Seyruun High Jinx
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: The Slayers characters experience the highs & lows of a high school year and band formation. This is the first in a series of four stories. The next story tells of their summer adventures. Completely updated for formatting errors December 2003.
1. Chapter 1 Updated 121503

((((.-)) Zel . Xelloss . Lina . Gourry ((.)) Amelia

**Seyruun High Jinx**

Prologue:

The Slayers characters experience the highs and lows of a high school year and their band's formation. Chapters 1-30 cover September through December; chapters 31-59 conclude the school year in June. This story takes the memorable Slayers characters into another universe similar to our own and runs them through the wringer for your reading pleasure; well…at least we hope you enjoy the show!

Disclaimer:

All characters featured in this story do not belong to the Kaeru Shisho writing team, but to more creative and worthy writers in Japan. I thank them every day for their wonderful ideas and special people we love to torture.

Authors: A team comprised primarily of 'frog' and 'rat'. 'Nuff said. On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Summer was almost over. Only another week remained of vacation time, and then classes would start. Today everyone attending high school was picking up their class schedules, paying fees, and greeting friends not seen all summer. At the center of the whirlwind of activity, stood a petite, fiery redhead named Lina Inverse, sophomore student at Seyruun High School. She extruded confidence and 'can do' energy, and so, attracted followers like moths to a street-lamp.

"Ah, ha! Yes!" she cheered, "Got 'em all! Hey, Zel, how about you?"

Zelgadiss, known to everyone as Zel, was sitting apart, slight smile at the side of his mouth. His classes were as expected: advanced math and science, computer lab. drama 1-- the first acting class. He smiled slightly at this. Zel was a very introverted guy, but secretly he'd been looking forward to acting. Ever since that accident in his grandfather's lab, which had left him a young boy scarred on his hands and chest and over his right eye, as well as emotionally. His once dark hair had been bleached lavender and turned wiry, making him stand out in a crowd, which he hated and had avoided, up until this year. The year before Zel had shunned other kids, except Lina, of course. He had known Lina since kindergarten. She didn't care about his looks. In fact she once mentioned that he reminded her of an elf, but she had been reading a lot Tolkien at the time.

"Well? Are you listening to me? What did you get? Oh just gimme that!" Lina yelled, snatching his schedule out of his grasp. She had little patience for his reticence to join in activities or sensitivity toward his reasons for being that way. She simply accepted him at face value, er…for what he was. "Yeah...mostly the same stuff. Advanced science and wow, Calculus? Maybe you can help me in Trig...Hey, I got acting too, that's cool, Zel!"

A gaggle of starry-eyed choirgirls chimed in, "Acting? Ooooo we have acting too! "

"I hope we get to do Romeo and Juliet!" said one particularly dreamy one, named Sylphiel. She swung her beautiful shiny black hair shyly out of her face and smiled at a newcomer, "Hi, Gourry. Is everything okay?"

Gourry. Gourry and Lina, now that was a match Zel never understood, although 'match' wasn't quite the word…attraction, maybe. What did Lina find so interesting in that guy, a skater? "Ah, hi." Gourry greeted Sylphiel politely, and then turned to Lina, "Ahhh, Lina? What's this Drama 1 class all about!"

A group of punks dressed mostly in black decorated with studs, piercings and chains, roared with amusement. "Acting! Maybe we can do the Rocky Horror Show!"

One, a very tall arrogant kid with long, spiked, green hair strode up to Lina. He draped an arm over Lina's shoulder and asked about her plans for the afternoon, "Maybe you'd like to, ah…"

Lina had squirmed out from under his arm while cleverly nabbing his class schedule, "Look, Val, we've got acting together too!"

Gourry watched the incident out of the corner of one eye. Val was a guy to watch. Zel's head had sunk to the cafeteria table where they were clustering. He HAD been looking forward to that acting class, but NOT with all these people. He wanted to be in with strangers.

"Ah, well…" Zel mused. "I'll take it next semester, when they SURELY would be taking something else. Maybe I'll switch to ceramics. Filia would be there, she's pretty nice. Or archery, Kagome would be there… Of course, she has that boyfriend at another school, but she's nice to talk to and looks don't seem to matter much to her. Then there is… another computer lab."

"I'm taking acting too!" laughed a kid standing nearby.

"Oh, Gods… not that weird fruitcake, Xelloss, too!" thought Zel mournfully. "That settles it." Zel stood, mind made up, and made for the door.

Lina latched onto the hood of his gray sweatshirt as he passed by, effectively restraining him. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go change my schedule," he grumbled, roughly removing her hand from his clothing, and then added in a lower voice, "Not that it's any business of yours."

"You're not getting away that easily. GOURRY! Come here, sit on Zel, and DON'T LET HIM GO!" Lina ordered. "Zel, I have someone I want you to meet. Stay here, I see her over there. I MEAN IT, STAY PUT!"

Zel sat back down obediently. There was no denying Lina her way when she had her shackles up.

"Uhhh, Zel you know what the drama 1 class is, don't cha?" asked Gourry.

Gourry sat next to Zel. He looked at the paper in his hand confusion obscuring his usually affable features. He was dressed in the usual skater (skateboarding crowd) attire: baggy cargo pants with lots of pointless 'things' hanging from the pockets and a huge brightly-colored T-shirt. He wore his thigh-length blond hair loose with bangs partially covering his handsome face. He was a year older, but was taking pretty basic classes, Zel could tell.

"It's the first semester acting class. Everyone's taking it, it appears," answered Zel glumly.

He liked Gourry, in spite of his differences. Both he and Lina lived in the same general neighborhood with Zel, and at times Zelgadiss had babysat one or more of Gourry's younger brothers and sisters. They rarely socialized other than that until last year, when Zel began tutoring him in History. Gourry had a difficulty remembering facts like dates and names, but he wasn't at all bad in math, and he was an exceptional athlete. Gourry never let on if he noticed Zel's scarred face. In fact, he had introduced Zel to his one athletic passion, fencing. No, Zel didn't understand why the nice guy hung out with those stupid skaters, except that he loved skating, or why Lina seemed to hang around him. Nope, he didn't understand Lina and Gourry. Gourry was dedicated to Lina, like a champion of the past, or a knight. All right, so Zel could _almost_ comprehend Gourry's feelings.

Zel shook his head and thought, "…but Lina! She was so smart and funny and cute and...Whoa there! She's your _best _friend and she hits hard… Oh joy… Here she comes and who's that with her? A girl. She's cute and _young_. Nice eyes and figure and… Oh, no, there it goes! I wish I could simply fade away. Someone else to stare at the 'poor wretched boy' with horror and pity."

"...And here's my best _guy-type_ friend, Zel. Zel, this is Amelia, first day freshman so make her feel welcome and smile a little," Lina insisted.

Amelia's eyes went wide at the sight of the remarkable boy in front of her. "He's so creepy and suspicious looking, and those scars!" she thought with a shudder, and then remembering to be polite said aloud, "How do you do, Mr. Zelgadiss. I believe we met at a chemistry conference last summer at the University. My father gave your grandfather the Mayor's Award for Outstanding Advances in..."

"Yes! Yeah, I remember. Well it was nice to see you again too, Amelia," interrupted Zel rudely. "Lina I REALLY need to get to the registrar before it closes." He left in a blur of gray-beige, but was brought up abruptly when his path to the door was blocked by an average-height kid with silky purple hair cut in a page-boy style.

"Get out of my way, Xelloss," said Zel bluntly.

"My, my, Zelgadiss, why such a hurry?" Xelloss asked in an affected, goofy, sing-songy voice and smug smile.

"Not that it's any of your business… I'm dropping the acting class, so let me go before the office is closed. Hey!" shouted Zel angrily.

Zel's class list had appeared almost magically in the grinning kid's hands. "Let's see...We'll have advanced science together. Isn't that nice? Calculus...I had that _last_ year. Composition… me too! Computer lab." Xelloss frowned a little, and then added, "Just don't try and monopolize the resources, like last year, okay?" He grinned at some mutual secret, and continued ticking off all Zel's classes. "German…I took that last year. _This_ year I'm taking French."

Zel sneered, "Why don't you stick with one language and finish it."

Xelloss grinned, "I did! I did all of German last year. This year I'll do French…maybe start Russian, if nothing more interesting comes up."

Zel gasped, "What's your rush? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Why, no. Would you like to come over to my house after school? I just rented some new movies...or we could play a computer game or something," Xelloss suggested.

"Ahhh," Zel nearly choked. Here was a friendship he didn't want to establish. He absolutely _had_ to get out of there! He was convinced that he was not _that_ desperate for entertainment. Go to Xelloss'? Not today, not EVER! "Not now," he answered curtly, and then slipped by the smiling kid, zipping down the hallway at record speed to the registrar's office.

Which was locked, of course.

"_CLOSED_? Ah, _shit_! That _fruitcake_ made me miss the deadline! Damn, now I'm stuck." Zel fumed and grumbled. "I _hate_ my life."

"NICE board, man!" Val said in admiration of Gourry's new skateboard. "Custom wheels!"

"Yeah, it was from my brother. When he went off to college, he left me his sweet board," Gourry grinned. "But I'm gonna spiff it up a little! I thought I'd try and paint a sword-like a cool, glowy one and all, like in STAR WARS-on this part." Gourry showed him the place with a swipe of his huge hand.

Val flipped up his own wheels. "Yeah, like, see on mine! I've got this black dragon-"

"Whoa, with FLAMES! Yeah, that's so cool!"

"I painted it myself. Hey, I could do yours, I'm pretty good with spray paint," Val grinned. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Hey Lina, Me and Val are gonna go do some painting, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm going to go introduce Amelia to some people. Bye everyone!" Lina gave a shout and wave.

"Oh, Miss Lina, thank you for coming along and introducing me to the student council members. Do you really think I should run for freshman student body president? Why don't you run too, for sophomore year, I mean?" Amelia asked.

"You'd be great on the council. Me? I like to bug them to do stuff, that's all. I've got too much to do," laughed Lina, imagining herself heading one of those stuffy meetings.

Zel stood looking vacantly at the closed office door. The halls were emptying as most the kids were heading home, happy not to have to hang around school any longer than necessary. Not Zel. He liked to spend time in the science labs or the computer center, _anyplace_ but home. He lived with his grandfather who still held a position in the university chemistry department. The old man was blind and claimed he needed Zelgadiss around to help. But as far as Zel was concerned, as soon as he could afford to move out, he was _going_. After the 'accident' that had left him scarred, Zelgadiss had begged his grandfather to pay for the plastic surgery required to make him look normal again, but the old man refused. Claimed that _vanity was a weakness_. That it would _make him stronger to live with it_. That ended all further discussion. Zelgadiss hated him, almost as much as he hated himself.

"Oh…joy… Now everyone's gone," he sighed.

To his dismay, there came a response. "I'm still here," said Xelloss, sauntering alongside Zel. "Offer's still open."

"Oh…well…all right. But not at your house."

"_Your_ house, or shall we play it safe and skirmish on the internet?"

"Internet."

"Starcraft?"

"Yeah, sure," Zel agreed with growing interest. "4:00?"

"That's fine with me," Xelloss said cheerfully. "Don't be late!"

Zel shook his head and quickly scooted around the odd purple-haired kid and practically ran out the door.

"You'd think he hadn't any friends to bug rather than me," thought the equally strange lavender-haired kid. With a shrug, he pulled his gray hooded sweatshirt closer and turned the corner toward his street. "Now, what do I do until 4:00?"

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter One (revision 12/03)


	2. Chapter 2 121503

((((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||{.^}|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia

  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
   
Chapter 2  
  
Lina was not a morning person, and the first day back at school her first class was 8:00 AM, Advanced Composition.  An important class.  A WAKE UP AND A PAY ATTENTION kind of class.  
  
This morning the teacher was on a roll…"Since this is the ADVANCED class, I expect you are all able write. To assess your individual ability levels I would like two writing samples, due tomorrow," said the teacher.  
  
Groans   
  
"This sucks," murmured Lina to Zel nearby.  
  
"The first… a one page report on any one thing you did last summer," the teacher continued ignoring the numerous moans and cross comments.  
  
"One page!  I can summarize my summer with a single WORD," began Zel gloomily.  
  
"The second sample shall be a poem, about feelings," continued the teacher. "At _least_ ten lines."  
  
"I'll just repeat that one word over ten times. _That has feelings," whispered Zel to Lina.  
  
"Zelgadiss, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" asked the teacher.  She did not have to consult her seating chart to know his name.  He was quite memorable.  
  
Zel hated the attention drawn to him. He simply shook his head and scooted lower in his seat.  
  
The teacher nodded and scanned the room for hands.  "Yes, Filia, you have a question?"  
  
"Can the report be longer?"  
  
"No. One page maximum. Anyone else? Yes, Xelloss?"  
  
"Hand-written or typed?"  
  
"I prefer typed. Hand-written must be very neat. Yes, Martina?"  
  
"How many pages?"  
  
sigh   
  
"ONE page report. TEN line poem. Any __other questions? Yes, Xelloss?"  
  
"Pen or pencil?"  
  
sigh  
  
"Pen, black or blue ink."  
  
"Can I use purple?" he asked, innocently.  
  
a few class snickers   
  
sigh  
  
"Anyone _else_?" asked the teacher patiently and tactfully passing over any further inane questions. "You may have the rest of the period to do your work. There are dictionaries and thesauruses on the shelf in back."  
  
"So what are you writing about, Lina?" asked Martina chewing on her pencil.  
  
"I'm not. I'm working on, as in _thinking about_, my poem," she answered. "I have no coherent thoughts but __plenty of emotions.  
  
"What are you thinking about, seriously, Zel?" asked Lina.  
  
"Drowning myself. My summer vacation… I slipped off a rock at the pond in the park, hit my head, and landed facedown in the water. Is that a page yet?"  
  
Lina made a face at her sarcastic friend and turned to Filia on her other side, "Hey Filia, what'cha going to write about?"  
  
"I can't decide. We were so busy at the colony last summer. The entire clan moved to a new settlement. I was honored to lead the procession," she began.  
  
"Ah, wow, Filia. You just write about that," said Lina shaking her head a little bit.  
  
She turned around. Xelloss was seated directly behind Zel. He was smiling, eyes closed and humming a tune.  Now there was a kid she'd rarely seen around.  
  
"So, Xelloss, aren't you going to get started?" she asked.  
  
"No. I'll type it up on the computer tonight.  Do you think she has a fax?" he asked, eyes still closed.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask?" answered Lina slyly.  
  
"Why not?" he giggled, and hopped over to the teacher.  
  
  
_

  
  
When Lina reached her locker, Amelia was already there bouncing with enthusiasm, "Oh, Miss Lina! Would you help me stick up these posters? Thank you! Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss! Here's some posters for you too! One in each hallway and the cafeteria and the computer lab and library..."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Amelia, I get it, like everywhere," Lina murmured. "What are they for?"  
  
"I'm getting a head start. I'm running for student council freshman president! Miss Sylphiel already nominated me and Miss Filia seconded it. I met them both in chorus."  
  
"Chorus? That was only second period. When did you find the time?" asked Lina surprised at Amelia's determination.  
  
"Well, I KNEW somebody would, if I told them I was interested. So I printed up the posters over the weekend. I've helped with my father's campaigns and have lots of experience!" answered Amelia energetically.  
  
"I bet.  Well, don't want to be late. See ya later!" and Lina left.  
  
Amelia turned her starry blue eyes to Zelgadiss, and though she lost a little of her shine, she still seemed to want him to do something for her. Zel looked down at the stack of glossy posters in his hands. 'Vote Amelia,' they read, 'For Justice!" with a full-color picture of her face. Some had variations like 'It's the right thing to do!', but they were all equally cheery and gung-ho. He felt a little sick.  
  
"I...have to go too, Amelia, sorry," he handed her posters back and hurried away so that he didn't have to see her reaction. He was not out of range to hear Martina's reaction.  
  
"You have _posters_, ALREADY? Nobody told _me_ we could do that yet!" Martina, screamed, tearing at her sleeve.  
  
"As soon as you have been nominated and seconded, the campaigning can begin! I've read all the rules. There's an assembly next week. If you want you can make your first speech to the student body." Amelia said glowing with accomplishment.  
  
"I see...then…I'll do it! Lina's _never_ been president. I'll be the sophomore president, and show _her!" Martina sniffed and stalked off.  
  
  
  
The bell had rung.   Some time ago.  Zel sped into the advanced science room, taking the only available seat, up front, next to Xelloss.  
  
"You are late already and it's only the first day. I'm disappointed in you, what's your name?" asked the teacher.   
  
"Zel. I'm sorry too. My locker wouldn't open. I had to get the custodian and now the lock's busted." And I have to carry all my crap around so I look more geeky than ever until I can find a new locker next to some creep who make my life even worse than it already is.  The last stream-of-consciousness was muttered in a voice so low only Xelloss seated nearby could hear it.  
  
He leaned toward Zel, who looked miserable, and said cheerily, "You can share my locker. I never use it."  
  
"Oh joy," was all Zel could utter. "This day just keeps getting better all the time."  
  
This teacher was on a roll, too.  "The first line of business will be selecting lab partners. I will assign you and your partner a lab equipment unit, which contains your lab kit and list. You will examine all your equipment in your kits and check them off on the list. If anything is missing or broken, notify me at once. I will sign and collect all of your lists. When this is done, you are to put your units away under the table where you found them. Each unit is numbered. Each table is numbered. Be sure the numbers match. Are there any questions?" This was delivered in a monotone by their pasty-faced, be-speckled teacher, who remained seated on a tall stool and fiddled with his white lab coat lapel.    
  
The overhead fluorescent lights hummed.  One flickered in back, threatening to blink out any minute.  The class was speechless.  
  
"Do we get to choose our own lab partners?" asked Xelloss, smiling at Zel, who squirmed in his chair and looked paler than usual.  
  
"Yes, if there are any problems, see me immediately. Any other questions?" droned the teacher.  
  
"Ah. what's a unit?" asked an invisible nobody.  
  
"If there are no questions, then you may find a partner and get started," finished the teacher.  
  
Zel had collapsed on his desk. He had given up. "Why fight it? I'm lost. Lina will forget I'm here and I'll be left to..."  
  
"Gods, Zel, are you all right? Don't you want to get this unit stuff done and go to lunch, _partner_?" Lina was used to his moods and ignored them mostly.  
  
"Lina?" Zel brightened measurably, "Oh yeah, SURE."  
  
He had practically examined, cleaned, and checked-off the entire kit before most of the students had even secured their 'units'. That's why Lina always picked him for a partner. He was precise, exacting, and efficient. She wasn't. This gave her plenty of time to walk around and chat and lend a hand where one might really be needed. She ended up at Xelloss' table. He hadn't checked his unit. Instead, he was attempting to balance as many beakers and flasks on top of each other as possible.  
  
"Oh, hello, Lina!" he smiled, "Just one more...that's it! What do you think?"  
  
"Nice, Xelloss… so where'd your partner go?" she asked.  
  
"I never have one. Ah, there's the bell. Now the trick is getting them down, without breaking any…"  CRASH!  "Ooops! Well, that's too bad. My record's broken." He looked heartbroken, and then laughed.  
  
  
  
Lunchtime had arrived at last and everyone had gravitated around one table, Lina's people. Lina lived with her older sister, who worked at a restaurant. She brought tons of leftovers home each evening, so Lina brought her lunch each day. A very big lunch. Gourry bought his. He balanced three lunch trays on one arm and a juggled a quart of milk, eating utensils, straws and a glass in the other.  
  
"Uh, Lina, can I sit there?" he asked indicating the chair next to her.  
  
"Are you going to try to steal any of my food?" she demanded  
  
"No...umm this is getting heavy..."  
  
"Sure, then. It's okay by me."  
  
Gourry carefully pulled out the chair with one foot and slowly set down the trays and milk. "Oh, here, I got you a straw."  
  
"Thanks Gourry!" said Lina, stuffing food into her mouth.  
  
Zel shook his head. He wondered if Lina even noticed how thoughtful that guy was. Maybe Gourry didn't either. Zel was drinking from a bottle of coffee drink called 'Frappacino'. Naturally he had left his money in his locker, the one with the broken lock, so that by the time he'd gone back and checked it, the money was gone, __of course. He'd scraped together enough change to get the drink. "Oh the day just keeps getting better and better," he thought.  
  
Amelia plunked down next to him, "Oh hi, Mr. Zelgadiss."  
  
Zel choked on his Frappacino, "Just call me Zel, okay?"  
  
Amelia opened her brand-new white lunchbox. She placed a clean white cloth napkin on the table in front of her. She set out numerous Tupperware containers, a matched set of eating utensils, a thin silver Thermos, and a tiny bag of jellybeans, tied with a pink bow. Zel watched her open those little containers with a mixture of horror and fascination.  
  
"Would you like some grapes?" she offered him, "You know you should eat something. It's not healthy to skip meals, especially breakfast and lunch!" she added.  
  
"Was that Martina working the lunch line?" Filia asked Gourry.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I thought I heard her grumbling as I walked in." Filia said, sitting beside Amelia. "Nice lunchbox!"  
  
Filia used only biodegradable, good-for-the-environment lunch bags and wrappers. She was also a concerned vegan, and so everything in her lunch was a soy-based, textured product, both indestructible and indigestible, from Lina's point of view. Filia poured herself a cup of tea, herbal naturally, and listened to the others.  
  
Sylphiel had seated herself quietly beside Gourry, then asked, "I baked these cookies myself. Would you like some?"  She wiggled a cellophane bag temptingly in his direction.  
  
Gourry nodded, and happily took a couple out of the bag. He stuffed them in his mouth and followed them down with a gulp of milk, "Those are really good. You are a really good cook, Sylphiel! Thanks!" and he grabbed two more.  
  
Lina, believing they were for her as well, grabbed a few too.  
  
Sylphiel looked a little shocked, then said, "Lina, how can you eat so much, and stay so slim?" without waiting for an answer, she continued, "I have to be so careful about everything I eat. If I just look at a bowl of ice cream, I might gain pounds."  
  
Dieting and diet chat was uninteresting to Lina. "Sylphiel, you look fine. Don't obsess, okay. Oh and the cookies are good, try one?"  
  
Xelloss suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took the seat open beside Zel. He sat smiling and sipping a cup of tea. Zel jumped when he noticed him, "H-How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
"Nnnot long," the strange boy drawled lazily.  
  
"So… no lunch, Xelloss?" Lina asked.  
  
"Ah haaa, now, Lina, that's...a secret." He grinned, opening one eye and pointing at her with a forefinger.  
  
"Whatever..." she said and returned to snorting down her food. Moments later, she looked up and asked, "Has anyone seen Val today?"  
  
Sylphiel answered tremulously, "I-Isn't he...a trouble-maker? And his father's some kind of a _hoodlum_!"  
  
"It's his STEP-father anyway, and Val's not bad. He's just a little wild, that's all, and his step-father takes advantage of him," Lina corrected. She liked Val. Not LIKED liked him, but he was fun and interesting to hang out with. Besides, who said __she WASN'T a trouble- maker? "But his step-dad is bad news."  
  
Amelia jumped up. "Ah! An innocent heart, exploited by the forces of evil! We must steer Mr. Val onto the righteous path with love and friendship-"  
  
Lina sighed. "I don't think that's going to fly, Amelia. But I guess we should at least lean on him a little to come to school more often!" _

  
"Well, he did show up for band class today, Lina," Xelloss informed her.  
  
"How would _you _know? You're not in band!" Zel asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, that is… a secret!"  
  
Xelloss ducked as Zelgadiss threw a punch at his face, and then he disappeared, leaving the unhappy boy to steam alone and unrequited.  
  
"Well, Val's really good at painting! He did my skateboard last night. You've gotta see it!" Gourry said, excited.  
  
"Really? How nice," Sylphiel cooed and batted her eyelashes at Gourry, who didn't notice since his eyes were veered towards Lina.  
  
"It's so cool, with a big glowy sword and all. Wanna see it? It's in my locker," he offered to Lina, as if he was offering to show her the crown jewels.  
  
Lina brushed him off as usual. "No, don't drag it out now, I'll see it after school, your locker is right next to mine. Speaking of lockers, you don't have your stuff, Zel. What did you finally do about that nasty pinch?" she turned the conversation to poor Zelgadiss.  
  
_No, I'm not telling her that I'm using that goofball's locker, I just can't_.  Zelgadiss thought fast. "That...is a secret!" he quoted, thinking he must have gone demented, and rushed out before he could damn himself any further.  
  
Xelloss returned to the table, noting Zel's absence with a raised eyebrow.  He took his previous seat, set down a fresh cup of tea, and sat smiling while dumping packets of sugar into the cup and stirring it with his forefinger. Filia sniffed in disgust and turned to Amelia.  
  
CRASH !   
  
Martina slammed down her lunch tray hard enough to even wipe the smile off Xelloss' face. She had claimed Zel's vacated seat with the ardor of a woman scorned. "Naturally you're all about to _leave. We _working_ girls have to take our breaks when we can. Lina I thought YOU were going to do lunch-line duty this year or I wouldn't have lowered myself to do this ?"  
  
"I said I was _thinking_ about it. Something better came up in peer counseling. Listen Gourry, I've changed my mind about your board. I'll see it now," said Lina, standing and clearing her trash.  
  
"Ah, sure, Lina!" said Gourry, obediently following.  
  
"Wait for me, Gourry!" cried Sylphiel, and then added, "I couldn't, you know… finish this sandwich, would you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" he grinned melting her in his sunny disposition.  
  
Filia continued to speak exclusively to Amelia. Martina chatted endlessly to anyone she made eye contact with, or not. Xelloss sipped tea and eavesdropped on both conversations. Martina was describing a wonderful new tea house with traditional service, whatever that was. Filia's whispering his name to Amelia alerted his attention.  
  
"Just stay away from him, that's all I saying," Filia warned.  
  
"But he seems nice and...he's a friend of Miss Lina's," said Amelia supportively.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, he's up to no good. When I find out what, I bet he'll get expelled.  Also, he's _obviously_ gay." Filia said this looking him squarely in the eye.  
  
Xelloss dropped his trademark smile. "Just because I don't fawn on her like every other guy does, doesn't give her the right to call me names.  I don't have a girlfriend, but I don't have a _boyfriend_ either! That Zelgadiss character doesn't date, but of course he's the poor scarred boy nobody likes. I can't tell about the others.  Well, we can't let people get the wrong idea about me. I'll have to do something… Lina's gone now.  I wish she was still here.  She'd care.  Okay, she probably wouldn't, but I'd like her to. Oh, yeah…sure, just stand in _that_ line, Xel!  That air-head, Gourry dotes on her, that punk Val drools, even Zel dreams, I'll bet. Well I can be her friend too...I must!"  
  
"XELLOSS! Weren't you listening to me?" screamed Martina.  
  
"Oww, yes, you like that new restaurant, it seems. Would you like to go to dinner Friday night?" he asked smiling again.  
  
"With_…you_?" Martina stammered.  She was astounded.  What a catch! Xelloss seemed polite, dressed well, so he apparently had some money and, best of all, he wasn't hanging all over Lina. Aloud, she answered, "Oh, Xelloss, I'd __love too."  
  
They left moments later, together holding hands.  
  
"See, Miss Filia, You were wrong about Mr. Xelloss. That's very unjust of you.  You hurt his feelings and you should apologize to him!" cried Amelia.  
  
"Hmm, okay maybe he's not _gay_, just secretive and _evi_l. I still say he's up to something...only time will tell," sniffed Filia shaking her beautiful long blond hair. "Come along, Amelia, let's get some fresh air before class starts."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xelloss' locker was actually in a prime location, right next to the computer lab. Clandestinely, as if this was a secret operation, Zel worked at the combination until the metal door swung open. It was roomy. Impossibly roomy. It seemed like someone had knocked out the separation between two lockers just for Xelloss. Zel was suspicious, but this day was too bad for him to worry about just ONE detail. Besides, it would be hard to mess up his next class: computer lab.  
  
Zel slunk behind a computer terminal at the back of the room. Xelloss moved to another one at the far side, near the windows. The rest of the class filled in between, many uncomfortable with contacting technology. He logged on and chose a chess game to warm up.  
  
The teacher was outlining the course and passing out questionnaires entitled 'Getting in Touch with My Techno-Self". She spoke quietly to Xelloss and then approached Zel with Xelloss in tow. Zel looked up.  
  
"I received some new toys this summer. I'd like you boys to test them out, write up brief reviews, and start some simple 'How To' manuals we can use in the lab. Interested?" asked the teacher.  
  
Zel nodded tentatively, waiting for the inevitable other shoe to drop. Xelloss grinned.  
  
"I have the newest I-movie tools for our computers and video camera. I'd like you to make a video using all the features."  The teacher smiled relishing the news.  
  
Xelloss asked, "When do we get the camera?"  
  
"I'll bring everything in tomorrow so you can install the software. Oh yes, and Zel, there's a new top-of-the-line computer to go with it. Do you think you'd be able to setup the hardware too?" she asked.  
  
Zel brightened, "Yes! How soon? Tomorrow? Should I come before school starts?"  
  
"If you could, that would be wonderful. Now I've got to go back to the rest of the class," she said and stepped away.  
  
Xelloss returned to his terminal. _

Zel contently contemplated the chess board. He'd have to work with Xelloss, but he decided that he would not let that spoil his good time with the hardware.  
  
" I DID IT! I DID IT! COME SEE!"  **|||^.^||**|   appeared on Zel's screen.  
  
"DID WHAT? SCRATCH THAT-- I'M BUSY"  (((.'-))  Zel shot back.  
  
"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE"  |||^.^|||   completely filled Zel's screen, quickly followed by:  
  
"BESIDES, YOU DON'T WANT TO MOVE YOUR KNIGHT YET, THE BISHOP'S MOVE IS BETTER."  |||^.^|||  
  
Zel glared at Xelloss. He was right, but how did he _know?  The guy wasn't a mind reader, _was_ he? Zel's terminal was hung now, so he marched over to Xelloss' grumbling, "Might as well get this over with..."  
  
Xelloss was beaming with pride. His screen showed a tiny figure bouncing up and down surrounded by a fireworks display. The following words flashed on and off at the top of the screen:  
  
'CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
YOU HAVE KILLED ALL THE GOLDEN DRAGONS WITH ONE STROKE!  
  
YOU HAVE NOW PROGRESSED TO THE STATUS OF  
  
BEASTMASTER!'  
  
Zel was impressed. He had only just achieved the status of SUPREME SHAMAN. He had no idea how Xelloss could have found a way, and said so, unable to mask the amazement and rising admiration in his voice, "Can you give me a hint as to how you did that?"  
  
"Come over after school, and I'll do better!  I'll show you __all the tricks!" Xelloss offered.  
  
"We can't do that over the Internet?" Zel asked hopefully.  
  
The purple-haired kid shook his head slowly 'no'.  
  
Zel sighed resignedly, "When?"  
  
"Right after school. We can walk together. I don't bite, _really_! That way you'll know how to find my house," Xelloss said.  
  
Zel shrugged in defeat, perfect end to the perfect day, yeah right.  
  
  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 121503

((((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||{.^}|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia

  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
   
Chapter 3  
  
Good things come to those that wait, even Fridays, in most cases. However, not everyone was a happy camper in the advanced composition class, and so, those folks would just have to wait a little longer for those good things.  
  
Glowing with anticipation of ruining the day for most of the students, the teacher rustled a hand-full of papers and stood waiting for them to settle down and listen.  "I enjoyed your reports and poems so much that I knew I had to find a way to share them with you. So, I had them copied with the names covered. Everyone will read someone else's poem. Let's begin with...Zelgadiss..." the teacher said, holding out a paper.  
  
Zel sighed and looked over the poem, sighed again and began to read:

  
  
_Shafts of golden light  
  
Beam down on me through forest trees  
  
They warm my heart  
  
I'm happy as a child of Nature  
  
But as others ravage our Mother  
  
They do so to me as well  
  
My golden heart is tarnished with sorrow  
  
But I sparkle still with hope  
  
That together we can save our Mother  
  
And be happy together as Her children_

_  
_  
Zel sat down and buried his face in his arms on his desk, "I feel so...dirty....... sniff ," he mumbled so that only Lina could hear. Lina held in a laugh and snorted instead.  
  
"Thank you. Next, come get this, Lina," demanded the teacher, moving things along.  
  
Lina shook her head and grabbed the next poem. "Umm, well here goes:

  
  
_I hate that girl  
  
She's always right  
  
I'll never forgive her for what she did that night  
  
She's not so great  
  
I'm twice as good  
  
She's not so cute  
  
I can't see what the guys see in her  
  
She's much too short and kind of flat  
  
I hate that girl  
  
She'll wish she never hurt me that night.  
  
_

_  
_Lina looked at the teacher, then at Martina, finally she shrugged her shoulders and sat down. "There's one angry little girl," Lina whispered to Zel.  
  
"What did you _do_ to her, anyway?" he whispered back.  
  
"_Nothing_. I don't get it!" Lina answered.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't about you," he offered.  
  
"Yeah, right..."  
  
They had missed the next poem. The teacher called the next reader, "Xelloss, please?"  
  
Xelloss hopped to the teacher's desk, glanced over the poem, and then over the sound of a few snickers, he began:

  
  
_Anger flashes  
  
Fireball!  
  
Something inside me ignites  
  
Tears sting my eyes  
  
Tears evaporate from the heat  
  
The heat of the fire inside  
  
Pain and sorrow  
  
Hurt and sadness  
  
Burnt to blackness  
  
From my fireball._

_  
_  
Xelloss finished his dramatic reading, arm movements included, grinned at Lina and returned to his desk. The class cheered or laughed. Zel gave Lina a thumbs up. Lina blushed and hid her face in her arms.  
  
Martina was next. She stood, hand on hip then began:

  
  
_I 'm lost in a sea of… chaos  
  
You don't know me or want to  
  
I reach out  
  
You don't turn away but you want to  
  
I smile, but I hurt inside  
  
You have others to entertain you  
  
I am just the clown  
  
Floating through a realm of destruction all around me  
  
The pain of knowing how little you care  
  
Feeds my darkening spirit  
  
How much longer can I continue this way, just watching  
  
Waiting for my chance?_

  
  
She stumbled through some of the phrasing and her voice was a little shaky toward the end, then she sat down. 

Zel looked at Lina, who shook her head. He looked around, saw Xelloss, but he was just staring straight ahead.  
  
Zel whispered to Lina, "There's another scary kid..."  
  
Another kid read a poem and sat down. The teacher called on "Filia, your turn please."  
  
Filia cleared her throat, and began:

  
  
_Nothingness  
  
Void  
  
Darkness beyond twilight  
  
Darkness beyond deepest night  
  
No pain  
  
No fear  
  
No sorrow  
  
Nothing  
  
Nothing echoing through eternity  
  
My dark heart_

  
  
"That's really depressing!" snorted Filia handing the paper back to the teacher.  
  
"Good job, Zel. You grossed out Filia!" whispered Lina.  
  
"Like that's hard..." he murmured.  
  
The rest of the poems were read uneventfully, and the bell ended the torture with its merciful buzz.  
  
"Why do teachers think we wanna hear our crap read out loud? Not to mention OTHER PEOPLE'S inner feelings splayed out raw for everyone to see and criticize?!" Zel growled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be about the biggest insult someone could construct for you, isn't it, Zel? It's almost like actually discussing feelings with your fellow humans!" Lina poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, you were as embarrassed and bored as I was!"  
  
"Actually, I was mostly creeped out. I really have to agree with you, some of that stuff shouldn't have been said out loud... 'kind of flat' my ass!! The nerve of that girl...whatever her name is..."  
  
  
  
Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. It was as if all of their teachers had gathered together and brainstormed new ways to torture them. Lina figured that if she thought of going into a military-inquisitor kind of job, she'd have learned all of the horrifying techniques needed to pry a confession out of grizzled war-criminals there at school. She told Zel so, and he quite agreed. It was actually a terrifying thought, Lina in mirrored sunglasses and a black suit, flashing those fangs of hers: "We have WAYS of making you talk..." he shuddered and tried to get the image out of his mind. Lina was pretty scary just in reality; he didn't have to imagine anything worse.  
  
Almost as one, the gathered Lina's People plunked themselves down around the table, and tore into lunch. This time, Zel had treated himself to a bagel and a Snapple, though no one else's lunches had changed. Sylphiel pulled out a cellophane-wrapped loaf of banana bread to share (whether sharing was her intention or Lina's decision, it had the same end result).  
  
Amelia was bursting with campaign news. "You all must attend the assembly after lunch! There will be speeches and a pep rally, right Miss Filia? And elections will be next Friday. So everyone plan to VOTE!"  
  
"You are aware we can only vote for our class president, not you?" asked Zel with the sensitivity of a meat axe.  
  
"Of course! That doesn't matter. What matters is that you vote to ensure you get the representation you deserve!"  
  
Gourry turned to Sylphiel. "So, what time are you coming over tonight?" he asked.  
  
Zel choked. He couldn't believe it. What the hell was Gourry doing? He looked rapidly from Gourry to Lina. Lina must have heard, but she wasn't reacting.  
  
"At 6:00, like we planned, Gourry dear," Sylphiel batted her eye-lashes.  
  
"Oh yeah! Should I pay you now or afterwards, and, uh, what's your rate?"  
  
Zel's eyes must have looked like saucers. Lina still didn't react.  
  
"$3.50 an hour, plus an extra $2 for each additional child past three," she told him, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow, you must make a lot of money from baby-sitting. Maybe you should raise yer rates and go back to it, Zel," Gourry looked over at the relieved boy. "Then you wouldn't have to work for your Grandpa at the University like you hate."  
  
Zel crumpled. _Baby-sitting_. Sylphiel was going to _baby-sit_ for Gourry's myriad siblings that evening. Everything was _okay...  
  
Filia suddenly turned to Sylphiel, "What time are we supposed to get dressed for the pep squad?"  
  
"Oh, that's right we should be going now! Here, Gourry, would you like to finish my fruit salad?"  
  
Val loped into the cafeteria, scoping out the tables. Seeing that the spot across from Lina was free, he slid in beside Zel. Before Sylphiel could argue, Val had scooped up the remaining banana bread and started eating it.  
  
"I'll bake you another one, Gourry. Let's go, okay girls!" Sylphiel said softly. Amelia, Sylphiel, and Filia swept out like yesterday's fashion.  
  
"Whoa, was it something I didn't say?" Val asked with a smirk.  
  
Filia flipped her hair flirtatiously and smiled, shouting, "See you all at the pep rally?"  
  
Val watched her leave, and then focused his attention on Lina. "So I made it. Did I miss much?"  
  
Zel smirked. "Just in time for the assembly...classes are over for the day. Your timing couldn't be better."  
  
Val looked over at Zel. "Who asked you, __freak? I was talking to Lina. Now bug out."  
  
"I wouldn't call anyone _a freak_, Val-ly boy, with that many holes in your face," Zel sneered bravely.  Val was three or four inches taller, fifty pounds heavier, and a whole hell of a lot tougher looking. "At least I didn't do this to myself!"  
  
"What did you _say_?" Val smoldered. His large hands were balled into fists, and he rose to his feet to tower over Zelgadiss.  
  
"You don't intimidate me, Val-ly boy, especially if you can't take what you dish out!" Zel stood up as well, looking fierce and fearless.  
  
But before the two boys were allowed to turn the cafeteria into a battlefield, Lina blew. Leaping onto the table, fire burning in her eyes, Lina roared. "You idiots! What the hell is wrong with you!" She whacked them both, so hard that they were shocked into sitting back down. "You're not caged animals!" she growled, looking for all the world like a wild beast herself.  
  
Then, she sat down, too. She went back to her meal silently, looking up mistrustfully at the two boys every once in a while. But they were both completely subdued. Lina had that effect on people. She was about as scary and controlling as they came, when she wanted to be.  
  
Xelloss chose this time to come in. He settled silently into Amelia's vacated seat and proceeded to make sugar-tea.  
  
"Ah, shit, do I have ta put up with that fag too?" Val moaned.  
  
"V-AL!" started Lina.  
  
Xelloss simply smiled and said coolly, "I have a date tonight, Val-ly. What are _your _plans?"  
  
Zel choked on his drink a DATE? . Lina looked dubious but said nothing, not wanting to stoke the fires.  
  
Gourry woke up, "Where are you going?"  
  
Xelloss looked at Gourry as if for the first time, "A new foreign restaurant called ZoaImelgustar. I hear the portions are quite large."  
  
"So...Xelly-boy, who's the lucky _guy_?" Val taunted.  
  
"ME! And as you can see I'm a _girl_. So back off buster!" screamed Martina, slamming down her lunch tray beside Xelloss. _

Xelloss winced. Val shut up, even he was afraid of Mad Martina.  
  
"Hear that Lina?" Gourry looked to her with a new light in his eyes. "Maybe we could go there!"  
  
Lina nearly choked on the food she'd gone back to. Had he meant that to sound the way it had? Did he just ask her out? Her heart beat so loudly it put her off her appetite a bit. But only a bit. She decided to hide her confusion and horror in food.  
  
"Uhh...maybe," she said before stuffing herself with multiple leftover rolls.  
  
"I mean, if it serves large portions, it can't be bad, and we both like trying new foods, and maybe Zel would want Amelia and Val to come! I mean, unless you want to go to your sister's restaurant after the fencing match instead," Gourry said cautiously.  
  
Lina stared at Gourry vacantly. This was the most he'd said at one time in days, and not a bit of it made sense. Then it sunk in. Of course! Gourry and Zel's fencing match that evening! That's why Sylphiel was baby- sitting, and all that. It ended around seven, and then they'd go out to dinner, as usual. Ahh...it all made sense. Lina turned toward the happy couple, "Fine with me, but maybe Xelloss and Martina don't want..."  
  
"The more the merrier, isn't that right Martina?" sputtered Xelloss almost too quickly.  
  
Martina started to say something nasty to Lina about 'three's a crowd', but then considered... A perfect chance to show off! Aloud she purred, "Whatever YOU want, Xell-dear."  
  
Xelloss' smile faltered a moment, then he added, "Then it's settled, we'll all meet for dinner at 7:45? I'll take care of reservations...how many now?"  
  
Lina thought a moment, then said, "The six of us plus Amelia and Filia, I'm sure. Make it eight, that's enough."  
  
"Make it 7:46, why don't you..." Zel muttered, his stomach churning from the very idea of such a disaster. A huge audience. Dinner with Xelloss, Val, and Martina, not to mention Filia and Amelia! Even Gourry was a bit hard to stomach for large portions of time, and he was even one of his opponents! This was not going to be fun. Maybe he could fake his death at the match and get out of it...  
  
"What's wrong with you, Zel? Tired or depressed?" Lina asked, with no sympathy. He was slumped over the table, his forehead resting on the remains of his bagel.  
  
"You gonna eat that bagel-" Gourry began.  
  
"-Or just use it as a pillow?" Lina interrupted Gourry.  
  
"Maybe someone will take pity on me and spear me with a sword first..." moaned Zel.  
  
"If I have to listen to any more sarcasm out of ANYONE I personally will do the skewering, and I don't DO clean kills. Got it!" Lina hissed looking around and catching everyone's eyes. "Good. It's settled. Let's go and cheer on the others!"  
  
"Oh joy..." began Zel catching himself just in time. Lina still gave him a look that petrified him.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, I don't wanna see some stupid preppies blather on about how great they are!" Val protested vehemently.  
  
"Yeah," Gourry said, already falling in step behind Lina, "but what about the cheerleaders? Do you really wanna miss th-"  
  
Lina gave both of the suddenly enthusiastic boys a withering glance, but let them be. If it motivated Val, she could allow it.  
  
  


  
  
The gym was dark and crowded, like a zoo at nightfall. Lina and her troupe filed in between mindlessly cheering multitudes, and found an area of unoccupied bleachers that they could cram themselves into. It was a tight squeeze, Lina wedged between Gourry and Val, Zel, Xelloss and Martina at their feet.  
  
Martina knew all the cheers, she had tried out every year, but was seriously uncoordinated. But that didn't keep her from trying her hardest to follow along. Xelloss had to duck her flailing arms and enthusiastic jumping. Zel would have murdered her but didn't want to call any more attention to himself than he had to. He hoped Lina would do it for him.  
  
But Lina had her own problems. Val had sidled up to her even closer than he was actually forced to, and was whispering something in her ear. She had to constantly push him away without pushing him into the people on his other side or snagging her hand on any of his assorted chains and spikes. Gourry appeared to be asleep. Zel thought he would throw up. Then the assembly began.  
  
Martina realized she had to be on the floor shortly, and pushed her way past the chaotic mass of squirming, squealing people to get to the chairs by the stage where the other candidates waited. That was a relief.  
  
But it was short-lived, as the assistant principal walked up to the spotlighted podium and began to yell into the microphone for silence, although his words could barely be distinguished under feedback and cheering noise. There seemed to be some trouble with the sound-system.  
  
So the cheerleaders did what they did best. They led the crowd in some jolly-good cheering. It was somewhere in the 'Stand-up, Sit-down, FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' part that the seating arrangement became confused. Lina and Zel had stood up, but when it came to sitting down, they found they had lost their seats.  
  
"That's all right, you can share mine!" Val grinned. Grasping her by the waist, he plunked her down onto his lap. "Better, right? And you can see now, too. I'm such a gen-tle-_man."  
  
Lina blushed. I hope my hair gets caught on his eyebrow-ring and rips it off  
  
Meanwhile, Zel was just hopelessly blocking the view. He was stranded. No way he could sit in some stranger's lap, and the alternative was Xelloss', 'nuff said.  
  
"Siddown freak, you're blocking the view!" Val yelled at him, rousing Gourry from his stupor.  
  
Gourry saw Lina on Val's lap and became inspired. Zel suddenly found himself soaring sickeningly backwards and up, onto something relatively soft. He was eye-to-eye with Lina, who looked like he felt.  
  
"Now you can see, and Val can see too, right?" Gourry asked from the space immediately above Zel's head. Zel could see Val too, and after one look from his yellow eyes, he new what had happened. Lina watched with morbid fascination as Zel began to hyperventilate then pass out. He wasn't conscious to hear Gourry say, "Whoa, Lina! What happened to Zel?"  
  
Or Val say, "Maybe he got his wish and died."  
  
And he was blissfully unaware of being unceremoniously lifted over the crowd and carried off by Gourry and Xelloss.  
  
"Why do I get the feet?" Xelloss whined as they made their way to the nurse's office.  
  
  
_

  
  
When Zel came to, he was surrounded by Lina & Co. No air even then. "What happened to me?" he moaned. He had a headache, and he'd taken all his stress with him into dreamland.  
  
"You hyperventilated and passed out," Lina informed him with a bored air, chin in hands.  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't skip breakfast or lunch!" Amelia cried, as if it had been a matter of life and death.  
  
Zel ignored her. His embarrassment came rushing back to him in a wave of nausea, and he almost passed out again.  
  
Filia had already taken the bus home to the Cephied settlement, but had promised to return for the fencing match and dinner party.  
  
Lina turned her attention to Xelloss and didn't see Gourry and Val leave, (skate) boards in hand.  
  
"And, ah thanks for sending Martina home and not forcing her on me in close quarters. Did you hear her platform? It was based on ME! Student body president out to get even with LINA for ... some imagined pain I caused her! What a...why are you going out with her anyway?"  
  
"She said 'yes'." Xelloss snickered a little, "Actually, I missed her speech, when I was carrying out Zelgadiss."  
  
"But you heard mine, didn't you? I was very forceful and substantial!" began Amelia breathlessly.  
  
Lina ignored her and continued, "And Val owes both of you guys an apology. Especially you, Xelloss. Whichever way you, or any of us, swing is not deserving of name-calling, particularly by friends."  
  
"It's all right, Lina, he's not the only one." Xelloss looked serious for a moment, not meeting Lina's stare, then looked up wistfully, "So, I'm officially one of your friends too?"  
  
Lina gulped. "You'd think he never had a friend before..." she thought.  
  
"I don't have any friends here at school."  
  
"Ah, gods..." she thought, and then aloud she said, "Yeah, sure, but do me a favor and DO something about Martina, okay?"  
  
Xelloss grinned.  
  
"Speaking of Val...where did they get off to?" Lina walked to the window. Below, Gourry and Val were showing off moves on their skateboards, Sylphiel watching. "Ah, there they are! I'll be back, but first I have a bone to pick with Val. Gourry too for that matter."  
  
In the meantime, Amelia had returned with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Please, Mr., er ah, Zelgadiss, the nurse insisted you drink something, and this says 'freshly squeezed'."  
  
"About 6 months ago by Cuban refugees, barefoot..." Zel began sarcastically, but looking up at Amelia's big blue eyes, melted something in his rock-hard heart, and so he added quickly, "Ahh, thank you, Amelia. I'm sure it's fine." Then he drank it! He felt better immediately and, so, stood up to watch the ' I LOVE LINA SHOW' outside.  
  
"Guys, you should see this. Watch and learn. It could be you someday," Zel chuckled.  
  
Xelloss and Amelia stood next to Zel and together watched the pantomime enacted below, as narrated by Zelgadiss.  
  
"Lina smiles to catch them off-guard. They are thinking: 'everything's okay again', but _watch_ now. All right…Lina approaches her first victim who is...Val, the creep. So… she's working up a sweat now, face getting redder, fangs gleaming, if we could open the window, I'm sure we could hear her from here. Now, watch her handwork...right fist up and...oh he is _good_, blocked it with both hands, see? That's his mistake, though, leaves himself open to the...ooh, that _has_ to hurt...left jab to the stomach. Ahhh, _poor Val doubled over onto the ground...hit his head on his board too? Not so tough, eh? Heh, heh… Okay, one down...Oh look, Gourry's on the run! Will he get away? Noooooo! Lina's in the air....and....she has Gourry in a headlock...pounding away...oh, it's not a pretty sight sports fans..."  Zelgadiss moved away from the window.  "I think Lina's on her way back. Sylphiel's comforting her 'Gourry-dear' and Val's sitting up, alive, damn it anyway..."  
  
Lina _was_ returning.  "Xelloss! Why are you rolling around giggling on the floor for, you… fruitcake? Amelia, are you crying or laughing? Zel, what did you say to her, this time???" screamed Lina as she reentered the nurse's office.  
  
Zel sobered up instantly when he realized that he wasn't wearing his all-concealing hooded-sweatshirt. He was frantically looking around for it, when Amelia approached him tentatively. She was cradling his carefully folded sweatshirt in her arms, "Are you looking for this? The nurse removed it to cool you down...you can have it now."  
  
Zel snatched it from her, murmuring a 'thank you'. He was so embarrassed. His gray T-shirt revealed some of his scars. He dressed quickly, and zipped up. Feeling secure again he said his 'good-byes' and started to leave.  
  
"Odd," he thought, "it smells like...Amelia's perfume!" He blushed at the recognition. It was, however, strangely comforting on his long walk home.  
  
**** (^.^ ) ****_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 121503

((((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||{.^}|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia

  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
   
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Lina & CO was seated around the only table large enough to accommodate a party of eight.  
  
"Good thing you called ahead to get this table reserved for us, eh?" garbled Lina to Xelloss with a mouth packed with food.  
  
"Can we really go back as many times as we want to?" asked Gourry, half hidden behind a pile of overflowing plates.  
  
"Yeah, kill yourself..." mumbled Zelgadiss. Sitting on the table in front of him was a plate of food, mostly uneaten, all not chosen by him. Amelia insisted that he learn to take care of himself better, and so selected this particular assortment for him to try. "I shouldn't have drunk that orange juice. It just encouraged her..." he moaned to no one in particular.  
  
Actually he and Gourry were basking in the glow of their fencing team's first win of the season. Seyruun High was one-of-one and looking good. A couple of boys called Zangalus and Van formed the other two-some from their school. Their teams were usually made up of one taller player with a long reach, and one shorter player who was quick.  
  
After the final match, Val surprised Zelgadiss by telling him that he "...was impressed...I didn't think you had it in ya." Which was as close to an apology and compliment as Zel was ever going to get out of him. Apparently, he and Lina had almost been thrown out of the gym, where the match was held, for fighting-though with each other or fans of the opposing school, Zel couldn't quite wring out of either of them. Embarrassment? Whatever. Lina was a pretty devoted fan, and always rooted loudest and most threatening of all of them. He wouldn't put it past her to snatch up a sword and take a stab or too at an opponent herself, and Val was always all too happy to join in a fight.  
  
"Oh, the election results are coming in Monday, and I just can't wait!" Amelia sighed.  
  
"Oh, I just know you'll win, Amelia!" Filia swore, supportively.  
  
"Hey, what about me! I'm running to, ya know!" Martina squawked.  
  
Sylphiel looked uncomfortable. "Well, of course we hope you'll win, too," she sighed amid sweatdrops galore.  
  
"Oh, we're just waiting with bated breath," Lina muttered quietly enough that only Gourry and Zel on either side of her could hear.  
  
Zel made an affirmative noise. Xelloss remained strangely silent, for him. He had been pretty low-key for awhile, like the calm before a storm...  
  
"The first thing we'll get to do on the student council is to plan the Halloween dance!" Amelia announced. "I already have a band in mind! There's this college band..."  
  
Filia gasped. "You don't mean the...Suzaku Seven?" she said breathlessly.  
  
Zel found to his disturbance that all the girls, even Lina, went a little (or a lot) dreamy-eyed over that name.  
  
"Oh, do you really think they'd play at our dance?" Martina cried.  
  
"Of course! Some of them are graduates of Seyruun High! It'd be like a reunion! I know I can use my dad's influence..." Amelia assured them.  
  
"Wait, you mean those no-talent pretty-boys?" Val growled.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no-talent'?!" Martina cried with all the other girl's angry glares as back up. "They sing AND dance!"  
  
"They don't even _play_ their own in-stru-ments!" Val protested, not wanting to let this one go.  
  
"Well, what band would you choose, Mr. Val?" Amelia sniffed.  
  
"DBZ!" Val shouted. "Of course."  
  
The girls chorus "Gaaa! No!" and made even eviler faces at him. "All they do is grunt and look bad!"  
  
Zel shook his head at Val. "Don't you ever learn? Notice Gourry isn't saying a word. You have to choose your battles carefully, steer away from those you just can't win. Oh, and here's a clue: this is one you've lost."  
  
Val looked meaningfully at Zel and was probably going to say his own piece, but the conversation had already plowed ahead, and he didn't want to be left too far behind.  
  
"I'm sure I got the anti-Lina vote, but do you really think I can win, Xell-dear?" Martina was hanging on the arm Xelloss was not using to eat with, making a parasite of herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll do as expected," Xelloss grinned fetchingly at her, setting off stars and bubbly shojo backgrounds in her eyes. "Lina, I understand the acting teacher has recovered and will be back on Monday, so our class should be starting."  
  
"Oh yeah? That's great news. Where'd you hear that?" asked Lina.  
  
"Oh, that's a secret," he smiled and hid his face by looking down at his plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sure enough, when they went back to school on Monday, the morning announcements reported that their acting class was on board, confirming Xelloss' news. The election returns had been tallied. Amelia had won by a landslide as freshman body president. Junior president was Fuu Houji, senior president was the ever-popular Allen Schezar, and there was to be a run-off election for the sophomore class between Martina and the write-in candidate, Lina Inverse.  
  
"Which of you idiots wrote in my name?" screamed Lina.  
  
"Vote? Were we supposed to vote?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Not I," said Zel, "I was unconscious in the nurse's office at the time, if you remember..."  
  
"As was I," piped up Xelloss cheerily happy to have a ready-made alibi. "Although, I was fully conscious."  
  
Lina turned to Filia and Sylphiel, who shook their heads vigorously. With a ragged sigh, Lina hung her head. "I can't believe this...It's almost as scary as the thought that Martina actually got 50% of the votes!"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that many people hated you, Lina!" Gourry smiled and patted her head. Smoke began to pour out of the little redhead's ears.  
  
"Or that many people loved her, either," Zel added.  
  
This whole thing was very suspicious to him. Lina wasn't that popular. Most people knew her, but they didn't all adore her. She had her People (like them or not) but past them, she didn't have enough hardcore fans to have amassed half the sophomore class's vote. And neither did Martina. No one liked Martina, as far as Zel could tell, and there really weren't enough Lina-haters to get her that far into the election. Something was up, and Zel wasn't sure he wanted to get into this feud...  
  
The first bell rang, warning them to get the class before the second one, and the group dispersed like rain clouds after a storm.

  
  
The next snag in the day occurred in first period during the Advanced Composition class. The teacher had just finished role call when Martina started complaining, "You missed me! You didn't call _my name!"  
  
The teacher looked over the updated roster, "Well according to this, you are no longer registered in this class...Let's see, reason code #234 is...transferred to another school."  
  
"B-BUT I'm _tied_ for sophomore class _president_! __I'm here! I-I..."  
  
The teacher cut her off, "You are excused to take care of this problem at the office please."  
  
"That's odd..." whispered Lina.  
  
"That's not all that doesn't add up. Something's weird..." began Zel, who shut-up when the teacher began to speak.  
  
The teacher put a stop to the idle chatter.  "All right class, today we will start a series of essays in different modes..."  
  
  
_

  
  
Second period was math for both Lina and Zel, though they had different classes. When they met up again, with Xelloss, in the advanced science class third period, Lina had news for her friends.  
  
"Martina wasn't on the list in Trig, either, so it wasn't just a fluke in comp," she told Zel to the background of the teacher's droning.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"We'll hear from the rest of the choirgirls at lunch about whether it happened in chorus, too."  
  
"Hell, we'll hear from Martina herself," Zel snorted. "What has everyone's reaction been to _you_?"  
  
"Hello, Zel? Do you still exist in this world, or have you permanently floated away to the astral plane?!" Lina hissed.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Well, since you haven't noticed," Zel saw that Lina looked a bit sad. Whatever was going on, it was getting to her. "People are saying that I rigged it. Or that _you_ did. We're not on the most popular list right now," she tried to smile.  
  
"I didn't, Lina. I-"  
  
"I know that, you moron. I don't think that any of you did it. But that doesn't solve anything..."  
  
An office messenger entered the room and passed a note to the teacher. "Zelgadiss, would you please come see me a moment?"  
  
Zel ran over the probable good outcomes a special delivery message could bring, "Maybe my grandfather died..."  
  
"Zelgadiss, the principle would like to see you in her office. Go now. You'll have to make up the work later," the teacher said flatly, although clearly annoyed at this rude interruption to his well-thought out and structured day.  
  
"Fine," said Zel, but he was thinking, "Not fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"...is just wonderful! It was so worth the wait. I've got soo many designs I want to try out, and, like, there's so much beautiful clay! We'll have terra cotta, too, this year to work with, and real Boston Slip..." Filia was gushing about the long-awaited ceramics class. Not only ceramics and acting, but the entire art department had been down the first week, though no one gave them a good excuse as to why.  
  
Sylphiel brought brownies today, and Val didn't show up, so they were left for Lina and Gourry to demolish. Val's absence bothered Lina, so Gourry told her he'd check on him after school if he didn't show up. But Val's presence wasn't the only one missing.  
  
Lunchtime was almost over, when Amelia asked, "Mr. Zelgadiss isn't here yet. Has anyone seen him today?"  
  
Lina nodded. She was off her feed, a clear sign of her troubled state. "He'll be along, had to go to the office, noth'n much..."  
  
Xelloss was sitting across from Lina. He wasn't quite as cheery as usual either. But he should have been, he thought to his self, At least there's no more Martina to deal with, but for how long? Lina's pretty upset.  I can tell. Zelgadiss doesn't know a thing, but how long before he does the math and figures out who's responsible…Ah, speak of the …devil…   "Ah Zelgadiss, Miss Amelia was just asking about you," he said aloud, tagging on his usual smile.  
  
Zel sank into an empty chair between Xelloss and Amelia.  
  
"You don't look so good...everything okay...at home?" asked Lina tentatively.  
  
"Yeah…  Listen I don't want to talk about it now...scary...scary woman..." Zel moaned.  
  
Xelloss snapped to alert, "Who's that?"  
  
"The principal...I feel sick..." Zel closed his eyes.  
  
Xelloss dropped his smile and looked closely at Zel, "Y-You were sent to the principal's office? Scary,.. yes. W-what's up?"  
  
Zel locked eyes with Xelloss, for a fraction of a second, until Xelloss hid his with his bangs.  _What's got HIM freaked? Zel wondered to himself, and then aloud said, "The staff believes a hacker has corrupted the election results and maybe some student records. I am under suspicion. If no one comes foreword and confesses, they can get a court order to confiscate my computer at home and search it for evidence."  He paused and took a moment to glance up at his friends. Their sympathetic expressions gave him enough confidence to go on, "I have no idea what's going on...I have absolutely nothing to hide...but I have stuff-personal stuff-on my computer that I don't want anyone reading. But if I start deleting files or transferring data to someplace else, that WILL look bad...I am so screwed." He moaned and rested his head on his arms.  
  
Xelloss frowned a little then excused himself, "I'll see what I can find out about what happened to Martina..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Acting class ended the day_, finally_. This was the first day activity all over again and then some.  
  
"Now that I've all gotten to know your names, we'll begin a warm up exercise. Everyone stand up now...that's right and stretch...think cat...feel the blood flow...arms overhead 2...3...4... and down 2...3...4...touch those toes now, and stretch 2...3...4...Good now, let's move on to the pretend muscle stretches!"  
  
Luckily the teacher had conducted the exercises with his back turned, and so, didn't notice that most of the students in the class were simply standing in stupefaction.  
  
"We will now get in touch with our inner animal...You there, ah, Filia. Imagine you are a bird...yes...now add movement...and sound...excellent. Now everyone, be birds. Fly...soar...feel the wind beneath your wings...Ah...excuse me but your 'bird' appears to be a little lazy, no?" asked the teacher.  
  
"It broke its wings..." murmured Zel.  
  
"AH... HA! How __inventive! _See_ everyone? Let's _all_ have broken wings!" the teacher effused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That," Lina addressed her followers after class, "was disturbing."  
  
"I found it...soothing," Gourry sighed, floating along behind her, a look of enlightenment on his face.  
  
"Me too!" Xelloss giggled.  
  
"Birds of a feather..." Zel sighed. Lina thought that was funny. It felt good to smile.  
  
"I just hope we get to do some Shakespeare," Filia said.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet..." Sylphiel and Amelia both sighed.  
  
"Macbeth!" Lina grinned.  
  
"Hamlet," Zel put in.  
  
Xelloss looked surprised at Zel. "But wouldn't you rather do The Tempest? I'm sure there's a character in there just right for you."  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss is nothing like Caliban!" Amelia cried, stamping her foot and pointing a finger of justice in Xelloss' face.  
  
"Who said I was thinking of Caliban?" Xelloss replied, innocently. "I was thinking of...Miranda!"  
  
"Aren't you going to stop Mr. Zelgadiss from lacerating Mr. Xelloss, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to allow him to defend his manhood. It would probably piss him off even worse if I intervened," she told her. "You see, for a geeky, angsty, kind of effeminate guy like Zel, a little bit of space is needed. He needs to be allowed to beat up on someone weaker than him to assure himself that he's not just a wimpy victim. Usually, he can do this through fencing or something else that takes finesse and skill, which he has in spades. But without a sword, he needs to use his fists. Xelloss is kind of the same way, except he's at the bottom of the food-chain, so he has to do things differently..." Lina explained.  "Besides, he's not hurting Xelloss. Watch. He's too nice, and he knows it was just a joke. But threats to their manhood can lead males to all sorts of insane things, like dating Martina, for one," she shrugged and readjusted her book bag.  
  
"By the way, Xelloss, where _is _your, you know, _arm_ decoration today, anyway?" Filia asked. "Not that I miss her or anything."  
  
Between ducks and dodges, Xelloss said, "How should I know? I haven't had any more contact with her than you have."  
  
"But aren't you worried, Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia demanded.  
  
"Not particularly!" he giggled. "She's...a strong woman. She can take care of herself!"  
  
"...And everybody else..." Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kind of like you, Lina!" Xelloss said, admiringly.  
  
Lina grabbed him by the shirt-collar, depriving Zel of his punching bag, and shook him. "Don't you ever compare me with that lunatic girl again!"  
  
"Ah, yes…no…I won't...I'm...sorry..." he cringed. There was no way anyone could get away with saying something nice to Lina.  
  
  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 4  
  



	5. Chapter 5 121503

((((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||{.^}|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia

  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
   
Chapter 5  
  
The next day's morning announcement brought good news: the sophomore class tallies for president were in. Apparently, due to a computer software error, the winner's tallies had been disregarded, skewing the results. The new president was Kaoru Kamiya. Lina and Martina had been tied for LAST place. The staff would like to acknowledge the assistance of a student lab tech, Xelloss.  
  
Relief washed over Lina and Zel after hearing the announcement. Zel's home computer was safe with its secrets and Lina was free from the student council. Lina mouthed a 'thank you' to Xelloss, who was sitting behind Zel in their advanced composition class, as usual, when the teacher began her morning attendance count.  
  
"No Martina," whispered Zel to Lina.  
  
"Did you call her, Xelloss?" asked Lina.  
  
He smiled, "It's true. She's transferred to Xoana Private. Something her parents had forgotten to tell her, I guess."  
  
"It would be so horrible to live in a home environment with such bad communication," lamented Filia.  
  
"You should try my 'home environment'," Zel grunted.  
  
"Or mine," Lina added.  
  
Xelloss said nothing.  
  
"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, as far as Martina is concerned," Lina said.  
  
"I won't miss her," Zel agreed.  
  
"Well, you may feel that way, mister stone-heart, but not everybody does," Filia chastised him.  
  
"Like _who_?" Lina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like maybe her _boyfriend_," Filia turned to Xelloss, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Xelloss," Lina looked sheepish.  
  
"No need, Lina, I quite agree with you."  
  
Lina was not surprised, though most of the others were. She, of course, had correctly deduced his motivation for going out with Mad Martina Friday night. But she figured Filia was affecting kindness and Zel too self-absorbed to catch on. Oh, well.  
  
Again, the teacher had the audacity to conduct a class during their conversation time.  "Tonight, class, I want you to write a one page paper in the descriptive mode, double-spaced typed or in black or blue ink pen. No spelling errors, please. Carefully choose descriptive words. If I find the word 'thing' on a paper, you'll have to re-write the entire thing. Any questions?"  
  
"If you use the word 'thing' do you have to give us a new assignment?"  
  
"That's _a two_ page paper for you, Xelloss," answered the exasperated teacher.  
  
"No sense of humor..." he whispered.

Maybe not, but it silenced the entire class for the time being.  
  
  
  
The lunch group had settled into a comfortable routine. Like assigned seats in a classroom, each member of Lina's crowd knew where they fit in and where the boundaries lay. Lina was the leader. No one messed with her, unless they wanted to face her wrath. There was no one like Lina. Zel was sort of like her wisecracking sidekick, except that he still retained his independence. Gourry, on the other hand, was her mindless minion, her bodyguard. Amelia, also a minion, looked up to her as if she was a champion of justice, and so on. Problems occurred when a newcomer entered or one of the friends crossed the line. Val's difficulty was that fine line. He just pushed and pushed until someone, usually Lina or Zel, blew up. Take lunch this day…  
  
Amelia was excited about practically everything. "The dance committee _loves my band suggestion! I can't wait to see what the decorating committee comes up with. Halloween is on a Saturday night this year so everyone can come to the dance AND go trick-or treating!"  
  
"Oh boy, a preppie shuffle AND little kids begging for candy!" Val growled. "I can't wait to loose my Saturday night."  
  
Amelia looked like she was about to cry. "I-I've tried so hard." she sniffled.  
  
"Yo, Val, ever heard of something called 'tact'? said Lina.  
  
"Tact? Like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there? Oh, heh, heh…that's tack**- ee," smirked Val pointing at Sylphiel and Gourry.  
  
Sylphiel had completed her needlepoint masterpiece, a sword ablaze ringed with blue and yellow flowers in the shape of a heart. Nicely done, except she had wrapped a gingerbread man in it and offered it to Gourry; in front of everyone at the table.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. She had to give Val that one. The scene was pretty gross. Girls like Sylphiel weren't supposed to exist anymore, were they? Didn't their kind die out in the 50's? Or was that just wishful thinking? At least she fed them.  
  
Val stuck his finger in his mouth and faked some gagging noises as he jingle-jangled over to his punk crowd.  
  
"Just get out of here already!" yelled Lina.  
  
"He's sooo immature," said Filia.  
  
"Yeah, but first you should walk in his shoes," muttered Zel meaningfully.  
  
Everyone glazed over.  
  
"What Zel's getting at is that Val's home life has been awful. I never heard the details but first his mother remarried that awful Gaav guy after his real parents were killed in a plane crash or something.  He was pretty young at the time, I guess.  He won't say much about any of it." Lina paused to take a drink.  "Then his mother committed suicide two years ago, leaving him with Gaav. Gaav is just using Val to do some of his dirty work. I mean Val's gotten into some trouble, but he's got a better heart than even he knows."  
  
Amelia looked up at that. "But he doesn't have to be so mean. What's wrong Miss Filia? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Oh, my Gods! It can't be..._him_?" started Filia, running her fingers through her long blond hair.  
  
"What? What!" Amelia pressed.  
  
"That story Lina told...I never put it all together, with **__his face attached."  She spoke half to herself.  
  
"Miss Filia?" asked Amelia, "You're not making much sense."  
  
"The plane crash…I remember hearing about it as a little girl. Every few years, according to a celestial clock, all the clans join together at a huge retreat. When it was over, one clan gathered on a single chartered plane to go home. They were the descendants of originators of the Cephied Believers. You know, my clan is a modern offshoot who propose a close tie to the environment and world peace, which I must say..."  
  
"Ahem, Filia? Aren't you getting off target a bit here?" interrupted Lina.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, this entire clan was on board the plane, except this one boy and his mother. They had stayed at home because of an illness. It crashed in the mountains outside of their hometown. Everyone perished, even the pilot. It was blamed on pilot error, unfortunately the pilot was from another clan, maybe mine, and the boy's mother never forgave us. No one ever heard from her or about her son again. Until now.  I'm not sure but...I wonder..." Filia trailed off.  
  
"Oh how awful! And you think that little boy might be __Mr. _Val_?" Amelia cried out.  
  
"SHHHH! _Can_ it! If it is true, if he _is_ the one then do you think he'd want you guys telling the whole school about it? Who __knows what his mother told him, if anything. So for now keep it to yourselves, or else I will personally see to it that..."  
  
"Of course Lina! We promise, right everyone? " Amelia broke in.  
  
Nods all around.  Threat or no threat, no one wanted trouble from Lina.  
  
"Besides it may all be coincidence or just a load of crap. Leave it to me!" insisted Lina.  
  
"Amelia! I'm so happy I found you. Is this seat taken?" asked a pretty kind-looking girl pointing to Val's vacated seat.  
  
"No, it's free, you can sit there. What's up, Miss Kagome?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, hi, Zel. Congratulations for the win last week." The newcomer smiled kindly. He was too stunned to speak so he just nodded stupidly.  
  
The girl went on, "Amelia, I was told you were in charge of the upcoming dance and I had a question."  
  
"Yes I am," smiled Amelia proudly. "I'm sure I can answer your question or get you one right away."  
  
"Wonderful! Ok, well… I have a friend, kinda a boyfriend but not really, who goes to another school. I'd like to know if I can invite him to our dance."  
  
"Usually, but it's always the principal's final decision. You have to get a form from the office- ask for the dance visitor request form- and fill it out. It needs his name and some club or athletic event he's affiliated with to hold as collateral. In case something goes wrong he could lose his membership at his school. Then HIS principal has to sign the form and you have to return it to our office a week before the dance." Amelia finished, pleased to have such a ready and accurate answer.  
  
Sigh "Wow, he'll probably say its too much trouble, but I'll do it. Thanks, Amelia, you're the best!" Then looking back to Zel, who had been watching the girl, rooted to his chair, Kagome said," So I hope you'll be joining the archery team again this spring. We could sure use some more guys, though, huh?"  
  
Zel caught mused to himself about Kagome's nice smile and eyes and voice…coughed, then answered, "Ah, yes we could. Have you asked Van from the fencing team?"  
  
"Yes. He said he'd think about it. He likes to go to Hitomi's track events in spring and doesn't want to over-commit."  
  
"Oh, of course, I forgot. She usually makes it to his matches, I noticed. only because I can't help but notice you, Kagome, and you sit next to her If I think of anyone, I'll pass the name on to you…" began Zel.  
  
"I could give it a try!" chirped the purple-haired boy just sitting down beside Zel.  
  
"Do you know ANYTHING about archery?" sneered Zel.  
  
"No, but I'm a fast learner!" Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Well that's a great attitude! Maybe Zel can get you started. I'm the best on the team and I'd be thrilled to give you some pointers…um…What's your name?"  
  
"Xelloss," he replied.  
  
"Our team is doomed," sighed Zel._

  
  
The rest of the day passed in blissful normalcy. Without Martina, the whole world felt calmer, gentler, all-in-all a nicer place to live. Now, only Xelloss was left to fill the 'annoying' bill.  Acting class rolled around again at the end of the day. Today, they were playing a warm-up game called 'hitch-hiker'. Six chairs were arranged in double rows of three. Everyone was made to stand in a long line that followed the wall around two quarters of the room.  
  
"Back to kindergarten," Zel snorted.  
  
The instructor pointed to a kid with a short braid. "Duo, you're the truck- driver."  
  
Duo took one of the seats.  
  
"Now, next person in line, that's you, Bunny, you're a southern girl."  
  
"I am?" the blonde girl looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Let's hear your southern accent.  Good, that's enough. Now, the truck picks you up, and you have a conversation with the truck-driver-in your accent!-and the truck-driver, Duo, you pick up the accent!"  
  
"Well, hi there, mistah drivah ma-an," Bunny drawled, batting her eyelashes.  
  
When it had gone on long enough, the teacher said, "Okay!"  
  
Both bad accents ceased and looked up. "Now, next person in line, Shampoo, you're a Chinese tour guide, and you talk to both of them until they pick up your accent!"  
  
The game went on like that. No one quite grasped the point, but their efforts delighted the teacher infinitely.  
  
"Ze eviDENZ es in ze violet enveLOPE!" Xelloss was a French spy.  
  
"Hey, Lina? How do you do a knight?" Gourry asked.  
  
"A knight? Uhh, do a Shakespearean accent," she got a blank look, so tried harder. "Okay, say stuff about fighting dragons and, uh, saving damsels and say 'thee' and 'thou' a lot." Gourry's blank look got a little sad, but it was Zel's turn and they couldn't wait to see what he was going to do.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he let out an insane laugh. The look on his face was one of pure madness. "Ahs soon ahs I ghet home, eht vill LIVE!" he cried in a threatening German accent. A mad scientist? Or his Grandfather? It didn't matter, it was both effective and engaging. Soon, the entire seating arrangement was laughing like maniacs and quoting Frankenstein.  
  
"You ready Gourry? Remember the tips I gave you?" Lina whispered.  
  
"No, but that's okay, Lina! Just watch!" he smiled broadly, and leaped onto the open chair.  
  
"Graaaaaaaaaaaaawr!" he roared. He flapped his arms and blew imaginary fire at Zel. "Graaaaaaaaaaaawr!"  
  
Gourry was a dragon. Zel was so embarrassed he could die. But this was better than the ballet dancers, robots, valley girls and Val's addition of drunkenness that had been so well acted, he feared how many of his classmates were binge-drinkers.  
  
It was a tough act to follow, but Amelia was pretty determined.  
  
"In the name of LOVE and JUSTICE, I must vanquish evil from this truck! Come, my companions, we must defeat this dragon!" She led them in a rousing battle of imagined magical swords and power-blasts, until there was no dragon to defeat.  
  
Now, only Lina was left. She grinned. "Arr, me maties!," she cried, and instead of going over to the open chair, she marched right up to the driver's seat. "Out, ye smarmy skagg! It is I, Lina Inverse, Scourge of the Seas! I am ye'r Captain now! Let us sail to the Sargasso sea, and any who stand in my way shall walk the plank!"  
  
"Yarr!" everyone chorused.  
  
"Excellent, excellent! How creative!" the teacher was in ecstasy. "You're all such great actors! I'm-I'm so impressed."  
  
"Is he actually glowing?" Lina asked Zel. But Zel was almost unable to talk at this point. His face was very red, his hair messed up and fluffy to look like a mad scientist's. Lina thought she'd start laughing if she didn't look away quickly.  
  
The bell rang, releasing the exhausted students from the asylum.  
  
"Maybe acting's not in my blood," Zel sighed. "This stuff is just so..."  
  
"Soothing..." suggested Gourry.  
  
"_Soothing_? Where do _you get __off sometimes? We have to act like __idiots in that class." Zel was getting worked up.  
  
"Were you _acting _in there? I just thought you _were_ an idiot, a _geeky_ one," sneered Val.  
  
"Who _said_ that? Val, you creep, you wouldn't know if someone were a good actor if an Oscar walked up and shook your hand!" growled Zel.  
  
"Hi, I'm _Oscar _and I vould like to shake the hand of Seyruun High's top notch actor. Gept us ein shaken, YAH?" Xelloss said this with a terrible German accent, but he was very funny, at least Lina and most everyone outside the classroom thought so.  
  
Zel turned bright fuming red, muttered something evil, and stalked off. He briefly stopped at 'his' locker and hurried off, not wanting to run into anybody he knew.  __Why bother having friends? They just tease and pester me. So, where do I escape to now?  Well I can't go home, that's for sure. If I go the gym, I wonder who'll be there?  It should be all right. I'll get in some fencing practice and work out a bit before facing going home.  That decided, Zel turned around and made for the gym.  
_  
_Filia hurried to the bus. She liked to be the first on so she could get her favorite spot, front right window seat. Her ride was the longest, nearly a hour to go out of town to the Cephied Clan settlement, so she liked a comfortable ride.  __At last! Good no one else is on yet so I've got time to relax. Filia sighed as she sank into her seat.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the last student from town got off the bus, leaving Filia alone for the last leg.  Of the entire clan, she was the only teenager to leave and attend a high school out of the settlement. She took out her pamphlet of rules and songs for processionals and celebrations. Halloween was strictly forbidden in the settlement. Instead, they enjoyed a bonfire and harvest festival that night. She would probably have an important part this year and so wanted to learn all the songs and chants by heart to be prepared for any task asked of her.  
  
"Here's your stop Miss. Watch your step. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes! Bye now, thank you!"  
  
_

  
  
  
"Hoy! Val wait up. Wanna skate at the park?" asked the tall blond kid carrying a board and not much else.  
  
"Yeah, okay… I wanna get a drink at the store first," answered Val.  
  
"I'll get something too," said Gourry whose long strides caught up to Val's.  
  
"Where's Lina? Think she'll show?"  Val looked around, scanning the streets for the little red headed girl.  
  
"She'll meet us there later. _She_ has books to drop at home first, ya know!" chuckled Gourry.

  
  
Lina was greeted, on entering her house, with a monstrous mess. The moment she opened the door, she was surrounded with wall-to-wall clutter. Just to walk through her house was a deadly obstacle course. Lina kicked off her boots to lie where they fell, in good company with all the other shoes piled up in the foyer. Then she proceeded to deftly weave her way to the kitchen, where she raided the fridge. An entire third of a German chocolate cake offered to sacrifice itself to her black hole of a stomach. She carried the whole plate, with a fork and the remaining milk, up to her room, balancing them like an expert while leaping up crowded stairs. Even more difficult to negotiate was opening the door to her room, but she somehow managed to do it without putting down any of her precious food.  
  
She waded through a sea of dirty clothes and flung herself onto her bed, diving into the cake with glee. It was half gone (one half of one third means one sixth of the original cake, right?) when she finally decided to break out the ole homework. Since she was able to finish most of it in class, she only had a few math problems and that descriptive paper to write. The math was completed in a whirlwind of chocolate and milk, leaving her with nothing but the paper to get out of the way.  
  
What to write about? She could describe her friends, but too many of them were in that class and the teacher might see fit to read that paper out loud. Other people she could describe...her sister? No, no one would believe it, and it would scare her too much to write such horror. So much for people. Things. The electric guitar she always wanted? No, she didn't know what half those funny little things on it were called. Medieval weaponry was out, since all that school violence hype.  
  
Nothing else came to mind. Damn writer's block. Okay, no things, either. A place. The skater bowl? No, that was a secret place, and boring anyway. A fantasy forest? Nope, that teacher did not like anything that had to do with fantasy. Something familiar enough that she could do a really good job. Something she knew inside and out. Something unusual...  Inspiration came from her surroundings.  
  
At last, the paper was just finished when she heard the telltale sound of a car engine, then the door opening and slamming. Her sister was home. In a panic of terror, Lina grabbed her backpack and opened her window.  
  
"Linaaa! Why is this house still a mess?! I told you what would happen if you didn't clean up!" the howl of death came from below.  
  
Lina shook with fear as she caught hold of the apple branch and climbed down the tree, she'd be free as soon as she cleared the yard. She ran as if hell itself had opened behind her, and didn't stop running until she made it to the skater bowl, emerging from the bushes a panting wreck.  
  
"Hey, Lina!" Gourry called. "Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Watch this move, Lina!" called Val.  
  


  
It was nearly dark by the time Zel tiptoed through the back door of his house, lugging a heavy grocery bag. His grandfather was blind, but had excellent hearing. If he got caught, he'd be doing errands and chores for hours, and what Zel really wanted to do was get on the computer and…  
  
"Zel-GA-DISS? Is that you I hear creepy-mousing about the kitchen? It's almost dinnertime and you haven't started a thing. Get me a glass of wine first...the red is open from last night."  
  
Ring, ring, ring   
  
"Oh and get that _blasted_ phone. It's been ringing off the hook all afternoon. Probably one of your dim-witted friends wanting the answers to their homework.  Did you go shopping like I told you?.."  
  
Zel could hear his grandfather shouting at him from the front room. At least the TV wasn't on. That was horrible to have to  listen to over all the ranting.  
  
Ring, ring, ring   
  
"Hello?   Zel speaking.  What? I'm busy now, Xelloss. Just e-mail me!"  He hung up the phone, finished pouring the wine, the carried it into the front room.  "Yes, grandfather I did the shopping. Yes, grandfather I'm making dinner. And, yes, here's your glass of wine _and_ a napkin. Now stop yelling at me. I'm doing dinner."  
  
CLICK  
  
 **" And now the evening news…" intoned** a voice of importance from the TV.  
  
"Of course, the TV… My life is so shitty," Zel mumbled.  
  


  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" called Filia charging through the front door. "What's for dinner, it smells delicious!"  
  
"Oh hello dear! Dinner? I've made that wonderful new brown rice and beans recipe that Mr. Milgasia recommended in his Whole Space column last week. I do think it's going to be a winner. And your father has the best news.  Tell her darling."  
  
Filia's dad wrapped his arms around his little 'dumpling' and gave her a squeeze, "Well it's your mother's news mostly.  You see, honey, we're going to have an addition to our family circle..."  
  
"Company tonight, Dad?" asked Filia, half interested.  
  
"No, no, _a baby_. A little brother for you, actually…"her father corrected.  
  
"...or sister," added her mother.  "We don't know for sure which it will be!"  
  
"WH-WHAT?" screeched the lovely blond girl whose life was about to undergo some changes. "Aren't you guys a bit OLD for that kind of thing?"  
  
  
  


  
Xelloss walked home alone. He had plenty of time to change his clothes before going to the Dojo. Maybe Zelgadiss would be interested. He hadn't meant to embarrass him so much today after acting. It was supposed to be a little jab, but sigh he just couldn't get the knack of this 'friend' thing down. So much kept going wrong.  _I'll give him a call and see if he'd like to checkout the Dojo,  he decided.  Xelloss picked up his cell phone and dialed the number he'd looked up off the school records from memory._  Why doesn't he answer the phone? I'll get changed and try again. Got to remember to get new batteries for my phone too so I don't have to come in 'her' house.  Look at the time!  I'd better hurry if I want to get out of here before SHE gets home. Is that her car, early? I'd better run!  
_  
"XELLY-DEAR? Is that you?" called a lady's sensuous voice.  Zelas Metallium had just reached the door to her house, when the door was flung open from the inside.  Out popped Xelloss.  
  
"Ah, yes…Zelas.  It is I!   I'm on my way to the Dojo!" he shouted, slipping past her and skipping out the door.  
  
"SHHHHHH," she let out a stream of cigarette smoke as he passed by her at the front door, "Dear, why can't you just call me 'Mom' like other kids do?"  
  
"They don't call you 'Mom' they call you 'that scary woman' at best."  
  
SLAM   
  
"That's _not_ what I meant, and you _know_ it! AND DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" she yelled to his retreating form, then poured herself a drink, Scotch no ice, lit another cigarette and fell into an overstuffed chair in the sunken living room. A huge gray wolf-like dog fell at her feet, "Well you're glad to see me, aren't you darling?"_

  
  
Amelia was driven home by the chauffeur, accompanied up the grand front steps by the footman, but greeted by her father.  
  
"Amelia!" he cried.  
  
"Daddy!" she ran to him, and he swept her into a great bear-hug. Her father may have looked like an ogre to others, but Amelia saw only his golden heart, shining through his rough looks.  
  
"How was your day, my darling daughter?" he asked, as they walked together to the kitchen for milk and cookies.  
  
"It was great! I made Freshman Class President! And I even helped someone on my second day in office," Amelia gushed, thinking of Kagome and hoping that everything would work out for her. "It was wonderful!"  
  
"Oh, my darling daughter! Following my footsteps already! You- you're growing up so fast!" he sniffled, tearing up.  
  
"Oh, Daddy!"  
  
The room was so full of sap that any lingering servants quietly excused themselves before they drowned in it.  
  
  


  
  
"It's almost dark already. My sister will be so pissed off if I don't kick ass and show up on the doorstep in five minutes. See ya tomorrow, Gourry!" shouted Lina.  
  
"Yeah, see ya at lunch, Lina!" called Gourry as he pealed off up his street.  
  
"So Val, whose place are you staying at tonight?" Lina asked running alongside the lanky punk on the skateboard.  
  
"I'm crashin' with Sano all week…maybe longer if things work out."  
  
"Hope so!  So, introduce us tomorrow, okay?" and to herself added,  _At__ least make it to school another day this week.   
  
"Yeah, sure. You and him 'ould get along fine.  Tomorrow then...bye!" Val answered and then stopped to watch the little redhead run across two yards, jump a fence and disappear.  
  
"Hope he has something to eat," Lina mused.  
  
  
  
_

  
"GOW-WEE!" shouted five younger boys and girls as 'big brother' opened the back door.  
  
"Whoa there let me put my board away first!  Okay hold on, who goes first? Okay, hugs for Shari , then Teri--or are you Keri today, huh?-- then for Joey, or are you too cool now? Then Alfie, then...where's the Chuckster?  Okay, here he is!"  
  
"Oh Gourry, I'm glad you're here. Would you take the girls over to her friend house after dinner, please? Oh, yes, and Alfie needs some football practice, but it's too dark already."  
  
"Hey, it's okay Mom, we can turn on the new stadium lights Dad put up last summer, remember?" laughed Gourry, "Dinner sure smells great! I'll take two of everything."  
  


  
**** (^^) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx  Chapter 5  
  



	6. Chapter 6 121803

(((.-) Zel ||^.^|| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||{{.^}|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully.  In advanced composition, for instance, they continued with their essays and began to study Steinbeck.  Science was a bunch of tedious bookwork.  History was boring as usual, their variety of language classes dragged on in a wet cement of tests and memorization, and math was a combination of all of that.  The only spots of interest were computer lab, in which Zel shone as he played with the new programs and put off working on an I-movie with Xelloss, and acting, which wound its weird way through more improv games and introductory activities.  That, and there was the Halloween dance, to be viewed as either the light at the end of the tunnel, or execution day, depending on weather you were in the Amelia or Zelgadiss camp.  
  
Lunchtime on Thursday was Amelia's territory.  She was chatting about that dance endlessly, and since no one had the heart to move away from her prattling, she had a captive audience.  
  
"...and you have to come in costume!" she announced.  
  
There was a contest of groans.  Everyone tried to explain to her that they didn't HAVE a costume, Zel loudest of all, of course.  
  
"I KNEW you'd all have excuses, and so I prepared for it!" said Amelia with a strange and daunting look in her eye.  
  
"Everyone is to come to my house after school before the dance, and don't say you have something else to do either because we've been planning this for a LONG time. Anyway, the van will be here 5 minutes after school is dismissed and will leave 10 minutes later.  And what if I don't go? - you ask? Well...you get to wear the picked-over dregs that the others reject.  Is that clear enough?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good.  It's a plan.  I have school council business to attend to."  And with that, Amelia proudly stood ready to march out.  
  
"But...but Amelia, if there are costumes then it's a Halloween dance.  And if it's a Halloween dance then...I can't go," said Filia sadly.  
  
"W-Why not, Miss Filia?" asked Amelia  
  
"We're not allowed to celebrate Halloween at the settlement," said Filia.  
  
"Well...then come over anyway.  It will be fun trying on the costumes and THERE WILL BE REFRESHMENTS.  Even if we don't go to the dance..." said Amelia, her voice wavering a little.  
  
"WE?  Y-You mean you'd give up going to the dance to stay with me?  Oh, Amelia that's so sweet but I can't let you do that!"  
  
"That's right!" said Lina the mediator, "Just because you go to a school dance in a costume doesn't mean you're celebrating anything! You have to wear something to a dance, right? Tell your parents that you'll just bring something with you to school and change at Amelia's. We'll all grab a bite--you did mention food, right Amelia? And go to the school dance and listen to the Suzaku Seven. Did I say HALLOWEEN? No! So you okay with that?"  
  
Gulp! "Ah, yes Lina. I think that will do just fine, thanks!" smiled Filia.  
  
"Now that that's all settled, Amelia is banned from talking about the dance for the rest of the period!" Lina proclaimed among cheers, and she went back to her meal.  
  
"I was leaving anyway," Amelia sniffed and exited stage right.  
  
"As if I didn't have enough to dread," Zel moaned.  
  
"Speaking of that, do you have any ideas for our I-Movie?" Xelloss piped up.  
  
"Nnn..."  
  
"I-Movie? What I-Movie? You didn't say anything about an I-Movie, Zel," Lina accused. "Since when are you guys working on a project together, and why do you get such a fun project when all I get is to do is a collage on the Great Depression!"  
  
"Well...that is...I..." Zel sighed as Lina ranted. "Since we got assigned it in Computer Lab, and it's not a 'fun' project, it's a stress creator."  
  
"I don't care what you call it, it's better than the collage. And the Great Depression! Gaaah! I hate school..."  
  
"I hate life..."  
  
"I think it's a fun idea, a collage," Xelloss said.  
  
"You would," Zel shuddered, and looked darkly upon Xelloss.  
  
"Lina. You do the Xelloss thing and I'll do the depression project. I do depression well, you know..."  
  
Xelloss looked enlightened. "I know, maybe we could record our acting class. Famous moments in history: And here we have a very early recording of the finest actor of all time," began Xelloss in a melodramatic voice and pretending to hold a camera panning the room, "...in his most memorable role of the dark and somewhat mysterious mad scientist from The Lunch Room of the Living Dead."  
  
Here Xelloss zoomed in for a close up: "And now a personal statement from the man himself...Mr. Zelgadiss, have you a word of encouragement for those young actors watching out there?"  
  
"F*** you, Xelloss!" yelled Zel, knocking over his chair while escaping the other kid's reach. In one graceful leap, he cleared the chair and then practically ran from the cafeteria.  
  
"Not so very encouraging, that word, Zel-gaaaa-diss!" Xelloss cackled like a crazed man.  
  
Filia tapped Sylphiel on the shoulder, "Have you checked the choir tour schedule? It's supposed to be posted by lunch."  
  
"Oh, no… I forgot all about it. Do you want to like go now?" Sylphiel answered.  
  
"Sure, before Xelloss targets us for an interview with the outcast from the loony bin." Filia sniffed and left with the other girl.  
  
Val loped up. This was remarkable in that he'd managed to make it to school every day that week. "Really driv-ing them away today aren't you, pretty-boy?"  
  
Xelloss zoomed his 'camera' in on his next target, "And now, another sensitive performance by our favorite punk to be captured on film...Say hello to your fans Vally-boy..."  
  
"Get outta my face, Xelloss, before I mess you up," Val growled.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so afraid!" giggled Xelloss backing away.  
  
"By the way , Val, don't make any plans after school the day of the dance, okay?" asked Lina, trying to cut the rising tension.  
  
"You want me to do something with you?" Val asked hopefully.  
  
"Ahhh, yeah. I'll tell you about it later, okay?" said Lina tip-toeing cautiously about the topic. She didn't want to lead him on, but she wasn't sure he'd come play dress-up otherwise. Actually, she was pretty sure he wouldn't...  
  
"Ah, Lina, I see Sano walking over...you wanted to meet him, right?" asked Val.  
  
Lina nodded and turned to see a tall muscular boy with dark brown spiky hair stride up to her chair.  
  
"Hey, Val my man, is this that cute red headed chick you've been telling me about?" asked Sano, grinning fetchingly.  
  
Val blushed and folded his arms. Lina looked up into the biggest deep brown eyes ever. "Lady-killer..." she thought, then answered, "Yeah, you got it. Lina's my name."  Looking around at the ever decreasing  group at her table, Lina added for their benefit, "Hey listen up guys, this one knows how to call 'em as he sees 'em." 

Sano rested a hand on the table and leaned in closer to Lina. She could see white tape wrapped around the hand and thought to herself, _Guy's gotta be a fighter with hands that bandaged up._.  
  
"So you know that punk long, Lina?" asked Sano eyes twinkling as they danced from Lina to Val and back.  
  
"We met at the skater's park in summer, but I'd seen him around last year at school. So tell me, Sano, Val's staying with you for a while? she asked.  
  
"Yeah...until his…ah ...Gaav drags him back," answered Sano.  
  
"That's good..." Lina mused, "Are you near the CrestView apartments then?"  
  
"Kinda. The trailer park behind it, #7, if you' re planning on stopping by?" Sano said suggestively.  
  
Lina's eyes narrowed, "We might need to get a hold of Val, that's all, buster."  
  
Sano jumped back both hands raised protectively, "Only joking, only joking...You know I have my eye on a very special lady now, so I gotta watch myself," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Megumi I-forget-her-last-name, but she's in a bunch of your classes, Lina," sneered Val.  
  
"Wow, Sano, aiming pretty high, huh?" snickered Lina, "No, seriously, she's really smart and beautiful. She wants to get into medical school, right?"  
  
"Hmm, that's right. She works at the clinic part-time in summer and only every other weekend during school. She has to save a lot of money," began Sano but Val jumped in.  
  
"Yeah, she really keeps him _in line. He can't miss any school and hasta hold down that job at the video store. What a __slaaaave driver," said Val, teasing the big kid a little.  
  
"She's that! And I'll do the same to __you while you're staying with __me! Well, gotta move on...nice meeting you Red!" And with a good-natured laugh and a wave, Sano stood up.  
  
He looked around at the others at the table. Then he noticed Xelloss, froze, gave a small nod -- _or was it a bow? _Lina wondered-- and then moved off.  
  
"Hey, Xelloss, you know Sano?" asked Lina.  
  
"Yes. Time for your moment on camera. Tell the world the secret to your success. Is it your sparkling smile, or your secret life as a pirate princess?" asked the purple-haired kid shoving an invisible mic up to Lina's lips.  
  
Lina slapped his hand away disgustedly, "Aren't you tired of that game by now? If you don't want to give me an answer, just say so."  
  
"Okaaaay, Lina...then I'll say...that's a secret!" he giggled then stood and left the table, too.  
  
"So Lina, you going to the skate park tonight?" asked Val.  
  
"Ah, Gourry, are you?" she asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, I saw a new move where you grab the board on the sides like his on a jump, then..." he began.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's okay. You can show me tonight, all right?" interrupted Lina, then turning to Val said, "Sure. My sister brought home a whole pie last night. If there's anything left, I'll bring it."  
  
Val gave a thumb's up sign and moved on to greet his other gang in black and chains.  
  
Lina began chatting with Gourry again, "So...pretty quiet, eh?"  
  
"Yup, just you and me."  
  
"So...um...fencing again this Friday?"  
  
"Yup...I should practice tomorrow too."  
  
"Yeah, guess so...Do you and Zel practice much together?"  
  
"Not much. We did last year but now we can anticipate each other's moves pretty well. Mostly I just need to keep limber, ya know?"  
  
"Yup...Math going okay?"  
  
"Yeah...mostly review up to now and I know the stuff okay. I sure hope Zel signs up for tutoring next week, though, cause history is going to be tough."  
  
"Did you ask him to? He might not if he's in one of those 'I'm not good enough' moods."  
  
"I will," said Gourry looking at the pretty redhead, "He's a real good friend of yours, isn't he?"  
  
"Who, Zel? Yeah. Like the evil twin brother I never had. Why?"  
  
"And Val?" Gourry asked, still watching for her reaction.  
  
"Not a REAL good friend. Just a friend, that's all. Gourry?"  
  
"And Xelloss?" He could tell she was reaching her patience limit.  
  
"_Who? Xelloss? _Why'd you bring __that lunatic up for?"  
  
Gourry closed his eyes and smiled, "Lina, you're not dumb or blind. They're not all hanging around here to see me."  
  
Lina gulped. She definitely did not like where the conversation was headed.  
  
The gods smiled on Lina, though, because at that moment, the bell rang.  
  
"Whup, that's the bell. See ya later, Gourry!" Lina cried, and looked at him as she leapt up and away. He had that same sunny smile, with those big sky-blue eyes, but there was a slight cloud of sadness hanging over them. She gave him a wink and a smile, and the cloud passed, leaving him to sparkle.  
  
"Okay, Lina!" he called back.  
  
Lina felt a little weak as she made her way to PE, and realized that her heart had been pounding. Why's that? What's with me today? Did I just get all weak-kneed about GOURRY? I must've gotten food poisoning or...maybe my sister is conspiring to punish me by putting love potion in my food...Lina shuddered at the thought. What was that that Gourry had been getting at, anyway? 'They're not hanging around here to see me,'... Well, what about the other girls? Amelia was pretty, and Sylphiel and Filia were perennial boy-pleasers. She was the least likely of the bunch...Besides, Zel and Val and Xelloss were friends, like Gourry was. She could always have guy friends before without being accused. Why were things different now? Maybe this dance thing wasn't so good an idea...But she wasn't about to cancel and break Amelia's heart.  
  
Amelia. Speaking of siblings she never had, Amelia filled out the little sister position. Lina had actually known her for ages, but mostly because she'd been best of friends with Amelia's older sister for many years. But that was a long time ago. Amelia and Lina had at least one thing in common: they both had a scary big sister.  
  
  
_

  
  
Amelia had seen to it to advertise well. The Dance and The Band were on posters and banners everywhere. The lunchroom was closed for decorating, so after buying food, or not, the students strung out along the bleacher seating of the gymnasium or hid out in selected classrooms to eat and talk. Lina, Zel, and Xelloss ate in relative comfort in the science room. Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel ate while decorating. Gourry wandered around looking for the others while eating a sandwich. Val ate with Sano outside, toughing it with other gritty kids.  
  
Lina would have felt bad that the troupe wasn't eating together, but she knew that the dance was that night, and the less they saw each other during the day, the less likely they would be to have a monumental falling-out. In fact, she was sure that if she had to deal with another gush-fest from the choirgirls, she'd have a puke-fest. So instead, she happily relaxed with her intellectual friends, blithely dancing around the topic of that night's diversion. They seemed perfectly happy to oblige, especially Zel. He sat nibbling on a bagel, pretending to read a book. Lina knew he was pretending because he'd only turned the page once in the last fifteen minutes.  
  
Xelloss sat on a 'unit' box at the other end of the room, spinning a petri dish on the end of his pencil.  
  
"Argh!!" Lina cried and jumped up. "I'm sick of this! Zel, if you scan that page one more time, I'll rip it out and make you eat it!"  
  
"Eep!" The book slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, CRASH!!, along with the petri dish at the other end of the room.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Lina growled. "Is it the costume part? Can't be that! Zel, I know you dress up for Halloween every year..."  
  
"But that's when I was little..." Zel squeaked.  
  
"...and Xelloss, you have no shame, so it can't possibly bother you!"  
  
"I have SOME shame..." he muttered.  
  
"Well not that I can tell. You don't even blush. Anyway, you've both been to a dance befo-Ah HA!" From the looks on their faces, Lina knew she'd hit the nail on the head. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Lina, you know I've never been to a dance before," Zel hissed though gritted teeth. "You tried to make me go last year, but I was always 'sick', remember?"  
  
"Do you think I get asked to a lot of dances, Lina?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Lina laughed. "I can't _believe this!"  
  
Zel did not take it so lightly. Lina didn't understand. Dances were completely out of Zel's ken. Not the dancing part, so much, but pretty much every other part of the dreadful ritual. Who would-or could-he dance with? How could he ask a girl to dance? As he thought about it, he probably wouldn't even be able to bring himself to ask Lina, and she was his best friend. And what if-against all probability--some girl asked HIM to dance? The thought of it sent his nerves twisting themselves into knots. He'd probably just spend the entire night a wallflower and Lina would never let him live it down.  
  
Xelloss bowed his head so that Lina couldn't see his eyes.  __How can you laugh, Lina? You don't understand at all, he thought. His concerns were similar to Zel's, but with an added problem. Filia wasn't the only one who teased him. She was but an emissary of the school's general belief about him being gay.  
  
"So Lina, as the _experienced_ woman," Xelloss began, "Why don't you fill us in on what to expect." He attempted a smile, but it wavered at the corners a bit.  
  
Zel said nothing, so Lina nodded, "Well, here goes. It's mostly poorly lit and noisy. The gym has the band and dancing. The lunchroom serves snacks and drinks, for a charge-so bring some money, guys--and has tables. Mostly people hang around listening to the music and scream to be heard at first. When it comes to dancing, anything goes; couples, lots of singles, and various groups. So...does that help?"  
  
Xelloss laughed nervously, "So you expect to dance?"  
  
"Who, me?" asked Lina, "I suppose so...if the band rocks you can't help it really. Don't worry, it's crowded and everyone will be excited and goofy..."  
  
"So I'll feel right at home, hmm?" snickered Xelloss.  
  
"So you'll hardly be noticed, _either_ of you!" Lina said sharply. "Now I will be dancing by myself in the center of the room on a table in the nude..."  
  
The shocked look on both boy's faces was worth summoning the courage to say it.  __Have to get them to stop focusing on bad stuff they are imagining, she thought. "COME ON! That was a _joke_!" she shouted.  
  
Zel smiled, obviously embarrassed, but managed to say, "Yeah, but now I have something even funnier to imagine while being brain-fried by the dancing-boy band."  
  
Lina growled, "What!"  
  
"He didn't mean __funnier, he meant to say __funner, isn't that right Zelgadiss?" giggled Xelloss.  
  
Lina turned to Xelloss, "What?""  
  
Zel sputtered out a "Noo...no... none of that...", and blushed some more.  
  
The bell rang. Zel moved at hyper-speed out the door and onto the computer lab. Xelloss followed at a leisurely pace, whistling a tune. Lina sighed and walked to her next class. "That was strange..." she thought smiling. "I think I shall be a pirate...or a vampire..."  
  
  
  
Lina still hadn't decided when they all met outside after school. Strangely enough, everyone made it to Amelia's van on time. Val was dragging his feet, but made it just the same. Whether some of Amelia's excitement was rubbing off or it was the promise of food (this had progressed from 'snacks' to a full-blown dinner) didn't matter, they were all rolling along the road to the Mayor's mansion.  
  
"Everything is setup in the old coach house..." began Amelia.  
  
"You keep old geezer football coaches too?" joked Val.  
  
Amelia ignored the good-natured jab, "There are a couple of rooms for changing clothes, a bathroom, lots of mirrors, make-up supplies, the costumes (some antiques!)...but we'll picnic outside...the weather is perfect...Little lanterns are hung around the veranda with tables and..."  
  
"Are you talking about your place or the dance?" asked Gourry.  
  
"The coach house at my house, of course! Wait until you see the gymnasium and lunchroom decorations...black-lights...disco ball...smoke machine...oops! I've told too much already!" Amelia giggled, "Here we are!"  
  
'Daddy' was there to meet Amelia's new friends. Some he knew, but others were surprises.  "First, Daddy, I'd like you to meet Miss Lina Inverse."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sir, er Mr. Mayor, officially like.  Actually, I feel like I've known you awhile…through Nahga…and all."  
  
"Just call me Phil, please kids!" laughed the jovial man, "Lina I've heard good things about you. Good to finally meet you face-to-face."  
  
"And this is Miss Sylphiel and Miss Filia, you know them Daddy...and Mr. Gourry..."  
  
"Good to meet such fine tall boy!"  
  
"And this is…Mr. Zelgadiss, he's on the fencing team with Mr. Gourry!"  
  
"Please, just call me Zel, Sir er...Phil."  
  
"Zel, yes we met at the Chemistry Award Banquet last summer...your Father .."  
  
"Grandfather," corrected Zel.  
  
"Really? He looks so young...well...and you work there too?"  
  
"Only during the summer. I'm trying for something during the holiday breaks this year as well, like computer support for the chemistry department," added Zel matter-of-factly.  
  
"And this is Mr. Val, whose a friend of Mr. Gourry's and Miss Lina's," Amelia added hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I know you too...I want no trouble from you, understand?"  
  
Val started to say something inappropriate, but Lina stepped on his instep and distracted him.  
  
"And last but not least, this is Mr. Xelloss"  
  
"Ah yes, I hear you are the student who fixed the glitch in the student records at the school," the Mayor recited from memory one of Amelia's school stories.  
  
Xelloss nodded.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you from your fun any longer. Nice to meet you all, and have a good time tonight...Oh Filia, you're staying over right?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you for the invitation."  
  
"No trouble!" chuckled the big man with wild black hair as he left.  
  
"Well, that's over with," sighed Zel to Lina.  
  
Val exploded, "Why does everyone think I'm going to get into trouble!"  
  
Xelloss answered dryly, "For the same reason they think I'm gay. Appearances can be so misleading, right Vally-boy?"_

  
  
**** (^.^) ****

End  Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 121803

(((.-) Zel ||^.^|| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia  
  
1 Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The unlikely group crowded into the coach house on the mayor's large hilltop estate, where chests full of brightly-colored fabric lined the floor and other garments hung from hooks around the walls. Amelia had outdone herself yet again.  
  
"Wow!" Sylphiel, Filia, and Lina all cried, stars shining in their eyes. Those deep-rooted 'dress-up' instincts from their childhood began to surface. The boys looked uneasily at each other-excepting Xelloss, who seemed pretty excited as well.  
  
"Oh!" Filia said, and the sparkles died. "But I'm not supposed to dress up."  
  
"Come on, Filia! Halloween is a commercial holiday anyway, like Mother's Day or Valentine's Day (ha ha ha), meant to sell candy and decorations. It's harmless, fun, AND it helps the economy!" Lina cajoled.  
  
"Well, okay.  But, don't let Mom and Dad find out!"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"So, Amelia, what are you going to wear?" Lina asked.  
  
"Just a minute! I'll go get it on." Amelia disappeared into one of the stall-like dressing rooms.  
  
Filia looked dreamy. "I've always wanted to be a fairy for Halloween! Sylphiel, help me find the right stuff, will you?"  
  
"Sure!" she giggled.  
  
Zel tried to casually thumb through the costumes on the walls without looking too uneasy. What could he wear? A samurai might be cool…or a pirate…or a king.  
  
Val thumbed through a few things, "Nothin' for me."  
  
That sent the girls on a mission. Dressing dolls was for little girls but dressing the guys…_that _was a _real_ challenge. It had to be cool, manly, scary, gross, and not too obviously boy-toy. It would be hard not to put Xelloss in a jester costume, which he managed to pick out anyway.  
  
"No, no, no, Xelloss, you can't go for that. It's what everyone would expect! How about…Robin Hood!" suggested Filia, pushing him into a dressing room with the costume.  
  
"Val, you could be a...a…ninja! Here!" Sylphiel threw him into a room, too.  
  
Gourry looked at Lina fearfully. She looked at him as a spider might a fly. "Gour-ry..."  
  
First, Lina tried to get him in drag, but he was crying within seconds, so she gave up on that one and attempted a ghost, but Gourry tripped over the sheet. A mummy, Scream-guy, and sandwich costume failed afterwards. As he tried to escape her clutches, Gourry discovered something he took a shine to.  
  
"Lina, look it's a-"  
  
"Jellyfish?! No! No way, buster. Get over here, I have the perfect costume for you!" Lina grabbed him by the hair and drug him cave-man-style over to a dressing room. She tossed some garments in after him, waved, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Lina's really enjoying this," the green-clad Xelloss remarked to Zel, who was counting his last moments. "This isn't me.  I think I'll stick to my own idea, but I'll need some help, Zel?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe, first let me find something." Zel began. But before he could finish, two things happened. One was that Lina turned her evil gaze upon him, which sent him into a panic. That was a bad thing. The other was good, in that it momentarily distracted Lina from her quest: Amelia emerged from the dressing room.  
  
"Oh, Amelia, that's soooooo cute! Which one are you?" squealed Filia.  
  
Zel gaped at Amelia in an impossibly short sailor fuku, a giant bow bouncing on her rear, and high-heeled boots. "Ahhh, a rock star?" he managed.  
  
"Close, I'm Sailor Justice! I made it myself, with lots of sewing help from Sylphiel!" said Amelia gleefully.  
  
Val came out in a huff. "Ninja's too short. Fit you fine probably," he sniffed at Zel.  
  
"No thanks," said Zel slipping past Val.  
  
All the girls suddenly turned to Zel, ready to pounce. Actually, Sylphiel nabbed him first.  "Look!  It's a Shakespearean costume, Zelgadiss! Wouldn't this be too perfect, girls?!"  
  
The girls all nodded, eyes glowing red. Zel found himself thrust into a small room with a bundle of light-colored clothes in his arms. "And here I thought Sylphiel was the _least threatening of the bunch.  Scary, scary girls."  
  
They got Val again. This time, it was Gourry's cast-off 'Scream-guy' outfit.  
  
Zel crawled out of the dressing room, trying to find a mirror in a more well-lit place than the dim hole he'd been in. The outfit consisted of a suitably renaissance jacket (including a frilly collar), with gloves, hat, poofy little shorts, and white tights. He felt a little sick. Xelloss came up next to him, and they both looked at their reflections. Robin Hood and Prince Charming. Two fallen men… in tights.  
  
"No," they said in unison. "No. No tights. __Anything but tights."  
  
"Here, you can help me with the costume I brought," Xelloss offered. Zel agreed and hastily picked up that ninja costume so that he could get out of the horror.  
  
"Y'know, this one's way too…__cliché.  Everyone wears this kind of stupid thing," Val complained through the goofy white ghost mask of the 'Scream' costume. The girls thought about what they could do to him next.  
  
Xelloss was a robot made out of boxes.  
  
"That's actually pretty cool, Xelloss. I wish I'd thought of that," Zel sighed.  
  
But the girls did not approve.  
  
"Absolutely not! You can't dance in that!"  
  
"Yes I can! An Endless Waltz." he grabbed Filia and took her for a twirl around the room before she kicked him.  
  
"You _garbage_! Look at this, a big hairy wolf, what do you think?" asked Filia holding out a gorgeous gray fur and black leather costume.  
  
"Eek! Shit, Filia, I'd look like my mother's DOG!" he recoiled in horror.  
  
"Fine, Xelloss, you can be the Jester!" Lina threw him back into the dressing room with the costume.  
  
Val was mesmerized by the gray fur, "Uh, Filia? Can I see that costume….please?"  
  
"Of course, Val. Want to try it on?" she gave it to him. He stole away into a dressing room with his discovery.  
  
Zel did not like the ninja outfit. It was too…__passé . But something else caught his eye, _"...not really the right mask, but…_"  
  
"What are you thinking of?" asked Xelloss, covered in black and purple triangles and a hat with bells that jangled with his every movement.  
  
"Phantom of the Opera, suits me right?" smirked Zel.  
  
Zel disappeared into a dressing room, tuxedo in hand. He returned, shortly, looking quite dashing with a top hat, cane, and white mask.  
  
Amelia hushed up Filia, "Don't say anything!" she hissed. "Oh come here, Mr. Zelgadiss, I'm good at tying bow ties. This tux looks great on you," she added blushing.  
  
"I figured I'd be the Phantom of the Opera, but the mask isn't right."  
  
Lina came bouncing over, "Hey, aren't you too cute, and you're not bad either, Amelia. You are a Sailor Scout and you're Tuxedo M…"  
  
"He's the Phantom of the Opera, Lina!" interrupted Amelia hastily.  
  
"Of course, should'a guessed." Lina smiled, and then jumped a foot when a growl and two wooly arms enveloped her.  
  
"Hey, little red, have you got a basket of goodies for the Big Bad Wolf-boy? ooof!"  
  
Lina rammed her elbow into Val's gut to free herself, "Nice try, but watch out because here comes a knight in a small amount of protective armor. Took ya long enough, Gourry, but it looks really convincing!"  
  
Gourry beamed proudly and did a turn for them all to see, "Yeah I'm surprised it fit! Wow, Zel you look really fancy.  Goin' to the Opera?"  
  
"See? Gourry gets it!  Thanks...and you do look impressive."  
  
Sylphiel came out dressed as a mediaeval princess in green and purple dress and pointed hat.  
  
"Oh, look! A princess and her knight in shining armor!" Filia squealed. There was a moment of uneasiness as people weighed this statement. Sylphiel looked pleased, Gourry confused.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" he asked Filia, to change the subject, perhaps?  
  
"Just a moment!" she had a lot of green things in her arms, and headed for a dressing room.  
  
"So, we have Tuxe-Phantom of the Opera, Wolfman, a knight, a princess, and the court jester!" Xelloss giggled. He walked over to Sylphiel and bowed before her. "How may I serve you, milady? A song, a joke, perhaps?"  
  
Sylphiel giggled. "I'd like to be entertained with a song, Fool."  
  
"O-kay, do-kay! 'La cucaraaaacha! La cucaraaaacha!'"  
  
"Gods, someone shut that freak up!" the Wolfman yelled. Zel did the honor by gagging him with a handy sock.  
  
"Val is that you under that mask?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." he grumbled yanking off the mask, "It looks good but it's hot as hell in there."  
  
Filia popped out, modeling a forest fairy costume in soft filmy greens. Val's eyes grew wide as she moved in very close staring at his face, "Hmm, yes I could do it. I'm a good painter. I'll face-paint you to look like a wolf, if you'll let me. You've got the perfect golden eyes too!"  
  
"Okay," he squeaked, then followed her to the make-up parlor.  
  
Lina couldn't decide, "Vampire or pirate."  
  
"Try them on and see which fits," suggested ever practical Zel.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Filia had a problem, "Amelia, would it be okay if I were to cut out the face part of this wolf mask and just keep, you know, the head and ear part?"  
  
"Oh sure, the mask is replaceable. Oh my! Val you look like a __wolf!" Amelia squeaked in surprise.  
  
Val grinned. He liked being fawned over, and he had never really noticed how attractive Filia was until she was working inches away from his face and caressing it with a tiny paintbrush. He especially liked her little pout when she concentrated.  
  
"Will I be able to eat like this without messin' it up?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll touch it up if need be," she reassured him. "But he's right, Amelia. Why didn't we eat first to avoid this problem?"  
  
"Because she's using food as a bribe to get them to do this!" Lina shouted from the dressing room. Lina popped out of the dressing room in a short, tight red dress with a stand-up collar, fishnet tights, and fangs that put the fear of Lina into her friends.  
  
"I had a nightmare like that!" Zel shrieked.  
  
Lina looked at herself in the mirror, ignoring her gaping companions. "Hmm…it's cool, isn't it? But a bit…ah…vampy, for my tastes. Amelia, I can't picture YOU in this."  
  
"Of course not, Miss Lina! It's my sister's."  
  
"Hey, Lina! I want that mask behind you, could get it for me?" leered Val.  
  
"Sure." Lina began to lean over to pick it up, when she was saved by the 'Zel'.  
  
"Think a moment, Lina. You don't usually wear such a short skirt."  
  
Lina straightened up, deep red, and let her vampiric eyes bore a hole into Val's grinning face. "This costume will not quite do."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Amelia excused herself to answer it, and came back with a message. "The banquet will be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
"So I'd better hurry, eh?" Lina took a big bundle back into a dressing room.  
  
After a time, she came out. She'd tied a black shawl around her waist at a cocky angle over a tattered skirt, lengthening her hemline a bit. The neckline of her poofy-sleeved white shirt was a bit low, but that wasn't such a big problem with Lina. She had a black vest, several belts, big gloves and boots, and had changed her fishnets in for red and white striped tights. A vast black pirate hat crowned her red hair, matching her eye- patch, and huge gold hoops glimmered from her ears. "But I kept the fangs!" she grinned.  
  
  
  
On the drive over to the dance, everyone agreed to take the Amelia-Van back to the coach house to change after the dance. Filia was staying the night, but the others were offered rides home, if they wanted.  
  
Lina was right about the dance. It was already getting noisy inside, and few people had yet arrived. They were allowed in early because Amelia's position on the student council permitted her to bring in guests to meet the band. The recorded music was blaring; the Suzaku Seven was testing their mobile headphones and the overall sound system. As the name implied, there were seven of them, all good-looking guys dressed in matching outfits of black pants and a rainbow of Ancient Chinese-styled jackets with a Chinese character and band name on the back. The oldest appeared to be in his twenties, the youngest about thirteen.  
  
Lina immediately recognized a couple of the singers, "Hey, Tasuki!" she called to the one in black. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Lina, the little tomboy who could beat me in a fight? Wow, you grew up to be a pirate, eh?" The tall redheaded kid laughed, jewelry clinking.  
  
"Yeah, well don't let my delicate beauty fool ya. I'm still pretty tough. So you're dancing and singing for dollars now, huh?"  
  
"Beats frying burgers…and it's paying for college.  Listen gotta work now but I'll catch you at break." And he took his position alongside the other singers.  
  
Amelia had been talking to the youngest member in green, "So, Chiriko, you'll be coming here next year? That's great! Would you like a tour during your break? Just a short one. I know you'll want to rest, too."  
  
The small kid with sandy brown hair ginned widely, "Gee, thanks Amelia. I'd like that! Oops! Time to go..."  
  
The rest of Lina's friends had migrated to the side of the gym and clustered some chairs together. Gourry wandered over toward Lina, who was joining her friends at the chairs.  Zel pushed his chair against the wall and got comfortable. This was probably where he'd spend the entire evening, so he might as well make himself at home. At least he looked good.  The gym began to fill out, and the band began to perform.  
  
"Isn't Chiriko just SOO cute?" Amelia giggled.  
  
"He's a little…young, but I guess he's closer to your age than the others, isn't he," Filia smiled. "I like that tall one in yellow with the long dark hair," she told the girls. "He looks so...regal."  
  
"That one's Hotohori! I'll introduce you at break," promised Amelia. Filia nearly swooned.  
  
"He looks like a woman. They all look like women," Val sneered. This was not to his liking at all. They were supposed to be impressed with HIM, not these moronic pretty-boys.  
  
"I think one of them IS a woman," Gourry said, squinting. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Uhh Gourry?" Zel said. "Amelia didn't say anything about one of them being a girl. Umm, I think he's..." but Zel didn't quite bother to explain.  
  
Two faceless boys came over in a Zorro costume and Musketeer outfit to ask Filia and Sylphiel to dance. Sylphiel looked sadly at Gourry, but he was still squinting at the stage, transfixed by the singers, so she went along with the Musketeer.  
  
"I'm gonna go take in the scene," Val grinned wolfishly, obviously out to terrorize the preppies.  
  
"I'll go get something to drink!" Xelloss smiled. "Do you want anything?" he asked Lina.  
  
"I'd like a coke!" Gourry said.  
  
"Nothing for me, thanks," said Lina.  
  
Xelloss exited, skipping and waving his jester staff at Grim Reapers, devils, and gaggles of 'Scream'-guys. Zel was enjoying the parade of costumed oddities, very entertaining.  After a couple of numbers, the Lina crowd collected back near Zel.  
  
"Hi everybody," cried Kagome in a traditional Japanese Shinto priestess costume and dragging a medium build boy with long white hair and in a red kimono outfit, and a girl with long black hair in a ninja costume. "I wanted you all to meet Inu and Sango. They are both friends of mine from Atlas City High."  
  
Gourry and Zel knew Inu from fencing. The newcomer slumped into a chair between them complaining, "Damn, shitty music is too loud. And I hate crowds."  
  
Gourry and Zel nodded understandingly. "Even __I can play a guitar," noted Zel.  
  
"Me too, only I do bass, but I haven't found a band," said Gourry sipping the Coke Xelloss had brought him before he disappeared into the dancing throng.  
  
Sango was quiet and shy and sat beside Kagome. Xelloss danced back over to the friends, "Zel did you see the harlequin? We did a mime act together, I was the evil dark one and she was the virtuous cheerful one. Oh, hello, Sango."  
  
Again, Sango and Xelloss did a little bowing act, before he took a seat beside her. "Is Miroku here too?" asked Xelloss.  
  
"No. I'd _kill_ him if he was," Sango said sharply.  
  
"Oho, I'll get you a drink, okay? Don't go away!" and Xelloss happy to have found something to do, hurried away.  
  
Lina took his absence to delve into his secrets, "Sango? I'm Lina, I couldn't help but notice that you did some kind of a nod/bow thing to greet Xelloss. The other day another guy, Sano, did the same thing."  
  
Sango smiled, "Xelloss never told you? He's a funny guy, isn't he? Well, he's the youngest black belt at the Dojo. Actually he is a 1st level Dan going for the 2nd level soon. He assists with many classes and will be teaching his own next semester, I think."  
  
Lina and those close enough to hear were surprised, "Yeah, he just keeps getting weirder and weirder," she murmured. "Sango, would you let me know when his next what show/test/meet whatever is so we can come cheer him on?"  
  
Sango nodded, "He's kinda a loner, but I think he'd really like people to be there.  Sure, I'll let you know." And the two girls smiled conspiratorially.  
  
Zel noticed. "Watch out Gourry, Lina has that look…planning something evil I'm sure."  
  
Inu shrugged, "Better get Kagome outta here then. I want NO part of Lina's plans.  See you at the next fencing meet," he growled. The white haired boy gently pulled the pretty, dark haired Kagome away, and holding hands, moved out onto the dance floor, away from the speakers.  
  
Sigh "Isn't it sweet how a rough kid like him can be so kind and devoted to her?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Amazing!" agreed Filia.  
  
"Amazing, huh? Hey, I can be sensitive too!" grumbled Val, "Dance with me, Filia?"  
  
"You? What-I mean…sure," Filia blushed.  
  
"Oh how sweet!" Amelia sighed, watching the two tall people saunter off.  
  
Lina looked at the pretty girl. Amelia stared out at the dance floor wistfully, as if she'd never been asked to dance in her life, which was not so since she'd been dancing all night. "Uh, what's up, Amelia?"  
  
She turned her blue eyes to Lina. "Oh, nothing," she said, meaning that it was everything. "I just..." she looked down at her hands.  
  
Lina didn't know what to say. She could guess Amelia's problem, but it wasn't something that she could possibly give her advice on. Xelloss had returned, drink in hand for Sango.  
  
"Hey!" ordered Lina, "Enough sitting around everyone, Sango, Amelia, Xelloss, Gourry, _even_ you Zel, up and out on the dance floor.  NOW!"  
  
On orders, everyone snapped out of their stupors and walked, stumbled, or skipped to join in the moving mass. "I've lost my chair now," Zel said wistfully.  
  
Sango set her drink down, hardly touched, and joined the throng. Even Zel was having a good time bouncing in time to the tunes with the mob.  
  
Val was getting hot in his costume and lead Filia back to the chair area. "I gotta get this top off before I pass out. Can you get the zipper in back…and watch the makeup, please?"  
  
He used Zel's chair to drape his fur top half upon, "Lucky I keep some clothes in my locker..." he chuckled while slipping on a shirt. Filia tried not to look, but she noticed scars running across his back. Val caught her eye, "Pretty, huh? Old man gets pissed sometimes.  That's why I've been staying with Sano."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said not knowing what else to say.  
  
Soon the others were returning to regroup. The band was taking a break.  
  
"…and I just can't thank you enough, Amelia, for getting the Seven to play here!" a girl with her brown hair in buns dressed as an angel insisted, hands clasped.  
  
Beside her was a girl in a cute devil costume and short blonde hair who added, "How else could we have seen Tamahomesigh tonight?"  
  
Zel and Gourry were still complaining about the lack of actual instruments. "How much would it take to put together a small backup band? What's really needed? A bass, right?" Gourry waited for Zel to nod, then continued, "Maybe guitar or keyboards."  
  
"Both!" chimed in Val, " With good keyboards you can do most everything, but guitar riffs can't be si-mu-la-ted right...that's just my opinion."  
  
Zel asked, "How about percussion? A good kit can really make the sound explode, and if you're playing dances, the beat's important."  He met Gourry's eyes.    
"So what kind of music do you play?"   
  
"I was with a couple bands the last two years, one kinda country and the other rock. High school bands, not very good and not together now.  I'm pretty versatile, though I've never tried jazz. How about you?" answered Gourry.  
  
"I prefer folk on acoustic guitar, but I have worked out lot's of rock riffs on a really cool old Fender. My amplifier's shot though,"  Zel admitted.  
  
"You might let me take a look at it.  I might be able to fix it," offered Val.  
  
"Really? How do you know electronics?" asked Zel dubiously.  
  
"I play a really old keyboard. Every so often I gotta rip it apart and clean it or replace a part. A guy at the music store fixes stuff, and if he has time he teaches me stuff," answered Val. "I keep my equipment at Sano's, or my old man would sell it or break it..."  
  
Zel thought about Gaav, and felt truly sorry for Val. "So how long you been playing?"  
  
"My mom made me start piano lessons when I was little." Val smiled at the memory, "'Course I hated 'em, but I got good. The lessons stopped after mom died, but I don't need any now. I play piano accompaniment for the choir, and with the jazz band here at school-NOT my personal taste in music however."  
  
Zel said thoughtfully, "You realize we have the basic components of a band sitting here."  
  
"Yeah, except the drums..." began Gourry.  
  
"I play drums!"  
  
Gourry, Val, and Zel all turned to look at the smiling purple haired kid, "And I have my own kit, cymbals, and various other percussion accessories."  
  
"You've got to be kiddn'," said Val incredulously.  
  
"Of course he is. He's always goofing off. Drummers never have high IQs. Do you know any drummers, Val?" asked Zel.  
  
"Hey, I do! I really do. It's set up right now. The garage was remodeled a year or two ago. I sleep in a loft. There's a bathroom and the rest is a huge sound-proof practice room." Xelloss stared at his friends dumbfounded.  Then the hurt began to settle in. "I-I can't believe you think I'm making this up!" He jumped up and stalked off.  
  
"Do you think he's really got one?" asked Val.  
  
"Well, he wasn't joking around. There is one way to be sure." mused Zel, "Maybe he'd let us take a look, tonight, after the dance? I don't see him, but I'll ask him when he comes back."  
  
In the meantime, the band, true to their word, had come up to find Lina, Amelia and the group during their first break. Shining, Amelia glommed onto Chiriko and led him off. Lina introduced Tasuki to Val, Gourry and Zel. As it turned out, Val and Tasuki recognized each other from some Rave last summer.  
  
"So where's Xelloss got off to? Chase him off, Zel?" asked Lina.  
  
"Not exactly," Zel said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I see him, Lina, he's talking to that girl in the band with the braid," answered Gourry.  
  
"Girl? We're all guys…oh, you must mean Nuriko. He can be…confusing, but he actually prefers guys to girls…mostly," said Tasuki.  
  
"Zel? Get going and save Xelloss.  NOW!" shouted Lina then to Tasuki she explained, "He's really naïve and is having an image problem…and that can't help.  GET A MOVE ON!"  
  
"Why me?" moaned Zel getting up, "You better save my chair...it's really special."  He pushed through the crowd of demons, hippies, mummies, fairy princesses and even a die-hard pumpkin to get to the two purple-haired boys, muttering to himself, __What am I? Lina's lackey? NO! I'm supposed to be the heartless techno-whiz, a bit dark and mysterious perhaps, but…  Nuriko was about the same height and weight as Xelloss, and equally animated in their mannerisms. They seemed to be talking quite happily, and Xelloss did not appear to be in any great need of __saving. Zel wondered if maybe Lina had gotten it wrong.  
  
"Hey, Xelloss." he tapped him on the shoulder. Xelloss turned his head quickly, hitting Zel in the head with the bells on his hat.  
  
"Oh, hi, Zelgadiss! This is Nuriko-" he happily explained.  
  
"Hi-ii!" the cross-dressing singer smiled.  
  
"Hi.  Lina sent me over here to talk to you… Xelloss...about...the band thing."  
  
"Lina knows about the __band thing?"  
  
"Uhh…  Okay, no she doesn't. I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry we didn't believe you played drums. I know you wouldn't make that up, and you're certainly full of surprises."  
  
"He sure is!" Nuriko laughed. "He's a black belt __AND he plays the drums?! Who'd a thought? Next you'll be telling me he's some kind of genius!"  
  
The blood drained from Xelloss face. Zel wasn't surprised, of course, since Sango had just told him about the black belt, but Xelloss didn't know that.   A moment later, Xelloss' smile returned.  He appeared composed again and said lightly, "Yeah, I know Nuriko from the Dojo. He's a martial artist, too."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us that you practice karate?" Zel asked quietly. This was a good question. Why would he hide it? It wasn't embarrassing or anything. He just didn't understand that guy.  
  
Xelloss hid his eyes. Then he looked up, smiling goofily, "_That'_s a secret!"  
  
Xelloss followed Zel back to Lina's chair stronghold.  
  
Sylphiel shyly approached Xelloss and said something. Her voice was so soft that Xelloss had to lean closer, his hair tickling her cheek, "What did you say?"  
  
Giggle "We haven't danced together yet,." she began with the look of a martyr.  
  
"Oh, would you like to dance now?" he smiled uncertainly and led the way.  
  
"Good! That's done. Now I can move on to other business," Lina said to no one in particular.  
  
"You set that up, didn't you Lina?" asked Zel.  
  
"Maybe," she winked slyly.  
  
"It wasn't necessary," said Zel dryly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Xelloss and Nuriko know each other from karate," he said shortly.  
  
"You mean I made Sylphiel sacrifice her honor for nothing?! Whatever…" Lina just reeked of sympathy for Sylphiel. "They have the same hairstyle, y'know, except Sylphie's is down to her ass."  
  
"Really," Zel decided to reward himself with a drink and, so squeezed his way through the crowd to the cafeteria. He got a soda and found Gourry with a bag of cookies.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
They munched in silence. When Gourry finished, he said "Looks like the band is going back."  
  
"At least we don't have to listen to '20 favorites for Halloween,'" Zel said.  "Monster Mash was getting on my nerves."  
  
"Yeah…maybe you can find someone to dance with, Zel," Gourry smiled.  
  
"Oh joy…" He joined Gourry for The Walk back to the gym.  
  
"You feeling okay, Zel?" asked the tall blonde.  
  
"I feel like I'm walking to my own execution," Zelgadiss sighed with feeling.  
  
"Hey, it almost _half _over!" smiled Gourry.  
  
"_ALMOST HALF_!?" Zel was surprised, "I thought it was almost __entirely over."  
  
Tasuki had just left. Lina and Val were laughing when Gourry and Zel arrived, followed shortly by Filia, Sylphiel and Amelia whispering something. Amelia had that scheming look in her eye as she tapped Lina on the shoulder. Zel pretended not to notice, "It doesn't concern me.  It _won't_ concern me…" and leaned back in his chair thinking about playing in a band.  
  
Gourry was first to broach the subject again, "So do you think it might work?"  
  
"Eh?" asked Zel waking from his day dream, "What? Are they planning something awful?"  
  
"Lina? Probably," laughed Gourry, "But it doesn't matter. I mean the band thing."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about it too. We all play different music, so I'm not sure how to get started," said Zel thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right. Is Xelloss interested?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't ask him. I was sent on a __Mission__ by Lina, and he was busy. Why don't you talk to him for a change."  
  
Gourry could tell that Zel was getting all worked up again so he simply agreed, "Okay."  
  
The noise was ear-splitting as the song and dance band returned to the stage. The throng of dancers bounced and pounded on the gym floor the disco ball swirled, and the room temperature soared.  
  
  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 121803

(((.-) Zel ||^.^|| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Amelia and Lina had been smiling conspiratorially because, during their break, the 'Seven' had revealed to them that they would be playing a string of sappy ballads for slow-dancing next.  Zel, nauseated, crumpled into that fateful chair and watched the couple shuffle, pretending that he couldn't hear the music. The dance had been going exactly as he'd expected it to. Disappointing, actually.  
  
"Umm.Hi," a shy girl's voice tried to be heard over the music.  
  
He looked up. A girl dressed almost exactly the same as Amelia, short- skirted sailor fuku, bow, boots, and all, but with long blonde hair stood in before him. It was Bunny from acting class.  
  
"Hi," he returned.  
  
"Will you…dance with me?" she asked, blushing.  
  
Zel's color mirrored hers. He searched for Lina or Gourry or someone to get him out of it, but there was just Amelia talking to some girl he'd never seen before.  
  
"Sure," he said finally, and led the very pleased Bunny out to the dance floor.  
  
Now, despite what anyone would ever guess, Zel could dance. He'd had lessons (which he'd never tell anyone about), and it was part of why he was so good at fencing. Bunny would never have occurred to him as a partner, and she was a bit clumsy, but he found the experience to be much nicer than he feared. He didn't notice a surprised and stricken glance from Amelia.  
  
But he did notice the group of Bunny's friends who pointed to them, overjoyed, and said "Look! It's Sailor Moon and **Tuxedo Mask**!"  
  
It was then that it hit him. The mask was wrong because it wasn't a Phantom of the Opera costume. From what he could glean from the chattering girls, he and Bunny were dressed as two romantic leads from a very popular TV show. He was going to kill 'Sailor Justice', just as soon as this number was over.  
  
As the song ran out another group joined the Lina Zone. A sweet-looking girl with short light brown hair, Hitomi, was wearing an angel costume. She had in tow, two guys. One, a pirate, was the handsome, tall, blond, Senior class president, Allen. The other, a shorter, solemn-faced, dark haired guy named Van, dressed as a Zorro-type character.  
  
Hitomi was giggling with Filia, "And I can't decide which!  Allen is so dreamy and Van...so true - he goes to all my track meets."  
  
Amelia sighed to herself, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. _I wish I had such a nice problem. But no one loves me, no one returns my feelings! I wish...I wish he'd notice me…or-or--something. She watched Zel wave to Bunny and start back to the gathering.  
  
Lina recognized a 'breakdown' about to happen. One look at Zel and Bunny told most of the story.  
  
Allen was trying to get her attention, "Lina, I was told you could help me find a fellow, Xelloss. You know him?"  
  
"Gods, what's up with him now?" grumbled Lina, more to herself than to Allen. "There, the jester dude."  
  
Xelloss had slipped into a seat mostly in the dark. He sat, eyes shadowed by his bangs, in silence. Lina nodded in his direction, and Allen removed Hitomi's arm and approached him.  
  
"I'm sorry about the... disturbance. I have the guy's name and he'll be reported to the principal in the morning..."  
  
"NO!" the word burst from his mouth with a look of horror, "Can't you just forget it?!  Leave the…principal out of it...please," cried Xelloss.  
  
"The best way to stop abuse is to report it, and .okay, I'll let it go, but not another incident. You see my sister's had a lot of trouble in her life, so I've had some experience with cruel behavior."  
  
Lina was trying to comfort Amelia, head off Zel, and listen in on Allen's conversation, when Sylphiel tugged on her sleeve, "Umm, Lina, I hate to bother you but..."  
  
"What? _What_?!" growled Lina.  
  
"May I dance the next one with...Gourry?"  
  
Lina stared for a moment. Why did SHE have to make that decision? She was tempted to scream 'NO!' into that annoying little girl's face. But Sylphiel's entire life had led up the this moment, so…"Why are you asking _me?_ Ask __him, if you want to __dance with him!"  
  
Gratified beyond all words, Sylphiel did all but kow-tow to Lina, before grasping Gourry firmly by the arm and leading the befuddled guy onto the dance floor.  
  
Sighing, Lina realized that she couldn't see anything but dark blobs jostling about in a milky netherworld. The black-clad Zelgadiss loomed in front of her. "Say, Zel, why's it so hard to see in this place?" Lina squinted.  
  
"It's the fog machine. That and they are dimming the overhead lights and turning up the ..." he began dryly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it…mood stuff. Speaking of moods," she looked to where the teary-eyed Amelia sat, dejected and sniffling, all alone.  
  
"Oh, gods..." Zel moaned.  
  
"Yep, buster, you're going to dance with her because it's your fault!" Lina hissed. "You danced with that other Sailor Loon, instead of her, and you're even dressed as-"  
  
"Yes, I know, and believe me, I wouldn't be if I HAD known! It isn't my fault-"  
  
"Oh, shut up and go dance with her! You'll make her existence! Just look at Gourry and Sylphiel, they're happy!"  
  
"Gourry looks like a wet dog. A confused, gawky, two-left-footed wet dog. And don't compare me to them, all right?"  
  
"I'll drop-kick you over there if I have to!" Through the fog, Lina's eyes glowed an eerie, deadly red.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Zel resigned himself to his fate.  
  
"Besides, it's either that or help me. I've got another fire to put out back with Xelloss."  
  
Zel thought, _Amelia or Xelloss? No brainer there!  Better to take on Amelia…  _Aloud he agreed, "Okay, Lina."  
  
He stood in front of Amelia and tapped her on the shoulder, "A-Amelia? If you don't feel like it, I'll understand…umm... (__I will NEVER EVER go to another damn dance…he promised himself silently_.)  _I'll just sit here by you, all right?"  His face felt hot, and his heart dirty.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss? What are you asking?" sniffed Amelia, brightening.  
  
"Ah...would you like to dance?" he managed to spit out, looking at her from the corner of his averted eye.  
  
"Y-Yes I would!" and she grabbed his hand and skipped into the fog.  
  
Lina watched them disappear. "Maybe they'll all get lost in the fog and I'll never have to see them again," she hoped. "At least Filia and Val can take care of themselves. Everyone else are like some sort of helpless invalids I have to baby all the time. Speaking of which."  
  
"It's okay, Lina, you don't have to come __save me again. I've had a _great_ time. I danced with a psycho lady, and _that_ was the highlight. Oh yeah, there was someone you strong-armed into dancing with me, did I forget to thank you for _that_ one? Thanks, Lina. _And_ you sent Zelgadiss to save me from my friend Noriko, which embarrassed both of us and was completely unnecessary, _thanks again_. Oh and some guys decided to push me around a little, that was __especially nice. What's __next?" Xelloss finally shut up and looked up at Lina, who was not a happy camper.  
  
"Xelloss, you senseless idiot! You, all of you, you're all _idiots_! I try to get you guys out and among other living people, and you have to drag your feet __every step of the way. I do something __nice for you, and you just __snot off to me. Don't you realize that it's hard for _me_? You think people don't try and push _me_ around? That I've got a charmed life? That I don't have any of my own problems?"  There were angry tears starting in her flaming eyes. "You're all so conceited! You only think about yourselves, and not embarrassing yourselves, and doing things for yourselves. I can't stand it! I'm always looking out for you, and trying to make sure that you're all having fun, and no one's feelings are hurt and all that crap! Well, I'm sick of it! You don't like who you danced with? Well, I didn't dance with ANYONE tonight, Xelloss, I've been so preoccupied looking out for all of you horrible people!" she grabbed his arm. "So now we're going to go out there and dance and have a GOOD TIME!"  
  
"My, my, Lina, and aren't they playing our song?" he smiled goofily while shaking off her harsh words.  
  
"It's Send In the Clowns, by Steven Sondheim, Xelloss."  
  
"I know!"  
  
They wafted out into the mist. Surprises abounded that night. Not only Zel, but also Xelloss pulled a talent for dancing out of the proverbial hat. Not that that kind of dancing was particularly challenging, but it's still nice to know that some boys know how to dance.  
  
"Feeling better?" they both asked at the same time, and then answered 'Yeah,' with a relieved laugh.  
  
"So…when did _you_ learn to dance?" Lina asked.  
  
"I took dancing lessons. At first I was forced to go, but after awhile I really liked them. Of course, by then I was encouraged to switch to something else. That's when I started Karate. Too bad, I think I could have been the next Fred Astaire," he smiled.  
  
"You know Ginger Rodgers did everything that he did in high heels and backwards!" joked Lina.  
  
"Okay, I could have been the next Ginger Rodgers, too!" he laughed.  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"Aw, Lina, I thought we were friends again. Now it's your turn to tell me about you. You can start with your dance lesson experiences."  
  
"You can tell? Never had 'em, my sister taught me, part of her punishment. Hated them. 'Nuff said...Xelloss? Why didn't you tell us about Karate? What's to be embarrassed about? When Sango told us you had a black belt I almost flipped."  
  
"Well, Lina, I think that... that's a secret.  No don't hit me!  I just can't tell anyone about certain things...  Yeah, I know…that sounded lame," he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, if our English teacher heard that, she'd make you say it again, twice as long and twice as informative."  
  
"I think a little mystery makes a person more interesting, no?" he asked, carefully leading them around a cluster of scream-guys. "Like this lighting.  Like hide and seek in the fog.  It's no longer a gym; it's a fantasyland, and a lot more interesting."  
  
"I think I just stepped on someone's foot," said Lina.  
  
"It was mine."  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Lina, "Look, there's the wolf-punk and hippie-sprite."  
  
"Ah yes, 'and through the mists the unlikely couple...' I forget the rest of that quote.  They do look to be having a good time. That must be a big load off your shoulders, right Lina?"  
  
"Don't start up again, Xelloss, or I'll have to start complaining again.  Besides, you're the one who needs help most of the time, and you know it, admit it!"  
  
"Or what? You'll step on my toes again? OUCH! That was mean, Lina. But you're right. You know, no one has ever...stood up for me before. Oh, look! Here come Sailor Justice and Tuxedo Zel!"  
  
"Ha! Even for all that flack, look how happy Zelgadiss is! He likes dancing, I know it, and Amelia's just glowing! Or maybe that's the lighting."  
  
"Another of your machinations?"  
  
"'Machination'? I warned you, Xelloss.  No, it's not a 'machination'. Amelia was just wasting away for loneliness, and Zel needs to get over his load of issues." she shrugged. "Amelia wouldn't snot off at me if she knew I got Zel to dance with her," Lina sniffed. "Or maybe she would. Oh, well. They're happy now."  
  
A few more steps and twirls, and the singers began a chorus of 'Oohs' like a pack of howling wolves. Well, wolves with nicely harmonized voices. Xelloss was right; it was kind of mysterious and ethereal, full of mist and fairy lights, the dancers costumed in a myriad of odd devilments. Like a mad ball, or a demonic ritual.  Next they passed the indecisive Hitomi, who'd finally chosen sullen, devoted Van. Allen was talking to his deranged sister, the Harlequin Xelloss had danced with. He waved to her, and she waved back.  Van, too, was waving, to someone slightly beyond Xelloss and Lina. Another turn, and they saw it was Gourry, still dancing with Sylphiel, who received the wave. In trying to wave back, Gourry missed a few steps and fumbled a bit, setting Sylphiel off into a few delighted giggles. Then she squeezed his arm a little tighter. He looked as if there was a bizarre fungus attached to his appendage.  
  
"Ah, the Princess and her Knight in rather...dull armor," Xelloss snickered.  
  
"Hey, Gourry's not dumb, just..." Lina trailed off.  
  
Xelloss caught an edge to that, and didn't like it. Lina stood up for him, sure, but she stood up for Gourry, too. A bit of jealousy began to simmer inside him. "Sylphiel certainly doesn't mind."  
  
"She's _even_ more empty-headed than he is. And it's okay if I say it, Xelloss!" she said defensively. "Well, at least Gourry's not enjoying it, heh, heh…  Hey, what's with that look, man?"  
  
"I was wondering…are you doing this, dancing with me now, just because you were feeling sorry for me?" he asked, bitterness seeping through.  
  
"NO, you idiot,. I get other people to do that kind of thing," she winked. "I'm here because I wanted to be. I wanted to dance with a friend, just like all of them." she waved a hand to indicate Filia, Val, Amelia, Zel, Gourry and Sylphiel. "That's why we're all here. To have fun together as friends. Right?"  
  
Xelloss nodded slowly, and then smiling all the while, asked "Would you like some fresh air?"  
  
He couldn't hear what Lina said, but took it to be an affirmative. He lead her gently by the elbow to a hall exit, down the hall to the teacher's lounge. There he pulled out a giant set of keys, found one he liked, unlocked the door and directed Lina inside. "Trust me…"  
  
He quickly moved through the dark to the far side of the room, jangled the keys again, and opened a door leading to an outside atrium.  
  
"Where are we, Xelloss?" asked Lina, in a less than trusting tone.  
  
"One of the teacher's lunch areas," he answered simply pulling her to the grass beside him, "Nice stars, eh?"  
  
"What are you doing with keys to the teacher's lounge?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"They gave them to me when I needed to work on the school's computer system over that weekend, remember?"  
  
"That was a month ago.  Don't you have to return them?"  
  
"They haven't asked," he grinned.  
  
"Well, I've had enough air. Let's go back."  
  
"So soon? Whatever you say, Lina." Xelloss stood and offered her a hand up, which she didn't need or use. He fumbled with the lock, and while opening the door said, "I wanted to thank you for the dance, Lina. And tell you that despite how happy your friends looked dancing, I know all the guys thought I was the luckiest one of all."  
  
Lina had nothing to say. She silently followed the purple haired kid back out into the hallway, where he stopped with his head cocked to the side, listening.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"This way..." he answered, guided her to another locked door by the gym. He took her by the hand and led her into a pitch-dark passageway.  
  
"Xelloss, where are we going?" her voice wavered a bit. She wasn't against stretching the rules a little but she also didn't want to spoil a good time by getting caught in off-limit areas, or worse breaking an ankle in the dark. "I won't move until you tell me!" she demanded.  
  
"So _suspicious_, Lina. Ten more steps, that's all."  
  
"You'd better be right.  I'll be counting," she bit off._

  
"Well then, make that twelve, you're shorter."  
  
She could feel his grin. It was too dark to see. Twelve steps and she knew where she was. She felt a curtain. She was right behind the stage!  
  
"Would Lina Inverse please come up to the stage?" said a voice Lina recognized as Tasuki's.  
  
Lina stepped into the light.  
  
"Great, Lina, thanks! Say I'd like you to do me a favor..." Tasuki began.  
  
Xelloss spotted Gourry and the others, trotted down the side stairs and joined his friends below.  
  
"Where were _you_?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Getting some fresh air," he answered simply. "Oh look, it seems Lina's going to sing!"  
  
Tamahome had removed his headset and was jumping to the floor where Miaka the angel and Yui the devil were waiting for him. Lina adjusted the headset for her and nodded to Tasuki.  
  
"For our last song tonight groans from the audience we'll be doing an A cappella version of a little ditty Lina and I wrote awhile back, called _Fair Wind_. So give a hand to the little lady, and good night from us all!"  
  
cheers  
  
On a head signal from Tasuki, the boys began a complicated, harmonized introduction, then came Lina:  
  
"_My baby don't you know,_

_How much I like you besi-ide me…  
…  
…I know I'm just a Fai-air Wind ..._

_It's okay, you can go a-nee-where…  
…  
…Ba-by, don't be 'fraid. _

_If you try to fly a-way, _

_On your ti-ny shi-ny wings, _

_I will fol-low you every day,_

_And ev-vry night…"_  
  
__

  
Gourry, Zel, Val, and Xelloss all looked at each other, "I think we've found a singer."  
  
  
  
Outside, the music over, the dance done, Lina and friends waved good bye to the Suzaku Seven.   Miaka and Yui were both _still hanging on Tamahome, much to Lina's distress. Hitomi dropped by with Van, Allen and his sister, Celena to say good night.  Zel and Gourry had a brief 'fencing tournament' word with their teammate, Van, while Inu, who had just walked up with Sango and Kagome, joined them for a 'word' as well. Kagome reminded Zel and Xelloss about the archery team, but they noticed a dangerous gleam in her 'friend', Inu's, eye that kept their mouths shut. Sango and Xelloss bowed once again to each other, and as she turned to go, Sango winked at Lina. Xelloss didn't catch that as he was captured by the wild-eyed Celena, who whispered something in his ear making his eyes go wide.  With that, the parties broke up and departed.  
  
Amelia's van was parked close.  
  
"A guy could get used to lux-ur-y, ya know," joked Val, sliding into the back-most seat and stretching out his long legs to their maximum extension.  
  
All the guys squeezed into the back seats, leaving the girls the front area and freedom to discuss the Suzaku Seven in earnest. The band notion had taken hold and the four guys made plans to do an equipment check the next day, "...but not _too _early!"  
  
Once they reached the mayor's, they changed back into their school clothes and found their other belongings. Amelia insisted that they ALL let the driver deliver them at their respective homes, and so she and Filia waved good bye for the last time that night._

"That was…wonderful, wasn't it, Miss Filia?"

"Yes.  You did a fine job of it, Amelia."

"Umm…yes he did…er, I mean… we _all_ did!"  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 121803

(((.-) Zel ||^.^|| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina ||((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was sleek, black and shiny, _and_ a Fender. Zel had taken such good care of it that not a hair-line scratch marred its obsidian surface. The amp, on the other hand, looked like it'd been through Hell. Of course, it looked especially bad since Val had the back open and parts spread all over Xelloss' practice room floor.  
  
Gourry arrived, pushing his own amp on his skateboard, bass slung across his back.  "Wow, nice drums!" he exclaimed. It was a full kit, and it sparkled a purple as shiny and well-kept as Zel's guitar.  
  
"Thanks! Let's see your bass, Gourry!" Xelloss peered over the high-hat at Gourry as he opened his beat-up old case.  
  
"I got it used, so it's not as nice as Zel's, but it's a really great old bass!"  He pulled a deep, rich red instrument out of the case and showed it off for the other boys to see.  
  
"Cool," they all agreed.  
  
"But… wow, Xelloss, this place is GREAT!" Gourry said, looking around at the converted garage. "You've got your own room, plus this practice area."  
  
"And you get to live somewhere out of the house," Zel sighed, deciding to spend a lot of time here. He wished HE had a little world away from his grandfather.  
  
"I feel real left out around all you rich-kids," Val grumbled.  
  
"I'm not rich," Gourry protested, "I share my room with my little brothers Joey, Alfie _and_ Chuckie."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay. They're good kids. I just wish I had a little privacy. 'Course,  my sisters share a room too. And my big brother  is…gone…moved out, so it could be worse!"  
  
"Woah..." The three other boys were all only-children, and so this whole set-up was alien to them, but they had plenty of sympathy for him.  
  
"I just wish I had a place like this.  If it had a kitchen, it'd be perfect!" Gourry finished.  
  
Xelloss swung back a closet door, revealing a wet bar, microwave, counter, and refrigerator. "It's not much, but it'll do for us."  
  
Zel shook his head, and smirked, "Either you hate your family, or they really want to get rid of you."  
  
"Both actually.  My mother lives in the house. I live here. Happy as clams," he added, but didn't smile.  
  
"Sorry," Zel mumbled. 

"So what happened to your father?" Gourry asked innocently.  
  
"She killed him," Xelloss said simply for effect, and then smiling, continued, "She was fifteen when I was born, my father was older.  Apparently, I look like him, somewhat. He was rich and after sucking the life out of him, she moved onto hubby #2. He didn't last long, I guess. I don't remember him… much. My mother did finish school and college and worked awhile before #3 came along. He wasn't so bad, until… Well, I guess you can say that when she discovered that he liked me better than her, he was dumped, I started Karate lessons, and I got this house to myself."  
  
Xelloss didn't look at them. He had walked over to the telephone and dialed a number, "...Everything on your pizzas, right?"  
  
Gourry nodded unsure what all had been said in that fast talking style of Xelloss'.  Zel felt sick. He wondered what was left out of that story, and decided he didn't want to find out. Val gave a thumbs up. Food rated.  
  
When Xelloss returned, he said, "Don't tell Lina or… the others, okay? I'm working out my problems, but, well you can understand, right?" he added hopefully.  "So, Zelgadiss…why do live with your grandfather?"  
  
"My parents abandoned me to him when I was very young. He took care of me, now I take care of him, though he is by no means feeble. It was his experiment that went wrong and scarred me, turned me into a freak…and he won't even _try and get me help. I can't __wait to get away, to make enough money for surgery...but until I do, I'm his slave."  
  
Before everyone's eyes turned to him, Val jumped up, "That's enough of that crap!  Let's play some tunes before the food arrives."  
  
Gourry and Zel lovingly cradled their instruments (now hooked to up-and- running amps thanks to Val).  Val switched his power on, and Xelloss got settled behind his kit, sticks in hands.  
  
"Okay, so what are we gonna play?" he asked.  
  
No one knew.  
  
"How about some Mettalica?" suggested Val, but Gourry and Zel said they didn't know any. _

Gourry put in something that was probably country, and quickly got nixed. Zel wanted to do some Bob Dylan, but only he knew any of the songs.  
  
"How about 'Good Day Sunshine' by the Beatles?" asked Xelloss.  
  
"I…know that one," Zel said, a bit ashamed.  
  
"Me, too!" Gourry smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't," Val shot it down. "But, I _do know '_Yesterday_'. Anyone else?"  
  
"Yes," they all admitted.  
  
"I'd never have guessed, Val. Must be more of that _sensitive_ side coming through."  
  
"Oh stuff it, freak-boy. It was my piano teacher's favorite.  Uhh.  Okay, let's do it."  
  
"What's wrong with the Beatles? I like the Beatles!" Xelloss protested.  
  
"Me, too!" Gourry added. You gotta love Gourry.  Always ready to please.  
  
"Sure, right… Gourry, lay us down a bass line," Val ordered. Gourry did, and Val added keyboard chords. Zel started a sensitive guitar part, and Xelloss found some tool to use on the cymbal to make it sound all dramatic and heart-wrenching.  
  
"_'Yesterday___,'" Xelloss sang happily. "_'All___ my troubles seemed so far away...'"  
  
"Gods, Xelloss, you make it sound like a show tune!" Zelgadiss groaned.  
  
"I _like_ show tunes!"  
  
"Of _course_ you would!"  
  
"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"_

"_Just_ what it sounded like…"  
  
"Let _me_ sing it!" Val growled, shutting Zel and Xel up. "_Now it seems that they are here to stay…"  
  
"Did something die in your throat, Val? It's a __love ballad, not a _death_ threat!" Zel moaned.  
  
"Sorry guys, I don't remember the words." Gourry happily shirked all responsibility. "Why don't you give it a try, Zel?"  
  
Zel blushed. So it had come to this.  He should have known. Oh, well. "_Oh I believe in yesterday_..."  
  
"Well, that was less than satisfactory," grumbled Zel when he had finished singing the rest of the song to its bumpy end.  
  
"_Satis_…How about _Satisfaction_, know that?" asked Val. Of course, everyone knew that one.  
  
The pizza arrived, so Xelloss declared break time and opened the refrigerator, "There's 7UP, root beer, orange soda, and ginger ale..."  
  
"No caffeine?" asked Zel.  
  
"It makes me jittery, so no, but I'll get some for next time," Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Don't bother," muttered Zel, sipping ginger ale.  
  
"No bother," grinned the purple haired kid.  
  
"No _beer_?" wailed Val, though joking or not they couldn't tell.  
  
"Noooo," Xelloss smiled. His mother drank like a fish, but he didn't suppose she'd approve of him or his underage friends drinking.  
  
"Thanks, Xelloss, I'll help restock next time," offered Gourry.  
  
"That's okay, I'll supply drinks and whatever, but since you are a big eater, you can bring extra snacks." Xelloss smiled pushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. Time for air. He turned up the air conditioning and opened the door. "Remember to close it when we start playing," he said to himself.  
  
"So tell me, are all the dances like that? I didn't go last year," asked Xelloss sitting on the bottom step leading to his sleeping loft.  
  
Val looked at Gourry then answered, "They're all different. Depends on the band, or if there's a DJ."  
  
Gourry added, "This had the fog and Halloween stuff, too. Last year's was ordinary.  Amelia did that part better, but…"  
  
"The band _really_ sucked!" all the guys said in unison.  
  
Zel was standing in the door way looking out. A figure moved across the picture window in the main house. He couldn't make it out clearly, but he decided it was a girl in a short shirt and long blonde hair. "Hey, Xelloss, you didn't tell us about having a...sister."  
  
Val and Gourry crammed the doorway to look out. Val whistled. "In-tro-duce me to the girl of my dreams...can't see her face but…"  
  
Xelloss pulled them all inside and slammed the door, "That's Z…my m- mother!"  He spat 'mother' like poison, then gaining his composure added with a grin, "Besides, I thought maybe you enjoyed dancing with Miss Popularity last night. What would __she think?"  
  
Zel was thoughtful.   Yeah, Xelloss had said his mother was only 15 years older than himself.   
  
"Who, _Filia_?" Val asked, and then grinned. "Yeah she's a babe."  
  
"Who would have thought the stuck-up cheer leader would want to be in the arms of a low-down dirty punk like you. That's what I was wondering."  
  
Val made a move to punch the teasing kid, but Zel stopped him. "Xelloss, true or not, that was uncalled for so apologize. And, Val, he's got a black-belt so he can probably clean the floor with any one of us.  Besides if we're going to be a band we have to..."  
  
"Just 'get along'? You are right. That was __unjust of me, as Amelia would say. It's just that...Filia really hates me for some reason, and it bothers me a little.  Sorry, Val…" Xelloss said, regaining his post at the stairs.  
  
Gourry was playing with his empty pop bottle. "I should have asked Lina to dance with me. I had meant to, and then Sylphiel came out of __nowhere. Next thing I knew, you were dancing with her then you both disappeared for a song or two then she was on stage singing."  
  
"It was the highlight of my evening, you can be sure." Xelloss smiled slightly. "She's so short...and soft." He could feel Gourry's eyes drilling in to him as he rolled his pop bottle between his hands. "And hot..._temperature_ wise. So, I led her out a side door and we cooled down a minute or two. When we came back, her friend -Tasuki, right?- was calling her on stage so I knew a shortcut and _Voila_ the rest is history. I recommend fresh air."  
  
"Then, why did you slam the door?" sneered Val. "So we wouldn't gawk at your _ma-ma_?"  
  
"So she wouldn't gawk at _you_!" shouted Xelloss, incensed. "She's hungry and looking for husband#4. Who __knows what she'll go for!"  
  
Val once again moved to punch Xelloss, but stopped himself. "You're __serious, dude!"  
  
"I don't know…I hate her…she makes me sick..." and he hid his face on his arms.  
  
Xelloss' capricious mood swings were getting to everyone.  Zel felt like going home, but Gourry shook his head and said, "Well, I'm glad one of us got to dance with Lina. I was afraid no one would ask her. That would probably make her feel rotten, especially after setting up the rest of you."  
  
That relieved the strain a bit.  Zel chuckled a little.  "Yeah I __swear if she'd been able to, she would have blown the whole place off the face of the planet. She nearly strangled __me twice. Once to pull Xelloss off some guy…yeah, yeah you were only talking to a friend… and once again to get me to dance with _Amelia_."  
  
"You know that little kid's bonkers about you?" grinned Val, his turn to tease.  
  
"W-what?" gasped Zel, dropping his bottle toy.  
  
"Are you _blind_? She's lookin' at you all the time, waitin' on you hand and foot,"continued Val.  
  
"That's because she feels sorry for the poor __freak-kid. I _know_ the type. It'll wear off soon, I hope," Zel murmured uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't think so!  I saw __stars in her eyes.  You saw stars didn't you, Gourry? Well, __I did, there __were stars," Val laughed.  
  
By the end of the afternoon, the four boys had worked out five songs together. Not a bad start, considering. Gourry had to leave, "Sure I can't talk any of you into coming Trick-or-Treating with me? I'm walking with my brothers and sisters.  Lina and Amelia are coming with!"  
  
"…Other plans," said Val, "Say, Xelloss, can I store my stuff here?"  
  
"Sure you trust me not to _sell_ it or anything?" teased Xelloss.  
  
"If it was worth that much, _I_ would've.  Thanks, see ya around."  Val disappeared out the door.  
  
"Damn it all!" Zel complained looking over a grocery list and hefting his backpack and guitar at the same time. "He __always puts wine on the list.  He knows I can't pick that up...See you later."  
  
"Gourry, if you're not going to be playing the bass in the next few hours, why not leave it here. It's locked," offered Xelloss.  
  
"Sure, thanks...ah well, see ya," and Gourry left.  
  
"Well, that went well," smiled Xelloss to himself. He had met Lina and Zelgadiss.  Established contact.  Things were on track. Having friends was a nice change.  Little did he know that the binds of friendship would be tested so soon.    
  
_

  
The next day around noon, Gourry received a disturbing phone call. It was from Sano, trying to locate Lina. "Val's in big trouble. He's locked up at the police station. Can you get a message to Lina and have her call me pronto?"  
  
Moments passed before Gourry answered, while he mulled the problem over in his head.  "Yeah, I'm still here. I can't call her, but I know where she is. I'll have her call you, but it might take half an hour."  
  
"He's not going anywhere fast. Thanks Gourry." And Sano hung up.  
  
Gourry made three calls in succession, first to Zel, telling him to run over immediately, one to Xelloss with the same orders, and the last to Amelia.  
  
"What! Oh that poor Mr. Val. I bet that no good Gaav hoodlum is responsible!" Amelia wailed. "You bet I'll be there with the van. We'll all find Lina together and see that justice is done!"  
  
"Er, thanks, Amelia...just hurry." Gourry hung up the phone and waited. He informed his family that he'd be busy for awhile and that they should go on to the zoo without him this time.  
  
Xelloss shut down his computer after leaving an email to Zelas, his mother. He slipped out the door, locked it behind him, and ran at a comfortable pace the few blocks to Gourry's house.  Zel braced himself for the fight with his grandfather, but amazingly he old man was busy in the basement and didn't care what Zel did until dinner time, and so he, too, ran to meet the others at Gourry's place.  
  
Amelia had more trouble apprehending the van than she thought, and so arrived shortly after the boys. Everyone climbed in, Gourry up front to give directions to the driver.  "It's right up the road about two miles, can't miss it. It's called the Zephillia Café."  
  
The four kids piled into a booth. Lina often had to work with her sister here on Sundays; it was Gourry's only idea where she might be found. After a minute, a young waitress tossed menus on the table and asked, "Can I getcha some water too?"  
  
Gourry spoke up, "Umm, we're looking for Lina.  It's urgent.  Is she here?"  
  
The waitress looked the kids over, lingering on Xelloss a bit longer, then nodded. "Her shift's nearly over. I'll send her out, but don't make a habit of this." She warned with a stare that could melt steel.  
  
"No ma'am!" answered Gourry dutifully.  
  
Lina was not particularly happy to see them either, but Gourry's sad and worried expression silenced her.  "This had better be important, Gourry."  
  
"It is. Sano called me. Val's in serious trouble. Sano wants you to call him immediately." Gourry repeated everything he knew, and then stared at Lina. "I have Sano's number, if you need it."  
  
"Sure, I'll take it, thanks." And Lina left the table to make the phone call. Five minutes later she returned.  
  
"It's not good. Amelia, do you have the van still?" asked Lina.  
  
Yes she did.  
  
"Then we have to go to the police station and find out how to post bail. None of us is old enough but..." Lina began.  
  
"My father can and will, if I ask. I _know_ it!" said Amelia with certainty.  
  
"Well for Val's sake I hope so. Sano thinks he was set up to be the fall guy in a robbery or somethin' gone wrong, but a man is close to dying in the hospital, guys so...come on let's get going!  Sano will meet us there."  
  
And away they went. They all clamored into the police station about the same time as Sano. He stepped forward, having had some experience here before, and spoke to an officer, and then introduced the others to the officer.  
  
"And this is the mayor's daughter, Amelia. She hopes to post bail today, if possible," added Sano hopefully.  
  
Amelia did indeed have some pull with her father, but this was a hard call. Phil himself put in an appearance at the station, much to the astonishment of the officer's present. He insisted on having a private meeting with Val, acting as his lawyer.  
  


  
What seemed like hours later, Phil returned with a dejected looking Val in tow.  
  
"I've posted $100,000 bail today. This young man will be staying in the coach house until his first court appearance sometime next week. In the meantime I have an excellent lawyer in mind, who owes me a favor, and he'll be speaking to Val in an hour. No one has been able to locate his step- father, Gaav. Currently he's wanted for questioning. Everything else will have to wait until we get home. You're all invited for lunch at my place, of course."  
  
Lina had managed a call to Filia while waiting.  Filia had just arrived back at the settlement and wasn't too pleased to have to make another trip back into Seyruun so soon,  but she would if someone could pick her up.  "Gotcha covered," Lina said, then she connected with Sylphiel, who had passed her driver's test and had access to a car. "A car? Great!  Then… you'll pick up Filia and high-tail it to Amelia's? And hurry, no, no I didn't say _get a ticket, but don't _dawdle_!"  
  
_

  
Mayor Phil had a way with people. Val was contrite, sitting silently unless forced to answer a question. Slowly his tough exterior melted away and the dreadful existence since his mother had died was exposed. His friends were numbed, even Filia who normally acted like she didn't care about anyone as grungy as Val.  
  
"This is the last time you let that man use you for illegal activities, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Phil said firmly.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Val answered uncertainly.  
  
The lawyer, Mr. Fribrizzo, agreed. "It is important that you agree to testify against your…step-father. He's responsible for a murder -if the poor guy doesn't pull through-, countless robberies, and other crimes the DA can't _wait to pin on him."  
  
At that moment a cell phone rang. The mayor left the room to speak privately. The lawyer's cell phone rang a split-second later.  
  
"I wonder if mine's next?" joked Xelloss, uncomfortable with the tension and unable to sit still.  
  
"Please, Mr. Val. You _must_ do this. Why?  What's bothering you about turning him in? You _can't _love the man after all you've been through, how he's _used_ you?" cried Amelia pleading with him to listen to them.  
  
"W-What will happen to me? I won't have a place to live.  No money…I'll be sent away somewhere else to live, maybe another town?"  
  
"Oh, no that won't happen! We won't __let that happen to you. Will we guys?" she asked beseechingly.  
  
"Of course not," agreed Lina. " There are other options."  
  
"He can stay with me," offered Xelloss. "You can have my loft and I could move back into my old room in the house."  
  
Val looked surprised. That was a sacrifice he didn't expect.  
  
Filia stood up as the Mayor returned to the room. "May I speak to you and Val privately for a moment, please, Sir?"  
  
Phil nodded and the three left the room without a word.  
  
"What do you suppose that's all about?" wondered Zel aloud.  
  
"Filia believes she may know something about Val's past, something he may not…but we'll have to wait the mystery out."  
  
"So, did your youngest brother get over not being able to go Trick-or-Treating last night?" asked Amelia after a long pause in the conversation.  
  
Gourry, happy to have the distraction answered, "Oh yeah, after they all shared candy with him and then told him scary stories about running around in the dark and having to knock at stranger's doors, he was okay. I was wondering, ahhh, Zel, umm…Do you think we'll ever get a chance to play some tunes together again?"  
  
"You guys got together and played music?" began Lina.  
  
"…_Without_ us?" finished Amelia, punctuating her question with an upraised fist and the beginnings of a long rant.  "Why the injustice…!"  
  
Before they could continue, Val, Filia, and the Mayor returned. Val was pale, Filia thoughtful, and Phil had his cell phone glued to his ear.  
  
"What's up?" asked Lina, the inactivity was getting to her and Xelloss' restlessness was about to drive her to distraction as well.  He hummed, he drummed his fingers on the table, he danced around…  
  
Filia shook her head. Val was staring vacantly at her. The lawyer closed up his phone. "Well that was good news. Ah, just a moment, Mr. Mayor, a moment of your time, when you're finished."  
  
Again the friends contented themselves with fresh drinks and more idle conversation.  
  
"So the next fencing match is against the school Inu goes to, Friday right, Gourry?" Zel tried.  
  
"Umm, yeah.  I hope Zangalus makes it. He's got tennis-elbow or somethin' from summer tennis," Gourry offered.  
  
"I hope he shows up too! With Zangalus out of practice, you played with both Van and me. I don't like sharing my partner with anyone. Van is too good. You may decide to switch on me," said Zel smiling slightly.  
  
"Not unless you go all soft on me," Gourry joked affably.  
  
Sylphiel spoke up at long last, "I thought that Inu guy was scary. Do you realize he wasn't wearing a costume? He really IS a demon!"  
  
Lina looked at Sylphiel poisonously, "Sylphiel, you're an idiot! Demons aren't real like..."  
  
"You don't believe in demons, Lina?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Hmm, I do!" grinned Xelloss, lighting on the edge of a table. "By _any_ definition of the word, I live with one, and from Zel's description, his grandfather's at least part demon, and there's little doubt that Gaav's a demon through and through."  
  
"Xelloss, you insensitive clod.  Shut up!  You're an idiot too!" shouted Lina.  
  
Zel put a hand on Lina's shoulder. "Want to go for a walk or something before you punch one of us out?"  
  
Lina slumped back into her chair, "No...Wait, Phil is coming back."  
  
"Okay kids, I think we have everything worked out. I have a meeting scheduled with the DA and Judge Hunter first thing Monday morning. Until your stepfather is found, Val, you shouldn't try and return home, which means making a visit there to pick up clothes and whatever else you may need."  
  
"I've got nothin' important at home anymore. Lately, I've been staying with Sano; you met him back at the station. But I can't stay with you, _hiding_!" Val said, hands fisted into tight balls.  
  
"You are right, Val. But until the Monday court appearance, this is where you'll stay. We'll see what the Judge has to say about long-term living arrangements. Sano is not considered an adult, and until you are 18 you cannot be released on your own. Until tomorrow, you can call the coach house home. Ah the phone again, excuse me," said Phil.  
  
Phil and the lawyer continued to chat on cell phones, scratch in tiny pocket planners, and draw up plans for the next day. Lina and friends sat in confusion and stupefaction.  
  
"Daddy? Can we go outside, walk around a bit before everyone has to go home?"  
  
"Sure, darling daughter of mine. Be back for dinner, and you too, Val."  
  
"Ahh...Lina am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" asked Gourry.  
  
"This time...no… actually. Val? Are you okay? Can we all just talk about this once and for all?" asked Lina.  
  
"Ahh, sure…go ahead, Lina. I'm kinda numb right now," Val mumbled.  
  
"Okay, here's what I know, and, Val, feel free to fill in the holes, eh?" Lina received a nod and continued, "While some of us were walking the neighborhood with a mob of little monsters begging for candy from strangers, you were out-- tell me if I'm wrong here, okay?--stealing hubcaps, car stereos, and anything else on Gaav's wish list. How am I doing so far?"  
  
Val shrugged his shoulders. Lina continued, "Well, then, some __clown gets in a huff 'cause he doesn't want to make a personal _donation_ to Gaav's minions, so things get dicey and you, let's call you… Idiot#1… you split. However, one of the other minions, let's call him Idiot#2, pulls out a gun and blows away the poor clown-dude. Somewhere along the way, a policeman moves in arrests Idiot#1, and later Idiot#2, 3, and whomever else was doin' robbery detail that night. Some other _idiot_ clues Gaav in on what's goin' down in time for the head-thug-dude to clear  out to safety, leaving, of course the poor slobs… the Idiots#1,2 and 3… in jail to take the rap."  Lina folded her arms across her chest and stood inches from Val. "So what did I leave out?"  
  
Val shook his head. "I didn't have no choice, at least not one I knew about. It was to be the last job, too. Everything I had was gone, I was staying with Sano, playing it straight. Gaav said I had to do this last job, then he'd leave me alone."  
  
"And you believed that man?" asked Lina.  
  
"Yeah, me and Idiot#2 and 3, heh, heh, heh..."  
  
"Now the next part of the story is Filia's, but what I understand goes like this: Your family was part of this Cephied Clan Stuff having a big get together. You were five or so and sick and your mom stayed home with you, when the rest of your family and entire clan for that matter, takes off. Their plane crashes and no one survives. Your mom never rejoined the others, met Gaav, and you all settle down in Seyruun. Gaav was ...abusive...to put it mildly, your mom…died, and I bet Gaav is directly responsible for that too, seeing as he gets all the money -your money- to control." Lina stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Gaav secretly operates a crime ring using you and other underage idiots to do the dirty work. Who knows what promises he's made or method's he used to terrorize the idiots into submission-though I might be interested sometime, __just kidding Zel-but when the chips are down you're meat's on the line and he is gone." Lina smiled then continued, "The question is what do __you do next?"  
  
"Phil says I go to court tomorrow."  
  
"I'm talking about the FUTURE, you idiot! "  
  
Val looked at this group of friends, _his_ friends now.  "I'd like to work out this band thing, finish school next year, and get a job fixing stuff or something."  
  
"Good. And it sounds like you may be coming into some money as well as owning your mom's house, if they catch up with Gaav and you help nail his ass. So are you going to help the police?" Lina wanted to nail Val too.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where he's gone."  
  
"You tell all you know, let them search the house, whatever...The man's hiding, but he's not smart enough to not make a mistake, so he'll be found. With him in jail, your life will begin all over again." Lina was finished. She sank to the grassy lawn in front of the coach house, stretching out and closing her eyes. "However, if it's past 5:00 and I'm lying here and not home…__my life will be over cause my sister will _kill_ me."  
  
Zelgadiss checked his watch, "Almost 4:30, Lina. Looks like you'll live to see another day. I've got to stop at the store and pick up some stuff for dinner and finish homework so…  Val, plan to meet for band practice about 4:00 tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Val smiled.  
  
"Great!" shouted Gourry.  
  
"Okay-dokay!" grinned Xelloss.  
  
"I'd better take you home too, Filia," said Sylphiel. "Bye, everyone!"  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Lina. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
Gourry and Xelloss followed Lina and Zel out the gate, preferring to walk to being chauffeured home.  
  
"Bye everyone!" waved Amelia. "Mr. Val, you probably want some time alone, huh? I'll come by the coach house to get you for dinner, 5:30 okay?"  
  
"Uh, thanks Amelia, for all you and your family are doin' for me. I just can't imagine why you all care…" Val mused.  
  
"That's what friends are for, good times and bad times. We do what we can, but you have to do your part and don't let us down, okay?"  
  
_

  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End  Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 9  
  



	10. Chapter 10 121803

(((.-) Zel ||^.^|| Xelloss {{^.^}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Monday morning announcements reminded students of the chess club rescheduling to Wednesday 4:00, sporting events, play tryouts, and that Friday was an early release day with classes ending at 12:00 --_Cheer's_!  
  
Zelgadiss was looking at his weekly planner, a smile creeping to the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Well, aren't you chipper this morning?" said Lina  
  
"I'm turning over a new leaf, Lina. After listening to the problems Xelloss and Val, _especially_ Val, have, mine seem only…skin deep."  
  
"That's nice," smiled Lina.  
  
"Just kidding," Zel added.  
  
"I know," Lina finished.  
  
"Did you enjoy the dance?" Zel asked.  
  
"Some. Did you?"  
  
"There were moments."  
  
"Moments? _Actual _measurable time slices, how generous, Zel."  
  
"Possibly two… or three."  
  
"And _those_ were…?" Lina's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Your song… and leaving."  
  
"Oh _joy_."  
  
"Hey, that's _my_ line!"  
  
"Get a _new_ one."  
  
"I just thought of another moment…before the dance…that vamp outfit you were wearing."  
  
"VAMPIRE! I tried on a vampire costume, but it was a bit too..." Lina began.  
  
"_Exactly_."  
  
"_Exactly_, what are you getting at, Zel?"  
  
"It looked nice."  
  
"No it didn't! I looked like a..." Lina began.  
  
"A tramp, a vamp, and a bit of a..." giggled Xelloss slipping into his seat behind Zel.  
  
"Can it, Bozo!"  
  
"Scamp, I believe it goes.  Sonny and Cher opening song," Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Is this day going to be like this all day long?" wheezed an exasperated Lina.  
  
"Oh joy," he murmured as sarcastic grin spread across Zel's face.  
  
"What was _that_?" asked Lina.  
  
"That was _me_ getting _my line back," Zel smirked.  
  
"That's a V-a-m-p, la, la, la, la, la, _VAMP_!" Xelloss finished his song.  
  
"Idiots, I am surrounded by idiots, all of you!" and Lina dropped her forehead to her notebook.  
  
"Today class we are going to begin the persuasive mode of writing. There will be a single-page paper due tomorrow to be written in the persuasive mode. The paper will have the usual requirements with the following exception: do NOT put your name on the paper, use your student number from your ID card. We shall be reading them aloud in class. I want you to try and convince the reader to take a particular action. The readings will be conducted anonymously, and a vote will decide if you've done a good job or not. "  
  
"Good Gods, it just gets better and better," moaned Lina.  
  
"Welcome to my life," he began, but stopped when the teacher turned her eyes to him.  
  
"_Life in Zel...sounds like hell, to me, oh well…_" sang Xelloss.  
  
"And yours, Xelloss, should convince me __not to send you to visit the principal's office," added the teacher.  
  
"Good job, Xelloss! If I were you I'd write the best paper ever," said Zel on his way to calculus.  
  
"You have _no_ idea," Xelloss said with a rare frown. "See you in science lab."  
  
_

  
Science lab began with a substitute teacher. "Turn to page 47 please class. Your teacher would like you and your lab partner to choose a project from that list. You will have all week to complete the lab work and the write-up will be due on Monday of next week. Now does everyone have a partner? No? And what's your name? Xelloss?  How unusual a name… Never work with a partner? You poor thing. Here, I'm sure those two will be happy for you to join in, right kids?"  
  
Lina and Zel looked at Xelloss. "Happy, happy day," one of them said, doesn't matter which.  
  
Zel looked over the list. "This one with the titration measurements sounds tedious but useful.  What do you think, Lina?"  
  
"Fine with me. Let's get it over with. Hey, Xelloss, give us a hand with the setup."  
  
Xelloss deftly connected the beakers, flasks, piping, and Bunsen burner. Zel read directions and began measuring fluids. Lina took out her pencil and ruler and drew a chart for recording the data. The hour swept by and they left their equipment in place for the next day.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," said Lina brightening with the sun and a good lunch set out in front of her. Xelloss and Zel had bought drinks and bagels and seated themselves across from Lina. Gourry staggered over to his customary spot beside Lina, and carefully rested his food trays one at a time onto the table.  
  
"What, Lina? The dance?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Well that too…but I was speaking of the science lab."  
  
"Are you talking about the dance?" chirped Amelia.  
  
"I'm so glad I went," trilled Filia misty-eyed.  
  
"I had a nice time, too!" twittered Sylphiel, sliding in beside Gourry. "And I brought a slice of pumpkin pie, for you, like it?"  
  
"I sure do! Thanks." The tall blond kid beamed a golden smile. "So do you think we'll see Val tonight?"  
  
Zel shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Xelloss answered, "I'll find out!" then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number by memory. He was having a difficult time hearing over the din of the lunchroom, so he stood up and left the room.  
  
"So, Miss Filia, was Mr. Val a good dancer?" asked Amelia smiling. "You danced with him a lot I noticed."  
  
Filia blushed, "Uh-huh (yes!), but his hair kept tickling my nose so I'd sneeze.  He probably thinks I'm allergic to him." She leaned in to whisper, "Has Zel said anything to you about the dance?"  
  
Amelia shook her head.  
  
Filia smiled a 'leave it to me' smile. "So you guys have been pretty quiet about the dance.  Gourry?"  
  
"Umm?  It was okay…" He quickly returned to his sandwich and an interesting pile of crumbs.  
  
"How about you, Zel? You are an articulate person," smiled Filia.  
  
Zel choked on his drink, then sputtered, "Nice decorations."  
  
"_Decorations?_ Is that the _best_ you can do?" teased Lina. "Did you enjoy the _dance _part of the dance too?"  
  
Zel glared at her with his one visible eye. He knew everyone, Amelia included, was hanging on his every word. He actually liked dancing and Amelia had been the best partner he'd ever had, but he wasn't going to blurt that out.  
  
"Yes, but the music wasn't.  It was too noisy. My ears are still ringing," Zel complained, then took a bite of bagel.  
  
Amelia looked a little disappointed, but what was a guy supposed to say? He turned to her and said quietly, "You were a much better dancer than Bunny." Then he blushed and stuffed the last of his bagel into his mouth to stop himself from saying any more embarrassing words.  
  
"Are you STILL talking about the dance? Well, _I enjoyed the last dance!"  
  
That was Xelloss. He had folded up the phone and returned to his seat. Now he was smiling, arms folded staring un abashedly at Lina.  
  
Lina opened her mouth to speak, but Xelloss beat her to it. "Lina is a __very accomplished dancer, and singer, too!"  
  
Lina's turn to blush, while her friends showered her singing and song- writing skills with praise. She would kill that guy, but it was hard to put her finger on the 'why' exactly. He had told a simple truth and answered honestly. It was her problem that she was so embarrassed. _

Gourry looked hurt. He had wanted to and had fully _intended to dance with Lina, but somehow he had missed out entirely. He was so laid-back and easy- going that Lina had slipped away.  
  
Lina had no snappy comeback, so instead, changed the subject.  "So was there any news about Val?"  
  
Xelloss answered, "Why, yes there was! His case has been dismissed for lack of evidence and extenuating circumstances. Looks like Idiot#1 had no stolen goods on him and Idiot #3 had the weapon. Oh yes, the Clown they tried to rob is going to survive his injuries too, so murder charges are dropped."  
  
Xelloss paused while the others cheered the good news, and then continued, "He's staying with Sano indefinitely, though not permanently. And he is currently picking up a trunk of his mother's from his house. His house is under surveillance...hoping for the chief demon, I __mean villain, to return. So looks like band practice is on tonight."  
  
"****__WHAT BAND PRACTICE?" screamed a chorus of girls.  
  
"Gods help me…let me disappear," moaned Zel.  
  
Amelia patted him on the arm, "You're not going to pass out are you? Can I get you some orange juice?"  
  
Lina chuckled, saw Zel's terrified expression, and then burst out laughing, "Oh Amelia, I don't think one glass will be enough. Ice __too! And hurry he's fading fast!"  
  
"Miss Lina, stop it now. You are embarrassing him more," said Amelia.  
  
Zel stood up. "I'm fine, but I think I will go for some fresh air. Alone." He left and no one followed him.  
  
Lina looked at Gourry. He so rarely got angry, but right now he looked definitely unhappy. Maybe he'd like a change of scene, too. "That's not a bad idea. Come on Gourry let's get some fresh air."  
  
And Lina pulled the surprised kid who towered a foot and one half over her out of the room.  "Ah, Lina? Where are we going?" Gourry asked, confused.  
  
"Outside, away from all the moody, silly, nosy idiots, our friends," said Lina.  
  
"Okay!" he smiled. "Umm, you know, I'm sorry we didn't get to dance together...next time, right?"  
  
"Uh…r-right...next time...ah..." she stammered.  
  
"And, Lina, ah…would you do that song for us…so our band can learn it? Learn the music part, you know…no one can sing it like you!"  
  
"Okay...when, today?"  
  
"Yeah, we can walk home together, you can drop your stuff, then we can go to...the practice room, at…um …__his place…" Gourry said, proud of his plan.  
  
"Sounds fine…Umm, you don't like Xelloss much, do you?" she asked.  
  
"He's…hard to get to know.  I don't trust him yet, that's for sure," and he continued babbling on until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.  
  
  
  
Zel had nothing to say in computer lab. He had setup the new computer hardware and software for the 'project' with Xelloss. But until they did actual video taping, there was no way to begin testing the editing programs. So he was showing two freshman girls how to use different search engines on the Internet. Xelloss was helping another student 'unhang' his terminal. Zel was determined not to talk to that 'fruitcake' unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"There it should be fine, just don't try to download so large a data file, this computer is too slow," Xelloss explained to the boy for the second time that day.  
  
Zel shook his head and moved out of hearing range. Another student looked exasperated. He recognized him as Ryoga from his history class. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't know.  I was trying to find an article on China, but no matter what I do, the sight I found it on yesterday is gone! I've been searching for hours and it's lost...oh…yeah…that's it! Thanks Zel."  
  
"Yeah, sure.  Actually you were going around in circles. Next time try holding down the 'BACK' key and choosing one of those sights before," Zel continued to advise Ryoga.  
  
Xelloss was back with the first kid looking a bit frustrated. "Hung __again, Hojo? Tell me, what did you try __this time?" he asked while starting up the computer again.  
  
By the end of the hour, Zel was playing a chess game while listening to that kid explain why for the 5th or was it the 6th time his terminal was hung. He was surprised by how well Xelloss was keeping his cool. Maybe it was Zel's turn to stir things up. Zel thought a moment, and then sent a message to Xelloss' computer.  He waited for Xelloss to return to his seat and read his message._

Xelloss dropped his smile, eyes wide, then found Zel's eyes and frowned.  
  
  _He must have a crush on you! (((.'^)  
  
Xelloss sent a message of his own, but Zel had already turned off his computer and left the classroom.  
  
Computer lab was still weighing heavily in Xel and Zel's minds as they walked to Xelloss' practice room in a cluster. Gourry, taking Xelloss' suggestion to heart, had an enormous grocery bag of snacks, which he and Lina delved into, keeping them relatively quiet. This left Zelgadiss off the hook, as he silently trudged along hauling his Fender. The four of them all lived within walking distance of school, and, therefore, each other's houses. If they got enough practice in, they'd all be able to walk over to each other's houses all summer, and that kind of independence was greatly appreciated.  
  
Val was already waiting outside Xelloss' door. "Took ya long enough," he huffed as they clambered around with joyous greetings.  
  
The instruments they had left had been carefully replaced in their cases and set, along with their amplifiers, in an orderly line-up against the wall. Xelloss, apparently, was a neat-freak. But that made him the perfect one to supply the digs, since it's easier to play music in a clean space. The friends set upon their implements of music and set up their equipment.  
  
"I haven't seen _that_ guitar in a while, Zel," said Lina. "And I didn't even __know you played the bass, Gourry!"  
  
"You never asked," he smiled, tuning up.  
  
But Xelloss' drum set impressed her most of all. "Gaa! I-I never even suspected! I mean, I always thought Gourry should be a bass-player since he has such big hands and all, but I never would have guessed you'd be a _drummer_! What hat do you pull all these talents out of?!" she shook her head. "Ooh… And they're shiny and purple, too!"  
  
Lina had always been attracted to shiny things, like a crow. Her big red eyes automatically trained themselves on any shiny object near her. Some girls can't take their eyes off of boys, others food, but for Lina, it was anything shiny. And food.  
  
"Thank you, Lina. Would you like to try them? Here, I'll show you the percussion toys." Xelloss offered Lina the throne and stood behind her, pointing out noise-makers for her to beat. She liked noisy things, too.  
  
"Shit, Lina! If you don't stop that I'll-" Val yelled but was cut off when Lina leaped from the drums and over to his keyboard.  
  
"Can I play with this a little, too? You know, I don't have any musical instruments at home. I had to write music over at other people's houses, since we don't even have a piano!" she lamented.  
  
"Uh, s-sure," Val stammered. Lina was a little...__strange all of a sudden. It was her 'cute' act, which she hadn't dredged up in quite a while. He actually liked it. __All the boys liked it, though it could be a bit embarrassing. It let him forget that she was the toughest, scariest one of them all and allowed him to think of her as just a girl for a little while, at least.  
  
When she was finished with him, which didn't take long since she was on a roll, she tackled Gourry.  "Hey, can I see your axe?"  
  
"Sure! Though I always think of it as more of my 'sword' than my 'axe'," he shrugged. But since the bass only had four strings (and she'd never had a music lesson in her life), she didn't have much to play with, and got bored of it quickly. Besides, what she really wanted to get her hands on was Zel's beautiful guitar.  
  
"No. _Absolutely_ not." It was final. He clutched it as if it was his child the evil wolf Lina intended to consume brutally. It was his second- most prized possession, his first being his real sword that lay in a glass case in his room. No one laid a finger on either of these items if he could help it, which was why he had dragged his guitar home and to school, so that it wasn't left to Xelloss' devices.  
  
"Pleeeeeease?" she hoped, cutely. Stars shone in her eyes, and she clasped her hands. "I'll be reeeally careful with it, I promise!"  
  
"No. You'll scratch it or drop it or-"  
  
"Oh, come on you stingy bastard!" she dropped the cute act and became raging. "I've _always _wanted a guitar, you _know_ that! Just let me touch it?" the stars and cuteness returned by the last statement.  
  
Zel grabbed her hand, pulled one finger away from the others, and used it to stroke the guitar in a two-inch sweep.  
  
"There. You touched it. Now let's play something!"  
  
"You didn't have to be so _mean_ about it," she sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, well, unlike those other pathetic guys, I'm immune to your 'Jedi mind-tricks'," he cracked a smile.  
  
"Okay, let's take 'Satisfaction' from the top!" Val cried, and they dove into it, with Lina as the audience.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" she interrupted, "Time out!"  
  
The music died.  
  
"The singing…needs some…work." she looked away from Val's seething face. "Let me sing it! Then you can focus on the keyboards, Val, okay?"  
  
Everyone was fine with it, save for Val. "I can sing it-"  
  
"Yeah, but it's hard to do both, right guys?" Lina looked to the others for back-up, which they supplied. "So if you sing, you're neglecting the keyboards, and only you can do that part, whereas I can sing and nothing else, got it?"  
  
"So you're bored, and we all have to bow to your whim?" Val asked.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
They did so, as it took less effort than standing up to her would. It wasn't so bad, either. Lina could really belt it out. The next three songs didn't have vocals, so she just listened to them as politely as it was possible for her. But when they got to 'Yesterday', which Zel had been reluctant to do anyway, things got bad.  
  
Lina burst out laughing halfway through the song. It was inevitable from the beginning, as she'd taken on the countenance of a volcano about to erupt. Now she was rolling around on the floor, tears streaming from her cinched up eyes.  
  
Now, Zel did not deserve this. It wasn't really fair. His life was already so full of torments, from his inner and outer scars, lack of confidence, terminal loneliness, and control-freak grandfather, that he didn't really need to have his friends torture him, too. But it was just so much fun to see him squirm! And he turned such a lovely array of colors when he blushed.  
  
"Lina," Gourry said, aghast. "What's wrong with you?" he looked from her twitching mass of giggles to a very red, stiff Zel.  
  
"Yeah, who invited her anyway? All she does is rag on our singing," Val snorted, in a rare show of standing up for Zel.  
  
"No!" she gasped in between chortles of laughter, "No, not at all! Zel! I'm sorry Zel! You have a really nice voice, really! Stop looking all wounded and tragic! I'm not laughing at you!"  
  
They all turned to her with renewed interest. Zel did not have a forgiving look on his face.  
  
"Oh _really_?" he asked, in a voice oiled with venom.  
  
"Yes! I swear! You don't remember? I mean, it was a long time ago, but you don't remember?" she asked, sitting up and appealing for his acquittal.  
  
He looked darkly confused for a moment, and then enlightenment spread across his face, followed by a deep red blush in rapid succession.  "Oh gods... I had forgotten all about it."  
  
"Are you going to clue us in, or is that a private tea-party?" Xelloss asked, raising a hidden eyebrow.  
  
"Okay," that was an opening for Lina, who didn't mind torturing Zel a bit more in the least, "when we were about six- oh, shut up Zel, __I'm telling the story!- anyway, we used to listen to music and- just let me _tell_ it, okay Zel?- we'd sing along with it and that was our favorite one! We sang it together in the elementary school talent show- Gods, Zel…it's not that bad, so stop trying to hang yourself!- and it was a lot of fun!"  
  
"That was _you_?!" Gourry cried, recognition burning in his eyes. "I remember that! But you were with some dark-haired _girl_-"  
  
"That was me, before the accident," Zel muttered. He might as well surrender his dignity once again.  
  
"Whoa! You were a _girl_ before the acci-"  
  
"No, Gourry! He's _always_ been a __guy!" Lina intervened since Zel had collapsed.  
  
"_Barely_," Val snickered. "He's pretty femi-"  
  
"Val, you're just making things worse!" Lina moaned.  
  
"Yeah, if we keep this up, he might faint again," Xelloss warned, smiling cheerily. He got him back for the computer lab.  
  
"He's certainly making a weird noise," Gourry said with concern. "Zel? You okay?"  
  
"Yes… I'm fine. I'm perfectly… fine," he rose to his feet and leaned against the wall.  __I wish that I could disappear…or go insubstantial and melt through this wall…or blow them all up with an energy ball.  Yes, now that would be satisfying!  
  
"Okay everyone, we've tortured the poor guy enough." Lina the Mediator was back.  
  
"I'll get us all something to drink!" Xelloss opened the refrigerator.  "I got some other kinds of drinks this time."  
  
"Beer?" pressed Val.  
  
"Nooo," answered Xelloss, "But I did get some JOLT… extra caffeine and sugar. It says so on the label!"  
  
"Oh boy! Sounds good to me," Lina took one, and passed another to Zel.  
  
They sat there, relaxing for a moment in silence. Then Gourry noticed something. "Woah, there's like, no furniture in this room!"  
  
He was right. Before they'd arrived and dropped off their instruments, the only thing in the room had been the drum set and throne. "Well, it is only a practice room. I didn't really expect to ever have any friends over here," shrugged Xelloss.  
  
Lina thought a second, and then said, "Hey, I know! We've got, like, an entire room filled with bean-bag chairs! Come on let's go get'em! It'll be nothin' if we all carry one or two!"  
  
One look at the expression of horror on Xelloss' face, and Zel was gung- ho. Gourry followed like a puppy, while Val dragged Xelloss out. "Aren't you always tellin' us about the benefits of fresh air? What's your problem? 'Fraid Lina's stuff will ruin the décor?"  
  
_Well…yes… that and also how unsanitary they probably were_, but Xelloss wisely kept his mouth shut this time and trudged along. Lina's place needed yard work and a paint job, but the inside needed everything. The path through the living room, down the hall and into the 'bean-bag' holding cell was littered with coats, shoes, books and other detritus dropped casually where they were removed, and then forgotten. Val didn't notice. Gourry stepped lightly over things and tossed a couple items into a trash can. Zel passed through the doorway, sighed then found a chair, emptied it of its contents and waited for instructions. Xelloss stood just inside the door, arms folded.  
  
"Where are you guys? Here take these two, Xelloss, and here's an especially large one for Zel, Gourry? Good boy…Val? All right! Next practice, we can bring more?"  
  
"More?" coughed Xelloss, "H-How many?"  
  
"Lots…loads...enough for everyone plus extras for friends," smiled Lina.  
  
"Oh, joy..." smirked Zel, passing Xelloss, who was not looking his usual perky self.  
  
"Lina these are..." Xelloss' face was pale as death as he began to explain.  
  
"_Cool_ huh? We help clean out the dorms where my sister goes to college and every year we get to keep the best stuff!" Lina was glowing.  
  
"Hey, Xelloss, you don't look well," said Zel in mock interest.  
  
"Shit, you two are sooo delicate," crooned Val, jumping out of the way of Zel's flying giant beanbag, "I like these things Lina. Beats the floor anytime."  
  
"Thanks, Val.  Say there's enough for you to take one to Sano's, if there's room." said Lina.  
  
"Really? Yeah, my first piece of furniture!" and Val laughed a real laugh.  
  
Lina sent one of her 'chairs' flying at Gourry, which lead to both of his flying at Lina. Zel caught Val's in the back of the head and fell on top of Lina.  
  
"Lucky for you I'm on something soft!" she growled.  
  
"So am I," he chuckled and then lifted his head in time to see fangs. He ducked, unfortunately, she was attempting to sit up. He turned his usual state of crimson-blush and tried to right himself.  
  
"In coming!"  
  
Zel heard the shout, but couldn't move. He looked desperately into Lina's glowing eyes; no forgiveness there. whoomp Xelloss's beanbag chair, knocked them both flat, nose to nose.  
  
"Woopsie!" cackled Xelloss, dragging his giant beanbag off the flattened pair.  
  
"Watch those hands, mister!" Lina yelled, pushing the shell-shocked boy off of her, "You can get up now."  
  
Zel was murmuring "Sorry..." over and over like a mantra.  
  
He was saved from Lina's wrath, by a coughing fit, hers and his.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Xelloss uncharacteristically. "I __sleep in that room! Those things are __filthy, __look at the dust clouds. There's a cleaners at the strip mall on the corner around the block. I'll pay."  
  
In the end, he won out, but they ended up returning to Lina's and dragging seven more beanbag chairs to the cleaners. Xelloss had to pay a deposit, and they promised to have all the chairs ready by Friday morning, latest. By the time they reached the practice room Zel had to leave, so the band quickly planned the week's next practices.  
  
"I can't Wednesday." began Xelloss.  
  
_Ah, ha! Sango was right, it's a big deal at the Dojo_, thought Lina to herself.  The others shuddered at the evil smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Yeah, Gourry and I should practice before Friday's tournament," added Zel.  
  
Thursday was good for everyone. Friday was an early release day, and so, they would all practice before going to the fencing game, and then go out to dinner.  
  
"We can pick up the beanbag chairs and camp out here after dinner," chirped Xelloss smiling as usual.  
  
"Ah… sure that's okay, but...not too late," then Val added, "I have a curfew…rules ya know...so I can stay a Sano's."  
  
"I'll ask Amelia and Filia, Filia will probably be able to stay at Amelia's," began Lina.  
  
"I meant stay _here_. A big overnight party!" Xelloss glowed.  
  
"You've _got_ to be kidding, Xelloss! Filia is lucky to be allowed to stay outside of her __compound and do overnights with _Amelia_ at the Mayor's mansion. Do you think Amelia would be allowed at a sleep-over at a _boy's_ house, in his __room with __three other guys? Even _I'd_ give that a second thought," Lina said.  
  
Val was laughing.  
  
"Correction.  Not _even _a second thought. No, Xelloss, you GUYs can work out what you want, but my participation ends at…what's your curfew...__midnight? Midnight." Lina said.  
  
Gourry shook his head, "I'll have to check at home. Saturday AM I usually have to walk one brother or sister to a soccer game. So...I'll let you know, okay?"  
  
Xelloss nodded. He hadn't expected anyone to agree, but he'd never had friends stay over; he'd never had friends to ask.  
  
"Same for me," Zel croaked, "I-I often have to do a lot of work at home.  Grandfather never let's me..."  
  
"Oh, that's not true!" interrupted Lina, "He let you stay with me several times."  
  
Zel blushed, "We were under twelve then…anyway…I'll ask. I've got to go now." And in spite of the heavy book bag and guitar case, Zel sped away at a mind- boggling speed, grumbling, "Why can't she keep her mouth shut sometimes.  I'd like to have some secrets…__some dignity."  
  
"That was harsh," laughed Val, "Someday he's gonna blow up at you."  
  
"No he's not," smiled Gourry, "He knows she cares about him, right Lina?"  
  
"Yeah, ah…I like to keep him in his place or he'll become an arrogant asshole like Val," Lina cackled.  
  
_From my observation, I think that he simply likes you too much, Lina, but that should stay a secret, I guess_. Xelloss smiled to himself, turning away as the others started for home.  
  
_

  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 121803

(((.-) Zel ||^.^|| Xelloss {{^.^}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By the time Wednesday rolled around, Lina had everyone lined up to take the Van-Amelia to the Dojo, without spilling the beans to Xelloss.  
  
"Hello, everyone," he said smiling and carrying a can of tomato juice to the lunchroom table, "So…what's the big secret?"  He being the master of secrets himself, knew when something was being kept from him.  He suspected Lina to be the instigator of some devious plan.  
  
Lina, who had been whispering the final details with Sylphiel, stopped. "Ahh...we're trying to guess what part in Midsummer Night's Dream Zel is going to try out for?"  
  
Zel knew exactly what was going on, and so simply shook his head and played along. "They'll never guess. How about you? What parts are you interested in?"  
  
Xelloss smiled. "That's a secret," he winked and held up an index finger by Zel's nose.  
  
Zel grabbed the finger and bent it sideways.  
  
"Ouch!" Xelloss winced painfully. "I need that for typing and drumming and..."  
  
"Then keep it out of my face," Zel sneered.  
  
"So, Lina, when are try-outs again?" asked Gourry between bites.  
  
"Monday, so we have the weekend to practice," answered Lina while swabbing ketchup off her face. "What part do you want?"  
  
"Umm...is there a swordsman?" he asked.  
  
"I'll find one for you, okay?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Ahh, would you like a cookie?" he asked holding a bag from Sylphiel open in Lina's direction.  
  
"Sure…here, Val, try one of these." Lina tossed a cookie to the green- haired kid standing behind her. "And stop breathing down my neck."  
  
"Sorry, Lina, that was me.  I dropped my sweater...oh thank you Val," Filia blushed as Val hurriedly scraped the offending article of clothing off the gray linoleum and gracefully handed it over.  
  
Val grunted something and moved to claim his seat between Lina and Filia. Today Amelia was sitting to Zel's left, Xelloss was on his right.  
  
"I haven't decided which part to try out for. I've never read the entire play. What would you suggest, Zelgadiss?" asked Amelia batting her baby- blues.  
  
Zel slid one eye in Amelia's direction. Why did she have to ask him? "I don't know."  
  
Lina dove for the save, "I have an idea, Amelia. It will be perfect. Walk home with me and I'll tell you all about it wink, wink ."  
  
"Does that mean YOU have decided, Lina?" asked Xelloss. Now he knew for certain that Lina was up to something.  
  
"Not exactly. How about you, Filia?" Lina asked, stacking empty containers back into her lunch sack.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking beautiful faerie princess," she began dreamily.  
  
"Ahh…that's too bad for you, drummer boy," grinned Val devilishly at Xelloss. "She's got you beat. You'll have to look for something...less beautiful."  
  
Xelloss frowned and crossed his arms. Lina grasped Val by the hair and yanked his head over hissing, "Cut it out. It's not funny anymore. Now apologize or I'll…" here she moved in close to his ear and growled so that only he could discern the words "…let him beat the shit out of you after he wins another level in Karate, or whatever. Got it buster?"  
  
Val nodded. Lina released her hold and continued to glare at him.  
  
"Sorry, dude. Bad joke. Didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Xelloss simply smiled faintly and said, "If you want to compliment Filia, I'm sure you can think of something...more _direct_."  
  
Zel shook his head silently and turned a page in the book he was reading. He hoped to stay out of the line of fire for a change.  
  
Gourry was anxious about the play roles. "I'm sure there are lots of guy parts, right? I mean I don't want to have to wear a dress in a play. I don't think any of us want to."  
  
Lina sighed, "I'm sure you will get a _guy_ part, Gourry. And Val and Xelloss and…Zel, too."  
  
Zel flipped through his paperback copy of the script. What roles COULD he try out for? There were the old guys, Egeus and Theseus, but that wasn't a very flattering role…old guys...nope. Then there were lot's of girls' names, and fairies, (…no no no no no no no no no no! and double no!!) the play-within-the-players, which were equally un-flattering roles, and the Philostrate, who was a sniveling toady and very unattractive to him. 

Okay,  how about the main roles?  Puck…no, that was practically reserved for another purple-haired geek he knew.  Oberon…a crowd of other boys had been talking about trying out for that part, so it was off-limits.  Lysander?  No no no. That was the sappiest, stupidest role in the play and it would guarantee him a love scene with some horrible girl. Which left him with, "Demetrius, I guess, he has attitude," he said aloud by mistake.

Amelia looked up. 

"Though," he continued, "I'm far more likely to be cast as an 'attendant to Theseus and Hippolyta'."  
  
"No!" the little black-haired girl cried. "Don't give in to self-doubt! If you tell yourself you can do something, you can! Always think positively! Reach for the stars!" she shouted mantras at him.  
  
"That's…not the way it works, Amelia," he sighed.  
  
"Stop thinking so negatively! If you think negatively, you'll stop TRYING, and if you don't even try, of course you'll lose! Besides, I _know you can get Demetrius, because you're a _really_ good actor."  
  
That was probably her repayment of his compliment of her dancing. He'd brought it on himself.  But somehow, her vote of confidence made him feel a little better. He could get any role he wanted.  It was as if she'd implanted that phrase in his mind. That was a scary thought. He smiled inwardly- not outwardly because he didn't want to encourage her unduly -and looked at the lines he had to practice for try-outs.  
  
Lina grabbed the book from his hands. "Gimme..." _

He didn't even bother to resist.  
  
She looked at the main female roles first, though she'd never admit it to anyone. But they were just too...sappy and pathetic. Though Helena would be a whole lot of fun if Demetrius was someone she could stand. But if it was Zel, she couldn't do it with a straight face. Puck would be challenging, she could pull it off. It would be better than a fairy attendant!  
  
Lina thought to herself, "No wonder Zel was shaking his head. The secondary parts have possibilities…there's one for Gourry...but what about Val? He'd look great with an ass's head. No, that's _his problem. What about _me_?"  
  
Zel sighed, "I had hoped for a dramatic play."  
  
Lina nodded, "Somehow you'll make this a tragedy. I __know you can do it if you put your mind to it!" she spouted the last part in an imitation of Amelia.  
  
Gourry's face lit up. "Oh Lina, I found these at home."  He leaned over and pulled a couple large books out of his mostly empty back pack. He thumbed through one, and then, happy to have found the right page, he pushed the book to the middle of the table.  "See if you can find me. Fifth grade graduating class, Tesla Elementary," smiled the lanky blond.  
  
Zel's stomach did a loop-de-loop. Filia, Amelia, and Val had moved closer for a better view.  There on a page glowed Gourry's face with his good-natured smile. A long drape of straw- colored hair covered one shoulder and ran out of sight at the bottom of the picture. His bangs were neatly trimmed out of his eyes, giving a clear view of his sparkling blues.  
  
"I see two blondes," said Filia analytically. "Oh Gods! That's _you_? Your hair is so…long and...you're gorgeous!  Lina?"  
  
Lina did a double-take. She hadn't paid attention to the older kids, back then.  "Oh yeah, that's you huh? Pretty cute kid," she winked his way.  
  
Gourry grinned, "Now look at this. Lina and Zel's class. Sylphiel, you're on another page."  
  
Lina was the only redheaded kid. Her flaming wild hair, impish grin, and fiery eyes popped off the page immediately. But Zel was an enigma.  
  
"It took me awhile too, and I remembered…ah…" Gourry's voice trailed off.  
  
Amelia gasped.  
  
Luckily the pictures were in color. Zel's intense blue eyes and smirky smile hadn't changed. His shoulder length hair was glossy dark brown, and was not used to cover up his flawless pale skin. Xelloss remained silent, a new trick he had learned.  
  
"You were a real knock-out, Gourry, and so were you Lina," chuckled Val, "…but I still don't see Zel."  
  
Amelia pointed a quivery finger at Zel's photo. "That's you, isn't it Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
  
Zel pushed away from the table and rushed off, unable to speak.  
  
"Let him go," warned Lina, "He'll get over it. He always does."  
  
"B-But Miss Lina, he was so...beautiful. How could his grandfather not want to help him? How could he be so cruel and unjust?" Amelia cried.  
  
Xelloss shook his head. "Jealously, I'd guess. It makes people do the most…despicable acts. Something Val would understand, I'm sure."  
  
Amelia appeared ill. "When did the...when did it happen, then, Miss Lina?"  
  
"A year later, or so.  I think he got his sixth grade photo taken, then... shortly after that, I think.  He was 12-13 maybe, middle school. He didn't come back that year, though I visited a lot. No one else did," answered Lina.  
  
Gourry had opened the next book. "Your sister gave me this to look at last summer one afternoon when I was waiting for you. I forgot to give it back. It's your fifth grade yearbook."  
  
Lina turned to her picture. Gotta love that confident smile. Then she turned to Sylphiel's; with her soft gray eyes, gentle smile and miles of silky black hair, she was lovely. She turned to find other classmates. Lastly she turned to Zel's. Someone had surrounded it with a big heart in red pen. Then Lina closed the book and pushed both books to Gourry.  
  
"Thanks, Gourry, but would you continue to keep mine with you. It might get lost at my place."  
  
The bell rang. Time to go back to classes.  
  
  
_

  
  
A somber Zel and a smiling Gourry watched Xelloss leave the school, then they carried their fencing gear over to Amelia's van, threw the bags into the back and jumped in too.  
  
"Okay, we have one hour to get to the convention center arena, find seats and get some snacks before show time," Lina said, ticking off the scheme.   "According to Sango, this is the first of four events leading up to the finals in spring, which is an international competition. So this is pretty important."  
  
"Yeah, so why didn't Xelloss invite us?" asked Filia.  
  
"Nerves? Fear of rejection? Who knows?  Let's just hope we don't spook him and make him choke."  
  


  
The arena was filling fast. Lina and friends found their seats. "Good thing Sango recommended getting tickets ahead of time," Lina said.  "She got us good ones."  
  
Zel looked around for familiar faces. The place was _packed. Then he saw them; his breath caught, his face blanched, his eyes widened. Could it be? He was certain that those were the legs of the high school principal. Why would _that_ scary lady be here, though? A man passed between them, temporarily blocking his view. Zel faced back forward and took a sip of coffee, shuddering with the sudden warmth.  
  
The lights flashed. The first competitors, young girls and boys, were presented on stage. The Master bowed, they bowed, and they worked through some opening exercises in unison. Then, one by one each child's skill was tested, until they all had had a turn. Then they resumed the bowing and left the stage.  
  
This was repeated with new groups of increasing skill, from Zel's understanding. He recognized Sango and Sano, who came out as assistants with a beginning group. Nuriko helped with the next. They traded back and forth with the next group, and then it was intermission break.  
  
"I saw Sango."  
  
"Yep, Sano too! He's really tall."  
  
"Yeah, that was Nuriko from the Suzaku Seven helping out, right?"  
  
"So when does Xelloss make his appearance?" asked Val bored.  
  
"He's not a beginner so probably his time is coming up in the second half.  Maybe he helps out later, too.   How would I know?" answered Lina.  
  
No sooner had Lina finished her sentence, than three kids pushed their way along the row and into the empty seats next to Zel.  "Oh, hi Zel!" said a cheery Kagome, "Come to cheer your friends along?"  
  
Beside her sat the kid he knew from fencing, Inu, and another boy Zel didn't recognize.  
  
"Come here, Miroku," Kagome called.  "Meet some of my friends. This is Zel, who was and will continue to be on the archery team. He's even recruited Xelloss, if you can believe that he can be coerced into coming out of his shell. This is Amelia, student body president of the freshman class. And this is Lina. And watch yourself, she's tougher than Sango! Ha, Ha. And further down there is…Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia, and Val on the far end. Everyone, this is Miroku, who is here to watch Sango mostly, though he tries to keep it a big secret."  
  
Inu snorted and suggested rearranging the seats so that he could talk to Zel and still be beside Kagome. This took a few minutes since Miroku seemed to want to be close to Kagome too. This was soon settled amicably when Amelia agreed to sit on one side of him, giving up her precious seat beside Zel. Lina sat to his right.  
  
Inu glared at Miroku then settled his golden eyes on Amelia. "If he bothers you, just let me know…or better yet, Lina. She looks like she could keep a pack of wolves at bay."  Then he grinned, a fang showing.  
  
Kagome continued to explain what was going on, "The advanced students are next. There are a couple of Dojos present, 'ours' and two other ones in town. The best students will continue on to the next trials in a few months. Today there will first be skill testing, then at the very end a little exhibition.  Oh it's starting!"  
  
Again twelve students lined up, including Sango and Sano, and performed the bowing, then some group exercises with the teachers from all three Dojos. The individual tests began. Six advanced students, including Nuriko and Xelloss, entered to assist. Mostly they blocked attacks, instead of leading any themselves. When the round was done, the twelve students bowed and exited. The five remaining students, then executed a series of movements in unison, a silent dance, and then broke apart into teams opposing the masters. Kagome explained that each team represented a Dojo and that only one would represent this city area by the end of the test.  
  
They all looked good to Zel. One Dojo team was an older man and woman who looked formidable. He watched Nuriko and Xelloss move with speed and fluidity out maneuvering the older pair. Then as if on cue, the woman moved toward Xelloss, while the man advanced upon the taller Nuriko. Nuriko took a glancing blow to the side, which he used to catch the larger man off his footing and flip him to the floor. Simultaneously, Xelloss blocked the woman's kick, held her ankle, and flipped her backwards onto the wooden floor boards. Match over. Bows all around.  
  
Both pairs took turns competing against the third team, which both team beat with ease. Then it was over. Nuriko and Xelloss were to represent this sector three months from now. Kagome explained that their entire Dojo would be invited to go to the sector championships and watch or participate in the demonstrations.  
  
The last part of the show consisted of some fun demonstrations. Sano showed off his strength by punching through bricks and kicking through boards. Sango wielded a large boomerang-like weapon in a display of grace, balance and strength. Nuriko and Xelloss, who had only used hand-to-hand combat in the trials, now flipped nunchucks, then bo-staffs, Xelloss' personal favorite.  
  
The crowd, which had been quiet throughout the contest phase, was cheering excitedly during the demonstration part. By the end, the crowd was standing. All the students and Masters returned to the stage and bowed. Then the students filed off into the aisles to greet their families, before showering, changing and going home.  
  
Xelloss had not seen his friends; he had no idea that they were in the audience. But he knew his mother was, and so, walked slowly up the aisle fiddling with his hair band waiting for her to find him. Worn to keep his hair out of his eyes, the band bothered him and the knot was too difficult to untie, so he ripped it off, taking some hair with it. Zel had watched the lady with the lovely legs out of the corner of his eyes, curious to know who she was here to watch. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her approach Xelloss, take the headband and untie the knot, all the while smiling and talking. Xelloss, looking serious, nodded and looked to the door. Lina was screaming to go down and find him, but Zel hoped it would take them a bit longer to get down to near-stage area where Xelloss stood. The woman, clearly his mother, was the principal of their high school. This was a secret worth keeping. Zelas Metallium turned away and exited the center.  
  
"Lina, he's near the stage, but you'd better hurry before he disappears again," advised Zel.  
  
"Yeah, gotcha…and whoever's got their hand on me better take it off instantly…OR LOSE IT!" she shouted. Miroku smiled innocently and moved toward Sango.  
  
Lina's mob descended upon the unsuspecting kid like sharks on a bloody carcass. He never knew what hit him. He was so shocked, he just stood gaping.  
  
"Well, this is a first, Xelloss without a word to say!" laughed Gourry slapping him on the back, "Great job out there!"  
  
When reality sank in, the messy-haired kid looked frantically toward the door, lest a certain someone still be in view.  
  
"Coast is clear. She's gone," whispered Zel, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Zel winked at the visibly relieved boy.  
  
"So what's next? You want to shower and change while we wait?" asked Lina sidling up.  "Cause we're taking you out to celebrate; that is, unless you have other plans?"  
  
"Ahh, er...no...no plans, that is…ahh, that would be great, Lina. But I don't have a change here. I'll need to go home first, okay?" stammered the smiling kid.  
  
Val was laughing now. "Speechless _and_ with messy hair, you are one scary guy, Xelloss. And I thought __Sano was good.  Remind me not to get ya pissed off again."  That was Val's way of saying 'great job'.  
  
Amelia's van dropped Xelloss at the practice room to clean up. The other's were taken to the grocery to pick up supplies. When Lina and Co. returned, Xelloss was dressed in khakis and pale blue polo shirt, and was busy towel-drying his hair.  
  
"Come on open up in there. Just wrap a towel around you and let us in…this stuff is heavy!" shouted Lina, "Oh, you're dressed already? Here, take these sacks."  
  
After shoving her groceries into the grinning kid's arms, Lina pushed him aside and plowed in.  
  
"What's all this, Lina?"  
  
"Zel's cooking dinner.  Now show Gourry where to plug in the hot plates," Lina ordered.  
  
"Hey, it's nothing fancy." Zel began.  
  
Soon Zel had a huge pot of pasta sauce bubbling on one burner and salted water boiling on the other. Filia and Amelia were tossing the salad and slicing olives. Val was grating Parmesan cheese.  
  
"You know this would make one hell of a weapon," said Val brandishing the grater in one hand.  
  
"Only for a bad-ass cook," snapped Lina, eyes gleaming.  
  
Gourry was slathering butter on a loaf of French bread.  
  
"Ah, Zel? Where's the garlic?" asked the blonde.  
  
"Just a sec." Zel picked up a few cloves, rolled off the skins, and mashed them with the side of his knife, "There you go. Lina, how's the dressing coming along?"  
  
"Okay…Zel how did you do that…clove thingy?  Do it again," pushed Lina.  
  
Sylphiel was putting the final touches on the dessert preparations. "Zel, all I need is one burner," she said.  
  
"How about the microwave?" suggested Xelloss. "That's a topping we can heat just before serving, right?"  
  
"Microwave? Why yes, that will do. Thank you," answered Sylphiel. "Ummmm, Zel, what is that _scrumptious_ smell?"  
  
"Croutons. I'm frying them in butter and herbs and…there…ready. Let them cool a little and we are ready to add them to the salad."  
  
Zel put Val to work draining the pasta.  
  
"Where do ya want this?" asked Val, "There's no serving bowl big enough."  
  
"I'll take care of that!" and Xelloss hopped off to the main house.  
  
"Amelia, go after him and be sure he has enough dishes and stuff to eat with," added Lina.  
  
"NO!" shouted Zel, remembering the 'mother' problem, "I'll go…sorry Amelia, I didn't mean to shout in your ear.  I need some other things," and he was gone in a flash.  
  
Zel caught up to Xelloss at the door, "Hold up, we need some other stuff, and I volunteered to, ah...run interference."  
  
Xelloss stood in the open door smiling. "Okay…Well, then, I guess you'll have to meet my mother, Zelas, since she's in the kitchen."  
  
Zelas turned as the boys walked in and held out a long fingered hand with red polished nails. "You forget, dear, Mr. Graywords and I have already met."  
  
Xelloss blanched, then regained his color, head bowed. "I guess I really haven't kept as many secrets as I'd thought," he sighed.  
  
"Of course not, dear. You're too young to have any REAL secrets," Zelas said, blowing a thin stream of twisting smoke.  
  
  
_

  
  
"They've been gone for a while," Amelia said. The salad was beginning to look a little stressed after she tossed it for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Yeah, if you strapped the graters to your arms you could just swing them like that and take off a whole shitload of skin-"  
  
"Okay, Val, enough about the cheese-graters! You're alienating less violent persons from the conversation!" Lina warned, referring to the choirgirls.  
  
"Hey, I don't have to do what you say!" he snorted, but one sidelong look at Filia made him back down. "But I'm gonna anyway."  
  
The savory smell of pasta sauce and garlic butter made them salivate. They wouldn't be able to wait for Zel and Xel much longer. Gourry picked up his unplugged bass and strummed a few dull chords, keeping himself occupied.  
  
"Open the door!" came Zel's muffled voice. "Our hands are full!"  
  
Everyone but Lina ran to help. Zelgadiss had a worrisome stack of dishes and cutlery in him arms. Xelloss had his arms full of candles. Big ones, small ones, fat, thin, beeswax, paraffin, in all colors, and some quite sculptural. He held a large tablecloth in his teeth.  
  
"Uh, what's with the candles, man?" Val asked, an eyebrow convulsing wildly.  
  
"We're eating outside," Zel explained, "and we need light to eat by. It'll be nice ambiance."  
  
"How romantic!" Sylphiel and Filia sighed, before they remembered who they were eating with.  
  
"Riiight...anyway, you've got that pasta bowl, so let's get busy so we can eat!" Lina conducted them around the kitchen.  
  
"Please, take these dishes before I drop them," Zel begged. Amelia flew to his side to help.  
  
In record time, food was in dishes and being carried out in a procession to where Xelloss had spread the cloth and arranged the candles artistically. But they were still unlit.  
  
"I thought I had brought matches out here, but they appear to be lost."  
  
"That's okay, I've gotta lighter," Val pulled a slim, silver butane lighter from his pocket and tossed it to Xelloss.  
  
"Thank you!" he said and then set about illuminating the night.  
  
The bowls were passed, the food devoured.  
  
"Zel, I gotta hand it to ya, this is a great dinner," said Lina crunching a crouton.  "Cookin' for the old geezer has given you a new talent worth keeping."  
  
"Oh joy," muttered Zel, but he wasn't mad at all.  
  
"Say, what would everyone like to drink?" asked Xelloss skipping to the practice room door.  
  
"Beer?" asked Val.  
  
"Noooo. But there's soda and juice and…" began Xelloss as he disappeared inside.  
  
"Wine," said Zel.  "From my grandfather's cache. Hey, I needed it for the sauce and there's some left and this is a celebration," he added defensively.  
  
"Well I don't know…" began Filia, as Zel placed a glass in her hand and poured another.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" asked Val.  
  
"Nothing.  Wine is often served at ceremonies, but…oh well, Xelloss? Are you coming back?" called Filia.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…I needed to drink some water myself. Whoa Zel, what's this?" asked Xelloss, depositing hands full of bottles to the tablecloth to take the offered glass of wine from Zel.  
  
"A toast. Congratulations for winning the first round of the Karate match for your Dojo, Xelloss," said Zel, releasing the wine glass into his friend's safe keeping.  
  
"Thanks...everyone…"  Xelloss hid his eyes in his bangs and sat down. "Shit… this is embarrassing," he laughed.  
  
So did everyone else. And the dinner continued.  
  
"I'll be just a moment," said Sylphiel excitedly running to get dessert.  
  
She heated the cherry and the fudge toppings in the microwave, sliced the tender cake and carried out the slices on a platter, plus dessert plates. Amelia hopped up to give her a hand. Sylphiel left and returned with a bowl of steaming topping and a bowl of cool, whipped cream.  
  
"Ooh," said the appreciative crowd.  
  
"Okay, you're first, Xelloss.  A little of each?" she asked  
  
"Not toooooo little," he whined, and then flashed her his nutty grin.  
  
"There," she smiled handing him the brimming plate and reaching to fill the next.  
  
"Sylphiel, this will take forever. Just put the cake on a plate and we'll serve ourselves," suggested Lina.  
  
"I don't think so." Sylphiel smiled slyly and slapped away Lina's greedy hands. "Wait your turn; you'll be next, okay?"  
  


And so the serving and eating continued for some time…

  
"At least let us help you carry in the dirty dishes," cried Amelia. "After all, Mr. Zelgadiss, you did most of the cooking. It's only right we do the cleaning."  
  
Zel looked at the house first before answering. "Let me see if the kitchen is…ah…free first. Please, Amelia, just give me a sec."  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow. What was Zel being so careful about? Maybe a monster _did live in that house. Maybe a terrible deformed person that would bring humiliation down upon poor Xelloss if we all knew…_tempting_, but… not tonight.  
  
"Lina, what's so funny?" asked Gourry as he wiped out the cherry sauce bowl with a finger.  
  
"Oh I just had an evil thought, but it's passed now. So is the coast clear, Zel Braveheart?"  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
Amelia led the way followed by Filia, Sylphiel, Val, surprisingly, and Gourry. Xelloss hovered anxiously around them as they washed and dried dishes.  
  
"Honestly, Mr. Xelloss, we're not going to break anything. Go back out and babysit Miss Lina and Mr. Zelgadiss," admonished Amelia.  
  
Val helped push him out the door. "Shit that guy's so weird."  
  
"Look who's talking?" Filia said, "Just how many earrings __do you wear? I count 1-2-3-4-5…"  She touched his ear and felt him tremble a tiny bit, then pulled back her hand.  "A-And there's probably more I can't see…on the other side…" she added hurriedly, blushing.  
  
Val almost dropped the large pasta bowl he was drying. He wondered to himself-- _Was she flirting with me? A cheerleader? The most beautiful girl in the...Whoa! Where did that shit come from?"  
_  
Gourry caught the bowl slipping from Val's hands, and noted, "I'll take that and put it away, then we're done."  
  
"Great timing!" announced Amelia.  "The van will be here in about 15 minutes to take everyone home. groans Hey, it's a school night and we all still have homework to do and need a good night's sleep!"  
  
"What about the hotplates?" asked Xelloss.  
  
"Keep them here for the next time, or get a real range top installed," said Zel.  
  
The van pulled up and took away everyone but Zel, who preferred to walk home.  
  
"Hey, Zelgadiss?"  
  
"Just call me Zel, okay?"  
  
"It sounds like my nickname."  
  
"No one calls you Xel, but they do all call me Zel, so it's not your nickname, it's mine!"  
  
Xelloss grinned. "Okay, if you say so… And thanks for keeping my ...secret. If the kids at school knew, I couldn't take it. I'd have to change schools and leave my only friends."  He had dropped the silly grin, and his voice had a husky with stifled emotion.  
  
"Are you all right? God, Xelloss, I'm not going to give you away. But why not talk to her...she is your mother. She obviously cares about you. Maybe she can work…somewhere else?"  
  
Xelloss shook his head. "She's there.  _I'm_ there so she can keep __tabs on me. Zelgadiss, there are some things about me…I can't share."  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't know Lina since forever. No matter how deep a secret I've got, she's always ready to dredge it up and share it with my friends."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed…like the red heart drawn around your fifth grade graduation picture...in her book."  
  
"What?" Zel had not seen it. He had fled the scene before looking. He couldn't stomach images of himself before the accident, or after for that matter.  
  
"The one in Lina's yearbook. I assume she was the one that put it there. You didn't know? She must have had a crush on you back then,"  
  
Zel shook his head. "Silly stuff, probably. We're just friends now. I'm lucky to have _that_ much."  
  
"Me too," nodded the smiling boy.  
  
_

  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 121803

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 12

Note:  Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Inu Yasha.  Wufei of Gundam Wing fame, is not ours either.   Sano is borrowed from Nobuhiro Watsuki, Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Friday morning was gray with a drizzling fine misty rain. The morning's announcements included a reminder for the play tryouts Monday after school, football game at home Saturday, fencing team that evening, and dismissal today at 12:00 noon. No amount of rain could spoil the jubilant mood of the students. Classes were only twenty minutes long so mostly the teachers let kids talk, read, or catch up on overdue work.  
  
Gourry and Zel met with the fencing coach over lunch to review strategy and schedules, since they had missed Wednesday's meeting. Likewise, the cheerleaders had an impromptu lunch gathering to review the Saturday football game preparations. This left Lina's table emptier than usual. She was munching on a tuna salad sandwich when Amelia and Val approached from opposite sides and claimed chairs beside Lina. Xelloss slinked in across from Lina, sipping a can of carrot juice.  
  
"Hello everyone," he smiled.  
  
"H'lo," murmured Val, who was trying to sneak Lina's potato chips.  
  
Lina waved and returned to eating and looking over a page of sheet music.  She batted at Val's paw until it moved off.  
  
Amelia smiled. "Sure is quiet without the rest."  
  
"_Actually_, Zel hardly speaks at all," Xelloss pointed out.  
  
"I was thinking of Mr. Gourry and Miss Filia…and Miss Sylphiel too!" Amelia cried defensively.  
  
"_Were_ you?" Xelloss grinned. "What music is that, Lina? Can I see?"  
  
"Inna minute," Lina answered, thoroughly engrossed in eating and scanning the paper.  
  
Xelloss snatched the paper out of her hand when her attention drifted back to her lunch.  
  
"Humm," he furrowed his brow, unable to decipher the notations.  
  
Lina grasped his wrist and pried open his fingers, "I _said… IN A MINUTE! Besides, you can't read music anyway…right?"  
  
"Nooo...but there might have been words," he admitted sulkily.  
  
"Ah, the Re-nais-sance man can't __do something? Where's the little __geek so I can record this momentous occasion on his _cal_-en-dar?" cracked Val.  
  
"That's an awfully big word for a _punk_ to use," chided Xelloss.  
  
"ZEL and Gourry are doing some fencing thing," answered Lina loud enough to break up the taught-fest,  "…and this," waving the music, "is the music to the song I wrote. Tasuki wrote it out for me and I'm editing it, though, Val, I betcha you can figure it out better."  
  
"Maybe," he pulled his chair closer to Lina, "That's okay, you hold it. I'll read over your shoulder."  
  
His face was very close to Lina's ear. She could hear him hum the tune as he went along.  "That's not right it goes ...mmmhmmm…" she corrected.  
  
"Well then… these notes should be like this," and Val took the proffered paper and corrected the markings with Amelia's bright blue pen.  
  
He started the measure over and continued a bit and stopped. "What so you think of this?" And he whistled a measure or two.  
  
"Then it goes on…" and he hummed the next part.  
  
"Yeah, I like that idea. Kind of a musical interlude between  line there and the chorus?" asked Lina.  
  
"Yeah," and Val continued to hum to the end. "The ending can be pumped up a bit, but Zel and I can figure out the instrumental part together tonight."  
  
"Can you hum that whole thing again while I try the words?" asked Lina.  
  
"Okay… Here goes...1 & 2 &..."  
  
Lina whispered the lyrics, while Amelia hurriedly wrote them down. Xelloss snapped a simple rhythm, sketching an entire percussion section in his mind.  
  
_

  
  
  
Zel was standing at 'their' locker wondering how he was going to carry his fencing gear bag, change of clothes, his backpack loaded with extra Shakespeare books he checked out of library before school, and his guitar.  
  
"My, my, don't look so glum, Zelgadiss," laughed Xelloss dropping his nearly empty bag on the floor.  
  
"I'll be worn out just getting to your… the band practice. After playing, I doubt I'll be able to even lift a foil. Maybe I'll just pass on band today.  Hey wait!  That's okay...I can...oh well...I give up," Zel moaned as Xelloss threw Zel's backpack on and picked up both his own book bag and Zel's fencing gear.  
  
"You're not skipping out on band practice today. Lina has brought her song and Val wants to work out some instrumental parts with you. Hey, he even referred to you by _name_, so he must have been serious. Come on, let's go. Everything will be all right!"  
  
Zel hurried to catch up with the purple haired guy.  
  
"You know, you can leave your guitar with me. I take very good care of my things and I know you don't have time to play at home, do you?" asked Xelloss crossing the street. "Want to stop at the market here and pick up something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked on in silence a while longer. The rain had turned to mist and the sun glowed dully.  
  
Xelloss started to hum Lina's tune.  
  
"Can't you just be quiet," snapped Zel, stepping up his pace.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Xelloss gave up trying to walk beside him, and fell in step behind him instead. He didn't understand what Zel's problem was and he was hurt by his sharpness. He stepped up his pace again and caught up to the irritated boy.  
  
"Are you thinking that Lina's crush on you stopped after your accident. And now you're worried that no one else can ever really like you that way again?" Xelloss asked, throwing caution to the wind.  
  
Zel stopped so abruptly that Xelloss fell into him.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zel shouted pushing Xelloss roughly. "Stay out of my life! You have NO idea how I think or what I feel. Now give me my stuff!"  
  
Xelloss was angry now.  "You are _right. I have __no idea how you think. That's _why_ I was asking you questions. I like you. I thought we were friends. I-I just wanted to help," Xelloss shouted back.  
  
"I don't _want_ your help. I have __no friends. And I CAN'T STAND YOU! I'll take my things now. Tell Lina I am sorry to miss her song today. I'm going home."  And with that, he grabbed his heavy bags and stomped off down his street.  
  
Coming out of the corner market, Lina and Gourry nearly bumped into Kagome and Inu.  "Oh Lina! I am so glad to find you. Do you know where I can find Zel?" Kagome asked breathlessly from running.  
  
"Yeah sure. We're going to band practice. He's probably there already," said Lina casually ripping open a bag of potato chips.  
  
"Hey, Inu," greeted Gourry.  
  
"Hey, yourself.  Tournament later?" asked the much shorter boy with a husky voice.  
  
"Yep. You?"  
  
"Yeah, unless I get _drug_ off on one of her _causes_," Inu grumbled, his voice becoming gruffer.  
  
"Who, _Kagome_? Doesn't sound bad to me. She's smart and cute and has a great figure. She's very popular." Gourry's voice trailed off as what could only be called a dangerous growl emanated from the possessive Inu, "Ah…with the other girls. Hey don't worry she's never around any of the guys…  'cept Zel, but that's to talk archery and all."  
  
"_You_ seem to notice her." Inu tested, but he could tell that the tall blonde's interest lay exclusively with a certain energetic red head.  
  
"Yep. I think girls are more fun to watch then guys, right?" and they both chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was explaining her problems to Lina, "We don't know who would have done it! Most of the archery equipment was stolen and our club hasn't the money to replace it all. I need ideas for fundraising."  
  
"And you think _Zel_ can help?" Lina grinned, "Think _again_. We had better come up with an idea, and __then rope him into helping."  
  
"Lina, I knew I needed you for something!" the taller pretty brunette laughed.  
  
_

  
Xelloss reached the practice room first, unlocked the doors and looked around. Yesterday the beanbags chairs had been delivered, clean and dust- free. He had stacked them all neatly in a giant pyramid along the wall opposite the door. He imagined kicking the stuffing out of each and every one of them, but stopped himself. Too much work to clean in all up again. Drawing a single finger through the air in front of him, he imagined slicing through all those ugly bags, spilling their nasty, pilly guts, and sending them to their deaths. Satisfying!  
  
"Yo, dude! Anybody _here?" called Val at the open door.  
  
Gourry and Lina were right behind him, with Kagome and her friend Inu in attendance.  
  
"Yeah," called Xelloss from his loft above. "I'm almost done sending an E- mail off. Go ahead and set up.   I'll be down in a sec."  
  
"Here we are. This is our practice place. It belongs to Xelloss, so be nice," added Lina standing outside the door.  
  
"Xelloss _lives_ here? __Cool digs. He's very quiet, so I don't know him well," said Kagome.  
  
"I have respect for the guy," said Inu, "I've seen him fight many times. He's very serious and focused…and never loses."  
  
Lina looked bemused. "Well today you'll meet the __other Xelloss, kinda of a goofy fruitcake."  
  
Inu looked uncertain, "..."  
  
"He's a really good drummer," added Gourry, entering the doorway. "Hey, Zel, you've got visitors!"  
  
"The geek's not here. And Goofball says he went home," sneered Val, looking down at Inu then appreciatively at Kagome. "Ah, Kagome, friend of Sango's."  
  
"So… where's Zel?" asked Gourry looking under some beanbag chairs.  
  
"He went home. He said to tell Lina he's sorry to miss your song. He seemed...tired, I think," answered Xelloss as he typed away.  
  
"Tired? That _asshole_...  Xelloss, damnit!  Where are you? Get down here!"  
  
"My, my, Lina… Aren't you testy? I'm just about finished...there finishing touch...and… Okay-dokay, Lina-chan," he shouted, then hopped down the stairs from his loft above, ending with a flying leap, twirl, and landed to her feet. "At your service. Oh, ah…hi!" he added a tad self-consciously to the newcomers.  
  
"So, who saw Zel last?" demanded Lina.  
  
"That would be…me, I suppose," Xelloss said quietly.  
  
"So… what _really_ happened?" Lina asked.  
  
"He had lots to carry home, so I offered to help. He told me to shut up...  Let's see…he got mad…he took his stuff… and… went home." Xelloss finished the count-down on his fingers.  
  
"I don't suppose you know what set him off __this time?" Lina's ruby-red eyes were beginning to flare up. "I just want to be prepared for when I...__encounter… him at home."  
  
The purple haired kid sighed, "He seemed distressed that you knew and shared all his secrets. So I thought he'd feel better if he knew one of yours."  
  
"Which _was_?"  
  
"Which was… that you had drawn a heart around his fifth grade graduation picture in your yearbook," he said, his voice trailing off.  
  
"WHAT!!! _What_ makes __you think __I did _that_!" she yelled.  
  
"It was your yearbook?" he moaned.  
  
"You _supreme_ __idiot! What? There's __more?"  
  
"So after school he seemed angry. I tried to get him to open up a little."  
  
"Bad idea," Lina shook her head.  
  
"You're telling ME. I figured that he was upset because…after his accident… you… no longer felt the same way, and so… didn't think anyone would ever again."  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM ****__THAT?" Lina bellowed.  She was about to strangle his skinny white neck, but decided to attack instead.  
  
"Kinda..." Xelloss jumped to the side to miss punch number one, but wasn't quick enough for the kick to the shins.  "Ouch!"  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Let's go talk to Zel. I'll think of something for damage control."  Turning to the guys sitting around (and wishing to be anyplace else), Lina added, "And don't __any of you think of coming along."  
  
"Ah, Kagome, let's just leave. You can talk to Zel after the match tonight," Inu growled as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward the door.  
  
"Stop it Inu! Lina and I are going to Zel's house. I'll be back as soon as we are done. I won't be long."  
  
"But we have...stuff to do…maybe find that lost crap," he insisted.  
  
"Inu, please let go of me. I said I'd come back and I will!"  She unlatched his grip and pushed him hard enough to send him careening into the beanbag chair pyramid. Of course, the bags collapsed on the boy, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Now ****__SIT! And be polite!" she shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
"BITCH!" he yelled.  
  
"JERK!" she rejoined from the sidewalk.  
  
"Wow, that was _harsh_!" said Val.  
  
"I am not alone…" mused Gourry.  
  
Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel reached the door as Lina and Kagome hit the pavement.  "Go in. Keep them occupied. We may be gone awhile," Lina ordered from the sidewalk out front.  
  
  
  
After helping themselves to drinks, the girls retired to the grass outside the room. Soon they were assisting one another choosing and applying nail polish.  
  
"You know, the guys must be getting bored by now, and Miss Lina did say to keep them occupied." Amelia's eyes gleamed.  
  
Filia waved a bottle of black nail polish. "Are you thinking, what __I'm thinking?"  
  
Sylphiel giggled, "This won't be easy."  
  
Filia sniffed, "Then you don't know guys. Watch and learn."  
  
Val was practicing Lina's tune. Gourry and Inu were air fencing. Xelloss was back up in his loft sulking.  
  
Amelia nodded to Filia then called, "Oh   Mr. Xel-loss? Would you please come down?  I need you."  
  
He sighed and thumped down the stairs. "Yes, Amelia? What's up?"  
  
"This!" and Filia and Sylphiel each grabbed and arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"What do you suppose they're going to do?" wondered Gourry aloud.  
  
"AHHHHHKKKKKKK! HELP!!!"  
  
"Do you think we ought to go look?" Gourry asked, but did not actually move.  
  
"EEEEUUUWWWWW!"  
  
"No. No I don't," answered Val.  
  
"Yeah, he can take care of a couple _girls_. I wouldn't worry," sniffed Inu.  
  
"'Kay," said Gourry, picking up his bass, "Wanna go over that first part again, Val?"  
  
_

  
A few minutes later Xelloss and the girls re-entered the room. His fingernails were painted alternating black and purple.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Filia.  
  
Xelloss wasn't so sure, but felt better when he saw them pounce on their next victim.  
  
"Oh  Mr.Inu? Let me see your hands," Amelia cooed.  
  
Not to be cowed by a little girl, Inu folded his arms and shook his head. "You're not going to do anything..."  
  
"Oooooh...look how long his nails are!" the girls squealed.  
  
"Claws, they're like claws, get _it_!" he snarled defensively.  
  
By this time they had him outside, and then they lowered their kill to the ground. "Umm, yes…"  
  
"What's that?" he snarled defensively.  
  
"Black and...let's see…red. That's your color, isn't it with all this gorgeous hair.You do like red, don't you?" Filia purred. This was so fun.  
  
"Yelp!"  
  
Whimper   
  
Inu was quite pleased with the results and proudly showed them off to Xelloss. "Black claws with bloody red tips, cool eh?"  
  
Xelloss nodded, then smiled as he watched Filia creep up on Val. Amelia hung back a moment, then followed Sylphiel sauntering up to Gourry.  
  
"Oh Va-al, let me see those hands." Filia reached forward and pulled his hands off the keyboard and gingerly turned them over, inspecting them closely. "Oh my..."  
  
"What? _What?_!" he asked.  
  
"Come this way and let Filia make it better," she purred and lead her victim to the bathroom. She turned on the water, stoppered the sink and plunged both his hands under. Good, prey was immobilized. Next she picked up the bar of creamy white soap and lathered the boy's arms. Pulling up one hand, she rubbed the soap over and scrubbed lightly with the nailbrush. Val's knees turned to jelly. It felt so nice to be touched with kindness. Filia slid the soap over his other hand and rubbed it clean, too.  
  
"There now," she said while patting the astonished boy's hands and arms dry, "Yuck…purple towels too, wouldn't you know?  Better, yes?"  
  
Val nodded and let her lead him to the slaughter; that is, the outside parlor.  
  
"Black, of course…and green."  
  
Val lost.  
  
Gourry was putting up a good fight, probably because he had all those little brothers and sisters to contend with, not to mention Lina. Of course, Sylphiel was not as manipulative as Filia, but she was learning fast.  
  
"Not my hands, please. The strings will just wear it off when I play, see? " he explained.  
  
Sylphiel ran her fingers across his toes. "You're wearing sandals on a rainy day? Nice clean toes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've got a wonderful idea. Come with me," said the spider to the flea.  
  
Gourry passed Val at the door.  
  
Val smiled and dangled his fingers loosely in front of Gourry's face. "Black with green swirls, like marble, huh?"  
  
Gourry nodded vacantly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry, we are already here. Sit here and watch," Sylphiel smiled.  
  
"I can do that," he smiled, caught at last.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Gourry followed Sylphiel into the practice room, staring at his toes. They were painted sky blue. He blinked. Each big toe sported a tiny, white painted daisy with a yellow eye, centered perfectly. "Nice job."  
  
Val and Xelloss, Inu and Gourry all took a moment to admire the Sirens' handiwork. Filia, Amelia, and Sylphiel smiled with satisfaction.  
  


  
Meanwhile, a few blocks away…Lina and Kagome pounded on Zel's door.  
  
"Stop that noise. I'm _blind_ not _deaf. Zelgadiss! Get the door before they break it down!"  
  
Zel stumbled down stairs, tripping over his grandfather's dropped things. "Yeah, yeah, I'm _coming_! You left your slippers on the stairs _again_. I could have fallen and broken my neck!"  
  
"Are you complaining again, boy? If you spent more time doing your chores and not gallivanting around, there would be less mess."  
  
Zel shook his head and opened the door, then gasped when he saw the two girls.  "Lina? Kagome? What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"Better question is, what are __you doing __here? We are here to drag your sorry ass back. There's band practice and fencing and dinner and Kagome really needs your help."  
  
Now Zel could have overcome Lina, he was stubborn, but Kagome too, that was another thing. Kagome was so sweet and…now she needed his help.  
  
"Sure, Kagome, I'll do what I can, but what's this all about?" he asked, suspicion rising.  
  
"We'll tell you on the way to practice. Now where's your stuff?" demanded Lina.  
  
Zel sighed. He did really want to be with his friends. He was mad at Xelloss, but not at the others. And he really didn't want to stay home with his demanding grandfather.  
  
"Okay, Lina," he handed her a bag, slung another over his shoulder, and grabbed his guitar. "Grandfather, I'm going with Lina now. Dinner's in the oven on low. Just turn it off and don't burn down the house."  
  
"So what's the problem, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
She explained what had happened to the archery equipment. "…And Lina's come up with the best idea for a fundraiser-- a bake sale, or __two, if needed. She tells me you are a good cook; do you think you can bake a pie?"  
  
Zel glared at Lina, who spoke for him. "Pies, quiche, whatever you need. And I'm sure I can get my sister to get donations from her restaurant."  
  
By the time they had reached the practice room, Zel was committed to the plan and relatively relaxed and happy. All he had to do was bake. The others would be roped into selling the goodies at booths.  
  
When Lina opened the practice room door she, Zel and Kagome saw the unexpected sight of the boys admiring one another's nail polish, while the girls aimed darts at Xelloss' new dart board. They did a double take.  
  
"What the Hell's been going on here?" cried Lina.  
  
"Inu? What's on your nails…?  Oh my Gods… look at their fingernails!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Whoa, Gourry, your toes are..." began Zel.  
  
"Awesome, huh?" Gourry grinned.  
  
Zel felt the chuckle rumble up and burst out in real laughter. "Lina, your _girl_friends painted your __boy-friends' __nails!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "INU! I can't leave you a minute without you getting into trouble!" She smiled affectionately. "I better take you home before they start on your hair. Hey, thanks everyone for volunteering. See you later!"  
  
"Uh, Lina, what did we volunteer to do?" Gourry asked anxiously.  
  
"The archery club had a bunch of their equipment stolen. We are helping with the fundraising effort. Zel and I can supply baked goods. The rest of you will sell it or make more. Kagome's handling advertising. Any questions?"  
  
Sylphiel and Amelia offered to bake. Filia, Val, Gourry, and Xelloss agreed to operate the sales booth.  
  
"Now that that's settled, I want you to hear what Val and I have done with my song."  Back to business as usual with Lina.  
  
Well almost. Zel had not yet made eye contact with Xelloss, and was certain not to speak to him. Instead, he and Val worked closely on the instrumentals. Gourry listened in, providing a sounding board for their ideas and developed the bass line. Lina bounced from the Val group to the singers' group, teaching the lyrics and suggesting harmonies. Xelloss wandered around like a lost puppy, something not lost on Lina. With a surprising amount of sensitivity, Lina took a break from the others and pulled Xelloss aside.  
  
"Listen, Xelloss, quit sulking around like you've lost your best friend."  
  
"I did!  He made __that clear.  Besides, there's nothing for me to do with the song until the instrumentals are worked out. I'll just __annoy everyone."  
  
"That's never stopped you before," she laughed, but seeing the hurt in his eyes she added, "Just kidding.  Look, I've known Zel a long time. He gets this way too much and I would kick him into submission if I thought it would help, but it doesn't. If it makes you feel better, he usually pulls this crap on me…so thanks for taking the beating for me this time, eh?"  
  
"You mean he only treats his _best_ friends like shit?" Xelloss asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep. So welcome to the exclusive We-like-to-be-hated-by-Zel club. Give him time and he'll suddenly pull out of his dive before he crashes," Lina said, then smiled.  
  
"So we're still friends?" Xelloss asked daring a glance at the offending lavender haired kid.  
  
"He's here, right? Now get over there and learn the lyrics. You can sing backup too."  
  
"Okay," said Xelloss with a smile.  
  
  
  
They played for hours, and were stunned when Zel and Gourry checked their watches and realized they had only half an hour until fencing started! Amelia to the rescue! She called home on her handy cell phone and requested the mayor's van to swing by and than haul them all to GW (Gundam Wing) Tech High School for the match. It was cutting it pretty close, five minutes for the van to arrive, fifteen to get the to school, and that left ten minutes for the boys to get ready and accounted for. But they made it, breathless though they were.  
  
The match was overwhelmingly won by the Seyruun High team, mostly thanks to Zel. Zel had fought like a demon. All of that pent-up anger and moodiness had been focused into his foil in a scarlet rage. His opponents had the bruises to prove it.  
  
"That," Val cried, "was the coolest fencing match I've ever seen!"  
  
Lina was impressed by her friend's ferocity.  "That wasn't so much fencing as attempted __murder!" Lina raised an eyebrow at Zel, who looked...cleansed.  
  
"I feel _so_ much better," he sighed, a smirk creeping across his face. He had changed into jeans and an old black sweater that was much too big for him. His face was red and shiny with sweat and exhilaration, his hair a mess. This was a polar switch from his pale, sullen little self that had been released upon the world the rest of the day. "Man, Xelloss, all I had to do was imagine your face on that Wufei guy's body and…" Laughing good-naturedly, he blocked a playful punch from Xelloss, although he got one in the stomach from the other side that won his attention.  
  
"L-Lina?" he sputtered. The angry little face that glared into his sent him into another cold sweat. Lina was on the warpath.  
  
"Okay, buddy, so can you tell us about WHY you've been such a complete ass all day? And don't give me any of that 'I'm a freak and my life sucks' shit or I'll show YOU violent fencing!" she grabbed a handy umbrella.  
  
Zel put up his hands. "Calm down, you don't wanna hurt me," he cajoled. "Okay, I'll talk...over dinner," he said, hoping that Lina would forget by the time she'd fed, as she often did. "Where are we going?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"I can treat you all to burgers," Amelia offered. "But not much better...Sorry."  
  
"Hey, that's perfectly fine, Amelia! If we're eating on your money it can be anything!" Lina assured her. Lina would eat pretty much anything, especially if it was free.  
  
  
_

  
  
They ended up with a bag brimming with greasy burgers and fries, and a pre-made salad in a plastic box balanced on top for Filia. They had been dropped off at the burger joint, but it was surprisingly busy and didn't have enough room for them to all sit together, so they were walking to the new hangout- Xelloss' house. It wasn't far, since the strip mall with the deli, dry-cleaner, hair-dresser and Polly's Pie Shop was across the street from the burger joint and lay between Xelloss' house and the school. Meaning… that they had to walk by Seyruun High on the way home.  
  
It sure looked different in the dark, in the dark with a new storm blowing in. An ominous blot looming before the hungry kids marked the main entrance. Towering over their heads was the bell spire, from which, to their knowledge, no bell had ever tolled. Walking a bit quicker, Amelia neglected to watch her footing. She stumbled and tripped over a discarded sack lunch on the sidewalk and fell into the bushes off at the side. Luckily, she wasn't carrying the food.  "Oh! Ahhh!"

 Zel was closest and so stepped over to her side.  "Are you all right?" he asked looking down.  
  
"Yes, I think so… Ooh my ankle!  It hurts!" the petite dark haired girl cried.  
  
"Here give me your hand." Zel pulled her to her good foot and let her use his shoulder to steady herself.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEkkkkkkkkkkkk!"  
  
"_W-What's_…?  _Who's_ screaming?"  
  
"Sylphiel, for God'ssake what IS your problem?!" snorted Lina.  
  
"D-Didn't y-you _s-see_ it?" Sylphiel choked out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Spire!  S-something dark w-was moving up there! Look!  There it is **_again_!"  
  
"SHHH, get out of the streetlight you guys!" Lina commanded.  
  
Everyone was thoroughly confused or frightened, but followed Lina's directions. Sure enough, a figure darker than the shadows appeared to hover in the corner nearest them, watching the kids as intently as they were watching it. **

Zel and Amelia couldn't see a thing from where they were hiding, but Amelia's ankle was starting to throb causing her to whimper a little.  Zel was more than a little exasperated, "Hey, Gourry, give me a hand with Amelia. Someone else can carry food."  
  
"SHHHH!"  
  
Zel felt Amelia begin to shake, "Great, if she goes into shock now, how would I explain that to her father?"  Without thinking, Zel scooped her up in his arms and plunged into the lamplight. "You guys can stand here all night if you want, but I'm taking her back to Xelloss'. Toss me the keys, will ya?"  
  
Xelloss started out of his trance when he heard Zel address him. "I'm coming too."  
  
"My things!" cried Amelia.  
  
"Let's see...purse and umbrella…Anything else?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"No, that's it...thanks."  
  
So Xelloss and Zel, carrying Amelia, plodded down the street. A block later, Xelloss carried Amelia, and then traded back when they reached his street.  
  
"I'll run up ahead and open up," Xelloss said.  
  
"And put some ice in a bag and get a blanket!" instructed Zel.  
  
By the time the others were approaching the practice room, Amelia was wrapped in a thick, purple, fleece blanket and had a bag of ice on her ankle. Xelloss was boiling water in the microwave for hot chocolate and trying to reach Amelia's home.  
  
He set down the cell phone. "No luck.  Maybe the phone lines are down and the Cell tower. I'll try another number."  
  
"Oh joy," muttered Zel, digging through Xelloss' mostly empty bathroom medicine cabinet. "Say, I need a real first aid kit…some elastic to wrap her leg. You don't suppose there would be anything like that in the other house?"  
  
"Probably, but don't tell Zzzz…er, _Mom, that Amelia's hurt or then __she'll get involved. Make up something...say it's for _me_."  
  
"You want me to go rummaging through your house looking for bandages?"  
  
"Better _you_ than __me. _I _don't know what you're looking for."  
  
"And _I_ don't know where __I'm supposed to look. It's not __my house."  
  
"Mine either."  
  
Zel stared at Amelia. She smiled. She was very pale, but awake.  
  
"Okay...then," Zel sighed and left the room, pushing past Gourry and Lina.  
  
"Hey, Amelia!"   Gourry called out. "What happened to you?"  
  
Xelloss explained as he stirred a mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Amelia. He noticed that Sylphiel looked pale too.  
  
"Would you like some hot cocoa, Sylphiel?" he asked politely.  
  
She nodded, and he obediently heated more water. "I can't reach Amelia's father so I tried Sango. No luck. The phone lines must be dead. The cell phone doesn't seem to work either, so that implies that the cell towers are out as well. Val? Here try Sano's number."  
  
Val reluctantly left Filia and Lina to take the phone. They had been discussing the strange phenomena they had seen in the school's bell spire.  
  
"No sound at all. The wind musta brought down a tree on a power line or somethin'."  
  
Lina crawled beside Amelia. "Did you arrange for the van to pick up you and Filia tonight?"  
  
"No, I said I'd call later," Amelia said softly.  
  
RUMBLE RUMBLE KABOOOOM KABOOM CRASH !   
  
Everyone jumped a foot, some let out shrieks, and then the room was plunged into darkness.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Great no lights, no phone, thunder and lightening," grumbled Lina.  
  
"Where's Zel?" asked Gourry.  
  
"OH SHIT!" yelled Xelloss, jumping a body and lunging for the door, horror written across his face.  The uncharacteristic cursing and terror were not lost on the others as he disappeared into the night.  
  
_

  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 12  
  



	13. Chapter 13 121803

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Zel had knocked on the side door, the same one he had used the other day. No answer. It was unlocked so he assumed Xelloss mother must be home.  
  
"Mrs. Metallium? It's Zel.  I'm looking for a first aid kit." But there was no answer.  
  
"Great…I'll try the bathroom…wherever that is.  Nope, that's a closet…damn him anyway, he at least could have showed me the rooms.  Ah, success, a bathroom. That's a start. Now for bandages..."  
  
He opened some cupboards, but found only towels and assorted bottles. Next he checked the drawers. Nothing but the usual nail clippers, tweezers, hand creams and dental care products.  
  
"Doesn't anyone get _hurt_ around here?" Zel muttered, feeling very uncomfortable rummaging through someone else's personal belongings, especially this someone's. "I guess I'll have to check the medicine cabinet."  
  
His eye caught sight of an unopened Ace bandage pushed to the back behind some pill bottles. "Yes! This will do."  
  
He removed the bottles, grabbed the elastic bandage, and then proceeded to replace them. He didn't mean to look. He really didn't, but Xelloss' name was on all of them. Two he recognized immediately as heavy-duty pain killers, Morphine derivatives. The others had complicated long names which rang an alarm bell. The physician's name was unknown to him (after his accident, he had come to know most of the doctors in the area), but the hospital was a mental facility. He checked the date; two years ago, unlimited renewals. What had happened to that kid? Suddenly he felt sick. He knew it had been a mistake to come in here.  _Why did I have to look at those bottles?  
  
Zel slammed shut the cabinet door, jammed the bandage into his pocket, and ran out the bathroom door. He scanned the hallway. Empty. Good. He started down the hallway when the thunder boomed, the lightening flashed, and all went dark.  
  
"Oh joy," he thought, working to control a rising feeling of nausea and panic.  
  
Then he collided into a table that he swore, literally and verbally, hadn't been there earlier.  
  
"Stop where you are or I'll shoot!" shouted a voice from the darkness ahead.  
  
Now, Zel surely _intended_ to stop-- stop and say something like, "Oh hello, It's Zel. Just coming in to use the bathroom. No problem…sorry to alarm you!"--  but what came out was more like, "Ach, arhh...Yelp!" _

  
Zel's collision with the table had resulted in the whole thing, picture frames, lamp, knickknacks being balanced precariously against his stomach. When he heard the command to 'STOP', he tried to quit all forward movement and push the table back in place. Zel's karma being what it was, took over.  Zel continued flying forward bringing the table and all is contents down upon him.

  
CRASH 

  
Kaboom   
  
The gun shot rang through the room as Xelloss crashed through the door screaming. "Zel-gaaaaa-diss! Are you _okay_? W-What have you _done?" he screeched. He shone his flashlight on his mother, dressed in nothing but a towel, gun in hand.  
  
"Gods! Did you __shoot Zelgadiss?!"  
  
"'Mother' will do fine…" she purred and turned her face into a mask complete with smirk.  "… and I don't think he's been harmed…" _

  
Xelloss pushed past the woman, and thundered down the hall where Zel lay prone. "Zelgadiiiss! Are you alive?  Oh!"  
  
Zel was attempting to get upright but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him short. "Xel-loss?" he gasped.  "I-I don't...ugh…my chest hurts."  
  
Xelloss shined the light on a red blotch spreading fast across Zel's front and shoulder. He scanned the rest of his friend and noticed a broken wine bottle emptying the last drops on his shirt and the corner of the table stabbing into his chest.  "Hmm, she'll be mad about this," he muttered tossing the empty bottle to the side and raising the table. "Here, I think that's just wine, but watch out for broken glass."  
  
Zel stood a little shakily but didn't find any gaping holes, noting "My shirt's a mess."  
  
Xelloss indicated that Zel should follow him. "I have some extras back in my closet."  
  
Zelas had moved to the bar to pour herself a drink. She had been taking a shower when Zel knocked. When she turned off the water, sounds of an intruder alerted her to find the semiautomatic she had taken to stashing away under her pillow. She slipped silently downstairs, cursing the fact that her wolf pet had long gone deaf and was probably sleeping on her bed. By the time she'd made it to the hall below, the intruder was shuffling out of the bathroom.  
  
Zel followed his friend to the foyer, but before they passed the front room, Zelas cleared her throat.  Zel turned, eyes widening at the picture coming into focus  before him. She was draped in towel, hair still dripping, and a single unlit candle on the desk at her elbow. In one shaky hand was an unlit cigarette. "Before you go out, dear, would you find me some matches?"  
  
Xelloss flicked his wrist and the light shown upon the desk drawer.  
  
Slowly, she slid open the drawer and picked out a silver lighter. "How clever, I forgot about this one," she said and lit the cigarette, "That's better, now tell me.  How are things going for you?"  
  
Xelloss frowned, "The phones are dead, the lights are out, my friends are stranded, possibly hurt...otherwise just fine."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes.  Get _dressed," he said disgustedly._

  
  
Lina was getting antsy, "You know first Zel goes in, then Xelloss, then...**_What was that noise_?!"  
  
Val recognized the sound. "That was gunfire! Coming from the house?!"  
  
Amelia cried, "Mr. Zelgadiss!"  
  
"Xelloss went mad and shot Zel!" announced Filia.  
  
"Zel finally cracked and shot Xelloss!" corrected Val.  
  
"I'm going to find out!" shouted Lina dashing for the door and stumbling over Gourry's feet.  
  
"Noooooo! Bolt the door, we could be next!" wailed a truly terrified Sylphiel.  
  
"Then you stay here. Val, you protect Amelia. I'll be back," insisted Lina.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Gourry bravely.  
  
"Fine, gimme the flashlight."  
  
Gourry and Lina made it to the house just as Xelloss and Zel, with that red splotch down his chest, opened the door.  
  
"ZEL!" the two friends cried.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just…wine. The shot missed. It was a misunderstanding. Come on, let's go back," Zel murmured.  
  
So the four splashed back in the driving rain, their path lit by flashes of lightening.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, you're…you're..." began Amelia tearfully.  
  
"I'm fine. A little wet and tired perhaps, but..."  
  
"I'm okay too!" waved Xelloss. "Why don't you guys just take off your wet clothes and I'll go look for something for you to change into." He climbed up to the privacy of his loft to change and hunt down clothes.  
  
Lina claimed the bathroom before the other two registered the words.  
  
Xelloss changed into an identical looking outfit. He had a knee- length T-shirt for Lina, a pair of sweatpants he had outgrown and a long- sleeved polo shirt for Zel. "Gourry would be a problem, unless..."  He charged downstairs from his loft. "Hey aren't you guys getting dry yet?"  
  
Zel sighed, "I'm not getting undressed in front of everybody. I'd prefer to be cold and miserable."  
  
"Of _course_ you would," Lina mumbled from the bathroom.  
  
"Gourry, wait a minute and I'll be back with clothes for you. Lina, open up."  
  
The door opened a crack. One skinny arm stuck out. Xelloss passed her the dry T-shirt, and then asked, "Would you toss out some towels too?"  
  
Xelloss borrowed Amelia's umbrella and dashed across the lawn to the main house. Lina relinquished the bathroom after dressing and tossed Gourry a purple towel, "It's all yours, Zel."  
  
Zel carried the roll of dry clothes into the bathroom. After changing, he glanced in the mirror. He chuckled. "I look like a mini Xelloss with a head transplant. Isn't this the fourth clothes change I've had today? I feel…tired…I guess I can walk home one more time today…scary lady."  
  
"Zel? Are you all right in there?" Gourry called. He had used a towel to dry off his hair and was holding clothes Xelloss had just delivered. "Umm, I'd like to change too."  
  
Zel hurried out, embarrassed to have kept Gourry waiting so long. "Sorry..."  
  
His glance immediately fell on Amelia's pale face, and then he remembered the Ace bandage in the pocket of his wet pants. He extracted the bandage and tossed the wet clothes on top of his fencing bag.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," he murmured to the stricken girl. Before touching her leg, he asked, "Is it okay if I...?"  
  
She looked a little confused, but nodded thinking, _He's so shy.   
  
Amelia had already removed her left shoe and sock. Her sore ankle was resting on a part of her beanbag chair with the bag of ice dripping down her toes.  
  
"Here catch!" and Zel sent the ice bag into Xelloss' stomach.  Then he set to work tenderly wrapping the elastic tape around with expert deftness, careful not to draw it too tight, while still providing snug support.  
  
"That feels so much better. Thank you, Mr. Zelgadiss…for everything," Amelia smiled. "You are very skillful at this."  
  
"Ah, thanks… I have had to tape up my wrists and ankles before fencing, to provide extra support. There done. Do you need anything, aspirin?" Zel asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'll be fine." Amelia set her hand on his arm.  
  
That sent electric shocks through Zel's arm straight on up to his fuzzy brain.  
  
"That's a really nice color on you. It makes your eyes stand out," Amelia continued.  
  
Zel blushed. He was staring at Amelia eyes saucer like. What was he supposed to say to something like that?  
  
Xelloss was collecting stray wet clothes first from Gourry exiting the bathroom, then from Lina's pile at the door, and finally from Zel's bag near Amelia. Everyone else was busy with dinner preparations, and so no one noticed the Zel/Amelia interlude.  
  
"You can keep the shirt, Zel," Xelloss said leaning over to grab the clothes. "I never wore it, if that makes you feel better.  Clashes with my hair."  He winked and grinned.  
  
Zel was too tired to even respond this time, besides they both were right. It did look good on him, and it did clash with Xelloss' hair.  
  
While Zel and Xelloss had been busy in the house, Filia, Val, and Sylphiel had not been idle. They found their evening picnic supplies from the Wednesday celebration packed by the door. The candles were pillowed carefully atop the neatly folded tablecloth which was all nestled in a basket.  
  
"Do you think his mother comes over and cleans?" wondered Filia to Sylphiel and Val.  
  
"And chooses matching towels and blankets, in purple!" added Sylphiel.  
  
"Nah," said Val nodding in the purple haired boy's direction, "Just watch him when he comes back. He's always puttn' stuff away."  
  
By the time Lina, Gourry, Zel, and Xelloss had all returned, the candles were lit, and the food arranged on the tablecloth stretched out close to Amelia.  
  
"Can we eat now?" asked Gourry plaintively.  
  
"Sure!" cried Lina, grabbing the first of many hamburgers to pass by her lips. "Catch!"  
  
Luckily, Gourry caught the flying food, and then plunked down beside Lina. Xelloss shook his head. He had stuffed the wet clothes into a plastic bag and picked up Amelia's umbrella.  "I'll be right back," he said to no one in particular.  
  
Back at the main house, Xelloss rubbed stain remover into Zel's shirt, decided all the items could be washed together, and started the washer. No power. So he removed the stained shirt and left it to soak in a bucket of water, then stuffed the wet clothes in the gas drier and turned it on. Success! On his way back down the hall, he opened the linen closet and thumbed through the various colored blankets, choosing an armload to carry back. He stopped by the kitchen and collected saucers for the candles. He didn't want to burn down his place if a candle got knocked over. Pausing at the door he thought a moment. Satisfied that he had remembered everything they might need, he dumped everything into a laundry basket, took the umbrella and left.  
  
Zelas poured herself a glass of wine and watched the rain fall out the front window, her old wolf at her feet.  
  
_**

  
Zel was wolfing down hamburger number three when Xelloss returned.  He looked up when the door opened, letting in cold wet air.  "Here I saved you one," he smiled waving the last burger in the air. Lina made a clumsy dive for it, falling over Amelia instead.  
  
"Thanks!" Xelloss said gratefully sinking into a spot beside Zel. "I'd almost forgotten we hadn't eaten dinner…though apparently _you didn't."  He was surprised to see Zel eating so voraciously.  
  
"What were you doing _this_ time?" asked Lina while scanning for leftovers.  
  
"Mostly I brought blankets." He felt all eyes on him as he hid his own. "We don't know how long this may last, and without electricity, this room could get cold."  
  
"Unless we start gen-er-a-ting some __body heat," grinned Val.  
  
Lina and Filia punched him.  
  
"I was thinkin' about singin' or runnin' around!" he protested. "What were _you_ thinkin' about?"  
  
That got him punishment from Zel and Sylphiel as well.  
  
Xelloss had collected all the food trash into a plastic garbage bag and placed it outside. He was walking around putting the saucers under the candles, humming a tune, Lina's tune.  
  
"See what I mean?" Val pointed out to Filia nearby.  
  
"Well I think it's sweet. This place would be a pigsty if it was left up you. Besides, he's the host," said Sylphiel supportively.  
  
"So, you okay, Amelia?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a little…shaken. The school is so scary in the dark."  
  
"Don't remind me!" Sylphiel cried. "I don't want to think about what I saw in that bell-tower!" She moved closer to Gourry and clutched his arm to prove how scared she was.  
  
"What? What did you _see_?" Amelia quavered. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I don't KNOW!" Sylphiel shrieked, nearly clawing a very disturbed Gourry.  
  
"Probably her own shadow," Zel said quietly to Lina.  
  
"No, she did see something. I saw it, too. It was like, like a dark figure," Lina mused.  
  
"It was… **Old Tim**," Xelloss said in a hollow tone.  
  
"EEEEK!" cried Sylphiel and Amelia clutching each other and dragging poor Gourry into the squeeze of terror.  
  
"Babies," Val sniffed.  
  
"I dunno...Xelloss sounded pretty creepy," said Lina. "Anything he said in that tone of voice would freak me out."  
  
"Who-who's 'Old Tim'?" Filia asked cautiously.  
  
Xelloss had the stage. He was going to make this good. "Thirty years ago, there was a janitor at Seyruun High known as Old Tim. He'd been there for so long, there weren't any other faculty members who could remember a time when he wasn't there. All the students with older siblings were told stories of 'Old Tim' even before they were out of middle school-which they used to call junior high back then," that added historical credentials to his story. He went on,  
  
"In later years, students would play tricks on him, breaking things on purpose, leaving enormous messes every where. You know kids who do stuff like that now. Vandalizing-" he pointedly did not look at Val here "-and things like that. They liked to see him taking what they considered his 'punishment' for telling them not to run in the halls and reporting them when they skipped classes and just being old and creepy. He always walked around the halls muttering things about all these damn kids and how he was going to show them some day."  
  
"One day, some kid threw a basketball at the lights on the ceiling in the gym. There are cages over them now, so that you can't do this, but back then no one thought that someone COULD hit one with a basketball. Anyway, he managed to break all of the lights. He was one of those big dumb jock kids- the kinds who always do stupid things like that and think they're being clever."  
  
"So of course, Old Tim had to fix them. They just wondered how dotty Old Tim would get up there to do it. He used a ladder, of course. But those light bulbs are heavy and awkward, and he was having all sorts of difficulty handling them. The jock kid and his buddies, who were watching this spectacle, started jeering at him. When he leaned down to shake his fist and tell them off for skipping class-"  
  
"He FELL!" Sylphiel cried, nearly hysterical. She was nearly in Gourry's lap by this point, and Amelia was pulling his hair.  
  
"Lina! Help!" Gourry gasped. Lina peeled Amelia not so gently off of his hair but didn't know quite what to do about Sylphiel other than to yell at her.  
  
"Calm down, Sylphiel! It's not that bad!"  
  
"But-but-it's so HORRIBLE!"  
  
"Let. Xelloss. Finish. The story."  
  
"Well, Sylphiel was right. And he still haunts the school today, looking for revenge upon those damn kids."  
  
"You mean he DIED? In the school?" Filia shook.  
  
"Well, duh," Lina sighed.  
  
"Yep. Broke his neck. In two places, I believe. And one arm and both legs and his spine was rammed up-"  
  
"Gods, shut up!" Lina hit him. "That's nasty!"  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"ANYWAY, there's a hole in your story, isn't that right, Zel?" Lina looked over at the usually perceptive boy. "Zel?"  
  
Now, Zel had had a full day. Emotional traumas over and over, the walking for miles carrying unusually heavy loads, the fencing match, more trauma, and now wrapped in a warm blanket with a full stomach surrounded by his friends while the storm raged outside--well it was too much. He'd never had a happier moment, and so he fell asleep.  
  
Amelia listened to his breathing as it slowed with his passing into slumberland. She was enchanted by this shy kid. He was painfully shy at times, but witty and funny and so cute. Now if she could only get him to notice her. Sigh. She gently pushed his bangs away from his face. In the soft candle light his scars disappeared. He was smiling in his sleep. Sigh. _If only he was dreaming of me._  
  
"Ahem, Amelia, if you can drag yourself away from Zel for a minute," Lina teased. "It's your turn to tell a story."  
  
"Oh, I'm too tired. I'll just listen, if it's okay with you?"  
  
"Oh sure, that's okay, but just a warning, don't wake him up if you value your life," Lina laughed.  
  
Amelia snatched her hand away from Zel, tucked under the blanket and nestled down into her beanbag chair, closing her eyes. She felt better now, ready for any horror story they could throw at her.  
  
"Wait, if he died in the gym, why did we see him in the bell-tower?" Val picked up on the hole Lina found.  
  
"Well, there are these secret passages..."  
  
"You mean like the one you took me down?" Lina wondered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What? When did you take her down some _passage_?" Val demanded.  
  
"During the dance. You were too busy dancing with Filia to notice-" Lina smirked in perfect imitation of Zel.  
  
"It's hall 'F'," Xelloss explained mysteriously.  
  
"Hall '_F_'? There __is no hall '__F'," Filia snorted. "It goes 'E' hall, 'G' hall, across from the gym."  
  
"There is an 'F' hall. It's another one of the Seven Wonders of Seyruun High."  
  
"'Seven Wonders of Seyruun High'?" they all asked dryly or shakily, depending on whether you were in the Val-Lina-Gourry camp or the Amelia-Sylphiel-Filia camp.  
  
"Where does he get all this..." Lina muttered.  
  
"That's a secret!"  
  
  
_

  
  
Sometime near 1:00 AM Mayor Phil decided it was time to track down his little girl. He had been out touring the town instructing cleanup crews, directing phone company engineers, and assisting policemen wherever he could. He knew that the van had dropped the kids off at a fast-food place after the fencing game. He also knew that they had planned to walk back to Xelloss' practice place, wherever that was. Now, many of the kids he knew for a long time; he new Lina's family at one time, and though she was one of Amelia's newer friends, he knew she had buddied around with his older daughter, Nahga, a bit.  He had met Zel's grandfather at the summer chemistry department awards ceremony, Gourry's folks on numerous occasions, and Sylphiel's father at the shrine. He knew more about Val's than he liked and was learning about Filia's. But this Xelloss kid was a new one. He wanted to check on the kids and offer them rides home, but hadn't had a minute until now. "First, I'd better check on Zel's blind grandfather and see if he's okay."  
  
As his van rolled into the Graywords' driveway the front door opened. "Is that you, Zelgadiss?" cried a strong but concerned voice from the door.  
  
"No, Professor, I'm Mayor Phil, we've met numerous times. With the phone trunk lines and cell tower down, there's been no way for the kids to communicate, so I was on my way over to this young man Xelloss' place to check on them. But, I thought I'd stop by and see you first."  
  
The extraordinarily young-appearing and well-dressed man greeted Phil with relief spreading across his face. "I'll go with you, if I may. I've never met some of those kids, or their parents."  
  
Aside from the closed eyes, there was no way to know that Rezo was blind. He moved with total assurance to the passenger side of the van and climbed in.  
  
"Now, I've never been to this practice place either, but the driver has and he left me some instructions.  Let's see past the cleaners…Here's the right address. Looks like a candle in the front window so someone's awake, let's hope."  
  
Zelas rarely had unplanned visitors especially this late at night, so when a van pulled in front of her house and two men stepped out, her curiosity was peaked. She watched the men cautiously pick their way up the rough slate walkway, which was slippery with rain. "The mayor? Yes, his daughter is one of the kids here, I suppose, but who is that attractive gentleman with him? Oh, my…yes.  It has been a while, Rezo. Well, this evening is getting more interesting already."  
  
"Good evening gentlemen, I recognize you Mayor, please come in out of that terrible weather. There now. I'm Zelas Metallium, Xelloss is my son."  
  
Phil gasped in recognition, "The Seyruun High _principal Metallium?"  
  
"That's right," she purred. "But it is a secret to the kids. You know how kids can be? It could be very…difficult for Xelloss at school. I'm sure you understand. And good evening to you."  
  
"This is Professor Rezo Graywords." Phil began.  
  
"Yes, we're old acquaintances." Zelas was in awe of the handsome poised man, a truly rare experience for her.  
  
"It's has been awhile, Zelas…So where are the kids? I can't hear them, and I know that many kids can't be that quiet no matter how hard they try." Rezo tilted his head.  
  
Zelas said, "You're right, how well you know kids. This way, the garage was remodeled a few years back into an apartment/practice room. Here we are…seems quiet…not locked."  
  
She quietly opened the door to find the room glowing in dim candle light. The kids were rolled up in blankets, snuggled in beanbag chairs- boys on one side of the room and girls on the other, with Zel and Amelia on the demarcation line.  
  
Phil started to say something when he saw his daughter's ankle wrapped up, but Zelas stopped him with a glance. Instead, he did a head count to be sure everyone could be accounted for, and then returned to the main house with Rezo and Zelas.  
  
"Well I have met all these kids before and can contact their guardians by van if I have too."  
  
At that moment his cell phone buzzed. "Working at __last! Hello? Yes you can, you can begin by giving me the phone numbers for the following people. Ready? Okay the priest at the big downtown shrine, Lahda. Yes that's the one, okay…" he scribbled the numbers for each of the kid's homes, except for Filia who had arranged to stay with Amelia overnight ( she just didn't say where Amelia would be, eh?).  
  
One by one he calmed down worried parents, or in Lina's case, her sister Luna. Sano, Val's roommate, was more difficult to get but the Kendo master, Mr. Himura, who lived in the trailer next to Sano and was Sano's guardian, was informed of Val's safety and whereabouts. Zelas meanwhile was getting reacquainted with Rezo. She was pouring him a glass of wine when Phil put his phone away.  
  
"There now, that's done. Everyone agrees to leave the kids where they are tonight, since they are sleeping and behaving themselves. I will drop by with the van tomorrow morning around 11:00 to begin deliveries, if that's all right with you Ms. Metallium?"  
  
"Certainly, and please just call me _Zelas_," she smiled.  
  
"Thank you, _Zelas_. And you may call me Phil. Professor, would you like me to drop you and your son at home tonight?"  
  
"I think not, but I thank you just the same. Zelas has offered me a bed in the guestroom for tonight, and I think I'll take her up on that."  
  
"Very good idea, that. Well then, it's been quite a night. I'm going home now myself. I'll see you all in the morning. Good night!" and he and the van disappeared down the street.  
  
"Now then, professor, let me refill that glass and sit a moment. I'd love to hear all about your current work.  Oh do you still smoke? No?  Yes, I agree is it a nasty habit. I've been trying to stop, now is the best time to start, don't you agree?" said the spider to the wasp.  
  
  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****_

End Seyruun High Jinx  Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 121903

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dawn brushed her rosy fingers across the sky. The dark clouds of the night before were gone, leaving only wisps of white like whipped cream smeared across the sky.  
  
Zel's groggy eyes opened the merest crack, but the light was too much. He closed them again, happy just to know that he could, for it was Saturday. _Gramps_ would be wanting his breakfast soon, but he could postpone getting up to fix it until he was being yelled at. Hmm... Why wasn't he being yelled at? Suddenly, the awkward feeling that he wasn't in his own bed hit him like a boulder. Both eyes flew open, and were met with the phantasmagorical visage of Amelia's sleeping, quietly drooling face an arm's length away.  
  
And so ended that wonderful dreamy, half-awake state he'd been drifting in and out of, now crashing and burning in a very strangled yelp.  
  
Strangled though it was, it awoke Val, Lina, Sylphiel and Amelia herself. Gourry, used to all manner of noise from living with his pack of siblings, slept happily through it. Xelloss and Filia were not there.  
  
Val muttered a string of curses, swung a fist randomly, and burrowed himself deeper in his blanket.  
  
"Gods, Zel…You moron….'ll kill you," Lina moaned. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked like a small, red bear, roused prematurely from hibernation and ready to maul the culprit. When she found Zel, paralyzed with fear and staring up at the ceiling unblinking, the rusty gears began to creak in her head. "You fell asleep in the middle of Xelloss' story last night, and no one disturbed you." She carefully omitted certain incriminating details. "So relax, you IDIOT. No one took _advantage_ of you." She then rolled over and emitted a long, low moan that tapered into a bear-like growl.  
  
"I had the most horrible nightmare!" Sylphiel cried. 

Zel had just lived his.  
  
"Shove it." Lina and Val harmonized.  
  
Amelia did not exist. She had instantly slipped under her blanket, becoming an invisible, quivering blob of embarrassment. "If I never come out again, I'll still die of shame," her poor little mind assured itself.  
  
There was a noise outside the practice room door.  "That's right hold the door for me, thanks, Filia," whispered Xelloss. He was struggling with a huge pink box from Polly's Pastries and Pies and tipsy mugs, plates, spoons and napkins clinking on top.  
  
"Sure thing. I'd like to get the tea going. Where's your teapot? You have a teapot, don't you?" Filia asked.  
  
"Not really, but I can go get one. What else do you need?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
He set down the box and disappeared out the door again. Three minutes later he returned with the requested items, a sack full of dried clothes, and a serious look on his face.  
  
"Something the matter, Xelloss?" Filia asked unconcernedly.  
  
He shook his head and plastered on his smile. "Perhaps I'm just not used to you being so nice to me."  
  
"Humph! It's no big deal, you know," she sniffed.  
  
It was to him though. While Filia completed her tea-making, he started coffee, put the milk away, and began folding the clothes.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" asked Filia stiffly.  
  
"Folding Lina, Gourry, and Zel's clothes so that they can take them home or change back into them before they go," he answered brightly. "Ah, methinks I hear stirrings from yonder fun-makers."  
  
"Xelloss, you are so weird, you know that don't you," Filia said as a statement not a question to his receding back.  
  
"Breakfast call everyone!" he chortled. "Your carriage departs in half an hour, so unless you want to stay here longer, it's time to rise and..."  
  
"Shaddup!" shouted Val, "Everyone's movin'…and don't be so...cheer-ful so early. Lina, you'd better give Gourry another kick. Mine don't seem to be getting through."  
  
"Lina, whisper those sweet nothings in his ear…food...food...food," giggled Xelloss.  
  
"You're awfully chipper this morning. What's that? .~***_FOOD***~.?" Lina's interest was aroused now.  
  
"Yes! Now, what would you like? There's coffee, tea, or..." Xelloss began.  
  
Zel, shook his head and mumbled, "__Please don't say it, please don't say 'me'..."  
  
"...milk. And fresh Danish, bearclaws, donuts…"  
  
Zel was pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Toast. Dry."  
  
"Nooooo, but I have something else over here," Xelloss said in a lowered voice and tugged at Zel's shirt.  
  
"What is it?" said Zel his irritation level rising.  
  
"We need to talk. Outside. Quickly," whispered Xelloss conspiratorially.  
  
Zel sighed, "This had better be important," then followed Xelloss out the door.  
  
Xelloss looked first at the main house, and then stepped out of sight of the windows. His serious expression silenced Zel.  
  
"When I went to get some breakfast things this morning, I went to the kitchen and," he swallowed.  
  
"And?" prompted Zel.  
  
"Your grandfather spent the night here. He was having coffee and scones with…Zelas. She _never_ gets up on a Saturday morning before noon, that I've noticed, before this. Of course, he may have __driven himself over."  
  
"He's _blind_! Of course he didn't drive! How did he get here then? Why?" Zel was flustered, but not as much as Xelloss.  
  
"I KNOW! I barged in and they laughed and greeted me like this happens everyday…then Zelas told me that Phil came over last night, bringing your grandfather, to check on Amelia. Apparently the phones started working because he called everyone's guardians to let them know we were all right. She told me to tell all of you to be ready for pickup at 11:00 sharp."  
  
Zel was thinking things over, "So why didn't he go home too?"  
  
Xelloss smirked, "Why do you think? I told you she was ... __awful."  
  
Zel gave his friend a dark look. "He probably stayed in the guest room and your mother is just being a kind hostess."  
  
"In her _bathrobe_, do you think?" Xelloss frowned.  
  
Zel began making some wheezing noises, when Lina popped her head out. "Hey guys? Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join  in? Gaaah! Xelloss what did you do to the poor guy this time? Zel you're spilling your coffee!"  
  
_

  
Gourry and Lina happily changed back into their dried clothes from yesterday.  
  
"Ah, thanks, Xelloss, for the clothes and stuff," said Gourry politely. "So where did you find clothes big enough for me, ah… just wonderin'?"  
  
"You're welcome. Umm, they were step-dad number two's. He was pretty tall. I kept a few of his things in my old room in the house. No problem, really."  The boy smiled and appeared not to be bothered by anything.  
  
Zel was too shell-shocked to notice his old clothes (minus the stained shirt) had been stuffed into his fencing bag. Or that he was still wearing Xelloss' old ones. "This isn't happening to me. He's not in there. My grandfather is at home. He is not…'_visiting with'_…Xelloss'…mother…"  
  
"Zel, _what_ is your problem? Phil's here and everyone's already in the van!" Lina admonished. But seeing that he was unresponsive, Lina simply picked up his bags, and not the Fender, and carried them out to the van. "Gourry, do me a favor and get Zel moving, all right?"  
  
"Sure, Lina," he agreed.  
  
While Gourry and Zel were bonding, Filia and Sylphiel were chattering about the upcoming football game. Since Filia was staying over at Amelia's one more day, Amelia decided to watch the girls lead the cheer squad. Val had work to do at the music/repair shop, and so declined. Lina said she'd think about it. When Zel made it into the van, it was settled -no band practice this weekend or Monday. On Monday the play try-outs would take precedence. Rezo was in conversation with Phil in the front seats. Zelas wisely remained indoors out of sight. Xelloss waved goodbye to his friends, satisfied with his first party and overnight. Even his mother's antics couldn't mar that.  
  
  


  
  
Monday morning announcements included: reduced hours schedule for the next week's fall holiday ( no classes Thurs-Fri ); play try-outs this afternoon; the archery club's bake-off fundraiser would take place Friday before and after school; and as further reminder, there would be no sports events next week due to the holiday.  
  
Zel watched Lina throw her body at her desk for composition class.  
  
"Mornings will be banned in the future, when I rule the world," she growled to her long-time friend. "_Mark _my words."  
  
Zel reached over and scratched a giant ' Z ' across her notebook. "Consider them marked," he smirked.  
  
Lina's eyes smoldered revenge. In one swift movement, she grabbed his pocket schedule and flung it out the door, where it disappeared into a sea of students.  
  
Zel gasped, muttered something nasty and shot out the door in desperation.  
  
The bell rang. He stomped back to his seat, without the schedule planner, planning his retaliation, when he noticed his pocket schedule fanning the air in front of his face.  
  
"Lose this?" asked the purple haired kid with the goofy grin.  
  
Zel ripped the planner out of the other boy's hand without a word of thanks and settled into his chair. "Oh joyous Monday."  
  
"Okay, the front office is getting on my case for neglecting the role call, so we'll be wasting fifteen minutes on that this morning," the teacher sighed. "Ursula Applegate?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ken Amano?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Oh, Ken, I was wrong. You'll have to return the other one."  
  
"Sure."  
  
That was confusing. But whatever mystery was going on would have to remain so. Role call went on and on.  
  
"…Zelgadiss Graywords?"  
  
"Here," he lamented.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Lina Inverse?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
…And on and on...  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Robin Kaplan?"  
  
"I am HERE!"  
  
"That's nice…Kodachi Kuno?"  
  
…And on and on...  
  
"Shiro Ryujoji?  
  
"Present."  
  
...And ON and ON…  
  
"Filia…how do you pronounce that?"  
  
"Ul Copt."  
  
"You're here."  
  
...AND ON AND ON...  
  
"Xelloss?"  
  
"…"  
  
"*Sigh* Xelloss, I know you're here."  
  
"Then why did you call my name?" he smiled.  
  
"You call that a name?" some obnoxious brat uttered. "That's, like, half a name of an alien or something!"  
  
"…" from the teacher.  
  
"What do you say to something like that?" Lina wondered aloud.  
  
"Nothing," Zel offered. He knew why Xelloss didn't use a last name, although he still didn't quite think 'Xelloss' was a real name, either. *ZELGADISS* didn't think it was fair to name a child something like that, poor kid. He'd feel sorry for him if he didn't have to deal with him all the time. Suddenly, visions of bottles of medication came unbidden into his mind and he turned pale.  
  
  
  
After English, Zel walked alone to calculus. The tough lesson demanded and absorbed all of his energy, so he didn't have much time to think. Actually, he was rather avoiding thinking in general these days. It only made him sick or depressed.  
  
Meanwhile, Lina languished in Trig. "Boring boring boring boring..." she sang to herself, drawing pictures of suns, princes, horses, gory battle scenes, and a very genki self-portrait. "Boredom boredom boredom boredom…" soon her mantra became a new tune, and the words began to evolve, too. "Where oh but where oh but life continues..."  
  
"Lina, what ARE you doing?" the teacher asked, fiddling with a white-board marker.  
  
"I'm expressing myself in a creative and joyful fashion, you old octopus!" she yowled.  
  
There was a moment of silence while the words sunk in and Lina sat, panting, on the desk she'd leapt upon in her rage.  
  
"Would you like to go to the office and share your creativity and joy with the principal?"  
  
"Well, not really, but I don't have much of a choice now, do I? Oh, well." Lina hauled her stuff down the stairs to the office on the first floor. On her way, she noticed for the first time all of the doors without room numbers or labels. Where did they all go? Were there really secret passages? And what about that bell-tower?  The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. She knew it was silly to creep herself out over Xelloss' loony stories, but still...  The halls were very deserted, very quiet. The office loomed up in front of her. She swallowed her fear and slid in the door, humming her new tune so she wouldn't forget it.  
  
She coughed and leaned forward a little, but it was no use. The principal's face was lost in the shadows and haze from a burning cigarette. "Well, Miss Inverse, what brings you here this morning?" purred the lady's voice.  
  
Lina's throat constricted making her voice high and tiny. "I was doodling in Trig class and called the teacher an...old octopus."  
  
Zelas Metallium drew in a lung-full of smoke, and then let it out slowly. "I see. And here I thought you were a smarter girl than that. After last year's…antics with your friend Miss Nahga, things seemed to be improving. New friends?"  
  
Lina gulped. _How does she know so much about me?_  Aloud, she answered, "Ah… yes a few."  
  
"That's…nice…Now wouldn't you rather spend time with those friends than spend that time sitting in detention?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely!" said Lina. (_No, duh!)  
  
"Good. Would you do something to help yourself then? Of course you would, so here's what I ask: write a short note of apology to your Trig teacher; get up to date on your assignments for the class, if you aren't already; and, lastly, THINK before you insult someone who is trying to help you. Can you do that for me dear?"  
  
"Yes, no problem," nodded Lina.  
  
"Very well, then…Just _one_ more thing...  How was Zelgadiss this morning?"  
  
"Who?  __Zel? Ah…same as always, I guess."  
  
"And…Xelloss?"  
  
"Goofy as ever, ah… Why are you asking me about them?" asked a confused Lina.  
  
"No reason, really…  That's fine. You may go now," Zelas said dismissing her with the flick of a hand.  
  
Lina left the office a bit shaken.  __Zel was right. That's one scary woman. Well, I'm hungry is it lunch time yet...eh? No? Gaaaah! I still have science_! I'll _never__ make it…  __sooo_ hungry. _ She drooped. __I'm starving. I can feel myself turning into a walking skeleton.  Well, can't have that, can we? Lina fished her bag lunch out if her backpack gleefully. By the time she got to science, her lunch was more than half gone.  
  
Lina had hoped that science class would end soon. She glanced over at Zel. He seemed to be entranced with the lecture. Yawn. Xelloss might have been asleep. He sat resting his face down on his folded arms. Yawn. After this was lunch! And then a few more hours until try-outs! "Oh yeah!"  
  
The teacher paused in his endless droning. "Yes, you are right when you agree, Lina Inverse, that the Law of Thermodynamics is unquestionably klksdf fjfjlkfj fjjkddkdj."  
  
"Whew, that was a close one," she thought. "Lunch better come soon."    
  
Minutes later she was joined in the lunch room with her familiar crowd.  
  
"Lina? Did you forget your lunch?" asked Gourry dropping his customary trays on the table.  
  
"Nah, I got here a little early, that's all." _

  
Filia flounced in breathlessly carrying her lunch and a heavy looking tote bag brimming with books. "Lina! So what did the principal DO to you? Must have been bad if you're not eating."  
  
All eating stopped and curious eyes riveted upon the petite red head who was more interested in Gourry's tray of food than answering the question.  
  
"Nothing much...and I just came here and ate early."  
  
Sylphiel cried out insisting for more details. "You got sent to the _principal's office?! If that happened to me I'd just be _sick_!"  
  
Now Val, Zel, and Xelloss were interested too. Gourry was busy trying to keep Lina's sneaky fingers off his food.  
  
"Listen, I have to apologize for smarting off to the teacher, okay? No big deal...except that.."  
  
"Yes?" Sylphiel prompted.  
  
"She asked how Zel and Xelloss were doing. Kinda odd. And yes, she's creepy, so drop the subject okay?"  
  
_Not okay_, thought Zel. Who __knows what Xelloss was thinking? His smile grew the tiniest bit tighter.  
  
"Miss Filia, could you move your book bag a little? I can't move my feet," asked Amelia politely.  
  
"Of course, I thought you'd all be interested in seeing MY school yearbooks," Filia said brightly. She heaved the first three onto the table. "Here's my fifth grade graduation picture," she paused for the 'ooohs and ah's to diminish "…_and_ my fourth grade class."  
  
"Hey, Filia, do you have older ones?" asked Lina triumphantly waving a stick of cheese she'd won from Gourry.  
  
"I brought them all."  
  
"Let's see the oldest…maybe Val's in one," Lina suggested.  
  
"I never thought of that!" Filia cried excitedly yanking the bottom-most book out and thumbing through the pages. "You are a year older so..."  
  
"I didn't live near you," Val began.  
  
"Not when you were very young, but later…even though your mother didn't stay with the clan, you may have bused to my school. You said you don't remember that time, just long bus rides. It won't hurt to try. Oh, here I am in kindergarten. Yeah, I know, little Goldilocks.  So if we turn to the grade ahead…VAL LOOK! What do you think?"  
  
Val stuck his nose into the book. There was a picture of a thin-faced boy with green hair, but he was smiling not smirking. "Wow...that's me."  
  
Filia grabbed the next books, frantically searching for more pictures. But no more were to be found. "I'm sorry, Val. Looks like you were there only the one year. No wonder you don't remember much."  
  
"Yeah, well that's more than I knew before," he smiled a bit.  
  
"Here," said Filia handing him the book. "You keep this one. As you can see, I have plenty of pictures of myself."  
  
Val held the book, flipping through the pages, "Thanks, I will. Maybe some of the pics will spark my memory. Hey, Lina, wanna see the _best_ lookin' kid in kin-der-gar-ten?"  
  
"Oh joy, now he's got something _else_ to show off besides tattoos," grumbled Zel, a bit peeved at having Filia dredged up 'Zelas' thoughts.  
  
Xelloss, ready to stick his foot in his mouth for fun, chortled, "You're not still upset about _your_ picture with the _heart_ drawn around it, __are you?"  
  
Gasps. Lina was about to drive her fist through his smiling visage, when Sylphiel burst into nervous laughter.  
  
"Oh, that! It was a silly thing for me to do, I know.  Do you remember Lina? A group of us girls were, you know… writing in each other's yearbooks when we decided to have a vote on who the cutest guys were? Of course you do! Don't sit there shaking your head now. Anyway, I don't remember who the runners-up were, but I drew the heart around the winner!"  
  
"Ah, Zel, a lady killer at eleven and you didn't even know it. And, from the look on your face, I don't think you enjoy knowing it now. Oh the horror! The _horror_!" Val was on a roll. He was in a great mood and perhaps a little of Xelloss was rubbing off on him. He did have the wisdom to jump out of the way as Zel's beverage can flew at his face.  
  
"I'm leaving," Zel announced and made good on his promise.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me this time, Lina," Xelloss glowed.  
  
"You brought it up, moron!" Lina screeched while slamming Gourry's mostly empty lunch tray into the grinning kid's face.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" he whined.  
  
"Serves you right!" admonished Amelia. "You are all so cruel to poor Mr. Zelgadiss. You tease him when you know he's sensitive about his appearance. You embarrass him unmercifully, Miss Lina, it's a wonder he calls you his best friend! Mr. Val, you insult him. Mr. Xelloss, you just tease him to his limits all the time and have a way of setting him off whether you mean to or not. It's so unjust and mean spirited. We must think of something nice to do for him. To make it up to him."  
  
"Well now, Amelia, there you've gone and spoiled all my plans for fun at the try outs today," pouted Xelloss.  
  
"I'm serious!" shouted Amelia.  
  
"Me too!" shouted Xelloss, tossing his hair in an imitation of Filia. "Now I'll just have to think of something…else..." And he took his leave of the lunch room seconds before the bell rang to end the period.  
  
_

  
"Oh good you're both here early," the computer lab teacher said. "Zelgadiss, how is the video taping going?"  
  
Zel had put the project on that handy brain back-burner, where neglected plans simmer and deepen in complexity or scorch beyond recognition.  

"The what?" he panicked. He instantly whisked up the charred remnants of the project and molded a semblance of order, "The project! Yes …um…the hardware is working fine. We've gotten some headway on the..."  
  
"That's all I needed to know, thank you. I just knew I could count on you two to just dive on in without my needing to prod," smiled the teacher, who was walking over to another cluster of students.  
  
Xelloss smiled, "It must be nice to be trustworthy, hmm?"  
  
"He said 'you TWO', didn't he? You've got the teacher's trust in this class, at least. Of course, it is your forté," Zel gave Xelloss a rare smile.  
  
The purple-haired kid returned the smile. "That's right. And I actually HAVE tested out the camcorder, so if you want to see what I've done, you can keep honest and trust-worthy. By the way, has your grandfather said anything to you about the other night?"  
  
"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. Oh but, BY THE WAY, what's the idea of sending me an email that's password-locked?"  
  
"That day when you yelled at me and…stuff… going home...I wrote down some secrets to share. I changed my mind a few times. Just delete it."  
  
"Ho, ho? You must be kidding. Breaking encryption files is my specialty. This should be..."  
  
"No!"  Xelloss interrupted.  "Please, it wouldn't be a good idea. Just delete it. I'll tell you the story another time. I promise!" Xelloss looked beseechingly at his friend.  
  
"I'll think about it," Zel smirked.  
  
So they loaded on the recorded images, mostly views of crows marching on the lawn, and began the onerous task of testing the software editing tools. Finally, the blessed bell rang, releasing the animals from their cages.  
  


  
Lina's crew was assembled at their lockers, chatting and laughing, except for Zelgadiss. He had raced at demon speed from the computer lab room to the play try-outs just to be first in line. The drama teacher was ready and waiting to get going too, so he was trilled to have an equally enthusiastic student to begin with.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful! Let's get started immediately then. First, what parts would you like to read for...Zelgadiss?" the teacher asked while getting out a notebook, pen and script.  
  
"I thought Demetrius would do," Zel said.  
  
"Yes, good choice, but I want everyone to pick two parts.  Let's see… for you… let's try Theseus…no, no... Oberon and Lysander too."  
  
"Oh joy," Zel thought, and then asked, "What would you like me to read?"  
  
"Start with Demetrius on page 25 and just go until I stop you."  
  
Zel read with spark and energy for a page or so, and then the teacher asked him to switch roles and continue. Zel read for Oberon and Lysander.  
  
"Thank you, well done. Ah, I see more students are filtering in now. I'll see you in class tomorrow.  Oh yes, and call-backs will be posted outside the classroom tomorrow, Wednesday call-backs. More kids here for try outs?  Yes, come on in and let's get going.  Now, you are…?"  
  
Zel picked up his things and left to sort through his books at his locker. He ran into Lina and Co. outside the room.  
  
"Change your mind, ZEL?" taunted Val.  
  
"Nope, all done!" Zel snickered.  
  
"Not fair! So what did you try out for?" demanded Lina.  
  
Zel waited until Xelloss had stopped chatting with Amelia, then said, "Well, Miss Lina I think that…that's a secret!" Before he had to listen to all their groans and complaints, Zel tripped off to his locker.  
  
Everyone had a chance to read for at least two roles: Lina read for Helena, Titania, and Puck; Xelloss read for the role of Puck also, and Lysander and Demetrius; Amelia tried for Helena and Hermia; Filia for Titania and Hippolyta; Val for Demetrius and Oberon; Gourry for Egeus and Bottom; and Sylphiel read the parts for Hermia and Helena like Amelia.  
  
A dozen or more other kids waited their turns to try out for a role in the play. By 5:30 the last of the students was gone. Lina and her friends were tired and left one by one as soon as they had finished. Filia, however, knew she would miss her bus, and so she waited for a ride from Amelia. They all knew that the results for the call-backs would be posted the next day, and that they would all talk about it at that time.  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 121903

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia  
  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Tuesday morning, everyone who had tried out for the play was clustered around the note attached to the classroom door. There could be heard disappointed moans and thrilled yelps, and not too few surprised gasps. Everyone on the list was to return the next day for one more reading before the final cast would be chosen. All of Lina's friends, and Lina herself, were listed. Other than that, the day was class after class after class... 

Lina made the most of her time by applying her creativity to song writing. For some reason, sappy love songs were flowing out, ones that were being assigned to other singers. That was her first warning sign. As food began to creep into the lyrics, she decided to quit while she was ahead. "I hope the bell for lunch rings real soon," she murmured.  
  
Her wish was granted. The lunchtime crowd was soon gathering around Lina as usual. Zel was reading the newspaper's theater listings.  
  
"Anything good?" Lina asked as she dug through her lunch sack.  
  
"I'm looking for the Lost Universe announcements. It's that new sci- fi anime I mentioned a while back. Here, opening Thanksgiving weekend. YES! Lost Universe! Something to look forward to," he said with glee, almost.  
  
Others wandered over as well. Kagome drew up to Zelgadiss. "Hi fellow bake-fest friends! How's baking coming along?"  
  
"Fine. The freezer is filling," Zel answered.  
  
"Sylphiel?"  
  
"Oh I'm having more fun! Here, try this new cookie, it's an original creation," she beamed.  
  
"Terrific! Make lots! Lina?" Kagome continued.  
  
"No sweat, my sis says we can have a dozen or so pies. And if we need to store stuff, she said there's freezer space at the restaurant we can use," Lina answered.  
  
"Super! Anything that doesn't sell this week may have to be stored there for next month's sale. Amelia, did you volunteer to bake too? "  
  
Amelia joined up, dragging along a girl about her own age.  
  
"Hello everyone! Yes, Miss Kagome, the estate's cook is making the cakes, actually, so. I can help you hang posters."  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled out a stack for Amelia. "Thanks a lot. And everyone else...be in the cafeteria before and after school to sell, sell, sell on FRIDAY!"  
  
Amelia waved good bye to Kagome, and then introduced the new student. "This is Kiki. She just moved here from France. This is her first day of school here so I'm showing her around," said Amelia with pride.  
  
There were a few empty seats to the right of Xelloss. Zelgadiss was to his left, both approximately across from Lina, as usual.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss, this is Kiki. I wonder if you would move over so that she and I could sit more centrally located?"  
  
Xelloss thought a moment-- _and you can sit beside Zel, hum?_  "Okay... Kiki? Ye parle un peu de Francais."  
  
Kiki's face lit up. She had learned English, of course, but to be able to chat in her native tongue was a relief. So she and Xelloss conversed in semi privacy for the duration of lunch.  
  
Amelia didn't seem to mind the temporary reprieve from entertaining duty, and ate her lunch while attempting to engage Zel in play-tryouts banter. Zel mostly responded in grunts and nods, and then stood, ready to leave.  
  
"Practice tonight, everyone?" he asked.  
  
Nods around.  
  
"Later," Zel said dryly, turned and exited.  
  
"What do you suppose is bothering him?" she asked Lina.  
  
"Life, Amelia. Meeting new people puts him in a depression. He'll be okay for band practice." and Lina continued devouring her roll and cheese.  
  
Seeing Amelia staring at her for more explanation, Lina went on, "This gives us time to explain why he looks so freaky so that he doesn't have to hear it over and over, get it now? So, Xelloss, break away for a sec will ya? Explain why Zel looks so creepy to your new friend and tell her not to stare at him next time."  
  
"I all ready did that, Lina. Any other orders?" he teased.  
  
"Nope. You may stand down, for now."  
  
"Aye, aye, ma'am!" He laughed a little then shared some of the information he had learned, "Kiki is temporarily staying with her aunt and uncle until her parents get settled in. Her Aunt Polly is the Polly in Polly's Pastries and Pies …where the goodies came from…the ones that Filia and I supplied the morning after the storm, remember? Yes, Lina they _were_ good. Kiki will be helping out with a bicycle delivery service for the shop. Her uncle owns the cleaners and her parents will be opening a wine cellar, also in the strip mall."  
  
This moved the topic of conversation onto modes of transport and from there to driver's licenses.  
  
"I have a license, but I'll never see a car to go with it!" moaned Gourry. "Dad drives the truck to work, and my Mom practically lives in the van driving my sister's and brothers around…course things change."  
  
"What's the matter?" Lina asked with more sensitivity than usual.  
  
"Well, my grandmother is coming to stay…my brothers and I will have to give up our room and...sleep in the den, I suppose."  
  
Everyone felt bad for him. Val shook his head, "It's getting pretty tight in the trailer with Sano, but your story will make even him feel better."  
  
"Why don't you build a place above the garage, like mine?" chirped up Xelloss. "Your dad's a builder, you can learn.  I'm no good with tools but I can lend a hand. There's a lot of space there…each of you could have a room!"  
  
"That's right!" beamed the tall blond kid. "That's a great idea! I bet he's got left over materials."  
  
"Hey, we've got rugs and mattresses, and all kinds of junk from cleanin' out those dorm rooms. Yes, Xelloss, including MORE beanbag chairs!" Lina glared to stifle any objections or interruptions.  
  
So, for awhile they designed Gourry's new digs, then Lina began the driving license topic again, "Sylphiel, I know you drive, Gourry can, but has no car, Amelia's way too young, I've got a few month's to go…Val?"  
  
"Not with my record. I've got another six months pro-ba-tion," he muttered.  
  
"Zel's gone.  I don't know when his birthday is exactly...never got celebrated," Lina began again until Xelloss interrupted.  
  
"His birthday is next Thursday, on Thanksgiving!" Xelloss grinned.  
  
Lina wondered where and how he came by that information.  
  
Amelia jumped up and stood on her chair. "That's it! We'll do something REALLY nice for Mr. Zelgadiss. We'll throw him a birthday party!"  
  
"Uh…that's a holiday. Won't you be having a big family dinner that night? I know Gourry, Sylphiel, and Filia probably are.  I help my sister at the restaurant, if I don't get asked over someplace better…"

Gourry missed the hint.  
  
"We'll have it on Friday then! Can everybody come? I'll plan it. We'll have it at the coach house, but it's got to be a _surprise. How can we get him to come over and not clue him in on what's going on?" Amelia cried.  
  
"That will be Xelloss' problem," Lina casually said.  
  
"What? Why _me_? Shit, Lina, why don't you talk you him. You're his BEST friend.  Invite him over. You know, he really doesn't seek out my company…oh…all right," Xelloss said, frowning a bit.  
  
"Great! Then I'll start planning right now! Do you think we should have pizza or barbecue or...?"  
  
"Both," Lina put in.  
  
"Hey, Lina. Is this for Zel or Amelia?" Gourry wondered.  
  
"We just have to let Amelia do this. We can't stop her anyway. Besides, Zel deserves it, the moron," Lina grumbled.  
  
"Words of _true_ friendship. Yes, he's our _dearest_ friend who has _never_ had a birthday party and I bet _loves_ surprise ones. He has been treated _cruelly_ in the past by his otherwise _adoring_ fans. He will be _soooo _grateful to the instigators, who he will believe to be Amelia and __me. And will he take it out on sweet little Amelia?  Not…on your __life!  On __mine!  Me!  Yours truly! Oh the pain, the _pain_! I can feel his nasty, bony fingers throttling my neck now…the fist to the face, the knee to the…gut… __Oh, it's so, __so, exhilarating!" Xelloss swirled around in an imitation of their acting teacher and then sighed dramatically into his seat.  
  
Kiki thought he was funny and laughed. Lina raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Gourry was talking to Sylphiel about her new batch of cookies. Filia and Val simply watched the performance with a mixture of disgust and amusement. Amelia was about to give him a piece of her mind when Kiki interrupted.  
  
"Amelia, the morning announcements said there is a holiday next week, no?"  
  
"Yes, there is! Thanksgiving holiday is Thursday and is celebrated in the USA by having a feast for family and friends. I'm sure you aunt's business will be selling lots of pumpkin pies!" Amelia began, but further discussion was ended by the ringing of the bell.  
  
  
  
Zel left 'his' locker with Xelloss, while discussing the video project.  
  
"I've seen too many crows. We'll have to record something else to mess with. I want no crow dreams," Zel muttered.  
  
"Okay by me. I've brought it along in my backpack, so if you feel inspired. Hey look!  There are about 200 crows flying over to the park!" smiled Xelloss, pulling out the camera and following the birds in a sweep.  
  
"Leave the recorder alone! No more crows!" cried Zel in mock anger.  
  
"Hello, isn't that Kiki? Bonjour, Kiki. You look a little lost," said Xelloss.  
  
"I am turned around. I walked to school, but it looks so different looking this way," Kiki replied calmly, "If I stand here and think… I will figure it out."  
  
"True.  Where are you headed?" Zel asked.  
  
"My new home near Polly's Pastries and Pies. We live above the shops," she smiled.  
  
"You're in luck, then. We're going that way too. So, come on…Let's go, everything will be all right!" laughed Xelloss.  
  
"That's beginning to sound like a song..." murmured Zel.  
  
"You could be right! Now for a tune…" Xelloss began to hum.  
  
"Well at least he's off the crow topic." Zel said to Kiki.  
  
"Does he like crows?"  
  
"He's mad about them, but for our video project I want nothing to do with crows. I need an idea," Zel muttered. "Maybe something science fiction like...Lost Universe. There could be action and monsters."  
  
"I have made many video tapes for small business commercials, like my parents'," Kiki announced casually. "I have a good eye for framing, I've been told. Nowadays you really need a new computer system to edit properly, which I don't have."  
  
"But we do!" shouted Xelloss. "Maybe we could trade secrets; you could help us record SOMETHING and we could teach you how to use the newest software."  
  
"I'd like that, but…I don't like crows."  
  
"Well, we don't have a point to our project yet. The crows were just cooperative subjects," answered Xelloss.  
  
"This is it. This is where I'm staying. Thank you both for seeing me to my home. Au revoir!" Kiki said cheerfully leaving the duo.  
  
"She's nice," observed Zel, continuing on to the practice.  
  
"Yeah, lavender is her favorite color," Xelloss smiled, glancing at Zel's hair. "Too bad for me…and I DO like crows, too. I guess that's two points in your favor."  
  
"But you speak French. That's one point for you...and you are practically neighbors. You can walk to and from school together. So we're even," Zel reminded him.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Damn, right."  
  
Lina, Val, and Gourry, carrying his requisite bag of snacks, arrived at the practice room five minutes after Zel and Xel.  Amelia, Filia and Sylphiel had a chorus performance that evening, and so skipped the band. Lina figured that that was just as well so she could develop the instrumental parts to her new songs better with the boys' exclusive attention.  
  
After setting up the keyboards and amps and tuning the guitars, Lina introduced her newest pieces. "Here's this really cool one that I'm calling 'We Are' for no apparent reason. Here goes..." She belted out a slightly incomprehensible, soul-searching kind of song. "The lyrics need a bit of work," she admitted.  
  
"I think I've got some ideas," Zel began.  
  
"Ha! I knew you'd like this one. I sort of wrote it with you in mind. Take any liberties you want with it. It's yours…" she winked and held her arms out as if presenting him with a gift.  
  
"Thank you, I guess," he said, pretending to pluck it from her arms. "But it's not quite my color. I'll just make it a little darker, if you don't mind."  
  
"Hey, as long as I don't have to sing it, you can make it as dark as you like. Next I've got this really cool one.  It's sort of my theme song. I wrote it in math, and it got me sent to the principal's office."  
  
Zel and Xelloss started, but Lina gave them nothing to worry about, so they covered their odd behavior with coughs and shifting.  
  
"Anyway, here it is: _'No matter how hard this wind / tries to push me back.._.'"  
  
It was certainly her theme song, determined, capricious, and fierce. _

"_'Just one slip and to hell you go / so you better not get in my way!_'" That line made Zel and Gourry smile. 

"_'As far as I can / get along, try again!_'" she finished.  
  
"That was really cool!" Gourry glowed. "I like that one. It's just like you, too."  
  
"Hey, sing it again, I think I'm getting the chords down.  Zel stop screwing around with that other song and help me with this one or just stop bangin' on that thing!" Val yelled.  
  
Zel rolled his eyes and carried his guitar over to Val's side of the room. "How's this?" he asked, then played a screechy riff with his new effects-pedal turned up.  
  
"Wish I had a picture of that! Try it in this key on the count of 3..." Val suggested.  
  
Gourry picked out a bass rhythm, and then tried alternate notes and styles until he was satisfied with the results.  
  
"Hey Val? Try your part against this..."  
  
Zelgadiss listened, made a suggestion, and overlaid his guitar part the next time through.  
  
"You guys are great," said Lina, "Keep at it, then you can take a break." Lina watched the boys work away, Zel looking moody and devoted to his guitar, Val coolly traipsing the keyboard, Gourry solidly backing the others up, and Xelloss in a world of his own with his kit. It was like being in a sea of chaos, a vibrating life. Or maybe that was just the bass turned up too high.  Anyway, it was a very awesome moment. She just wanted to file it away so that she could always remember this fraction of time forever. Glancing at the corner where Xelloss and Zelgadiss had ditched their stuff, inspiration struck her like lightning.  
  
"Is there anything more to this than just pressing the 'on' button?" she thrust the camera at Xelloss as clandestinely as was possible for her.  
  
"Here, let me show you."  
  
By the time Zelgadiss realized what Lina had been doing, there was already a half-hour worth of newly-recorded tape, all of the informal jam session.  
  
"I think it's a great idea! We can make a music video for the project, Zelgadiss!" Xelloss chirped gleefully, pounding out a drum-roll complete with cymbal crash.  
  
"I don't want to be on film." Zel shuddered.  
  
"Would he even show up?" Val snorted. "Whatever, that just means more time for me!"  
  
"But there isn't any Lina on the tape," Gourry pointed out.  
  
Lina's red eyes glowed evilly. "That's right...and _I'm the star! Okay, Xelloss, fire it up again! I've gotta do a number so that I can be on the film too!"  
  
"But then _I _won't be on the film."  
  
"You've already been on the film, you greedy monster!" Lina growled. "It's MY turn!"  
  
"Xelloss does have a point. Whoever is filming won't be on the footage. That means we should have an outsider do the camera work. Besides, this footage is pretty bad," Zel commented, watching it play back. Lina had no sense of the controls, or focus, and the shaking of the camera made him slightly nauseous.  
  
"Are you insulting my-"  
  
"And we know the perfect person, don't we Zelgadiss?" Xelloss piped up.  
  
"We should see her other work before we sign her on- not to mention __ask her." Zel said practically.  
  
"Who? What?" Lina frothed.  
  
"Kiki, Amelia's little French friend," Zel informed her. "She claims to have made commercials for the family business-"  
  
"Polly's Pastries and Pies, where she lives!" Xelloss added, knowing that it would win points with the black hole that was Lina's stomach and main control center.  
  
"She lives in a bakery?" Gourry's interest was also piqued.  
  
"Reeeally? Well, why don't we invite that nice kid to our next band meeting and work something out? Or better yet, we show up at her place to see the other videos."  
  
"Why don't we do it now?" Gourry pressed.  
  
"Oh, joy." Zel knew he had lost. The project would be a music video. Well, that would certainly let him play with lots of the features…and he'd always secretly dreamed of being a rock star.  A satisfied smirk crept over his lips.  
  
_

  
Xelloss was skipping in the lead. Filia was walking alongside Val, both pretending they weren't with him. Sylphiel had glommed onto Gourry, and was describing in great detail her newest cookie recipe for the bake sale. Lina couldn't tell if Gourry was really interested or just being polite, but she knew that she was becoming more and more bothered by them. Amelia was trying to engage Zel in conversation, as was common, but he seemed to be smiling this time, so Lina decided to ignore that couple.  
  
"Couples," thought Lina.  "Were they really becoming couples? Well, not Gourry and Sylphiel. He's my special friend too. But was he more? Did she want to think of him as a shudder boy, no space, friend? Gaaah! What am I thinking? I'm thinking that if she doesn't let go of his arm real soon, that I might break it, them, both…hers and his…come on, Gourry, shake her off.  Okay, I'm coming through."  
  
"Sylphiel, do me a favor and _drop dead…no, no…_ run on ahead and tell Xelloss to wait up, okay? I've got to tell Gourry something important. That's right, git…go, go, _go_!"  
  
"Ah, Lina?" Gourry looked curiously down at her, "Ummm…you had something to tell me? Didn't you?"  
  
"Did I? Oh, musta skipped my mind. Ha, ha! Imagine that! What was that now?  No problem, it'll come to me again…so... is your family having a big dinner on Thanksgiving _hint, hint_?"  
  
His face lit up. "Sure are! Hey, would you like ta come? I asked my folks and they said 'you bet'. I was going to say somethin' before, but…I, ah, forgot…"  
  
"That's okay. See? We both forget stuff we're going to say. Ha, Ha! Anyways, you can count on me. Sis says I'm not needed at the restaurant. Guess snarling at the customers last year was a good idea, huh? Ha, Ha!"  
  
"Miss Lina seems to be in a good mood, doesn't she?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to a bakery, right?" Zel sneered.  
  
"That's right, we are…but I think she likes Mr. Gourry and is nervous around him," smiled Amelia with a knowing look.  
  
"...?..." Zel wondered.  "Could be right. But she gets this way when she's being manipulative. He must have something she wants, like money to pay for a snack or...listen…see? What did I tell you? Thanksgiving dinner. She goes over every year. She just had to remind him again. So wipe that smug look off your face."  
  
"You win," sighed Amelia. "It was so romantic for a minute there."  
  
"If it's romance you want, watch the soaps or…Xelloss and Kiki," mused Zel.  
  
"What?" asked Amelia, looking up the sidewalk to the strip mall.  
  
"This is funny," smiled Zel to himself. "Xelloss is really interested in that little girl. He's chattering away as usual, but he's nervous, just like Amelia said about Lina…whoa...what am I thinking? Could Lina actually be interested in that airhead? Gods, Zel get a grip and start thinking about something else now. Maybe I should go talk to…Val. Ack! He's holding Filia's hand? Shit, I'm going to be sick."  Aloud he croaked out, "No you guys go in.  I'm not hungry and…I need the fresh air."  
  
"So what's his problem?" asked Val, leading the way into the shop.  
  
"Who knows?" Filia said, flipping her hair to the other side, "Can you see if my hair is caught in my earring, Val?"  
  
Inside Xelloss was in a lively conversation with Lina and Kiki. Gourry was ordering a dozen donuts and a quart of milk. "Hey, Lina? Are we eating here or back at the practice place?"  
  
"Here!" Xelloss answered before Lina could open her mouth.  
  
"Sure, here's fine...some of those for me too?" Lina asked eyeing Gourry's table of goodies.  
  
"Gotta come and get'em…" he smiled patting the chair beside him.  
  
Amelia and Sylphiel ordered rolls and juice, Filia ordered tea and a croissant, and Val chose a bearclaw and coffee. They filled three small tables.  
  
Xelloss and Kiki left to find Zel, lurking about outside and dragged him in and then sat him down at a table with coffee and a brioche roll.  
  
"She's interested in taping the band, if we show her how to use the software," Xelloss grinned.  
  
"Well, we are supposed to write some kind of instruction manual for other students to use," Zelgadiss reminded his fidgety friend. "Kiki, would you like to check it out for us too?"  
  
"Yes, that would be most fair, I think. I can keep a copy too? Maybe I can take computer lab next semester and learn more."  
  
"Xelloss can probably teach you more…about computers anyway, than you'd learn in class. But you could take the class and work on more video taping projects, with teacher approval," said Zel, smirking at Xelloss, whose attention was drifting from Kiki to him.  
  
"You have a computer, at home?" Kiki asked incredulously. "You are very lucky."  
  
"Aaahh, Zelgadiss does too!" Xelloss squeaked. "Excuse me."  
  
Xelloss gulped down water from the drinking fountain, and then walked back to their table. Amelia and Sylphiel had slid their chairs over to join Zel and Kiki. Xelloss sat back down and listened quietly, behaving himself for the most part.  
  
"So...Lina?" Gourry asked thoughtfully. "What do we have to do for the play tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot about that, too. We meet after school and read more lines so the teacher can decide what parts to put us in. Hey guys!  I've got a TON of homework to do! So until lunch and play after school…see ya! Um, Gourry? You coming too?"  
  
"Sure, Lina," he smiled and cleared the table. "Bye, everyone!"  
  
"Filia, I guess I need to go too," Sylphiel sighed. "Sorry, but if you need a ride from me, it's time to go."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, Sylphiel, I've got homework too, and I really appreciate the ride. See you tomorrow!" Filia waved, but Val returned it.  
  
"Amelia, Zel? You guys headin' out too? I'll walk with ya," Val said agreeably.  
  
"All right," answered Zel standing. "Later."  
  
"Bye Kiki.  Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Ah, coming, Amelia," Xelloss jumped up. "See you at…lunch, Kiki?" he asked for confirmation.  
  
"Qui! And bring your video camera?" she reminded him, "…And watch the door!"  
  
Xelloss rammed his shoulder into the closing door, reopened it, and grinned goofily. "Ok-ay Do-kay!"  
  
"That," Zel remarked to himself, "…was pretty stupid. But at least we've got our cameraman."  
  
And they all wandered off to their respective homes, dreams of rock stardom in their heads. Except perhaps for Xelloss, whose delusions were more along the lines of Gene Kelley, as he sang and even danced to 'Singing in the Rain' all the way home, much to Zel's chagrin.  
  
  
  
**** ( ^^ ) ****

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 121903

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia 

Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Friday had finally arrived. The last fencing match of the season was tonight. Tournament games wouldn't begin until after the Thanksgiving holiday, so Zel and Gourry would have next week off. Lina's new songs had inspired the band members to work out instrumental parts after school, but they wouldn't all meet again for band practice until Saturday afternoon - and even then, Filia and Sylphiel had to leave early due to a football game.  
  
Friday was also the bake sale, before and after school. Amelia's van was delivering the cook's, Lina's, Zel's, and Sylphiel's baked goods to the school by 7:30 AM. Val, Gourry, and Xelloss were on time and awaiting Kagome's instructions. They helped set up the folding tables, lay out tablecloths, and count cash for change. Filia's bus arrived at 7:45, bringing her helping hands along with the first of their customers.  
  
Zel stopped by to check on their progress.  
  
"So far, it's been mostly parents taking stuff to share at work and teachers buying stuff they can store in the teacher's lounge refrigerator. Kids buy cookies.  We'll have plenty left for after school, unless Lina has money to burn," Xelloss reported.  
  
"Where's this stuff going until after school?" Zel wondered aloud.  
  
"The cafeteria staff has offered to carry it all into their refrigerator, so we can get to class on time. Kagome has thought of everything." Xelloss smiled as she walked up to check on sales. "So are the play results posted yet?"  
  
"No. There's a note taped to the door that says: MONDAY!  So we can worry all weekend," Kagome answered. "So how much $$$$ have we got?"  
  
"Lay off, we've just started, you moron!" shouted Val, but not angrily.  
  
"_I've_ just started. _You are chatting!" corrected Filia who was standing beside the green-haired punk kid.  
  
"Mer-chan-diii-zing. I'm talking up stuff for fast sales," Val defended himself.  
  
"Oh you're talking all right. Yes, home baked…$4.50," said Filia in answer to a customer's question.  
  
  
_

  
  
"Ok, time to pack up.  Let's see…$30 + $45 that's $75 so far, that's great guys!" Kagome gushed.   "Thanks for all your effort so far. You know, you might consider joining archery club. It's during school hours in spring and counts for gym credit toward graduation."  
  
"Really? Archery? Sounds like fun, doesn't Val?" Filia asked.  
  
_Does now_… Val thought. "Gra-du-**a-tion? I hadn't thought about graduatin', really," he laughed. "But hey, might as well aim for the moon, right? Archery's cool. And maybe I'll get to practice with a live target some time."  He took imaginary aim at Lina, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Another one I'll have to coach, I'll bet," Zel sighed. "Maybe I should start charging."  
  
**

  
And so they filed into composition class, where the teacher handed back their persuasive essays, corrected and graded. Somewhere along the line, the 'reading them aloud in class' part of the assignment had been discarded in lieu of a new, refined torture. The students would now have to schedule time to read it alone to the teacher outside of class, during lunch, or before/after school.  
  
"How convenient," Zel retorted, "that'll fill up all the gaping holes in my schedule." He flipped though his planner, which was full to the brim with tutoring, fencing, baking, play practice, band practice, video-taping, homework, and advanced classes.  
  
"Just do it at lunch. You don't eat anyway," Lina snorted.  
  
"Oh, sure, just cut out my relaxed socialization. And they wonder why kids flip out and shoot people."  
  
"Now, now Zelgadiss," Xelloss piped up in a loud voice. "Let's not arouse too much suspicion, especially when our plan is so near fruition. They might discover the bomb plans in our locker-"  
  
"Xelloss, go to the principal's office," the teacher sighed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just _do_ it; I'm sick of your antics in the morning."  
  
"Just a moment," he fanned the air with his paper. "I'll get this out of the way: 'Why I Should Not Be Sent to the Principal's Officere: Damnation," he began reading his paper.  
  
  
  
Luckily, by the time lunch finally rolled around, Zelgadiss had forgiven Xelloss for his outburst. Besides, there was a new scheme: Lina had decided to set up shop again, selling first pie by the slice, then anything else left in the cafeteria fridge when that ran out.  
  
"See, lunch is the perfect time to sell food, naturally!" Lina told him in between taking money and handing over brownies.  
  
"Makes sense," Zel shrugged. "Hey…I'll take a brownie."  
  
He munched his treat, and sipped his Frappuchino.  
  
"You know, maybe I should pick up archery, too. I haven't taken any PE classes," she said to Zel.  
  
It didn't sound like a good idea to Zel. He'd done his best to keep her out of fencing, for fear of his own health, and Lina with arrows was at least as threatening as Lina with a sword. Wisely, he didn't say a word.  
  
Gourry handed Lina some bills and commented, "Your aim's not so good…oof!"  
  
Lina pulled her fist out of his full gut. "Good enough, I'd say!"  
  
Zel checked his watch. "Five minute lunch and social skill-building time is now over. On to reading composition time.  See you after school, for band?"  
  
"Help us finish selling the goodies, and we can all go to practice together!" smiled Filia.  
  
"Why not?" Zel returned the smile and left.  
  
With Zel gone, Amelia moved over to sit beside Kiki and Xelloss. Lina was up and down selling bakery items when she realized Zel had gone.  
  
"Hey! I gotta go do that English class thingy, too.  Amelia, take over. And be sure to put the money somewhere safe or find Kagome. Oh… and the leftover food goes back, too.  Okay?"  
  
Amelia nodded and proud to be of service, jumped to action shouting her wares and selling the last piece before Lina had left the cafeteria. "There, that's done! Say, Mr. Xelloss, you're awfully quiet today. Something wrong?"  
  
Filia, loving to find some way to make him uncomfortable answered. "He couldn't keep his big mouth shut in class, so he got sent to the principal's office. Such an idiot!"  
  
"Miss Lina said she's scary and Mr. Zelgadiss did too.  Are you going to go detention?" Amelia asked warily. What happened to kids who broke the rules was all a mystery to her.  
  
"Not exactly," he answered, hiding his eyes.  
  
"He'll probably have to do some demeaning job for her and beg forgiveness from the English teacher, _if_ he's lucky," Filia sniffed. "I guess your paper wasn't as persuasive as it could have been."  
  
Xelloss still said nothing.  
  
"Are you doing fine, Xelloss?" Kiki asked concernedly.  
  
He brightened artificially. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. How are you, Kiki?" And they had a satisfying conversation in French, which left Xelloss in a much better mood as the bell rung and they all went their separate ways to class.  
  


  
Zel had arrived ten minutes early to give his oral report in the English classroom. The teacher smiled and asked him in. "That's fine, the other student is not here yet. Please read your paper for me and take your time."  
  
So Zel read his plea for a cure for his skin condition.  
  
When Lina raced into the room, late for her appointment, the teacher was blowing her nose and drying her eyes. Apparently Zel's paper was very good.  
  
"Oh hello, Lina, take a seat. I'll be right with you. Zelgadiss came early and took your slot, so you can have his. sniff Thank you for the paper, Zelgadiss. I could feel your pain."  
  
"Drama queen, Zel…Thanks for the perfect lead-in for my self-serving expose on why my sister should be committed to a mental institution," muttered Lina as Zel shouldered past with a smug expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Zelgadiss entered computer lab in high spirits. He had a legitimate project with a title and point. He spoke at length about it to the teacher, who was almost as excited about it as he was. Too bad Xelloss wasn't. He stood, arms folded and spoke in monosyllables. Zel wondered at that, but didn't have the drive to do anything about it. If Xelloss wanted to be sullen and uncommunicative, he was welcome to do so. At least he was quiet and not annoying him.  
  
After school, the bake sale was in full gear. Lina and company were such good sales people that they had several other down-on-their luck clubs asking them to help fundraise in the future. Lina went into negotiations and argued time and percentages.  
  
"She's damn slick," Gourry shook his head.  
  
"She'd cheat you out of your soul. Man, she'll go far," Zel agreed. The two boys just smiled and watched her in action.  
  
Before Zel could add another observation, his voice was muffled by the reverberation of a motorcycle roaring up to the front of the school.  
  
"Well buy me a Cobra and call me Rally Vincent," Lina gaped.  
  
"Gunsmith Cats, right?" Gourry smiled down at her. "We watched that one together."  
  
Lina winked.  
  
A tough looking kid in black leathers hopped off and removed his helmet, revealing a flowing white mane of hair.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome lamented. "Man, he just can't let me have a life away from him! What'll I do? He'll get all huffy if I tell him to go away, but I just can't deal with him right now, and he'll scare away the customers!" she held her head in her hands. "Zel! You know him from fencing! Go head him off for me, willya? Please?"  
  
Zel couldn't deny those big brown eyes, so dependant on him. But it was only for a moment that he considered following her wishes, since reality crashed down around his ears. It simply does not look good when you have another guy go tell your boyfriend off for you. It doesn't look good at all. And knowing Inu's violent tendencies and exceedingly jealous and possessive nature, Zel was not going to risk it. Besides, he had to face him in fencing that night. Inu was the kind of kid who lacked finesse and the finer points of technique, but made up for it in strength, ferocity, and pure willpower. He had some sort of demon aura around him. That, and he named his sword. 'Nuff said.  
  
Luckily, Zel was spared the rock/hard place situation by a strange phenomena. Inu was halfway to the tables, grinning a wolfish grin kind of like Val's but even more smug, if possible.  
  
"Oh, no..." Kagome moaned. "He's almost here."  
  
"Why are you just standing there, grinning like a fiend, Zel?! You missed your chance. You're real on top of it today." Lina kicked him from under the table, never taking her eyes off of Inu.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Zel told Kagome. "He's not going anywhere. Just watch."  
  
Like a magnet, Inu was collecting a starry-eyed young female crowd. He seemed to be irresistible.  
  
"Hey, I don't know you!  Get outta my way!  Why the _hell_ are you touching my hair! Yes, it's my _real_ hair, is that your _real face?!" he growled, frustrated and exasperated. He was being swamped. He could go no further, leaving the bake sale crew to sell their goodies in peace. "Kagome! Don't just laugh, do something you IDIOT!"  
  
But Kagome was busy dealing with a new customer, a tall, friendly boy Zel recognized.  
  
"Kagome, I'd like to buy something to help out your club. That pie looks fine.  Say, would you like to go see a movie this weekend?"  
  
"Hojo? Er, ah…I have other plans this weekend…" she shot anxious looks at the growling Inu. "I'm sorry. I'll see you Monday at lunch, okay?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Zel could feel a fight brewing, and Hojo wouldn't come out the winner. To preserve the peace, he bravely jumped in and quickly lead Hojo to safety, well out of Inu's sight and range.  
  
"...And next time your terminal hangs up again, ask Xelloss if you can borrow his. It's got a more powerful CPU and never crashes. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," offered Zel, graciously.  
  
"Gee, thanks!"  
  
  
  
"WE DID IT!" Lina cried, lifting an empty cookie tray above her head and waving it like a banner. "We finally sold all the bake crap!"  
  
"WOOOOO!!!" her comrades-in-arms cheered.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Take that, drudgery! I'm free!" she handed the overflowing cash box to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, thank you soooo much, all of you! And especially you, Lina! We'd never have done it without your help. You've saved the archery club's ass for another year!" she gushed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Remember to sign us all up for archery, too!" Lina winked.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu demanded, having finally shaken off the groupies.  
  
"Hi, Inu!" she greeted him warmly. "Nice bike!"  
  
He glowed with the unexpected praise. "Yeah, it is pretty sweet. It's my rotten brother's, and he'll probably wanna kill me for taking it out, but hey, it's too cool to just have rusting in the garage!"  
  
"Okay now, everybody!" Lina called her buddies to action. "Let's get the hell outta here! We've got band practice!"  
  
Each member of the Lina gang had purchased enough snack at the bake off to suffice until dinner. Together they arrived at the practice place and set up their equipment.  
  
"So what's our band name gonna be, Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Hey, that's right! We need a name." Lina's gears began to grind.  
  
"Something short," advised Zel curtly.  
  
"Swordslingers." smiled Gourry.  
  
"Dragonwings," offered Filia.  
  
"How about DragonSlayers Awash in Gore?" sneered Val. "We can call ourselves the DAG."  
  
"Oooooooo, how awful can you get?" cried Amelia.  
  
"DOA is worse," grinned Xelloss for the first time all afternoon. "But DragonSlayers isn't bad."  
  
"Why poor dragons? Why any creatures of the earth?" cried Filia. "Honestly, guys, I really like dragons. I have posters all around my bedroom with dragons and unicorns and fairies…all living healthy lives, thank you very much."  
  
"She's right. There's no justice in killing beautiful creatures, imaginary or otherwise.  How about the Justice Seekers? Or Slayers of the Unjust?" Amelia shouted while standing on Xelloss' throne at the drum kit.  
  
"Excuse me, Amelia, but that's not meant for standing on…Oopsie!  My, my Zelgadiss what quick responses you have!" Xelloss laughed as Zel darkened in a blush. Zel had caught Amelia as the stool tipped over and now lay sprawled out on the floor with her resting safely on his lap.  
  
"Idiot!" Zel murmured as he helped Amelia up, but no one could tell if he had intended the comment for Amelia, Xelloss, or himself. Lina and Val chuckled, but kept their mouths shut.  
  
Sylphiel turned to Gourry with a doe-eyed look. "I thought your idea was good."  
  
He just smiled and moved closer to his amp to make some adjustments. Lina passed her ruby-eyed gaze over the group then smiled. "How about just The Slayers? Slayers of Evil, Slayers of Baby Seal Killers, Slayers of Indecisive Band Members Who Disagree Too Much When A Reeeeeally Good Name Is Chosen? Whatever someone wants to fill in…we are just called:  
  
'THE SLAYERS'!"  
  
"Umm, I like it," answered Gourry meekly.  
  
"Me too!" Sylphiel squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool," added Val cautiously.  
  
"It's a little...I can live with it," agreed Filia.  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina. You are so clever. It's strong and meaningful," cried Amelia enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok-ay, do-kay with me, Lina my fearless leader," Xelloss giggled.  
  
"Oh joy, now that that is over with can we do some actual music now?" Zel groused.  
  
Everyone relaxed and found a place to get started. Val lead Lina by the elbow over to the purple bass drum.  
  
 "Visualize     **THE SLAYERS     painted right in the middle in…what color? Red? Red and black with flames? Shuddup, Xel-loss, I'm having an ar-tis-tic workshop with our fearless leader."  
  
"I-I'm not sure…no that's not what I mean…I am quite sure that I don't want you manhandling my drum over to that slum you call home…bleeep!"  
  
Lina's eyes had become 'red and black with flames' as she grabbed him by the collar and screamed, "He'll do it here, then!  And you will be a gracious host, got it buster?!"  
  
"Okay, but…oh, fine. As long as Filia agrees to what you guys plan to do.  I respect her taste." And with that, he marched off to go find something to drink.  
  
Gourry and Zel worked on the guitar parts for each of Lina's new songs. Val, Filia and Lina sketched out the bass drum design with their new band's logo. Sylphiel and Amelia watched. Xelloss plopped down in a beanbag chair and pouted.  
  
"That's all we have time for today, Gourry. Thanks for going through that with me. I've got a good feeling for the rhythm now. Hey Lina! Gourry and I have to get changed and in place at our school in 45 minutes. I'm going loft-side to change and Gourry's going to change in the bathroom, if that's all right with you, Xelloss?"  
  
Xelloss shrugged.  
  
"I'll take that to be yes, then anyone who wants can walk with us. If you want to stay here and practice more, I don't care. Is that ALL RIGHT XELLOSS?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Fine. Be that way," Zel grumbled. "And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the moody one."  
  
As it turned out, everyone wanted the change of scenery, and so, Zel and Gourry lead the group back to school.  
  
  
  
The fencing match was entertaining. Inu's team nearly beat Seyruun High, but Gourry's reach was unmatched. Zelgadiss was not inspired, but held up under Inu's pounding.  
  
"Zel? You have any un-bruised parts?" asked Gourry as the group ambled to the hamburger joint. "That was a brutal match."  
  
"Tell me about it! I may be too tired to eat…and no, Lina, you can't have my share...Gourry, when you order, ask them to put mine in a blender so I don't have to chew."  
  
"He's joking! Don't really…too late," laughed Lina.  
  
Everyone found a place to sit in some booths near the back door. Zel sat beside Filia at a table with Amelia and Val. When the waitress carried his 'shake' over Filia grimaced, "That's disgusting! You are not really going to **__drink that, __are you?"  
  
Zel smirked, "Of course, if it bothers you, don't watch…stare at him and tell me which is worse."  
  
He was referring to Val, who was dribbling burger juices onto his plate with each bite. Filia was a vegetarian and that was hard to tolerate.  
  
"I will eat my salad and dream of a better world where animals are free to roam and boys grow up to be gentlemen," she said.  
  
"And where the just prevail and the righteous cause is the law!" Amelia added with feeling. Then with a different feeling she said, "I am glad to see you are eating something tonight, Mr. Zelgadiss. Mr. Xelloss isn't though. In fact, he's been awfully quiet all day. Maybe he's decided to act more…normal because of Kiki. What do you think?"  
  
Zel paused in his partaking of a liquid diet to think. Filia tossed her hair. "He's _gay_. He may __deny it, but I __know better. He's creepy and devious. I don't care what kind of sad story he has. It's part of what he is and I don't like him, however… he's clean and generous and is a talented drummer, so I can put up with him...but… Please, let's not talk about him!"  
  
That stifled the conversation a bit, which was fine for Zel. Val started to tell a story about some idiot punk friend he hung out with last summer. Amelia gazed at the silent Zel and the noisy tables next to them.  
  
Lina was stuffing her face and telling Xelloss and Sylphiel, who were sitting at the table behind her and Gourry, some story about her sister. It must have been funny because Gourry and Sylphiel were laughing. Xelloss smiled slightly and rested his head on his arms on the table.  
  
"You don't look well. Are you ready to go? I'll walk ahead with you?" Sylphiel asked graciously.  
  
He raised his head, puzzled by her considerate attention. "Why thank you, Sylphiel. I'd appreciate that. I've had a migraine coming on all day. I guess now it's time to lay down in the dark."  
  
"Lina, I'm walking Xelloss home. He's got a bad headache. Don't hurry, just catch up later." Sylphiel walked to Amelia and explained the same thing, then left.  
  
"Well I think that's very sweet of her. I knew something was the matter," Amelia said.  
  
Zel had purposely stayed out of his and Lina's troubles. Sometimes as friends pulled closer to him, depended on him, he would become more introverted to avoid that closeness. If he wasn't careful he'd become a very lonely young man, and he knew that. He had been fairly upbeat and outgoing all day, but the fear of real friendships was once again overwhelming his personality. Tonight he was too tired to fight the urge to be alone.  
  
"I'm done. I'm beat. I'm going too," he said to those at his table as he rose. Before anyone got a word out, he was out the door.  
  
"That was rude and abrupt!" observed Filia, "What's __with that guy? Don't get me wrong, I have always been crazy about Zel. I mean imagine if that accident hadn't happened. He'd be soo...Well anyway, he must have been hurt in the fencing match, so I'll forgive him."  
  
Lina had no more food remaining, so it was time to drag Gourry out. "Everybody done? Let's go get our stuff and go home. There's band tomorrow. You staying with Amelia this weekend, Filia?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll be at the practice, but Sylphiel and I have a football game to get to…so we'll be leaving early," Filia added passing out the door held open by Val.  
  
"You seem to be spending a lot of time in town. Doesn't that bother your folks?" Gourry asked.  
  
"If it does, they haven't said. As long as my grades are good and I do my duties to the settlement, I can have quite a bit of freedom." She hadn't told her friends about the upcoming 'happy new brother or sister event'. It was still too awful to accept.  
  
Lina insisted that the group walk out of their way to avoid padding the dark school again. She wanted no more bell tower scares or sprained ankles. Once at Xelloss' place, everyone quietly packed up and waited for the Amelia van to come. He was resting in his loft, Sylphiel told them. It was cool but clear outside, so they closed and locked his door and waited in a puddle of light from the streetlight. Ten minutes later the van pulled away.  
  
No one saw a figure hiding in the shadows. The darkness hid the features of the person who slid an envelope under the door, and then disappeared.  
  
Zel was humming the theme song from Lost Universe, which he had downloaded off an internet sight. He couldn't wait to read the latest about the movie, so as soon as Zel reached his home he raced for the computer. This was refuge from the world of reality. He had left it on in Suspend mode all day, so with a single touch… "Whaat's this?"  
  
=======Instant Messaging from: ||^_^||    
  
"Xelloss, no,no,no,no,no,no,no... For some reason my grandfather's leaving me alone. Why can't you? Oh, well… "  
  
  
  
 ======= Have U talked to UR Grandpa yet? ||^.^||  
  
======= NO bye (((.-)  
  
=======WAIT!!!! Then you don't know about the PLANS for the T-day HOLIDAY??? ||-.-||  
  
=======NO leave me alone (((.'-)  
  
=======SHIT! Don't sign off U bastard! This is serious! ||-'.'-||  
  
=======Nice language asshole.B fast (((."-)  
  
=======UR gpapa and MY mama are spending W,T,F,&S (?) nights at an 'administrators conference' at the coast.resort.catered.mints on turned down sheets.& U R hired to be my goddamned f*****ing BABYSITTER. ||"""||  
  
=======MY life sucks (((""")  
  
=======Instant Messaging Off  
  
  
  
Zel stared at his blank screen, cursor blinking. He could hear his grandfather's footfalls outside his room.  
  
"Zel? You in your room? I have a job for you this holiday weekend."_

  
  
****** (((_-) || -_-|| ******

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 121903

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia 

  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  


Note:  Nods to the creators of Escaflowne, Inu Yasha, Ramna 1/2, and Gundam Wing for the use of their lovely characters.

  
Chapter 17  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
Saturday began as a day of rain. The wind had blown in heavy clouds which were now bursting into tears. Nothing like an afternoon football game on a sodden field. Right now, Lina and her friends were settling into mugs of hot cocoa (with marshmallows ||^.^||) and discussing the songs they knew, or were learning, which could be used for creating their music video.  
  
"The list goes as follows," said Lina, "and I am only talking about original pieces here: WE ARE, sung by Zel, and FAIR WIND, GET ALONG, and EXIT RUNNING all sung by yours truly. I promised Gourry a song next, and then one for each of the rest of you as the inspiration comes to me. Val, you need to get to work on that drum logo. Everyone see the design? Val, Filia, and I came up with it. And, Xelloss, Val tells me if you want, he can order you a plain replacement in your bass drum size from the new & used music store where, and get this everyone...Val officially now has a part-time job!"  
  
Everyone cheered. They all knew that Val needed money and a job would add structure to his life. It also meant a source of equipment at affordable prices.  
  
"Next item on the agenda...See Amelia, I can do this crap too...I have here a giant wall calendar. It was Zel's wise suggestion that we all put our school and other activities on this so that we can plan time for the taping, practices, and gigs, when they start rolling in. So...you may start, Zel, take this pen and mark out your activities...I figure it gets updated at every practice but don't put anything past the 1st of January for now...Why? Because the calendar only goes for this year, ha ha! Someone else can bring a new one...Thanks, Amelia will supply the next year's calendar. Who's next?"  
  
Each band member filled out their schedule for November and December as best they could. Few knew what family obligations would be imposed around the various holidays, but we able to make approximations based on past experiences.  
  
"So Sunday is out of the question for everybody. Got that. Looks like M,W,F, and Saturday, excepting the cheerleading squad, are clear. Fencing is over except for a few Friday night tournaments, and archery doesn't begin until spring. Zel's got his tutoring stuff…Amelia's got a scary, scary set of duties mounting; I'm glad I'm not in student council. Val's job is T, Th, Saturday night, and Sundays.  See, _I remembered, even if __you didn't.  Gourry? I know your schedule is flexible, let's not worry about that.  Xelloss has karate T, Th, and those finals coming up sometime.  No, I don't forget a thing, that's right!"  
  
"Like an elephant," Gourry commented.  
  
"Yeah, and I work for peanuts! Now shut up while your fearless leader enlightens you! And my waitress duties are Sat & Sun. Okay…Filia, Sylph, you're not too important, so it doesn't matter. Come when you can, we'll work things out.  Whew!" Lina sighed. "That's all, folks."  
  
"Well, not so," Xelloss piped up. "You forgot, Monday we find out if we got parts in the play, and if we did, practices will screw over your whole…"  
  
"No, it won't," Zel silenced Xelloss, since Lina was starting to look murderous. "The practices will be during our usual acting period. It is the beginning drama play, that's why Allen Schezar and the other elite actor-kids at this school didn't try out. It gives us poor slobs a chance to prove ourselves." He turned to Lina. "It also means that we'd have to provide our own costumes and props and…"  
  
"I get it, I get it! It's the third-rate production! Even if we do get in, it's all meaningless since only other third-rate actors could even try out!" Lina was breathing fire down Zel's neck.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, it's pretty depressing," Filia looked tragic.  
  
"No!" Amelia cried, leaping up to comfort Lina. "It's not a third-rate production, and we aren't third-rate actors! It's our __very own, __special play for us, the rising stars who will soon challenge the existing icons of the school! It's an _opportunity_!" Waves crashed behind her, glory shone in her eyes. _

Lina looked uninspired.  "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't wanna think about it anymore."  
  
"Hey," Val said, looking over the list of songs. "How come only you and Zelly boy get to sing? I can sing to, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, like a gravel pit," Filia sniffed.  
  
"Hey, I can be all _sen-si-tive_, too!" Val protested. He was unwilling to let Filia give him the cold shoulder, not after all of the indignities he'd suffered to impress her.  
  
"Yeah, right," Everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll prove it, you idiots! Guys, we're gonna do FAIR WIND, so get ready!" he threatened.  
  
They shrugged and set up. In two minutes, they had refreshed their memories of the instrumental part, and were ready to add in vocals.  
  
He started in with a good old rock&roll scream, and then growled out the lyrics in a different sort of way. True, his voice was gritty and unrefined, but it was evocative of raw emotion and great sincerity. He sounded like he meant every word of it, even the ones that hadn't quite made sense before.  
  
"_Baby don' be 'fraid! If you try to fly awaay, with your tiny, shiny wings..."_  
  
"It makes me wish I had wings," Filia blushed.  
  
"Girl, if I had wings, I'd be flying too," Lina shook her head.  
  
"Well, do we have to vote, or do I get to sing it?" he asked smugly.  
  
"I guess I could let that _one_ go," Lina grinned.  
  
"All _right_!!"  
  
"So, when do _I_ get a song?" Xelloss pestered.  
  
"When you write one. I've got an Amelia song in the works, and Gourry's next, then Filia and Sylphiel, I suppose.  But you know, if any of you want to write your own, it'll go a lot quicker."  
  
"So you haven't even _started_ one for me?" Xelloss whined. "Lina, I'm hurt."  
  
"Well, actually, I've got this tune. It's weird, and really sixties pop, but you might like it. When it is coherent, I'll try it out on Val's keyboard for you. ANYWAY, let's run through the rest of the material and get SOMETHING accomplished!"  
  


  
Lina was glad to go home. Even work at the restaurant sounded soothing after that practice. At least Val was happy. Filia had been snootier than usual, Sylphiel glommier (as in glomming onto Gourry), Amelia's voice was scratchy with a sore throat, and Zel was depressing and not talking to Xelloss, who was annoying and whining. Thank the Gods for Gourry. He never made any demands and was so congenial, not to mention… _easy on the eyes.  
  
_

~*~

  
Monday morning announcements reminded, as if anyone needed reminding, everyone that this would be a short week, ending Wednesday due to the Thanksgiving holiday. There would be no school sponsored activities, sports or clubs this week. Play announcements were posted outside the classroom.  
  
"I can't see _anything_!" screamed Lina.  
  
"Ahh, I can help," smiled Gourry. He picked her up and carried her closer.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she cried, blushing with embarrassment. All eyes were pasted to the list, so no one had noticed, but there would be hell to pay when they did.  
  
"Now you're tall enough to read the list. What part did you get?" he asked firmly attached to the squirming girl.  
  
Her curiosity won out. "I can get him later for this," she thought, then focused closely.  "You are…Bottom, a weaver. Whoa… It's like, the _perfect_ part. You get to wear a donkey's head!"  
  


"Cool…"

  
"Okay top of the list…_Hypolita, Queen of the Amazons, is Filia! 'Cause she's so tall and poised…soon to be married to __Theseus, played by some kid named Ryoga. _Egeus _is Duo, the short kid with the pony tail, uh, let's skip these others, we don't know 'em…main characters." _

She scanned through the boring ones.  
  
"Wow! Sylphiel is _Hermia_, in love with _Lysander_, played by  (gag) Tatiwaki Kuno of the Kendo club--what a creep-- and Amelia's _Helena!  Demetrius _is_...my _gods…_.**Val! Hey, Val!  You get to be the biggest jerk in the whole play! AND you get a love scene with both Sylph and Amelia. Aren't you **__lucky?"  
  
_

Val muttered something wicked in return.

  
She braced herself for possible disappointment. There were the fairies left. She could be an attendant. "_Peaseblossom is Akane, __Cobweb is Shampoo, __Moth is Ranma, __Mustard__ Seed is Kodachi."  Or she could be… "__Puck, the best part is…(nuts!) **Xelloss?**!"  
  
A shiny purple head poked up. "Oh, good! I was hoping I'd get that one. Clever Robin Goodfellow!" he giggled. _

Lina was not pleased. Now there were the King and Queen of the fay and the lovers left. Who would she get?  "I am…_Titania… Queen of the Fairies…" she gasped. Well, it could be worse.  
  
"Queen? Well, that suits you okay. Who's the King?" Gourry asked figuring that there probably was one.  
  
It got worse. "Looks like...Oh, no...Zel is __Oberon. He's the king." Quickly she added, "But it's okay, 'cause if I remember correctly, they're mad at each other, so there's no romance."  
  
"MR. ZELGADISS IS OBERON?" Amelia had just walked up. "But, I thought he was going to be _Demetrius_!" she lamented.  
  
So that's why she tried out for Helena, Lina thought shrewdly. "No, that's Val. You'll have to be a real good actress to pull this one off!"  
  
Lina suddenly became aware of the fact that she was still in Gourry's arms. Turing redder than Zel ever had, she demanded in the smallest voice possible to be let down.  
  
Gourry looked surprised. "Oh! I guess I forgot!"  
  
"I _guess_ so..." she muttered, slinking away before any comments could find her. Retribution would have to be planned later, because just as Zel and the others finally made it to the list, the bell rang.  
  
Amelia grabbed Zel's arm and wrenched him away.  "There's no time if you don't want to be late for class. You got __Oberon! I'm __Helena! Here's my hall. See you at lunch!"  
  
Zel was relieved on his way to English class. "I got a cool part. The one I really wanted most of all. I can't believe it!  And no romance scenes with Amelia!  Things are looking up again."  
  
The English teacher was in a discussion with another student so Zel had time to gossip with Lina. Xelloss was grinning, but silent.  
  
"Amelia told me I'm _Oberon_. I didn't get time to check the list so what did you get?"  
  
"_Titania_. Welcome to the land of the fairies, my King," Lina leered at him with a scary look.  
  
"Gaaa!" he muffled a cry with his backpack.  
  
"At your service, my Lord. I'm the annoying hobgoblin, _Puck_!" giggled Xelloss, no longer able to contain his mirth.  
  
Zel's face remained buried in his backpack until the teacher asked him a question. He hadn't suffocated.  Foiled again.  
  
_

  
For the rest of the day Zel was determined to stay far away from that purple haired fruitcake. On his way to science, he snuck down another hallway to wait out the bell.  
  
"Yo, Zel!" called Gourry. "See Van yet? No? Ahh...he wants to talk fencing with you.  I don't know what…Sure, see you at lunch!'  
  
"Van, hmm. I know where to find him at lunch. That solves that problem…better hurry," Zel thought to himself as he sped through the halls and into his seat just as the bell rang.  
  
He avoided eye contact with everyone, feigning absorption in the lecture material. Lina figured he was disappointed about the Oberon part and dismissed his behavior. "It figures."  
  
  
  
At lunch Zel had no problem finding the solitary Van at a table by the windows.  
  
"Hey, ran into Gourry. May I join you?" Zel asked politely.  
  
"Yeah! Hitomi and the others should be along soon, but there's always room for one more. Anyway, it seemed like you were taking a beating from that Inu guy at the last match, and I found a weak spot that saved my neck," Van said in a friendly voice.  
  
"Weak spot.  You mean _other than his head?" Zel smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, Lina's group was engaged in a lively conversation over the play. Amelia was bubbling with excitement now that the initial disappointment of Zel's role was over. Beside her, Kiki was concentrating on Xelloss' explanation of the roles. Suddenly she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh no, you misspeak. What you said was..." she whispered something in his ear that caused him to sit up in alarm.  
  
"T-That's not what I meant!" he sputtered.  And for the duration of lunch he spoke English.  
  
Amelia kept looking for Zel. "Miss Lina, where do you think Mr. Zelgadiss is? He seemed so happy before school when I told him he had the part of Oberon. Well, not exactly happy, but pleased anyway."  
  
Before Lina could swallow her mouthful of food, Gourry answered, "Maybe he's with Van. He wanted to talk to Zel about the match last Friday."  
  
"Oh…yes!  I see him now. Okay then, so nothing's wrong, right?" Amelia asked Lina.  
  
"Who knows? With him even good news is fraught with uncertainly, and uncertainty is certain to go ill for Zel. That's his karma, get it?" Lina continued chewing unconcernedly.  
  
"So who're those guys that Van's sittin' with?" Val asked.  
  
Filia brightened with expert information. "Those are kids from Escaflowne Middle School area. Most of them are part of that Draconian cult. You think my people are odd? Well we only hope to protect the Earth from the evils of modern technology. They believe they are descendents of the people of Atlantis who created the Earth!"  
  
This was interesting information, considering none of them had known anything about the Cephied Believers. Filia had never offered and was not one to proselytize, thank the gods.  
  
Gourry spoke up in Van's defense, "Well, Van's a real nice guy. He's a good sport too. He'd have to be to partner with Zangalus!" He chuckled a little. Lina knew that Zangalus and Gourry had had a falling out last year. She never pried, but figured that it was the other guy's fault since Gourry couldn't possibly offend anyone.  
  
"Miss Filia, I think you'll make a beautiful Queen of the Amazons. If I remember, you don't really like that old Theseus guy anyway," said Amelia with a smile.  
  
"Oh I guess so.  At least I'll have fun choosing a great looking costume!" Filia laughed and swung her long golden hair.  
  
"That's right! We can go shopping together!" Xelloss said cheerily.  
  
"Make that the _re_-sale shop and I'll go," Val grunted.  
  
"There's the costumes at my place too!" cried Amelia, "We can look them over when you come for Mr. Zelgadiss' surprise party. Oh about the party..." she looked meaningfully at Val.  
  
"I got the gift taken care of.  Don't get yer panties in a knot!  I told ya I would!" Val growled.  
  
"Hey, be nice to Amelia!" Filia chastised, "She's only 14 and she's very sweet and has done nothing but good for you."  
  
"Umm, sorry…The gift's cool…It's not wrapped or nothin'..." Val softened to the watery-eyed Amelia.  
  
"That's okay, I've got lots of wrapping paper and I love to fix up presents!" she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Filia. That's one less battle for me today," Lina whispered and gave her friend a wink.  
  
"It's more than that asshole deserves," groused Val some more.  
  
Filia smirked at Lina, and then dumped the remainder of her tea cup, leaves and all, over his head.  
  
"Gaaa! Shit!"  
  
"Now shut up and stop complaining. I mean, if you're going to be Demetrius, you'd better learn some manners and be more charming than alarming," Filia admonished.  
  
His eyes burned a hole in the table, but he kept his mouth shut. Another round to the girls. Xelloss had a copy of the script.  
  
"How did he get that so soon?" Lina wondered, but he began to chortle loudly.  
  
"Oh, Lina, Zel gets to call you a _wanton woman_ for fooling around with...Don't worry, Gourry, she cheats on the Fairy King with _you_!  'Course… it's all caused by potions and magic and evil little me!"  
  
Gourry looked a little puzzled. "What's he talking about, Lina?"  
  
"The plot of the play that you and I and all of our unfortunate friends will soon be in. You have a rather important role, and you and I will have several…scenes together," Lina's voice quavered a tiny bit.  
  
"Oh, that's all right, then!" Gourry smiled, relieved of all concern.  
  
"Just super..." Lina murmured, "And you! Purple Puck master, shut up too!"  
  
Lunch time ended on this high note._

  
  
Zel slipped into computer lab again, on the bell, never turned on his computer, no instant messaging, and hung out at the opposite end of the room from Xelloss, helping the other kids. When the class was over, he disappeared out the door in a flash. Xelloss felt miffed to be sure.  
  
The acting class was in an uproar. Scripts were being distributed at random, kids were flitting about like insane fairies, and the teacher was calmly discussing the finer aspects of modal expression in the eye of the frenetic storm. Zel found a script on the floor and settled into chair to read. Soon Lina found her way over and sat on the other side of him, the first side being shared by the wall. Two pages into the script and Lina was ready move on. She glanced at Zel, who was doing an excellent job of acting like the stone wall his chair was leaning against. Lina drummed her fingers on her script, rolled it up, and sent it flying through the air.  
  
"Oh…dropped my script. Where _could_ it be? Hey, Zel? Wanna help me find a script?" Lina asked.  
  
"No," he said waving his hand without looking up. "You threw it over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lina considered throttling him, then kicking the chair out from under him, but finally decided on giving him what he wanted, and simply left. Gourry was shaking his head and turning pages. He couldn't believe that his character's name showed up so much. Lina sighed and sat beside him.  
  
"Ahhh, Lina...ummm…I didn't think there'd be so many lines to learn," he said worry entering his eyes.  
  
"Oh there's really not so much to say.  Here's what I do.  I take my high-lighter and color every line to the RIGHT of my character's name, which is on the LEFT," Lina demonstrated.  
  
Gourry looked confused.  
  
"Here, let me do it for you," she said grabbing the script and marking away. "There, now you can see exactly what you do. In this part you just sit. Here you look up and say this…got it?"  
  
His face lit up, "Oh, yeah.  Thanks Lina. It's much clearer now. I'll remember that trick. Hey, here we are together…and here too…and here."  
  
"Yes! Oberon and Puck mess around with some love potion and...It's supposed to be funny. I gotta…go now." Lina said in a hurry.  
  
"Class! Class! Just a few words about costumes!" the teacher called them to silence. "Now then, just a few guidelines, first the play takes place in Athens, so dress like ancient Greeks. This should be easy with sheets. Secondly, Hippolyta and Theseus are royalty and so should be dressed more richly, purple capes. Thirdly, the rustics, Quince and Bottom etc. should wear more ragged clothes, tattered shorts, you know."  
  
He took a breath. "Nextly, the Fairy people, boys and girls, are not Greeks. You should wear bright, colorful clothes with layers and filmy material for the ladies. If you have specific questions, see me. There are books of costume photos and sketches from historical plays and period pieces. Begin memorizing your lines ASAP and gather your costumes, players all!"  
  
Val picked up a book and flipped through the pages looking for pictures of Demetrius. He found lots of paintings of half-naked women in long, flowing Grecian gowns. "Hey, Amelia, Filia? Sylphiel? Oh, girl-ies…I found some ideas for your costumes!" he grinned as they hurried over to look.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss!" cried Amelia, "You've got to take these books away from Val!"  
  
"That's not my problem," Zel murmured without lifting his head. "He's entitled to look at any books he chooses."  
  
"That's right, you tell 'em Zel. Here take a look at these!"  
  
Zel paused, folded over the corner to mark his page. "What have you got there…I see." And Val entertained Zel until the end of class.  
  
On the way out, Val asked if Zel would listen to the keyboard parts he'd put together. Zel agreed that it would give some purpose to the day and wandered off.  
  
  
  
Gourry and Lina arrived at the practice place loaded with snacks. Zel was resting on the damp grass, arms behind his head leaning on this backpack, eyes closed. Val was leaning on the door to the practice room glaring.  Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel were sitting apart reading their scripts.  
  
"So…let's go in and get started!" demanded Lina.  
  
"Xelloss isn't here yet," said Sylphiel.  
  
"He's walking Kiki _the little delivery girl_ home first," Filia said with an affected smile.  
  
"Here he comes now!" cried Amelia. "I think he likes her. I mean he spends lunch talking to her and he got so nervous at the bake shop the other day."  
  
"Sorry for making everyone wait!" Xelloss smiled apologetically as he attempted to unlock the door. "I did bring some croissants!"  
  
Lina slapped him on the back, causing him to drop his keys. "Croissants, huh? You're forgiven this one time…just don't let it happen again, right?"  
  
Xelloss opened the door, letting Lina in first.  
  
"Hey, why don't you give someone else a key…like Zel or me? You trust us, don't you?"  
  
"Leave me out of your nonsense," Zel said to Lina as he moved to join Val by the keyboards.  
  
"What's _his_ problem?" asked Filia.  
  
Lina shrugged her shoulders. "I wish everyone would quit asking me that!  For the umpteenth time… Zel's demonstrating that he doesn't need friends to exist. Something is bugging him and he can't let it go. He can't share his problem with us, because that would mean he needed us. If he needs friends then he's just a normal human being, which on close examination you can tell he is not. He is a freak, and must be left alone to suffer...blah, blah, blah.  Is that explanation enough?"  
  
"Wow, you sound like a shrink, Lina!" laughed Gourry.  
  
"As long as I hang out with you nutcases, I hafta be!" she shouted. "Speaking of which, Xelloss, did you happen to find out when Kiki can start her video taping?"  
  
"Yes I did! She's ready when we are. Mondays, Wednesday, Friday, and most Saturdays will work for her most of the time.  It depends on the delivery schedules."  
  
"So...are you, like, her _boyfriend_ now?" Filia asked.  
  
"I'd like that, but…she's not old enough. So we're just friends," Xelloss smiled.  
  
"I'm _sure_," she snorted and flipped her pony tail.  
  
Val and Zel were practicing Lina's GET ALONG piece. Gourry loped over with his bass.  
  
"Ah…that sounded good when your parts traded back like a…dialog.  Yeah, a real good arrangement. When ya want, I can lay down a bass line for ya."  
  
"Thanks, Gourry. Probably another run through of this and then we'll try it from the top with you," Zel said.  
  
Lina was going over the lyrics with Xelloss, Filia, Amelia, and Sylphiel.  
  
"I think your part needs to punch up the song each time the beat goes Ta-Ta- Ta-Dum-dum.  Xelloss can you do a simple rhythm part for me while I sing the first part and repeat..."  
  
And so on.  
  
"Hey, can we run through the whole song one last time before everyone splits?" Lina asked.  
  
And so on, and on…  
  
Everyone had packed up and some were standing outside waiting for the Amelia Van, when Xelloss approached Zel speaking quietly. "We need to talk."  
  
"Some other time," Zel answered curtly.  
  
Xelloss had had enough. He pushed Zel up against the wall opposite the door with more strength than Zel imagined he had. "Now! You have been avoiding me for days now. And treating me like shit. I thought we were friends. This problem isn't my fault or idea or my anything. I'm just as upset as you are and I think we should…"  
  
Zel's eye flared with anger.  He shoved back with all his weight.  "Get your hands off of me! I said _later_ and I _meant it. I'll e-mail you or ...whatever."  
  
"The van's here! Mr. Zelgadiss, is something wrong?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Plenty…" he muttered and scampered away.  
  
  
_

  
  
On Tuesday it rained hard all day. Most classes seemed to be giving homework assignments already for over the holiday and tests to ensure a dismal day. The brightest period of the day was brought to Lina's table by Gourry.  
  
"Ah, Lina...it's gonna happen." Gourry beamed golden sunshine onto her face.  
  
"Really?  That's good…er…what is, Gourry?" she asked between bites of potato salad.  
  
"The remodeling job! My dad's gonna teach me how to do it and I get hands-on training."  
  
"For what?" Lina said quizzically.  
  
"Oh…ah…new rooms for me and my brothers…above the garage. We're gonna add another bathroom to the main house for my grandma, and enlarge my sisters' room, too!"  
  
"Oh, Gourry, that's going to be so wonderful…" began Sylphiel.  
  
"…So much work, you mean. But what great work experience for you. That's what you want isn't it? Construction stuff?" Lina interrupted.  
  
"Yeah! If I do a good job on this, he'll hire me for the summer. Then maybe I'll have a job for when I'm finished with school next year.  One that pays _good_ too." He smiled down at Lina so warmly that her face grew hot and turned beet red.  
  
She couldn't talk. Her mind was working overtime. Was he telling her that he was making plans for years in advance? More importantly, that those plans included her?   She shook her head. _No, I'm just reading too much into his smile…which is lookin' pretty damn gorgeous.  Aaack! Where did **that come from?! **_

  
"Hey! Get your hands off my jellyroll!" Lina yelled as her mind re- engaged.  
  
Gourry held it above her head, out of her scanty reach. "Hey, I asked and you didn't say no…too late!" and he popped it into his mouth. "Ouch! Stop, Lina!"  
  
"I'll say 'YES' if I mean 'YES', and that was for picking me up without permission the other day. Thought I'd forgotten, huh? Well ..."  
  
"An elephant never forgets!" Gourry finished, proud of his quick recovery and comeback.  
  
"Ah, that's right!" And Lina rewarded him with a smile. And he rewarded her with a bag of peanuts from the vending machine.  
  
Zel was watching the entire exchange with a wry smile of his own. Val had gone to buy another drink and walked past Zel.  
  
"What's so funny?" Val asked him as he sat next to Filia.  
  
Zel leaned across the table so Lina didn't hear. "Gourry's learning. Like the bird kingdom, some members of humankind are swayed to romance when fed with enticing snacks. Lina is perhaps of that nature."  
  
"Are you trying to say that Gourry's trying to land Lina with food?" Val said a bit more loudly than Zel had wanted.  
  
"_What _was that? I heard my name," Lina said leaning their way, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"He couldn't believe Gourry just _handed_ you food, that's all. Now relax," Zel said glaring just the right amount to pass as having been truthful.  
  
Filia and Val began to laugh. Zel hid his smile under his bangs. Gourry started sketching the layout of the rooms on a napkin, while Lina and Xelloss offered suggestions. Amelia and Kiki spoke quietly together for a few minutes, and then Amelia turned to Zel.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
  
"Hmm?" he struggled to control his snickering.  
  
"I have an idea. Maybe you could help me out?"  
  
"All right. What is it, Amelia?"  
  
"That new sci-fi movie opening tomorrow night? Well, Kiki told me that there is a special preview screening tonight at 6:00."  
  
"I know. I'm sure the tickets are long gone. People would kill to get in," Zel said, interested in the topic-he was one of those murderous ones.  
  
"Well, Kiki's aunt was given four tickets in trade for an order. Her parent's won't let her date, but if you and I were to come along too…it would just be a small group of friends. The Van can take us all too. What do you say?" Amelia's big blue eyes pleaded to Zel for a YES.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Zel. He was torn. It sounded like double-dating to him. He and Amelia and Kiki and…Xelloss. He had never gone on a date either. Amelia was nice and all, but he was almost seventeen, she was only fourteen, or so he heard. However, he reeeeeeealy wanted to see that movie.  
  
"You're sure about all this? It's a school night and all. The others can go?" he asked.  
  
"Do you need to call home first?" she began.  
  
"No, that's all right. I can make arrangements. Yes, I'd like to come along. Thank you for asking, Amelia," he added politely. Then to Xelloss he asked, "What happened to going to the dojo?"  
  
"Cancelled," he grinned, though whether his job was cancelled that night or he cancelled the job for the night, he didn't say. "So is it a date, I mean, a plan?"  
  
Amelia nodded and began speaking rapidly to Kiki about what to wear. Zel closed his eyes and sighed, "That probably was a mistake…oh joy."  
  
Whatever Xelloss started to say was drowned out by the ringing of the bell. That brought another smile to Zel's face, which Amelia misinterpreted as for her.  
  


  
Zel rushed off counting all the things he had to get done after school, "Tutoring…over at 4:00, if I'm lucky...shop…dinner...change clothes? Is that really necessary? I guess so…so what do I wear? Xelloss' shirt, she likes that.  Ahhhhh!  Why am I thinking about that crap? There's math homework, history, and German. Who needs sleep? Oh, and I have to pack for my overnight _job_. Maybe I can drop it off at his house before school…?"  
  
Then noticing Xelloss walking next to him, he asked, "Umm, would it be all right if I dropped by early tomorrow and left my…overnight stuff there?"  
  
"Good idea! Make it 7:30 and we can pick up coffee and donuts along the way," Xelloss added.  
  
"All right," Zel sighed. "That will ensure a super start to _that day as well."  
  
  
  
****** (((_-) ||^_^|| ******_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 121903

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia 

  
  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 18  
  
_Zelgadiss' journal entry:  
  
  
So my current homework in composition is to keep a journal. I don't know when it all started, so I'll just start rambling until it gets sorted out on its own, maybe. Today is Wednesday, the start of a four day weekend, truly a Thanksgiving __Holiday__.  
  
Zelgadiss scanned the diverse persons that made up Lina's friends, particularly his band, The Slayers. Everyone attended Seyruun High, and that's where his or her commonality ended.  
  
_Friends_._

_  
I had known Lina since kindergarten. She has been my best friend. Shortly after my accident I had retreated into a self imposed hell. Years later the chemical burn scars are now fading some, I am told, but in my teenage mind I will always be a freak. My soft black hair never returned, instead I have grown a wild, wiry lavender mop. My ears were pointed like an alien's, though Lina says an elf. My arms, chest, and face still bare varying degrees of deformation. Lina sees no scars, just her insecure, intelligent, skinny, elf-like best friend. She teases me and cajoles me and has now been forcing me into new friendships, like Val._

_Val, who'd a thought a tough-talking punk like he would join.__ His keyboard was used and abused, but he could make it wail. And his singing voice was harsh and grating, but emotive; perfect for rock and roll.  Of course, he wasn't always someone I'd call friend.  
  
And Gourry. YEAH! Look at him go. He's a great bass player; big hands, easy going, ready to please and lay down a solid bass line. He's a guy you, I, can count on. He makes a superb fencing partner, courageous, skilled, calculating, and dependable. I'm proud to call him partner, team member and most importantly friend. He's never called me 'freak' or even given me that look of pity I hate even more. And has got it bad for Lina. She notices, sometimes, and gets embarrassed, just like I do. Give her another year and she'll think differently, maybe. Yeah, Gourry's a special friend I have little in common with.  Who would have thought?  
  
Indeed, who would have thought I could call those two choirgirl, cheerleader girls, Filia and Sylphiel, friends too. One a blond, then other a brunette, both gorgeous and popular and they chat with me at lunch and in classes. They come to my fencing matches and sing backup in my band. They aren't close, but who really is?  
  
_Then there's the mayor's daughter.   I can't leave out Amelia. She's a year or two younger, like Gourry and Val are a year or so older, but she's good hearted. Oh sure, she gave me that look at first, but now...I don't know.  Lina told me Amelia really likes me, but I think she's just enthusiastic about causes, and I'm her current one.  
_  
_Then there's Lina. Lina Inverse, girl extraordinaire.  She is the uniting force, the beautiful lead singer of our band, the dynamo; we are all in love with her. She has saved Val from a life of crime, Gourry from boredom, me from myself, and Xelloss from...nothing yet, but give her time, they just met._  
  
_Heh, heh, haven't mentioned Xelloss yet, have I? He is more difficult. I hardly knew him last year, our first year at Seyruun High, even though we shared most of our classes. We were aware of one another. He's easy to spot; about my size, clean-cut preppy-real preppy --not **populite-- clothes, and with straight purple hair worn oddly in a shoulder-length pageboy cut. We competed over computer resources (I absorbed them, he hacked into my account and stole most of it back, then I crashed his system, and so on) in a silent war, and a mute peace.  Smart, annoying like a puppy.  
  
We were two of the few freshmen in the advanced level science class, and so were initially lab partners. After a week, we were separated and paired with airheads, essentially working independently for the rest of the year. Lina was in that class too, as I recall. All three of us were in the same English class, but I don't remember him.  
  
I never saw him at lunch, before, after, or in-between classes. I know he had no friends. Sometimes he would simply sit smiling inanely in class, in a world of his own, nearly as withdrawn as I. I don't know now why I didn't try to get to know him, except I was only one friend, that being Lina, ahead of him.  I don't know where he came from since he doesn't talk about his past (he's very secretive), but I'm sure he didn't go to my middle school.  
  
This year has been a breakthrough year for all of us, thanks to Lina. She had met Gourry over the summer at a skater's park. She kind of knew him before, but didn't mix socially.  I think she visited his younger brother more.  Anyway…There they both befriended Val, who skated occasionally. I think Lina already knew Val from some wild dance club.  Who else…oh…yeah…Lina had already been friends with Filia and, to some extent, Sylphiel. She and Amelia met someplace, it doesn't matter where, maybe through her older sister Nahga--  whom I never interacted with at all! -- but then Lina dragged us all together.  
  
Xelloss, though, came out of nowhere, like a moth to Lina's flame. **__

_He has managed to annoy everyone, but especially me... Oh, did I mention that he is a neat-freak, and a noisy, irritating one?  For example…  
_  
_Right now the band is on a break. Val and Gourry are checking his bass, which was out of tune, and guzzling sodas. Lina and Amelia have stepped into the 'kitchen' to look over the drink options. Filia and Sylphiel are practicing a cheer they had just made up. Xelloss is adjusting the positions of a couple of drums or cymbals. Whatever it is, he is making noise._

  
"Give it a break! We're trying to tune over here!" growled Val.  
  
_Well, at least he didn't call Xelloss names. Val's getting better at that. At first I was 'freak' or more rarely 'geek', while Xelloss was 'fag' or occasionally 'geek' as well. Course Val was 'punk' or 'shit head' for the longest time. Lina put a stop to the name calling, herself being the only exception.  
_  
_Xelloss had told us once that the 'gay' tag  has been an ongoing problem for him. Upper classmen have come on to him on numerous occasions. I guess having a black belt was a good idea for him. He tried dating, but his choice was that crazy Martina girl. She hung all over him until everyone was getting sick. Poor Xelloss, even at the dance there was a scuffle when some guys taunted him after watching him talk to Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven. Of course, Lina sent me over to save him from Nuriko, who was simply a dojo acquaintance. Then she strong-armed Sylphiel into dancing with him.  
_  
_THEN Lina danced with him. He's been real smug about that too. I don't know what to suggest to him either, he is rather pretty, and goofy around others. He'll just grow up to be whatever he's going to be, probably the head of some underground syndicate with ties to the Mafia (just kidding). So why am I spending so much time talking about that fruitcake, er, Xelloss? Well, next to Lina he's turning out to be my best enemy/friend. I just can't makeup my mind which; it changes hour by hour._  
  
"Oh Zel-GA-dissss?"  
  
_See what I mean? There goes that silly sing-song voice_. "What XE-LLL- ossss?"  
  
"How do you like that JOLT shit your drinking? I want to know if I should keep buying it or replace it with something else?"  
  
"It's okay. Now stop breathing down my neck and go chat up Lina."  
  
"Only okay? I'll take suggestions for something better…and …Lina and Gourry left after Val and Amelia. It's just you…and me."  
  
"What? What time is it? I've to be going and start dinner before my…oh yeah…I'm staying over tonight while he's out of town for that education administrator's conference with your shudder mother.  She is just giving him a ride, right?"  
  
_Then I starting thinking, why did I agree to do that? I like staying at home alone, well I used to. But this year I have some friends and the band, so being alone doesn't feel so good.  Then again…I am getting paid._  
  
"Zelgadiss? Is something the matter?" the purple-haired kid asked concernedly moving close to Zel to read his reactions.  
  
"NO! I just forgot the time…day dreaming.  Hey, back off and give me some space!" 

_Xelloss fell back against the wall. There he goes again looking all hurt. Why does he have to be so annoying?  
_  
"Sorry if I hurt you or anything. I need the keys to the main house. I promised your mother to make you dinner, if she got the groceries I needed." _That probably sounded harsh and insulting. Well too bad.  
  
Xelloss said nothing for a moment then stalked to the door and flung it open_. "I'll go with you. I need the vacuum."  
  
  
  
_We ate dinner in silence. I hadn't even asked him if he like Chinese stir-fry, but he ate it without complaining. I think he wanted to talk, but I turned on the hot water and started to wash up. When I turned around, he had gone. This was going to be a long holiday weekend.  
  
Back at his place, I settled into my History book and he did whatever…someplace out of sight and sound.  
_  
"Zel-gaa-diss?"  
  
_I closed my book and looked up from my comfy beanbag chair_. "What?"  
  
"I just installed a new game based on that Lost Universe movie we saw the other day. Would you like to play?"  
  
_Nothing else would have worked to get me to move_. "How did you get a hold of that? It's not supposed to be released for another month?"  
  
"Now, Zelgadiss, you know that….that's a secret!" he giggled.  
  
_I almost sat back down. Or hit him. Instead I shook my head and followed him up to his loft above the 'kitchen' area. Aside from the glowing computer screen, it was dark. He guided me to a chair and sat down. Six hours later…_  
  
"Ahh, my reaction time is gone, I must be tired. I'm going to brush my teeth and crash.  Good game though."   
  
"You can sleep up here.  There's a daybed you can sleep on," Xelloss began.  
  
"No thanks. Just give me a blanket and my favorite chair down there."  
  
_I definitely need my space.  I never had a sibling to have to share a room with.  I wasn't about to start now.  I brushed my teeth and changed into sweats. When I came out of the bathroom, a purple blanket was draped over the chair and Xelloss was sitting on the stairs, patiently waiting his turn.  
_  
"Thanks." _I may have muttered that.  
_  
"Good night, Zelgadiss."  
  
  
  
_When I woke up the next morning, it was nearly afternoon. Rain was pounding on the roof and the room was still dark, quiet and cozy. If I hadn't had to go to the bathroom, I wouldn't have moved this time either. When I returned to my 'nest', I could hear the sounds of Xelloss stirring. Gods, what are we going to do today?  
_  
Xelloss stumbled down the stairs. "Zelgadiss? Can we go to the pastry shop for breakfast?"  
  
"It's noon. "  
  
"They'll have coffee and rolls."  
  
"Coffee? All right.  Now what?"  
  
"Shower first!" and Xelloss disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
_By the time he'd dried his hair, the rain had let up a bit.  
_  
"O-kay, do-kay!"  
  
"It's still raining."  
  
"I have an umbrella."  
  
"Does that surprise me? Let's go then."  
  
_The rest of the afternoon we spent doing homework. A wonderful way to spend my birthday, of course no one knew about that but me. I had almost finished reading my English text, when I felt the fruitcake hovering over me.  
_  
"Zelgadiss?"  
  
"What _now_?"  
  
"Do you want to do something?"  
  
"No thanks, but I do have some typing to do."  
  
"Sorry.  Listen, if you want to be by yourself, fine. I'll clean up in here and you can use the computer up in the loft," _Xelloss said, tossing his head toward the stairs without meeting my glare, and then proceeded to pick up empty pop bottles and snack bags.  
  
Great, now I thought I could  have some peace. I was impressed with his great setup… the latest equipment, fax, CD burner, DVD... This won't be so bad. He sure is a neat-freak. I haven't made my bed in a month. It doesn't look like he even lives here. What first…? Yes,  composition class...an analysis of the Odyssey_…  
  
"Zelgadiss? Sorry to bother you but it's been a couple hours and..."  
  
"…And…you want to use your computer?"  
  
"Nooooo, I am getting hungry though. We can walk to a small Italian place at the strip mall at the corner.  My treat?"  
  
_There he goes with the smile. I guess he's over his hurt feelings. Good. Now if he just continues to leave me alone everything will be fine, I decided._ "Yeah, sure.  Just let me save this file.  Do you have an extra floppy? Thanks."  
  
_Argh__! There he goes with the touching. Why does he have to lean over me? Why not just tell me where the disk is? He's almost as bad as that damn Amelia, except that she blushes all the time.  He never does…  
  
  
  
_The restaurant was really tiny, seating only 6 couples and 2 larger parties. We took a table by the wall in the back_.  
  
"I recommend getting the family-style for two. They'll bring out antipasto, salad, pasta, foccaccia, and spumoni," Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
_And it was. The owner's daughter lit the candles, delivered water, and set a tray of assorted pickles, peppers, and olives on our table. Xelloss was funny and charming. I laughed and let down my guard a little, I guess.  
_  
"Sooo, are you still mad at me?" __Xelloss asked seriously.  
  
"Mad? No, I'd forgotten all about it until now."   _Shit! Why does he do that? With Gourry, once the mood is past, that's it. HE doesn't go on about stuff._ "Don't dredge up stuff that's done with!"  
  
"O-kay...I just wasn't sure what I had done to bother you and was waiting for a…calmer moment to ask." _

  
"What you do that bothers me, eh?  It's hard to say.  Your mannerisms are…not like other guys'. I'm not comfortable with that, I guess."  
  
"But you're comfortable now?"  
  
"Pretty much…Oh, the salad and bread…and pasta..." _Saved by the food.__ What does he expect me to say? He's really just being a good friend. And I have the problem.  
  
_When the last of the dessert bowls were removed, I offered to pay half the bill.  
_  
"I said 'my treat' and you accepted it so, thanks for the offer, but not this time," he smiled cheerfully. "Do you feel like walking a bit before heading back?"  
  
"Yes, I could use the exercise after all that food. I usually don't eat so much." _And I definitely needed to fill time with something besides being confined in a small apartment room with him.  
_  
"Yeah, I noticed you're pretty…slim. The park's this way.  My favorite's the swings!" Xelloss giggled.  
  
"Oh joy."     
  
_When the swings were in sight, Xelloss made a run for it, nabbed the middle one and kicked off._ "This one goes the highest!"  
  
_He's just a kid. A strange kid. With nice hair and a goofy sense of humor. What next? He wanted ME to swing too? Of course. Oh well, no one else was around...  
  
_"That was fun!" _he chortled after landing his jump._ "Now...you're IT!" __he shouted after tapping my shoulder and then running off.  
  
Now what? Tag? Well I'm sure I'm faster, this will be easy.  
  
"Gottcha!" __I shouted after tagging Xelloss.  Then I sped off at demon speed toward the trees, losing Xelloss and hiding to watch. The sun had set behind the hills so the park lights near the trees cast deep shadows in which I took cover. After a while of waiting, I wondered if maybe I shouldn't go looking for him. I was quiet. He probably gave up and went home.  I took a step, crunching some leaves, and then Xelloss pounced. _

"AH, HA!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!" Xelloss weighed more than me and he'd wrapped his arms around my waist and flung me to the ground. Luckily, a pile of leaves cushioned the fall. However, my karma being as it was, the leaves were piled at the edge of a slope, which we were both now tumbling down.  It was painful.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"GAAAA!"  
  
_I wound up on top… on a path… in nearly total darkness. I slid off of Xelloss, who had cushioned my landing, and looked up at the dim outline of trees about twenty feet above our heads._  "Shit Xelloss! If I were made of rock I'd kill you right now! Why did you do a stupid thing like that?  
  
_But he didn't answer me. "Why aren't you moving?  Xelloss wake up! Hey XELLOSS!" I cried desperately to get him to wake up.  I picked up  his head and slid my leg underneath it.  It seemed like hours, though according to my watch it was only two minutes, before his eyelids fluttered and he moaned.  
_  
"Uuugh.Oooow.my head hurtsssss."   
  
"Xelloss, keep talking!" _I told him._  Don't fall asleep on me. There…can you sit up...no?  Dizzy?  Alright, just lie here a bit longer.  Hey, you're shivering…. Here's my sweatshirt. I'll put it over you."  
  
_We sat together, Xelloss resting his head on my lap for several more minutes. Xelloss stirred and pulled himself to a sitting position on his own, then he wanted to talk, to explain…  
_  
"Well… I didn't expect that cliff to be there. Here I go apologizing to you again, but I am sorry for knocking you down like that."  
  
"And scaring me to death! When you didn't start talking a few minutes ago, I was really worried. I was trying to weigh going for help and staying with you."

  
"I'm glad you stayed. I-I think I can stand up. Whoa…dizzy…okay, maybe not."  
  
"Here, put your arm over my shoulder and steady yourself. I don't need you to fall again. The problem is where are we and how do we get back up there?"  
  
"I believe if we stay on this path it will slowly go up to meet the road into the park.  Just a little ways, really."  

  
"And if you're wrong?"  
  
"We end up going downhill to the river. I come here a lot, though not at night, but I know this path."

  
"All right, I want to put my sweatshirt back on first.  Let's go then."  
  
_Xelloss was right. Within a few hundred yards the path led up to the main road and into the light. I parked him on a bench and investigated his head injury_.  
  
"There's a lot of blood and a huge bump. If you can manage, we need to walk home fast. I don't have anything to stop the bleeding with."  
  
"I'll walk. Just stay close."  
  
"Leave your arm over my shoulders. It's easier to support your weight. You don't want to fall.  And let me know it you think you might black out, all right?"  
  
"You'll be the first to know!"  _He chuckled.  He tried to smile, too, as he walked unsteadily homeward bound._  
  
_Once we got to his house, I took charge._  
  
"First, I need good light to check your head so let's go to the main house. Yes, in the kitchen. Oh Gods. I-it's a mess…your hair is all matted. Xelloss, I'm going to call your doctor--where's the number?"  
  
_Xelloss pointed to the phone/bulletin board.  He was not feeling well-- woozy from the blood loss and throbbing pain, and now he told me that he had a pounding headache from the walk.  I found the number and dialed…and got the message: 'the office is closed right now, but in case of an emergency call this number…' which I did.  
  
_"Doctor Adams? Umm, my friend fell and has a bad gash on his head. He's a patient of yours, Xelloss Metallium.  That's right, I'm just a friend. No, she's out of town, that's why I'm here.  Company, you know.  Yeah I'll look.  It's bleeding a lot…about 5 inches long.  Yeah, he's holding a kitchen towel over it but the bleeding doesn't stop! All right, I can do that.  You have the address? Fine, I'll turn on the porch light and leave the front door open. Thanks, doctor."  
  


"Hey, hang in there.  Your doctor's making a house call. He want's me to keep you awake. How about that? I get to annoy you for a change!"  
  
_Xelloss raised his head off the table and smiled weakly_, oh yeah, then he tried to steal my line… "Oh joy."  
  
"No, no, no, no stealing my lines. What I'm going to do next is try and clean you up a little more, which makes more bloody towels to wash, right? I'll try not to press too hard, but there's dirt on the wound and your hair's brown now."  
  
_I continued to chatter and wipe off Xelloss' hair some, since that seemed to be his greatest concern at the time. Curiously, but luckily, the doctor was very familiar with this house, and so, reached the house in no time._  
  
"He-lloooo! Doctor Adams here!"  
  
_I dropped the mopping-up towel and greeted the doctor in the entry hall._ "Hi, I'm the one that talked to you on the phone. Xelloss is in the kitchen.  Oh, my name is Zelgadiss..."  
  
"Graywords? Yes, yes, I remember you, though I'm sure you don't remember me. I was part of the emergency team that treated you, what was that...four years ago?"  
  
_I didn't know the man and certainly didn't want to reminisce about my turbulent past_.  "Ah, yeah.  Xelloss? Doctor Adams is here!"   
  
"Hi," _Xelloss managed to croak out._  
  
"Hi, there Xelloss. _(He said that with a familiarity that meant it hadn't been long since they had seen each other.) So let me have a look, umm pretty long gash. I'm going to wrap you up and take you to the emergency room, son, for X-rays…mostly precautionary, but with your medical history..."  
  
"I haven't taken any medication since school started. I'm fine..." __Xelloss interrupted the doctor's train of thought before any of that history could be revealed to me.  
  
"You probably are, but I don't think you want your good friend to be responsible for you, since your mother's not here. Just a few quick tests, I'll do them myself, and then I'll bring you back here for the night, IF you check out…okay?"  
  
_Xelloss nodded.  
_  
"Will he need anything? Clothes, ID?" _

  
"Yes, can you find him a clean shirt and sweater that aren't pull-overs and his wallet...your medical card and ID are there?"  
  
_Xelloss nodded.  
_  
_I dashed out of the main house, grabbing Xelloss' keys. After fumbling for what seemed like an hour with all the practice-room door locks, I clambered up the stairs to the loft, and dug through the closet for a button-up shirt and sweater. No problem, plenty of those.  I couldn't find his wallet, however.  So, I returned to the other house hoping that he had his wallet with him; he did buy food earlier.   
  
It was the first thing I asked about._   "Xelloss, do you have your wallet with you? It wasn't on your desk."  
  
"Oh, yes! Here it is, sorry."  
  
"No matter..."  _I climbed into the back seat alongside Xelloss, who was looking very pale and young.  
  
  
_

~*~

"Well the good new is… no fractures and  no major trauma. The bad news, and it's not so bad, is that you must stay awake a couple more hours,"   _the  doctor__ told us both with a relieved smile.  
  
"I can go home now?" _Xelloss grinned, though I could tell that his head was hurting.  
_  
"Yes. Zelgadiss, you are staying over with him, is that right? Good. Here is my cell phone number. For you I'm on call tonight. If he should get nauseous or dizzy or in anyway abnormal, give me a call...What's that? He's always abnormal? Yeah, well, you do know what I mean, right? Good. I will call in the morning, no, not too early.11:00? Okay, then I'll drop you boys off on my way home."  
  
_Xelloss and I sat silently in the back seat, street lights flashing on our tired faces for the short ride back to his place.  I had no idea the doctor would say something about me.  I was totally unprepared when he started talking._  
  
"I can't get over how much improved those chemical burns are, Zelgadiss. In a few years, with one of those new chemical peals and a little laser surgery, your face and hands can be returned to normal. Have you tried hair dye?" _

  
"AAAhhhh….It doesn't work…makes it look dirty, then washes out. I could probably get it darker, but that would make it...purplish.   Lavender's okay, I'm used to it."  _The doctor meant well, I know, but I was so embarrassed I couldn't look over at Xelloss to see what he was thinking.  _

 "I think some improvement could be made. I didn't see your chest, but if it's not much worse than what I can see on your face and hands…"  
  
_I stopped him as bluntly as possible._  "It is, but I can cover that up most of the time."  _I had hoped that would end the conversation.  I was wrong.  I'd left my 'friend' out of the equation.  
  
"Those treatments? Are they very expensive?" _

  
"I'm afraid so, Xelloss, but in a few years they won't be, and they are making improvements all the time. Actually, you're doing okay with it, aren't you? You have friends."  

_Sure I had some but I didn't feel comfortable opening up here and now.  Unfortunately, the way Xelloss was looking at me…so earnest, I found that I had to say something._  "Yeah, some that treat me like I'm human, but I'd really like to look normal.  And I guess I can wait until I move out.  My grandfather won't pay for anything."  
  
"Hey, Zelgadiss, if our band makes it big you'll be able to afford treatments in no time!" _Xelloss was trying to make me feel better, I guess, and re-direct the topic off me at the same time._  
  
"You boys in a band too? Who else?" 

  
"Well, there's our bass player, Gourry Gabriev." 

  
"Oh, yes…the Gabriev family. I can fund a whole summer vacation off that family…Hey I'm kidding!" 

  
"Lina Inverse is our leader and singer and song writer. Her friends Amelia, Sylphiel, and Filia do backup singing, and Val…Gaav…is our keyboards guy. I'm on drums, Zelgadiss is lead guitar."  
  
"Val Gaav? Tough kid. I've stitched up quite a few spots on his body."  
  
"He's moved out and Gaav's wanted for all kinds of illegal stuff. We hope he's caught soon so Val can get on with his life."  
  
"Well that sounds good to me."  
  
"He's doing better, isn't he?" _Xelloss asked me.  I had been happy to be spared conversational duty.  
_  
"Val? Yes, thanks to Lina and Amelia's father, especially, and Filia, too."

"Ha! There's an unlikely couple!  "The punk and the cheerleader."  
  
"Yeah, but they are both part of that…cult...the 'Cephied Believers' or something."  
  
"I think it's more of a hippie commune than a cult, Zelgadiss, but I dunno. You have any idea, Doctor?"  
  
"Some of both, but since they have their own doctors, I have never had call to treat any or get to know any. So where's your mother, Xelloss?"  
  
"A teacher's conference. She's driving Zel's grandfather so...she twisted Zel's arm to get him to 'babysit' me, right?" _Xelloss gave me  a sneer, which didn't look serious._  
  
"Well, I **did** want to graduate and she **pays** pretty good….  Hey- ouch!- don't punch that arm, I think I bruised it falling!"  _Xelloss has a killer punch, even when he pulls it._  
  
"I'm sure both your mother and your grandfather are resting better knowing that you guys can look out for one another.  You know what I'm getting at-- no going morose, getting away from the isolation of the computer…  Am I on target boys?"  
  
_grumbling  
_  
"You know, Xelloss, that skin treatment I was telling your friend here about, would probably work on those scars of yours too."  
  
_Scars?__ What scars? He looked fine to me.   I found that I was staring rudely at Xelloss and making squirm and look really uncomfortable. How many times had I felt that way?  I couldn't believe I could be so cruel as to inflict the same damage upon a friend as I tried to run away from!  What a friend I was turning out to be.  He jumped out of the car the moment it rolled to a stop in front of his house.  I bet he couldn't wait to put as much space between himself and me as possible.  
  
"Thanks, Doctor.  I'll do everything you recommended. Talk to you at 11:00 AM." _

_I got out of the car and followed Xelloss to his place._

  
  
"I am sooooo glad to be back. I hate hospitals," _Xelloss said with hostility uncommon to his cheerful persona.  I was amazed that it was directed at hospitals and not me. He wanted to continue our friendship._  
  
"I couldn't agree more. I certainly have had more than my share of time spent with doctors and hygienic rooms." _I knew I had to say something else here to bridge the gap a bit more. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel like. I never would tell anyone about my accident if it wasn't blasted all over my face."  
  
"O-kay. Would you mind if we went up to the loft so I can lie down? Not sleep, I know, just stretch out. I'll prop myself up with pillows. There's a daybed for you too."  
  
"All right, Xelloss.  Sooo, what's with the purple thing going here?" __I must have let a tone of disgusted seep into my voice as I pushed a pile of purple pillows into a comfortable support on the day bed, because he looked a little shocked.  
  
"When I was little, it was my favorite color, or so I've been told. So, since my mother's image of me is stuck somewhere in the second grade, everything she buys for me is purple. I've just sort of gotten used to it after all these years. You don't know how hard it was to prevent her from installing purple carpeting in the practice room. I had to lie down on the floor and scream to keep the carpet guys from laying it down. It's in the guest room instead. The mossy green in the practice room was actually for the guest room. She's never forgiven me for upsetting her color-coding system," __he laughed, jiggling his water bed.  
  
_I laughed too. Poor kid._ "You know, you've had a chance to change. I'm still in pants soaked with your blood and park dirt. My stuff's downstairs. I'll change there. Can I bring you up something to drink?"  
  
"Ah yeah…anything lemony. 7UP."_

_  
I returned in sweat clothes that could double for pajamas, carrying two sodas._  "Here you go. Now what am I supposed to do? Oh yes, are you feeling nauseous, dizzy, or abnormal?"  
  
"Nauseous, no, dizzy, no, but I'm not sure about abnormal, since I don't have any criteria to base 'normal' on."  
  
"You're aware of that, then?"  
  
"Well, it's hard not to be when everyone tells me so all the time, except Gourry. He never has a bad thing to say about anyone but Lina, and that's only for fun."  
  
"Yeah, Gourry's a good guy. Not real smart, but it's okay, because he's so nice, and he seems happy that way. 'Course, look where being smart's got me!"  _I gave an ironic chuckle devoid of humor. Xelloss ignored my jab, unsure of whether it was directed at him or not. I quickly, and stupidly…since talking about romance crap was and is really hard for me to do, added, _ "Lina likes him quite a lot."  
  
_He lapped it up.  He seemed to want to talk relationships._  "Eh, that's because she can push him around. Besides, so does Sylphiel and she suits him better. Can you imagine Lina taking care of a bunch of kids?"  
  
_I shuddered._ "She'd probably eat them. But I wouldn't trust Gourry and Sylphiel together. They'd probably walk of a cliff or something. Besides, I think that maybe Gourry and Lina belong together."  
  
"You must be crazy! Lina's too smart and driven and beautiful...he couldn't possibly appreciate her."  
  
"The way **you** could?" _I asked tentatively and raising an eyebrow.  Was Xelloss attracted to Lina in a deeper way than I had thought?  
  
"A-And you too! What can they possibly talk about? They hardly do at lunch."  
  
"They spend time together, without us…walking home, the skate park. You do like her, don't you? I never thought of it before, how you sit near her, watch her…" _I was teasing him now._  
  
"The same can be said about you! And how about Amelia?"  
  
"What about Amelia? I'm just her current 'Cause'. She'll meet her prince and leave me be." _ I said that with the conviction of a man certain he was right._  
  
"I don't know...the night of the storm when you had fallen asleep… She spent a long time gazing at you; that is, until Lina pulled her off!" __Xelloss giggled and then stopped as his head ached. "Ooooo that hurts."  
  
"Serves you right, making up stuff like that!" I snapped, but I was worried about him, too. "Hey are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, it just hurts like hell when I laugh, but what I said was true. She pushed the hair off your face and got veeeeery close and whispered….something secret…so I can't say what it was...then she looked all dreamy like and…aaaaahhhh don't strangle me! You're supposed to be taking care of me!"  
  
"Oh I'll take care of you. There won't be anything left." __But despite my threats, I just collapsed back onto the daybed, and moaned, my head in my hands imagining the scene we must have made in view of everyone. "She didn't really, did she?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
_I moaned even louder._ "This is horrible."  
  
"Oh not so horrible, really. She is very nice and smart and cute...nice eyes. It could be worse…it could have been Martina."  
  
"Gaaaah, why bring her name up? Even you couldn't stand her. It wasn't a very proud moment for you, using a girl, even her."  __I was proud of my witty comeback.  
  
"You're right. But Filia was being...especially cruel.  Lina was the only other possibility, and I was pretty sure she'd have punched me or laughed if I'd tried and asked her out. Besides, I did buy her dinner. And I talked to her, which was martyrdom in itself!"  
  
"Yes, you are right about that. So Filia really has something against you, huh? She's always been pleasant…a bit cool…but never mean to me. Maybe she hates the color purple."_

  
"Oh, you think so?  Well, in that case, after the stitches come out, maybe I'll bleach my hair or something."  
  
"Or something…try black, that's sinister." _I suggested.  Bleached purple is lavender, and that's no, no, no, no.  
  
"Or green.  She seems to like green."  
  
"Wouldn't Val be surprised? Some earrings, punctures, nose ring, tattoo or two."  
  
"I hadn't even thought of him! She does have a thing for the baddest bad boy. Do you think her parent's know?" _

  
"I don't like where you're taking this…you wouldn't actually call her mom and tell her about Val, would you?"  
  
"Noooo, I was only wondering if you thought she kept secrets from the clan. It doesn't matter to me. As long as he keeps his glommy hands off of Lina."  
  
"Glommy? Is that a word? Hey don't close your eyes…Damn, they're purple too. You still have another hour or so to stay awake. So you want to play a game on the computer?"  
  
"Noooo, I can't concentrate, but you can and I'll watch." _He sounded a bit dreamy.  
_  
"I don't trust you to stay up.  If you're not yapping away you're tuning out. So who haven't we gossiped about? Kiki! Now, she doesn't think you are odd at all."  
  
"Thanks. Like Amelia, she's young. Maybe that's good, eh? Less experience with other guys for comparison? She's talented with the video work, and nice enough to include some of my crow footage."  
  
"Not the march of the crazy crows? Xelloss! That was just piece of crap we stuck together in class!"  
  
"My, my, Zelgadiss, calm down. She's just using bits here and bits there.  You know… like with the 'tiny, shiny wings' part? Nothing that can be labeled 'ZELGADISS DID THIS'."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you mad at me again, Zelgadiss?"  

  
"Just call me ZEL like everyone else."  
  
"I'm not everyone else. Besides, we've been through this before. Zel sounds like Xel to me."  
  
"BUT NO ONE CALLS YOU XEL!"  
  
"Oooo don't yell it hurts my head."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are you still mad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If it's at you, I don't need a reason. You're so annoying."  
  
"I see..."  

_But Xelloss did not see. He was just too tired to push any more.  _ sigh _He was falling asleep again.  
  
"So, uh…You like Lina too, right?" I was probing, uncomfortably, but it was the only topic that kept his interest, apparently.  
  
"Well…yes. You sure are nosy, for someone who likes to keep his secrets guarded."  
  
"That pretty much describes us both, doesn't it?"    
  
"I suppose it does!" _he laughed_. "Well, then. Yeah, I guess I like Lina.  She's scary, but hard not to like, you know?"  
  
"Oh I know. She makes a good friend. When I was in the hospital, she came to see me almost everyday. Course I wasn't very...receptive. I don't know how she put up with me. Without her, I would have gone nuts."  
  
"I wish I had a friend like that…back then…thanks for staying with me now."  
  
"Don't go and close your eyes on me.  Umm, don't you want to change into something to sleep in? Purple pajamas perhaps?"   
  
"Sure. Second drawer."  
  
"Xelloss! I was only kidding! How many pairs do you have?"  I_ was aghast at the sight of at least one pair of purple pajamas. I wasn't about to dig any deeper into his personal space than I was already being forced to._  
  
"Ha!  Just the one. I usually just sleep in the nude..."  
  
"I don't want to know! Just put these on."   
  
_Xelloss nodded and did as he was told.  I could hear the rustle of clothing being changed.  Of course, with my hearing I could have heard that from the practice room down below.  I sank back into his pillows waiting and mulling over what had to be done yet before I cold crash._ "I suppose I should soak all those towels and clothes before the blood stains them all permanently."_

_All movement had stopped.  He was quiet so I figured he was finished, so I turned toward him and sat up.  "You done?"_   

_I was wrong. _"Gods, Xelloss! What happened to you? How did you get those scars...?  Shit… I sound like every idiot sounds like to me.  Sorry…but those marks...they didn't get there by accident…"  
  
_Xelloss sat holding his purple top. He leaned back closing his eyes and exposing his chest._ _ I almost lost my dinner right then.  Whatever he'd been through, it had to have been torture.  I remembered the pills in the medicine cabinet and wished, again, that I was someplace else.  
  
"No, not by accident.  I don't know if I'm up to talking much more. This…is a long story and I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now, if I promise to be good and tell you my dark secrets in the morning?" __Xelloss opened one eye and smiled slightly.  
  
"No, you have the better part of an hour to stay awake. Doctor's orders."  
  
"Don't plan to grow up and be a doctor. Your beside manner is lacking in sensitivity and..."  
  
"You are evading." _ I prompted.  All right.  I was curious as hell.  Despite my appearance, I am human, after all!_  
  
"Okay...but it's awful, I warn you..."  
_  
When_ _Xelloss spoke, it was not the same rich, deep story-telling voice he had used before. He sounded small and tired and it poured out as if a dam had been breached._ "This is hard.  I have to back to after my father died.  #2 husband came along and disappeared, another bad story some day…   Zelas was trying to finish college and getting her student teaching time in…and I was a poorly adjusted, moody little kid. So I started dance lessons. Real dance lessons. I had watched lots of old movies with my father and loved TOP HAT, Singing In the Rain, dancing. So to make me happy, my mother let me take dancing lessons from the best teacher in town, Jacques Luis Dubois.  Of course she didn't know that he was a-a ...a monster in disguise, and was too busy to notice how much time I spent there."  
  
_I swallowed and took a chance.  I made a guess that hopefully would draw the discussion to a quicker end._ "He was a pedophile…right?"  
  
"Yes, and worse, but I didn't know that for a long time. He was a good dance instructor, and I was his rising star. He gave me extra time for free. I remember his being a little too familiar sometimes, but he left me alone when I shrugged him off. Then he started courting Zelas. They were married within six weeks. He moved in and everything seemed normal."  
  
"Until."   
  
"One day after school I was taking a shower. When I got out he was standing there. He handed me a towel and pushed me up against the wall. I wasn't sure what he was up to but I was scared. He backed off and told me to get dressed...that it was time for dance lessons. As soon as he left the bathroom, I locked the door and dressed, but when I heard him coming back I wrote a message on the mirror.  I got as far as 'dance' before he b-broke down the d-door..."  
  
"There was a room in the studio…he made porno videos.  I didn't know. He tied me up and tortured me and taped it. He kept talking…in French…  Lucky for me I lost consciousness. I came to when I heard Zelas' voice; she was holding the camera and shouting. He was screaming, she was screaming at me. I just wanted to die." _

_He lost coherency and I was afraid he'd fallen asleep. I didn't want to push him, but there was still time left before he was supposed to sleep. I was spared having to bother him when Xelloss finally continued.  
_  
"Next I remember the hospital and pain. I never spoke to her again. I was sure she blamed me for breaking up her marriage. Apparently, there was a trial while I was in the hospital. Then at home I heard her talking to someone on the phone. She wanted that tape from police evidence destroyed, but it was missing."  
  
"That day a police officer came to see me, McGywn I think. He had been the arresting officer. He told me he was sorry he hadn't killed the man. His partner stopped him after he had broken both of the man's arms putting handcuffs on. He had a boy about my age and had wanted to kill the man. Before he left he spoke to Zelas about the tape, but I couldn't hear what was said."  
  
"So you think this video is being sold somewhere? The internet..."  _I was an innocent, but not naïve about the possibilities.  
_  
"I wasn't thinking anything at that time. I mourned my dad, I was hated by my mother, abused to near death by my step-father --and only adult friend-- and I had no friends of my own age. So that day I went back up to that bathroom and cut my wrists and sat and waited to die. See? Not a very good job, my watch band covers up the scars."  
  
"Xelloss!" _My heart had stopped. I remembered a time when I had been seriously thinking about doing the same thing, but Lina'd been there for me. Xelloss hadn't had anybody. He'd been all alone. All of the pain that I had tried to push down for so long was being dredged up, but for someone else.  
  
_Xelloss went on_. "Next stop was the mental hospital where I was put on suicide watch. That's where I made my first friend, a quiet, introverted kid named Lain or something. She was an older kid with problems and computer skills. She taught me how to traverse the internet and code and implant viruses and, well, lots of fun stuff. The staff was satisfied that we were busy and didn't keep tabs on what we were doing."  
  
"Soooo." _But I knew where this was going. I knew what kinds of things Xelloss could do with a computer: change election results, send instant messages at school, get someone transferred_.  
  
"I started locating porno sites with kid pics, and killing off the sites one by one. I varied my attacks and style. I could never be traced."  
  
"Did you ever find…your face?"  
  
"No." _Xelloss sat up and leaned over, pulling open the bedside drawer. He pulled out some pictures._ "Here's me and my dad…you can't tell but his gray hair was purple, too.  Here I am before..."  
  
"Wow, you look so different with short hair and no bangs! I couldn't tell this was you, unless you told me…which is why you wear it long like that now, right? So you can't be recognized? What's that one?"  
  
_I took the last picture out of his limp hand. It was fuzzy. A still shot from a video. His young face, horror-filled eyes.  I dropped it unable to look._ "Why do you have this?"  
  
"It was in an envelope shoved under my door, last Friday, when I had that headache."  
  
"What? Have you told your mother? No?! How about that police officer, McGywn, or whatever? Hey that's all right… sorry…I forgot you're not in good shape right now. Tell you what, I'm going to make some hot cocoa for you.  I'm almost downstairs…"_

_I just had to run away from all that pain.  It was overwhelming.  Just a little distance…for a moment.  I hoped he understood.  Actually, he did more than I ever would give him credit for._

"Now talk to me so I know you're still awake!  What?   I want marshmallows?  Yeah just who is stuck in the second grade here?"  _I bet that's when his dad died. Okay mugs, milk, powered stuff, spoons..then I noticed that he was quiet again.  ."I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Yeah I'm about done.  Hold on...stir… stir...I'm coming back now..."  
  
_I put the steaming mug into Xelloss' hands, then sat and sipped my own_. "I'm going to take our bloody clothes plus all the bloody towels over to the washing machine and soak them."  
  
"Okay.  The key's are here.  The laundry room is the room right after the bathroom, the bathroom where you…fell before. On the shelf above the washer is a box of enzyme blood remover.  Use that in warm water… ah…be sure to lock the doors.  Can I sleep now?" _

  
"Sure, get under the covers so I can use that purple blanket when I get back. I won't be long."

_I meant that promise, too.  Then picking up the dirty clothes by the door, I left. I locked Xelloss in, strode across the lawn to the main house and unlocked that door. Inside I re-locked the house door and turned on the hall light. That's better...  I was nervous remembering the last night I was in there and feeling uneasy about the news from Xelloss about the picture…  I tried to focus on the task at hand.  I knew where I was… the hall, bathroom…laundry…start water, add enzyme X…go to kitchen.  Ahhh yes that bloody mess.  There now that looks better…grab towels…close washer.  
  
Before leaving, I turned out the hall light. Then I thought I saw a shadow cross the front room window. I crept to the front room, then stopped, back to the wall, and waited. Definitely a figure, but it was too dark and there were too many tree limb shadows to make out its size or shape, but I was certain a person had been trying to look into the window.  
  
I was really creeped out.  My first  cogent thought was 'Zelas's gun', so I snuck out, raced to the kitchen, found doggie snacks and stuffed a few into each pocket, then jumped up the stairs two at a time._  
  
"OH! Hello doggie! Here's a little snack smaller than my hand and tastier than my body parts...that's a good dog scratch, scratch You wouldn't know where she stashes her gun , would you? Ah, ha, under this pillow!  What an old SPIDER she is…I couldn't sleep with a thing like this near my head. Okay, it's on safety…off, on, off, on…I got that…now, dare I go back to the practice room?"  
  
_I knew that I'd better go fast before what little courage I felt was snuffed out by my rising feeling of panic.  I padded softly down the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairway and peered around the corner. Nothing. I crawled down the hallway listening. Silence. When I reached the living room, I saw a shimmer of movement outside the front room picture window, a car engine purred and then a dark sedan pulled away from the curb and drove off. After five minutes passed, which felt like hours to me, I stood, unlocked the door, stepped outside re-locked it and ran to the practice room. Once safely inside, I began to breathe again. Now that was fun, fun, fun.  
  
Xelloss was sound asleep. Thank the gods. Now if only I could. I yawned, and then fell off into a troubled sleep myself._  
  
(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 18__


	19. Chapter 19 121903

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia 

  
Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 19  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
_Zelgadiss' Journal:_  
  
_Xelloss was sound asleep. Thank the gods for small favors… My dreams were interrupted by the phone. Sun was pouring in through the window, probably the last I'd see of it for a few days.  Rain was predicted until June, or July.  Xelloss picked it up and said a few words then hung up._

"Doctor Adams is coming up the walk. We should go meet him."  
  
"Is it that late? The band will be here in an hour and..." _I garbled frantically trying to get my bearings into reality.  The events of the evening before flooded my brain, which threatened to overload and shut down.  
  
"Oh, dear, are you feeling all right, Zelgadiss?  I'm doing, oh…fine as long as I sit down."  
  
"Oh, joy.  Just stay put. I'll bring the good doctor up to see you here."  
  
_I came back a few minutes later, Doctor Adams in tow.  I let the doctor so all the talking.  At first..._ _

"Xelloss, this is a great place your mother built for you. What I wouldn't have given to have had a place like this when I was your age!"  
  
"No shit…" _I muttered._  
  
"Oh hello, doctor. Don't mind Zelgadiss, he hasn't had his morning shot of caffeine and is a grouchy…elf!" _Xelloss grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Well, I am glad to see you in better spirits. Sit up a bit would you? I want to check the swelling and look for signs of infection.  I'm unpeeling the bandage now.  Sorry it sticks to your hair…ah, yes nasty bump, but it's healing fast."  
  
"Can I wash my hair?" _Xelloss was meticulous about his appearance and his hair was sticky with dried blood in back._  
  
"Not today. I'll put on a clean dressing for now. Is your mother coming back today?" _

  
"Noooo, I'm entrusted to Zelgadiss' care until sometime...?"  
  
"Saturday afternoon."  _I realized that he wasn't just faking it; he really didn't seem to keep very good track of time.  The doctor was looking at me.  Studying me.   Measuring me, I guess._

_  
_"Zelgadiss, can you change the dressing each night and again in each morning?"  
  
"Yeah, blood doesn't bother me. Just show me what to do."  
  
"While I'm doing that, I'll give you more instructions. Use this salve, it stops infection, wash your hands first. The only way his hair's going to get washed is if you can do it over the sink and keep the water away from the wound. I'd do it, but I have to leave for another appointment. I love being on call over Thanksgiving holiday!"  
_  
I stared at Xelloss.  Well?  He smiled benignly.  I just wanted to punch him.  What was his problem?  A crazy person was leaving him scary pictures and hanging around.  Oh, I hadn't told him about that part last night.  He'd fallen asleep. I had to say something, since Xelloss was acting like nothing untoward had happened and he didn't know the recent news. _

"There's something else I need to tell you, although Xelloss may have other opinions... Last night, there was a person looking in at the front window of the main house. I don't know what's going on but I have two ideas. First, Val's step-father Gaav could be lurking about searching for him. And second..."  
  
_The doctor's face went pale_. "Xelloss, I don't know if you've been informed, but your Jacques Dubois was released from prison two weeks ago. Looks like news to you. There's a restraining order to keep him out of town but..."  
  
"Xelloss, tell him about the picture! All right, I will then. Someone slipped a picture taken from a…that video made with him in it...last Friday."  
  
"And you haven't told your mother? Xelloss, I must report this to the police. How about that officer..."  
  
"McGywn."  _I offered._  "He told me the story last night and I'm good with names."  
  
"Yes." 

_The doctor dialed a number on his cell phone and spoke for a few minutes.  Xelloss just bored a hole through my face, and then said,_ "I shouldn't have told you.  I trusted you…"

"Officer McGywn said that he's on his way. Looks like he's on call over the holiday too. You're both planning on staying here today?"  
  
"Yes."  _I said.  
  
"No."   _Xelloss frowned at me then smiled._   "I forgot to tell you about... a call from Amelia. She got hold of a bunch of cool sound equipment from some past campaign and wants everyone to come to her house and look it over. She's tossed in dinner as a Lina lure."  
  
_It occurred to me that this was my birthday. Of course no one knew it but me, but going to Amelia's after all this...I probably didn't look too happy, because Xelloss got that hurt look for a second._  __I backed down. If I could play beautician and nurse, I supposed I could take dinner at Amelia's.  
  
"Looks like we'll be here for a few hours doing band practice. Amelia is the Mayor's daughter and a friend."  
  
"Well, you can work that out with Officer McGywn. I'm sure you'll be safe at the Mayor's, but coming back here, alone for another night…sounds risky."  
  
"Sounds like company," _Xelloss chirped when the doorbell rang,_ "I'll get it!"  
  
"Is this his normal behavior?"_

  
"Yes, he's pretty weird and goofy, but is less annoying these days than at the beginning of the school year. His friends at the dojo say he's more serious and quiet. But then I shouldn't judge him, I'm not exactly your typical teen either." 

  
"Hmm, depressed kids hide behind smiles…" 

  
Xelloss lead the officer from the main house to his retreat and introduced him to me and Doctor Adams. The doctor and he were acquaintances by profession and the officer remembered my tragic accident. I repeated all I knew and Xelloss confirmed the photo's identity, pulling it out of the drawer again. The officer wanted the envelope and picture, to check for finger prints, and placed both in a plastic bag.  
  
"I dunno, kids. Gaav's a possibility so's Dubois, though I really dunna think it's him. But see'n as you're gonna be here alone tonight, I'm gonna have an undercover officer watch out fer ya. Here's my card. Jes' call that number if yer ever have any trouble or see anythin'. Can I trust yer kids to do this fer me?" _smiled the tall, sandy haired man.  
  
"How are you doing, boy? Ya know I wasn't sure you'd survive...or you either. " _  He shot that last statement my way._  
  
_Xelloss grinned._ "I almost didn't, but I've got some really great friends now...so I'll be fine. Just…if he's back...I'll kill him."  
  
"No yer won't. Ye'll call me.and I'll take care of him. That's me job. Yer's is to take care of yerrself and yer family and yer friends. Got that?" __he demanded, jabbing a finger into Xelloss' face.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"That's better. Now I'll be goin'. Later.  And call me if anything changes."  
  
"Me too, I'll be late!" _And the doctor hurried on his way to his car.  
  
__

  
"Well that gives us next to no time to get ready for the band. I'm taking a shower.  I'll help you with your hair, when I get out."  
  
"Thanks…I think I'll go to the house, then and take a bath. I'll make coffee for you and…wash my hair in the kitchen sink…when you're ready, that is."  
  
"It's all right, Xelloss. I know it's uncomfortable for you to ask for help, so I offered. I know you'd do the same for me. I'll meet you in the kitchen."  

  
_Xelloss climbed to the loft, picked out some clothes 'button-down-the- front' style, and left to take a bath. In the house he decided to use the guest bath, never having been able to look inside the other one since the attack. He filled the tub, adding some shampoo for bubbles, and then sank back into blissful warmth.  He probably would have drowned, had I not banged on the door._  
  
"Xelloss! Are you okay in there?"    
  
"Yelp! Sorry! I'll be out in a sec."    
  
"I might have stayed there all day if you hadn't come by.  I'm pretty sore and the water was soooo warm."  
  
"Yeah, yeah… We have less that fifteen minutes before the others arrive, so if you want your hair washed…"  
  
"O-kay, do-kay! Ready!"    
  
"Why do I smell strawberry candy?"  
  
"I took a bubble bath with this shampoo."  
  
"Gaah...I'm going to be sick.  Now what's your problem?"  
  
"I-I have never let anyone touch my hair."  
  
"Do you think I want to? Fine. Do it yourself, but if you get water on the bandage..."  All right.  I was harsh, but my patience was wearing thin. I still hadn't had my morning coffee and it was almost noon.  I thought I was doing pretty good there, although with the opportunity I just might have strangled him.  
  
"Nooo, sorry, Zel I know you aren't keen on doing this either. I need your help...so what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Lean over and shut up. Don't squirm! If soap's in your eyes, keep them shut too. I've had to do this before.  When?  Oh, for my wretched grandfather...so I'm not the one who's inept here.  Stop moving, I'm almost done. Gods, Xelloss, you are such a wimp…there done.  Now I need a blow drier. Yes, that's what I said.  No, they are not just for girls.  It will dry your hair and not rub the bump and it'll be fast."  
  
"Yeah, we only have how many seconds?????" _Xelloss groused some as he stomped back to the guest bath to find a hair drier. He plugged it in and dried it himself. "Ahhhhhhh! Now it's all fluffy! I look like..."  
  
"An Idiot? A Dog? A MOP?"  
  
"I was thinking of YOU! See how it sticks out?"  
_  
I touched my hair protectively._ "Shit, you're right." __I am sure that my eyes darkened and an eyebrow twitched. "I'm going to make coffee…do something about your hair."  
  
"But now I like it...How embarrassing if we showed up at band practice with the same hair-style?" _He giggled and ducked the sponge I threw at him, and proceeded to brush the bush down into his usual slick helmet.  Fruitcake…then he came back out looking uncomfortable again_.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Can you help me with the bandage?"  
  
"Sure. But all the material is back at your place."  
  
_We trudged over to the little House of Xelloss, where I sat him down on his drum throne and yet again tried to get him to sit still._  
  
"You know, this would go a lot faster and I wouldn't pull your hair as much if you'd JUST STOP MOVING!"  
  
"But it huur-urts!"   
  
_Suddenly, we heard the familiar sound of a van pulling up on the gravel driveway. We both blanched. The band was here._  
  
"OW! Now you're really hurting me!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to do this quickly before they all-"  
  
"Yo, Xelloss! You in there? Open up! We've got a problem!" _Lina's voice hollered at us from behind the door. Before we could react, Lina let herself-and everybody else-in._  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
_She had entered onto a grisly scene. There I was, with my hands in Xelloss' hair, gauze streaming around the room. We both looked like death warmed over. Well, not so much warmed as microwaved for a few seconds to thaw._  
  
"Ow ow ow Zel you're pulling my hair!" __Xelloss whined, truly in pain.  
  
"Hey Lina, Zel's already here…See everything's fine." __Gourry smiled and waved at us._

  
"Mr. Zelgadiss! You're here!" _Amelia had tears streaming from her eyes._ "We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Yeah, heh, heh. We're late, but it looks like not TOO late to catch this act." _Val seemed to find our predicament amusing anyway_. "Looks like we missed either the party… or the fight."  
  
_I had blushed crimson, but continued tying off Xelloss' bandage, like the responsible person I was. As a reward, Lina stalked over and slapped me hard on the back._ "You can at least say something! We've been to hell and back searching for you. You could have phoned someone and told them you were coming over on your own! Your grandfather didn't even open the door, so I kinda broke in, heh, heh, and he's not there and you're not there and the place looks deserted and…Gods, Zel, what IS YOUR PROBLEM!"  
  
_Lina halted her tirade to observe the fallen body of her comrade, me.__  She had managed to pound me on my extremely bruised and tender shoulder causing me to simply collapse in a moaning heap on the floor.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss must be really hurt too!" __Amelia, oh gods... Now I had her hovering over me, managing to prop me up painfully and embarrass me further with her ministrations.  
  
"I'm fine, just bruised from a fall on that shoulder," __I groused as I managed to shrug off Amelia's hands.  
  
"A fall?" __Amelia's eyes roved to the loft, catching a glimpse of blood- soaked towel draped over one of the stair steps. She screamed and pointed at the offending cloth. "Oh! Mr. Zelgadiss, did you two… **get in a fight**?"  
  
_How did I manage to drop that? Shit, there are my sweats and towels on the floor of the bathroom…the mugs…Xelloss didn't have a chance to clean up and it was a mess.  I didn't want everyone…anyone more to know that I was spending the night with…Xelloss.  With lightening speed, I flashed into the bathroom and picked up my stuff, then tore out grabbed my overnight bag and bloody towel, on my way up, and stashed everything in the loft. That's when I saw the gun, Zelas' gun, which I had never put back last night. That did it.  With a moan, I just gave up and sank onto the rumpled, purple blanket on the daybed._  
  
"THAT'S IT! I want answers, and I want them now!"  __Lina  turned__ her deadly gaze onto Xelloss. "And you are going to tell me everything, got it!"  
  
"My, my, Lina, relax...everything's okay. Zelgadiss is staying with me while his grandfather and my mother are…at a conference. He probably forgot to tell you and is very sorry to have troubled you."_

  
_Val started to laugh.  It was a good thing I was too far away to commit a double murder…and too spent._  
  
_Then, too add to the trouble at hand, Filia and Sylphiel, who had kindly driven to the settlement and back so Filia could come, opened the door.  
  
_"We're here!" _sang Sylphiel._ "Have we missed anything?"  _Nothing…  
  
"Oh by the way, Xelloss, why is there a police car parked in front of your house?" _I heard Filia ask breezily.  
_  
"Today just gets better and better. Happy birthday to me." _I murmured to myself still hidden away safely up in the loft.  
_  
"Mr. Zelgadiss? You can come down now."   __Amelia called to me softly as she climbed the stairs to the loft.  I should have moved…done something, but… "Eeeeeeeeeeeekk! Don't do it Mr. Zelgadiss! Stop and think! You have so much to live for! Put the gun down!"   
  
_Her screamed nearly splintered my brain in two and I nearly jumped out of his scared skin—I did, however, drop the gun while frantically looking for a hole to crawl into._  
  
"Amelia, stop screaming. You are giving me a headache.  Thank you. Now go back down before Lina and everyone else comes running to see what you're all excited about…oh joy." _

  
"So this is where you disappeared to!"   _Lina looking appreciatively at the loft setup_. "Lots of purple, Xelloss! So what's with the gun, boys?"  
  
_Xelloss finished giving everyone a little tour of his loft, while I composed himself and, gun in hand, slunk back down the stairs and out the door with Xelloss' keys. I entered the main house and was greeted by the wolf-dog.  
_  
"Yeah, hi doggie, lonely? I'll get you some treats. Where's your food and water, or… are you a demon's pet and neither eat nor drink? Ah, of course, automatic both… Well, so you're just an old deaf dog after all. I have something of your master's to return. Want to come with me for a little excitement? Sure you do...See, I'm the good guy, returning what I took. I'll replace the gun so she won't suspect a thing…Up for more exercise? I'm going down stairs now, so you can follow me. Well… that deserves a snack, don't you think? Yes it does! Here you go, doggie."  
  
"His name is Beast." _Xelloss announced from his seat on the kitchen table_. "Thanks for returning that.  Oh and I put the clothes in the dryer. Stains are gone. I threw the one up in the loft out in the garbage. Come on back, unless you want me to tell the whole story by myself."  
  
"For all the good it's going to do."  _I gave Beast one more pat, then obediently followed Xelloss back to his lair.  
_  
  
_  
Lina et al were sipping sodas waiting patiently, mostly, for Xelloss and me to begin. I did. _"After dinner, we walked over to the park, where we...had a little accident."  
  
"Hold it right there," _Val interrupted_. "Dinner, without the rest of us? Sounds like a **date."  
  
_I turned to Lina_. "You're closer, you do the honors."  
  
_Lina nodded and punched Val in the gut_. "We promised **Not** to interrupt."  
  
"I was doing homework and lost track of time, so Xelloss suggested we walk to a place nearby and eat. It was Thanksgiving and we hadn't bought anything to eat and you guys had already gone…so I'm not going to defend my decision to go out to eat anymore."  
  
_I stared everyone to silence, everyone but Xelloss, who was ready to take over.  
_  
"We ate at that Family-owned Italian restaurant at the strip mall…what, Zelgadiss? Okaaaaay, moving on...we walked to the park and ran around…until I tackled Zel into a pile of leaves and then over the side of a cliff we rolled. I was unconscious but like the true hero…what? Well you were! You could have left me lying in a puddle of blood to die but instead you practically carried me back home, called a doctor, stayed with me at the hospital and…it's true! I wasn't that out of it! He listen to me rant on and on to keep me from falling asleep, a sleep mind you that I would never have awoken from…what was that? I don't think you mean that either. "  
  
_Val was laughing again.  So nice of us to keep him in good humor._ "You bet he's a hero…he's spent the last 20+ hours with you…make that a ****mar-tyr."  
  
_Everyone laughed._  
  
"Anyway…to make a long story short…I survived the night. And we haven't had anything to eat but toast and tea, coffee for Zelgadiss of course, so I wouldn't mind going out for something."   
  
"Aren't you skipping some details? What happened to your head and why do you smell like fruity candy?" _Lina asked poking around his head to look at the bandage_.  
  
"And what about the gun?"   _Amelia just wouldn't let that little factoid go.  
  
"And the police car?"   __Filia wouldn't either.  
  
I opened the tiny refrigerator and searched cupboards too hungry to care what damage Xelloss might do. Success! Canned chili and crackers.  
  
Xelloss took the stand. "Hey, don't touch the hair, Lina! When the wrap comes off you can see the scar.  It's about 50 stitches, but no permanent damage.  Val stop laughing. Even if a moron like you can't tell, the x-rays and tests done at the hospital prove I'm fine. Next question, strawberry shampoo and I…no that part's a secret. What else? Oh yes, the gun belongs to my…mother. Zelgadiss was soaking the HUNDREDS of BLOOD SOAKED TOWELS over at the main house, when he noticed a suspicious person around outside the window."  
_  
"Old Tim!" Sylphiel shrieked.  No one could let go of any stinking thing and just go home…_  
  
"Gaav." _Lina suggested._  
  
_I returned carrying two bowls of steaming chili and the box of crackers_. "There's another possibility, but it's not my place to say. Here, Xelloss, my treat."  
_  
Then I started to feel a horrible giddiness rise up from my guts.  I started to laugh.  That annoyed Lina who would feel left out of some joke._  "Zel? Did you get brain damage or are you laughing about something I don't get?    
  
_Gourry grabbed the food from my hands- just in time- as I sank, shaking with laughter into a beanbag chair._ "He must be tired. My little brother gets laughing fits when he hasn't had enough sleep. Hey this smells pretty good. Oh, right...here ya go."  
  
_Xelloss took a bite, and then didn't stop until the bowl was empty._  
  
"So, why are your mother and grandfather both at a conference? Is your mother with the university too? What's her name, I might know her?" _Amelia asked innocently._  
  
"Yes, the university. Thanks for the food Zel. Say are we going to play music?" _Xelloss asked evasively.  
_  
"Good idea. Enough yak." _Val said agreeably_, _thank the gods..._  
  
"Just a minute. There are enough holes in your story to make a sieve look like it can carry water. You're telling me the police are hanging out HERE because maybe Gaav or some OTHER person is being a peeping Tom or Tim or whatever? Wouldn't the police be checking with Val here if there was any danger? So if it isn't Gaav, then who's the mystery person?" _Lina persisted_. "You are both acting weird, weirder than usual, so spit it out…all of it!"  
  
_Xelloss sighed. I felt sorry for the guy, but what could I say? It was up to him to decide what secrets to tell about himself.  Dropping the smiling act, Xelloss became his more serious persona._ "It could be my step-father, recently released from jail. He -he.made a…videotape while…torturing me...and he was jailed…and the tape was stolen from the police or court. He could be coming back for the tape or…me."  
  
_Silence._  
  
"Show them...your chest." _I said pulling off my own shirt.  Maybe if we got this over once and for all, we could move on..._ "We have a lot in common."  
  
_Xelloss slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Audible gasps could be heard as he dropped his shirt and exposed his scars. Rows of systematically placed burns and knife slits ran from his collarbone to his pants line. His back was criss-crossed with long wide scars that made me ill. I was the only one capable of speaking._ "I had a friend, Lina here, to help me.  He didn't."  
  
_Filia turned to Val and demanded_, "You too, show them. I remember from the dance, when you took off the wolf top."  
  
_Val jumped, but understood and removed his shirt as well. Knife wounds, and long white lines marked a life riddled with hate and fury._  
  
"Gaav…hit me a lot...once he broke my arm…another time, a couple ribs."  _He looked at the Xelloss and me with a gentleness I'd had never seen in his arrogant eyes._ "Guess we do have more in common than music and Lina, huh?"  
_  
Lina blushed when she noticed Gourry ripping off his shirt_. "For God's sake Gourry, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hey I've got scars too!  Here's where Alfie bit me the other day and this..." __He pointed to an especially long, jagged line running across his lower abdomen and disappearing into his pants. "...is from my appendicitis operation, remember last summer? I was skating easy like for awhile. Hey, Lina! Why don't you show 'em YOUR scars?"  
  
"Gourry!" __Lina whacked him over the head with my shirt, which was handy at the moment. She closed her arms protectively around her chest. "I'm not taking off my shirt!"  
  
_Xelloss and Val laughed, followed by everyone else. They laughed for quite a while, a release from the severe tension of the day.  
  
Filia cleared her throat_, "Well as much as I like the view."  
  
_Both Val and I blushed as her eyes brushed over their bodies. Gourry simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Xelloss giggled and grabbed his shirt.  He was not body-conscious at all like you'd expect from a guy who looked like that_.  
  
"Yeah, get dressed while we figure out how we're going to stop these guys, both the shadow-guy and Gaav," _Lina glared_. "No one's gonna do that kind of shit to you guys again."  
  
_Lina decided that, as it was band practice time the whole day would be meaningless if they didn't play at least one song. Amelia whispered an idea into Lina's ear while the others plugged in and switched on amps, but it was quickly nixed_.  
  
"Later…" _Lina whispered, but since she knew I could hear, that was all she said.  Something was up._  
  
"That sucked," _Val evaluated that rendition of GET ALONG_. "And if we're playin' at Amelia's, the drum kit'll have to be packed up."  
  
_Lina took one look at the wilted Xelloss and shook her head_, "I don't think so.we'll just do without percussion."  
  
"I have an old electric drum machine at Sano's. Ever try one of those?"  
  
_Val grinned hopefully, but Xelloss shook his head.  
_  
"Fine. First time for everything, eh? I hear the van. Let's go!" _shouted Lina_.  
  
_This was a complicated endeavor. All of the equipment had to be loaded into the back-thank the gods for Gourry's muscles, and they, too, had to squeeze in. The itinerary was: Polly's to pick up Kiki, Sano's to pick up the drum machine, and then, finally, Amelia's. If there had been a single moment of silence, Zel might have made a terse speech and happily opted out of the whole scary business, but they seemed to be conspiring against his sanity_.  
  
"Okay, you guys told us about YOUR day, now let me tell you about OURS!"   __And when Lina talked, everyone listened-or suffered the consequences.  
  
  
  
=============== (((( .o ) () ==============================_**

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20 121903

(((.-) Zel . Xelloss $.$ Lina ((.) Gourry ((.))Amelia

Seyruun High Jinx

Chapter 20

THE SLAYERS

Ah, got all their attention...No, Val's slipping away. Got him! Take that, shit head! Just my personal nickname for him.

"Okay," I started. "So on Thursday, I went to Gourry's for Thanksgiving dinner and it was, like, the biggest most delicious sea of chaos I've even had the pleasure to sail. That turkey was the size of his little brother, I swear! Maybe it was…wasn't one of them missing?"

"Yeah, Chuckie, but he was just sick in bed," Gourry assured me.

I don't know how he can keep those little buggers' names straight. They all look alike to me. Chuckie, Alfie…uh…a bunch of little girls. No, one was Joey who just looks like one of the girls…heh heh…I dunno. But Gourry's really devoted to them. It's kind of sweet.

"Anyway, the pumpkin pie was--"

"Was there some point to your story?"

That would be Zel. He's so matter-of-fact and to-the-point, it's annoying. But that's okay. He was raised by his demanding Grandpa, so he's bound to be a bit weird. Oh yeah, and that scarred for life thing. I don't even think about it anymore. At the time, I used to cheer him up by playing that he would find he had amazing super-powers, like super-strength or stone skin or something, but we sort of grew out of that. He thinks he's grown out of a lot of stuff, but I know he's still like that bright, precocious little second-grader who told me out on the playground that I wasn't supposed to hit boys. I gave him a bloody nose. He called me a bully and several other things. Yeah, that was eight years ago, and I still remember what shoes he was wearing-black sneakers-weird, huh?

"Yes, there WAS a point; I'm just giving it some background information!"

"But Lina, it's mean to brag about your Thanksgiving dinner when some of the others," she gazed at Zel, ".didn't have such a nice dinner."

Zel blushed and turned his back to us. Gods, Amelia, how can I get it through your thick skull? No matter how much you like the guy, if you keep embarrassing him like that all the time, he's going to hate you. Besides that's my job, heh, heh. Zel doesn't want to be saved; he wants to do it himself. He has his male pride to contend with.

"Okay, I'll get to the point! So this morning, while you two were sleeping, me and Amelia were...fixing up her house for this thing, and I had to get up at SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING ON A HOLIDAY to do it! Then, we had to get in the van and drive all over the place, finding Gourry and Val and Sylphiel, who, thank goodness, offered to go pick up Filia here.

"Stupid Gourry forgot to mention to his mommy that he was going somewhere today, so we had to beg, plead, and kow-tow in order to get him away from baby-sitting duties!"

Ha ha ha! Gourry looks so sheepish and embarrassed. Serves him right, can't ever remember a damned thing…except for the stuff I don't want him to remember. He's great with that kind of stuff. Man, Gourry is so weird. I mean, he's got this huge family, lots of little monsters, his parents are the salt of the earth, and he's a real nice guy. But he used to hang out with all the skater-punks and rough guys, a faction of Val's crowd. I don't know how such a good-natured guy went through that gauntlet without being eaten alive.

Aw, now he looks lost and sad. Better go cheer him up with…more of my story!

"So, then Sylphiel remembers that the cake is back at her place, sooooo we turn back and wait forever while she finds the packed up cake and carries it out to the van."

Gods, she's even weaker-brained than Gourry. Lots of guys seem to like her type, quiet and sweet and pretty and polite and dumb, dumb, dumb. So why doesn't she go and hang on one of them? Noooo. She's decided to dedicate herself to pleasing Gourry, which-thankfully--has been restricted to baking him goodies and agreeing with every idiotic thing he says. Geesh! How lame. Ahhh well, he doesn't seem to be softening yet. Ha! He's tougher than he looks.

Anyway, she can sing back up good enough and does what she's told so that's something. Oh yeah, now I remember another funny story. Once in what...third or second grade? I told everyone that Zel was Sylphiel's younger sister. He sure was mad! She wasn't too thrilled either, but she stopped telling everyone she had a crush on him, heh, heh. So where was I?

"The van trip! Who could forget? So, now we head toward Zel's place and. the van pops a tire! So we all get out and help the driver change the tire and of course the spare's a piece of shit so it's probably going to die within the next few days...or maybe the gravel road in front of the trailer park'll do it in right now..."

We pulled up and let Val out to retrieve the drum machine, which let me talk about him behind his back a bit! "The spare was good enough to get us going, but when we get into the van Val and Filia are having a problem."

Val, I could write a book about that character. We met at a Rave dance club my old 'friend' dragged me to at the end of last year. He's pretty cute, in a vile sort of way, and could he ever dance! He's a lot smarter than he acts too. If he did any homework he'd get good grades, but that sickening stepfather of his, Gaav, never did anything to encourage him. For a while there I think he had a thing for me; I had to combat his wandering hands several times.

Lately, though, I think gorgeous Filia has snagged him. She's a bit of a snob and part of that weirdo Cephied Believers crowd. It would sure turn out funny if Val really is a native born 'Believer' too. Anyway, she gives him a smile and he's a sappy little puppy dog. Oh, well. Keeps him out of jail and in school!

I wish Filia were less of a bitchy snob and lived closer so she was a lot less trouble. Yeah, yeah, yeah…back to the story.

"So, I sit next to Val, Filia next to Amelia, who's holding the cake, and Sylphiel is glomming onto Gourry in the back. But not for long because Zel's place is close and he's ALWAYS READY TO GO ON TIME. I get out and bang on the door. No answer. I bang some more. No answer. I run to the back. No answer. I climb the back stairs to the balcony. No answer. Maybe Zel's hurt, or his grandfather has slipped and fallen and Zel's in trouble. So...I jimmy the louvered windows next to the sliding patio door. I didn't so much as break the window as take it apart. Then I reached in and unlocked the door and - am I good or what? - ran screaming for Zel. And what do you think? That's right, no goddamned answer. And do you know why? Because no one is there! Now I'm frantic. Zel's never missed an appointment. His grandfather is gone and so is he, so obviously…THEY'VE GONE TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Hey what does a girl hav'ta do to get a drink around here? Oh, thanks Amelia…water cooler in a van… oh yeah! Okay I can go on now.

"So I get back to the van and I'm a bit more frantic than usual. Amelia goes ballistic on me and insists that the driver take us to the hospital immediately!"

Amelia is a character all right. She's a real cute kid. Smart and eager to lend a hand or ear...whatever's needed. Yeah, she bugs me with that 'justice and the righteous cause' garbage, but everybody bugs me sometimes. If I had a choice, she'd be my little sister, and her older sister and mine could drive off a cliff together. I think Amelia'd like that, too.

Last year I hung out with her sis Nahga. What a wild pair we made! But now she's into alcohol and dropped out of school. Too bad. If not for the iron hand of my sister, it might have been me goin' down the tubes with her. And I would have missed all this...irritation, annoyance, stress-you pick it, I've been through it today with this bunch of lovable idiots. (Did I just say lovable? Geesh, I'm getting all soft here. I gotta get me that other writer. She writes me tough dialog, not all this introspective, mushy pabulum! . (((.))) )

"So when Amelia gets going there's no stopping her, or the van. Now we're ripping along to the hospital and Val's getting carsick. I kick him up to the passenger seat up by the driver and put him in charge of the music. He's happy, I've got room to stretch out, and then it's time to get out. I let Amelia field this one, while I hang out in the van. About the time I start sawing them logs, everybody piles back into the van. Whoa, I've got Gourry back, Val's glued to the CD and Filia and Sylphiel are sitting together. Amelia is sitting in front of me and yaks on and on about how neither Zel nor Professor Greywords is in attendance at the hospital. Great, so where are they?

"Gourry suggests we stop in to see Xelloss and let the driver take the cake back to Amelia's before he eats it. Good idea, Gourry! But first we stop at the pastry shop to get Kiki. Lucky for us, she's not been contaminated with Zel's karma and so she is ready and quick to be on her way. So we pull up to Xelloss'-You know that sounds really stupid. You need a nickname. What? Xel? No I don't think so...I'll think of something later, anyway where was I? Oh yes--, hop out, and low and behold, who should we find lounging around Xelloss' pad, but Zel!

"Now, you tell me, who had the better time?"

I was breathing down Xelloss' neck like a vampire ready to strike.

"We didn't ASK to roll off a cliff and spend Thanksgiving in the hospital!" Xelloss defended.

"Well, you could have called us to let us know what happened!" I raved. "What were we supposed to think, pulling up to an empty house! Or even coming in to see you all bandaged up like that! Why didn't you call me?"

"It was very late at night," was Xelloss' excuse.

"We had more pressing matters to attend to, like Xelloss' wound! By the time we got back from the hospital, he had to stay awake for a few hours, like we told you, and as soon as it was safe for him to sleep, we both just crashed."

"Umm, Lina? I think Xelloss might have called me on Thanksgiving...but we were so busy...it was noisy too, I couldn't hear him very well…I, umm, forgot to tell you."

"What? You JELLYFISH-for-brains idiot! You knew Zel was here all along and forgot to tell ME!" I screamed. My righteous wrath rained down upon him until Zel pulled me off.

Xelloss sidled up to Gourry and whispered, "Thank you."

"Okay, so then why were you hanging out with Xelloss on Thanksgiving anyway! I thought you two were, like, pissed of at each other or something?" This was really weird. Why don't they tell me stuff I need to know? What if this wasn't just a stupid party, but someone was in trouble and we needed Zel's help or something, and he wasn't there? I'm not just nosy, I'm thinking about the future. They don't get it. Zel's always had this problem about revealing his personal info, and Xelloss has based his whole personality on it. So selfish, really. Someday they're going to need my help, and I won't be there, and they'll be left on their own.

"I…not just Thanksgiving," Zel mumbled.

"He's not doing it by choice. My mother and his grandfather are...at a conference, and we've been crammed together for a few days because my mother doesn't trust me to take care of myself, or something. Besides, you don't think he'd do this and not get paid, do you Lina?"

Whoa, Xelloss sounded pretty bitter, there. Do I even want to get involved in this? Obviously, yes.

"Stop it, Xelloss." Oh dear. Zel's serious. "You're wrong. I'm not doing this because I'm being paid," he spat. "That's disgusting. That's just...disgusting. How could you even think that? Your mom asked me to because she didn't want you abandoned for days, okay? And it isn't good for either of us to be alone, even though I...and…yeah…and it's not so bad. I mean, anyone else would jump at the chance to spend a few days alone with a friend, right?" Everyone nodded silently to themselves. "So…so why should it be any different with you? I'm…I'm doing it 'cause I'm your friend and what would have happened if you'd fallen and I wasn't there, or vice versa? Maybe your mom was right. I'm…sorry. And I really like your dog."

Is Zel getting sick? That was the most disjointed, rambling, kindest thing I've ever heard him say. Where did all that logic and order go? Ah, despondent nerds in social situations. Heh heh. But he's good in a crisis, isn't he? Maybe I don't have to worry about that someday when they'll need help. Maybe by then they'll be able to stand on their own. 'And I really like your dog.' that was lame, even for Zel. I think I'll tell him so.

"'I really like your dog'? Lame, man, just lame," I shook my head.

"I think Beast likes you, too. He's half wolf and really fierce and he usually jumps up on people and bites them." He 'attacked' Kiki's shoulder, sending her into giggles. "He ignores me, but he gets along with you just fine." Xelloss was his cheery self again. Good, he did notice how nice Zel had been. That means we don't have to worry about any more antipathy from those two. Which is great, since this is a PARTY we're going to, not a THERAPY SESSION FOR GODS' SAKES! ahem

"Oh, he's just an old deaf dog who likes anyone who feeds him. Remember when your mom shot at me when she thought I was an intruder? Your 'half-wolf' didn't even come down to see what was up." Zel put it to rest, though he was smiling.

Too much mirth. Time for me to yell at him some more. "Yeah, well, it's a good thing we did find you, because if you'd been absent for your own surprise birthday party, I would have killed you when I found you!"

Let it sink in. Ooh, just as we're driving under the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZELGADISS' banner over the gate-I couldn't have orchestrated that if I'd tried. Now push Zel's nose to the window…that's right…he's blushing…his eye is a saucer…let's move that hair away...Yes! He does have two eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault! It was Amelia and Xelloss' idea! Ask anybody! I just came along for the ride!"

"Not me! " cried Xelloss. "She just volunteered me so that she could use my name to replace hers!"

"No, you were supposed to fold up your drums and call Zel and a whole list of things that you totally neglected," Filia sniffed.

"Well, I couldn't very well say, 'Hey Zelgadiss, leave the room so I can help plan your surprise birthday party'? Or maybe just go ahead and fold up my drums, and when he asks me why the hell I'm doing that, just say 'that's a secret' until he kills me?" Xelloss sniffed back.

"That would have been just fine with me. I can do with a lot less of you."

Filia was in a snit. Maybe she needed some cake and ice cream; I know that always makes everything turn out all right for me!

"So, Zel, what say we go in and party?" I asked, swinging the door open. He fell out. Gourry, as usual, was there to pick him up and hustle him indoors. "Oh come on, Zel, it's not that big of a deal! You thought we'd forgotten your BIRTHDAY!"

"Forgotten?" he sputtered. "You've never remembered my birthday because you never knew about it. It was one of my best kept secrets. You didn't forget, you just found out about it! And I bet I know who…where did he go…he's hiding."

Zel stood angrily yanking at his hair looking to kill, and yet, becoming mesmerized by the illuminated adornments.

Amelia had gone all out on decorations. Lavender and blue crepe paper hung swag-like from the central light fixture to all corners of the room. Helium balloons of all colors ( thankfully) covered the ceiling. Tables had been brought in, which were laden with food and a gorgeous triple layer cake, baked by Sylphiel. Zel was dumbfounded, overwhelmed, and flabbergasted all at once. He walked around the room saucer-eyed, murderous thoughts forgotten. His friends, smiling and eager to dive into the food, followed him like vultures.

"Well, say something!"

"Why? All this for…me?" he gasped.

"Well, I'm hoping you'll SHARE the food with the rest of us!"

Zel plopped down onto the floor and stared up at the quivering balloons.

"Is he gonna cry? Shit, if he's gonna start cryin' I'm outta here soooo fast," Val threatened.

"Oh, shut up!" Filia slugged him in the arm, "It's so...sweet actually."

"Gaaah! Now I'm gonna be sick. Lina?"

Val is going to be dead. "Gourry?" Oh he's all ready on it…good boy!

Gourry stopped Val with a hand and a head shake. He smiled and said something that made Val laugh. Gotta love him. I wonder what he said?

(Gourry moved over to Val and said, "If you don't surrender now, Lina will be on the warpath and nail us both... so…just smile and pretend we're joking about something."

"Whoever thought you weren't smart?" wondered Val.)

Xelloss magically reappeared in the shadows. "Lina, the instruments are all set up. Do you want to treat to him a little song first or let him eat, then..."

"Are you kidding me? Eat first, always eat first. Haven't you learned anything yet? Hey everybody! How about we eat this delicious looking food!"

Well, that seemed to please everyone. Sometimes it works. Gourry placed Zel at the head of the table and stuck a party hat on his head. We all ate tons, well I did anyway, though I had to stab Amelia once or twice to make her give up on that last piece of fried chicken. Luckily, her attention was mostly on Zel. She made it her duty to see to it that he had a chance to try everything at the table. Funny, he seemed to enjoy the attention for a change. He must have inadvertently said something nice, because hearts were pouring out of her eyes. Poor Zel.

"Zel, we have a…oh, just follow me. Come on everyone, time to earn a piece of that cake!" I shouted.

Xelloss had set up the instruments as best he could in the adjoining sound room. Val fussed with his stuff and Gourry made a couple adjustments.

"All right then on a count of 2. 1 & 2 …Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday dear Zelgaaaaadis…Happy birthday to you!"

Everybody had sung in bad harmony then cheered. Zel grinned and blushed and whispered something under his breath. Amelia and Gourry each gave him a big hug. Val patted him condescendingly on the head. Filia and Sylphiel gave him a little peck on either cheek at the same time, which caused him no end of distress. Xelloss kept his distance, probably wise in his case. And me, well I almost pounded him on his sore shoulder, but I just stood in front of him and stared.

"Don't you dare," he began.

"What? What did you think I was going to do?"

"I-It doesn't matter…just do me a favor and…get me out of this." Zel blushed madly.

"Sure, fine, whatever...Cake time everybody!"

Amelia rushed ahead and lit seventeen candles before Zel entered. Again Gourry led Zel into position in front of the cake.

"Make a wish…and don't tell! Then blow out the candles." Amelia dictated the steps she knew he had never executed himself.

"I know, Amelia, thank you." Zel smiled slightly, closed his eyes, and then blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered again and Zel looked around. "Oh well, you're all still here..." he smirked.

"So how come you're older than most kids in your class?" asked Val as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"My grandfather probably forgot to enroll me until the authorities got on him," Zel said straight-faced.

"Actually, you were awfully small and frail in kindergarten as it was, so it was probably for your own safety. I remember pulling some big oaf off of you and cleaning his clock. That's how we met," I winked maliciously.

Zel could've died. Heh! That's for stopping your punishment earlier. So, I'm not always nice.

"I could have taken care of him myself. We were just fighting over a pencil and I nearly had it back when you stepped in and interfered," Zel said defensively.

"You remembered! Yeah, and I had to sit out the next two recesses while you got a piece of candy!" I laughed, but so did Zel.

Amelia ran out and returned carrying a big, beautifully wrapped package, lavender with blue ribbon. "It's from all of us. Happy birthday, Mr. Zelgadiss!" she smiled.

Zel, dumbfounded, sat and stared at the package resting on the table like it could be a bomb.

"Well, open it up and see what it is!" I laughed.

It was an effects box, or whatever. To one of the uninitiated such as me, the thing looked like a control panel from an alien spaceship, black and silver casing with a sea of little knobs and dials. Val told me that you plug your electric guitar up to it (and the amp, somewhere along the line, I guess) and it messes with the signal and makes lots of cool sounds.

Of course he loved it! Val couldn't wait to show him how it worked and had it set up for him to try out in a heartbeat. But he must have done something wrong, 'cause feedback attacked our ears at an inhuman decibel level.

While the rest of us held our ears and cursed, Val fiddled with some dials and the sound dove down to a mere hum. "Signal was too hot," he muttered.

"Yeah, and we'll be in real HOT water if we make that noise again!" I threatened. I stopped going to raves and dances and stuff to get AWAY from that kind of noise!

"Hot water? Like a hot tub?" asked Gourry, out of the wide blue ether of his mind. Then somehow the topic of hot tubs was being talked about.

Apparently, there was one. Amelia was squealing for all us girls to go first. Val was complaining that everyone should be included. Gourry was agreeing until Sylphiel reminded him that no one had brought anything to wear. As realization crossed his face, I butted in and linked arms with the other girls to go for a soak.

(Zel told me this part later.) After a few minutes Val took off after us.

"Val, what do you think you're doing?" Zel asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna find the girls. What else? Don't give me that look. They expect us to try and peek. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Gourry followed, then Xelloss and lastly Zel, sighing, "Lina embarrassed and mad…you have a masochistic idea of fun."

Apparently we were making a lot of noise, because Zel told me that they had no trouble finding the right direction. However, about half way there, a very dark, formidable, and unmovable object blocked their path. It was the Mayor.

"And where do you think you're headed boys?" Phil asked, his black eyebrows shadowing his face.

Val stood frowning with his arms folded. Gourry simply stood and looked stupid. Zel shook his head and muttered, "…idiots."

So Xelloss took it upon himself to answer. "Oh my, good evening Mayor! We were on our way to find the hot tub. I believe our turn is next!" he grinned.

"Well _you_ are at least honest. Since the girls just got started, they will probably be there for some time and not wish to be disturbed. Why don't I find something interesting for you all to do while you're waiting?"

Zel told me that they all obediently fell in behind Phil, who led them to a large comfortable BILLIARDS ROOM. I would have liked that! We soaked until we were prunes…it was getting boring waiting for those clowns to show up and I was ready get dry, so we got dressed and wandered around until Phil directed us to their den. Now Val and I had visited a few pool parlors so I expected him to be doing pretty fair, but Gourry had a touch as well. I guess Zel and Xelloss' math skills helped them out because they were holding their own, too. Hey, I only had to twist a few arms and they let me play. 'Course I was better than any of the guys, heh, heh! Beautiful, talented, smart…I've got it all! Because I'm Lina Inverse, and I will rule the world! Oh ho ho ho ho ho hooo.no. That was Nahga's laugh…maybe I should quit while I'm ahead here...but then, I wouldn't be Lina if I did that, would I?

Back in the coach house, we helped ourselves to more cake and discussed what to do next. Xelloss fell asleep. Kiki was sitting beside him on the floor looking about ready to crash too. Zel was 'resting his eyes'. I guess we know who the party poopers are now!

"We should just leave them here. It's safer than being alone with some shadowy creep hanging around." Sylphiel quavered.

"But wasn't there a police car parked out front? Just wake them up and take them home," advised Filia. This was really in her own self- interest, since she'd be spending the night and didn't want the two boys in the picture.

"I could ask my father. I'm sure he'd know the right thing to do, but I don't think Mr. Xelloss wants his secrets told," said Amelia with a great deal of sensitivity.

"Well I for one want to sleep in my own bed tonight. I'm sure Kiki's parents want her home, too. I say we pack up everybody…leave the equipment, and drop off Kiki, then roll by the House of Xelloss and check in with the police car. If it's not there, you'll bring them back here…after dropping off me and Gourry and Sylphiel and Val…you're staying here, right Filia?"

The police car was parked out front. I stepped out and introduced myself. I wanted to be sure my boys were in good hands. Satisfied with the job our city's finest was doing, I gave them a wink and waved goodbye. Zel and Xelloss were safe to go 'home'. We waited in the van until they were inside and then we drove off.

What the rest of them did the remainder of that evening, who knows, but I went home, finished up my writing assignment and fell asleep watching the moon. And you know what the best part was? It was only Friday night and I had the whole weekend to look forward to! It's just great being me!

Light was coming in through my dirty window so I knew it was morning. My sister was pounding on my door and screaming. "You've got company. Get decent!"

Who would be coming around today? There's a band practice, but that's not until after lunch. I had pulled on a t-shirt that reached about mid-thigh when I heard a gentle tap at my door. "Lina? Ahhhh…Can I come in?"

"Gourry? What the hell are you doing here? Just a minute." I found a pair of almost clean red jeans under my bed and was pulling them on when he stepped in.

"Ahhh…You were going to come over and walk through the floor plans with me and Dad. You didn't forget, did you?" he smiled.

"Forget? No! An elephant never does, but I just woke up. What time is it? 9:00 AM! It's Saturday and you got me up at 9:00 AM! You're crazy! I need my beauty sleep!"

Then he smiled that languid 'it's okay' smile of his that sometimes made my knees go all jelly-like. "Why would YOU need 'beauty sleep'? So, uh...breakfast's waiting...pancakes and sausages...milk and sliced apples. Hey wait for me...Lina?...!"

Okay, I was a little embarrassed, hmm, okay, a lot, so I moved faster than usual. But that's better than smashing him on the head, isn't it? I'm maturing some. And there was food waiting and I didn't want it to get cold, right? Oh, who am I trying to kid? I didn't know whether he meant that as a compliment or an insult, and I didn't want to find out. Not that it matters. I AM beautiful… but he didn't have to say that and give me that look...like I'm a little girl needing codling…or a _not_ so little girl needing compliments. I don't know which is worse.

Well, the food was good. While I was daintily devouring the breakfast, Gourry and his dad were pouring over a huge blueprint spread out over the other end of the table. From what I could see, the top of the garage was being converted into three bedrooms and a bath and staircase. Gourry wanted another staircase giving him a private entry.

"Yeah," I added, "Doesn't one on the outside give you an emergency exit, too?"

Gourry gave me a thankful look and his father agreed. Am I good, or what? Next came lighting. They seemed to have a pretty good handle on that so I kept my mouth…busy with the food at hand. Shower or bathtub? Shower, of course, but make it adjustable for the shorter tykes. Yes! Heating? Boring, so I drank another glass of milk. Floor coverings…Oh, come on, they're guys! Don't waste effort on carpeting which will dirty and hard to clean. Make it vinyl and add throw rugs. See? One, two, three strikes and I'm outta here!

Next we paced off the garage to get a feeling for the size. Not too large, but better than sharing with two or three little terrors. Well, okay not so little. I mean the nine year old was as tall as me and Joey was about Zel's height...it doesn't matter, just big. Well, now I was awake and fed, time for action.

Alfie, I think that was the nine-year old bro's name, dragged me to the backyard, where we were joined by at least eight others about our, er his, size and some, or most, of which were somehow related. We kicked a soccer ball around for half an hour before Gourry found us and joined in. Mostly we just made him stand at one end as a goal because he had an unfair advantage of being so tall and good.

Everything was going super until one of the little wretched beasts said that the redheaded boy was too slow. I was about to tear him apart, when Joey or Chuckie or Fifi whatever, stopped us. He told the other kid not to hit me because I was a girl and not just any girl. I was his big brother's girlfriend and he would beat him up if anybody touched me. The little beast stood down, cowed by the news. I turned Zel-red and lost contact with my speech facility. Gourry just stood there smiling LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. I noticed the ball come rolling my way and I ran up and sent it sailing into Gourry's head. That got his attention. He may even have looked a bit hurt…okay so maybe I'm not that mature, but I needed to do something to maintain my…me-ness!

Hey this journal writing stuff is therapeutic. Maybe I'll get Zel into it. Gods knows he needs help! Course having some friends other than me has improved his disposition a lot. I hope Amelia doesn't undo all the good the others do for him. She's too...intense and moony-eyed. Right now, I'm at our Saturday afternoon band practice. The soccer game really helped me work out my aggressions and now I'm ready to sing. I don't see Zel, though. "So where's his honor today?"

"Out walking Beast…alone," answered Xelloss. "He needed some space. That must be him locking up at the house now."

"I'm amazed he's even on the same continent after spending how many days with you?" smirked Filia, and then with a twitch of her long braided ponytail she stalked off to talk to Val.

"Are you jealous because I didn't invite _you_?" Xelloss baited her.

"What? I wouldn't stay under the same roof alone with raw garbage like you for all the tea sets in Rosie's Shop!" she cried.

"Garbage! _Garbage_!" Xelloss was about to lose his temper. Time for me to step in before it gets physical.

"Stop it both of you! Grow up and shut up. This is band practice. I have an agenda to roll through and your personal-insult-tossing period is not on it! That's right…Zel! Nice of you to drop in. Now here's what we're going to do. Ah, Amelia has an announcement. Yes, she IS on the agenda… then we will run through our best numbers…then…well let's get on with it."

"Thank you, Miss Lina. I'm sure you know that the Mayor gives a large winter party each year. Traditionally this has been exclusively ballroom dancing. This year he wants to include local bands; jazz, folk, and popular. In particular, he wants several high school bands to play. Try- outs will be in two weeks. Guys, this would be our first job! There's only time to play a couple songs, but then we get to join the party. What do you think?" Amelia was bubbling with excitement.

I think the realization that we could really be a band struck about then. I for one was all for giving it a try, "Hey guys, we gotta do this. It's our best chance to see if we got what it takes! Why else are we going to all this work, if not to play music in front on an audience?"

"Two weeks? Two songs? No sweat." Val said coolly.

"Could be fun." Zel smirked.

"You know I'm in it if you are, Lina!" Gourry said agreeably.

"Of course!" said Sylphiel with a shy smile.

"Sure, but what will we wear?" Filia asked.

"Ummmm," Xelloss began, with a flustered expression.

"What's the problem, Xelloss?" I asked.

"When is it? I have that Karate tournament to attend during winter break," He said softly.

"Oh, it's going to work out just fine, Mr. Xelloss." Amelia pointed to Lina's large calendar. "See here is your meet, Friday of the first week before winter holiday. The Mayor's Winter Ball is...the first Saturday, the next day. Okay?"

"Ummmm," he began again.

"Spit it out!" I said.

"I'll need help taking down and putting up this drum set. I've…never had to do it before," he said sheepishly.

"No, prob. Val here's an expert, right?" I hoped.

"Yeah. We'll practice a couple times…oh and I'm ready to paint that logo today," Val added.

"Then it is decided? All right! The Slayers have a job!" I cried and lead the band in a round of cheering, well yelling anyway. Filia and Sylphiel lead the cheers.

"Now, Filia had a point. We need a…look. Pirates, monsters, period clothing, whatever. Where should we start?"

Amelia jumped up. "I know! Let's combine our play costume hunt with our music costume hunt and start at my house with the collection there!"

"Then we could try the second-hand shops downtown," I added. "So, then when can we do this? Does anyone have any plans after 3:00 today? No? Then practice will end then and we will go clothes hunting for a couple hours. Gods, now what's your problem, Zel-gaaadiss? Then stop groaning if you have no positive contribution. However, if anyone doesn't want to come along, you will have to accept WITHOUT COMPLAINT whatever is chosen, and Amelia has several lovely prince outfits. That's what I thought. Then it's agreed."

We played our hearts out for the next two hours. I had two new songs, one for me and one other one. The later was sort of strange, a lot of retro-riffs and stuff. Xelloss fell in love with it, and I left it in his hands. He said it was missing something.

"There's just this empty space in the chorus."

"Yeah, I got disgusted after all that sap, and just left it off," I shrugged.

"I have the perfect idea! _Everybody sha la la la la…_'" he sang.

I groaned, but only on principle. It was disturbingly fitting. Val made some comment about 'f-ing showtunes', but I hit him and squelched that.

The familiar sound of the Amelia van pulling up sounded from the driveway, and we were off, onwards and upwards. The Slayers were getting dressed.

(((.)) Zel . Xelloss . Lina ((.) Gourry ((.)) Amelia

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21 122203

(((.-) Zel . Xelloss $.$ Lina ((.) Gourry ((.))Amelia

Seyruun High Jinx

Chapter 21

THE SLAYERS

They started with the costumes in the coach house, which proved to be a good choice. There were enough white sheet-like-things to outfit an entire football team in togas. Gourry's reluctance was quieted when he was assured that he could wear pants under his, though Val was threatened repeatedly with tights. But there was that donkey head.

"I'll sew ears onto a headband!" volunteered Sylphiel. She was also keen on doing the rest of Gourry's costume, if they 'couldn't find something in his size'.

Filia had found a shimmery gold dress with enough drape to pass as Grecian, so she was happy. She, Amelia, Val, and Gourry were taken care of. That left the reluctant fairy court.

Filia insisted upon pastels, but that went over like a lead balloon. Zel wanted black, and Lina and Xelloss had the same idea.

"Who ever heard of fairies wearing black!" Filia snorted.

"What kind of _fairies_ do you think we are?" Zel retorted back.

Val thought that was funny. Lina hit him. Everyone thought _that_ was _very_ funny.

Eventually, a few capes were discovered, including a brilliant blue one for Filia, Queen of the Amazons, and Zel's old friend, the black 'tuxedo mask' cape. He sighed and took possession of it once again.

So they made a list of accessories that they needed, and allowed the van to drop them off downtown.

The list was as follows:

1. _Some__ black, kingly rags for Zel and a pin for the cape  
2. Some equally black but no-so-kingly rags for Xelloss  
_  
"Something black, slinky and short for Lina," were Val's last words before Lina assailed him. So they put down:

3. _Something for Lina_.

Then, as an afterthought:

4. _music__ video stuff_.

Not to forget that! They all piled out of the Amelia van downtown where several re-sale and slightly used clothing stores lined the block.

"I don't see any boutiques here!" sniffed Filia.

"That's right! We're going re-sale-ing! Lot's more cool stuff," grinned Val.

"And at affordable prices!" added Lina. "Come on this one's first!" she shouted as she grabbed onto Zel and Gourry and pulled them along.

The idea of clothes hunting seemed good at the time, but with this gang, whose tastes ran the full gamut, it was becoming tortuous, and a torture only few were enjoying. Filia was determined even though she was out of her element. Sylphiel and Amelia were happy to comply with her taste, and felt at ease looking at men's clothes as well as girls. Lina wanted to get it over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. However, the boys were a pain. Val was decidedly punk-oriented, and limited his selections to that realm. Zel stood aloof, disgusted with every idea the girls had. Gourry sided with Zel and would have none of it. The entire shopping spree wasn't 'manly' enough. Surprisingly, Xelloss was happy to have the chance to actually buy clothes on his own and only asked that his clothes not be purple.

Lina's patience was wearing thin as the pink chiffon dress Amelia was cooing over. Then she spied something spectacular. It was red and shiny, ankle length (on her anyway) with a slit up the side and long sleeves with sheer drapery flowing down. It was the perfect combination of tasteful regal and beguiling sorceress. It screamed 'Fairy Queen' to her, so she nabbed it and ran to the dressing room. Amelia found a large silver choker which she was able to successfully push off onto Zel as a King's circlet.

Val howled in glee from the other side of the store. Xelloss was first on the scene, followed tentatively by Zel and Gourry. He had come upon a black leather clearance rack.

"Look at this crazy shit!" he blubbered. "Pants...I've always wanted a pair of leather pants."

Now, like anyone who owns a shiny black fender guitar, Zel harbored that secret desire to be a rock star, and that included black leather jacket fantasies. He approached the rack, fingering a particularly tough-looking one.

"Zel, Zel, Zel," Val said, putting an unwelcome hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the rock star world! We can outfit the entire band here! Go get Lina!" he called to no one in particular.

She shimmered over in the red dress. Jaws dropped. The speechless gaping mouths said it all. "Does this say 'There goes Lina, Queen of the fairies?'" she beamed.

Val grinned his approval, and directed her attention to the leather collection while she was in a receptive mood. "We've decided The Slayers are wearing black leather this season," he snickered.

"Yummy..." she purred. Things were on a roll now.

Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel would take more convincing. Val began by draping an arm over Filia's shoulders and explaining the appeal of biker pants and vest. He must have been very persuasive because she eventually swayed off to a dressing room carrying a skirt and vest.

Sylphiel was horrified, for nearly ten seconds, then, seeing that Gourry was pawing through the rack for his size, she had a change of conscience and dove in.

Amelia needed the reassurance. She sought out Zel. He had just slipped on that jacket and turned to meet her glowing eyes. "H-How does it look?" he stammered uncomfortably.

"Fantastic! Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, you look so..." Amelia cried.

"_Bad_! The kind of guy you _can't_ take home to daddy!" Val smirked.

Zel blushed, but he left the jacket on. He shook his head and said sadly. "I can't afford this."

"No problem! I've got a credit card. Buy now, pay me back later!" Xelloss chirped.

"You ought to just give it to him, just for putting up with you for the last few days," said Filia, returning in a short, tight black skirt, gold lame' tube top, and black fitted vest.

Xelloss was about to say something stupid, but gawked at her instead.

Gourry pushed him aside to try on a pair of pants. "Ahhh, Filia, that's...a different look for you. Nice, though!" Gourry smiled and moved off.

"Here, Gourry, try this shirt on with those," suggested Lina holding out a beautiful, blue, satin shirt.

"Okay, Lina..." he said meekly. But not too meekly. The shiny blue had caught his eye, for Lina wasn't the only crow in the group.

"So Zel, just the jacket today? Wro-ong. I have just the shirt for you...Here, similar to Gourry's but white."

"Lina, I would cook in that," he complained.

"Well, when you rip off that jacket, something's got to be there...and not one of those ugly gray t-shirts either! Wait...here a cool poet's shirt in cotton gauze." Lina won again.

Val slithered into view in tight leather pants and vest.

Lina turned him around and stuffed a couple shirts in his arms. "Too much skin, Val."

Sylphiel and Amelia returned giggling. They were wearing matching shirts and vests, not as tight as Filia's, but equally short. Filia had found a sequined blue tube top for Amelia and a shiny pink vinyl one for Sylphiel. The background singers were done.

Lina could now focus her attention on…Xelloss. He wasn't making much headway. He normally wore very conservative clothes. Now he was thumbing through racks and wandering aimlessly. Lina gently took his arm and pointed him in the right direction. Soon he was entering a dressing room carrying a black tunic-type shirt and black silky loose-fitting pants. Lina found two black scarves and when he emerged, she used them to tie the pants at the ankles. He made a very dark and scary Puck. He insisted that no one would notice what he wore behind his drum set, but that leather was out of the question. He had to move a lot, and needed loose clothing. Lina also had the purple boycott to contend with. She decided that burgundy was the next best thing, and she had her sensors calibrated to seek it out. Green would look good on him, too.

Wonder of all wonders, the perfect thing appeared on the fourth scan of the place. It was bottle green and wine burgundy, and striped. It was also Gourry sized, which meant that with a sash belt, it would be a great Puck tunic. Regardless of Xelloss' wishes, that was adopted, and the black tunic top was passed on to the inattentive Zelgadiss.

Zel was uncharacteristically admiring himself in the mirror while Lina piled up costume suggestions at his feet. They figured the tunic, circlet, and any pants would do, so he was all figured out, and could be left alone.

Gourry was admiring the chorus girls, his look changed by black leather pants and royal blue satin shirt. He passed inspection too!

Val reappeared carrying his new acquisitions, the pants and vest. Amelia had discussed payment options with Xelloss, and they agreed to split the bill, being the only financially-endowed members of the band. Credit cards were forked over, and they left with most of the items crossed of the list: Zel's King costume & band outfit, Xelloss' Puck ensemble, Gourry, Val, and the back-up singers' play and band outfits, and Lina's _Faerie Queene_ dress. Missing were only Xelloss and Lina's clothes for band.

On the ride home everyone was in a good mood, for awhile anyway.

"So, Zel, I figured you'd be bugging us all to go see the Lost Universe movie this weekend?" Lina asked casually. She certainly didn't expect him to freeze up and go all...Zel on her.

"Oh, he already saw it!" supplied Xelloss before he remembered it was supposed to be a secret (how Out Of Character!) "Was I not supposed to mention that?"

Now Zel blushed crimson and sank into his seat. Amelia was hoping to share the adventure with her friends, but had respected Zel's request for secrecy. Now that the cat-was-out-of-the-bag, however, she cheerfully filled in the interested group.

"We weren't going to tell you because there were only four tickets. Kiki was given them and she really wanted to go with Mr. Xelloss but her parents won't let her date yet so she invited me and Mr. Zelgadiss because we are friends and we were sitting right next to her and," Amelia reeled off.

"Stop right there!" shouted Lina. "I get it. So you guys double-dated…but not really. Zel? Zel, sit up. So was the movie good? Do you want to go see it again?"

Zel nodded his head and closed his eyes. "It was fine. Yes, I want to see it again."

"So what went wrong? Xelloss?" Lina pried.

"Why, what makes you think anything went wrong, Lina? We arrived, bought popcorn and sodas. I like extra butter, Zel likes his..."

"PLAIN! Yes, I know that...go on…" coaxed Lina.

"…plain. We found seats. Watched the silly ads. I answered four of the five quizzes correctly and I would have got that one if..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Lina yelled, tired of his diverging.

"My, my, Lina…you're so… Ok-ay, do-kay…then we watched the movie and went home," he finished with an inane smile.

"O-kaaaay, Amelia! What did he leave out?" Lina was smoking.

"Oh, Miss Lina...no..." she moaned.

Zel turned to Lina and furiously told the story, "Someone, who shall remain nameless, spilled soda on my sweatshirt before we got seated...and, idiot that I was, I took it off, and...some older kids saw me and thought that I had…come in costume...as an alien! Satisfied? Do you want me to tell you exactly how that made me _feel_? Ahhh, don't give me that look. I've had enough pity for one day."

Lina gaped. "I am truly sorry, Zel. I was wrong to pry."

Xelloss felt bad for Lina and thought Zel had come down too hard on her, so he finished the story. "Actually, they thought it was a really cool make-up job. And when Kiki told them it wasn't one, but that he really looked that way, the kids thought that that was way cool and wanted to know how they could get that look themselves. So it wasn't all that bad, Zelgadiss. They didn't call you names or run off screaming or anything."

"So stop sulking!" finished Lina.

"…" said Zel.

"So Xelloss went out on a date with a _normal_ girl?" asked Filia incredulously.

"It wasn't a date, exactly...but, Kiki's crazy about him," Amelia sighed.

This was news to him. Xelloss' eyes grew wide and the blood drained from his face. His brain went on overload and he stopped listening to further conversation. He also allowed his sack of clothes to slip off his lap and onto the floor of the van.

"Crazy for sure!" snipped Filia.

The buzzing of Xelloss' cell phone cut the tension.

"Yuss? Okay. Huh? Not until… when? Tomorrow? He's here, hold on…Zel? Change in plans." Xelloss tossed him the phone.

"Hello? We are all in Amelia's van. We've been shopping for play costumes. I think the doctor was supposed to call this evening. No, the stitches get absorbed. What's that? Oh, yeah sure, I'll walk him when we get back." Zel turned from the phone, smirked at Xelloss, and in a loud voice said, "Your mother wants you to get some exercise!"

Everyone laughed. They figured out that he was going to walk the dog, but Zel's joke was good.

Zel returned to the phone. "You heard that? Hmmm, all right…no…I can manage…I will. Good bye. click Here's your phone back."

"So anybody want to go to the matinee with me tomorrow, call by 1:00…here's my stop. Bye everyone…bye Zel," Lina said, then hopped out hauling her treasured dress.

Both Zel and Xelloss got out at Xelloss'. "I need to get a change of clothes and check on the house. Want to come along?"

"And walk Beast? Sure. Is there the possibility of eating, too?"

Zel shrugged. "Sure, there's food at my house...and coffee. You know, I've only had two cups in all the days that I've been over here."

"Good!" Xelloss smiled as he found a leash and collar for the eager dog. "You should drink more dairy and eat more fruit and vegetables. Everything you put into your body should be good for it. What's that look for?"

Zel was holding in a laugh. "I know, I'll try to do better. At this rate I can probably cut out coffee and substitute…What is that stuff you guzzle? Carrot juice?"

"Yes, and tomato and some fruit juices…and milk. Of course it tastes better with that strawberry powder in it."

"I could have guessed. So…Gaaaah! Not every tree, you stupid dog! Didn't anyone train you to heel?"

"Beast is half wolf so he doesn't train very well. He's also nearly twelve years old. Pretty, but I don't like dogs, I guess. Zelgadiss?"

Zel hesitated on the walk up to his house. He thought a moment longer, and then practically whispered, "This is it."

"You're blushing! Why? Is this it? Your house? Basement and everything? Lead on!" said the smiling boy.

Zel quickly closed the door behind them.

"This way's my room."

"Dark."

"I like it that way. Here Beast, you can sleep on my bed. Get off, Xelloss."

"I want to see some pictures of you when you were little."

"All right…there are some yearbooks in the bottom drawer." Zel nodded as he pulled on clean clothes while his friend was distracted.

"Fifth grade. Yeah I saw this at school…and here's your name. You were good looking. Oh, I'm sorry, you still are… but in a different way." Xelloss moved to Zel's side.

"Yeah real different, but now you see why I want to find a cure," Zel said sadly.

Xelloss stared at the photo. "You had dark hair."

"Nearly black, thick, mostly straight…not silky like yours, but not a wiry mess like ...this…"

"Your eyes look different. Oh, what long eye lashes! You know, I bet your dad was Asian. "

Zel broke away. "Put the pictures away, please. Let's check out the food in the kitchen."

Whatever was bugging him passed quickly though. His tone was light as he chattered on, while diggeing through cupboards and the refrigerator. "Cereal, milk's still passable… toast? Probably eggs...yeah and bacon…What can I get you? Hey, why the funny look? My pants on backwards or something?"

Xelloss shook his head and smiled. "I'm hungry. Bacon and eggs anyway you like 'em. Zelgadiss? I just can't believe you're real sometimes."

"I'm not. The real Zel is sitting at his computer playing games. This is his drudge clone." But Zel smiled.

"No, this is the real Zelgadiss. A thoughtful, funny guy. That angsty kid that everyone else knows is the clone," Xelloss said seriously.

"Do you have any homework?" Zel asked.

"That I'm planning on doing? Nope!" Xelloss smiled as they arrived back at his place.

"Wanna try beating me at that Lost Universe game again?"

"Consider yourself beaten to a pulp!" Xelloss grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Hey, that envelope wasn't there before, was it? What is it?"

"It's from…him, just like the last time."

Zel picked up the envelope and opened it up. "It's…a poem. Want me to read it?"

Xelloss plopped down on a beanbag chair, bangs shading his eyes. "Go on."

Zel read: " _'Will you walk a little faster?' said a whiting to a snail, 'There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail.' ... 'Will you, won't you, will you won't you, will you join the dance?'. .. The further off from __England__ the nearer is to France-then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the dance.' ..._ That's all…Lewis Carroll? Does this mean anything to you, beyond the obvious dance references?"

The phone rang. Zel took it from Xelloss. "Hello? No, Doctor Adams, it's Zelgadiss. Ah, yeah, we just got in and found...another envelope waiting. Sure, thanks. Bye."

"Doctor Adams said he'll stop by on his way home from the hospital in about fifteen minutes. He's calling McGywn."

Sunday morning brought another storm blasting rain and wind upon Seyruun. Zel accompanied Xelloss to the dojo. Amelia had TONS of homework to catch up on before school the next day. Sylphiel had shrine duties and Filia had clan functions to attend. Val slept in to nearly 1:00 in the afternoon. That left only Gourry to accompany Lina to the 2:00 matinee showing of Lost Universe. Instead of calling, he decided to show up and surprise her at the restaurant. He waited at a booth until she hung up her apron and joined him.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Taking ya to the movie." He smiled that warm innocent smile. "My dad even let me borrow his pickup…if you don't mind…ahhh… Am I the only other one going with you?"

"Oh? Yeah…I told everyone to call by one o'clock, so…I need to check for messages at home first."

"I'll give you a lift!"

There were no acceptances. Everyone was busy.

"Well, it seems that it'll be just you and me this time," Lina said weakly.

"Ahh, okay."

"Give me a minute to change out of these work rags!"

"Ahh, okay."

So Lina jumped into the pickup with Gourry for their first date.

Monday morning announcements included: basketball team roster results posted outside gym, chess club tournament Wednesday after school, fencing finals Friday, and football Saturday.

It was god old composition class in which Lina fell into her chair looking like death warmed over. She had stayed up pretty late to finish her homework and Monday mornings, especially after a holiday, were not good for her. Zel and Xelloss entered together, taking their customary seats. Zel was nearly de-caffinated by now and had had breakfast, so he was relatively cheerful. Xelloss flopped into his chair laughing about Lina's untamed hair which was attempting to take over the desk behind her. The teacher gave him the 'evil eye' and he, remarkably, settled down.

By the time science lab rolled around, Lina spirits had improved. Xelloss joined her with Zelgadiss and together they finished the precipitation study early. While Zel wrote up the results, Lina told Xelloss more about the song she had written for Gourry. Oddly, though her mind was elsewhere and she hardly listened to her friends at all…

"It's a great song, of course, it's just that…I'm not sure…" Lina drifted off.

"Oh, I'm sure that..." began Xelloss.

"Yeah…He has a good voice and can do a rocker like this, right?" she hummed a little of the tune to give them an idea of what it was like.

"Fine," Zelgadiss said curtly.

"I think so, too, but..." Xelloss began again.

"You think…he might not like it?" she hesitated.

"That never stopped you from getting your way before," Zel smirked.

"That's not what I was trying to say, although, he might like it better if…" Xelloss began a third time.

"I know Val would jump at the chance to do it, but then Gourry would back off…" Lina continued to muse.

"If you say it's for Gourry, no one will argue…" Zel sighed.

"Well, I think that…oh, I give up…" muttered Xelloss, who finished cleaning up the equipment and storing it all in the 'unit box'.

"You think?" she wavered.

"_Most_ of the time, and so do _you_, except today you seem to be on another planet. Done. I'll turn this in and we can go. Ah, there's the bell. Going to lunch, Lina?" Zel asked, leaving.

"Were you saying something?" Lina turned to Xelloss who was studying her with curiosity.

"I was, but it doesn't matter, Lina. You seem to have something else on your mind today. Later, then…"

"Of _course _he'll do it. He'll _like_ it and _sing_ it just _fine_. What were those two idiots thinking?" she shook her head and skipped out the door.

The lunch crowd was subdued. Everyone agreed that the holiday was over too soon. Gourry took a bite out of a turkey sandwich, the only remaining reminder of that glorious meal. Then his mind drifted onto yesterday's movie with Lina.

"Hey Lina! Remember that one guy with the short black hair? The one who was always videotaping the beauty contests and stuff? Don't you think he looks like..." Gourry began.

Zel was glaring ominously _If you say 'Zel', I'll throttle you! _

Lina choked on her apple _Not the movie, not the movie, not the movie_ .

Xelloss grinned. "They went to the movie together."

Amelia looked up. "How nice! Miss Filia, did you hear? Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry went on a date!"

Lina buried her head in her arms.

Xelloss took this opportunity to act out in his usual style. "Oh dear, is something wrong, _Miss_ Lina? You seem a little _off your feed_. Oh, Sylphiel? Do you have any more of those aspirins? I think _Miss _Lina's not feeling well all of the sudden. Oh…you're not _either_? Must be that damn flu..."

Zel looked over at Xelloss- the two were separated by Amelia and Kiki- as if to say 'you are asking for trouble'.

Gourry patted Lina on the back in a caring manner. "You okay? Ahhh...I was just wondering if you thought Kane looked a little like you, except that he's a guy and you're…not…er...Lina?"

Zel tensed. The phrase _'Thar__ she blows_!' came to mind.

"Shhhhssss…"

Ah yes, Lina was fuming.

"Letting off a little _steam_, _Miss_ Lina?" Xelloss teased some more. He really did not know when to stop. "Oh, and you can have my dessert! It's _steamed…_ **DATE…** pudding! What's that? All that crazy babbling earlier about whether _he'll _like the song or not… has that got something to do with all this _dating_ nonsense? Oh, I'm sorry, Lina, was all that supposed to be...a _secret_?"

Gods, Xelloss was in for it now…

Lina jumped up from her seat and onto the table. Smoke pouring from her ears and flames shooting from her eyes, lent her a formidable appearance. Xelloss had launched into a 'Lina' story with Kiki, and so, missed his cue to exit before…Lina grabbed his collar and wrenched his head and shoulders over the table. She held him still with one hand and ground the proffered dessert into his face with the other. Not yet satisfied with the 'lesson', she smashed his head and chest down onto the table.

"_Never_ on Mondays. _Never_ bug me on Mondays, _especially_ after a holiday and _especiall_y, **_especially_** not until I'll finished eating _MY_ lunch. **UNDERSTAND**? Good, because you are getting off easy, buster, due to that head thingy. No one messes with me. I'm Lina Inverse, remember that!"

Lina straightened her blouse, pushed back some loose strands of hair and returned to her seat.

"No, Gourry," she said calmly. "I did NOT think anyone in that movie looked like anyone sitting at this table. Now that's enough said…Hey, who took my pickles? Gourry! Oh…well… you can have it…its too far gone anyway."

Xelloss looked up while shaking crumbs out of his hair and whined, "That's not fair! He stole _food_! I didn't steal _food_."

Zel stood and grasped his friend by the arm. "Let's get you out of here," he muttered. "See the rest of you later at band practice…oh, and Kiki? Let's aim for video taping this Wednesday. Today's not shaping up to be...the best."

Play practice was the last class of the day, and it was a good thing that it was because all the kids were bereft of energy and attention span. They watched the teacher 'perform' key lines of the play to 'give them a feel' for their parts. Val fell asleep the moment the teacher said, "Now listen to the poetry of these lines…the ebb and flow."

Gourry had him beat. He drifted off the moment the teacher said, "Good afternoon class! I hope you all had a restful holiday break."

Lina doodled in her notebook. She had intended to fix up those lyrics to Gourry's song, _SET ME FREE,_ but was shocked to see that she had actually drawn a picture of a large roasted turkey with long blonde hair, rolling across the page on a skateboard. _My Gods! Where did that monstrosity come from!_

Xelloss, who had been watching over her shoulder from the seat behind, could take no more. "Awww, Lina…He's not all _that_ bad…'Course you could do _much_ better."

She slammed her notebook shut and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "What! You nosy..."

"Calm down! I meant the picture. Not bad, but...the drumsticks needed to be much longer." He grinned evilly.

Not sure how to take that, she decided to let it pass with a shrug. Minutes later, he was using pencils as drumsticks and was pounding out an intricate rhythm, over and over and over.

Lina's patience was wearing thin. If I ignore him, he will go away. _That's what Zel told me to think. He's still there, Zel! I tried, I really tried to give the obnoxious jerk a chance, but…_ Lina whipped around in her seat ripped both pencils out of his hands and snapped them in two. She added a meaningful sneer with fangs, and then stuffed the pieces down his shirt.

He gasped.

She grinned savagely. "I win!"

Zel, sitting to her left, tried to ignore his friends as best he could. The teacher was reading some of his lines and he found the presentation highly educational. A boy he didn't know well chuckled at the pair and whispered loudly enough for half the class to hear, "If you can't keep your hands off each other, go get a room."

Lina whirled around and fixed her deadly glare on the offending clod. "Duo, if anyone is going anywhere it's you…to a hospital." Then she punched him hard in the stomach. "Get it, dorknut? Or do you want to take it outside later?"

Duo nodded his head meekly as he wheezed face-down on his desk.

The teacher had finished his presentation for the day and recommended that the class work on their lines in pairs. He walked around assigning pairs. Kuno as _Lysander_ was paired with Syphiel as _Hermia_. As he passed Lina on his way to Syphiel's desk, Kuno bent over her and said meaningfully, "You do realize, Lina, that if you think you can convince an audience that you are a queen, you must improve your temperament and deportment."

With a grin, Lina stuck out her foot and tripped him. "You're right! That made a big improvement. I am feeling much better now."

Zel sighed. He was paired with Lina. "You are aware that in any other class you wouldn't have gotten away with any of that?'

"Any of what? What, Zel? You telling me I can't defend myself? I am the _Queen_!" she shouted.

"OooOooo...wonderful, wonderful! Lot's of feeling! Now see if you can toss in some of Shakespeare's dialogue, please," the teacher exclaimed with a smile as he passed by.

(((.)) Zel . Xelloss . Lina ((.) Gourry ((.)) Amelia

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia   

Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 22  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
Wednesday after school, the Amelia van picked up the band, stopped at the practice room to load all the instruments, and delivered the payload to the 'recording studio' at the Mayor's residence. Sylphiel and Filia collected the band 'costumes' to the changing area to iron out the wrinkles and fix any unintentional rips.  
  
"I can't believe Lina's going to wear a dress…and one quite so…showy," Sylphiel remarked hanging up the red Chinese dress to admire.  
  
"I'm just glad she has the spunk to wear it in front of an audience," added Filia.  
  
Sylphiel was more worried about what Gourry would think, and that it might get him thinking too much!  
  
Meanwhile the technical wizards, Val (surprisingly) and Zel, attacked the sound equipment, Kiki checked out the lighting with Amelia. Lina and Gourry were supervising. Xelloss tried to put his drum set back together.  
  
CRASH! BANG! CRISH, CRASH!  
  
"G….D…F…it all…&^#$&#%# !!!" yelled Xelloss.  
  
"Val? Give him a hand with that drum set before he does permanent damage!" Lina shouted over the noise.  
  
"You're worried about the drums or Xelloss?" Zel smirked.  
  
"Damned idiot," muttered Val, dropping his screwdriver and loping over to the glittering purple drums. "Now don't _cry. Val's on the way to make it all better. Hey…! that could've put out my eye!"  
  
"If I'd meant it to, it would have," Xelloss said defensively, as he twirled another drumstick between his fingers. "This won't stay up…and this...is stuck…and I can't even find the hardware for the cymbals!" he was starting to sound whiny.  
  
"In my pocket. I took it off and put it there for safekeepin'. You need to get a small zip-pered bag for stuff.  Ready? Now, ya hold this piece while I tighten this up…there… Now, see if those are okay before …too high? Well, if ya just grew a little more…okay, I'll loosen the nut while you push...that's enough," said Val as he patiently helped Xelloss.  
  
With Val gone, Zelgadiss made quick work of attaching the room's audio mixing board up to their instrument cables and microphones. Kiki was flicking light switches on and off to learn how to adjust the lighting. Dark. Light. Strobe. Dark. Light. Light. Light. It all made for a chaotic afternoon.  
  
"Can we run through the first two songs one more time before recording?" Lina asked again.  
  
Kiki gave a thumbs up from the control room. Zelgadiss had set up the mixer for all the instruments but his, and now he was showing her how to adjust the settings for adding in his guitar.  
  
"Ah, yes…very simple, I understand now. You are good at explaining things and very calm. I can understand why Amelia likes you so much. She always says that you are very smart and kind, and…let me see…yes your eyes are a blue I've never seen before either!"  
  
Zel turned away, hiding his blush and muttering, "I'll be getting back to the band."  
  
"But so shy..." Kiki finished.  
  
  
  
After the sound system was up and tested, Kiki needed to run some trials for the video recording and lighting. While she did this, Val rolled out the newly painted bass drum head for everyone to see. It was so cool, they all froze their activities to stop and admire the workmanship.  
  
Xelloss conceded. He flicked up the pins and removed the plain drum head, then allowed Val to attach the new skin with the band's logo proudly emblazoned across the front.  
  
Kiki recorded the event. Xelloss flew into an insane drum solo. What a ham! Gourry picked up his bass and added a rhythm. Zel and Val fell in with a wild version of _Satisfaction,_ while Lina jumped in and belted out the lyrics for all she was worth.  
  
"Very good, you guys!" Kiki smiled. "I want to review how this looks now. Would you like me to play back the audio recording for you to hear? Of course! I'll be right back.  Zelgadiss taught me all about it!"  
  
As the recording flicked on, Filia and Sylphiel entered, already dressed. "Time to play dress up, everyone!" Filia laughed.  
  
"But Lina and Xelloss don't have any band outfits, do they?" asked Gourry, concernedly.  
  
"Not to worry, I took care of the big geek and Amelia said Lina took care of her own dress," Val smiled meaningfully.  
  
"What's this?" Xelloss asked as Amelia handed him a hanger covered with black plastic.  
  
"Well, he (indicating Val) told me to tell you…that's a secret! Just go in and try it on, the pants are exactly like the ones your wearing for the play, so don't look so worried, Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia smiled.  
 _

"What make you think the pants have me worried the most?"  Xelloss disappeared anyway.

  
Val chuckled as he passed them, grabbing his hanger on the way. Zelgadiss couldn't wait to touch his leather jacket. He had thought about it throughout the day. He climbed into the black jeans and creamy poet's shirt, and then slid his arms into those of the jacket. He sighed and smiled, "Life is wonderful."  
  
"Gaaahhhh!" croaked Xelloss from somewhere nearby. "I look like some flippin'..."  
  
"Oooo…rock star! Nice shirt!" Lina purred in her best imitation of an idolizing fan.  
  
Val had silk screened the band's logo onto a black T-shirt with long mesh sleeves, similar to his own but his was all mesh.  
  
"I want one too!" Lina screamed.  
  
"You can have this one…" Xelloss began.  
  
"Oh my, that looks sooo good on you, tres bien, monsiour!" smiled Kiki.  
  
Okay… if she liked it, he'd keep it.  "Later...maybe…it's too large for you anyway."  He finished with a smile Lina's way, who, greedy and self-defeated, stalked off to a dressing room to change. That would show them.  
  
Gourry loped out of the dressing room, his shock of blond bangs hiding the look of shock on his face. Lina stood in the center of the room showing off her dress. It was form-fitting, brilliant red with a pair of golden dragons, one on each side, writhing up the sides. It was very short, sleeveless with a high mandarin collar. For the finishing touch, she was wearing knee high, high-heeled, shiny, black boots.  
  
Val stood on one side of Gourry, Xelloss the other. Zel popped out of the dressing room.  "What's everyone staring at? Oh..."  
  
"So...you think it's okay? I mean, my sister bought it for me awhile ago and I never thought I'd have a reason to wear it." Lina smiled.  
  
Filia slapped Val on the back. "Stop drooling! Gourry, are you all right? Zel? It's Lina, remember her? Gods, Lina, _even Xelloss is suffering from trauma. Good thing you don't wear a dress more often!" she said laughing._

"What do you mean…_even_ me…" Xelloss started to object.  
  
Lina was pleased. She liked attention and showing off for her friends was fun. "Well then…let's get started...time's awastin' !"  
  
She hammered Xelloss on the shoulder and he shut up.  The boys snapped out of their temporary brain failure and found that they could still locate their instruments. When Kiki gave the cue, Lina started a count down for GET ALONG.  
  
Next they rolled on to Val's FAIR WIND, then Zel's WE ARE. The last song of the day was EXIT RUNNING.  
  
"Wow! That was great guys!" Lina shouted proudly. "What do you think Kiki? Will that do or will we need to do something over?"  
  
"Oh, Lina, I don't know. There is so much for me to go over. I think it's all I can do with for now, okay? I'll take this to school and Xelloss can show me that new computer software, no? It's getting late now, I should be getting home."  
  
"Yeah, we all should split," Val grumbled. "What? You don't think I got stuff to do?"  
  
"That history test tomorrow…it's botherin' me, too," Gourry said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but I _gotta_ pass it. Now that I'm plannin' ta graduate and all.  I can't seem to get those names and dates straight.  It's the worst…  History..."  
  
"…Sucks!" both Gourry and Val said in unison.  
  
"But," Gourry continued. "Zel does tutoring on Tuesdays, mostly History, and it's the only thing getting me by.  Hey! Zel? You busy tonight? We gotta test tomorrow and can use some review kinda stuff..."  
  
"Sure, I have time.  If you come now, dinner's included.  No Lina, just Val and Gourry. You have your own work to do, like…getting out of that dress."  
  
"I can help with that zipper!" Val offered.  
  
Lina's 'if looks could kill' gaze glued him in place. "Amelia, I could use some help in the dressing room."  
  
"Uhhh, guys? Are we just going to leave our stuff here tonight? Ah…Amelia? Can I leave my kit setup here? I mean, is it safe?" Xelloss asked following the two girls to the dressing room.  
  
"Xelloss! Leave your crap here and get the hell outta this room!" Lina screamed.  
  
"That's a good idea!" he said scramming.  
  
"Good try," Zel snickered.  
  
"But I wasn't trying anything! I just wanted to know…say, are you leaving your Fender?" Xelloss asked.  Zelgadiss never had left it at his place before.  
  
"Yeah, if we need to do more recording it'll all be ready for Friday. Right, Kiki?" Zel asked for reassurance.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Everyone while we're all still in the van." Amelia cried out for attention. "I got a call from a friend at my old middle school. It seems that the de-jay they had lined up for their winter dance can't work the last hour or so…It's ours if we want the job!"  
  
"When is it?" Lina asked. "And how much does it pay?"  
  
"Well...that's the catch.  It's this Friday night and the pay is only $100," she answered softly. "I know that there's the fencing tournament, but the dance doesn't need us until the last hour 9:00. They'll let us set up equipment earlier, you and Mr. Gourry don't need to be there for that," she added wistfully to Zel.  
  
"It's your call, Zel," said Lina. "It's a lot to ask after fencing."  
  
"Well, if we take the van to Amelia's after school and pack up… then go to the middle school and set up...Gourry and I could take off from there…damn... Where's the fencing match? Can the van take us over, Amelia?" Zel asked.  
  
She melted. "Of _course_! Anyone who's not needed to help set up can go with you. I'll stay and guard the clothes and equipment."  
  
"Nah, I'll volunteer to stay and guard. I'm more frightening," Val leered. "Besides, I'm sure I'll still be setting up the drums hours later. Hey! That was a joke."  
  
"Then…Gourry? Zel? Is it a plan? Hey, that's great then…this Friday after school, we take the bus back to Amelia's, pack up, roll over to the Middle school, set up, van it to fencing, pick up food RIGHT??? All except Val and Xelloss probably...we'll get food for you guys too, all right? That should bring us to 8:00 to eat check stuff and rest until 9:00. It's a gig guys!" Lina laughed.  
  
"I have a suggestion as to what we should do with the money," Xelloss began.  
  
"Yeah, we should start paying you and Amelia back for the clothes," Zel finished.  
  
"Nooooo, I was thinking about that song Lina's written for me.  It needs a synthesizer.  Val? How much for a moderately good used one…and…do you think you could figure out how to do chimes and…" Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Come take a look tomorrow. I'm workin' and the Dojo's pretty close, right?" Val asked grinning. "Do we need a vote or somethin'?"  
  
"Hey, it's up to Xelloss and Amelia far as I'm concerned.  You agree Lina?" asked Zel.  
  
"Yeah, guess we'll have to come up with some financial agreement…formal-like so that there's no hard feelings in the future.  Okay if I let you handle that one, Amelia?" Lina asked.  
  
"I know just who can do that…that wonderful lawyer friend of daddy's.  I'll ask tonight.  Mr. Gourry? Miss Filia? Miss Sylphiel? Are you guys okay with all this too?" Amelia passed the ball.  
  
Yes-es all around.  
  
"Val is getting a new toy. Now if he would only pass history.  Well, if Zel's help doesn't do it…I may have to help…" thought Xelloss, smiling demonically.  
  
"Here's my stop! Thank you, Amelia, for the ride. Let me know when the next band practice will be, okay? Oh, and Xelloss? Can you show me that computer before school tomorrow?" asked Kiki.  
  
"Of course. No trouble. I'll stop by your bakery around 7:00?"  He smiled nicely.  No demonic thoughts now.  
  
"Oh, _so_ early! But I guess it has to be.  Is the school open at that time?"  
  
"We can get in," he promised.  
  


~*~  
  
  
With the big Thanksgiving holiday out of the way and only a few weeks to cram every necessary bit of work in before the two week winter break, all the teachers were mad about assigning team projects. Even in science.  
  
"...And the class will be building an enlarged animal cell.  You will be assigned a team.  Each team will be assigned a cell part, compute it's scaled up size, create the object, and bring it in along with a two page written report…which must include the following pieces of information.  First…" the teacher droned on and on…  
  
"I'll do the report," Lina volunteered.  
  
"Oh joy!" Zel sank into doom.  
  
The teacher passed by and handed Zel a paper.  
  
"The endoplasmic reticulum."  
  
"The _what_? What does that look like?" Lina blurted out.  
  
Some idiot shouted, "Your sister!"  
  
Zel clamped down on her shoulder to keep her from bounding up and punching out the big mouth. "Just ignore it. Remember you are above it all. Oh hello, Xelloss, looking for a project team?"  
  
"Maaaaay-be…" he grinned.   "Oh, teacher? Will they need to build _ribosomes__, too? __Really? Yes, you __do Lina! Oh, and teacher…where is this room-sized cell going to go?"  
  
"That is a project in itself…" the teacher moaned.  
  
"I'll take care of that!" Xelloss beamed. Then to Zel he added, giggling, "Guess I won't be joining you after all, but thanks for asking!"  
  
Zel shook his head. "Nutcase. How's he going to find a room large enough? He's digging his own grave."  
  
Lina gave Zel a sidelong glance. "Oh, he'll get a room. He's able to make them materialize out of thin air."  
  
  
  
So, at lunch Zel was in a mood. Lina and Filia were missing from the lunch table when he plunked down in a seat. He was careful to place both Amelia and Kiki between himself and Xelloss, so that he wouldn't be tempted to strangle him or something. Gourry and Val were across from him, looking like they'd eaten the same foul hamburger.  
  
Sylphiel sat beside Gourry. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "Gourry dear? What's the matter? Was the history test that bad?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, ahhh…It wasn't bad at all, thanks to Zel.  But when I turned it in…the teacher handed me this…"  He offered Zel the assignment sheet like it was a alien lying dead in his hand.  
  
"Time line.  Greece…Rome…not bad, in fact, kinda _fun_," said Zel poisonously. "My project _reeks_." He explained the size of his problem. "I haven't calculated it yet, but I'll need some long ribbony __crap maybe twenty feet long and three feet wide and a few hundred jellybean shaped pieces of _crap_ and paint and who knows how many other _crappy_ pieces of _crap_ more I'll need to finish the..."  
  
Amelia gazed at him stricken by his tone and language. "Mr. Zelgadiss!  It is lunch time."  
  
"Hey, Zel? I've got lots of stuff like that at my dad's work," Gourry said.  
  
"Yeah, all kinds of crap for building crappy buildings," continued Val, getting into the mood.  
  
"Yeah, so maybe we can help you get stuff…just let me know the size..." Gourry offered.  
  
"Wait a second here! You've got a project you don't wanna do and so do we. Gourry's got the materials and I've got the art skills  that you need, and you're real good at that precision lines-and-numbers shit we've gotta do. Why don't we make a deal?" suggested Val.  
  
"I do your time-line and you do my model?" _

  
"Well, not the whole thing, but some of it, anyway. How's it sound?"  
  
"I think I need Lina here to write up a contract," Zel joked, but he was willing. "Sure, why not?"  
  
They began to formulate plans, discussing when to get together and what materials to use. They were interrupted by a storm of jangling chains and thunderous heavy boots.  
  
"Hey Val? You hangin' with the geeks, creeps, and choir girls now?" one of his old punk friends sneered.  
  
"Who's the geek…or creep? I don't see any." Xelloss began to get defensive.  
  
"And fags too? Val…how low can you go? Ha, ha, ha..." laughed another.  
  
"Back off...these dudes and chicks are…with the band.  Leave'm be," Val growled.  
  
Zel, already moody, didn't want to play their game. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Hey...this one's a freak…shit, du-ude, what happened to yer face?" sneery kid#1 poked at Zelgadiss.  
  
Amelia started to say something, but Zel shook his head, moving the bangs away from the left side of his face and exposing his most alarmingly damaged eye. Then he said to the punk, "If it bothers you so much, go somewhere else."  
  
The kid turned a bit green. Val was standing now, fists turning white.  "Come on Turth, find somethin' else to do."  
  
In the meantime, happy-punk#2 was bugging Xelloss. "So, I don't know your name, queer-boy." he grabbed a lock of purple hair and twirled it around his finger. "You wanna hair cut? I gotta blade that'll…ooof!"  
  
Xelloss rammed an elbow into happy-punk#2's stomach, which resulted in getting his hair released. He looked up, inches from the punk's face. His purple eyes open and his face grinning evilly. "If you're looking for a _boyfriend, better go talk up your other punk friends and get the hell out of _my_ face."  
  
Two other bigger but mute punks moved in on Val just as Filia and Lina walked up. "So Big, Bad, Ugly, and Turth, get your sorry asses outta my way," Lina yelled. "This is my table, my friends, and my lunch. What? Need a reason ta just disappear?"  
  
Turth was furthest away from Lina and closest to Filia. Now, Filia was a tall girl, easily 5'8'' with a fantastic figure, long, blonde hair, and a face that melted hearts everywhere. In short, she was every guy's dream come true and standing eye-to -eye with Turth, looking him over.  
  
Turth was thinking of a line better than the one that spilled out, "Who are you?"  
  
"Val? Who are these disgusting people with you?" she snipped.  
  
Lina answered, "Just a bunch of punk creeps. You know __guys…Our band's got gigs…the only thing your band ever got, Ugly, was _thrown out_!"  
  
Val chuckled. He'd forgotten that. Lina remembered everything about all these guys. She'd gone to school with them since kindergarten and knew all kinds of secrets they'd die to have known at large.  
  
"Va-al?" Filia demanded his attention. "Have you decided to stay…with me…during the holidays? It'll be soooo much more fun if you're there."  
  
This was news to everyone but Val. He had been invited to join the Cephied clan at the settlement for the Solstice Holiday. This was a prelude to a future formal introduction and inclusion into the clan. Actually, he had already accepted, but told only Filia the news. He was fully appreciative of her methods here. He was the instant envy of all his punk ex-friends, to name just a few.  
  
"Well…if you insist...I guess I can find the time...I am a busy guy," Val smirked.  
  
Lina sort of ruined the impression by laughing uproariously.  
  
If Filia hadn't convinced the punks that this was not a good time to bug Val, Lina did. As stated before, Lina'd known them all forever, and that didn't happen without them knowing her (there was nothing subtle about Lina). Anyone who knew Lina knew to stay out of her way, and these guys, who'd hung with her during her wild Nahga days, knew that lesson especially well. If Lina didn't kill you, her big sister would.  
  
The four punks backed off muttering inaudible inanities, Val frowning at them until they were lost in the crowd.  
  
"That's better. I wanted to sit and finish my dessert before the bell," sighed Lina, brushing off the seat Val had vacated. _

Gourry looked up and smiled, "Good timing, Lina!"  
  
"Who me? Of course! I'm the best, you know!" she smiled back.  
  
Minutes later, the bell rang and lunch time was over.  
  
  


  
  
Xelloss brought headphones and Kiki's tape from the morning to the computer lab. He and Zel sat in the back with the 'video computer'.  
  
"I showed Kiki how to merge what was on her recording with what we already had this morning. Voila' ! Where there were two now there is one. Shall we see what this baby can do?" Xelloss smiled.  
  
"So…how did it go at the doctor's the other day…you all clear?" Zel asked while scanning through the first few minutes.  
  
"Okay…he said I need glasses. So I got them checked and…what I really wanted were those cool cat-eye contacts, but…they're nearly _$400.  Out of the current budget for me. So I'm picking up glasses today on my way to the Dojo."  
  
"Glasses? That will be a new look for you.  Oh, and don't forget Val's instrument."  _

  
"Ah, right...well… the karate will have to wait, I guess."  
  
"I'll see Val after school for project stuff. I could go to the store with him and check out the kinds there.  Maybe limit it down to a couple. What kind of sounds are you thinking of?" Zel asked, scrolling past more video images.  
  
"Chimes and something oldies style...slide guitar."  
  
"Hey, I'm a guitar player. If you want slide, I'll do it. I'll pick up what I need."  
  
"Really? Great! Just have them hold with my name.  I'll stop by late then and have Val show me what he likes and charge them both. That would work.  Thanks for saving me the time.  Actually,  I need to put in some hours to pay for all this," Xelloss mused. I could see the gears set in motion. He was up to something.  
  
"Then again, maybe you can skip Val tonight and squeeze him in some other…What?" Zel stopped.  
  
"I'll skip acting today and get a head start. That'll give me time to dress for the Dojo, work out, get the glasses, go back to work only…then there's time to stop and see what you guys have picked out at the music store.."  
  
"Xelloss..."  
  
"Here's an office 'get out of jail free' card. See? All signed and official," Xelloss smiled wickedly.  
  
Zel looked darkly at his friend.  This was another side of him he didn't like so well, and Filia was right about one thing, Xelloss was deceptive and hardly thought about the consequences of his actions, to himself anyway.  Out loud he said, "I think it's a mistake, but do what you want. I will go to the music store with Val, however, I want no part of your deceit."  
  
"Fair enough. Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right!" he said glibly. "Hey you're getting to my crow parts now...don't delete! They'll fit right in to Val's song, you know..._la, la, ta, da, da, with your tiny, shiny, wings…see that one flying? Perfecto  Mundo!"  
  
"What a goofball, you are, Xelloss!"  
  
_

  
Much later that evening, Val had chosen his musical 'toy' and  was lugging it to Sano's in a vinyl case. Xelloss had on his new glasses and was dressed in his Ghi from karate practice. Zel had his 'slide' toy for his guitar and agreed to stop at Xelloss' to try it out that evening. Xelloss and Zel and Val stood waiting for a bus home, chatting away about life. Val's bus arrived first and whisked him into the night.  
  
Xelloss laughed out loud. "Ha…I was thinking about what Val said, how he learned about where babies come from, from a wild cat he once had. My first stepfather tried to talk to me, but I kept laughing and acting silly…so he just gave up. Zelas bought me a book and told me to read it. But with you! It's just that I can't imagine Rezo sitting you down and chatting about the birds and the bees." Xelloss grinned.  
  
"Yeah? Funny…You don't want to hear my real story.  I see, of course you do.  Oh, all right…I'll tell you then.  It was in 5th grade, before…my… accident. Lina and I were walking home together like always. She had been crabby all day. I nearly left her at school and walked alone! She caught up to me and said she needed to stop at the Jiffy-Mart. I wanted a soda so I followed. She ran around and found a bag and made her purchase. I watched her rip the bag open, take something small out and then she jammed the bag into the grocery sack and dumped it all with me.  
  
_'Be right back!'_ she said and disappeared into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"While she was gone, I took a look at the bag. Inside were pads...for her...ahh…period, but I didn't have a clue. I stood there holding one looking stupidly at it. Then she appeared out of nowhere. She was so mad! She grabbed my wrist, after ripping the offensive pad out of my fist, and blasted us out of that store. She ran all the way home, red as a beet. I was baffled. I swear I felt like Gourry must most of the time around her!  
  
"I followed her into her kitchen and sat at the table. She slammed down two glasses of milk and sliced two huge slabs of pie from the restaurant for us.  
  
"You have a good memory for details!" Xelloss grinned.  
  
"So what's the big deal?" I said somewhat loftily to cover up for my total ignorance.  
  
'It's that time of the month…for me…do you know what that means?' 

  
"I shook my head in a perfect Gourry imitation. She sighed and sat down to eat. She looked at me then proceeded to tell me in very gory detail about the female side of reproduction. Right down to 'and then the guy…'   I was pretty much in a state of shock by this time. She had been doing a good job up until that point, but she was on rocky ground from now on.  
  
'You've notice some changes in your...body too?'  

  
"No." I hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
"I think she called me an idiot or something like that. I could tell she was embarrassed, which made me more so. She triggered my thought processes by asking if anything ever came out 'down there'…unexpectedly. That made me think again and go red to the extreme. So with that success under her belt, she proceeded to explain that it was the guys job to provide the other half of the needed material for making the baby and that was in _that stuff.  
  
"When she explained how that worked, I nearly passed out.  REALLY! It's true! No kidding! Poor _LINA_? Poor __me! I couldn't imagine EVER doing that to or with anyone EVER. And that was FINAL. Lina agreed wholeheartedly. I asked her who told her all that crap. She said her sister, and then she left and returned with a book. She told me to 'read it to believe it', but that she wanted it back.  
  
"So I finished my pie, and left with the book. I read the whole thing, twice at least…stayed up to midnight! Then, I snuck out of the house, ran to Lina's, banged on her window, and woke her up. Boy was she ever mad! But she opened up and I climbed in. I gave her the book and then forgot what to say.  
  
'Well? You came all the way over for some reason?'  
  
"Ahhh, I promise you I'll never do that with anybody. All those fluids and mess for what? A screaming baby? Gaah! Why do you think grown-ups want to go through all that for one of those?" I moaned.  
  
'Well my sister says…its nice when it's the right person and the right time…it's a grown-up thing, I guess.'  
  
"I GUESS! Well, promise me that you'll wait a long time? I mean I can wait forever, I'll tell you!" I said seriously.  
  
'Forever sounds about right to me!'  
  
"Good. Then… you can keep your book. I won't be needing it any more," I assured her with a confident smile, I'm sure.  
  
"And that was it?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Nearly. I climbed out the window and then she did a very strange thing...she leaned over and kissed me. Really quick. I believe she muttered something to effect of 'not so great' and slammed the window shut. And we never spoke on the subject again."  
  
"Wow…"_

  
"Wow, what?"  
  
"Wow, what a great friend Lina has been to you."  
  
"The best." I couldn't have agreed more.  
  
  
  
  
(((.o)) Zel |||o.o||| Xelloss |{{~.^}}| Lina |((.o)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia 

Seyruun High Jinx  
  
Chapter 23  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
The band knew Friday would be difficult. They kept lunch banter to a minimum. Half the band, Amelia and the choir girls, after being unable to listen to Val's taunts and arrogant sneers about their costumes or hair or perfume, had departed. Zel buried his nose in a book and pretended to be 'into it'. Xelloss was entertaining Gourry, Kiki and anyone else watching him by balancing as many pieces of lunch ware one on top of the next as _inhumanly possible.  
  
"Ahhh, I gotta couple more plates and a cup and some other...stuff here," Gourry offered.  
  
"Can you put his entire lunch tray on top without everything falling?" Lina asked encouragingly.  
  
"No! Not yet! This plate must be centered with precision…There, there, ahhh….cool, eh? Now Gourry's tray will be a challenge…unless it's placed eeeeever so gently," Xelloss said.  
  
Zel put his hands over his ears. He knew that once the tower was completed, it would come down...and Xelloss was running out of building blocks.  
  
"Ah, ha! You got it! Oh, hi, Amelia, got up the courage to return?" Lina chuckled.  
  
"Well, Zelgaaaaadiss' still here so," Xelloss began.  
  
CRASH! BANG! BANG! CRASH!   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Xelloss! I didn't see what you were doing. Sometimes I'm so clumsy!" Amelia cried. She did help him pick up the mess and return the dishes to the counter.  
  
"Is it all over?" Zel asked while removing his hands from his ears.  
  
Yes, it was a very low key day.  Thankfully, the school part passed swiftly, until last period drama class.  The first oddity the students noted in play practice, was that the props were   
missing, a throne, some cups…  
  
"I found something! Whoa, guys come take a look as this!" Lina shouted.  
  
One of the recently painted backdrops was pushed up against the wall and the cloth portion was pinned in place by a dozen or so arrows. Zelgadiss rushed to the scene, followed by some other squealing kids.  
  
"Lina! Over here! A box of archery equipment.  I think it's the stuff Kagome said was stolen," he said, while searching through the box.  
  
Gourry took one look at the damaged set, turned around and called to the teacher. Zel continued to look around for clues.  
  
"Here's another backdrop. This one's torn," he muttered. An arrow had been used to tear a canvas from top to bottom. He pulled out the arrow and examined the point, shaft, and feathered tail. "A hair! Green, mint green. Lina! Who has mint green hair at the school?"  
  
Val loped over to Lina with impeccable timing. "You find somethin'?"  
  
"Got green, Zel!" Lina shouted.  
  
Zel held up the hair. "Nope. This one's wavy. Who else has hair your color, Val? I found this hair caught in the feathers on an arrow. It may have come from the one who did all this...or just someone who was on the archery team."  
  
"That Martina chick. Her hair's the same as mine. But she's not here anymore. But you know, if the teacher sees that 'clue', he'll try and dump it all on me!"   
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep it wrapped in this paper and track down the guilty party."   
  
"Martina?" Xelloss repeated as he bounded into the group. "W-Where?"  
  
"Relax, lover-boy, she's not here, but one of her hairs may be," Lina smirked. "How do we get a hold of her? Stop twitching! I __said she's not here!"  
  
"How would I possibly know?"  He put his finger to his cheek and rolled his eyes significantly.  "Oh, all right…What do you want… home phone, cell phone, e-mail?  S-She keeps calling and bugging me every so often, you know…" he muttered on uncomfortably.  
  
"_So you say_…I'll take them all anyway." Lina smiled, triumphant again.  
  
"It's true! Why doesn't anybody believe me!" Xelloss stomped his foot in anger.  
  
"Settle down! Sheesh! I believe you don't want her pestering you. I was just teasing.  Um…sorry…?"   Lina was using her conciliatory tone of voice for a change since she was still trying to get the proffered numbers from him.  
  
"Why would Miss Martina steal archery equipment?" Amelia wondered. "Or want to hurt so many people by tearing up the sets? What did we ever do to her?"  
  
"I have NO idea," Zel answered, shaking his head. "Then again, it might have been someone else. One hair isn't much to go on. However...Xelloss? I want to talk to _you_...at the locker later? All right?"  _

"What is it?" Amelia asked.  
  
Lina knew Zel was onto something, but now wasn't the time for discussion.  "Come on Amelia. Practice lines with me?"  
  
The teacher was a basket-case until everyone reassured him that the canvasses were a pinch to repair and that the show would go on as planned. Kids practiced lines and they ran through a couple scenes before the bell rang.  
  


  
At their locker Zel and Xelloss had a quick discussion. Zel began hurriedly, before the others joined them. "Xelloss, do you think that that shadow chump, the guy dropping off the notes, and the one that did that to the play and archery stuff...could all be Martina?"  
  


"Nooooo, but it's possible. But… why? I was _nice_ to her. Nicer than anyone else..."  
  
"Yeah? How about the transfer? No, don't tell me! Forget it.  Besides, if she did all that, she was targeting lots of kids besides just you." Zel wanted no denials or defense posturing on his friend's part right now, just information.  
  
"T-Transfer? Yes, I see…you think I had something to do with that, don't you?  Well…I didn't…"  Zel wasn't paying him any attention, so Xelloss returned to the current mystery.  "It's crazy though. All that for stupid mess…for what? If she didn't want to transfer, why did she actually go through with it?"  
  
"Well, keep that possibility in the back of your mind. We'll talk more later, right now I have to schlep fifty pounds of books, bags, and equipment…ah…thanks for carrying that.  You don't have to, you know…"   But this time Zel let Xelloss help him out to the van, and he smiled.  
  


  
The Amelia van toted the band to Amelia's, where they spend half an hour packing up equipment. The backup singers were in charge of costumes, while Gourry took charge of loading up. Val and Xelloss took down and packed the drums, while Zel checked for cables, effect processors, microphones, and other miscellaneous details that he cared about. Lina lorded it over all the rest, directing traffic and ordering everyone around who looked lost. Then they were whisked away to the middle school gymnasium.  
  
Amelia checked in at the office to get the all-clear. The van pulled up to the gym's double doors, and Gourry started to unload the amps and costumes. Filia and Sylphiel draped costume bags over each arm and carried them off to the stage area. Xelloss and Val hauled box after box into the room and onto the stage.  
  
"When we can afford it, I want roadies to do this," Val complained.  
  
"Getting _soft_?" smirked Zelgadiss, cables roped around his neck and arms weighted down with instrument cases.  
  
"Yeah...and when this is alllll over, I'd like to soak in that hot tub at the mayors…" Val smiled dreamily.  
  
"No argument from me!" laughed Lina as she loaded Zel down with one more cable.  
  
"Hey, Lina! Carry it yourself!" grumbled Zel.  
  
"Hey, yourself. You guys wanna build up those muscles to look all buff and all...here's your chance!" said Lina.

"I never said I wanted to look…oh…well…"   
  
Gourry entered carrying the last box of 'stuff'.   "Just mic heads, Val. Ah, what are you lookin' for?" he asked.  
  
Val looked around. "Somethin's missing. I'll be back." He loped back to the van and whooped with joy. "Yes! I thought I remembered ta put it in!"  
  
Xelloss shook his head again wondering what to do about the broken tom-tom head, when Val returned with his prize. The skin was a little worn, but serviceable. "There, used ones are cheap, but it'll do the trick."  
  
"Thanks, Val, I'd forgotten that I'd torn that drum head the other day until we were here packing up today," Xelloss said thumping himself on the head. How could he have forgotten?  
  
"Yeah, I figured you had enough on your mind. " Val smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sure! Okay! Ooopsie! CRASH" Xelloss sputtered, as he knocked over his cymbals. He was embarrassed because of the unexpected sensitivity. No one had said a word to either Zel or himself about their family changes.  
  
"Shit, you're weird," laughed Val as he continued to replace the drum head.  
  
"Val? You sure you want to stay? Kinda boring…" Lina asked.  
  
"So is another fencin' tour-na-ment, heh, heh. Go on… I can play some tunes. Even brought a book, see?" Val laughed, waving his history book around.  
  
So the van once again pulled away and dropped off Zelgadiss and Gourry and their friends at the GW (Gundam Wing) Tech High School where Inu attended. The original location had an overflowing boiler problem, so the match was reassigned at the last minute. Zel and Gourry had changed clothes back at Amelia's so, with absolutely no time to spare, they took their positions with their coach and other team members. Amelia, Filia, Sylphiel, and Lina wished them luck and turned to search for seats in the bleachers.  
  
The match was tied halfway through, when the teams broke for rests and water. Gourry helped tape Zel's right wrist and Zel applied some ointment and tape to a cut over Gourry's eye. Van looked exhausted, but driven to fight on. Zangalus was angry over some call and wanted to take on the referees. Gourry offered his mild temperament to the cause, and Zangalus knocked him to the ground. It took both Zel and Van and the coach to pull off Zangalus and quiet him down before the next set, or he would be ejected.  
  
Inu fought like a demon possessed and was the only person able to keep Zangalus at bay. Van beat Inu's team partner with some effort, tying their match. Gourry and Zel had both tied against their opponents as well. In the end the final results of the match were determined by much deliberation; Inu's team against Gourry's, sudden death.  
  
Zel checked the time. "Gourry! If you want anything to eat before you play music, we MUST end this fast, get it?"  
  
Gourry grinned and nodded. Oh yeah, food!  
  
Gourry flew into the match hungry for…**the win**, of course, but more importantly for his dinner. His serious countenance baffled the opponents as much as he furious attacks and bone-numbing blows. Zel held his own, focusing on protecting himself from either a wild Gourry shot or an intended Inu one. Inu shouted some ancient sword attack and blasted toward Gourry. Gourry grinned savagely and bellowed an attack chant of his own. Gourry evaded Inu's point by millimeters then swirled and knocked Inu's foil out of his hand. Game, match, championship over. Gourry and Zel had won. They shook hands with Inu and his partner, and, to the astonishment of the coach and crowd, they raced out of the gymnasium without the prize.  
  
"Come on Lina!" shouted the lanky, blond kid on the run. "We _gotta get dinner!"  
  
After making the necessary stop to buy burgers, fries, drinks, and salad, the van returned to the middle school gym. The band met backstage for a quick dinner.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" complained Val.  
  
"The other team was good and we kept tying. If Gourry's appetite wasn't so acute, we might still be there…by the way, we won," replied Zel. "How's the sound system working?"  
  
"Good enough for this crowd," Val sneered, surveying with disgust the middle-school kids 'dancing' in hesitant clusters in the dark gym. To him, these were just little kids.  
  
To Amelia, however, they were friends and acquaintances. She was only a year upwards of some of them, of course.  
  
"So…Mr. Zelgadiss? Shouldn't you and Mr. Gourry be getting changed?" Amelia asked.  
  
Zel had forgotten about that. He needed a shower too. Panic was setting in.  
  
"No problem. We'll shower here! It's a gym, right? I've got towels…ahhh, Zel? That's okay, I'll get the clothes.  Hey, don't worry! I'll stand guard so no one comes in. Ahhhhhhh, Amelia! Where's the boy's locker room?" Gourry chattered on without a care in the world.  
  
Zelgadiss never used public showers. The thought of exposing his scared body to the scrutiny of his peers was horrible enough to fill a month's worth of nightmares.  It was bad enough that he was a rather small guy with a youthful body, compared to the full-grown and manly body of Gourry, for instance, but the deformation of his skin made things worse…much worse. Gourry understood. Automatically without the need of a word of caution he canvassed the showers for other kids, found a handicap stall with relative privacy, and set up his friend within. No words were exchanged, and they were unnecessary. Zel was eternally grateful to his friend's sensitivity, and Gourry was happy to be of service. Fifteen minutes later, they joined the rest of The Slayers for a greasy, delicious dinner.  
  
Val was chatting with Filia, complaining about Sano's eccentricities. "Every night it's homework, work, work, dinner, cleanup, more work…unless it's Friday or Saturday...then it's party time. And his weirdo dojo friends.  Yeah all of you geeky guys are weirdoes, you especially, drummer-boy!"  
  
Xelloss scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. He and Val had just spent the last few hours together setting up and watching the equipment. In private he and Val spoke civilly to one another, often joking about one another's singularities. So anything going on now was just for show, for Filia, and he let it pass with no hard feelings. Friendship was that way sometimes and he was learning the ropes, at last.  
  
Lina watched the exchange, relieved that the two 'friends' had reached some kind of understanding. The lines were drawn and both seemed unwilling to cross them, at least not right before tonight's gig. Everyone was a bit on edge, excited, or nervous. Gourry had to restrain her from slapping Amelia, who was so excited she squealed and chattered away inanely. Sylphiel seemed busy pulling down her skirt and feeding Gourry French fries.  
  
Only Zel seemed calm, no not calm, actually…down hearted.  _He must be terrified_,  Lina was thinking.  __Time to go cheer him up! No, no, no**...psych** him up.   
  
"Hey, Zel! Come sit by me a min, okay?" she smiled cutely.  
  
sigh He pretended not to care, but did as he was told. "I'm sitting. What do you want?"  
  
"Okay, you know the song order.  I'll engage the audience in brilliant, witty, chat while the rest setup between songs.  And I'll introduce you all, like we practiced, but when do you think I should do that? In the beginning? No?  Near the end, you think? Okay..." _

  
"Ooooooooo, guess what?"  Amelia broke in.  "They have the fog machine working! I'll flip the switch before your song, Mr. Zelgadiss. It's sooooo moody. And the lights. I'll use the diffuser and make you all soft and blue. Isn't that perfect?" She bounced away before Zel could puke.  
  
"Eh, don't worry…if she remembers, you'll barely be noticeable drifting in and out of the fog. Most likely she'll be hard-pressed to remember the words to the songs or simply go into shock. You know, Zel, this'll be fun once we get out there. It's what we once dreamed of doing. So it's like a dream come true! Maybe I'll even meet a prince. Maybe you'll fine a cure, who knows? But here tonight we have a chance to something cool we've always wanted to do…and get paid doing it! So…can I have a smile or something…? A tiny vote of confidence will do." Lina held his eyes for a response.  
  
"It's time to get on stage.  Give'em hell, Lina." Zel smiled lopsidedly and pulled Lina to her feet while she struggled to keep her modesty.  
  
"Damned short skirts!" she muttered sporting a faint blush.  
  
"Yeah!" chimed the chorus girls.  
  
"Look fine to me!" laughed Gourry striding to the stage.  
  
"Then _you_ should try wearing one!" snipped Filia.  
  
"Good idea! We'll get the guys out in dresses for our next gig!" hollered Lina as they reached the noisy stage.  
  
"Lina!" shouted Val, but his voice was lost to gym's acoustics.  
  
"Helloooo everybody!" Lina screamed into the microphone. "It's sure great to be back at the old middle school! We're called the SLAYERS and our first number is..."  
  
The band began with Lina's mainstay number GET ALONG.  
  
They cooled down the tempo with a solo of Sylphiel's which they'd just worked up, called ALONE.  
  
Between each song Lina kept up a friendly banter, giving the band time to regroup and retune. The next song was a very strung out version of Val's rocker, complete with tiny, shiny wings. The crowd went wild, as did Val. 

Midway through the song, Amelia turned on the fog machine so that by the song's end the wisps were becoming visible. Zel had removed his leather jacket, revealing his soft, ivory poet's shirt beneath. He sat on a stool center stage as the lights turned down emitting an eerie blue-green. His scars were nearly invisible, but his hair glowed lavender-silver. He truly looked like a chimerical creature from the Faerie realm. For all his apprehensions earlier, he pulled off the song flawlessly and was rewarded with 'ooooos', 'ahs', and girlish squeals.  
  
As Val pulled the stool back to his keyboards his chuckled, "Now you're breaking some hearts!" and slapped him on the back.  
  
Zelgadiss blushed and hid a smile as he concentrated on setting, and not fumbling with, his guitar effects dials.  
  
Lina took back the microphone while Amelia directed a fan to the stage to clear the air. The next couple of numbers were popular pop songs that they hadn't written, but that all bands were expected to be able to churn out at dances. Lina said as much.  
  
Gourry sang his rocker amid screams and squeals from both the boys and girls of the audience. His charm was captivating. Lina was the crowd pleaser, though, with charisma overflowing! Val and Zel started the introduction to Xelloss' song knowing that the evening was a success. Chimes, slide guitar, real 60's sound that was new to these kids. More girls' squeals and we were nearly home free.  
  
Lina chose this time to introduce the band individually: 

"First, our saucy trio of harmonizers… 

Filia Ul Copt, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun! 

Cheers and wolf whistles 

  
Aaaaand next… the handsome guy on the bass is… 

Gourry Gabriev!

Cheers and squeals   
  
Theeeeen there's our baad-boy on the keyboards… 

Val Gaav! 

Cheers and oooo's, ahhhhh's   
  
From another time and space… our guitarist...

Zelgadisssss Graywords! 

Cheers and gasps and squeals  
  
Hidden behind his drums…stand up for the girls now…

Xelloss the Mysterious! 

Cheers and squeals  
  
And, me, your hostess for this evening… the one and only… 

LINA INVERSE! 

Cheers and wolf whistles 

THANK YOU! THANK YOU, everyone! You've been a teeeeerific audience.YEAH! Before we go, we have one last piece for you…EXIT RUNNING!"  
  
Lina closed out with EXIT RUNNING. She brought the house down. The time was 9:00 on the nose, and so, the band took their final bows.  
  
Xelloss returned to his kit collapsing the cymbals first. He was on his knees looking for a dropped wingnut, when he noticed a few extra pairs of feet standing nearby. He glanced up. Five _barely teenage girls stood giggling and staring unabashedly.  
  
"Uh, yes?" he smiled and looked up in amusement.  
  
"You are...Xelloss?" one of the braver girls asked. "I…um…we__… just  _*___*love**..."  
  
_"…~*P*U*R*P*L*E*~…!"_ they giggled some more.  
  
"Really? It was once my favorite color." His smile revealed that he was obviously enjoying the attention.  
  
"Did you go here? I mean, when you were younger?" asked a perky, dark- haired girl.  
  
"Noooo, I, ahhhh, skipped some of middle school and…I'm..." he wondered how to get around that 'years in the hospital' stuff.  
  
"Are you new around here?" asked the first girl.  
  
"Not really, but I didn't attend this school."  
  
"Is it _natural_?" asked a timid blond as she reached out and touched his hair.  
  
"YES!" he laughed, shaking it some. "What did you think?"  
  
"Ooh! Did you see his eyes? They're purple too! My faaaavorite color! Isn't that amaaazing?" cried another girl.  
  
"So...Xelloss? Do you want to go someplace...for a soda or somethin' with us? After you put your stuff away?" asked the first girl.  
  
Xelloss' jaw dropped.  
  
Zelgadiss wiped off his fender and set it tenderly in its case and locked it safely before chasing down his other equipment. He turned away from his case on the floor, when he saw several pairs of shoes nearby.  
  
"Ummm, hi!" waved a tiny, black haired girl.  
  
"Hello?" Zel answered succinctly, brushing by her to get to his amplifier.  
  
"Wow, ummm, like, I don't remember you going here," giggled another midget blocking his escape route.  
  
"I did. For a year, almost…probably before your time…excuse me...my cable." He tried, barely.  
  
"Ooooo, you're hair is soooo cool. What stuff did you use on it?" asked a taller redhead.  
  
"I don't. Now, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Natural lavender? Gawds! He's sooo hot!" cried a girl who was, thankfully, out of range of his laser vision, but not, sadly, out of ear shot.  
  
"Are you reeeeally an alien? I've always believed you guys were real and now…I've actually met one," squealed another girl with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. And I eat little girls like you for…Ouch! Don't pull my hair!" he yelped and tried to disentangle the girl's fingers from his wiry mess.  
  
"Ummm, Zelgaaa, Zel-da-giss, ummm, how do you say your name again?" asked the tiny brunette.  
  
"Zelgadiss.  Zel will do. Now, please, I need to pack up."  
  
"Umm, Ze-ell? We just wanted to know giggles…see we're going to get something to drink? And, ahh, wanna come with us?" she finally spit out.  
  
Zel stood speechless and staring like a deer caught in the car's headlights.  
  
Amelia was parading a fan-group around, introducing them to each of the band members. She'd left Zel and Xelloss to the last, since they seemed surrounded by groupies of their own. Val was too scary for this crowd to cozy up to and Filia was practically glued to him anyway. Gourry was imprisoned by Sylphiel on one side and Lina on the other.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss? I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. They'll all be freshmen next year. Oh! I see you've meet Miss Stacy and company.  Well...Mr. Zelgadiss? I'd like you to meet some…Yes, excuse me, Miss Carlie, he's a VERY good friend of mine, and I'd like him to meet my old friends." Amelia was determined to get her way.  
  
Then Zel did a very nice thing. He brushed by the middle schoolers saying, "I have other plans, but thank you for asking," and then putting his arm over Amelia's shoulder he asked, "I need your help finding the rest of my equipment, all right?"  
  
"Right!" she answered with enthusiasm and allowed herself to be directed out of the fray. This 'closeness' was not lost on the groupies, who cried, "She's sooo lucky!"  
  
Val, Filia and Lina approached the Xelloss fan club. "Listen, girls," Filia began, "I hate to break up the party, but he's got work to do so, like...shove off."  
  
Xelloss frowned at her then looked to his groupies. "She's right! I have to put this all away, but you can help! You…Mary? Would you and…Trisha, thanks, roll over those cases, please? And…Muriette? You can loosen some hardware like this.  Right! What can you do…? Jolline, you hold this bag and collect all the little parts. Thanks everyone!" He smiled affably then turned to Filia and smirked, "I have it all under control now. Maybe you can go and intimidate someone else, Filia."  
  
I was nearly 10:00 before the van began dropping off the band.  
  
"Hey, that was great, right?" shouted Lina. _

Everyone agreed. 

"Smooth as silk, I'd say. Amelia, we get paid, when? The check's in the mail, right...So, Filia, you and Sylphiel have a football game tomorrow? At 4:00? So…we can get in a band practice/lunch combo, okay? Thursday's the Mayor's thingy tryouts and the play is gonna take lots of time Friday and Saturday next week…so I'd like to practice tomorrow, Monday, and Wednesday, if possible. Good. See Ya!" she yelled as she bounced out of the van and up the steps to her front door.  
  
  
  
Saturday late morning Gourry and Val roamed a GABRIEV CO. construction site for project materials. Getting 'stuff' was a Val specialty, but doing it legally was a new pleasure, less stress. After a successful mission, the bounty hunters stashed their treasure into the back of Gourry's borrowed pickup truck, and ferried it all over to the captain's hangout, Zel's house. The captain was pleased. The captain's grandfather was less so.  
  
"Zelgadiss! What's all that commotion going on in the garage? Is that you out there? Who's that with you? Who, that dim-witted Gourry fellow and the convict kid?" Rezo announced in a none-too-pleased voice.  
  
Zel sighed and continued ignoring him. Eventually he'd give up and go away. Wrong.  
  
"Worthless boy, _answer_ me!"  
  
"Yes, grandfather, I'm in the garage. Gourry, VAL, and I are working on some school projects, and then we'll leave you in peace and quiet for band practice. We might be back after that, though. There's a lot to do, so...if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." Zel walked away, praying that was sufficient to buy him some privacy. It was and Rezo left him to his tasks.  
  
"Who was that, your gramps?" Val asked in his disinterested manner.  
  
"Yeah, so this stuff will do nicely, thanks guys. I'll measure it later and stuff it into this other thing…ribosomes…?" 

  
"I'm on it already!" groused Val, not a morning person for sure. "I'll have 'em for ya Monday A…M…"  
  
"Good. Now for your project.  I have marked out this long paper with hatch marks  like Gourry asked for. I also printed this stuff off the internet, about 40 events for you to choose from. The most important ones I marked on back.  Let's see...here's one! I marked about 7 or 8 so you guys can look over the rest and choose what you want to use, then we'll cut them out and glue them at the marks and...it's mostly done! Just some titles and stuff, all right?"  
  
Val and Gourry sat aghast. "You did all this, already? Cooool, Zel!" Gourry said at last.  
  
For the next hour the boys enthusiastically dug into their tasks. The timeline was well fleshed-out and the endoplasmic reticulum? Well, it was measured. Time for band practice and lunch!  
  
Zel recommended that they stop at the market for pasta and sauce and bread and apples to take to Xelloss' place. Gourry drove the three, with Zel crammed into the center of the front seat. "Good thing you're small," Gourry observed. "Or we wouldn't all fit!"  
  
Zel gave him a dark look.  
  
"Hey! You're not that...sorry, didn't mean nothin' ya know? We can't all be Nordic giants, eh? You're probably…ahhhh, can't tell, but it's…ahhhh, different..." Gourry's voice faded into the roar of the engine and pounding rain.  
  
"Different, yeah that's me. Here's the market. Val you and I can get everything. Gourry, you don't need to come, but if you think you must…oh, all right then, we'll all go," Zel muttered tragically.  He suspected that he was of mixed race, but his grandfather had never shared anything about his parent's backgrounds and Zel would never dream of pressing him for that kind of information, so his heritage remained a closed book, which he didn't want others opening.  
  
  
  
The trio were the first to arrive. Xelloss answered the door remarkably dressing  in sweats and sporting mussy hair. "Lunch time already? Damn!"  
  
Zel set up the hot plates and a pot of water. He poured the sauce into a smaller saucepan and located a breadboard and knife. "Xelloss? We'll need bowls or plates...paper would be great. We didn't pick up drinks, you have enough?"  
  
"Yep. I've got paper under the cabinet. I'm taking a shower," he announced and disappeared.  
  
"He musta stayed up half the night getting his kit set up all by himself," Val mused aloud.  
  
"Probably wanted to be sure everything was here and accounted for, what with all his assistants and all," Zel smirked.  
  
"Who'da guessed he'd be such a hit with the little girls? Course, so were you," Val grinned lewdly.  
  
"Knock it off!" Zel glared. He turned his blushing countenance away and focused on setting up his equipment.  
  
Gourry chuckled softly and practiced his bass. "You sure made Amelia's night, ya know?"  
  
"What! What?" Zel was flustered.  
  
"All her kid friend's think..." Gourry began to illuminate his clueless friend, lost in the dark.   
  
"Nothing! I-I just needed to get back to work and she was…kind enough to assist. That's all!" Zel said defensively.  
  
"So don't be so touchy about it then!" Val warned him. "It's okay to like Amelia. She's a nice kid. And she certainly likes you!" Val ducked a flying beanbag chair that nearly knocked an unprepared Xelloss over as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Shit! What's you're problem THIS TIME?" Xelloss shouted as he recovered.  
  
Val was on the warpath. "Oh, he's getting' all de-fen-sive about girls likin' him even though he's a freaky geek."  
  
"VAL! Damnit! I said, knock it off! I-I gotta get this thing tuned!" shouted Zel.  
  
"How about you? How was it havin' a bunch of _girls_ drool'n over ya for a change?" Val turned to Xelloss.  
  
"Okay."  Xelloss would ignore the other reference for now.  "I think we're accumulating a fan base. That's good, right? I thought they were kinda cute, but, alas, too young. Maybe next year," said Xelloss calmly diffusing the Val-bomb, he had thought.  
  
"Humph, by then they'll be lookin' for us 'real' men types. For now they like the girly guys," Val continued to taunt.  
  
That struck a chord, or at least a discordant one blasted from Zel's guitar. Next thing Val knew, Zel had sunk a fist into his gut.  
  
"That little guy sure can move fast," mused Gourry opening the door for Lina.  
  
Lina took in the situation in a second, and then decided to ride this fight out for now. Xelloss was laughing, his back turned to the door, so he hadn't noticed Lina's entrance.  
  
"Zelgadiss, don't mind him, He's just jealous because _he likes Lina, but all he can attract is that stuck-up Filia rah-rah girl...and you've got girls hanging all over you, including _Liiiii_...Helloooo, Lina! You just get here?" Xelloss blanched.  
  
Val pried Zel off of him and tried to fling him into Gourry, but Zel swung and landed another strike to Val's midsection. Val had had enough, he was ten inches taller and nearly 100 pounds heavier, so he brought his superior size into play and bowled Zel to the ground and pounced. Zel gasped as Val's weight knocked the air out of his lungs. Val used the opportunity to punch Zel a couple of times before he had to block one headed to his own nose.  
  
Lina had seen enough. She kicked Val into submission, screaming, "Don't kill him! He's our lead guitarist and friend, you idiot!"  
  
"Owww," Val complained.  
  
Amelia's voice could be heard as she and Filia greeted Sylphiel outside.  
  
"Now get up both of you and look friendly before you get Filia and Amelia all worried…shut up too...did I not say that before?" Lina ruled, Empress of all, sometimes kind and merciful, and other times tough and imperious, whatever the situation called for.  
  
The boys did as told. Zel checked on lunch and called out, "It's ready! Everybody grab a plate and help yourself!" _

The cause of the fight over and forgotten, the day progressed as usual. Better than usual, because Lina had come up with a new song. Amelia claimed it to be 'made for her'. It was high spirited enough, so she was awarded her first song, STAND UP. Val learned the tune and started picking it out on the keyboards. Zel and Lina talked arrangement, while Amelia and the other singers practiced the lyrics. Xelloss excused himself to 'go get some cookies' at the bakery, and left.  
  
When he returned with three dozen cookies and a gallon of milk, the rest were ready for a break. "Thanks, Xelloss, just what I needed. How did ya guess?" asked Lina, cozying up and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh…you were working hard and deserve the best, Lina!" he smiled, pleased with attention from Lina.  
  
Zelgadiss noticed Gourry staring at the couple, then joined them. "Xelloss, just tell her she can only have three like everyone else," he smirked at Lina, who, in turn, glared back at him.  
  
"Do you like this kind? Yes? Well, you can have one…okay, two of mine then. Next time I'll get more!" Xelloss grinned as Lina practically purred.  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head. Didn't she know how much this bugged Gourry? And didn't Xelloss know she was just 'playing cute' to get his food? Why did his friends feel they needed to play games like that? He sat off by himself, trying to feel aloof and above it all.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss? Aren't you having any cookies?" asked Amelia politely as she sat next to him on the beanbag. He shifted his weight to look at her and the beanbag sank unexpectedly in the middle, sending Amelia and Zel colliding into one another.  
  
Zel's quick reactions failed to prevent her warm, soft body from contacting his own, and her hair was in his face. She raised her head and was face to face with a blushing Zel, whose free hand was gripping her shoulder. For a second she thought (hoped?) that he might kiss her.  
  
"AH! Sorry! I over compensated there...just a second...umm...sorry.  W-what were you saying?" Zel moved off onto the floor and hid his face. He had liked the way she felt, and was self-conscious by his feelings and stupid reaction. Worst of all, he could tell that she was embarrassed too, and everything he seemed to do or say was making it worse. He could tell she felt badly about causing it all, as if she was attacking him or something. What could he say, and not make things worse?  
  
By the time he had thought everything through, Amelia had fled the scene and gone to the bathroom to recover her dignity. One quick glance around told him that no one else had noticed, the entire scenario lasting only a couple seconds.  
  
Zel sat head in hands thinking, in his own way of self-imposed punishment.  _What is my problem? Why couldn't I have simply laughed it off and helped her back up or something? Val would have had a quick retort, Xelloss a goofy remark, Gourry a friendly word, but not I... What if it had been Lina? Well...that would have been…she would have pushed me aside and pounded me. Filia would have laughed and continued talking. Sylphiel would have looked self-conscious, but pretended nothing had happened. But Amelia...does she really  (gag )like me? Why do I react the way I do? I could have simply sat there and continued to chat...holding her like that, well maybe not quite so close but...that would have been nice…   
_  
"Hey, Zel, get out of your head and pick up your guitar. We are WAI-TING!" shouted Lina with all her customary tact.  
  
The band rolled over a few more new possibilities and turned over the costumes to Sylphiel for cleaning and safe-keeping. Monday and Wednesday would be short rehearsals for the Mayor's Ball try outs on Thursday. As everyone was cleaning up and packing to go, Zel collected his courage and sought out a moment to speak to Amelia alone.  
  
"Amelia? Ah, could I talk to you...outside…now?" he forced out.  
  
"Y-yes!" she smiled and followed him out the door a ways off.  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted to that little…accident like that.  I'm such a jerk," he began, looking away into the leafless trees.  
  
"Oh, no! Mr. Zelgadiss, I'm just so clumsy and lost my balance.  I should have sat onthe floor or a different beanbag chair anyway." Amelia rushed to his rescue.  
  
What he liked about her, he noticed was that she was really short. It made him feel tall in comparison. He looked down at her and made his decision. In a step, he was close to her, he bent his head and awkwardly brushed her lips with his own, crushing his nose.  
  
His heart was slamming against his ribcage so hard he barely heard Filia calling, "Amelia? Where did you go? Aren't you coming with Sylphie and me to the game?"  
  
Zel jumped a foot and released his death-grip on Amelia's shoulder. She was white as a sheet.  
  
"Oh, there you are, all ready to go to. Okay, bye guys see you Monday!" called Filia, who linked arms with the shell-shocked girl and led her away to Sylphiel's waiting car.  
  
Zel slumped against the wall of the house. "Oh, Gods… what have done now?!"  
  
Val and Gourry found him staring at his worn shoes slouched against the house.  
  
"Hey, ahhh…you shouldn't stay out here without a coat or somethin', you're shakin'!" said Gourry with concern in his voice. "Ummm, wanna go back to you're place and do the project stuff?"  
  
Zel woke up out of his daze and nodded absently, then followed Gourry and Val to the pickup. He hardly muttered a word the rest of the afternoon. He applied his energy to completing the projects, although it was clear to the other guys that his mind was elsewhere. They did not pry.  
  
"Zel, I gotta say, you are the master of projects. I learned more about doin' projects and about these guys in a few hours workin' with you than all my years in school. You oughta be a teacher or somethin'..." Val smiled. That was something coming from him.  
  
Gourry offered them both a ride. Zel thought he might walk home but Gourry insisted. He dropped off Val first. "So I'll keep the project at my place and bring it in Monday, right?"  
  
Val nodded and waved them off. As Gourry pulled away he said to Zel. "I, ummm, wanted to talk to you...ummm…awhile. You have some time now?"  
  
Zel looked up with surprise. Gourry wanted to talk to him? Must be serious. "Ah, yeah."  
  
"Play pool?" Gourry asked.  
  
"No…but I'd like to learn!" Zel smiled.  
  
Gourry pulled into a parking space at a local pool and pizza joint not far from Val and Sano's place. They walked in and claimed a table. Gourry got a game set up and showed Zel the basics. Angles and reflections were like geometry and Zel grasped it all immediately. He'd found a new passion, pool.  
  
After awhile, Gourry picked his time and began to talk. "Ya know, when I first met Lina we were skating, Val and me and some other guys, at the park. Yeah, she'd been over to my house to kick a soccer ball 'round with Joey a few times, but she was too small to mean nothin' then…  But later…I guess Val and her knew each other some and I thought maybe there was somethin' there...so I laid back. I guess what Xelloss said today about Val likin' her and all…? Yeah, that was probably right on...though I think Lina kinda pushed him away. So when school started, there was Lina and Val, then you entered the scene. You and Lina were really close. You had me worried…still kinda do…but…yeah, I know, you know each other too well…"  
  
Zel smiled.  "Yeah, well, I just won't let her get away with her manipulative stuff, but I don't have much influence over her."  
  
"I don't know…she talks about you all the time, but now that we're all…ahhh… around each other a lot…? Well, she hasn't gone on about you as much…but…"  
  
Zel looked at his friend who seemed to be struggling with words. "So, is there a problem? You two seem to get along…fine."  
  
"Oh, yeah, we do! But I kinda don't worry 'bout Val or you much now, but...Xelloss...she seems different around him. I think he looks at her different too. I kinda feel sorry for the guy, but I don't really trust him. Not around Lina.  I…wondered if…ahh…well, you talk to him more…do you think…ummm."  
  
"Gourry, Lina's a special person. Lots of guys _like her. I'd be a liar if I tried to deny it, Val less so now anyway, and Xelloss, that's tough. He does, but he's barely in the real world sometimes. I think he likes Kiki, but doesn't know what to do about it. I mean, who does?" he muttered. "Anyway, Lina is just…awakening to her feelings, and you're on her mind…that's all I can say, understand? Give her time, and just be yourself, I guess. She seems to relate to that."  
  
"Really? That's good news. So what's up with…ahhhh…you and Amelia today?" Gourry said casually, but gave Zel a 'look'.  
  
Zel set down the pool cue and sighed one long deep significant sigh. "I kissed her, I think, kinda."  
  
Gourry chuckled, "You _think_? That's your problem, you think too much."  
  
Zel hung his head and sighed again.  
  
Gourry prompted him. "So…did she say anything?  She didn't hit you, did she?"  
  
"No.  Filia barged outside just after…and I had stepped back so…then Filia just took her away. I was…terrified! I have NO idea what she was thinking then or what she's thinking now, but if she ever talks to me again…she probably hates me for that. I'd just told her what an idiot…no, a _jerk_ I was then I just…Gods, I wish I could I could 'undo' everything today. You know, your laughing isn't helping…" Zel moaned.  
  
"I don't think she'll hate you, Zel. I think you scared the hell out of her and when she comes to, she'll be on the phone with all her girl friends…She's at the football game, right? Don't worry. Call her tomorrow and…"  
  
Zel was shaking his back and forth, eye(s) wide with fear. "Not the phone! I couldn't. I'll wait till Monday and…see what happens at lunch."  
  
"That's how you get yourself all sick.  You'll be a mess by then.  Better to call and get it over with sooner," Gourry advised.  
  
Zel lined up another shot…missed! "I'll think about it…all night."  
  
Gourry won the pool game. They left in better humor than when they entered, and Gourry dropped Zel off at his home, He said as Zel opened the door, "Ahhh, thanks for all the help...on the project and…all…thanks for listening."  
  
"Sure, you're welcome, it was fun, really…and I…well, thanks for listening too. 'Night!" said Zel.  
  
Sunday was homework cram and catch-up day. After Zelgadiss had read the same page three times without remembering what he'd read, he thought about Gourry's advice. He sat and stared at the telephone awhile. He dialed a number and got a hairdresser's 'closed on Sunday' message, the first time.  
  
"Mayor Phil Seyruun's residence, Amelia speaking. May I help you?"  
  
"Hi…it's Zel. Do you have a minute?"  
  
"M-Mr. Zelgadiss? Hold on. Okay, I'm in my room now, much quieter than the kitchen. Our team lost yesterday…umm…How are you?"  
  
_Team?___  Oh…football…"I-I'm fine. I just wanted to say…something…about yesterday…I, um..."  
  
"Oh, that's okay! You were just trying to make me feel better. I'm sorry I rushed off like that, but Miss Filia was in a big hurry. It was nice though."  
  
"What? Oh, well…I was…Filia kind of interrupted before I...we could talk. I didn't want you to be mad about…that…and hate me or anything. gasp for air So I called to say…that."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't mad.  Surprised, but not mad. I don't think you could make me mad.  Listen I gotta go back to my homework.  See you Monday?'  
  
"Yeah, Monday...bye." click   
  
Zel was shaking but his stomach didn't hurt so much, and he finished the book, remembering everything. About 2:00 in the afternoon his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Wanna come over and see the addition? Roof's on," Gourry asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure.  I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."  
  
The temporary staircase was a scary affair up from the garage to the new multi-room addition. Gourry took it two stairs at a time. Zel, suffering from vertigo, clung to the wobbly banister and crept one step then the next. At the top the windows were in but the interior was still plywood and framing.  
  
"Here's my room.  Look, I can see Lina's from here. Your house is...right over there behind the trees and Xelloss' place is…somewhere else. There's the school bell tower."  
  
"This is cool, Gourry. What a view! You really deserve it, though...eighteen years of sharing rooms and all…"  
  
"Don't remind ME!" Gourry chuckled. "This will be a bathroom, just plumbin' so far, but the fixtures are comin' next week. I'll have stairs from the outside to my room. That was Lina's idea…safety, ya know!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm supposed to work on it over the break." Gourry began.  
  
"Maybe I can help? I have no idea how..."  
  
"I can show ya how to put up sheet rock."  
  
"What? Oh, sure…why not?"  
  
"You can fix lunch."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So."  
  
"So…is there any other way back down?"  
  
"You can jump out the window," Gourry suggested opening it wide enough to look inviting.  
  
"Gotta rope?"  
  
"Come on, I'll carry you."  
  
"Gahhhhh, no! I'm going…just slow, don't push...I'm moving."  
  
"I didn't know stairs bothered you. Don't you have them in your house?"  
  
"Yes! But they're covered with carpeting…light doesn't show through between the steps…there are banisters to hold onto that don't wiggle around! All right, that's over. I'm going home. The place looks…promising, Gourry. Thanks for the tour. Monday!"  
  
_

  
Monday morning announcements included: The upcoming Cultural Fair for Sophomores to be displayed the week after winter break, play rehearsals Friday and Saturday, Chess club Wednesday, Congratulations to the fencing team for winning the city-wide tournament Friday night!  
  
( ((.~)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia and |)).-((| Val!

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia 

  
  
Chapter 24  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
  
  
It was suggested to me that I sort out my 'problems' by keeping a journal, as I wrote before. I usually fight the advice of anyone taking a psych class, but I like to write…and I do have some problems to work out, so here goes another entry into the journal of Zelgadiss Graywords.  
  
Zel's Entry, Early December, Tuesday:  
  
I slid into my seat as usual. Lina was chatting with Filia, Xelloss humming a tune; I think the one Lina had recently written for him. The teacher was smiling, always a dangerous sign.  
  
"The rest of the time before winter break will be spent on a new project, one for the Cultural Fair. The Cultural Fair highlights our diversity. Each and EVERY one the students in this classroom will be contributing a project, which I will discuss now…project board...photos...family tree...written history..." she droned on while passing out a detailed specification sheet. "Before you begin asking questions, read this paper. You have the rest of the class period to read it thoroughly and think about how you will satisfy the requirements."  
  
I slunk into my seat, scowling.  "I have no family."  
  
Filia glowed, "I can trace my family history back more than 20 generations! Just think of that, Lina. I can't imagine how to fit it all on a single project board!"  
  
"You can use some of Zel's board, he has no family, right Zel?" squawked Lina. "Hey, Zel? How's this for family history. I, Lina Inverse, raised by a terrifying sister, a knight of Cephied the Dragon god, was born in a small, secluded wine-making town of Zephillia. Despite an early education limited to the study of white magic, I rose by the sweat of my brow to become the Omnipotent black magic sorceress supreme! Feared by all! Respected by the darkest of the dark lords! And with a hoard of minions, like you and Xelloss, to do my bidding! Pretty snappy, eh?"  
  
I gave her 'the look'. "I was created in a laboratory in the catacombs beneath my house by a mad scientist. He made me out of a fruit-fly, a lump of coal, and a can of baked beans. And not vegetarian baked beans, either. Make that fly a brillo pad to explain the hair. What do YOU think?"  
  
"Reminds me of what's rotting in the kitchen sink at home! Regular beans, that's important. Gotta have some amino acids. Speaking of that, how's the ole Endoplasmic Reticulum coming along?" Lina asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask.  Val brought me some samples of 'ribosomes' for size and shape analysis. Take a look." I offered her a zip-lock bag of different colored pills hidden inside a small paper bag.  
  
"Ahhhh, are those all legal?"  
  
"Not a one, I'm sure. Guaranteed suspension. Want to store it in _your_ backpack?" I offered.  
  
"No thanks. Now put them away. That idiot! Which brings to mind the other nutcase…So, Xelloss! What's your story?" Lina asked without thinking.  
  
"I was raised on an island of howling wolf packs amongst demons and monsters. Pain and fear give me strength. A world devoid of life and thrown into total chaos are my goals. I don't know, but something along those lines…is it okay?" He smiled evilly.  
  
"Eeeuuuuwww! You are soooo disgusting!" squealed Filia.  
  
I couldn't imagine what I'd really have to report on. Little did I know what the Gods had in store for me…and that our wildest imaginations hadn't even come close to constructing...  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
After school tutoring was cancelled due to some room scheduling error, so I had nothing to do when I met Xelloss at our locker. All day after the composition class, Xelloss had been wearing down my adversity to approaching my grandfather and pressing him for family information. To silence him I agreed to talk to him this very night.  
  
"So you're just going to ask him, right?" he nagged as he followed me out his door.  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"You'll change your mind and chicken out."  
  
"No. I. Won't."  
  
"I'll come along and make sure you go through with it."  
  
Sigh "Suit yourself. It makes no difference to me."  
  
"It might. Maybe your mother was someone really famous and it's had to be kept a secret."  
  
"Probably not. She was VERY young, probably not married. He probably knows nothing about my father, who probably ran out on her."  
  
"So why not tell you the truth?"  
  
"Because she was probably his daughter and he disinherited her…since she's not around. It's probably not a high point of his life."  
  
"But he kept you and raised you."  
  
"Probably a mistake, and not the high point of my life either."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Yeah, but why keep count if you know I'm going to ask you how many times I repeat a word? (We had both had so many IQ tests that we were familiar with all the tricks. One of them was asking sudden questions like: how many times did I say the word 'wait' or how many times did I switch hands with the pen?)"  
  
"Don't want to disappoint you!"  
  
"Oh joy, _probably_ not."  
  
"Eight."  
  
  
  
"What? You want to talk to me?" asked Rezo, my grandfather, as we entered the living room and took seats near his.  
  
"I-I…" I stuttered and fizzled out.  
  
"He wants you to tell him about his mother and father. It started with a school assignment and now it's important for him to know about his ancestry," answered Xelloss, supplying voice to my silent solicitation.  
  
"So what are _you_ doing here?" Rezo asked gruffly.  
  
"I'm his voice and guts...just kidding!"  
  
"Not now! Another time…there are… extenuating circumstances. There's someone I must talk to first…then we'll talk, Zelgadiss," Rezo said. And that was that. The end of discussion.  
  
"Told you it wouldn't work. There's some secret and he's going to take it to his grave. Let's go to your place and...play that Lost Universe Game, all right?" I asked, more demanded, than asked.  
  
"O-kay, do-kay!"   Part way there he brightened and smiled. "Of course there are other ways of finding out."  
  
"What are you talking about? Those court records are sealed, he told me."  
  
"Birth records aren't...marriage licenses aren't…and seals can be broken." 

  
"Xelloss! We are not, I repeat NOT going to break the law to get information on my parents. I've lived this long without knowing who they were; I can wait until he decides to tell me."  
  
No one listens to me, especially my friends, especially him.  
  
"OoooKaaaay….let me seeeee….hmmmmmm. You were born in the year…okay...November 28th.Where? Let's start in this town, shall we? Birthplace, Seyruun. Twenty-eight births…fourteen were boys! Names…two are sealed…McGee, Trotter, Seacliff… nothing Graywords, of course it might have been different at birth. I'll check the mother's names…no Graywords…course your mother might have been married, eh? Hmmm...no I'm not giving up! These were just the simple checks. We knew it wouldn't be that easy and you mentioned 'sealed' records so…Let's check those seals. Look! Look! A simple encryption code!"  
  
"Let me see that." I love solving cipher puzzles, riddles, and math brainteasers. Of course he knew this and that's how he roped me into breaking the codes, and thus, the seals. "There that was simple...what's this? A still born boy, nope, not that one... How about the last one…Z-gods… Zelgadiss G-Graywords? GASP! "  
  
"REALLY? You found your birth record? So... gulp there must be a mistake or something...father _Rezo Graywords…mother…_Kimberly M-Metallium Graywords_? So your mother was married to...__Rezo? And her maiden name was _Metallium_? What a coincidence, huh? I don't have any relatives with the name __Kimberly that I've ever known."  
  
"He's my FATHER? _Why_ would he pretend to be my grandfather? Why tell me I was abandoned?" I was shocked and angry at such a stupid deception. Xelloss was busy typing away.  
  
"Okay, I'm checking marriage licenses…say seventeen to nineteen years ago.  Graywords...found one! Sealed again!" Xelloss scooted out of the way and I decoded the file after a couple minutes.  
  
"Rezo Graywords married...he was thirty ears old…to Kimberly Metallium…fourteen, my Gods! She was just a kid, like Amelia! So who signed as witnesses…What? Could that possibly be your (gulp!) mother's signature, Xelloss? Looks like the one on the school newsletter 'message from the principal', for the most part…and the other looks like another Metallium too. Your father?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, they would have been married by then...I guess the name is more than just a coincidence." Xelloss mused.  
  
"So my mother was a relation of yours? One that you've never heard about...maybe a distant (really distant, please) cousin or something.  So why do you think Rezo and Zelas have been pretending to have just met? Obviously they've known each other since before you were born," I wondered.  
  
"Your grand, er, father and mine must have been friends at the university. They were both about thirty years old, full professorships. Why not? Maybe your mother and mine were friends too. My mother was only fifteen when I was born so they're about the same ages too."   
  
"Possible.  So, you and I are distantly, remotely cousins, or something? Oh, joy!" I moved to the daybed and crashed flat on my face to moan. "NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…my life sucks rocks. I am soooo cursed."  
  
"I know!" Xelloss hopped up. "We'll go ask Zelas to explain! She won't have had all that baggage to worry about all these years.  Come on! Let's go! Everything's…"  
  
"…Going to be all right!" we chanted together.  
  
sigh "All right." I acquiesced.  
  
We found Zelas relaxing with a glass of wine, cigarette and book in the living room. Xelloss recited everything we knew as fact and what we had conjectured, and then stood arms crossed waiting for some confirmation.  
  
"What has Rezo said to you, Zelgadiss?" she asked, drawing a lung-full of smoke, and blowing it out slowly.  
  
"Nothing. He'll never talk to me. What's to hide now? Is he my father? Who was Kimberly Metallium?" I was shaking with nervous energy.  
  
"Kimberly...was my best friend. The rest...just a moment…" she moved with cat-like grace, first to extract her feet from the sleeping Beast, then to leave the room, cell phone in hand.  
  
I stood staring out the window, into the blackness. One street light. A single parked car. Tree. Headlights…white van speeding by…  
  
"Zelgadiss. You shall have your answers. This night. But, we are going to include Rezo. It's important and you both should be there so we'll take the car over now," Zelas said, snuffing out her cigarette and setting her glass on a napkin. "Come along now."  
  
  
  
A more uncomfortable setting I could not have imagined. I don't spend time devising torturous situations to put my self in…for fun. My life just does it for me! Call it karma or bad luck. Doesn't matter. So there we sat, Zelas and Rezo, Xelloss and me, Zelgadiss. Sounds like a storybook tale about a family of bees (ZZZZXZZZZ) or wasps, to be more accurate as it turned out.  
  
Rezo looked a little older to me that night. Yes, he was, IS, my father. Rezo Graywords met my mother at Xelloss' father's house, her house. _

Kimberly was Xelloss' father's daughter by his first wife (when he was what… 15?). Zelas was Kimberly's best friend. That's how Xelloss' parents met. High school girls, barely! University professors seeing underage girls! Gods, I was feeling sick. Stress gives me an upset stomach, so I don't eat much.  
  
Xelloss had been quietly frowning from his seat on the floor, when suddenly he perked up and blurted out, "So let's see if I have this right, o-kay? You, Zelas, married your best friend's father, who is also my father. She, my half-sister, Kimberly, in turn, married my father's best friend, Rezo, who shortly became Zelgadiss' parents. Soooo, that makes me…Zelgadiss' Uncle.  Step-Uncle…? Half-Uncle? That's…"  
  
I ran off to the bathroom. I was feeling really sick. I lost my breakfast, lunch, and…well I hadn't had dinner yet, but I wouldn't now. I rinsed out my mouth and waited until I could breathe normally before returning to the torture chamber, the front room.  
  
More explaining began after my return. Xelloss' father was Japanese. He came from a very traditional family. He married young, an arranged marriage, which ended suddenly with the death of his wife in childbirth. The child was Kimberly. He left Japan with his daughter, completed his college education and worked his way into a full professorship at the Seyruun University. At this point Rezo pulled out a photo from a dusty box he had retrieved from the basement laboratory.  
  
"Here we are.  That's me and your father, Xelloss, in back.  Kim and Zelas in front. Your father played show tunes on the piano and we'd all sing along.  Kim was a gifted violinist taking lessons from a university teacher."  
  
"I thought you said your father was tall, Xelloss?" I asked.  
  
"He was...Of course at five years old, I was pretty short!" he grinned. "See his hair's like mine, shorter naturally, but purple. But you know, Zelgadiss, you look so much like your mother…hair expression...I can't tell much about those weird blue eyes of yours though, she's smiling."  
  
"Zelgadiss reminded me so much of his mother, his hair, when I touched it at night when you slept, and your love of music. Zelas, you told me he looked a great deal like Kim…before his accident," Rezo said softly.  
  
"That must have been difficult for you as well as a comfort…to have him as a reminder of Kim," said Zelas in a rare show of compassion.  
  
"We four hit it off. Again for perspective, it was not uncommon for older men to attach themselves to much younger women in his past culture. He blessed our marriage soon after his own to Zelas. Soon Xelloss was born…ah, let's see, yes…here is a picture taken at our wedding...a month or so before you were born, Xelloss."  
  
These were very happy and devoted people. Nothing prepared me for that discovery. My mother was small and delicate and beautiful. Zelas and Rezo had aged, but very little.  
  
"Here's a picture sometime later.  Xelloss isn't a year old and you are a month or so from coming into my life, Zelgadiss," Rezo said.  
  
"She didn't survive that, did she? Just like her mother had died..." I put two and two together.  
  
"Just like her mother before her...same problem…inherited. She knew at the hospital that she would not survive. The doctor believed that she had a chance, but that they couldn't guarantee that both the mother and the child would live. I told them…to save her. But as she felt her fragile life ebb away...she whispered good bye and begged them to save her baby boy. The doctor changed tactics and…she just slipped away, and there you were…I was told, blue and tiny. I didn't, I couldn't hold you for many weeks; my grief was so deep."  
  
"I remember coming three or more times a week to check on you, Zelgadiss," Zelas took over as Rezo's voice cracked. "You were a rather sickly little thing, while my boy was running around and demanding attention every moment. We were living out of town, closer to the Cephied Clan Settlement area. It was a way to maintain our privacy. When the small minded people in town where you were living…this house in fact... had seen Kimberly and Rezo together, they assumed her to be his daughter. So when you, Zelgadiss, were brought home, you were naturally his grandchild. Dear Rezo was so…depressed he made no move to correct the error, and so, it was easier to excuse his inattentiveness over time. Oh, I know you would do it differently if you could, dear, but what's done is done and Zelgadiss deserves the truth."  
  
"The truth," I sneered. "He loved my mother, fell into a depression after her death, and raised me, deprived of family and affection, to become a miserable, cold-hearted, freak. I feel sooo much better knowing all this!"  
  
"Don't forget sarcastic! You left that one out.  That's your _strongest character flaw," chuckled Xelloss.  
  
"MY character flaws? Don't get me started.  Some masochist could write a book about yours! Starting with annoying, fruitcake, jerk..." I began to rant at the person closest to me, the one whose feelings I just might be able to hurt. I was just getting into the mood when THE ADULTS put the snafu on it.  
  
"Zel, dear? Wasn't it only the other day that you were telling me what good friends you two boys were becoming? Perhaps you had a blow to the head too? No? Well then, enough cruel banter.  I hear enough of that at school all day." She snuffed out her cigarette as well as my mood, and then continued.   "We stayed in contact with the both of you over the next few years, slowly lengthening the time between visits until…my husband's health deteriorated and I spent more time nursing him.  He died of cancer, my dear, liver… stomach…it spread very fast."  
  
Rezo took the lead and ran with it. "When I heard of the death of my closest friend, I was again sunk into a deep depression. This time however I took medication and received counseling. I found the best cure was in activity, and so, I went about establishing Zelas in a suitable occupation. Money was only one side of the coin. She needed something to do, and teaching was her best objective. Over time the middle school opening arose, and I put in a good word where needed, and…yes, your welcome, my dear, she improved herself."  
  
"Oh yes! Was hubby #2 part of that self improvement?" Xelloss smirked. He was complaining about MY sarcasm!  
  
"He…was a mistake.  Nice looking…"_

"In the same way a boar's ass is attractive to a…" Xelloss was muttering under his breath, barely.

"…but a lard brain, but he wasn't _bad to you, so..." Zelas began in defense before Xelloss cut her off.  
  
"How would you have known that?  You never knew what was going on in my life.  But…if I give you that, then…I figure that…you added that Dubois charmer to your list of hubby #'s to cover THAT contingency, right  Zelas?"  
  
"That...was unfair, and you know it!" Rezo charged in where few had gathered before- defending Zelas, that is. "You were a…difficult boy, Xelloss. Those dancing lessons were the only thing she could give you that you would accept and not break. NO one had any idea what kind of man he was…until it was too late."  
  
"Naaaturally…But before we speak of that cheerful topic, wouldn't we all rather hear about Zelgadiss' ACCIDENT? That fits the timeline better too!" Xelloss stretched out on the floor and gazed up at Rezo with a goofy smile.  
  
I know that Rezo sighed. He had patience; I had to give him that! "All right. All I will say is that you didn't follow instructions and stay out of the lab that day. I know you were calling me to the phone, but when I left, you didn't. Yes, well… curiosity killed the cat, and nearly you. Moments after I left to take the phone call, I heard the explosion and…when I found your body soaked with that chemical mix.  I hoped you were dead. The paramedics took a look at you and I waited for the inevitable news."  
  
"But it didn't come. I wonderful officer, McGywn, was the first on the scene. He had a son a few years older and…was very moved. He had a very young officer…new to the force…Randy…something…who found your pulse.  He guaranteed to do his best to get you to the hospital in time to save your life. His car led the escort, I remember."  
  
Xelloss and I exchanged knowing looks at this. We had met McGywn again recently concerning the 'shadow figure' and video photo.  
  
"I remember bringing Xelloss into the hospital to see you, Zelgadiss, on the way to your dance class, dear. Yes, I know you don't recall. They wouldn't let you into the sterile ward and you walked on to your lesson alone. I recall seeing your form lying on the white hard mattress. You were completely bandaged head to toe, with the tiniest opening for your left eye to see out of. You were enclosed in a tent with tubes and air lines. Your...father was simply devastated. Little did I know that I would be back in that damned hospital to watch my own son struggle to hang onto life in only a few months!" Zelas brushed a tear from one eye.  
  
Again Rezo traded off with Zelas. "Actually, I believe Zelgadiss was home before Xelloss entered. When you came home, you were an angry, belligerent boy, Zelgadiss, with reason…but you only communicated with your computer, your guitar, and occasionally that wild Lina girl. I wanted you to go back to your middle school, but it wouldn't happen for another year. I believe you'd already been promoted to the high school principal job, right Zelas?"  
  
"Oh yes, before his accident I think…Oh it doesn't matter." Zelas appeared shaken by the awakened memories.  
  
"I recall now that same nice young officer, McGywn, visiting Xelloss at the hospital. He had made the arrest that afternoon, nearly damaging his career when he broke both Dubois' arms and almost shot a hole through his head. Doctor Adams was in charge of the emergency crew…hmmm. Nice man too. You see I had just gotten home from PTA meeting. The house was empty. I checked a couple rooms for sleeping boys or computer-engaged ones...but found a disarrayed bathroom and ...the note you left me dear, on the mirror."  
  
She lit another cigarette, noticed the dirty look Xelloss gave her, then stubbed it out and went on. "I was angry and confused. What were you doing getting into my makeup like that? Writing on the mirror and all with my best lipstick."  
  
"It was in a drawer in the bathroom I used, so it couldn't have been your best," muttered Xelloss.  
  
"In any case, when I arrived at the dance studio. I had no idea what to find going on there. However, the front was all locked up so I went around to the back. I climbed in through the back window, which opened into a small room filled with various kinds of video camera equipment. That was no small trick considering I was wearing high heels! One camera was operating. One look at the tiny viewer, and I called the police. I had to break down the door separating that room from the one where you… were. I held the camera in one hand and tried to beat him off. I screamed bloody murder for what seemed like hours, cursing him to hell and back, trying to keep his attention until McGywn arrived. You, dear, were a bloody mess. I thought you were dead. The paramedics assured me you had a pulse. I couldn't imagine how your mind might recover and prayed that if it couldn't…that you'd die first."  
  
"Touche' Zelgadiss! Our parents hoped we'd both die, but we lived to bring torment to them the rest of their lives. Isn't that sweet? Gods, I can't wait to write up this story for my composition class! At least I'll have your hell-for-a-life story to back mine up…she'd never believe mine, but yours? She'll be crying rivers after reading it," Xelloss cried dramatically.  
  
"That's true. The teacher likes me. I will, of course, leave you out of my story and deny any part in yours. She'll call you a slanderer and scrap your paper, while mine will be plastered with A+'s !" I smiled in an imitation of Xelloss' little demonic one.  
  
Rezo stopped our lively dialogue with a word, or two. "Shut. UP. Both of you! What are you talking about, young man? You were not considering re-telling these stories for the amusement of a class, were you?"  
  
Before Xelloss could stick his foot in his mouth again, I started, "That's what got all this started. Our teacher assigned everyone the topic, 'My Family History', to write about…pictures…family tree...for the upcoming holiday Cultural Fair. All that dirty laundry to air in public, eh?"  
  
"Well, then…" said Zelas with a smile so deadly it scared me shitless. "Let's make up a NEW family history…of our own liking. We'll begin with your mother, Zelgadiss."  
  
After an hour, both Xelloss and I had new sanitized, abridged, and revised versions of our independent families, complete with famous persons and exotic locales. Xelloss wanted to keep some kind of ties between the two families; I preferred to sever them completely. I won, well, not really. In the end we agreed to share one of the more interesting historical characters as an 'Un'-common ancestor. It was my first family project. Very creative! We all had a good time. We celebrated by going out to dinner, Chinese, where Xelloss had another ace up his sleeve before the evening was over.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, Zelgadiss, but I have had a break through tonight," he began twirling his chopsticks and finishing with a drum roll.  
  
I took the bait. "OH? How so, Xelloss?"  
  
"As I see it, you have I have a family tradition to uphold now."  
  
"Oh, joy. And what might that be?"  
  
"Before I get too much older, you, it seems may have a few years leeway…I must find a willing and able young lady…to marry, of course! Now, looking over the possibilities…there's Lina-- not too willing that one, besides we'd have to battle for the right.  Oh wait, I have the black belt, I'd probably win!"  
  
"I have a sword. You might die. But I don't believe we'd fight over Lina."  
  
"You're right! There are fish in the sea, eh? Filia? No…too long in the tooth, that one. Remember, tradition, tradition, tradition.  Ah, ha! Amelia and Kiki! Fourteen to fifteen…good age range.  So, Amelia..."  
  
"Leave her out of this, Xelloss!"  
  
"…certainly likes you, which gives you a head start."  
  
"The mayor's daughter?" Zelas asked, tuning into our conversation.  
  
"That's the one! Bonkers over him!" Xelloss announced gleefully.  
  
"Xelloss...shut up!" I muttered.  
  
"Now, Zelgadiss, maybe you would like to tell us about the other one, Kiki?" Zelas prompted.  
  
"She's just moved here from France and has glommed onto our Xelloss-man-about-town. Is she going to be your target?" I smirked getting into the fun at last.  
  
"Why not?  Shall we have a contest?" Xelloss grinned.  
  
"What kind of contest?" I asked dubiously. He couldn't be serious.  I decided to call his bluff.  
  
Rezo didn't like the direction he believed the conversation was heading. "I assume you are joking around here. You will not participate in any activities that could damage the...reputation of those nice girls-That is clear?"  
  
"What a _spoilsport_!" Xelloss sighed dramatically. "Now I _know_ where Zelgadiss gets his fun-loving attitude."  
  
Zelas stared daggers at her son, who smiled nonchalantly at her, then ate his dinner. I grinned, "Course...it _could_ be fun!"  
  
He perked up. "Indeed it could!"  
  
"Xelloss! Zelgadiss! That's enough!" Rezo warned.  
  
"Dear? Maybe now is the time to share…our other news?" Zelas purred.  
  
Xelloss set down his utensils and folded his arms over his chest- combat mode. I gagged on the cashew I'd just swallowed. Oh, no, not more 'news'.  I did not want to hear more 'news'. I can't breathe. I can't breathe here...  
  
"Might as well get it out in the open and over with," Rezo smiled, barely. "You do the honors, my dear."  
  
Just spit it out! Whatever it is don't trade pleasantries while I'm… I'm…I need air…air…  
  
"Boys…Zelgadiss? Are you all right, dear? Sit up and listen then," Zelas began.  
  
I'm dying here…air…air...  
  
"Rezo and I…are getting married.  Oh Dear! What's wrong with Zelgadiss? Xelloss get over there and help him up.  He's so pale!"  
  
"He's fainted. It's happened before. He gets all excited, hyperventilates, and passes out. That was a good one, though, getting married.   1, 2, 3 strikes your out?  Shit, _mom_...where are we going to live?" Xelloss whined.  
  
"He called me 'mom', dear! Did you _hear_?" Zelas crooned to Rezo.  
  
  
_

~*~

  
"I can't believe…ah, Zelgadiss? Welcome back! Yes, we're back at Zelas' place. You are lying on the bed in my old room, pre-practice room. They are waiting for you to come back and enjoy some more quality family time, so heave ho and up you go!" Xelloss sang while sitting on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Ahhhh, tell me this has been one big bad dream," I moaned.  
  
"This has been one big, bad, dream… _come true_, Zelgadiss-style!" Xelloss smiled.  
  
"The bright side…assuming there can be one? I'll be eighteen in another year. I can move out, go away, never to be seen or heard from again. Travel the world, find my cure, have adventures…"  
  
"WHAT? Yeah, he's awake now but he's blabbering on about adventures. What? O-kay, Do-kay. Come on, little step-brother x half-nephew, let's go. Everything's going to be all right!"  
  
"All right," I muttered.  
  
That was when I found out that my house was to be sold. "The basement catacombs were all sealed years ago, after the accident, so there's nothing worth keeping the place for," Rezo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where do _I_ live?" I asked dryly.  
  
"Why, Zelgadiss dear, you can stay with Xelloss out there…or… you can have his old room. You saw it, the one you just woke up in?  The carpeting can be changed and fixed up with your things. There's also the guest room downstairs, but this one is larger. Think about it!" Zelas was trying to be kind. I think I was a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"So...when's the big day?" Xelloss asked. He was fiddling with pencil betraying his nervousness.  
  
"We were thinking…over the winter break. That's when I have the time, no school appointments, you know.  I'll miss your Karate meet…" Zelas began.  
  
"T-That's okay...my…ah...friends were all planning on going so…it would make it simpler.  I don't mean that I don't want you there, but…it's not the most important…the next two are." Xelloss stumbled over his words. He was just a kid and all the 'news' had to have some effect on him, though he tried hard to act like it didn't.  
  
Rezo interrupted, "Nonsense, we can stay in town for the meet, then go. When is it? See?  That's only a day's delay? Fine, then that's settled. Zelgadiss? Decide where you want your things to go. The room will be fixed up and your things moved over before the break."  
  
So that was that. Xelloss and I walked back to his/my room. I noticed all his old furniture was better than mine. In fact, the window had a view as far as the park. "This will be fine. I'll just box up my clothes and a few mementos and my sword. I don't even mind the carpeting.  Mine was gray, or maybe that was just the dirt."  
  
Xelloss nodded silently then left the room. He figured, correctly for once, that I needed to be alone. He must have filled his mom in on my decision, because minutes later I heard them stomping up the hall to my/his room.  
  
Xelloss was yelling.  "Leave him alone! Gods! Haven't you tortured him enough for one day? He's my friend, but I don't for a second think that he's thrilled to find out that he's related to me and now has to live with the three _least_ desirable people on this planet!" Xelloss yelled angrily.  
  
That must have given her pause, because the footsteps stopped. They were standing outside my room. "I'll speak to him for only a few minutes. If you want to walk him home later, go ahead," Zelas said in a controlled voice, then opened the door.  
  
I was sitting, unmoved on the bed. Zelas moved to sit beside me. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I think Xelloss gasped. It was so...motherly. "Zel-dear, I DO have some sympathy for your situation. I want you to know that you have been in my heart and life for years…even if you didn't know it. Your mother was like a sister to me, her father…the love of my life. I have a chance for a little bit more happiness, and I hope to bring some hope back into your life. I'll make you a promise…and it doesn't have to be a secret.  I talked to Doctor Adams, our…family doctor now. He wants to schedule some laser surgery for you. He's hopeful. Now here's my promise: I will see to it that everything possible is done to return your appearance to…what you'd like it to be. Zel-dear? Can you do something for me?"  
  
I was shaking. I was REALLY trying not to cry. I was REALLY excited. I was REALLY uncomfortable. I realized that I was expected to reply. "Ah…maybe…I can try…" (shit, what do I call her?) "…Zelas." That'll do.  
  
"Choose another color for this room. Purple is so..."   
  
"Xelloss?" I supplied with a smirk.  
  
"Exactly!" she smiled back, course it was HIS smile, and then released me.  
  
"Green then…you choose...I mean it… it doesn't matter."  
  
"Rubbish! Of course it matters! We'll go one afternoon this week…skip some classes," she said casually as she rose and left the room, leaving me sitting stupidly on the bed and Xelloss leaning against the door jam and shaking his head.  
  
"A can't wait to have MY little talk with your...father," he winced.  
  
"Oh joy!" I moaned and fell backwards, arms covering my face.  Darkness took over my mind, and I was grateful for the reprieve from reality.  
  
  
  
Next thing I was aware of was warm, drowsy, sun…hunger. I bolted upright. Where was I? Oh shit! The whole previous day re-enacted by my troubled brain came crashing and burning onto my tender consciousness. I closed my eyes and sank back onto my pillow..._his_ pillow, gahhh! THE pillow! What time was it _anyway? 12:30 !?! I've missed _half_ the day? I hadn't missed a _single_ day of high school, until…now.  I didn't even call in sick, heh, heh. I'll just let Zelas take care of that one!  
  
I suppose there's no use trying to go now.  Now…I'd have to face my friends at the lunch table. Shit! Xelloss is all alone to tell them all about our…news...maybe he's not feeling so sharp either. Let's hope he full of 'secrets' today. Lina will be suspicious. Oh well, at least I know my way around the kitchen. I have to eat something. I don't think I swallowed any dinner last night and I know what happened to breakfast and lunch."  
  
I noticed that someone had left some coffee to re-heat. I made toast and, throwing caution to the wind, scrambled TWO eggs. I had just finished washing up, when I heard a car door slam and footsteps tic-tic-tacking up to the front door. A key turned in the lock and in stepped…Zelas Metallium.  
  
"I am glad to see you are up. Good you've eaten and you are…cleaning up after yourself? How self-sufficient a boy you are! Now just put on your shoes and coat."  
  
"Um, where are we going? I'd like to change clothes first and..."  
  
"Shopping, dear! Oh we'll take care of those clothes too! Come along then, you want to be back for your band's practice later right?"  
  
I really must grow a backbone. I turn to putty around some types. Rezo, for one, and Zelas too…sometimes Lina…any one with any strength of will, I suppose. Before I knew it we were breezing along the highway in search of the mall.  Hell.  I'd avoided this place all my life and now. sigh I felt better knowing that at least nobody I knew would see me there.   
  
First, we stopped at a home decorating store. After my initial horror, I let myself relax and found the task not so bad. Sage green carpeting, wood levered shades for the windows, ivory paint on the walls, maple computer desk. Textures, colors, things that had very descriptive names and cost more money than I know had ever been spent on a room for me before. I kept objecting to the prices, but she just pooh-poohed me saying she NEVER had the opportunity to do things like this with Xelloss.  HE refused! HE had a backbone (my words, not hers).  Then she told me that I was so much fun to buy things for. I gave up and allowed myself to be led into a clothing store.  
  
  
  
Bags of new pants, shirts, socks were whisked off to the car. My head was spinning. I think sage green was to be MY color, since sheets, towels (and probably pajamas) appeared to be largely in that part of the color wheel. When we returned 'home' gasp, gag, I helped carry my new 'things' up to 'my' room. Together we changed the bed and towels (she did that actually) and hung up and put away clothes. A few drawers contained Xelloss material, which she tossed into an empty box. The room was to be totally emptied tomorrow, then painted and the new carpeting installed. The larger items, including the computer desk, would be delivered on Saturday. My things could be carted over on Sunday. Zel's move complete, done, sealed, and delivered on Sunday.  
  
I had NEVER been fussed over, and although I hated to admit it, I was enjoying myself a little…okay, a LOT. To celebrate, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my new khaki cargo pants and black T- shirt. I started to slip on the new sweatshirt, when the hood struck me to be odd in some way. Oh, joy! It wasn't gray, it was sage green, too. sigh Too late to change that, besides...it did go well with lavender…GAH! Did I really _think _that! Yes, I _did_! Oh, well…  
  
I was practically whistling on my way downstairs. _

"Zel-dear? Oh how nice you look! Listen the kids are arriving for band practice and I know how eager you are to join them, but I wanted to say one more thing."  
  
Oh, dear Gods, what now?????  
  
"Xelloss hasn't said a word. His feelings are difficult to fathom. I imagine he might be hurt, jealous even, I don't know," Zelas said.  
  
"You want me to go easy on him, right?"  
  
"If you would, because…he may not be so careful with your feelings, I'm afraid," Zelas' voice faded.  "He's not as… affable as he seems."  
  
"That's all right, Zelas.  I'm used to him. I like to think I'm all cold and heartless, but…I'll think of something…and…thanks…thanks for all the cool stuff and…all." My voice faded as well.  
  
She nodded vacantly and I escaped the house and ran to greet my friends gathering outside with Xelloss fumbling with the keys…  Keys!  I'd have to get me some of those, too!  
  
  
  
The band practice started out fine. Amelia squealed when she saw my new clothes and everyone wanted to know why I wasn't at school. I glanced at Xelloss for direction, but he was busy messing with one of his drums.  
  
"Ahhh, I overslept and…took a mental health day, that's all. What song are we doing first?" I said, and then gasped in shock. I had opened my guitar's case. There on my otherwise spotless Fender's face were white scratch marks. I couldn't believe it! How could anything like that happen in a closed case?  
  
I looked closely at the marks. It appeared to be three Z's with a larger X crossing over the smaller Z's. Zelas, Rezo, Zelgadiss, Xelloss. Bastard! He couldn't have! He couldn't have scratched my Fender! Anger sealed away for hours boiled up. It took all my self control not to attempt murder at that moment.  
  
What's that? A tiny serrated edge along one side of the scratches caught my eye. Tape? I used my fingernail to scrape carefully at the line. Yes. The tape peeled off leaving a sticky smear, which I rubbed off with my sleeve. He wrote on a piece of tape with white ink then stuck it on. He didn't see as well with his glasses as I could, or he wouldn't have left the tiny clue. So now what do I say?  
  
"Something the matter?" Xelloss asked from his kit.  
  
"No, just a smudge. Now, Lina, shall we run through Friday's set?" I asked smoothly. I am so good.  
  
The songs went well, except that Xelloss sang slightly off key on my piece, leaving out a word or two, messing with the rhythm. It was bugging me, but I wouldn't give in and react. By the last song, Lina had started smoking midway through her vocals. Gourry was wailing on the bass. The backup singers were in sync. Val and I were creating new riffs on the spot, when Xelloss pierced his recently-replaced tom-tom through the top with a drumstick. He knocked over his throne and climbed the stairs to his loft, two at a time.  
  
"Whoa! What's with him?" Val asked.  
  
"He was creepy all day at school," Lina commented. "What do you know, Zel?"  
  
"Why do you think I know _anything_?" I asked, packing up my guitar and locking the case, this time.  
  
"I'm hoping you know something _so the problem can be solved **before our** **tryouts tomorrow**_!" Lina answered, her voice rising in pitch and ending in a scream.  
  
"Guys?" called Amelia, "The van's here so..."  
  
"I'm out of here. See you tomorrow at school everybody!" cried Filia.  
  
"Me too!" Sylphiel said.  
  
"Not me, I want to stick around for the show," Val smirked.  
  
"Gourry and I will walk.  Zel too, thanks…bye guys!" Lina answered for the others. "Now then..."  
  
"Lina, there is a very serious problem. I don't know if I can or want to discuss it with my friends yet, or ever. Parts maybe. In life's convoluted way, Xelloss is involved too.  I must respect his privacy as well. But, just a minute…" I left a flabbergasted Lina, Gourry, and Val to find Xelloss in his loft.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he shouted when I sat on the daybed.  
  
"Xelloss. Talking will help. Just the facts. Leave your mother's identity out of it. Come on. Help me out here. The sooner we start 'dealing' with this, the sooner we'll get over the shock. Just a minute or two? Please?" I spoke quietly and as kindly as I ever had.  
  
SIGH "I'm sorry.  I don't understand why I feel so…bad…and why I'm taking it out on you..." he whispered as he sat up and crawled out of bed.  
  
"I can think of two reasons right off the bat. First, your old bedroom has been turned over to someone else, so you are losing part of your childhood. Second, and even more disturbing, it's me. If that happened to me, and it kinda has, I'd be mad too."  
  
"So why aren't you?" he asked huskily, wiping his eyes with a sleeve.  
  
"Because…despite everything that's happened, I've been given hope. I'm seeing Doctor Adams to run some tests.  Maybe I'll be able to look at myself again, someday.  Hey…so…before..."  
  
"Zel? You guys coming down or what? Never mind, we're on our way up!" shouted Lina.  
  
"Too late." he smiled.  
  
"How about some light? That computer glow does nothing for my complexion." Lina chuckled and felt around for a light switch.  
  
"Let's keep it dark.  There are several things I need to say. There's no good starting point…I know…Xelloss and I found out some info about my mother on the internet. We eventually had a group discussion with Xelloss' mother and my..._father.  Lina, Rezo's really my father and my mother was…"  
  
"Rezo? Isn't he your __grandfather? How can he be _both_ your _father_ and your __grandfather…oh that doesn't..." Gourry stopped mid sentence. I was shaking my head.  
  
"He was my father. People _thought_ he was my grandfather because my mother was so young they thought she was his daughter. It was easier I suppose. I won't try and justify his actions."  
  
"Doesn't sound so bad, Zel. Inexcusably cold but..." Lina began. "…But there's more, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. M-My mother," but I stopped to take a deep breath. "What should I say here, Xelloss?"  
  
"Might as well get it all over with..." he mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"My mother was the daughter of Xelloss' father…a very young couple in an arranged marriage in Japan. GASPS  When his wife died, he moved here with his child and eventually ended up with a professorship at the University here."  
  
"Xelloss? What did he teach?" Lina asked trying to encourage her friend to talk some.  
  
It worked. He sat up and, face hidden by his bangs, answered, "Astrophysics."  
  
"So…" Lina summarized. "You have a half-sister, who is also Zel's mother?"  
  
"Did. I never knew h-her..." Xelloss faded.  
  
Again, I took over. "She died when…I was born. But that's skipping ahead a bit. It gets complicated. Rezo was a professor of chemistry, whose best friend was…yes, Xelloss' father. Xelloss' father met my mother's best friend, who was about the same age.  Eventually, they were married,   and a year later, Xelloss was born. When Rezo visited at them at their home he met Xelloss' half-sister…and  they married too. When I was born about a year after that, my mother's death sent Rezo into a depression and left me neglected for the next 17 years. Four years later Xelloss' father died of cancer. His mother and Rezo stayed in contact over the years."  
  
"You mean that your grand...er…_father_ and Xelloss' mother have known all this and kept it a secret for all these years? Why? That's so...cruel!" Lina shouted, voicing the general opinion.  
  
"I didn't ask.  All this stuff is still just sinking in.  They had issues and problems of their own. The last piece of the puzzle…"  
  
"There's more? Shit you were packin' this shitload of crap all day, Xelloss?" Val asked incredulously.  
  
Xelloss sank face down onto his bed again, so I dropped the last shoe. "The last thing I'll tell you tonight is… that his mother and my father are getting married…really soon gasps AND my house is being sold."  
  
"Oh, Zel, no..." commiserated Lina. Gourry put a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop.  
  
"And I am moving into Xelloss' old room in the main house.  I'll be moved by this weekend. The happy couple will leave after the Karate tournament, and be gone the rest of winter break… There that's it for now."  
  
"Damn!" Val said as he leaned back onto the daybed.  
  
Lina crept on her hands and knees over to where Xelloss was lying on his waterbed, and began rubbing his back. I had never seen her so caring toward him, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Gourry sat on the other end of the daybed staring down at the floor. "We should all go someplace this winter break. Line up some gigs…music…camping. We'll need something bigger than the van to carry us and stuff."  
  
Xelloss sat up, a real smile spreading across his face. "Like a school bus. I can get us one of those!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Val asked.  
  
"Oh, he's full of tricks, aren't you, Xelloss?" Lina smiled. "The biggest problem will be getting the 'nice' girls to get approval and for Val to get his probationary clause amended. And don't try and tell me you can do those things, Xelloss. That will take the power of the Mayor's office. Now about those playing gigs, I have some ideas."  
  
"School bus? I'm licensed to drive some big rigs for my dad. I'll check on buses, those smaller ones are no prob!" Gourry smiled. No one had thought his idea was stupid.  
  
"Xelloss? You wanna trade places? Stay at Sano's awhile and I'll live in this fine private abode?" Val grinned as he tucked his arms behind his head and settled in more comfortably.  
  
These guys were filled with surprises. I wondered how Xelloss would react.  
  
"Sure! Thanks a lot! I'd like that, but…I can't…You see I have work, important stuff to do on my computer and I couldn't hook it up and leave it a Sano's."  
  
"You could come visit your place, you know." Val was pushing for a better reason.  
  
"Mostly...my family's a…mess. I don't want you to find out about..." Xelloss began.  
  
"It's the gorgeous babe for a mom you have, right? What's her name? Wait, what's your last name?" Val pressed.  
  
"Remember, she's marrying Zel's father? So she'll be a Graywords, if she so chooses. Now, you know that… as for the rest…that's a secret!"  
  
"Ah, come on! With all this other family shit to deal with, we can take one more bit of crap, right guys?" Val asked.  
  
"That's all right. Some things are not meant for now. Trust me, this is one of those things," I warned.  
  
"So Xelloss, no deal?" smiled Val.  
  
"Not for now, but can I think about it more…maybe some time in the near future?" he asked.  
  
"Just give me the word!"  
  
"What about Sano? Wouldn't he care?" Zel asked.  
  
"Him? Wouldn't even notice.  Okay, he'd notice, but he knows Xelloss from Karate. You'd be all right with him, right?" Val asked.  
  
"Sano? I'd kick his butt if he tried to give me any trouble," Xelloss smiled.  
  
We all laughed at that. Sano liked to pick fights and was tough. He appeared to be the opposite to Xelloss in every way, but Xelloss was his superior in karate and could probably take him out in a heartbeat.  
  
"But…actually, before I take on Sano as a roommate, I should probably learn to get along with my little step-brother." Xelloss grinned evilly at me. "Yes, I'm the evil older step-brother and you are the poor, scarred youth whom _mother_ likes best. Yes she does! See the clothes? Didn't she take you out shopping today? I bet you have a color now! Yes! Shall we guess? Lina, see my color was purple. Everything for me was purple or had to color-coordinate with purple. Hmmmm...black? No, that's _her_ color.  Khaki? Maybe..."  
  
"Green," offered Gourry. "You're wearing that new green sweatshirt… or is it gray?"  
  
Xelloss turned on a reading light and pointed it at me. "Mint?  No.  Heathered? "  
  
"SAGE GREEN!" I shouted.  
  
"Carpets _and_ towels?" Xelloss smirked.  
  
"Yes...yes...I am so..." I began.  
  
Lina pounded me on the back, "What's wrong with you two! Zel, someone's fixing up a room for you? That dump of a room you had before…you couldn't wait to leave it! Xelloss, you already have your own place! What does it matter if your old room gets recycled to a friend, your best friend? Gods, I'd love to have my best friend live with…well…what I mean is I wouldn't complain if someone wanted to put in new carpeting and stuff for me…and if a friend needed to move into my room, I'd take the 'beanbag depository' room in a snap. Now as for the family connections…well that sucks, but it's not your fault. The living situation is only for a couple of years anyway, right? Heh, heh."  
  
"And some part of this insanity strikes your funny bone?" I asked Lina.  
  
"I was thinking of your cultural fair projects.  You should put them side by side and show the inter-connectedness of it all using s-strings..." Lina laughed instead of finishing her sentence.  
  
"What I've told you guys, doesn't leave this room. I trust you to keep this secret. As for our Projects, we have created new family histories, which will be unveiled at the Cultural Fair." I said sternly to make my point. "I trust you guys because, well Lina and Val have histories with darkness and depth and can commiserate .Gourry, you're a brick, solid as they come.  I might tell Amelia…and the others, but if so, it'll be awhile. Xelloss?"  
  
"Nothing here…except…I have an idea, hold on…" He stretched his arm to his desk, grabbed first his glasses, then his cell phone, and then made a call. "Me. Where are you tonight? Right. Okay. click "  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow. She was curious and he was smiling, eyes flashing from under his bangs.  
  
"We can use the… ah…just come on, I'll show you!" He giggled and leap up and bounded down the stairs. _

There was nothing else to do but get up and follow the nutcase. He was standing at the door beckoning us to hurry. He skipped over to the main house and unlocked the door then disappeared inside.  Gourry was smiling at his antics, Lina was really curious, Val grumbled about the fruitcake, and I was resigned to our doom.  
  
"I'm upstairs!"  
  
"Zel, you go first.  You've been here before and you can show us your, ah…room too," urged Lina.  
  
"Oh joy." I sighed leading the troupe up the stairs and down the hall. "This is a bathroom and here is where I'll stay.  Yeah, it's bigger than my old room.  And I'm getting a computer desk, but keeping his other stuff." I was interrupted by Xelloss calling us from the master bedroom complex at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Come on, and looooook! See? We can all fit. There are speakers for music, we can light candles…jets too! What?"  
  
Lina looked over the enormous hot tub x spa perched on an outdoor balcony. Steam rose from the water.  
  
"What's the matter?" Xelloss asked her.  
  
"I looks great, but I don't have a bathing suit and I KNOW nothing of yours will do…and..."  
  
"AND?"  
  
"We haven't had dinner yet. I'm starved!" Lina confessed.  
  
"No problem! Zelgaaaadiss? Can you fix us dinner while we go get the 'proper attire' for these guys?" Xelloss was determined to have his way.  
  
"Give me a chance to see what's in the larder, Master Xelloss."  
  


"Oh, 'big brother' will do!" He giggled a bit.

  
After a quick scan, I declared that I could devise something. "Just don't take too long. I have homework and make-up-work too, probably!"  
  
As it turned out, the only stops needed were to Lina's for clothes and Gourry's for trunks for both him and Val. Our macaroni and cheese with peas and pear juice dinner was dispatched with in haste, and then to the spa we fled. Everyone changed in 'my' room, save Lina who owned the bathroom by female rights. Xelloss made a few trips to find me some swim trunks of his, then to deliver towels, then set out candles, which Val lit with his omnipresent lighter, and lastly he returned with a remote control.  
  
Outside it was cold. We allowed Lina 20 seconds to get into the water before the rest of us stormed the pool. Gods, it felt great. With only candlelight to see by, our scars were invisible. And with these friends, our pasts didn't exist. We were living the moment. Soft music wafted on the wind. 

"_Gymnopedies_ by Eric Satie," Val whispered. "Hey! Don't look so surprised, I listen to all kinds of stuff."  
  
Gourry's hair was a problem. Xelloss didn't want it clogging the filter, so Lina got out, grabbed her brush and some ties.  
  
"Ahhhh! It's soooo cold out there. Here let me bust it up into a pony…you know that high tail-thingy that guys wear in those Samurai movies? Yeah, it looks cool and so will yours. There done. Now, Zel! Your stiff hair will hold the Captain Harlock style, see? Swept to the side and...presto, space captain for all time. Val...oh yeah...spike it up and tie this black band around to make it stay up and voila'! Xelloss..."  
  
I really thought he might cry when she tried to touch his hair. She finally gave up and had to content herself by just tying hers up in a Japanese knot secured with a pair of chopsticks. It looked nice, course Lina always looked nice.  
  
The jets spurted bubbles to massage our secret aches and sent me into blissful oblivion.  
  
"I don't care where you're gonna stay, Zelgadiss. I'm movin' in here startin' tonight. Heh, heh. There's that guest room downstairs…even if it's f***in' puce-colored… I'll take it. What do ya say, Xelloss? Or do I gotta be one of your f***in' relatives too?"  
  
"VAL?" screamed Lina. "Shuddup! And someone better move his paw off my leg..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Lina, I thought it was...ah…" Xelloss giggled while desperately thinking of something to say.  
  
"Zelgadiss?" suggested Val, who promptly got punched, by Lina, and dunked, by me, and kicked to the far side of the pool by Xelloss.  
  
He came up burbling. "Hey! I didn't mean anything by that...it's just that he's sittin' next to her and is the next skinniest guy, I mean _person_, in the water."  
  
DUNK, SPLASH, OOF!  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in relative quiet and introspective contemplation. Good thing, we had the Mayor's ball try-outs tomorrow and we needed to repair some.  And so ends this entry, STARDATE 205947. Yeah, I always wanted to write that too!  
  
--Zelgadiss  
  
  
  
(((.+)) Zel |||x.x||| Xelloss |{{~.o}}| Lina |((.o)|| Gourry ((~.o)) Amelia

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia |))-.-((| Val  
  
Chapter 25  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
It was Thursday morning. Zel rested his head on his desk, listening to the other kids tumble into English composition class. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the sound of keys dropping on the desktop. He looked. There was a key ring with two keys, one with a purple plastic top and the other a green top, and some kind of metal fob with a complicated impression and incomprehensible markings (writing?) as decoration. He heard Xelloss flop into the seat behind him.  
  
Xelloss leaned forward and said, "I, figured you'd need some so I stopped at the corner market to have them made this morning."  
  
Zel quickly hid them away in his pocket and shrugged. He'd thank him later. Lina watched the transaction with interest. She was worried that the punch-to-the-gut both friends had taken would have repercussions on the band, and the tryouts this afternoon. She leaned over to Xelloss and whispered, "That was really nice of you!"  
  
"Now class, I have some work sheets that are designed to help you through the process of your family histories," the teacher began, but was interrupted by Xelloss' chuckles, soon becoming out-right laughter. He sank to the floor sobbing and laughing uncontrollably.  
  
The teacher was livid. Lina jumped onto her chair and proceeded to defend him. "Just let him calm down-- I'll take him outside-- he's had a personal shock and-- give him a break!"  
  
"You may both entertain one another at the principal's office," the teacher bellowed.  
  
"That's not fair!" Zel cried out leaping into the fray. "He just needs a moment-- you don't understand! Lina didn't do anything but try to explain..."  
  
"YOU may ALSO join your friends-- by the way do you have a written excuse for yesterday's absence? I thought not! I'm surprised at you, Zelgadiss-- now leave!" she roared.  
  
"That's like, sooooo unfair! I'd just as soon have _him_ out of here, but Lina and Zel were simply trying to explain-- What? ME??" Filia cried out.  
  
  
  
Zel and Lina walked alongside the now-quiet Xelloss with Filia walking in front grousing, "… Now I'm in trouble because of that-- monster! What if we have detention after school and miss the tryouts! Don't you ever think of the consequences of your actions?"  
  
Zel glared at her. "Back off, Filia. I'm in no mood to listen to your harassment's. You didn't get the story, but Xelloss and I have-- some serious family issues right now-- and this cultural fair shit is making a hell out of our lives-- I'm NOT going into details now-- but let's just say that his mother and my… and Rezo are getting married and I'm moving this weekend… and that's just the tip of the iceberg! Now shut up and let me do the talking in there, all right?!"  
  
Filia iced up like a Popsicle.  
  
All four kids found themselves shivering in the principal's office, waiting while a veil of smoke shrouded the scary lady.  
  
"Umm, may I say something, Ms. Metallium?" Zel muttered.  
  
"Of, course, Zelgadiss. I'd like to hear your version."  
  
"Our teacher started with a reference to the cultural fair project-- and in light of the past two days-- Xelloss reacted-- a little out of line but-- she has a low tolerance for him anyway-- Lina tried to explain, then me, then Filia came to our rescue-- but-- and I didn't have an excused absence for yesterday-- I'm never gone so I didn't know I needed one, but-- that's no excuse, but-- I'm just full of them aren't I?"  
  
Zelas puffed a few more times, and then asked, "What will help?"  
  
The kids looked shocked. Was she asking for their opinion? Lina piped up, "We-el, not staying after school, that's for sure… "  
  
Zel interrupted, "I think his teachers should know that he's had some… bad news…and to be especially tolerable. I can watch out for him in science and computer lab and acting, but not French or whatever math you're in, Xelloss"  
  
He shrugged but was otherwise unresponsive.  
  
Zelas looked at Filia and Lina. "Girls, here's a note to return to class. Thank you for supporting your friend, but apologize to your poor teacher after class, please. You may go."  
  
Filia looked sadly at Zel, and then stood. Lina patted Xelloss on the shoulder, thanked Zelas for the note, and the two girls left.  
  
"Now then, boys-- what should we talk about?" Zelas queried.  
  
"Can I go now?" Xelloss said thickly.  
  
"And do what? Another outburst? If you have a problem, this is the time and place."  
  
Cold lady, thought Zel.  
  
"I'll be FINE! It was just the way she put it 'work sheets that are designed to help you through the process of your family histories'-- as if anything could help! I just lost it for a minute. It won't happen again… "  
  
"Zelgadiss?" she asked, bringing him to attention. "Here's an excuse for that teacher. If other's want one, tell, no _ask them to speak to me on the matter. Now you're both old enough to exert some extra self control, and you, son, __SOME control during class. I do not want to have to see either of you in here again today.  Go on, you can go now."  
  
  
  
"By the way, thanks for the keys, and for the record, I don't think you're over reacting at all. What she said was pretty funny, considering…" Zel smirked to his quiet friend walking at his side.  
  
"Wasn't it? I thought so! Ah, Zelgadiss? I was thinking…Yeah, a dangerous thing, I know.  Look, I'm 18.  I'm moving out, if I can get steady work at the dojo, which the sensei promised.  I-I just wanted you to know what I'd decided to do.  I'll take classes at the university or local city college. The 'Zelas secret' won't last long and I can't stand my life here at school or at home any more, understand?  I-it's not about you, don't get me wrong, nothing personal, okay? In fact, when you can, I mean, I was going to ask if you'd like to…to share an apartment or something.  You'll think about it, won't you?  B-but it's okay if you say no, I understand…"  
  
"Xelloss!" was all Zel could think of to say.  
  
"That's okay! I-I got some stuff to do. I'll see you in computer lab!" and he turned another direction and disappeared.  
  
  
  
At lunch Filia was in a huff. Never before had she been sent to the principal's office, and all because of _him_! Lina nearly strangled her when she started screaming that __'poor Zel's going to have to live with him…as a step-brother!'  
  
"IS that TRUE?" cried Amelia, tearfully.  
  
"Thank the Gods he's not here to endure this…" Zel thought in his own funk. "Yes, Amelia, it is. Now would everybody please shut up about it already! I don't want the school to know this, all right? Filia, it's supposed to be a secret. Now the band knows, so please, for __my sake, don't let it go any farther. Xelloss is on the edge of losing it. It's not his fault and he's pretty unstable right now. We may have to skip the tryouts today--or go without a drummer-- we'll see…maybe if we're real nice to the guy he'll have a chance to…"  
  
"Well, you're taking it all in stride, that's more to your credit!" sniffed Filia.  
  
"Maybe so, but our situations are different and he has…more problems than I'd wish on my worst enemy," Zel muttered in obvious despair.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss? Would you like to take a walk and go find him? I'll go, too…" Amelia asked softly. "Kiki's confused and worried about him. It would do her some good to talk with him, and maybe talking to an.. outsider would help."  
  
"I don't know where he is, but I guess we can look.  Fine, I'm not hungry anyway. See you guys at play practice," Zel said resignedly and left the table with Amelia and Kiki.  
  
"He looks like death warmed over. How terrible! If my father ever re-married, I'd be upset, but to one of my best friends' mother? Ugh!" moaned Sylphiel.  
  
"That's just the frosting on top of an entire family structure of rottenness for both of those guys," Lina continued. "It would put a strain on even the best and strongest friendships. We have to be supportive gang or the band is bust, got it? We're nothing without a guitarist and a drummer and a practice room and  our friends, RIGHT? Okay then here's the plan for our next band practice…"  
  
  
  
Zel, Amelia, and Kiki found Xelloss in the computer lab, playing a game and drinking a can of carrot juice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lo," he answered. Then noticing the girls with Zel, he perked up. "Oh, Hi! Sorry to miss lunch.   I ... I…"  
  
"They know, Xelloss, the whole band knows, but hopefully is hasn't gone any further. You know… that our 'parents' are getting married and I'm moving to your place-- that stuff. "  
  
"Oh, please, don't be so sad, Monsieur. It makes me sad too. Is there nothing that will make you feel better? We are your friends and would like nothing more than to see you smile… just a little?" Kiki urged.  
  
"How can I resist?" he smiled. "I shouldn't let it get to me so much. I have my own place and don't have to deal with any of them. It's Zelgadiss, here, that's to be pitied."  
  
"Pitied? Oh, should you be pitied? You both have wonderfully happy new parents and a comfortable home. I miss mine so…though I expect them to arrive for the winter holidays!" Kiki exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"Really? That _is_ good news!" Xelloss smiled sincerely. He was slowly being coaxed out of his shell, like a startled snail.  
  
"Will you _all_ live with your aunt and uncle above the bakery?" Amelia wondered.  
  
"Oh, no! We'd be too cramped! Papa said we'd get a house or maybe rent one. I hope close by, because I wouldn't want to leave you all so soon…" Kiki said, voice breaking with emotion.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss? What about _your_ house? What's your grampa's plan-- would he consider renting it to Kiki's family?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Actually, Rezo is… his father-- just to keep you up to date on the changing family relationships," Xelloss chuckled.  
  
The girls gasped. Zel shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know the whole story.  Please, give me awhile to adjust to it… But, what Xelloss said was correct.   Rezo is my father… my mother was really young at the time…"  
  
"Your age in fact, Amelia!" Xelloss filled in.  
  
"…AND she died when I was born so people just figured she was his daughter and I was his grandson. He didn't care enough to correct them so… the lie became accepted as fact," Zel sighed. He was getting used to telling the story now, not that it didn't hurt as much.  
  
"He must have been very sad when your mother died, and to be left with a baby to care for, too. Did he have a picture of her?" Kiki asked kindly.  
  
"Oh, he did! I saw it! Zel looks a lot like his mother…'course that was before his accident. She was a really beautiful talented violinist from Japan!" Xelloss again supplied.  
  
"Y-Your half Japanese then?" gasped Amelia. "So am I! My mother was from Japan too! See? That's where my hair came from, but my father says I look more like his mother..."  
  
"And me too!" chimed in Xelloss, glad to have something in common with two of his friends. "My father came from Japan too! I have his hair."  
  
"Well, you are all so exotic! It makes me feel very plain," laughed Kiki. "But, please, Mr. Zelgadiss, would you ask if the house might be rented to us or sold someday-- if that's not too difficult for you to part with..."  
  
"Oh, Gods, no! I hate the place! I mean...it's an okay house, but I have NO fond memories stored there. It'll take an hour, two garbage bags, and four boxes to move everything I own. Sure, I'll ask him tonight. He did mention putting it up for sale-- Could I have your number? I'll ask him to call and arrange…whatever, all right?" Zel asked.  
  
Amelia and whispered something to Kiki and they were both giggling.  
  
"Yes?" Zel viewed them askance.  
  
"Oh, nothing really Mr. Zelgadiss. Just a silly thing…" Kiki tried to stop giggling.  
  
"I see…" he glared at them. He did not like to be excluded from the joke, especially if it included himself.  
  
"It really was a stupid thing I said. Just forget it…" Amelia started.  
  
Xelloss had heard it though and started laughing. "Oh, that's right, Miss Amelia! It was stupid, but funny-- I heard it too! She said wouldn't it be funny if I married Kiki and moved into your old house, while you were living in my house!"  
  
Zel didn't think it was funny at all. He sighed and let it pass. "Amelia, Kiki, would you both do me two big favors?"  
  
Of course, they would.  
  
"First, would you please stop calling me Mr. Zelgadiss. We're good enough friends for you to call me Zel like everyone else, except Xelloss." Zel paused long enough to smirk at Xelloss, then moved on. "Second, do not repeat our personal family business to anyone else. The band knows and that's as far as we'd like it to go, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. --Zel. You know we'd never tell anyone about this, but word will get out eventually, you know," Kiki warned.  
  
Zel looked at Xelloss. "Let's just hope that time's not too soon."  
  
"So you move to where… Z-Zel?" asked Amelia, who blushed and was definitely having difficulties calling him by that nickname.  
  
"Ummm, the main house. An upstairs room that was his before the practice place was built. The move will be over on Sunday."  
  
"This Sunday? That's so quick!" Kiki exclaimed. "Poor Xelloss, having to say goodbye to your boyhood, right? But it's not so bad.  What if you had to share like your friend Gourry, with all those brothers and sisters?"  
  
"It could be worse," he conceded. "Hey that's the bell, we gotta go to class, right? Zelgadiss and I are going to work on the video in lab next. If there's anything to show, I'll bring it by... tonight after the band tryouts?" he asked Kiki.  
  
"Will it be after 8:00? If it's that late, then I will have to wait till Friday. Bye now!" she said and skipped off.  
  
"Mr. Zelga-- Zelgadiss, I know it was a childish thing I said and insensitive too. I could tell you didn't like it. It was unjust of me!" She added looking up at him meaningfully with watery blue eyes.  
  
His resentment melted away under that gaze. "Don't mention it…and you can call me whatever makes you comfortable, Amelia," he said blushing down to his lavender roots.  
  
"Oh good. I'll try Zelgadiss, like Xelloss. It's a nice name."  
  
"Really? I like it too, though it's a bit out of the ordinary, Xel-loss." grinned Xelloss walking beside her.  
  
"Well, your name's nice too, but I meant Zelgadiss' name..." Amelia said.  
  
"Now see what you've gone and done? He's all embarrassed," Xelloss grinned. "Zel-gaaa-diss? What was that, speak up, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT? Ooooh, that's not very nice language to use around a young lady! Ah…Ouch! Stop! Gah! See? It _hurts_ if I block that way! But look, if I do it like this...Yeah…I could break your arm.  Oh, don't worry, Amelia, already left down her hall and I wasn't going to break your arm, you know!"  
  
And so the two friends chided and bickered and punched all the way to the computer lab. That out of their systems, they quietly settled down to some serious work, editing the hours of video recording into a three to five minute advertisement for the band.  
  
"Some of this stuff is too good to toss. We could catalogue it with this tool and make a longer 'movie' just for the band," Xelloss suggested.  
  
"Good idea! Let's see..._Endless Crow Footage_--good title, eh?" Zel kidded. "And, for some reason, there's more drummer shots here than of anyone else."  
  
Xelloss smiled. "Hmmm, so I noticed."  
  
"So, do you like her, too? I mean, more than that 'just friends' status everyone else floats in."  
  
"What? Why are you asking about tha-- oh our deal, huh?"  
  
"Deal? Shit, no! I'd forgotten all about that-- it was a joke anyway." Zel blushed at the memory.  
  
"_Was_ it? I don't know."  
  
"Wipe that demonic smile off your face. It's scary! This isn't Japan in the past, and Kiki and Amelia are really nice girls. Not objects, got it!" Zel whispered angrily.  
  
"Whatever-- Hey, this close up of Lina is cool."  
  
"Yep! That's worth keeping for sure."  
  
"Hah! The choir girls… I usually see them from… behind. This view is good too!" Xelloss laughed.  
  
"I think you've been hanging out with Val too much of late." muttered Zel. "Next you'll be droppin' endin's and cursin' under yur breath."  
  
Xelloss snickered. "He is funny, though, and his character analyses are usually right on target." He smirked at Zel for emphasis.  
  
"Do I really sound that supercilious? Guess so. What an aa… Hey, we can get Gourry picking his nose! Zoom in on that one-- No? You are _too_ kind! Do you think Filia's skirt could get any shorter and still keep the rating below R here?"  
  
"If I work at this long enough, I'm sure the editing tools can take it up a notch or two…" Xelloss began.  
  
"I WAS KIDDING! Ahhh, sorry, I'll be quieter. Now the teacher's interested, better get off hemline close ups, Xelloss. Yeah, me looking cool doing my solo-- look at that fingering. Could use some touch-up work to make me look like a human sitting there." Zel became his usual sullen self.  
  
Xelloss stopped working and looked over at his friend. "No one but you is bothered by your looks, so lay off it, okay? Besides, you're going into the doctor's."  
  
"Next week, Monday morning sometime. I'll miss some school if he actually tries some tests. Heh, heh."  
  
"Right, so… what are you smiling about?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"I, ah, kissed Amelia the other day…kinda.  We got interrupted by Filia before I could say or do much, but she's not mad at me about it."  
  
"What?" Xelloss gasped eyes wide open. Then he returned to his grin and adjusted his glasses, "So there _is_ a contest! _I see_."  
  
"No! I wasn't thinking of that _at all_! It just…happened…kinda… don't look at me like that, or at all for that matter! There's _no _contest! Of course…if there were…which there isn't…I'd be ahead…but there's not, all right?!"  
  
"Whatever you say, _little brother_." Xelloss grinned evilly.  
  
Zel ignored the last dig and the two continued viewing tape, cutting, splicing, and editing tape until class was over.  
  
  
The Slayers all met up again in the drama class.  All the actors and actresses were learning their lines; even Gourry had much of his down, for the most part. He was finding out that Lina was both a help and a hindrance. She knew all his lines as well as hers from their constant practicing together. This was good, if he needed prompting. They had many parts together. This was less good. Her close proximity was becoming a distraction for him, causing him to drop lines or totally space out from time to time. Once when it appeared she was going to pound him senseless for missing his cue and fouling up her timing, Zel had to step in and pull her away.  
  
"Lina! Give him a break! It's just a play."  
  
"Break! I'll give him a break…a break from the..." she started, and then diffused when she noticed his woe begone expression. "Aww… jeese, Zel! What am gonna do? He's fine for awhile then just stares at me like I'm… a teleprompter or something!"  
  
"Or something else. Lina, come over here a minute. Ah, Gourry? I'll bring her back in a sec, all right? Lina, how can I put this…? Are you totally blind, deaf, and dumb?" Zel stopped, noticing his voice was carrying to other interested kids. Lowering his voice to a soft whisper, he continued, "We've been over this before. He knows the lines, he's just distracted by you. Don't give me that blank look. You know what I'm talking about. If I get any plainer… all right then, if you don't _care_ about his feelings just _tell_ him to get __lost, but don't __leave him hanging around. Now that's __it from Dr. Zel."  
  
And he stomped off blushing and muttering to himself. __Why do I get myself involved in all this? I'm the heartless loner everyone can count on for a witty, sarcastic remark, not the mender of broken hearts and inept lovers! As if I know anything!   
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Filia asked. "You're wanted on stage to go over the next act and Xelloss is __Pucking around without you to give him those icy glares."  
  
"Of course! Now I have _that_ lunatic to deal with! What's _next_? No, I _don't_ want to know."  
  
As Zel strode over to take command of the rehearsal, Amelia appeared out of nowhere and clung to his arm.  
  
"Oh! Please, talk to Val!  He's being really _mean_ to me. We're supposed to go over our lines and he keeps…" she continued pouring out her sad tale of woe while Zel stood, rather impatiently and listened.  
  
He finally shook her off, strode over to Val, and hooked him by an ear-ring. "Give the little girl a chance," he growled in his ear.  
  
"OW! Let go! What? I was just…oh? When did __you become so pro-tec-tive of… ah, _ha_!"  
  
"No, _'ah, ha'_! Just act your age and help her practice!" Zel snapped and returned to his goal, the stage where Xelloss was  juggling jars of paint for the sets. Bunny and a couple of other squeaky types were trying to get the jars back so that they could paint over the repairs to last week's ripped canvasses. They weren't trying very hard, Zel noticed. He stood, arms folded across his chest and watched with amusement.  
  
"Gimme! Oh, not that one! OH, you're gonna drop them and-- ooh! Be careful!" Bunny squealed in alarm.  
  
Zel was afraid that if they bounced much more, his recently girl-crazy, formerly nerdy and continually unstable friend would loose his concentration and…oh shit! Zel raced at demon speed to catch the jar and…yes!  
  
"Excuse me…" Zel muttered as he collided with Bunny, jar safely in hand. He spun away to grab the second jar just inches from the floor. The third landed on his back, bounced and gently rolled off intact.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing! Aren't you the guy that dressed up as Tuxedo Mas…? " Bunny began to ask.  
  
"NO! I mean, yes I was but-- it's supposed to be a secret, all right? Here, take these," Zel sputtered, quickly handing her the jars and backing off. She was staring, like everyone did the first time they really got a good look at his scared face surrounded by that wiry hair.  
  
"Is THAT the guy you said was such a great dancer?" squawked one of her comrades.  
  
Zel didn't stick around to listen to the rest. He yanked Xelloss out of the fray, seared him with an acidic stare, and then treated him to an icy cold shoulder.  
  
"But I never got the chance to try four! I bet I can, what do you think… okay… I'll shut up," Xelloss whined.  
  
Luckily, the teacher had some 'important things to say' which ate up most of the remaining class time and allowed Zel time to diffuse. By the time school was over he only had one thing on his mind, tryouts.  
  
The Amelia Van was waiting to whisk the band over to Xelloss' place, where the kids packed up their instruments and loaded the van. The next stop was Amelia's. Sylphiel had had the costumes cleaned, as necessary, and stored in the gatehouse. There the band rested, had a drink, and dressed, then piled into the van and rolled on over to the concert hall.  
  
The tryouts would begin in an hour at the Grand Township Concert Hall. The Hall was an unusual design with an enormous double-sided stage, which opened in one direction for opera and staged presentations, and the other for a band and ballroom dancing. Mayor Phil had rented it this afternoon and early evening for the band tryouts, for this was where they would play in a few weeks. The era of big bands and couples intertwined in twosome dancing was at an end; that is, at the end of the evening's entertainment. It was his plan to allow the young people their own music and fun from 7:00 to 11:00PM, then at midnight, the room would be transformed into a gracious ballroom of times past until way into the wee hours. The mayor was a romantic at heart, just like his darling daughter.  
  
So the friends unloaded their stuff again. A crew man introduced himself and led them set it up on a spot designated for THE SLAYERS to setup their equipment. So the friends worked and chatted nervously, happy to finally be getting ready.  
  
"I need to work on a report and project for classes tonight, for awhile. How about you? Have any of you done that essay yet?" Zel asked Lina, Filia and Xelloss.  
  
"Nope, guess I should get started. I have some French vocabulary words to learn. The teacher said if I finish the list, I can start French III after winter break," Xelloss revealed.  
  
"Hey, that's great! You weren't kidding when you said you finished German in one year! You're going through French fast too," Lina said. "Yeah I've got all kinds of work to do tonight. It's tough trying to do it all, isn't it?"  
  
Xelloss seemed pleased to have someone take an interest his life, and continued to open up. "Yes it is, I have motivation to learn French, but with band and all… I mean, the French isn't going as fast as German; I've had other things to do this year. My social calendar has been __ruining my academic one!" He laughed at that. He and Zel were at the top of their class and running out of certain classes to take.  
  
"I hear you!" Zel cut in. "I was going to do some computer work for the chemistry department this winter, but the band practices are eating into my time. If we take on more gigs, I don't know when I'll have time to breathe," he said shaking his head.  
  
Filia looked askance at Xelloss. "Does that mean you'll run out of things to take at the high school so we can get rid of you sooner?"  
  
Xelloss looked away, obviously hurt. Lina leap to his side. "You better hope not! He's the best drummer around! We'd never replace him, right guys?"  
  
Even Val agreed.  
  
"But, seriously, Xelloss, what will you do for classes next year?" Lina asked.  
  
"I might take something at the college.  Or maybe just drop out and work at the dojo and play music full time…so I can move out. I haven't decided yet."  
  
Amelia jumped into the fray. "What? That sounds crazy! Oh, no, Mr. Xelloss! You mustn't drop out of school! You and Zelgadiss (she did drop that Mr. didn't she?) should take some classes at the college and some at the high school and graduate with Mr. Val and Mr. Gourry next year."  
  
"I said I hadn't decided...things happen, Amelia, in our lives that…aren't easy to deal with, besides, I do crazy things because maybe I am."  He shrugged his shoulders  returned to his drums, adjusting heights and cymbal placements.  
  
Filia whispered, "Well at least he admits it, that's a step. Well. Val? Could you help me stand up, this skirt is..."  
  
"…Just the thing for sitting on the floor, right Lina?" chuckled Val as he lent both girls a hand up.  
  
Gourry helped Sylphiel up from the floor, and Amelia was running around looking for somebody.  
  
"I found them! The Suzaku Seven! That's right!  Over there!" she squealed, leading all the other girls off.  
  
"Well…quiet at last," muttered Zel.  
  
"Yeah, now I can tune-- give me a D, Val?" asked Gourry.  
  
"D for the big guy.  How about you-- A?" Val asked Zel.  
  
"Sure--"  
  
"Ahhh, Zel?" Gourry nudged him, "Amelia dropped the 'Mr.' -- Mean anything?"  
  
"Hey, that's right! I heard that, but forgot.  So what's up? You and the mayor's daughter, huh? Well she'd got dough and is kinda cute and young enough to be impressed by… Hey! I was only kiddin', ya know that!"  
  
"After playin' the middle school, Amelia seems lots older, right?" Gourry added.  
  
"Yeah," was all Zel said.  He was blushing and didn't want the guys to see him so he walked off to go look for the girls.  
  
The first band was called to start, and the girls returned to stand with their other band members. Lina stood be Xelloss and talked to him throughout the band's first number. Gourry watched them. Zel watched Gourry. Zel was beginning to think all interpersonal interactions should cease and desist. He was not feeling particularly great about Amelia. Mostly he really didn't like being teased by Val and although Gourry and Xelloss hadn't said anything incriminating, they could. Ah, to turn back the clock and undo the past...__but she was awfully nice and soft.  
  
"Oh! Zelgadiss! We're next-- I'm soooo excited-- I know that you've got lots of school work, but after this, maybe you would like to come over for dinner!"  
  
Zel was trying to think of a real good reason why not, when she added, "See it's my birthday today and…"  
  
"Umm, your birthday? You didn't tell anyone? Well, I guess so…"  
  
"Come on you guys, we gotta do a sound test and, Zel, you are required to be present," Lina interrupted.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure, Lina! Excuse me, Amelia, I have to, ah…"  
  
"That's okay! Oh, and Mr. Xelloss and Kiki are coming too!" she added eyes glittering with joy.  
  
The SLAYERS rolled out Lina's rocker and Zel's introspective song, and then waited to find out if more were required.  
  
"Can you cover half an hour, kids?" asked a gentleman seated in the small audience.  
  
"Sure, we can do an hour or more!" Lina grinned. "We got lots of stuff, mostly originals too!"  
  
"Is that so? Well, then we'll call you back tomorrow when we've determined a schedule and let you know how much time you'll need to prepare for…Let's see… I have a number for Amelia…" he began.  
  
"That's me! I arranged this so I left my number; it links into an answering service if I'm unable to pick up. Is that all? We can go? Thank you, sir!"  
  
So after two hours of shuffling our equipment and playing for eight minutes, we packed it all up again and headed back to Xelloss' place to unpack.  
  
"Just leave it and we'll unpack when? Saturday at practice? Right, tomorrow is extra play practice after school. I'm sick of looking at this stuff and I'm tired and hungry. But looks like we got the job, eh?" Lina smiled at Zel.  
  
"Yep. Zel? You'll be moving stuff on Saturday? Practice okay still?" Gourry asked uncharacteristically tuned into the discussion.  
  
"I'll make it a point to be here, or there, not far…" Zel groaned with trepidation.  
  
Xelloss was explaining something to Amelia, and then disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"So, who needs a ride tonight?" Amelia asked.  
  
As it turned out, Sylphiel was giving Filia a ride. Lina wanted to walk, but it was pouring rain. Amelia convinced her to take a ride with Val, Gourry, and herself in the van, and so they left.  
  
Zel wasn't sure what to do. He had some clothes at one house and others at another house. Well, he felt like a mess and he was going to dinner. Better take a shower. He scribbled a note: "X- changing upstairs room, open door for Amelia- Z".  
  
Twenty minutes later, Zel, in gasp more new clothes, opened the unlocked door to Xelloss' place. Xelloss was offering Amelia a can of soda. "See, Amelia! Here he is! No need to worry, our Zelgadiss returns clean, but otherwise unchanged! Ha, Ha!"  
  
"Hello…" Zel murmured.  
  
"Hi! I promised Miss Sylphiel I'd collect our costumes for cleaning and storage, so  thanks guys. Now, if you are ready we'll go get Kiki and have dinner!"  
  
Kiki had changed from her school clothes into a rather nice dress. Zel watched Xelloss' expression go from confident to nervous. "He is so messed up," Zel thought to himself smiling. "Unlike me…" Zel's smile disappeared.  
  
  
  
Lina tried reading the math assignment for the third time, but it made no sense. Her thoughts ran to each of her friends and how they'd changed. Val was really a different guy. He was trying so hard to win Filia's approval and appear aloof at the same time. Filia was playing the same game, luring him, catching him, reeling him in, and then callously tossing him back.  Amelia was growing up and settling down some, now that Zel seemed to be noticing her. Zel. Her dear friend smiled, joked, and had confidence for the first time since his disfiguring accident. He was coming alive. And Xelloss! That nutcase was changing so fast that he seemed to be a different guy each day. Sometimes an attractive one, and mysterious. "I must be getting tired," she yawned.  
  
I wonder what my life would be like with…_

… Zel? She pictured him working late at night at the lab and herself, a…writer… typing away in her office…fixing dinner together…playing music… meeting friends at a late-night coffeehouse to talk politics and do poetry readings… a part of the university intellectual elite…stimulating, challenging…  
  
Then she was sailing on a yacht, dressed to kill, Xelloss all dark and sensuous at her side…champagne…a sinister man in black nodding his head subserviently and then handing Xelloss a phone… purple eyes flash with danger… he grins evilly…the king of the underworld is pleased as he leans in for a passionate kiss…excitement…desire…wealth…power…   
  
Oof! She  landed on a patch of soft grass along with…Gourry.  His strong arms holding her securely… his eyes filled with her and only her…then the dog…and another…then the kids… they are all laughing and happy…a simple life filled with the joy of many caring loving people… so happy and content…  
  
Ring   
  
"I love you, Lina."  
  
Ring   
  
"I love you, too…"  
  
Ring   
  
The phone rang quite insistently. Lina lunged at the phone, picked it up, and groggily muttered into the mouthpiece "--'Lo? Yeah. I musta dozed off a little. I had the weirdest dream. No, too hard to explain, but you were in it… part of it anyway. Yeah.. it was nice enough… What? Okay, I'll meet you at the corner…bye."  
  
  


  
  
In the finer part of town, Mayor Phil resided over the dinner table like a king. He told stories, mostly funny and mostly untrue. He questioned each guest within an inch of their secret lives, learning a little bit about his darling daughter's odd friends.  
  
Kiki was in many of his darling daughter's classes. French, talkative, a hard working, loyal, good family girl. The perfect friend for his darling daughter. Not as wild as Lina, who seems better now that she's not hanging out with my other (sob!) daughter. He liked that Kiki girl a lot. But she clearly had taken that oddball boy with the purple hair to heart.  
  
Xelloss, the principal's son--with a history of problems. He was sharp, self-effacing, goofy, talented-- he didn't trust him a bit and couldn't put a finger on why. But his best friend was a good kid.  
  
Zelgadiss, the chemistry professor's son. Poor kid with the scars. He was polite and very intelligent. Soft-spoken, kind, and the object of his darling daughter's affections, currently. Two years older, but he seemed very shy and not particularly in love with her in return. Hmmm. He liked him though. Good stock.  
  
At least all these kids could behave at a table. "Amelia! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Too bad she had to be the worst behaved, but she had always been, and would always be his darling daughter.  
  
"Oh! Daddy! The cake is wonderful!" she cried at the cake baked in the shape of a castle with little knights and dragons battling around a turret.  
  
"I know what you like, Amelia-dear! Happy birthday!" he bellowed with all the love a father could have for his darling daughter.  
  
  


  
  
Lina stomped her feet. "Where _is_ he? I'll freeze to death before he gets … oh!"  
  
"Ahh, hi, Lina! Here, I brought an extra coat. Better? Good. So…um…Wanna walk to the market and get somethin'?"  
  
"Ahh, sure, Gourry, though coffee might keep me up ."  
  
"Hot chocolate!"  
  
"With marshmallows!" Lina grinned.  
  
"Whipped Cream!"  
  
"And a slice of pie?" she added, her red eyes flashing afire.  
  
"And Doughnuts!"  
  
"Yeah, all that stuff!" she smiled grabbing hold of his arm. "You know me pretty well!"  
  
He lavished a smile upon her with his sparkling blue eyes, warm with pleasure. "Sometimes--"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so complex! The all powerful Lina Inverse, woman of mystery and intrigue."  
  
"Intri-gu-_ing_…" Gourry smiled at her.  
  
Lina blushed, remembering her dream.  
  
  
  


  
"I wish you'd told me it was your birthday earlier. I have no presents for you," Kiki admonished.  
  
"That was on purpose. I didn't want you guys buying me gifts I don't need. This was what I wanted. I quiet time with some of my best friends." Amelia grinned and hopped around adding, "But I have something for each of you! Wait a second. I'll be right back!"  
  
"Okay… first for Kiki, my old bike bell. You said you didn't have one and you certainly need one for all the delivering you do.  See? A quick tug and it's a loud bell. Pull it all the way back and it plays a little tune!" Amelia laughed.  
  
"Oh, yes it's just what I need! Thank you so much for the gift! Such a nice custom-- giving away gifts on your birthday. They do this in Seyruun?"  
  
"It's an Amelia thing, I think!" smiled Xelloss.  
  
"This is for you, Mr. Xelloss.  It's a first aid kit, for your place!" Amelia giggled.  
  
"And a new elastic bandage too! Hey, Zelgadiss! You won't need to plow through the mysteries of the medicine cabinets again." Xelloss smiled and winked.  
  
Amelia walked up to Zel, eyes shining with excitement. "I wasn't sure what to give you, but then I remembered I hadn't returned something from you so-- "  
  
Zelgadiss had been looking over Xelloss' shoulder at the first aid kit, when Amelia closed in on him. He was trying to recall what he might have lent her, when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips on his in a very real kiss. He barely kept himself from falling over and hardly had more than the presence of mind to put one arm around her and return the kiss.  
  
He was still standing like a statue made of rock as the world again returned to normal around him. Kiki was explaining how people kiss all the time in France. "…Men and women both, once on each cheek for greetings and farewells…"  
  
Xelloss was watching him rather saucer-eyed and Amelia was blushing and pretending to carry on as usual. Amelia's father bounded into the room, voice booming, directing traffic, moving the guests out the door to the van. Time to go.  
  
"Oh joy!" moaned Zel silently. "What do I do _now?'  
  
_

  
  
  
"So how long are you planning on sticking around?" Lina asked, licking the last of the pie off her plate.  
  
"I was planning on… forever," he said closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head, relaxing.  
  
Lina blushed. She was asking how long they'd stay at the market deli. He had answered a lifetime. And she didn't think he meant that.  
  
"Well, I've got homework and not much time to do it so, as much as I'd like to stay here…" she began.  
  
"Oh, sure, I'll walk you back," Gourry answered agreeably.  
  
His long hair caught by the wind tangled in her rusty curls looking like living flames flying around their heads. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and found a note.  
  
"What's this?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Hmm? Oh that, save it for later… after I go home."  
  
"O-kay… Well, we're here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Friday… biiig play practice too…ahhh…" 

She felt his huge hand encircle her petite one holding the note. He gave it a squeeze and smiled and said, "G'nite" and left waving.  
  
"Wait! What about the coat?" she cried after him.  
  
"Oh…ah…keep it! Black and red… looks nice on you!" and he disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Oh… thanks! I like it!" she watched his form until it was out of sight, then opened the note. A poem for her written in his large careful script:  
  
          _Roses are red, but Lina's eyes are brighter.  
  
          Violets are blue, but not as me without her.  
  
          Sugar is sweet, like Lina's laughter.  
  
         You're everything to me, you are all that matters.  
  
         Gourry.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear gods…" Lina gasped. "__Now what do I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia |))-.-((| Val  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
"I want to touch bases with everyone of you today to see what progress you've made on your cultural fair projects." The teacher looked around at the class. "While you are waiting your turn, I'd like you to be doing either of two things: reading your book for the upcoming book report or working on your fair project."  
  
"Gods, this is such a drag…" Lina whispered to Zel, who appeared to be sleeping, face down on arms, folded on his desk.  
  
"You drew a picture of the Gods… in drag?" piped Xelloss perched precariously on the back of his chair.  
  
"Get down you filthy, amoral spawn of evil!  Hurry before the teacher sends you off to that scary lady's office again!" hissed Filia.  
  
As he obeyed, he whispered across the aisle at her. "My, my Filia! I didn't know you cared what happened to me!"  
  
The teacher's presence interrupted Filia's reply. "Now then, Filia, how are you doing? Have you decided how to narrow down your project?"  
  
"Yes! Actually I have two ideas. One, I could only follow my mother's Father's side for a few generations. On the other hand, I could follow only her Uncle's …" Filia lowered her voice and spoke to the teacher a few minutes longer.  
  
"That second choice sounds intriguing, if you can gather enough facts in time. Now then, Lina? How is your project shaping up?"  
  
"Well, my sister's gotten together everything she knows about the family and I've talked to my mother in New York. Nothing on my dad, deadbeat and dead-end. It's okay, I'll get it done," she shrugged.  
  
"That's good dear.  And you, Xelloss? How is your project coming along?"  
  
"Funny you should ask…" He stared at the back of Zel's head. "Some new relatives have surfaced of late, complicating things. It'll get done, though," he added unconcernedly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that.  And you, Zelgadiss? Have you been able to gather _anything?" _

  
Xelloss was stifling a laugh with difficulty. Zel spoke up louder than usual to cover up the snickering. "Yeah, it seems I have got some family to write about, but pictures are going to be a problem."  
  
"Now don't worry about that part. Do the best you can, dear…" And to top it off, the teacher patted his head affectionately before moving on to the far side of the room.  
  
"Teacher's pet!" smirked Xelloss.  
  
"Don't go there, you son of a…well you know her better than I do!" Zel snapped back.  
  
"So guys, is there a band practice tonight?" Lina asked.  
  
"No, Lina. We have play practice after school today. Are you getting memory problems from hanging around Gourry so much?" Zel asked, eyes narrowed. He was in one of his characteristic sullen moods. Events of the past were weighing heavily on his mind. He was unsure of himself again. Instead of rejection though, he was trying to come to grips with the problems of attraction. His wasn't sure which was worse. Things with Amelia were moving along at a pace he was uncomfortable with. Surely she felt sorry for him, but why want to touch him? He couldn't stand to touch himself much less let another get so close. Besides, he wasn't certain of how he felt about her. She was a friend, but he couldn't even let his mind go there now. And then, what _was _it about Lina and Gourry that bothered him so much?  
  
"Hey, I've got stuff on my mind, okay?" Lina snapped back. "Unlike some people I know, I have a life outside of school, and right now it's a little complex. So give me a break, Zel!"  
  
"I have a life too!" Zel began.  
  
"You live in a box and you're moving to a bigger, better appointed box, that's all!" Lina replied acidly. She hadn't slept well last night and was not a morning person, so when Zel started pushing her buttons, she just slammed back.  
  
The move. That fact had escaped his mind this morning…well not any longer. He had to pack up stuff-computer, clothes, maybe have a big bonfire instead…end of that life. Lina looked over at her friend. He looked so defeated, she nearly apologized. Until…  
  
"And just how complex can your life get with that jellyfish-for-brains skater guy? Oh, yes, what to eat? That's got to _strain both your intellects!" Zel snarled.  
  
Lina's eyes enflamed. "What? _What_ did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, or do I need to repeat myself for some truth to __sink in?"  
  
That did it. Lina spoke in a low barely controlled voice. "And I suppose talking to _you_ is better? What makes you think I like trading insults with you anyway? Just because he recognizes the beauty that is the great Lina Inverse, something a cold, heartless…unfeeling fish like you couldn't in a million years, makes __him a __great deal more attractive than _you_ could _ever_ be!"  
  
The instant the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them. She would have been better off punching him, her first impulse, than saying something she knew would really hurt him.  
  
He simply stared at her in silence.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Zel…I didn't mean that; it came out all wrong! You got me mad and I just--Zel?" Lina lowered her voice as the teacher drew closer.  
  
Zel turned back to face the front of the room. He knew he had a heart, because it was hurting.  
  
Filia felt for him. What Zel had said wasn't very nice but he hadn't deserved that cruel a response. Lina didn't look too happy any more either. She'd have to talk to Lina and get her do something to make up for that dig. Xelloss thought Zel had been right on target. So why was Lina protecting Gourry? He knew Zel liked Lina, some-- like lots of others--but could she possibly, actually _like_, like Gourry? No, way…nonsense…not _her_…  
  
  
  
As promised, Xelloss had secured a room for the science lab's cell project. Everyone had hauled their trash, projects, into the room before school. Now they needed to set up their materials, filling the room with cell parts. It was impressive. Reports were read, explaining the significance of each part to the functioning of the whole. Lina read hers on the endoplasmic reticulum, and sat down.  
  
Zelgadiss sat silent as stone, avoiding all eye contact, speaking tersely only when necessary to explain the materials used.  "The ribosomes? Those were empty pill capsules.  Any other questions?"  
  
Things were definitely tense.  
  
  
  
Zel was missing from the lunch table. He wanted to avoid all contact with the female half of the human race, something he felt hardly a part of anyway. Amelia spied him talking to Van over by the 'Draconian' kids. She pointed this out to Kiki and rose to go get him, when Xelloss blocked her way.  
  
"I don't think that that would be a good idea, Amelia," he smiled. "Zelgadiss needs his space today. You'll just have to wait until play practice, okay?"  
  
He wouldn't budge, so she reluctantly sat down and chatted with Kiki and Lina.  
  
"I just wanted to ask him if he'd talked to his--if he'd asked about renting his house--oh, it can wait," Amelia said moodily.  
  
Lina seemed a little moody herself. Gourry noticed this and kept to himself. He set a bag of potato chips within her reach, and was satisfied to have her grab and devour them all. That was enough. She wasn't mad at him. Let whatever the problem was blow over. That was the safe way to handle things. He knew she'd read his poem. He knew she'd wait until they were alone to say anything, if then. Well, she wasn't mad at him. Things were okay then.  
  
Filia flung her paper lunch sack onto the table and stood next to Lina's chair. "Lina! You really hurt his feelings! How could you say such a terrible thing…and in front of everybody in listening distance? You know better than anyone how sensitive he is about his looks, and to point out how he'll never compare to Gourry…ever! That was cruel! He'll __never get over that without a __huge effort on your part!" Filia lectured in her best 'I'm perfect and you are scum' tone of voice.  
  
Well--maybe things weren't okay--Zel's my friend too. Better stay out of it. If she wants you to do something, she'll let you know. Gourry looked sideways at Lina.  
  
"He'll get over it, he always does. We were in crappy moods and taking it out on the safest person around. He knows that. I know that," Lina said defensively.  
  
"I don't think so this time. I think he's jealous that you're getting close to someone else and rubbing his nose in the fact that no matter how smart he is, that can't compare to the other lucky guy's good looks. Pretty shallow sounding, but really cuts to the quick!" Filia sniffed and sat down to eat.  
  
Amelia straightened in shock. __Her Zelgadiss _jealous_? He likes _Lina_? No, he likes __me! "I think you're wrong, Filia! I wasn't there and heard nothing, but Zelgadiss--he's Lina's friend and Gourry's too. He wouldn't be jealous of them! He likes--me."  
  
Xelloss knew she was partially right too, but one look at the tortured face of Lina and the confused one of Gourry and he decided to keep his mouth shut. But then, that wasn't much fun.  
  
"Filia's right!" he piped up. "Lina needs to apologize to Zelgadiss. Perhaps a walk? You still have 20 minutes of lunch. He's right over there hiding out with the kids from 'Atlantis'."  
  
"I am not going over there and I will not talk to him. I am not apologizing! I was right! He thinks he's so smart and knows what's right for everybody-- and look at the pitiful life he leads! I'll see you all later!" Lina said in a huff and stomped off, leaving her lunch in a mess at the table.  
  
"That's not going too well, I'm afraid," Xelloss said airily, smiling faintly and removing his glasses to clean them.  
  
"And that seems to just feed your soul!" snipped Filia.  
  
"Hey, did I miss somethin' ?" Val asked as he joined the diminishing group at the table.  
  
In a sing-song voice Xelloss chanted, _

          "_There's trouble in Zel-ville and Lina's the cause,  
  
          Filia wants her to solve it because, because--  
  
          Amelia's unhappy that Zel is all hurt,  
  
         And Gourry just wishes --" _

  
"--That you weren't such a jerk!" finished Filia.  
  
"That doesn't really rhyme as well as '--_she'd give him dessert'," he laughed. "Hey!" he shouted as her lunch bag landed on his head.  
  
Thankfully the bell rang, dispersing the band to the four corners of the school.  
  
  
  
Xelloss settled into his place at the video editing computer before Zel arrived. The video was looking good. The editor's feature set was complete and he hadn't encountered any bugs that he couldn't work around. Zel had been keeping a log of their work in order to put together a simple 'How To--" booklet.  
  
Zel slunk into the seat beside him and watched the video replay from the beginning to the end.  
  
"So, what's next? Credits? Title? What else?" Zel asked.  
  
"Sure, then maybe we should let the whole band see it and get their comments?" Xelloss suggested. "We'll get them unsolicited later after its all done anyway, so we might as well save ourselves the grief of having to go back and change stuff later.  Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe after play practice today we'll be able to talk them into watching it,  if the room's not locked up by then," Zel muttered.  
  
"Keys, Zel, I have keys…no room is sacred," Xelloss' eyes glittered with delight.  
  
  
_

  
  
The Midsummer's Night Dream was becoming a late-fall-early-winter's nightmare. The sets were repaired but falling apart at the seams. The props that had been missing were still missing. Kids were dropping lines like fishermen at the beginning of the season:  
  
Sylphiel (Hermia) and Amelia( Helena) were practicing Act I, scene I. Both were moaning about Demetrius (played by Val):  
  
Sylphiel: I frown upon him, yet he loves me still.  
  
Amelia: O that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!  
  
Sylphiel: I give him curses, yet he gives me love.  
  
Amelia: O that my prayers could such affection move!  
  
Sylphiel: "I wish he'd stop leering at us over here, it makes me --"  
  
Amelia: "O that his leers would turn toward yonder Queen of the Amazons (played by Filia) --Ha, Ha, ha!"  
  
The two girls broke up into weepy forms,  
  
Val shook his head and stalked off--  
  
  
  
Later on in Act II, scene I, 'a fairy' played venomously by Ranma Saotome, and the deviously cheerful Xelloss-as-Puck had their little parley:  
  
Xelloss: How now, spirit! Whither wander you?  
  
Ranma: Over hill, over dale, through bush, through brier  (recited in as flat a tone as possible),   
Over park, over pale, through flood, through fire  (devoid of any interest at all)…  
"_Damn_! I'm tired and need a _break--" (said passionately)  
  
Xelloss: "Perhaps… you'll find your lost friend… Ryoga o'er at the drinking fountain and we'll start over in say… five?"  
  
Ranma: "He's _not_ my friend! No… let's just get this over with…"  
  
Xelloss: Okay…The King (played by Zel) doth keep his revels here tonight;  
Take heed the queen (played by Lina) come not within his sight;  
For Oberon is passing fell and wrath,  
Because that she as her attendant hath  
A _lovely_ boy-  
And jealous Oberon would have the child Knight of his train,  
To trace the forests wild and with which to toy;  
But she perforce withholds the loved boy-  
  
  
Ranma: Either I mistake your shape and making quite,  
Or else, you are that shrewd and knavish sprite  
Call'd Robin Goodfellow--are not you he that frights  
The maidens of the villagery and barms-  
Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?  
Those that call you Hobgoblin and sweet Puck,  
You do their work, and they shall have good luck: ahhhh……Are not you he?  
  
Xelloss: Thou speak'st aright;  
I am that merry wanderer of the night,  
I jest to Oberon and make him smile-  
But, room, fairy!  
Here comes Oberon.  
  
Ranma: And here my mistress. Would that __he were gone!  
  
Xelloss: ( laughing now)"You don't know the half of it!  Those two have been trading insults all day.  This is going to be fun!"  
  
Ranma: "You mean for __real, man? This is _too_ much like home--"  
  
Xelloss: "Yours too?  Hmmm, we should get together and trade horror stories… No, mine are __really horror stories!  Torture, mixed up families histories--"  
  
Ranma: "Like I __said--sounds like home--"  
  
Zel was standing arms crossed waiting his turn. Lina was standing arms akimbo on the opposite side of Puck and the fairy. Xelloss smiled and the two 'friends' entered the stage from opposite sides.  
  
Zel: Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.  
  
Lina: What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence , "Beat it Xelloss!"  
I have forsworn his bed and company.  
  
Zel: Tarry, rash _wanton_: as not I thy lord?  
  
Lina: Then I must be thy Lady:  
But _I _know when thou hast stolen away  
From fairy land-  
Playing on pipes and versing love to amorous Amelia…ah… that is… _PHILLIDA_ _

Why art thou here?  
Oh, yeah-- that bouncing Amazon (Filia)  
Who is your mistress and your warrior love,  
To Theseus (Ryoga) must be wedded,  
And you come to give their bed joy and prosperity.  
  
Zel: "Oh, _joy_ for me!" (sighed)  
Oh--Why should Titania cross her Oberon?  
I do but beg a little changing boy to be my henchman.  
  
Lina: --His mother being mortal, of that boy did die;  
And for her sake I will not part with him.  
  
Zel: How long within this wood intend you stay?  
  
Lina: Perchance till after Theseus' wedding--  
  
Zel: Give me the boy and I will go with thee.  
  
Lina: Not for thy Fairy kingdom! Give it up, _I'm outta here--Fairies away!  
  
And Queen Lina stomped off the stage.  
  
Zel: Well, go thy way: I will torment you for this injury! (Lina offstage could be heard moaning, "Yeah, yeah…you just wish…")  
Ah, my gentle Puck, come hither-  
  
  
Puck danced into view…  
  
Xelloss: Yes? Flutters eyelashes and grins  
  
Zel: I marked where young (sigh…) Cupid's arrow fell.  
It fell upon a little flower  
Love-in-idleness, in a hidden bower-  
Fetch me this herb, and make it quick!  
  
Xelloss: _Quick like a bunny_! I'll girdle round about the earth in Forty minutes give or take a few-  
  
And Xelloss-the-Puckster exited,  laughing hysterically.  
  
Zel: Having once this juice, I'll watch Titania when she is asleep,  
And drop the liquor of it in her eyes.  
The next thing then she waking looks upon,  
She shall pursue it with the soul of love.  
That's when I take the boy from her.  
But who comes here?  
I will eavesdrop some--  
  
Val as Demetrius and Amelia as Helena stepped onto the stage front and center.  
  
Val: I love thee not, therefore--_bug off_…ah--pursue me not.  
Where is Lysander and fair Hermia?  
The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me.  
Get thee gone and follow me no more.  
  
Amelia: "_So am I supposed to be hanging on his legs here? Oh_-"  
--My heart is a true as steel!  
  
Val: Do I _entice_ you?  
Do I not in plainest truth tell you that I do not,  
That I cannot _love_ you!  
   
Amelia: And even for that do I (gulp!) love you the more.  
The more you beat me,  
I will fawn on you.  
Neglect me, lose me, spurn me, strike me-  
"_GAG me before I have to say any more! Okay I'll continue.._."  
Only give me leave to follow you.  
  
Val: I am sick when I do look on thee!  
  
Amelia: And I am sick when I look on you _too--I mean_…NOT on you…_sorry_--  
  
Val: Let me go. If thou follow me, I shall do thee mischief in the wood (said with a wolfish leer.)  
  
Amelia: We cannot fight for love, as men may do.  
We should be woo'd, and were not made to woo!  
  
  
Both Demetrius and Helena skittered quickly offstage. As Zel waved them off.  
  
Zel: Fare thee well _nymph_--before **he leaves this grove,  
_Thou_ shalt fly **him** and ****he shall seek _thy_ love.  
  
Val: (from the sidelines) _"She'd rather you did the pursuing, ha, ha_!"  
  
Xelloss re-entered, dancing with his flower acquisition--  
  
Zel: Have you the flower?  
  
Xelloss: Yes, _indeedy_! Here it is!  
  
Zel: Now I'll look for Titania-  
Here take some yourself  
And seek an Athenian man and anoint his eyes,  
But do it when the next thing he espies  
May be the sweet Athenian lady in love with him.  
Its affect on him is that he may prove more fond of her--  
  
Xelloss: Fear not! _Fearless leader_, my lord, your servant shall do so!  
  
And he skipped off merrily.  
  
  
  
  
"Very nice now…kids…Act II, Scene II…" directed the teacher.  "And the part of Lysander will be played by his stand in…ah…Zangalus…while the other boy is out with the flu."  
  
**_

Enter Titania (Lina) and her fairy attendants-  
  
Lina: Sing me now asleep, then to your offices and let me rest.  
Fairies sing a song and she sleeps--  
  
Enter Oberon and squeezes the flower juice on her eyelids--  
  
Zel: What thou seest when dost thou wake,  
Do it for the true-love take.  
Love and languish for his sake-  
When thou wakest, it is thy dear.  
Wake when some vile thing is near.  
  
Lina: "_YOU already are, heh, heh, heh."_  
  
Zel exited muttering, "_Stick to the script_." --  
  
Enter Lysander (Zangalus) and Hermia (Sylphiel) -  
  
Zangalus: Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood.  
And--I've lost my way--We'll rest here, Hermia, if you think it good.  
  
Sylphiel: Be it so, Lysander, find you out a bed  
For I upon this bank will rest my head.  
  
Zangalus: One turf shall serve as pillow for us both;  
One heart, one **bed**, two bosoms, and _Ha, Ha, Ha!  
  
Sylphiel: Nay, good Lysander, for my sake, my dear,  
Lie further off yet, do not lie so… _near_--  
  
Lina shouts from her bower: "_You heard the lady_!  __Now move it, Zangalus!"  
  
  
Lysander and Hermia closed their eyes and pretended to sleep as Xelloss as Puck hopped onto the stage singing and dancing.  
  
Xelloss: Oh where, oh where, has that Athenian gone?  
Ah, ha! Athenian clothes he doth wear;  
This is he, my master said,  
Who despised the Athenian maid--and here she is!  
The maiden sleeping soundly on the dank and dirty ground!  
Pretty soul! Why is she lying by this lack-luster, this kill-joy,  
Churl, _good for nothing_-- upon thy eyes I throw all the power  
This charm doth owe.  
When thou wakest, let love for this lady grow!  
So awake when I am gone, for I must now to Oberon!  
  
After blowing them a kiss, Puck left to one side, while from the other, Demetrius (Val) and Helena (Amelia) come running--  
  
Amelia: Stay though thou kill me Demetrius!  
  
Val: Go! Do not haunt me, or I just _might_!  
  
Amelia: Don't leave me!  
  
Val: Stay on at your own peril, _I am outta here babe_!  
  
And, true to his word, Demetrius exited.  
  
Amelia: I must be as ugly as a bear.  
For beasts that meet me run away in fear.  
No wonder that Demetrius does to like a _monster_!  
There lies the beauteous Helena.  
But who is here?  
Lysander! On the ground? Good sir, if you live, awake!  
  
Zangalus: Yawns-- And run through fire for thy sweet sake!  
Helena? Eh? I must skewer that Demetrius on my sword!  
  
Amelia: Do not say so, Lysander!  
So what if he loves your Hermia!  
She loves you, be content.  
  
Zangalus: Content with that tedious witch?  
No, it's with you Helena that I am in love.  
You are the most beautiful of all--  
  
Amelia: Why do you mock me?  
I must confess, I thought you a lord of true gentleness.  
Oh! That a lady of one man refused,  
Should of another therefore be abused!  
That's so ****__unjust!  
  
Helena exited, her little fist up-lifted on principle.  
  
Zangalus: Hermia, you sleep there,  
Mayst thou never come Lysander near!  
For now, I vow to apply my powers to honor Helena  
And to be her knight of peer!  
  
And with that said, Demetrius exited._

  
  
Sylphiel: awakening-- Help me Lysander! Look how I quake with fear!  
Shrieks _Lysander_? Gone? Oh, dear-  
Either my _death_ or _you I'll find immediately.  
  
Lina: Off to the side, muttered,"__If_ she screams like that again I'll make sure which one it is!"_  
  
  
Hermia left the stage._

"Oh kids…that was very touching…very good…now…ah…  Can you straighten that tree?  It should be standing tall and…yes, thank you.  All right, continue…" the teacher reminded them.  
  
   
Titania (Lina) lay sleeping in the woods--  
  
Gourry (as Bottom) had been goofing around with the other laborers (called the mechanicals) with Puck watching them-  
  
Xelloss: What homespuns have we swaggering here,  
So near the sleeping Queen Titania?  
_"And we know how crabby she is if she misses her beauty sleep!"_  
  
Lina: "_Stick to the script, Xelloss!"_  
  
Xelloss: "_O-kay, Do-kay!"_  
  
Puck leads Bottom (Gourry) around and out of sight. When he leads him back out, Bottom is wearing a paper hat representing his ass's head-  
  
Xelloss: I'll lead you about a round through bog,  
Through bush, through brake, through briar.  
Sometimes a dragon I'll be, sometimes wolf, sometimes a fire.  
I'll roar or howl or burn  
At every turn!  
  
All the other mechanicals acted frightened and ran away yelling.  
  
Mechanicals: O _monsters!_ Fly! Help!  
  
Gourry-Bottom: Why's everybody running away as if they're afraid of me?  
I see what they're up to.  
This is to make an ass of me.  
They think I'm stupid or something.  
I will not stir from this place, do what they can.  
I will walk up and down here and sing to show I'm not afraid:  
 He started to sing  a silly song (_So in this world--)…  
  
Lina (awaking): I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again.  
Mine ear is much enamored of thy note.  
So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape. I…ah… love thee! (Blushes)  
  
Gourry: Umm.You have little reason for that, but to say the truth,  
Reason and love keep little company together now-a-days…  
  
Xelloss: from the sidelines-"_Out of the mouth's of babes!"_  
  
Lina: Ahhh, thou art wise as thou art beautiful.  "_Hey! Who's laughing! This is a play going on here! Shuddup!"_  
  
  
Zel rolled his eyes, while Xelloss and Val ceased their snickering.  
  
  
"Okay, now kids…lets try and be serious about this.  Be professional at all times!" their teacher admonished them. "Now, you are in another part of the wood, Oberon and Puck, so assume your positions and begin..."_

  
Zel: I wonder if Titania is awake yet? Ah, here comes my messenger! How now mad spirit!  
  
Xelloss: My mistress with a monster is in love!  
A crew of crude mechanicals met together to rehearse a play--  
Intended for great Theseus' nuptial-day.  
One forsook his scene and entered in a brake (of fern)--  
When I did him at this advantage take.  
An ass's head I fixed upon his own-  
So at his sight, away his fellows have blown.  
I lead him round and so it came to pass-  
Titania waked and straightway… **_loved an ass_**.  
  
Zel: This is going better than I thought it would!  
But hast thou latched the Athenian lad's eyes with the love- juice as I did bid you do?  
  
Xelloss: "_Yes, indeedy, Great master_!"  
I took him sleeping, so that's finished too!  
_"Gods, that line really doesn't scan too well in this day and age, does it?  Maybe I should tinker with that line some."_  
And the Athenian woman by his side,  
That, when he waked, of force she must be eyed.  
  
Enter Sylphiel (Hermia) and Demetrius (Val)--  
  
Zel: Shut up! Here comes the guy now!  
  
Xelloss: This _is_ the woman, but--_oopsie__! _Wrong _Athenian lad!  My bad….  
  
Val: I didn't kill that idiot Lysander! Nor is he dead, for aught I can tell!  
  
Sylphiel: I pray thee, tell me that he is well!  
  
Val: If I do, what will you give me?  
  
Sylphiel: The privilege never to see me more.  
And from thy hated presence part I so.  
See me no more, whether he be dead or no!  
  
Hermia exits-  
  
Val: "_Wow, you're one harsh lady_!"  
There is no following her in this fierce vein.  
Might as well get some shut-eye.  
  
  
Demetrius lies down and sleeps-  
  
Zel: YOU IDIOT! "_Sorry, didn't mean to shout in your ear, Xelloss…"_  
What hast thou done! Thou hast mistaken the man  
And now he's in love with the wrong woman!_

  
Xelloss: _My, my_… I guess I did!  
  
Zel: About the wood go swifter than the wind.  
Find Helena of Athens.  
All fancy sick she is and pale of cheer with sighs of love-  
"_What's that? That's not true! Keep it to yourself, Xelloss_!  _Amelia's fine. Now where was I?"  
By some illusion, bring her here.  
I'll charm HIS eyes with her to see.  
  
Xelloss: I go, I go! Look how I go! Swifter than an arrow from a bow.  
  
Puck exits grinning-  
  
Zel: standing over Val's head-  
Flower hit with Cupid's archery sink in the apple of his eye,  
When his love he doth espy  
Let her shine as gloriously as the Venus of the sky.  
When thou awakest, if she be by,  
Beg of her for remedy.  
  
Re-enter Puck-  
  
Xelloss: Captain of our fairy band?  
Helena is here at hand,  
And the youth mistook by me,  
Pleading for a lover's fee.  
Shall we their fond pageant see?  
**LORD, what FOOLS these MORTALS BE!  
**  
Zel: Shuttup! You'll wake up Demetrius!  
  
Xelloss: Then will two at once woo one-- that needs be sport alone!  
And those things do best please me-- that befall preposterously.  
  
  
Enter Lysander (Zangalus) and Helena (Amelia) --  
  
Zangalus: Why do you think I woo in scorn?  
How can the things I say to you -  
I vow, I weep-seem scorn to you?_

  
Amelia: You grow more and more cunning all the time.  
Those vows you make should be to Hermia!  
  
Zangalus: I had no judgement when to her I swore.  
  
Amelia: Nor do you now!  
  
Zangalus: Demetrius loves her, and he loves not you!  
  
Demetrius (Val) awakens and sees Helena (Amelia)--  
  
Val: O Helena, goddess, nymph, perfect, divine!  
To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyes?  
  
Xelloss: off to the side--"_A swine, perchance? Ouch, that hurt, Lina!"_  
  
Val: Oh, let me kiss this princess of pure white, this seal of bliss!  
  
Amelia: Oh spite! Oh, Hell!  
If you were civil and knew courtesy,  
You would not do me thus much injury.  
If you were men, as men you are in show,  
You would not use a gentle lady so!  
You both are rivals, and love Hermia.  
And now both rivals mock Helena!  
"_It's just so unjust and unrighteous of you!"  
_  
Xelloss: to Zel-- _"She's really getting into this part, don't you think?"_  
  
Zangalus: You are unkind, Demetrius! Be not so!  
For you love Hermia, this you KNOW I know.  
You take Hermia, and I'll take Helena.

  
Val: _No way_, Lysander! Keep thy Hermia!  
I will none.  
If ever I loved her, all that love is gone.  
I love Helena now that all is said and done!  
  
Zangalus: Helena? NO!  
  
Val: Look here comes your love, Hermia!  
  
Hermia ( Sylphiel) enters--  
  
Sylphiel: Oh, Lysander, I found you! Why did you leave me so?  
  
Zangalus: Why should I stay, whom love doth press to go?  
  
Sylphiel: What love would press Lysander from my side?  
  
Zangalus: My love for Helena.  
  
Sylphiel: You speak not as you think! It cannot be!  
  
Amelia: There she is, now I have all three of this stupid conspiracy!  
Hermia you ungrateful maid!  
  
Sylphiel: I am amazed at your passionate words.  
I scorn you not, though it seems you scorn me.  
  
Amelia: Have you not set Lysander to follow me  
And to say he loves me,  
While your other love, Demetrius,  
Who nearly kicked me away, now calls me Goddess?  
  
Sylphiel: I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Amelia: _"You're right, we don't really care about either one of those guys, do we? Giggles"  
_  
  
Val: (glaring) I love you Helena!  
  
Zangalus: Not as much as I do!  
  
Amelia: Oh, thief of love, Hermia!  
What have you come by night and stolen my love's heart from him? You liar! You puppet!  
  
Sylphiel: Puppet? Whom are you calling a puppet? _Shrimp!  
How low am I?  
Not so low but that my nails can reach unto thine eyes.  
  
Val: laughing, "_Ooo___, cat fight!"  
  
Amelia: Help me, gentlemen, though you mock me!  
Perhaps you think her lower than myself that I can match her.  
  
Sylphiel: LOWER!?  
  
Amelia: Oh, good Hermia do not be so bitter with me.  
We've been good friends.  
I told Demetrius that you were in these woods.  
He followed you.  
For love, I followed him, but he threatened to strike me,  
Nay, to kill me too!  
So now, let me quiet go to Athens to bear my folly back  
And follow you no further. Let me go.  
You see how simple and how fond I am?  
  
Sylphiel: Why get going, already. Who keeps you here?  
  
Amelia: A foolish heart, that I leave here behind.  
  
Sylphiel: What, with Lysander?  
  
Amelia: With Demetrius!  
  
Zangalus: Be not afraid, she shall not harm thee, Helena.  
  
Val: No, _dude_…er…sir, she shall not!  
  
Amelia: Oh, when she is angry, she is keen and shrewd!  
She was a vixen when she went to school,  
And though she be but LITTLE, she is fierce.  
There is no one who can be worse!  
  
Val:   _"Isn't she talking about Lina?"  
_  
Sylphiel: LITTLE again! Nothing but 'little' and 'low' Let me get her!  
  
Zangalus: Get you gone dwarf! You minimus, you bead, you acorn.  
  
Val: Leave Helena alone!  
  
Zangalus: Shall with fight with swords to see who gets her?  
Follow me then!  
  
  
Exit both Demetrius and Lysander to fight--  
  
Amelia: I don't trust you. I won't stay in your cursed company.  
I'll out run you with my long legs!  
  
Helena exits-  
  
  
Sylphiel (Hermia) looks down at her longer legs-  
  
Sylphiel: I am amazed and know not what to say.  
  
Hermia exits-_

  
  
Zel: This is YOUR negligence.

You're either incompetent or committing these tricks on purpose!  
  
Xelloss: Well, my Lord, _that's a secret_!  
_Okay, okay,_ believe me, king of shadows, I mistook.  
Did you not tell me I should know the man by  
The Athenian clothes he wore?  
And so blameless proves my enterprise,  
That I have anointed an Athenian's eye,  
And so far-- am I glad it so did sort  
As this their jangling I esteem a sport! Grins evilly  
  
Zel: sigh Since they seem to want to fight, Robin,  
Overcast the night with a drooping fog as black as Acheron.  
Lead these testy rivals so astray  
As one come not with in another's way.  
Pretend to be Lysander and lead on Demetrius,  
Then pretend to be Demetrius and stir up a Lysander.  
Lead them round until they sleep,  
Then crush this herb into Lysander's eyes  
And fix him up with the right girl, _all riiiight_?  
I will to my queen and take her boy.  _"Gods, I see what you mean about some of these lines…"  
Once I have my prize,  
I'll release her charmed eye from monster's view  
And all things shall be peaceful once again.  
  
Oberon exits-  
  
Xelloss: How dull--Okay, my _fairy_…ha,ha,ha… Lord, if you insist-  
Then, this must be done with haste, morning's not far oft.  
Up and down, up and down,  
I will lead them up and down.  
I am feared in field and town.  
Goblin, lead them up and down.  
Oh, _goody_! Here comes one now!  
  
Reenter Lysander (Zangalus)--  
  
Zangalus: Where art thou, proud Demetrius? Speak thou now.  
  
Xelloss: Here, villain. Sword drawn and ready. Where art thou?  
  
Zangalus: I will with you straight.  
  
Xelloss: Follow me then, to plainer ground--  
  
Puck, with Lysander following him, exits-re-enter Demetrius--  
  
Val: Lysander! Speak again, you coward! Where art thou fled?  
  
Xelloss (from out of nowhere): _You rang, sweetheart?_  
Coward, show yourself!  
Follow me, I'll whip you with this staff like a child!  
He is defiled who draws a sword on thee!  
  
Val: Garrrgh! Where are you?  
  
Xelloss: Follow my voice, _idiot_! We'll try no manhood here.  
  
Demetrius chases the unseen Puck and both exit-re-enter Lysander--  
  
Zangalus: This is ridiculous.  
I'm tired and here I rest.  
End night, come thou gentle day! (Sleeps)  
  
Re-enter Puck and Demetrius--  
  
Xelloss: Ho, ho, ho! Why comest thou not?  
  
Val: You run before me, shifting every place  
And dare not stand not look me in the face.  
Where are you now?  
  
Xelloss: Come hither I am here!  
  
Val: This is a _crock_.  
I'm going to get some sleep and  
Fight him fresh in the morning. (Lies down and sleeps)  
  
Re-enter Helena --  
  
Amelia: Oh weary night. O long and tedious, _unrighteous_ night.  
I shall sleep now and when I awake it will all be better.  
  
(Lies down and sleeps)  
  
Xelloss: Yet but three? Come one more,  
Two of BOTH kinds makes up four.  
Here she comes, cursed and mad,  
Cupid is a knavish lad,  
To make poor little females sad!_

_"Gods, I just love this stuff!"  
_  
Re-enter Hermia--  
  
Sylphiel: Never have I been so weary!  
I can no further crawl, no further go.  
Here will I rest till the break of day. (Sleeps)  
  
Xelloss: On the ground,  
Sleep sound.  
I'll apply,  
To your eye,  
A gentle lover remedy.  
  
Puck squeezes juice into Lysander's eyes and dances about singing-  
  
Xelloss: When thou wakest,  
Thou takest  
True delight,  
In the sight  
Of thy former lady's eye's  
And the country proverb known  
That every man should take his own  
In your waking shall be known,  
Jack shall have Jill  
Nought shall go ill  
The man shall have his love again, and all shall be well!  
  
Puck exits--  
  
"Very well down, now!  Let's get those sets changed as quickly as possible…and on to  Act IV, Scene I!"  their teacher directed them.  
  
Everyone is lying asleep, enter Titania (Lina) with Bottom (Gourry) and attending fairies (Peasebottom and Mustardseed), Oberon (Zel) behind unseen-  
  
Lina: Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed,  
While I thy amiable cheeks do coy  
And I'll stick flowers in your long, smooth hair,  
And kiss thy large ears, my gentle joy.  
  
Gourry: Ahhh, Peasebottom?  
Scratch my head-  
And MustardSeed?  
Assist Peasebottom-  
I am monstrously hairy about the head all the sudden,  
And I must scratch, this thatch.  
  
Lina: What, wilt thou hear some music, my sweet love?  
  
Gourry: I like music pretty good, _Lina, I mean, ahhh_, not so much--  
  
Lina: Or say, sweet love, what dost thou desirest to eat?  
  
Gourry: Now that's the idea!  
Truly a peck of provender.  
Methinks I have a great desire to a load of hay,  
Good hay, sweet hay--  
  
Lina: Ah-sure--maybe I'll send out for some nuts--  
  
Gourry: I'd rather have a handful or two of dried peas.  
But I pray you, let none of your people stir me  
Unless they're bringing a feast,  
Cause I have an explosion of sleep  
Which has just come upon me.  
  
Lina: "_I'll give you an explosion, fur head-  
I'm the most beauteous Fairy queen and  
You're bored if you're not fed?"_  
Sleep thou, and I will wind thee in my arms.  
_Get the hell outta my sight, the rest of you fairies._  
  
Fairy attendants exit-  
  
Lina: Oh how I love thee! Oh how I dote on thee! (Sleeps too)  
  
Enter Puck--  
  
Zel: advancing-- Welcome, good Robin.  
See'st thou this sweet sight?  
Her foolishness now I do begin to pity.  
Seeking sweet favors from this lazy idiot-  
I did fall out with her,  
For she his fair hair did encircle with flowers-  
Wet with dew-  
Wet like her tears when we fought over that boy,  
Whom I got all tucked away.  
So now that I have the boy,  
I will undo this hateful imperfection of her eyes.  
And gentle Puck, take this transformed idiot  
And make him--whatever he was before.  
Not better, mind you!  
Now my Titania, wake you, my sweet queen.  
  
Lina: awakening-- My Oberon!  
What visions have I seen!  
Methought I was enamoured of an ass!  
  
Zel: smirks-- There he lies, your love--  
  
Lina: How could that have happened?  
I can't stand to look at him now!  
  
Zel: Okay, Puck, remove the ass' head.  
How about some music to awaken the sleeping dead here!  
  
Xelloss: _Do I have too? Ok-ay, Do-kay_! Now when thou wakest,  
With thine own fool's eye peep!  
  
Zel: Come, my queen, take hands with me.  
You and I are friends again,  
And will tomorrow midnight solemnly dance  
In Duke Theseus' house triumphantly  
And bless it to all fair prosperity.  
There shall the pairs of faithful lovers  
Be wedded with Theseus, all in JOY.  
  
Xelloss: My, Lord? It's almost dawn, time to shimmer off.  
  
Zel: _Ah, sure_, _Lina…"--Titania?  
  
Lina: Come, my Lord, and in our flight  
Tell me how it came this night  
That I sleeping here was found  
With these mortals on the ground?  
  
Zel: choking sounds as he exits with Lina in a headlock  
  
Xelloss: smiling "_Ah, now there goes true love!"_  
  
Lina: "_That's not in the script, Xelloss!"_  
  
Enter Theseus, Duke of Athens (Ryoga) with Hippolyta, his betrothed and Queen of the Amazons (Filia) and Egeus, Hermia's father (Parn)--  
  
  
Ryoga: Let's walk through this forest on this lovely morning.  
I don't know if I've ever been this way before, I keep getting lost…  
Ho, What have we here?  
  
Filia: Them? Who cares?  
Say, did I tell you the story of how once,  
I was with Hercules and Cadmus in a forest?  Let me tell you…  
  
Parn: Why one of these forms is my daughter!  
What is she doing sleeping here in the forest with-?  
Horrors! It's Lysander and Demetrius-  
And Helena. I wonder of their being here together!  
  
Xelloss: "_I would too, if one were my daughter!" Giggling_  
  
Ryoga: Oh, no doubt they rose up early to observe the rite of May,  
Moreover, hearing our intent came here to grace us._

  
Filia: Like that's likely--_Gods, what an idiot I'm about to marry_!  
  
Ryoga: Marry? So isn't it today that Hermia will tell us  
Whom she chooses to marry?  
  
Parn: Ah, yes it is, my lord.  
  
Ryoga: Then wake them all up.  
That's right, I am the Duke!  
Good morning! Are you all couples now?  
  
The four sleepers wake up--  
  
  
Zangalus: Pardon, my lord?  
  
Ryoga: I know you two men are rival enemies,  
So how come you're all sleeping together in the forest?  
  
Zangalus: It's very difficult to remember-  
I cannot truly say how I came here.  
But now I do bethink me,  
I came here with Hermia to leave Athens  
Without peril of the laws to stop our marriage--  
  
Parn: Enough, enough! I beg the law upon his head!  
Demetrius! They would have defeated you and me!  
You of your wife,  
And me of my consent that she be your wife!  
  
Val: _Ah, don't get yer shorts in a knot, old man!_  
Helen told me all about it.  
So furious, I followed them into the forest  
With sigh fair Helena following me.  
But by some power-  
My love for Hermia is gone with the wind,  
Melted as the snow,  
A remembrance of childhood-  
Now I've got _the hots for Miss Helena here.._.  
To her, my lord, I do wish it, love it,  
Long for it and will be ever true to it.  
  
Xelloss: innocently_--"What do suppose the 'it' is, Lina? Ouch!"  
_  
Ryoga: Sounds good to me. How about it Ageus?  
Give it your okay (or I'll kill you)  
And we'll all get married together at midnight.  
  
Everyone: _Party on!_  
  
  


"Perfect, perfect!  Now for the final scene: the wedding is completed with many happy couples glowing…!" the teacher glowed.  
  
Enter Puck--  
  
  
Xelloss: Now the hungry dragon roars  
And the wolf behowls the moon.  
Whilst the stupid Bottom snores  
All this weary task is done.  
I am sent with broom before,  
To sweep the dust behind the door.  
"Now that the fun's all over,  
It's Puck do this Puck do that-  
I'm always the one left to clean up his messes--  
  
Enter Titania and Oberon--  
  
Zel: By the dead and drowsy fire,  
Every fairy sprite hop as light as bird from briar.  
And this ditty, after me,  
Sing and dance it trippingly.  
  
Lina: _I don't know, that song's pretty lame_-  
First, rehearse your song by rote a bit better-  
Better yet, hand in hand with fairy grace  
We'll walk and I'll sing and bless this place!  
  
Zel: All right, but can we check out all the couples-  
Just to make sure they all got sorted out right?  
  
Everyone exits, leaving Xelloss-Puck alone on the stage.  
  
Xelloss: That sounds a bit _perverted,_ master. _Anyway_--  
If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this and all is mended.  
That you have but slumbered here,  
While these were visions that appeared.  
And this weak and foolish theme,  
Was really only just a dream.  
Gentle-people, so not reprehend,  
If you pardon, we will mend.  
And as I am an honest PUCK,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to escape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long,  
Else the Puck a liar call,  
So good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends! Claps hands!   
  
  
"Very good everybody!" cried the teacher. "That's all for tonight! I have some notes to go over with you in class tomorrow! Keep working on memorizing lines and remember to bring in all your costumes this week! Amelia is supplying all the Greek togas, so let her know which style, boy or girl fashion, you need, please!"  
  
"Hey guys? Wanna sneak preview of out video?" Lina called to the band members. "Zel's trying to get us together, just follow him and Xelloss, I guess."  
  


  
Of course, the door was locked. Xelloss selected a key from his magical set and presto! Zel brought up the computer and started the software.  
  
"All right. We've edited the footage down to under five minutes, added titles and credits--Xelloss added some superfluous artsy stuff punch Ouch!"  
  
"This is your chance to make suggestions!" Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but will you make 'em if we do?" Val asked scowling down at the screen.  
  
"Well…that's a secret!" he winked, pointing his index finger at Val's chin, then giggling.  
  
--  
  
"Ooh! Nice beginning--close-up on Lina the Great, yeah!" she cheered.  
  
--  
  
"What's with the crows? Aww--tiny shiny wings--I get it!" Val laughed at his own song.  
  
--  
  
"Gourry? Like the glowering look there?" Zel asked.  
  
"Yeah! Pretty serious footage--" Lina smiled.  
  
--  
  
"Is my shirt really _that_ short?" Filia questioned the reality at hand.  
  
"That's a secret! Oof! "  
  
"If you don't want to be hit, don't try that line on me!" she hissed. "Looking good girls!"  
  
--  
  
"Wow, guys that was terrific!" Lina rewarded her two friends with a compliment. "I think we should put it on at lunch Monday. The schlock that gets shown in the lunch room doesn't compare to this! That is, if we can figure out how to get someone to let us put it on--"  
  
"Leave that to me!" Xelloss smiled.  
  
"So when do we find out if we're playing at the Mayor's ball?" Sylphiel asked unexpectedly.  
  
"The call back for the job?" Amelia chirped, "I'll call the answering service and check, if I may borrow your phone, Mr. Xelloss? Thanks, glad you have a cell phone, excuse me guys--"  
  
"At your service," he replied and moved to let Amelia get by.  
  
Amelia isolated herself at the far end of the room and listened and punched numbers, "This is it!" she whispered. "All right! We have at least 40 minutes of playing time! We get paid for one hour-- that's $500!"  
  
The band members cheered and congratulated themselves. Another gig and a video tape!  
  
"I can use this stuff to get us more jobs. There's a club at the beach that signs up teen groups-- we might get a couple nights over winter break," Lina informed the others.  
  
They closed up the room and continued to discuss the road trip idea on their way home.  
  
(((. -)) Zel |||^. ^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia |))-.-((| Val  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing?" Lina asked no one in particular. Gourry, Zel, Xelloss, and she were walking in the direction of home.  
  
"Sheet rock and plumbing," provided Gourry. "Dad's showing me how tonight-- on my new room--"  
  
"Wow! That's coming along fast-- let me know when you need a painter!" winked Lina.  
  
"Sure, Lina!" he smiled warmly. "I seems to be taking forever… for me…I want it done before the break…mostly, you know."  
  
"Zel?" Lina cast her glance his way.  
  
"Mom and Dad insisted that I help them pack. It'll take me five minutes, but I've got to do the kitchen and hell knows what else. Xelloss gets to help tomorrow. This is supposed to be quality time alone with me gag," he managed to actually choke himself and coughed for the next block to his place.  
  
"Too bad…" Lina commiserated. "See ya for band practice tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh joy…" he muttered and climbed the steps to his old place.  
  
Xelloss, Gourry, and Lina waved to his retreating head.  
  
"Oh--"  
  
"What's wrong, Gourry?" Lina asked.  
  
"I was supposed to meet my dad at this other place. I gotta run or I'll be late… but… I'll be sure ya get home, okay…?"  
  
"No worry! I have nothing better to do. You heard Zelgadiss, one-on-one with mom and dad.  I guess that leaves ME with nothing else to do than see that Lina gets home all safe and sound." Xelloss grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"I'll be okay, Gourry. It's only another block. You don't want to keep your dad awaitin'!" Lina smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"If you say so," he answered, staring sharply at Xelloss a second (Everything had better be okay), then loped off.  
  
Xelloss carried Lina's book bag, something she didn't notice until they were opening the door to her house and she realized she didn't have to shuffle her load of stuff in order to unlock the door. "Err, thanks…you didn't have to do that though," she muttered as he followed her inside.  
  
"Oh, I know!" he chirped merrily, stepping carefully around and over the detritus on the floor.  
  
'Have a seat. I'll get us something to eat!" she shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Xelloss looked around the disaster zone, frowning. He spied some empty, mostly, plastic shopping bags stuffed under a pillow, somewhat. He proceeded to uncover the couch, dropping candy wrappers, apple cores, and old homework casualties into the bags. Next, he turned to the coffee table, stacking magazines and book into orderly piles. Extraneous clothing, he piled beside the hall entrance. When Lina reentered, carrying glasses of milk and slices of cake from the restaurant, the room was transformed, to her eyes anyway.  
  
"Wow! What happened in here? Xelloss? You did all this? It looks great! Where did everything go?" she said excitedly. "Gods, when Luna sees this she'll-- have a heart attack or something!"  
  
"If you have a vacuum and dust cloths-- and show me where your washer is…" he began.  
  
"Hey! You're a guest, you shouldn't have ta…  Okay, this way… but only for a few minutes… the milk'll get warm…"  
  
Xelloss showed her how to change the vacuum's liner bag, after some searching for a badly needed new one. Lina cleaned the now visible surfaces while he took care of the floor. The discarded clothes were quickly sorted into two piles. Lina ran off and returned carrying armloads more. "Might as well do full loads, eh?"  
  
The milk was still cool when they returned to the front room. "I can't believe how much we, er… you, got done, so fast! Hey, look a special on TV on dancers!  That's--"  
  
"Gene Kelly! Very athletic style," Xelloss said enthusiastically. He didn't have a TV in his 'place' and so rarely watched it.  
  
He continued to narrate the rest of the show until the commercial, at which point he could sit still no longer.  "Here, let me show you. Stand up!" he demanded.  
  
Lina shrugged and did as she was told. He was only about eight inches taller than she was. A comfortable difference she remembered from the Halloween dance. He held her gently and gracefully led her around the now-cleared floor, demonstrating several of the moves they'd seen Mr. Kelly dance with his partner. Xelloss hummed the tune and kept excellent rhythm; he was a drummer.  
  
"Commercial's over--" she reminded him.  
  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed."  He simply looked at her, the barest whisper of a  smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
For a moment she was certain he would try and kiss her. Instead, he loosened his hold on her.  
  
"Ahhh, yeah… Ah, thanks for the lesson," Lina blushed and freed herself from his loose embrace.  
  
He joined her on the couch, sitting closer than before. "Anytime, Lina!" he whispered.  
  
They watched the dancers in silence. He was entranced and thoroughly absorbed in the program, until his sixth sense told him that Lina was staring in his direction. Before he could ask her why, she lurched at him, pushing his head into the couch.  
  
"Shhhh, get down!" she hissed, kicking Xelloss to the floor. "I'm not supposed to have any boys over when my sis isn't here!"  
  
"Li-na! Are you home? Are you...OH MY GOD! DID YOU DO THIS? WOWEE! HOLY SHIT! SIS IT'S-- who's the friend?"  
  
Xelloss had hit the floor with 'yelp' and Lina's foot kept him down. He knew the intruder must have been her sister, so he tried to stay still. His hand slid under the couch, where it encountered a hand-sized, smooth, hard object. "What's this?" he mused. Then Lina kicked him to silence and he let out an audible gasp.  
  
Hearing the 'friend" question, Xelloss rolled way from the couch and stood waving the found object in his hand. "Hello!"  
  
Luna's eyes grew as large as saucers.  
  
"I'm gonna die--" thought Lina.  
  
"You found it! The remote! You found it, you _angel!" Luna danced over to Xelloss and gave him a hug. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Xelloss," he replied simply, handing her the treasure-from-beneath-the- couch. He smiled and thought he remembered her from the restaurant during the 'Val in jail' incident. She seemed nice. Not as scary as Lina made  her out to be.   
  
"XELLOSS? That's a weird name, like all sissy's friends. You did this…cleaning, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep! Now there's room for dancing!  See there's Fred and Ginger! I learned that series of steps!" he grinned at Lina, pointing to the TV.  
  
Luna looked at her sister, "I like this one!  He cleans, he can dance, he's good looking-- I don't suppose you cook too?"  
  
"Cook? Not really, Zel's teaching me, but I can follow instructions!" he smiled.  
  
"Good, then come into the kitchen and help me get dinner ready and you can stay. By the way, I'm Lina's sister. You can call me Luna." _

  
Lina followed meekly. She sat on the counter and watched her sister empty the grocery sacks and listened to her bark out orders. All the while Xelloss tossed out trash, wiped down counters, washed dishes, and eventually did a little vegetable chopping. In forty minutes, the kitchen was relatively clean and in order and dinner was on the table.  
  
"So, you're a friend of, who's that kid? Zel something? Or are you two-- ya know--"  
  
"No!" Xelloss yipped, "He's moving in-- no that's not right, well it is but, not in the way it sounds--" he looked desperately to Lina for damage control.  
  
Lina finally found her voice. "They're just friends, sis. However, Zel's father is marrying Xelloss' mother so Zel is moving into the main house. Xelloss lives in the loft above the practice room. You know Zel's a good cook, I've told you about that.  Just like you know his name…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that weird looking, depressing guy. I thought he lived with his grandfather? Long story, huh? Another time then. So you're part of the band I've heard about?" Luna settled her gaze upon poor Xelloss again, and continued the interrogation.  
  
"Yes! I'm the drummer!" He punctuated this announcement with a little finger drum roll on the table.  
  
"Another idiot like that Gourry dolt! Too bad-- Lina when will you ever learn!"  
  
"He's not an idiot! He and Zel are at the top of their class and are both running out of classes to take at the high school!" Lina shouted. _And why am I defending him?  _Her sister brought out the worst in her.  
  
"Well then… What other hidden talents do you have?" Luna smiled evilly at Xelloss, whose appearance seemed paler than possible.  
  
Lina supplied an answer. "He works at the local dojo, where he…"  
  
"He _works, _too?" Luna gushed, rudely interrupting her little sister, "Tell me more--"  
  
"Umm, don't you have to get going and help Zel do some packing?" Lina nudged Xelloss.  
  
"Oh? Yes, I do-- I will just clean up these dishes then I'd better go!" he cried, then dashed to the sink and started scrubbing in haste.  
  
"Well, sis," Luna leaned in toward Lina, "I think _this one's a keeper," then louder laughed to him, "Too bad you're not at least eighteen!"  
  
"Oh! But I _am_!" He glanced at Lina, to whom this was news and shrugged. "I spent some time-- traveling before moving here." That's improvisation!  
  
Luna wrapped an arm around a very nervous looking Xelloss as he made his way past the hall trash and to his jacket and shoes by the door. "Well, if things don't work out for you and little sis here-- come on by the restaurant sometime," she leered.  
  
He may have said, "EEK!" followed by, "Er, ah-- thank you-- see you tomorrow at practice Lina!"  
  
As his form disappeared into the darkness, Lina turned to her sister and said, "Well that's the last time he'll want to walk me home!"  
  
"Humph! That was the idea! If he's frightened of __me, he'll never be strong enough for __you!"   
  
"But Luna! He's just a friend to me! I'm not hunting for boyfriends, just friends. I don't want to lose friends-- especially the best drummer around!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Oh really? He sure looked interested in you!  Burr… it's too cold for me out here. I'm going in!"  
  
Lina followed her sister inside and closed the door.  _No, he isn't-- she's wrong-- not him-- not Zel, not him…ah…Who am I trying to kid?_  
  
  
Xelloss ran up the steps to Zel's place. The door was unlocked, so he stepped in. "Zelgaaaadiss?"  
  
"In my dump," came the muffled reply from upstairs.  "I just got up here myself--did the kitchen already…"  
  
"Cold and dark! It's got to be hard to pack anything in here," Xelloss complained. He closed the door and sat sown on the edge of the bed. "Is that someone at the door?"  
  
Rezo was pounding at Zel's bedroom door. "Zelgadiss, you in there?"  
  
Zel jumped up and went to the door, while Xelloss bounced on his sheetless mattress. "Yes, we're in here. It's a mess--"  
  
Xelloss had dumped the contents of two drawers on the messy bed and began to whine, "Zel-gaa-diss, what do you want to keep, or can I just throw it all out? Oh, hi, Professor Graywords, coming to help?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know that we were here-- doing the same thing," the man muttered.  
  
"All right. I already packed the kitchen and the hall storage. We've got a long ways to go so...bye," Zel muttered back and closed and locked his door. "Shit!"  
  
Xelloss was chuckling. "And you thought you'd have the place to yourself one last time?"  
  
"No, I don't actually think that they care enough, but they do like messing with our minds. Well, might as well take a walk down my depressing memory lane-- Just throw out all that stuff-- all right, here's one box for the recycling, one for the trash, and one to keep," Zel said, getting down to business.  
  
They emptied all the drawers, sorted, and boxed. It took fifteen minutes.  
  
"Want to see my sword?" Zel asked proudly. "Whatever my lineage, some grand-person left this to his oldest son, who left it to his, until it dribbled down to me. It's the nicest thing I own. That and my Fender." He basked in the glow of his friend's admiration of his treasure, until Xelloss turned it over and gasped at the handle.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Zel shook with concern.  
  
The purple-haired boy's voice was choppy with emotion, "S-See this I- insignia? N-Now look at the metal fob on the key-chain I gave you."  
  
Both had the same mysterious design with entwining circles, pyramid, and indiscernible glyphs.  
  
"What is this, Xelloss?"  
  
"It's like a family seal. This is my mother, me, some other guys I don't know, and this represents the Cephied clan, like the one Filia and Val are part of, and  more I'm not clear about. We'll have to ask Zelas to explain it all. Now, why you've got an old family heirloom with my family's seal on it-- it's odd."  
  
"It means we do have a family connection, of some kind. But this seal is odd. Why is it in some weird script? It's not Japanese or any language I recognize." Zel stared at the characters, but he could not make sense of any of them.  
  
"It's a lost language. That's what Zelas said anyway.  So, are we done? This is it? Everything you have in a box?"  
  
"Yeah, except for my hanging clothes and what's already at my new place. Oh, yeah, the computer--"  
  
"I'll get another box for it. We might as well pack it up too and be done. You really don't keep much, do you?" Xelloss looked around at the emptiness and bare walls. "No posters, stereo, CD player, tapes?"  
  
"No. Unnecessary, Rezo would say. He's right. None of the furniture will be moved, and up until these last few months I haven't had anything to spend money on-- so I've been saving. Maybe I will be able to buy a car."  
  
Xelloss was impressed. "Hmmm, such a good boy you are--" Then he grinned, just as the another rap came at the door. _

  
"Xelloss? Zelgadiss?" It was Mother-dear this time.  
  
Sigh

  
Zel opened the door and said quietly, "We're done in here."  
  
"Good, we're about to leave. You can put your boxes in the car and we'll take it back for you."  
  
"Ahh, thanks. There's a box of stuff, a box with my computer, and my hanging clothes to go.  I'll carry this (the sword) and the other boxes are recycling and trash. We'll dump those."  
  
"This can't be _all_? Oh my, such a deprived child.  Well, that sword looks heavy, dear. Put it on top.  I'll take _very good care of it. Rezo, let's go."  
  
They stowed Zel's things in the car, but chose to walk back to Xelloss' place, Zel's new house, together. When the car was out of sight, Xelloss leaned his head toward Zel's and said softly, "I'm not sure what to say-- I'm sorry for you to have to leave your home like this."  
  
"It's not your fault.  I'm a bit confused, too.  I won't miss the house, though, just the nearness to Lina and Gourry and my…places. I'll be closer to the park, the strip mall, and school..."  
  
"And me. Will you visit me in person or E-mail me?" Xelloss asked in an odd voice.  
  
"That depends--"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether or not we're sick of the sight or sound of one another," Zel smirked.  
  
"I hear ya!" Xelloss laughed.  
  
"Mostly I just want to get a lock put on my new room. I've always had one for privacy issues. It also keeps out snooping parents who are checking for missing boys at night," Zel smiled.  
  
"This was a problem for Rezo? You snuck out at night a lot?" Xelloss wondered about his goody-goody friend for the first time.  
  
"Actually, I did.  Lina and I built a tree-house thing-- platform, mostly. I'd climb up and look out over the neighborhood. Sometimes in summer, I'd sleep there pretending I was traveling alone searching for treasures, I guess."  
  
"That sounds fun but lonely. What happened to it?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Oh, a windstorm knocked down the tree a few years ago, but the wood was all rotten anyway… " Zel mused, then smiled at a memory.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"I snuck out to visit Lina, too; that is until-- heh, heh-- Her big sister caught us! Was she mad! I was just sitting in her window talking and Luna burst in screaming at us. This was days before my accident when Lina's mother was living at her house, but she was on some business trip at the time and Luna-- I think she was only a junior or senior in high school-- was left in charge. She nearly murdered me! Talk about scary people!" Zel's eyes grew large at the memory.  
  
"I know! I _met _her tonight! I walked Lina home. We watched a TV special on famous dancers and I gave Lina some lessons--then this wild woman flies in and--" Xelloss frowned a little as Zel started to laugh. "Hey, it wasn't funny at the time! I didn't know I shouldn't have been there! But before I know it, SHE has me helping her make dinner and she's giving me the third degree. Asking questions…  I left as fast as I could, though."  
  
"What? Did she yell at you and warn you never to return?" Zel smiled.  
  
"Noooooo…I think she __liked me. She called me a 'keeper'! Pretty funny, huh? Wait there's more! She said that if Lina didn't WANT me, that I should give __her a call!"  
  
Zel stopped laughing. "Shit, Xelloss don't take that seriously! She was just trying to scare you off."  
  
"That's what I thought! And it would have worked except that…she patted me on the butt when I went out the door, for God'ssake!"  
  
Zelgadiss thought this was hysterically funny and doubled over, heaving, sputtering, gasping, tearing flowing from his eyes. Xelloss waited a minute then kicked him.  "Get up or I'll leave you here in a heap like you deserve. Oh, one more thing--wanna hear? No, maybe I should keep it a secret?" Xelloss said in a teasing voice Zel hated.  
  
"I'm getting up."  
  
"I kissed Lina!" Xelloss announced.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Zel sobered immediately and grabbed Xelloss by his shirt collar, nearly strangling him.  
  
"LET GO! I was only kidding!" He pushed his friend away. "I NEARLY did though-- we were thiiiis close--" he grinned then broke into a run, hopping over empty trash cans and piles of leaves, about a half a block away from home.  
  
Xelloss had a head start, or he wouldn't have gotten as far as his house before Zelgadiss tackled him. Both boys landed in a puddle and rolled through the mud before coming to rest abruptly against the tree in the parking.  
  
Zel stood up and stared down at his friend. Xelloss simply remained glued to the spot looking totally baffled. Mud was clinging to his hair and ground into his clothes.  
  
"You all right?" Zel asked concerned. The last time they'd tumbled, they ended up at the hospital.  
  
"Yes. Um, my pants are ripped--"  
  
"You're a mess. So am I, but _you_ never have a hair out of place so it's pretty odd."  
  
Xelloss smiled. "I never, you know, did much rough and tumble play…with friends… as a kid. Karate's different."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you can introduce mud into your special activities at the dojo?" Zel chuckled.  
  
"That would be fun!" Xelloss smiled, then more seriously added, "I'm sorry about the Lina dig. Nothing happened, really--"  
  
"But, you wish it had?" Zel prodded, as he offered the muddy kid a hand up.  
  
"Who wouldn't? I can't help it. Lina's so cool!" Xelloss danced a couple steps.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but--"  
  
"But _what_? Maybe she likes me, too! No? Why not? She's free to do what she wants! Gourry's nothing special."  
  
"He's our friend! And I know how much he cares about her. Besides, what about Kiki?" Zel asked and shook some mud out of his wiry mess of hair.  
  
"She's nice too! But when I'm around Lina--you know--you know, you know too. That fight you guys had? You are __so hung up on her you get into those big arguments just to have her attention all to yourself!  You don't think I have a chance because you want a chance first, huh? Don't give me that look! I'm no fool--well, no blind idiot, then--like that insult better? So where does Amelia fit into all this, huh?" Xelloss responded defensively.  
  
Zel shook his head. "I don't know about anything or anybody. I don't get anything. I just want things to be they were, before…everything got so damned complicated! And now I'm cold. I'm going in and going to bed."  
  
"O-kay, but…Zelgadiss?"  Xelloss knew he had said too much, gone too far.  He didn't want to mess up this friendship just as it was becoming solid.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I challenge you to a game of Lost Universe. My place in 30 minutes."  
  
Zel looked at his goofy friend.  They'd yelled at each other and…they were still friends.  "Make that 33 minutes."  
  
"32. Last offer."  
  
"32 ½ tops!" Zel yelled, and then he ran up to the door of his 'new' house and disappeared inside.  
  
Zel was clean and in his sweats in 13 minutes. His spirits were pretty good, considering.  On his way down stairs, he overheard Rezo and Zelas chatting in the front room.  He hesitated, then pressed his back against the wall, out of sight, and listened.  
  
"I don't know what to do with the place. Selling it would bring on a big tax liability. I certainly don't want the bother of no-good renters driving me mad either!" Rezo grumbled.  
  
Zel brightened. He skipped the stairs and slid on the banister the rest of the way down. "Excuse me!" he cried, bouncing into the room.  
  
"Zelgadiss?" both adults said together in shock.  Who was this child?  
  
"I couldn't help overhear what you said," Zel panted as he scurried into the room, hair dripping slightly. "Um, a friend of ours, Amelia's new best friend, Kiki--her family is moving here from France over the holidays. They need a place to rent or buy maybe. Kiki's Aunt and Uncle own Polly Pies and Pastries and the cleaners. She's been living with them since this school year started and would really like to stay close to her friends and school. I--I have their number, if you'd like to talk to them about it?" Zel wound down. He realized that he'd been ranting on for some time rather haphazardly.  
  
"Kiki? The little delivery girl Xelloss was talking about the other evening?" Zelas asked in a bemused tone. "Yes, I looked…into her background since you mentioned her.  Her family owns several old vineyards and her mother is a visiting professor in the linguistics department, which is why they're moving here. Rezo, they'd be perfect choices. Thank you, Zelgadiss dear, I'll take that number and handle this. By the way, what do you think of your room?"  
  
Zelgadiss had sneaked a peek. "Ah, it's empty. I'm staying with Xelloss on the daybed, if we go to sleep! We have a tournament tonight and I'm going to nail his fighter if it takes all night! Umm, do you need me around tomorrow with the painting and carpeting and all? No? I have that family history project and band practice to do tomorrow. What? Oh, yeah, Xelloss does, too so… we'll be busy but available if something comes up. Bye!"  
  
_

  
Hours later…  
  
"Who has 24 hour ice cream?" Xelloss mused.  
  
"No one.  It's your turn to destroy everything I've set up for the past hour," Zel grumbled.  
  
"Oh, but there is a place very close! Wanna brave the house with me or  shall I do delivery?"  
  
"Suit yourself--Hey, come back! Aren't you going to finish this game? Ah, I guess not. Well, Zel, your fleet of cross-breeds will live another day safe from the demon massacre you're destined for unless…All right! I'm coming!"  
  
"So what's this flavor called again, Apple Crapple?" Zel tasted the scoop in his bowl cautiously.  
  
"Ha! Apple _Crunch_. It's new! I really love ice cream, you know. Now you know another one of my secrets." 

  
"Like your birthday is coming up and then you'll be 18." Zel smiled, too. "See? I figured out one of your secrets."  
  
Xelloss' eyes glazed over, then he blustered. "How---how did you find out when I was born?"  
  
"On the back of one of those family pictures-- dates were scribbled followed by initials, everyone but mine of course. But I won't tell. Besides, you'll be legal soon enough." Score one for Zel.  
  
"Yeah, well--I'm going back--You done with that?" Xelloss mumbled and rinsed out both bowls.  
  
"How about strawberry ice cream with jellybeans? Or banana nut with chocolate covered gummy worms," Zel mused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xelloss asked crossly as he locked up the house and stalked over to his place.  
  
"Ice cream flavors yet to be discovered. Like fruit punch with peppermint pieces or grape with coconut--"  
  
He stopped just inside his door. "Have you had too much sugar or something? You sound nuts. Get in! You're letting in icy air!"  
  
Zelgadiss grinned and bounced in, then hurled himself onto a beanbag chair laughing hysterically.  "N-Nuts with licorice and wasabi-he-heeeee…" 

Xelloss stood over him, arms crossed. "Nothing is that funny," he grumbled and turned away.  
  
"You sound like me!" Zel chirped. "See, we traded roles! I was being goofy-you and you were being serious-me!"  
  
"Really?"  Xelloss said flatly, then disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Satisfied that he had gotten Xelloss back for the 'Lina' thing, Zel stole Xelloss' purple blanket and waited for his turn in the bathroom. In the end, they were just teen-aged boys, both moody, both troubled, both in need of a few social skills, and both learning to get along.

~*~

  
  
The two boys diligently finished their family stories and cultural fair projects in the morning. They were proud of their ancient samurai warrior common ancestor. He was placed far enough in the past to make their gene-link weak, but historically interesting and somewhat glamorous enough to impress at least a few kids. They used names created for the purpose of the false reports and linkages to known celebrities that were so odd, that it was believable.  
  
Zelgadiss' reputation was squeaky clean but this just might be pushing it to the extreme, Xelloss thought. "Well if yours passes, mine has to." He was relieved to find that Zel was back to his sullen, studious norm.  He liked others to be reliable, even if he couldn't be.  
  
They finished off the morning by creating copies of fabricated birth certificates, counterfeit letters of authenticity, and even included some outstanding forged signatures on false photos of famous 'ancestors'. Posters made, papers attached, the boys had completed a couple of masterpieces in subterfuge and deception. Xelloss had definitely found his calling.  
  
Zel made them a lunch of toasted cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, while Xelloss set up the rest of his drum kit. Zel was about to call him over to eat, when he thundered into the kitchen, "Hey, Zelgadiss! Your desk is here. Where do you want it?"  
  
"This way," Zel directed the movers to the guestroom. "I thought this was coming tomorrow? The room's not ready yet."  
  
The mute men simply shrugged and shoved a pen and clipboard into the lavender-hair youth's face to sign. Tearing off a copy for Zel to keep took a moment, and then the movers were gone.  
  
"Oh, joy. Tomorrow we get to lug the monstrosity upstairs!"    
  
"_We_? What 'we'?" Xelloss grinned. "That's your problem, not mine! Oh--I was joking!" He ducked as Zel sent a wet kitchen towel flying at his face. "Sure I'll help you carry the thing, little brother. _Someone's got to supply the brawn! Yelp! "  
  
  
_

  
  
Lina made sure Amelia's van stopped by her place last in order to have lots of helpers carry food and drinks. She owed her pal Zel an apology, and how better than with lots of food! Xelloss must have spent a small fortune in supplying drinks to the band over the past months, so he'd welcome those too. Lina had scoured the restaurant for goodies, and a dinner feast was in boxes and take-out doggie bags by the dozens.  
  
"Hey, guys, I NEED some HELP here NOW!" Lina shouted. Gourry and Sylphiel were the first to meet her at the door. "Come into the front room. I've got more stuff to load into these crates to take and you can start with what's there."  
  
"Hoy, Lina! What happened in here?" Gourry exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Xelloss happened--Remember? On the way home from school, you met your Dad, Zel left to pack, and Xelloss walked me home, and well, I guess he needed a place to sit down, heh, heh. He's a neat-freak and made me help-- though it's kinda nice to see the floor. Here, take this out and stop gaping!" Lina demanded nervously.  
  
"I think he was very nice to help pick up a little--" Sylphiel agreed.  
  
"Yeah, and dust and vacuum and do laundry and fix dinner--my sis made him do that, heh, heh!" Lina added. "You and him would make a great couple, Sylph! Why hadn't I thought of that before? You even have the same general hairstyle!"  
  
Sylphiel and Gourry shook their heads, picked up full crates, and took them out to the van. 

"Stay clear of Lina today," Sylphiel warned Filia, who was on her way in to help. "She's a little scary in a cheerful way."  
  
Lina was a bit aghast at her own goofiness. "Does 'Xellossness' rub off on a person with too much contact?" she wondered as she scooted a crate along the kitchen floor to the front room. "Val! This one's got bottles so be really careful! Gourry is everything loaded? Cool, let's go!"  
  
Zelgadiss and Xelloss were still setting up the band equipment, when the Amelia van arrived. "Make way! Make way! Xelloss! Open up the door NOW! Hurry this stuff's heavy! Thanks--oh, hi Zel! Look what we've brought! Dinner **_en crate_, Heh, heh! Get it? **_EN CRATE_**--instead of the French for 'in crust'!" Lina laughed loudly at her own joke and continued to direct her other minions' crate-delivery activity  
  
"Clever," answered Zel dryly. "So, what's the occasion? My birthday's over."  
  
Lina grinned impishly and smacked him on the back. "Just my way of saying sorry for hurting your feelings Friday.  Hey, you're always cooking so now ya don't, no big deal, right? And Xelloss gets drinks and it's kinda a moving party too! Do we get to see your room and all?"  
  
Zel stood staring at the wound up girl, wondering what had gotten into her and what to expect next. "Er, thanks, Lina--it's very--nice--"  
  
"Are these your cultural fair projects? Wow! You used my string idea, huh? Let me see…" Lina shouted. Gourry was examining the top portion over her head and Filia and Val sauntered over to what craziness was afoot.  
  
Xelloss was closest so he entertained them with highlights from the past.  
  
Gourry interrupted, "I never heard of a samurai--SHA BINGO?"  
  
"That's Shabrinigdo. Zelgadiss has his ancient sword! See the pendant I'm wearing? This has a family seal, and the symbol at the top is of the Gods, kinda, and then the Cephied guy and Shabrinigdo next," Xelloss explained.  
  
"Lemme see that pendant!" demanded Lina, eyes sparkling. Her attention was diverted by a loud squawk from Filia, however, and she dropped the metal fob for the time being.  
  
"No!" gasped Filia. "Bruce Willis is NOT, I repeat NOT your Uncle!"  
  
"My, my, Filia-dear! Whatever is so hard to take? Check the report--page 8--photocopy of picture of Uncle Brucie with Aunt Sally at a picnic and birth certificate showing Uncle Brucie's parents are the same as Sally's. Well, the next great big family get-together, I'll see what I can do to introduce you, okay?" Xelloss winked.  
  
Amelia had cornered Zel on entering the room. She wanted some affirmation of his affections or at least have him show some recognition of her existence. He was in Zel-land. "Uh, hi, Amelia--excuse me a moment."  
  
"Mr….ah, Zelgadiss? How is your move going?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Fine. I need to get the spare cable.  Just a moment."  
  
When Amelia overheard Xelloss telling Gourry that her Zel had a sword, she nearly swooned, "Oh, please, Zelgadiss! I want to see it too!"  
  
"It's not here," Zel sighed. "It's in the main house, which is off limits today." Zel glared at her until she stepped aside, then ignoring her hurt feelings, began digging through a box of band stuff.  
  
Lina had had a nifty idea. "Amelia, come here. Do you have more of that twine you used at top to join the two posters at Old Shabbykins, Xelloss? Yeah, then get it--and scissors too--and another note card! Okay, Amelia, you have great printing, so here's what you do…"  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Lina. I did win an essay contest once on Justice for All! Mine won in all areas, including hand writing!" she glowed.  
  
"I bet--now here's what you write-- Got that stuff yet Xelloss! Yeah, just hand it over gleep! NOW! That's better. Awww, I didn't hurt you, stop whining!" Lina yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do, Lina?" he whined anyway.  
  
"Shuddup and get me a stapler--or I'll have to punch holes into the posters and tie the string on that way! I thought so! Get a move on!"  
  
"Okay, now you can look!" Lina grinned evilly. She pulled Amelia back so that Zel and Xelloss could get a good look first.  
  
Lina had attached one string to Xelloss' mother's name (Betty Fine, of course he made that up!) and another string to Zel's father's name (Rezo Graywords, everyone knew that name, but not the 'father' designation). On the card she had had Amelia write 'To Be Married December 22nd, 2001', then Lina cut it heart-shaped and punched two holes at the top. She strung the loose strings through the holes and tied them into a neat little bow.  
  
"Get it? Now it's linked at the top and the bottom-- Great, huh? No need to thank me, Lina Inverse strikes again!" she said proudly.  
  
"Xelloss Fine? So what's with that last name? Why keep it a secret?" asked Sylphiel.  
  
"It's not his last name, obviously," snipped Filia. "This whole thing is a crock, I'm sure of it! It just reeks of falsehood!"  
  
"Well, with an attitude like that, maybe I won't invite you to our next reunion!" Xelloss retorted in an imitation of her voice.  
  
"I looks pretty real to me!" smiled Gourry. "Hey, Zel? Would you introduce me to that cousin--ahh--the Buffy chick? Her mother is your mother's sister, Gellars, right?"  
  
Zel shook his head. What had seemed fun at the time was in reality going to be hard for him to pull off. He did not like being devious and sly, well, mostly he didn't want to draw undo attention to himself. At least most kids wouldn't even look at the projects, just walk by and look for pictures in color. He smiled inwardly when he remembered that he'd probably miss that part, too, on Monday, if he made sure the doctor's appointment took long enough--only through first period--that shouldn't be so hard…  
  
"ZEL!" shouted Lina. "Oh great, here I bring you this SUPER TERRIFIC dinner and help you with your project and now you're all withdrawn and-- okay, I'll leave you alone, as long as you play music!"  
  
  
**

~*~

  
  
Meanwhile, in Zel's new room, the paint was drying and the carpet was rolled out. The wooden, louvered window coverings were being hung where the paint had dried. Workers placed his furniture as directed, including the new desk. All that remained was for Zelgadiss to unpack his boxes and hook up his computer. Even the lock was replaced and a key placed on the desk.  Downstairs, Zelas and Rezo were happily ensconced in the front room. The TV was on, but the volume turned low, and they were in fervent conversation.  
  
"Things are moving too slowly. That boy of yours is almost 18 and it will too late!"  
  
"My, dear--how would I know he'd manage to pull through. Dubois did everything he could without killing him. How he avoided suicide, I don't know--Besides I might go as far as saying you botched your son's accident. He's alive and sane as well!"  
  
"That wasn't my doing!  Besides, I still have time! By the way, what about that doctor--Adams. He put that fool in the mental institute before, and there he had him in the hospital again and all he had to do was falsify the test results and --"  
  
"I told you, the Adams I dealt with was the old man! How was I to know that he would retire and leave his son in charge? He should have let me know--for that, he will pay."  
  
Rezo was not comforted. "And what about my son's cure, then? Will this Adams play along with us? I am sure that Zelgadiss will sign away everything he owns for a chance to repair his body--but he must believe that he can be cured and that one is at hand!"  
  
Zelas shrugged.  
  
He continued drilling, "But, it's not him I'm worried about now. Unless Xelloss is dead or instituted before he's 18, the inherence will be his-- we won't see a dime! It's the fault of that Lina Inverse girl! She saved my boy and now somehow she's saving all those good for nothings! Are all those years of planning you've done are going to be spoiled by a 15 year old little girl?" Rezo hissed.  
  
"How about Amelia? She's nearly as much a threat! If she gets her hooks into your son, then we'll have Mayor Phil and his infinite resources to contend with."  
  
"Yes--and now little Miss Kiki. Do you think your son knows that she is the heir to all those vast estates and landmark vineyards in France?"  
  
"No. He never even noticed girls before this fall. I'm sure he's totally intimidated by her--such a fool--If I was clever enough, I'd find a way to latch onto her inheritance as well. I'll call her parents tonight and ensure that they take the house--that way if all else fails I can keep an eye on her."  
  
"All else?" Rezo smiled thinly for the first time that evening. "What ace have you got up your sleeve? Can you pull that Dubois character out of a hat again?"  
  
Zelas sipped her wine. She did miss her cigarettes at times like this. Oh, well… "References to tricks? This will be better than magic, but I can't tell you the details.  If something goes wrong, I want you absolutely clueless."  
  
"What are you planning, Zelas?"  
  
"As I said, that's a secret, dear! Now, enough business. Pour me another glass and turn up the volume. I want to hear the evening news…"  
  


  
~*~ 

  
  
The next day, Zelgadiss took the time to check out his new digs. It looked nice. The computer, still boxed, was resting on his new desk. The paint smell was nearly gone, replaced by new-carpeting smell from the soft sage- green rug. The wooden louvers on the windows gave the room a comfortably masculine, office attitude. He could hear Xelloss bringing the others. The band was over and now all noisily climbing the stairs and arriving at his door.  
  
"I figured to find you here. Looks--great Zelgadiss!" Xelloss gasped when he saw the change in his purple childhood room.  
  
Lina and Gourry congratulated him on his room. She had worked that morning at the restaurant and now was ready for another practice. Lina had written a new song, one too sappy for her to sing. Filia had loved it and agreed to sing the lead if Lina could strong-arm Val into working out the rest of the tune. They had just left them to go check out Zel's new room. Amelia was quiet. Sylphiel was talking to Zel.  
  
"I can sew curtains--and embroider flowers--" she offered.  
  
"No thanks. Save that for Gourry's place," Zel muttered.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked in a quivery voice. "Would it be possible to see that heirloom sword now?"  
  
Her return to formality caught Zel's attention. He sighed, "Yes, of course.  Just a moment, it's in the closet."  
  
ooooohs aaahhhhs   
  
Lina loved it. Gourry's eye glowed, the other was lost in a fringe of hair, but it too was glowing. Amelia and Sylphiel thought it looked… dangerous. Zel removed his treasure from its case and tenderly entrusted it to Gourry's care.  
  
"Why _him_? I wanna hold it too!" demanded the fiery red-head.  
  
"Lina, Gourry knows how to handle one of these safely. You play on the fencing team for a year, and I MIGHT let you hold it, but until then--" Zel began. Then noticing that she was about to lose control, he called for reinforcements. "Xelloss? Would you take care of the lady, please?"  
  
"LADY? Are you having _him throw me out?" Lina screamed, pointing wildly at first Zel and then at Xelloss.  
  
Zel nodded. Xelloss smiled and gently pushed all the girls out the door. "Why not move on to some refreshments and music, hmmm?"  
  
This mollified her somewhat. No one but Gourry was being allowed to touch the chosen object. There weren't any refreshments, however.  
  
"I'll go get some things.  Lina? How about some fresh air and exercise--and you can pick out the treats!" Xelloss added.  
  
"Sure, why not--" and she stuffed her arms into her warm red and black jacket, tied up her boots and kicked open the door. "Let's go then!"  
  
Xelloss ran to catch up. Again, tiny snowflakes swirled in the streetlights. Only 2:00 PM and it was hardly light out. The sun arched low and the shortest day of the year was only a few days away. "Hey! Wait up! What's the hurry?"  
  
"It's cold out and I'm mad," she stomped onwards.  
  
"Really? Zel again?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Yes, Zel again. He treats me like I'm still a little girl. He really can be an arrogant, cold, condescending…bastard…" she sighed. "I really need to punch something!"  
  
"Punch me then!" Xelloss smiled. "You can't hurt me, but you can try!"  
  
She did. She punched and he blocked her every move. Frustrated, she jumped on his back and tried a choke-hold. When she realized that he wasn't resisting or fighting back, she jumped off and landed a solid punch to his midsection. He landed with a thump doubled over trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Feel…better?" He asked between pants.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, thanks," she grinned.  
  
"Oh…my pleasure, Lina!" he said, standing slowly and following her at a safe distance.  
  
"I'll take those and those and all of those and…Is that roll-thingy any good? Sure, then some of those…How much does that come to? Don't we get a free something for every dozen? Okay make it one of those-- no, no, don't put it in the box. Give it to me!" Lina ordered. She bit into her haggled-for prize and smiled greedily. "That should do it!"  
  
"Oh, it's snowing for real now!" Lina shouted for joy as she and Xelloss stepped out of the pastry shop. "I love to throw snowballs!"  
  
"I imagine you do," he smiled, shifting the heavy box of treats to his other arm.  
  
"Ya, know, it's always bothered me how someone can say every snowflake's different. I mean, how would you know if this one right here wasn't identical to one that fell, say--one thousand years ago?"  
  
"Well, I was alive then, so I can say with authority that that one is an original!" he laughed.  
  
"Idiot! _You're_ the original, Xelloss!" smiled Lina. "I like that about you, I guess."  
  
"Then, you _like_ me, Lina?" he asked quietly. He paused at a bench near a bus stop, and set down the awkward box.  
  
"Ah--yeah, sure," she admitted and blushed, confused by the turn of conversation. "I like all you guys. You're my friends and band members and the most important people in my life." There, that ought to settle that.  
  
"I like you too." He smiled more. He moved closer. With quick, graceful movements, he swept her up and danced a one-two-three, one-two- three waltz in the falling swirling snow. She felt as much as heard his soft voice in her ear as he proceeded.  
  
"I could dance with you all night--"  
  
Well, she liked it too, but this was getting uncomfortable. She managed to push herself off a bit, when he bent down and kissed her.  
  
THWACK!   
  
She had hauled back and slapped him full-force on his face.  
  
He was stunned. He hadn't been expecting that response at all. He dropped his hands, freeing Lina, and stood motionless as his eyes teared with shame and pain. _

"You shouldn't have done that, Xelloss. I-I'm sorry I hit you so hard, just a reaction to a threat, I guess. I said I liked you as a friend, get it? I'm not interested in anything else right now."  
  
He turned away to gain his composure. When he found his voice, the asked, "A friend. Like Zelgadiss?"  
  
Lina nodded, "Yeah-"  
  
"Like Gourry, too?"  
  
Lina nodded. "Yeah, him too. Xelloss, I'm not ready for a boyfriend, that's what I'm saying. Maybe in another year, maybe never. I've got lots of stuff on my mind and stuff to do and -- Stop looking so hurt! I should be a lot madder than I am! You've gone and spoiled everything. How can I trust you? Besides, I thought that little Kiki girl liked you. You've been giving her a lot of attention lately. Say something, will ya!?!"  
  
He turned back and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Lina. I really do like you a lot. I think you are the most beautiful, talented girl anywhere! So do you? Good, then we can agree on that one point. I'm sorry ( _not__ really, I'd never take that kiss back in another thousand years!) for…that. It won't happen again (_I don't promise you though_!)  Please don't say we can't still do stuff together! Your friendship means… a lot to me, Lina. It keeps me **sane** sometimes."  
  
Sigh-- "Sure, if you say so. Just keep your paws off me like the gentleman you pretend to be, okay?"  _

  
"O-kay, DO-kay! I can do that  (_I hope!)"  
  
"Then, come on! Let's go! I'm getting cold and hungry!"  
  
"And Lina hungry is not a good thing.  _Cold_ on the other hand…" he grinned.  
  
"Xelloss! Get the box and get a move on--NOW!" Lina demanded. He did. _

After a few steps Lina asked, "So, you and Zel are pretty close now?"  
  
"Zelgadiss? Yeah, I suppose so. You and he are the only people I can converse with--and Kiki too, sometimes. There are times when he's a different guy and we're like brothers, then there are those others times when I know he wishes I were dead," Xelloss answered seriously.  
  
"Yeah, well then you know him real well. He's always been moody; accident or not, though he's been more up lately than ever, until-- Something happened with Amelia. I could probably pound it out of her, but I wondered if maybe you knew and could save me the trouble," Lina smiled slyly.  
  
"Maybe… Amelia kissed Zel the other day and I think he's in shock," Xelloss laughed. "No, it wasn't much really. More of a hug with lip contact and…"  
  
"Gahhh! I don't want details! Poor Zel, he's so inhibited that that nearly killed him, I'm sure. Well that figures then. He either has to admit feelings he denies on a daily basis or return to his shell. And so, he's gone into his 'I am a Rock' mode toward her. Okay, thanks, I won't betray any confidences here, but I know what's up and can soften the blow for her. I don't get it. Why can't he just--"  
  
Xelloss stopped and looked at Lina, eyes bright and non-smiling. "Lina, you aren't that naïve are you? I had the guts to tell you how I felt and not much embarrasses me, but Zelgadiss… You must know how he feels and Gourry too and Val to some extent. If Zelgadiss lets himself 'like' Amelia, then he has to let you go. You're his absolute closest friend on earth, what do you think? He can't take rejection, not from someone he cares about. He'll never say a word directly to you. Also, he's too loyal to **Gourry** to compromise that friendship. Gods, Lina, there's _another guy who'd take a bullet through the heart for you!"  
  
Xelloss shook his head and walked on ahead, face hidden, until they reached the practice place a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, Lina!" called Gourry as they entered. "Ya gotta hear Val and Filia do your song! Whoa, is that food you got there, Xelloss. Just a minute--"  
  
  
(((.-)) Zel |||==||| Xelloss |{{~.~}}| Lina |((.o)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val_

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia |))-.-((| Val  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
THE SLAYERS  
  
  
  
Monday, last week of school before winter break:  
  
Probably life would be better if there were no Mondays, but then there would be Tuesdays. Xelloss slunk into his seat for composition class. He was still hurting from Lina's rejection and Zelgadiss was at the doctor's office this morning. Zel being gone meant that he had to carry both cultural fair projects to school and had had to join the rest of the classes setting up the displays in the library before classes began. Moreover, he had arrived especially early to set up a surprise for his friends at lunch.  
  
All the upper class English classes were participating, so all the teachers were present to direct traffic and see to it that all the projects were in place. The teacher for Lina's class had repeated for the tenth time all the instructions for correct project placement around the room. The projects had to be in alphabetical order by last name. Zelgadiss' was to be in the 'G' area, but Xelloss had to place his alongside.  
  
"Xelloss, follow directions! Your project must be in the 'X' area," the teacher commanded.  
  
"But, but, but--" he tried to explain as she marched away. "Lina? Do you have a black felt pen in your backpack I can borrow for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, sure-- Why?"  
  
For an answer he winked and whispered, "That's a secret!"  
  
Lina set up her display and returned to where Xelloss was attempting to reposition the two projects. "Here, let me give you a hand--" she offered.  
  
That's when she noticed his alteration. He was no longer Xelloss 'Fine', but an official 'Graywords' now. "It's a good thing Zel's NOT here," she chuckled.  
  
The teacher meandered through the throngs of students reading one another's boards and displays. She stopped in front of Xelloss'. "What kind of nonsense are you up to?"  
  
He gave her his best 'Who me?' expression and answered, "It's true! It's on Zelgadiss' too."  
  
"I see, but he's not here to confirm this…this… most incredible, implausible report either."  

  
"It's true!" chimed in both Lina and Filia. Whether or not Xelloss was changing his name, the wedding was happening this week.  
  
The teacher shook her head and whispered, "No wonder the poor child isn't here."  
  
The ruckus attracted the attention of the rest of the class. Soon the ancient samurai Shabrinigdo, Uncle Bruce Willis, cousin Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the few other celebrity relations were the talk of the class. Those kids were joined by others from other classrooms touring the library. Each period, the classrooms would be allowed to come down and view the displays, but for now, only one was the focus of everyone's interest.  
  
Xelloss smiled and calmly looked around at for his friends' projects. Lina's was terribly brief, having no information on her father's side, not even his name, and continued only as far back as a pair of maternal Aunts, unmarried and one deceased, and a grandmother, also dead, no grandfather. It was a small Inverse universe.  
  
Filia's family lineage could be traced back for several generations, each with numerous offspring and lengthy lives. For this reason, Filia had to focus on only one fraction of it, and even so, she was overflowing with lines and words and information no more true than his own, Xelloss guessed.  
  
"So, Filia! Where does the God _Cephied fit into all this? Is he a distant relative or more omnipresent?" Xelloss asked innocently as she proudly showed off her project to the teacher.  
  
She started to answer him tartly, when her eye caught a glance at the pendant that he was waving. "You see, according to my family history, he's right up there alongside his brother Shabrinigdo. So I was wondering…"  
  
"HUH?!? Where did you get that, that…" she sputtered.  
  
"Pendant? It's a family heirloom. Zelgadiss has one too, but where they came from, well-- that's a secret!" He winked, holding up his index finger for emphasis. Her face darkened with explosive anger. Xelloss nearly stayed to torture her a little more but saw Sylphiel standing alone. "Got to run!" he smiled and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"My, my… Sylphiel, all alone? Why don't you tell me about your family?" he smiled carelessly. She was safe. She was the daughter of a prominent priest associated with the largest shrine in town. He was a tall dark mustached man in the line of Mayor Phil. Her mother, on the other hand, was a Japanese beauty. Xelloss told her so and remarked that Zel's mother and his father were from Japan too.  
  
"She returned to Japan last year and brought back a lovely kimono for me and tons of fabric and patterns to make more!" she gushed.  "Actually, she is my aunt.  Both my parents died and…she takes me back to preserve my mother's  Japanese heritage for me."  
  
"I didn't know.  That's very nice of her to do, though.  Ah…would you make one for me? A kimono, of course!  I'd pay you whatever your time is worth, plus…fabric and some profit, too!" For the first time all year, he finally took an interest in one of her talents.  
  
"Well, yes I would, of course… There are fabrics suitable for men, but I don't believe there are any purple ones."  
  
"Ha! That's okay! I really don't seek out purple clothes," he laughed. "I have a gi for karate and it's very comfortable, but I'd like something nicer for wearing around."  
  
"And you have a tournament this Friday? Would you like to come over Tuesday after school and choose a cloth then? I drive, so I can take you over and drop you off at home afterwards," she offered.  
  
"Okay! That would be nice! Oh, guess it's time to go back to class. See you at lunch, Sylphiel!" He smiled charmingly, and then turned away, looking for Lina on his way out.  
  
Zelgadiss checked his watch, he'd missed most of the morning and it was too soon to join the lunch crowd; they'd be gathering in about eleven minutes. Normally he would have rushed to class, even for the last remaining seconds, but today he took his time. He hesitated at his locker. A group of tall girls were bouncing a small rubber ball around and discussing their basketball team. He wondered why they weren't in class. The ball bounced on by, coming to a rest near him. He decided to watch what would happen next. A kid he knew vaguely passed him and kicked the ball sending it bouncing to the end of the hall and back.  
  
A silent girl fumbled at her locker, dropping a pencil. Two good friends bumped into her and giggled and they all bounced off to lunch. How did they get out so early? Zel thought about picking up the ball, when a group of boys laughing and thumping one another on the head moved into view.  
  
One of them, a tall blonde with glasses picked up the ball and jumped for joy. "Look at this cool ball I found! Wow! Look, it bounces high!" The ball passed from sight.  
  
Several loners rattled at their lockers and slunk away. Zelgadiss had been that way last year, but now-- He sighed and smiled faintly. Time to join his friends at lunch. He picked up the lost pencil thinking, "That's how I get all mine."  
  
Whether he was speaking of pencils or friends didn't matter.  
  
Everyone was at the table. Amelia spied Zel and waved, his seat preserved beside her.  
  
"Well?" asked Lina, swallowing her bite before continuing, "Tell us what the doctor said!"  
  
"Not much. He tested some scars and thinks he can eliminate the redness- some scars are too deep, others possible-the treatments would be a mixture of experimental and new laser and take several weeks. The hair? He didn't say. He was hopeful that my eyebrows would re-grow if the scar-tissue were reduced."  
  
"Sounds like a lot to me. What's next?" Lina prodded.  
  
"Lina, it's expensive. It won't happen, unless-I don't want to talk about it now. So how was the cultural fair?" Zel asked no one in particular.  
  
Filia spoke up. "You should thank your friend, Xelloss, for taking it all in and battling your awful teacher for a spot to put it!" Embarrassed by her outburst, she turned to added defensively to Sylphiel, "She was really mean, I thought, though…your teacher's nice, isn't she?"  
  
Gourry nodded vacantly as his plowed through his enormous lunch. He was a bit distracted by Lina's quiet avoidance of everyone but Zel. She had nodded his way when he walked in, grunted at Filia, and not even acknowledged either Xelloss or Amelia. Well, Mondays were bad for her. That must be it. Monday. Had to be it.  
  
"Next year, I'll get to do one," Amelia announced. "Mr. Zelgadiss, would you like to go to the library with me after school Tuesday to see the exhibits? There's no tutoring right?"  
  
"Ahh, sure, Amelia," he managed to say, and then he took a sip of juice to cover for having nothing more to say.  
  
Xelloss stood up and announced, "For your viewing pleasure, may I direct your attention to the TV's distributed around the room." He clicked a remote controller and all seven TV's came on and-- THE SLAYERS (a Graywords' Production) appeared simultaneously. There much bigger than life was Lina's face belting out her number, and Zel, Gourry, Xelloss, Val, Filia, Sylphiel, Amelia, and lots of crows. It was awesome. He had set this up before school very early.  
  
The computer lab teacher left her room to view the video and the students' reactions. The kids cheered, clapped, whistled, but also listened to the music, and the response was overwhelming. At the end flashed a final message: See Them Live At the Mayor's Invitational Ball This Saturday Night 7:00-11:00!  
  
Tons of classmates found Lina's gang and came over to say something supportive or appreciative. The teacher whispered something kind to both Zel and Xelloss and smiled before leaving. Kiki was thrilled to see her name in the credits and was pleased with the outcome. All the Lina gang was too.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Val asked Xelloss.  
  
"Val, you know what I'm going to say, don't you? That's a secret!" Xelloss giggled. "Pleased, Lina?"  
  
She nodded looking a bit spaced out. "Yeah, it's real isn't it? The band, it's real!"  
  
Zel smiled and nodded. "Oh, Kiki, I wanted you to know that I talked to Zzzze…ah…I mean my…grandfffa…shit…sorry, my _parents_ about renting my old house to your family. I believe they're going to contact your folks tonight or today or whenever day is--maybe they called in the middle of the night to get France in the morning…" He calculated the time difference and left his statement stand.  
  
"Yes! I have to call at 3:00AM to talk sometimes. Thank you, Zelgadiss, for remembering," she smiled. "Do you two," referring to both Xelloss and Zel, "Have play practice or band practice today after school?"  
  
"Band. The play practices will be during class time this week, then begin in earnest when we return to classes in January. Why?"  
  
"I would like to treat the two of you to a special thank you!" Looking at Zel's apprehensive expression, she laughed and said, "No kisses! I promise! Something to eat, okay? It won't take but a second."  
  
They both agreed, since it was on the way, and all--  
  
"Play practice?" asked Gourry, tuning into parts of different conversations and getting confused. "Not today, it's band, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," answered Lina. "Band after school today and Wednesday. Wednesday we'll pack up for Saturday."  
  
"No practice on Friday, then?"  
  
"No, Gourry, that's his Karate thing. We're all going right?" she looked around.  
  
Filia began, "Well, actually-"  
  
Zel's eyes flew open in horror. Zelas and Rezo would be there, and then they were to take him and Xelloss to their 'wedding'. How could he stop Lina et al from going? Xelloss was pale. The gears were turning over there too.  
  
"Ahhh…Val, can I talk to you for a minute?  It's about a job for you," Zel said quickly.  
  
Val turned to Zel, stunned. "Huh? Oh, yeah?  Now?"  
  
Zel nodded and yanked on Xelloss' shirt, "You too."  
  
Zel led them out of the lunchroom to relatively quiet spot. "Umm, Val, we've got a problem. Lina and you guys can't make it to the Karate match, and __No I can't tell you why. It REALLY has to be a secret. I'm hoping you can think of something."  
  
"How 'bout, 'Lina don't go this time'?" Val asked.  
  
"Oh, _that_ would work…" Xelloss chuckled.  "Val, we have to go to the 'wedding' right after, and things would be…"  _

  
"Yuh, don't want us to see who she is, do yuh?" Val asked slyly.  
  
Zel sighed, "No we don't. It's critical. Will you help us here or not?"  
  
"I have an idea.  No problem. Val's on it, and con-si-der it free-of-charge this time. No, it's MY secret, but it will work guarantee!" he smirked.  
  
"Promise me it's not illegal and that you won't get into any trouble," Zel said anxiously.  
  
"I'll be okay, man," he grinned and loped off.  
  
The bell rang before Lina could find out what Zel needed Val to do for him. Well, there was band practice-  
  


  
"So what's your problem, Xelloss?" Zel asked, as they walked together to the computer lab. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot--thanks for handling the projects this morning. And our band's video too! Was the teacher hard on you?"  
  
Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. "Same stuff as always. I'm a liar. I'm messing with your stuff…Nothing _new_. Kids were impressed with the famous connections."  
  
"Sorry, about all that."  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
"So then, what's really bothering you? Friday?"  
  
"The tournament? No, I might not even show-oh, I'll BE there but I'm not all that excited to get beat up by Ranma's family. I don't care to work hard enough to move up this year. There's the band now."  
  
"Yeah…Well if it's not a _what_, then… _who's_ bugging you?"  
  
Xelloss walked on not speaking a bit. "Lina. I told her how I felt and--oh, it doesn't matter. She doesn't feel the same way. She's not ready for a boyfriend, me or otherwise-so she said. It just hurts, that's all."  
  
"You told LINA? You ARE brave. I'm sorry about that too then.  Really! Hey, I know she's not interested in me, besides being her friend, I mean. We're too much alike, I think. But… lately she hasn't been too friendly to Gourry either, so maybe what she told you was the truth. She's just a kid in woman's clothing, for now. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
Xelloss smiled. It felt good to have a friend like him when you had friends like Lina. "Yeah, I feel better already. Thanks little brother!"  
  
Zel sighed and opened the door to the lab.  What did he need friends for anyway?  
  


  
Xelloss seemed practically carefree and back to near normal on the walk home with Kiki. He danced around and sang tunes all the way to the pastry shop. "You may take two dozen doughnuts to the band and any two special goodies for yourselves!" she announced proudly.  
  
Xelloss let Zel choose first while he removed a tape from his book bag. "And here's your copy of the video. I only made eight copies. There's one for you and each of the band members.  I'll keep the master."  
  
"Oh, for me? You are too sweet! Thank you soooo much!" She hopped up and down holding her treasure to her chest.  
  
"Thoughtful, Kiki, Xelloss is _thoughtful_. _Guys_ aren't sweet. _Girls are sweet," Zel corrected her with a smile.  
  
"Not sweet? Oh, girls are sweet and beautiful, and boys are thoughtful and handsome.  I get it!" She returned a knowing smile.  
  
"Some are, some aren't.  Xelloss, if you want to stay and chat a little longer, fine, but the others won't get bought off with these goodies if we make them freeze to death waiting outside for us. Bye, Kiki, and thanks for these."  
  
Xelloss caught up to Zel at the end of the block. "I'll take a turn carrying the box. I haven't as much crap to carry as you. Why do you carry so much anyway? Look at this…Shakespeare? You could have left that in your locker…and math? Okay, you have homework…History? We never ever __ever open a book for that class! Not to mention science! I _know_ there's nothing to do in that class tonight! Okay, see here's ten pounds of books that you don't need to be carrying-"  
  
Zel listened and pushed off the box to Xelloss. He was right, of course.  
  
"You two had better have a REAL good reason for making us wait in the cold-- Wow, it's one of those lovely pink boxes!" Lina trilled. It wasn't the box she meant, but the promise it held that so excited her.  
  
The band ran through every song for the ball. No problems. Everything was very professional today. Filia wouldn't speak to Xelloss, but neither did Lina; they addressed Zel instead.  
  
"You did a terrific job on our video, Zel," said Filia.  
  
"Thanks, but it was a joint project with Xelloss and he did all the work making the copies and setting up the show at lunch," said Zel graciously.  
  
"Good choice of doughnuts, Zel," added Lina.  
  
"Actually, Xelloss picked them out and carried them here most of the way. They are a thank you gift from Kiki to him for all his hard work," sighed Zel.  
  
Thankfully, Gourry changed the subject completely. He often did that. Zel was not certain if he did that by accident-- because he was not paying attention to what the others were saying or in order to help diffuse situations. This time it helped Xelloss from going nuts.  
  
"You know I ran into Zangalus over the weekend. Forgot to tell ya…didn't think of it until …ah…during class, the play…" he rattled on.  
  
"What? What! Spit it out already!" Lina blustered with lack of patience.  
  
"He's dating Martina," Gourry finished succinctly.  
  
"So what?" she growled. "Who cares about that creature?"  
  
"For some time, I think," Gourry continued ignoring Lina's outrage. "Zel? Ahhh, you're memory's pretty good-When did Kuno get sick?"  
  
Xelloss did the math first. "Bingo! Gourry, you are a __genius! Kuno got the flu a few weekends ago so he wasn't able to do his lines…then on the following Monday, __Zangalus got his part.  It was after that that the props were missing, the sets damaged, the archery stuff found, and Martina's green hair discovered. Could it be? Have we uncovered a motive?"  
  
"I thought that getting back at you for using her and then dumping her as soon as she got transferred would be motive enough," sniffed Filia.  
  
"All that damage just to keep Amelia and Sylphiel's hands off __Zangalus? I don't know…" Val began shaking his head.  "I dunno.  He's not much ta get worked up about."  
  
"She doesn't need any more motivation than that, just some directed hate, envy, and jealousy. She's crazy!" Xelloss said defensively.  
  
"From the expert-" smirked Filia again.  
  
Zel was starting to lose patience with her. Xelloss did not deserve being picked on. Too late. Before he could say anything, Xelloss took action. In his frustration, he had run his fingers through his hair a few times. Instead of the heavy fringe of bangs, his hair was parted, exposing his dark eyebrows and deep purple eyes. He looked different, older, and serious. In two strides, he had reached her beanbag chair. He knelt at her feet and dove at her, grasping her shoulders and holding her still.  
  
"I - I don't know what I ever did to you.  I don't understand why you _hate_ me so much-- But, in my house I don't want to be tortured any more. That's what it is, it hurts and I don't like it, so stop. Think what you will, but keep it to yourself…please, Filia."  
  
He tore himself away, leaving her in shock. He turned his back to the group and busied himself in the kitchen.  
  
"Filia," said Zel calmly. "He's been very good to me and to all of us day today. Did you thank him for any of it? Did you Lina? He's not perfect, but he's not mean to any of you, is he? He means well, and is trying hard…life's not easy."  
  
Filia shook her head. "Zel, he said your sword had a kind of decoration on it, like one on his pendant. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Zel nodded.  
  
"Near the top it divides in half, Cephied on one side, Shabrinigdo on the other. What do you know about them? Nothing, I suppose. Well Cephied was god- like. A symbol of all that's good and pure, of order and laws and, well you get the idea…"_

"Shaby, on the other hand, was like an evil monster. Massacre, mayhem, chaos, and hate were what he and his people stood for. Are you getting the picture? I don't know what parts of that ridiculous lineage you two put up at the fair was actually true, but the only holders of those symbolic pendants are direct descendents of the two-past cult leaders. Zel, I'm _worried_ about you. But, you, Xelloss, when I get home I'm going to find out the names on the levels below. I'm going to discover who you really are! Our leader, Milgasia, will know how to read this stuff, I'm sure. Then we'll see!  We'll _all_ see!"  
  
Zel jumped for the quick save. "Filia, don't bother…and…settle down a moment.  All right, the cultural fair thing was made up to cover for…some past history we didn't want revealed, all right? We are not the descendants of some alleged monster. My grandfather--er, that's still hard getting used to--my _father_, got the sword and matching pendant years ago. The university was selling off part of a collection and he bought those pieces. He gave me the sword when I turned thirteen, and gave Xelloss the pendant as a present…somewhat, to say 'welcome to the family'. Get it now? No Shaby connection."  
  
Filia's eyes narrowed. "What past history don't you want revealed?"  
  
Zel sighed, "Oh, well…not much really…Oh damn…Xelloss had a step sister, who married Rezo, who died giving birth to me, which makes us related in a weird way and we don't want everyone to know about it.  Is that good enough for you?"  
  
Filia's eye went wide in amazement, and said, "Then you two really _are related? I guess I have to hear that over and over to believe it. Oh---"  
  
Xelloss re-entered the fray smile intact and in a sing-song voice said:  
  
          "__I'm both a step-uncle and a step brother,  
           His father's my new one and his mother's my sister,  
           Now she is gone and so is my father,  
           But I've got a step one and he has my mother.  
           Lucky us!"  
  
_

  
Later, after the band had gone home Xelloss patted Zel on the back. "Nice job on the lie. You might have even got that one past Filia. Selling off part of a collection, eh?"  
  
"I hope so. That pendant would give away your mother's identity, right? So, by way of a thank you…what do you know about that Shabrinigdo guy, Xelloss?"  
  
Xelloss turned serious again. "Not as much as _she does, apparently. I actually know next to nothing, like I told you. Want to do something?  Lost Universe?  I need to get my mind off of today."_

  
Zel looked dubious. "Not tonight. I'm tired of thinking. Plus I have another big decision to make."  
  
"Oh? Can I help?"  
  
"Not really.  In order to pay for my 'cure', Zelas says that there is a paper Rezo would like for me to sign, but I haven't seen it and know nothing about it.  Still…"  
  
"I wouldn't do it! Sounds suspicious, Zelgadiss."  
  
"But _you_ don't look like a freak! It's only a paper. I own nothing important to sign away.  Well, I'm still thinking…Good night!"

Xelloss watched him walk briskly back to the main house.  "Nothing important that you _know about…"  
  
  
_

  
  
Tuesday, the last week of school before winter break:  Tests, projects, and more tests. The day plodded on gray, snow-less, and drab. 

At lunch, Kiki was excited with news from home.  "My parents called early this morning to say that your mother called, Xelloss, with an offer to rent Zelgadiss' house. Since his father has a university connection, as does my mother, they were very interested. I hope it all works out so I do not have to move away from my friends!"  
  
Everyone agreed that this was wonderful news and wished her well, though Filia had mixed feelings about anyone getting involved with those questionable families. She said nothing, however. Xelloss was very subdued as he ate an entire hamburger, salad, and fruit drink like a starving animal. 

This was as rare a sight as seeing Zelgadiss eat, so Amelia was prompted to ask,  
"Mr. Xelloss? Are you working out more at the dojo this week?"  
  
He stopped and thought a moment before answering her. "Ah, yes, Amelia. It's a busy week, isn't it?"  
  
That got Amelia started on a run down of all her activities for the week.  Xelloss smiled, relieved at successfully excluding himself from the conversation. Filia had many duties for the Cephied Believers solstice activities that week as well. Sylphiel's shrine was hosting the downtown solstice and other holiday celebrations this year, and so their work was endless. Lina suggested that Wednesday band practice be reduced to reviewing the songs once and packing up so everyone could rest up a bit. That settled, the bell rang and the group dispersed.  
  


  
Wednesday of the last week before winter break:  
  
_Zel here. I agreed to continue my journal writing off and on. When I go back and read the stuff I'd read last month, I'm amazed at how much has changed in my life. I wanted to write a short story about a good friend of mine, Xelloss--so here goes--_  
  
_The fact that he was missing Tuesday after school and didn't get home until late was not surprising since he was supposed to be at Karate practice. Wednesday he packed up his drum kit, cymbals, and other hardware then took off. No band practice for him. He was late getting there on top of it!  
_  
"Sorry, everyone! I walked Kiki home and we forgot the time-"  
  
_When Thursday rolled around, I thought he must have decided to take that Karate tournament more seriously than he had implied, because he slipped out of computer lab and disappeared until much later that evening.  
  
I was wrong. I've been wrong about my friend more often than right.  
  
I haven't yet explained something about our fair city-- Seyruun observed several winter solstice and associated other winter holiday activities. To avoid infringing on any of the many religious celebrations, the Mayor held his Ball and allowed each cult and sect to participate in any pre-agreed upon form of worship or entertainment. Simply fill out the city papers, secure the appropriate insurance, and party on. Sylphiel's shrine was the largest in town, and so, had a huge following and turn out for their solstice celebration. The Cephied Believers and Draconians (a.k.a. Van and the other 'Atlantians') shared the spotlight with the Shrine's followers for a colorful parade and huge bonfire, beginning at __noon_, downtown Saturday. The partying would continue in earnest until the bonfires were lit, and the Ball would begin.  
  
Decorating for these activities began the weekend before and continued through to Friday. Filia, Amelia, and Sylphiel were busy every free moment preparing for Saturday's event, and there weren't many of those.  
  
After Xelloss left Wednesday, Sylphiel told us that he had visited her home in the shrine Tuesday after school for a few minutes, and then she had dropped him off downtown. Karate practice, right? Visiting Sylphiel?_  
  
"I'm making him a kimono…my first order, for pay! I can get extra credit in my costume design class," she gushed.  
  
"Xelloss entered the shrine?" asked Filia. "Now there's a joke! Won't you have to sprinkle it with holy water or something to cleanse it?"  
  
Lina snarled, "He's no saint, but he's not the devil. Now __can it! So what was he up to?"  
  
_I sighed.  I was always the one to have to explain Xelloss to everyone._ "He's got to practice for that Karate match right? It probably is good for him, at least there he's treated with respect."  
  
"Well, I have lots to do, so if practice is done for the night-" Filia began.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready for Saturday. We'll all meet here and load up the van and go. So see ya all at school tomorrow!" Lina shouted.  
  
_I guess that satisfied them all.  Well, there was more to the band practice than just that, but those were the incidents that stuck in my mind. Oh yeah, and one other one…__

  
"Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
  
"Yes, Amelia?" I sighed. "I thought you were going to call me Zel."  
  
"Umm, I'll try," she blushed. "I have a favor to ask.  Are you free Thursday night?"  
  
_Tutoring was cancelled for the week, no play practice either, no fencing, no good, ready excuse came to mind_-"I can't think of any commitments. Why?"  
  
"Oh, that's good! Then you can come with me to the ballet! It's the Nutcracker Suite! I have friends in chorus who'll be singing. Many local school kids have small roles, but the lead dancers are world famous!"  
  
_She rattled on at length about the show, while I listened in mild shock. Suddenly I was to accompany Amelia and her eek! Father to the ballet tomorrow night! Oh, joy!  That's how I remember it. One minute I'm packing up my guitar, the next, I have a date with Amelia again. Shit. What would I wear? I had been growing out of last year's rags. I figured Xelloss might have something. I'd ask him when he got in…ehhh, maybe not tell him what it's for._  
  
_It was late. Nearly ten, when I heard a car door slam and Xelloss clamored into the practice room._

"Ah, Zelgadiss? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting to see you. I haven't seen you for days…alone…to talk. That was a late Karate practice tonight."  
  
"Uh, yeah, and I need a shower and twelve hours of sleep so…"  
  
"All right, I won't keep you. I need some fashion advice though."  
  
"_Fashion_? I'm more conservative than fashionable, Zelgadiss. You going someplace special?"  
  
"Yep and it's a secret! I doubt my sports coat fits anymore."  
  
"That beige thing we tossed out on moving day? Gone for good. Want to try one of mine? Be my guest, whatever fits…I'm taking my shower now."  
  
_See? Wasn't that easy? No third degree questioning or hovering. I found his older navy jacket that would look fine with a white shirt and beige slacks, snagged one of his ties and left. He was still in the shower. Must have been a rough workout. _

_I had no idea how rough.  
  
I did clean up all right, if you could ignore the wild lavender hair and freakish scars. It was Thursday night and I didn't even remember what happened at school. Phil pulled up in a large sedan. I was waiting at the door and ran out to the car before anyone had to get out. I dove into the back seat and we were off. Phil rattled on and Amelia, in the front passenger seat, prattled back. I smoothed out my clothes and pretended I was invisible; that is, until I had to answer questions directed to me._  
  
"Yes, I've been to the ballet before. My grand- scratch that-- father and I went to ballet, opera, and theater productions irregularly. Although I didn't know what he saw in them, ha, ha. I prefer German opera to Italian. Why? Mostly because my father likes the Italian."  
  
_I was a brilliant conversationalist. At least I kept up my end of it, until Amelia could take over. Thankfully, Phil became involved with parking and forgot about me for awhile. I should have expected that we'd have the best seats in the house; he was the Mayor. He purchased a glass of wine, and I bought a soda for Amelia and myself before finally settling in. I had just opened the brochure to read about the cast, when the lights dimmed and the music began.  
  
I won't go into a detailed description of the ballet. I'm sure you know how it goes. Cute. Dancing. Mice. Romance. I hate cute. So this Drosslemeyer chap rolls in two huge boxes. He's a toy maker and these are to amuse the children. First he opens the pretty one and out pops a human- sized, 'Columbine' dancing doll. Cute. Next he opens the handsome box and out pops a human-sized "Harlequin' doll. He's funny, goofy, and XELLOSS, XELLOSS, XELLOSS! Costume or no, I'd know that guy anywhere.  
  
Amelia gripped my arm like a vise_.   "Zelgadiss! Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, why the secret? Everyone would have wanted to come. I didn't know he could ballet dance, did you?"  
  
"Amelia, I don't think he wanted this known, so we should keep his secret. Just watch."  
  
_He was good. It was a minor part. During intermission, I scanned the cast list for his name. Found it, Xelloss Graywords-he slipped that name change in somehow. He was taking the place of someone else Thursday and Sunday. Another guy handled Saturday and Monday nights. Most of the minor parts had two casts on alternate nights. Well, from understudy to a role, that must have been sudden. Here I live with the guy, see him everyday at school, and still I don't know him.  
  
In the second half, he re-appeared in the same role, but he had another solo and danced with two girls. He had to lift and swirl them around a bit. No wonder he was tired. He was practicing this along with everything else. He must really have liked dancing for all the trouble. I bet his mother had no idea he was doing this either. How was he going to do at the Karate tournament, not to mention forty minutes of drumming, and then another night of this? He was going to have to take a break, and I had an idea. But that's another story, for another time.  
  
After the show, the Mayor finagled backstage passes for Amelia and me. We found Xelloss off to one side talking with the choreographer and a couple other young dancers.  
_  
"Maybe we should leave him be and wait outside. He'll probably appreciate the ride home." _I recommended this.  I recommend a lot of good things, whish are often ignored. Would Amelia listen to my advice this time? No one else does_.  
  
"If you think it's best," she said disappointment apparent in her voice. "Oh, look he sees us. Wave!"  
  
_Amelia waved with her right hand, grabbed my hand with her left, and dragged me through the crowd of tights. The only one less happy was Xelloss.  
  
Oh joy!  
  
Well, it wasn't as if he was unhappy, simply bewildered and stunned at our unexpected appearance. Amelia bounded up and drew us into a kind of group hug thing.  
_  
"You were really wonderful! What a surprise! My father got us in to see you--- blah, blah, blah -"  
  
"Uhh, hi-Amelia, Zelgadiss-- David LeTour, I'd like to introduce Amelia Seyruun, Mayor Phil's younger daughter, and Zelgadiss Graywords, son the well known Chemistry Department Chair Rezo Graywords. They are good friends and…we're part of a band called The Slayers playing at the Ball."  
  
_Introductions made, LeTour complimented Xelloss' dancing prowess on such short notice and promised to catch our act at the ball. He shook our hands and handed Xelloss his card before departing.  
  
I immediately apologized to my friend_. "WE didn't know-honestly-that you'd be here. We're the only ones. No Lina or the others…promise! If you'd like us to leave now we will."  
  
_He uncrossed his arms and shook his head, which flipped the tassels of his hat around, and grinned_. "Too late now.  That's okay! I'm glad you're here 'cause… Can you give me a ride home? Really? Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to waiting for the bus and my ride has other plans. Is it snowing? Wanna make snowballs?"  
  
"Xelloss, you goofball! Amelia, get him home before he collapses!"  
  
_And she did. She listens to me and obeys. I am master… over one person, anyway. Only it's Amelia, so that didn't sound too good. Oh, well. Eventually, they'll all acknowledge me for the genius I am and… anyway…  
  
Phil cheerfully swung the car around and whisked us home. We thanked him and Amelia, grateful for the nice time and ride home, in that order. Amelia gave me a dreamy look and wished me a good night, or perhaps she was just a little tired. That's it… that sounds better. She was just tired. I think Xelloss stumbled through the doorway into his place. I stuck around long enough to see that he'd be all right.  
_  
"Yeah, shower, brush my teeth, set my alarm, go to bed…that's my plan. By the way, the sports coat looks good on you. Keep it! 'Night little brother!" _He smiled weakly, and then ducked into the bathroom.  
  
I closed and locked his door, then ran back to the main house, let myself in, and rushed through the same steps as he planned. As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt at ease. I'd spent a few hours with Amelia and I hadn't felt sick or blushed or even thought about my appearance. That was something. I also felt sad for Xelloss. Xelloss wasn't just a dancer, he was a **ballet dancer, for god'ssakes. When he'd been dancing around the past few weeks, he was practicing for this-in secret. So much of his life had to lead in secret from his family or friends. Well not from me. I could be that odd combination of both and be someone he could share secrets with and not fear the consequences. I was learning about friendship. It could include many people and it knew no limits or restrictions, even when it got tested everyday.  
  
So there ends this entry for tonight. Very philosophical tonight, I'm afraid-I might just delete all in the morning-if I remember.  
  
**_

_  
_Friday, Lina's diatribe:

  
  
Oh so you're gonna let ME tell the story of the Karate match. That takes a lotta nerve, guys! Friday was a mess. I ended up carrying home both Zel and Xelloss' cultural fair projects, plus one of my own! Well, okay, Gourry did the actual carrying-but I thought of it! And you know that brain-power is the most strenuous! Okay, anywhoo, they'd already cleared out and run off to Xelloss', while I was in the library with Sylphiel and Filia flattening posters.  
  
"What should we do?" Sylphiel wondered in her empty-headed way. "If their projects are left here they will just get thrown out!"  
  
"That's probably what they want to happen to those disgusting things!" snapped Filia.  
  
I had to agree with Filia, this time. Gourry shook his head, "They might get stolen by the wrong folks."  
  
Damn, he had a point.  I had to do something. No one else would. So I set about directing the moving operation. It was difficult, because the two projects were all connected with that damn string! Yes, the string WAS my idea, but I didn't think I'D have to haul the things home! But it all turned out all right, I guess.  
  
That was the only thing that turned out all right. At the time, I thought it was odd, and next time you can bet I'll go with my woman's intuition, that Zel was going to accompany Xelloss early to the Karate thingy. Some family thing-all right that did sound pretty good. Now that I think about it, EVERY TIME Zel is not along for the ride, things go awry-- Anyway, on with the story-Val! Get your evil ass back here 'cause you've got some part in all this to defend!  
  
So Zel was with Xelloss and already there, or so they've said. Amelia's van picked up Val, Gourry, and me. Filia and Sylphiel were luckily-- and may I suggest, suspiciously-- busy with their shriney/culty crap to come along. We only had to go about eight miles or so and the snow was barely visible. The van stops. Val and Gourry help the poor driver dude push it off to the side of the rode, open the hood, and stare helplessly at whatever guys stare at-the engine, okay?!? Does it matter? It didn't then either! The van was Dead On un-Arrival!

Where was the cell phone? Xelloss had his-_but he wasn't with us, was he?!? The van driver had one, but the BATTERIES were gone! How could __that be? How could _any_ of this be? I see no progress happening, so I step out into traffic, well nearly, and flag down some poor sucker to call a tow-truck for us. HOURS later, that poor shmuck pulls up and-he can't handle a van our size but he CAN reconnect the gas tank and give us five gallons to get us going. How did the gas line get disconnected? Where did that gas go? _

Val? VAL! Shit, I told you to stick around and help me with this journal entry! Oh, ho, ho-just wait until it comes to the band introductions tomorrow night! I do those, remember? What SHALL I say about you?  
  
'Course by now the match is over and we're frozen, so the van stops for hot drinks and drops us off at home. Swell. Okay, who wants to write more? Val…  
  
"Lina, I swear I'm innocent (I gotta be innocent of somethin'!) I'm cold too, uh, thanks for the Chai tea, Amelia, I can almost feel my toes fallin off," growled Val. (I take back what I said, Zel. You owe me big for this one.) 

Then he smiled to think at how well he pulled it all off. It was important that Xelloss maintain his mother's identity secret and Zel had asked for a favor. When had they become friends so important that he, Val, was taking risks for them, he wondered? When had he ever gone to so much trouble for a couple of geeky nerds? Since they started being friends and going to a lot of trouble for a worthless kid like you--good answer.  
  
"Yeah, Val, okay so it was all an accident-- I'll let it pass this time since we're gonna be too busy tomorrow to dwell on this fiasco any more."  'Nuff said.  
  


  
Saturday morning. 

_Zelgadiss' journal:  
  
Everything had been moved from my old house to Xelloss', or perhaps I should call it Zelas', since he has his own apartment where the garage once stood. Zelas parked her car out in front of her house now, or on the cement slab in front of the 'garage'. The one last remaining object to be moved, was Rezo's car. Why, you ask, would a blind man need a car? Well of course, to further enslave his son --oh yes, I'm his son now-son, me, Zelgadiss Graywords.  
  
At the age of 15, I got a special-needs driver's license. This could only be used for toting him around to the university and back or for Rezo- specific tasks. But now that I was 17, it had rolled over to become a full-fledged driver's license. This I told no one. Why bother? I had no car, since I was NEVER allowed to drive his car without his knowledge (and keys), and he never would allow me to drive his car with a friend as passenger. No one ever asked me about it either.  
  
Until today. His car needed to be moved. He handed me the keys and spouted his orders._

 "Park it in front of his place, and he can go with you, oh, and pick up this list from the grocery store. When you get back, Zelas and I will leave for the next ten days."  
  
Curt and to the point. That's Rezo. Me too, for that matter.  
  
"Xelloss? Want to go for a ride?" _I asked, setting myself up for another of his inanities.  
  
"In a one horse open sleigh?" __He answered, glibly as usual. "Not enough snow yet. Or are you suggesting something more…fluid?"  
  
"No! In a car! Come on, I'll explain while we're walking." __I yanked him off his chair at the computer where he was diligently writing an E-Mail and nudged him downstairs and out the door.  
  
"Can't I at least get my coat buttoned?" __He was complaining as usual. Since I was nearly to the street and clearly not paying him any attention, he shut up and hurried out the door. "Okay, Zelgadiss, this isn't much of a ride."  
  
"I'm going to get Rezo's car. I've had my license for some time and have been given orders to pick-up groceries and park it back at our place. I thought you'd like the break." _I really liked to surprise Xelloss. Of all my friends, he was always the least predicable, course he's nuts, but that made him fun to catch off guard. I almost never did. This time, 'bingo', as he would say.  
_  
"****__YOU have a license! Since when? You never told me!"  
  
"Yes me, since I was 15, and I just did so… so it's not a secret any longer!" _I smirked. Gottcha, trickster!_  
  
"Wow! That's so cool! Where can we go? Let's see--"  
  
"Hold on, that's why I don't tell anyone I have a license. I don't have a car of my own and HE won't let me borrow HIS. So turn off your imagination, and put your mind in park."  
  
"The beach-- Zelas and Rezo are 'honeymooning' part of this and next week. We can stay at the beach. I know a place owned by Mrs. Shearer. You remember her? She owns the corner deli, next to the hardware store? No? We'll go there for lunch, my treat. See how good it is to be friendly and get to know the neighbors? We'll stop by and ask her on our way home from the grocery. It'll be fun!"  
  
"No, it won't be fun because it won't happen. Do you think that Rezo would just hand over the keys to me for a week? He's counting the minutes until we get back as it is! No. Absolutely no." __I was firm. Now Xelloss was about to make that **in**firm.  
  
"Our friend Val could fix that." _Xelloss smiled evilly.  He has an innocent smile.  A goofy smile and a really, truly evil smile.  Oh, and maybe an honest one, too._ "He's an expert on car theft. He told me his first arrest was…"  
  
"What! I don't want to get him involved. He's on thin ice with his current probation as it is! And his job! Everything went smoothly last night.  Yes, that was his call at midnight, I told you it was.  Oh never mind-- NO! For the last time, NO!"  
  
"Okay-- then, we can make copies of the keys. I know where to do that. I made the ones you have at the hardware store. The one next to the deli…" _

_He wasn't giving up.  He had a bulldogged tenacious streak at times, especially if it inconvenienced me in some way._  
  
"Xelloss, the keys are marked 'DO NOT DUPLICATE'."  

_Done.__  Over and done, right? Wrong.  
  
He held up his keys, which were also marked 'DO NOT DUPLICATE'. "Carl at the hardware store knows me. What can I say?"  
  
_What could I say? I'm feeble. He had worn down my defenses…and I wanted those keys._ "All right- besides I need to eat something before I see Lina later. You know she's going to be ready to give us hell for her missing the match. If we bring sandwiches back for the 'newlyweds' we might get away with all this."  
  
_As we were leaving the deli, Xelloss spied Kiki loading up her bike to deliver pastries_. "Hold it Zelgadiss!" _he shouted and skipped across the street to say hello.  
  
Oh joy. More delay. Xelloss Delay Mettalium. I sighed and loaded the deli bags into the back seat, locked the car, and jogged over to drag him back.  
_  
"Oh! Zelgadiss! Such happy news! My parents are coming and we are to rent your old house-I get to stay with my friends and school! I am so happy, I can't breathe!" _Kiki said breathlessly. Her eyes shone and she laughed and hopped around holding Xelloss' hands. Well that was a good thing, right? She would help him get over Lina, right?  
  
Lucky for me, she had to move on right away, so it wasn't so hard getting Xelloss back on track and returning to our home. Again, I was right about the food. As soon as Zelas saw the sandwiches and pickles, we were forgiven the delay. Now they didn't have to stop for lunch and would make up for lost time on the road.  
_  
"Hey, we've got the whole place to ourselves!" __Xelloss cheered after Zelas and Rezo drove off in her car. "So where should we go?"  
  
_Trouble right off the mark.  Zelas' perfume was still in the air. I must have had a deadly look on my face, because he dropped the 'go for a drive idea' and moved onto lunch. After lunch, we played video games until we were roused from our semi-stupor by pounding at our door.  
  
BAND TIME.  
  
In poured Lina and Co in a deafening roar of demands, questions, and insinuations- mostly coming from Lina. All at once. She's a remarkable girl. I let Xelloss field the questions. He liked to talk and seemed in the mood to tolerate anything. For some reason, I was getting steadily more and more annoyed with the whole bunch. I excused myself for a minute, and took a walk. I needed to be alone._  
  
"Lina! We missed you too last night. If it makes you feel any better, you didn't miss a thing. Our dojo did fine, but we didn't win. The Tendo/Saotome Anything-Goes Dojo won on talent and determination. So I am done with the competitions until summer. Thanks, I'm fine about it. I have years of matches to prove myself, if I want that. Now I can work more hours at the dojo, and starting paying off my credit card bills! Ha, ha- just joking! Yeah, my mother was there and Rezo-oh, yeah, sorry you missed those two! Actually, no I'm not! Really, Lina, it wasn't important and we had to rush off to the 'wedding' afterwards anyway."  
  
_Lina let it go, this time.__ She didn't want to talk about her evening.  
  
Amelia had put together an 'inventory' listing all the boxes to be loaded. Eventually, the exact contents of each box would be listed too, and a master check-off sheet could be made. That way, she reasoned, nothing would be forgotten or left behind. (Of course, this theory left no room for things that were left off the lists--)_ _I had already filled out my detailed lists and taped it to my Fender case along side an orderly stack packed boxes.__

_ Sylphiel handed over her detailed list of all the costumes in her domain.  _"I also baked some rolls and packed snacks-in case we don't get to eat there."   
  
_Lina was about to start screaming about missing dinner, when Amelia hopped into the fray with the grace of an elephant._ "We don't need to eat before playing!-"  
  
"WHO IS THIS **WE** PERSON!" bellowed Lina.  
  
"Miss Lina! After we're done, it's an all night ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!"  
  
_Lina was mollified a bit. Snacks followed by FOOD. Okay, time to pack._ "So where the hell's Zel?"  
  
_Xelloss was dispatched to the house to find me, while everyone else, mostly Gourry and Val, loaded the van. I wasn't in the house. Xelloss and Val ran to the park, Gourry to the strip mall, and Lina and Amelia walked around the block. I had been at the park, but returned after the van was loaded and climbed into the front passenger seat, where I was in conversation with the driver. He was telling me about the mysterious broken gas line problem, when Lina et al ripped open the doors and screamed,_ "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
  
"Here, Lina, where I am now. Isn't it about time we got going?" _I asked dryly.  
  
I could hear her growling for miles. Maybe it was her stomach, though._

…~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~…  
  
…~:~*~:~…And now… for Amelia's 

                                        Fairytale Presentation 

                                        of the Mayor's Ball, 

                                                    Saturday night…~:~*~:~…  
  
My turn, my turn, my turn! My turn to write in Mr. Zelgadiss' journal! The experience at the Ball was one to remember a lifetime. The decorations were sooooo beautiful. I helped select the color scheme - lavender and blue, my favorite! Everything was perfect! We had plenty of time to set up on one stage while the first four bands set up on another. Those bands weren't nearly as polished as our band and only were allotted fifteen minute sets each. I had already arranged for lighting changes and the fog machine. It's so important for HIS song, you know. All the pretty songs need some atmosphere, I think. The rockers get swirling warm-colored lights and Mr. Val's number always is best with that added strobe light.  
  
I saw to it that Mr. Xelloss had a liter of water by his drums, and smaller sports drink bottles for everyone else. Were they surprised to find the Slayers logo printed on them! My idea! We set up so fast that we could relax ( kind of ), walk around, and eat a little. Even Miss Lina couldn't eat much- she has to have 'singing space', she calls it. Mr. Zelgadiss says that she doesn't need food in her stomach pressing on her diaphragm, making it difficult to breathe correctly.  
  
So where was I? Oh, yes, we started at 8:00 and played to nearly 9:00, counting two encores! Only the Suzaku Seven played as long as we did! We got to talk to them while we were packing up. They sang from 10:00 to a bit after 11:00, when the ballroom dancing began.  
  
Our songs went so well! Mr. Zelgadiss looked dreamy floating in the fog- what was that? No one nearly choked to death! Miss Sylphiel's song was the prettiest I'd ever heard. The new synthesizer Mr. Val got for Mr. Xelloss' song had some gorgeous effects for her song too! I almost cried when-okay guys, I did cry, but it was soooo beautiful when Miss Filia sang your new _Somewhere In the World song…sitting beside Mr. Val as he played piano. In addition, Mr. Xelloss, I know you were thinking about Kiki when you were singing your song, though I never really thought of it as a love song, since Miss Lina had written it, but I figured out what the secret was that you've been singing about in the song!  
  
So what else? Of course, Mr. Gourry's song was great! Did you see all the dancers? And Miss Lina, you had to be the favorite! The way the audience cheered and whistled for you to do the encore! That had to be the greatest feeling! What? The food? You liked it? That makes me feel soooo good to know! I planned the menu with you in mind, Miss Lina. So did we all have a good time? Yes? Yes! _

     …~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~… The BEST! …~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~…  
…~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~……~:~*~:~…  
  
  
  
(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 28__


	29. Chapter 29 122203

(((.-) Zel ||~.^|| Xelloss {{$.$}} Lina ((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^))Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter  29

******_THE SLAYERS_**

          After packing their musical equipment in the van, the Slayers meandered about the food-laden tables and listened to the warbling Seven.  Many kids with families at the ball greeted them enthusiastically and said they wanted to hear more!  Lina told them that they had a two-day gig at the beach early next week while Amelia handed out flyers. Zel reminded Xelloss that he had to get up early tomorrow and would bus home with him if the others wanted to stay late.

"Early?  How awful!" cried Sylphiel.

"Yes, doesn't the dojo give you a break for performing at Friday's match?" asked Amelia.

"Huh?  Oh, the dojo, well, no—students still take lessons. Ah, would you like to dance?" he smiled and offered Amelia his hand.  She was so stunned that she simply nodded and politely joined him out on the dance floor.

Zel shook his head.  The fool was going to kill himself with activity.  Sylphiel may have been looking discretely for Gourry, who was still visiting the banquet tables, when her eyes met Zel's.   _Oh, joy…I'm sure she expects me to ask her to dance.  I should have made my get away faster.  "Would you, ah…care to dance?"  _

"Oh—kay, Zel…" Sylphiel  smiled, wondering what got into him.

If Filia was disappointed that Val was no ballroom dancer, she didn't say so.  Instead, they found Gourry and Lina and watched the spectacle.  Graceful couples dancing to enchanting music in the most glamorous of ballrooms in the county.  No one noticed or considered the Slayers leather-look out of place on the dance floor, but they were easy to spot.  Midway through the piece, Zel and Xelloss had switched partners, because Lina pointed out that Zel was blushing and Amelia glowing as the Phil said something to them in passing on the floor. 

"Well, hey, there, young man!" The voice bellowed like no other.

Gourry jumped, clutching a cube of cheese speared on a toothpick like a head on a pike.  "Uhh, hello, umm….Amelia's dad…."

Mayor Phil grinned broadly and grotesquely at Gourry, letting out a laugh that shook the halls.  "Oh, just call me Phil, my boy!  I'm told that you're the one driving for this road-trip thing, right?"

"Yes!  Sure am!  And don't worry about that!  I drive heavy machinery for my dad sometimes, and I take over for my parents on long car trips, so—"

"Oh, I wasn't worried!  I'm sure you'll get them all there and back safely.  However," there was a gleam in his eyes, "that is not the problem."

"Problem?" Gourry almost squeaked.  The plan—his plan—was in jeopardy.  He wanted this trip very badly, and he couldn't quite explain why.  Freedom?  The itinerary was to drive up, just the band, no adults, to that little resort on the beach where they had a gig.  They'd play there for two performances, an evening and an afternoon, and stay overnight at the resort.  Well, except for him.  He intended to camp out on the beach, like a man, damn it!  Even if it was the wettest, rainiest time of the year.  Zel'd go with him, if he asked.  He'd better go ask him now before he forgot—

"Gourry my lad?  You still in there?  You're almost as spaced-out as that Graywords character!"  Phil laughed.  "Anyway, you can see why Sylphiel and Filia's parents would be a bit….hesitant to allow them to stay overnight with four boys, one of which is on parole!"

"Yeah.…"

"Oh!  Don't look so down!  I'll talk to them about it; I'll figure it all out.  I'm quite influential, you know!" he laughed heartily once more.

"Thanks, Mr. Phil."  He waved, blinking a little bit.

"Nice talking to you, my boy!"  Phil left thinking that his daughter was in good hands.  If only Amelia would fall for a steady, reliable guy like Gourry.  Hell, at least ONE of his daughters could have!  He got a little misty-eyed thinking about his eldest.

Filia nudged Lina and smirked, "Like bookends.  Sylphiel and Xelloss—"

 When the song was over, Zel nudged Xelloss toward the exit.  "There's Lina and everyone, see?  They're anxious to go home.  You've danced now let's go--- oh, no—" Zel moaned as Xelloss hopped over to Lina and begged her, literally to dance with him next.  Zel sighed, "For god'ssake, say yes Lina and get it over with so we can go home."  Zel was tired and not a little exasperated.

Gourry walked over to talk to Zel, "If you asked Filia, it might go better—"

Zel closed his eyes.  I will kill him, if he doesn't do it himself.  "Filia, would you like to dance before we go?  I'm good for one more—"

She looked at Lina, "Sure Zel.  Then I could say I've danced at the Mayor's ball, right?  Come on Lina.  I'm sure you can dance better than I can."

Lina nodded and marched out to the dance floor beside Xelloss.  Zel couldn't look at them.  Xelloss looked so—damned happy, and Lina so –uncomfortable, that Zel felt sick.  

"Promise me something," demanded Filia.

"Huh?  Er, probably—sure, what?"  Zel answered cautiously.

"If that—Xelloss—asks to trade partners, say no," she hissed.

"All right, Filia.  But I don't think he will," Zel said with a touch of sadness.

Lina and Xelloss danced well together.  She flaming in red and he in black, the pair meshed well. 

"Have you enjoyed the evening, Lina?"  Xelloss asked pleasantly.

"Huh?  Yeah, we were smokin' tonight—the band, I mean—"

"That's what I meant.  I thought Filia and Val pulled off their song well, considering how little practice they've had.  I wonder—" he left off in thought.

"What?"  asked Lina.  She never knew what to expect from this guy.  He seemed to take rejection pretty well—that's good—and he sure could dance!

"Oh, nothing, Lina.  Okay, if you insist—I wondered why you gave her the song instead of singing it yourself," he smiled.

"Like I said, I can write 'em sappy when I'm in the mood, but to sing it over and over?  I haven't the stomach for it!"  she smiled a bit.

"Intestinal fortitude.  I thought you had an unlimited supply."  That was a joke Lina could appreciate.

Sunday AM:

            Zelgadiss taught Xelloss how to cook the perfect eggs over easy on toast with sausages for breakfast.  Cooking was a relaxing chore for him.  He was in charge, knives in hand, flames a touch away.  Xelloss needed to eat now because he couldn't eat before his 12:30 performance and wouldn't see food until 4:00 at the earliest.  So they fried and toasted.  Zel instructed as he went along, letting Xelloss help. 

            "Use the freshest eggs for frying, the yolks don't break, but for hardboiled, use eggs at least a week old so they peel better.  How's the toast doing?  No butter on mine—yeah the sausages are still hot, I kept the burner real low after they were cooked.  All right, look—white's done, yoke's set, now flip carefully—loosen the edges first—right, right, great.  Now just a minute or less, we can put the toast on the plates—yes, and the sausages—now the eggs.  I salt and pepper now so the egg doesn't toughen, and I like a dash of Tabasco.  Hot sauce.  Try a lot and burn your mouth if you want.  No?  Good idea.  All right, Bon appetite, eh?"

            "I can do this!"  Xelloss gloated.  "I shall not starve in future years!"

            "You'll get tired of eggs.  What shall we try tonight?"

            "Something with meat and potatoes—Are you staying again?"  Xelloss sounded different, hopeful, and unsure possibly.

            "Do you want me to?  I can drive—but I haven't tickets, you know," Zel reminded him.

            "Come in with me and I'll get you a pass.  You can watch in the audience, or— okay, backstage.  I don't blame you it gets old fast if you're not in it," Xelloss laughed.  "Um, thanks for coming along—you can bring a book to read, if you want."

            "I will," Zel said, and then finished his breakfast. 

            "So—what do you think?  You haven't said anything."

            "About what, Xelloss?  Since when did my opinion matter?"

            He winced, "Ouch!"

            Zel set down his fork, "What I mean is that you go off and do stuff in secret all the time.  So—do you care what the consequences are?  We had this conversation before in October and you haven't changed.  Now are you asking about you and Lina or your ballet dancing career or something else?"

            "The dancing," Xelloss whispered.

            "It's what you like to do, so do it.  Seems a bunch of other guys do too, or are you suddenly becoming image conscious?"

            "You know what—people say about me.  The dancing doesn't help," he said quietly.

            "Xelloss, you're right, but—it's your hair, mannerisms, affectations that make you seem…well…you know.  No!   Not _all the time!  Hey, Val stopped with the name-calling; that's something, isn't it?  With some people anything short of you getting married won't convince them.  Who cares?  I know you like girls, and so do your friends.  Let the others go to hell." _

            "That's funny coming from you!"  Xelloss smiled.  "You're the most self-conscious person I know."

            "Yeah—well I didn't say I'd listen to my own advice.  My problems are different and I can't cover them up."

            "Cover them up?  Oh, the scars—doesn't seem to effect making friends for you.  Van and his group, Filia and the cheerleaders, Gourry and his crowd, everyone admires you, talks to you, takes you seriously.  I can't help the way I am!  I've been trying to fit in, be nice, thoughtful, controlled like you, but Gourry doesn't trust me, I can tell, Filia, well, that's something else, Lina won't look me in the eye anymore, Amelia and Sylphiel hardly speak to me. You're right, Val's okay, we get along fine now.  But you are the only person I can talk to, who listens, anyway, when I do."

            He looked so down, Zel didn't know what to say.  Then he remembered, "Kiki seems to like your company."

            "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"  Xelloss grinned.

            "And bad-ass kung-fu drummer persona might work," Zelgadiss chuckled.

            "Oh, that's me all over!"  Xelloss laughed. "Hey, Monday, new wardrobe—You drive, Val consults—Okay?  I'll call him—Haircut?  Oh, I'm not going that far.  What, earrings?  That's not quite the direction I meant.  But I might bleach—Don't scream!   I won't turn my hair lady-lavender, oopsie!  That's **_your_** hair color isn't it, sooooorry!  Hey, I can block anything you throw.  Yeah.  I. Can. Watch and learn—You stand there and I'll punch at you—No, I won't connect!  See?  When I go at you like that—you do this—That's okay, now try blocking this—sure, that'll work—IF I WAS A GIRL!  Now, watch—swing your other arm up and – Yes!  Hey, come to Karate class with me and I'll teach you everything—You could be good.  You're small and quicker than anyone I've ever fought with."

            "Yeah?  All right, I'll try it until archery starts.  You teach beginners?"  Zel asked.  It was amazing how quickly the two friends could flow from camaraderie to teasing to anger to mutual esteem again.  The two lonely kids needed each other and were helping each other become better people.

            "Noooooo, the sensei likes to bring the newbies onboard and mold them to his ideals—but I'm sure he'll make an exception for my new brother," Xelloss laughed and moved over to the sink to help wash dishes. 

            "You keep calling me that—" Zel noted, drying a plate.

            "I'll stop, if you hate it, but it sounds—cool to me.  Friends come and go, but a brother—"

            Zel sighed.  "Fathers and mothers come and go too, don't they?  It's all right.  No one ever—I mean, I can't imagine anyone wanting to be related to me."

            "Me neither!"  Xelloss giggled.  "I was more worried that you would hate me more than ever when they told us they were getting married."

            "Yeah, well—I wasn't feeling blessed by the gods at the time, but I never blamed you.  So—what'll we do for an hour?"  Zel asked.

            "Need you ask?  Your fleet is poised and waiting for mass destruction—"

            "You wish!  You were running off with ice cream on the brain and I found a way—" Zel sneered back running to the door.

            "Prove it!  I bet I'll blow them up before you can say— Flare Arrow!" teased Xelloss as he locked it and ran to catch up with Zel at the practice room door.

            "I'll Fireball your fleet to hell and back!"  Zel taunted running up the staircase to the loft.

            "Been there!  Now I have troops running the place!"  Xelloss yelled, hopping up two at a time.

            "You lie!"

            "We will see, won't we?"

            "Yeah we will!"

~*~

            Xelloss had handed over his treasured cell phone to Zel to guard during his performance.  Of course, it rang.  "Hello?  Lina?  Yeah, Zel.  Xelloss is—busy."

            "Well I was trying to get a hold of you and—what's your number?"  Lina asked.

            "I don't know," he sighed.  "So, I'm here.  What's up?" 

            "Gourry's tired of dry-walling or whatever and wants to see who can go to a movie.  I volunteered to call you.  So?"  Lina asked.

            Zel figured Gourry probably called to see if LINA wanted to go to a movie.  Poor guy.  Well he and Xelloss could split—Xelloss might not even want to go.  Oh sure he wouldn't pass up a chance to be around Lina.  Now if Lina found a seat in the theater first, then Gourry next to her, then me, then Xelloss—yeah, that would work—

            "ZEL?  Are you there?  What's your problem?"  Lina yelled, tired of waiting.

            "Yeah, Lina—I'm still here.  The movie will have to be a late one.  Xelloss is busy, then dinner—maybe a seven o'clock show—What's playing?  Huh?  All right. Just us four?  I'll drive then—Shit, Lina stop shouting—Yes, I can drive a car….yes, I have a license….I'll explain later.  I'll call you when we get home—Bye."

            He didn't bother telling Xelloss until the were home and he'd had a chance to shower and eat.

            "Lina called--"

            "Really?"

            "She wants us, Gourry, you, me, her to go to a movie tonight," Zel continued.  "You up for it?"

            "I might fall asleep, but I'm game."

            "Oh, joy—I'll call her back—Um—Xelloss?  What's my telephone number?  Shut up!  It's not **_that_** funny!  I never called you at the main house.  How would I know?  I don't _get a cell phone.  I'm the poor ingrate, remember?  Forget it.  I'll go look myself."_

Xelloss stopped him and wrote out the house number for him, and then lent Zel his cell phone to call Lina.  "Lina?  Yeah, who else?  Fine.  Then I'm Mr. Wonderful.  Ha, ha to you too!  So is it still on?  Sure—Gourry will walk over to our place?  Fine.  We'll pick you up in half a—fine, in five minutes.  Bye."

            "I think I'll change—" 

            "Change?  Again?  You just got dressed?" Zel gasped in wonderment.

            "Well it doesn't matter what I wear around you—"

            "And it doesn't matter around Lina and Gourry either!  Besides, there isn't time.  Get your shoes and coat and let's go," urged Zel.

            "But—" whined Xelloss.

            "Move **_that_** too!" 

            Getting the seating arrangement right was the work of a master planner and skilled manipulator.  Zel sent Xelloss back to buy popcorn, then convinced Lina to sit all the way to the side, so she wouldn't have to share her food, then nudged Gourry to action.  Gourry sat beside Lina and offered her a package of Red Vines.  Appeased and happy, Lina settled in without comment.  Gourry had her to himself, he was happy.  

Zel collared Xelloss wandering aimlessly in the lobby.  "The movie's about to begin.  Forget the popcorn."

"Popcorn?  I forgot what movie we're here to see—I don't think you even told me!"  Xelloss whined.

"You didn't ask.  This way—" Zel said, leading the way back.

"Harry Potter?  Gods, Zel, not that one!  Good—Lord of the Rings?  Wizard, swords, odd-ball characters— Wouldn't be cool if we could live in a fantasy world like that?  Hey, maybe we could come tomorrow night in costume?  Hey Lina!  Gourry!  Let's come tomorrow night in costume!  Gourry, you could be—Aragorn and Lina—Galadriel and Zelgadiss—What? Gandalf?  No you're more of a Frodo—or Legolas with those ears!  Me?  I could be—What was that?  A dark rider?  O-kay, do-kay!  Do you think we could get everyone to—"

"Xelloss, shut up!"  Lina and Zel shouted together.

"Movie's starting," added Gourry.

The movie was great.  Lina had to be held to her seat only twice, but she brandished her milk dud box like a sword, gutting orcs with fervor.  Gourry vowed to read the entire series before the next movie would come out (It gave him a whole year, so it wasn't THAT impossible!)  Zelgadiss secretly wanted to become Legolas, bow, magic, and all-- especially after Lina said he was awesome.  Xelloss managed to stay awake but dropped off on the car ride home.

            Monday morning Zel woke up with an idea.

            "Val?  Oh, sorry Sano, too early?  I wanted to catch him before—sure, I'll hold—Val?  I need another favor—"

            "Shit, Zel!  It's not even noon yet an' I don't havta work and I'm gonna be there for practice later and see your friken face—" Val was not pleased, but Sano was roaring with laughter in the background.

            "Val—I know I owe you already, but –"

            "Biiig debt.  Lina nearly ripped off my—don't matter, whaddyer want now?"

            "Fashion consulting.  Stop laughing, I'm serious!  Not for me.  For—Xelloss, all right?  I'll call back later when you'll listen-- All right then, I'll pick you up—yes, I can drive and yes, in a car – in, say 20 minutes or—thirty, fine—bye."

            Zel shook his head and clamored out the door to the practice room.   "Xelloss!  You up?  No, it's a giant white rabbit who swallowed Zelgadiss and is now lurking about your drums thump, thump, crash .  Good you're up.  Nice hair—listen get dressed.  We have plans—we'll pick up something to eat on the way.  Stop whining!  For god'ssake, Xelloss, be a man—no you don't need to take a shower, you simply slept since your last one—all right and went to a movie—big deal.  Just throw on the nearest thing.  Yeah, well I don't care!  Yes we need to do laundry—later—I'll even help clean up!  Hey, I walked the dog this morning already!  No I don't smell like a dog, that's just—shut up.  Get in the car we have to pick up Val."

            Xelloss flopped into the passenger seat grinning.  "So where to?"

            "That's a secret," smirked Zel.

            "Funny," Xelloss muttered.

            "I thought so—Ah, the slums, gotta lov'em, eh?"  Zel smiled.

            "Probably where I'll end up—"

            "You sound gloomy this morning," Zel glanced briefly to his passenger.  "Well this trip ought to perk you up.  Here, we are."

            "Val's?  Oh, I'm perky now— Yeah I'm getting out!  Oh, Sano—yeah, bow I wasn't at my best either at the Karate tournament.  Those Saotomes can have it for all I care.  I need both arms unbroken, thank you."

            "Val, you ready yet?  We'll pick up food on the way—Yeah, I thought that would get you moving.  The car?  My gr—father's and no he doesn't know I'm driving it around.  Bad Zel.  Now breakfast—No, Xelloss we'll stop by Polly's AFTER this jaunt—Why?  That's a secret!  Ha!  That's so much fun to say!  Ha, ha!"  Zel chuckled and drove downtown where the band hard shopped before.

He parked near a second-hand store and got out.  Val pointed out a coffee shop with 'decent' enough food and they both followed his lead.

            "I get it now!" Xelloss smiled goofily.  "It's my makeover!"

            Val pushed away his plate. "Shit, not so loud!  People know me 'round here.  So, Zel tells me you wanna a new image—need one, yeah.  I gotta idea, come on."

             Val wandered up and down aisles yanking out a shirt here and there.  Xelloss refused jeans or any tight pants and anything purplish. 

            "And nothing that reveals scars, not mine anyway," he insisted.

            Success under their belts in the clothing department, Val moved on.   They entered a building with Day-Glo TATTOO & PIERCING spray-painted on the windows. 

            "Yer right 'bout the earring bit.  To faggish fer ya.  Nose ring?  Pierced eyebrow'd be okay, huh?  Those are tattoos—how 'bout a dragon like mine?  No?  Yeah that one's scary, good choice.  Lemme consult widda man."

            Xelloss was pale but resolute as he took a seat in what looked like a dental chair.  'The Man' covered in colorful tattoos swept over and pulled out some tools.  He was three sentences into his detailed description of what acts he was about to perform with his needle-like tool, when Xelloss fainted.

            Val was shaking his head as he and Zel supported a weakened, but untouched, Xelloss out of the shop.  "Yeah, guess it musta looked like a torture chamber, eh?  That's okay, he gotta good laugh outta it anyway," Val smiled.  He really hadn't thought about Xelloss' reaction to the idea of getting stuck with sharp needs over and over and over, but understood that it was currently, out of the question.

            "What's this?  A dog collar?"  Xelloss asked as he held up a piece of neckwear sporting one inch spikes that Val tossed at him. 

            "Image stuff, try it!"  Val demanded.

            "Okay…"

            By the time the rest of the band showed up, Xelloss was spiked, dressed in all black, and beating the hell out of a 'new' song Val had just made up.  He called it '"Only a Lonely Soldier,' which was the chorus and the only words anyone could make out.

            Gourry whooped with excitement and lay down the bass to a definitely 'boys only' punk rocker.  Val screamed his indecipherable words, and danced maniacally.  Sylphiel looked appalled, Filia gaped at Xelloss then Val, and then back again, Amelia blushed and held her hands over her mouth, and Lina, envious that the song belonged to Val, danced along with him screaming too.

            When the 'song' was over, Lina approached Xelloss and complimented him.  He smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks.  It's what my little brother calls my new 'bad-ass, kung-fu, drummer look'!" He smirked toward Zel.

            "That's gotta get to ya after awhile," Val said to Zel.

            "What the 'brother' bit?  That's the least of it—he's all right though, when he's not trying to put on an act," Zel answered.

          "Yeah, he's almost normal—sometimes—Hey, Filia!  Like the song?  Whaddayer mean ya don't know?  Couldn't understand the words?  Shit, that don't matter!" he grinned and reached up to touch a strand of her hair.

            The band rang though a couple songs and talked mostly about the upcoming job.  "I guess your father talked my folks into it 'cause they said okay this morning," Filia announced to Amelia and all.

            Sylphiel smiled shyly. "My father too!  When the Mayor told my father you were driving, Gourry, it made a big impression.  "So I can go, as long as I call him twice daily."

           Lina grinned, "Then it's on the road for the Slayers!  This is too good to be true!  FREEDOM FOR ALL!  So what kinda rooms do we have, Amelia?"

            "Okay, everybody shares, of course—we can draw straws, okay?  There are two adjoining rooms, one bath, for us girls.  Mr. Val and Mr. Xelloss share a room and Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadiss will be camping, right guys?"

            "Yeah!"  Gourry answered.  Zel pointed to himself in shock.  

           "And we can use the spa and indoor pool, but we have to pay for our own food.  But we can handle that, right everyone?"  Amelia glowed with enthusiasm.

            While they laid out plans for packing up the RV, courtesy of the Mayor's campaign director, Xelloss skipped out on his own to the pastry shop.  Lina's stomach growled.  "So—where could he have gone?  The store's not that far away?  Zel?  Go chase him down!"

"Lina.  I am not his watchdog or your lackey.  He can take care of himself just fine.  He probably found someone to talk to—Kiki maybe.  If you're concerned, you go!"  Zel bit off the words and returned to picking out a tune on his guitar.  Oooh, must have been that extra milk intake that was growing him a backbone!

The next thing he knew, Lina's hands were ripping the guitar out of his grasp and she was screaming at him, "You ARE his watchdog.  I am hungry and too weak to walk so YOU are going out.  Get it, buster?"

Zel sighed.  He shoved his arms into his jacket and yanked on his boots, muttering under his breath.  He gave her a deadly glare, and then slammed the door behind him.  Xelloss was just leaving the bakery carrying the requisite pink parcel, when Zel met up with him.

"Am I that late?  An hour?  Really?  My, my, Zelgadiss, you don't have to be so grumpy.  Kiki's parents are flying in as we're taking off to the resort.  I just wanted to—talk to her before we left, that's all."

Zel glared.  "Really?" he said in a perfect imitation of his friend.  "For more than an hour?  What about?"

Xelloss looked like he was about to tell him something important, "Maybe later—" he smiled and returned to his goofy persona.

"Food has arrived!"  He greeted Lina with a smile and the box.

"Wow, it had better be lots cause you made us wait a long time!" she winked.

"Oh, of course, Lina!"  He smiled back. It was a deceptively sincere smile.

While they were eating, Xelloss noticed Filia looking at him strangely.  He stared back and stuck out his tongue.  

"Uh, you're so childish, Xelloss.  I was only trying to figure out what was different about you, other than the clothes-- your glasses!  That's it!  You weren't wearing them last night or today!  Break them already?"  Filia sniffed.

"Nooooo, I got contacts.  Karate and glasses don't mix.  I'll wear whichever to school and contacts for work.  I'm just wearing them all the time now to get used to them.  You are very observant, Filia.  Only Zelgadiss said anything, and he was with me to pick them up.  These are clear—but as soon as I get enough money I'm going to get those cool cat-eye ones, right Zelgadiss?"  Xelloss shot Zel a glance.

"They made you look scary, Xelloss.  If I needed glasses, and could afford them, I'd want some like that—or those weird mirror ones," Zel mused to himself.

"What's with you guys?  Especially you, Zel?"  Filia asked.

"Well I might as well look like an alien lifeform all the way, right?  Since I have the freak aspect down already by accident, you might say.  And **_he_** (pointing to Xelloss) might as well look as outlandish as he acts!  Val too!  Not everyone can look wholesome and happy like Gourry!"  Zel finished yelling, then stood and stalked out of the room and out the door.

"Nice going, Filia.  Now we've got Zel's mood to contend with.  Don't bother, I'll go—" Lina said, tossing on her coat and heading out the door.

Xelloss smiled, "I'm glad I'm not sharing a room with any of them!"

Val rolled his eyes, "Oh, joy---" he looked up horrified. "I can't believe I said that—I'm spendin'  way too much time 'round those dudes."

Gourry covered a chuckle and drew him off to play a tune. 

"ZEL?"

"No need to yell, Lina.  I'm right here," Zel turned his head away from the wall and stared at the newly painted ceiling of his room.

"Right, well I wasn't sure if you were here—Listen, come back and finish planning the trip, okay?  It won't work without your scheduling ability, you know?  No time that I've been in that van without you along has it gotten anywhere," she began in an unusually kind voice.  "Like a good luck charm!"

"You've got to be kidding.  If something can go sour, and I'm involved, it will," he muttered bitterly.

"Good luck for me, then.  The trouble?  You bring that on yourself.  You don't believe others like you for what you are, so you make sure they don't get too close.  You're afraid that if you have too good a time… that you will have to pay for it, and then, make sure something happens.  I've known you for—forever, Zel, and I know that there is nothing anyone can do about that, but you.  Stop obsessing about your looks and open your heart--," Lina cried out.  She plunked down beside him on his bed.  "I can't believe I said a corny line like that—"

"Me neither.  Kinda gets me right here—" Zel punched himself in the gut without smiling.  "You're one to talk about opening up--!"  he started.

"This is not about me!  You always turning it back to me!"  Lina snipped.

"Because you are hurting two of my friends right now.  Shit!  I didn't mean that.  Forget that—it wasn't what I meant—"  He sat up and threw his pillow across the room.

"You mean Xelloss and Gourry.  Why?  Because I'm honest?  I do like them, but I'm not making any exclusive deals right now, get it?  When was the last time YOU were that honest about your feelings?  Huh?  If the truth hurts, too bad.  It's better than stringing them along one day and dumping on them the next—WITHOUT A WORD!  Are you getting my point now!"  Lina shook him to make him look her in the eye.

"Whom are you talking about now?" he said dryly.

"YOU, you nitwit!"

"Me and who else?"

"AMELIA!  Who else would I be talking to you about?"  Lina was exasperated enough to pound him on his head this time.  "You nothin' but rocks up there?"

"That's right.  For a minute there I thought you were talking about us—forget it—I do have rocks up there and one for a heart too.  I feel nothing, get it?  Nothing at all!  I don't need you or them or anybody, get it?  Now go away!  Leave me alone!"  he moaned and buried his face in his remaining pillow.

Lina stood and stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

When she returned, Zel-less, to the practice room, she simply shrugged and fell into a beanbag chair.  "Well, that was a waste of time—" she groaned.

Gourry sat beside her, stretching out his long legs, "Well—ya still have your head, Lina—"

"Huh?"

"He didn't bite it off—uh, right?"  Gourry smiled.

"No, but he may have left toothmarks this time," she smiled back.

The next day Gourry rolled up in the van.  Xelloss answered his door and began loading instrument cases and boxes.  Zelgadiss left his house and joined them, carrying a sleeping bag and duffel as well.

"You have a plan?" he riveted his one eye on Gourry.

"Ahhh, pick up the others?"  Gourry offered.

Zel sighed, "I have one—all right, first we stop and get Lina.  She's good to help pick out some food with Xelloss if we drop them off at the market while we pick up Amelia.  Gourry will go to the door, not, I REPEAT, not me!  Then Sylphiel, who will want to talk for hours before getting into the van, but **_I'll_ take care of that.  We get Val, no trouble there, and then swing by the market for Lina and Xelloss before ****_he_ decides to go say goodbye to the butcher, baker, or candlestick maker.  Then we head out to the Land of the Lotus-Eaters and get Filia—What's so funny?  Anyway—got all that?  No?  I'll start again, more slowly—first we get Lina—"**

Xelloss was choking back hysteria by the time Lina got into the RV, "What did you say?  I'm getting food?  Fine.  I'm better off alone.  Xelloss, what IS your problem?  HE has the money?  Ah---okay.  Here we are, fruitcake, let's go shopping, all righty?"  Lina said, eager to get on the road.

So the road trip started off well.  Zel was along so Lina knew the RV would reach its destination.  There was food, so that would keep the driver happy, not to mention keeping others quiet.  What could go wrong?

They turned off the road onto the highway out of town when Xelloss decided to tell a secret.  He was sitting in the passenger seat next to Gourry.  Zel was behind Xelloss and Val behind Gourry.  Filia sat behind Zel with Lina, --definitely NOT behind Zel—seated behind Val.  Amelia and Sylphiel sat in the last seats.

"Well, I have some news," Xelloss began, turning towards Zelgadiss.  "You didn't answer my E-mail last night or the door so—anyway—" he paused for effect.  "I have an announcement.  Kiki and I—are getting married!"  Xelloss smiled.

Silence.  

Zel's head sank into his hands.  Gourry shot a brief look to Xelloss saying, "Ah—congratulations?"

Lina flew from her seat like a shot out of cannon, flying to pieces as well.  "You _idiot!  You can't possibly think we'd believe that crap coming from you?"_

"Believe it or not, it's true.  I asked her today and she said yes."

"Mr. Xelloss!"  Amelia cried out.  "You're not serious!  Oh, my—you are!  But, you— you're both so young!"

"Yeah, yeah—and all that and more!  What on earth—" Lina began.

"I don't need my mother's permission, Amelia.  I'm old enough.  Kiki's parents are flying in today—she's probably speaking to them right now," he smiled.

"They'll say no!  They'll kill her or you!  Mr. Xelloss, she couldn't even date you!"  Amelia was practically in tears.

"That's true!  But—things change, I hope," he continued to smile despite the angry barrage. 

"She pregnant?"  Val asked.  "Hey, just coverin' the possibilities, eh?"

Xelloss blanched and shook his head violently, "No!"

Zelgadiss moaned, "It's all my fault—" 

"Your fault?  Then she should be marryin' you!  gack  I was jokin'!" Val yanked at Zel's fingers grappling for a choke hold around his neck.

Zelgadiss clearly was going to withhold any information until he'd spoken to Xelloss alone.  The riders traveled in silence.

"I brought some CD's—" Xelloss offered to Gourry.  

"Oh, yeah?  Put somethin' in, okay?"  Gourry nodded.

"No crap—here let ME look at what you've got—not bad—all kinds of stuff—here Steely Dan—haven't heard this one—best drummer in his time—" Val said all chummy-like.

"I agree!  I practiced to this stuff a lot—that's why I have the variety, for different drumming styles and all," Xelloss smiled pleasantly.

Before long the guys were deep in a discussion about music, while girls in back were divided about Xelloss' love-life.

"They are FAR too young.  I thought she'd have more sense, but if that's how she wants to throw away her life then—" Filia sniffed.

"Oh, I think it's somewhat romantic, don't you Amelia?"  Sylphiel asked dreamily.  "Like Romeo and Juliet—"

"And you know how wonderful that marriage turned out!" barked Lina.  "Why would he do such a thing?  That's what bothers me—"

"They must be in love!" sighed Sylphiel.

"Bah!  That I know for a fact is not true, at least not him!"  Lina said, then blushed as she went on, "—but I'd rather not say why—And, NO, Filia it's not AT ALL what you're about to say."

After a lot of needling, Lina admitted that she had turned down Xelloss.  They all agreed that he must be using poor Kiki to get over Lina.  

"That's ridiculous.  He's not that shallow or that stupid!"  Lina yelled over the sound of the music and engine noises.  "I don't know—but I bet I know who does—" she flashed her ruby gaze in Zel's direction.  Like magic, he turned and leveled his icy blue glower her way.

"What?" he shouted.

"Come back here, a minute—please," she added hopefully.

Zel closed his eyes, then slowly crept back toward the girls. "If this is in _any_ way about Xelloss, I'm mute.  I'm going to speak to him in about—13 minutes.  There's a rest station turnout.  Gourry needs a break.  We can all use the facilities and walk around then."

Business done, Zel slipped back into his seat, closed his eyes and enjoyed a few minutes of music.

Zel hopped out of the RV and followed Xelloss into the men's room.  Xelloss stopped and smirked, "Don't I get I little privacy?"  Then he continued on in alone.  

Zel waited his turn, and when done, searched for Xelloss.  Xelloss was sitting on the branch of a tree, humming a song without a care in the world.

"Xelloss, are you listening to me?"  Zel called up at his friend.

"Zelgadiss?  Is that you?  Wait, I'll come down," he said jovially and landed lightly at Zel's feet.  "Yes?  You wanted to see me?"

Zel grabbed him by his jacket lapels and pushed him into the tree, hard.  "What do you think you're doing?  Tell me this has nothing to do with what I said the other day—You know what I mean,  'nothing short of getting married---' yeah that – Well?  Oh, god, not the contest?  You're not going to hurt that kid because of some stupid joke, are you?"

"I think I win, little brother.  But I do actually care for her—" he smiled.  "Maybe not as much as someone else, however—"

"You are crazy.  You need help.  And I feel somehow responsible for you—and all this mess.  When we get back, you will put a stop to it, or I will.  Take your pick."  Zel released his hold and waited to see if Xelloss had anything else to say.  

He did.  "If she even had the nerve to ask her parents for permission, they will most certainly say no, and it's over.  But they might say yes!  I will most happily honor my promise.  I always do.  So what else?  Can I go?"

"You are not eighteen yet," Zel said.

"I will be very soon, as you know.  Zelas can't stop me," Xelloss answered angrily.

"But she can force you out!  Where would you live?"  Zel snapped back.

"Maybe in your old room!  Or not—on the moon, I don't know.  I don't have to decide that right now, do I?  I don't want to think about it!"

"Fine.  Just act out and leave the consequences for someone else to deal with.  That's you.  That's you all over.  You need help, my friend-- and I'm talking medical professional," Zel lowered his voice to a near whisper when he saw Lina cruising around.

Xelloss stood arms at his side, head down.  "You're pretty mad, huh?"

"Yes.  But I'm more concerned about you than mad, Xelloss.  I don't want you flipping out on us.  I want to help you, but— this is out of my league," Zel said.

"Can we drop the whole thing until we get back?"  He asked sadly.

"Yeah, sure.  If that's what you want.  But if you change your mind and want to talk, you know where to find me—"

"Oh, yes!  Out in the elements freezing your butt off and chatting about skateboards and building with Gourry!"  Xelloss laughed.

"Yeah!  Like the tough outdoorsmen we are!" chuckled Zel just as Lina drew up.

"Hi, guys?  So what's the scoop?  You marrying her for her money?"  Lina winked.

"Oh, that's right!  I never thought of that angle.  No, Lina, that's not it.  And I'm not going to answer another question or talk about the entire thing any more—until we get home and I see her.  That's final—and you can quote me too!"  And with that Xelloss grinned and hopped into the RV, ready to go.

Zelgadiss exchanged looks with Lina, put a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "Let's go, I guess."

The rest of the drive was unremarkable.  Gourry turned into the ample parking lot for grotesque RVs, parked, and got out with Zel to check on the stage.  Lina and Filia left to check on the room reservations, while the others were commanded to guard the vehicle and all it contained.

Gourry loped back grinning.  "S'okay to unload the band stuff.  Zel's got a trolley thing to roll it all in."

Val was impressed with the cart.  "Maybe we can rip this one off for ourselves—come in handy?"

No one answered him.

Lina, however, was fuming upon her return.  "I don't believe it!  Someone screwed up the reservations!  We only have **_two_ rooms—the two adjoining rooms with ONE, count it, ONE bathroom!  The place is reserved to the hilt and unless someone doesn't show, we'll be packed in like sardines."**

Zel smirked at Gourry, "Like I said, the out of doors is looking better and better—"

Gourry smiled, "Oh, yeah!"

Filia had already staked her claim, "You all can sleep where you like, but his is MY bed."

"But that's not fair!" cried Amelia.  "How can you so unjust?  There are four of us and only two beds?"

Lina was close to the boiling point, but before she erupted, Amelia whispered to her and gently pulled her back to the lobby.  There, Lina made it clear in **_no uncertain terms_** that there were to be two more beds stuffed into their room IMMEDIATELY!  Two rollaway beds were dispatched with haste.  "Now that we've turned our room into wall to wall mattresses, let's go check on the equipment," Lina said.

"Xelloss and Val already went," said Sylphiel, pausing in their doorway.  "There's so much room in here, maybe—but that wouldn't be right, would it?"

"Miss Sylphiel?  What are you thinking?"  Amelia recoiled in horror at the thought of sharing a room with the 'boys'.

"Well—when we had that scary night with no lights?  And stayed in the practice room—everything was okay then?"  She stared, glassy-eyed at the floor space, then turned and left.  "Besides, Xelloss is getting married, isn't he?"

"You do what you want, Sylph.  I'm claiming the other bed!"  Lina yelled and flung her bag onto the far bed.

They had half an hour to set up and Xelloss couldn't concentrate on his drums.  He was all thumbs and kept dropping hardware.  Val was amazingly patient.  Zel kept his distance or he might have rammed his drumsticks—down his throat anyway.  Gourry was cool as a cucumber.  Gourry was relaxed and hummed a ditty, country-western flavored, which was floating around in his brain.  Gourry was looking forward to these two days and NOTHING could spoil it for him.

"So what kinda crowd we gonna have tonight?"  Val wondered aloud.

"Drunk, mostly—" Gourry smiled.  "Even I can hope—"

"Yer not nervous or anythin'?"  Val asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice.

"Me?  Ah—no, I figure a few drinks and the mistakes don't get noticed, eh?"  He nodded Xelloss' way.

Zel yelped.  He broke a string while tuning and the wire flew up into his face.

"Okay over there?"  Val asked.

"Yeah, wait the string's caught in my hair—Gourry?  I can't see what I'm doing?'  Zel's low voice was rising to the shrieky stage.

"On it— There got it out—Bring spares? Wow, I never noticed how weird you hair felt—like wire!"  Gourry mused fingering Zel's mop, Zel's glare going unnoticed.

"That's just one of my alien attractions, Gourry—if you hadn't noticed—"Zel muttered.

"He meant, that he'd never **_felt_** it before.  Gourry's not the type to go around handling other kids hair by choice, Mr. Sensitive!" Lina was oozing with sensitivity herself.  Changing gears like a roadwarrior, Lina continued, "How's it goin' here?  We got the mics set up and tested, but the guy at the sound system's mixing board wants a couple tests and Amelia's still searching for the fogger."

Zel glowered from a corner where he was attempting to tune the new string into submission, "I hope it's F-**-ing gone forever—" 

Lina of course took it personally and tore the FENDER out of his hands in order to punch him.  

Zel gasped, "My---"

Val jumped into the fray, wrapping his arms around Lina to hold her back.  

Gourry dove for the guitar, "Got it!"  

Filia, Amelia, and Sylphiel marched over and demanded mature behavior.

"So do you call yourselves The Slayers because you kill one another?" asked a smiling young man.  He pushed a strand of dark red hair out of is violet eyes and nodded to Val.

"Kenshin!  Hey, yer takin' a break and visitin' the resort?"  Val called over Lina's head.  He carried her, kicking and screaming, away from Zelgadiss and tossed her at the famous swordsman, who also was his ultimate landlord.  "Catch, Lina, here, but watch out—she's a real fireball!"

Kenshin stepped to the side in a blur to avoid her, but caught her from falling with an outstretched arm.  "Glad to meet you, Miss Lina, that I am!"

She was about to toast him, but melted under his sweet smile and dreamy gaze, "Ahhh, yeah—ahhh, Kenshin---" She regained her feet and blushed to her root tips.  "Nice to meet ya—gotta go—"

Val chuckled and continued talking to his friend while Zel found the sound technician.  Gourry joined Xelloss who was staring out the window at the gray sky and metallic sea.  

"Think it's gonna be dry out there tonight?"  Gourry asked.

"No.  A storm is about to blow in.  See the birds flying inland and that dark line is water-filled clouds."  He looked at Gourry's puzzled face and added, "But—I could be wrong!  You might get lucky, oh wait—Zelgadiss is with you—too bad!"

Gourry shook his head, "What do ya mean?  Zel's cool—"

"Bad Karma.  I mean, he has bad luck, that's all."  He smiled and returned to his storm watch.

"Seems to me you're not so lucky yourself—" Gourry added cautiously.

"I make my own luck happen.  Or screw myself royally, whichever.  He deserves better.  I get what I deserve," Xelloss said looking out to sea.

"You don't sound very—happy," Gourry observed.

Xelloss turned his head and grinned, "Oh, but I am!  I'm getting married—What could be nicer, eh?"

"Yeah, well—we need to do a sound test so—" he began, still trying to make sense out of what Xelloss had been saying.

"O-kay, Do-kay!"  Xelloss smiled and pirouetted over to his drum kit.

The band retired to change into their band 'uniforms' and fill water bottles and more nerves on edge…

"This eyelash won't stay in place!"  Filia wailed.

"Oh, let me help, Miss Filia.  I'm an expert now with false eyelashes!" Amelia cried.

"I'm going to have to stop eating entirely, or get a new skirt," lamented Sylphiel to her image in the mirror.

"Me too!  After the New Year, I'm eating air twice a day!"  Filia said with determination.

"Not me!"  laughed Lina.  "Food is my hobby, then music, then—I don't know, but I have another!"

"Bugging me," Zel smirked while standing in the open door to the 'shared bathroom'.  "Time to go."

"Yeah, that too!" she snorted and linked arms with him and moved to march onward to the stage.

Behind her, the three choirgirls stood aghast.  A boy!  In their bathroom!  Watching them put on eyelashes and pose in front of the mirror!  This was not a suitable arrangement!  How could Lina be so calm?

"What's your problem?"  Lina snorted at Sylphiel, who was closest and gaping at Zel.  "Let's go!"

Zel smiled inwardly.  He knew.  For a minute there he was just a guy, a male-entity invading the female-space, not some freaky geek to be ignored as inconsequential.  Except to Lina, of course.  He sighed, oh well—

"What was that sigh about?"  Lina glanced sideways at her friend.  "Oh, that—I figure they never had brothers before, me neither but I had you around all the time.  You never had a sister so I'll clue you in—they own that bathroom and you are not welcome at anytime."

"It's the only one!  You can probably lord it over poor Xelloss, but Val can intimidate his way in, besides—they're good for laughs.  Dieting--she's practically a waif already.  At least Filia has—" He paused to catch Lina's tightening grip warning signal.  "—more sense, most of the time.  But Amelia's going to lose all hers it she hangs around them much more.  And if Kiki— no forget it.  I'm starting to babble now--"

"That's okay.  You're pretty cute when you get all flustered.  Hey cheer up!  It's ShowTime!"  Lina loosened her hold and danced onto stage.  Zel shook his head and smiling, took up his post.  Val and Gourry were checking a note and Xelloss was smiling, calmly poised half-hidden in the shadows.  The girls skipped to their microphones, giggling momentarily.

Lina looked at her band and grinned, "Ready?  Let's go!"

Regardless of their individual personality conflicts and attractions, when it came to performing the Slayers were pros.  They ran through songs with polish and feeling and entertained the audience with banter and, often, caustic wit.  After thirty minutes, the band broke for a fifteen minute break.

"Great crowd out there, eh?" grinned Lina after guzzling half a liter of water.

Gourry nodded, "I noticed Allen, ah—"

"Schezar," supplied Xelloss.  "Guy that looks a bit like you, in fact, shorter—" Gourry looked at him strangely, so he walked on over to Val.

"I wanna do our new song," Val scowled.

"Okay with me," Xelloss smiled.

"Fine.  I'll get Gourry interested," agreed Zel.

"Zel looks happy," Val remarked.

"Yep!  The fog machine never turned up." Xelloss' smile turned evil as his eyes opened.

"Oh, so where'd ya put it?"  Val matched his expression with his own leer.

"Me?  I didn't load the RV?  Oh, yes, I guess I did—perhaps one of those boxes—but I used Amelia's checklist, didn't I?  Oh, well, perhaps it was my mistake after all—"  He chuckled and drifted over to annoy Filia.

Filia was holding up a hand mirror for Sylphiel, who was applying fresh lipstick.  "Excuse me," she said to the other girl.  Without even turning her head, she slammed the mirror into Xelloss' stomach and said, "Go bother someone else!"  

He dropped the coil of her hair he was about to pull.

Zel finished speaking to Gourry, who nodded, and then Zel checked his watch and called out,  "Lina!" 

"Okay gang—Let's give'em somethin' to dance to, okay?  What's that Val?  Your song?  Sure, when?  After Sylph's? That ought to wake'em up!  Let's go!"

"What's her hurry?" sniffed Filia, primping a bit in her mirror.

"I believe it's the all-you-can-eat buffet I told her about!  Or the pool and spa—You did bring your swimsuit, didn't you?"  Xelloss smiled, and then hopped out of the way of her flying mirror.

"Oh, you annoying jerk!"  Filia screamed.

Sylphiel gripped her arm and whispered, "I think he thinks you are so pretty that he gets all nutty around you."

Filia smiled at her friend. "Maybe you're right—but that makes me feel sorry for him.  I'd rather just hate him."

Amelia slipped quick looks at Zel, trying to measure his mood.  He appeared at ease now—"Mr. Zelgadiss?  I am sooooo sorry about losing the fog machine.  Somehow it's not on any of my lists—and I was sure I typed it there myself.  Xelloss said he checked the disc and he couldn't find it but—and it was in a box right by the door—and—"

Zel ventured a smile in her direction. "It's all right, Amelia.  I don't care for it anyway."

"Oh!  Thank you!  I was afraid you'd me mad at me—Was my song—okay?" she was pushing a bit, but he did smile, didn't he?

"Your song?  It was fine.  You sing—well, Amelia.  Ah, I've got to get over to my guitar now—" and, blushing, the young man rushed away to the safety and security of his part of the stage.

"Amelia, you didn't jinx him or anything, did you?" whispered Lina as she yanked the microphone off the stand.

Amelia shook her head furiously and took up her position next to Sylphiel.

"And WE ARE BACK!" Lina yelled into her microphone.

In the final set, Lina always included the names and introductions.  The crowd cheered and at the end, for their encore, Val introduced his new grunge-rock-styled song, _Only A Lonely Soldier.  It too was a success, and he felt better than he ever had in his life._

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!"  Lina cheered to the crowd and bowed one last time.  "ALL right!  Dinner calls and I am sooooo ready!"

That's when the problem began: who got the single shower first.  Well, second, because Lina already was in, but she was a ten-minutes-get-it-over-with type.  Amelia and Sylphiel followed, each forced to beat Lina's time by one minute.  Filia made it in fifteen.  Gourry opened the door a might too soon, misunderstanding her emphatic 'NO!' for 'GO!' or so he said.  It would have been more convincing if he'd hurriedly shut the door, instead of standing and gaping.

When Filia did at last actually exit the bathroom, it was with her trusty hand-mirror.  Lina laughed hysterically as Filia chased Gourry around the room swatting furiously at the air.  She finally smacked him, however, when Sylphiel rushed in to help, and accidentally tripped him up.  

Zel, Val and Xelloss had volunteered to pack up and lug the equipment back to their rooms.  Sylphiel and Amelia hung the costumes 'to air out' in the boy's room as the equipment rolled in.  Gourry was toweling off his hair and was barely half dressed when Lina tore in, "I'm going down to eat.  Join me when you—" she met his surprised eyes and turned red.  "—later—sorry—ah—" She made a hasty retreat while the guys had a laugh at her expense.

Val slipped into the shower, while Xelloss and Zel finished stacking the boxes.  He was good for five minutes.  So was Zel.  Xelloss told them all to go ahead, he'd meet them in a bit.

To his surprise, Val, Zel, and Gourry were still waiting for him twenty minutes later. 

"So—ya blow-dry yer hair?"  Val sneered.

"Well, yes.  Ever since I fell in October and had that gash on my head—it was Zelgadiss' idea.  Here try it!"  Xelloss begged Gourry.

"Hmmm, nice and soothing—Wow, it's sorta full and poofy too," Gourry shook his mane around.

Next Xelloss let Val try. "Turn your head upside down and do the underside first, then touch up the top—"

Val did as he was told, then stared at Xelloss. "Doncha dare tell anyone 'bout this!  Shit, what am I sayin'.  Ya know better right?  Don't add hair dressin' to yer talents, okay?  Hear me?"

Xelloss nodded.  Zelgadiss chuckled and slipped on his shoes.  Time to join the female half of the group—oh, joy!

Surprisingly, there was plenty of food left at the buffet.  Gourry cleaned up a couple dishes, Val did a good imitation of a human vacuum, and Zel and Xelloss ate heartily for a change.  Lina was smiling, when her mouth wasn't full.  Filia and Sylphiel had both put down an amazing amount of food, and were going back for seconds.  Amelia was in line for thirds when the boys entered.  Lina decided to hold out for dessert after trip number four through the buffet line.

"Weather's still good." Gourry smiled at Zel.

"That's good to hear." Zel returned the smile.  Yes, this was going to be a swell night, dadgumit!  He could tell. 

"Hey, guys!  The kitchen's closing so if you want dessert, better come and get it!" shouted Lina from the dessert bar.

Zel passed.  Gourry thought he'd look it over.  Val agreed and loped along.  Xelloss was in a state of euphoria as he built a very large banana split. 

"Oh, gross!" hissed Filia as he carried the overflowing bowl to the table.

Val thought she meant his three-high stacked pie under a flood of melting vanilla ice cream, "Huh?  Just pie.  Gotta problem with that too!"

She closed her eyes. "I do now!"

"Huh?  What did **_you_** have?"  Val asked, more hurt than he let on.

"Me?  I didn't.  I am watching my weight!" she sniffed and tossed her bounty of golden locks over her shoulder.

"Why?  Nothin' wrong with it that I see—" Val murmured and dove into his 'pie'.

"Me neither!" piped Gourry a bit too emphatically.  With both Lina and Filia baring down on him, even if it was just their eyes boring into him, his wit quickened measurably, so he added, "From over here—you look, umm, fine—" gulp.

Zel sipped a cup of coffee and watched the play enacted over the edge of his cup.  Gourry was rapidly digging his own grave, Val already had at least one foot in his and was tottering off balance, and Xelloss—well, he was as good as dead, He'd open his mouth sooner or later.   _I on the other hand—am cool.  If I don't speak, I'm cool and mysterious.  If I say more than a word, I will be ground up and turned into— "What's that, Amelia?"_

"I asked if you wanted to go back to the rooms—where it's quieter."

Don't look at her eyes-- that is how she does it—the 'damn Zelgadiss to hell' spell, Oh Gods, don't forsake me now!  Damn, they are blue, aren't they?

"Mr. Zelgadiss?  Maybe I should take you back—now—before you and Mr. Gourry leave—" Amelia said full of concern for Zel's well-being.  He was looking a bit wall-eyed.

Doing his best fish out of water imitation, Zel let her guide him out of the room. 

"Where's he goin'?" Val asked.

"Escaping—while he can," Gourry whispered.

"What was that?" Lina asked with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Gourry pretended to choke on something to avoid answering.

"Yer a bunch of regular Houdini's, aren't cha?" Val smirked.

Xelloss had built a miniature ski-lift out of toothpicks and banana peels and was sending jellybeans slaloming down the other side of his ice cream mountain. 

Sylphiel was watching his enactment of the last winter Olympics with a childlike fascination.  Val's attention had been riveted on Filia, not unusual, so he noticed the change in her facial features transition from aloof to horror to murderous intent.  He followed her gaze to Xelloss' bowl, as an energetic jellybean flew off course and made for Filia's hair.

Thinking fast, Val dislodged the goofball from his chair and nearly drop-kicked him out of the dining hall.  "Zel!" he shouted.  "Ya forgot somethin'!"

Lina laughed and pushed at Gourry. "Go on, see to it they all make it."

Gourry nodded and leaped like a gazelle out the door.

"Animals!"  Filia snorted.  "Like a zoo!  They look like humans, but they aren't, are they?"

"Nope!" agreed Lina.  "Give 'em ten years and they'll mellow out.  Five if you work at it."

"Why bother?" Sylphiel wondered, rising to leave.

"I don't know," Lina answered. 

"Shall we try the pool now?" Filia asked.

"Sure!" Lina laughed.

This time Filia and Lina stood guard at the door while all the girls changed into their swimsuits.   Zel refused saying he sank like a rock and besides, he and Gourry were readying their stuff for their departure into the dark unknown.

 Amelia seemed intent on embarrassing Zel to the fullest extent possible.  She filled-to-overflowing a very revealing bathing suit and was imploring him fervently to 'be careful!' and 'watch out for _creepers'  __('sneaker' waves are unusually large, dangerous waves that suddenly come out of nowhere and wash over, knock over, and often wash away tidepool explorers).  He was attempting to tear himself-- and his eyes--away while debating upon whether or not to correct her wave nomenclature. _

 Lina kicked Gourry into action. "Save him, you idiot!"

Gourry was trying not to ogle the girls while also trying to listen attentively to Lina, "Save you, Lina?  What from?"  He saw no enemy, but heard Amelia cry out "Creepers!" so he gallantly swept Lina off her feet and carried her out the door.

"You can calm down now, Lina—no creepers out here!" he smiled cautiously.

"PUT ME DOWN!"  she screamed. "I meant, help get Zel outta there!  Now move it, jellyfish brains!"

"Oh, he's okay—Here he comes now!"  Gourry said as a lavender blur swept by.  "Bye, Lina.  See, ya later!"

Things settled down after that.  A little quiet midnight swimming, girls only.  Val and Xelloss played cards in their room until the girls returned, giggling and exhausted.  

"That a knock on our door?"

"Yeah, WHATTA YA WANT?"  Val yelled over his shoulder.

In came the girls.  "What's up?" asked Lina.

"Nothing, would you like to join us?" asked Xelloss politely.

"What should we do?" asked Amelia, hiding a yawn.

"Maybe the little girls should be good and go to sleep," suggested Val.

"Awwww, that's not fair!" one of them whined.

"It is late—" Xelloss said in a low voice.  "I could tell you another—story—"

"Eek!" squealed Sylphiel with a shiver, "Not another ghost story!"

"_Well now," he began.  Val flipped off the lights, except the bathroom one, and then closed the door partway.  Xelloss stood up, eyes shining.  He was dark, wearing deep purple pajama bottoms and a long black robe.  Again, he had dropped his goofy sing-song voice and speaking in a low, spine chilling voice._

_"Far off in the highest mountain peaks of Seyruun, you could find—the cavern of the dead, wherein lay the book of mysteries.  Or, so it was told in ancient lore of civilizations long gone.  The small group of treasure seekers was strong of heart and greed and was determined to reach the stronghold and find the book, at any cost.  For days, they climbed the mountain, searching for a sign, a trail, anything, but soon were lost in the white, cold, wind-swept plain leading to the range._

_"To their dismay, no road or trail could be found up or out.  They were certain all was lost until—" he paused to open his eyes and look around.  Satisfied that everyone was listening, he continued, " a figure appeared—magically out of thin air.  It appeared to be a handsome young man wearing the garb of—a priest.  _

_"You won't live much longer if you don't find shelter soon!" warned the stranger._

_"That much is obvious!" snapped a depressed kid covered with a hooded cloak._

_"Do you know a safe place for us?" asked the beautiful, hot-tempered girl._

_"Yes—"_

_"Take us there at once!" demanded the tall knight at their side, drawing his sword._

_"It will cost you—" warned the priest._

_"How unjust!" cried the little girl from behind the hooded boy._

_"It had better not be much!" warned the beautiful, redheaded girl._

Lina's eyes narrowed at that reference.  

_"Oh, the cost is not in gold, but to your souls!" said the priest.  "Follow me!"_

_The travelers had little choice.  Trust the priest and go with him, or freeze to death exposed to the elements._

_They followed the priest a short distance to the entrance to a cave.  Inside burned a fire and warm blankets were stacked against one side.  The priest busied himself—he put on hot water for tea, and withdrew a loaf of bread and wedge of cheese.  He found a few sound apples and—"_

"No more food!" begged Lina, "I'll puke!"

            _"—beckoned for the weary travelers to join him.__  The wind began to howl.  An unholy howl of hopeless horror.  The group shrank from the doorway and clustered around the fire.   The kind priest prepared their food and served them tea.  Then when they were relaxed and unprepared—"_

            "Something awful is going to happen!" shrieked Sylphiel.  "I just know it!"

            Amelia cried out in alarm, "Oh!"

            Filia snuggled closer to Val, who pretended not to notice with difficulty.

            Lina wrapped her arms around her knees and shivered a little, "Knock it off over there!"

            Xelloss hid his eyes with his bangs and continued, " _–__ the priest asked them why they were risking their precious lives.  What adventure could be worth so much?"_

_            The angsty boy answered, "My cure!"_

_            The little girl cried, "So he can be gorgeous looking again!"_

_            The beautiful girl said, "A book of all the spells and I will be powerful and rich and beautiful all at once!"_

_            The knight answered, "Yeah, all that stuff!"_

_            And the priest raised an eyebrow in wonder and asked, "You think you can find all that up here in the mountains?"_

_            "You betcha!  There's a cavern, kinda like this cave but filled with dead people—" began the beautiful girl._

_            "Cause they died and someone stored em in there," clarified the knight._

_            "—Yeah, kinda like this cave, like I said, and there's a very special book hidden in the cave.  That's what we are looking for!" she finished._

_            The hooded boy drew his sword and pointed it at the throat of the priest, "Don't try and trick us, or I will kill you, understand?  What do you know of this place we seek?"_

_            "This might be the place you're looking for.  I did have a lot of trouble pushing aside those corpses to make room for more,  I mean—**you!"**_

            GASPS

            _The priest held aloft an ancient, weighty tome, "Could this be the Book you seek?"_

_            "My cure!  Give me that book!" demanded the hooded boy._

_            "Yes!  He's searched so long and hard.  It would be so unjust of you to withhold it now!" cried the little girl._

_            "That's mine. Gimme!" shouted the beautiful girl, her eye flashing with inner fire her--- ah—_

_            "Shall I kill him?" asked the knight, brandishing his sword like a fairy wand._

_            In a flash, the book burst into flames ashes swirled in a magical wind._

_            "NO!!!!" they cried._

_            "Believe me," begged the priest, "There was nothing in it you wanted.  But much not meant for your eyes."_

_            Swords flashing the guys jumped at the poor priest.  He jumped back and cried out in alarm, "No! No Not me!  Save it for—"_

            Meanwhile, outside, Gourry and Zelgadiss were huddled inside Gourry's old canvas tent from his scouting days.  It had taken them half an hour to set it up and two seconds for the wind to flatten it, before they finally located a slightly sheltered spot.  They could make out the glow of the resort not too far away.  The low sand dune to one side blocked some wind, to the other was a view of the ocean, if it had been light enough to see.

            "Tent's smaller than I remember," Gourry observed as he lay at an uncomfortable angle to fit all his length inside the tent.

            "When did you last use it?" asked Zel, scrunched up in a ball in a corner.

            "Musta been—ah, ten or twelve—"

            "Well, there you go, then.  You were a lot smaller then," sighed Zel, secretly wishing for his video controller, or computer, or his new bed, sage green and all.

            whooooooo

            "Wind's pickin' up.  Xelloss said a storm was blowin' in.  Somethin' 'bout birds and dark lines—" Gourry scratched his head.

            "He was probably right too.  Funny, he didn't say anything to me," mused Zel.

            plip—plop—plip, plip—plop 

            "Rain, huh?" Gourry couldn't be fooled.

            "Yes."

            "Ummm—"

            ""What?  This is waterproof isn't it?" sputtered Zel.

            "Maaaybe, never tried it." Gourry tried to roll over onto his back.

            "Careful!  You might pull down the tent!" warned Zel.

            "Sorry—"

            whoosh

            "Really comin' down hard now," Gourry sighed.

            "Oh, joy—"

            spat! Thunk! Flip, flip, flip

            "What do ya think that was?" asked Gourry, suddenly sitting up.

            "No don't!  Don't touch the canvas or the water—" Zel croaked.

            drip, drip, drizzle 

            "—will leak through and onto my head.  Shit Gourry!"

            "Let's get outta here!"  Gourry advised.

          Xelloss, really getting into his priest role, jumped back, hands raised to shield himself from the blows certain to end his life, and cried out in alarm, _"No!  No!  Not me!  Save it for—the avenging spirits of the dead!  There they are at the door **NOW!"**_

            Sylphiel screamed in holy terror and glommed onto one of Xelloss legs.  Amelia cried out, frightened to near panic stage, dove onto one of the beds, and disappeared under the covers.  Filia clamped onto the nearest thing, Val, and buried her face in his shoulder.  Val wrapped an arm around his prize and vowed to thank Xelloss passionately in the morning.  Lina, nearest the door, pressed her back into the nearest bed and clenched her teeth, bracing for whatever evil might try to force its way past their door.

            Xelloss folded his arms and stared, figuring that the two shadows flitting past the window moments before were about to materialize inside the room.  An inscrutable smile spread across his face.

          With SLAM, the door flew open.

           "Gah!" one of the figures gasped.  Dripping horrid slime, the tall, stringy one stepped forward and said, "Ahh, hi—um,  it's ah,  really wet out there—"

            "Gourry?  _Gourry!  You're dripping wet—and you are dripping on ME!" shouted Lina, oozing sympathy._

            "Lina!  YOU'RE HERE?" gasped Zel, who had been busy ripping off his shoes and coat, and shirt, and had been about to remove his pants.  

            "Well, yeah—and Filia and Sylphiel—and Amelia too!  Hey, **_what_** were you thinking?  Zel?"  Lina screamed.

            "Amelia?  Holy Shit!  Where are my clothes?" He sounded desperate now.  

            Gourry looked like a wet golden retriever.  He looked at Zel's eye with one of his own, filled with sadness, "Um—back in the tent?"

            "Tent!?!  You were carrying the bags!  What did you do with them?"

            "You said 'put them down', so I did," Gourry squeezed some water out of his shirt and watched it join the pool at his feet.

            "What?!  I said 'we're about to DROWN!'  Oh---" he sank onto the floor and shivered tragically.

            "Don't worry!" piped up Xelloss. "Go take a hot shower and I'll find something for you.  You can have these, I can wear—um, Sylphiel, you'd better go back to your room now."

            Zel closed, not locked—there weren't any--, the door to the bathroom and stripped off the rest of his wet clothes and ducked into the shower.  _Two showers in one day._  That's covers my week's requirements.  Now what?__

            "Okay girls, bedtime story's over, time to go," sang Xelloss cheerfully.

            Val, reluctantly to be sure, released Filia and helped Amelia to the door as well.  They all had to hop the puddles left by Zel and the one that Gourry was still in the process of leaving.

            In the hallway Lina uttered a curse and stomped back to the boys' room.  She ran into Xelloss exiting the room with a solid 'thunk'.            "Get outta my way," she snarled.  "We left our key in OUR room—which is locked.  We'll havta go back through the bathroom."

            She pushed her way past Xelloss and, trailed by the other three girls, made for the bathroom.  Val barred the door.  "Uh, uh.  Zel's in the shower."

            "We aren't going into the shower and I'm sure he has the curtain drawn, but if you want to go first and warn him—" Filia snapped.

            "I'll do that!" advised Xelloss and slipped in first.  "Zelgaaaaadisss?"

            "What."

            "Just stay where you are.  Don't worry, the girls have to use this door since they locked themselves out.  They can't see a thing, just keep the water on and stay away from the curtain!  I'll go get you some dry towels and give you the all clear—OKAY?"

            "Wonderful, Xelloss.  Bring them through, bring them ALL through," he sighed.

            Four girls, two giggling, stormed through, doors banging.

           Then silence.  

           Xelloss had dragged Val out to help him break into the linen supply room near the kitchen loading area.  That's when he got another idea.

            "Take these back, but only give Zelgadiss a couple.  His hair doesn't even hold water, but I'm sure Gourry will need five for his hair alone.  Then hurry back, we've got some more to do," Xelloss said seriously.

            Val shrugged his shoulders and followed directions.  Without Zel around, someone had to keep an eye on the certifiable nutcase.

            Zel was grateful to finally get dry, and Gourry to get out of his wet stuff and into a hot shower.  

            "Gourry can wear my stuff—s'on the other bed.  Xelloss said those sweatpants are for you.  We'll be back later.  I gotta go see what—shit, just go to sleep,"  Val growled and made for the door.

            He found Xelloss skulking around the storage rooms.

            "Val?  Good for you!  I believe this is the one we're looking for." He smiled a sly smile and indicated a locker, locked of course.

            "Oh, yeah?  And ya want me ta open it too?"  Val asked as he tinkered with some metal tools on his keyring.  He opened the locker—"Raincoats?"

            "I noticed the grounds crew wearing identical coats and running about when we arrived yesterday.  So I knew they had to store them someplace.  Ah, one size fits all!  Get covered up.  It'll be wet and windy—Of course, we are going out there!  Their belongings will be buried at sea by morning if we don't, and Gourry will feel like the idiot he is and probably not be able to play bass tomorrow—oopsie!  Make that today!  See, flashlights and everything!"

            "Which way?"  Val asked from beneath the huge yellow raincoat and hat.

            "This way, I think-- Why?  Well, when I was telling that story, I saw them running like banshees from this direction.  I am a good observer!  No, not out that way.  I'm sure Zel had enough sense to camp near shelter—check the dunes over that way."

            Val was sure that he had found a dead body, but it was the tent half covered in sand.  He waved down his companion, and then unrolled the mess, "I got the bags—You can have the tent."

            Xelloss looked at the sandy wet mess with distaste, but proceeded to drag it back to the resort's garbage dumpster and deliver it from its misery. 

            "He'll be so grateful for the bags, he'll forget the other gear.  I'm not that nice!"  Xelloss smirked at Val.

            "Hey, Gourry's cool," Val said a bit defensively.

            Xelloss raced back to the door they had left standing open.  Val followed and they tossed the wet stuff on the floor.

The room was dark and filled with the sounds of sleepers.  Zel in one bed, Gourry splayed out over the other.  Val dumped the bags at the foot of the beds.  "What now?"

            "That RV we drove in comes equipped with beds—" suggested Xelloss.

            Val started to shake his head.

            "You have a better idea?"  Xelloss asked.

            Their rain gear was dripping on the floor where they had tossed it minutes earlier.  Dressed for success, they once again battled the elements, and Val jimmied the doors to let them into the RV.  Xelloss searched for an instruction manual near the driver's seat.  "Got it!" shouted Val from the depths.

             Val had discovered how to operate the right combination of buttons and levers to lower two comfortable looking beds, already made up.  "Gods, your wonderful," sighed Xelloss sinking into his pillow finally.

           "Yer welcome, comes with livin' in a trailer park," Val smiled.  "If I ever wanted to re-enter a life of crime, I'd take ya in."

            "Thanks—I think," chuckled Xelloss. 

            "Nah, I've given that life up—" Val mused.  "—now that I see that light at the end of the tunnel—"

            "Tunnel-- I've seen that," Xelloss echoed.  "Zelgadiss too.  He told me once that he woke up after the accident and found himself in a tunnel.  It went on and on, but here was some damn rope getting in his way, he couldn't go—down the tubes any further.  So he climbed the rope—"

            "Yeah?  What happened?"

            "He climbed out.  And holding the other end of the rope, was Lina," Xelloss sighed.

            "I get it now— Know how I met her?  Couple summers back I was workin a Rave, selling drugs for—Gaav—Ecstasy—when in comes this vision, wild and arm-in-arm with this girl my age named Nahga.  Now nothin's wrong with Nahga—never met her?  Amelia's sister—truly opposites in every, most every way—really built!  I hit on Nahga a bit, but I couldn't get my eye offa her little friend.  She introduced herself as THE Lina Inverse."

            Val sighed at the memory, then continued, "So we danced, she was so hot!  Well, I was havin' a great time, but I had ta work too—I pulled out some pills and offered some to a kid, Lina sees this, grabs the bag outta my pants—gutsy kid—and throws it into the crowd.  Gone.  Both the stuff and Lina."

            "The next time I saw her, and I looked, believe me—goin' to everythin'… dealin'—I had to!  It was at another Rave at the end of summer.  She was with Nahga and friendly, but left early again.  Then…"

"I didn't see her all year, so I figured she went to a different school—course I wasn't AT school much— I was caught and did time at juvie and, well-- Then last summer, I was skatin' late at the park with a few—guys when this tall blond kid bounces up and does some cool moves.  I knew he was different, so—good, honest—yeah, Gourry.  I wanted to be like him, deep inside, ya know?  So we talked some and met most days to skate." 

            "Until—" prompted Xelloss.

            ""Yeah, we were doin' some flips when Lina comes walkin' by.  She sees me and waves and chatters like we've known each other forever.  I introduced her to Gourry and—I could feel – well, nothin' good anyway.  She told us she was goin' to get somethin' to eat and we, ah, needed to eat too so—we all started hangn' last summer.  I was in love and I knew she was outta my league, but I tried hard to –"

            "Be worthy?  I know the feeling—" Xelloss commiserated.

            "Huh?  Not you **_too_?"  Val asked not holding back the wonder entering his voice.**

            "Oh, yeah—me **too**-- What makes you think **_I'm_ somehow immune?  I even told her—yeah, I'm nuts, I know, but I couldn't help it!  I felt like I'd jump in front of a car for her and—I kinda did.  What?  Oh, I kissed her and she nearly killed me.  She hasn't forgiven me for that insult to her person yet!  But I'll not forget it—it's like my lifeline to sanity—sometimes."**

           "Brave man---or just plain, no yer not stupid, that I know, naïve—that's the word I'm lookin' for," said Val.  "But—aren't you engaged now?"

            "Yep!  Another one of my inanities, I suppose."

            "That tunnel thing again, huh?"  offered Val.

            "Maybe.  I'm always looking for that rope--- course one time I found it and nearly hung myself with it—slit my wrists to be more exact—"

            "What?  Yer not kiddin'!"  Val sat up and stared into the shadows.

            "I'm about your age, Val.  I've only been able to tell Zelgadiss any of this—it's hard and embarrassing—you know that I was severely tortured.  I spent weeks being put back together—they shouldn't have bothered-- I was stuck in that tunnel for at least a year, meaning I was institutionalized for severe depression.  After a while I was allowed 'out' to exercise—which developed into three and four times a week at the dojo."

            "I went to high school part time last year, and played drums and worked out at the dojo—and downed anti-depressants.  This year, when I entered the school and saw Lina and Zel and all you guys talking together, I decided to stop the pills and face life – make friends.  The tunnel's still there, the rope keeps breaking, but—"

            "There's a light?"  Val asked.

            "A glow— But what about you?  Gaav hasn't been found?" 

            "Nah, he be won't either—connections all over, some syndicate links I don't know much about.  He came to Seyruun lookin' for two things, I know, so he'll be back."

            "What kind of things?"  Xelloss asked.

            "Some staff.  I don't know who's though.  Priest staff, you know what I mean?  Could be from some dude, dead guy, he called the Red Priest—or maybe from some woman, ah—Zelas, that's it.  I remember it 'cause it's sorta like your name.  When I started high school, I thought it might be the principal.  I dunno, if it was, he didn't tell me.  They're all part of some crime lord thing, and I want no part of it—Hey, you still awake?"

            "Oh, yes, very, but not for long.  We should get some sleep.  The band's gotta go on, right?"  Xelloss asked.

            "Shit, that's right—Don't wake me 'til ya gotta," Val warned his friend and fell instantly to sleep.

            Xelloss lay awake much longer, thinking—Red Priest—Zelas—crime lords—

            "Um, Xelloss?  You up?  Hey, sorry to do this, but, ahhh—Lina says its time to move, eat, ya know, before we gotta work," Gourry said as gently as possible.  "And thanks for the bags—that was you, huh?"

            Yawning, Xelloss nodded and said, "Val too—he found the stuff—Is he awake?"

            "Ah, I don't know if he's alive," said Gourry leaning over the still form.

            "Tell him Lina's on her way to kick butt.  He'll move—Oh, let me!  That sounds like fun!  Oh, Val-ly boy?  Lina's here and she's really mad, so you had better open your eyes and—That's right!  Rise and shine, _it's another beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor—Would you be mine?  Eek!"  Xelloss dodged a few well-placed blows with ease and flew out the door behind Gourry._

            Breakfast was buffet-style, as promised.  And the gang dug in like sailors on leave.  The storm of the night before had miraculously dissipated with the coming of dawn leaving a few soft clouds to float past the sun beaming through the windows.  After eating, the band trooped under Lina's command out onto the beach for a long, forced march.

            "Fresh air and exercise—and a good night's sleep.  Great place, eh?"  Lina skipped merrily along looking for shiny pebbles and throwing crab claws at anyone she could hit.

            Xelloss was cheerful.  He was nearly skipping.  He found a length of seaweed and was attempting to tie up Filia and Sylphiel; he caught Amelia in another burst of energy and added her to his 'harem'.  Lina stayed out of reach until he sped after her, leaped, and tripped her up.  They both fell laughing onto the wet sand, and she threw another dead crab part at him and jumped up.  The race was on again, but he was much faster and caught her every time. 

            Val, Gourry, and Zelgadiss found the fun infectious, and so in time they too joined in the chase, of whoever got free and ran.  Zel was the first to turn the game around and head back to the resort, at a slower pace this time.  Xelloss took turns waltzing with everyone, Val included, down the beach.  Gourry put Amelia on his shoulders and treated her to a free ride and view of the world from the height of a giant.  Filia, Sylphiel, and Lina joined arms and sang 'Joy to the World'.  Zel helped Filia get something out of her eye, only to be displaced by Val who had 'superior' vision.  Sylphiel and Zel tried a rhyming game, but Zel won every time, so she gave up and joined Gourry.  Amelia found Zel and hopped beside him singing a silly tune.  Lina walked alongside Xelloss and talked.  Soon they were back at the resort and it was time to set up equipment, change into costumes and earn their keep.  They were much refreshed!

            By late afternoon as the sun was sinking and the gig over a last, Gourry drove the RV out of the lot and back on the road home.  Everyone agreed the trip was a great idea and that they should do it again, very soon—well pretty soon—well sometime, anyway!  

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30 122203

(((.-)) Zel   |||^.^||| Xelloss   |{{~.~}}| Lina   |((.o)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia

Chapter 30

**_    THE SLAYERS_**

****

On the way back, the plan was to drop both Val and Filia off at the settlement where she lived.  The evidence was in.  Val was certainly the last surviving member of the ancient order of Cephied believers; the small child, who because of an illness caused his mother and self to miss the plane which crashed and killed all the others, including his father and siblings.

Val was invited to join the settlement for a visit, before his more formal induction in the future.  If he was apprehensive, he hid it well.  Filia was nervous enough for the both of them, she had 'found' him but he was no saint.  His heart was well intentioned, but his past was more than checkered--it was positively plaid. 

She was rolling over the introductions in her head; "Mom, Dad, Milgasia—I'd like to introduce my friend and punk supreme, Val Gaav.  Oh, don't mind the studs, rings, and piercings or the tattoos or chains, leather, or the fact that he's on parole and not for the first time—I mean, he didn't actually kill anybody-- Oh, yeah, that was going to go over good."

Lina looked closely at her friend, "You okay, Filia?  You don't look so hot."

"Oh—I don't know—" Filia's voice wavered, "I was trying to think of what to say—how much to say—"

"Say?"  Lina wondered, "What's to say?  I'm sure Phil held back no secrets about Val.  They know **_what's_ coming, but they don't know **_the who_** part.  That's up to him.  It is his life, Filia.  And you're not responsible for its outcome.  So—cheer up, enjoy the fun, eh?"**

"Okay—you're right, but—it affects my life too," Filia whispered.

"How's that?  Oh, no—don't tell me, if it's romance, leave me out of it!" Lina backed off and closed her mouth.

Amelia was bubbling over with excitement, which was not infectious.  The boys were a bit tired.  As Gourry turned the RV onto the road entering the settlement, he noticed a gate in the distance blocking the way.  "Looks like the guards are out, Filia."  He remarked and came to a stop.  "You'd better come up here."

Filia spoke a few words to the gatekeeper.  They must have been expected, because the gates opened and the RV rolled onwards.  Filia sat on the edge of Val's seat directing Gourry through the maze of roads and cottages. 

"That's it!  Where the small crowd is gathering!"  Filia pointed out unnecessarily. 

"Okay, Filia," said Gourry as he pulled along the side and parked.  Everybody got out.  Filia handled the introductions quickly and without undo stress.  Lina agreed to share a "bite to eat" before they headed out, but Gourry said no.  He was the driver, it was getting dark, and he was charged with getting everyone home safely.  Lina, amazingly, acquiesced.  They said their farewells, promised to call, and left.  

Gourry drove, Xelloss handled idle banter to stay awake, and Zel music.  Lina and Amelia sang along with the tunes or joined in the chatter.  By the time they entered Seyruun, Lina and Amelia were asleep, and Xelloss very nearly so.  Zel recommended dropping off Xelloss and himself, then Amelia and the RV.  Gourry agreed, "Yeah, Phil said he'd drop me off or let me borrow a car, — and Lina too.  Better leave her be, she needs her sleep--" 

They kick-started Xelloss and left him at the door to his practice room, "We'll unload tomorrow.  The RV'll be in a locked and in a heated garage tonight so the music stuff'll be okay," advised Gourry.  No argument there.  Zel waved and went to his own door, locking it securely behind him.

When Xelloss entered his home that evening, he found another envelope.  His hands shook as he tore open the seal and read the note:  "When the bells jostle in the tower… the hollow night amid,  then on my tongue the taste is sour of all I ever did."

He was exhausted.  This he did not need.  It was more than he could handle.  There was only one person he felt he could turn to.  He climbed the stairs to the loft and sat at his terminal. 

 Instant messaging on:  to Zelgadiss

                 I  got another poem tonight-- X

He waited a minute then received a response:

              You OK?--  Z

               NO--  X

                Need company?-- Z

               Yes   He's in the bell tower  he's there-- X

               Call  McGywn  I'll get there asap-- Z         

                 R U calling  McGywn?-- Z

                 I don't know #  u do--  X

                 OK I'll call and come over-- Z 

Instant messaging off.

Two minutes later there was a knock on his door.  Xelloss opened it, but it wasn't Zelgadiss.

Zel started to dial the number by memory, but the line was in use!  Oh, yeah, he had the Internet up on his computer.  His father didn't see the need for an Internet line and a telephone line.  Dinosaur!  Xelloss had his own line!  By the time he got logged out and all that done, he thought, running out the door, he could already be at Xelloss' and call from there.  He was very logical, but unfortunately his judgement was in error this time.

Gourry called Zel's new number.  Zel had left his bag in the RV.  Gourry hadn't noticed until he'd been dropped off at Lina's with more bags than either of them claimed.  Now he simply wanted to be sure that Zel would be up to open the door when he dropped it off on his long-about way home.  No answer, busy signal.  "That's strange.  He must be calling someone--I'll try Xelloss' number-- No answer on his cell phone?  That's odd, he takes that into the bath!"  Gourry wondered.  "Better just head on over--"  

Xelloss' door was ajar, so Zel pushed on in.

Gourry loped over to Zel's.  He was not pleased to see the front door standing open.  Zel and Xelloss were fanatical door-lockers.  He plunged into the dark house and tore up the stairs to Zel's room, dropping his duffel bag.  No Zel.  The only light came from the glowing computer screen.  Gourry read the messages and his stomach churned.

This did not look good.  Again, he tore down the stairs three at a time and made it to Xelloss' door in two strides.  The door was wide open and no one was home. "Gotta get Lina—"

Gourry banged on Lina's front door.

"For God'ssake!  I'm coming!   Who the hell?   Gourry?  What's wrong?  You just left!" she demanded as she tried to wrap her bathrobe tighter.

In answer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, "Hurry—they're both GONE--Xelloss got another note of some kind--Zel musta gone over—doors were wide open--I gotta bad feeling--"

She nodded, broke free, ran back inside and out again pulling on her jeans and buttoning up her coat.  They glanced at each other and then she broke into a run alongside his long strides.

Zelgadiss knew something was wrong before he crossed the threshold.  The practice room was void of any sign of Xelloss, and, of course, the door had been left open.  His keen hearing caught the sound of a footfall outside the door.  Zel spun around in time to see a man seconds before he covered his mouth with a gloved hand.  The stranger rammed him against the wall so hard, he nearly blacked out, just long enough for the man to handcuff his hands to his back. 

"What an odd looking character you are?" the man whispered in Zel's ear.  "What a catch…two for the price of one!"

Zel was yanked off his feet and pushed out the door.  He stumbled, but didn't fall. 

"Where's Xelloss?"  Zel spat a rising fury building inside.

"I'll show you--" answered the man as he pushed the struggling boy to a car parked in the dark.

Zel fell against the front side door.  The rear door flew open, but before he was kicked sprawling into the back seat, he noticed Xelloss' purple hair.  He was propped up in the front seat, slumping toward the window, eyes shut.  

"More head trauma, just what he needs--" Zel thought, ignoring his own throbbing headache.  He moved to the door, reaching for the handle.  It  was locked, of course.  The man opened the front door and for a moment the car light shown on his face before he slammed the door shut and pulled away from the curb.  He was a lean, well-build man of about forty-five with neatly trimmed hair, graying at the temples.  He moved gracefully and had surprising strength for his size.  

"You're Dubois," Zel said as if it was a curse.

"You're a smart boy.  If you want to stay alive and see your friend live as well, you'll sit still and make no sudden moves," Dubois said through clenched teeth.  He raised his right hand and displayed a wicked looking knife as proof.  "I know how to use this--and just barely keep you alive--" he sneered.

Zel sank back into the seat helpless, and hating that man as much as his life.  He had seen his handiwork on Xelloss' chest and back.  "Should have logged off the damn computer and made that call to the police--another mistake to pay dearly for--" he thought darkly.

The car swiftly pulled away from the curb and sped down the block.

The drive was a short one.  Zel recognized the parking lot, the high school.  Dubois drove up to an unlit corner, turned off the ignition, and yanked Zel out of the back seat.  He shoved him into the dark, where he fumbled a few seconds opening a door, then grumbled, "Go in--move it--there's some stairs to the right, go up!"

Zel stumbled, catching his toe on the first step unexpectedly and fell onto the hard metal steps.  Without his arms free to protect him, all he could do was twist his body and take the blow to his shoulder and legs.  "Gahhh!" he groaned.  That shoulder muscle had already been bruised from the fall in October, now he didn't think it was just bruised.  Pain shot across his back and numbness down his arm.

"Get up!  Get moving or I'll start carving here in the dark!"  Dubois hissed.

Somehow Zel found the strength to block out the pain and stood wavering.  Then he began the ascent, one step at a time.  He started to shake.  He was wearing a shirt dampened by sweat and chilled by the near freezing temperature.  His head throbbed and his arm hung lifeless behind his back.  He climbed forty-seven steps in the dark before reaching a small platform in front of a door.  There he carefully lowered himself to rest and await his fate.

He didn't have to wait for long.  He could hear Dubois' heavy footfalls coming up the steel steps, as he carried Xelloss over his shoulder.  At the platform,  he opened  the lock and kicked open the door.  Before he could kick Zel in too, the boy clambered to his feet and stepped into-- the bell tower.  Zel could make out a few things in the moonlight, a mattress, trash, power cords, and boxes.   Dubois dropped the still unconscious Xelloss onto the mattress and lit a small lantern.  Xelloss was on his side.  His head wound was reopened and blood was seeping into the blanket on the mattress.

"You have to stop the bleeding--he's been hurt there before--" Zel began oblivious to his own pain.  Dubois turned his debased gaze upon Zel.  

"Hold still!" he demanded as he unlocked the manacle around Zel's healthy arm and re-latched it onto Xelloss' limp one.  Dubois seemed preoccupied and nervous as he left them and busied himself with power cables.  The reason the electronic bells no longer tolled, was because the power had been re-routed to power his small refrigerator and whatever other devices he was now involved with.  Zel looked around for a towel or even sheets to tear up.  Nothing.  With a great deal of pain and effort, he ripped off his own shirt and torn it into strips bending his face to their attached arms and tearing with his teeth.  One bunch of shirt strips he folded, the others he tied together, then used them to tie the folded wad to the oozing wound.  He had just finished when Dubois returned.

Gourry grasped Lina by the arm and hustled her up the block.  They could see the door to Xelloss' place wide open.  That was a bad sign.  Gourry entered first, flicking on the light. 

Another vehicle slowly pulled up in front of the house, turned off its headlights, and parked.

 Blood on the floor, a heavy stick beside it-- Lina picked up a folded paper lying a few inches away and read the poem aloud.  

"A car--" she said, hearing a door slam.  "But their parents are gone, aren't they?"

"If its his mother--I'll go," he said getting half way to the house in three strides.

Lina decided to check the loft area.  There she read the disturbing communiqué between the two missing friends.  She also saw another disquieting sight; the desk top was strewn with more 'notes' each with its own piece of poetry.  "Why didn't he say anything to us--why keep all these… a secret?"

Gourry reached the door seconds after Zelas.  She was surprised to find him running up and panting at her door, "Gourry, I believe?  If you are looking for Xelloss, I think you'll find him at--"

Gourry had never seen the principal of his school before, and so did not recognize her as such, just the most incredibly beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure to meet face to face.  In spite of that minor mental detour, he stayed on track and reported the crime, "He's gone--and Zelgadiss too--they sent Email--Xelloss said 'he's in the bell tower'--the door was open--blood on the floor--and a note with a poem."  Gourry was both winded and not sure of all the facts, but Zelas got the message.

Zelas blanched and her hand shook as she pointed to the practice room,  "Find his cell phone and call the police.  Tell them to go to the high school' bell tower.  The principal will have the door open--tell them to send paramedics--give them both boys' names--hurry!  I'll be out in a minute."

Gourry leap to action, "Lina find his cell phone and call the police!"

"All ready done--Yeah Xelloss, I don't know what the hell his last name is, and Zelgadiss Graywords-- What Gourry?  Bell tower?  Yeah the principal will meet you at the high school bell tower and-- what?  Okay, send paramedics--WHY?  Cause the guy who's kidnapped them is a maniac and there's blood all over the place here!  So hurry!!"

Zelas ran upstairs.  She stuffed her gun in her jacket pocket and woke up Beast.

"Come on, that's a good boy, time for a workout!"

She crammed two flashlights into her other pockets; one was a lantern-style with flash setting.  Equipped satisfactorily, she pushed the door open for her wolf-dog and jogged back to her car.

"We're coming too!" demanded Lina as she opened the back door and jumped in.  Zelas sat at the wheel as Beast hopped into the passenger seat.  She leaned over, shut the dog's door, and pulled away from the curb.   Lina gasped.  Before the door had closed, the light shone on the face that gave her nightmares, "Principal Metallium?  What are you doing—oh! My… Gods...  You're Xelloss' mother!"

"Yes, dear--I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important it is to keep this a secret?  Now, this is important.  We've beat the police.  I want you two to stay IN THE CAR.  When the police arrive, direct them toward my lights--And under NO circumstances, enter that building!  UNDERSTAND?"

Both Lina and Gourry nodded.  

Zelas drove the car to the same darkened parking lot and parked alongside Dubois' vehicle.  Beast scuffled out behind her, "I'm leaving the lights on--see where they're pointing?  There's a door to the tower that way--send the police there!"

Zelas unlocked the outside door and jammed the lantern into it to keep it ajar.  She set it to flash, waved to Lina and Gourry, and then disappeared into the darkness followed by Beast.   Beast smelled blood, Zel's and Xelloss'.  He loved those boys.  He howled a long wail of wolfy woe, and then bounded up the staircase.

Zelgadiss was nearly blinded by a spot-light glaring into his eyes.  Dubois leered over a camcorder at the two boys, "This is an unforeseen piece of good luck--beauty and the beast--That's a good start--now lay down on him and kiss him--"

Zel stared into light.  He was not going to be a part of whatever depravity this evil man had in mind.  "W-What?  He's bleeding there--you want me to what?"

Dubois stepped to Zel's side and kicked him in the rear.  Zel smashed onto his friend's unmoving form, stabbing pain from his damaged shoulder turning him into a senseless mass.  He heard Xelloss moan faintly beneath him.  "I-I'm so sorry--" he whispered into his friend's ear, "But I promise you, this will end now--"  

Zel felt the palm of his hand get clammy as he used it braced his body off Xelloss'.  Though he was shivering with cold, sweat drizzled down his back.  He was scared.  One look down at his friend, a friend who needed his help again, and he knew he had to take action, and being scared wasn't going to help.  So, he started to think--

"You!  Let me see that hideous skin of yours--looks like someone already did a job on you," hissed the man's voice near Zel's face.  "What? Tears?  Good, those are good for the tape--now lean in closer--"

Zel's brain was on full alert.  There had to be a way out.  He wasn't going to become a victim of this insane man.   He must try.  First he shouted in defense, "I am the result of an accident!  What you did to your SON was diabolical assault and perversion of a sick mind!" 

"HoWoooooooooooooooooooool hoooooo oooooooo!"

The cry of a wolf calling to his pack.  "Yes!" smiled Zel, there was help on the way.  "Beast!"

The howl was followed by the "tic, tic, tak" of stiletto heels on metal.  Zelas was at the landing, rattling the key in the lock.  One last kick to the sticking door and Beast bounded through the opening teeth bared.  He sniffed and growled a low threat.  Zel rapidly sketched a plan in his mind.  He tensed, ready to move the instant the wolf attacked.   Dubois made his move to bring the long wicked knife blade down toward the wolf-dog's shoulder.   Zel mustered his strength and booted the man in the back of his knees.  He folded, and Beast sprang for his throat.  The man hit the floor hard, knocking the knife out of his hand.  Zel scrambled as fast as he could and stretched as far as his reach, limited by Xelloss' dead weight, would allow.   His nimble fingers touched the blade, then scraped it along the floor until he could hold it securely. 

"Got it!  Good boy!"  He crooned to the animal whose vise-like jaws held Dubois by the neck, motionless.

He rolled his golden eyes toward Zel and whined a little, but never loosened his hold.   

"One move and I'll start shooting--starting with the knees," Zelas hissed in controlled anger as she stepped into the tower room.  Her eyes held no mercy; her hands didn't quaver. 

Sirens, red flashing lights, and shouts suddenly filled the night.  Zel heard the sound of heavy boots pounding up the stairs.  McGywn burst into the cramped tower room and stood a moment, taking in the scene.   

"Hello," Zel said, relieved that the nightmare was concluding.

"Ah, you don't look so good--"

"Xelloss is worse than me--he hasn't moved!" 

The police officer looked over Zelas, then down at the prone man.  "I wouldn't move if I were you, Mister!  --He's all yours, Mrs. Metallium, while I'm gone," he said to Zelas.  "I'm taking the boys down to the ambulance."

She nodded; Beast held his position.  Zel stayed by his friend, kneeling, "I think my arm's broken--it's also connected to his arm, so--"

"I'll be careful--here this ought to help," the officer said as he unlocked the handcuffs with a master key.  "Can you manage the stairs, son?"

"Yeah," Zel said as he stood shakily.  

"W-Where?  Zel-gadiss?  What's going on?"  Xelloss' eyes opened.  

"We're going home, Xelloss.  Everything's over, everything's going to be all right--though you'll need to thank your mother and Beast there for the best timed save!"  Zel smiled then started down the stairs ahead of McGywn with Xelloss.

Halfway down the staircase, Zel heard a gunshot.  The loud explosion concussed through the tower.  He winced.   As he reached the door, he heard a second blast.

Lina charged through the crowd of medics and police and started to throw her arms around him, "God Zel!  You look awful!   Your arm!  What happened to your shirt?"

Gourry strode up, eyes sad with concern.  Before he could say much, two paramedics pounced on Zel, taking him to a waiting ambulance.  Lina hovered around Zel catching bits of the story when he could speak.   Gourry was close to the door when McGywn exited… carrying Xelloss.   

Gourry grabbed the attention of one of the other medics and helped his friend onto a waiting stretcher.  "I see you're wearing Zel's stuff now?"  Gourry chuckled.

Xelloss touched the make-shift bandage and smiled weakly.  "Oh yeah, I guess so….I don't know ….I just.…Where's Zelgadiss?"

Gourry nodded to the ambulance.,  "All ready to go.  Looks like you're both going to the hospital….What?  Okay, um…they want me out of the way.…Lina's here too.…We'll see you later!"

Another ambulance pulled up, waiting for instructions.  McGywn spoke to a couple of the officers, and then ran into the building alone.  He bounded up the stairs, two at a time.   He dashed into the tower room.  Zelas stood over Dubois, who lay still, one leg bleeding from the knee, a hole in his chest, and silenced by the dog bite puncturing his windpipe.

"That was your last dance, dear--" Zelas said lazily. 

McGywn stopped her with a word and a clenched fist to the jaw.

"W----Whaaaaaa?"  she screamed in surprise and pain.

"Now it appears that you had to shoot him in self defense, from the look of that mark across your face, but there are some officers coming up the stairs, so don't do anything stupid that will put you in prison and leave your sons without a mother."

Doctor Adams was on call that night.  He saw the pale faces and familiar shades of purple hair.  "Emergency room STAT—Brain scan on that one—X-rays here, here and here for the other.  They're patients of mine, and brothers so keep them together—same room—no visitors, even if it's their mother until I sign off—got that?"

            Zelgadiss was resting quietly, arm in a sling, his shoulder taped.  There was a bandage on his forehead, over his bad eye and countless bruises.  One of his legs was bandaged, but he wasn't thinking about that now.  He checked his watch.  Midnight, December 31st.  One more second—

            "Xelloss?  You awake?  Happy birthday—big brother—" Zel smiled at the purple-haired boy lying motionless on the bed beside his.

            "Birthday?  Tonight?"

            "Yes.  It's morning, technically, and you are eighteen years old.  Congratulations!"  Zel whispered.

            "And you, you are Zelgadiss—my brother?"

            "Yes.  But that's a long story, would you like me to tell you about how that came about?"

            "Yes, tell me that story, Zelgadiss."

            "Oh, you can call me Zel.  Everybody does."

            "Zel—that's my name, isn't it"

            "Xel?  No, Xelloss.  Nobody calls you that.  I'm Zel.  You are Xelloss."

            "Okay--Can I go to sleep now—Zelgadiss?"

            "Not yet, Dr. Adams made that very clear.  I get to annoy you—besides, you want to hear my story, right?"

            "Yes, the story—tell me the story of how I got my brother Zelgadiss."

            "All right.  It was the end of September, the course assignments were out and we all arrived a few days before classes started to pick them out.  Yes, you were there and all our friends too, but they weren't our friends yet, at least, we didn't know that they were going to be the most important people in our lives.  I didn't even know you—yet, until that day—"

"I demand to see him.  I am his MOTHER!"  Zelas demanded pacing the floor in front of the receptionist's desk.

"I AM sorry, Mrs. Metallium, but the doctor's orders are NO visitors until he signs off his approval," sniffed the nurse sternly.

"Graywords, Mrs. Graywords.  So—where is Dr. Adams now?  I will see him!"

"He is with a patient.  If you would take a seat, he'll be with you as soon as he can."  The nurse said with finality.

"Mrs. Graywords," said the young doctor panting slightly as he jogged up to the desk.  "It's been a very busy night.  What can I help you with?"

"I. Want. To. See. My. Son. "

"Which one?  We have both registered tonight."

"Xelloss."

"Can't do that.  I'm sorry.  He's being carefully monitored.  He's very unstable, Mrs. Metallium, er, Graywords, pardon me.  For his own good, and I'm sure you want to see him recover his memory and use of his limbs, yes?  Please go home and get some rest.  I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if I think he's ready for visitors."

"Zelgadiss.  I would like to see him.  There can't be any objections to my seeing him?"

"His father is—"

"Out of town.  We were on our—honeymoon.  I came back to—check on the boys.  They had been on an overnight road trip—I wanted to see how it went—and phone calls can be so—impersonal." 

"Well, it's amazing—and very lucky for them!  If you hadn't come home just when you did—well…"

"If I'd gotten home earlier I might have been able to prevent the entire dreadful event!"

"Yes—if only—Well, I will arrange to have Zelgadiss moved to my office—Nurse?  Please escort Mrs. Graywords to my office—thank you.  Please excuse me—"

"Oh, Zelgadiss, my poor sweet dear!  How are you holding up?"

"Fine, Xelloss is sleeping now."

"Oh?  I thought that was a bad thing?"

"It's okay for now—I'm tired too—"

"I won't keep you then—I had a question, though—perhaps you could help me a tiny bit—"

"What?"

"The tape.  The police have searched the entire tower for that videotape—it wasn't there, funny thing—"

"I can't help that—"

"No?  You didn't ask about it?  Or—"

"What?  I wasn't thinking about anything but my best friend lying there bleeding and my arm numb to the fingertips and some perverted maniac with a knife—that's all."

"—You look tired dear.  Get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning—" Zelas smiled.  Perhaps he knows nothing after all.

"Oh, joy---" Zel muttered to himself.

"Xelloss?"

"Yes, Zel---gadiss?"

"I have _it_—do you know what I'm talking about?"

"IT?  I think so—a tape—Is that it?"

"Yes—what shall I do with it?"

"I, I can't remember—a name—"

"Police detective McGywn?"

"Yes."

"I gave it to him actually—there's no place to hide it here, heh, heh.  When you remember—I'll tell him what to do with it.  Would you like me to tell you another story?"

"Yes—tell me about the—Slayers."

"The Slayers.  That's the name of our band.  You are the drummer.  Yes!  You are the best.  I play lead guitar, Gourry—the tall blonde, yes, he's the bass player.  Val plays keyboards and synthesizer now—you bought that for him so he could put in some chimes and other special effects.  You are a real nice guy, Xelloss.  We all think so.  

"There are the girls too!  Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel are backup singers—what?  She's making you a kimono?  That's nice of her.  Yes, she's very pretty—kinda looks like you, ha, ha!  One more—our leader, Lina Inverse.  Yes, she has red hair!  Short and feisty, that's her.  She'll be thrilled to know she's not forgotten.  Remember a girl named Kiki?  No?  That's okay, you will—you'll remember everything soon.

"Good morning boys!  How are you feeling?" asked the cheerful doctor even though he had spent a large part of the night on ER duty.

"Morning— Like shit," answered Zelgadiss succinctly, then nodding over his shoulder towards Xelloss he added,    "He's still asleep."

"Good.  I'll check you first then wake him up.  Oh, nasty bruises—more scars—You play guitar, right?  Well, you'll be able to again soon.  This shoulder was dislocated and the bone bruised here and—here, but not broken—two weeks you'll be good as new, okay?  I thought that would make you smile."

"Doctor?  He remembers some stuff—Lina, for one.  Something's bothering him—I think you should allow officer McGywn to talk to us.  It might help."

"You think so, Dr. Zelgadiss?  Well, I shall take your opinion under advisement.  Now— Xelloss?  Good morning!  Hey, you're waving your fingers!  Great!  That's a good sign."

"You are Dr. Adams."  Xelloss said sleepily,  "You bandaged my head—a while ago when I fell down a cliff in the park."  Xelloss smiled.

"Yes, I did and again last night.  I'd like to check that again.  Ah, looks like it will heal just fine.  How's the headache?  Better?  That is the best news.  Can I get you anything?"

"No.  Yes, a policeman, Zelgadiss knows who I mean—and a TV with a VCR."

"Whoa!  I'm not Santa Claus!"  laughed the doctor.

"Santa _Who?  -- Just kidding!"  laughed Xelloss in return._

"For that joke, I'll buy you a VCR myself and get you the officer of the day!"

Happy New Year!

(((.o)) Zel  |||o.o||| Xelloss |{{~.~}}| Lina |((.o)|| Gourry ((-.-)) Amelia

End Seyruun High Jinx Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31 120903

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 31

******_THE SLAYERS_**

 "Hey, those look like pretty tasty lunches!" grinned McGywn as he greeted the boys.

"That was a cruel thing to say," moaned Zelgadiss, pushing away the green Jell-O, fatigued-green beans, and indeterminable casserole plate du jour.

Xelloss stared out the window.  

It was going to be a long day—

"I had a chat with yer doctor an' he okay'd a visit," the officer looked from one boy to the other.

Zelgadiss spoke, "I risked a lot to get that tape because I know its damned important to him.  I can guess that he doesn't want it to get into the wrong hands, which means anyone's but yours, if you get my drift here—but there's something more.  Xelloss?  That's your cue to say something—"

"Hi—officer—I'll get it—McGywn.  I want to see it.  Did the video player arrive yet?"  Xelloss asked in a soft voice.

"I'm told its coming.  But I donna think I've got the stomach to watch that agin."

"Not watch—listen—" Xelloss closed his eyes.

"Well, I'll be goin' now, and let you two rest—oh, by the way Zelgadiss,  the doctor agrees and has arranged with the mayor ta bring in some friends o'yers, but a couple are hard ta find out at that settlement o'theirs.  Rest now—"

"Thanks, officer.  For everything—" Zel sighed and closed his eyes.

Zel awoke at the sound of a tapping on the door.  He growled something indiscernible and the intruder entered.

"Lina!" he gasped.  Relief washed over both kid's faces.

"Zel!  You're—okay, right?  You look—" she wasn't sure how to finish that.

"Like shit.  Like I feel.  It's okay, I've looked in the mirror," he smirked and pointed to the bathroom.  "I can shuffle about-- Him?  Probably asleep.  He's spacey-- is everyone else out there?"

"Uh, huh.  What do you want me to do with them?"  Lina asked.

"You're asking me?  That's new—"

"Hey!  If you're going to act that way I won't give you the present I brought!" Lina smiled evilly.

"Present?"

"Pants."

"Pants?"  he chuckled.  "Thanks, you remembered."

"How could I forget!  The first time I visited you in the hospital you wouldn't see me until you had clothes to wear.  Course you were covered in bandages and I saw you anyway, but the next time I came I brought you pants," she grinned.

"Yeah, thanks really.  These hospital—gowns are—" he blushed.

"Pretty revealing, eh?  Well here you put these on, yeah underwear too, and I'll let the others in—"

"How about, I close off Xelloss' part of the room with the drapery and everyone stay on my side, then let him see you one at a time—He only recognized your name last night, Lina.  I've been telling him stories, but—we'll warn them not to be disappointed if he doesn't act familiar, all right?  Now I need a little privacy—"

"Gotcha!"  Lina smiled and left the room.

Minutes later, the door opened the Gourry and Lina, Amelia and Sylphiel, and then Val and Filia filed in and stood around uncomfortably.

"Hi?"

"Hi, everyone—I look messed up, but I'll be fine in a couple weeks—even play the guitar, so don't look so depressed," Zel said.

"Lina and Gourry have told us about what happened—but the paper—" Amelia began.

"Let me see that!"  Zel grabbed the paper and began to scan for information.  Gourry slipped out of the room with Val.  

"Damn—they had to tell the world, didn't they—Well, just what he needs, his mother's identity plastered on the front page—" Zel slunk back onto his bed.

Gourry and Val returned with chairs for everyone.

"Zelgadiss?"  Xelloss' plaintive voice called from behind the screen.

"Yeah?  Hey, we have some visitors.  Hold on—"

Zel got up and spoke to Xelloss a moment then looked around the curtain and caught Lina's attention.  "All right, You know this one, right?" ask Zel.

Xelloss looked up expectantly, then smiled, "Lina!"

"Oh, god, I'm gonna lose it, Zel," she whispered in passing.

"No you won't."

Lina took a deep breath and smiled and winked, "Good, if ya didn't remember me then I'da been worried!"  She picked up his limp hand and sat on his bed.  She gave it a little squeeze, and he pressed back.  "Good and I brought you something too—Hey, big guy, get in here!"  she called to Gourry.  Zelgadiss whispered to Gourry and led him in.  Lina was displaying pants and boxers for Xelloss.  "Getting' in past the police and snagging stuff was hard so we brought along the band pants and bought ya new shorts and—" Gourry pulled out a pair of drum sticks from under his coat.

"Drumsticks?"  Xelloss stared in wonder and squinted at the tall blonde guy.  "You must be Gourry!"

"Not those!" hissed Lina.

"Ah, that's right—oh, I got ya these too," Gourry handed Xelloss his glasses case.  "They almost wouldn't let me leave the loft with these, so I had ta put em on and pretend they were mine.  Hope I didn't bend em, or anythin'—"

"Thanks!"  Xelloss smiled and let Lina put them on him.

"They must have removed the contacts last night, 'cause they're not in—your eyes are kinda red though.  Now you may behold Lina Inverse in all her glory—in focus!"  Lina laughed.   

"You're beautiful," Xelloss smiled and added, "And can sing too—"

"You betcha!  I'm gonna sing a tune for ya too!  Ahem—"  She took a deep breath, than began, "Baby don't be 'fraid –" she sang the tune she'd written in a soft sweet voice neither Gourry or Zel had heard her sing in before.

When she was done, Xelloss smiled again and raised an eyebrow, "Familiar, but I don't remember you singing it quite like that."

"Course not!  This is a hospital room not a concert hall.  Get outta here, and I sing it right!" she shouted, then smiled and winked.  "Now give him those sticks," she demanded of Gourry.

Gourry placed them in Xelloss' hands, "This is how you always held them—" and watched Xelloss' fingers tighten around the familiar wooden shapes.

He looked around for something, the lunch tray was in range and so was Lina.  He chose the tray and using his wrists and some arm, tapped out a weak rhythm.  "If you say so—" he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah.  You are a great drummer.  Get your strength back and you'll be—the best," said Lina.  "Hey, how about getting dressed now?  Okay, Zel?"

Gourry and Zel helped Xelloss into his clothes and sat him up.  Gourry had done most everything, "Just like dressing my little brothers!" he laughed.  "Though, I think you're moving your legs some—"

Xelloss closed his eyes, tired from the experience.  

"Maybe we should go—" Gourry began.

His eyes snapped opened, purple orbs glittered dangerously; then he smiled, "No way!"

Lina looked at Gourry, "There's one more thing……"

Gourry smiled sheepishly, "I, ahhh, almost forgot—This is yours—we used it to call the police and I, ahh, kept it.  Lina remembered ta put in new batteries before comin'—Here."  Gourry set the cell phone on the bed beside his hand.

Amelia had had a death-grip on Zel's good arm.  He was terrified that she might do something embarrassing to him, but she simply hugged HER Zel and cried on his shoulder.  "Ah, Amelia?  Xelloss wants to see you now, but remember the game?  He has to guess your name first, right?  All right, now let go—" 

Amelia bounced in and threw herself at Xelloss.  He looked a bit confused but wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.  "You—must be Amelia—but I can't be sure until I see your eyes—That's right!  Hey, Zelgadiss!  You were right, they are big and gray-blue!" he giggled.  That giggle.  For the first time in a couple days.

She sat up blushing.  Zel had left the room to avoid the laughter.

"Look what I brought you!  I didn't know if you had thought to save a copy from your performance—see?  Here's your name!"  Amelia showed Xelloss the cast list from the Nutcracker.  "Harlequin dancer, Mr. Xelloss Graywords, Thursday and Sunday.  Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ballet?  Yes, I can dance, can't I—" he gazed fondly at the names and pictures, holding the booklet in his own hands and flipping the pages.

He didn't notice the gasps and mutterings from his friends who had just learned that he had been a ballet dancer as well as one who fancied ballroom dancing.

Amelia stood up, "We also brought both of you a CD player of mine and the CDs you, Xelloss, had left in the RV from our road trip."

Xelloss shook his head.  The road trip wasn't familiar.  Amelia moved to the side.  Zel lead Sylphiel in and pushed aside the curtain.  Most everyone was crowding around anyway and they needed the extra space.  Chairs were drawn up and she had her turn.  

"Hi, Xelloss—I, I finished the kimono for you.  I hope it fits okay.  I had to guess about a few things, but it's too big for Zelgadiss—" Her voice trailed off and she pulled out a gorgeous fold of fabric and shook it out.  From a distance the pattern looked like marbled charcoal with black trim.  On closer inspection, you could make out an overall design of interlocking gold Chinese dragons and silver-gray Fu dogs either dancing or fighting.  Gourry helped him sit up and remove the hospital rag and slip into the kimono.  Sylphiel showed him how to tie the inner tie (controlling her shaking hands quite well).  She tried not to notice his scarred chest.  Quickly she tied the outer sash loosely around him and smiled.

"It fits!  And you look so—nice!"  She blushed slightly under his intense gaze.

"You are Sylphiel, right?  Wait a second, don't go—I need a mirror!" he cried out.

Filia hopped up, "I have one, in my purse—" She dug around and pulled out her hand mirror.  "Here you go!"  she said, pushing the handle his way.  

Xelloss flung up his hands, guarding his face from her blow, which –of course—didn't come.  

Filia saw him flinch and drew back.  "I'm not going to hit you, Xelloss.  Here, take the mirror."  She rested it on the bed.

He smiled, "Well, that's odd.  I don't know why I did that, but it's nice to be able to move my arms."  He picked up the mirror and studied his face.  "Zelgadiss?  I do **_not_ look like her.  And my hair is not the same color!"**

Sylphiel giggled and turned away.  Zel sighed and hid his face in his hands. 

"I also brought you a date pudding I cooked.  The last one, well, ended up in your face or hair, I believe."  Sylphiel told him a bit of the story and he laughed.

"Thanks, I'm probably going to get hungry and it looks good," he smiled and looked over at Filia standing behind and to the side of Sylphiel.  "And you—with the pretty face, you are—Filia.  Right?  I know, you and I were once lovers and then we broke up and now we can barely stand one another—" he grinned.

She did nearly whomp him over the head, but chose to laugh it off, "You're not even close.  Now hold still!"  Filia plunked down at his side and began combing out his hair.  "I can't do a thing with these bandages in the way—and you need a hair cut—okay, then just a trim.  You don't need to hide any more. No!  I'm not doing it now—when you get home—our next band practice.  There that looks much—more like you," she slipped the comb back into her purse, waited for him to admire himself in the mirror, then put that away as well.

"Here are the CDs you left in the RV—thanks, Zel," she said rising and offering Val her seat by Xelloss.

            "Yo!"  Val said and placed a sack in Xelloss' hands.  "Open it, go on—"

            "Jelly-filled doughnuts, brioche, croissants— smell good.  Thanks, Val!"  Xelloss smiled.

            "Ya know me?"

            Xelloss shrugged, "One name left—but I know we were friends—" his voice trailed off.

            Val nodded, "These came from Polly's Pies and Pastries—ring a bell?  No?  Hmm, well ya walked there lots and got stuff.  Kiki lived upstairs—Kiki?  Ah,  Zel?  Shit, he's gonna find out sooner or later.  I went ta see'r, but her Uncle said her parents came and some lady talked to 'em and they packed up and left.  Gone back to, ah—Paris, I guess.  I gotta note, for ya—here.  Save it fer later, if ya want—"

            The door opened and an intern rolled in a TV and VCR.  Gourry popped over and plugged it all in.  "Yeah, perfect timin', eh?  See I got the music video you an' Zel here made of our band.  Wanna see it?  Okay, here Gourry, since you're closest.  Oh, an' that little girl, Kiki, helped with the recordin' of this--"

            Xelloss was staring down at the envelope in his hands.  The music, so familiar, rang from the TV.  Zel slipped the note from his hands and secretly hid it in his own pants pocket—that could wait, whatever it said.

            "Yes!"  Xelloss laughed.  "I remember this!  Zelgadiss?  Look at the crows!  They are so cool!  Who put those in?  Me?  Ha!  I know that song!  That's me!  Yes!  Yes!  The Slayers!"

            Everyone sang along as the song snippets went by.  Amelia started unloading a sack, which she'd drug in before.  "So now you'll all want one of these to wear—" and out came matching T-shirts, black, long-sleeved and with the Slayers logo emblazoned across the front.  The girls drew the curtain and frantically tried theirs on.  When they were done, they giggled and clamored out to show the boys, who were changed, except for Zel, whose sling and bandages prevented him from wearing his, and Xelloss, who was still being aided by Gourry.  

            "Now, ain't that sweet," leered Val admiring the girls lined up in identical tops.

            "Thanks—Amelia," said Xelloss, "They're great.  I love mine," he smiled, leaned back and closed his eyes.  "Thanks—everyone."

            They chatted on a little while until it was clear that Xelloss was unable to stay awake any longer.  As they started to pack-up and find their belongings, Phil entered the room.

            "How'd it go?" he whispered to Amelia and looked over at Zelgadiss.

            "Oh, Daddy!  He's gotten so much better since we came!  He can move his hands and arms some and I think he remembers a few more things.  Mr. Zelgadiss looks happier too, don't you think?"

            Phil grinned, showing his huge teeth, "I think they both look tired, but are too polite to kick you out—so I will.  You can come back another time, if the doctor lets you—that's right say your good-byes and file out."  He leaned over close to Zel's ear and spoke privately a bit, "How are you feeling about all—this?  Terrible business, but I understand you were very brave."

            "Brave, but ineffectual, I'm afraid.  The hero was Beast.  He's a great dog."  He smirked over at Xelloss who had one eye open his way, "Too bad you missed Beast in action!  He was great—straight for the throat—Glad he likes ME!  Heh, heh—"

            "I don't like dogs—do I?"  Xelloss asked, and then drifted off to dreamland.

            Quiet.  The room was quiet.  Zel lay back on his bed, closed his eyes and fell into a contented sleep.  --Only to be interrupted an hour later by the irritating dinner tray.  His had a note on it, "I ordered real food for you guys, all right!  I wasn't sure what you'd eat, since you hardly ever eat anyway, sooo I ordered lots!—You can thank me later! –Lina  (who else?)"

            Zelgadiss chuckled and looked over the tray, filled to overflowing.  The mashed potatoes did smell good, as did the warm roll and butter.  Tea!  A cup of tea!  Thank you Lina Inverse, wherever you are!  Pie?  That, he can have unless—blueberry?  Worth a try—

            Xelloss moaned, "Food?"

            "Yep?  Can you handle a fork and spoon?  They won't trust us with knives, apparently.  Yeah, you have to sit up first.  Hey that's a first for you.  You know why it looks good don't you?  What?  No, I didn't cook it—Lina ordered our dinners.  Odd selection but it is mostly edible.  No meat, no sauces—simple and filling, though a bit heavy on the dessert scale-- How's the soup?"

            "Hot.  So, you going to clue me in as to whom those guys were, I mean besides my best friends apparently?"  Xelloss smiled oddly.

            "Nope, you'll have to figure that out for yourself.  How would I know how you secretly felt about them anyway," Zel was sounding miffed.  He was ready for some alone time, not talk-about-feelings time.

            "Okay—" Xelloss got the point and continued eating in silence.

            "Zelgadiss?"

            "Call me Zel."

            "So, which one is my girlfriend?"

            "What?"  Zel choked on his bite of roll.

            "Is it Lina?  Or is she **your girlfriend?"**

            Zel tried to think of what he could say to Xelloss that wouldn't hurt him.  He didn't want to hurt Xelloss.  The poor kid had had enough hurt to last a lifetime.  "Lina's-- not your girlfriend.  Or mine.  Or anyone's.  None of them.…(oh dears gods, how can I be saying these foreign words?) are going out with anyone.  We're all just friends.  Lina's been my best friend forever, like I told you, and she's kind of like your best friend, too."

            "What about you?"  Xelloss frowned.

            "I'm your little brother, so I don't count," Zel smiled painfully at his damaged friend.

            "That little black-haired Amelia seemed pretty darn friendly," Xelloss said.  He stared up at the ceiling, having drained his soup bowl and downed a roll slathered in butter.

            A shudder passed through Zel unbidden.  "Yeah, well, she's four, ah….three—she just had her birthday-- years younger than you-- just a little kid.  Doesn't know better."  Like Kiki?  Oh, this could go into all sorts of directions Zel wished to avoid.  In fact, any direction referencing relationships with the girls were unwanted.  However, Xelloss's mind seemed to be on one track.  And so there was a clashing of the minds.

"Sylphiel must like me some—to make me this," Xelloss pulled at his kimono.

Zelgadiss sighed audibly, "I believe you told me or she told me that you were paying her to make it—a friend, like I said before."

"Filia—now there's an eyeful—"

"Don't push it, Xelloss!  You and she, how can I put this—haven't been close, barely friendly in the past, so—back off," Zel glared, angry that he had to be the one to gossip about his friends.

"Oh."

"That's right."

"Zelgadiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to eat your pie?"

"No—would you like to have it?"

"Yes, although I wish it had—"

"—a scoop of ice cream on top—"  Zel finished for him.

"Or two!  You must know me very well!"  Xelloss laughed.

And at times, not at all, Zel thought.

            The next morning, even before breakfast rolled in, a strange medical examiner entered their room and began reading Xelloss' chart.

            "Hello.  I am here to do a mental examination prior to your commitment into a mental facility," the sour looking man recited mechanically.

            "Where's Doctor Adams?"  Zel asked abruptly.

            The stranger ignored him and flipped through a few pages of his own chart.

"I asked politely, where's Doctor Adams?"  Zel demanded anger flaring.

"I am here to see Xelloss Metallium.  First question—" the examiner began.

"Don't say a word, Xelloss!  Understand!  Nothing!  I'll get the doctor!" yelled Zel hopping up from his bed and tugging on his pants.  His left leg was bandaged from a long scrape to the shin.  The pants rubbed against this causing him to wince in pain.  Out the door he flew after pausing to give Xelloss a reassuring glance over his shoulder.  Xelloss looked bewildered.

Zelgadiss must have looked particularly harried.  He caught the attention of the nurses at the central station immediately.  He explained the situation and, surprisingly, they took him seriously.  Calls out to Dr. Adams rang out over the intercom.  Zel grabbed onto one of the kindlier looking nurses and begged her to help him back to the room.  Even that worked.  Once they returned to the room, the nurse demanded that the examiner report in at the central desk BEFORE seeing restricted patients.  It might have come to fists, had Dr. Adams, along with two security aids not come in at that moment.  The examiner was escorted off.

"Zelas' doing, I suppose."  Zel sighed from his bed.

"What makes you think so?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know exactly—stuff Xelloss used to say.  For some reason, he really hates her, which's not normal.  She gives me the creeps too.  Why she'd want to put him away—I couldn't guess.  It has to be expensive.  She doesn't need the space!  That wasn't very funny, I know—I wonder what doctor put him away before, and if it was really necessary and for so long—what was it, a year?"

"That doctor was—my father.  You can count on it that I will look into the matter carefully.  I don't believe your friend is going to improve locked away from his friends, do you?"  smiled the doctor.

"No, I—" Zel began.

"HEY!  Are you guys talking about me over there?  Cause I am over here!" said Xelloss, his face unsure and unreadable.

At this point the doctor turned to him an spoke in quiet, reassuring tones.  He was pleased at all the progress Xelloss was making.

"We'll get you up and walking tomorrow, I think—some exercises to get you started, and who knows?  You'll be able to go home soon!"  said Dr. Adams encouragingly.  "I can't justify keeping you both here much longer."

Xelloss nodded then added, "For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, security will be improved around here, so you don't have to worry about strange intruders.  Although—I may have to let your mother in—with my supervision.  Now unless you have any other questions, I've other patients to see—No?  Oh, officer McGywn is coming in before lunch and—here's your breakfast and a menu for tomorrow so you can make your own choices." 

Breakfast wasn't bad, course it was simply cooling scrambled eggs and toast with a lonely sausage and orange juice to drink.  Zelgadiss begged for two cups of tea so plaintively, that the dour servant conceded and returned shortly with the cups, a pot of hot water and some tea bags.

Zel's obvious show of pleasure—and he was looking pretty pitiful these days—melted her heart and she added a couple packets of sugar before leaving.

"Shit!" Xelloss moaned.

"Huh?" Zel turned his head towards his friend.

"I have to—pee—don't laugh!  I can't just get up and walk over—"

"Call a nurse for help.  That's what they are there for.  I can't carry you and I don't have an empty pot to—" Zel smiled faintly.  His leg was bothering him more, and suddenly he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion.

"Never mind.  I've buzzed.  Thank you," Xelloss said tersely.

In bounced a cheerful, pretty girl about three years older than Xellos.  The nurse was panting, out of breath from rushing around.  "Sorry I took so long!  It's always so busy around lunch time.  Now which one of you called?"

Zel muffled a laugh and pointed over at his friend,  "He did—he can't walk, you see, and needs to—"

Xelloss' eyes were saucer-like.  Not much embarrassed him, maybe, but this!

Thankfully, she was a professional.  She knew what to do.  "We keep bed pans and things under the bed.  I'll help you—"

"Thanks!" he croaked.  "I can do the rest!" 

"I need to check your bandages and—yours too!" she added, moving over too Zel's side.  She scanned his chart and looked at him.  "Have you been moving that arm and shoulder much?  It's fine if you do.  Let's see if your handsome friend is ready now—"

Zel lay back and closed his eyes.  He could hear running water, the sounds of someone washing their hands, soft murmuring.  

"This looks like it had been painful, hmm?  No?  You don't remember?  Well it's healing nicely.  I'll give you a bath and wash your hair tomorrow—" she said kindly.

Xelloss mumbled something shyly in reply.

"Now I'll wash up and check my other gorgeous guy," she said gaily disappearing into the bathroom again.  

The next thing Zel knew, she was standing over him, scolding him gently, "—don't know where the clothes came from but it makes bandage changing verrrry difficult so, take off your pants!"  Much to Zel's discomfort, he could hear Xelloss giggling.

The giggling stopped with her next words, "Oh, my—this is very bad.  An infection starting up here.  Let me take your temperature first and signal the doctor for further instructions." 

Doctor Adams rushed in and efficiently checked the wound and temperature, "Take him to intensive care and start IV and antibiotics—" and then they were gone.

Suddenly Xelloss was alone, so alone.  His memories just rolled out the door.  There was no one to talk to.  He tried hard to think, think about faces, names, events from the past, but it was all a jumble.  And so empty.  Tears welled up in his eyes.  Then his hand touched the cell phone.  Think, think—got one! 

"Yeah, you got Lina.  Who's this?"

"Lina?"  Relief flowing over him, he continued on, "It's Xelloss."

"Oh, yeah?  How're ya doin'?"

"Oh—" his voice started to waver, "I don't know—not so good.  They—doctors took Zelgadiss away to the ICU.  He's got an infection—he's real sick Lina!"  his voice giving away to desperation.  "I, I just typed in the first number that came into my head and I got you.  And I needed to talk.  It's so lonely in here."  Tears were streaming down his face uncontrolled.

Lina was shook up all right.  Friends were in trouble.  She began talking to Xelloss.  She talked about whatever came to mind, school stories, band, nothing too personal, but events he might remember.  After awhile he sounded less tense, and she asked if he would like to talk to someone else too.

He made the oddest request, "Are any of our friends priests or priestesses?"

"Uh, yes.  Sylphiel's a priestess at the largest shrine in town and Filia is of some sort.  I'm not sure about Amelia's status these days—Ah, Xelloss, why?"  Lina asked.  He was more confusing than ever.

"Would you do me a favor, Lina?  Thanks.  Please call the others and tell them about Zelgadiss.  Tell them to send get well vibes, okay?"

"Sure—"

"And, Lina?  Would you give me Sylphiel's number.  I'll call her myself."

"Yeah, here goes—" she repeated the number off the border of her calendar.  The calendar was two years old but she couldn't get rid of it—it was her phone directory now.  "Anything else?"

"No.  Thank you, Lina.  Gods, if it hadn't been you who answered—I don't know—what I—" he began shakily again.

"But it was me, wasn't it?  And that's what counts.  Now what counts is Zel getting back and you being better so you can walk outta that place, okay?  OKAY?"  She was terribly afraid for her friends, and she did not do 'helpless' well.

"Okay—Will you call me, later?" he asked quietly.

"You betcha, if I don't hear back from you first.  Bye now!"

"Bye, Lina—"

click 

"Sylphiel speaking, may I help you?"

"I hope so—it's Xelloss, Sylphiel."

"Xelloss?  What a surprise!  How are you?"

"Ah, Zelgadiss is really sick.  He has an infection so the doctor's wheeled him off to the ICU.  And I, I was worried."

"Oh, dear, that's awful!  Poor Zelgadiss.  I'm glad you called me."

"Sylphiel?"

"Yes, Xelloss dear?"

"You are a priestess, right?  So what do priestesses do for a sick person to help them?" he asked quietly.

"If you're interested, I'll tell you—" Patiently she explained the rituals and chants to the silent boy on the other end.  "Most were taught to us by a very great healer who they called the Red Priest.  Oh, no!  He wasn't really red, but he wore a beautiful full length red wool hooded cloak.  You know, Zelgadiss might know his real name.  He knows just about everything historical about Seyruun.  And, Xelloss, don't worry, he'll come through this okay.  He's been through worse, but I will sing and light the candles for him—"

"Thank you, Sylphiel—oh, can you tell me a story, about you and me—or just something you can recall?"  he asked in a subdued voice.

"Oh—ah—Yes, I remember watching your karate match.  I had never seen you serious before.  What?  Oh, you were—funny, cheerful, and nice—you really bugged some people too, but—that's not what I want to tell you about.  You didn't come out until the second half—with the other black-belts.  Yes.  So strong and—well-- yeah.  You and a partner—I'm not so good with names—a really tall cute guy with hair about my color and--- well, doesn't matter.  You two beat all the others.  It was really neat!  But the best part was when you came out and showed off this long staff thing.  Like a baton?  But nearly as tall as—who's short?  —Lina!  It was really, really neat!"  

"Well, later we had a surprise party for you, to celebrate your victory.  Zel cooked pasta for us and made croutons!  I didn't know he could cook!  You put out a tablecloth on the grass and candles everywhere!  It was so magical! Afterwards you were so cute cleaning and picking up—what was it they called you?  Neat freak—but it was lovely how you kept our practices prepared and special all the time.  Hey, I'm really sorry, Xelloss, I gotta go.  My Dad's given me three warnings already.  But I have your cell phone number and can call you later, okay?  Okay, well—bye then—"

"Bye, Sylphiel, and thank you," he smiled and hung up.  "Now I have something to think about—" he thought, then closed his eyes and rested.

Lunch rolled in, and out.  McGywn didn't show.  He'd wait until Zelgadiss' condition was known.

Dinner rolled in, and so did Zelgadiss, still attached to an IV drip and groggy, but definitely alive.  A nurse detached the IV and helped him to sit up, then left.

"So, miss me did you?"  Zel smirked over at his beaming friend.

"You?  And did you see the dessert?  ICE CREAM!" giggled Xelloss.  He called Lina immediately and gave her the good news, then asked her to spread the word for him before his phone batteries died.

"Oh, joy—" but this time, Zel really meant it.  

"Oh, Xelloss?" asked Lina before he hung up.  "Gourry just stopped by.  I think he'd like to talk to Zel, okay—just a second—"

"Ah—hi, how'yer doin' there?"  Gourry asked.

"Zel's just back, so—better, that's for sure!" chuckled Xelloss.  "I'll pass this over to him, but first I have a favor to ask.  You seem to be a rather—cunning guy, the way you smuggled my stuff out for me-- Could you find Zel's—" here he dropped his voice to a whisper to finish.  Again, in normal volume he called out, "Phone call for Zel-gaaaaaa-diss!"

"Thanks," Zel muttered jumping up and taking the phone from his friend's hand.  He sat down a bit woozy and cleared his throat, "Hello?  Oh, Gourry!  Yeah, thanks, me too!  The whole gang, tomorrow?  Sounds great—that is, if it's not too much trouble—all right, well—see you then, bye!"

"Visitors?" smiled Xelloss.

"Yes," sighed Zel.  "Now I should try and eat more or the nurse threatened to hook up the IV again—"

"You do look thin, but you always have!"  Xelloss smirked.

"Sounds like you remember some things—" began Zel with an acidic comment to follow, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and settled down to finish eating.  He even ate his partially melting ice cream.

They had voted on turning on the TV to check out the news, when Officer McGywn strode in.

"Hello, lads!  Glad to see yer smiling faces agin," he looked over at Zel then Xelloss.  "It must be hard bein' in such close quarters fer so long, eh?"

Zel shook his head and retreated into Zel-land with his eyes closed.  

"Well, mebbe I should hold off on this tape fer a bit longer—"

Xelloss nearly sprang out of his bed, or would have had his legs been cooperative.  "No, please!  It won't take long- I know what I'm looking for, listening for.  Please put it in and hand me the remote.  You don't have to watch, and Zel?  I don't recommend it for you either.  You know what its showing."

            The officer pushed in the tape and watched Xelloss' face as he fast-forwarded through the first part of the tape.  Zel looked up by mistake when the tape slowed to normal and the volume increased.  For an instant a younger Xelloss, slender and pale screaming and crying and bloodied became burned into his mind.  Zel had to cover his ears and bury his face under pillows to block out the horror.  He was determined **_not _**to lose his dinner.  It was hard enough to eat it in the first place.  So he hummed a tune that had started in his mind, then many more—

            Xelloss closed his eyes.  He was waiting for something--  "This is it coming up—now—" he listened intently and then, his lips moved to repeat the words he had been waiting for.  The tape paused.  "Just after he flipped me over, he started whispering in my ear.  At the time, I couldn't understand any of it, but I recognized it was French.  He spoke French around me a lot.  I ignored it.  Good thing too, it wasn't very—healthy for a kid.  Anyway, I couldn't remember the words at the time, or later because they were just sounds—"

            McGywn looked at him in awe, "Yer were half dead then and yer remember-- and now?"

            Xelloss smiled darkly, "I took French."

            Xelloss offered to write out what he had understood, but McGywn said he'd have an expert go over it as well anyway.  

            "He was telling me that my—mother—paid him to – torture me—to drive me insane or kill me, didn't matter which.  I passed out soon after that part, so I doubt he chatted much more, though it appears he had hours of fun left in him—"

            "No.  Yer won't watch no more of that.  I'm takin' it back now.  I want yer t'fergit this ugly stuff fer now and rest up.  The doctor'll be comin' in to see yer two and is bringin' both yer parents too.  "  He looked gently at Xelloss and patted his back, "That was an evil monster if I ever saw one.  I wouldn't put it past that kind'o man to try an' implicate an innocent lady in his ugliness, so don't you jump to conclusions, right?"

            Xelloss nodded, then added, "Promise me not to let her know about the tape.  Zelgadiss said she asked him about it earlier and he told her nothing.  I don't want him to get into some kind of trouble and I don't want her questioning him or me about the contents, okay?"

McGywn had successfully extricated Zel from his pillow prison before answering in the affirmative.  After bidding them good day, he left.

            Zelgadiss was pleased to have kept down a meal, so they opted out of the TV viewing and listened to music on the CD player instead.  Music and quiet.  Rest.  An hour later, Doctor Adams entered, accompanying Zelas and Rezo.  Xelloss answered yes/no questions, but remained otherwise uncommunicative during the brief visit.  That left Zel to hold up most of the conversation, for a change.  To his surprise, it seemed that his father was concerned about their welfare.  After half an hour, hospital security escorted the parents out of the building.  The good doctor stayed on and checked their charts.

            "Feeling stronger, Zelgadiss?"  Dr. Adams asked.

            "Yes.  I'm much better," he answered briefly.  "Aren't I?"

            "Yes.  There's no reason you can't be released tomorrow—except—But I'll leave that up to you.  You don't have to decide tonight.  You can wait until tomorrow," Dr. Adams replied.

            "What about him—Xelloss?  Can he go home too?"  Zel asked.

            "I want him walking first.  Xelloss?  You listening?  I want you walking tomorrow.  You are going to try it with help?  Good.  You seem to have many friends outside of your band, they've been trying to visit and call, but I'm afraid all the calls are screened to eliminate cranks and threats and of course no visitors—BUT, they've been busy with fan mail and some other surprises—You'll have to wait to see everything in the morning."

            The doctor left them to think.  Mostly they listened to music and fell asleep.

            Along with breakfast came the mail.

            "Hey look at this one, Xelloss!  It's from your dojo," Zel shouted and put it on top of the pile of 'get well' cards.  He waited for him to open it and look at all the names.

            "Nuriko—that's your sparing partner, I think you call it—" Zel began.

            "That must be the guy Sylphiel was telling me about, heh, heh.  All she could remember was that he was tall and that his hair was like hers," he smiled at the memory of the pleasant conversation.

            "Not that he's a cross-dresser and sings with the Suzaku Seven?  How could SHE have left out that—er, ah—all the girls seem to be – enamored of that local group," Zel muttered off and found another name.  "Sano.  He's let Val move into his trailer, for a while until Val's—life is settled.  I'd rather wait until your memory returns than have to explain all of that, all right?  Well, too bad, then--- Oh, Sango—she's a nice girl— "

            "Great! What does she look like and who—" Xelloss stopped the questions about Sango.  Zel's frown told him to stifle it.  "So—what's that card?  For you?  Who from?  'Kids from Atlantis'?  Is that another band or something?"  Xelloss chuckled.

            "A cult of Draconians who believe they are descendents from the lost land of Atlantis—What?  How would I know how they got off the island—sprouted wings and flew, I guess.  I know one, Van, from fencing, mostly.  Allen, the senior class president, is one, too, though he's really popular, so he keeps a low profile on his cult affiliations.  You danced with his sister a bit at the Halloween dance.  She's all right—no that's wrong, she acts crazy sometimes but he looks after her.  Yeah, she's nice looking, I guess.  Listen, I'm not one to talk about other's appearances, all right?  Anyway here's Hitomi and—What?  No, she's Van's girlfriend, I think.  Sometimes, when I can't stand sitting at the same table as the rest of you guys, I sit with them and talk.  Why?  Because—I am not a very friendly person."

            Xelloss smiled, "You sure seem friendly enough to me!"

            Zel ignored him and scanned the other cards.  "Here's a big one with your name on it—Looks important."

            He let the purple-haired kid peruse it alone before going over and sitting on his bed.  "SO?"

            "This is from the cast of the Nutcracker Suite.  Look there's a note from the head choreographer and everything!"  Xelloss beamed.

            "That's really great, Xelloss.  You should keep that forever.  The guy gave you his card.  He even came and heard the band at the Mayor's Ball!  I think he wanted you to start dance up again, seriously.  Yeah, well—I'm sure not **_all_** the guys are gay—"

            "Zelgadiss?  Tell me.  My Karate partner was a cross-dresser and I liked ballet dancing—I'm not—"

            "NO!  You're definitely not gay, Xelloss, but you got teased some.  The karate was a good idea for you—any way here's another card from the lady who owns the local deli, another from the man who runs the hardware store, hmmmm—one from the owners of Polly's Pies.  Let me open that first, all right?  Thanks—it's all right, you can read it."

            "These are nice people to send these cards.  Sooooooo, I'm a nice guy too, right?"  Xelloss asked.  He was harboring those doubts you would expect would crop up if you had lost much of your memory and self-awareness.

            "Yeah, sure.  Fine.  You have improved—" Zel added in all honesty.

            Xelloss laughed at his friend's obvious signs of discomfiture when telling him about his real personality.  "I guess that will have to do.  I've 'improved'.  Like a new version of an old laundry detergent.  'And now the new AND IMPROVED XELLOSS!  Still talks and sings, but now he comes with his own cell phone and drum sticks!  'Course you don't get something for nothing.  If you read the fine print, you will see that he no longer walks—"

            They both laughed at his jokes, as grim as the ending was.  Neither of the boys believed that either the memory problem or the walking disablement was permanent, just lingering signs of the shock done to his psyche.

            Zel opened a card signed by all the fencing team and smiled, "Gourry drove around and collected some signatures from some of my opponents too!  Like Inu, you met him—fierce guy about my size with long white hair and attitude to HERE!  'Course after the girls painted his fingernails—oh, yes and yours, and Val's, and Gourry's **_toenails _**I believe.  **_ME_?  Oh, no!  I was with Lina and Kagome---Yes, she is nice and Inu's--- friend.  Shit, Xelloss, I never knew this about you.  Categorizing the girls based on their appearance and availability!  If Lina knew that she'd—inflict bodily injury to your person, which is why you kept it a secret, I'm sure.  That's enough of this for me.  I'm listening to music, so don't bother me, all right?  Good." **

            The next day brought a real workout for Xelloss.  He'd been taken away to a rehab room, so Zelgadiss had a morning of quiet to reflect.  

Go home?  Love to be in my own room but—am I afraid to be alone?  Oh, no.  That's not quite right.  Afraid to be with Zelas.  That's it.  Xelloss needs to get on without me, but what if he takes it as a rejection?  Ah—when did my life start getting so damned complicated?  Oh, yes.  September—friends.  

This productive process was abruptly halted by the return of his roommate.

            "Look at me!  I'm on a walker!"  Xelloss chortled as he rolled into the room.

            "Congratulations," said Zel curtly.

            "That means we can leave in a day or two, the doctor told me," added Xelloss, hoping to drum up a bit of enthusiasm from his gloomy friend.

            "You.  He meant you.  I can walk out of here right now," Zel corrected him.

            "That's right, me.  So—have you decided?  Lina and the rest of the band is coming to see us today," Xelloss added enticingly.

            "I could leave with them."

            Xelloss looked devastated for a split second, but turned away so hide his face.  His memories were returning, but he needed stimulation.  He needed to talk about the things going on.  He needed his best friend, but he knew Zelgadiss was yearning for his solitary life.

            "If I had the chance, I would.  I'll make it a day or so here alone.  You've done more than anyone else on the planet would ever do for me, so don't think it'll hurt my feelings if you want to go.  Yes, I mean it!"  Xelloss smiled faintly.

            Zel shrugged.  That performance hadn't fooled him.  "I'll think about it.  I don't crave going up and down those stairs to my room right now and—I'm not crazy about being under the same roof with Rezo and Zelas, to be honest."  There I said it.  I told him the truth.

            Xelloss smiled, "I don't blame you.  If you go, stay in the loft at night, if it would make you feel—ah, safer."

            Now why did he have to go and say something so—kind.  "Thanks, Xelloss.  That's extremely generous of you.  I'll think about that too."

            Early that afternoon, Lina & Co returned.  Zel could hear them enter the hallway.

            "Really?  You hear them?  You must have better hearing than I have!" laughed Xelloss.

            "I do.  These alien graphed ears give me hearing superior to that of all you other human beings," he smirked.

            "HELLOOOOOOO!" yelled Lina, banging her way into the room, trailed by the others.

            "My Guitar!" shouted Zel leaping from his bed and flying to Gourry.  Not the Fender, but he couldn't play that in there anyway.

            "Xelloss' idea.  I knew where to find it though," Gourry smiled and handed the acoustic guitar over to Zel.

            "Actually, Zel, I told him where to find it," corrected Lina, "I saw it on the floor of your closet, in your room the day before the road trip.  If you remember--" 

            Amelia pushed past and stood near Zel, "You look so much better.  Does your leg hurt you much any more?  Or your shoulder?"

            Zel waited for Sylphiel to get by before answering.  "I'm fine.  But I—"

            His words were cut off by Filia's voice lamenting to Xelloss,  "I am sooooooooooo sorry for how awwwwwful I've been to you lately."

            Xelloss looked astonished.  Zel looked at Filia, then Val for explanation.  Lina folded her arms across her middle and stared at Filia.

            Sylphiel appeared oblivious, staring mostly at Val when she said, "Your hair is different.  It looks more—natural, nice—"

            "Yeah, I just toned it down a bit at the settlement, that's all.  I can still spike it up, if I want, but it's gettn' long," he said, fingering an earring self-consciously.  Indeed, his pale green hair flowed past his shoulders now.  He wore it bangless, brushed off his face and tied loosely at the nape of his neck with a piece of–

            "String?" asked Zel.

            "Hemp twine.  Lotsa that stuff around there—natural and all—" his voice trailed off.  "Man, I'm getting sick of—of organic crap!  All that health food is gonna kill me!  I need preservatives and MSG!  I wanna drink something BLUE and eat something that came off a dead animal!" he ranted.  Then, noticing a disdainful look from Filia, changed the subject.  "Anyway, there's more to say, right, Filia?"

            "Yes there is.  First, I know I've been a bit—"

            "Bitchy?" offered Zel.

            "Okay—I was thinking 'testy' around you all lately, but mostly I've taken out my anger on you, Xelloss.  And for that, I am sorry," she paused while Xelloss took this all in.

            "Apology accepted, Filia," he smiled, still baffled by the turn of events.

            "Oh, that's sweet, thank you, but let me explain.  I have always been an only child.  I've had my parent's undivided attention for 16 years, well, more like 15 plus.  Now gulp they are having a baby.  A BABY!  At their ages and all!  Every night after I'd get home from school, it was baby, this and baby that—it was my turn to get my room redecorated, but now its 'oh, dear, you'll be moving out to your own place soon.  It will do won't it?'  They are even asking Val to paint the baby's room!  The baby gets more of his time than I do, not that I need much of his time, I mean.  The baby isn't even born and it has the very latest in colors, crib design, and monitoring systems installed!  I hated this baby from the start, and do you know what colors the baby's room is being done in?  PURPLE!  Somehow, Xelloss I blamed you and have been most—"

            "Unjust and sometimes cruel—" offered Amelia.

            "Yes—to you.  Val helped me see this these past two days.  He also pointed out to me that if it hadn't been for the distraction of the baby, my parents wouldn't have let me spend so much time away from the settlement with you guys either, so—I have the baby to thank for all the freedom I've enjoyed.  So to all of you, and to you especially Xelloss, I am truly sorry for any pain I've caused and I will try to make it up to you in the future—okay?"

            Xelloss was still speechless.  He didn't recollect any incidents with her that bothered him, but then his memory was returning in a scattered manner.  "That's okay, Filia.  I've forgotten it all—really!  No memories, remember?  All I've got is straw—"  

            At which point he surprised them all by 'standing' up and, doing a fantastic Scarecrow dance, and singing the entire 'if I only had a brain' piece.  Gourry and Val played Tin man and Cowardly lion on either side, often actually propping him up.  The kids were all roaring with laughter so hard, that it brought two staff members into the room.  The nurses were so happy to see him up and about, that they forgave the noise 'as long as you keep it down from now on!'

            They quieted down.  Sylphiel commiserated with Filia about the new baby.  This began to grate on Lina.  Not one to hold in her feelings for long, Lina finally let loose with a volley of attacks, "What is your problem?  Look at Gourry and all his siblings, does he complain?  NEVER!  How about Val?  He **_lost_** all his family.  Don't you think he might **_miss_ them?  Does he ask for sympathy?  HOW ABOUT ME?!?  Wanna hear about my life for a change?  Yeah?  Well—"**

            She took stock of her friends and began, "Okay, Dad died, so I never had any positive male role-models other than freakin' ZEL and he's my age, so he doesn't count!  Then, my Mom goes off to the big city, too wrapped up in herself to care that she's leaving me with my poor college-age sister!  And my sister!  She's a crazed MANIAC who thinks that the only way to—to raise me is to hit me!  And she's SCARY!  REALLY SCARY!  But I still feel sorry for her, cause she should be out living her life, but instead she's gotta be waitressing to raise me!  And I have to work, too!  I don't have any great hordes of money to inherit when I'm eighteen or when I bump off some stinkin' relative!  I have to make my own money and get a scholarship if I want to go to college—AND I DO, 'CAUSE WAITRESSING SUCKS ASS!!!  And I never even had a younger sibling to push around!"

            "That's where I come in," Zel muttered.

            "SHUT UP!  I heard that!  And YOU!  So after my Dad dying and my Mom getting all selfish and shit, my best friend has a horrible accident and is sent to the hospital!  I visit him there, like, every day, but he's so morose and sullen I didn't even know if he gave a rip about me, but I still came 'cause he's my best friend and I can't just ABANDON him to depression!  So I sacrificed my time and possibly his friendship to save him, and no, don't thank me, I don't care right now!  So, while Zel was all sick and miserable, I was pretty miserable, too, and I ….I got involved with Nahga and.…those people.…and we did all sorts of bad shit, and it got worse as we got older, because she stared hanging out with druggie kids and the get-drunk-every-weekend crowd, and…..and then there was Val, and….  Then I ditched Nahga 'cause she was getting too wild and I was sick and bloody tired of bailing her out every five minutes, and dealing with the wreckage in her wake!  So then I was out of a best friend, 'cause Zel was growing up and he was a boy and I didn't think he'd want to be my best friend any more since I was a girl and.…  Woah, that was too much there.  But I guess it didn't happen, because last summer, when I thought we were growing apart, I met Gourry and saw Amelia again, and then this year….it's all different and confusing but fun.…and…. and I have to go to the bathroom!" she cried, and vamoosed in a blush.

            There was a thick silence.  It was one of those silences when you can hear the desert wind blow tumbleweeds across the screen, or crickets chirping ironically outside.  The friends all stood around, feeling uncomfortable, shocked, and unsure of how to process the deluge of information that Lina had loosed from the great dam of her brain.  They remained swamped in the quagmire of it all for a while.

            Xelloss broke the silence.  "So, who's Nahga?"   

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	32. Chapter 32 120903

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 32

******_THE SLAYERS_**

          The dinner trays rolled in.

            "Ah, the last supper…" mused Xelloss to his roommate for one last night.

            "Yes.  What do you suppose this is?  I don't recall marking the 'garbage' selection on the menu…" grumbled Zel.

            "Noodle casserole with wild mushrooms and 'petite pois'.  Wine with yours sir?" teased Xelloss.

            "I'd have to drink a lot to eat this, and I don't drink.  Oh, well… there's a roll and tea."

            "And apple cobbler for dessert!"

            "Oh, joy… yes, just take it!"  Zel snapped.  He pushed away the tray and opened his guitar case.  "Ah..." 

            "Do I know that tune?"  Xelloss, tilting his head in Zel's direction.

            "No.  I'm writing one of my own…about my friends," Zel closed his eyes and hummed while picking out notes and strumming cords as best he could with his left arm in a sling.

            "Sounds sad."

            "Wistful, I'd say.  And sappy if I keep going…" Zel smirked.

            "A love song?"

            "No."  He glared at his friend, and then shut him off by closing his eyes and retreating into Zel-land, humming his tune.

            Xelloss had been thinking up one himself.  He had many of the words, but he needed help with the tune.  He knew Zel well enough by now, and had regained a sufficient part of his memories to know NOT to interrupt Zel at this time.  Sure enough, ten minutes later, Zel had stopped humming and was tuning his guitar.

            "Zelgadiss?"

            "Yes."

            "Would you consider helping me set my song to music?  I'm definitely a lyricist, I'm afraid," he chuckled.

            "Your song?  You have a new song?"  Zel sighed.

            "Yes!  It's about…Lina, but it's NOT sappy.  It's funny.  And clever.  No one will know who it's about, except you, of course.  I have a tune, kinda, but…"

            "ALL RIGHT!  Please stop jabbering!  Gods, you talk all the time!"  Zel shouted.  He was exasperated with the closeness of another person over so many days, even a friend.  Xelloss looked dismayed, but shut up.

            "How about you tell me the words to your song, see what the rhythm is like, and then any tune you have…in that order, all right?"  Zel asked in a kinder tone.

            "Okay…  It starts, um… 

'_Tell me, what is it that makes the places you are so special?  Of course, since it's you we're talking about you've done you best to live heroically, right?'_

  Ah, then, it goes on…this part's like the chorus, 

'_Come on, let's go!  Everything will be all right.  Are you okay?  No doubt, we'll be all right.  I can't make any guarantees…but although I can't see into tomorrow…'  _

The part after that changes each time."      Xelloss sang it a little, and then recited the rest of the words.  

Zel thought it was interesting and a bit odd, just like him.  "I do think Lina will know it is about her, but I don't think that she will mind.  Now for the melody…"

"Zelgadiss?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you stayed this last night," Xelloss smiled sincerely.

"You're welcome.  Anyway…does your song have a name?"  Zel asked changing the subject away from anything personal.

"**_But, but, but_…" snickered Xelloss, but he wouldn't elaborate.**

            Before they had to endure the lunch offering, Rezo and Zelas put in an appearance.  Doctor Adams pronounced them fit to leave and wreak havoc somewhere else for a change.  To the boys he whispered, "And you two boys may go also."    

            The nursing staff on the floor turned out to wish them a save journey.  One, the youngest, dashed up to Xelloss and slipped a folded paper into his hand and giggled, "Bye, now!  And don't you come back anytime soon, y'hear?"

            When they were settled in the back seat, Zel asked, "So, what is it?"

            "It's ah…her phone number!"  he gasped incredulously.

            "Well, I guess she liked what she saw," whispered Zel slyly.

            "What?  But she was the one that…Zelgadiss!" Xelloss sputtered, shocked at his normally rather prudish friend's insinuation.

            Zel smothered his laughter in his sweatshirt sleeve.  Xelloss stared at him, and then frowned slightly.  "Enough already, come on…  So what should I do?  Should I call her sometime?"

            Zel, still trembling with stifled laughter, gasped, "It depends…on whether or not your condition requires a follow up check or… ouch!  Hey!" 

            Xelloss punched him a few times in the 'well' arm to stop the teasing.

            "My, dear, isn't it nice to have the boys back?  And in such good humors as well?"  drawled Zelas from the front seat.

            "Well, if they can't settle down back there I'll wallop the both of them!" Rezo growled.  "Quiet in the car!  You never want to disturb the driver!  Or me!"

            "Xelloss?  I have something here that's yours.  A note.  I waited until we got home before giving it to you.  I don't know what it says.  It's personal, I'm sure.  After you read it, well…I'll stick around and you call talk or…I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want…here," Zel handed Xelloss the note from Kiki.

            They were sitting up in Xelloss' loft, Zel on the daybed, Xelloss stretched out on his beloved waterbed.  It was evening and they were considering playing a computer game or two before Zel would go back to his room.  Xelloss took the envelope and opened it.  He sat up a bit and read it all the way through to the end, then read it again.  He leaned back and closed his eyes.  Zel turned away.  He wanted to leave, but…

            "I remember her now.  Thank you.  So I did have a girl friend after all.  I had that in my head.  It was confusing…all those faces but not quite…  I HATE girls!"  Xelloss spat with venom.  Zel leaped about a foot.  "I don't get them at all!  Why tell me she can't get married, and then ask me to write and be friends…FRIENDS?  She's so far away, I'll be forgotten in no time.  Feelings don't work that way!  I wanted a girlfriend, not a… penpal!  I'm done with them!"

            "I can't agree more," commiserated Zel.  "Girls are basically nuisances in my book.  The only time they're interested in you, is to get something you have…Kagome, Amelia, yes…  Filia too and…Lina?  Oh, especially Lina!  What?  You?  Give up girls?  I don't think so.  You're just angry now at one.  You are putty in the hands of any girl with a pretty face…How do I know?  Trust me.  I've watched you fall, repeatedly.  You are too weak.  Me?  Well, the fact that most girls sicken at the sight of me…  Oh, yeah, I can hear one say "Oooo, Zel, your wiry hair and ugly skin are so appealing!'  Someday, perhaps, but not in high school where looks reign."

            "Well, I'm finished…for awhile, anyway…So, what games do we want to play?"  Xelloss asked, turning to the computer for solace from his feelings of loss and disappointment, freshly revealed.

            There was time for one more gathering of the band before school started back up.  Saturday.  Amelia's van rolled up about the same time as Gourry and Lina arrived.  Val hopped out with Sylphiel and Filia, then unloading the band equipment.  "Hey!  I all ready loaded this crap in here from the **_f*^&^%&^-ing_ RV so someone had better give me a hand here!"**

            Gourry hauled the first load into the practice room, where Lina had extricated Xelloss from him entombment in the loft.  "Get your ass out there and help carry your kit in!  I KNOW there's nothin' wrong with your arms!"

            "Okay, Lina!  Stop yelling!  I'm on my way, " he winced as she gave him a little kick out the door.  She had no time for invalids, especially healthy ones.  She looked around the room.  No sign of the past struggles, no blood on the floor, all the evidence was collected and the mess washed away.  

            "ZELGADISS!  Where is YOUR worthless butt?"  she screamed out the door.  

            "Hauling drinks for **_your_** worthless gut," he grumbled as he turned from the sidewalk to the house carrying two heavy bags.  This had been a struggle for him considering he was still only one-armed.  He set the bags on the floor near the refrigerator and collapsed beside them.  One by one he removed each can or bottle and placed them into refrigerator until the bags were empty.  He folded up the bags and closed his eyes a moment before rising and…  "What are YOU staring at?" he growled at Lina.

            "Ah…sorry, Zel.  You still hurting, huh?"  she asked.

            "No.  I tire easily.  I'll be fine.  It's good to be back."

            "So…does he know what planet we're on now?"  Lina nodded toward Xelloss, who had re-entered carrying drum boxes.

            "Yeah, he won't give away what he doesn't know, though.  As far as the music goes?  We'll find out soon enough…"

            Amelia bounced into the room glowing with fulfillment.  Everything was right again, "Life is WONDERFUL!  Isn't it?  We are all back here together and there are two more days of vacation before school starts and then we have two weeks until finals and the PLAY and we probably…"

            "The play?"  wondered Xelloss.  

            Lina turned to Zel, who sighed, "All right…so he's not all 100%…He'll be fine…"

            "Lina?  Are you in a play too?"  Xelloss asked as he sat on the floor surrounded by drums and hardware.

            "Yes…we all are… and you are the leading man, er….fairy, God help us all…" Lina moaned, a bit out of sorts.

            Val stomped into the room and stood over Xelloss, arms folded.  Xelloss looked up and smiled weakly, "Hi?"

            "Do ya have any damned idea what the **_f^$*^_** yer doing with the drum hardware?"  Val sneered.

            Xelloss winced under the verbal assault, "Ah…no.  Do you?"

            Val looked ferocious.  His golden slitted eyes narrowed dangerously.  His arrogant stance was taut as a lion about to pounce.  "Ah, yeah, sure…lemme help ya, yer damned fruitcake…I taught ya once, I kin do it agin."  He sighed and knelt beside Xelloss, purple hair and green converging over a bag of shiny parts.

            Everyone let out his or her breath.  The tension passed, for the moment. Lina thought about the play again.  "So, you don't remember the play?"

            "I will if you start telling me about it, " Xelloss smiled.

            Zelgadiss shook his head, "I've done more talking in the past few days than in the previous two years.  Your turn, Lina," Zel passed Val a toxic-blue colored drink to settle him down.

            "Okay, then, here goes… it's called the Midsummer Night's Dream and it's by William Shakespeare.  I am the Queen and Zel is the King of the Fairies.  You are his faithful sidekick, called Puck.  Zel wants you to nab some magical plant and use it on me to steal some kid from me and turn him into a servant or something close.  I won't give up this kid and he and I have had a big stinking fight.  So he goes a bit further and has you boot some poor slob my way so that when I wake up I fall in love with the first thing I see, which is the poor slob.

"Who?  Gourry is.  He has to wear a donkey's head.  He is part of a bunch of idiots mangling a play for the wedding of King Theseus and the Queen of the Amazons, played by Filia.  Course Zel's had some kind of a fling with her and just about every other girl around so…  Oh shut up!  You wanna tell it?  I didn't think so…"

"In the meantime, Zel gets it into his head to FIX a few relationship problems for the inept human population.  Val's this stuck-up snob who snubs Amelia who is bonkers over him, for some stupid reason I can't fathom…  Zangalus is…  What?  Yes, Gourry's fencing partner… stuck on Sylphiel, which seems reasonable since she's a simpering idiot like him.  Course her dad wants her to marry Val, and Zangalus is thinking of running away with her when…" she took a deep breath before rushing on."

"Zel suggests you fix up ole Val's way of thinkn so that he falls for pathetic little Amelia.  You however manage to screw up everything, whether on purpose or not…well, you're having a good time…  You get Zangalus with the magic love potion instead and he wakes up to see poor little Amelia as his one true love.  Fighting ensues.  Amelia and Sylphiel have a little cat-fight as well. "

"So Zel is disturbed by the change in events and wants it all set to rights.  But first you two get in a few laughs at my expense, nab the kid, and I drift off, thankfully, into slumberland again.  Let's see…So you dance and prance and undo the spell and redo Val's so that he's nearly tolerable and falls for the right girl.  And in the end everybody's married off to the right other person and the fools put on their play and it all ends happily every after…cause it's a comedy, and in the end, everyone gets married!  I suppose that that's the humor in it…" 

 Gourry was aghast.  "So **_that's_** what's going on…I never got the whole thing at once like that…whoa…"

Everybody laughed.

"What's this?" asked Amelia.  She had settled into a beanbag chair during Lina's rant, and now discovered that something was making the chair uncomfortable.  She stood up, pulled it to the side, and found… "The fog machine!  Now how do you suppose it got there?"

No one knew.  Val looked askance at Xelloss, who smiled benignly from his throne seat.  He picked up the drum sticks and executed a drum roll and crashed the cymbals,  "Shall we try some music?"

Zel had some trouble, but played well enough to hold his own.  Xelloss was close to pre-road trip.  He didn't remember Val's newest grunge piece, but that didn't take long to get down.  

With that success under her belt then, Lina suggested a change of venue,  "Gourry has something to show you all.  Wanna take a walk?  Lunch is included!"  

"Yeah, but I gotta leave after that.  Music store's doin' inventory an' they're kinda short of man-power, so I gotta be there," griped Val.

"Can they use extra help?" asked Lina, dollar signs in her eyes as she pranced out the door.

"Yeah, maybe…come with me an' I'll do intros.  They'll decide, 'kay?"

            "Well, Amelia and I have other plans," said Filia.  "I'm staying over at her place and escaping the settlement for a day."

            "I might…" Sylphiel began, looking toward Gourry for his confirmation.

            "So we'd have to count stuff, right?"  Gourry asked.

            "Yeah, maybe use an adding machine," Val answered.  "Last year they ordered pizzas for us, but …business has been slow this year, I guess."

            "Sure they won't mind you bringing in a whole bunch of strangers, Val?" asked Zel as Gourry's home came into sight.

            "They know you guys, you bought stuff there before.  If they don't need ya, they'll send you away, that's all.  We can take the bus," said Val.

            "Here we are!" said Gourry leading them to his 'private' outside entrance.  They climbed the steep stairs, which had railings much to Zel's relief and inner happiness.

            "This is great, Mr. Gourry!" shouted Amelia.  "Look at all the room…and a view too!"

            "Yeah!  But it hasn't any furniture yet, 'cept my bed an' dresser from before.  I need a desk and curtain things to keep the sun out in the morning, and ah…what else?"  he gazed at Lina for ideas.

            "There are some second-hand stores walking distance to the music store, Let's look and see what we find.  Take some measurements…those windows, for instance.  Maybe wooden shades, like Zel's, right?  Yeah, you like his.  Where did you get those, Zel?  Zel?  Yeah, I'm talking to you!  Where did you get the shade thingies in your room?  A what?  Speak up!  A decorator store…INTERIOR decorator store near the MALL?  The one with the movie theater, right?  Come on Zel, you've been to the movies, don't play dumb with me!"  Lina was near to throttling the embarrassed boy.

            Filia came to his rescue, "Amelia and I were going to see a movie there tonight after dinner, but if you're going to the mall…  We could meet you there after you do inventory…"

            "Good idea, Fill, but it'll take us too long to get from downtown to the suburbs, and we don't know how long the inventory will take.  I opt for tomorrow—we'll go to the mall tomorrow, after work for me and all…What do you say, Amelia?  Van it there about 1:00?"  Lina schemed along.  "Good.  Then it's a plan.  Check out some second-hand shops this afternoon during inventory breaks and 'do the mall' tomorrow!"

            Filia, Amelia, Sylphiel, and Lina continued to discuss the mall stores, while the boys stared sternly at one another.

            "I had successfully avoided the mall all my life," mused Zel, tragedy written across his face as he glared at the view out the window.  "And now **_twice_ in only a few weeks time.  And with Lina…perhaps if I find the food vendors and start stuffing her…"**

            Gourry looked sheepishly at him, "It wasn't my idea, you know…"

            "Oh, I don't blame you…" moaned Zel.

            "I think it will be fun!" chirped Xelloss.

            "Would somebody drag him off and kill him?"  Zel suggested to Val.

            "Didn't someone just try that?"  Val chuckled.  "His kind can't be gotten rid of so easily.  Not those types.  And if ya try an' help em, well…look at what happened to Zel…"

            "What?  I don't think I've been to the mall…Do I like shopping?  Lina?  Have we ever been to the mall together?"  Xelloss scooted over to the more cheerful company.

            "What?" she asked, being so rudely interrupted.  "Together?  Not with this bunch, and I don't think you've been much of anywhere you can't walk to, Xelloss."  She looked over at the grim-faced males, "At least you have a good attitude, but then you usually do, dontcha?  That's one of you better qualities!"  she grinned at his smiling countenance. 

            "Kids?"  came the voice of a middle-aged woman from the interior stairwell.  "Lunch is ready, if anyone's interested!"

            "Yeah, sure Mom!"  shouted Gourry enthusiastically.  Escape!  "We're on our way!"

            He introduced his mother to the kids she'd never met before, Xelloss, Filia, and Amelia.  Val, Lina, Sylphiel, and Zel were familiar and welcome guests.  She expressed sorrow for Xelloss and Zel's recent calamity, and pleasure to see them in such good spirits.  She chatted a few minutes then excused herself to attend to the younger children.

            The kids attacked the sandwiches, salads, chips, and fruit with the voracious appetite of pro-wrestlers.  Gourry poured milk and juice and pulled out a couple sacks of cookies.  While Xelloss and Sylphiel helped clean up, two of Gourry's little sisters, pre-teens at best, ran giggling in, chased by two of the younger brothers, about 7 and 9.  "Gourry?" one little girl sidled up to him and punched him in the arm to get his attention.  "We want to meet them!" 

            "OH?  Who?  Oh, the band, okay…ahh…Well, there's Lina…" Gourry began with a grin.

            "We know her, stupid!"  the girls squealed.

            "Okay….  Then there's Sylphiel…"

            "WE KNOW her TOOOOOOOOOOO!"

            "Well, then… there's Filia and Amelia…"

            "Backup singers, yeah!"  the girls  shouted.  "We practice all the time!" And they swung into a deadly rendition of some pop song from the depths of commercialized hell.  Gourry quickly went on to cut that impromptu karaoke as short as possible.

            "Then there's Val…and Zel…and Xelloss…" Gourry pointed out the guys, most of whom the little girls had seen.

            "Your picture was in the paper cause you got kidnapped!" the youngest boy pointed out to Xelloss.  "And you got hurt…does it hurt?"  He asked Zel, whose arm was still in a sling.

            "No, Chuckie.  It's just a nuisance now.  So where's Joey?"  Zel knew them all.

            "Basketball practice.  He's taller than you an' he's only 11!"  Chuckie informed Zel.

            "But I'm a lot scarier!"  Zel shouted and chased Chuckie around and out to the front room where he tackled him and wrestled him into submission.  "See?  And with only one good arm!" 

            The little girls were mystified over Val's punky garb, but his glares kept them at bay. They could tell Xelloss was afraid of them, and so was approachable.

            "Are you growing your hair out to look like hers?"  one little girl asked him as he finished drying the dishes.  Gourry laughed as he took the plate out of his hands and put it away.

            "Ah…no!  Filia over there promised me a trim, but has forgotten…besides, Sylphiel's hair is a different color!"  Xelloss insisted.

            "Oooooo!" one little girl ran over to a drawer and showed off a veritable salon-full of cutting tools.  "Fiya!  You can do his hair now…here!"

            Filia eyed the array of scissors, then Xelloss' terrified face,  "Since you insist…" She smiled cagily, "have a seat and let me have a look."

            Xelloss was outnumbered and over-ruled.  In a flash, he was pushed into a chair and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

            "Shall we go with something extreme?  Short and spiky or…" Filia grinned.

            "Eep!  No!  Just off the shoulders, okay?  And…" Xelloss explained, holding his hair down protectively with both hands.

            "How 'bout I expose your eyebrows for once…get the bangs out of your eyes, unless you're planning on growing them out the length of the rest of your hair, like Val?"  Filia suggested, running her fingers through his hair.  "You take good care of your hair.  It's so soft and silky… conditioner?"  she purred in his ear.

            "Eep!  Ah…yes…ah…not above, touching, ah…midway through the eyebrows…ah…" Xelloss was nervous as hell and never liked having anyone touch his hair, but hers hands were gentle and she was so close.  And so, with an audience, Filia trimmed Xelloss' hair.  She did a very neat, quick, and precise job.  No blood anywhere!  

He checked in the mirror and nodded his approval.  "Thanks, Filia.  You did a very professional job.  I owe you…"

"Nothing!  But if you would tell me…" she whispered something into his ear.

"Sure!"  he grinned and  "Lavender Castile soap with vinegar rinse!"  he answered grinning.  He didn't mind giving away his secret hair formula.

Val was oddly annoyed by all the attention Filia was giving Xelloss.  Normally he'd just shrug it off, but Filia was starting to prey on his mind.  Also, she wasn't in hate with Xelloss anymore and so was trying to make up for her past attacks.  It was the way Xelloss looked at her that bugged him the most, adulation?  Well, lotsa guys looked at her that way.  Zel talked with her in an easy manner Val could never pull off, Gourry had mentioned her attractive figure on more than one occasion, but Xelloss was…challenging her.  That was it!   Open, yet secretive…he'd play naïve, yet be calculating every…

"Val?  You coming?  The bus'll be at the stop in five minutes and we gotta run if we're gonna make it!"  Gourry reminded his friend gently.

"Yeah, sure!"  Val growled, awakened from his reverie.

The manager of the music store greeted them at the door.  "Place is about to close, glad you could make it, Val.  I tried to get a hold of you earlier.  Seems most of the employees couldn't stay tonight, so I'll have to do inventory counts and close up tomorrow.  Hate to lose the business…"

"I brought friends, Mr. Dan.  Most you recognize.  They'll help…work cheap too!  We can get it all done today, yer be open like normal tomorrow, and save bucks too, right?  You've met Zel and Xelloss…bought stuff here a few weeks ago…"

"Oh, I read the papers too!  You two are out of the hospital already?  And you two…you were the quick thinkers that got the principal's help…who's your mother, right?"  Asked the shopkeeper.

"Ah…yeah…I'm Lina and this is Gourry…and Sylphiel's a singer in our band," she finished with the introductions.

"Fine, I can use you all…shouldn't take too long…" Mr. Dan handed Val the inventory sheets and explained what he wanted done.  After the drum hardware and music books were counted, he wanted Xelloss and Zel on the adding machines, extending the numbers and totaling the pages.  Sylphiel and Lina were assigned the tedious counting of cables, strings, cables, and other accessories.  Gourry had to list the band equipment, then guitar section.  Val was in charge.  He assigned new duties as old ones were completed and answered questions concerning prices and labeling.  Around five o'clock, pizza's were delivered and they all took a break.  Val told them about the equipment.

"Yeah, ya need some new stuff.  Both of yer amps are shot.  Look at this baby, a 'Tuck-n-Roll' from the sixties in sparkle gold!  Cheap, though, 'cause its solid state.  Hate solid state.  Can't be fixed.  Those things were built by robots so if somethun goes wrong ya gotta pull out the whole board.  Don't sell no boards anymore…this one has tubes and was wired by hands…Tubes?  Yeah, they're still making em in Russia, hah!  I ken fix em up fine.  This one's ten times bettern what ya got, Zel.  And it's reasonable.  Gourry, the bass amps are here.  This one's just got new speakers and sounds great…worth the price.  And Xelloss?  Ya gotta replace that tom-tom head and ya need ta replace the cheap hardware and the bass drum pedal.  Yeah see the cymbals?  That crash is mighty sweet!  Would improve my song to whack on that baby."

Zel was amazed that Val was so well versed in musical equipment.  "I'd like to try out the amp, if I may…"

"Sure, after we're done, which is soon, right?  Half and hour?  Hey, Mr. Dan?  Okay if they check out some gear?  Yeah, when we're done…'bout half an hour…I know ya wanna go home…about fifteen minutes?  They've got some crap to trade in…  Yeah, they could trade tomorrow and pickup stuff…they'll have a van," so Val arranged the deal.  Zel, Xelloss, and Gourry would trade old gear for new plus their work that day, plus a bit more cash, depending on the condition of Zel's amp.  Good deal.

Sylphiel wanted to donate her earnings to the cause, but Xelloss refused.  Zel agreed.  He knew Lina would do it too, but she really needed the cash.  "Thanks, girls, but you save your money for new outfits…probably going to need changes, right?"  Xelloss smiled.

The kids finished up the inventory, checked out the gear, then left to check out the one re-sale shop remaining open.  They found the desk of Gourry's dreams, which he paid $6.50 for and arranged to pick up the next day when he came for the new amplifier.

"My Dad said he'll get me a computer.  He want's me to learn how to run his stuff that way…ordering and all?"  Gourry told his friends on the bus ride home.

Val got off at his stop, and the rest rode on.  "Xelloss or I could set you up in no time, Gourry, you know that.  Just let me know.  I could help you pick out what you need, if you want…" offered Zel.  

"Yeah, thanks," Gourry smiled, relieved.  The prospect of picking out thousands of dollars of computer equipment was a daunting task ahead of him.  Now he looked forward to it.  "I think Dad was hop'in you'd say that…"

"So…see ya guys tomorrow!"  Lina yelled as she and Gourry reached their stop and got off.  "A mall'n we will go, a maulin we will go…heh, heh, heh!"

"I'm not sure where my stop is!" cried Sylphiel, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"I'll stay on and see that you get home, okay?" offered Xelloss.  Zel looked at his friend, as much as to say 'so you know where **_you're_ going?'  Reading his mind, Xelloss added, "It's not far from the dojo…actually."**

Zel chuckled, "Yeah, which was not all that far from the music store downtown.  Have fun you guys!  And Xelloss?  Call me if you get lost!"  Zel smiled and hopped off at his stop.

"Oh, thank you, Xelloss," Sylphiel sighed, settling into her seat.  "I just got on with all of you and forgot where I was going.  I can be so scattered sometimes…"

"That's okay, If you stay on any of these city buses, they all end up at the downtown station eventually and the shrine is visible from there.  So you see?  You'll never get lost again!"  He smiled.  He liked knowing things.  Helping others was a luxury he'd never had before.  So they talked on about the Shrine and her duties.  Finally, he got around to the topic he wanted to discuss.

"Sylphiel, if I wanted to become a priest…how would I get started?" he asked serious for a change.

"What?  Do you mean that?  I mean…it's so unexpected…well, I can see you've been giving it a lot of thought…There's a program.  You become a novice.  You know that means no, umm…dating for awhile.  The priests can marry but the novices are, well…celibate…Okay, then…  You come certain days and learn stuff.  It took me awhile, but you'd probably pick it up real fast…There are ceremonies that you'd be expected to perform in…When were you thinking of starting?  That soon?  I'll ask my father for details, okay?  What?  My stop?  Oh!  Thanks again, 'night!  See you tomorrow!  Bye!"

Later that evening, when Xelloss was certain most everyone had gone on to bed, he put in a rare appearance in the living room.  Xelloss leveled a purple gaze at his mother, pulled up to a chair, and asked, "Rezo around?"

Zelas lit up a cigarette and gestured for him to sit, "No.  He's gone to bed, poor thing, to read, heh heh.  This is an unusual visit from my son…"

"Yes, something was bothering me," Xelloss began.  He glanced at his mother to be sure he had her undivided attention.  He did.  "You never considered me for recruitment into your organization."

Much to her credit, Zelas did not gasp or drop her ashes.  She took a long drag on her cigarette, then whispered, "Oh, God…"

"I'm no unskilled, idiot kid," Xelloss continued, satisfied that he caught her off-guard.  "I'm intelligent, technologically capable, and I am amoral enough for any quasi-legit association."

That was true.  "Perhaps too bright…However…maybe I have been overlooking a potential ally to exploit in my only son.  How about Zelgadiss?"  Zelas asked, testing his resolve.

"No.  Leave him out of this…for now anyway.  He has a strong sense of honor that would get in the way.  Val on the other hand…  No he's staying clean these days.  You have me."  Xelloss' eyes flashed dangerously.

"I see…so, what would you have me tell you?"  Zelas asked.

Xelloss smiled, "Wolfpack Island, Gaav, Rezo, the Red Priest…this pendant…the works, please."

Zelas did not expect this.  She had no idea how he had gathered and linked those names and things to her…perhaps he would be a valuable asset.  He was certainly proving himself hard to kill.  Well, if things didn't work out, there would be time for that…"My, my you have picked up a few names, haven't you?  Well, Wolfpack Island is MY base of operations for North America."

Looking carefully at her strange son's eyes for a reaction, she paused.  Getting none, she continued, "Gaav was centered in the Far East, though it doesn't matter since he broke with the syndicate ages ago to start his own…bunch of hoodlums.  Ah…the youngest member, H.M. Fibrizo…hmmm?  No, he is not related to the Mayor's lawyer, different spelling, dear.  Fibrizo holds together our oil interests in the Middle East, centered out in the desert somewhere."

Zelas, puffed on her cigarette before continuing, "The family Dauphin, yes that's French dear, controls all sea trade routes and shipping…and the Grauscherra Dynasty has the northern polar offices, including Europe.  These five groups all reported to the original Shabranigdu Family.  Once, a single man headed this, but after his death, the wealth of his empire was divided into seven parts, five of which were the groups I described."

Zelas smiled catlike, "This isn't boring you, my dear?  Good…Another part was distributed to the man known as the Red Priest in order to buy the benevolence of the Shrine.  It seemed to work; they often looked the other way…until the priest's death.  His inheritance did not go to his son, as was expected, but to his grandson whose mother was also an heir in the Dauphin family.  You do know I'm speaking of Zelgadiss now?  That's right, that one. 

"Your father married into the Dauphin family and brought his wife here to remove her from the bad influences.  He was a good man and wanted no ties to the underworld.  Neither did Rezo for the longest time; that is until that missing inheritance gnawed away at his resolve to fight it any more," she sighed, puffed on her cigarette, then continued.

"Well, when your father's first wife learned her father had died unexpectedly on a cruise ship, she also learned that she gained a portion of that original inheritance.  On her death, the inheritance flowed to her only daughter and eventually, her stepson, you.  But her daughter died, as you know, in childbirth, and so, that child inherited her share.  So as you can see, Zelgadiss is entitled to two inheritances on his eighteenth birthday.  Rezo wants it all, but…we were talking about you, weren't we?

"Hmmm, with Gaav's defection and departure from the syndicate, I acquired some of his holdings.  Dauphin's trade expanded to include Gaav's routes.  The Fibrizo family snagged his few operatives who didn't go with him, I believe.  So the important question is…where has Gaav gone?  With his eastern drug cartel, I think he's either going to South America or looking for African gold.  I need to know where."

She flicked of some ashes and cleared her throat, "So you see, I have an opportunity for an up and coming newcomer to prove his worth…" Zelas broke off and stubbed out her cigarette.  She lit another and waited for her son's response.

"I'm listening…" Xelloss said in a soft voice, the smile dropped, his face serious.

"I want to locate Gaav, draw him back into the fold or…we'll see… There's a lead, a slim one, an old man with connections and once a close friend to the Red Priest.  He lives in a nice retirement home by the river, you know the one?  The old man won't speak to anyone we put in…but he likes to play chess.  You play quite well, don't you?  Yes, of course…  Through school, you could be assigned a 'community service' project there."

Xelloss woke up, "What?  A retirement place?  Won't I look a bit out of place?"

"Just be charming, smile, be helpful…a couple nights a week."  Zelas smiled.

"You know, I'm considering becoming a priest…"  Xelloss admitted.

Zelas was surprised.  She crushed out her cigarette in irritation.  He's good, my boy…

Xelloss continued, "I'm looking into the novice program where Sylphiel is a shrine priestess.  You know, the big one.  I could start immediately…any problem?"

Zelas stood to end the conversation, "I don't believe so… I might even be able to put that to use too.  I have no agents in the shrine these days…"

Xelloss rose to leave, "Okay…so when?"

"I'll have the office prepare the paper work at school next week and personally call the retirement center…Whispering Oaks.  I'll let you pick the times you work…Well, this has been a most…arresting and interesting evening, my dear.  You have truly surprised me, and **_no_** one has done that in a long time.  Good night, dear.  What?  How did I become so important?  That's a secret, of course.  And dear?  Let's keep this information between the two of us, hmmm?"

"Of course…Zelas," he smiled and watched her saunter out of the room. He exited the house, locking the door, and walked over to his own place wondering what the hell he had just done.

Zelgadiss was wondering the exact same thing.  He had heard the entire conversation from his listening post.  He had made certain…modifications in his room's walls.  His room had an interesting location.  One corner was located directly over the living room.  His lamp and a beanbag chair (housewarming present from Lina in bright burnt-orange) were situated beside a hole drilled through the floor and covered by a thinning piece of carpeting.  He had other spots of similar construction and value.  This one was special.  Xelloss had warned him to stay alert.  Had he known!  He could barely contain his trembling as he heard Zelas come up the stairs and down the hall.  She paused at his door, knocked softly, and then opened the door.  He pretended to be awakened from a light sleep.

"You should go to bed, dear…that isn't a good place to sleep…Yes, I know, I used to fall asleep reading too.  What is the book?  _Candide by Voltaire?  How droll.  Well, goodnight, dear."_

             Zelgadiss slowed his heart rate and climbed into bed.  "What has my friend got himself into?  And me?  I wonder how much of that was true?"  He drifted off wondering about the tales he had listened in on.  Few people slept well that night!

            The next morning Zel was quietly strumming his guitar, working out the words to his song, his song to his friends.  Xelloss crashed into the kitchen, looking for food.  "Hey!" called Zel.

            "Hey, yourself!" echoed Xelloss.  "Want to walk and get something?"

            "Sure…Let me put this away first…" said Zel closing the case.  "I'll take it back up later, I guess."

            "I guess…  Let's get out of here," rushed Xelloss.

            Feeling safer halfway down the block, Zel sighed, "I heard it all, Xelloss…I don't know what to believe.  But you have put yourself in grave danger, my friend."

            "Then you know how important you are in all this.  Stay out of it, go to McGywn if you don't hear from me sometime…" Xelloss said looking furtively around him as if Gaav was lurking in the shrubbery.

            "I'm getting a cell phone.  At the mall.  Today," Zel had decided.  "Amps, cell phone…a car will have to wait.  Course with all that inheritance, I should be able to afford an entire fleet of cars at year's end," he smirked.

            "Not to mention a load of henchmen, mercenaries, and cannon fodder…" Xelloss smiled.

            "So what do you think goes on, on Wolfpack Island?"  Zel asked.

            "Raising wolves?"  Xelloss smiled more.

            "Yeah, THAT'S the work of the Mafia or whatever…  Nice family ties we have, hmmm?"  Zel shook his head.

            "Quite distinguished.  At least my father sounded like a good guy, once…"

            "I wonder if any of them ever died of natural causes…" Zel wondered aloud.  "I hope we do…"

            The Amelia Van rolled up to the house at one o'clock.  Only Lina and Gourry were left to pick up so it was pretty full.  Zel and Xelloss climbed into the back seats, leaving the ones in front open for the other two kids.  The mall was teaming with like-minded teenagers—one last flight to freedom before school the next day.   Zel found it depressing.  

Gourry was acting like a petulant child, "No!  I'm not going into a clothing store with…"

            "A bunch of girls," finished Zel curtly.  "It's demeaning."

            "What?" shouted Lina, grabbing Gourry by the coatsleeve and dragging his head closer to hers.

            "You heard him," Zel continued.  "And nor am I.  I have a purchase to make.  Gourry?  Coming with?  Xelloss, you have to help too."

            Val was torn.  In the end Zel encouraged him to watch over the girls to make sure they remembered to meet up in an hour. 

            "So…ah, what do you need?"  Gourry asked, skeptical that Zel had anything to buy.

            "This store will do…cell phone.  I want one too.  All right.  What do I need, and no expensive extra gadgets, Xelloss," Zel warned.

            Five minutes later, Zel was done and ready to go home.  Gourry wandered into a shoe store.  "Hey!  These shoes have water in the heels!  Look!"  Sure enough, the sport shoes were interesting…for about two seconds.  

            Xelloss discovered the software store.  Gourry was amazed at the choices and looked forward to getting some games on his computer…Zel  flipped through the selections, snorted and left.  He could download better.  

            Next they found a bookstore.  Gourry bought himself a copy of the Lord of the Rings.   Xelloss was perusing the magazines.

            Zel pointed out the girls on the cover of one magazine, "They look like they came from a mold," he turned a page or two.  

            "I'm giving them up and becoming a novice in Sylphiel's shrine," Xelloss smiled.  "I just decided last night, by the way so, no, you haven't missed anything."

            Gourry joined them.  "He's going be a priest," Zel stated flatly.  "I just thought of something, however.  Once they know you are…out-of-bounds, they'll probably start fawning all over you.  Just a warning…"

            Xelloss made a face and picked up a copy of GUNZE TODAY!.    

            "So…we meet them in half an hour…Where's that décor place?" Gourry asked.

            Zel found in it a series of unattached buildings.  He showed Gourry the book of window treatments he had looked through.  "Yeah, wood slats like yours but this lighter color…Ah, yeah…ah how much will it cost to have these made to ….these dimensions?  Really?  Ah, okay…do I pay now or…20%…ah…could you figure that…oh, okay…I got it…Yeah, my name's Gourry Gabriev.  Yeah, that's our family business…  I'll fill in the address…  When will they be done?  Great.  Do I pick 'em up or…deliver that's good.  Someone's always home.  Oh, yeah, I can put 'em up fine, thanks…Well, that's done!"

            They met the girls and Val at the food vendors.  Val looked a little worse for wear, but happily munching a hamburger and fries.  Zel sat beside him and demonstrated his new toy.  Xelloss picked up their SUBWAY sandwiches and drinks and brought them over.  Gourry couldn't decide, so he had pizza and hamburgers.  Lina and Amelia were fighting over a bag of fries, while Sylphiel worried over whether or not to eat even a salad.  

Filia warned her not to, "The dressing is ALL FAT!"

All was well.  Gourry explained that the shade issue was over and done with, which seemed to set off Lina.  He bought her a milkshake and quieted her down, "If ya hadn't made me come, it wouldn'ta happened.  Thanks, Lina."

Xelloss chose this time to inform the uninformed of his plans to enter the priesthood starting next week.  Lina exploded into laughter.  Amelia's eyes nearly popped out.  Val shook his head, "I don't believe it…"

Filia's eyes watered up, "That's…just….so …beautiful.  See?  Kiki's gone and if he can't have her then…he'll have NO one!"

Amelia got this.  "Oh!  It's so sad and romantic!  Oh, Mr. Xelloss is so brave!"

"I'm gonna throw up…" growled Val.

Gourry looked up from beneath his bangs, "Uh…somewhere else, okay?"

Zelgadiss ignored them all.  He had a manual to study.  There wasn't much to the cell phone, but it kept him occupied and out of the fray.

"And you should see the robes and stuff he gets to wear for the ceremonies!"  Sylphiel squealed, welcoming the attention now that she had the scoop on his attire.  "The novices wear plain tunics and pants with a dark cloak…they carry staffs…  Oh, that's right…no dating…or…you know…" The giggles were getting to Zel, but he didn't let on.  Xelloss managed only an eye-twitch.  He was waiting for Lina.  She would want the last word.

"Xelloss!  What God-awful plan are you mixed up in now!" she hissed.  "Why a priest?  Why now?  Why Sylphiel's shrine?  Why…you?"

Xelloss smiled benignly.  "Why, Lina!  I didn't know this would bother you so much.  For your information, my close encounter with death lately has made me more…spiritual let's say.  This is an undertaking I do not take lightly.  And as for giving up anything, well, what I haven't had, I can't miss.  Now I look forward to a life of service in Seyruun's greatest Shrine.  Can't you wish me luck anyway?"

He looked so sincere.  Lina caved in, "Yeah, good luck, Xelloss.  I hope this choice is a good one.  It won't do you any harm, anyway…"

"No?  I hope not!" he smiled.  "I'll also be starting a community service project next semester."

Val looked aghast.  Amelia actually put her hand to his forehead to see if he was okay, "Mr. Xelloss?  Are you sure the doctor said you didn't sustain any brain damage?  You aren't quite the same."

"Thank you.  I'm fine, Miss Amelia," he smiled and continued eating.

The discussion moved to classes the next day.  Amelia couldn't wait to get back to hers.  Lina shrugged, "Yeah, it'll be pretty tame after this holiday, right?"

"So, what are you taking instead of acting next semester, Lina?" Filia asked.

"Cooking.  Zel got me to thinkin.  I like to eat, so might as well learn to cook, eh?  How about you?"

"Silk screening," said Filia.  "Sylphiel?  You too?  Val?  Come on… it'll be fun.  We'll make more t-shirts with the logo of our band…"

"And I'll sell'em all!" laughed Lina.

"Okay…" Val agreed.  No backbone, that one.

Gourry said he'd 'think' about the cooking class, but that woodworking sounded more macho.  Xelloss agreed, but thought the cooking class had possibilities.  Zel nodded, but said, "I'm not cooking at school too!  There must be something else…pottery.  I'll make pots.  There, it's decided."

Lina moaned that it would be more fun if he joined them anyway, but he stood tough and resistant.  Well, she had a few days to work on him, wear down his resistance, until sign-up time…

After lunch they roamed the mall in a huge group, overpowering the smaller kids, larger kids, and everyone in-between.  They shouted noisily, pushing and pounding one another.  Val was in a terrific mood, now that he knew that Xelloss was not going to be a problem for him.  The coast was clear.  The Goal was in sight and no other runners were even close.  He was the man.

"Val?  What are you grinning about?"  Lina demanded.  

"Who me?  Nothin'…ya gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah, you're all grinny like that nutcase," she said pointing to Xelloss.  "Like you think you've got some clever idea…Well, it won't work.  Not without my help.  Think about it!"  She moved on to another client.  She had no idea what Val was up to, but she knew he couldn't pull it off without her help.  He needed to remember that, and start thinking about what he could do for her! 

Val shook his head, "How does she know?"  He looked at Gourry who wouldn't meet his eyes, "How does she do that?  Mind reading?  Ya gotta tell me!"  

Gourry smiled faintly, "It's Lina."

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	33. Chapter 33 120903

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 33

******_THE SLAYERS_**

****

          After the van dropped them off, Xelloss did not go up to his place.  

            "All right, what's up now?" asked Zel who was tired from wandering the mall.

            "School.  I can't remember the place," Xelloss confessed.

            "I wish I couldn't…" Zel began, but noticing how concerned his friend was he changed plans.  "Why don't we walk over.  You have the keys to the place, on that five pound key ring of yours.  I'll walk you through your day, all right?"

            That won him a relieved grin, "Okay!  Thanks…all these keys are mine?" Xelloss wondered at the vast array. 

            "No.  The ones that are colored are…your place, my room, the main house, and… the car?  You have a copy too?  Oh, all right…  The other keys belong to the school.  You helped 'fix' a computer glitch—which you had secretly created and haven't told anyone about, not even me—How do I know?  Because I'm smart and you aren't as tricky as you think.  Anyway…you were given some keys to get into the building and various rooms over a weekend and…never gave them back…or you had copies made and gave back the originals," Zel replied.  

He preferred the one word answers, but with Xelloss, it was never enough.  Zel wondered at how easily he fell into conversation with his friend, his best friend.  Course Xelloss wasn't at all as annoying as he was at first.  That was it.  Xelloss was different.  It wasn't Zel who'd changed, that was for sure.  He was rock solid and fixed in his ways.

When the bell tower rose into view, Xelloss frowned but didn't stop.  At the main door, we stopped and he looked around.  "There's a side entrance I used before…around this way."

We entered by the gym.  Zel showed him the offices and 'their' locker explaining that Xelloss never seemed to use it and why Zel did and … that, no, he had no idea why it was so large.  Zel walked to the English class,  "…which we have together with Lina and Filia…"

Zel walked his friend to his French, History (which they had with Lina and Filia also), and science (with Lina and him) classes.  "Then there's lunch…then you and I go to the computer room this way… see?  Looks familiar?  Then you and I go to math but you're in this room…yes advanced calculus and I'm down the hall.  Over achiever?  I wouldn't put it that way, you're just smart.  Like I am.  Then we have acting… the play…Why's this light on…shhhhh…I hear someone inside….yes, it could be the teacher, but… shhhhh, so I can hear…Yes, I hear better than you…drummers….shhhhh…"

They crept into the room, following the sounds of a large scrabbling rat.

"MARTINA?"  Zel shouted as he recognized the green-haired girl and jumped toward her.  Xelloss blocked the exit and stood arms crossed and smiling.

"Zelgadiss?  Xellossssssssss," she hissed.  Martina was caught bundling white sheets (Greek toga costumes) into black garbage bags.

"Well, we suspected it was you sabotaging the play, but this…breaking and entry?  What happens to girls who are expelled from private school, Martina?  Return to here?  Oh, I don't think so…" Zel shook his head.  This was bad for her.  Course he and Xelloss shouldn't be caught here either…

"What are you guys doing sneaking around the school?"  Martina snipped valiantly. 

"We have permission to be here," Xelloss lied smoothly, "Since you read, I suppose you've figured out who my mother is…so you see, it won't take much to get you in deep shit trouble.  Right?"  He smiled and watched her confidence sag.

"So, what are you going to do to me…?" she asked, sinking to the floor.  "Don't turn me in!  My parents will KILL me!  I just wanted to keep, sniff my honey off the stage…where everyone would see him pawing and scraping like a DOG over those other girls!"

'My honey'…that would be…Zangalus?  Zel interrupted her, "Why didn't you just ask him to quit?  Or did you?"

"He was too honorable…  He was the backup for someone else after all!  The play would fail without him.  He was the cornerstone of…" she began.

"Then why not simply trust him to ACT his part and watch him from the audience with the pride you obviously feel for him?  Why mess it up for everyone else?"  Zel asked disgustedly.

Xelloss moved close to her and gazed purple and dark.  He looked angry, which was unusual.  "Answer him, Mar-tiii-na.  Why hurt so many others?"

She looked wide-eyed and scared, "None of you ever liked me…that Lina….  You tricked me into thinking you cared…you all deserve to be…" 

"Watch what you say, Martina.  You may get what you deserve too!" he grinned evilly.  Zel watched them both.  Xelloss wasn't acting normally and Martina was…unpredictable.

"What are you going to do to me?" she wailed.

"That depends…Start unpacking those costumes while Zel and I discuss your fate…" he snapped.

Zel stepped back and watched the frightened girl follow his orders.  "All right.  You've got her scared.  What next?  I don't want to turn her into…your mother…do you?  No.  Then…what about…" 

Xelloss listened and nodded.  They had a plan.  "Here's what we propose, Martina," Zel began as sternly as possible.  "You will help the play during the weekend dress rehearsals and final performances.  You will make yourself useful, cleaning, keeping track of props—which includes returning all the missing ones—and supporting…Zangalus."  Zel shuddered to think he'd said that!  "I assume you've returned all the archery equipment?  No, I don't want to know that story either!  In return, we won't tell anyone anything.  It will be…our secret…"

Martina looked at Zel then Xelloss.  "You're not going to…force yourselves upon my poor innocent body???"

Xelloss caught Zel's sinking form.  "No, Martina.  I am entering the novice program at the shrine and must be…pure as driven snow."  He grinned sinisterly.  "And Zel here is the gentleman supreme.  So you lucked out.  Sorry to disappoint!  Sooooo, do you agree to the terms?  Mine won't be so generous as Zel's…"

In the end she did.  The costumes were re-hung, sets cleaned up, and they all left the building together.  Xelloss demanded her skeleton keys.  That accomplished, they saw to it that Martina got on the bus home before heading back themselves.

"Well, that was fun!"  Xelloss smiled.

"More like…opportune.   Force ourselves upon her!  Gahh!  What an imagination!  Not only is she not the least bit attractive to me but…What kind of dates did you two go on anyway?  NO!  Don't tell me.  I don't want to know…really…NO!"  Zel muttered.

"I remember her quite clearly…a dinner, with all of you…and a movie once.  She was a little clingy, but okay.  Lina didn't get along with her and so I …broke off our non-relationship and sent her off.  What?  You knew about that?  Clever Zelgadiss!  When I am head of my own crime organization, you shall be my right hand man in charge of communications and operations and Val my head thug…Gourry my driver and body guard…Lina…my lawyer…Filia?  My arm decoration…Sylphiel my spiritual advisor and Amelia, your confident … oof! …  And… main squeeze…  oof!  Hey!  It was a joke!  Stop!  I'll hurt you!  Hey!  Stop, I mean it!  That reminds me…I'm starting you at the dojo too, right?  I remembered!  Yay for me!  So here's your first lesson… umm… stand still like this and bow before your sensei and say 'I worship the dirt under your feet"  oof! NO!  Hold your fist like this, under hand and twist over and punch…yeah, that's it!  Practice that…keep the elbow bent…better…"

They made it intact and laughing into the kitchen where Zel started directing traffic.

"Beast?  Good boy!  You didn't try to eat my hand!  I have dinner for you, see?  But Xelloss loves you, too, and he will open the...open the damn can already!  Water?  He's good for that too!  Move it so I can get the pasta going!"

Zel continued teaching as he cooked.  Xelloss was getting the hang of the kitchen and wasn't as worthless as he had been a month ago.  "I'm sautéing the garlic with olive oil and a squirt of anchovy sauce…fish…while that's going on I slice the eggplant and …yes, dredge it in those seasoned bread crumbs from… two weeks ago.  Yeah, I'll have to make more after this.  Is there any old bread around?  Moldy will not do, just toss that.  I'll need a can of tomatoes and Parmesan cheese and…get salad stuff out.  What?  Only two hands?  Grow another pair!  Well, you used to…heh, heh…  All right this is layered and put into the oven for about thirty minutes.  Yeah, all that pasta…leftovers…Salad.  You chop and I'll tear…Why?  You need the practice more."

Zelas and Rezo joined them for the Italian dinner.  Rezo opened a bottle of red, which the boys declined, and asked about classes for next semester.

"I think I'll do a community service project and drop the French…Take cooking instead of acting…and drop the computer lab for the novice training…" Xelloss began casually.

Rezo flashed an angry closed-eye face at the boy and said in a clearly agitated voice, "Novice?  Are you seriously considering becoming a priest, boy?"

"Hmmm?  Why, yes I am…part of spiritual development following my latest near-death experience…that's how I've been explaining it…  The big shrine in Seyruun…into healing and all…" he smiled, undaunted by the anger brewing at the table.

Rezo bristled at the calmly spoken words.  "Zelas?  You knew about this?"

"This?  Oh, the priest thing…don't worry, he'll lose interest as soon as he discovers he has to give up girls for a few years…great drop off rate among the novices I understand…And if not?  Well, a priest in the family wouldn't be new, now would it dear?"  Zelas' voice turned a bit harsh at the end.

Xelloss had courage, Zel granted him that… 

 "I hope the news doesn't distress you too much?  Have you a problem with priests, Rezo?"  Xelloss smiled innocently.

"Priests?  They are a despicable lot.  Full of deceit and hypocrisy!  The most powerful are the most dangerous.  Watch yourself!  Young men like you are very easy for them to impress with their grand ways and mysterious arts…to cultivate then…toss away when they are done corrupting their minds…" Rezo trailed off into dark memories of his own.

"Well, now…  Nothing impresses me, I have no respect for my elders, and I can't be lead astray by them…" Xelloss smiled confidently again.  "I do like the clothes and in particular those jangly staffs.  Can't wait to get one of those to…"

"You insolent child!"  Rezo roared, rising from his seat.  "It's not a costume party or a play.  It's a business set on running the lives of the people of this town.  The leadership of the past has collaborated with…" He stopped abruptly and turned to Zelas, who set down her fork and sipped her wine.

"This was your idea…" he hissed at his young attractive wife.

"Hmmm?  You might think so, but no.  He told me last night of his decision.  I told him it was his life, but that I would support him.  There are so few good activities for young men theses days," she mused smoothly assuaging Rezo's fears and disarming him with charm.  "So, Zelgadiss, will you be continuing with the acting class?"

Zelgadiss had hoped to be allowed a quiet exit.  He had done the food, right?  Oh well…  "No.  I will be taking something else…though I'm not sure…"

"You could be the assistant for our cooking class!" suggested Xelloss cheerfully.  "You're a good teacher and Lina might hurt someone without your strength…of character…to keep her in line."

Zel gave his friend an odd look.  Since when did he have any control over Lina's behavior?  "Xelloss," he thought to himself, "You are wrong this time…" Aloud, he said, "Maybe, or maybe ceramics or photography or sewing…" He smiled inwardly at that last one.  That was for you, Rezo…

"What?  Those can't possibly be your only choices!"  Rezo snarled.

"…or wrestling or badminton…badminton…hmmm,"  Zel smiled very, very slightly.

"How about wood shop?  Don't they offer classes to teach you something of use?"  Rezo demanded.

"Gourry mentioned woodcraft…I think you learn to make toys…" Zel winked at Xelloss.

"Tops!  I remember tops spinning around from the class and clappers and dolls, I think, and…" Xelloss smiled.

Rezo did not need to see to know when he was being kidded.  "All right, you boys…I get the point.  College next year, no matter what.  What kind of a circus are you running over there, Zelas?" 

"The best in the state.  I have an award on my office wall to prove it.  Now eat your dinners…I have a surprise for dessert!"  she purred.  She would not divulge her secret.  At all.  "Oh, dear, Zelgadiss.  Don't worry yourself sick over this.  It really is simply food…that's sweet," she added as she noticed his mood swing to distress.  "Oh, Rezo!  He has the most attractive way of blushing!  My son…never has…"

Zel buried himself in his dinner, attempting to hide behind his bangs.  Xelloss kept nudging him and laughing.  Zel gave him a hateful look and he stopped, but chuckled to himself from time to time.  Zelas left the room, promising to return with the surprise.  The lights went out.  In came…

"Happy Birthday!"  she crooned as she carried a mile-high strawberry trifle, reeking of rum and flaming with candles, probably eighteen.   Zelgadiss left and returned with bowls, dessert spoons and a large serving spoon. 

Xelloss looked pleased.  He stood and blew out the candles.  He scooped huge servings, plopping them messily into the bowls, and laughed at his ineptness.  No one cared.  They all ate the delicious slop.  He had two helpings and Rezo had three.  Okay, so life at the Graywords house wasn't all bad.

Monday morning:

Lina slammed her notebook onto her desk groaning with distress, "I am sooooo not happy to be here."

Zel was jotting down something in his personal calendar,  "Lina?  Have a nice holiday vacation?  All rested up?  What?"

"Lina, that's not a very nice word from a girl…" Xelloss pointed out as he attempted to balance his pen on his nose.

She swatted the pen, and his nose, sending it (the pen) sailing across the room.  "Ya want to hear another, choir boy?"  she growled.

"That's **_novice_**.  The choir is an entirely different organization, although, I do have a nice voice, don't you think?"  Xelloss replied, magically pulling out a new pen from his coat pocket.

Filia was excited to find out that she'd be leading the cheering squad at the Saturday night basketball games and was telling everyone about it.  Lina nearly stuffed her red coat down her throat.  Too nice a coat though, she decided.  

"We'll be starting a new book this week, Candide by Voltaire…" the teacher began.  

Zel smiled smugly.  He had finished it already.

Xelloss whispered, "I've read it in the original 18th century French…"

Zel shook his head.  "Of course you did…I'm sure that's why you want to be a priest."

The two boys both chuckled, remembering certain passages.

Lina flipped the pages, "It had better be funny…"

"There will be a five page worksheet for each section due at the end of each week…" the teacher droned on.  "…and a writing project due in two weeks where you will be writing humor in the style…"

Lina hissed, "Funny doesn't cover it…"

History class was a real dud.  Every other kid was an idiot.  The few that read the paper believed it!  They all nodded and agreed with the teacher's radical commentary as if it was gospel.  He was a Shrine follower and knew the popular stands on all the issues.  He was also the football coach and was currently teaching the plays his team was going to use in the final play-off games this weekend.

"How much do ya think the opposition would pay for these?"  Lina grinned, waving her pages of diagrams and notes.

Zel shrugged.  He had never listened once to the material presented in the class.  He turned in his own 'special reports' and took the tests but otherwise tuned out.  Xelloss sat and smiled.  Whether he did anything or not made no difference.  Currently he was working out the names in the 'Shabby' hierarchy and fitting them to the diagrams on his pendant.  Surely, the circles surrounding the 'eye' stood for R.E. Shabrinigdo (Ruby Eye), with all the other pictures attached below being those of the five families…including his, Zelas…

"Will that work then…Xelloss?"  the teacher asked.

"No!  You already ran two passing plays, a ground one is expected." Xelloss answered, returning to his drawing.  Football, what a waste.

Zelgadiss thought of the perfect line to end his song and wrote it out, "_This is the real me, you who snapped me out of it, dear friends... _**no_… my friends forever._"**

"So then, should we go for the goal or a punt…  Zelgadiss?" barked the teacher.

"Goal…forget the punt.  Our punter's wrecked his knee in a skiing accident last week…."  Zel sighed.  Boring…

"What?  Where did you hear that?" shouted the teacher alarmed at the news.

"We waved on the way out," Zel answered, hoping that was enough to get by.  It wasn't.  Zel looked the teacher in the eye and expanded.  "Last week when Xelloss and I were spending our holiday in the hospital, Craig stopped by to say hello and we waved goodbye on the way out."  There.  That should do it.  Zel removed his coat revealing his arm in a sling for good measure.

Lina put in the final word, "It was headlines the next day in the paper for Godsakes!"  

Okay, now.  If it was in the paper then it had to be true…not the Craig part, though…

The science teacher looked liked he was recovering from a night of bingeing.  "Genetics…" he droned.  "We will be using Drosophola…er fruit flies in a series of experiences…er experiments following the gene patterns and makeup resulting from crossing flies with various mutations…"

Lina slunk back into her seat, "God, fly sex.  Where do they come up with this crap for us to study?"

Xelloss smiled, "And you would suggest, what?  Rats, dogs… people?"

Lina blushed.  Zel glared at both of them to shut up.

"First, you will learn how to raise fruit flies.  Today you will be setting up their living environments and preparing food media.  The flies arrive later in the week.  What?  No they don't eat meat.  The food media is a sugar/yeast growth.  The proportions are important.  Too much water and they will drown…" 

"End it all before it's too late," Lina muttered.

At lunch, Lina's crowd was happy to share a meal and complain in relative peace.  Allen came over and told them how much he had enjoyed the concert at the beach.  He also asked if Xelloss was experiencing any fall-out from the news about his mother's identity.    

Xelloss smiled, "I've been pushed, had my books knocked out of my hands…that kind of stuff, nothing much.  I stay by friends, like Lina here.  She always protects me!"

Lina made a face and then returned to swiping Gourry's Jell-O cubes with her pen.  Stab, bite…stab, bite.

After Allen left, Gourry said, "I don't look a thing like him, do I?"

"Only the hair color," answered Xelloss.  "You look honest.  He's…not."

"He's got a kid, too.  Didn't know that?  Yeah, well the girl he was with at the resort is the mother…nice girl, but married to someone else before she knew about the baby.  He visits them and pays her monthly support," Zel said while sipping his tea.

"When did you get to be such a gossip?" asked Filia.

"Hanging around you guys and the Atlantis crowd," muttered Zel in defense.  "He used to be the captain of our fencing team but quit when he felt that he didn't live up to our honor code, or some such nonsense.  It's no secret, Filia."

"Well I think that he's…awful!  I feel so sorry for Mr. Van now…the way Miss Hitomi looks at Mr. Allen…what a lecherous crumb!"  Amelia said one foot on her chair, arm holding aloft her fork.

Zel pulled her back into her seat.  "He made a mistake.  He didn't try to hide anything or deny anything.  He's doing what he can.  She's happy, the child is…better off than most.  So keep your nose out of his business."

Amelia clamped up.  Zel had never spoken to her so harshly.  Worst of all, he'd been right.

"Sorry…" was all she could muster.

Sylphiel listened quietly, waiting for her chance to talk, "Umm, Xelloss?  This is from my father.  It has instructions and a form for you to fill out and bring…to whenever the first meeting is, I forget…but it's all written down."

"Why, thank you, Sylphiel.  I'm looking forward to the variety.  I'll be making a change to my schedule to make time," he smiled and opened the letter and gazed at the forms.  "Ah, where do I get the cloak?  Do they issue them or do I buy one?"

"Kinda both."  Sylphiel answered, "You pay for them and they supply them but…  I can sew you one that's nicer and will cost less…with the proper shrine trim and everything!  Oh, it's okay!  I've made them before." 

"What color?" he asked.

"They are all the same for the novices…black with a mustard-gold-like trim that goes like this."  She demonstrated with her fingers.

"Yes!  I remember seeing those.  Yes, please.  I'd much rather have one you made.  Just name your price."  He smiled.

Val jangled up to the table, "Hey!" he greeted everyone.  "So…we gonna test all that new stuff today?"

Gourry beamed, "Yeah, I wanna hear that bass with the amp cranked up again!  I couldn't believe how fine that was yesterday!  And the desk is cool too.  Best $6.50 I ever spent.  Zel?  Would Thursday be okay for you…computer hunting?"

"Yeah, after tutoring, all right?"  Zel nodded and wrote on his pocket calendar.  "Karate Tuesdays?"

Xelloss nodded, "…and Saturday morning and any other night you can free up."

"Karate, Zel?" asked Lina.  

"Thought I'd try something new…" he muttered.  He could feel Amelia's hurt and her eyes drilling into him.  He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of a thing.  "Ah…have you heard from Kiki, Amelia?"  There, that was something.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Zelgadiss!  She's so happy in her own house again and is looking forward to school in French again, but she misses everyone and says hi.  She says hi to you too, Mr. Xelloss." 

"Really?  That's nice," he said, but he didn't smile.  He shared no feelings on the matter with his friends.  He did miss her.  He hurt.  He hurt from Lina and from her.  He liked girls.  He thought that they were beautiful creatures and that some were fascinating, but he would wait and watch, until one was ready for him.  He smiled, "I'm glad she's happy.  I have her e-mail address if anyone wants it as well."

The bell, and lunch was over.

Zel explained to Xelloss that the final stage of their video taping project was due in a couple weeks and included a 'How to' booklet and a classroom demonstration.  Xelloss agreed to prepare the demo, if Zel would finish the booklet.  Fine.  Independent work.  Zel looked over his notes and set to it.  After a few minutes, he checked on Xelloss' progress.

"What are you doing?"  Zel asked, perturbed by his friend's lack of initiative.

"I have no idea.  I can't for the life of me remember how to use this video software.  I'm pretty shaky with the computer as well, but…" he looked up at Zel's frowning countenance, "…I'm working on it…I'll get it…it can't be that hard…Would you mind showing me what to do?"

Xelloss' lack of confidence shattered Zel's angry shield.  That had to have hurt.  Asking me for help!  I wonder how much he actually remembers and how much is good acting on his part.  Zel sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Sure, no trouble.  You showed me how to do this part once, you know.  No?  Well you did.  So here goes…" Zel smiled and deftly typed away.  Xelloss nodded and exited the product.  Then, on his own, he repeated the steps and proceeded.  "Yeah, that's it.  Just play around with it today and we'll talk about how a demo might look tomorrow, all right?"

Xelloss nodded.  His eyes said thanks. 

Acting.  Now there was a class to look forward to!  Xelloss had read over the play before bed, concentrating on re-learning his lines.  Lots of lines.  He hoped that he could pull it off.  He was walking and reading the script when five guys intercepted him.  Two pushed him up against the wall, causing him to drop his books and another tore the script out of his hands.  Xelloss looked around for a friend, but Zel had had to go back to his locker for his script and he must have taken a wrong turn because the locker room was at his left, not the theater.

"Look'in fer yer momma?" hissed one big kid.

"She's not here…just you an' us!" chuckled another without humor.

Xelloss didn't answer.  There was no answer.  He would wait to see how it would play out.  

"Whatcher grinn'  fer?  Think this is funny?  I'll make yer beg fer mercy…" growled the first as he brought up a fist to Xelloss' face.  

Not his face.  That wouldn't do.  Where his memory failed, his body did not.  He blocked the blow with his left arm, freed from the grasp of the second bully by a kick to his stomach.  In less than a minute, the five hulking brutes were moaning and Xelloss was standing in the center looking a bit sheepish.

"You!" he shouted to one guy further away, "Pick up my stuff…and you!" he pointed to his darker twin, "Give me back my script.  And you…help that guy get to the nurses office, his knee's broken.  And you all…go to class or you'll be late."

Gourry loped up to him, "Ah…let's get outta here…Ya wanna stop by the office?  Someone's gonna report this…"

Xelloss smiled, "Okay.  I choose…you!"  he said pointing to the first bully who was struggling back tears and holding his arm close to his chest.  "You can do allll the explaining."

Gourry and Xelloss were late to acting.  Zel and Lina were practicing together.  He had secretly told her about the 'Martina' incident and that she should expect to see her around helping.  

"Thanks for the warning!"  Lina smirked.  "Oh there they are!  Yo, Gourry whatsup?  Xelloss?  We need you for this act!"

"Gourry found me lost in the jock hall!"  Xelloss laughed fiddling with his script.  "Where do you want me to start?"

Gourry looked at him hard and then at Zel and Lina.  "He broke a guy's kneecap and another guy's wrist…five on one wasn't fair…but…he coulda killed em all.  And I wouldn'ta blamed him."  

Lina patted Xelloss on the back, "Way to go, slugger!"

"What?  He could get expelled for fighting!" snapped Zel.

"But **_not_ self defense!"  Lina reminded him.  "Okay so …here…I've got this little kid and Oberon here wants it and I say no and stomp off…Xelloss?  You're on line number…yeah…"**

Zel folded his arms and looked all together like the overbearing King of the Fairies.  Xelloss flitted around, dropping lines but in control.  Lina and Gourry whispered together, preparing for their part.

Sylphiel had a bad case of the giggles.  Val was arrogant and snappish and looked 'so cute'.  She couldn't keep a straight face when Amelia grabbed hold of his leg, begging him to stay by her side.  He tried to stomp off, Amelia slid to the floor crying and nearly pulled off his loose-fitting cargo pants in the process.

"Good kids!  Exxxxcellent!  Just remember to wear tighter pants for the show," crooned the teacher to Val, who was actually blushing. 

Sylphiel had tears running down her face, which impressed the teacher by mistake, for her fight with Amelia.  She was reduced to hiccups, and had to leave the room for a drink of water.

Xelloss was laughing, squeezing 'love potion' into everyone's eyes, including Filia's, arguing, "…Couldn't _hoit!"  Amelia held her back from trashing Xelloss and everything within smashing distance._

"Temper, temper!"  Xelloss taunted.

In the end, Lina and Zel tied him to a chair.  Zel spoke to the teacher, explaining that a good friend of Zangalus' and gulp!  theirs, would be helping out at the performances.   The teacher had noticed the returned items and understood, in part, what Zel was trying to tell him.

"You want me to look the other way on the matter, yes?  Well, since it all seems to have been worked out…very well," and the odd man swept away to help the 'rustic's play'.

"Now then…dress rehearsals, two this Friday after school and Saturday from 11:00 to 4:00!  Performances are the following Friday and Saturday!  That leaves you the last week off to prepare for finals in your other classes and we will be reviewing the play and cleaning up, putting away!"

"Well that takes care of Friday band practices for awhile and Saturday evening Filia will be cheerleading, Sylphiel too probably," groaned Lina on her way to her locker.  "Homework, rain, play…two weeks…finals…I need something to look forward to!"

Amelia hopped to Lina's side, "There is!  The VALENTINE DANCE!"

"What?" choked Zel from behind.

"The Valentine's Day Dance.  The student counsel is looking for a band.  The sniff!  Suzaku Seven is already booked!  The teacher's meeting is discussing that today, in fact, with a list of possibilities."  Amelia looked at her friends,  "The principal suggested OUR band, but…we'll have to wait and find out."

Zel smiled.  If I am playing, I do not have to dance.  

Lina smiled.  My band playing at my school's dance, cool!  

Amelia smiled.  Mr. Zelgadiss is happy.  

Xelloss smiled.  I found all my classes and broke some bones, heh, heh.  

Filia smiled.  Head basketball cheerleader!  Next year, football too!  Yes!  

Val smiled.  Filia's so violent, but then so am I!  

Gourry smiled.  Lina looks happy and it's Monday.  I wonder what she's planning this time?  What the hell's Sylphiel got on her face?  

Sylphiel smiled.  Gourry's smiling at me.  I bet he's noticing my new sparkle cheek gloss!  

"Okay gang," said Lina.  "Time's short an' we got lots to do.  Thanks Amelia, for the new calendar.  See?  I'm marking our new schedule.  Okay, Tuesdays and Thursdays are out still, right, Val, Xelloss, Zel?  Friday's are out for the next two weeks for the play, Saturday's too, right?  The play and basketball games and whatever, right Filia, Sylphiel?  Right.  That leaves Monday and Wednesday and Sunday afternoons for band.  Xelloss?  How about you and your new activities?"

"No affect on band yet.  I'm dropping French and substituting the novice work and community service.  I'll figure out how, but I won't let it interfere with band unless there's some ceremony," he smiled.

"Oh…kay.  Zel?  How about you adding Karate?"  Lina tapped the calendar.

"My problem.  Won't affect band," he replied tersely.

"Filia?  Covered?  Good.  Sylphiel?  Good.  Val?  Good.  Amelia, if you have no changes, why not tell everyone the news," Lina fell into a beanbag chair and Amelia popped up.

"Okay, Miss Lina!  It's a little premature since the teachers won't make their decision until this evening but…the principal proposed our band to play at the Valentine dance in February.  There are others in the running too, but I know we've got the best chance of getting it cause we're so good!"  Amelia cheered.

"Yeah, an' we got the principal's kid in the band!" chuckled Val.  

  Xelloss glanced at Val to discern his intention.  Gourry followed the glances, prepared to stave off any fighting. 

"Hey, that's a good thing, right?"  Val asked.  He hadn't heard about the fight at school.  Well, he had heard that there had been a fight, but no one had told him that Xelloss was involved.  Most kids didn't even know he existed.  "What?  Am I missing somethin here?"

Lina clued him and anyone else who had missed the story.  "Xelloss got pushed around about **_that_ today.  For some reason he was wanderin' jock lane and those guys were out for some blood.  How many Gourry?  Five?  Five attacked him and he cleaned their clocks, broken bones...so then what?"  Lina asked Xelloss who was busying himself with arranging his new cymbal.**

"Huh?  Oh, ah…Gourry walked me to the office, where the oafish guy told his side and another spectator corrected him, and then I got to have my say then we left.  Nothing much.  Maybe it's all over now.  It wasn't as bad a day as I had thought, because actually I'd forgotten all about it!  So… we have to play for two hours, Amelia?  We'll need more material, right?"

Sylphiel, Filia, Amelia and Val were still assimilating the story.  Gourry, Zel and Lina were figuring out what stuff they had that could be turned into a new song.  

"I have one in the works, but I don't know who it's for.  Sad one, I think," offered Lina.

"I have a country-like one that could work, I think…" Gourry said, not sure if it would be accepted.

"I'm working on one, but it isn't close.  Xelloss has one…I could work with you for the bass line and ...Val?  You want to be a part of this?" shouted Zel.

"Three songs is about all the new material we could handle plus a few instrumentals…Zel you had that acoustic number…solo…  Oh yes you do!   Can you make mushy stuff out of a couple…slow numbers for dancing… then some standards.  Amelia?  Make a list for me!"  Lina ordered.  They had work to do and little time to do it!

They pushed on and created music like magicians.  A little of this, some of that and say the magic words…presto, a song bubbling forth, ready for some spit and …polish!

They all loved Gourry's song from his past.  His warm gentle voice carried the languid verses smoothly.  Val could do country, Zel too.  It was fun.  It would take more practicing, but it would work.  There was even a 'la la la' part that everyone could join in on.  The new amps sounded great.  They'd fill a larger gym with sound.  Xelloss' kit would make it through more take-downs and put-ups now that the hardware upgrade was done.  The new cymbals and amps filled the tiny space with deafening noises.  They were silenced after that, when Amelia and Sylphiel pulled the plugs and Filia tossed her sweater over the shining metal crash head.

The girls focused again on the vocals to Lina's new song.  Until Lina assigned it, it was hers to sing-- **_Far Away From Rain_**, she called it.  "_Until that day, I believed that the days when you loved me uncontrollably would last forever.  Who was the person you were with, your arms around each other, under one umbrella?"  _Lina sang it mournfully.  Amelia started to cry.   

"Hey, it's just a song, okay?  So I was in a mood at the time…We need slow songs to dance to as well as fast!  Aw, you guys are so sentimental!  Let's take a break…"

While they drank some juice, the singers listened in on the instrumental development for Gourry's tune.  "Sounds like you guys gotta handle on that one.  How about the one I started singin' over there?  Gonna need lotsa synthesizer schmaltzy crap I think."  Lina chuckled at her own attitude.

"Yeah, okay Lina, we'll get to you.  Xelloss' song is going to take a lotta work for us, but not much vocals from you girls.  Why?  How can I explain this…because his songs are all odd crosses between show tunes and…What?  They are!  I can see dancing girls and men in spats and tails again!"  Zel joked and dodged a flying beanbag chair.  "All right, so I have a good imagination.  I see cactus and setting suns with Gourry's song.  What, Lina?  I wasn't listening to yours, but if it's a tear-jerker, I don't want to!  Eep!  " He squeaked as Lina sent a chair flying this time.

Zel returned his attention to Val as they argued about the introduction to Xelloss' number.  Filia watched the exchange then whispered to Lina,  "Zel's changed.  Haven't you noticed how talkative he's been ever since that…tower thing."

Lina nodded but said nothing.

"That's right!  And he was talking at lunch too!  Lina?"  Sylphiel seemed mystified as well.

Amelia gazed upon Lina with adoration, perhaps the answers to her questions would be forthcoming.

"Well, think of him as a manic-depressive type personality.  Currently he's in his relatively open 'manic' stage.  Before the road trip, he was closed up and in his 'depressed' state.  He swings like a pendulum…  But, you're right.  He's chattier than ever," Lina waved her hand and dismissed the topic.

"I think it's because he's spending so much time around Mr. Xelloss, who has been less talkative lately.  They kinda balance one another out," suggested Amelia.  "They don't fight as much either.  They're more like real friends, don't you think?  Mr. Zelgadiss teased him, but he wasn't mad, neither was mad.  And that's good, right?  For them both to be friends…and brothers kind of…"

"I think you are right!" said Filia, pointing her now-empty Snapple bottle at the younger girl.  "Xelloss wasn't remembering well, so Zel had to tell him about us and all.  Look, he's even smiling.  I think Zel just needed a friend to talk to and who needed him as well…  Oh, not that you haven't been the best friend ever to Zel for ages, Lina…but, you know, I meant a guy friend…That's different," Filia added quickly.  Lina appeared a bit sad for a moment, then hopped up and bounced over to the guys to listen in on their discussion.

"Oh, oh…  You don't think Lina…LIKE-likes Zel do you?  That look she gave you, Filia, like she'd just lost her best friend!"  Sylphiel whispered suddenly filled with excitement at the prospect.  "That would explain why she turned down Xelloss…  Maybe that's why Zel was all mad, because he was jealous?"

Amelia's eye grew wide.  Could that be true?  Miss Lina likes MY Zel?  Could he like HER?  

Filia nearly smacked Sylphiel, "Shhhhh, you're upsetting Amelia!  And, no, I don't think they are anything but friends, Sylphiel.  If anything, I think Lina likes Gourry.  He certainly is nuts about her, that's obvious!  Yeah, and so are you.  Well that's the way it goes.  Why don't you shower attention on Xelloss.  He's appreciative and as needy as they come.  Novice, bah!  I didn't say sleep with him!"

"Shhh!"  Amelia commanded.  "Val heard that!  See his right eye wink!  Who knows what he's thinking now.  Good show, Filia!"

Filia made the mistake of catching Val's eye, and blushed furiously.  "Great.  There's one who doesn't need any encouragement," she muttered.

"So how did he work out at the settlement, hmmm?" smiled Sylphiel.

"Fine, I think.  He's like a totally different guy around polite people.  He's shy and quiet.  I think he didn't want them to think he was…whatever.  I don't know what he thought.  I know that he worked hard and never complained, like he does around us.  He knows he's good looking and can't help being an arrogant asshole around us, but there…he was practically meek!"  answered Filia.

"And good-looking…" Sylphiel filled in.  "That must have been a killer combination for you to have to hang around with and to look cool and uninterested…  At the same time!"  Sylphiel giggled.

"What!" shouted Filia, then lowering her voice to a near whisper, "I do not!  I AM not interested in that loser!  There's lots of better guys to pick from…like this one basketball …forward…shoulders, tall, no hardware, and no police record!"

"Or Xelloss…" Sylphiel snickered.  "You sure couldn't wait to get you fingers in his hair…bet it's soft too…"

Amelia joined in the laughter this time.  Filia was blushing and playing angry.

"Yes, it is!  But that doesn't mean ANYTHING! "  Filia insisted.

That gave Amelia lots to ponder.  Her friends had very active imaginations.  Now hers was stirred up.  She smiled slyly, "Well you know…He kissed her!"

"Who?"  chorused Sylphiel and Filia.

"Mr. Xelloss and Lina!"  Amelia hissed in a near whisper.

"Boy, he's got guts!"  laughed Filia.  "And he seems so …shy…How did you get Lina to tell you that?"

"Well…I told her that…Mr. Zelgadiss kissed me!  Twice!  Well, the second time I started it…but…  He's barely even looked at me since…" Amelia settled into her beanbag chair with a dramatic sigh.

"Zelgadiss?  That one?"  Filia pointed again with her bottle.  "That's a surprise…He was probably so embarrassed he'll take a month to recover.  Don't worry.  He's a guy.  He hasn't stopped thinking about it…or you.  Heads up, now here comes Lina.  We're probably needed to sing…" Filia warned the other two.

"So are you guys done gossiping over here yet?"  Lina grinned.

"Almost.  You have any juicy tidbits to share?"  Filia smirked.

"Yeah…I do.  Remember Tasuki from the Suzaku Seven?  He called me last night…" Lina began.

"HE CALLED YOU?" squealed Sylphiel so that the guys looked over at her. 

"Yeah…" said Lina, not bothered by the attention.  "He wants to do a couple of our songs…you know, their group singing them."

"Really?"  Zel scowled.  "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him…only if our band is playing the music behind them and even so we'd all have to agree to the sound.  That stuff's ours, with our sound, not stuff for them to churn out…however, if they sing it and promote it--that's good for our exposure too," Lina explained.

"Good point, but unless we do a concert together, I don't see how it would work," Zel mused.

"Do we really need them?"  Gourry asked.  "We're busy enough, ahhh, aren't we?"

"Nah, we don't need nobody.  We sound good.  We could get gigs all over, if we wanted 'em," Val pointed out.

"We could do a concert!"  Xelloss spoke up.  "Suzaku Seven and the Slayers.  They sing a bit, we do some together, we play alone…We could cover hours of time and share the take?"

"Could be…fun…" Zel smiled faintly.

"You're not kidding, are you?"  Lina looked curiously at Zel.

"No.  I'm not kidding, Lina," Zel looked her in the eye.

"Well?  Is that an idea we want to think about, or what?"  Lina prompted everyone else to share his or her opinions.  "Of course, they may not be interested…but…is there some kind of spring fling, or festival or something we could shoot for?"  Here Lina was looking at Filia, Sylphiel, and Amelia for the shrine schedule.

"Yes…but…I'll look into it, Miss Lina!" smiled Amelia, glad to have an assignment.

"There's always something, but I don't know if a concert is part of it.  I'll check too!"  smiled Sylphiel.

"All right.  Let's all think about how we feel about this concert idea and gather some info then talk about it again on Wednesday, okay?  Fine.  Now time for another song…" Lina guided them back on task.

Val muttered over to Gourry, "So what are they whispering about?"

Gourry looked at Lina, who was smiling, "Don't look at 'em.  Lina's happy.  Leave 'em be."

Zel nodded, "Wise man."

Val agreed, "Just checkin'.  I thought I heard somethin' 'bout us."

Zel shook his head, "Couldn't be good then.  Stay out of it."

Gourry nodded, "Just keep on playing."

Val shrugged, "Right."

Zel sighed, "Damn right."

"Hey you guys are smokin'!  Keep it up!"  Lina shouted encouragingly.

"Right, Lina!"  Gourry shouted back then smiled.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry  ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.^((| Val


	34. Chapter 34 120903

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 34

******_THE SLAYERS_**

****

Tuesday was longer than Monday, or at least it seemed so.  Every class assigned extra homework to cover 'all the material we have to' before the semester was over.  Take Lina's English Composition Class, for example.

            "We will finish this book by Friday, which means you must do two worksheets a day, instead of five a week.  In the meantime, I'd like to begin another segment on poetry.  The villanelle…"

            "Whose **_meantime_** is she talking about anyway?" mumbled Lina.

            "Ours.  The time between waking up and falling asleep.  Find the midpoint.  Got your meantime," Zel muttered.

            "That's about two in the afternoon…the play practice.  Course if I stay up later…then that makes it after school," Lina doodled on her note paper.

            "That's the spirit.  Your meantime starts after school.  The later you stay up, the more time you have," Zel drew a line of zzzzzzzzzzzz's on his notes.

            "Yeah…if I don't sleep at all, I'll have plenty of time to do it all!"  Lina smirked.

            "Now you are catching on…"

            History class was a mockery of education, from the viewpoint of Zel, Lina, and Xelloss. 

            "Today it's…  History Jeopardy!" shouted the teacher with glee.

            Despite the groans, he continued by writing the categories on the board.  "We'll divide into four teams, each pair of rows is a team."

            As soon as the teacher turned his back to finish writing the categories, half the class rearranged itself into complimentary teams.  For instance, Xelloss moved over to Lina's row and Ryoga moved to Zel and Filia's row so that they were on opposing teams.

            "Team one, choose your category," demanded the teacher.

            "Branches of Government for 100," the kid called out.

            "How many branches are there in our federal government?" the teacher asked.

            He called on another kid in that row.

            "Ah… lots, like trees?"  the kid guessed.

            "No.  Next row…you?"  the teacher pointed at Zel.

            "Three.  Amendments for 1000," answered Zel.

            "Ah…right, um…okay…Which amendment was repealed a few years later?"  the teacher stumbled through his notes.

            Both Zel and Xelloss shot up their hands simultaneously.

            "I don't know who was first so I'll go with…" the teacher began.

            "Prohibition, " Xelloss answered promptly without waiting.  "Next category is…  Treaties for 1000."

            "NO FAIR!" shouted Zel's entire row so that the rest of the class could not hear the teacher's question.

            Filia did, however, and answered it correctly.  Lina answered the next right, but Ryoga's mind wandered, missing the point of the question entirely.  Zel and Xelloss continued the competition until the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

            "A TIE?" screamed Lina.  "How could that have been a tie?  We answered everything right!  Our points were higher by hundreds!"

            "You miscounted, of course," Zel smirked and hurried out of her reach and then fell back beside Xelloss.

            "What are we doing in that class anyway?"  Zel sighed to Xelloss.

            "We took the AP level classes already and this was the only one left.  I understand if we were stuck here next year we would be reduced to mere game show hosts for all the classes!"  Xelloss smiled.

            "Oh, joy…" Zel groaned in mock horror.

            "Yes, indeedy!"  Xelloss grinned.

            At the lunch table, Filia was teaching Sylphiel and Amelia how to fold origami cranes.  "I'm going to make 1000 cranes!" she proclaimed.  "Isn't this origami paper the best.  Look at this piece with the tiny bunnies!"

            "Look like…birds," said Amelia leaning in for a closer look.

            "Or clouds.  But this one is soooo cute with the fans…" Sylphiel cooed.

            Lina tried to admire the craft, but it was just too…useless for her to be interested in for long.  "So, Zel?  You're starting karate today?"

            "Ah, yes, Lina.  I thought I'd try it.  I could use the exercise and I'm not a big team-sports guy," he admitted.

            "And ya don't hafta be tall," noted Val with the sensitivity of a jerk.  "Like basketball requires some skill and height, but karate…that's good for you little squirts."

            Xelloss stared at Val as he found his seat beside Zel, "What was that, Vally-boy?  What's your excuse for not trying out for the basketball team?  Afraid the cheerleaders might distract you?  Oops!  Two of them are here…sorry!"

            Val glared across the table at the purple-haired kid, "I don't have time for playin games.  I gotta work, unlike some rich kids I know…"

            Xelloss popped out of his seat, "I work!  I work at the dojo and manage to take a shower everyday and wear clean clothes, that I wash myself and…"

            Zel yanked on his sleeve and warned his friend, "Sit down and be quiet before this gets serious!"

            "What?  I'm not allowed to defend myself?"  Xelloss cried out but did sit down as suggested.  

            "Oh yeah, that too!"  Val snarled.  "If it had been me bustin' knees in the hall yesterday, I'da been expelled and dumped inna cell inna snap.  But you…I'm surprised the office hasn't announced an award ceremony for ya!"

            "I AM in trouble!  I just don't advertise it!"  Xelloss yelled back.  "You want to trade places?  The only worth I am to my mother is dead!  One, two…three strikes you're out…third times a charm… they say…  Don't get it?  Well, I'll let Zelgadiss explain the facts of my life to you someday.  You **_all_** listen to **_him_**!"

            With that, Xelloss exploded out of his seat at the table, knocking over his chair, and bolted from the cafeteria.  A flock of tiny cranes sailed through the air.

            "Whoa!"  said Gourry after a minute's pause.  "What was all that about?"

            Lina's eyes were boring holes into Val and Zel alternatively.  "Something's wrong…what's up with you guys?"

            "I was just talkin…" growled Val defensively.  "He knows I don't mean nothin'…"

            Zel shook his head, "Xelloss is getting in over his head and is scared.  I can't tell you more.  No, Lina!  It's serious and dangerous and I've said too much already.  No, Lina, beating me senseless will not pry it out of me…at school anyway.  I think he needs the help of a good lawyer and shrink, but that's not going to happen.  Just try not to notice things and be a friend…isn't that what we all want sometimes?"

            Zel clamped up and stopped looking at Lina.  Instead, he turned to Amelia and asked her about her father's lawyer and friend, Mr. Phibrizzo something.

            "He's been a friend to my father since high school.  They went to law school together.  My daddy liked politics more, and so, chose that direction, but employed Mr. Phibrizzo as soon as he was established in a law firm.  He has a spotless record.  Mr. Zelgadiss, has Mr. Xelloss done anything…illegal?"  Amelia added with concern.

            "Not yet…" was all Zel would say.

            "I thought everything was over," Amelia said quietly to Zel.  "Mr. Dubois is dead so, isn't Mr. Xelloss feeling safe now?  His memory seems okay too."

            "He's a great actor, Amelia, who knows…  He believes that Dubois was paid to kill him or drive him nuts…by his mother.  That's why he took French, to translate some words the creep muttered while he was torturing him.  Oh, yeah…he was aware enough to hear the words but didn't understand them until last week…yeah the tape's in secure hands…shit—sorry-- I shouldn't have said that.  No one knows and I'm up … a creek if that gets out.

  
            "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, I keep secrets better than anyone," Amelia insisted.  "If they are important…So you watched that tape?"  Her eyes were huge and watery.

            "One second more and I would have ugh…it's too awful…and not appropriate lunch conversation.  He was younger.  Looked different, had short hair, and he lived through a nightmare.  Now he's creating an even worse one for himself.  He needs help, Amelia, and I can't do it."

            "Mr. Zelgadiss…what is it?"  Amelia whispered.  Zel looked haunted and she knew he needed to open up to someone.  

            "He's going after Gaav.  They are all connected…Gaav, his mother…more.  It's beyond scary, Amelia!"  Zel whispered but shook his head.  He would say no more.

            "I'm talking to Daddy…No, not specifically about that, I **_promised_ you!  About help…a lawyer and a private meeting.  He's very powerful, Mr. Zelgadiss, and smart.  I know he can help us, er you and Mr. Xelloss…I KNOW he can," she spoke with assurance that actually made Zel feel a bit better. **

            "Let's go find Xelloss, then.  He won't like it I'm sure, but I'm **_not_** operating behind his back.  **_That_** I know he'll resent even more," said Zel rising from his chair.  Aloud he said, "Amelia, would you like to take a walk and get some fresh air?"

            "Oh, yes, Mr. Zelgadiss!"  she hopped up and grabbing her sheet of origami paper and a crane, she ran to catch up.

            Sylphiel watched the two leave the cafeteria together and sighed,  "Isn't that sweet?  He's talking to Amelia again."

            Filia looked up from her paper folding, "I told you so.  Guys don't forget…things like that.  Zel just takes longer than most for the message to sink in.  Here, I'll take that one and you can start a pink crane, okay?  Lina?  Sure you don't want to try?  Gourry?"

            "Ah…okay…how do I start?"  Gourry asked reaching his big hand over to take the tiny thin paper from Filia.

            "I'll show you!"  bubbled Sylphiel, excited to have something to do with Gourry.

            Lina watched the big blonde fumble with the paper.  That didn't look like it would last too long.  She turned and looked over at Val who was pushing a pile of salt into a pyramid, then smashing it back down.

            "Hey."

            "Hey, yourself," he answered not taking his eyes off the salt.

            "You look kinda…down," Lina searched Val's eyes for a reaction.

            "Heh, you know a few months ago, I wouldn'ta care shit about what I'd said to him, or any of ya…well you maybe…but that's it.  Now I've gotta conscience or something.  That road trip?  That was the closest thing to a vacation I've ever had…that I remember.  It was great, you know?  I was…comfortable hangin with all of you…like we were all family kinda.  It felt…good.  But I get back to school and I…" Val shook his head.

            Lina knew exactly what he was trying to say.  She felt the same way, "And you fall back into the same old patterns…I know, we all do, but it's changing.  Soon we'll have spring break and do stuff and then summer and do lots together and those old patterns will be replaced with new ones, better ones.  Zel and Amelia have gone after Xelloss, I'm sure.  You'll have a chance to make up at band practice tomorrow.  You know, you guys—you, Zel and Xelloss—are a lot alike in the strangest ways.  What ways?  You are smart, yeah, you too buster!  You are all good looking in your own special little ways, heh, heh.  You are all mentally unbalanced and have families from hell.  But ya got something else!  What?  ME!  You've got the great, LINA INVERSE on your side!  So…with that thought…yep, there's the bell, LET'S GO!"  

Tuesday, after school.  

After school Xelloss and Zel walked home and changed into loose karate wear.  Xelloss gave Zel an old top and pants set and his first, white, belt to tie the gi closed.  Xelloss wrapped a long black strip of cloth around his head and tied it in back to control his hair.  "Bring water and we have five minutes to get to the bus stop," he advised Zel.

Zel had a good time.  He met his sensei and learned the basics.  He agreed to work with the Master for the first couple weeks for proper indoctrination.  After that, he could progress as fast as he wanted with either the Master or Xelloss.  

When it was time to leave, the sensei pulled the two boys to the side and said,  "You were right to bring your friend.  He shows much promise, but I think I would like him to meet with Kenshin Himura.  You move like a swordsman … Fencing?  That would explain it then.  He teaches only the best…he'll be here Saturday evening.  I would like you to be here…of course I know young men like you have plans…No?  Well then, I'll let him know to expect you.  Good night then." 

"So fun, right?  You must have impressed the sensei quite a bit for him to take a special interest in you like that.  He NEVER does!  Oh, it had nothing to do with me!"  Xelloss laughed as they chatted on the bus ride home.

"Kenshin Himura, though!  He's well known to the finest swordsman anywhere!  We met him at the resort a couple weeks ago.  Red hair down to here and Val tossed Lina at him.  There was lots of red then!  Those memories returning at last?  Good.  That was a lot of fun.  Mostly…except for the shower intrusion and the tent problem…" Zel smiled remembering the mess with Gourry in the storm.

"I was happy then…I was engaged, at least I thought so…What?  I don't know…what is love anyway?  The better your imagination, the better it is.  I don't know if I can feel anything deeper than that.  It hurts too much.  It's not worth the pain that's for sure.  Love = pain.  I think I'll just go into hiding for a while…yeah, become a priest.  So I hide differently from you.  It's the same thing.  Sure it is, think about it some more.  Here's our stop!"  Xelloss pointed out and rose to leave.

"So you and Val patch things up?"  Zel asked as he poured them both smoothies from a blender.

"No.  He's worse at making friends that I am…was… real friends I mean.  But he's okay.  I shouldn't be so sensitive…but…"

"You **_are_ worried about hunting down Gaav.  Don't do it, Xelloss.  Let the police do that.  It may take longer, but you'll be alive.  Get out of this mess before…" Zel pleaded.**

Xelloss frowned.  "No!  I'm going through with my plan.  I'm going to take them ALL down.  Destroy everything.  That's the only way I can get back my life!  And tell Miss Amelia to keep her nose out of my life, okay?" 

"Hey!  Don't get mad at me!  I don't agree, but I'll help anyway I can!"  Zel said, lowering his voice to a whisper as he heard his father's voice coming downstairs.  "I'm going to take a shower.  See you in the morning, right?"

"Yeah…" said Xelloss standing as his friend left the kitchen.  He was feeling bad and overflowing with suppressed anger.

"Come in here, boy!"  Rezo hollered from the front room.

"What?"  Xelloss practically snarled, his bad mood not improved by an unwanted intrusion.

"I called you in here because I want to talk to you.  Sit down!"  Rezo commanded.  "What's this about wanting a staff in my possession?" 

Zel had finished his shower and changed into clean sweats, when he heard voices raised in anger coming from downstairs.  He stepped to the stairs to listen and perhaps interfere…Rezo and Xelloss.

"I need one for the novice installation ceremony.  You have one collecting dust in some closet.  I just thought…" Xelloss explained.

Zel couldn't hear the response, but it must have been negative…

"Zelgadiss is just like you!  Stubborn, especially when you're wrong!"  Xelloss said sharply.  He was in a foul mood and getting worse.

Rezo retorted in a snarl, "You are a spoiled brat!"

"Why?  Because I want to use your old staff?  It's not even yours!  It was your father's and he didn't leave it to you anyway!  He was a crook and a fake to boot!"  Xelloss yelled back.

"HE was a better man than you will ever be," hissed Rezo.

"I don't think so…" Xelloss said in his sing-song voice, "He failed.  I won't.  MY father was a good man.  True honest blood flows in my family…The only good in Zelgadiss comes from MY family!"

Whoa, now… thought Zel, moving down the stairs.

"Your father died a lousy drunkard!"  Rezo snapped back.

"He did not!  He, he had cancer!"  Xelloss cried.

Rezo straightened, "He had destroyed his liver with drink first!  He was a … weak man, like you…  Zelgadiss was raised to be strong, hard."

"Zelgadiss is so screwed up you're lucky if he doesn't kill himself before he's 18," Xelloss smirked.  "You are so tight!  You're blind and you keep a car!  You'll let your son take rides from his little rich girlfriend, sponge off that family's wealth, while you have a perfectly good car rotting away outside.  Zelgadiss could be helping with the driving!  He's even willing to pay his hard-earned cash for that pile of crap…Why don't you just give him the damned thing!  Do something for him for once in your pitiful existence!  See, he cares what you think.  I don't.  I just thought I'd lend some class to that staff!"

"Class?  You are a coarse, crazy, spoiled brat who doesn't deserve to share the same house as my son!  Get out of here!  GO back to your padded cell!"  Rezo shouted, turning his back to the shocked, pale face of his stepson.

Xelloss was shaking with anger.  He spun around on a heel and stomped out of the room.  He spied Zel moving to intercept his path out the door.  Xelloss pushed past and spat, "F-&% YOU!  F- (*&*& YOU ALL!"

Zel 's shackles were up now and he chased out the door after his friend.   Both boys were enraged and took turns yelling and screaming, insulting and cursing one another.  They separated in anger that night.

Wednesday.  At school…

            It might have been a Monday.  Lina was listless and her headache was depressing her normally energetic personality.  Xelloss sat dark and moody and further oppressed her.  One glance sideways at Zel and there was another nasty attitude to deal with this morning.  Filia was gesticulating excitedly and boasting about having 'at **_least_** a hundred paper cranes already!'  

"Gleep!"  Lina's eyes glazed over,  "There goes my stomach…  I hate this time of the month…"

The substitute teacher for English led a discussion on the book, _Candide.  _Lina opted out and rested her head on her desk.  Xelloss and Zel hid in their own gloom.  Filia yacked and shared and participated to her heart's content.

The history teacher was covering the Grecian wars using football terminology.  "Then they dropped the ball and… that was the end of that… another failed attempt on goal, I mean, campaign…"

"I don't believe this day!  I am sooo sick and can't deal with this…" Lina groaned.

"Glad I'm a guy," Zel smirked.  

Lina threw her mechanical pencil at him like a deadly missile and slammed her head down on her desk, hoping it would knock her out so that she didn't have to live such torment...  Her pencil, a treasured gift from her pal, Zel, from his apparently limitless supply.  He gave her a new one each year, for her birthday.  Course that was whenever she lost or broke her old one and not on any particular day.  This time he returned the pencil in silence as his rough hand touched her arm.  

"Don't let it roll off, the tip is delicate," he admonished her.

Xelloss dropped his pen four times.  The last time he just left it there and stared at it.

Filia picked it up and used it for taking notes.

"Eewwww!  That's like sooo cool!" squealed Bunny from over her shoulder.  "It's purple.  Can I have it?  Just for, like, a minute?  Gods, what's your problem?"

Filia shook her head, wrote a couple notes, and folded them up.  She glanced over at Zel and pushed one at him.

"What.  Oh…" He opened the note.  I read, "Glad you and Amelia are getting **_back_ together.  Now, what ****_HIS _problem?"  She had drawn a cute little Xelloss smiley face, with horns, and colored in the hair with the purple pen.**

He blushed crimson.  Back together?  Oh joy!  Filia kicked his chair.  She wanted an answer.  Zel looked at Lina.  Nope.  She wasn't going to be any help to him.  He sighed and picked up his mechanical pencil.

He wrote, "1) There is no 'two' in 'together' with me and 2) He was born.  ((.'-)) ",  and jammed the note into her outstretched hand..

Apparently, Filia was not satisfied with the answers.  She kicked his chair again, causing his notebook and countless papers to fall crash!  , drift swoosh!  , and scatter wheeeee! to the floor.

Not good karma.

The teacher paused, while Zelgadiss and Filia gathered up the papers and settled back at their desks.  Zelgadiss continued to sort out his papers into small stacks and file them in their proper compartments for the rest of the period.  

Filia had to content herself with her one note and another one she had 'accidentally' picked up under his mess of notes.  Sure that he wasn't looking her way, she opened the note and scanned the paper.  Printed in neat sparkle-blue letters were the words, "RP killed S's father and mother and L's father too!  —A"

She had no idea what that was all about, except that the ink was definitely from Amelia's pen.  Also the '—A' could be her signature… so it was from Amelia.  Humph!  No 'two in together' eh?  But the note itself…  'Killed'…  What could that be code for?  She pondered the riddle but could make no sense of it.  Finally she folded it back up and pretended to point so something of Zel's.  When he followed her finger, she dropped the note, pushed it under his chair, and again, pointed and shook her head.  He looked again, saw the note, and hurriedly snatched it off the floor and tucked it into his pants pocket.

Xelloss had watched the entire charade.  He had also snuck a look at the note.  He knew exactly what it was about.  He turned white as a sheet.  How did Amelia get that kind of information?  From that lawyer Phibrizzo she and Zel mentioned yesterday…probably.  He decided to call the man later.

At lunch, Zel was sitting at the table with Van and the other Draconian cultists.  Xelloss arrived late and sullen.

"Mr. Zelgadiss is visiting with the kids from Atlantis, if you are looking for him," Amelia said politely with a smile.

"Too good for us peons, I see…" Xelloss smirked.

"…?…" thought the others at the table.

"I was told in no uncertain terms that I am not good enough to be entrusted with their family relics.  I just wanted to hold that old staff rotting away in some closet.  But nooooo.  I'm a second class citizen in my own home, which I am now kicked out of in fact.  I can stay in my cell, as he put it!"  Xelloss' tongue stumbled over the words.  He stormed off not wanting to listen to his friends' reactions.

Zel wandered over to Lina's table and took his customary seat beside Amelia.

"So, Zel.  Want to tell us what's up with Xelloss?"  Lina asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Wrong?  Nothing.  Why ask me?"  Zel snapped defensively.

"Ooooooo… you, my man, are in DE-NI-AL, and I don't mean the big river!" smirked Val.

           Lina's magic was gone.  Her friends were falling out.  Her hair was looking a bit limp, her stomach was… off.  Food was uninteresting.  She felt crabby and every little thing was irritating her.  Val wasn't funny, Xelloss was going to be punched if he showed up again, and Zel was going to get…

            Lina's eyes narrowed, and smoke poured from her ears,  "Zelgadiss!"

            Zel's eyes shot up.  She never called him that except… oh no…"Please, Lina.  Not today.  Not now.  I have important… things to do…ah, Amelia?  I just stopped by to say…thanks…Would you like to walk to your locker… a little early?  Good.  Yes, I'll wait for you to put away your lunch."

            Amelia stuffed her mostly uneaten food back into her lunchbox and scooted from her seat.  She nodded seriously to Zel and followed him out.

            "They are the strangest couple," remarked Filia.  "He denies it one minute then practically demands her attention and **_exclusive_ presence the next.  And she obeys him like…an obedient little dog.  Sylphiel, if I EVER act like some kind of idiot over some guy, tell me and I promise NOT to hate you for it!  Promise?  Thanks."**

            Lina's ears perked up.  Zel and Amelia?  What is Filia thinking of?  "Filia?  What are you talking about?"

            Filia sighed, "Well, if you had been paying attention these past two days you would have noticed how weird Zel and Amelia have gone.  Writing notes, talking in whispers, taking walks, now she's scampering around him like a pet puppy.  I told her he hadn't forgotten kissing her and all…and now…"

            "Zel kissing Amelia?"  Lina's stomach lurched.  Oh may the Gods help me!

            Gourry patted Lina on the back.  "That time of the month, huh?  It's okay…you'll be feeling better tomorrow, right?"

            If looks could kill, Gourry and everyone within her firing range would be smoking piles of ash…

Things were a bit tense at band practice, what with Xelloss not talking to Zel or Val.  Zel was moody again and glaring at anyone approaching him.  Xelloss silent and stern was too odd to even joke about.  Lina was tired, grumpy, and not afraid to share her wrath with anyone who crossed her path.  Amelia seemed…anxious and distressed, not at all what Filia expected, course with a moody guy like Zel…  So Filia chatted with Sylphiel, who was showing off her teeny, tiny paper cranes to Gourry.

Val was trying to lighten things up.  When Zel kept goofing up, mostly due to his sore shoulder, Val joked:

"You are playing the Definition of a Drunk—wandering from bar to bar…heh, heh… aw, it was a music joke, get it?"

Zel got it.  He just didn't react.  

Val approached Xelloss cautiously.  "Um…Hey,"

Xelloss looked up from his hands resting in his lap at his drums, "Yeah?"

Val looked around uncomfortably then began, "I, uh, gotta raise at work yesterday.  The boss said I'd made myself more valuable cause I could setup and fix drums like no one else.  I wanted to, ah… say thanks for lettn me help ya and learn so much from you."

Xelloss smiled at last, "Me?"

Val sighed, talking was getting easier.  Xelloss made it easy.  "Yeah!  You and your take'n down and sett'n up.  I had some free time so I started work'n on my own project, you see.  Up in storage at work there's tons of crap, broken stuff and parts and all.  I was read'n bout early 50's and 60's kits, one called a 'cocktail kit' caught my eye.  It had this small footprint, different drum mounts so it would fit in tight spots…coffee shops, lounges, you know…"

Xelloss nodded.  He had no idea what Val was talking about but he seemed so sincere... 

Val continued, "Anyway, folks been ask'n for them time to time.  So I look over the crappy stuff and find good Rodgers drums with shitty covers, torn, stained, or broken, and these weird hardware mounts.  I think, "cocktail kit'.  Then I find all these crappy drums with good blue-sparkle covers.  Now new covers come from Italy where making that acetate film poisons them not us, heh, heh…not as good as the old covers and expensive…$30 bucks a drum!  So I skin the crappy ones and fix up the good ones, polish the real chrome hardware and…"

"Voila!" smiled Xelloss.

"Yeah, I made up a real beauty.  It sold today for over $600, pure profit from junk.  Yeah, I'm good.  But here's the point…There's stuff for more, I could do up a tiger-eye kit…Why?  For us…you…the band.  A small kit, easy to move and set up, right?  For playing small places…we could go unplugged…you, know like on MTV?  Ah, come on you know what that is?  No TV?  Look it up, Einstein.  It's a hot trend in music…rock bands going acoustic.  It might work for us to play smaller coffeehouses and all."

Lina had sidled over at the sound of '$600 pure profit.'  "Unplugged?  Yeah, that would work, Zel's gotta guitar…Hey Gourry!  Yeah you…come over here!  You know what 'unplugged' is right?  Could we do it?  What about you, would you need a different guitar?"

"Ah, pretty much, if you want a deep bass, I'd need a standup bass.  I have one from middle school orchestra.  I'd have to practice again…" Gourry mused, eyes closed thinking about how to play Slayers music acoustically.  

"It would take some time to work out different arrangements and all," Zel dropped his mute act and added from the side.  "Val?"

"Unless a place has a piano, I'd have to use the old keyboards and amp it simple.  Our music would be different, that's a given," Val answered.

Zelgadiss sighed, "Listen, this is our last practice for awhile and we've got a lot of new material to work out so can we get back to that?"

"Sure!"  Val nodded.  At least Xelloss was semi-animated now.  Maybe he'll contribute something.  "Gourry's piece first, or do we have that one down good enough?  Xelloss?  Wanna do yours then?"

Amazingly the four guys stood around Val's synthesizer and put together a really cool song.  Zel's cords, from the hospital time, were the starting place.  Xelloss wouldn't sing all the words…he wanted to keep a few verses a secret.

Lina was happy to drink sodas and do nothing.  Filia started folding paper cranes.  Lina and Amelia watched.  Sylphiel folded another teeny, tiny one.

"So…why's it called _But, But, But? "  Val asked Xelloss._

Xelloss shrugged,  "I think the backup singers should sing that right here…"

"So waddaya guys think?"  Lina asked wearily as they packed up their gear for the night.  Do we have two more down and my one to go for the dance, if we get the job?"

"Maybe," Zel said curtly.

Xelloss shrugged,  "One's okay."

Gourry smiled, "Mine will be ready.  I'll think about yours some…if you sing it on the way home…"

"Yeah, I can do that," Lina returned his smile then looked away.  Val was gesturing for her to join him.  As she did she sighed, "What's the good word?"

Val shook his head, "Not band stuff…gotta minute?"  He lowered his voice and ran a hand through his green mop.  "Ahh, it's like this… word is that Nahga been hanging out in Sairaag.  Yeah, **_that _hole in the ground…heh, heh…ah, singing for tips or somethin.  Anyway, the bad news….  Oh, yeah, it gets worse….  The bad news is that she's knocked up and strung out on dope and shacking up in some god-awful place…  Listen, it's just the word on the street, ya know how that is…I'll check it out personal like, tonight… myself…get an address…okay?"**

Lina's magic was **_way_ low.  "Address?  Yeah, get that.  I gotta go see her…"**

Gourry tapped her on the shoulder, "Ahhh, Lina?  You don't look so hot.  Wanna take the van?"

"No, Gourry.  I'd just as soon walk…but you can carry my stuff!"  she said with a faint sparkle in her eye.

"Ahhh, sure Lina!"  he smiled, hefted her pack over his shoulder, and strode out the door with Lina in his wake.

Amelia had latched onto Zel's arm.  "Did you understand my note?"  she asked in a whisper.

Zel nodded.  "Of course.  It raises more questions than provides answers."

"There are court records accessible over the Internet, but…  I'm sure you know about that.  Should I tell…Miss Lina or Miss Sylphiel?"  Amelia asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely not," Zel's visible eye flashed a warning.  "I need to check this out first.  Lina's not in the right…mood…not now.  Your van is waiting."

Filia swirled her pale long hair and snagged it in Zel's wiry mess.  She yanked it loose, causing Zel to jump and YELP!  OUCH!  . 

"Break it up, kiddies…it's time to go!" she laughed as he blushed and hid his face. 

 Amelia cried out something Zel couldn't hear, then took off after Filia.

"Oh, Xelloss?"  Sylphiel asked quietly.  "I have your cloak nearly done.  Yes.  I think it looks nice, the best job I've ever done.  It went together so**_ fast_ too!  All the stitches are tiny and straight and the border went on **_perfectly_**… and, well…It's too big to carry to school and all…so I wondered if you might be able to come by or I ****_could _drive it over…"**

He was standing beside her nodding and trying to follow all her scattered thoughts in order to know what was expected of him.  "I see, the cloak is done and you'd like to get paid, right?  That's okay!  I work at the dojo tomorrow until about eight.  It's very close to the shrine, so I can walk over.  Hmmm?  Oh, I take the bus home.  What?  A ride?  Oh, I'll simply wear it home over my gi and confuse everyone, but thanks for the offer!"

"Oh!  Okay!  See you then!"  she chirped and rushed to catch-up with Filia and Amelia.

Val punched him on the shoulder on the way out, while laughing, "There once was a priest of Seyruun, they said fell in love with a loon.  He said, 'it's not right!'  She said, 'Please, let's not fight!'  So the dish ran away with the goon!"  

"Ver-ryyyy, funny!"  shouted Xelloss after the gangly guy, but he wasn't mad or hurt.  He realized that if he dished out the teasing, he'd have to take it too, from friends anyway.  "The meter wasn't right either!"

When he turned back to the room, Zelgadiss was standing there.  He had picked up the trash and bagged it and was waiting to say something.

Xelloss plunked himself down on a beanbag chair and closed his eyes, "Yes, little brother?"

Zel remained standing,  "I need your help…and…"

"And?"

"And I really am…I didn't mean…I'm ah…"

"I'm sorry too.  If that helps…" Xelloss said cautiously.

"Yeah.  Listen…I want to work together on…all this with you.  Please, don't go off and so something…rash.  Keep me informed, will you?"

"You **_are_ worried about me, aren't you?"  Xelloss sat up and opened his eyes.**

"Yes!  Damn it!  You are my best friend.  I don't want to visit you in the hospital again, understand!  We are **_smart._**  If we do this right, we don't have to risk our lives.  There are others who get paid to do that and are better at it than us anyway.  And….  I have this lead…  Can we go on the Internet and…"

"Check out the Red Priest's role in the murders of…" Xelloss began, standing up.

"Are you a mind reader?  Or has Amelia…" Zel began as he followed Xelloss up to the loft.

"Mind reader, I think.  See first, I lost my mind.  Then, I lost my memory.  Now I read other's minds to recover it all!"  he giggled and dove for the computer first.  "Okay, where should we start?"

Lina lay on her bed thinking about her raggle-taggle bunch of friends.  Life just simply was not fair.  UGH!  Her body cramped up.  She had swallowed an aspirin to help her fall asleep, and now she was waiting her customary 20 minutes for it to kick in and 'take the edge off' so she could rest.  Yes, she would feel better in the morning, she was sure about it, but Nahga…what about her?

Tired… warm… ahhhhh…

Lina was surrounded by people, all friends and acquaintances.  Allen Schezar approached her carrying… a bundle, a baby she assumed.  "When you're ready," he handed her a business card.  "They are a good daycare center for children of all ages."  He smiled and walked away.

"What?" she wondered.  "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna have a baby…" she remembered.  She'd just announced the news.

Val appeared grinning and hands raised, "Hey!  It's not mine!"

Gourry smiled at her and gave her a big hug, "Congratulations, Lina.  You'll make a great mom!"

Zel turned to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll do what ever I can to help you, you know that…after I kill the guy…"

Finally, Xelloss clasped her to him and danced her away from the rest, whispering, "Marry me…."

Lina woke up in a panic.  "Dreaming…thank God!  What a nightmare!  No more pickle and peanut butter sandwiches for me after 10:00 at night!"

"And then we keep coming up against the same roadblock every time!"  Xelloss shouted with frustration and pounded on the desk.

"Well, we have some information that's new.  All this happened in Sairaag at least ten years ago, maybe more.  How old was that guy?  At least 50 or 60…  Hmmm, Lina knows nothing about her father.  I can guarantee it!  This could get messy…  You've been seeing Sylphiel lately, she ever mention that her 'dad' is really her uncle?"  Zel asked his eyes scanning the computer screen for something.

"Seeing?  I have been allowed into her living room-- to view fabric, once…with an adult present at all times.  No, we didn't chat about her parents," Xelloss' frustration was causing him to become sarcastic.

"Ah… yeah, sorry.  Filia's doing things to my mind…  She's bugging me about Amelia.  Why is it that if I talk to Kagome or Hitomi or any other female our age, it's fine…But, if it's Amelia it's… got to be something different?  What is Filia's problem anyway?"

Xelloss smiled, "Her problem is that she has too little to think about so she manufactures fantasies.  Your problem…is that Amelia doesn't have a boyfriend, while the others you mentioned do.  That makes Amelia available.  What with your kissing incidents being common knowledge…  Oh yes they are!  That makes her your conquest.  Therefore, Filia's imagination is fed by….  WHOA!  Stop!  Look at that!"

Zel's verbal defense hung in the air while he scrolled up and re-read the words, "Lawrence Inverse…  Could that be Lina's father?  Died…he was a CIA agent at the time…Whoa, indeed…  We have to go to Sairaag and check out the records in the clerk's office.  Apparently, all the shrine was destroyed and half the town so there aren't many to look at…When?"  Zel asked as he pulled out his personal calendar and turned the pages.  

Xelloss reminded him, "Friday's mostly taken up by an assembly, you know…  I have a bunch of 'excused absence' papers…"

Zel exited the computer and looked at his friend,  "All right.  We'll go Friday.  Let's go eat dinner…Leftovers…Yeah, gotta love 'em!"

Xelloss smiled as his leaped down the stairs to keep up with Zel.  "Hey, you know Lina's going to say I'm a bad influence on you.  Xelloss the Corrupter!"

"Not if YOU don't tell her, which you're not or she'll get all suspicious and want to tag along, which we don't want now DO WE?  No, I didn't think so.  So you get out the salad stuff and I'll get the oven going.  Oh, hi, Zelas.  Yes, it's going to be ready in about… 23 minutes give or take…  Oh, all right.  By the way, I'll need these things for Friday's dinner.

            Zel handed Zelas his grocery list.  "It looks like a lot, but most of the ingredients are spices we don't have, but will last for other meals.  You'll need to go to the Asian market for the last six items."

            Zelas took the proffered paper between her long thin fingers tipped with shiny, blood red nails.  She smiled serenely and floated out of the room,  "Oh, Rezo-darling, would you like a glass of wine?  Dinner is coming along…"

            When Zel stood to clear the table, Rezo called his attention,  "Here!"  He tossed the car keys into the air and an envelope onto the table.  Zel caught the flying keys and asked, "It's late, you know.  What do you need?"

            "Nothing, thank you.  The car is yours.  You need to mail the change of registration form to the DMV and…there in the envelope…there's the pink slip.  Don't lose it!  You're insured for the year, until you turn 18, then the responsibility is all yours.  Oh, and get the oil changed every three months and it will last longer."  Rezo paused and turned his head toward the Zelas.

            Zel stood speechless, "Ah… thanks…"

            "On second thought…" Rezo began.

            Xelloss reached over the table, swept up the envelope, and slipped it into his back pocket.  The action was not lost to the blind man.

            Rezo continued, taking the grocery list off the table beside Zelas' hand, "…  You can go get these yourself, while the store is still open."

            Zel nodded and took the list, pocketed it, then finished clearing the table.  He and Xelloss washed up in silence, while the adults continued their evening entertainment in the living room.

            Zel grinned at Xelloss, who grinned back, then asked, "Wanna go for a spin?"

            "Oh, yeah…."  Xelloss replied.

Thursday at school 

            By lunchtime Lina was feeling better and looking perkier.  Val slunk into the seat beside her where Filia usually sat.  He pushed a torn scrap of paper her way and said, "I got this.  All I know is it's in the old part of town, near the ruins…but then just about everything is there.  She works late, so…best time to get her is daytime…morning fer sure.  No other news, though, sorry…"

            "Hey!  S'okay.  Thanks for this, Val.  I won't forget this when I'm rich and famous!" she grinned.  Her fire was returning. 

            "Better not!" he chuckled, glad to have his Lina back to normal. 

            Xelloss sat across the table and opened three packages of sugar, then poured them into a cup of tea.  He stirred it with a pretzel and dunked his bagel into the result.  

            "Xelloss?"  Lina called with a twinkle in her eye.

            "Yes, Lina?  What can I do for you today?"  he smiled.  Yes, he was learning how to speak to Lina with respect and proper attitude.

            "I need to use your cell phone, okay?  Gee, thanks!  I'll remember you too when I'm rich and famous!"  she laughed.  "Oh, Amelia?  Yeah, 'cuse me Zel, can you move over?  I need to talk to Amelia.  Yeah, you too, Xelloss, move it!  Now!  That's right…yeah, fine.  Amelia, what's your dad's number…No!  Not at home.  Now, at work or whatever…  Great lemme try that one first!"

            Lina left the group and disappeared for a few minutes.  When she returned, she sat back down between Zel and Amelia.  "Amelia, I'm going to Sairaag tomorrow to pick up Nahga.  Yeah, well, I don't know how she is but…I just spoke to Phil.  I made him promise to let her come home, no recriminations and get her some help…with her approval and my ahh…presence to smooth things over.  I'll be back in time for rehearsals, you bet!  What I need is for you to get my homework turned in… well, I'll drop it off at Gourry's and you see to it that he gets it to Filia, okay?  Yeah, he KNOWS but…right, thanks."

            Zel's interest was peeked.  Lina going to Sairaag?  What a coincidence!   He turned to Xelloss, "You hear all that?  Well, shall we invite her along?  Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd mind…  Lina?  Need a ride into Sairaag?  Well…I'll pick you up Friday at say… 8:13?  No, no questions…just be ready…Yes, 8:13 on the dot.  Oh, and he'll get you an 'excused absence' note too, won't you Xelloss?  Of course.  Thanks aren't necessary…yeah, yeah…when you're rich and famous, I heard!"

            Filia rushed over and told Val to scoot over, "The cheerleader meeting took longer than I thought!  Do I still have time to eat?  Yeah?  Good!"  She pulled out some carrot sticks and an apple and began to munch.  

Sylphiel quietly slid into the seat on the far side of Gourry.  Lina occupied his other side.  "Oh, Filia!  Here's your pen back, thanks."

Filia took the purple pen and set it on the table.  Xelloss smiled.  So there it is… Before he could grab it, another intruder arrived.

"Lina?"  She looked up and saw…Allen Schezar standing beside and behind her.  "Hi, I understand that your band has just been chosen to play at the upcoming Valentine dance."

Her dream the night before came to mind.  In her alarm at seeing him in the flesh standing, looking into her eyes with that same expression, Lina fell sideways away from him…and into Gourry's lap.  Her sweatshirt, which had been draped over her shoulders, fell to the floor, as did the purple pen.  "Ahhh!"  she gasped.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you.  Here…" he stood holding a bundle…Lina's sweatshirt.  "…And take this…" He produced the purple pen and offered it to her as well. 

"Ah, thanks…" she noticed where she was and blushed.  

As she started to right herself and get into her own seat, Val returned with a can of soda.  He looked at Lina and the pen pointing his way and laughed, "Hey!  It's not mine!"  He pushed it aside and took his seat beside Filia. 

Gourry gave her a little hug as he helped her up, "That's great news!  Congratulations, Lina.  That'll be a great job!"

Lina sat back in her chair, "Uhh, yeah, thanks guys…" then to herself she thought, "That was just **_too _**weird!"

"Lina?"  It was Zel.  He was standing beside her.  "I need to go talk to someone so…" He placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.  She seemed very distracted.  "You know, I'm here for you if you need me…after I kill the guy…Val?  Give me back my pencil!  Yes.  I HAVE killed for less!"  

Zel flew around Lina and seized the pencil as Val tossed it.  "Mechanical pencil!  That makes you the geek of geeks!"  And Zel pounded on him for revenge, then walked away.

Lina shook her head again.  Too entirely weird!  However, when she saw Xelloss standing and smiling in front of her she started to freak.  "Lina, I have a question for you…"

She screamed, "NO!  Absolutely not!  Keep away from me!  No dancing!  None of the marriage stuff either!"

Xelloss took a step backwards, "My, my Lina, whatever is the matter?  I merely wanted to get my phone back and…that's my pen…by the way, thanks!" 

The bell rang and lunch, such as it was, was over.

Zelgadiss actually liked his tutoring duties.  He met kids he ordinarily had no occasion to speak with and enjoyed the challenges inherent in teaching those less gifted then himself.  Maybe he'd be a teacher, someday…if anyone would hire a freak like him…

"Umm, Zel?"  Gourry asked uncertain what kind of mood his friend was in now.

"Oh, yes.  Is it time to go?  We're still computer shopping today, correct?"  Zel put his mechanical pencil away and checked his watch,

"Yeah, my dad just pulled up outside and the truck's running," the tall blonde kid smiled.

"All right.  I'm ready," Zel sighed as he picked up the last of his bags.  He dug down to the bottom of his bookbag and withdrew a handful of wooden pencils.  He let them clatter onto the tabletop and smiled as he recognized a few, ones that he had picked up in the hallways or sidewalk… saved from neglect and now restored to fill out their duties as classroom tools.  

"Ah…here some more, if you need one, take it…" he said quietly and waved to a couple of kids still struggling to finish their homework.

Zel saw the truck and sighed again.  Gourry tossed Zel's bags into the open back along with his bag and then waited for Zel to climb up.  

"Thanks for helping out, Zel!" smiled Gourry's father at the wheel.  

Zel looked up.  He felt so very small.  The truck was huge, Gourry and his father were giants, compared to him… two blonde Greek Gods with the little demon caught in-between, trapped, air…

"Gourry?  Is Zel okay?" asked his father.

"Zel?  Oh, ah…I'll just open the window a bit…How's that?  Oh, ya looked kinda pale there," Gourry said with a note of concern in his voice.  He'd seen Zel look that way before, before he collapsed in the gym.

"I'm fine…thanks," Zel sighed as he got himself under control.

"Good thing you're small," chuckled the big man.  "Or there wouldn't be enough room for us all in here!"

"Déjà vu…" muttered Zel.

Xelloss knocked on the shrine door, shivering as a wintry wind blew dampness into his sweaty hair.  "Ah, hello!  My name is Xelloss and I'm here to see Sylphiel!"  he said smiling to cover up his chattering teeth.

The young priest opened the door and lead Xelloss into an entry room, "I'll go tell her you're here…um…you're going to be one of the new novices, right?  My name is Haruto, I go the Seven Wonders School part-time and Seyruun the rest of the time.  You hang out with Lina, right?"

Xelloss smiled and nodded, "Yes, on both accounts!  I'm a friend of Sylphiel's and am here to pick up my cloak…Ah!  Sylphiel, I'm a little late, sorry.  The dojo master is making me work extra hard to makeup for missing last week." 

"Well, nice to meet a fellow shine-man, Xelloss!  I've got door-duty tonight!"  Haruto waved and trotted back to the door.

"Hello," Sylphiel smiled shyly and handed over the folded, black cloth.  "I hope you like it."

Xelloss hurriedly pulled the cloak over his shoulders and closed his eyes, smiling.  "It's warm…  How do I look?"

"Oh, very…elegant.  Look over here, there's a mirror…" she smiled.

Sylphiel led him to a full-length mirror, where he turned and admired his reflection.  

"You are quite the seamstress, Sylphiel.  It's worth every penny, here's your payment.  And, if it's not too late, I'd like to treat you to an ice cream across the way," he smiled.  "There's hot fudge topping!"

Sylphiel blushed as their hands touched in the $ exchange.  "Thank you…  If you can wait, I'll have to ask first…" she stuttered and hurried off.  

Xelloss smiled and sat on a hard bench to wait, crossing his legs.  Moments later, she returned,  "Yes I can, but we should hurry.  I can only be out one hour.  It is a school night and rather late and … here comes my father.  He'd like to meet you first…  Oh, Father, I'd like you to meet my friend, Xelloss.  Yes, Lina and all of us camped out at his house the night of that storm.  He lit candles and got us blankets and everything…"

Xelloss stood and shook the offered hand, "Glad to meet you too!  Didn't she do a great job on my cloak?  Yes, I'm the drummer in the band…oh…I just got off work at the dojo and I walked over to pay for the cloak…and the ice cream is a surprise…What?  Ah…  I believe the acting class is the only one we have together…"

Sylphiel interrupted,  "He and Zelgadiss are sooo smart, Father.  They are taking all the upper level classes and are the top students at school!"

"I saw your pictures in the paper…terrible thing to have to go through…  Xelloss **_Metallium_**," Sylphiel's father said with a harsh emphasis on his last name.

Xelloss nodded, then smiled and said, "Well, if we only have an hour…  It's very cold out, Sylphiel, so bring a warm coat or… yes, your priestess cape will do too, I suppose.  Goodnight, Sir, nice meeting you!" 

"So…I like every kind of ice cream.  How about you, Sylphiel?  What would you like?"  Xelloss smiled as they entered the ice cream parlor.

"Can I get a sundae?  With hot fudge and whipped cream…but that's probably an awful lot of calories…" she worried over the selections.

Xelloss chuckled, "This is a treat.  Don't be so concerned.  You look very nice to me!"

She shot him a startled glance, but he had looked away and was ordering both their sundaes, with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top.  Xelloss listened politely to her chatter and gossip about the shrine, until the desserts arrived.  That occupied her mouth for a while.

Gourry's dad dropped Zel off in front of his house, "And thanks again for all your help!  I know I never could have gotten that computer up and running so fast without you!"

"You're welcome.  Gourry, call me if you have a question.  I'm usually home," said Zel. 

He stopped by Xelloss' place and knocked on his door.  No one at home.  "Oh, yes.  Sylphiel and the cloak.  Well, I'll check in another hour," Zel muttered and trudged back to his house.

"Thank you for the sundae, Xelloss.  It was nice of you… well, umm…" Sylphiel smiled at the Shrine entrance.

"You're welcome, Sylphiel.  I had a good time too.  See you tomorrow…dress rehearsal!"  He smiled then took a step forward and raised a finger to her face.  He gently drew a single finger tip across her cheek and, to her astonishment, withdrew it, stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Umm, whipped cream!" he grinned cheerfully.  "Oh, yes, one more thing..."he added as he reached for her hand.  

She gasped as he stood there watching her face before speaking,  "My gloves, please.  I'll need them for the bus ride home."

            "Oh!  I'm sorry… ah… thanks for lending them to me… pretty blue too …ah…" she blushed and hurriedly pulled off his larger gloves and handed them over.

            "No trouble, you are welcome, Sylphiel.  Good night!" he winked and walked away to the corner bus stop.

            "Oh, my…" she sighed while standing in the illuminated doorway and watched his dark silhouette disappear into the night.

            "Damned Metalliums…" her father muttered from a window high above in the Shrine tower…

"LINA!  Do you want anything to eat before I close down the kitchen?"  Luna called from the far end of the hall.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"  Lina yelled back.

"10:00 or so…"

"NO!  Too late for food…gives me REALLY weird dreams!"  Lina said.

"**_You_ are weird!"  Luna sighed and returned to the kitchen to turn off the lights and go to bed.**

Xelloss saw the light on in the kitchen.  He opened the door to the house and walked in, "Zelgadiss?"

Zel set down his cup of tea and book, "That took a while."

Xelloss smiled, "We went for ice cream.  I don't think she knows a thing.  REALLY.  Her father on the other hand…yeah, I met him.  He called me by my real name, with an emphasis on the Metallium part.  I think he was testing me.  Did I pass?  Well, he left her in my charge for an hour, so…  Well, see you in the morning, early, neh?"

"Right.  Here are our 'get out of school free' passes.  I'll keep them in my bookbag, all right?  Lina's too."  Zel asked.

"Whatever you want, little brother," Xelloss smiled.

"What are you so…happy about?"  Zel asked.

"Me?  Well, that's a secret!  Nighty-night!"  Xelloss laughed and left the house.

"Oh, joy!"  muttered Zelgadiss, as he washed out his teacup and then climbed the stairs to go to bed. 

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	35. Chapter 35 120903

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 35

******_THE SLAYERS_**

****

Friday, Sairaag.

            They rode in silence, the gray sky lightening slightly with the late rising sun.  Zel drove, Xelloss, playing the gentleman, sat in back allowing Lina to have the seat beside Zel.  They had passed the 'Welcome To Sairaag…Home of the Giant Crater' sign and were now following the road which lay along the crater's ridgeline.

            "Musta been some bomb to make a hole like that," Lina said appreciatively.  "Okay, the address is…39th…so turn left here and slow down so I can read the numbers."

            Zel stopped in front of a dilapidated hotel building.  "We'll go up with you to be sure it's safe," Zel said locking the doors and checking them twice.  "Hope the car's safe…"

            Lina pounded on the desk bell until a tired man appeared from a room in back.  He looked like he'd just gotten out of bed.

            "Yeah, whaddaya get me outta bed for at this hour?" he grumbled.

            "It's 10:00 AM and we are here to see a friend who is sick and needs medical attention, name's Nahga Seyruun.  Ring a bell?"  Lina asked and pounded the bell again for emphasis.

            "Room 310.  She's in, but she ain't gonna be glad to see your face this early," he growled.

            "Yeah, well, betcher wrong, buddy," Lina growled back and led Zel and Xelloss up the stairs.

            Lina was right, Nahga opened the door—after Xelloss offered to kick it in if she didn't—then flung herself into Lina's open arms and cried.

            She was an eye-opener, even when she wasn't in the best of shape.  Her kimono robe hung open revealing a great deal more of her anatomy than Xelloss was used to.  Zel turned away to avoid her seeing him.  Xelloss gaped.  

            Lina turned her attention to the two boys and, after slapping Xelloss to get his eyes off Nahga, she told them both to go on and return in a couple hours.

            "I'll be fine.  We got lots to do and talk about.  Two hours, okay?"  Lina said to Zel.

            Zel nodded obediently and yanked Xelloss out into the hall, down the stairs, and into the car.  As they drove away, Xelloss let out a low whistle and said, "Did you see those…"

            "Yes.  Unnatural," Zel said with his usual brevity.

            "That is Amelia's older sister?  Wow, do you think Amelia will look like that in… oof!  "

            Zel punched him in the stomach,  "Shut up!  Now help me find the new shrine.  It shouldn't be hard…"

            It wasn't.  The shrine was the tallest building in the rebuilt part of town. 

            "Impressive for such a small town.  Must be money coming from someplace to put that up!"  Xelloss noted in a hollow tone.  "Nice parking lot too."

~*~

"Oh Lina it's sooo good to see you again!  Have I had a wiiiild time, OH, ho, ho, hoooooooooo," Nahga fell into peals of ear-splitting laughter.

            "Yeah?  Well, tell me all about it, starting with…the rumors I've been hearing…" Lina began.

~*~

            After wandering the windswept courtyard and entry hall for a few minutes, Zel and Xelloss found an old housekeeper and asked for directions.  

            "Information?  Won't find much of that around here.  What kind of information are you expecting to find?"  she  asked while setting down her mop and pail of dirty water.

            Zel's approach was to be honest, so he told her who he was.  "My name is Zelgadiss Graywords.  My Great-grandfather was known as the Red Priest.  My friend and I are looking for information about him.  We have learned that he may have died along with the parents of a couple of our friends and we'd like to know what happened."

            The old woman looked long and hard at the two boys before making her decision.  "You seem to be good boys and I'd like to help you.  Come sit with me in the anteroom awhile and I'll tell you a story."

~*~

            Lina sat on the unmade bed, since there was nowhere else to sit, and settled in comfortably to listen to Nahga's tales of woe.

"Pregnant?  Noooo, ho, ho, hoooooo!  That's a good one!  Although I did have the stomach flu for several days…missed a lot of work too!  Yes I work!  Singer and exotic dancer, Nahga the Great White Serpent!  What?  Well, it pays the rent…Whaddaya mean I don't look so good?  Well you wouldn't either if you'd been out till 4:00 AM -- **_and_** had some kid command you to open up or he'd kick in your door if you didn't --- **_and_** at 10:00 AM?  Gahh!  Though I have to admit he was kinda cute…"

Lina covered her face with a hand and shook her head, "Nahga, Nahga, Nahga…" 

~*~

            The old woman told the two teenage boys how the Red Priest had been greatly admired for his healing arts and teachings.  It wasn't until he returned from a long tour of duty out of the country that he seemed…different, changed.

            "The head priest and his wife… the Nels Lahda family, noticed it and demanded that he leave.  He was moody, irritable and spent hours alone in the tower rooms pacing and talking to himself.  I heard him…ranting on and on as if in an internal battle of wills with himself.  He didn't leave."

            "So…what happened to him?"  Zel prompted.  An hour or more had gone by and Lina wouldn't be pleased if they kept her waiting.

            "Well, one night I remember a man…I'll get his name…Lawrence Inverse.  He came looking for the Red Priest.  He'd been trailing him all over the world—worked for the CIA he did.  This Red Priest was involved with something evil, some crime lords trying to take over the shrine and its worldwide banking industry, I believe.  

"Oh, were there some arguments in that tower!  The Nels Lahda's had a little baby, girl I think…walking about…cute as a button…She was sent away that afternoon with her father's right-hand man.  They were to go to Seyruun and take a message to the head priest there, who was also Nels Lahda's twin brother.  I've never known what happened to them…

"Anyway the Red Priest wouldn't leave with the CIA man either.  He screamed something about the 'evil within' and 'Shaby-nig-do' like a raving lunatic.  He seemed determined to blow up himself and everyone around him in order to end the torment and stop the evil from taking over the shrine…or some such nonsense.

"Well…  I've got the feeling you boys need to get moving along so I'll finish this up quickly… in the end, he detonated enough explosives to take out the entire shrine and half the town with him.  That's the crater…can't miss it!" 

"So how did you manage to survive?" asked Xelloss dubiously.

"Well, I was much younger then.  When I heard the maniacal screaming from the tower, I dropped my rags and ran for it," she pushed up her sleeves revealing scars not unlike Zel's, ugly and red in places.  "Just barely made it too!  Looks like you've had a close shave yourself, young man!"  She smiled warmly at Zelgadiss.  "Well, that's my story.  You'll not find any records of it anywhere around here.  In this town, they say it was a meteor that struck.  End of story.  Now you boys run along and keep out of trouble.  I've got cleaning to finish!"

~*~

            "Yes, Nahga!  He promised me personally that there would be no questions asked.  He'd let me sit in and make sure you get a good deal…what?  Well, how about going to a spa and drying out, for one thing!  You like spas?  You bet!  Expenses paid too!  Yeah, can't be beat…maybe you can get a job at one someday, okay?"  

Lina paused to listen to the sound of pounding feet coming up the metal stairwell.  "Oh, I hear the guys, wanna meet 'em?  As soon as you're dressed…ahhh, how about buttoning up those buttons, these are my friends, got it?  NO!  NOT BOYFRIENDS!  Geesh!  How many times do I have to explain these things to you?  You all packed too?  ZEL?"

Lina opened the door, "Yeah, come on into the bedroom and meet my old friend Nahga…  Yeah, he's a GOOD friend of your little sister's too!  Well you **_ARE!_  So am **_I_**!  Anyway, this is Xelloss.  He lives with…shares a…Let me start that over, okay?  He and Zel are stepbrothers of late.  Yes, he's eighteen…oh, no…get your hands off of him, Nahga!  He's a novice at the shrine, get it?  Yeah, no girls!"**

Zel shook his head as Xelloss made a face at Lina's back.  

Lina pushed them all out the door, "Okay, ready everyone?  Move it, Nahga!  Time to go!  We gotta drop you off and then we gotta play to rehearse!"

Nahga wrapped an arm around each of the boys' waists and laughed, "OH, ho, ho, hoooooooooo!  So this is what you replaced me with!  You know, I am a magnificent singer…Lina's been my greatest rival…"

~*~

            Martina showed up, true to her word.  She seemed practically meek.  Zangalus was strutting around like a proud turkey, er…rooster with the prize hen.  The teacher showed Martina what he needed her to do.  She kept track of props, ran for water, cued from the sidelines, whatever was asked of her.  Of course, she mumbled and grumbled around a few of her past acquaintances, but she kept her mouth shut around the teacher.

            Sylphiel and Amelia made it PERFECTLY clear that they had NO romantic interest in Zangalus, although they had a difficult time keeping a straight face when they told her!

            Chaos prevailed in the dressing rooms.  The costumes were not put away in any particular order (by Martina the night she'd bagged them) and so everyone was grabbing and shouting.  Lina, Zel and Xelloss had arrived a little late, but in time to see Martina, cardboard prop sword in hand, attempting to repel the crush of angry kids.  Lina took in the scene, formulated a plan, and put it to action.

            "Gourry!  Val!"  she shouted, pulling Xelloss and Zel through the crowd to the front.  

            Gourry and Val moved to Martina, forming a guard around her.  Xelloss and Zel stood alongside their friends, extending the guard.  Zangalus understood and took a position beside Gourry.  Amelia jumped atop a stack of boxes and shouted, "Everybody stop!"

            Lina yanked a costume off the bar, "This says…'fairy guard 1', yeah come and get it!  The next is 'attendant to Theseus 3', sure…  The next…"

            Eventually Lina handed the job off to Martina when her costume came up, "I bet you can think of a better order to keep these in, right?"  Lina winked at Martina.

            "Just you wait and see!"  Martina smirked.  "Ah…thanks for the help…Next time I'll call in the bodyguards from the start!"

            By the time everyone was in their costumes and ready to go, it was already late.  They practiced through the first two acts, then called it a night.  That meant an early 9:00 AM start for Saturday to finish the play and repeat it all.

            "Great.  Seven hours of play practice ought to get me in the mood for meeting the greatest swordsman of all time…" muttered Zel.

            Filia walked by laughing about how much fun trying out the stage makeup on everyone was going to be tomorrow.  Gourry froze.  Zel shuddered and ran into him.  Val grumbled something unrepeatable, which Lina heard and pounded him for.  

Amelia and Sylphiel giggled, then Amelia whispered, "So who do YOU want to help?  I don't think any of them are adept at makeup…except for Mr. Xelloss…He was made up to be a Harlequin…course he had a professional to help…"

            "Yes I did!  It's not my forte, at all!  Ever!"  he insisted from behind them.

            "Well…Miss Filia will want to help Mr. Val, I think…" continued Amelia.

            "Do you think Zel will let anyone touch him?"  Sylphiel whispered.

            Amelia shook her head, "Lina, maybe…"

            Filia heard that, "Oh, yeah.  She'll want to get her hands on him, all right.  She'll strangle him first!  Better leave him to me…or you Amelia.  He seems to tolerate YOU up close and…"

            "Shhh!"  Amelia cautioned her friend.  "He's got very good hearing and I don't want to offend him."

            Zel had heard the discussion, of course.  Oh joy!  Another obstacle to overcome.  Makeup, for God's sake!  He looked freakish enough already.  He'd talk to Lina…no, Amelia might be more compassionate, or at least more terrified of his wrath…

            Gourry was trying to grasp the extent of this 'makeup' calamity.  Sylphiel assured him that it was all under control and that she would be sure that he looked buff, not pretty.  That seemed to satisfy him, although Zel wasn't looking happy about anything. 

            Val had latched onto Filia for a no-nonsense discussion.  "Ya gotta promise that it won't be much and I won't look like a…you know…"

            Filia smiled, "Of course not!  Why would I want to make you look silly up there?  Just some color so you don't looked washed out…CEPHIED'S honor, okay?  And I can do you too, Xelloss."

            "Or…I can…" Sylphiel offered shyly.

            "Ah, thanks…what did you have in mind?" he smiled at both girls.

            Zel shook his head, "Lina.  Did you tell Amelia about Nahga yet?"

            "OH!  You're right I'd better warn her.  Thanks, Zel for reminding me.  You can be thoughtful sometimes!"  Lina laughed.

            "I wasn't!  I was thinking of…" he stopped to come up with a plausible defense.

            "Right!"  Lina smirked and stalked off to hunt for Amelia.  She didn't want to listen to his excuses again.

            To everyone's amazement, Zel offered to drive anyone home who could use a ride.  Sylphiel had her car and had invited Filia to stay over with her.  Amelia already had the van outside sniff!  .  

She looked so despondent that Zel told her,  "There'll be another time.  It's my car now."

"Oh, yeah?"  Val asked interestedly.

"Yeah, Xelloss did it, actually.  He got in an argument with…Rezo…took the heat…he's kicked out of the house now… whatever that means.  He cooks with me and eats at the table still.  But the next day I'm rewarded with the car.  I'm calling it the GUILT TRIPPER.  No.  Not really, Val."

Friday evening.

            After dropping everyone off, Zel returned home, parked the car, and locked it up.  He sighed and said to his friend, "You know, it's going to be hard telling Lina and Sylphiel what we've learned.  We have no proof… a name on the Internet and the story of a shrine housekeeper.  What if it isn't even true?  We get them all riled up…over nothing maybe."

            "You don't believe it?"  Xelloss asked.

            "I didn't say that.  I just don't know how to tell them what I know based on how I feel without concrete proof," Zel clarified. 

            "We should tell them simply what we've got, at…my place and do it…Sunday afternoon.  I have some ideas for proof, but I'll need tonight to hunt…"

            "Checking this shrine's records…her uncle…right?  I'll help…after you help with dinner.  Indian.  We start with rice and I'll make a beef curry and a bean dip.  There's a package of flatbread and cucumbers to slice," Zel continued as they entered the kitchen and started preparations.

          In a quiet moment, Xelloss left the house to call first Lina, then Sylphiel.

            "O-kay, do-kay!  It's all set.  They'll be here at 1:00 on Sunday.  We're providing lunch **_and _entertainment.  Sylphiel can't stay long.  Curious?  Oh yes.  I warned them to bring Kleenex… that it wouldn't be all pleasant.  Should I check the rice?  EEP!  " Xelloss snapped his hand away from the rice pot.**

            "Never open the lid while the rice is steaming!"  Zel admonished him.  "If you want to do something, mix these spices with one cup of yogurt and toss it all with the sliced cucumbers…it's called raiita.  It's not hot, the curry is a little spicy and this tones it down.  One bite of hot, one of cool…  That's done then.  It'll all be ready in half an hour or so.  Me?  Homework.  Yes.  I always do it.  So do you.  You can't fool me.  Just bring it in and do it on the table with me.  What?  Oh, forget Rezo."

            "I was thinking about my new song…horns maybe…" Xelloss as much to himself at to Zel.  "Val can do that…bells…and the backup singers throughout all the chorus…Come on, let's go, everything will be all right…" he sang as he went out the door to get his math book.

            "Next you'll want them dancing in go-go getup!"  shouted Zel out the door.

            "Good idea!  I'll ask them at rehearsal tomorrow!"  Xelloss laughed back.

            "Oh, joy… he probably will, and attribute it to me…oh, no…XELLOSS!"  Zel screamed and ran out the door after him.

Saturday Morning.

            "Absolutely not!"  Zel said as the two boys left the house.  "We walk to school.  Gasoline is expensive and it's not far.  So what if I collapse of exhaustion tonight…I'll survive.  So will you."

            Xelloss smiled and changed the subject, "So who're going to let put make-up on you, hmmm?"

            Zel glared at him, "You know you couldn't have picked a more disturbing subject if you'd tried.  I don't want to think about it.  Don't you think I'm frightful enough?  Without it?"

            Xelloss pretended to look him over closely, "Nope.  Hey, did you hear them?  I have two of them wanting to do my face!  This novice thing is working out great.  As long as I'm 'off limits', I'm interesting!  Ha!  What a scam!" he laughed but one look at his friend's scowl and he grew more serious.  "But that really wasn't… isn't my reason for becoming a priest, you know that don't you?"

            "Just a nice side affect, eh?"  Zel smirked.

            "Yeah!  For a change!"  Xelloss giggled.

            They were among the first to arrive.  Even the teacher wasn't there yet.  It was cold and wet, the wind whipping up a new storm.  Xelloss pulled out his keys, selected one and opened the door.  This was done in a manner so that the other kids saw nothing of his activity.  

            "Ah, it's open now!" he smiled and held it open for everyone.

            Martina ran to the door screaming, "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!"

            He held it open a bit longer and said, "Good morning Martina!  You're looking refreshed this morning!"

            She wasn't sure how to take that.  She was flushed and panting from the run, but he LOOKED sincere.  "Uh…thanks."

            "My pleasure," he smiled and let the door close behind them.

            "So, who are you dating now?"  she asked harshly.

            "Me?  No one.  I'm a novice at the shrine downtown, and girls are on the 'no' list!" he chuckled.

            "Oh?  I've got lots of admirers, but Zangalus is sooo possessive, you know!" she said smugly.

            "Is he?  I wouldn't know about that.  Ah, here we are…after you!"  he held the door for her and smiled, thinking that it would be quite a strain to put up with her for the rest of the term.

            Martina returned his smile thinking, "He's not over me…I can tell!"

            Martina had the costumes arranged in alphabetical order, which made finding the right one much easier.  As they arrived, the performers changed clothes then waited for the makeup artists, if necessary.

            Zel stood arms crossed, resolute.  He watched the proceedings with no interest.  He was awoken from his reverie by a gentle tap on his arm.

            "Mr. Zelgadiss?"  It was Amelia.  "I have an idea for you…" She pulled out a small jar and unscrewed the lid.  "Look at this…" She stuck in a finger and wiped something slimy across his nose and cheeks.  Zel winced, then looked in the mirror.  Blue-green glitter gel.  Not bad.

            "It'll do…thank you," he added and hurried off to avoid letting her see the blush spreading beneath the glitter.

            The teacher caught kids to look them over.  He was thrilled with Zel, "Even more!  Next time in the **_hair_** as well!  Very nice!"

            In fact, all the fairies ended up getting the sparkle treatment by performance time the following week.  It unified them as 'non-humans' in a subtle fashion.  

            Gourry and Val found the attention 'okay' and the results 'fine', then scooted off the take their places for the first act.  The teacher had everyone come out in groups with the stage lights up.  He took digital snapshots and had Xelloss and Zel display them on the computer.  "See how you look with the bright lights?  I want no 'night of the living dead' show!  Color!  Brighter!"

            Xelloss had let both Filia and Sylphiel consult over his 'look'.  The long scarf kept his bangs out of his eyes but…purple glitter gel won out, much to his dismay.  He passed the test, however, and the rehearsal began.

            Spirits were high.  This was it!  The sets moved in and out.  The props were in the right places at the right times.  Lines were correct.  They felt ready, excited, and nervous.  Their teacher had made some notes and reviewed them in the last few minutes.  They would practice each day in class the sticky places, to be ready for Friday's first performance at 7:00 PM.

            While kids were changing and wiping off makeup, Amelia was seeing if everyone could go out to eat together, before dropping Zel and Xelloss off at the dojo.  Food?  Great idea.  A done deal.  Even Zangalus and Martina would join them at that wonderful all-you-can-eat-buffet.  Xelloss called ahead and reserved a large table—it was a Saturday evening, after all.

            Later that night, Zel and Xelloss walked home from the bus stop tired, but happy for a change.  

            "Kenshin's cool.  No doubt about it.  He want's to take me on as a student, but not until summer.  His schedule and mine are too full, plus he wants me to get some Karate 'under my belt' –his joke, not mine—first."  Zel shared his news.

            "Sounds wise.  We may be in for a…busy time, if I locate Gaav.  I'm keeping a low profile until I do, although I'm finding that my name disturbs some people… yeah, like Sylphiel's 'father'.  That guy must know who you and Rezo are too, don't you think?  Rezo has the staff and cloak, albeit only some copy of the real ones if the originals got blown up, but someone in the shrine must know about that," Xelloss pointed out.  

"From the records we found last night on the Internet, Rezo having his father's priest relics is no secret.  The fact that they are actually MINE is.  Course that was just something Zelas told you, so who knows…" Zel added.  "So why would the head priest of Seyruun's largest shrine be uncomfortable with the Metallium name?"

"My guess?  Mother-dear has been trying to get her claws into them for some time, but the Nels Lahda priest will have nothing to do with her…them…the organization.  Unfortunately, he probably thinks I'm being used by her.  I'm surprised he's agreed to accept me into the novice program and amazed that he's letting Sylphiel come over…I think I should have a talk with him before Sylphiel.  If he's testing me, I don't want to jinx our band or anything…" Xelloss was keeping pace with Zel, voice serious.

"Talk to Sylphiel first.  If she has driven over, offer to go home with her and then confront her father.  I'll go too…I'd like to confirm our suspicions and be upfront with him about everything.  If he's fighting Zelas, then he's on our side too, right?"  Zel asked.

"And if we are entirely wrong about all this?"

"Then we'll feel pretty foolish…but we're just teenagers with active imaginations, right?"  Zel smirked.

"Or…we have the strangest ways of picking up girls…" Xelloss laughed.

"**_That_, deserves a defeat at the hands of the Master Gamer!"  Zel challenged his friend.**

"O-kay, Do-kay!  But I thought **_I _was the Master Gamer!"  Xelloss looked fake-shocked.**

"Not after your **_last _**loss!"  Zel assured him.

"But **_I _didn't lose!  **_You_** did!"  Xelloss corrected his friend and stuck out his tongue.**

"Tonight…**_you_ lose!"  Zel smirked.  They weren't keeping track anyway.**

Sunday morning.

"Let's plan a party!"  Xelloss said Sunday morning.  

Zel had crashed on the daybed in the loft the night before after playing computer games until the wee hours.  He was only barely awake and listening to Xelloss' cheerful voice was no way to fully wake up.  "Let's not."

"A cast party!  We can do kareoke to CDs kids bring in, food…we'll take up a collection for pizza and soda…the gym?"  Xelloss was on a roll.  

"Do I have to do anything?"  Zel groaned. 

"Yes!  Well, not much…donate some money and show up," Xelloss answered undaunted by his friend's lack of enthusiasm.  "All my parties have been successful!"

"All WHAT parties?  The one at the hospital?  That was fun…both of them for me!  What other…my birthday?  That was Amelia's more than yours and it was marginal…" grumbled Zel.

"There was the overnight with the band…the storm?  Well, you slept through the best parts…This isn't mine anyway, it'll be for everyone.  The teacher said it's customary, but he wouldn't organize it.  Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Xelloss stared at Zel who stared back with one uncovered eye.  "Sure,

why not?" Zel smiled.  "What?  Why are you staring at me like that?"

            Xelloss laughed, "You're a bit blue and sparkly still!"

            "Greeeeat.  It's hard to get off…how did you get it off?"

            "Cold cream.  There were jars of it sitting open all around.  It takes it off…and leaves your skin soft and smooth…" Xelloss giggled and jumped out of the way of a flying pillow.  "But **_I_ don't keep that kind of stuff around here duck but you can ask Zelas.  'Oh Zelas?  Crime lord of the western world, may I borrow your jar of cold cream?  I'm having the hardest time taking off this blue glitter makeup!'  How about that line?"**

            Xelloss had said that in a simpering falsetto, and made his friend laugh.

            "Shit, Xelloss!  You are such a goofball!  I'm going back to my room and taking a hot shower and scrub off the outer layer of skin, glitter too.  You can start breakfast…omelet."

"An omelet?"  Xellos whined.  "I don't know how to make that…"  

"Oh, yeah, that's a tough one.  Break four eggs in bowl.  Beat them up…WITH A FORK!  Pour into buttered frypan and cook until done.  Salt, pepper, nothing else for me…all right, salsa on top.  Toast, two pieces…yes, dry!"  Zel cried out from the bottom of the stairs as he pulled on some shoes and wrenched on a coat over his sore shoulder.

Xelloss was doing homework in the practice room when Sylphiel and Lina drove up.  "Okay, what's for lunch?"  shouted Lina as Xelloss opened the door.

"Zelgadiss is putting the finishing touches on it as we speak…next door," he smiled and gestured toward the main house.

"Xelloss?"  Sylphiel asked as she hopped the puddles on the walk.  "Why do you call him that…instead of 'Zel' like everyone else?"

"Ha!" he chuckled, "At first…because it bugged him.  Now?  I think it's a cool name and fits him better and… well that's my name…  'Xel'…"

"But know one calls you that, do they?" she asked.

"Not at this school, but when I was a little kid…my name was too hard for some to say and that's what I was called," he explained wistfully.

"Not 'Xelly'?" she giggled.

"That too…  I'm a bit old for that now, don't you think?" he grinned.

"I don't know…  Oh, hi Zel!"  Sylphiel entered the door to the kitchen and took a seat beside Lina.

Lina was cheerfully plowing through her sandwich and opening a bag of corn chips.  "What's the dip?"

"Chickpea and sesame seed paste…lemon, salt – Middle Eastern," Zel answered between chews.

"You made pie?  For us?  Zel, what's up?  I know you and you don't go to this much trouble for nothing," Lina began to pry.

"After dessert."

Back at the practice room, the girls settled into their beanbag chairs and waited.  Xelloss was pacing like a caged animal and Zel was standing and pondering how to get started.

"I'm not good at tact, sometimes…so I'll just get to it," Zel began.  "Sylphiel, do you know that your 'father' may actually be your uncle?"

To his surprise and relief, she nodded.  "Yes.  He told me a long time ago.  He adopted me after my parents both died in an accident.  He and his wife were the only parents I ever knew…then my mother…aunt…died not too long ago…"

"I'm sorry to bring up that… sadness, but I'm glad I'm not the one to break it to you.  Well, what Xelloss and I have discovered…is the reason for your birth parents deaths and…that of Lina's father…at least we think so…" Zel's eye settled on Lina's face and he paused.  "Do you guys want to hear the story?"

Both girls nodded and Zel and Xelloss took turns telling them about their encounter with the Sairaag housekeeper.  

Lina was the first to speak, "That's…hard to believe, but…I gotta call my mom, she'll have to know something if I tell her this…His name, anyway…"

Sylphiel sat teary-eyed.  Xelloss sank on the soft chair beside her and asked,  "Are you going to be alright?  Do you want us to take you home?  Do you want to… hit something…or someone?"

She shook her head, "No…" then smiling she punched his arm a little,  "Well, just a little, I guess…  Actually, I'm glad to know, if that's the truth, but Zel!  You must feel awful!  To think that your grandfather was responsible for killing so many and OUR parents!  Not that I hold it against YOU!"

Zel looked grim, as if **_he_ might fall apart.  Then Lina's brain clicked into gear and she said, "The Red Priest said that Shabranigdo was destroying him, or something like that, right?  Xelloss, that ancestral tree you made showed an ancient samurai guy with that name at the top…for both you guys.  Now don't try and tell me that a weird name like that is just a coincidence!"**

Zel shook his head as if to clear his thoughts,  "It's not, but what it is…is… not a topic of discussion for now.  Listen.  If the wrong people find out that you two know what we have told you, it could be dangerous for you."

"WHAT!"  Sylphiel wailed and clutched at the nearest thing, this being Xelloss.  He didn't seem to mind much. 

"Sylphiel, there are evil people out there, but they aren't mind readers.  So far you only know how a big crater formed in the town of your birth and killed many people.  Would you like Zel and me to sit with you and your father and talk about this?  Your uncle's one of the good guys and I'd like him to know that Zel and I are too, despite our heritage," Xelloss smiled.

Sylphiel nodded.  Lina piped up, "If you're going, I am too.  He'd tell me more than my mom any day!"

"Are we set on doing this right now?" asked Zel frowning.

"If not now, when?"  Lina said standing inches from him.  

He backed down with a sigh,  "If you insist.  Shall we take your car, Sylphiel?"

"All right!  Come on, let's go, everything will be all right…" sang Xelloss as he helped Sylphiel up and into a coat.

"That your new song?" asked Lina interested.

"Yep!"

"What's it about?"

"Ah…adventure and…food!  Everything you like!"  he said cheerfully.

"Sounds okay…" Lina said suspiciously. 

Lina was quiet for the car ride to the shrine.  She was sitting beside Zel in the backseat and he was concerned about it. 

"Lina?"  he said quietly.  "You're taking this well.  Too well…"

"What you expect me to say?  Your grandfather murdered my father, both men we have never known, fighting a battle we can only barely fathom.  You're my best bud, Zel, I'm not about to brand you 'murderer' because of that.  I'm just stunned at the enormity of all this…CIA…priests…and somehow dark plotting I know nothing about," she frowned then smiled, " But…I'm gonna aren't I?  YOU know more…and so does HE (poking Xelloss in the back of the head).  So that means it's only a matter of time before I know too, heh, heh…"

The four kids and the priest sat around a table in a casually out-fitted office.  Zel began the discussion by introducing himself as a long-time school friend and co-band member.  In a somber tone, he relayed the story as he'd been told of how his grandfather met his dark end.  Next, he introduced Lina, who was familiar already to Nels Lahda, but now as the daughter of the late Lawrence Inverse.

"And Xelloss…you've met before, and, yes, he is the son of Zelas Metallium…" Zel finished and let Xelloss take a turn.

Sylphiel's uncle/father, to his credit, simply nodded and did not interrupt either boy's speech.  Perhaps he understood how painful it was and how difficult it was for them…all.  Perhaps, on the other hand, he took his role of head of Seyruun's largest shrine very seriously.  Perhaps… both were true.

Xelloss smiled briefly, then spoke, "I want you to know…I'm a sincere candidate for the novice program…just in case you…had reservations, and despite my last name.  Only recently, I've become aware of our situation.  When we learned what happened in Sairaag, we wanted to make amends for the past."

Nels Lahda stared hard at him before adding, "You have another agenda."

Xelloss met his gaze and said, "I'd like to hear from you first."

Nels Lahda smiled, "Yes, I imagine you've become more cautious of late…Well…" 

So, he confirmed the housekeeper's tale, finishing with,  "The Red Priest was like a man possessed.  He was sure the crime lord Shabrinigdo was already integrating his organization into the Shrine worldwide and …that he, the most powerful priest, was going to stop him at all costs…  He did do that, from all accounts.  Nevertheless, to this day it requires a constant vigil on my part to maintain that sanctity."

The stern face softened and he wiped his face with his handkerchief, then went on, "I have to be honest…I wasn't pleased to know that my dear Sylphiel here was spending so much time with the sons of…murders.  I also know that the evils of the past should not be blamed on the children of the present.  So, boys…satisfied?"

Xelloss nodded.  He closed his eyes to compose himself then said, "I'm posing as an incoming syndicate member…"

**_GASPS!_  **

"Zelas has some…job for me …legal to start, but not safe.  I'll be starting at the end of the month.  I will use that to help a mutual friend, who's life is…in balance…" Xelloss spoke carefully so as not to reveal too much.

Nels Lahda guessed aloud, "That would be that other band member, Val **_Gaav_**, correct?"

Xelloss looked away.

Zelgadiss boldly continued, "We are determined to locate Gaav and…we have an officer who is on the case and a phone call away."

Nels Lahda sat silently thinking.  Then asked, "What will happen to you, do you suppose, when Zelas discovers what you have done?"

"I'm afraid that…it's a secret…" smiled Xelloss with a significant look at both Lina and Sylphiel. 

Nels Lahda nodded, "You don't wish to endanger others in your scheme, is that it?  You both have experienced first hand how dangerous these people play.  How many times have both your lives been imperiled already?"

"I have some proof that my life is worth **_zilch_** as of my 18th birthday, and I have the feeling that Zel's got the clocking ticking on his own as well.  We are both worth more dead than alive.  We are trying to change all that," Xelloss said as he stood and folded his arms to stop them from shaking.  

Zel stood beside him and said, "I've spoken to Amelia.  Her father is aware of some of this.  His lawyer gave us the Sairaag lead, in fact.  I hope that we have time to get the police and court system to support us…or finish the job if we fail."

Nels Lahda nodded in understanding, "But that may not be enough.  I will speak to Phil and start building a safety net for you, since I can see you won't back down from this?  No?  I didn't think so.  So I have two weeks tops…hmmm."

Xelloss smiled again visibly relieved, "Thank you.  That's more than we hoped for from this meeting.  Right, little brother?"

"Brother?  You're not related, are you?" the older man asked, bewildered.

"Oh, but we are, and in two ways!  My half sister, long dead, turns out to be Zel's equally long-dead mother!  And just this last month Rezo and Zelas were married, bringing together the happiest little house of horrors you ever did see!"  Xelloss spat with anger flashing from his eyes.

Nels Lahda covered his eyes with a hand and touched the intercom with another, "Refreshments, please for five."  Quietly, he uttered, "That makes this all the more dangerous…"

Tea and cookies were brought in and the group relaxed and chatted about the play and school.  Zel, Lina, and Xelloss said their good-byes and left to board the bus for home.

Sylphiel turned to her father, tears freely flowing.  "Oh, father!  You saved me…you can save them too, can't you?"

He looked at his lovely child and said meaningfully, "I'm going to try."

On the bus ride home, Lina was nestled safely between Zel and Xelloss.

"You know, guys…now **_I'm_ getting scared…I don't know about any of this stuff.  It's so much bigger than selling drugs at a rave or stealing a kid's wallet…It's so much bigger than me or anyone…I'm feeling…lost," she said, looking down at her empty hands.**

As if on cue, each boy took one of her hands and held it tight.  Xelloss said, "Don't be.  Nothing's happening until next semester starts…then I'll warn you."

Zel squeezed her hand a tiny bit then sang in a soft voice,  "'Come on, lets' go…everything will be all right!'"  Zel continued to sing soon to be joined by Xelloss and then Lina for the chorus. "'Are you okay?  I'm sure everything will be all right…'" Moreover, Xelloss sang **_all _the verses…and Lina knew that it was about her.**

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	36. Chapter 36 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 36

******_THE SLAYERS_**

****

Sunday night.

Lina pulled out her cultural fair project and her black felt tip pen.  In the empty oval beside her mother's name, she wrote **_Lawrence Inverse_ and a date of death.  She stood back and admired the result.  Yes, much better.  Satisfied, Lina folded it back up and slid it into the back of her closet.  "Thank you, Zel, for giving me that," she whispered and returned to her homework.**

                                    ~*~

The Mayor was not a quiet man.  After speaking to the head priest from the city's largest shrine, he needed to bellow.

"A M E L I A!"

"Yes, Daddy?"  she cried and ran to his office.

"Come in here…I need to talk to you.  Now you called Mr. Phibrizzo and he gave you some information, which you generously passed on to your friend Zelgadiss.  Am I right?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy!  He's been worried about Mr. Xelloss, who is going to find that awful Gaav character all by himself.  But now I think Mr. Zelgadiss has his own ideas…" Amelia began.

"Yes, my darling daughter, he has and they do.  A very dangerous plan…  I want you to stay out of it!  Distance yourself…"

"What?  They are my friends and we're in a band together, with jobs!  And a play!  Distance myself?  What do you mean?  If I was in trouble, don't you think that they would do everything possible to help me?  I HAVE to help them!  It would be most **_unjust_ **of me if I didn't!  Don't you understand?"  Amelia cried.

"Yes, I do…Let me explain what I'm thinking of…"

Father and daughter spoke at length, checking each other's logic and wisdom until they agreed on a plan.

"I must move ahead immediately.  We haven't much time," he said grateful to have such a smart, brave daughter.  "What?  Oh, okay…Amelia?  Telephone for you…"

                                                ~*~

Filia had been giving the Amelia/Zel problem some thought, since her math homework was particularly dry this evening.  She decided that it wasn't too soon to begin thinking about Valentine's day.  "Hello?  Amelia.  Listen, I've been thinking about Valentine's day and what you can do to further your cause with Mr. Denial."  

"I'm sorry, Miss Filia, but I'm really not interested—"

"Of course you're interested.  You like him, right?"

"Well—"

"And he likes you, so where's the problem?  I'll tell you where the problem is: you're both so inexperienced when it comes to relationships that you don't know how to act out your feelings towards each other!"

"Um…Miss Filia…I think that Mr. Zelgadiss is just shy…"

"Well, obviously, Amelia.  But the shy ones are always the ones with the most poignant feelings just building up inside, waiting for the perfect someone to come around who'll help them to release them in a flood of passion!  At least, that's what always happens in the movies, and art imitates life, right?"

"I'm…not sure that's right…" Amelia stuttered, but she wasn't sure how to disprove her.  It sounded so tempting to the romantic inside of her, the one who was a crusader for justice and noble hero for love and peace.  What if Zel was really waiting for her to do something, to make a move?  However, if Filia was wrong, she would be so embarrassed…"My last move didn't work out so well.  I think it's best if I just be a friend and wait for him to…"

"Absolutely NOT!  At the very **_least_ you need to provide him the opportunity to, to… to do something!"  Filia insisted.**

"Well…what did you have in mind?"  Amelia asked curious to know what her friend might suggest.

"First, we start with clothes…you must wear something eye-catching…different, to get him thinking…about you.  He's not a big eater so bringing him food won't impress him…" Filia mused aloud.

"How about a party?  We could have all kinds of paper and pens and ribbons and make valentine cards for each other!"  Amelia said excitedly. 

"Now that's the idea!" smiled Filia conspiratorially.  "You and I will plan it for one of our practices before the dance…Hey, I gotta finish up my math so…talk later, 'kay?"

"Bye!"  Amelia said.

                                                ~*~

Monday morning_._

            The Monday morning announcements included: Next week will be finals week. Go to your regularly scheduled classes next Monday to receive your final schedules.  Next Friday is grading day; there are no scheduled classes, however, make-up tests may be scheduled.  The Midsummer's Night Dream is Friday Night and Saturday afternoon.  Limited tickets remaining…

            In History class, Lina took a little nap.  Zel and Xelloss flicked a tiny wad of paper back and forth.  The teacher returned papers and bemoaned the football team's final loss.  This, he claimed, was due to the untimely compound ankle and knee injury of Craig (Zel smirked a 'I told you so') and of Doug.  Doug apparently suffered a broken kneecap in a hall accident (he looked meaningfully at Xelloss).  The teacher was in such a funk, that he put on a video of Greek Tragedies for the rest of the period.

            "The men in suits doing chorus are creeping me out," hissed Filia to Xelloss and Zel.

            "Lina shouldn't miss this…" Zel smirked and shook her to wakefulness.  "Hey, look and learn."

            Lina opened an eye and gazed up at the fuzzy screen.  Several large men were speaking some form of English, in unison, and now stepping around together…'dancing'.  "What kinda shit is this?" Lina growled at Zel.

            "Greek Tragedy…oh…there's a looker!" Zel pointed back at the movie.

            "Ahh…that's gotta be the ugliest bunch of actors…gawd they are awful…You woke me up for this?" 

            "It will be on the final…what did you say Lina?  Whoa…you've been hanging out with Val again, haven't you!" giggled Xelloss.

            The movie ended, tragically when the bell rang.

            "That was…inspiring, wasn't Xelloss?" Zel asked with a sly smile.

            "Oh, yes.  Makes me want to kill …maim…football players…" Xelloss grinned evilly.

            "If you wake me up for that kind of trash, I'll be doing the maiming," snarled Lina.

            As they walked out the door, Xelloss chuckled, "Well, our job is done here!"

            Zel smiled, "Yeah…want to take out the basketball team next?"

            "Why not?"  Xelloss laughed.  "We can destroy any organization!"

            Lina gave them both warning glares, and then pushed on ahead.

                                                            ~*~

            Science lab was humming with activity.  The students lined up their jars filled ½ inch at the bottom with stinking yeast media.  

The teacher, now affectionately known as The Drone, was reading the next directions aloud in his low monotone, "Put a VERY few drops of ether on a cotton wad.  Too much and they will die.  You want to anesthetize them so they do not fly, not die.  Roll up a paper funnel and pour them in, keeping the jar on its side.  If your media is too moist, it will flow and drown the flies."

Lina whispered to Zel, "So are we gonna gas'em or drown'em?  I say… swimmin' in food… what a way to go…"

Zel shook his head, "Just do it right and we can go to lunch…"

The Drone continued, "…Label one jar 'Normal' and the other 'Mutant type?'  You will be determining what mutant types you have and how the genes appear statistically.  To separate the males from the females notice…"

Zel and Lina finished preparing their jars and were labeling them when Xelloss came by.  He had prepared several 'Control' jars and now was joining them out of boredom… and loneliness. 

"We can leave as soon as we put the jars away in the cabinet…and get an extra 15 minutes of lunch," Xelloss suggested.  They were out in 30 seconds.

                                                ~*~

"We'll need some costume upgrades," railed Lina at the lunch table.  "For the band."

"Everyone could wear pink or red …for Valentine's day!"  Sylphiel suggested.

"Here's somethin pink **_and_ gross for ya," said Val grinning as he pushed a plastic dish of Jell-O x whipped cream her way.**

"No thank you!" she pushed it back.  "Red shirts for the guys and pink for the girls.  It would be so…"

"Fine.  We'll go after the play on Saturday…We'll call it our **_GOODWILL TOUR_**!"  Lina cackled.  Red, pink didn't matter.  That could be argued later, just as long as everyone was ready for another shopping trip.

"I don't think red goes with Val's hair color, or Zel's…pink…that would work for everyone," Filia corrected.  Her taste was exacting and often right on. 

"PINK!"  Gourry had had enough.  "Not on me.  You wear the pink and I'll wear…"  

"Green!  Like stems and leaves…" smiled Xelloss, diving into the neglected Jell-O dish.

"Okay…green," Gourry agreed.

"Not very 'Valentine's day' though…" Amelia lamented. 

"Lina?"  Xelloss remembered the party and interrupted the color discussion.  "Next Saturday, after practice maybe.  We can't do it this Saturday…we have a party to go to!"

"PARTY!"  several voices chimed in.

"Cast party.  I'm planning it.  Anyone want to help?"  Xelloss asked.

Filia and Amelia demanded to be part of the planning and before he knew it, all the work was out of his hands.

Zelgadiss shook his head, "All right, I'll give you that one for manipulation and delegation skills."

"I got you off the hook too, right?"  Xelloss smiled uncertainly.  

"Yeah…  What?  What's the problem?"  Zel asked.  Why was Xelloss being so tentative? 

Xelloss looked down at his hands.  He was holding a paper.  "There's so many things I want to do…fun, normal stuff, but…when I think about what's coming up—the real life-ending stuff-- I wonder if it's the right thing…Consequences."

"Ah, yes the consequences of your actions coming to haunt you.  Well, you won't be alone though all of it.  And it'll be a while yet.  Try and enjoy life until then," Zel suggested in a near-whisper.

"That's good coming from the guy who enjoys his life so very much!" Xelloss laughed.

"I enjoy being _alive…" Zel protested._

"Good for you!"  Filia joked.  "Next we work on your karma.  I am confident that all **_you _**need to reach enlightenment is…"

Lina caught part of that and took it to heart.  "I'm confident that all **_I _need to reach enlightenment is a **_big_** piece of cheese cake!"**

Gourry looked up guiltily,  "Would you like a piece of mine?"

"Sure, thanks!  Never turn down a good offer!"  Lina laughed and plunged her fork into the heart of his dessert.

Zel turned back to Xelloss.  "So what's the paper?"

"It's from our dojo.  We are to perform as entertainment for the Asian Festival early February.  We did last year too," Xelloss maintained.

"Oh, joy…another way to bring attention to myself and…" Zel moaned into his can of Clamato juice.

"Oh, how wonderful!"  Amelia cried.  "Daddy takes me every year!  This time I can go with you…guys," she added the 'guys' part on hopefully as Zel's head lowered to the table.

Sylphiel spoke up.  "My father takes me too!  I was wondering…Xelloss?  Could I borrow back the kimono I sewed?  Only for the day of the festival!" she said hurriedly as his expression changed to one of worry.  "I have been working on another…but if I had two…"

"What for, Sylphiel?"  Xelloss prompted her, exasperated with her ditzyness. 

"Oh!  I would display them as samples and take… hopefully, if I'm good enough and people like my stuff enough and if I can price things right.  Lina?  Could you help me with that part?  Pricing the things I sew so that they aren't too pricey but not too…"

"Expensive.  Yeah, I get the idea.  Sure I can do that," Lina said, her voice muffled by the cheese cake being chewed.

"So…" Xelloss summarized.  "You want to display my kimono at the festival in order to take orders from new clients.  Good idea!  Yes, of course you can borrow it back," he smiled.  "Why don't the four of us go together?  Zel?  Do you have a problem with the driving part?  No?  Good, then we have a…"

"Hey!  How about us non-Asian types over here?"  Lina cried out.  

Gourry smiled, "I can drive the four of us!  Val, Filia, you wanna come along?"

Val answered in a surly tone, "If I got no work or anythin better ta do…"

Filia felt her heart skip a beat.  Was he waiting for me to agree first?    "Sure, sounds like fun.  There's food and… what day is it?" 

"Gourry!  How'er you gonna fit four of us in the front seat of that old truck?"  Lina asked.

"Oh, ah…it'll be _tight_ but…it'll work," he smiled reassuringly.

Lina wasn't so sure.  She looked over at Val to check his reaction, when a couple of Val's punk friends rambled up.

"Hey!" greeted a short red-head with a pointy nose and tiny, deep-set eyes.

"Jillas," Val growled.  

"Gravos an' me gotta talk to ya … over there," Jillas nodded to the door.

"Yeah, whatever…" mumbled Val as he left the table to follow the other two punks.

"One step forward…and two steps back…" sighed Filia to herself.

Zel had recovered well enough to grumble to Xelloss, now that Amelia was back to talking 'costume' changes with Sylphiel.  In a low voice he said,  "Shit, Xelloss!  There you go again…You aren't even supposed to be dating, right?"

"It's not a date!"  he insisted.  "We're going in one car and **_they _**(meaning Lina, Gourry, Filia, and Val) are going in another.  The whole band's going!  Don't be so touchy…or should I say **_eager _**  ouch!  Bet **_they_ don't think it's a date.  Why don't you ask Amelia what she thinks?  Oh, AMELIA?  Zel wants to know if you… oof!  Ah! I'm just kidding!"**

Filia sniffed, "You'd think **_you_** two had a thing going, the way you keep whispering and punching one another!"

Zel stopped pounding on Xelloss and gasped, blushing madly, "What?  What!"

Xelloss blanched and shook his head, "GAHHHH!  Filia!  How could you!  You'll ruin my reputation!"  He started laughing.

Zelgadiss' one visible eye flared arrows at both friends.

Amelia hit the table with the palm of her hand, "Cut it out!  Filia, that was an unjust and unfunny thing to say!"

"Okay…I apologize.  I was only kidding.  So…are you calling it a date, or what?"  Filia asked with a wave of her hand dismissing the earlier discussion.

"Are **_you_**?  Oh, Lina?  Filia wants to know if you're calling it a…double date or…  OUCH!  " said Xelloss with a grin.

This time Filia pounded him with her trusty mirror and commented to Zel, "You can pound on him all you like from now on."

Lina blushed and to cover it she tried to get Zel's attention,  "Hey, Zel?  Have you decided on what to take next semester?  Registration is…"

"Tomorrow.  Yes I know.  I'm…still considering.  Not cooking.  Not acting," Zel answered, thankful for the distraction.

Before more trouble ensued, the bell rang and it was time to move on…

Before class started, Xelloss, Filia, and Amelia spoke to the acting teacher about the cast party.  Satisfied with their plans, he announced it to the rest of the class.  "Attention everyone!  I have an announcement!  After the last performance on Saturday, there will be a cast party in this room.  Donations of at least one dollar for food are requested and there will be kareoke, I understand.  Any other questions… go to Filia, Amelia, or Xelloss.  Thank you, now Act III…."

Before they knew it, it was Friday night's performance.  Everything went fine, surprisingly smooth and with no major problems.  Val's pants stayed up as he dragged Amelia across the stage.  Sylphiel didn't snicker as Zangalus bemoaned his romance problems.  Filia maintained a regal composure throughout. Zel and Lina looked like they were enjoying themselves.  Gourry did very well, sweating under Lina's close presence while wearing donkey-ears.  Xelloss played his part with zest and charm.  They brought down the house.  One down, another performance to go.

The Saturday performance was hysterical.  The audience included many of the kids' parents, who were more than willing to laugh at the silly antics of their kids, but the acting… a bit of ab-libbing, an extra… well they had a lot of fun.  For example:

Xelloss played Puck even more overtly gay than his usual, for fun. While speaking of Lina's changeling boy, the one that she was withholding from Zel, he fawned over Ranma the fairy and batted his eyes, "…lovely boy…oh and her attendant hath one too!"   

The expression on Ranma's face was choice, but he focused on his lines where he tells the audience who Puck is, "…  Those that call you Hobgoblin and **_SWEET_** Puck, You do their work, and they shall have good luck: Are you not…HE?"

To which Xelloss rolled his eyes and giggled, "Thou speak'st right!  I AM that GAY wanderer of the night, I jest to Oberon…and make him…smile…Here comes Oberon!"

Ranma snickered as a glowering Zel approached…

The audience roared.

Later when Val tried to dismiss a clingy Amelia from his leg, he said, "Let me GO!  If thou follow me, I shall do thee mischief in the wood!"

Amelia clung with tenacity and slipped to the floor, Val's pants giving way this time.  Thankfully, his tunic was long.  He dragged her half way across the stage, stopped, looked down and added, "I said, let GO!  Or are ya tryin' ta tell me something here?"

The audience wept tears.

Sylphiel and Zangalus were lost in the forest.  He commented that they should rest and use the turf as their 'shared' pillow.  Martina tossed another from backstage, which hit him in the head.  

Sylphiel giggled and said, "Nay, good Lysander, for HER sake, take a hint and do not lie so near and…use that for a pillow!"

Laughter from the crowd only encouraged them more.

Xelloss transformed Gourry's head into a donkey's and awaited Lina's awakening and reaction.  She pawed him and told him, "…I love thee!"

Gourry looked up incredulously,  "You have little reason for that…"

Xelloss interrupted with, "That's right, he's mine!"  Then winked and let Gourry proceed unhindered.

When Zangalus and Val were chasing a phantom Puck through the forest, thinking they were chasing one another, Xelloss stopped, wrapped an arm around each of the other guys and grinned, "I have a better idea…Why don't we all **_rest_ right here and forget the killing with swords stuff, eh?"  With a wink, he released his friends and continued with the regular dialogue.  Val and Zangalus blinked and gasped, as it on cue, and the audience clapped and laughed.**

Zel and Lina's chemistry showed through.  They glared and smirked and teased…it was hardly acting!  

Lina's eyes were opened and she was freed from her absurd love and said,  "…  I believed I was enamored of an ass!" 

When it was time to under Gourry's 'curse', Zel turned to Xelloss and demanded, "Okay, Puck, remove the ass' head…"

Xelloss grinned and grasped Gourry by his head, not ears, and tugged, unsuccessfully.  Zel sighed and shook his head, "Change him back, you idiot!"

Xelloss grinned wider and added, "That's not what you said last night!"

The audience cried out in surprise and sniggered at their jokes.

The show closed with a long standing ovation.  The proud teacher was taking his bows as the 'producer/director', when the high school principal glided onto the stage.  She smiled and presented the teacher with a single red rose.  As the minor-part actors and actresses appeared and bowed, Zelas presented each with their own rose.  The more important players (those with named parts) received small bouquets of white roses.  When the major-role kids took their bows, the audience cheered and Zelas handed them larger bouquets of red roses.  

Ryoga and Filia, Zangalus and Sylphiel, Val and Amelia come out in pairs holding hands and bowed, the girls showing off prop-wedding bands.  They accepted the flowers, somewhat reluctantly on Val's part, and stepped back.  Zel and Lina, hands clasped, stayed in character and smirked at one another then bowed deeply to the principal.  Zel held his flowers like they were the enemy.  

Xelloss danced onto the stage blowing kisses and acting…goofy and in character.  When his mother handed him his bouquet, the audience grew quieter as he pulled out two roses.  He bit off the stems halfway and then, to Zelas' amazement, stuck one behind her ear and…one behind his own.  He grinned and bowed and the crowd roared.  Even Zelas was amused…

It was fun to see the parents.  Martina's father and mother stood by her and nodded to Zangalus' parents nearby.  Filia's parents from the Settlement greeted Filia and Val.  Sano also greeted them, and had brought the lovely Megumi.  The Mayor was slapping everyone on the back, congratulating them all.  He and Nels Lahda stood together and chatted in a friendly manner.  Luna greeted Lina and her 'guys', Gourry, Zel and Xelloss, until Gourry's family hit like a tidal wave.  Zel and Xelloss stood apart, until Rezo and Zelas joined them.  

"I liked what I saw!"  joked Rezo before saying other positive words.  "But I don't believe I remember Shakespeare done that way before…"

"We… had a little fun tonight.  It was getting old," Zel explained.

Only when you saw them standing together could you imagine they were related.  Similar in size and being slim and fit was part of it, but it was more the mannerisms, the tilt of their heads and speech patterns that gave them away as father and son.

Similarly, Xelloss and his mother both wore unreadable expressions with smiles…and each with a rose behind an ear, which made a person think that they were mother and son.

Luna and Lina wandered over to meet the 'family of odd people', as Luna described it.  Now those two were different as night and day.  Luna's taller, maturely filled out figure was topped off with a Xelloss-style hairdo.  She looked entirely different from her small, fiery redheaded and slender little sister.  The tension rose.  Luna, Rezo, and Zelas nearly seethed in an unspoken aura of mutual hate.  Luna kissed both Zel and Xellos on the cheeks, wished them well and left to find Filia's folks.

Filia, her mother, and father all stood tall, blonde, and beautiful.  Even Val seemed like a tall slender green reed among golden ones.  Truly, they were all of a kind.  Luna stuck out like a thumb, but apparently knew them, joining in their friendly banter.

Sylphiel and her father both dark-haired and serene stood with the more boisterous, outgoing Seyruun family, including Nahga.  Zel nudged Xelloss and nodded toward the dark-haired contingent.  Xelloss found them, just as Nahga found him.

"OH…ho, ho, hoooooo, there they are!  Two of Lina's little boyfriends!  Come sissy-pooh, you know them, right?"  Nahga chuckled and yanked on Amelia's arm.  

Sylphiel followed Amelia with their parents in her wake.  Gourry had successfully freed himself from his family and lodged himself near Lina and Zelgadiss as the Nahga entourage arrived.  From the other side of the room, Filia and Val lead the clan and Luna to the fast-growing Lina fan-club. 

"Ooooh, Lina you must introduce me to aaaaall your friends, starting with…Oh!  I met you before…" Nahga hugged Val in a breath-taking 'hello'.

Xelloss snickered to Zel, "He's been had… finally someone who can put the king of punk into shock!"

"And who is this big hunk of…hunk?"  Nahga glommed onto Gourry's arm and batted her eyes.  Not that he was noticing her eyes…

Gourry was rescued, sort of, by a little brother, Joey, who had snuck in beside him, "That's my brother, Lina's boyfriend!  WHO ARE YOU?"

"Why, Lina!  So this is the one you've been hiding!  Didn't you know you can't hide anything from Nahga the Great White Serpent!  OH, ho, ho, hooooooo!"  she laughed and exchanged Gourry for both Zel  and Xelloss, wrapping an arm around both astonished boys.   "Now which is which?  Let's see, the cute one with the lavender hair, you would be…"

Joey to the rescue again, "That's Zelgadiss and he's Amelia's boyfriend…I think…"

Zel's blush was like an admission of guilt in her book.

"Well… so my little sister's got a boyfriend too!  Why all the secrecy?  Oh, that's right, you like to play the field and hang out with Lina too, I get it!  Oh, ho, ho, ho, hoooooooo!"  Nahga was having the time of her life.  Getting the better of Lina was her life's ambition it seemed and making sport of her in front of her clearly shy and easily embarrassed friends was a kick!  The fact that some of the comments from her or little Joey were hitting the mark made the torment all the better.

Zel managed to wriggle free and in doing so, collided into Amelia and Sylphiel both.  "Sorry…" he gasped and stood, shaken and withdrawn.

"That leaves…this one for myself!"  Nahga gripped Xelloss in a chokehold.  

Lina leaned into his ear and whispered, "You want out of this for good?" 

Xelloss nodded, as best he could.  Nahga was attractive, but not his cup of tea.

Lina grinned evilly,  "Nahga, Nahga, Nahga… just how good an actor do you think the priest-dude is anyway?"

She gasped and dropped him on the floor.

Xelloss frowned at Lina, and rubbed his neck.  "That's not entirely true…"

Sylphiel helped him to her feet, "Shhhhh, everyone knows that, but her, and you're free now.

"Oh, ho, ho, hoooooooo," Nahga laughed.  "You're just trying to keep him safe, I know that!  Oh, well…Lina I've got to go now, your little party is about to begin and I'm not invited!  See you all later…and especially you!"  she smiled at Xelloss and gave him a pinch.

The Mayor finally dragged her away, leaving the other parents a moment to say good night.  "The van and driver will be back in an hour and one half, for those of you who need rides!"  he assured the kids before marching out the door.

"So…Joey, isn't it?"  Zel asked Mr. Information.  "Basketball, huh?"

"Yeah!"  the kid looked directly into Zel's eyes.

Zel chuckled.  He was like a miniature Gourry but with bangs neatly trimmed straight across and hair cut straight off his shoulders.

"But I'm gonna be a drummer like him!"  Joey announced, pointing to Xelloss.  "Next year I start middle school and I'm gonna have a band!"

Zel nodded, "Good idea to start practicing now.  Have you got a teacher?'

Joey shook his head, "Nooo".

Zel nodded toward Xelloss who was busy with Gourry's fawning sisters, the 'singers'.  Joey grinned and nodded, "Would he, ya think?"

Zel extricated Xelloss smoothly and introduced him to Joey.  "This is Gourry's brother Joey…yeah he's nearly as tall as you…basketball player.  He's interested in starting up a band in a year or so, but first…he needs lessons.  That's where you come in, Xelloss.  He wants to be a drummer."  Zel smiled and whispered, "He's already got your haircut, invite him over tomorrow, all right?"

Xelloss smiled and began a tight discussion concerning drumming and equipment with Gourry's little brother until Gourry said it was time to go.  It was very cute.  

The sisters were quizzing Amelia and Sylphiel about the band, the relationships mostly.  "So you like Zel and you like…Xelly maybe?" giggled sister #1.

"We're all friends and none of us are dating!" corrected Amelia. "And Mr. Xelloss is beginning a novice program at the shrine and won't be doing any more dating for a while." 

"But you went out with him!" sister #2 insisted.

"Mr. Zelgadiss, Mr. Xelloss, a dear friend Kiki, and I went to the movies once..." Amelia began.

"Kiki?  Who's that?  She's not in the band is she?" asked sister #1.

"Oh no, she was a friend of mine…from France.  She and Mr. Xelloss were engaged.  Mr. Gourry didn't tell you?  Well…that's all over, she had to leave and go back to France.  Oh yes, very sad…" Amelia sniffed.

"Do you think he's over her?" Sylphiel asked, lip quivering.

Amelia wasn't sure.  Gourry's sisters thought that this was the greatest tragedy of the century and thought Xelly was very brave and so much cooler than ever.

Filia and Val were attacked next. "Did you see how Mom cut Joey's hair?  Just like you did Xelly's!"  giggled sister#1.  "Filia?  Gourry says you're the head cheerleader and everything!  That's so cool! Gods, you're so beautiful, I bet you have lots of boyfriends…" she turned to her other sister who was whispering something.  "What?  You think that guy?  He's so scary!"

Val chuckled and stalked off.  Actually, he didn't want to see or hear Filia's reaction to that statement.  She had only to nod her head and half a dozen guys would rush to her side.  He was something, but not to her.  Not yet.  And the way things were going, not ever.   He smiled.  Now that gloomy Zel guy was rubbing off on him…

"Hey!  You're not going to let those little girls get to you, are you?"

Val turned toward the voice.  It was Filia standing arms crossed and tapping her foot.  "Come on.  Say goodbye to everyone and then the party will start," she reached out and grasped his sleeve.  He melted.

"Sure, I'm comin'…" he smiled shyly, dropping the arrogant act for a moment.

Gourry had Chuckie on one hip and the two sisters and another brother and Joey at his side, "Ahhh, I'll be back in a minute, Lina.  Gotta help get these guys into the van for Mom."

"I'll go with ya, if it's okay?"  Lina winked and grabbed a blushing Joey and one of the sister's hands.  "I'll teach ya a song on the way, okay guys?  Yeah, Joey, you gotta learn to sing too.  Xelloss sings…Val…Gourry…even Zel does!  Yeah he does, doesn't he, Gourry?"

The party was an enormous success.  All the kids danced around with one another and sang karaoke to shared CDs.  The food was plentiful and gone within the first half-hour.   An hour later, Lina and her band climbed into the van and went home happy and exhausted.

As Xelloss and Zelgadiss separated that night, each going to his own 'room', Xelloss said in parting, "I guess it's true then…"

Zel stopped, "What?"

"Lina's Gourry's girlfriend.  She didn't deny it!  Then she took off with his family to say goodbye…" He glanced over to gage his friend's reaction.

Zel hadn't thought about that at all.  He didn't want to now, not in that way.  "Xelloss, Joey's just a kid.  Who knows what fantasyland goes on over there…in the heads of his little siblings.  Lina ignored it and so did everyone else and so should you.  She's known that family all her life, though not him apparently until last summer.  Rather like me, only there's bunches of them.  Anyway, she doesn't treat Gourry any differently than she ever has.  Now stress about something else, like how Martina kept winking at you… or was that Ranma…  oof!  Just kidding!  Good night!"

"Good night, little brother!"  Xelloss called out after Zel's retreating figure.

**__**

**_Sunday Morning_**

**__**

Lina woke up to her sister's voice on the telephone, "CLOSED?  Why?  Oh… yeah, thanks…"  

"Luna?  Something wrong?"

"Ah… no, actually…take a look outside…yeah, cool, huh…"

"SNOW?  IT SNOWED?  HERE?  IN INCHES!" Lina was as excited as a…littler kid.

It only snowed every other year or so in Seyruun, and then only a thin sheet that melted after a few hours.  But every so often, something magical would happen and it would snow for days.

"So… the roads are a mess and the restaurant is closed.  No work today, sis."  Luna laughed and started breakfast.

Lina laughed and started phoning friends, "Ah…Zel?  Yeah, well it's time to get up…ME!  LINA says so!  Hey, listen call your neighbor and pass the word…SNOW…roads are closed and the snow is…lots!  I wanna play in it…snowball fight…"

"Call Gourry.  He's bringing his brother…Joey over for a drum lesson with Xelloss later…that's the idea.  You can all come over and play.  LATER!  Bye," Zel dropped his cell phone and fell back to sleep.

Xelloss heard pounding on his door.  He checked his watch…9:00 AM.  Too early…he rolled off his waterbed onto the floor and crawled to the stairs.  "OOOOOKAAAAAY already!  I'm coming!" he shouted as he yanked on a pair of pants and tossed his kimono over one shoulder.  He stumbled down the stairs to the door.  He was putting on his glasses as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Uh, hello?"  he blinked.  Everything was white.  Except for the cluster of kids gathered around his door.  He squinted into the light, one kid was very tall.  "Gourry?  What?  It's only 9:00!  Yeah, come in…"

He opened the door.  Gourry entered followed by the two smaller forms, "Ahh…sorry to get ya up, but it's…ah…after 11:00 and you said ta come before 12:00…right?"

Xelloss shook his wrist, "What do you know…  I forgot to put in fresh batteries.  I always do that on my birthday, so I don't forget, but…"

"Guess your mind was elsewhere, huh?"  chuckled Gourry.

"What are you **_doing_**!  **_GAHHH!  Xelloss_**!  Get **_dressed_!  It's **_me_**!!!" screamed the familiar voice of Lina from beneath the hat/scarf/ coat disguise.**

Little Joey was staring with frank horror at the scars decorating Xelloss' chest.  Lina was referring to the fact that he was preparing to remove his pants on the way to the shower.

Xelloss dove into the bathroom slamming the door.  He stuck out his head to gasp, "**_Lina_!  What are you doing here?  I thought you were just another of Gourry's little brothers dressed like that!"**

Lina sent a beanbag chair his direction, but he closed the door in time.  She calmed down and took off her outer layer.  Gourry was smiling, but trying to hide his amusement.

"So you think that was funny, huh?  Look at Joey.  He's about to freak out," Lina pointed out.

"N-no I'm not…  I knew 'bout those… um…just… not the same as seeing 'em…" Joey muttered defensively.

"The scars…he's talking about the scars all over his…" Gourry started to clarify his brother's statement automatically, as older siblings are oft to do.

"Of course he meant the **_scars_**!  Grrrrrr…  What **_else_** could he be talking about?  Well, I don't want to wait for**_ him _**to beautify, I'll go check on Zel… **_if_** he's up."  Then loud enough so that Xelloss was sure to hear, now that the water was off, she added, "At least **_Zel_ answers the door dressed decently!  And **_STAYS_** that way!"**

"This coming from the girl who had to lead her friends through the bathroom **_WHILE ZEL _**was in the shower!"  Xelloss reminded her from the bathroom.

Lina grinned and marched out the door.  Joey looked up to his quiet big brother and gasped, "You didn't tell me 'bout **_that_**!  You guys have a **_lot_ more fun than you told mom…" **

            Zelas answered the door.  "I haven't seen him yet dear.  Come on in.  Help yourself to some… whatever you can find, while I go check on Zelgadiss."

            She was floating up the staircase before Lina could get her head out of the refrigerator and say 'don't bother'!  Zel stampeded down the stairs moments later dressed in jeans, T-shirt, and green sweatshirt. 

            "Lina?  Before noon on a Sunday?  Did Hell freeze over as well?"  he smirked.  

            "Uh, huh.  Take a look for yourself!"  she said while finishing off a slice of quiche.

            "Gahhh!  IT HAS!"  Zel gasped dramatically as he peered out the window.

            "I'm here.  Wanna play?  Your idiot stepbrother might be dressed or doing his hair.  Gourry brought Joey for his lesson," Lina asked, then drained her glass of milk.  "Get your snow clothes, buster, and prepare for a 'death by snow-ball fight'!

            "Snow.  Cool, er cold."  Zelgadiss reappeared in coat, gloves, and pulled on boots at the door.  "Your stuff at Xelloss'?"

            "Yep.  I kept the boots on and ran over.  Maybe the other little boys will want to play too," she grinned and scampered after Zel to the other place.

            Xelloss was dressed and dry and was showing Joey his kit.  Gourry opened the door and nodded, "Zel?  Not too early for you?"

            "I was reading about broadband high-speed Internet access.  Xelloss has his own DSL line while I have to share with the home phone.  Satellite sounds interesting for the future.  Hey, Xelloss?  How about you take a look outside?  Lina, get him with a snowball fast!"  Zel whispered to her as she hurried into her coat and gloves.

            "It's bright.  I opened the door once already," Xelloss answered and turned his attention back to Joey.  "Oh, okay…" He skipped to the door opened it and…

  Wheeee!    Splat!  

            "SNOW?  It snowed?  You're not working, Lina…  Are the roads…" Xelloss exclaimed as his brain engaged and the snowball melted into his shirt.

            "Closed.  All over, so you and Zel aren't going to the Dojo either. AND, here's the best part, more's coming!"  Lina said from the open door.

            "Wow!  I don't remember seeing so much before… any for that matter!"  he said excitedly.

            "Sure ya do…just a couple…maybe three or four years ago we had some…  Oh, yeah… you and Zel were indisposed…  So, put on your coat and gloves and let's have a snowball fight!  You can do lessons later, after fun **_and _**lunch!" she announced.

            "We have to feed you all too?" queried Zel as he stacked up another snowball.

            "If I win…  you treat.  But if you win…you treat!"  Lina smiled slyly as she squeezed a handful of snow into a hard icy core, then formed a softer crust over it and added it to her growing pile.

            Xelloss and Gourry followed by Joey, 'teamed up' closer to the house.  Gourry had the whole 'fight' thing down and could turn out snowballs like lightning.  Xelloss was better at sneaking up behind and stuffing snow down jackets.  Joey was so thrilled to be included in the 'big kids' play that he politely supplied big brother with ammunition and kept somewhat dry.  As lop-sided as the arrangement seemed, it was fairly equal, seeing as how Zel and Lina were deadly aims and ammo-ahead from the start.

            Within half an hour, they were so cold and wet that a tie was called and they split into two groups to get dry.  Xelloss lead the boys to his place and Zel took Lina up to his room.  There he grabbed some dry things for himself and Joey and offered to Lina,  "I'll leave you to dig through and take anything that fits."

            "Gee, thanks, Zel…" she smirked.  Once he'd gone, she took the opportunity to check out his room.  Stark and clean.  She smiled to see a stack of books beside the beanbag chair she'd gifted him Guess he uses it.  In his closet hung the clothes she was used to seeing Zel wear, plus a suit or sports jacket whatever…ooh, the sword…better not touch….  Lina sighed and opened a drawer or two  jeans…T-shirt.  

Ha!  A little long, just roll 'em up and TA-DA!  I'm dressed!  

            Lina lingered a bit longer.  The bottom drawer held his yearbooks from elementary school, none from middle school surprise, surprise ,  and nothing she hadn't known about before.   His backpack was neatly hung on a peg.  Nothing out of place, nothing accumulated, nothing unnecessary…just like Zel.  Wearing his clothes and sitting at his desk watching the snowflakes start to fall again, gave Lina a warm fuzzy feeling of safety and familiarity.  Her revere was disturbed by the sounds of elephants and monkeys thrashing and thundering about in the kitchen below.  FOOD!  Enough of THIS!  Lina did a little twirl and skipped out the door to join her friends.

            "Lina!"  Xelloss chuckled.  "You do look better in those than he does!  Hey…Zelgadiss!  Look at Lina!"

            Gourry thought she looked very good, except that now his brother and two of his best friends looked confusingly alike.

            Lina noticed and laughed, "Good thing our hair's different colors or you'd get us mixed up, huh?"

            "Not a chance," Gourry smiled and left it at that.

            Xelloss and Joey returned to the practice room for drumming lessons after lunch.

            "I was about your age when I started drums.  So you sit on the throne…that pedal's for the bass drum and the other's for the hi-hat.  To start get a rhythm going bass, hi-hat…bass, hi-hat…right foot, left…right foot, and left…That's right.  Do you have a CD player?  No?  Keep going, I'll be back…" 

Xelloss danced up the stairs to his loft, then back down.  "Take this one…just a little portable with an okay headset.  Yeah, sure, I trust you Gabriev's with my stuff.  Here's some CDs with excellent but different styles of drumming.  Listen to them lots and focus on the drum part.  Now I'll show you some more to try…what have you got to practice on at home?  Oh…  I have Val's drum practice crap here…I NEVER use it so…  It's okay!  You get good enough and I'll have you stand in for me when I sing my songs…If your folks'll let you…"

Gourry, Lina, and Zel listened for awhile.  Then, bored, they crowded in front of Xelloss' computer and took turns playing games.  Lina left the boys to finish their game and sat on the stairs listening in on Joey and Xelloss' conversation.

"So you do any sports?"  Joey asked with a look of adoration.

"Yes!  Karate," Xelloss answered.

"Any good?" 

"Yes… and Zelgadiss is going to teach us all archery for spring."

"I can't do that stuff…  I'm growin' so fast I'm always trippin' or clutzyin' around," Joey sighed.

"Well, I never had that problem.  Anyway, dancing teaches you coordination…It helped me in Karate too!"  Xelloss smiled.

"DANCING?  Eeew… that's sissy stuff, but…  I guess not if you do it…" Joey hesitated to be too judgmental.

"That's right!  Plus it's fun after awhile…and some girls can dance too and that's… ha, ha, not particularly interesting to you right now, but later on… it's a way to get closer," Xelloss chuckled a little.

"Yuck!  Not me!  Though…so who do you like to dance with?"  Joey asked and feeling cool being treated like one of the guys.

Xelloss looked around, but didn't see anyone in hearing distance (Lina being just out of his line of vision).  "Well…  Amelia is really good, a little pushy…but Lina…she is my favorite…" he mused, eyes closed reliving the memories.

"You mean my brother's girlfriend?"  Joey asked trying to figure out how things worked.

"Yes, that Lina…although she's everybody's good friend…and I think she can dance with whomever she wants," Xelloss corrected.

"She's pretty popular then, huh?  So you have a girlfriend too?"

Xelloss shook his head, "I repeat, no.  I'm starting the shrine's novice program to be a priest and the novices…don't date or anything."

"Really?  All Right!  That's sounds fine with me!  Maybe I'll do that too…when I get older," Joey smiled, happy to have found a way to avoid girl problems.

Before Xelloss could say any more, Gourry and Zel started down the stairs.  "Hey, Lina?  Time to go, huh?"  Gourry asked with a kindly smile.

"Go?  Yeah, I guess I should study some for next week's finals...oh that English assignment of…umpteen pages of worksheets and that final writing assignment…another poem!"  Lina grumbled as she dragged on her winter coat, hat, gloves, and boots.

Zel had gone to get the clothes from the drier.  "Everything's mostly dry but… just return my clothes next week, CLEAN!"  he insisted.

Gourry told Xelloss that he'd return his borrowed things and bundle up a set of spares to leave there,  "I'm the hardest to fit… and Val could borrow them too."

Xelloss handed Joey a box to carry home this new 'loot'.  He and Zel said good bye and returned to the kitchen to start dinner. 

The snow kept on coming.  Gourry carried Lina piggyback style for the last few blocks of their labored walk home.  

The radio announced that school was cancelled for Monday since the snow plows were using the teachers' parking lots to store mountains of snow.  This was the first time in 75 years that that had happened in Seyruun. 

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	37. Chapter 37 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 37

******_THE SLAYERS_**

**Tuesday morning.**

The Tuesday morning announcements included: Go to your regularly scheduled classes today.  Wednesday and Thursday use the final schedules.  The final schedules are available at the office.  Friday is grading day; there are no scheduled classes, however, make-up tests may be scheduled.

            "I know that yesterday was unusual, but that just gave you all another day to complete your writing project, which was to write a humorous poem…with a twist.  The final exam will cover everything up to, but NOT including the material on the worksheets you are turning in today.  Any questions?  No, that material will not be covered, as I JUST said!  Now then, when I call your names, I would like you to stand and read your poem.  If there are questions, you will answer them, understood?  Good.  First…  Filia…" the teacher dove into the material like a cat into catnip.

Filia stood always willing to be the center of attention, but somewhat reluctant to be the first, "Okay, here goes…It's called '_Tree Story_,' because it's the only thing I could think of… Ahem 

            There was a tree whose leaves were green and felt itself alive,

            So much that it pulled up its roots and took off for a drive.

            It jumped a rig filled high with logs and set in for a ride,

            And at night amongst the load the funny tree would hide.

            Until one eve he lay down and snuggled with the timbers, 

            And recognized that all were kin and some looked like his sisters.

            Another could have been his aunt, save for some missing limbs,

            And then he spied his uncle too, his cousin, then the twins.

            Ho!  How is it that you all are here, a travelling this fair road?

            I thought I was the bravest one quite curious and bold!

            So silently you lie and wait so quiet and so still…

He wondered… what enchantment's this?  Like going to a mill?

And then…  Cousin, sisters, uncle, aunt, they all began to roll,

            Oh yes, the twins and he did too join others down below.

            Where a miller pushed them on and trimmed them all to planks.

            He sawed them, he nailed them up, and surprise… the tree gave thanks.

            For now together they will be a family joined and all,

            To line the floors and walls and roofs of some suburban mall."

            There were a few gasps followed by chuckles and Lina's outright laughter, "A 'save the trees' poem in disguise.  Good job, Filia!"

            There were a couple of questions, but mostly the class just wanted to say they liked its weirdness.  So did the teacher, naturally because Filia was a favorite.

The teacher called on some other kids then…  "Xelloss, you may read your poem."

            Xelloss stood, smiled and began: "It's called 'In the Light of the New Moon'.

 Bright rays of sun shown on his face in the shadows dark,

            The cloudy morn was cheerful in the clarity of sky and hymn of lark.

             Great joy spread as frowning eyes hid his open smile,

             Then sorrowing, he laughed with joy, and in delight he wept with anguish then sang the wordless song of triumph and of trial.

  He looked down at the bird above, then up to see his noisy feet tread silent on the path,

  There she stood an icy wind who blew both warm and dry and he felt the loving touch of her most kindly wrath.

  Then he knew… the day I shall be free begins the moment I see the light of the new moon."

"Ah… that's it," Xelloss smiled and sat down.

Zel and Lina exchanged glances.  "That was about him.  He is so messed up…"

The teacher called on one student who had raised his hand, "Like… the new moon is dark…did you know that?"

Xelloss nodded, "Yes."

"That's what made it so damned funny, moron!" snapped Lina.

The teacher shot her a warning look and called on another kid, who asked.  "So where did the path take him?  You didn't say…"

Xelloss cleared his throat, "Um… to his destiny… no where… it doesn't matter he's trapped forever anyway."

Without waiting to be called on another kid sitting nearby asked, "So what's so funny about that?  It's **_supposed_ to be a humorous poem."**

Xelloss plastered on his smile and said,  "He knows living is futile, but he's hopeful anyway.  You laugh at kids like that everyday so they must be funny.  Anyway, it's the wordplay that makes it humorous, not the subject matter… dark humor you see…twisted."  His voice trailed off to silence.  He hadn't expected to read the poem in front of the class.  It exposed more about him than he wanted revealed. 

The teacher called on several other students, then Zelgadiss.

Zel cleared his throat and began,  " Fortune Cookie:

            After the mess was cleared away

            The dishes smeared with uneaten food and clutter

            All that was left were the cups and cooling tea.

            The conversation languished

            The patron's face grew anguished

            He clutched his chest in pain yet paid his fee.

            Ah, the cookies arrived and he broke one, his heart a-flutter

            Then died.  The fortune read, 'This is your lucky day!' 

Xelloss snickered from behind, "Complicated rhyme scheme!"

The teacher called on a different student, who asked,  "So the guy wasn't annoyed by the expense of the meal, he was having a heart-attack?"

"Ah, yes," Zel replied.

"Yeah…that makes it pretty funny," responded the same kid.

"Thanks," Zel said.

Toward the end, the teacher called on Lina.

"Okay.  This works better if ya look at it too so I'm gonna write it on the overhead too… click.  It's called 'Outside the Box'…

            EXTRAORDINARY

                        Canary

            SPECIAL

                        Yellow

            ONE OF A KIND

                        Recliner

            DIFFERENT

                        End

            REMARKABLE

                        Table

            I am UNIQUE, OUTSIDE THE BOX!  

I sit on my canary yellow recliner 

And watch the box setting on the end table 

Admiring my physique sitting outside the box."

            The admiration from her friends was all she needed, but she answered the stupid questions from everyone else with unusual poise.

            Xelloss whispered,  "Now that's the coolest rhyme-scheme yet…"

            Zel smiled just a little, "Just like you, Lina…"

            Lina returned his half-smile, then paused to wonder if he had meant the poem was like her or the rhyming.

            By lunchtime, a definite change had occurred in Lina.  Gourry charged to the lunch table, paper in hand, no lunch, and an expression of horror etched across his face.  Lina jumped to his side and clutching a similar paper screamed, "YOU SAW IT TOO????!!!!!"

            Zel was in line buying a bagel, when he heard her cry.  He fled the snack bar and flew towards the anguished pair.  "What is it?"

            "Did you see the schedules?  For finals… look!"  Lina stuffed the paper into his face.

            Zel scanned it, brow furrowed, "So?  Looks fine to me." 

            Gourry helped him out a bit by pointing out the missing information, "There's no LUNCH …  either day!"

            Zelgadiss believed himself to be a tightly controlled person, but now he was starting to care, to care about these idiots, er… friends.  His heart was pounding, adrenaline flowing readying him for a pending crisis.  So, what was the problem?  NO LUNCH SCHEDULED!  All that stress over food!  Gahhh!  As he felt the anger brewing, he wondered if he should just let go or…

            "No problem!"  came that oh so familiar sing-song voice.  "I have the new schedules right here!  I saw the mistake this morning and fixed the computer problem.  Here, Gourry…Lina, take one.  Zelgadiss, would you like…" Xelloss smiled impishly at his friend, who was in **_no_** mood for a joke.

            Zel batted the offending paper out of his friend's hand.  "Better yet… just get a drink and find other company…" Zel mumbled to Lina.  "I can't believe he's back to his old tricks again.**_ FIXED_** the program… screwed the program…  Well two can play at that," he growled some more and stomped back to the snack bar.

            Amelia joined the group at the table and asked, "Where's everybody?"

            "You mean  'where's Zel?'  …" Filia smiled at Amelia,  "He's sulking with the Draconians.  Lina thinks he's mad at Xelloss for messing with the scheduling program, but he couldn't have done anything that big, so Zel's probably just being moody.  But Val and … oh, here's Sylphiel…  Hi!" 

            "Hi" Sylphiel smiled and looked over the group.  "He's not here…Val.  He never made it to Math today!"

            "Or history," added Gourry, happy with his new and improved schedule and a warm slice of pizza.

            Lina's head snapped up,  "No Val?  That can't be good, not with finals starting tomorrow.  Anyone see Sano, let me know…"

            "Lina?"  

            She broke away from her sandwich to look up, "Yeah?  Oh, Allan.  What can I do for you this time?"

            "It's more what I can do for you!"  he smiled and her eyes narrowed.  His charm was lost on her today.  "A great fan of yours asked me to pass this on to you."

            Amelia remembered to be polite, "Oh Mr. Schezar, we wanted to thank you for suggesting our band for the Valentine Dance.  That was very thoughtful of you!"

            "My pleasure, Amelia.  Hmmm, looks like you're missing a few…Oh, I see one of them is at my table.  He's so like Van, don't you think, Gourry?"  Allan turned to his fellow fencer.

            "Ahhh, kinda moody, course I don't know Van so good.  Zel's… got some problems, but he's super smart… good friend… sharp guitarist…" Gourry left off.  Zel was too good a friend for him to talk about him behind his back.  Gourry was a man of honor, no doubt about it.

            "Hmm, not so much alike then.  Hello Filia, see you at the basketball game this weekend?  There's a whole contingent of guys who go just to see you, all of you… you too Sylphiel.  Well, I'll leave you to your note, Lina.  Later!"  Allan patted her head and left.

            "Oh…he's so…dreamy…" Sylphiel sighed.

            "Sleazy…" Amelia supplied. 

            "Available.  I hear he broke up with his latest conquest.  Lina?  Watch it, he's paying you a lot of attention lately," Filia smirked.

            Gourry made a point of noisily stuffing trash into a sack and removing his trays.  He strode over to the garbage cans and dumped the trash then added his trays to the growing stack on a rack nearby.  He was in no hurry to return.  He knew Filia was dying to gossip about relationships, and he knew Lina was not.  He was unsure about his status with her, which made listening to Lina deny that there was anything between them hurt.  That might change…someday…soon, but not today at the lunch table, he was certain.  He was not concerned about Allan Schezar.  He would make no inroads with his violent, controlling Lina Inverse.  Gourry no longer worried about Val and, from what he'd gleaned from Zel, mostly, Lina did not return Xelloss' obvious feelings either—regardless of that entire Kiki mystery.  That left Zel.  Lina and Zel.  They were so alike, so close…they spoke a secret language.  Gourry suspected that they were not aware of it.  That was an insurmountable wall to penetrate.  He sighed, and smiled, thinking of Amelia… on the other side of that wall.  Funny what things they all shared…

            "Time to go back.  Lina's shakin' her head…now she's lookin' for me…" he smiled, satisfied to be included.

In his absence, Filia continued, "So… is it true?  Lina.  Don't give me that look…  Gourry's family seems to think you're nearly part of it…Is he your boyfriend…officially?"

            There was no better way to get everyone's undivided attention than to ask a personal question point-blank.  Lina was reading the note, but on hearing the question, blushed to her roots and sputtered in Zel-fashion,  "Filia!  Mind your own business and forget what little kids tell you.  No.  No.  No.  I'm not anybody's anything, get it!  Now listen to this…now where did **_HE_** get off too…oh, there.  Sit down Gourry, this is important.  Our fan, and may I add a clever and far-seeing one… suggests that we, the Slayers, make a recording.  The suggestion is to use Macross Studios…same as the Suzaku Seven.  Good idea, huh?  Course it'll cost something…"

            "I'll find out!"  Amelia cried.  "It would be exciting to have a CD to sell at concerts!"

            While they were discussing the possibility, Xelloss spotted Sano and waved him over.  

            "Betcher lookin' for Val, huh?"  Sano pushed a shock of wild brown hair out of his eyes and folded his arms.  "Well…he broke curfew and got in real late last night…roughed up too.  Some oafs after him.  I'll tell him you asked.  But to get him here tomorrow, I could use some help.  Any you guys have a car?"

            Xelloss looked off into the distance,  "Zelgadiss will pick him up, if you ask."

            "But not if you do, huh?  Yeah, I know how that can be…I'm a go-between for the two most inept friends in the world.  I mean Kenshin's cool and all but when it comes to girls, er, women…Ah, well…I'll go talk to Zel then…" Sano nodded to Xelloss and departed toward the Draconian cultist table. 

            "There goes another one…" Sylphiel sighed.

            "Losers all," proclaimed Filia.  "Those good-looks spoils them all…or is it having a girlfriend…" she laughed at her own silliness too.

            "Ah…  I was looking for…Zelgadiss?"  A tall upper classman stood scratching his head and looking over the table.  His question was met with silence, so he pulled out Zel's chair and sat down between Xelloss and Amelia.

            It wasn't that they were unfriendly to most kids, but some were the clingy sort that once let in, never went away.  This kid, Xelloss had discovered, was one of **_those_** kids, as was Martina.  He was one too, but he had worked out a kind of acceptance with Lina's group over the past four months.

            "Hi, Hojo," Xelloss said, his ubiquitous smile faint.  "Zelgadiss is sitting over there, see?"

            Hojo smiled nervously and adjusted his glasses.  "That's okay.  I can talk to you about it…you know Sango…Miroku…Kagome…" He patted Xelloss on the shoulder.

            That was the other problem with the guy; too 'hands on'.  Amelia was often like that, which disturbed an introvert like Zel to death at times.  Sylphiel was also, to some extent, but mostly showered her attention on Gourry.  Xelloss was learning to curb his natural urges, through physical force from Lina and the others, for the most part.  Let the girl make the first move or get blown to bits.  Hojo was a bit too close for comfort.

            Xelloss shifted in his seat, "Oh really?  What's up?"

            Hojo sighed,  "It's Kagome…I give her gifts…ask her out…You know we did make it to the ice cream shop, but then she just took off all the sudden.  Her health isn't good at all, you know!"

            Xelloss thought about the few times that he'd met that bundle of energy.  She exuded well-being and fitness!  "So…you're worried about her health?" he said, but he thought,  "Get to the point…"

            Hojo's face saddened,  "It's all that travelling with the international debate and political exchange program…I know it!  She's gone for weeks at a time."

            Amelia couldn't stand it, that was her interest too, "It doesn't take that much time!  I make plenty of time for my friends and the SLAYERS too!  I think she likes to visit with her other friends…the ones you mentioned and…Xelloss, what's that other one, the scary looking guy with the white hair?"

            "Inu…  Hojo, I think they're close.  Maybe you should just back off and explore new territory yourself.  Say, Sylphiel over there…" Xelloss said as he started to get out of his seat and sneak off.

            Hojo jumped up, grabbing at Xelloss' arm and crying out, "Yes!  Miroku's a priest at Sylphiel's temple so I could keep better track of Kagome!  Oh, I'm so glad I talked to you about this…Hey, it's almost time for class…I'll walk you to computer lab!"

            Lina snickered at Xelloss' obvious discomfort at the suggestion,  "Yeah, you keep a eye out for the jocks too!  Be sure Xelloss doesn't get lost now!  Ha, ha, ha!"

            Filia laughed as well, "I didn't know anyone could be more annoying than Xelloss!  Where did that nerd come from?"

            "Remember the bake sale for the archery club?  Well, Zel saved him from certain death at the hands of a jealous non-boyfriend of Kagome's…" Lina said waving a celery stick around out of Gourry's reach.

            "Ooh yeah, the **_Inu _**Yasha guy on the motorcycle…I did his nails…er, claws in black and red.  He's yummy all right and looks like he really could shred a guy like Hojo.  That was nice of Zel.  So… now?"  Filia laughed and grabbed the celery stick for herself.

            "Zel told me Xelloss has to 'save' the geek's computer all the time too.  So anyway, now he's starting to hang around them."  Lina sighed and started cleaning up her lunch mess.  "Zel's surly enough to keep him at bay, but Xelloss…He's gotta learn or suffer…or maybe they'll become friends."

            The bell signaled the end of lunch for another day.

            The computer lab was lively as the final projects were shown off.  Zel and Xelloss demonstrated the video equipment and software then finished with another showing of the Slayers' video.  For those who had missed the lunch presentation, this was their first viewing.  Most everyone was a bit amazed that the two nerdiest guys in class were a part of a cool rock band.  Instant respect was truly gratifying.  

            "I hope you'll be returning for next semester," the teacher told them in private.  "You make quite a pair!"

            Zel nodded.  Xelloss shook his head,  "I may not.  I have a full plate of extras coming up.  Besides, I think we need the space…we share several classes, friends, and a house…step brothers!" 

            "Oh!  I guess that is a lot of time to spend together.  I'm pleased you could get along so well and do this project.  It's been a pleasure having you both to help out," she smiled and engaged some other students in conversation.

            "You have no idea…" muttered Zel.  He felt like punching his 'friend' out and wished the day was over.  Then he remembered they had karate together after school.  "God, why did I decide to do that?  At least I had the presence of mind to stick with the sensei for a while…and not Xelloss."

**_Tuesday late afternoon._**__****

            After leaving the Dojo, Zel broke the silence.  "The reason that I drove today was to stop by Val's.  So we're going there now, all right with you?"

            Xelloss nodded, "You're the driver.  Why bother asking me?"

            Zel didn't take his eyes off the road to answer.  "In case you were wondering…So what's with the attitude?"

            "Attitude?  MY attitude?  You're **_walking_ attitude!  And… and you stuck me with Hojo at lunch.  You know the others wouldn't help.  He's so …blind!  He's crazy about a girl who's obviously interested in someone else and…can't get the message even when it's spelled out in plain English!  What?  Come on, even I'm not that dense," Xelloss squirmed.**

"Just glad I missed that conversation…" Zel smirked.

"Yeah…and he's so…chummy, you know?"  Xelloss rested a hand on Zel's shoulder for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah…he reminds me of you at the beginning of school.  RE-MINDS ME, I said.  Hair's different…heh, heh…don't give me that look.  That's **_my_** glare.  Trademark Zelgadiss Glare, Slayers Co."

"I wasn't **_chummy_, I was **_friendly_**…Did you know that that friend of Sango's, Miroku, is a priest at the shrine?  I didn't either…Hojo told me…Yes, I'm bringing ****_that_ guy up again.  I mentioned that he should branch out and suggested Sylphiel," Xelloss said, removing his headband and smoothing down his hair.**

"Trying to get in Lina's good graces again, by getting Sylphiel out of the picture?  Actually, Sylphiel and Hojo aren't a bad…ah, shit, now you're getting me to start pairing up friends.  I will not do it!"  Zel insisted.  "Here we are.  I hope all the hubcaps are on by the time we leave…"

Val opened the door.  He wasn't looking great.

"Yo," he greeted the two, holding open the door.  "Not much room for visitors…"

"Val?"  Zel frowned.  "What happened to you?"

"Awww, Jillas and Gravos tried to warn me last week.  Gaav's near.  How near?  Don't know, but he sent one of his henchmen after me…Saygram.  Ever heard'a that one?  No?  Well, we argued.  I said I was done with drugs, robbin', whatever…in return…three broken ribs and a black-eye."  He grinned over at Sano, "Good thing Megumi's a trained medic.  She can doctor me **_anytime_, heh, heh…"**

"Gaav…" gasped Zel.  "So what did you have to agree to…oh, I know you had to accept something because you're still alive."

Val looked away.  He wiped his nose where a ring had been ripped out.  "I said I'd join up, if he came back and asked me personal-like.  I'm hopin' he won't.  I don't know what'll happen if he does…'

Xelloss slammed his hand down on the table and opened his eyes wide,  "I'm going to risk my life in a very dangerous game of cat and mouse, the mouse being Gaav, I hope.  If I survive that, I'm going for bigger prey.  I need to know which side you are going to be on…it's not a joke.  This is for real!"

Val gaped, stunned by Xelloss' sudden outburst.  Zelgadiss nodded toward Sano, then said in a low voice, "Come for a ride, we need to talk."

Xelloss nearly ripped the door off the car and fell into the back seat.  Val slipped into the passenger's seat beside Zel.  They drove around the block and parked in an out-of-sight location.  "All right.  Let's save the posturing and just talk," Zel began, "What Xelloss said was the truth.  I didn't want Sano to hear any more so…what do you say, Val?  What if I told you we will have back up…the mayor's office, police, the Shrine, lawyers…yeah, the one that got you off before."

Val looked back at Xelloss' frowning face and at Zel's expressionless visage,  "This plan of yours…had better be good…"

**_Tuesday night.        _**

****

            Zelgadiss was typing at his computer when he heard a soft knock on his door.  "What?"  he said as he minimized the work on the monitor to hide it and rose from the chair.  "Just a minute…I don't think it's locked, come in."

            It was Xelloss.  His best friend usually, but not the person he wanted to talk to now.  He was annoyed at him for playing the 'scheduling' prank, among other things he'd put out of his mind.

            "Ah…hi," Xelloss smiled weakly and plopped onto Zel's beanbag chair.

            Zel stood, arms crossed over his chest, and replied, "I'm busy so get to the point."

            Xelloss's eyes flickered up at Zel's then down at his hands.  "Okay…How did you learn to drive?  Not Rezo, obviously."

            That caught Zel off guard.  "No.  Not him.  A friend of his… no scratch that… one of his enslaved graduate students in the chemistry department.  Why?"

            "Why do you think?"  Xelloss spat, tears welling up in his eyes.  "How many eighteen year old guys do you know who can't drive?  And don't say Val, cause he drives…he just can't get a license."

            Zel couldn't think of any.  Xelloss wiped his face with his sleeve and struggled for control.  "Would you teach me?"  Xelloss asked, the pain in his voice causing it to crack.

            Ouch!  That had to hurt!  thought Zelgadiss, then aloud asked,  "When can you get a permit?"

            Xelloss took a deep shuddering breath,  "Not for another two months, but I'd like to get in some practice before then."

            Zel strode over and kneeled next to his friend.  "If you do something in return."

            Xelloss nodded.

            Zel waited until he looked up at him.  "This is important.  I want you to call Dr. Adams, now, tonight and make an appointment to talk to him.  First, anti-depressants shouldn't keep you from getting a license.  Second, you need help.  Before I lay my life on the line with you…and I'm not talking about driving lessons now—at least I hope not—I want you as stable mentally as possible.  I'm not trying to be critical here, but you need some help--the kind I can't provide—before something unimaginable happens.  Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

            Xelloss looked back down at his hands and nodded.

            Zel continued, "Listen, you're my friend, an important one I don't want to lose.  I don't think you're crazy or anything, just…just talk to him…I'll go with you, if that would help."

            Xelloss looked up and spoke at last, "Okay, give me the phone.  I'll call him now."

**_Wednesday morning._**

            Finals. 

            Lina was taking Spanish.     She had no idea why she had chosen that language as her 'second' out of the myriad languages of the world she had to choose from.  Ah, yes…Luna's idea.  Well, now she was stuck in it.  She needed to take three years of a foreign language, this was the second year, and, damn, she was going to get it over with.  'Course she had to take the final now…verbs…vocabulary…write a story?  Now that was fine.  Lina could write.  She had a terrific imagination and a way with words, even in Spanish.  Okay, this test would be fine…

            Zelgadiss turned in his German final fifteen minutes early, so he was first to take the oral exam.  No sweat.  He could gargle with the best of them.

            "That's fine, Zelgadiss.  If you wish you may stay here and read or go to the library," the teacher smiled at the scarred boy with the strange wiry hair.

            "Ah, I'll go…thanks," he muttered and flew out the door.

            Xelloss translated a text handed him by the teacher without so much as pausing to catch his breath.

            "That was fine, Xelloss…but what's the rush?  You may take all the time you need, you know?" the teacher asked.

            "Ah…I need to use the restroom…if it's okay…"

            "Oh, of course…and no need to return, just go to the library and read until your next class.

            "Hi."

            "Ah, yeah, hi, Xelloss."

            "Done early, huh?"

            "Yes…you too?"

            "Sometimes I could just scream…I'm so bored…" Xelloss sighed.

            "Yeah, well…not here…library..." Zel warned.

            "Chess?"

            "Why not?"

            The science final was a one-hour multiple choice followed by lab 'unit' cleanup and inventory.  The fruit-fly jars were carefully checked and returned to the storage cabinet.  Of course, some kid managed to drop one of control bottles sending a cloud of flies into the air.  Zel and Xelloss devised a trap using an orange slice from Lina's lunch as bait. Lina swatted nearly as many as they caught, merely using her rolled up 'unit' check-off list, proving that simple was often times best.

            At lunch, it was a welcome relief to see Val and Zel smiling and returned to the fold.  Gourry was in good spirits, bringing over a box of MilkDuds to share with everyone.  

            "Hey, this one's heart-shaped!  See, here's the valves and veins…" Lina exclaimed, smiled his way and popped the candy into her mouth.  "Ha, this was my worst day of finals and it's almost over…I know I aced the Spanish and science and I have only the math test left!  I am soooo good!"  

She nearly giggled, then made a grab for Gourry's box of candies.  He was expecting the move, so quickly covered the box with his hand and raised his arm, holding the candy many feet out of her reach.  "Zel!" he shouted, as Lina bounded into his arms.

The candy box flew to Zel's upraised hand.  Lina scrambled off Gourry and stood measuring the distance to Zel.  He decided to take no chances, caught Val's eye and tossed the box his way.  Filia ducked.  She sat between Val and Lina and didn't want to be accosted.  "Not my hair!  Stay away from my hair!" she shouted and laughed at the same time.

As Lina lunged, the box flew over the table to Xelloss, who caught it and waved it teasingly.  Her eyes narrowed, fangs appeared…now here was someone she could take out…if only she could jump the table…that's when she felt two warm hands encircle her waist, holding her still.

"Ahhhh…better not…if you do, he'll just throw it back to Val or me…and you'll be on the table…or him," whispered Gourry's equally warm breath in her ear. 

She turned her flaming eyes onto him.  EEK!  He released his grasp on Lina's waist with haste.

"For that…I get the box and everything in it, plus…another one all to myself…now," she displayed a little more fang.

"Ahh…right, Lina!"  he gulped and smiled uneasily.  "I need that box, Xelloss…" Gourry asked warily, not wanting to take his eyes off of Lina—and miss protecting himself from an oncoming punch—or the flying box.  "Got it" he sighed as the box was safely returned to him.  "Hereya go, Lina."

"Don't forget!"  she winked and emptied the candy into her hand.  "Ha, another heart to eat!"

Lina's favorite subject was not math, at any time, in any form.  Her approach to problem solving was unorthodox, involving a lot of hand waving and talk.  Lina could talk her way around anything, even math, to a point.  "I mean it's close to… something like… then you just wave…and that's the answer … close enough!"  

            Often, Lina's answer was correct.  Just not in math.  In math, she had to memorize the theorems and follow the rules in exacting terms and detailed analysis.  That was right up Zel's alley and, strangely, Xelloss' too, but it was not Lina's way.  

            Lina entered the classroom and took her seat near the back of the room.  She pulled out her 'lucky' Zel mechanical pencil and waited.  The teacher passed by, placing her test form face down on the desk.  Lina turned it over and… a happy face was stamped across the front page.  Joy and relief washed over her like a tsunami.  This meant she didn't have to take the final.  She could accept her grade as is and leave...or take the test and go for a better grade.  Her grade was fine.  Lina packed up and left, handing the teacher her test with her name at the top and the happy face decorated with little horns and fangs.

**_Wednesday afternoon._**

**__**

            Val joined the others for band practice.  Xelloss brought in a kitchen chair so that he could sit comfortably and play the keyboards.  They spent most of their time on the new songs.  

Lina was frustrated with hers, "I just can't get into this song…"

Zel snapped, "Why don't you let someone else sing it then!"

Lina considered his words for a moment…  "Martina!  I'll teach her myself and get her to do it for the Valentine Dance.  That ought to get her off my back for good!"

            Sylphiel and Filia were folding paper cranes while Lina and Amelia worked through the vocals for Xelloss' song.  "So I noticed that basketball player you were talking about…he's in my math class too.  I sat behind him during the final today…hope I pass it!" she giggled.****"Would you really go out with him if he asked?"

            "Ohhhh…I don't know…" Filia drawled.  "It's sooo much trouble living on the settlement and getting around on dates.  Plus I'd have to introduce him to my family first and that's a drag…I don't know if he's really worth all that trouble after all…Look at that nail!  I need to repaint them.  Wanna help?"

            Sylphiel smiled and pulled out a bottle of polish that matched.  "So who **_is_** worth the trouble?"

            Filia sighed and said carelessly,  "Nobody… but any one of **_these_** guys would work…" then she added to show that she **_really_** didn't **_care _for them:  "They've been introduced and we get together often already so it wouldn't be like any trouble."**

            "Hmmm," smiled Sylphiel.  "Wanna change colors?  I was thinking green…were you thinking green or… purple?"  

            "Okay we've decided how to do it!  Come over and learn our part!" cried Amelia to the other two singers.  "Oh since there's no school Friday, can we get together for practice early?"**__**

**"That's right…Hey, we can do the Goodwill Tour and replace some of our costumes.  We won't be so rushed!"  Lina added.**

            "Good, then we have more time on Saturday to rest before the basketball game, right Filia?" smiled Sylphiel.

            "The what?  Oh yeah, our cheerleading…" Filia smiled back.

            "I got nothing ta do, wanna go to the game, Lina?"  Gourry asked.

            "Ah…"she gasped not knowing what to say,   "Amelia?  Xelloss, Val…"

            "Oh I'm going for sure, Miss Lina.  The Van can take us all!"  she cried out.

            "Xelloss is working so…" Zel began, hoping to attach himself to that excuse.

            "Oh...that's too bad, then we'll just pick up you, Miss Lina, and Mr. Gourry up...then Mr. Val., because the cheerleaders have to be there extra early!" Amelia smiled.  "Oh!  There's the van now!  Have to go!  Bye Mr. Zelgadiss, bye Mr. Xelloss!"

            Then it was done and over with and Zelgadiss was left wondering how he could get out of going to a basketball game.  He glared at Xelloss, who was snickering behind his back.  "It's NOT funny.  All right…**_you _cook dinner tonight and I'll watch.  That's what I thought, so you help me get out of going to that game…think of something…while you're chopping onions…Yes, and Dr. Adams made time to see you…us…this evening so we'd better move it!"**

**_Wednesday evening._**

**__**

**__**

            "Hello boys.  It's been a few weeks…  How is your shoulder, Zelgadiss?" asked the good Dr. Adams.

            "It's fine, thank you.  We're not here for me, you know," Zel said quietly.

            "Yes.  I know, Xelloss told me he wanted to talk.  I'm listening…what's on your mind?"

            "Why do I have to wait six months before getting a drivers license?  I just took anti-depressants!"  Xelloss said, shaking with nervous energy.

            "The list of medications you were taking was very complex and included treatment for schizophrenia.  Did you know that?  No?  Seems odd considering that you'd been admitted to the hospital following a … frightful experience.  I tried asking my father about the case, but he refused to speak to me…curious…"

            "And if I told you why, you'd probably conclude I was delusional and let them lock me up!  I've heard enough.  It was a mistake coming, just forget it…Let me go, Zelgadiss!"  Xelloss shouted angrily at both friends.

            Zel didn't budge.  He blocked Xelloss' path to the door.  Dr. Adams gently pulled him back into his chair.  "Please, Xelloss.  Sit down and give me a chance.   There is nothing you could tell me that I would consider delusional.  You seem extremely stressed right now, and I believe for good reasons too.  If you let me, I can help you with that for a start…then we can move on to other concerns."

            Xelloss closed his eyes and let his head fall back on edge of the chair back.  "Okay…  I just…want to … be normal…but there's not much hope for that…is there, doctor?"

            "You're here.  That's good.  I think you're a remarkable person to have survived and be doing so well.  That means you're very strong.  I will see to it that you pull through, intact and become…normal.  I've known you a long time and never have you shown any symptoms of schizophrenia.  Just…trauma.  How about you, Zelgadiss, will you be joining us?  Call it a group session?"

            Zel looked at Xelloss, who nodded, "I wish you would…keep me honest…our story is just too unbelievable…"

            "Doctor, what we are going to tell you will put your life in danger.  Your father knew this, which is why he's not talking.  You can still back out," Zel warned.

            Dr. Adams picked up his note pad and pen and shook his head, "Why don't you begin Xelloss…with your mother…"

            So the story was unveiled.  Rival factions fighting for control, of inheritances and secrets.  Zel added a fact here, a confirmation there, and comforting word of confidence when it was needed.  

            "And so, Nels Lahda and Mayor Phil are planning to help as well as McGywn.  Val's…" Zel stopped.  The doctor was smiling.

            "Sounds like some medical support may come in handy, though I hope not.  I'll call the mayor tomorrow and see where I can be of service.  Does that relieve some of that stress?"

            Xelloss nodded and, interestingly, so did Zel.

            "You two are very intelligent…to figure out all this.  I was wondering if you'd noticed how m…"

            Zel and Xelloss gave each other a quick glance, then answered simultaneously, "Twelve.  You've passed the pen between your hands twelve…now, thirteen times."

            The good doctor laughed aloud and set down the pen,  "Okay, so I'm not going to fool either of you.  Better come clean, eh?  All right, I know the Metallium name and to a lesser extent, it's ties to the underworld element.  My father would talk in his sleep and must have had nightmares about what might happen to him if he failed to carry out orders…  But I had no notion of the size and extent… or of your family's involvement, Zelgadiss." 

            Dr. Adams took a moment to stretch his legs and jot a couple notes.  When he looked up, he remained at ease and noticed that the boys were more relaxed as well.           "Now tell me what made you call me for an appointment…last night?"  Dr. Adams asked.

            Xelloss sighed, "Zel asked me to. I need help.  I do things without considering the consequences and…"

            The doctor interrupted him, "Now you sound like your friend there speaking.  You know what I think…I think you act out when you're under stress.  Everyone does.  This can be helped, if you want the help…"

            Xelloss nodded, "And I want my drivers license!" 

            The doctor nodded and smiled, "I'll see what can do about releasing those restrictions… and this note  scribble, scribble gives a medical permit to your friend Zelgadiss to ride in the car with you while you're learning…didn't know that you needed to be over eighteen to do that?  Well, you do…glad I can be of some use to you boys!"  the man chuckled.

            Adams walked over to Xelloss and looked him straight in the eyes,  "How's the memory working?"

            "Okay…a gap or two now and then…" Xelloss mumbled and looked away.

            "He got lost in the halls the first week back at school, ran into some jocks who wanted to punch him around some for being the principal's son…he took them out in a few seconds and broke a few bones," Zel smirked.

            "I see…and how did that feel, Xelloss?" asked the doctor.

            Xelloss grinned, "Great!"

            "…And he forgot how to use a computer…"

            "I **_re-learned_**!  I re-learned my **_lines_ for the play too!"  Xelloss retorted.  "I remember my friends and stuff about them that you **_DIDN'T_** tell me…lots…my **_music_** too!"**

            Zel grinned, a rare event,  "Bet you wish you could forget a **_few_ of those things again…"**

            Xelloss made a face, "I bet **_you _**wish **_you_** could too!"

            "Whoa, now…looks like you've got girl problems too!" laughed the doctor as he prepared to end the session and push them out the door.

            "G-girl...who said anything about girls?" Zel blushed and stuttered.

            Xelloss' turn to grin,  "You started it!"

            The doctor shook his head and stood, "Well, when your ready to talk about that, I'll listen to those problems too…"

            "P-problems?  There aren't any problems…Xelloss stop that grinning…I don't have the problems, you do!"  Zel stammered as he rose to leave.

            "Ooo, no problems, Mr. Denial?  I bet Amelia would tell me differently  eek!  " Xelloss continued to tease as they passed out of the office and dodged a poorly aimed punch.

            "Next week same time?" asked the attractive nurse at the appointment book.  "Oh, it's you two!"  Zel's karma being what it was, she turned out to be the young nurse from the hospital who'd dropped Xelloss the note.

            "Oh, joy…sure, why not…"

**_Thursday morning.   _   **

            The English Composition final combined short essay questions with pages of multiple choice questions from the first half of the year.  The test questions were clearly stated, thorough, and well thought out.  Lina spent all of thirty minutes of furious scribbling on it.  Zel, Filia, and then Xelloss required 45 to 50 minutes, in that order, while the remainder of the class used most of the 90 minutes.   

            Filia shook her head, "That was a real mind wipe!  Like, what was **_with_** that last question?"

            Lina grinned, "All of the above…**_sucker_**!"

            Zel and Xelloss were happy to be out alive.

            All four friends clambered into their assigned seats for the history 'final'.  Zel and Xelloss tied in a race to finish first, finishing in the time it took to turn four pages and fill in 100 bubbles…backwards…twice…about 20 minutes.  Filia, Lina and a handful of others needed another 15 minutes.  The teacher, happy to be rid of a few kids, excused to them all to the cafeteria for an early lunch.

            "So…we have nearly two hours to eat?  Cool…"Lina smiled and settled into her bagged lunch from home.  "But this'll only get me through the first few minutes…oh, Ze-el?"

            "What."

            "Gotcher phone?  Dial 'EAT-PIZZA' order…how much money do ya have…Xelloss?  Good, order five extra large, two veggies and the rest combos…extra cheese!"  Lina grinned, proud of her idea.

            "Next time I'll know better than answer 'enough'!" whined Xelloss.

            "Aw, shaddup and go meet the driver out front," Lina waved him off.

            "I want a reward," he insisted.  

Zel shook his head idiot.

            "What KIND of reward?"  Lina growled.

            Xelloss opened his eyes and rested his purple gaze dangerously upon her lips, then up to her eyes.  Swiftly, he dove in and whispered into her ear.  Lina's eyes widened and before her fist buried itself in his gut, he danced out of range and out the door, laughing.

            "You are sooo dead!" she yelled after him.

            "Don't encourage him," Zel said curtly.

            "What?  I didn't do anything.  He offered to pay…I asked…then he starts…" Lina said defensively.

            "Admiring you.  Yeah, I saw.  So… just ignore him.  The more you react, the more it says 'I care'… one way or the other," Zel said in a flat tone peering out from under his bangs.

            "That's not true," Filia sighed from behind him, and ran a finger up Zel's spine from his pants to the back of his neck.

            GAHHHHH!  he screeched and jumped a foot straight up.

            "See?  You reacted lots, but it didn't mean you cared…did it?"  Filia smirked.

            "Shit!  I cared!  N-no one ever…" he blushed and rushed out to wait with Xelloss.

            Filia chuckled, "What a nerd…"

            Lina spoke in a low voice, "Ah, Filia…he's awfully sensitive, ya know.  Especially about being touched, if ya haven't noticed by now…"

            "It's good for him.  He's too shy and introverted.  He needs some encouragement to draw him out.  Don't look so shocked, Lina.  You may have known him for like **_forever_, but he's not a little kid anymore.  He needs to loosen up," Filia smiled meaningfully.**

            "What have you been scheming, Filia?"  Lina asked.

            "Oh…some incidents, nothing big…  I want to have a little valentine party after our last practice… before the dance.  I thought we could make valentine cards for one another and then exchange them…food too of course," Filia stabbed at her cup of ranch dressing with a carrot stick.

            "And you really think that the GUYS are gonna do that?"  Lina smiled incredulously.

            "I got their nails painted, didn't I?  Oh, they'll be writing poetry, you'll see.  Lina, they act like boys, but they really, secretly want to be treated like grown-ups.  That's where **_we_ come in…but **_you_** may have to do a little arm twisting to get them started," Filia smiled.**

            "Valentine cards…Filia, why?"  Lina asked shaking her head.

            "It's all part of my plan for bringing Amelia and Zel together," Filia said simply.

            "Amelia and **_Zel_**?  **_Why_**?"

            "God, Lina, don't be so dense.  Because Amelia likes him and he needs a kick in the pants to do something about it!  Unless…it's not like…you like him too, is it?"  Filia teased.

            Lina blanched, then flushed and shook her head, "N-no, of course not!  What's taking them so long?  Be right back!"

            "Oh, Lina…you are sooo in trouble now!" laughed Filia at her friend's retreating form.

            The pizzas arrived, carried jointly by Lina, Xelloss and Zel, about the same time that all their friends gathered to their old familiar spots at the table.  

            "Yo ho ho!"  Val laughed to see the surprise party.

            "Good idea, Lina," Gourry smiled, bright blue eyes sparkling.

            "Mr. Xelloss, did you pay for all of this?  I want to pitch in some too!" Amelia patted his arm to get his attention.

            "You're too kind, Amelia," he smiled and accepted the ten dollar bill.

            "What's up with this cheese-whiz?"  

            Zel turned to see Hojo standing off to the side holding a can angled his way.  Zel, moving at lightening speed, dashed the over-pressurized can in question from the shocked kid's hand.  As the can exploded overhead, it sprayed ribbons of thick yellowish goo into the aisle missing everyone, but creating quite a scene.  "Go get the custodian before someone slips and falls!"  an exasperated Zel ordered Hojo.

            The bell rang before Zel had to listen to his lame excuses.

After the fun-filled lunch break, the Slayers scattered to take their final tests of the semester.  Xelloss and Zelgadiss entered the computer lab together for what would be their last time.  A few students had yet to show off their projects, and so, the teacher busied herself with them.  Xelloss began running the diagnostic, defrag, and other utilities on the computers not in use.  Zelgadiss unhooked hardware, began cleaning mouse heads and printer wheels, and then recorded future upgrades needed.  Hojo and Ryoga insisted that they should assist, and so, slowed progress considerably.  The work was completed by the end of the period, however, and then the computers turned off, the lights put out, all over and done.

            The acting classroom needed some cleaning and sorting.  Amelia donated the 'Greek apparel' for a future play.  Other props and costumes were either wrapped for cleaning, folded to go home, or hung up and put away for another time.  The kids had all become close after spending so much time working together and so reminisced about the play and the fun until the bell rang.  Time to go home!

**__**

            "Going to work, Val?"  Gourry asked at the door.

            "Yeah, band early tomorrow?" 

            "Yeah, then the Goodwill Tour, better than Saturday, what with jobs, karate, and cheer leading goin' on," Lina said reminding everyone of the agreed upon change of plans.

            "Sure…" Val shook his head and loped off to the bus stop, limping slightly.

            "Walking home?"  Gourry asked Zel and Xelloss.  

            "Yes!  Then Karate, right?  Since you have extra time…no tutoring," Xelloss asked the silent Zel.  "Oh, and Amelia?  Zelgadiss may have to miss that basketball game.  I believe Kenshin's hoping for some sword-training time from him…Yes, too bad…  Zelgadiss?  And since Zelas and Rezo are out of town for the weekend, we don't have to hurry to make dinner."

            "Oh joy…the whole weekend?"

            "Lina?"  Gourry asked, checking to be sure she was walking home too.

            "Homeward bound!" she shouted and charged on ahead.

            "Bye!" cried Amelia to everyone, with a look of rejection that stabbed at the hearts of…certain guilty parties.

            "Bye, see you all tomorrow!"  Sylphiel called out as Filia ran to catch her bus to the settlement.

            Lina and Gourry waved to the guys as they split off to their separate residences.  Now that they were alone, Gourry asked, "Ah…Lina?  The window shades came in…wanna come see…there's a pie for celebrating?"

            "Ice cream too?"

            "Yeah, vanilla…I can warm the pie too, apple."

            "Let's run!"

            "Hey, wait Lina!"

            "Ha!  Just catch up!" she laughed as he easily paced her all the way.

**__**

**_Thursday night._**

**__**

            "Now kids don't fill up on pie or you won't have room for dinner!"  Mrs. Gabriev jokingly warned the two bottomless pits downing pie and ice cream. 

            "Dinner?  Am I invited?"  Lina grinned.

            "Didn't Gourry-dear tell you?" his mother sighed lovingly as if this wasn't an isolated occurrence.  "It's our anniversary!  Dinner's in the oven.  You can stay and help baby-sit tonight.  Gourry's father and I are going to dinner and dancing and won't be home until very late…so, if you wish, and Luna doesn't mind, you can stay in the girl's room tonight.  Gourry, I can't believe you didn't say anything!  How could you have forgotten?"

            Lina glanced at the embarrassed boy's face.  Finals.  He had to study hard to do well.  His grades were fine; he'd get into the local college and do fine. Nevertheless, he forgot to ask Lina about this.  On the other hand, he did invite her over…  "Thanks, Mrs. Gabriev.  We'll talk it over and I'll call Luna to check, okay?"  Lina asked.

            His mother smiled and nodded, then left to check on the other children and take a shower.

            Gourry looked so despondent, "Ah…Lina, I'm really sorry.  I shoulda asked ya, I know…"

            "Did the stress of finals get to you?  I just want to know…cause maybe ya don't want me around for that long…" Lina said to give him an out.

            Gasp!    "Oh, no…I want you to stay!  Please…I guess it musta been the tests…history had me worried today.  I knew I wanted you here…I remembered the window shades, of all things."  His sorrowful eyes melted the last of her reserves.

            "Yeah, that's what I thought.  I'll call Luna at the restaurant and let her know where I'll be…I'll need a toothbrush…PJ's…"

            "I got extras…we get a new toothbrushes all the time…One of my t-shirts will cover you to your ankles," he smiled.

            "Okay…I'll make that call then…"

            Lina used to come over and end up playing sports with the brothers.  This night turned out differently.  After a frenetic dinner, the little boys charged into the living room to play video games.  Gourry's sisters hung around Lina.

            "You can teach us a song, while we do your hair!" one sister laughed, leading Lina away from Gourry and dish washing and over to a high stool.

            "My hair?"

            "Yeah…  Get me the twisties and gel!" shouted the other sister.

            Gourry sneaked peaks over his shoulder at the girls.  The dishes stacked up and Lina's hair became a mass of tiny braids, which were in turn braided together into a complicated, gorgeous red headdress.  Lina, oblivious to her looks, carefully repeated the lyrics to her song **_Get Along_**.  She showed great patience with the younger girls who seemed to share their older brother's difficulty remembering verses. 

            "Ooooh, here's a mirror.  Take a look!" squealed the taller sister, shoving a hand-mirror into Lina's empty hand.

            Gasp!  

            "DO YOU LIIIIKE IT!"  both girls asked simultaneously. 

            "Ahhh…sure…it's real…complicated…" Lina flashed a weak smile and gazed into the mirror at the strange girl looking back.

            Gourry pulled up a chair and sat nearly eye-level with Lina.  "Looks…different…nice, though.  Wanna listen to some music?"

            "Okay," Lina said hopping down from her chair.

            They were followed by their new entourage to his hangout.  The room looked like him, big and masculine.  Lina had already supplied him with one of her trademark beanbag chairs, in denim blue.  He loaded a CD and offered Lina the chair.  He chose the desk chair.  His sisters stretched out on his bed and started to sing along with the music.

            "So…you know Filia's planning something?"  Lina asked slyly.

            "What kinda something?"  Gourry asked cautiously.  

            "A valentine party.  Oh yeah…we're gonna make cards for one another…All of us!  I'm giving you plenty of time to gear up and wax poetic!"  Lina laughed at his agonized expression.

            "Aw, Lina…that's stupid.  I can't…Zel won't either, I bet!  You do the cards, we'll…do food!  How bout that!  Val…can help haul stuff…When is it?"

            "She's thinkin after practice before the dance.  I don't think you're gonna get out of doin cards either.  Oh, yeah…Filia has ulterior motives.  She thinks Zel needs a nudge.  A NUDGE, Gourry.  Like a kick in the pants to be more…oh, I don't know…so he'll notice Amelia…something like that anyway…" Lina waved her hands to dismiss his objections.

            "Won't work.  He notices her, but…he'll just get mad or hurt and leave.  I'm not making cards for somethin dumb like that!"  There he'd taken a strong position and he'd stick to it.

            "Gourry, you know and I know, but Filia's convinced Zel needs more…attention.  You know 'a hug a day keeps the sadness away!' " Lina recited in a childlike voice.

            Gourry smiled and moved to Lina's side.  He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Okay, all the sadness is gone, right?" 

            He released her.  The entire sequence took about 30 seconds.

            "Ahh…sure…gone.  Um, I think Filia meant that for someone like Zel, or Val and Xelloss for that matter, a hug might…help crack his shell.  She may have a point.  I'm not good at that kind of thing, but Amelia is…her father is…You and your family are," Lina squirmed, uncomfortable to talk about personal things…

            "Zel doesn't wanna be touched cause of his scars.  They don't hurt or nothin but he doesn't wanna think about them.  I don't think he'll be…very…"

            "Cooperative?  No, I don't think he will, but that's Filia's problem, not mine.  I'm warning ya…that's all…Skip the next song, it's lame…" Lina said as she snuggled comfortably into the chair and hummed along.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

**__**

**__**


	38. Chapter 38 120103

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 38

******_THE SLAYERS_**

**Friday morning.**

****

            Zelgadiss awoke early Friday morning, dressed, and appeared in the kitchen before realizing that there was no need… no school today.  He sighed in disgust and made a pot of coffee to further torture his body.

            "A note, from Zelas, no doubt.  Yep… see you Sunday night… late.  Well, that simplifies meal preparation.  Xelloss will want to go out and eat at least once.  Why is the coffee taking so long?  Oh.  Perhaps it would go faster if I turned it on.  Maybe it's a sign for me to go back to bed.  Good, no argument.  I'm going back to bed, screw breakfast."

            Lina woke up, sun filtering into a brightly painted room decorated in the color PINK.  "God, where am I?  Oh, yeah…the little girls' room… heh, heh.  They'll sleep for half the day after I kept them up far too long last night.  Kinda fun, though, playin big sister for a change.  Do I sleep in or…bacon…I smell bacon…pancakes…oh…decisions, decisions, decisions… bacon…  Okay, breakfast it is!"

            She hopped out of bed and pulled on her jeans and yesterday's t-shirt, She yanked the 'sleeping' t-shirt over the top, rolled and tied the hem at the side, then looked at the results.  "That'll do…Ohmygosh!  My hair!  I gotta get these braids out… panic too many… yank  ouch!  Scissors…"

            Lina tip-toed out of the sleeping-girls' room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  Gourry and his mother were there, she was cooking and he was watching.  He looked so young, like a little boy hoping for a sample.  His long hair tied back loosely with a scrap of shoelace—a mother-thing to do, she guessed, because he never wore it that way at school.  

            "So did you have a good time last night?" his mother asked him.

            "Hmm, yeah, though Shari and Keri bugged us all the time," he groused.

            "No 'alone' time?  Well, you were supposed to be sitting the younger ones," she reminded him kindly.

            "Oh, we did…Lina mostly…she sure put up with a lot…I played video games with Chuckie and Alphie some…Joey kept yankin her hair and stuff like he was a two-year old," Gourry complained some more.  "And…he wanted to have some new kid from school over…I said no way and Lina said no and then he got mad…so you'll probably hear 'bout that today…"

            "Oh?  Must be…Phil.  Joey's excited about him, though he's new to your sisters' middle school…lives in the neighborhood, I guess," his mother mused.  "And what did Lina do about Joey's antics?"

            "Ah, she kicked him some and he thought that was funny and stopped. Then she made him pay by makin' him practice singin' with her, but…  I don't think he minded much…" Gourry smiled.

            "No, I don't think he did.  Don't you think he might have a little crush on her?  They used to play a lot of soccer together, remember?  Well, I do. She knew him before you did.  You just noticed her this past summer."

            "I noticed her before…" Gourry started to argue, but he hadn't a chance.

            "Oh, don't worry about your brother now.  He's just growing up.  It's all right. You can't blame him, can you?  Lina's a girl who can take care of herself…Oh, Lina!  Good morning!  Were we being too noisy down here?"

            Lina had stayed out of sight during their conversation.  She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…  "Nosey…I mean, Noisy?  No!  It was the bacon!  Hmmm, is it ready yet?  Oh and I need some help with these crazy little braids…"

            "Gourry-dear, see what you can do for her…"

            Amelia had cried herself to sleep.  It was clear.  Zelgadiss did not want to have anything to do with her.  Whatever signal he'd given out earlier was not the one he was giving out now.  She was certain that there was no other girl.  She wondered if all the news about his grandfather was disturbing him that much.  Of course, that had to be it, especially with Xelloss reminding him of **_his _problems all the time.  Now that the light of day shone, even her darkest thoughts seemed less dreary.  Amelia smiled, "Yes!  I shall call Mr. Zelgadiss before practice and see if he just needs someone to talk to.  It's the right thing to do…"**

            Xelloss groaned and rolled over.  He'd had another nightmare, but thankfully, its memory faded from his mind as he became more awake.  He decided that he'd eat before showering…Zelgadiss probably had something going…  However, when Xelloss entered the kitchen, all he found was the opened note from his mother and the coffee maker on, but warming a pot-full of water, no coffee grounds.  Odd, why would he do that?  Zelgadiss was nowhere to be found…Xelloss climbed the stairs and tried his door.  Unlocked.  He quietly opened the door.  Zelgadiss was lying on his back asleep.  Xelloss was about to shake him awake, when he noticed that Zel's skin shown with a sheer sheen of sweat.  Heat emanated from him.  Fever?

            "Zelgadiss?  I'm sorry to wake you but you're burning up.  Take off some of those clothes and I'll bring a cold washcloth…for your forehead," Xelloss said softly.  Zel answered with a moan.

            When Xelloss returned with the wet cloth, Zel had turned on his side facing the wall and wrapped himself up thoroughly in all his blankets.  "That won't do at all.  Come on, Zelgadiss, give me a break here.  Turn over…ugh, you're steaming!  I'm getting this heavy sweatshirt off, that's all, so stop complaining…"

            Zelgadiss looked up and tried to focus his glassy gaze on his tormentor, who had successfully wrestled him out of his top.  "Leavemealone…goway," he groaned and swatted at the hand applying the cold compress.

            Xelloss wasn't sure what else to do.  Then he had an idea.  He picked up Zel's cell phone and dialed Sano.  "Xelloss here…sorry, ah…Zelgadiss has a really high temperature.  I wonder if your friend, Megumi, might help…got it, thanks for the number."  He dialed the clinic's number and asked for Megumi.  When she picked up the call, he explained the situation.  She gave him some ideas to try and promised to stop by during her lunch break in an hour or so.

            Relieved, Xelloss continued changing the washcloth and wiping down his friend's face.  Once he attempted to place the cloth on his chest, but Zel shivered so spasmodically, Xelloss was frightened and took it off.  He allowed Zelgadiss a single sheet as a cover and started to leave to wait for Megumi.  

Zel's cellphone rang.  Xelloss picked it up, "Hello?  No, it's Xelloss, Amelia.  Zelgadiss… has a fever and is sleeping now.  Ah, Megumi's coming soon to check on him.  Chicken soup?  Ah, yeah, great idea!  I hadn't thought of that.  He does most of the cooking…Yeah, come to the main house first.  I'll leave the door open.  Practice?  We'll see…yeah, bye."

Xelloss checked the sleeping form one more time, then left the room and re-entered the kitchen.  His stomach growled a warning.  Cereal.  That would do for now.  Halfway through the bowl, he heard a car pull up and park outside.  He looked out the window and saw a very attractive, refined woman with long black hair and wearing a white smock over her normal clothes get out.  Megumi.

Xelloss met her at the door, opening it before she knocked.  She greeted him with a small smile and said, "Hello, I'm Sano's friend…Oh, I recognize you from the Dojo, though I don't believe we've ever talked!" 

He smiled, "You're right!  I'm usually beating up people there.  Ah, thanks for coming early, though he's asleep now…"

"Yes, I had a few cancellations and came early…  Where is…Zel…ah…?"

"You can call him that.  It's Zel-**ga-diss.  You'll recognize him when you see him.  Upstairs…" Xelloss said, leading her upstairs.**

"Oh…" she said with a quick intake of breath.  "Yes, Zelgadiss…the burn victim.  103 degrees…Oh, hello Zelgadiss.  It's okay, I'm Megumi, a friend of Sano's and a trained medic.  I just took your temperature and have some medicine for you to take.  Please drink this and then …Xelloss?  Please bring him a glass of water.  You should drink a glass every hour, okay?  Your temperature should come down in 20-30 minutes then you should have something simple to eat.  Thank you, Xelloss."

He handed Zel the water, which he drank silently.  "A friend's bringing over some chicken soup, so he'll have something to eat.  I'm not much of a cook," Xelloss looked apologetically at the confident young woman who was actually about his age.  "But Zelgadiss is and he's been teaching me…  So…what's the matter with him?"  

"The flu is going around, probably that.  Usually hits worst around finals time because of all the stress.  Remember, eat something and drink every hour, okay?  Nice meeting you, Zelgadiss.  Good bye.  Xelloss, I need to go, would you show me the way out?"

Zelgadiss was mortified.  He felt like shit and knew what he looked like.  He had awakened to find a beautiful girl examining him…without a shirt on, for Godssakes!  Ah…kill the Xelloss… kill the Xelloss…a new mantra.  Good thing he was gone.  Zel sat staring out the window.  He was glad to have that window at times like this.  Sick.  He hadn't been sick since…he couldn't remember the last time.  Oh, sick to his stomach, sure.  The whole Metallium clan was responsible countless times for that.  

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, someone was putting a cool compress on his forehead.

"Xelloss, get the hell outta here," Zel muttered.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Mr. Zelgadiss, but Miss Megumi left instructions to keep you cool and make sure you had something to eat and drink.  I've brought you some home-made chicken soup.  Daddy says it'll work miracles!" 

"AMELIA!"  Zel gasped, sinking under the thin sheet. 

"Yes, now which will it be first, soda or soup?"  she smiled.

"Just leave both on the desk and I'll get them later," he said weakly, closing his eyes against the intensity of her gaze.

"I can't do that.  Instructions are…"

"All right.  Water, er…soda…" he sighed.

After a couple sips, Amelia showed him the 'instant-read' thermometer.  "I've never used one before.  See?  I put it on your forehead like this… wait…  now look… 101 degrees.  Now the soup."

He found that it was easier to just give in, rather than argue.  He swallowed as much as he could, then said, "Thank you, Amelia, but I think I'm very tired now."

Whoever said 'misery loves company' was an idiot, he thought to himself.

"All right.  Just close your eyes and I'll read to you.  It's a book of Shakespeare sonnets, a favorite of mine," she insisted.  

He did.  When his breathing was slow and even, she closed the book, set it on the nightstand beside a glass of water, and removed the dishes to the kitchen.

The Slayers were gathered downstairs in the main house, eating, naturally, and watching TV.  Without Rezo, the TV was free.  Right now Filia and Val were grappling over the controls.  She wanted Martha Stewart, he wanted…**_anything_** else.  Amelia wanted to talk, so she sat beside Lina, who was sopping up the remaining soup with a slice of bread.

"Miss Lina?  You've known Mr. Zelgadiss the longest, was he…always…this way…so…" Amelia hesitated to finish the sentence.

"Dark and gloomy?"  Lina finished for her.  "Or do you mean arrogant and unresponsive?  Well, whatever…but, well, let's see," Lina searched the memory banks, trying to find a way to put it.  "Nope.  Not at all.  I mean, he's always been smart and unusual, never had too many friends 'cause he's smarter than most people and can't stand stupidity.  When we were little, there'd be all the little boys playing Big-Muscled-Hunk-of-Hulking-Massive-Patriotic-Army-Dudes or something like that, and all the little girls playing Magical-Fairy-Princess-with-Long-Blonde-Hair-and-Magical-Animal-Friends, or whatever it was.  And then there'd be us, explaining to each other what new morsels of knowledge about the universe we'd picked up and arguing over them, reading the Narnia books and even Tolkien back then, acting out the battle scenes and reciting noble speeches, singing along to Beatles songs, drawing crap, making up stories and worlds and stuff in our heads.  We'd take the radio and some drawing utensils up to the tree-house and just hang there for hours, making up fantasy worlds where we could be the super-strong sorcerer-swords people, saving the world and reforming its political systems.  He always gave himself a tragic edge even then, but it was funny.  He was goofy and animated and never thought about the 'social consequences' of anything he did.  You remember that picture of him in the yearbook?  He was the bright-eyed, genius fairy-child that all the grown-ups loved and all the kids stood in awe of, and he knew it too."

"He was so cute," Sylphiel sighed dreamily.  "Everyone had a crush on him."

Ignoring that intrusion, Lina continued, "You know, he was a hell of a lot like a little mini Xellos back then, really.  A HELL of a lot like you," Lina finally stopped and looked at Xellos with scrutiny.  Her eyes were becoming bleary, as were most of her companions'.  

"Gods, no wonder he hates you sometimes," Filia said with no sensitivity whatsoever to Xelloss.  "You're older and yet live out his childhood.  It's a good thing Lina wouldn't have anything to do with you or he probably would have killed himself."

"FILIA!"  several of the friends shouted with hostility.  Xelloss looked defeated.

"That's not true," Lina growled.  "Zel and I…were never like that…never.  We were just KIDS!  Now we lead separate lives and look out for one another…friends, Filia.  Don't lay any guilt on chaos-kid here either.  He is as he is…but…"

"But, if I remind him of what he once was, then the more I'm around him the more depressed he's going to get…" Xelloss finished for her.

"No…not that either.  He's much better, ya know, more open and talkative this year than ever…since…you know.  So, he's not getting worse at all.  I don't think he'll ever be the way he was, none of us can be right?  Life changes us all the time.  We just have to adapt and get ready for the next shitload of trouble."  Lina winked at Xelloss.  "Besides, it's not **_ALL_** about you!  Zel's gone from the peak of self-confidence to the pits of despair, and survived…you can't bug him **_that_** much can you?"

"Oh, why does everything have to be so complicated?"  Sylphiel wailed and fell back onto the couch.

"Because life sucks," Val supplied.

A few nods of agreement.  Amelia sat in silence thinking.  "So where are your parents today, Mr. Xelloss?"

"Parents?  Oh, Rezo and Zelas…at their resort…Wolfpack Island, for the weekend," he shrugged.

"Wolfpack Island?  They go**_ there_**?"  Filia expressed alarm at this.

"Oh yes…her company's place…" he answered without thinking.

The usually reserved, Filia exploded.

"Your mother **_owns _****_WOLFPACK_********_ISLAND_?!  God, now I know why I ****_hate _you sooo much!"  Filia launched into Xelloss with a fury he was totally unprepared for.**

"Filia!" screamed Lina and Amelia, both trying to peal her and her angry fists off of the stunned kid.

GRRrrrrrrr 

"What's **_THAT_**!" screamed Sylphiel, tucking herself behind Gourry for safety.  "It's a **_rabid dog_**!"

Xelloss whirled around to catch a glance of Beast growling menacingly at Filia.  "Beast!  It's okay.  She's…I'm okay…really…shit where's Zelgadiss when I need him…Come on boy…_nice_…doggy…yes…now **_where_** does he find those dog biscuits?  Ah, here…catch…oh, yeah you're about blind too…well your nose's okay…" Xelloss patted the wolf-dog timidly, and then walked back to the front room to face off with Filia.  "Sorry, Sylphiel, if he scared you.  He's getting over-protective in his old age, I guess."

Filia was seething, but restrained by Lina and Amelia.  Val and Gourry looked on with a mixture of concern, confusion, and curiosity.  

"Y-you!  You a-are responsible for destroying the lives of c-countless clan members!"  Filia cried out.  "That island belonged to the Cephied clan…you can ask Lina's sister, Luna!"

"Hey calm down!"  Lina demanded.  "Stop shouting accusations and think for a minute.  Right.  Now sit down and carefully explain what this is all about."

Filia and Xelloss, both quite shaken sat, she on the couch, and he on the floor some distance away.

"All right.  Many of our people lived on that island—not MY particular clan, we've always been in the Seyruun area—anyway… to protect the native wolves.  They were on the endangered species list!  Well by hook or by CROOK, most likely by some fraudulent paper tricks, the clan was snookered out of that land…by that nasty **_Metallium_** conglomerate.  Thousands of people's lives were torn apart in a matter of minutes because some **_monster_**…some **_baby_ came into the world and inherited it away from them.  ****_You_!" she spat, staring at Xelloss with unabashed hatred.**

"Oh, Filia…that's nonsense!"  Lina snapped.

"No it's not!  It happened before I was born.  I thought it was **_ages_** ago, the way folks talked about it all the time…but now it all comes together…  Luna's been our hope, our knight in shining armor!  She's forwarded our causes so many times through the university research teams and demonstrators.  So, the clan lost their property, livelihoods, hope…most joined our settlement, which just moved over the summer—again!  All that sorrow…so a **_resort_** could be built!  And it's **_yours_**!  What's left now?  One half-dead blind animal reduced to 'pet' status which was once a proud member of a strong pack running wild and free…and a place for your **_mother_** to **_party_!  You all make me ****_sick_!"**

            Filia took a deep breath before continuing her tirade.  "Metallium…it's a common enough name in Seyruun.  She's the principal of our high school!  How does a **_principal _get a hold of money like that, huh?  And, ****_YOU_!  How can you sleep at nights knowing you…" Filia continued her raving.**

            "I-I don't sleep very well…I had nightmares last night, in fact!  But it had nothing to do with…what you've said here…  This is all news to **_me_!  And if it's true…I feel awful.  But I didn't do it!  I own nothing but my clothes…maybe my drumset…" Xelloss' voice cracked.  His hair hung lank and stuck in places on his damp forehead.  His normally cheerful countenance was lost in sorrow.  Filia hated him.  That hurt, to be hated. **

            Lina had had enough, "That's it, Filia!  You've had your say, now it's my turn.  I just want to point out that he's no more responsible for the acts of his mother than…say, Zel is for his grandfather destroying Sairaag and killing Sylphiel's father… oh, oh…should not have said that… Crap.  Now I've gone and done it…" Lina moaned. 

            Amelia sat in shock, "Oh…good thing Mr. Zelgadiss isn't here now…Lina…"

            "Well, what's said is said.  Can't be undone.  So…" Lina shook her head.

            "Better tell the whole story," Val said tensely.

            Lina told the story of Sairaag and the Red Priest and her own father's death.  She explained as much of about the evil empire, and the inter-connectedness of it all.  "So, Filia, despite doing nothing but being born, Xelloss and Zel are planning some huge dangerous event to trap Gaav and, and…I don't know what else…free the shrine of evil controls and whatnot.  Do you get what I'm saying?  They could die!  Real end, zippo, no more Zel and Xelly to punch or tease or…anything!"

            Lina's emotional outburst silenced everyone.  Xelloss was pale and looked like a crumpled rug.  Val stood, "I'm workin with them too.  Turnin' against my step dad…I owe him too, but… what he's done… it's wrong.  If any of them get wind of this…we're all dead meat.  Even afterwards…Xelloss here won't be worth shit…Someone in the syndicate will probably knock him off."

            If Lina's argument hadn't done it, then Val's had…Filia's fight was gone…wind out of the sails and all that.  She slid off the couch and crawled over to where Xelloss was huddled.  "Xelloss?  I'm sorry I was so…cruel.  For some reason I thought you knew it all and…well, can you forgive me?"

            He nodded and smiled weakly, "Does this mean…you'll still trim my hair?"

            At first she just stared, then burst out laughing.  She leaned forward and gave him a light hug then pulled back suddenly, "You're **_HOT_**!"

            He grinned, "You just now noticed?"

            Filia blushed and snapped back, "Xelloss, **_don't_ push it!  Like, ****_you_ have a temperature!  Gods, I hope ****_I _don't catch it too!"**

            Val chuckled and said, under his breath, "Xelly's got cooties!"

            "Cram it, Val!"  Xelloss sighed, too exhausted to even punch him a little.

            "Well, Lina called you 'Xelly' so I figured it was your new nickname," Val teased.

            "No.  I have no nickname…  Zelgadiss took it.  Give him the Zelly name and give me Xel back."

            Lina shook her head, "We never called you Xel, but Zel's always been Zel."

            Sylphiel came to Xelloss' defense, "He was called Xel at his other school, Lina."

            "Well, too bad.  You can be Xelly or Xelloss, take your pick," winked Lina.

            "I'll take Xelloss, thank you…and I'm going to bed…" he said as he struggled to his feet.  "Whoa…spinning…"

            Val grabbed his arm to steady him, "I'll take ya over…"

            "So who's going to take care of Zel now?  And Xelloss for that matter?"  asked Lina.

            Val thought a moment, "I'll stay with Xelloss.  I'll check in with Sano…I'm sure I can spend the night…What?  Oh, I don't need nothin…"

            Gourry stood up, "I'll stay here with Zel.  There's a guest room…um…I'll go home and get a couple toothbrushes and… food maybe."

            "We'll go out and get food at the market!" suggested Amelia.  "You'll need something for dinner, breakfast, lunch…at least!"

            "Fine.  Sylphiel?  You drove over?  Good we'll take your car then.  Amelia?  You stay with Zel, we'll drop off Gourry at his house and then we'll do the shopping…might as well all stay for dinner too, right?  Ah…Amelia?  You got some money?  Thanks.  Come on, let's go!"

            Zelgadiss woke up.  Amelia was sitting on his bed changing the washcloth on his head, just at Xelloss had done earlier.  "Ughhh…" he moaned.

            "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss!  I hope I didn't wake you up.  I just came back from Mr. Xelloss'…did you know that he slept on a waterbed?  So jiggly!  Sylphiel's back from shopping and is helping now…" Amelia rattled on.

            "What…are you talking about, Amelia?"  Zel opened his visible blue eye and riveted it upon her.

            "Hmmm?  Mr. Xelloss, he nearly collapsed.  He has the same flu you have.  Megumi and Sano stopped by to drop off more medication so he can feel better too!  So, Val's going to stay over with Xelloss tonight and Gourry's staying with you…I think in the guestroom downstairs, if you need him.  Isn't that nice?  Lina insisted that we stock up your refrigerator with food and…here's some water, by the way…"

            ring   ring

            Zel picked up his cellphone, "Yeah?"

            Xelloss' distinctive voice could be heard on the other end, "Hello…I have two minions.  Sylphiel to apply cool compresses and Val to keep my computer games company.  How about you?"

            "Ah, only one so far…I'm promised another for the night.  So you're sick, ha, ha…I told you I'd get you back for playing that stupid trick with finals scheduling!"  Zel smirked into the cellphone.

            "Thanks…."  moaned Xelloss.

            "Hold on, my …Amelia wants to read something to you…" Zel pointed to her book of sonnets.  "Amelia, Xelloss wants you to read to him…oh, from the beginning, I think," Zel closed his eyes and smiled inwardly knowing that Xelloss would listen politely or tear out his own eyes.

            Lina pounded on Zel's door, "Okay, stop yacking already!  Dinner's ready…hey, you got Xelloss there?  Good.  Tell the others to come over and eat…saves me the trip."

            "Okay…Mr. Xelloss, sorry to have to stop so soon, but dinner's ready. Would you tell the others to come too?  Thanks!  Oh, here's Mr. Zelgadiss back…"

            Zel watched her leave the room then said,  "See what you're missing?"

            Xelloss sighed, "Lucky you.  Ah, there they go…quiet at last."

            Zel chuckled, "No kidding…"

            "So…does your throat hurt?"

            Zel answered, "Yes.  Yours?"

            "Yes, tell me what else hurts, so I can know what to expect in the next hour or so.  I like to be prepared."

            Zel sighed, "Everything…wait, no…my hair's all right."

            "Argh!  Even my hair hurts!"  Xelloss wailed miserably.  "I should have taken that shower before breakfast but…I decided to check on you first.  Well, breakfast was a pot of hot water…which lead to you and…groan"

            "Uh, Amelia's back with some soup…and she says yours is on the way too…I'll call you back," Zel said hanging up, then noticed that he was still only half dressed and croaked weakly, "Amelia, would you…um…hand me a shirt… doesn't matter which, **_anything!  _**Yes, that one will do."

            "I'll have to go soon.  Filia's staying at Sylphiel's tonight and tomorrow after the game so…  Lina's invited me to stay at her house!  Anyway, we'll all be close if you need anything," Amelia smiled.  To be of service to her fellow man was her highest aspiration, and to be able to spend so much time alone with Zel was beyond her wildest dream, even if he was too sick to say much.  She just **_knew_ he appreciated her.**

            Zel sipped at his soup and thought, "Oh joy…"

            Sometime later, Amelia and the girls had gone.  Leaving Zel to close his eyes and … ring, ring

            "Huh?"

            Xelloss asked, "Everyone gone…except Val and Gourry?"

            "Guess so…What's Val doing?"

            Xelloss listened for a moment, "Taking a shower."

            "Gourry too…curious…"

            "Unsettling development…" Xelloss added thoughtfully.

            Zel's voice cut in, "Hey!  Gourry's going by the room…" then more loudly off to the side said, "What's going on?"

            Gourry stuck his head in the doorway to Zel's room from the hall.  "Ahhh, checking out the hot tub," then he closed the door.  

Zel could hear his steps retreating down the hall.  "Xelloss!  Gourry's going to the hot tub!"

"Val's running out the door!"  Xelloss shouted, "Wait…I can see part of the balcony from here…yeah I can watch Rezo and Zelas, when I'm really bored…JUST JOKING!  I can just see…them…  GAH!  NO, no, no, no, no, no!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" Zel screamed, hurting his raw throat.

"They're messing with the controls!  What if they screw something up?"  Xelloss whined.

Zel sighed, "Well…what can you do?"

Xelloss groaned, "Nothing…"

Zel said, "Can't be helped then…"

After a bit of silence, Xelloss added, "I hope Beast eats them."

"No chance, he's sleeping on my bed…though…I wonder if any of those yahoos fed him?"

Xelloss said, "I gave him a couple biscuits…should have let him eat Filia…"

"You didn't feed BEAST?"  Zel demanded.

"I didn't know where the food was…" Xelloss answered lamely.

"For gods'sakes, Xelloss…how many years have you lived in this house and you **_still_ don't know where the dog food is stored?  I found it in 15 seconds, 30 tops!"**

Meekly, Xelloss replied, "I never spent much time in the kitchen…"

"Oh, I **_know _that!  Good thing you have me to teach you survival skills," Zel said smugly like driving and cooking…**

"My hair!  I haven't had a shower and a feel so…yuck…my haaaaaair…" Xelloss whined some more.

"Don't complain about YOUR hair.  MINE doesn't even grow!  Besides, you don't **_need_ a shower every day.  It removes the skin's natural oils," Zel said moodily.**

"I have too many natural oils.  My face…"

"Is flawless.  The girls are envious, I'm sure.  Mine on the other hand…no pimples anyway…course you couldn't see them if there were any," Zel sighed again.  "I got an idea… three-party call.  Hold on…. Lina?  Yeah it's Zel.  Listen, I need you to feed the dog.  Yes.  Come over and feed the dog now."

Lina's higher pitched voice squeaked in surprise, "??@!!! Damned dog can rot…"

"Why Lina!  You wouldn't want Filia to find out that you let the last of the Wolfpack Island wolves die of…starvation?"  Xelloss chuckled.

Lina thought for a moment, then furthered her argument, "Gourry, where's he…or Val…that's what they're there for!"

"Gourry, Gourry?  Who is he?" sang Xelloss.

"They…are ignoring us," Zel said sharply.

"They are soaking in our hot tub at this very moment while we all are dying, Lina!  Save us!!!" chortled Xelloss as his voice faded into a cough.

"HOT TUB!"  Lina cried.  "On.  My.  Way.  Can't let poor little Beastie starve!" click

"Oh...no, no, no!" warned Zel too late. 

Xelloss snickered.

"What?" asked Zel.

"Cool… wait until she finds out what the boys are wearing in there…"

"No…" Zel gasped in mock horror. 

"That's right!  Noooo-thing!"

Zel laughed, in spite of his headache.

"Did she mention that Amelia was staying at her house tonight?"  Xelloss asked slyly.

Xelloss could hear Zel's sudden intake of air, "oh… no…"

"Wish I could be a fly, no… a moth on the wall when they all meet…" Xelloss smiled.  "Maybe if I **_really _stretch I can see."**

"Oh joy..." Zel groaned.

"Ah…shit…my hair's all stringy and oily…"

"Shuddup…Lina's here…Gourry, Val didn't even lock the front door!  Ah, yes and her little shadow, Amelia's here too…  Oh, man…Gahhh!  They're coming to use MY bathroom!  Don't I get ANY privacy?"  Zel covered his head with the sheet.

"Gonna tell'em?"  Xelloss asked teasingly.

"About the current status of hot tub attire?  Ah…no.  No I'm not.  No way.  They will have to figure it out without my interference.  I didn't invite them to soak.  They are on their own.  Eeek!  They're coming out of the bathroom."

"Oh, no need to hide! "  Amelia giggled as she held a towel up against her voluptuous, bathing suit-clad body.  "Can I get you some fresh water first?"

"W-water?  Yeah, sure…thanks," Zel sputtered.  "Find the dog food?  Good.  Yes, I noticed him leaving my room but I thought he might be going to protect me from the intruders in the house…Hear that Xelloss?  Lina found the dog food!  What?  moan All right!  Amelia?  Xelloss needs water too…  Fine.  Xelloss?  Amelia says after her soak.  Have fun ladies!" 

"Miss Lina?  I think Mr. Zelgadiss must be feeling better.  I think he smiled." 

Xelloss began his play-by-play, "I… see them going outside…Oh, Val and Gourry are surprised…Gourry's shaking his head…Doesn't stop Lina or Amelia…getting in…Val's turning on the jets…Lina's creeping up on Gourry…he's backing off…ah, come on guys, there's lots of foam and bubbles…that was Val…Lina approaches, Gourry retreats, okay…there…he's had to tell her…Ooh!"

"What?  What!"  Zel prompted him.

"Lina's laughing…Amelia, hard to say, probably blushing and starting to get out…Lina's stopping her!  Looks like Lina's telling the guys to leave.  Ha, like that would work!  I wonder what she'd say if they did?  Anyway, Val's shaking his head.  HE'S going NOWHERE!  Gourry looks like he's staying too.  One for the guys!  They are at one end and the girls at the other…disappointed, Zelgadiss?"

Zel groaned.

Xelloss settled back onto his bed, moaning, "I should have done the laundry…this morning…wish my sheets were clean."

"Maybe our slaves and minions will do that for us tomorrow," Zel sighed.

"Slaves!  I can't even seem to get a drink of water!  No, I don't want them messing around with washing machines.  Val will have all his nasty crap here…mixing with…"

Zel choked, "Gah!  That's enough!  Oh, oh…I hear voices.  They're coming back!  NO!  Go!  Go!  NOT IN HERE!"  Zel croaked as he hid under the sheets again.  "Lina and Amelia are using MY bathroom to change in…Ah…GIRLS in MY BATHROOM!  NO PRIVACY!  Here comes Gourry…**_ and _Val too!  I should let them all just…hold on, Xelloss.  Gourry, Lina and Amelia are in there…yeah cool, so … and take Val with you.  Oh, and Val?  Get Xelloss some water, he's dying over there.  Xelloss?  Hear that?  Well, don't say I've never done anything for you."**

"Water?  Gee, thanks, little brother…"

"Yeah well…don't get too familiar with that nickname.  Remember that what romance can create, the divorce courts can pull asunder in no time….What was that?  Rezo and Zelas!  Whom else could I be talking about?  Stop that laughing…Heh, heh…coughing fit?  You deserve it too.  It's stuff like that that really pisses me off, you know that too!  You all right?  Yeah…so where's Val sleeping?"

Xelloss wiped his eyes off with his sheet,  "Ahh…the daybed's been offered, but that's probably too close for comfort…Noooo, I meant that he doesn't want to catch this flu so he'll choose a beanbag chair…shall I point out your FAVORITE one?  No?  Then be nice."

"Least he's clean now…"

"Hmmm, that helps…Think they'll clean up the kitchen?"  Xelloss wondered aloud.

"Probably not.  Hold on, girl-alert.  Lina?  No, that's a crazy thought…Amelia?  Would you please check that all the controls are turned off…Yes, and the mess too…Thanks.  See, Xelloss?  MY minion does work!"  Zel smirked.

Lina shouted,  "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Xelloss giggled, "I could hear that!  It's not fair…my little worker bee isn't here…God, I hope they didn't screw up the hot tub…Zelas will KILL me!"

Zel snorted, "She hasn't been able to yet, so don't worry…'Night Lina, Amelia…thanks for the water and…feeding the dog, ah…here he comes to warm my feet.  Coming back in the morning?  Ah…not too early…KEYS?  THOSE ARE MINE!  Ahhhh!  LINA!"

Xelloss snickered, "She took your keys…"

"Yes.  Gourry?  DON'T LET LINA TAKE MY KEYS…YOU WILL NEED THEM!  Hope he's stronger than he looks…" Zel fell back wearily onto his pillows.  He could hear Xelloss talking to Val on the other end.

"Val?  Water?  Ahh, thanks…you shall be rewarded…You can sleep on the daybed…too close, huh?  How 'bout on a bag of beans…not the green one…yeah, that's Zel's special one…Blue one's cool.  Yeah you can play computer games…won't bother me…"

Zel interrupted, "So, Xelloss…earlier, when I was sleeping…what did you all talk about?"

"You, mostly."

"Oh…joy…"

"Hey, my minion needs computer help and attention.  Talk in the morning…Later."  Click Xelloss disconnected the cellphone.

"Oh, all right…" Click and Zel hung up too.

Zel turned to Gourry indicating that he should take a load off and sit at his desk.  "So…I hear tell that I missed some gossip downstairs."

Gourry cleared his throat, "Lina…Amelia, ah…asked about you as a kid, before…ya know…  She was nice about it…"

"I see.  So I couldn't defend myself against her assault…what else?"

Gourry looked uneasy, "Ahh…everyone knows about…the priest dude, your grandfather, and blowin' up that town…and…ah…Zelas stuff."

Zel moaned, "Not good, not good…"

Gourry continued in Lina's defense, "But that was because Filia blew up at Xelloss…"

"Oh?  He look at her crossed-eyed?"  Zel smirked.

"No…he said Rezo and Zelas were off at Wolfpack Island for the weekend…and she had a fit…Guess some other people used to live there with the wolves to guard'em I guess.  Then she took it over…Xelloss got it or somethin' and drove out the clan.  Lot'sa people got hurt…"

"He never mentioned any of this…" Zel pondered the new information.

"Xelloss?  He said it was all news to him.  I ahhh…believe him too, this time I think he telling the truth.  His feelings got hurt real bad.  Filia said she hated him…even though later they kinda made up…I think…Well, if anyone ever screamed at me like that…I'd…it hurt me just to have to hear it, ya know?" Gourry finished sad-faced.

"No wonder he called me…" Zel thought.  "But he didn't say a thing…"

Xelloss was explaining to Val how to use 'cheats' to get more out of the computer game.  Val was having the best time he'd had since the road trip.  "Ah…by the way…thanks fer lettin' us use the hot tub…really helps with those broken ribs…Say, you still hurtin' from Filia's temper tantrum?"

"Ah…guess so," he murmured looking away.  "Lot's of people don't like me.  Actually very few DO like me, but unadulterated hatred…"

Val shook his head, "I think that she meant all that …hate stuff…for Zelas, but you were sittin' there.  If she really hated ya, she'd never have touched ya."

Xelloss looked up at Val, "Really?  Think all girls are like that?"

"Huh?  Oh, mostly, though some are more…affectionate in a touchy-feely way than others," Val smirked.

"Yeah, like…Amelia is, but Lina's not!"

"Yeah…" agreed Val, happy to know more about something that Xelloss.

Xelloss was glad to talk about relationships with Val, who had had some experience, "Sylphiel is kinda…but shy, except with Gourry….Filia?"

"Stuck up," Val summarized.

"That too!  I thought it was a way to keep the riff-raff away...like me, but not you, I noticed," Xelloss noted, hoping he was not touching on too sensitive a spot.

Val shrugged, "Sometimes...like at the settlement.  She was really warm and friendly.  Now, there are days when she can't stand to even look at me."

Xelloss laughed without humor,  "Huh, like the water in the boy's bathroom across the hall from the cafeteria…runs hot and cold, but rarely in-between.  So, you like her, huh?"

"Yeah, but…I got other possibilities too," Val said defensively.

"Don't worry.  If you can hold out you have the ultimate edge…  You are clan, and clan sticks together," Xelloss winked.

"Huh?  Well, heh, heh…you talkin' serious stuff now.  I was hopin' fer…not that anyway," Val chuckled.

"So how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Nosy aren't ya?  Nah, that's all right…a couple, but didn't amount to much.  Girls worth more than…well anythin' don't go in fer punks they gotta bail out.  And the druggies…just want you to get them pills…it ruins their looks too.  So whatever happened with…Kiki?"

It was Xelloss' turn to shrug, "I dunno.  It's not as if we were…anything, but for a while it was nice thinking I meant something to someone.  But I don't…no one's interested in me, so I'm on a 'hate **_all_** girls' thing.  Being a novice is fine.  It will keep my mind off school and life.  Though it **_is_ fun to watch the others…"**

"Oh, you mean like watchin' Gourry and Zel sufferin' is fun?"

"Yeah, Gourry's in **_way_** over his head and doesn't care.  And Zelgadiss…"

"Oh, Mr. De-ni-al!" chuckled Val.  "It's hard to understand why a pretty little thing like that Amelia would go for a moody freak like him.  Oh, don't get me wrong!  I like the guy.  I think he's…actually pretty cool—and I know, despite the problems, that you guys are good friends—but be real!  What kind of life can he have?  He'd scare the patients, if he were a doctor…the students, if he were a teacher… the customers, if he ran a store… you get the picture.  So he's got this terrific chick looking him in the eyes and what does he do?  Hide!  He's lyin' there half dressed, does she blink an eye?  No!  He looks like hell and she's givin' him those puppy-dog eyes!  He's crazier than you are!  If it were you, even **_you'_d know what to do, but he just hides, pushes her off, tells her to leave him alone…shithead."**

Xelloss chuckled,  "Well **_maybe_ I would…but I seem to scare them off too.  Zel thinks she's too young, though she did have a birthday not long ago so that's just an excuse.  It's more of 'it's better to be the **_rejecter_** than the ****_rejectee_'.  Course, I simply thrive on rejection!  And pain…love it, love it, love it!"**

Val laughed,  "Well when this…" he waved his hand to imply something very large, "… is all over, Seyruun will **_owe us all_.  Amelia, Lina, Sylphiel, Filia will be more than happy to comply with all of our wishes!"**

"Gods, Val, and they say**_ I'm_** nuts!" Xelloss sighed.

 Val chuckled, "Dude, I bet ya drive Zel nuts.  I'm surprised he hasn't killed ya yet…"

"I can hear you…" Xelloss muttered into his pillow.

"You ask **_him_ 'bout personal stuff?"**

"I try.  He's not very forthcoming…"

"No kidding!  'Course his life lately has been…"

"Reclusive, except for Lina… yawn " Xelloss finished for Val.

"Almost as much as you, but yer…different…you **_do_** like to talk," Val chuckled.

"He does, just not about girls.  See for us, when we started middle school, girls were…_little_ girls.  Next thing we knew, we were here in high school and they suddenly were…women.  But, and here's the catch, WE hadn't changed.  I mean, what's with that?  Heh, heh… so I need to talk about it to figure it out and Zel…he sits back and watches… and avoids contact."

"…for obvious reasons.  Yeah, poor kid," Val mused.

"That's **_it,_ I'm really wasted.  I can't stay awake any longer…even to go brush my teeth.  You can stay on the computer all night…won't bother me…" and Xelloss slumped under his covers.**

**_Wolfpack_****__**_Island_****_._****__****

**__**

**__**

            "You've what?  Have you lost your mind?"  Rezo growled at the beautiful, deadly woman at his side on the yacht.

            "I said, I've taken on my son.  Listen, he knows too much.  If he's successful, I'll have my link to the Shrine in place and Gaav out of the way.  And if he fails…well any number of people will clean up that mess," she smiled.

            "How can you be sure my son won't get dragged along?  I want him safe!  He has as good as signed off on the inheritance and I don't want him harmed!"

            "Hmmm, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you cared about him…  Oh, don't worry.  Even Xelloss doesn't want him involved, too honorable—your son, not mine!"

            "What now…I know that smile…" Rezo looked askance at her evil grin.

            "I was thinking of Gaav's son…he needs a proper place to live…with some adult supervision…"

            "That punk, Val?  Not in MY house!"

            "You forget, dear, whose house it **_really_** is…" she took a sip of wine.  "Let's go back, dear. The sea's too choppy for this today."

            "Ah, yes…you're right.  You ought to do something about those danged wolves…baying all night…can't get a decent night's sleep!"  Rezo complained.

**_Saturday early afternoon._**__****

**__**

**__**

True to their word, everyone was back for lunch.  Zel and Xelloss stayed holed up in their respective rooms, but were subjected to frequent visitations.  Amelia couldn't be talked out of visiting Zel every hour, if just to watch him sleep. Once, Lina nearly tore off her arm stating,  "He needs to sleep in PRIVATE…oh, sorry, Zel."

Val was thrilled to remain parked in front of Xelloss' computer – where he was now -- or the TV.  Filia was antsy…time for…  "Got it!  Sylphiel!  Come here, I have an idea.  Listen…" They whispered together a few minutes, then included Lina who was dragging Amelia from Zel's room.

Filia and Sylphiel giggled, and then took off, with promises to return soon.  Lina shook her head and left to check on Xelloss.

Gourry looked to Amelia for explanation.  "So, ah… how's Zel?"

"Hmm?  Sleeping.  He still has the fever.  You want to know what they have planned?"  Amelia smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Do I?"  he asked more afraid than before.

"Oh, Mr. Gourry...It will be fun!  Why not make valentine cards today?  We can't go shopping or do very much practicing.  We have hours before the game or Val has to go to work…" she sighed thinking of what she might write.

"That's six, no… **_seven_** cards I have'ta make?  I got nothing to say…" Gourry pouted.

"Then just say something simple, like how well someone sings or how much fun it is to play music together…or how you like their story-telling.  Things like that!"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," he smiled at her.

"Of course you can!  You're good at lots of things and are always nice to everyone.  I can't wait to read yours!"  she smiled, sighed, and sank onto the couch beside him to watch… 'Xtreme Sports: skateboard finals' on the TV.

"Mr. Gourry, does Mr. Zelgadiss ever talk to you…about me?  No, I don't mean to pry…it's just…he's so hard to read.  If I thought that he really…hated me like Filia dislikes Xelloss, then… then I'd never bother him again."

Gourry gave her a quick sidelong glance before returning his attention to the TV and answering,  "He doesn't hate anyone…but he, ah…doesn't like being…"

"Embarrassed.  Yes, I've noticed.  I think he's so…cute and smart and…oh, sorry…I'll save it for the Valentine I make him!"  she  smiled.

"Better not to…" Gourry suggested.  

"Well…what do you suggest, then?  How can I let him know how I feel and not bother him?  And don't say I'm too young.  I'm 15 and he's 17…You're 18 and Lina's nearly 16, right?  So it's about the same!"

"Ah…he knows, Amelia.  That's all I can say," Gourry said gently.

"He's so private a person.  He needs to open up more.  He must not have been given many hugs when he was little," she lamented.

"None's my guess," Gourry agreed.  "Ya want my advice?  Be his friend. Oh, that was the lamest jump!  Didya see that?  This is no good…Ah…time for the snowboardin' …they got it in the Olympics now, ya know."

"Oooo, did that guy get hurt?"  Amelia asked.

"Hurt?  Naw…he knows he screwed up his chance at the finals though…"

"He needs a friend to tell him not to give up hoping," she mused.

"They both do," Gourry sighed.  He looked at Amelia to be sure she got the point, "Zel too, I mean."

"Yo," said Val falling onto the couch beside Gourry.   "Cool… snowboarding…"

"Are you leaving Mr. Xelloss all alone?"  Amelia cried out.

"He's an adult, kiddo…'sides, he's sleeping beauty now and Lina's with him…messin' with his computer, I think," Val smirked at her.  "So where'd the dudettes go?"

"Picking up supplies for making valentine cards.  Oooo, she's going to win the gold, isn't she?"  Amelia screamed.

"Whoa… yeah…gold for the USA!"  smiled Gourry.

"They're makin' cards fer us?"  Val asked cautiously. 

Gourry shook his head, "WE are too."

"Oh, sure…what about the sleeping beauty and the beast?  They gotta do'em too!"  said Val.  "Fair is fair!  If they don't hafta, then we don't, am I right?"

"**_You _tell'em when they get here," Gourry said simply.**

"Point made.  Easier to just go along with them than fight'em mostly."

"Yup.  Like I always say…" smiled Gourry.

"I haven't had to do cards since…3rd grade…" Val mused.  "Roses are red, Violets are blue, yer boyfriend's half-dead, sick in bed with the flu…heh, heh…"

Amelia gave him a dirty look.

"Roses are red, violets are blue…what's to come next…I haven't a clue…" Val chuckled to himself.

Gourry shook his head, "Roses are pretty, violets are…nice, but you're better than…"

"A bowl full of rice…no…ten-thousand blind mice…okay, ah…" laughed Val.

"Than flowers at any price!"  Gourry smiled proudly.

"Ooooo…Amelia, didya here that one?  Pretty fair-to-middling, huh?  Betcher can't do better!"  Val jabbed her in the side.

"Sure I can, ahem Roses are red, your eyes are so blue, I can't say here why I'm so fond of you.  Oh, that's not great, I can do better…um…  Roses are red, your eyes are blue, Hey, look at mine!  They are blue too!  Oh…that's even worse," Amelia groaned.  

"Ah…you're problem is you're too nice.  You need some...edge.  Try…  Roses are red, get out of your head, or you will be blue till you find that your dead," Val suggested.

"Oh, that was awful and the rhyme-scheme was all wrong!" Amelia complained.  "What about…  Lina's hair's red, Xelloss' purple, Gourry's been fed, and … what rhymes with purple?  I'm not good at this, am I?" 

"Don't despair…LINA INVERSE IS HERE!"  she cried out.  "And it's time to heat up a can of soup the sickies and chips and salsa for the rest!  They back yet?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue…you stick to me… like gum to a shoe!  Beat that one!"  Val roared with laughter.

The door crashed open and Sylphiel and Filia waltzed in carrying sacks.

"Oh, Miss LIIIINA!  Val's better at poetry than me!"  Amelia wailed.

Filia sniffed,  "I'll be the judge of THAT!  Here, make seven cards each."  She dropped colored paper, paper doilies, glue, scissors, stickers, and pens on the kitchen table.  Gourry, Val, Amelia, and Lina joined Sylphiel and Filia at the table.  Amazingly, they all worked quietly for many minutes.  Lina opened the soup and started heating it up.  Beast's toenails click, click, clicked on the linoleum floor over to his empty bowl of food.  He howled a baleful howl.  

Lina have him a disgusted look.  "You Metalliums are **_ALL _the same… whining, helpless complainers all!  Okay, here eat till you puke."  Then she ruffled his fur and whispered, "Good doggy."**

"Amelia?  Dog's up, so Zel probably is too.  Wanna take him lunch?  Oh, and be sure to knock this time, okay?  He prefers to be warned…  Oh, Xelloss needs food too, any volunteers…Oh, I'll do fetch-and-carry this time…" Lina mumbled and added some bread and a fruit drink to her 'tray' –a cardboard box that once held cans of dog food.

Using the keys Val had borrowed, Lina made it through the gauntlet of doors and locks to the interior of the practice room.  "Xelloss?  You awake?"

"Is that you Lina?  Uh…I am now…Are you coming to visit?"

"Yeah, and I have food too…Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm a regular Florence Nightingale.  Can you move at all?  It's hard to carry this up stairs…Oh, thanks…" she said as he grasped the far edge of the box out of her struggling hands.

She blushed.  He was wearing his purple pajama bottoms, scared chest bare.  His hair hung limp and dull, skin pale and cheeks flushed with fever.  He looked very attractive, in a sick, helpless sort of way, not that she cared.  He lowered the box to the floor beside his bed, then sank onto his pillows and quivering mattress with a sigh.

"That was my exercise for the day!" he smiled.  He reached for the water and drank deeply, then closed his eyes.  "So…what am I missing?"

"Filia has everyone else making Valentine cards," Lina smiled in returned.

He opened an eye.  "No way."

"Oh, yes.  Be glad you are over here with an excuse."

"I'm sure Zelgadiss is…Val too?  Hmm…Want to know a secret?"

Lina loved extracting secrets, but here Xelloss was offering her one?  "What's the cost?"

"For you?  None, Lina.  Free of charge.  Go over to the computer and look at the screen…then delete it…"

"This is Val's birth record?  How did you get…oh my…oh…my…Oh am I going to have fun with this…Wow…for that…just a min…" Lina said, then hopped down from the loft to the bathroom below.

"Now, time to cool you off…" she winked as she put the cool damp washcloth on his forehead.  "Have you taken any of this crap from Megumi today?  No?  Bad patient...here, one teaspoon, it says.  You won't feel better until the fever comes down.  Zel?  I haven't seen him yet.  Yeah, that makes my visiting you even more special, doesn't it?  I need to check your temperature here…how does this work?  Oh, just press it to you head…104!  Get these covers off!  Where's the switch for your fan…I'll chill down this whole place.  There…yeah, I'll stay a bit longer.  Ya know, you look older without the bangs…the glasses too."

He smiled weakly.  "I'm not very good company, I'm afraid, Lina, not a happy invalid."

"Who is?  Not me!  I get so crabby even Luna won't get near me.  Time to change that cloth…it's steaming! "

"I-I'm cold, Lina," he whined.

"No you're not!  You're body's so confused…maybe if you took a …tepid bath or shower…it says here on this list of instructions that that will bring down a high temperature.  Wanna try the shower?  Do you need Val here to help?  Well…I'm gonna get him cause **_I 'm_ certainly not going in there with you…I'll give him a call…Filia?  Put Val on…"**

 "He's burnin' up over here…Dump him in the shower but be sure he doesn't drown or anything…Yes, there's more, take his temperature after he gets out and back into bed.  Don't let him have any more than a sheet to wrap up in either!  If he gives you trouble, call me, got it?  If he wants, let him eat, if not, you can re-heat the soup later.  Yes, you can call Sylphie over to help, after he's decent…you know what I mean!  Right…"

Lina hug up click.  "I'll wait until he's here…shit, you know your timing isn't good…we need to be practicing those new songs…the old ones too. Instead I'm sitting here playing nursemaid to a… a…don't give me that look."

"Look?  I simply opened my eyes to see who was shouting at me.  Oh, hello, Lina.  You look pretty today…kinky hair," he smiled and closed his glassy, feverish eyes.

"Kinky…oh that, well, ah…Gourry's little sisters braided it up into all these little …whatevers, then I slept with them in, then Gourry had to help me undo the mess this morning…" she dictated the events in order.

"So you stayed all night at…Gourry's?"  Xelloss whispered suspiciously and fixed his purple gaze on Lina.

"Well, yeah…we were baby-sitting his hoards of…waitaminute…I STAYED IN THE GIRLS' ROOM!  We were supervised every split second by teams of little girls or boys…especially that Joey character, who'd better watch where he put his hands…better yet, cut out the tickling stuff…  GET THE PICTURE, BOY WITH SICK MIND!"

"Yes!"

"That's better!  I gotta keep at this all the time, don't I?  You don't hold a very high opinion of me, I gotta say," Lina glared back, ruby eyes glittering with hurt.

"Yes I do!  That's why I…was curious if I'd misheard or something.  You know…how I feel about you.  A-and I won't say it, it's just that…I know how HE feels about you too.  Lina, I may be older, but life's all …some big mystery to me.  I know, barely, how I feel, even less what I think about it, and nearly nothing about what to do about it.  So, I'm really clueless about what anyone else feels, or thinks, or means…unless I ask, which gets Zelgadiss mad, you even madder, and everyone else in various stages in-between.  I feel like an idiot, which I know you all think I am so I guess I'm right on target with that one, right?  Yeah, thought so.  You don't have to answer…you are saved by the man…Hi, Val…you don't have to do this…"

Val had loped on over and now was steadying Xelloss down the stairs and into the bathroom.  "Oh, yes I do…sounds like yer fever's gone to yer brain.  Come on…I'll help you stumble down the stairs…yeah, just short of breakin' yer neck…  Lina?  Can you, ah, don't bother…I'll get him some clothes later…go on back and paste doilies for Filia.  I'm done with'em…  ALL SEVEN too!"

Xelloss assured him he could take care of the rest, but Lina made sure Val sat on the stairs and waited.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	39. Chapter 39 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 39

******_THE SLAYERS_**

**_Saturday Night._**

**__**

          Val left a stack of seven Filia-made, but blank, Valentine cards beside the computer for Xelloss to 'fill out' when he was feeling better.  Lina followed the tottering two boys down from the loft.

            "Be sure to test his temperature and make him drink and …okay, later…" she finished and sped out the door to the main house.  Lina had to get out of there.  What Xelloss had said stabbed her in the heart.  She knew exactly what he meant…about the confusion.  One minute, she was in charge, the next…someone or something was spiraling out of HER control.  He really had to be needed and cherished and loved, by someone good enough to realize what a prize he'd be someday.  

            "Amelia still up with Zel?  Oh, God, I'd better go save **_him_** now…" she gasped between pants from her inter-house run.

            Remembering her own advice, she knocked first, "Hey…Lina, here.  Can I come in, or do I need to blast a hole in the …er, thanks Amelia.  Zel?  You look…improved…"

            Zel's penetrating gaze clouded, then dissipated as he took in the transformed image of Lina.  He gasped, then choked, and then ended up in a coughing fit, which covered up any laughter that might have risen to the surface.

            Amelia did the talking, "Miss LINA!  What did you **_do _**to your hair?  It's so, so…**_huge_!"**

            "Like another lifeform…" Zel sputtered.

            Lina hadn't really looked at it since she had been out getting food and card-making supplies in the wind.  She had noticed a tendril or two hanging about her face, but she had a lot of hair.  Okay, Xelloss had remarked about it too, so…she marched into Zel's bathroom and looked in the mirror.  The sharp intake of air said it all, to Zel at least.  For everyone in the neighborhood, the screams that followed said the rest.

            "OH MY GOD!  WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!  HA, Ha, ha, haaahahaha…" she collapsed onto the floor laughing herself into a state of hiccups.  The VERY kinky, enormous mass of long, flaming red hair had been further teased into a giant 'Afro' by the misty rain and wind.  It appeared to be swallowing Lina whole, from the top down.

            Zel was sitting up in bed dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants.  Around him were Valentine cards and in his hand, a pen.  "I'd ask you to be my Valentine, but it looks like THAT got to you first, oh well…I'll have to write something else more appropriate then," he smirked, sarcasm oozing from his pores.  "Let's see…Lina the wild and wooly, came down via rope and a pulley, she ensnared me in hair, vowed my life she would spare, if only to not look too silly…  Wait, wait…I can do better…  Ah, ensnared in her locks…  I chanted a spell, changed my skin into rocks…and escaped with my life and my socks…hold on pound oof!  No…stop that…I almost had it **_right_** that time…pound…save me AMELIA!"

            Amelia was torn.  Lina was right to be mad at his teasing, but…she decided to pull Lina off of him…even the just and righteous could be weak.  Besides, he was sick, right?  And weak, right?

            "Come on, Miss Lina.  Mr. Zelgadiss is still sick.  He's even had a difficult time concentrating on finishing his cards!"  Amelia pleaded.

            "The one you make for me had better be good," Lina growled at him, then grinned evilly.  "**_Yours_ will be.  I promise.  I think that I'll go work on it **_now_**, while I'm in the …****_ right _mood, especially after my latest chat with Mr. Needy across the way."**

            Lina made as if to go.

            "Lina, NO!" pleaded Zel.  He needed her…sarcasm for a break from sweet Amelia.  "Ah…how is _he_?  What's going on?"

            "He is…taking a cold shower with Val…to lower his temperature…he was speaking in tongues deliriously…  He is absolutely unable to practice music and will probably keep Val amused by moaning and whining.  Otherwise, why would I have left and come here to be criticized?"  Lina ranted a bit.

            Zel stared at Lina.  I think I'll choose to ignore that cold-shower part ,  "So is everybody going to tonight's basketball game?"

            "Yes!" answered Amelia, "Unless you think I should stay…"

            Lina shrugged her shoulders, "Depends on Val's report.  He's gotta go to work soon, so can't stay with Xelloss until later tonight.  Looks like you're well enough to take care of yourself, Zel."

            Zel nodded.  "Amelia, go have some fun.  You could use a break.  I'll go and watch over Xelloss.  I can manage that much.  When you go, I'll give you my cellphone and then we can keep in touch, all right?"

            "Fine with me.  Amelia, you keep the phone cause your purse is big enough.  Did you guys eat yet?  Well, I haven't so I'm gonna eat and make cards…Later…" Lina hopped off the end of the bed where she had settled herself after her hysterical outburst.

            "Okay, now…you promised to help me with my poetry, Mr. Zelgadiss.  It was embarrassing to find out Val was so much cleverer at it than I was!  Even Gourry's not bad!"  Amelia said pouting 'cutely'.

            "Oh joy…"Zel thought, settling back onto his pillows.  "Let's start with…Gourry.  What do you like about him?  Start with that.  What else?  Write that down…what?  HAS to rhyme…all right…Read it back."

            "Okay…Your smile warms the hearts of all who know you, your eyes sparkle with kindness.  I'm so glad to call you friend and la,la,lalalalalalalsomething-ness."

            "Ah…try…  I'm so glad to call you friend and fellow Slayer, and wish you a lifetime of happiness," Zel suggested.  

            "Oh thank you!  Now Xelloss…I know, stay away from 'purple', it's hard to rhyme anything with it!  Let's see…  You're so generous to share your home with us every week, I will always remember your version of Puck.  And even though you're a bit of a sneak…I hope this Valentine will bring you good luck!  THERE!  I DID IT!  Oh thank you so much Mr. Zelgadiss!  Now, show me what you've written!"  Amelia insisted vehemently.

            "Ah…How about this one, 'Dear Miss Amelia I wish that you would, call me Zelgadiss like a good friend should.  Drop the formal Mister or I promise I will call you my sister and…' I just made it up…but I wish you'd call me Zel, all right?"

            Amelia looked at her hands wistfully.  "I try but…then the last time…you became so distant.  I must have overstepped my bounds with…that kiss.  I didn't want to assume…too much.  I know we are friends now, but for a while, I wasn't so sure.  I would never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.  You are one of the most intelligent, brave, and wonderful people I know!"

            "Amelia…" Zel began to stop her from saying more.  "I'm just a seventeen year old guitar player who's lucky to have friends who care about him.  Now, back to the poetry…how many more do you have to do?"

            "Where did Lina put that thermal-tape thing?  Oh…101 degrees…is that better?  Sounds high…look, it's time for a drink of water.  Xelloss?  You okay?"  Val was worried about the listless kid lying on the bed.

            "No.  I'm not…maybe I'll do everyone a favor and die…" Xelloss answered morosely.

            "Die?  You've got the flu, for chrissakes!  If the crime lord of the western world can't kill you, the flu certainly won't.  And it wouldn't do me no favor to have gone to all this work for noth'n…besides, where would we find a drummer to replace you in time fer the dance, huh?  Listen, fer what it's worth, I can count the people I'd call 'friend' on my two hands, but the ones that I'd trust with my life… on one hand.  I can't afford to lose one of those.  Now I gotta go to work, and Lina'll …do someth'n awful to me if you're not better before I go, so plaster on that smile," Val was waving his arms in an animated way.

            Xelloss closed his eyes and remained silent.

            "Dude?  What's the matter?  Really," Val knelt down beside him.

            "I'm scared.  I am so scared.  I gotta meet this guy next week…make him trust me…extort information from him…to find Gaav.  In the meantime, I start the novice program and learn how to heal and be all holy or something … and … and what if I fail?  What if I can't do it?"

            "Then you get your wish and die young, but doom me and Zel.  Listen, you can't fail at the priest stuff.  If that Miroku dude can do it, and he's as impure as they come, then you'll pass with flying colors.  And that other guy?  You're 'bout the best actor I know.  I don't wanna start sound'n like Amelia, but if anyone can pull this off, it's you."  Val sat back on the daybed and watched Xelloss.  "That's not all that's bother'n ya…"

            Xelloss shook his head.

            Val smiled, "Bet a year ago nobody'd be here taking care of ya, huh?"

            "A year!  How about only a few months ago?  Before this school year you guys hardly knew I existed!"  Xelloss spoke emotionally.

            Val nodded, " So, there you go…same with me.  When I was in jail…you all came, owed me noth'n.  Look what Amelia's family's done for me!  Hey, I might even graduate thanks to you guys!"

            Xelloss ventured a small smile.  "Yeah…"

            "Feel'n better?  Somewhat?"  Val asked.

            "Ah, a little heart-sick…"

            "Oh, that…Lina…" Val sighed knowingly.  "Would ya rather have never known her?  Never have felt love?"

            Xelloss shook his head, "Noooo…"

            "Me neither.  And if I knew what would change her mind…I wouldn't tell ya, heh, heh…  I would have used it long ago!  So just sit back and wait…never know what new twists fate has in store fer ya…" Val said with a touch of wistfullness.

            "That philosophy come out of your mouth?"  Xelloss chuckled softly.

            "Yeah, well…keep it to yourself."

            "Ah, yes…it's…a secret," Xelloss smiled and closed his eyes.

            "Val?  You in here?  Oh, up there.  Time to go, bus in ten minutes…no, seven, Zel tells me.  I'll stay with Xelloss now…until nearer to game time," Sylphiel said.

            "Later, dude," shouted the lanky punk, chains jangling on his way down stairs.  "Oh, she's bringing ya some **_more_ cards fer poetry writ'n time, HA, HA!"**

            "Poetry?  Oh, hi Sylphiel.  Yes, I'm presentable…I think.  No, it's really okay!  I'm even clean, thank God I got my hair washed.  It was driving me nuts."  A look of relief passed over his face, then his attention settled upon the stack of cards.  "Eww, do I hafta?" he whined as a joke. 

            "Uh, huh, Filia says so and Amelia's got Zel to do his.  Gourry's done and Val did his in a snap.  First, though I'm supposed to play nurse and check your temperature, in case Val didn't, and be sure you're drinking enough water, and something else…so many things…ah…well, Lina says so.  Did you eat yet?  No?  I bet it had to do with that…yucky cold soup.  Microwave?  That was it!  Here you take the cards …oh Val already brought some?  Well, we'll do extras for …Martina and…Megumi and… oh…the soup, almost forgot again!"  she giggled and carefully carried the bowl down the staircase to heat it up.

            Xelloss sighed and looked at the blank cards.  What would he write…could he say to these people that meant the world to him…and not sound…ridiculous?

            "Okay…here it comes…ouch!  It's real hot now.  I'll take your temperature, Lina showed me how to do it too, while you eat." She smiled and fumbled with the strip, then smoothed it above his brow.  "You look soooo different with glasses on, you know?  Kinda…smarter, not that you aren't smart enough already!  Let me see, 100 degrees even, is that good?  It is?  Now I've messed up your hair, can I fix it?"

            Xelloss was starting to accept his friends messing with his hair, "Ah, there's a comb someplace…by the bed…I combed it out after my shower."

            She smoothed it out in back and swept the bangs off his face and to either side,  "There.  I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!  It looks more…like the way guys wear their hair…you know?"

            Oh he knew.  He just didn't think it mattered.  He liked it the old way, but humored her and let it go.

            "You're very kind…and beautiful, you know?"  he smiled. That made her blush and move back off the edge of waterbed.  He was ready for that and so held his bowl so that it didn't slosh soup out onto the covers.  "I'm sorry if that embarrassed you.  If it makes you feel better, just think it's the fever getting to me."  He thought to himself, She can put her hands on me but I can't compliment her, what's that all about?  

            "Oh…it's all right…but…you shouldn't say things like that…now.  You're not supposed to even THINK about girls!"  she said seriously.

            "What gave you that idea?  I read the rules.  Nowhere did it say that I couldn't compliment an attractive young woman.  Just not much else.  And see?  You've made me helpless…my hands are full of hot soup which I surely won't drop to…try anything.  I know!  I'll eat and dictate my poetry, and you write it in the cards.  That way the work gets done and Filia won't have cause to attack me again and you fulfill your…assigned duties," he smiled.

            Sylphiel didn't follow all that he said, but he certainly looked non-threatening so she nodded and picked up a card and…purple pen nearby.  "Okay… who do want to start with?"

            "Gourry.  'Ah, Gourry, my friend with the biggest heart I know.  'Course you're the biggest guy I know soooo.  You tolerate my jests each day, and never vow to make me pay.  I think you're great and am glad to have you fighting a common foe.'  So, how did that sound, okay?  I'm not much for writing poetry, are you?  Read me one of yours…" Xelloss smiled teasingly.

            "Mine?  I didn't bring one…I can't remember any…but that sounded nice to me!  Who's next?" she asked, taking the empty bowl of soup from his hands and setting it down on the desk.

            "How about…you?  My dear friend, Sylphiel, whose shiny hair rustles like silk...Why are your eyes so sad and gray stark against skin of milk?  What secrets do you keep inside, what mysteries do you conceal?  I hope you trust me to confide, how it is you feel."  That, he thought, ought to send her packing.

            "Oh, Xelloss that was soooo…cool a poem.  Is it true, though?  Can I really talk to about…things?"  she drew closer, stunning him with her reaction.

            "Eep!  Ah, of course, Sylphiel!"

            "I've been dying to tell somebody, but…it's so hard.  Here goes, for the longest time I've dreamed of Gourry being the perfect man for me.  He seems to be soo shy that I'm not sure he ever understood how I felt... but now…I feel untrue to him…" she paused to see if Xelloss was listening.  He was aghast.  "You see…there is someone else, but…"

            He noticed that she was waiting for him to do something.  Nod or…"But?" he supplied.

            "His heart is unattached but…his soul is in a higher place," she sighed dramatically.

            "Umm, he's dead?"  Xelloss was lost now.

            "Dead?  No!  But…you know…he's not…" she began, exasperation apparent in her voice.

            "Sylphie?  Time to go!  Hey, Chaos-kid!  Send her down will ya?  Time to go cheer on the team!"  Filia yelled from the open door down below.

            "Chaos-kid?  My name's Xelloss, remember?  Thank you for helping with the cards, Sylphiel.  I'll work on the others, I promise," he said lightly.

            "Should I take the bowl too?  Okay…you'll keep my secret?" she whispered to Xelloss.

            "Secret?  Everyone knows you like Gourry, Sylphiel…" he attempted to say.

            "No, I mean about…the other guy…" she added hurriedly.

            "What other guy?  I mean, since I don't know who he is, I can't give you away, can I?"

            "Oh, you are soooo clever!  Bye!  Okay Filia!  I'm coming…  Oops!  I almost forgot the bowl again…bye!  Don't forget!" she cried as she scooped up the bowl and left.

            Xelloss sank back onto his pillows.  He wasn't sure whether to laugh or to scream.

            He heard a knock on the door below.  "Come in!"  he shouted.  "Whoever you are…" he whispered.

            "Xelloss?  It's Zel.  Everyone's gone save yours truly.  Amelia has my cellphone.  Well, if I hadn't given it to her, she might have insisted on staying!  Yeah, she's been…fine.  But after having been showered with hours of kindness and attention…  I came to see you and…"      

            "…Be showered with hours of abuse and neglect from me.  How thrilling!  I feel sooo appreciated!"  Xelloss sang.

            Zel had climbed up to the loft and had taken his seat on the daybed.  "Feel like killing something?  Lost universe?"

            Xelloss shook his head.  "Maybe later.  I mean, I DO feel like killing…but I'm too weak to sit at the keyboard.  If I had that staff…I could almost pound on the keys from here."

            "All right, later.  So you had Val and Sylphiel for entertainment.  Lina put it in an interesting way…'he's taking a cold shower with Val'.  Yes!  That's how she put it!  I …let it pass.  Amelia…whoosh over her head.  Yeah, Lina's hair was pretty…out there too. She tell you about it?"  Zel asked.

            "Screamed it.  I **_might_ have raised an eyebrow when she casually mentioned staying over at Gourry's house, and then she blasted me for having dirty thoughts.  What's with her, taking up mind reading now?  I can't win!"  Xelloss wailed.**

            Zel ignored his friend's dramatics, "Changing your hair as well?"

            "What?  Oh, God, Sylphiel…I think she…no, doesn't even matter what I think anymore, I'm always wrong or being duplicitous or…something.  From now on I'm keeping my opinions and comments to myself.  If anyone asks me anything, I'll go back to answering 'that's a secret.'  Then I'll just be annoying.  It was simpler then, you know…just being annoying.  Did I just say 'you know'?  Shit, I hate that irritating phrase…And those damned cards and poetry writing!  I hate writing poetry…what do I say to …you for instance?"  Xelloss complained.

            Zel chuckled, "Where's the 'off' button on you?  It looks okay, the hair, by the way.  Anyway, I'll re-heat leftovers for dinner, when you feel like it.  Want me to go?"

            "No.  Thanks for listening… with Sylphiel around, I guess I was holding it all in…she's so…pure…"

            Zel was cackling,  "Heh, heh…Val once said something like that about you… or was that gay?  I had to create 'poems from the heart' for Amelia as well as myself.  Yeah…you should feel better.  It wasn't so bad.  I made them short and not one will cause tooth decay.  Which ones have to be done?"  Zel asked.  Xelloss pointed to the pile, which Zel picked up and proceeded to leaf through. "This isn't your handwriting…your pen…not your script…how can I tell?  This I can read, your writing's crap."

            "Sylphiel took dictation."

            "You had her write out this?  …'Skin of milk, silk' …sounds like a love poem to me.  What were you thinking?"  asked Zel incredulously.

            "God only knows…I was having a bit of fun…testing…I thought she'd get embarrassed and disappear.  Didn't work.  Kinda backfired…" Xelloss muttered.

            "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So, let's start with Amelia, she's safe, right?  All right.  What do you admire about her…don't **_tell_ me just write it down, write something else and say happy Valentine's day…don't say love or beautiful or anything that might be taken as a leading statement…which in your case may make this awfully dull," Zel smirked, then continued.**

"Ready for Filia?  Well who really ever is?  How to start…'Thanks for not bruising me too badly, and sparing my life-ah…Thank you for cutting my hair so well, I'm still recognizable and that's not a trif-le.  Thanks for sharing the band with me even if I have to play drums holding a rifle.'  You're welcome.  Consider it my gift to you.  Next…Val.  You got that one?  Great.  That leaves Lina and me.  Lina…You've been an important part of my life.  Your singing is amazing.  Thanks for being my friend.  Have an enjoyable Valentine's day.'  Well, it's safe.  And mine can be the same, except for the name part.  See?  All done.  Ready for games or dinner?  Dinner, it is…I'll be back.  By the way, don't worry about Sylphiel.  She's been gossiping about some basketball player of mutual interest to Filia.  She gets crushes on a different guy each week…the Gourry thing is a fall-back position.  How did I know?  I heard them talking…elf ears with demon hearing!"

**_Monday._******

            The Monday morning announcements included: Due to the problem with printing student's class schedules the week before, the new semester class lists have not been available in the office until now, Monday morning. Please excuse our delay.  Tutoring begins again next week on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school in the same rooms as last semester.  The Valentine dance is this Friday night featuring our own band, the SLAYERS… 

Zel was not surprised to find his new elective was cooking, even if it wasn't on his list of alternatives.  Gourry was a bit put off about it, however, and at lunch, voiced his opinion.  Lina smoothed his ruffled feathers when she told him he could eat what he made.

            "Besides, someday you won't be living at home and won't have your mom to do your cooking!"  she noted poking her carrot stick in his face.  

On the second poke, he lunged forward and snapped off the carrot with his teeth.  "Okay, Lina…"

Xelloss took the bus to the Whispering Oaks Retirement Home for his service job during what used to be his computer lab with Zel.  Apparently, he would be late for cooking class every day.  Zel realized his duty was to cover for him.  After fifteen minutes, Zel was elevated to 'cooking assistant' and paired with the 'late boy' for the rest of the term.  

"Of course…" Zel sighed.

Everyone else worked independently, but the atmosphere was relaxed and the students ended up working together and making communal feasts.  It made for a satisfying end to the day.

Filia, Val, and Sylphiel already had a project in mind for the silk-screening class, and so, would be allowed to work together for the term—if they could agree on any of the T-shirt designs!   

It was just another beginning of an extraordinary week in the lives of the SLAYERS.

**_Monday, Band Practice._****__**

            Val, Zel, and Xelloss happily accepted the 'Amelia Van' ride to the practice room.  Val's ribs were sore after a long day of activity and seemed a little low-spirited.  The other two were still suffering from the flu.  The van stopped at the market for drinks and food supplies, then dropped off the kids.   

            The break from practice did them some good.  They meshed better than ever, even if they played with less energy.  Gourry's newest song was fine and ready for the dance.  Xelloss' was nearly perfect, just a few rough spots remained.  It would be ready.  

Lina assured everyone her song would be sung by a 'mystery' singer the night of the dance.  They would not get a chance to practice with her before that time, unless a miracle occurred for Wednesday's  practice, so…  "Get it right with me and don't change a thing!" she warned everyone.

Zel's instrumental on the acoustic guitar would be performed solo and was left up to him to determine if it was ready.  He assured them it would be, then played it completely.  He received their applause with grace.  Surely, this was a different Zelgadiss than the one which had joined the band originally.

They had a couple of instrumental 'slow songs' to add to the mix.  Then Lina boldly put forth, "We gotta do 'Can't Buy Me Love'!  I heard it on the radio last night while I was soaking in the tub and thought it would be perfect for us.  Come on guys, you know that one, don't you?  Okay, take a few mins to work out the instrumentals, while we figure out all the verses…"

That's how it went.  Lina's taste ruled.  She rarely turned down one of their ideas either.  After an hour or so, they broke to rest and to consume food and beverages.

"Check it out!" shouted Val to Zel as he pealed off a new riff on the keyboards.  "Just figured out how the dude did that, cool, eh?"

"Yeah, you're naturally talented…and practice pays off," Zel noted, guzzling a second glass of water.  "But you've got the right hands too.  Strong and agile fingers that are long…good reach.  They work independently, but execute the same kind of movement.  As opposed to guitar, which requires each hand to operate differently and with different timing.  See?  I have to hold strings down a fraction of a second before my right hand picks or strums the string…so the fingers are doing different things with slightly different timings to make a sound.  Now, Gourry's hands are huge and strong.  I can barely play the bass for more than a few minutes.  Try it!  Those strings are thick and hard to hold down.  His are perfect.  Xelloss?  Well, karate has strengthened his wrists.  Drumming is in the wrists, so both activities were mutually beneficial."

Zel paused and finished his drink.  "Just something I've noticed.  What's wrong?"

"I haven't heard ya talk so much before, that's all…interesting though…" Gourry smiled.  

"So what's with you?"  Filia asked the subdued Val.

"Aw…Time's runn'n out on my being able to camp out at Sano's.  Gaav's not in custody, so I can't go back there.  Laws, probation…  I don't know where I'm gonna be put next.  Eh, don't worry, somethn's in the works.  I gotta phone call this morning before school from that lawyer-dude, Fribrizzo…he says an offer's been made and I might hear 'bout it today.  I can accept the new place, or decline…that's what he said.  Ah just hope it ain't far outta town or noth'n," Val shrugged and downed his drink.

"Oh Mr. Val…  I'm so sorry.  I forgot all about that 'temporary' thing…" Amelia sympathized. 

"Val, if it weren't for getting back and forth from your job, there's no problem with you getting a place out at the settlement…I'm sure," Filia offered hesitantly. 

He wasn't sure what to say.  While he was thinking, there came a knock on the door.

Xelloss moved slowly, but opened before the third knock.  It was his mother.  "Yes?"  he asked, one eyebrow raised in query.

"Hello…dear, how did your day go?  Good?  Well, you'll have to tell me all about that community service project…later.  Actually, I'm here to see…Val, there you are.  May I speak to you, privately dear…it won't take long.  Thank you," she smiled knowing that she was startlingly beautiful and walking beside an unsure, gawky teenage boy who couldn't tear his eyes off her.

Xelloss silently mouthed, "NO!"  then slammed the door.  Zelgadiss, fresh from a coughing fit, asked, "What do you think?"

Xelloss smirked, "And **_that_ is how I acquired a **_foster_** brother, eh?  What do YOU think?  Let's see, where will he go?  The guest bedroom?  Probably…I wonder what HIS color will be?  Do I sound bitter…or merely sarcastic?"**

Lina snarled, "She can't possibly be the one who called … You don't think Zelas is trying to get her claws into Val now, do you?  Who's in charge downtown that would let…"

"You're asking who would let the high school principal and her professor husband take in the nasty, punk step-son of that bastard Gaav…with two smart, clean-living sons to turn him from a life of depravity?  Who wouldn't?  Remember that we know the truth, and very few others do.  AND there's no solid evidence.  Amelia's father and Sylphiel's father believe us, but can't give away what they know or I'm up shit creek.  No, Val's moving in, I can FEEL it," Xelloss said darkly.

"Sano will be safer," noted Zelgadiss.  "Saygram won't be able to get his hands on Val so easily.  Don't give me that look, Xelloss!  I'm simply pointing out that there are some pluses to weigh in as well."

"Well, you might all be wrong.  So wait until he gets back before making judgement," sniffed Filia.

Silence.

"So…" started Lina, "How's it at home?  Nahga settling in, I take it?"

Amelia's turn to look dismayed.  "Oh, Miss Lina…you know how worried daddy gets about her…well she's at a 'troubled teen' dude ranch in Utah for a few months.  I hope it helps her.  Either that or she will corrupt the camp!"

A tiny giggled escaped Amelia's lips, "Oh, I shouldn't laugh about her, but she's so…"

"Suggestive and corruptive?"  Xelloss offered.  "Course that was my impression after knowing her for... Zelgadiss, how long was it before she had her hands on…"

"We picked up Lina and her in Sairaag, Amelia, then dropped her at your place, remember?  Lina, Xelloss, and I were late getting to the play practice that day…Martina was waving a sword around…Yeah, that's the 'meeting' he's referring to," Zel spoke rapidly.  He wanted to clarify his minimal involvement in the Nahga saga before Xelloss could insinuate**_ his _take on the whole affair back into the conversation.**

"She was pretty friendly then, and later after the last night of the play, she…" Xelloss continued, pleased to watch Zel take a turn in the squirm-chair.

"She did recognize us, didn't she?  I hear Val returning.  Xelloss, get the door!" Zel scowled.  He was simply trying to avoid embarrassing Amelia over her sister's behavior.  Amelia had been very…kind to him and she didn't deserve teasing.

None of this was lost on the others.  Xelloss was being irritating and Zelgadiss was not so indifferent as he wished to appear.  

Amelia smiled at Zel, "It's okay, Zel-gadiss.  I know all about my dear sister.  I love her bunches, but…she's wild. I'm not surprised she was attracted to you, though…"

Xelloss opened the door, to find Val about to knock.  Val appeared unharmed, but a little shell-shocked.  "Ya wouldn't believe what she just offered me…but I told her I'd have ta think about it tonight."

Xelloss smiled, "Welcome to the Metallium-Graywords House of Horrors.  Your life will be endangered every waking moment, and nightmares will fill your sleeping hours.  During your stay, please restrict yourself to the kitchen and your own room.  Being found outside those safe zones of the house or cavorting upon the surrounding grounds will entitle you to immediate and painful reminders that you have sold your soul to the demons within.  So, choose your 'color' and have a happy day!"

Val stood gaping at the strange purple-haired kid,  "Ah, gray, mebbe or black.  Thanks."  He stared at Zel.  "How'd ya guess?"

Zel shook his head, "Want to hear the plus side?"

"I gotta be careful what to wish for…  What'd ya say?"  Val tuned in again.

"Saygram and Gaav will leave you alone here.  You get your own bathroom.  No rent, so you'll save money…" Zel began.

"Live-in tutoring, cooking and cleaning provided…" chuckled Lina. 

"You all can walk to school together and take the bus to work or the dojo together…" add Amelia cheerily.

"Are you okay, Val?" asked Gourry.  "Ya look kinda…spaced out."

"She said I can stay in the guest room or…share with you, Xelloss.  Why would she want me here?"  Val wondered aloud.

"To keep you out of Gaav's clutches, no doubt.  However, I will ask her directly tonight...when we have our little talk.  Val, I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Xelloss said honestly. 

"So are you going to be moving into their house?"  Sylphiel asked.

"Guess so…What do **_you_ think?"  Val was looking at Xelloss, then Zel for confirmation.**

Lina had been waiting for her chance.  "I think…do it.  Hear me out.  Whatever Zelas has planned, Xelloss can figure it out or be a part of it, most likely.  Our advantage is that she doesn't know that **_we_ know…that sounded dumb.  Okay, Xelloss, tonight you blow up.  You don't want to hav'ta share anymore space with more 'ingrates', etc.  You don't want him to get involved and have to risk your neck bailing him out.  How are you going to keep Zel in the dark and out of everything with Val spilling the beans…blah, blah, blah…  Get the point?   Now she'll have to explain why Val's not a problem and give away info while you come away having lost no ground at all.  Make sense?"**

Xelloss nodded, "I was thinking along those lines.  Worse case I'll offer to team up with Val, but that would make it really difficult.  Don't you see?  I'm trying to fool my mother into thinking I want to help her run some evil empire, all the while actually infiltrating it to provide evidence to bring her down.  At the same time I'm pretending to be an innocent bystander in an old-folks home and pure-as-driven-snow as a novice becoming a priest.  Also, I'm protecting Zelgadiss and Val from being caught or the rest of you being 'found out'.  It's COMPLICATED!"

Lina chuckled,  "I just thought of a nickname for you, when this is all over…Xelloss the Trickster Priest!"

"Oh, Miss Lina!  That's not a nickname…more of a title…" Amelia cried,.  "And not very complimentary either."

After awhile, Gourry, Val, Xelloss, and Zel returned to their music.

Lina beckoned the other girls over to talk, "Do you realize that if they succeed, actually defeat Gaav, Rezo, and Zelas and survive, that Xelloss, Val, and Zel will be fantastically rich?  For one, they'll own their own houses, right?  Then there's the whole inheritance thing, part of the Shabrinigdo inheritance they each get, plus Zel gets even more through both the Rezo and the Metallium connections.  Also, Val gets something from the ancient Cephied clan fund and his mother's insurance that Gaav's been scamming away from him somehow.  And Xelloss…the Metallium syndicate must be worth billions…if he gets to keep any of it…"

The girls sat aghast.  None of them had thought about the monetary end of it before.  "I know the financial gain part has never crossed their minds!"  Amelia said defiantly.

"No…but they all look far more attractive…in that light…" Filia smiled devilishly.

 And for a moment she was literally correct.  The last of the low, pale-yellow, afternoon sun shown though the open window above the door, bathing the 'boys' in a warm, golden glow.  It only lasted a few minutes, then passed with the arrival of new storm clouds, amassing for the evenings pending onslaught.

"All right everybody!"  Lina called to her band and friends.  "Time to smooth those last rough edges cause Friday's the dance and this is our chance to practice!  Oh, yeah, since we didn't get a chance to alter our wardrobe, en masse shall we say, WE are requesting that you all wear a different shirt, top, or whatever…in red, pink, or green.  Everyone got one of those?  Good.  Okay, one more time through MY song first,…"

**_Very late, Wednesday Night._**

"I am supposed to spend my time socializing with the Whispering Oaks residents," Xelloss began his mid-week report to Zelas.  "I helped them find activities, chatted, and…assisted in any way I could.  I was introduced to Mr. Saygram, Sr.  Apparently, he's a crotchety old hermit because one of the employees hinted that if I could draw **_him _out, then I'd be hired!  **

"His name-- you could have warned me, Zelas-- gave me pause.  I must have reacted enough that he asked if I recognized his name.  Luckily, I had the presence of mind to get around my error…hmmm?  I asked him if his family made whiskey.  He snorted and said that the name of the whiskey was SEAGRAM'S…but that his family made plenty of trouble.  He must have warmed to me, though, because he growled about my helping him find a decent chess player for him.  He dared me to!

"I said, 'okay…ME!'  So we sat at a table and played a couple games.  Yes, I was careful not to win or play too well, just good enough to keep him entertained.  I wasn't about to tip him off.  He's sharp…but I'm sharper!"

"And I am the sharpest of all, eh?"  Zelas smiled and set down her wineglass.  "We'll see.  He's a wily old devil…I know him by another name…but you did well for this first week.  Play the fool and don't get caught."

"Now…about Val…" began Xelloss.  "I am really tired of you bringing my friends into all this!  He knows what kind of man Gaav is, in a small way, but not you.  It's hard enough keeping secrets from Zelgadiss, but now you've added Val!  Moreover, I'm tired of sharing with more and more 'brothers'.  Couldn't you stuff them in Rezo's old place!"

Zelas waited him out.  "Are you over your jealous tantrum?  Good.  Val is here because Saygram was coming back for him.  Val and all his wealth would be back under Gaav's control.  Oh, he didn't even know?  The mayor's lawyer nearly had the paperwork filed on behalf of Val for certain… benefits to be in his name only, since his parent was… missing.  If Val was returned to Gaav, then…he'd lose those benefits again, Gaav would get them."

"B-but he's eighteen!  Why does Gaav still have control over Val's 'benefits'?"  Xelloss asked.

"Clan rules, dear.  As long as he's dependent on his parents for support, his parents get the benefits.  Living here, and in my employment…settle down!  I didn't say working for the syndicate.  I was thinking 'school' jobs, that way he'll have the benefits again, and the money should come directly here; that is, to him."

"But isn't Gaav hiding out from arrest warrants or something?"  Xelloss asked, curious about the laws of the land.

"Only in Seyruun…and he's not guilty of any crime, dear, he's never been tried officially.  Actually, he's holed up somewhere to escape me and…Hellmaster.  I want his empire, what's left of it…Hellmaster?  Well, I'm not sure.  Gaav likes to collect…relics…to sell…to fund his little rising crime world.  He's been on the hunt for the Red Priest's mantle and staff, so perhaps he stole something of Hellmaster's."

Xelloss looked thoughtful, "So what can I tell Val?"

"Val?  Whatever you like, **_if_ you recruit him, he'll report to you, after training…both of you," she lit a new cigarette and sucked in the smoke.  "Considering that he can handle firearms and is fairly well acquainted with the world of petty crime, he could be of some benefit to you.  You faint at the sight of blood, correct?  Not much good if you plan to attack Gaav, or were you planning to take him dancing and seduce him?"**

"What?"  Xelloss blanched and choked, startled at the suggestion.

"Don't be naïve, dear.  You're intent on drawing Gaav out and, now how would that little girlfriend of Zelgadiss' put it…'having him put to justice'?"  Zelas chuckled evilly.  "You are attractive, I'm sure he'd think so too…especially those scars…"

Xelloss was shook to the core.  "Those are not your orders, are they?"

"Mine?  Why, I haven't completed my plans for you yet.  As I said, you need training first.  Then I'll know the type of work for which you're suited.  Now go.  I have some calls to make and you have school work to finish, hmmm?"

Xelloss bowed slightly and strode from the room, out the door, and to his place.  He climbed to his loft and began hammering on the computer…

**Instant Messaging on**

Zel, U up?  ||~.~||

X, O Yea I heard  |||.~|||

I hate her ||~.~||

X?  I think she was pulling ur chain |||.~|||

What kind of mother would say that?  HUH?  I hate her ||~.~||

A bad one.  I'm sorry.  |||.~|||

Come over?  Lost Universe?  ||~.~||

OK  |||.~|||

Instant Messaging off 

**_Friday,  Valentine's Day.  _**

**__**

            Lina dumped a bag full of heart-shaped lollipops on Zel's desk.  Zel eyed it suspiciously, but said nothing.  

Xelloss cried out, "None for me?!  Why Lina, I'm hurt!"

            "Here's yours," she said unceremoniously dumping a similar bag on his desk, and one in front of Filia.  "Hey, don't eat'm!  They're for you to SELL!  We're selling them for the lacrosse club fundraiser.  You owe me $5 for that bag, empty or otherwise by the end of the day." 

            Zel hadn't touched his bag.  He wondered to whom he'd sell them.  He couldn't just walk up to some strange kid, or worse, one he barely knew and ask them for money.  He looked over at Filia, who was collecting money from a bunch of guys and telling them, "That's right…it's Valentine's day and now you have something to give that special someone…"

            He could hear the crinkle of plastic wrapper and the smell of cherry.  Xelloss he knew was eating one already… 8:05 AM.

            "We are ready to begin our new text, Jane Eyre.  I am handing out the books along with the first worksheet to be completed and turned in next Monday.  I suggest you get started right away because there will be a writing assignment also.  As a reminder, you must do an extra-curricular project for this semester.  This list is posted in the back of the room and includes some musical and theater events, period cooking, art shows, and poetry readings at the university.  Don't wait until the last week to do these, since the times for many of the events are fixed …so, plan ahead.  Now for today's topic," the teacher continued in this vein for the rest of the hour.

            History class was interrupted  thank God!  by a string of cheerleaders – Sylphiel included.  Filia rose and stood impatiently with them.  The 'leader' shoved a bouquet of red/white balloons into the teacher's hands, and then led the rest of the girls in a 'He's the best!' cheer for the coach.

            Lina used the opportunity to trade candy for $'s, fueling the 'gotta get her/him something' frenzy that seemed to have taken over the spirits of the otherwise indifferent students.  "Well, that's the last of that bag, on to bag three!" she grinned gleefully.

            Zel shook his head gloomily.  How **_ever_ would he get rid of those candies?**

            Xelloss tossed one to Ryoga, who jammed the money owed into a paper wad and tossed it back.  Even HE could find a way to sell the stuff.  Zel simply couldn't bring himself to touch the evil bag.  

By lunchtime, Zel had worried himself into an upset stomach.  He didn't want to join Lina at the table empty-handed.  He also didn't want to listen to all the 'what did you get' talk.  HE knew his band would be exchanging cards at practice later, and that was enough for him.  He wasn't handsome or charming or considered a 'catch' so nobody would be bothering him with 'love notes'.  Did he still have that box of…oh yes, he remembered where he'd hidden his tiny collection of treasured notes from fourth and fifth grades.  He'd almost thrown them out several times, but couldn't.  Lina, Sylphiel, and others' handmade cards with carefully composed assurances of constancy and caring in their awful neophyte cursive.  Some included pictures or photographs or the spot where a tiny candy, long removed and eaten, had been taped or glued.  In elementary school, everyone had to give a card everyone, but not all cards were equal.  He had seen what some of the less desirable kids got, so he knew that his were very special creations just for him.  What a joke!  Now, those two girls were the only ones from his class that would look him in the eye or give him the time of day.  Valentine's day had become just another reminder of the life that had been taken away from him the day his…father's lab blew up in his face. 

            "Zel?  What have you got there?"

            Zel's eyes flew up to meet those of the beautiful, and quite healthy, Kagome.  "Ah…candy…for the Lacrosse club…" he managed to say.

            "Oh, wonderful I need something to take over to…that other school later…Let's see…$3 worth…thanks, Zel, great timing!  Bunny's looking for something too…Hey Bunny!  Zel's still got some!  There!  That's all he has…yep!  So will I see you at the Asian Celebration this weekend?  Cool!  And of course at the dance tonight…wouldn't miss a chance to hear the SLAYERS!  Later, then!"  Kagome smiled and waved goodbye.  

            Zel counted out his $5, tossed the empty bag into the trash, and then turned to face his friends at the lunch table.  Lina appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path.  Before she could ask, he offered her the money, "Here's my entire share, now can I go eat?"

            "Good, I'll take it.  It was my cover for collecting for Val's birthday present.  It's worked too, he has noooo idea we know," she winked.

            "What birthday?"  Zel sighed.

            "18th.  His name, Zel.  Think about it.  Today is…Val's day," she stared at Zel like he was a nitwit.

            "Val-entine's day…is his birthday?"

            "AND his name!" she grinned hugely at this.  "Sylphiel picked up a gift certificate from the music store where he works last night.  Hey, his boss and co-workers took up a collection and tossed in some extra so he can get whatever cool stuff he wants there…$100 worth!  Anyway, I'll give this to her and we'll surprise him at practice with a 'Valentine' party, dinner, and then go to work at the dance!"

            "His name is **_Valentine_**?"  Zel was near bursting at the seams.

            "Don't give away that we know, buster, or it will spoil the surprise!  You, Xelloss, Sylphiel and I are the only ones that know," Lina hissed.  

Her expression sobered him immediately.  He nodded and hurried off to buy a bagel and drink.  Xelloss traced his birth record down, of course…

Two younger guys were at 'his' spot at the table, between Amelia and Xelloss, so he pulled up an empty chair alongside Sylphiel.  He listened as he chewed and sipped.

"I couldn't decide on a single red rose, or the chocolate truffle…so I got ya both!" sighed Duo from the acting class.  Amelia blushed prettily and graciously thanked both boys for thinking of her.  Zel glanced up at the other one, but didn't know him.  He was probably another freshman, like Duo.  He never really thought about Amelia and other guys.  She was always around Lina and the band when I see her.  Of course she had many other activities and clubs and, apparently, admirers.  Then why did she even give him the time of day?  Oh, yeah, I'm her 'cause', poor Zel, the freak… 

"Ah, Zelgadiss?"  Xelloss called out.  "I'm going over to buy a cookie, want another bagel or something?"

Zel shook his head.  In his hands, the uneaten bagel was crushed to crumbs.  How I hate this day… He silently stood up.  Gourry's place was littered with mementos, candies, cards…so was Filia's and Amelia's.  Sylphiel and Lina had somewhat less.  He hadn't noticed Xelloss' place, save for a pile of candy wrappers.  His chest tightened with a pain he never chose to reveal.  Zel, unable to even breathe, turned and left.  

Out of the cafeteria, out of the building Zel rushed outside into the cold winter mist.  All those tightly restrained emotions of yearning were about to overwhelm him.  He did not want to feel, he did not want to care, he would not let himself be touched, he would not be hurt, he was aloof…hard, uncaring, scornful, and impenetrable.  I am a rock… He successfully held back the tears that threatened to fall, and swallowed.  After a few minutes, he was composed.  He hid his face with his bangs and pulled up his hood closer around his head.  I am an island… He zipped up his sweatshirt and pounded the wall with his fist.  As a trickle of blood ran down his knuckles to the cement walkway, he smiled grimly, "And a rock feels no pain, and an island never cries." 

Kids were wandering around, distributing cards, flowers and candy.  Allan Schezar appeared over Lina's shoulder.  

"Hello, Slayers band.  I thought I'd visit over here a bit…where I'm generally unappreciated," he smiled, expecting some words to the opposite.  Not getting them, he continued.  "You see the Draconian cultists don't…observe Valentine's day, so I had to get way from all the grieving girls who don't understand when I tell them I can't accept their gifts.  I see the Cephied Believers exchange love notes…"

Filia smiled,  "I can see nothing wrong with letting a person know how you feel, especially if it's nice!"

Xelloss smiled, "And you do it anytime as well…you don't even need a special day!"

Filia started to say something back at Xelloss, when Allan knelt between Filia and Lina, effectively blocking Xelloss from her view.  "That's a wonderful philosophy.  Yours or Cephied's?" 

His finely chiseled features, expressive eyes, and well-tended, long, blonde hair made Allan an extremely handsome man.  And although he wasn't much taller than Filia, he was financially well-off and intelligent enough that she found this particular upper-classman very suitable…as arm candy…or a trophy…

"Mine," she assured him with a knowing smile.  "Although it is in accordance with my cult's beliefs as well."

"That's good…I admire a…woman who knows her own mind…" he said silkily.

Val was bristling.  Here was a guy he'd love to mash into the sticky cafeteria floor, but this was not the time.  That behavior would get him suspended and worse.  So he gritted his teeth and made an all-out effort to maintain an aloof posture.  

Lina, however found Allan's continued presence annoying.  She didn't care for his superior attitude, and she was unable to sell her last lollipops with him in her 'space'.

"Hey, Allan!  If your not buying candy, shove off and make room for those that are!" she said, smacking him on the head for emphasis.

"Lina…" he said, a tinge of annoyance seeping through.  "By all means…sorry to have disturbed you…I will see you all to night at the dance, won't I?  Filia, I'll look foreword to that beautiful song you sing with…Val."  The last words he said smiling some and with a glance to the punk sitting at her side.

To his credit, Val said nothing.  Filia nodded and waved.  Allan disappeared into the crowd.  Before anyone could say another word, the bell rang to end the period.

The cooking class baked and decorated Valentine 's Day cookies.  Zel's were spectacular.  Xelloss was late, as usual, and so, Zel let him do all the decorating while he helped the cooking-impaired finish at least a few presentable specimens.  Gourry, who had helped with cookies at home, helped Amelia and Lina roll theirs out evenly and cut without wasting dough.  By the end of class, every student had at least a dozen cookies that could be graded average or above.  

The teacher thanked the two boys for all their special efforts to make the day go so smoothly and so pleasantly.  

Gourry nodded.  

Zel sighed, Oh, joy!  

Val was expecting a Valentine 's Day party during Friday's practice time (where they'd party and then pack up for the dance that evening) and so, he did not find it peculiar when some of the band members took off to go to the store first.  He walked to practice with Gourry and Sylphiel.  Walked to Xelloss', Zel's, and, as of this weekend, **_his_** home.  If they only knew…what a birthday gift this was to him.  The guest room and bath had been emptied and painted already. Plush carpeting, all new and in a soft gray color, was being installed this afternoon, while technicians were busy re-wiring the old house for better lines, including DSL for both his and Zel's rooms.  Wood shades like Zel's were on order, but a new bed, dresser and desk would be arriving tomorrow.  Zel and Xelloss would be driving over in the morning to pick up his boxes and drop him at Gourry's.  From Gourry's he'd be going to the Asian Celebration with Lina and Filia, and meet up with the rest of the Slayers.  What service! 

The very best and most exciting treasure, to be sure, was his very own computer.  Wednesday, after band practice, Xelloss and Zel and gone with him to pick out the newest, hottest gear…CD burner, and stuff he'd never even heard of before.  To top it off, Zel's old computer was going back to the chemistry lab to end its days grinding out reports.  Zelgadiss had been floating on a cloud all afternoon ogling, weighing, and then finally choosing his replacements as well as helping Val with his choices.  This made for a weird bonding of punk-nerd-musician-dom that was not lost on the sales people in the store.

Together, the three kids clashed.  

Their hair and sizes clashed.  Val was tall and golden–skinned with tattoos and piercings for decoration and green spiky hair that shimmered.  Pale-skinned, Xelloss stood nearly a foot shorter and when he moved, his distinctive shiny purple hair swayed.  Zelgadiss' wiry-lavender mess of hair and hooded sweatshirt hid most of his disfiguring scars and slender, but strong, physique.  

Their movements and speech patterns clashed.  Val swaggered arrogantly, chains jangling as he scoffed and gesticulated brashly, or admired silently.  Xelloss skipped about or walked gracefully and giggled foolishly or spoke clearly and knowledgeably in complete sentences.  Zelgadiss sprinted about or stood arms crossed while describing curtly the essential components or sarcastically blasting unnecessary ones.

Nevertheless, despite their obvious differences, they were closely tied together by their friendship, music, and now, by their common address.  Xelloss smiled calmly as the astonished salesperson took his credit card, ran it though, and received…an **_approval_** for **_many_** thousands of dollars worth of equipment.

"You must have one hell of a job to make that kinda money!" the saleskid said jokingly.

"It's hell, to be sure," smiled Xelloss.  "So, can you help schlep boxes for us?"

The kid nodded.  This sale had certainly made **_his_** day.

Val smiled at the recollection.  "My room, my furniture, my computer, my color, even MY SET OF KEYS!  Ha!  Happy birthday to me!  Better enjoy it while it lasts, for tomorrow I shall pay, no doubt."

He unlocked the practice room door (it was all he could do not to giggle with excitement) and opened it wide for Sylphiel and Gourry to enter first.

"Hey, I'm gonna check on m'new room.  Wanna come?" he asked fighting down his own eagerness.

"Yeah!" answered Gourry.  "Ya haven't said much, but…ah… you mind moving in with these guys?"

"Don't matter ta me.  I've been movin' 'round lots lately so what's one more.  'sides… Zel's cook'n is real fine," Val chuckled.  Hope that sounded cool enough…

"I think you're taking this really good, you know?  I'm sure I'd be really upset having to leave my home so many times," cried Sylphiel sympathetically. 

Gourry toured the empty room, "…view out back's nice…Do ya get along with everybody okay?"

Val knew he meant Rezo.  He lowered his voice to a near-whisper, and said,  "Ahhhhh, Zelas, she's been real nice, but I can hardly take my eyes off her, ya know…whoa baby!  Rezo.  My sympathies go out to Zel, man.  His ole man is rigid!  Hardly says a word…orders everyone but Zelas around.  He's not happy about my be'n here, fer sure.  Mostly…it's the creepiest place I've ever been, especially knowin'… that they've tried killin' their own kids and all.  On the plus side, as Zel would say, they're not here much of the time, so we get the whole place to ourselves.  We'll see…"

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	40. Chapter 40 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 40

******_THE SLAYERS_**

****

**_Friday Afternoon, Valentine's Day._****__**

Lina, Amelia, Xelloss and Zel loaded the shopping bags, and one pastry box, into the van and drove off to Xelloss' place.

            "So do we have dinner or open cards first?" wondered Amelia aloud.

            "Dinner," Lina snapped.  "While we do the packing, Zel and Xelloss prep the food, then we can eat and party together, okay?  Zel, you have a problem with that?"

            "No," he said simply.

            Amelia looked at Lina, then Xelloss.  "Here we are!" she said hopefully.

            Zel and Xelloss disappeared into the house with the bags and box.

            "Miss Lina, Zelgadiss has said one word all day.  He might not be feeling too sharp, but I think something else is bothering him," Amelia said.

            "Well…start with the day," Lina said while helping check off band equipment off the list and tossing it into boxes.

            "It was a really neat day!"  Sylphiel giggled.  "Candy, cards…  I even got roses from some of the basketball team!"

            "You did?  Who?  Let ME see!" asked Filia, while folding some clothes for the evening's performance. 

            "There, Amelia, does that explain Zel's attitude?  How many 'things' do you think he got?  This is only his second year back at school since that accident.  The last time he 'did valentines' was in fifth grade.  Can you imagine how many he got back then?  Tons!"  Lina sniffed.  "God, it's even getting to **_me_** now… so…  I don't think it was a very good day for him."

            Gourry added, "I think he left the table 'bout the time your friends came 'round, Amelia."

            She thought about that a moment.  Duo and some other person, Heero…  they brought me all kinds of nice things…oh…could he be jealous of them?  Or just hurt …

 "Xelloss has been so…sober all week.  I'd be more worried about him," mused Filia.  "There, those clothes are done, except for Zel's and Xelloss' shirts.  I'll go to the house and ask them.  By the way, Val, that green shirt you put in looks great.  I've never seen it before."

"Ah…go'in away present from Sano.  I, ah…move out tomorrow morning.  Listen, don't bug Xelloss about the way he is…  I mean, something happened this week and he's been sick about it…and, NO, I'm not telling ya what," Val answered.  "Gourry?  You done with the amps?  Give me a hand with the drums, 'kay?  Yeah, they're loads of fun…"

"You don't look so good either," Gourry whispered to Val while unscrewing hardware.

"Ah…Zel just told me what happened.  Zelas implied that Xelloss should try… seducing Gaav.  M'step-dad never touched me, but I know he had lotsa young guys around…for fun.  Zel thinks she was teas'n him…God knows why… poor kid.  I don't get her.  She's so… kind, in a creepy way, to me…Zel too, apparently, but treats her own son like shit," Val shook his head and started counting off parts and marking the list.

"We gotta do someth'n to stop that.  NO one should havta put up with that kinda talk," Gourry said meaningfully.  "You know, I have a real sword too, family heirloom…not mine, actually…my dad's, but still...  Yeah, that's why I took up fencing, so I could be the greatest swordsman of all time…heh, heh…I was a kid then…Now, I can lift it, at least, but I'm also a dead-on shot with the rifle…squirrels.  When the time comes, I'm gonna be by Zel's side…told him so.  Course, he don't want me ta get hurt…but I told him, we Slayers stick together.  I know it's serious, and deadly, but …so am I," Gourry said this in a rare, -for him-low, chilling voice.

"That's good, 'cause things are heating up… ah, the cases for the cymbals are in one of the drum cases…yeah…Okay, that's it.  I'm done with the drums!  What's left?"  asked Val loping on over to Lina and Amelia.

Lina had just shared the birthday secret with Amelia, who was excited that she'd get to light the candles on his cake.  Lina waved Val out of her way and drew Gourry aside to tell him that there would be a birthday celebration for Val in a few minutes.  "Filia's not back with the shirts yet, is she?  No?  I'll give her one more minute, and then I'll go check on her and let you know if dinner's done.  Val?  Check the fog machine…" she winked meaningfully.

Filia entered the kitchen.  Her nose told her that dinner would be Mexican food of some sort.  

"Coming to help?"  Zel asked, glancing at the beautiful girl standing near him.

"Ah, sure.  What do you need me to do?" she asked, curious about Zel's cooking skills beyond spaghetti sauce.

"The rice was cooked last night.  It's in the refrigerator.  Yeah, mix it with that bowl of red sauce and heat it one minute in the microwave…stir, then give it another minute, all right?"  he said, opening the oven and checking a casserole dish.  "Done.  Good.  Xelloss?  How's the coleslaw coming along?"

"Taste it and tell me what you think it needs…" he smiled at Filia.

"Wow!  That's terrific, nothing!  You're turning into a good cook too!" she gushed.

"Pepper, black…that's all," commented Zel.

"Zelgadiss is the master here.  I just take orders, but thanks, Filia.  I'm learning something everyday from him.  Would you like to help me set the table?  We can all fit if I add a couple leaves…" Xelloss said, skipping out of the room.

"Did Lina tell you the occasion?  Yes, it's **_Val…entine's_ birthday… our Val… his 18th birthday…and Valentine's his name…  Yes, it's true!"  Xelloss giggled.**

Filia laughed, "He **_would _keep **_that_** a secret.  So who found out… you, of course.  Well… that money Lina collected for some club today… she's so devious!  Um, I need a shirt from you and Zel… red, pink, green…I figured you'd both forgotten.  Lina only reminded you everyday!  What?  You want me to go looking… okay…Zel?  I need a shirt for you…red, pink, green…for tonight…Should I go upstairs and find something?  Okay…  Be right back…"**

Filia climbed the stairs and found Zel's neat, clean room.  She found a 'sage green' T-shirt in his drawer, removed it, and left the room quickly.  "Zel?  Will this do?"

"Yeah…a bit tight…  I like them baggy, but I've gained weight…believe it or not," he sighed and stirred a pot of beans bubbling on the range.  "If you're going over…tell everyone that dinner's ready."

"Okay…nice candles, Xelloss.  It looks very charming tonight…special," she smiled and patted him on the arm.  "I'll bring everyone over," she added on her way out.

Xelloss watched her leave, "For a moment, I was sure she was going to hit me again.  Why?  I never know why, until she tells me."  He shrugged his shoulders, took the bowl of coleslaw from Zel, and set it on the table.

"Here, two hot pads and I'll bring the rice and beans…the enchiladas are in the oven…there, now the drinks…and the guests," Zel said cheerlessly.

"Hey, little brother, smile a little, okay?  These people care about you.  You don't have to suffer or remind them why you do…not tonight.  This is Val's day now.  Val's night.  And we're going to forget our troubles, right?  You with me here?"  Xelloss smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  "Help me forget my problems too?"

Zel nodded, "I'll feel better after I've had something to eat." 

Everyone was seated around the table, passing food and talking quietly.  Amelia informed everyone that she'd been in touch with Macross Studios in Atlas City, when the doorbell rang.  

"I'll get that," called out Val as he sprang from his chair.

"I think we should plan a trip there over spring break to check it out.  What do you think, Miss Lina?"  Amelia asked.  Lina nodded.

That moment Val returned, leading another man into the room.  "Ah, Zel?  Xelloss?  The Doc's here ta see ya!"

"OH!"  they gasped simultaneously. 

"I should say…whoa, did I interrupt a dinner party?"  Doctor Adams asked.

"Um…Can you stay?  We have plenty and Zelgadiss' cheese enchiladas are to die for!"  Xelloss insisted.

After some coaxing, Doctor Adams pulled up a chair while Xelloss set another place at the table for him.  "Ah, thanks, Xelloss.  Listen, I was a bit worried when you two didn't show for your appointment Wednesday evening.  I had surgery yesterday, and have been busy up until now…so I stopped by to check on you."

"Sorry, we forgot all about…the appointment.  We should have called too," Zel apologized.  "We had another…glitch or two this week…" He looked at Val, who nodded.  "Val, here, yeah, I know, another patient of yours, is…moving in this weekend.  Yes,**_ this_ god-forsaken house.  He'll be safer, in some respects.  Anyway that and…Xelloss and his mother had an …encounter of the bad kind."**

Zel lowered his eyes, then remembered Xelloss plea before dinner, "But …this is the band and we're playing at the high school dance tonight.  Let me introduce you to Gourry…right, another one of your patients…Sylphiel, Amelia, Lina, and Filia.  Everyone, this is Doctor Adams who has been patching Xelloss and me together so much lately.  We've also confided in him…about everything, so you don't have to watch what you say around him."

The dinner continued with light conversation.  Amelia excused herself.  Instead of the bathroom, though, she went to the front room to light the candles on Val's cake.  Filia and Sylphiel helped Xelloss clear the table, forcing Zel to relax a moment. 

 When she was ready, Amelia scampered back to the table, "Zelgadiss?  I have a minor problem here, could you give me a hand a moment?"

Zel sighed and stood.  The cake, of course, she knows she's clumsy and might drop it…"No problem, Amelia.  Lead the way."

That was Xelloss' cue to get all the helpers back to the table and ready to sing…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…  HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…  HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST **_VAL-EN-TINE…_  HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"**

And, yes, he was very surprised.

The doctor finished his cake and left, glad to see his 'kids' having some healthy fun and good times, for a change.  "Sorry to miss your show, but I must go to bed…I'm on call this weekend!  Nice to meet you all…"

Val opened his birthday card and nearly died when he saw all the signatures and the $100 gift certificate, "I-I can't believe y'all did all this fer me…I've never had anything like this before…what with the new digs and furniture and computer, and all…thanks everyone…I…" He wiped his eyes, embarrassed at the show of emotion, and laughed at himself.  "Better not tell anyone…  'bout the name … especially, promise guys?!" he added, punctuated with a punch to the fist.

Even Lina promised… to try.

Filia insisted that they exchange valentine cards, while they still had time.  She opened a shoe box-full and dumped them onto the table.  Everyone found their seven, and with a certain degree of confusion and excitement, opened them.  There were giggles, gasps, and a couple of frowns, especially from Lina.    

            "Zel!  What's all this 'ba-dump' stuff about?"  Lina growled.

            "Amelia said, and I quote, "what you say should be from the heart!'  That's what my heart does…'ba-dump…'  -- it beats.  I thought you'd appreciate it!"  he smirked and opened one of his.

            "Ah, Xelloss?  I think I got the wrong one…take a look," said Gourry, handing over a card written in purple ink.

            Xelloss frowned and read the poem, "No, it's for you."

            "Lemme look!" said Lina, tearing the card out of his hands.  "Um, Xelloss, I think he's wondering about this part…blah, blah…'I would kiss your face.'  What's that about, huh?"

            Xelloss blanched,  "What?  That's not what I wrote!  It's  'I would **_miss your bass_', the guitar thing he plays!  Shit, Lina, are you **_blind?_**"**

            Many chuckles followed that outburst.

            Zel smirked, "It's that handwriting problem you have…I'm having some problem with yours too…"

            Lina interrupted, "Xelloss, I can't believe you'd actually write this!  Zel look, before I strangle him, see if it's says what I think it does…"

            Lina shoved the card under Zel's nose.  He read to himself, Please don't hit me on the head…rather have fun with you instead…It's just the feelings I can't shed… then aloud read, " …you take better when you're with me in bed…' That does sound a bit less from the heart and more from…  OUCH!  LINA!  I was joking!  Here Xelloss, it's your problem, fix it!"

            Xelloss rapidly snatched up the card and read his scribbles.  "I-it says, 'you take better when you've just been fed.'  Honestly, Lina, see?  That's and 'f' not a 'b'…and these words here…"

            He looked so near to panicking, that Lina took back the card and waved a hand to dismiss the entire misunderstanding.  

            Val raised an eyebrow, "Ah, Xelloss, about what yer wrote here on mine…?  Which one is yer favorite?  It's hard ta read that part…"

            Xelloss, recovering a little from the earlier mishaps, said weakly, "The tiny gold dragon on the left ear."

            Val touched the earring briefly, "Ah, yeah…I like it too…thanks."

            Amelia giggled,  "Mr. Gourry, that was sweet, really.  You have a knack for poetry.  You too, Mr. Val!  Thank you everyone for saying such nice things, even you, Mr. Xelloss."

            "EVEN me!  Why?  Am I expected to write bad things about everyone?  I like to think of you as my friends…and even though I've only known you all for the past five months or so, you are the most important people in my life…and…I love you all," he abruptly pushed back his chair and left the table.

            Amelia and Sylphiel cornered him in the kitchen.  Amelia was apologizing profusely over her error in semantics, while Sylphiel was trying her best to smooth over the situation.

            Zel's head sank to the table, "Gods, he's such an idiot."

            Gourry shook his head, "The Gods _made us idiots, but I don't think that __they're idiots…"_

            "Yeah, He just has a crappy sense of humor," Val sneered.

            Zel raised his head and looked at them both, "I am so lucky to be surrounded by comedians…oh…joy…"

            Xelloss allowed himself to be dragged back in to finish looking at cards.  Filia laughed, "Thank you, Zel, for another to add to my collection.  I **_love _dragons and I have a collection of tiny pictures and drawings in a scrapbook.  What, Sylphie?  Okay, I'll bring it to school sometime."**

            "I didn't get a drawing!"  complained Lina, leaning over to get a look at Filia's.  She knew that Zel was a skilled artist, a talent he hid from the world, and she had forgotten to reveal that secret about him to the world.

            "Next time…if you're lucky," Zel winked.

            Amelia gazed at her card.  No one would ever touch her treasure.  A poem and a drawing of herself…standing on the top of a…tower (maybe?) fist upraised and saying  'Life is Wonderful!'  She simply couldn't take her eyes off it for a moment.

            "Uh…Zel?  What's that grow'n outta my forhead?  A horn?  Cool man…like a demon or somethin, huh?"  Val laughed at the picture in his hand.

            Gourry was beaming at the picture Zel had drawn for him.  "All right!  Just like my dad's sword…" 

            "Zel, Like, I love the tiny dragon thingie, but…why am I holding a mace?  Super picture, but, like…am I that violent?"  Filia smiled. 

            "Yes, you are," Zel smiled back.  "I thought of putting that mirror you hit Xelloss with into your hand, but it seemed too…it looked as if I was hinting that you spent to much time focussing on yourself, so I changed it to…the mace…just popped into my head."

            "You drew my priestess garb perfectly!  You are such a good artist, Zel.  I just love it!"  Sylphiel squealed.

            Xelloss looked down at the picture in his hand.  No mistaking it, it was of himself in the priest's cloak Sylphiel had made him, standing with Rezo's staff…no, a different one, with a red glowing jewel at the top.  "Thanks, little brother, I'll have it framed…" he smirked.  "So what's with the black swirly clouds things around me?"

            "That's your evil aura," Zel smirked again.  "Okay, your…powerful demon aura, then…like that better?"

            "So why didn't I get I picture, huh?"  Lina growled at Zel.

            "Why didn't you write me a poem, huh?"  he returned in an imitation of her tone.

            "I did…just not in that card…" she demurred.  "Here…" she said, and handed him a torn piece of note paper.  "It just took longer."

            He smiled, "Then…you can have this."  He pulled out a picture, slightly larger than the rest and handed it to her.  "Satisfied?"

            He read his poem and smiled, then tucked it inside her card to him.  She turned the picture out to show everyone.  The title was 'Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme!'  Centered, was a wild-haired Lina, black cape flapping in the breeze caused, presumably, by the explosion emanating from her hands.  The drawing was superb, with expert inking and details.

            Gasps from the audience.

            Xelloss whispered, "Leave it here and I'll have it framed…and return it, I promise!"

            She nodded silently.

            "Shit!  It's the van…we have **_got _to get moving fast!" yelled Zel, who moved at lightening speed to leave the room and fly out the door.**

            "Someone's embarrassed," chuckled Val, standing to leave.

            "Well, he shouldn't be.  He's a great artist and shouldn't be ashamed if his drawings get admired," said Amelia as she walked out the door.

            "I don't think **_that's_ what's bothering him," sniffed Filia.  "I think he got caught showing some emotions, even if it was only on paper.  These drawings must have taken him hours to do…something straight from his heart."**

            They were getting very professional about setting up for a gig.  Their equipment in place, they ran through sound checks with only a few minor modifications necessary.  Then it was time to change into their costumes. 

            Sylphiel and Filia had made a few fundamental changes to the outfits.  All three backup singers would be wearing pale-pink tank-tops with glittery hearts emblazoned on them…front and center. The black leather shirts and vest remained the same.  It had taken some work, but Lina agreed to a tiny glittery slip dress of a similar color.  It fit her like a glove, one she hoped would stay in place!  

            The boys…looked for their 'green' shirts from home, but they found matching light-green tank tops  (without hearts, thankfully)… except for Zel's, which was long sleeved.  "I hope they won't be too upset," worried Sylphiel about the time Val loped in to get his clothes.

            "So what's this?  What happened to my new shirt?" he asked Filia.

            "It's your costume for tonight.  What's your problem?  You're a show-off!  Aren't those tattoos there for looking at?" she snapped and turned on her heal to face Xelloss.

            "S'okay…just ask'n…that's all, no reason to get all huffy…" he wandered off mumbling.

            "Don't you give me that look!"  Filia glared back at Xelloss.  "You're practically hidden anyway…no one's gonna see anything but your face, and I couldn't do anything about that!"

            "The scars on my chest will show.  No way!" he frowned, flinging the nasty garment back into her arms.  

            "Then you'll wear nothing, because that's what we've brought for you!" she snarled back.

            "Great!  I'll wear what I have on then!" he answered with a smirk.

            "No way!" she laughed and poured the rest of her cherry diet coke over his pale yellow shirt front.  "I think not!"

            He gasped a curse or two that brought Lina charging over.  "For god's-sakes, can't you two leave each other alone!  Whoa…that shirt looks bad, Xelloss, better go rinse it out before that stain sets in and…put on your costume for the band…we go on in ten minutes!"

            Xelloss glared at both girls, then stomped off in a snit of his own.  Zelgadiss looked at his shirt and shrugged.  He'd gotten off easy.  Without a word, he turned and left to the bathroom to change.

            Gourry stood examining the green tank top.  

            Filia, incensed from her encounters with Val and Xelloss, snapped, "What's YOU'RE excuse?  You've got nothing to hide and plenty to show off, so go.  GO, go, go!"  

            Gourry looked at her with his big blue eyes, half hidden by his bangs and knew he'd lost.  There was no arguing with her today…Lina was…looking real good in that…can't-really-be-a-dress-can-it?  and was not going to coddle him, that was certain.  Oh, well…he sighed and followed Zel to the men's room.

            There, Gourry found that Xelloss was still fuming and ranting to a silent Zel and bored Val.  Gourry changed and looked at himself in the mirror.  What were those girls thinking when they bought these?

            "Hey, it's surfer Gabriev!" snickered Val, who looked truly wicked in green and black.

            "Hey, yourself…ah, Zel, you ready?"  Gourry asked.

            Zel nodded.

            "I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE IN THIS SHIRT!" shouted Xelloss.

            "Will we have to carry him out?"

            "Kick'n an' scream'n it seems…"

            As soon as Xelloss saw that his fellow band members were not going to give in, he pushed them away, stalked out, and planted himself, pouting behind his drums.  Not a happy drummer.

            "What's wrong with him?"  Amelia asked, bouncing onto the stage.

            "He doesn't like revealing clothes…on himself, apparently," answered Zel, checking his tuning against Val's keyboard.

            "He looks…really good," whispered Sylphiel.

            "Tell him, it might work coming from you," Filia suggested with a smile.

            "Okay…" she smiled back and sashayed over to Xelloss.

"What's Sylphiel going to do?" asked Amelia innocently.

Filia smiled a bit wider, "Get him out of his funk…watch…"

Meanwhile, Zel had finished checking his tuning, turned and stared open-mouthed at his childhood friend.

"Wha'cher gawking at?" Lina  asked.  "Is something showing that shouldn't be?"

"Yes.  Everything.  You're wearing a dress over that, aren't you?" he said dryly.

"What do you mean…when did you become such a prude?  Just 'cause you don't want to show a little skin, doesn't mean I can't."

"I wasn't referring to skin.  You don't have to be insulting either.  I cover myself for…everyone else's sake.  That…slip leaves nothing to the imagination, Lina.  And I have a pretty good one, if you can recall," his sarcastic grin in place.

"Keep it for the drawings, mister!" she hissed and stomped off.

Sylphiel approached Xelloss quietly.          He was testing the position of his drums, by letting loose of a few rolls.  "Yuss…" he muttered, not looking up to see whose shadow it was hovering beside him.

            "Hmmm…that looks good on you, you know?  That…tank," Sylphiel said in a sultry voice.

            Xelloss' eyes flew open.

            "Karate sure gives you muscles…and the drumming…I never noticed that before."

            Xelloss dropped his drumsticks.  One rolled out of sight.

            "Here, let me…" she purred and leaned over, revealing more of her than usual. 

            His heart was pounding and he shut his eyes, Don't look, don't look…

            "Here, you go…" she giggled, handing him the drumsticks.  "Xelloss?  Are you okay?  You look a little pale?"

            He opened his eyes.  Her hand was on his bare arm and she was gazing into his eyes from…much to close up.  "Gahh!" he gasped and fell backwards into Filia, who had arrived to find out how Sylphiel was doing.

Filia smiled down at his surprised face  She's doing fine.  It seems that she has thoroughly confused the poor guy, good job!    "You're not going to faint, are you?  Just a little…over-heated?"  Filia placed her cool hand on his forehead, brushing away his bangs.  "Warm, but…no fever.  Where's your water?  You're probably dehydrated…"

Xelloss sat up and found his voice, "It's…right here…down there…somewhere…by my foot pedal…"

"I see, it's fallen over.  I'll get it and…" she began.

Val came to the rescue, but of whom, it was hard to tell.  He scooped up the bottle and handed it off to Amelia.  "Would ya fill it up again…we only gotta minute or two."

While Amelia rushed off, Val stood, his arms folded, and glared at Filia.  "What was that all about?" he whispered roughly.

"We were distracting him.  See it worked.  He's ready to play music now and isn't so…self-conscious.  What's your problem anyway?  You're not jealous are you?" she said in a condescending tone, then poked him in the arm –right in the middle of the dragon tattoo—and stalked off to get in position.

Xelloss was nodding agreement to something Lina was telling him and did certainly look relaxed.  Val watched them all for a second, Okay, so it worked, but that looked like teasing to me.  If you like a guy, well that's one thing, but if you know he's off limits, then…it's not right.  No matter what. Especially someone so…unprepared.  Val gave Sylphiel a deadly glare and Filia a stern one.  That guy's more trouble…Zel and I are either protecting him from the guys or the girls.  Well, when this whole 'thing' is over, he can protect himself.  That's…Now, what the hell?  They're laughin' at me! 

Sylphiel stood beside Filia and whispered, "Ooooh, I think we went too far.  Look how angry Val is…"

Filia answered, "Yeah…he's cute when he scowls that way!"

Both girls giggled.

Val was broken out of his revere by a Zel warning riff.  He loped over to his keyboards and nodded to Lina.

Gourry started the rhythm then Val and Zel kicked in, followed by a crash of cymbals, "Hi everybody!  Ready for some danc'n?  ALL RIGHT!"  Lina screamed and began the first raucous number.

            Performing at the dance was exciting for the Slayers.  Zel was so relieved to be performing on stage rather than on the dance floor, that he even smiled from time to time.  Their friends and developing fan base hung out closer to the stage.  Kagome was there and had brought Miroku, Sango, and Inu to watch the band.  Most of the play cast showed up and made up the most vocal of the supporters.  Even Ramna and Ryoga put in an appearance, though it appeared that they spent most of their time arguing over some girl problem.

            Lina screamed and sang a couple numbers to get things rolling, then rested her throat while Sylphiel sang her solo.  Her voice soared and couples clustered to the dance floor to sway along with the languid rhythm.  Half of the basketball team, a squad of cheerleaders, various classmates, and Shrine inhabitants supported one of their own with a roar and cheer at the end.

            Xelloss signaled his readiness to do his new number with a drum roll.  After Lina introduced it, he leaned into the mic and added, "This one is dedicated to our leader, Lina… 

            "…'Come on!  Let's go!  It's gonna be all right!  Are you okay?  I'm sure it'll be all right…'"

Sano and Megumi chuckled alongside Miroku and Sango, "Odd kid…odd song…catchy though…" Their cheering almost drowned out the caustic calls of 'Fag!' from of small, evil-looking group in the back. 

Next, Lina introduced Gourry's new country-flavored song.  He hammed it up with a turquoise-studded string tie and cowboy hat.  The skater crowd whooped and cheered him on.  At the end of the song they all joined arms and sang the 'Laaa, la, la, la, la, la ,la, la, laaaa…' with him.  How fun!  For most people, that is.  That same group was amassing, and more comments were flung, as well as a few cat-calls at Lina's hemline.  The Slayers ignored them, if they noticed.

Amelia's song got the dancers back on the floor.  A large coalition of government and debate club friends of hers pushed to the front and clapped along.  She punched up the song and glowed with happiness.  "'Stand up and be yourself!'"

            Near the end of the first half, Lina announced that she had a guest singer for the next song.

            "She's never sung this with the band before, so give some extra support for…  Martina Xoana Mel Navrachoa!"  Lina shouted.

            Martina and Zangalus had been standing quite close to the stairs to the stage.  She squeezed his hand and giggled, then flew up the last couple steps to stand beside Lina.  "They'll do that introduction, like I've hummed, and when you begin the words…they will fall in with your tempo.  Smile, you'll do great!"  Lina coached her one more time, handed off the microphone, and melted back to join the other background singers.

            "'Until that day, I believed the days when you loved me uncontrollably would last forever… with the two of us… Who was that person you were with?'" Martina emoted a sadness she must have actually felt at one time.  "'Your arms around each other…under one umbrella?'"

            Amazingly, the band played it well, following her lead and tempo changes like pros.

            "'Tell me that it was a joke!  Don't give me an excuse…It just makes me feel worse…'"

            The song ended as she warbled the gut-wrenching finale, "'I have been paralyzed since that day… I am alone in rain I cannot get out of it…FAR AWAY!'"

            Lina took back the mic amid the applause for Martina.  "Thank you…thank you every one…we're gonna take a fifteen minute break then return for more dancing!"

            "That crowd of assholes by the door is really starting to get to me," Lina growled.

            "They're just taunting you…jeering us to get a reaction. Ignore it as best you can," advised Zel as he sat aloof, sipping his water.

            "Yeah, well, if they give me another cat-call I'm gonna beat the crap out of them," she said with sincere ardor, and strode off to find a way to cool off a bit.

            Val and Gourry were laughing about some joke.  As they drew nearer to where Zel was sitting, he heard Val remark,  "Hey, at least my top half is ven-ti-la-ted, leather pants warm up fast!"

            Gourry agreed, "We'll need someth'n else before summer or I'll pass out.  Hey Xelloss?  Are those silk pants cool?  …Leather's gett'n hot…"

            Xelloss was wiping his face off with a towel, "Barely, though I have to admit the tank tops are better than I thought.  Next time…something less revealing would make me…more comfortable."

            Val shook his head, "Well, I'm gonna strip…"

            "Not here, you won't!" warned Lina walking by with all tall icy drink and a wet towel around her neck.

            "That drink looks yummy…" cried Filia.  Come on, Sylphiel, let's go get something…Amelia, coming?"

            Val took a quick peak, made sure that the girls were gone, and said, "So did ya notice those two bouncing beauties ogling us?  Yeah, nice.  I bet they'll come 'round after the show…Ah, Xelloss, we're going for ice, wanna come?"

            Xelloss nodded.  To be included, even in a small way, maybe especially in a small way was so important to him.  "Come the back way…not so crowded," he smiled brandishing his keys and opening a door behind the stage.  

Zel hopped off his perch and followed behind Gourry, deep in thought.  He had been secretly working out a song on his own, not an original piece.  If they seemed to be running out of material, he'd do it tonight.  Funny, for a guy who shunned attention normally, he did like to perform.  CRASH!  

"Ah, um…Zel?  Door's over here," Gourry said gently.  He was getting used to Zel's 'fazing out' from time to time.  He knew Zel kept most of his thoughts to himself and was often deep inside his head, but he usually could walk and think at the same time.  "Problem?"

Zel smiled and shook off the bump on his head, "No problem, really.  I was thinking about a song I'd like to do and forgot to look where I was going, that's all…thanks." 

"Sure.  Zel?  I was wonder'n…I have this sword I'd like you to take a look at tomorrow, when you drop Val off…" Gourry brushed his bangs out of his eyes to look down at Zel.

"All right, but Xelloss and I have to get to the Asian Celebration early to set up the mats and all…I'm just pointing out that I can't stay long, but I'm interested."

"'Kay…" Gourry held the door for his friend, and they passed through to join the mob at the refreshment stand.  "Ya know, after the celebration thing's fine too."

Amelia held her drink in one hand, and the other was gesticulating wildly as she described her latest coup in government class to a group of male, mostly, admirers.  Zel watched, using Gourry as a screen so as not to appear too curious.  He heard muffled words and whispers as kids recognized the band members joining the throng.  Gourry passed him an ice tea and stood, back to Amelia.  "Ice tea okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again.  I'd probably never make it through that gauntlet.  Do you see Val or Xelloss?"  Zel asked while still half listening in on Amelia's conversation.

"Um…looks like Val's tak'n care of him.  Over there," Gourry answered, pointing off to the corner.

Xelloss was literally cornered with a tall drink, Val, and a growing group of kids.  Gourry hinted that they should move too.  As much as Zel wanted to be in two places at once, he couldn't decide, so his Karma stepped in and pushed him into a decision.

Amelia caught his eye and cried out, "Zelgadiss!  Come meet some of my friends, please?"

Zel turned to say something to Gourry, but he was already lost to the crowd around the other two.  Oh well…

Amelia was proudly reeling off classmates' names and… holding onto his sleeve, he suddenly noticed.  He folded his arms over his chest, and the little hand stayed put.  So is she showing me off?  Couldn't be…so what's this about, then?  Am I supposed to say something clever, or…

"Didn't you?"  she was asking him something and looking up into his blue eyes expectantly.  "Our road trip was a success, right?"

"Road trip…ah, yes.  Another room and less rain would have been nice…" Zel began.

"Rooms?  Ya mean you guys stayed overnight too?" asked one kid.

"Well, ah, yes.  We had two performances; one in the evening and the other the next day.  It would have been ludicrous to drive back and forth to the beach and play both times," Zel said defensively.

"And you had to share?"

"Of course.  We couldn't afford our own rooms…another bathroom would have been nice…" Zel began again.

"So, lemme get this straight.  Four girls and four guys and one room at the beach…rain…"

"No!"  Zel broke in to explain.  "One bathroom!  Actually there were…" but his words were lost in the humdrum of raised voices.

Amelia was patting his arm, "It's okay, they all know me better.  He was just teasing, I think.  How much more time have we got?" 

Zel tore his eyes off her blouse.  Shit!  What's with them and tank tops all of a sudden?    "HUH?  Oh, ah…seven minutes.  I'm going back."

"Me too, then.  See ya all later!" she cried and waved back at the group of kids.  "They couldn't believe it when I said I was in a band with older kids.  They SAW the video and KNOW I eat at Lina's table and STILL they didn't believe me!"

"So I was there to offer proof?" he raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Yes!" she paused to watch his reaction.  "I mean, none of them could call the most mysterious and coolest guitar player in the Slayers band their friend, could they!  And I got a Valentine from him…from an older man…" she grinned.

"YOU SHOWED THEM THAT!"  Zel choked back a scream.

"Nope.  I'd never show them the poem.  Just the envelope.  They drooled!" she giggled and pulled the astonished kid through the crowd.  

Val was laughing about something with one of the 'girl groupies' he'd spied in the crowd.  Xelloss was pressed, back to the wall, in retreat mode.  

"Gods, those scars look really horrid?  Did it hurt?" asked a girl he didn't recognize.

"Ah, yes…" he started to say, but chose another tact.  "But only at first, then it tickled."

"Awesome, man…better'n tattoos…" some boy remarked.

"Except that they can't be removed, you know!"  Xelloss pointed out.

"How far do they go…down?" breathed a soft voice in his ear followed by a warm hand on his chest.

"Ahhh…" his attention was diverted.

The hand moved, and then was removed.  A rough voice warned, "Hands off, babe.  This guy's a novice at the Shrine and ain't datin' or nothin', but he's too nice ta tell ya ta shove off, so I'll do it for him."

"Ah, thanks, Val, for reminding everyone…" Xelloss whispered.

"Ya needed it, I could tell…You wanted me to, right?"  Val asked uncertain what Xelloss' expression was all about.

"Yeah, guess so…It was just so…strange all at once, girls touching me like that…My scars make most people sick," Xelloss shook his head in wonder as they fought their way back to the gym.

Val stopped him and gave him a hard look, "It should.  If the girl thinks scars from torture are attractive, she's no good, remember that.  A friend will learn to…adjust to 'em, and accept them and you."

"Okay…" Xelloss nodded and walked thoughtfully beside his tall friend.

As Gourry, Zel and Amelia stopped off at the bathrooms, Lina, Sylphiel, and Filia were coming out. 

"Five minutes?"  Lina asked. 

"Four…and 22 seconds…nearly," smirked Zel. 

"Nerd," Lina slapped him playfully.  "I'll look for the others…"

With a few minutes to go, Filia was bored, so she started chatting.  "Oh, good, Zel's back.  Oh, Zel-dear!" she called cutely.

That drew his attention.  "What?" he shot with a slant-eyed look.

"So…what did Lina's poem say?  It must have been a good one since you've been so secretive about it and all," she taunted the poor kid.

Zel was unprepared.  Gourry gave him a glance, and then quickly looked away.  Oh …shit…, then to Filia he said, "I didn't hear you reading yours either, but since you asked, I'll recount mine.  Ready…it's pretty… choice," he paused for effect.  "Who cares about roses?  Who cares about violets?  Let's you and me go… join up with some PIRATES!"

He recited it from memory.  Gourry smiled.  Yep, that sounded something like the one she'd written him.  He could picture a younger Lina and Zel playing pirates once, swords and everything.  He still did with his little brothers.

Filia snorted, "That's not very interesting at all!"

Zel smirked, "Sorry to disappoint!"

Val, Xelloss and Lina waltzed by.  "Time to go!" she sang, and as the boys passed by, she gave Zel a wink.  "Nice cover-up, man."

They opened the second half by cooling things off with Filia's solo and Val at the piano, a slow, romantic number for the kids to dance to with their sweethearts. 

"Feeee-ling bitter and twisted, all alone…" Filia warbled.

Lina shook her head.  There was chemistry between those two, the punk and the cheerleader, and in that moment, she could see the connection between them, some link they had from the Clan.  They looked so much alike, tall, beautiful, statuesque, and, as their piece finally revealed, capable of great emotion. The piece ended, and brought Lina, thankfully, back to reality.  And she was ready for it!  All this Filia & Val stuff was like an outtake from Grease or something…

Lina faced the crowd, a tiny figure whose presence made her fill the stage.  "Okay, guys, enough of that sappy stuff!  How 'bout some retro-action!"  She turned to her band, "Hit it guys!  'Can't buy me lo-ove…'"

That was a real crowd-pleaser.  Everybody knew the Beatles, and most of the kids knew vintage dance moves to go with the music!  Lina was so pleased, she declared the next few numbers an official Time Warp, with a soulful Yesterday, Xelloss's 'Secret-Somebody's Message', and Zel's secret solo.

The songs were success after success.  All the Slayers felt the rush, the rush of performing.  This feeling is one of pure ecstasy, it's a whole other space, another level.  You're not yourself, but a larger-than-life version of you, and it feels like you're outside of your body, like you're being controlled by the great gods of entertainment, not yourself.  Lina felt it, but paid it no mind, since she was in constant motion, playing with the crowd, singing her heart out.  Xelloss, drummer-boy, was in his own little world, which he graciously shared with everyone in his song.  Every girl's heart must have beat a little faster at his poignantly sweet lyrics and like voice.  But they were really in for it with Zel! 

"Zel, your 'surprise solo' slot is coming up…you ready?"  Lina asked in between numbers.

Zel was sweating and exhausted, but it felt so good!  There was pure joy running in his veins.  Here, he wasn't a high-schooler, he wasn't the poor scarred boy, he wasn't Xelloss' little brother, teen genius, or part of a dangerous crime loop.  Here, he was a guitar player, and a singer.  He was a rock star.  "Yes, Lina, I'm ready."

Sensitive guitar…"'A winter's day… in a deep and dark December. I am alone, gazing from my window, to the streets below on freshly fallen, silent-shrouded snow,'" Tears fell as he crooned, "I am a rock…I am an island…"

The lines described him, and he knew it, as did the Slayers.

            "A fortress deep and naïve…'

Filia smiled.

"'…that none may penetrate…'

Amelia looked away.

            "'…friendship causes pain…'

Xelloss shook his head, smiling.

"'…Don't talk of love…'

Sylphiel blinked.

"'...I have my books and my poetry to protect me…'

 Gourry sighed.

"'…shielded in my armor…'

Val grinned.

"'…I touch no one and no one touches me…"

Lina grinned wider.

            "'And a rock feels no pain, and an island never cries."

            The sincerity, the pain, the feeling he put into it, both of disdain and of belief, confused and struck all who listened.  Only Lina truly understood what he meant by singing it, after all he'd gone through.  It wasn't his creed.  It was his shame, and now that he admitted it, maybe he could move on.  But what a downer to leave with the crowd!

            "Give it up for Zelgadiss Graywords!"  They did.  "But now, let's give up on Zelgadiss, and move on to ME!  Here's one of the first ones we ever did!  Come on guys, 'Get Along!'" 

            The song pulled them together, rallied them for their finale, and the penultimate.

"We're the Slayers!  Me, Lina Inverse, the beautiful sorceress genius, lead vocalist!  Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, and Filia Ul Copt, the astounding back-up!  Gourry Gabriev on the blazin' bass!  Zelgadiss Graywords igniting the guitar!  Xelloss, drummer extrordinaire!  And, the amazing Val on keyboards!  Cheer louder for him, people!  'Cause today really is---Valentine's Day!"

Laughing, he threw a punch, which she ducked, and they began the pure grunge-rocker 'Only A Lonely Soldier.'  Val forsook the keyboard to yell the song down at the raving audience.  Only one small group raved the wrong way.  One unprintable comment, one cat-call, some uninspired line making fun of Valentine's name--

Lina couldn't take it.  To bear the obnoxious kids would be graceful, but it just wouldn't be Lina.  Val, passionate and in his element, wailed a guttural, "'Everybody go to hell!'"  

—And Lina, with a raging howl, leaped down off the stage and into the sneering crowd of kids.  

"'I'm goin' to fight with hypocrites…'" Val bellowed.

"Jeer me, will ya!" bellowed Lina.

 During a heavy-duty guitar solo by Zel, Val laughed like a maniac, saying, "Lina's gotta be the only high school-band leader who'd start her own mosh pit!"

"…  Only a Lonely Sol-dier! …" the guys roared to the driving beat.

And Lina beat up some bandits!

The song wound down and Gourry reached down into the throng, grasped Lina, flung her over his shoulder, and set her, gently back on stage.  "Okay, Lina, take your bows and say good night…it's time to wrap this one up," he smiled down at her and backed off, just in case.  Gourry blinked.  Nope, she's not beatin' on me or yellin', and she's still there.  He pinched his arm.  Not dreamin' either…  

Their friends and fans stormed the stage to congratulate the band.  Val's punk friends sidled up and muttered to him, wisely choosing to ignore Lina and the others rather than start a fight.  He shrugged his shoulders…played it cool, fer sure.  Jillas and Gravos were whispering something that made him frown and caught Zel's attention.

His attention, however, was further diverted by Kagome as her entourage surrounded him.

"Way ta go!"  Inu slapped Zel on the shoulder hard enough to send him reeling into Gourry.  "Er…lose yer balance?"

Kagome pressed a pink card into his hand, "I hope it's not too late!  I was in such a hurry at lunch…then you simply disappeared!  Well… go ahead…open it!"

Zel stared at the envelope, 'Zelgadiss'.  Yes, it was for him.  "All right…" He chuckled as he read the words, "Thanks, Kagome.  And I promise to start practicing the archery soon."  Zel noticed Inu glaring jealously from beneath a shock of bangs.  "What are you worried about?" he snapped at him when Kagome's interest their conversation was distracted by Amelia.  "You know she couldn't be at all interested in…someone like me, right?"

Inu raised an eyebrow, "Whaddaya mean…like you?  You're smarter than me…good with the sword and…do archery too!  You see her everyday…"

Zel interrupted him, "Don't neglect mentioning the attractive scars, hair that can scratch like wire, and deformed ears…"

Inu crossed his arms, "She don't care 'bout that shit."

"Of course…" Zel smirked at the handsome Inu, who was not without his own fangs, wild hair, and gruff appearance.  "Unlike everyone else…"

Before he could argue the point further, Kagome reached for Sango, "Hey we gotta go if I'm going to make curfew!  Bye Zel, Bye Amelia!  You too, Inu, if you wanna ride!"

"I just don't understand why it didn't work tonight!  That fog machine has become the bane of my existence!"  Amelia lamented, with feeling.  "Stop smiling that way, Zelgadiss.  I was really hoping it would work after finding it and all…"

"It's all right, Amelia. Just throw it away…all right, then, give it away and make me, er…us all…happier," Zel uttered in annoyance.  Inu's insensitivity had set him off a bit, now all he needed was some annoying…

"Hee, hee, hee, hee…"  CRASH purple-headed idiot to trip over his foot.  

"Xelloss!  Look where you're going with those cymbals!  Shit!  You could've…Oh, um…Hi, Bunny…" Zel quieted down as more fans/friends approached.

Meanwhile, Allan had made his way to the stage.  "Nice dress, Lina," he said appraisingly as his eyes scanned Lina's figure.  "But not really suited to fighting, is it?  Ah, Filia, fetching in pink, as usual.  I was wondering..."

Val was wondering too, but had to attend to a different matter.  Sano dropped off an overnight bag with Val.  He whispered a quick tale about Kenshin fighting off Saygram's minions earlier that evening.  "So…don't come back, except with your buddies to pickup stuff in the AM.  Ah, don't worry 'bout us.  He's only lookin' for you.  So get moved in and invite me over sometime, 'kay?"

"Thanks, man, fer coverin' fer me and all," Val said sadly.  He looked around for Zel or Xelloss to pass on the news.  Zel and Xelloss were surrounded by fan-girls, so he decided to join them… protect them.  He passed by Filia close enough to hear her explaining something to Allen.

"…It's about a half an hour drive to get out there.  You sure you really want to that much?"  she paused to glance at Val over her shoulder.

He pretended not to notice, and slipped in-between Zel and Xelloss.  He must have been wearing his tough-punk attitude, because Bunny jumped when he appeared.  "Ah…one of the set designers…Bunny,  right?"

"Aaaaah, Val Gaav?  Hey, guys?  This is the guy…yeah, like really tall, huh?  He played Demetrius," the pretty girl giggled as she recovered from his sudden appearance.  Bunny was a bit starry-eyed.  The arrogant kid had never so much as sneered at her before.  So she was a bit un-focused.  Flustered, in fact, when she continued introducing her group of friends to them.  

"Oh, and this is my good friend Rei.  She's a shrine priestess too.  Oops! You're not a priest-ess!  I mean, you're a priest and she's a priestess so I thought you two might have something in common to talk about and, like, you know, Zel and me and you guys might wanna go out some time and, you know…" Bunny began.

Before Xelloss could answer, or Zelgadiss could formulate a polite answer, Val stepped in, "Xelloss here's a novice, ladies, and can't date.  But we could make it a group thing sometime.  Think of me as his foster-brother who's watchin' over him…all the time."

He grinned as the girls stepped back in fear and wonderment.  Before Bunny could recover her voice, Val pulled the annoyed Zel and 'Xelly' to the side.  "Sorry 'bout ruinin' your action but…I gotta problem," Val paused to look around and assure himself that no one else could hear what he had to say.  "Trouble at Sano's just before the dance.  I can't go back.  Yeah, everyone's okay; Kenshin saw to that.  Sano dropped off some stuff so I can crash at your place tonight."

"It's your place too now, Vally," Xelloss said with a smile.

"Action?"  Zel growled.  "Let's get the rest of this equipment boxed and loaded, all right?"

"So what did they write on the cards to you?  Anything good?" giggled Sylphiel as she, Filia, Lina, and Amelia loaded up a box.  "I can tell you that Xelloss' was suggestive!"

"No!" chuckled Amelia.  "Show us!  Mine were rather tame, although…Zelgadiss wrote the sweetest."

"Okay, share, share…here's one of mine, 'When you sit beside me and sing, your voice sends shivers down my spine.  I think of summer rain and the smell of dust dampening.  I might reach out and touch your hair.  I might…' I, ah… can't read the rest," Filia's voice sank into a whisper.

"Filia!"  Sylphiel gasped.  "Did Val write that?  What's the rest?"

"It must be too personal, right, Miss Filia?  He wouldn't want you to share that, I'm sure," Amelia advised with sensitivity.

Sylphiel read the poem Xelloss had dictated to her when sick in bed.

  "Hair like silk…skin like milk…oooooh he's noticed you, all right!" laughed Filia.

"Shhh, not too loud, he'll hear you!" shushed Sylphiel with a furtive glance at the purple-haired boy, currently downing a bottle of water.

"Oh, let him hear us!  He wrote it down, it's now in the public domain!" Filia said with the sensitivity of a meat-axe. 

"I don't think—"Sylphiel began.

"Really?  I would never have guessed," Lina intruded upon the conversation.  "What's goin' on?"

"Oh!  Nothing…" Sylphiel blushed.

"We were just reading our valentines, Miss Lina," Amelia answered.

"Hmm, really?  What did everybody have to say about you guys?" Lina asked, half-interestedly.  She had a towel and was mopping sweat of her brow and everywhere else.  Band-leading was hard work, and those stage-lights over heat one so much…At least she wasn't wearing any skin-tight leather.  She wondered how the boys managed to survive…maybe they didn't and they were all really walking dead right now.  She could believe it, from how exhausted Zel, Gourry, Val, and Xelloss looked…Oops, she tuned out Sylphiel's prattling about her cards, and Filia had just started hers…Oh, well…

"Hey, you're skipping some!"  Lina noticed, and swiped the deck of pink and red valentine cards from Filia, to the amazon's dismay.  "Let's see…'you were a mesmerizing Hippolyta', blah blah blah…'long golden tresses' yeah, you sure are blonde…Ooh!  Who's this from?  Sure knows how to write poetry—oh!  It's mine, never mind…" Lina laughed good-naturedly.  "Wow!  Val's really got it fer ya, Filia!  If he wrote anything like that on mine, I'd probably pound him into the ground…"

"Lina!  Not so loud!  He'll hear…" Filia cringed, trying to wave her sanguine friend into complacency.

"Oh, let him hear it!  It's not as if he cares!"  Sylphiel burst out unexpectedly.  

Surprised to hear anything so vehement come from the priestess' mouth, Lina looked up at her.  This gave Filia the opportunity to snatch back her cards.

"Sylphiel, what—"

"Lina!" the usually mild young woman addressed her sternly.  "What—what did dear Gourry's card say to you?  What did he write to you?"

Lina was taken aback.  "Why do you want to know?" she shot.  "'Roses are pretty, Violets are nice, but you're better than flowers at any price.'  Not bad, eh?  He's got nice handwriting, too, 'cause he takes it nice and slow, probably.  Why do you ask, Sylphiel?"

But she knew.  Lina knew all too well that Sylphiel, though she was as flaky as they come, had been enamoured of Gourry for years.  She never could understand why, but it was true nonetheless.  At least Gourry did his best to seem oblivious, or maybe he really was oblivious.  Lina didn't care.  This was not of interest to her, and she had no desire to get in a cat-fight with Sylphiel over anything like this.  But the ire was rising in Sylphie's little heart.

"Oh, no reason," was her lame reply through clenched teeth.  "I just wanted to know what kinds of things he writes to someone he likes, since I'll never know myself—"

"Now get this straight, Sylphiel!"  Lina cried.  This was going in the exact opposite direction from cool!  She could not have this conversation!  No more sappy self-pity!  "That was a poem like any of us wrote to our friends!  It wasn't love poetry any more than what I wrote to you!  We're not going out, we're not covertly conspiring to ruin your life, and we're not secretly aliens from Mars, either!  Relax, and stop quivering!"

Lina had blown.  Sylphiel had blown.  The lightening was shooting back and forth between their eyes, gray and red, mild and wild.  Filia and Amelia simply stared on in horror, wondering if this was the end, barely daring to think.  Both were about to interfere when help un-looked for came in.

"Hey, uh, we've got all of the stuff packed.  Ready to go yet?"

The two girls looked up to see Gourry, dazed and confused as always, yet still smiling sunnily.

Sylphiel burst into tears, and Lina patted her shoulder and soothed her.  She might be a tyrant, a despotic, insensitive, evil dictator—but even Sylphiel was her friend, and she loved her, too.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	41. Chapter 41 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 41

******_THE SLAYERS_**

**_Saturday Morning_.**

            Zel's alarm had gone off two hours before, but he had slammed it off so hard the batteries had fallen out, so the 10-minute reminder buzzes never came.  Instead, it was a hungry Beast nuzzling his face that brought him to eventual awareness.  "Go 'way…it's only…  GAAAAH!  " he gasped as he focused on his wristwatch.

            Zel scrambled into his clothes and flew down the stairs, banging on Val's door and shouting, "Let's go get your stuff…We'll grab something on the way!"

            Val muttered something inaudible from behind the door as Zel slid across the slick floor to the side door.  Flinging open the door and jamming his feet into his boots, Zel dashed across the yard and hammered on Xelloss' door,  "Hey!  Time to go…" Silence.  Zel grumbled about worthless people and searched his key ring for the 'purple' one, "Got it!  I'm coming in!  Xelloss?  You up?" 

            "Huh?"

            "Moving Val…Asian Celebration…Ring any bells?  Yeah, I overslept too.  Must be the aftermath of having a gig at the end of an exhausting week on top of the flu," Zel smirked.

            "You think?  Okay…I'm up…just a minute and I'll take a shower and…" Xelloss began.

            "No shower, you had one before you went to bed anyway, right?  See I know your habits as well as my own.  Move now or we'll be late…no food either!"  Zel commanded.

            Xelloss slumped down the stairs, zipping pants and shirt in hand, "I have to eat before the Karate show!"

            "Get in the car.  I'll get Val and we'll eat en route," Zel yelled over his shoulder as he flung the keys at Xelloss.

            "All right…Put it in gear…  'Drive', yeah…Step on the gas…you know where the brake is…YES…" Zel instructed Xelloss as they cruised to Val's ex-residence.  "Turn left at the next corner then keep on going."

            Val was impressed.  Xelloss was learning to drive as he did, behind the wheel on the way to a job without licensed adult driver supervision, as far as he knew.  He didn't know about Zel's special dispensation from the doctor allowing him to oversee Xelloss.  Nope, the 'goody-goody' guys weren't treated special, were breaking the rules, and would get into trouble, just like him…if they got caught.

            Xelloss was so excited he forgot to complain about his hair or lack of food.  He helped load the car with Val's stuff, including Lina's beanbag chair in neon green, then cheerfully asked, "Where to, sahib?"

            "Stop at Polly's…I'll run in…egg, ham, and cheese croissants?  Milk, juice…same for you Val?"      Zel asked automatically jotting notes into his scheduler.  "Val?  You might as well come with us…to the Celebration.  We can pick up the food, stop at the house, unload your stuff fast, change our clothes…Xelloss?  You have that kimono wrapped to give to Sylphiel?  Almost forgot that, didn't you?  Admit it!"

            Val started laughing in the back seat.  He'd never seen Zel so animated before.  This was the side of his personality that Zel kept hidden so well.  He unveiled it only when he was in very comfortable company, and only very recently.  "Croissants?" he croaked out in wonder, "You guys eat that kinda food often?  Oh…no…that's okay…I'll have the same.  So…no coffee, Zel?"  Val asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.  

            "No.  I've switched to tea, mostly…coffee on weekends but not before physical activity so I don't get…what?  What's so funny?"  Zel frowned.

            "You!  Who is that guy in the passenger's seat?  Nah, I'm not laugh'n at yer.  I'm just used to…we'll not used to wak'n up to all this action on a Saturday," Val chuckled.  He didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.  He was happy to have a light-hearted Zel around.  "So…Xelloss is quiet  (he almost added 'for a change')."

            "Yeah.  While he's driving with me, he can't talk.  We shouldn't, either, distractions…  Here, take your time parking…yeah, you have enough room on this side.  Be right back…" Zel said, leaping out of the car.

            Xelloss shook his head and twisted around to face Val,  "Meet the real Zelgadiss!  Strange, huh?  He's like this, unless strangers or, more importantly, strange girls come around, or he gets into a mood, or…he crawls into his rock mode, or it's the second Tuesday of the month, or…"

            "Well, you're not such a… fruitcake anymore either," Val remarked good-naturedly.

            Xelloss made a face, "What do you mean?"

            "Ya don't act so… goofy and weird…"

            "Oh.  That's…good."

            Val changed the topic, to avoid accidentally hurting this guy's feelings either, "So if my new stuff comes and we're not home, what happens?"

            "Zelas and Rezo are home.  Her car's parked out back, which is why Zelgadiss' car was out front.  They must have moved the cars around late last night.  She gets up late on the weekend.  Rezo plants himself in front of the TV as soon as he gets up.  He could just as well listen to the radio, but…I hate them both.  And they hate me, so it works out.  It'll all be over soon…" Xelloss said seriously.  "By the way…I need to talk to you about Gaav…  Ah…breakfast cometh…" Xelloss smiled and pushed open the door for Zel.

            "Sorry it took so long…crowded in there," Zel panted.  

            "Whatcher wanna know 'bout Gaav?"

            Xelloss pulled out of the parking lot and drove the short distance to his house.  Zel looked at Xelloss then back at Val.  Xelloss parked the car then waited for Zel to get out and open the trunk.  Xelloss then said, "I'll see if I can answer that.  The other night, I was brainstorming possible plans.  I know Gaav wants you and the financial reasons for that, but hesitate to use you as the 'bait' to draw him out.  Why?  He might have you dragged off before the police get there to arrest him, for one… you'd be endangered needlessly, for another.  Better to dangle the 'Val carrot' as a last resort.  I need something else, and not what Zelas suggested either!  Um…" Xelloss shook his head and paused as Zel glanced his way, picked up a box, and started for the house.

            Val popped open the back door and grabbed a box to carry in,  "He came here lookin' for the Red Priest's staff.  You promise him that, he'll come," Val looked down at Xelloss who was lifting a box out of the trunk.  "I told yer 'bout that at the beach gig, 'member?"

            Xelloss remembered.  He hadn't been able to get his hands on that staff, honestly, and he didn't want Zelgadiss involved.  "I know where it is, Rezo has it, but won't even let me borrow it for the upcoming initiation ceremony at the shrine.  Actually, it's Zelgadiss', but…I want him kept out of this.  Listen, if I had my way, I'd arrange a meeting, just Gaav and me, then I'd try and convince him to turn state's evidence against Zelas and the syndicate in exchange for the staff, lets say, also getting him to admit (all this under police undercover surveillance, you see) his guilt in corrupting you and other kids and stealing your inheritance and insurance money –which the lawyer's working out for you right now anyway—and getting him and Zelas locked away forever!"  Xelloss began to lug the heavy box of, well… it was hard to tell what, to the house.

            Val shook his head, "There's nothin' you could offer him…to get him to do somethin' like that."

            Returning from the house, Xelloss suggested, "What about...me.  I'm working for Zelas, what if I say I want to go work for him to bring her down?  We get to talking…I tell him a few secrets to convince him I'm serious… he shares a few tidbits about her…He hates her, right?"  Xelloss asked, then started back to the house to dump the last of the boxes on the floor of Val's new room.

            "Oh…he hates her, and is probably terrified of her as well.  But he'd have to be pretty plastered to give much away…and you don't drink, right?"  Val asked, knowing he was right.  He shut up when they entered the house.

            "There's got to be something," Xelloss snapped in a whisper, staring at Zel, who looked away, then at Val.  "Something…"

            Val knew what Xelloss was getting at and shook his head.  Outside he said, "Ya know, Zel and Gourry and me…won't let you go in there alone.  Make a new plan.  Zel?  Why haven't you said nothin'?"

            Zel checked the car for any oversights, then closed the door and sighed, "Believe it or not…I try not to think about all that crap.  In order to appear 'out of the loop' to Zelas and Rezo, I actually try to be.  Thinking about all this…it's too much, I can't dwell on it or I might go nuts.  I don't know enough, or have, OR WANT ANY ACCESS TO information.  When Xelloss is ready, I'll do whatever he needs me to do, but for now, I'm just trying to live my life."  

Zel glanced at his watch,  "Now, we have to move it to make it to the convention center on time.  Val, want to come with us?  Here's the cellphone.  Call Gourry…punch #5…let him know, all right?  Besides, the truck will be too crowded.  I've been that one in the middle…I'm thinking of Lina, now.  Gourry on one side, you on the other Filia on…your lap, I suppose, and an unhappy Lina mashed into Gourry.  You'll be happier lounging in the back seat here with…  Amelia and Sylphiel."

            Val grinned at that, "Ya gotta be jokin'!  YOU'd be happier!  It'll be more convenient for ya, I'll give ya that, but **_I _**couldn't possibly be happier!"

            Zel glared at him a moment and then followed Xelloss up to their houses to change into 'dojo' attire.

            Val shrugged and looked at the phone.  He didn't get Zel.  How could he be so…indifferent to their problems?  Wasn't Xelloss his best friend?

            "Gourry?  Val here, yeah, running behind schedule, Zel says.  I'll just stay here and ride with them…Ah, here comes Sylphiel now with Amelia.  We'll be off in a minute, I guess then.  Yeah, you pick'n up Filia?  Lina first, then Filia.  When are ya starting?  Well…yeah, I'll stay with these guys…give ya some breath'n space in that truck of yers.  Mr. Nice Guy, that's me!  Later, dude!"  Click 

            Zelgadiss helped set up the mats, props and weaponry the other dojo members would be using for the exhibition.  He had volunteered for the job in order to be allowed to stay out of sight, for the most part.  He might have to be a dead weight to throw or hold boards or set up equipment, but he wouldn't have to demonstrate any newly-learned skill.  Xelloss listened to last minute instructions from his sensei, and then stood aloof, as if meditating.  Val walked from room to room getting a feeling for the show's layout.  Food vendors were setting out samples from cauldrons of prepared food.  Outside, a dozen barbecues were smoking with skewered chicken, pork and beef.  Artwork for show and sale was in another room with diffuse lighting coming from overhead skylights.  Hundreds of booths had been erected for the sale of merchandise of all kinds: Tarot reading, Tibetan imports, clothes, jewelry, and 'your name written in Chinese characters' read one sign.  Tiny bonsai plants worth hundreds of dollars lined a wall.  

            Val found Sylphiel and Amelia putting the finishing touches on Sylphiel's stall.  "You make those?" he asked astonished by the quality of her work, as best he understood it.

            "Yes.  These I made for the show and this…is Xelloss'.  They're very comfortable, you know, and the fabrics were imported from Japan by my mother.  She's my aunt, really, but she's so wonderful to do this for me.  She doesn't want me to lose my mother's culture.  She's taking me sometime this summer," Sylphiel chattered on.

            "I'd like ta have one made," Val said thumbing through the fabric swatches.

            "For you?"

            "I'd like that, but first I want ta have one made…for a friend.  He's about my size, slightly heavier," Val considered two swatches carefully.  "He's got brown hair, so…What do you think?"

            "The black and royal blue would look nice, but it's a very expensive silk.   Who's it for?"  she asked.

            "Ah, it's a thank you gift for Sano.  He's had to put up with a lot lately."

            "Sano.  He would look good in those colors.  How about this heavy cotton?  Its color comes from a traditional blue dye.  I could trim it in black and it would be under $30," she suggested with a smile.

            "Deal," Val grinned and counted out the money from a tight wad.  "I know ya can't say when it'll be done, not know'n how many orders yer gett'n today.  Just let me know when it's done, okay?"

            "Oh, thanks.  You're right.  But I want to get started right away.  Bye!"  she smiled.

            By the time he'd cycled around back to the exhibition hall, Val noticed that most the dojo participants were gathered for a final run-through of the activities.  He nodded to Sano.  Smiling at Sango reminded him that Miroku should be around, maybe that pretty Kagome too.  He wanted to find someone to talk to besides himself, so he bought himself a soda and cruised the place all over again.  

            When the door opened for the public, Val was standing to the side to catch sight of Lina, Filia, and Gourry.

"Yo!  Over here!" he shouted as they entered the building.

            "Yeah…we made it…though it took forever to get out of the settlement.  Filia's mom is waaay out there now and wanted to chat with us a while.  Seems she doesn't get to see much of Filia these days.  Oh, and she says 'hi' to you too.  So where's everybody?"  Lina asked congenially.  

            Filia retained her regal silence.  At the dance, she had agreed to go out with Allan Schezar, if he followed through with her demands to meet her family and drive to and fro from Seyruun to the settlement on the outskirts of town.   Today, she wasn't so excited, but wasn't sure why.

            Val gave his friends the tour.  They ran into Kagome and Miroku near the demonstration stage where Sango, Xelloss, Sano and other kids were waiting.  Zelgadiss and Inu were examining the weaponry offstage.

            Gourry sought out Zel.  "Ah, Zel!  When's the show starting?  I, ah, wanna know if I got time to get  someth'n to eat…for Lina…me too."

            "Go ahead.  We don't start for another 17 minutes.  Just ask Lina to save you a spot.  The seats are filling fast.  Oh, hi Amelia.  Leaving your post with Sylphiel?"  Zel sighed and sat on the edge of the stage.

            "I wouldn't miss this for anything!  Later I get to be in the dragon parade too.  Miss Filia's with Miss Sylphiel now and Miss Lina will take over after that.  Are you excited, Zelgadiss?  I know I am!"  Amelia gushed, exuberance overwhelming her so that she had to hop around to extinguish part of it.  

            "Nauseous better describes how I feel.  Ah, excuse me.  Sensei calls," the sensitive guy said softly as he rose to his feet.

            Gourry shared a plate full of yakisoba noodles with Lina during the karate presentation.  It was not unlike the competition they had watched.  First, the beginners demonstrated rolls and simple self-defense blocks and punches.  The intermediates, like Sango and Sano, showed attacks that are more complicated and the use of other offensive techniques.  

The advanced students were last.  Nuriko and Xelloss were the youngest and were paired up for fighting and dangerous weapon mastery exhibition.  Everyone came to see this part so it was very crowded around the stage area.  Xelloss was not in top form, having barely recovered from the flu and having played drums to the near-exhaustion stage the night before.  Nuriko landed a few hits past his defenses in the hand-to-hand part.  Xelloss woke up in time to beat the smile off his opponent's face near the end when he was free to use his bo staff.

            When the ordeal was over, the dojo students were asked to stick around a few minutes to answer questions.  Again, Bunny and her friends appeared near the stage.

            "Oh Zel?  Xelloss that was, like, sooo amazing.  I didn't know that you did that kinda stuff!  That's sooo cool!  So, do you guys know Ami, Makoto, and Mina?  Yeah, you met Rei last night, " Bunny said to the guys.

            "Rei Hino?"  asked Miroku, joining the crowd.  Then in a low voice to Zel and Xelloss added, "Quite the looker, I might add.  And smart."

            She must have overheard because she smiled sweetly and said, "Smart enough to avoid you, Miroku!  I'm not dating either, Xelloss, but Usagi, er, I mean Bunny, is the captain of our sailing team and has come up with an idea to raise some money for boat rentals at the lake this summer.  You see, there's a new dance club in town and they're donating a percentage of the door to our club for everyone we get to go there," the pretty, dark-haired Rei explained.

            "Sailing team?  Our high school has a sailing team?" asked Lina jostling through to the front.

            "Yes!  The girl's team is called Sailor Moon, get it?  We're five girl sailors from Sey-ruun…and we're like that famous Sailor Moon movie team!"  squealed Bunny.

            "So how does this work?  We go there and tell'em you sent us?" asked Lina, figuring the angles out for her own purposes.

            "Almost.  We have these coupons.  To get in costs $10, so you buy a coupon from us for $5 and hand it over at the door.  We get to keep the money, you buy food and drinks.  We get 50%!  Terrific, huh?  Well, only if we can get people to go…" the short-haired girl, Ami, told them.

            "Incredible!" said the surprised Lina.  "How did ya get that kinda deal?"  Bunny grinned and the two separated to discuss details.

            "So what place is it?" asked Val as he encroached on Lina's absented space.  He knew every dance hole in town and out of town for that matter.

            "Cyberia!"  the sailor girls said in unison.

            Zel was shaking his head.  He didn't want to enter the world of popular teen hang-outs, where loud music, dancing, and most certainly drugs, rules.  Alas, Xelloss was excited, as was Lina and Val.  They were snatching up tickets when Val nudged Zel,  "Ya gotta come to help watch over chaos-kid over there."

            So that is how Zelgadiss ended up buying a couple tickets to a dance club.  "Oh, joy…"

            Behind the demonstration stage was a corner of practice mats.  Xelloss and Zel were cruising the food stands, while their friends were either doing the same or grabbing mats and setting up a huge picnic.  They passed Lina and Amelia who were laughing over the most enormous trays of noodles, rice, and sushi dishes that they had ever seen; that is, until Gourry strode by carrying two mighty trays.

            "You'd have thought that they played an entire tournament!" Zel smirked.

            "Oh, they did!  Miroku was sitting between Lina and Amelia!"  Xelloss laughed and looked at Zel who didn't understand the implication.  "Miroku has a bad case of 'wandering hands'."

            "I thought he was a priest at the shrine.  Aren't they suppose to have some restraint?  Morals, anyway?" Zel asked his friend.

            "I guess not!  Hey, it's okay.  Val says If he could make it, I shouldn't have any problem," Xelloss smiled.

            Zel stopped and looked at him seriously, "I think you should try and aim a bit higher."

            "I'll aim for the stars then, little brother.  And make you proud," Xelloss said as he popped a sushi roll into his mouth.

            "Just eat and shuddup," Zel growled.  What he liked most about friends like Gourry and Van, were there high standards of honesty, loyalty, and ethics.  They all followed a similar code of right and wrong which Zel found admirable.  Val and Xelloss, sadly, lacked these qualities to some degree, though that was due to their unfortunate upbringings.  Zel hoped fervently that the future would bestow upon them both higher principles and virtues.  

            Zel sat deep in thought on a mat, slightly apart from the others.  

            "Zelgadiss?  Hello, may I share your mat?"

            Zel looked up to see the kind smiling face of his mentor, Kenshin.  "Ah, yes!  Sorry, I was thinking about…a couple of my friends."

            "Were you?  You look confused and heavy-hearted.  Would you like to unburden yourself?  I won't judge you, that I won't, and I won't even give you advice unless you want it," he offered.  

            Zel considered this.  Kenshin Himura, the most talented swordsman of their era, said to have a dark and mysterious past, was a short, skinny, pale guy with lots of red hair and stunningly lavender eyes, which were large and kind.  His every expression was simple, happy, and open, as if he was an innocent, ancient child looking out at the world with wise and yet naïve windows.  How strange he was with his contradictory nature and weird speech patterns!  Zel had liked him immediately, and felt that he could trust him.  Besides, Kenshin was an adult.  Maybe he would know something that 17-year-old Zelgadiss didn't…

            "Well, you see, they're both in a lot of trouble…" he gave him an abbreviated, anonymous account of their current drama.  "...and I'm just not quite sure where they're going to end up.  I'd say 'I want to save them', but…" 

"But you know that it is not your place to do so, correct?  You see that as being presumptuous and crass, even, to think that it is up to you to 'save' people.  You have a friend who comes to mind, I see, someone who always has a cause to preach about?"

Zel nodded, and flushed red to think that Kenshin could read him so well.  It made his problems seem so insignificant, to think that Kenshin was so familiar with them that he understood so well.  

"You may be right, but isn't it better to believe in something than to simply criticize?  Oh, but now I'm preaching.  You must forgive me, that you must!  I keep forgetting that I promised not to give you advice!" he smiled and laughed quietly.

"It's okay…I never really said that I didn't want any…" Zel mumbled.  That was so strange!  Why was he talking about all this?  It was so…strange…

"People your age should not have to go through what you are, that they should not.  But that is beside the point.  You are going through it, that is the truth, no matter what any adult around you may say.  I am sorry that you're being robbed of your childhood, that I am, and I can empathize, identify, with you because my childhood was stolen from me, as well."

Zel was taken aback to see Kenshin's usually sunny face darkened as if clouded by memories of his past.  Seriousness shadowed his humorous face, making him seem grim and sage-like.

"I have also seen my friends around me dissipate, fall into bad hands.  And I have also seen friends come out of it, rise above it.  True, sometimes they needed a little help, like Sano..."

"You saved him?"

 " You could say that I 'saved' him, I suppose.  But it is more correct to say that I helped him.  I gave him the opportunity to change, the promise of a better path.  He had to take it himself, that he did."  The sunny smile had now completely driven away the clouds and was shining brightly.  "I think that if they are worthy of the feelings you have for them, they will be good enough to come out on top, I really think so.  Speaking of whom," he looked up, to where eight or nine pairs of legs had fenced them in.  It was the gang, newly arrived with trays of exotic, delectable food fresh from the court.

"Hey, what'chu talkin' about?  Not boring the kid to tears with all that philosophy, are ya Kenshin?"  Sano asked, picking his teeth with a skewer from teriyaki chicken. 

"Oh, we were just talking about plans for the future, weren't we, Mr. Graywords?"  Kenshin smiled.  "He was wondering what you two in particular had planned, I believe," he set his unfathomable, yet open purple gaze on Val and Xelloss.  "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Zel choked.  No no no!  Don't tell them!  But it was too late.  Kenshin seemed to have a plan, ineffable as it was, and Zel could only sigh and experience the ride.

            Xelloss and Val looked thoughtful as they settled onto their mats.

"Me?  I'm already grown up.  I work at the music store.  I sell stuff and I'm learning to repair lots of different instruments and electronics.  Ya know, music's real important to me…so's the band.  I wanna keep play'n forever," Val grinned.

            All the Slayers agreed to that.

            "I have my father's business to grow into," said Gourry once he'd cleaned up most of his tray-loads of food.  "I like building stuff and there's always work needed to be done."

            "Construction work really suits you, Gourry," said Sylphiel kindly.  "I've found that being a priestess of healing at the shrine makes me think about nursing.  But I really like to cook too!  So the guidance counselor at school suggested that I think about becoming a dietitian at the hospital.  Two years of community college is all it takes!"

            "That sounds like a good fit for you," said Lina twirling the last of her noodles onto her chopsticks.  "Hey look!  I finally got the gist of these chopsticks!"  

            "Law school for me!"  Amelia cried.  "I'm going to be an attorney-an honest one, crusading for truth and justice in a world of slander and hypocrisy!  And someday, someday I'll rise up to Judge!  That's my future!  And I want to get married and have a fabulous wedding, too!" she added, slightly less righteously.

"I hear you, Amelia!  But not law school…I know that I want to help save the environment from all those corporate exploiters," Filia said with a meaningful glance at Xelloss, "but I don't think I'm quite cut out for slogging through wet-lands in the rain, screaming at demonstrations like Luna does."  She shrugged.  "So I don't quite know what I'm going to do."      

            "Lots of conservation organizations have spokespersons…and there are lobbyists!  You are smart and attractive and have a good speaking voice.  You could do that for the environment," Lina suggested.

            "You're right…" Filia smiled.  "Interesting, Lina.  You've been awfully quiet, Zel.  You have a plan for everything.  What do you want to do?"

            Zel shook his head, "I was groomed to go into the chemistry department at the university for as long as I can remember.  It's still my favorite subject, but…computer hardware and design attracts me as well.  I don't really have much of a plan.  I'll just go to college and see what happens."

            "'Just go to college!'  That's great for you, you're rich!  Some of us aren't drowning in cash, however," Lina huffed.  Amelia, Filia, Zel, Xelloss, even Val had some sort of inheritance, and Sylphiel had plenty of money as well, from the shrine.  Only she and Gourry were left, they'd have to scrape to get by, while all the others floated along, oblivious to poverty.  "I'm going to have to start bidding for scholarships pretty soon, entering in writing contests and doing volunteer work and that kind of brown-nosing shit.  I wanna go to college too, but I have to work to get there!"

            "But what do you want to do in college, Miss Lina?"  Amelia asked, wide-eyed.

            "Eeh, like Zel, I'll probably figure it out fer sure when I get there, but I'm thinking writing, journalism and creative writing both sound good.  Anything expressive!"  she laughed.

            "What's all this 'you're rich' crap going on?"  Zel spat through gritted teeth.  "Would you trade places--for any money--with me?  Xelloss?  Val?  It's not worth it, Lina.  Besides, who says we're even going to see any of that money?  We're not seeing much of it now, except for Xelloss, and even that's mostly just what's owed him from years of demanding nothing.  Ha!  We've spent more in hospital bills than anything else!  And by the time we're through with—" Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder, a quiet reminder that some things shouldn't be said.  Zel checked his voice, which had been rising shriller, to a low whisper.  "By the time we're through, who knows what will be left?  Who knows if we'll even live so long?"

            And he said nothing more for a very long time.

            But Lina had a hard time being quiet for so long, and since what she wanted to tell Zelgadiss, to reassure him, wasn't for the ears of all the others, she focused her gaze on Xelloss, changing the subject.  "So, chaos kid, what do you have to say for yourself?

He smiled and answered, "I want to get married and have a house-full of kids."

            Silence.  

            "You've got to be kidding, Xelloss.  What kind of time-warp did you pass through getting here?"  Filia snapped.

            "I'm not kidding.  That's what I've always wanted.  I family.  A nice family.  A simple life without…" Xelloss began.

            "Without any goals!  Without ambition!  Without occupation!  You'll die of boredom!"  shouted Lina.

            "I want to be happy.  I have a job now.  It could be full-time if I wanted," he said defensively.

            "Kenshin, you're the adult.  You tell the idiot that he's got to do something with his life!"  Lina demanded.

            Kenshin smiled shyly, "Well, it's best to know your heart and work at what you feel is the right thing.  You may have to put off what you want most, though, until you've paid your dues, that you might."

            "This coming from the wimpy-looking guy who's 28, single, the most talented swordsman in the country, and yet STILL lives alone in a trailer park, hanging out with losers like me!" laughed his friend, Sano.  

            "You're happy, though, aren't you, Kenshin?"  Xelloss smiled.  "You are the only contented, satisfied person I know over twenty, save perhaps my doctor, and he's got some guilt to contend with.  Simple.  I want a simple life with a family.  Either that or I want to run a criminal syndicate with worldwide ties to the underworld on every continent and destroy the environment while I'm at it.  Did I manage to offend everyone?" he giggled hysterically at his joke.

            Kenshin laughed with him, for he did not know the whole truth of his outlandish statement.  Then he nodded to the left, "You're being watched.  Don't look.  A boy, small, with dark hair, wearing blue."

            Gourry glanced around quickly, "Ah…I think it's a friend of my brother Joey.  Name…I forget.  Wait, Phil!  Yeah, Phil.  He's a new kid at the middle school, but lives near our house, I guess.  Now where did he go…"  

            Nuriko sat close to Xelloss and asked him if he was all right, "You took some hits I didn't think would connect.  Want me to check that shoulder?"

            As innocent as it sounded, Xelloss shook his head, "Ah, that's okay.  Thanks anyway.  I've had the flu all week, plus I haven't been putting in the practice time I should.  Busy."

            Nuriko finished braiding another bead into his hair then said, "Busy?  Anyone I know?"

            Xelloss shook his head,  "No.  Nothing like that…"

"Too bad.  You look like someone who could use some fun," Nuriko smiled and started to massage Xelloss' shoulders from a kneeling position behind him.

"The band played last night.  And, did I tell you?  I'm a novice at the Shrine now," Xelloss smiled in return.

"You're going to be a priest!  Wonderful!  Slayers got a gig?  That's great too.  So I won't worry about you.  Course you're not a kid any more either," Nuriko sighed.

"Suzaku Seven still paying the bills?"  Xelloss asked.

"Hmm, yeah.  And I think Hotohori is warming up to me a bit too," Nuriko chuckled and punched Xelloss on his sore shoulder gently and sat beside him.

Xelloss shook his head,  "That's a dead-end street.  I figured you to be smarter than that.  Didn't you say he was interested in some younger girl?  Why torture yourself?  Hey, you can become a priest and hide away for awhile too!"

Nuriko chuckled, "I don't think so.  No, I'm just a fool in love, I guess."

Xelloss frowned, "A fool anyway…I'm sorry.  I'm not much smarter, but I like to think I learn from my mistakes.  By the way, here come your friends now."

Nuriko waved and hopped up to join a couple other of the Suzaku Seven.  Tasuki said a word or two to Lina, passing on a name of one especially good sound recording engineer at Macross Studios.  

"Remember, Max Sterling.  Tell 'em I sent ya!"  the wild punky red-head said.

"No, don't, Lina.  Max'll probably throw you out!  Tell him the only things you have in common with Tasuki are the hair, temper, bad language, and, ahhhh, better leave out all that," giggled Nuriko, who set off with the others to get more food.

Filia made a big point of needing a cup of tea to settle her stomach after too much purple fruitcake.  Zel shook his head.  He thought his friend was more tolerant than necessary, certainly more than himself.  His thoughts were interrupted by Amelia.  She'd noticed the 'Nuriko x Xelloss' episode and Zel's reaction, then remembered something she'd intended to say to Zel.  "Oh, Zelgadiss?  I wanted to say…um, about Valentine's day…"

"What, Amelia," he prompted her somewhat impatiently.

"Those two boys at the table, giving me the flowers and things?" she began, hesitant beneath his cerulean glare.

"You owe me no explanations."

"I've known Duo and Heero since first grade.  We've been friends for ages and they've always showered me with presents, just for fun. I mean, how could anyone get romantic about a guy she'd seen eat paste?"  they both chuckled a bit and relaxed.  "Anyway, I…  I thought you might have misunderstood," she added gently as possible.

No he hadn't known.  Zel hid his eyes in his bangs and spoke in a low voice, "Thanks for the information.  I hadn't noticed them, much.  It was a bad day for me, Amelia, that's all.  And…one I don't particularly want to remember."

She nodded.  Now she'd just made things worse. 

He looked up to see her countenance fall.  He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings (much) just cover up his own.  "But playing at the dance felt really good, I thought," he ventured.

She brightened, "Oh, yes it was wonderful.  Especially how Martina pulled off her song without a practice together!  And your song.  It was moving…Oops!  The time!"

Amelia had to get into the dragon costume for the exciting parade/dance with drummers and cymbals, so she left with a smile.  

Lina wanted to get another serving of the chicken curry from the Indian vendor and Gourry was sure the inari-zushi could be made at home, if he sampled it one more time for himself.  Sylphiel decided to return to her booth and Val had to run to catch the bus to work.

So Xelloss and Zelgadiss relaxed and people-watched awhile.

"What's next?" yawned Xelloss.

"Gourry wants me to take a look at a sword, a family heirloom, at his place after we leave here.  And homework for English.  That special project, too.  Given that any thought?"  Zel asked.

Xelloss wrinkled his nose, "We could go to the new French subtitled film, **_Amelié _, and write a review?"**

To his surprise, Zel agreed,  "Shall we ask Lina and Filia to join us?"

Xelloss shrugged, "Whatever, little brother.  But I can guarantee that they won't come if I'm with you." 

"Why do you think so?"  Zel asked.

"Filia is obviously repulsed by me and Lina is coolly tolerant.  Anything like that could be considered a thinly disguised date will result in an instant turn-down," Xelloss said glumly.

"Then I won't ask them," Zel replied.  "I don't need the grief either."  He added and gave his friend a rare, warm, and knowing smile.

Lina returned with a tall iced tea.  "Hey, stay there.  I'm, tak'n this to Sylphiel…yeah I'm the sweetest.  Actually, she and I had a…not-a-fight, but anyway, I just wanna let her know I'm not mad at her.  Wait.  Zel, you're smiling, that means you're planning something.  So what's up?  And you do know better than to say nothing, doncha?"

Zel froze; smile fell.  He gave Xelloss a quick glance for some reassurance.  Xelloss smiled and said, "We've decided to go see **_Amelie _**for that special project in English.

"WITHOUT ME?!?"  she cried, then put on her 'cute' act.  "I wanted to see that anyway and I could use a ride…Hey, I bet Filia will want to come along too.  Hold on, I'll get this to Sylphiel and find Filia and be back in a flash!"

They watched her retreating form.  "Ah, well…that's done," sighed Zel.

"Yep.  Lina likes to be in control doesn't she?"  Xelloss chuckled.  "Filia won't join in though."

"Probably not."

Gourry returned and settled comfortably onto a cushion.  "Zel?  I was wonder'n…think you could make these sushi thingies?  I'd buy 'em for lunch off ya."

"Find me a Sushi cookbook and you can have them in trade," Zel replied.

"Sure!"  Gourry smiled.  "I know where ta find 'em too.  Oh, and, ah…you comin' over?  Xelloss, you can come too, ya know."

"Yeah, but I'd like to leave soon.  We have some other stuff to do.  Amelia and Sylphiel are staying and getting rides home from their respective fathers.  You have to drop off Filia and Lina.  Course Lina's in the neighborhood.  Filia's the problem…" Zel muttered as he did his thinking out loud.

"How am I a problem?"  Filia asked, sneaking up from behind and yanking on Zel's hair.

"Ow!  Gahhh!  Filia!"  Zel sputtered in annoyance.

"Ew!  Your hair is so weird feeling, you know?  So this **_Amelié  _thing, like I'm a problem?"  Filia glared into his eyes.**

"Ahhh, no.  Come here a second though," said Zel, pulling her off to the side and rubbing his sore scalp.  "I don't think Gourry's involved but don't want to hurt his feelings.  Xelloss tore the listing out of the paper this morning…here it is, ah, 7:00."

"Oh, that's okay.  Amelia invited Sylphie and me over after this…I didn't know then, but…  I'll check, but you could pick me up at Amelia's at 6:30-ish," Filia said.

"Too complicated," Zel said curtly.

"Oh, you're just afraid you might have to invite Amelia too," Filia teased.

"Yes.  And Sylphiel and Gourry and Val and…  I haven't the room in the car and it's too complex.  Just Xelloss, it WAS his idea, Lina, you, and me…for our English project," Zel crossed his arms and stared at her with his one visible eye.

They stood eye to eye.  She nodded, "Whatever…"

When Zel and Filia re-joined Xelloss and Gourry, Lina had already blurted out the entire plan.  Gourry, afraid he would have to go as well, was sweating in fear.  He seized Zel and whispered his wish to be excused this time.  Zel assured him that he would be permitted to stay home.  One problem down.  Gourry, relief evident in his voice, invited Filia and Lina over to view the sword, if they wanted to.  Problems solved.  On the way out, they stopped to say goodbye to Sylphiel and wave to Amelia as the dragon parade passed by.

            Gourry's siblings were delighted to see Lina and Zel again.  Filia was aloof, serene, beautiful—breathlessly admired by the twin girls.  Joey glommed onto Xelloss, his idol, and tried to get Lina's attention by yanking on her hair.

            "Joey, ah, come here," called Xelloss.  He sat him down and laid out the do's and don'ts of how to gets Lina's attention, from his own experiences.  "Here's some advice that might help you survive the future.  Girls can touch you, but you can't touch them, okay?  Yep!  Don't talk about fairness, there's no such thing.  Oh, there's more, but that's a start.  Okay, one more…watch the compliments.  Girls don't take to those too well either.  Ah, well, they get the wrong idea."

            "Compliments?  No way.  Well, I'm not talk'n to any girls but Lina and she don't count," Joey said, proud to have found his own solution.

            "That's going to be difficult!  More than half the people on the planet are female.  And since you can't ignore half the world, you might as well learn how to deal with it.  Especially Lina, who's the person of interest, right?"  Xelloss smiled conspiratorially.  

"So keep your eye on Zelgadiss," Xelloss continued, enjoying being the older, experienced guy for a change.  "He's her best friend, near equals, and great at the game, though he's unaware that he's even a player.  See?  He's pulling Chuckie, or **_whomever_**, off Lina and 'saving' her by wrestling around with him.  Gourry's not bad either, mind you.  See, he's making her a snack to lure her into the kitchen with him.  It's really amusing, when you're not the one involved!"

            Joey was gaping and shaking his head.  Too perplexing.

            Gourry signaled for the Zel and Xelloss to follow him.  Lina, curious, hopped up the stairs as well, while Filia stayed with Gourry's sisters.  

            "This sword has been in the family for…a really long time.  It's my father's but he lets me handle it cause I fence, and all.  Here, take a look, Zel," Gourry said, proudly offering the huge sword to his friend.

            Zel was speechless.  It was a gorgeous hand-forged sword.  Clearly ancient, but well-cared for. 

"I can hardly pick this up!"  Zel gasped, holding it aloft in both hands.  He arms were quivering in seconds so he lowered it to rest on Gourry's bed.  "It's fantastic!"

Gourry smiled.  Zel's apparent adoration of the object was most gratifying.  The big guy picked up the sword and swung it around in controlled, practiced strokes.  The two were made for each other. 

"I've been work'n with it awhile.  It's not like fenc'n.  You could chop off heads with this!"  Gourry grinned.

"**_You_ could!"  Zel chuckled.  "I'd hack off my own head.  I'd have to get a lot stronger to handle that."**

Lina and Xelloss looked it over and chatted about whose heads they'd like to see separated from their torsos.  After a bit, Gourry put the heirloom away, and they returned to the kitchen downstairs.

Filia was stirring a cup of tea and suggesting a new hair cut for one of the girls, while the other was trying to glean information about their plans tonight.

            "Tonight?"  Filia said, flipping her ponytail flirtatiously.  "Oh, that.  Nothing much…school assignment.  We see this foreign film and write a report or review.  Like, just slightly less boring than nothing!"  She added the last part as if to dismiss her involvement totally.  Gourry and the others walked into the room in time to hear the young girls twittering.

            "So is Xelloss YOUR date?  I thought he couldn't go out!  You gonna cut his hair again?  Who's with Zelgadiss?  Why are they dressed in pajamas?  I thought you liked that other guy…with the chains!  Isn't my brother going with you, Lina?" they asked in a chorus of giggles.

            "For godsakes no!  It's not a date in ANY way.  We're all in the same English class together.  As for the pajamas…  Zel?  You and chaos-kid going to change first?"  Filia asked, interrupting his conversation with Gourry.

            "Yes," Zel nodded.  "Xelloss?  Ready to shower and change out of these gi's?  All right, we'll be back by…"

            "What about dinner?" cried Lina, apple in hand.  "We gotta eat before the movie!"

            "I know a place near the theater!"  chirped Xelloss.  "We **_are_ going to the one downtown, right?  It's not far from the dojo and, if you want, we can stop in and say 'hi' to Val at the music store," he smiled.**

            Filia wasn't sure if that was intended to be a dig at her or not, so she answered defensively, "I'm sure I don't care, but we probably won't have time.  What kind of 'place' were you thinking about eating at?  I won't go into some **_dive_ with you!"**

            "I don't eat at DIVES," Xelloss snapped back.  "It's nothing special…meatloaf sandwiches, hamburgers, meaty veggies, meat and potatoes…"

            "And salads and non-meaty things too, Filia," added Zel, cautioning Xelloss with a glare.  "It's fine.  I've eaten there before.  Come on, let's get changed!" he said to Xelloss and pulled on his gi sleeve.  "Grow up!  Stop baiting her.  She's capable of doing more damage than you, anyway.  Don't give me that look either!  Remember my advice when she's holding a pair of scissors about to trim your bangs!  I thought you'd see it my way."

            As it turned out, the tiny restaurant served a wide variety of tasty foods in ample quantities to please everyone.  They were rushed to get to the movie, and slid into their seats midway through the 'coming attractions'.  Filia sat on one end beside Lina.  Xelloss sat on the other, beside Zel.  In this way the movie passed in calm, for the most part.  From time to time Xelloss would burst out into giggles when he recognized gross translation errors, stating, "It deserved even more 'R' than the rating implies!"  

            Zel gasped and sputtered to contain his own laughter when Xelloss would share a tidbit.  He wouldn't pass them on to Lina, however, which prompted her ire to rise, and forced her to do a little beating-about-the-Xelloss to obtain information, which disturbed poor Zel, who she had to lean over to reach the purple-haired kid.

'And if I had offered to tell her such dirty jokes, she'd have lacerated me!' he thought.  Interesting... he'd made another realization to add to his 'about girls' bank. 

On the way out, Filia moved beside Xelloss and traced a line in his bangs, higher on forehead, "I can cut them higher if you like HER look."

Xelloss closed his eyes and leaned into her hand a moment, then turned, glanced at her quickly and smiled.  "I'd like to meet someone like her someday," he said and then skipped over to the car and slipped into the back seat, leaving her wondering what insane fancy just passed through his moronic brain.

The next week of school flew by.  February flowing into March with the torrential rainfall.  Lina was bored.  It was history and the gray rain poured outside the window.  Inside the classroom, it was women's history month and everyone had to suggest report topics for women who were pioneers in their field. 

"Sally Field!" shouted one kid.

"Jane Goodall, " Filia suggested.  "…and Kit Carson, who wrote **_Silent  Spring_!"**

"Rosa Parks," yelled another.

Lina's eyes glowed.  She had some ideas, "Lizzy Borden, so clever a murderess they could never prove that she did it!  Virginia Wolfe…ah, Lady Boudiccea, a cool red-haired war lady of the Celts.  In a fit of excitement she strangled her enemy with his own backbone!"

"Ahem…" interrupted the teacher.  "That will do, Miss Inverse."

Zel grinned, "Nicely done."

            By Wednesday, the rain had let up and everyone simply slogged around in gloom.  Xelloss never even made it to cooking class that day.  In fact, he never made it to band practice.  Zel didn't even see him until after 10:00 that night…

Wednesday evening.

"This week I met Mr. Saygram, Sr.'s grandson…Phil, Phil Brizzo.  Cute kid, shaggy dark hair and big, bright eyes who looked as young as ten but could be fifteen.  He told me that I could play him, once I beat his grandfather at chess.  Plucky creep.  Saygram, Sr. motioned for me to take a seat at the table, as he positioned the chess pieces on the board.  I figured that this was THE Phibrizzo you'd anticipated I would contact.  Again, you **_might _have warned me to expect a child.  So we played a game and I beat the old man easily.  That promoted me to the child opponent.  We played seven games; tied 3-3 in the first six.  I had let him start and we'd traded wins.  For the seventh game, he began…he won.  'Did I let him?' he asked.  I answered, 'That's…a secret!' **

            "I was afraid he's have a temper tantrum, but then he smiled and cracked-up laughing.  He grabbed my hand and hopped off to his grampa's room.  He told me he liked me very much.  No had dared to play to win against him before, or refused to answer his questions.  "  Xelloss shrugged then continued his report to Zelas Metallium.

"So…now I'm to play chess with grampa and the kid, Phil…Phibrizzo, on Fridays.  When Saygram Sr. left the room to the bathroom, the kid asked me my name.  I told him Xelloss Graywords, he shook his head, and said, 'It hasn't been that always, has it?'

            'No, my mother recently remarried.  I was born Metallium,' I answered, just as we had discussed, right?  " Xelloss looked for some confirmation from the stern woman he seldom called 'mother'. 

            "Then he smiled and pulled out this envelope.  He told me to save it until I got home then I should read it and consider its contents.  He'd see me on Friday, to play chess and hear my response.  It was time to catch my return bus, so I said good bye and left."

            Zelas crushed out her cigarette and stood to watch the wind blow through the leafless trees in the streetlight.  "And the note.  What does he want?"

            Xelloss handed his mother the note and waited.  He was tired.  The day had been long with emotional vicissitudes.  He knew Zel was helping Val with his computer, and wanted to part of that too.

            "Do you understand what this means?" she demanded as much as asked.

            "Ah, no…I was hoping you would," Xelloss said with a hint of sarcasm.  "I've never been to Atlas City." 

            "It means Gaav's there, somewhere.  That's not what I mean, though.  This is an assignment, from Phibrizzo.  If you accept it, you will be working for him.  He's requesting you from me on loan.  Notice the stamp?  Yes, it is the Shabrinigdo hierarchy from the pendant, but with a significant difference.  Notice that our family crest is faint, masked out with tape.  My approval is required."

            Zelas moved to the desk by the window, opened the drawer, which also contained the flashlight and lighter, and withdrew an ink pad.  "Well?  It's your decision.  If you are going after Gaav, this is your chance.  However, once you agree, you are **_in_**… and under **_his_ command until you've completed the contract.  I suggest you read his contract very closely, my dear, he's quite devious.  Yes, he looks much younger than he is… don't let that fool you either.  "**

            Xelloss nodded.  There was no backing out now.  Syndicate, hit-man, here I come!  He pulled out his pendant from beneath his sweater and pressed it to the pad. 

            "Place it directly over his imprint…that's right…done.  When he receives this on Friday, he will give you a contract.  Use the pendant for your signature, if you accept.  You may refuse, of course.  If you do, then you return to me.  If you accept, then this is our last conversation for…until your contract runs out, or you die, or he dies, of course.  Are you sure about this?"  Zelas asked, showing almost a mother's concern for him.

            Xelloss didn't trust his voice.  He nodded, turned, and ran out of the room.

            Val was eager to surf the net with the best of them, once Zel finished installing the software.  "This DSL crap is more confusing…" he muttered.  "Ah, Xelloss, it's about time.  I thought you were going to take care of the server installation, but I…Xelloss!  W-what's wrong?"  Zel asked as his best friend staggered into the room, white-faced.

            "I-it's starting.  Friday, it begins…" Xelloss stuttered.

****

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	42. Chapter 42 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 42

******_THE SLAYERS_**

High school orders your day into little bits.  Tiny time-slices you have no control over.  So, when the day is done, you wonder where the hours disappeared to.

Xelloss checked the time, nearly 2:00.  "May I use a telephone?" he asked the receptionist at the retirement home.  Satisfied with a nod, he placed the call to the restaurant where Lina's sister often worked when she wasn't at school or, more rarely, home.  "She's already left?  Ah, thank you," he dialed another number from memory, thankful for such a memory when his cellphone batteries were dead.  

            "Hello?"

            Bingo!  "Luna?  This is Lina's friend, Xelloss.  We've met a couple times…"

            "Xelloss?  Who could forget!  You make a lasting impression.  So what's up?  And why aren't you in school?"

            "I need to speak to you, in private.  It's…very important and urgent.  I won't stay long.  Would it be possible for me to…"

            "I'll be leaving in an hour so make it snappy!"  she said as she hung up the phone.

            He sighed.  "Try to be polite…" he murmured aloud as he left the Whispering Oaks to board the bus toward home.  It was his last visit here.  His marching orders were to begin 'conditioning, training and indoctrination' tomorrow at some undisclosed location, transportation provided.  "Oh, joy…" he smiled and closed his eyes, "Thanks for that line, Zelgadiss."

            He passed the stop for his house and continued on until Lina's was in view.  Yes, Luna's car was still parked in the driveway.  He knocked on the door and listened to the sound of slipper-clad feet scraping along the linoleum floor to the front door.

            "Just in time.  Come in and have a snack.  God you look awful, Xelloss!" Luna pronounced as if it was the inarguable truth, which it was, in her house.  "Too bad you don't come over more often, stuff is starting to accumulate again.  Sit down."

            He sipped at his tea, looking around for the sugar bowl.  There it is… hope it's full… close enough.  He emptied the contents of the bowl into his cup and stirred.  It was still cloudy with un-dissolved crystals when he sipped again.  Smile.

            Luna shook her head and drank her cup to the bottom, then poured herself another.  "So… what's the rush?  Is this about Lina?"

            "Yes…" he began.

            "She's too young to marry, you know," Luna snapped back.

            He dropped his cookie into the teacup.  Splash!  With a spoon, supplied by Luna, he fished it out and slurped it down.

            "Um, that's true, although that's not what I had on my mind.  This is complicated, so give me a second…I know who you are, to the Cephied Believers, their Knight.  You must know, then, who I am…"

            "Oh yes, I was there the day your mother carried you into the board room and flung a pile of papers on the table laughing, laughing at MY father and Milgasia who had arranged the transfer of Wolfpack Island to the clan.  I was only a child, but I remember the day you knowingly destroyed the hopes and dreams of thousands of innocent clan people.  I also know you as the tortured victim of that woman and her intrigues, as a novice in the Shrine's priest program, and as the 18-year-old friend to my little sister.  Which are you coming as today?"

            Xelloss smiled,  "A friend, I hope.  I need you to tell Lina where to find the evidence to bring down Gaav and the rest of the syndicate."

            Luna's face darkened, "And why would I tell her a thing like that and endanger her life with the information that killed her father?"

            Xelloss' smiled faded.  He opened his eyes and looked her directly in the eyes, "Because I am Xelloss Metallium, member of the syndicate, heir to Wolfpack Island, and if you want to get it back and stop the continued takeover of clan lands, you will help me.  Now, here's the plan…" He sketched out a brief plan emphasizing the safety net of supporters.

            "But you can't guarantee Lina will be okay!  Admit it!"

            "Luna, you know that's impossible, but you also know that Gourry, Zelgadiss and I are willing to lay down our lives for her."

            "And you'd better, Metallium, if anything happens to my little sister, I can guarantee you will pay big-time!"  Luna warned.  "Now, I gotta get to class then back to work."  She stood and looked the young man over before saying, "Such a waste."

            He rose to follow her to the door.  Raising an eyebrow in question, he asked, "Waste?  Whatever can you mean?"

            "You're not foolish enough to believe that you are going to survive all this?"

            He smiled, "Of course I am, knowing that I have you waiting for me back home!" 

            Her eyes widened in shock.  He giggled and kissed her hand, "Fair well, mine knight!"  He stepped out the door and danced away down the street.          

Allen Shezaar agreed to be introduced to Filia's family prior to any dating.  He suggested driving her home all week so that they'd be able to get to know one another as well as have an opportunity to meet her family.  He was a very self-possessed, confident young man.

            "So…you're a member of the Draconian cult?"  Filia asked as she settled herself into the soft, heated, leather seats of the sleek BMW.

            "Yes, my father died on a quest for Atlantis, the fool.  Lucky for me, he had been a futures investor, so he left us a comfortable estate not far from your settlement, by the way.  Over that way is the country club…we have a membership.  Do you ride?"  he asked in an easy manner that came off so natural…nothing artificial.

            "Ride?  As in horses?  Yes, I started riding lessons before I could walk!" she laughed.

            He chuckled, "Good.  Maybe you'd like to join me for a ride… sometime."

            She smiled, "That sounds nice, if the weather's good."

            He hadn't stayed long, that first day, but his effect was long lasting.  Her parents loved him.  He had class, drove an expensive, well-maintained car, dressed well, was mild mannered yet assured, well spoken, clean, polite, and handsome (as well as lacking in dyed hair, leather vests, hardware, and tattoos).  So when he mentioned riding at the club, they agreed without a moment's hesitation, allowing their sheltered daughter to visit the club after school the next day.  

Tuesday's ride and dinner led to Thursday's tennis and swimming.  Friday, he promised her a surprise and easily convinced her parents to entrust her to his care until 2:00 AM!  She considered missing a band practice a breach of another kind of promise, however, and over everyone's objections, said she'd like to confer with Lina first.  He had to be satisfied with that answer since, although not immune from his charms, she had a strong sense of honor and obligation.  Good.  That made the victory of her heart even more fulfilling.

            After he had gone home that evening, Filia and her parents talked about him.  Her parents saw a fine graduating senior planning to enter an exclusive private school an hour away.  A young man with a promising future.  She agreed, but kept a few thoughts to herself.  He was confident, all right, also a bit more... aggressive than she wanted, not to mention his long line of girlfriends and his child!  Was she to be another trophy to be won?

            There was just something…about him.  His hands lingered longer than necessary at her waist when he had helped her mount her horse.  The next day, when they were done swimming and were climbing out of the pool, he had adjusted her bathing suit strap—first, a little lower and he kissed the exposed tan-line, then he returned it to it's proper spot.  And again, this evening he had led her outside to his car, pulled her close and kissed her lightly, before slipping into the driver's seat and pulling out.  It was soft and fleeting, but it was her first real kiss and now her heart was fluttering.  It was exciting, but things were moving along too fast.

            "Filia!  You're so spacey today, what'sup?"  Lina asked raising an eyebrow and plundering her sandwich.  

            "Oh!  Was I missing something?  Hmmm…" she smiled

The lunch table was the most difficult place to hide your innermost secrets, difficult, since the same friends sat side by side each day.  Lina and Gourry were jabbering about some disgusting food selection on his lunch tray, when Amelia began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"  Lina asked, thinking that it had to do with her.

"Oh, I just read the cutest poem in my math book today," she glanced shyly at Zelgadiss, who looked moody again, "Something about  'Skater fools with yellow hair flying in the wind…' then … can't remember the rest, but it sounds neat, huh?"

Lina's expression was priceless, at least Zel thought so at first.  Her face bore the look of horror, then panic.  He thought, "Right.  Lina used to write poetry in her math book all the time back in elementary school to relieve the boredom.  Maybe Lina still did it too…Could Amelia have Lina's book from last year?  This could be fun…

"Lina?  That couldn't be your poetry, could it?"  He teased.  Shit, Xellossness was contagious!

Before she could protest, Amelia had pulled her book out of her bag and passed it across the table to him, "I brought it along so that I could look up a few of my favorites and write them down at lunch.  What do you think, Zelgadiss?"

"Lina?  I think it IS yours. Now here's a good one,  'View from Skater's Park'…  The golden rays of the sun lit his hair as he flashes me his warm smile of welcome…My heart beats faster…'" Zel stopped reading aloud as he scanned the sentiments ahead.  He realized that he was about to make a dreadful mistake in revealing someone's deepest feelings about one of the lunch table companions.  

Instead, he said, "actually, I don't think this IS by Lina…My mistake, Amelia.  I know Lina's writing style... and this isn't it.  See this cursive 'V'?  Not hers at all."  It was true, he realized.  This DOESN'T look like Lina's writing.  'Neat' handwriting, Lina?  What was I thinking?  Then remembering another detail, he added, "And Lina didn't even know G—any skaters when she was in algebra…"  

However, she wasn't smiling.  Zel wondered, Hey, Lina, I'm helping you, why are you fuming at me?  Then he went on, "Plus, Lina'd never write awful, sappy stuff like this in a math book that would surely fall into the wrong hands someday.  She's too sharp for that!"

Suddenly, Lina's flying fist pounded him on the top of the head.  "Hey!"

"Zel, you callous, dumb-ass, insensitive moron!"  Lina cried.  Zel looked at her in utter confusion.  Lina seized his head by the sides and thrust his face to the side, from which angle he caught sight of a wavering Sylphiel on the edge of tears.

There it went.  Zel's one attempt at playful teasing fell to ruin.  The looks of anger and disappointment, of hurt feelings, even—especially—from Gourry and Sylphiel, the nicest people on the planet!  It struck him.  Hard.  "I—I'm sorry," he choked out to Sylphiel, then ran out of the scene, admonishing himself cruelly as he did so.  He could feel the resentment emanating from the table after him, and it was even scarier than the thought of Lina beating him up.  Everyone agreed that it had been a poor attempt at humor.

Zel, feeling like a refugee from the law, searched the crowed halls until he found what he was looking for—an alcove in the wall where he could blend in with the gray paint and disappear.  He'd done it.  He'd really upset everyone.  He'd said some cruel things—unwittingly maybe, but that was no excuse—to someone who'd never hurt him, and he felt like crap.  If only he could retract those statements!  Rewind time and edit it for content like so much movie film.  But it didn't work that way.  He would have to go back and confront Lina and the others eventually, especially since lots of them were in his cooking class.  He couldn't bear it if they all looked on him with cold resentment!  Not after he just got used to relying on them…  The angry looks, the **disappointment they'd given him were the worst thing he could conceive of, and then he ran away!   Dumb-ass was right!  He should have stuck around to hear out Amelia's inevitable Justice rant, and a few more punches from Lina, and apologized to poor Sylphiel, and then everything would be all right…  But as it was, he couldn't do that.  He didn't know what to do, how to handle this.  Usually, he'd ask Lina, but now, Lina was the problem!**

"Oh!  You're here.  I'm sorry to bother—"

"It's okay, Van.  I'm just hiding from my problems.  There's room for one more," he offered, seeing the depressed, troubled look on the skinny kid's face.  Not that Van didn't always look depressed and troubled, but now he looked more so than usual.

"Thanks."  He slid down beside Zel, back against the wall, head bowed, knees clasped to his chest.  Just like Zel.  The two moodiest little hotties in the school…

They sat there in silence for a while, watching the feet go by.  There were combat boots, Converse sneakers, Birkenstocks, platform shoes in all degrees of tackiness, penny loafers, fancy athletic shoes that looked like bowling foot-wear.  It was soothing.  From your feet, all you can really tell is what direction you're going.

"So.  What's up?" Van asked quietly.

"Nothing's up; its pretty much all down.  I just alienated all my friends in one fell swoop.  I was just trying to make a joke, but I'm just not cast as the funny one, I guess."

"Sorry.  But you've got a good group.  They don't stay mad for long."

Zel looked up at the Draconian kid.  He had dark hair that was short, but as wild as his own, with the same kind of bangs that hid his eyes.  Those eyes were a red-brown that looked like they were windows to a tortured soul, red with fire and blood, just as Zel's were blue with ice and pain.  So much alike, the two swordsmen.  Short, thin, and moody.  In a way, they could feel those kindred spirits kindle.

"Unlike yours?" he asked him.

Van swallowed.  "Kinda.  It's just that…I can't seem to say anything…right, you know?  Hitomi never reacts the way I think she will.  When I try to be nice, when I'm really honest, I always have to ruin it, and she misunderstands and…I don't know."

There was so much anger and confusion (a.k.a. angst) in this kid!  The main difference that Zel could see, however, was that Van's problems had to do with the fact that he really liked that Hitomi girl, some track star, and she had eyes only for than damn Allen Schezar guy.  Zel's problem was that a girl liked him, not the other way around, mostly anyway…for now, maybe never. (Frog and Rat are had a bitter battle over this one.  Obviously, Rat won ^.^) Other than that, they were remarkably alike.

"I don't know either, if it makes you feel any better," Zel offered with a grim laugh.

Van looked up, smiling thoughtfully.  "Yeah, I know."

And they sat there in silent teenage male communion for the rest of the lunch period.  

Just before the bell rang, Zel's heavy backpack was thrust into his gut.  He looked up to see Lina, looking as tall as possible for her tiny frame, standing above him, hands on hips.

"L-lina?" he gasped, trying to get the wind back into his lungs.

"What were you thinking, leaving your backpack in the cafeteria, dope?  Come on, don't just sit there or you'll be late for class!  Up!  March!" she commanded with all her usual zeal and cheer.

For a moment, he was taken aback.  Then it dawned on him.  Lina had forgiven him.  Boy, that hadn't taken long!  Van was right.  He did have a good group.  "I'll be right along, Lina!"  He turned to Van.  "Hey, what class do you have next?"

"Free period."

"Wanna come to the computer lab with me?  I can show you how to use the Internet to research your Draconian cult stuff, if you want."

"Sure."

There.  Zel's good deed of the day to balance out his bad one.  Take that, karma!

The next day, lunch was similarly tense, but in a different way.  Zel was heading over to 'his' spot at the table, when he noticed that it was filled with someone else: Allen Schezar.  He was going over to go talk to Van anyway, but that was disturbing none-the-less.  Zel waved down Van, and together, they found seats together with the other Draconians.

Lina and Gourry were waiting in a long 'build your own sandwich for a buck' line.  Val was glowering beside Filia, who was talking to both Allen and Sylphiel.  Sylphiel had been ooh'ing and ahh'ing through a large notebook of Filia's tiny dragon pictures from magazines and computer printouts, Zel's drawing just recently added.  Val wished he could make a cluster of those diminutive dragons fly up from the page and attack Allen, the perfect revenge: the dragon defeating the knight.

Amelia noticed Zel's hesitation and subsequent re-location again to the opposite side of the cafeteria.  Allen's presence was irritating her more now.  As physically attractive as Allen was, she found him lacking in substance and morals.  The fact that her good friend was apparently infatuated with him pained her, and trading Zelgadiss for Allen was not acceptable. 

Xelloss was not pleased with the Zel-substitute either.  He had no qualms about acting out his feelings.  "Allen, how are you and Crystal getting along these days?"

Allen turned to look at the odd kid to his right, "We broke up some time ago."

"Oh, too bad.  And Cheryl, or was it Sheryln or Carolyn or…"

Allen shook his head, "Chereel.  Chereel and I broke up last month."

"Oh… that is sad.  You do have problems keeping a girl, hmmm?  So tell us about the little Chud."

Allen was getting tired of this, but didn't want to let on, "Chid.  My son is fine, thank you."

"SHEED, like RA-SHEED Wallace the Portland Blazers power forward?  What a clever name, your idea, I suppose?"

"No.  His mother's," he snapped, turning back to Filia to share a story with her.

Xelloss was not finished, however.  He was just warming up.  He smiled, eyes closed and said dreamily,  "I want kids too, course I'd like to live with them and their mother too, after I married her.  Yes, a real family would be nice, don't you think?"

Val, tensed to the breaking point, was torn between ripping the face off Allen Schezar and joining Xelloss in his roast.

Allen had had enough taunting from the annoying creep next to him, so he cleared his throat and said in a voice sufficiently low so only the kids sitting nearest could hear, "Normal, like say, your family life?  A girl I once knew well attended a certain dancing school for a while.  You know the one, I'm sure.  You were the director's particular favorite, isn't that right?  He even married your mother to get to you too.  Interesting family, when the father prefers his step-son to his beautiful wife."

Xelloss was unprepared for that extremely personal dig, but Val wasn't.  He leaped onto the lunch table, and dove for the rich kid, flooring him with his tackle. Lina, who was returning from the sandwich line, shoved her plate onto Gourry's tray and flew into the fray, tearing Val off Allen and hissing, "Get off and get lost, fast, before you get reported.  NOW!  MOVE IT!"

He did, but before he left he muttered through clenched teeth,  "I'll kill ya if ya ever talk to an abused guy like that again!"

Allen apologized to Xelloss, dusted off his clothes, and left also, with a nod to Filia.  Lina wanted to know what the hell that was all about.  Xelloss shook his head and remained mute.  Amelia hadn't the heart to be specific but answered as best she could, "Mr. Allen and Mr. Xelloss were trading insults when…Mr. Allen went too far and Mr. Val … stopped them."

"Val stood up for Xelloss?  Must have been a low blow," said Lina looking steadily at the remaining stern-faced guys for some reaction.

"Drop it, Lina," urged Gourry wisely.

Sylphiel moved around the table to sit between Amelia and Xelloss, "These pictures are so cute, you know!  You gotta take a look!  See?  This one's adorable…and on this page is my favorite!"  

Xelloss gazed at the thick notebook and before long was lost in a world of cuteness.  He found a Chinese red dragon that he pronounced the best, save for Zel's valentine enclosure.  Since he seemed happy to be amused by the pictures, Lina backed down to await the band practice and Val's full disclosure. 

In the meantime, Zel and Van were observing these events.

"I see Allen's really starting to hang out with your group," Van observed.  "That tall punk guy looks like he wants to kill him, and seems like he would."

"Val?  He's had a rough life, but he's been cool.  He just moved in last weekend," Zel said.

" 'In'?"

"Yeah, into the house."

"How many step-brothers do you have now?"  Van asked with a rare smile.

"Well, Val isn't really a step-brother, but including him, two.  And a step-parent."

"Seems like a pretty messed-up family."

"Tell me about it!  And it's father number, what, four? for Xelloss.  Man, it's like the worst kind of soap opera!  What about you?  You have an older brother--"

            "I HAVE NO BROTHER," Van said with anger that was not directed at Zel.  "He's no brother of mine…"

            Zel was sorry he asked.  Luckily, Van was forgiving, and they moved on to talking about Allen's situation—deadbeat dad, crazy transvestite sister, illegitimate child and all—instead. 

            "I think," Van said, smiling again, "that your switch was an unequal trade in our favor."

            "Oh, I don't think it's permanent, though I'm always glad to hang out with you; a nice change from nutty Slayersville!"  Zel smiled back.

Zelgadiss put in an appearance just before the bell rang to ask Xelloss if he'd be coming to cooking class that day.

"Not if it's Wednesday or Friday and maybe not at all next week.  It depends how the…work goes," Xelloss said with a half-hearted smile and a shrug.

"You might as well just drop the class then.  This is the short term class.  After spring break we go to archery instead," Zel reminded everybody.

Xellos gave him an 'it hardly matters anyway' look.

"Don't give me that look, Xelloss.  What about your math class?  Have you missed that too?"

"I switched times so I go there now and trip off the rest off the day with Ph-riends at the old folks home.  But it doesn't matter.  Ah, the bell.  Gotta run!"  Xelloss smiled inanely and waved.

"Don't forget we have band practice and that group thing tonight too!"  Zel called after him.

Lina pulled alongside Zel, "What's his problem, Zel?"

"I don't know, don't want to know, and you don't either.  Later, Lina," mumbled Zel as he sped around her and out the door.

At band practice, Xelloss indicated to Lina during a break that he had something of interest to show her.

"Up in your loft, huh?  I'd rather you just brought it down here," she eyed him intensely.

He grinned and shook his head slowly back and forth.

"Oh, have it your way then," she huffed and followed him up the staircase.

Xelloss knelt down, pulled a box out from under his desk, and set it on the daybed.  "Sit down and have a look," he said invitingly, knowing how curious she was.

"Okay.  Nice old box," she smiled and began to lift the lid.

Xelloss stopped her with a single finger touching her lips.  "Don't say a word, just look," he whispered and withdrew the finger before she bit it off.

"Fine…  Oh my God.  These are beautiful, Xelloss.  Where did you get these?"

"Well, ah…"

"Ooh, can I try them on?  'Course I can!  Two bracelets, a broach, and a belt-buckle huh?  A bit gaudy, but not for me, heh, heh!  So, how much do you want for them?"  Lina asked eyes sparkling with desire for the lovely red and silver jewelry.

"Want?  Well, they're priceless.  Look, they've been modified to be a mobile amplification unit, see?  Press this button and say something…"

"LIKE THIS?  WOW!  OH, yeah…better not attract all the others, huh?  Xelloss, I gotta have these.  I won't need a microphone on stage so I can run up and down aisles and through the crowd and…I gotta have them!  Name your price!"  she insisted.

"You can't afford them, but…"

"I'll go to that dance club place with you, NOT a date but all of us together, but I'll dance with you…please…Gottem, YES!  They're mine, mine!" she giggled gleefully at her hard-won prizes.

"Okay, Lina…" he looked bewildered and scratched his head, but smiled when he thought of dancing with Lina.  "This Friday.  Dinner and dancing."

When they returned downstairs, Amelia and Sylphiel were explaining why they'd have to miss band practice Friday, "This is one of the biggest events for the chorus this year and you can only miss one event.  The next one's during spring break, which we may miss if the recording studio gets us in, right?"

"How about you, Filia?  Aren't you in the chorus too?"  Zel asked.

"Ah, yes, but I have…other plans.  Canceling band practice is fine with me for Friday," Filia answered evasively.

"Good, because the rest of us have a fundraiser to attend, after dinner that is," Lina announced.  "Don't worry, it's nothing you or Sylphiel would be doing anyway…What?  That sailing club's dance place!  No, Amelia, you wouldn't, trust me.  Your father wouldn't let you near the place!"

"What makes you think I'm going?" asked Zel holding his pop bottle up and staring through it.  Next thing he knew, he was staring into Lina's face.  

"Because you're driving," she answered curtly.  "Gourry?  Val?  All right, it's all settled then!"

Zel grabbed Lina's wrist.  "What's this?" he asked jabbing at the ruby encrusted bracelet.

"Just a… it's a secret," she grinned.

Zel frowned and took another look, a careful look.  No mistaking those markings, they were just like the ones on his sword.  "Xelloss gave you these."  It was more of a statement than a question.

Xelloss nearly bowled them both over in his hurry to stifle the cross examination,  "Ahhh, why don't you show everyone how the amplifiers work, okay, Lina?  On a song!"

Xelloss gave Zel a smile, "Trust me."

"Somehow I seem to have gotten into the habit of doing just that," Zel smirked. 

The Amelia van came and left, taking everyone home.  Val, Zel, and Xelloss whipped together dinner before Zel and Xelloss had to leave for their group therapy session with Dr. Adams.  Val was doing most of the talking, "Okay, lemme clue you in on Club Cyberia.  It's…edgy.  You may want to toughen up your look before go'n.  Zel, those ears of your scream rings and things.  Xelloss, I haven't giv'n up on ya.  Nose pierc'n and one earring maybe.  Hey, just watch Zel.  No blood or anything!"

"I didn't say I was going to…fine then.  What else?"  Zel acquiesced what was left of his dignity.  "Might as well go native and blend in."

Val laughed, "Oh, yeah!  Black t-shirts, mesh sleeves, show some scar, huh?"

Zel looked ill.  "Oh, joy…"

"And Lina's going to dance with me.  She promised!  A night of blasting noise and dancing with loud obnoxious jerks…" Xelloss was laughing and swirling around the room.

"You'll fit right in," Zel smirked as he finished the macaroni and cheese.  "Val, is that salad done yet?  Good.  Let's eat.  Oh, hello, Zelas.  Dinner's ready.  Xelloss?  Shut up and set the table."

"Sorry boys to just eat and run, but I have a teacher's meeting at the high school tonight.  I'll be back after 10:00," she smiled, kissed Rezo more passionately than necessary, then left the house.

Rezo disappeared into TV-land, as the kitchen telephone rang.  Who would call the house?  Zel wondered.  He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Zelgadiss, isn't it?  This is Nels Lahda.  You remember, from the shrine.  Is your father at home?  Zelas?  NO?  Good.  I need to speak to him alone…Thank you, I'm on my way."

Click

"So…go'n fer the piercing tonight?"  Val asked as they washed up dishes.

"I don't know.  Xelloss and I have this standing doctor's appointment we have to run to immediately…" Zel said pointedly at Xelloss who appeared off in dreamland.

"I'll go with ya and read in the wait'n room.  I gotta finish this book somehow!" he chuckled.  

"It'll be late…" Zel continued.

"These kinda places don't keep no bankers hours, Zel.  You scared or somethin?"  Val taunted.

"No!  All right then get your stuff and meet us at the car in, say, 28 seconds," Zel smirked and pushed Xelloss to the door to find their shoes and coats.

When the good doctor saw that Val was with them, he invited him in as well.  "For once I'd like to be able to talk to you all and not be mending you at the same time.  So, let's start with the most recent, today, perhaps.  Anything happen at school today that was upsetting?"

"Vally-boy got into a fight defending my honor!"  Xelloss giggled.  He was in his goofy persona that hadn't surfaced for sometime.

"Awwww, I couldn't let that F*&#*$^-ing Schezar get away with bring'n up crap like that," Val said defensively.

"Dark secrets?" the doctor asked Xelloss.

"Not anymore!"  Xelloss said.

"Xelloss told US, his closest friends, about his step-father, the entrapment and torture and that the man was a pedophile. **_ I_** know from first hand experience -from that time when we were both trapped in that tower- that the man was sick and depraved," Zel interrupted.

"Anyway this guy made it sound like Xelloss wanted it!" snarled Val.  "So I shut him up and told him I'd kill him next time."

"You have a lot of pent-up anger ready to blow, Val," observed the doctor. "Your heart was certainly in the right place, but you don't need trouble right now, am I correct?  And you're right, abuse comes in many forms.  I don't know which is worse.  It sounds like that other kid has problems of his own.  I'd like to suggest some alternatives to meting out death threats, however…"

The discussion continued for some time.  Dr Adams tried to be non-judgmental and empowered the boys with non-aggressive behavior modifications.  The open discussion moved on to other relationship problems.  It was immediately clear that Zel was not comfortable talking about himself or girls, while Xelloss was eager and Val was unconcerned, mostly, kinda, but lately there was this other guy who…

"…Rich and pretty, but he's all wrong for her!  He's collect'n girls, and she's about to become just another, but she's not just some common… what?  " Val sneered at Xelloss who was giggling.

"You're talking about Filia Ul Copt, Miss Perfect Head Cheerleader, and Allen Schezar, Mr. Perfect Senior Class President!  They're made for one another!  Neither one cares about anyone else but themselves!"  Xelloss cackled. 

"That's not f#$%ing true!"  Val growled.  "I'm not say'n I'm good enough or not fer her, but I know as sure as hell that he ain't!  Besides, I know more about her than you two do, ya know.  I spent all that time with her and her family out in the colony, remember?"

"You don't talk about that much," Xelloss pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's personal.  You guys aren't part of that Cephied Believers stuff, so it wouldn't matter to ya—"

"Well, it matters to you, right?  And you're our friend, so it matters to us, too," Xelloss argued.

"Xelloss," Zel sighed.  "Sometimes people don't want to talk about things.  You can't force them—"

"Oh yes we can!"  Xelloss and Val turned on Zelgadiss.  "Enough about me, Zel-boy, how about YOUR romantic problems!"  Val said.

"How about not?  I don't have any romantic problems," Zel sniffed.

The doctor chuckled.  "Val has found a great way to get himself off of the hook, hasn't he?  But I really wanted to hear more about this Allen Schezar person.  I seem to recall a few things about him, just from the practice, you know…"

"I thought doctors weren't supposed to discuss their patients.  Isn't that breaking confidentiality?"  Zel asked pointedly.

"Not like that, Zelgadiss.  I mean, I remember seeing other patients come in here…"

"Oh, like his sister?"  Xelloss asked.  "I danced with her at the beginning of the year, at the Halloween dance.  She's quite insane, isn't she?"

"Yes.  That's a pity.  She was a normal child, but she's gone through all sorts of trauma, like you, Xelloss.  Only she never recovered.  You see, there are people worse off than you.  She doesn't have any choices.  But you have all done well.  How are your grades from the last semester, may I ask?"

"Fine," Zel answered.

"The usual," from Xelloss.

Val looked away.  All eyes were on him.  They expected him to get angry and difficult, like he usually was around the subject of academics.  But instead, he was just quiet.  "Actually, I passed them all.  Even the ones I mostly skipped."

They cheered, but he didn't seem to react correctly, so they all stopped and waited for him to continue.  "I mean," he said, "some of it was because…you guys made me come to school during finals.  That helped.  But some of it…I dunno, but I think that I had a little help from high places, if ya know what I mean," he grumbled with a quick slant-eyed glance at Xelloss.  "And that really pisses me off, and I don't know why—I mean, other'n the fact that it's help from the enemy."

"It makes you mad because it belittles your own abilities and goes against your sense of honesty," Dr. Adams told him, weathering the disbelieving scoffs.  "You're an honorable person with morals and pride, and that was more degrading than helpful, **_She'll_** find," he emphasized the 'she' part so Val understood that he knew that he meant Zelas.  "But perhaps it wasn't like that.  It could have been all your own doing, but you don't have enough confidence to accept it," he offered.

"Anyone who can play music the way you do can't be stupid," Xelloss added.  "You don't have to work as hard as Gourry and you generally do better.  If you just applied yourself a little more—"

"Why bother?  I'm not trying to get into Harvard, ya know!"  Val growled defensively.  "I gotta job an' all.  The graduation thing's just to impress…nobody." 

"And certainly not 'nobody's' parents!" chuckled Xelloss, dodging Val's half-hearted punch.

Dr. Adams was sitting back chuckling softly at the good-natured teasing coming from his troubled kids.  Zel was holding back tonight though.

"Zelgadiss?  Have you given those skin treatments any thought?"

"Huh?  Oh, well, not until I can afford them, if ever, maybe summer, I don't know…" Zel muttered, not happy that the attention had reverted to him.

"Treating your entire body is expensive, yes, but we could begin with your face, then hands and arms.  Zelas has approved funds for that much.  And we could get started tonight with a very simple procedure.  That's right.  I'm sure the other two won't mind waiting out in the foyer a few minutes."

Zel sat gaping, My cure?  Starting tonight?  

So tempting.  It was what he'd been dreaming of, right?  So why did it feel like he was standing at the edge of a precipice, looking out into the abyss?  

"Ah, not tonight.  We have other things to do," he said quickly and rose to leave.  

"Ya think too much!"  Val said with a smirk.  "Yeah, anyway we're gonna break him outta that shell…"

"If it kills me, I know," Zel smiled, then remembering one last thing, asked, "Xelloss?  You should mention the status of your plans now, too."

Xelloss' cheerful visage darkened with the reminder.  "Um…I'm receiving training and conditioning for my upcoming assignment.  It's going to be very soon, I'm afraid.  Spring break.  Atlas City, for a start, maybe Seyruun and Sairaag as well.  My 'orders' are not that specific, yet."

Dr. Adams looked sadly at the sober-faced youth, "What kind of 'conditioning'?"

Xelloss was working hard to fight back tears.  Val and Zel looked away.  "I have a high tolerance for pain, but I faint at the sight of blood now.  That's not acceptable in my new line of work apparently.  So they are…  Don't worry.  I'm okay, as long as I don't have to talk about it, or think about it.  I focus on the goal and the fact that it will be over soon."

Adams shook his head, "You have my number.  Call if you're hurt.  I'll see to it that both your body and your mind survive this.  Zel, Val, I'm counting on you to call as well.  No heroics, understand?  Good, and continue to keep me informed, please."

Zel drove the car silently to the tattoo and piercing parlor that they had visited before.  The were several other 'clients' in the shop as well, which allowed them time to pour over the possibilities.  

Xelloss still refused to deliberately punch holes in his body, no matter how much Val tried to persuade him.  Somehow  "Don'tcha wanna be as cool as me?" just wasn't cutting it.

Zelgadiss was already seated in the dentist-style chair.  He was satisfied that the entire process was extremely hygienic, no blood transfer, latex gloves, and sterile hardware.  He was beginning to regret going first, a little.  He would have liked to watch someone else get pierced first, but figured Xelloss needed the reassurance more.  He didn't want to have to revive his friend again, after an embarrassing collapse.  The technician applied a topical anesthetic to both his ears.  While waiting for it to take affect, the technician expressed excitement over his remarkable ears.

"I've never seen anything like them before!  They'll look so cool pierced!" she said adoringly.

"That's because he's…an elf!" chirped Xelloss, eyes glittering with good humor.

"REALLY?  I wondered about…the skin and all.  You looked so…" she was struggling with a limited vocabulary, which Xelloss was more than happy to supply from the audience.

"Exotic!  Yes, that's how you can tell!"

"Hmmm, but I always thought elves would be much taller and…" she began.

"Blonder, like Legolas!  You watch too much Hollywood.  But he can sing and play music!  We're part of a band.  I'm the drummer and Val's keyboards and Zelgadiss here is our elf guitarist," Xelloss grinned.

 Xelloss was really getting into his role now.  Val had given up trying to disappear and couldn't believe how well Zel was holding up.  

"How the hell he's managed to not kill that guy, I don't know," Val muttered to a punk acquaintance he'd recognized in the shop.

"They're not boyfriends?" the punk asked Val.

"Nah, related.  Believe it or not, the purple-haired one is the girl-crazed one.  Awww, I gotta go shut'em up though," Val growled and moved closer to where Xelloss was standing and smiling.

"Wow, a real elf.  My girlfriends will never believe me.  Oops!  Time to pierce.  Which ones where… right, I suggest stud, stud, ring on this ear and stud, ring on this one, but you could go with a long dangly one instead…No?  Yeah, kinda girly, you're right.  I'm gonna start way up 'cause it'll show off the shape better.  Gawd, this is so cool!" the technician gushed.

Zel simply closed his eyes and blocked out all the chatter from Xelloss, the girl, and the spectators.  He was allowing a stranger to touch him intimately, a girl, to boot!  She wasn't repulsed, in fact, she was excited, of course she thought he was an elf, the nitwit, not a scarred kid, but maybe that was all a game she was playing too.  Perhaps if he stopped focusing on his insecurities, others would too.

Xelloss looked on, watching Zel's reactions, and wondered…

"Ooooh, wanna take a look?  Here, I'll hold the mirror.  Awesome, huh!  So, whatcher band's name?  Can I see you guys play some time?"  the dazzled girl asked breathlessly.

Xelloss answered easily,  "The Slayers!  Val will bring by a flyer next time we're playing in town, which may be a while since we have a visit to a recording studio coming up."

"Cool!  But before you go, can I touch your hair?  It looks so…it is soft! Wow," she ran her finger through Xelloss's hair once before he backed away.  Xelloss really wasn't fond of having his hair mussed with, especially by strangers.

The technician had moved over to Val, whom she knew from previous visits.  "Noth'n for you tonight, Val?  Ooooh, poor baby, that must have hurt!"  she sympathized, indicating the tear caused by Saygram when he ripped out his nose ring.

"Yeah, wasn't noth'n.  Accident, ya know.  Nah, noth'n fer me, just bring'n in more client fer ya, thanks," Val grinned.

"We'll the next one's free on me, Val.  Remember!" she grinned back, then filled out a form and handed it to Zelgadiss.  "Take that to the counter and Gus will take your money.  There are instructions for taking care of those so infections don't get started, 'kay?"

Zel smiled and nodded, paid up, and left the shop.

Once outside, a strange look came over Xelloss' face.  "Hey, guys, can you wait for a minute?"

"Sure, what—"

"I'll be right back!" he called, and rushed back into the parlor.

Just as Zel and Val were about to go back in looking for him, he emerged—with a silver stud in his nose.

"Woah, you really did—"

"Nope!" he grinned and removed it momentarily.  "Just a magnetic one!  But I couldn't let you guys have all the fun.  And this way, I can put it anywhere I want!" he tried in on his ear, his eyebrow, and was going to attempt his lip before Zel smacked him.

"Gods, Xelloss, its been in your nose!  You're so messed up…"

They all laughed.

"I can't believe I did this," muttered Zel, touching the multiple piercings on his left ear.

"Me neither!  I actually let her touch my hair!  Now where's my comb?" Xelloss muttered to himself.

Val was chuckling at their wide-eyed excitement.  "Ah, step in here for a bit, it's open fer another hour."

"What's this place?"  Xelloss asked.

"Jewelry and stuff.  Just git in, will ya?"  he growled impatiently.

Before Zelgadiss could object, Val pushed the smaller boy into the store and over to some hanging clothes.  "Look at this.  Black, mesh, flames and sloppy.  Just your look.  Hey, Chaos-kid!  Over here, Sleeveless, mesh, purple…"

Xelloss scrunched up his nose, "Come on, Val-ly, I like Zelgadiss' better."

"No twin stuff," Val snorted.

Xelloss found a wine-colored shirt with a black dragon motif, then moved to the jewelry.  The sales clerk took an interest in him and opened the case to let him try different things on.  Zel and Val listened with interest.

"Nah, not that, " said Val, "Tougher, heavier.  Yer goin fer gritty, not girly."

In the end, Zel ended up with a spiked bracelet, a studded belt and chain to secure his wallet; Xelloss, a heavy chain necklace.  They were about to pay for their shirts and jewelry, when Val's activity caught their attention.  He was pondering a bandana/sweatband in black.  Xelloss liked it too, saying it would help him in karate.  So he bought one for himself and one for Val as a 'thank you' for all his assistance.

Before leaving downtown, Xelloss convinced Zel to stop at the ice cream parlor across form the shrine, "For a treat!"

Zel was ready to go home, but Val looked interested and Xelloss was insistent.  "When did I ever become so weak?" he wondered as he parked nearby.

"We have to put on this stuff too!" squealed Xelloss, ripping off his polo shirt.  "Maybe someone we know from school will see us!  Val, can you hook this chain for me?"

Zel shook his head, "God, I hope not…  Everyone should be home, doing their homework." 

Val rolled his eyes, but fixed the clasp.  He stared at his attractive friend a moment, "Ya shoulda been a girl, ya know.  Life woulda been easier for ya."

Xelloss stuck out his tongue, "You wish!"

Val growled and threw a punch, but Xelloss blocked it with ease, then, laughing, hopped into the shop.

Zelgadiss laughed, "Val, just ignore him.  He won't go away, but you won't feel like such a fool!"

They all plowed through huge sundaes topped with an atrocious assortment of syrups, candies, and whipped cream.  Zel ordered a cup of tea and watched the others finish.  He couldn't believe he'd eaten that amount and decided to stop before he ate so much that he'd be up all night.  He pulled his sweatshirt hood down and folded his arms across his chest.  He was having a good time.  Val and Xelloss were laughing noisily, attracting a lot of attention from a cluster of kids, girls and boys, at a nearby table.  Val always looked scary, cool and arrogant.  Now Xelloss looked a bit dangerous too.  Val had ben right.  With the punk attire, even he felt edgier.  His bright blue eyes half-hidden by a fringe of wild lavender hair observed the other table unseen.  They were older, popular kids from his high school, and of no interest to him.  At times like that he wished he really was an elf who could brandish a sword or fling arrows with expert ease.  With powerful spells, he could take out all enemies, protecting his friends and impressing…

"Hey, little brother!  Wake up, time to go!"  Xelloss interrupted Zel's trance with his funny singsong voice.  

"What?  Oh, yes, of course," Zel answered, shaking the dream out of his head.  Time to go home.  "Here, you drive home, all right?"

"O-kay, Do-kay!"  Xelloss grinned and hopped into the driver's seat and strapped on his seatbelt.  "To infinity and beyond!"  he shouted and pulled away from the curb.

"Just home, please.  And in one piece," Zel added with a sigh. Amazing, an entire evening without blushing.  I must be out-growing that annoying physical response.  

"Which piece?"  Xelloss chortled.  "The human one or the elvish part?"

A blush spread across Zel's cheeks at the reminder.  "Shit, Xelloss.  Just drive!"

Val chuckled to himself, "Yeah just ignore him, sure, Mr. Know-it-all."

Friday after school.

           Zel had prepared eggplant lasagna, as well as the regular dinner the night before so that he and his friends could eat dinner and relax before going to the dance club.  He hadn't seen Xelloss since lunch break and hoped that he'd make it home in time to go out.  Val was fixing the salad and grating cheese, his specialty. 

            "So when's Lina and Gourry com'n over?  Soon, huh?"

            "Yeah, anytime," Zel answered curtly.

            "Rezo and Zelas too?"  Val asked.

            "Naturally.  They're in the front room waiting to feed on my pain and suffering as we speak," he smiled faintly.  "A car!"  

            Zel rushed to the door and opened it in time to spot Xelloss exiting the back door of a black, sleek foreign car.  He made a note of the license plate and waited.  "Glad you could make it!" he smirked at Xelloss, but Val saw the wave of relief wash over his face.

            "Yeah, me too," Xelloss sighed, exhaustion showing in his smile.  "I'm going to clean up and change first."

            Val watched the retreating form of their friend, then asked, "Uh, Zel?  Where're those leaf-things to make the table larger?"

            Zel closed the door and helped Val fix the table.  Lina and Gourry showed up midway through pushing the table together, and so, offered to pour drinks, set the table and sit down.

             "I'll go see what's keeping Xelloss," Zel murmured and disappeared.

            "Fer a guy who goes to a lot of trouble putt'n on the 'I don't care' act, Zel sure keeps tabs on his friend out there," Val noted.

            Lina grinned, "He's the most emotional guy I know!  He's just made a science of trying to hide it.  He's breaking down though, 'specially with you and Xelloss around him all the time now.  Must be tough to keep up that wall all the time!"

            Zel knocked a couple times, then entered the practice room.  The shower was off and he could hear Xelloss humming a familiar tune as he burst from the bathroom.

            "Xelloss!  God, what are they doing to you?!"  Zel cried out in a combination of concern and anger.

             Xelloss, half- dressed, jumped at his voice, "Shit, Zelgadiss!  You scared me to death just now!"

            "I knocked.  You didn't answer, so I let myself in.  It's been… twenty-two minutes and Lina's getting hungry," Zel added, walking closer to his friend.  "Bruises, Xelloss.  These look painful!"

            "And those are just the one's you can see!  Hold on, let me put on my shirt and stuff!"  he shouted over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs.  On his way down he laughed, "I'm not so great at defending myself with my hands tied, but I'm learning.  Don't worry.  Actually, I'd be more worried about the damage Lina'll do if I keep her waiting much longer, right?"

            Zel shook his head.  He knew he wouldn't get any more information out of the guy.  Xelloss was going to so much trouble to put on a great act, feigning not to hurt, that Zel felt aggravated.

            "Xelloss, drop the act.  I'd like to think we're good enough friends that you don't have to pretend around me.  That's better.  Now, seriously, shall I call Dr. Adams and have him look you over?"

            Xelloss shook his head, "No.  I didn't get them all tonight, anyway.  A couple aspirins and a night out is all I need, honest.  Don't tell the others, please?"

            "Of course not.  Zelas and Rezo are joining us for dinner.  I thought I'd warn you," Zel continued in his most serious tone.

            "Oh, God…thanks for the warning.  Okay.  I'm ready.  'Come on, let's go…'"

            "'Everything's going to be all right!'"  they sang together on their way over to the other house.

            Everyone sat uneasily around the table.  Gourry sat on one side of Rezo, Zelas snuggled up on the other.  Lina sat between Gourry and Zel, with Xelloss next and Val between Xelloss and Zelas.  One big happy family dinner.  Rezo was more talkative than usual, asking each kid about his classes.

            "Lina, do you complain about the work in science as much as my son, Zelgadiss here?"

            "Ah, more, I'm sure!"  she offered while loading up on her second helping.  "That teacher's not only the Drone, but he's a masochist!  I mean, he's gotta grade all that crap we write.  Doesn't he need a life too?"

            No delicate flower, that girl!  Zel thought, smiling privately.

            "I see, and how about you, Gourry.  I remember you and Val here working on a history project last fall.  Is that your favorite subject or your stumbling block?"  Rezo asked, raising an eyebrow as he listened to Gourry and Lina tussle over a meatball.

            Maybe it will fly off her fork and hit Rezo in his smug face, Zel wished, silently, of course.  

Gourry's attention drawn off by the question, meant that Lina won with a tiny cry of glee, "YES!"

            "History?  Ah, no, that's my worst class.  Without Zel's help Thursdays, I'd never pass, I'm sure.  Ah, could ya pass me that salad, please," Gourry asked politely.

            "Of course, and you, son.  Anything interesting coming up?"  Rezo asked, fixing his closed eyes on Zel.

            Besides my dinner?  Zel said, "Spring break.  Amelia's lining up a visit to Macross recording studios.  Hopefully we'll get to do something, if not, then we can glean information for later use."

            "I meant concerning your school work, not that damned band nonsense!"  Rezo replied in a raised voice.

            "Ah, well, in that case… nothing interesting," Zel smirked, knowing his father could feel it, even though he couldn't actually see it.

            Rezo's aura was flaring up.  Zelas, sensing disaster squeezed his arm gently and added soothingly,  "But he'll soon be out of that cooking class and starting up archery again, dear.  I'm sure that will improve his state of mind, don't you think?"

            "Archery.  Don't you play any real sport?  Like track or baseball?"  Rezo growled.

            "I can't do track, my legs are too short God what a lie!  Baseball's summer only, and I'm usually working," Zel said coolly and the questioning moved on.

            "How about you, Xelloss?  How are classes going for you this term?"

            "Well, I missed so much of cooking that I've had to drop it, but I'm really getting into that community service work at the old folks home!"  he grinned.

            Victory!  Go for broke, big brother!  Zel smiled.

            "Then, I had to drop French for the novice bit, but that's coming along great too!  In fact, you'll be proud to know that like your father, Rezo, I'm the only other novice to complete the program in a month's time.  I get elevated to full priesthood in spring, April first, if I'm not mistaken!"  He stood and bowed to Rezo.

            To everyone's astonishment, Rezo nodded and said, "Congratulations.  I was wrong about you, Xelloss.  I didn't think you could stick to anything long enough to see it through."

            "You're welcome.  And, as you shall see, I always see my plans through to completion, if they are challenging enough," Xelloss said meaningfully.

            Lina cleared her throat and the air, "Ah, Zel?  If there's any desert, we'd best get a move on, right?  The club opens in forty minutes and ya gotta park and get in line early to get in."

            Zel took her cue to draw attention away from dangerous waters.  "Sure, just a moment.  Want to give me a hand Lina?"

            She helped carry bowls and spoons for Zel, who then ladled servings of cooled egg custard and passed a raspberry topping.

            "Well, Val.  How are you settling in here?"  Rezo resumed his interrogation.

            "Here?  Ah, the room's great.  I 'preciate the computer and all.  I'm typ'n fast enough to do homework an' look stuff up for classes.  The cafeteria job's work'n out good too, Zelas.  Thanks.  Gives me free meals and more credits fer graduation and all," Val looked questioningly up at the spectacularly beautiful woman beside him.

            She smiled and patted his arm, purring, "My pleasure, dear."

            It took a supreme effort on Val's part to look away from her face, in fact, his hand trembled as hers lifted away and he attempted to pick up his spoon.

            Careful now Val.  She's evil and could destroy you at any time.  Don't fall for her Zel wished his elven mind-link was operable.  What did they call it in ElfQuest?  Oh, yeah, 'sending.'  But he didn't really like those kinds of elves much, anyway.  Too much like Disney on acid.

            "So what so you think Filia's up to now, hmm?  She was awfully secretive about her plans for tonight, don't you think…  VAL?"  Xelloss asked not so innocently.

            All right, so maybe I have a mind-link after all.  Wouldn't you know it would be with goofus tonight!  Zel shrugged and began clearing the table.

            "Would you bring us that opened bottle in the refrigerator, dear, and a couple of glasses?"  Zelas cooed from the table.

            Sure.  At your eternal disposal, my mistress!  Zel continued muttering to himself, his best listener.

            "Oh, she's seeing that Schezar creep again.  I heard him say'n someth'n to her before… ya know, I had to go," Val growled, coming out of his Zelas-induced stupor.

            Zel entered with the wine and glasses.  Zelas was in Rezo's lap locked in a fervent kiss.  

Lina was red-faced and Gourry gallantly helping to pull out her chair, "Time to go, Lina."

Zel set the bottle and glasses down on the table a bit harder than necessary.  Xelloss jumped.  He'd been daydreaming and watching Val squirm over the mention of Filia and had missed the 'action' from his parents.

"Can't you wait!  We'll be leaving in just a few minutes.  You know, some of my friends are still underage!"  Xelloss said frowning.

"Darling, it's just a kiss.  I'm sure Zelgadiss and Lina have had plenty of experience, but if it's bothering you, dear, leave," Zelas returned to Rezo, who looked more uncomfortable than Lina at this point.

Xelloss flew out of his chair sputtering with anger and resentment,  "None of us are even dating!  Don't you dare insult my friends, especially Lina.  She has pride and self-respect and would never sleep around and get pregnant to land a husband…"

Oops, that may have been a bit too far, my friend, Zel thought as he ushered the others toward the door to grab coats and put on shoes.

"Like me, you mean?"  Zelas said, her voice strained.  "Don't apply your Puritan values to me!  You never would have been born otherwise!"

"I wish I hadn't been!  I wish I'd **_never_ entered this world of misery!  All my life I've just been some toy for you and your _husbands_ to abuse!"  Xelloss had tears running down his face.**

Val grasped the shorter guy by the arm and yanked him out of the room,  "That's enough, kid.  Ya don't want to go there now.  Let's get outta here and dance some.  Lina said she'd dance with ya, right?  Okay, then forget the FOGs (Funky Old Guys, coined by Rat ^.^) and go.  See Zel at the door?  Yeah, git!" 

Val opened the car door and guided Xelloss into the passenger seat alongside Lina and Gourry.  He slammed the door and settled into the passenger seat in front, barking at Zel, who was driving,  "Get the F*^$, outta this hellhole."

            As the car pulled away from the curb, Lina wondered at the shaking, slouched form of her friend beside her.  She wasn't equipped to handle this.  Zel, through his entire hospital ordeal, vented anger, but never cried.  He stored up most of his sensitive emotions, then overloaded and imploded into himself, leaving a rock-hard and bitter heart.  Xelloss was different.  Instead of internalizing his pain, he was exploding.  Lina was outraged by Zelas' behavior, but was at a loss as to how to offer Xelloss any comfort.

          Gourry knew what to do, though.  He was on the other side of Lina.  He stretched out his long right arm lightly wrapping it around Lina and pulled her back to his chest.  She glanced up at his face questioning his actions and read his thoughts.  Gourry nodded towards Xelloss, who was curled forward, arms around his knees and face hidden.  Lina remembered how Gourry believed that a simple touch could perform miracles.  

Tentatively, she reached out and tugged at Xelloss' shoulders.  A little more force and his head toppled onto her lap, leaving her arm draped over him.  She definitely questioned whether this was a good idea or not, understanding how Xelloss felt towards her, and didn't want to confuse him with mixed signals.  But as the sobs subsided and the quaking slowed, she relaxed her head back against Gourry's chest again.  The three sat in comforting silence knowing that no matter what, the binds of friendship would get them though. 

Val twisted around to check the quiet trio and smiled at the odd intertwining of limbs, colors, and size.  "Zel's searching for a parking space.  You still up for this?"

Xelloss (reluctantly, to be sure) drug himself off his Lina-comfort-pillow and combed out his hair, "Yes."

"Xelloss?"  Lina called for his undivided attention, with eyes glowing with flames roiling in barely controlled fury.  "Luna talked to me this morning, early. She told me to go to Atlas City to retrieve records, old records with evidence to destroy your…Zelas and Gaav any way.  I have to admit, at the time I was scared, too much to get involved, but now I know what to do.  I'm in, big time.  She's NEVER going to get away with that shit again with you.  That's a Lina Inverse promise, mister!"

Xelloss answered her with a smile, then he bowed his head, fumbled with something hidden in a pocket, and sat up with a dark expression.  "Notice anything new?"

Gourry gasped, "A nose stud!  Cool, Xelloss!"

Lina squinted at it, "Eh, why didn't I notice that before?"

"Because it wasn't there!  Magnetic, see?"  Xelloss took it off and showed her the two parts.

Zel set the brake and turned around,  "Of course no one said anything about me…"

Lina had somehow missed the ears--probably because he'd covered them with his hair in the house.  Now he had them fully exposed, silver glittering.

Lina gaped and slowly took in the new Zel, chains, studs, EARRINGS, STUDS,  "Oh, my God what did you do to Zel?  He was driving a moment ago!"

Gourry burst out laughing, then controlled himself enough to say, "That's a good look for you, Zel!  The wrist thing is cool."

"Yeah, you could use it for a toe ring, heh, heh.  Just kidding, guys!  Now, time to go!  All RIGHT!  Cyberia Wall, here we come!"  Lina said triumphantly, bounding out of the car.

"Oh, joy…"

Rezo complained of a migraine and trundled off to bed early.  He had much to think about and needed to do it alone.  Time was running short.  He had to resolve the inheritance issue with his… son.  Son.  What an amazing transformation he was 'seeing'.  The boy whose life he had nearly destroyed, was nearly a man, a good person, much beloved by his friends.  Lina had saved him.  She was always strong-willed.  Xelloss had drawn him out.  His son had a good heart and helped others like Gourry and Val. He was a son to be proud of, wasn't he?  Yes…  Then there's that Xelloss kid!  How had managed to turn his life around?  A priest, so quickly.  He would have made The Red Priest proud, wouldn't he have?  Even that hooligan Val was proving to be a young man of substance.  What would become of those boys, what would be left of those young men, when Zelas' plans were complete? 

Rezo sighed.  His meeting with the head of the shrine, Nels Lahda, was weighing heavily on his mind.  There was no time left for pondering the possibilities.  The time to act was now, before anyone could thwart his moves. 

"Ahh, I'm getting to old for this.  To have it all behind me and to be relaxing on that island again.  Damned wolves."

            

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	43. Chapter 43 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 43

******_THE SLAYERS_**

Author's note: Bows to all the creative teams which have produced Haunted Junction, Oh! My Goddess, RayEarth, Utena, Clamp School, Clover, and Lain. 

The Cyberia Dance club for teenagers was located downtown not far from the music store where Val worked.  The Slayers added to the line-up outside waiting to get in: Lina, Gourry, Val, Zel, and Xelloss.  

"Xelloss!"  shouted a blue-haired kid, running their way.

"Kazumi!" Xelloss was back.  "No shrine duties tonight?"

Kazumi was the first-year priest at the shrine who had met Xelloss the evening he took Sylphiel to the ice cream parlor.  Like all the newbies, Kazumi had shrine responsibilities frequently. In his wake were Haruto, a tall blonde priest, and Asahina, a blood-red-haired priestesses.  These kids were all from that weird 'haunted' school at the junction to the road to Atlas City.  

"No!  Besides I wouldn't miss coming here tonight, Ora's gonna be here to sing her new hit 'Clover'.  And Lain…" Kazumi said dreamily.            

"Did you say 'Lain'?  Xelloss, didn't you say you knew a girl named Lain once?" asked Zel.

Xelloss shook his head, "Can't be the same one.  The Lain I knew was…in for good," his eyes clouded over a second, then brightened as he introduced his shrine friends to his band. 

The line moved up the street.

"Keiichi, look!  It's a rainbow at night!" chimed out an unearthly, beautiful voice from an equally unearthly beautiful girl.  She was tall and Nordic, with long, long brown hair and shining eyes.

Zelgadiss whipped around and saw a familiar face, "Keiichi?"

The nervous-looking young guy with unkempt black hair brightened at the approach of his old friend.  "Zelgadiss!  Long time no see.  How're ya doing?"  Still driving the professor around?"

"No, he married someone who does that now.  Tonight it's part of my band dragging me out.  Oh, everybody, this is Keiichi Morisato, fixing his motorcycle.  He was one of my father's minions in the Chemistry lab, most importantly, the unlucky one to who got to teach me how to drive," Zel smiled.

"And this is my, er…friend, Belldandy.  There, got it!"  He raised his arms in triumph.  "Now we'll be able to get home, too.  So, what were you saying, Belldandy?"  Keiichi asked, rubbing some grease off his hands with a handkerchief.

"See?  If this girl stands first," Belldandy said gently rearranging Asahina and Lina.  "And this boy's next," she nudged Haruto next to Gourry.  "And then THIS boy stands next to your friend…Zel-ga-diss and this really tall boy," she continued, guiding Kazumi between Val and Zel.  "Do you see it now?  The rainbow of hair!  Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, lavender, and purple.

Without warning, a cute kid with black hair—but obviously related to the spellbinding Belldandy--seemed to pop up as if from a puddle.  She snapped several pictures with a very odd-looking camera and gave one to everyone, smiling and chatting all the while. 

"Thank you, Skuld!  You're so sweet tonight!" Belldandy gushed and clasped her lily-white hands together.                      

"Oh, Skuld…I though you were going to stay home with Urd tonight!" whined Keiichi. 

Lina was laughing with her new friend, Asahina.  She decided that they had a lot in common besides great red hair.  Asahina seemed to be the only competent one of her friends, especially compared to the tall, lanky, blonde Haruto.  Haruto and Gourry also seemed to be getting along well, Gourry laughing at some story the other was relating about ghosts haunting their school.

Asahina nodded toward Gourry and asked, "So, Lina, is that guy your boyfriend?"

"Good friend and band member, that's all," Lina added with a quick blush.  "So are the other guys with me."                              

Asahina nodded, "No kidding?  Me too, though, actually I prefer younger guys myself, but… I've never been here before.  What's it like?"

"Don't know.  First time for me too, but Val…Yo, Val!  So what's it like inside?"  Lina yelled over the crowd's noise to the tall punk glowering overhead.

"Lina, you're holding up the line.  Better move," Zel cautioned her. Two big guys rolled up and greeted Keiichi and Belldandy.  "Come on!  Git in line!"

"Otaki!  Tamiya!  Put us down!"  Keiichi yelped.  

Lina leaned in and checked out the guys' jacket insignia,  "'Oh! My Goddess Mobile Repair Crew?'  What's with that?"

Keiichi ruffled his hair and recited his blurb, "If you have a breakdown just give us a call.  We'll come fix it or tow it in no time at all!"  He smiled and handed Zel a business card.

"Ah, thanks," Zel said, pocketing the card.  Never know!

Before they could say anything more, the line moved along quickly, bringing them past the entrance and into the cavernous interior of club Cyberia.

The club was dark, loud, and throbbing, like the stomach of a man-eating beast, full of its thrashing victims.  Crowds of people—all young, mostly cute, dressed in things you'd be thrown out of church in—were clustered around, dancing and trying to chat over the ear-numbing boom of the heavy techno.  On the far-left wall, a snack bar with a few slim tables was installed, on the north wall was the DJ booth with the main wall of speakers, a bandstand behind it.  No band was onstage right then, just skeletal equipment, mic stands, keyboard, drumset, and lots of wires.  All other walls were empty save for the light shows being beamed from the booth, and the monstrous shadows of the dancers.  A disco ball hung from the ceiling, and a television set at the snack bar showed cryptic images of industrial scenes and past performances.

Zelgadiss found it to be everything he dreaded it would be, and stuck near Xelloss and Val who were walking up to the DJ's control booth.

Val knew the DJ, a hip guy named JJ, and made idle talk with him.  But sitting in a foldout chair beside him was a pale, wraith-like girl with hair that looked like she'd taken a pair of pruning shears to it…

Allen entered with Filia on his arm, smiling proudly to have such a catch to show off tonight.  She was an unknown in this crowd; a new fish in the sea.  Allen gazed about, trolling for familiar faces.  Filia strode along, allowing him to guide her through the tightly clustered schools of fish.  She didn't like this as much as she had hoped, but soon they would dance, he promised.  He stopped so abruptly that she nearly collided into his friend.

A tall girl with waist-length hair that was such a stunning blue that it hardly looked dyed turned around.  "Hey, Allen!  Promise me a dance, right?  I mean, if you don't mind," she addressed Filia.

"Umi!  I haven't seen you at the club for a while.  Been travelling again?" he asked.

"Oh, you could say that.  Fuu and Hikaru are here, too, somewhere…"

"Well, find me later and we'll see about that dance," he smiled and left her.

"She seems nice," Filia commented with the coolness that made it an accusation. 

"Yes, she is.  She does fencing on the girl's team, very graceful.  Along with the two she mentioned, she does a lot of travelling.  They all have boyfriends in some other state or country, they won't say which."

"Ah.  Oh, look, there's Mat from the football team!"  If Allen could show off Filia, she could do the same with him: turn-about is fair play, as they say.  But somehow, it didn't quite seem right to her, and when a few minutes later, they neared a group of very severe, sophisticated-looking people, she began to have second thoughts about the whole thing.   

"Ah, over here, Filia, there are some friends from the club I'd like to introduce you to."

There were four; all tall, thin, and richly dressed.  There was a girl and three boys, one of which had to be out of high school.  He was cut out of the same cloth as Allen, with sweeping long hair and princely bearing, and able to pull off wearing a white suit and dyed red hair that rivaled Allen's in length.  There was a cut to his chin, a sweep of his brow, which seemed to show a cruel, cavalier attitude, far colder than Allen's noble face.  His chiseled lips curled into a smile at the sight of him. 

"Allen!  Haven't seen you here for awhile.  There was a brief meeting at the club, but we hardly had time to chat.  Join the circle, and introduce this ravishing lady."

"This is Filia Ul Copt, heiress of the Cephied clan."

The others nodded approval.

"Filia, these are Juri—" an icy girl with a straight figure and grim brow inclined her head, her yellow curls bobbing, "Miki—" a delicate boy with short blue hair and very big eyes looked up from the stop-watch he'd been playing with and smiled at Filia, "Saionji--" wavy green hair and piercing eyes warned her that he was not approachable, "and my friend, Touga Kiryuu, captain of the upper-division fencing team—the one that Inu fellow is on."

Touga was the hawk-like redhead.  His eyes had found Filia and did not leave her.  "Charmed, I'm sure," he said, and bowed to kiss her hand.  

Dashing behavior like that may have impressed other girls, as he had intended, but Filia was too stubborn to be melted by it.

"Or not."  She removed her hand.  "Forgive me, but I'm just not used to such forward behavior," she added, to soothe his ego.

"Really?" Touga gave Allen a mildly surprised look.  "Ah, well, then you must forgive me, too.  I'm just so used to it, I often forget that some people might not feel comfortable.  Of course, you are with Allen…"

"Touga!"  A shrill voice split the racket in the room and demanded all of their attention.

"Nanami," Juri hissed in irritation.

"Touga's little sister," Allen informed Filia.

Nanami was blond and shrewish.  She marched up to Touga and grabbed his arm, distancing him from Filia.  "Who's SHE?" she whined.

"Her?  Oh, she's with Allen," he assured the parasite.

"Really?  Well, you better stay away from my big brother," she narrowed lavender eyes at Filia.  "If you know what's good for you.  Stick to your own social class, don't leech off of him!"

"Nanami!" Touga warned her with her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, big brother!  But I'm just protecting you!"  She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

It made Filia sick.  All of these people to whom Allen had introduced her were so fake, all about appearances with no substance beneath.  She didn't want this world.  Miki was like a spineless version of Zel, Touga's red hair reminded her of Lina, and Saionji's arrogant glower made her think of…another one of her friends.

Xelloss nearly choked.  "Lain?"

The girl looked up.  "You…Xelloss?  Is it really you?"  she asked, her face lighting up.

Lina knew personal business when she saw it, and escorted a protesting Zel out of Xelloss' way.

"They said there was a Lain here, but I never thought—"

"That they'd let me out?" she asked, and smiled sadly.  "They didn't want to, but they couldn't come up with any excuses to keep me any longer.  But I'm okay now.  I really am.  Its fun to come here, and I have friends," she nodded towards a group of young girls and JJ.  

"It's…really good to see you.  I wanted to thank you for helping me.  I'm really grateful for what you did for me," he smiled and brushed a hand through his hair.

"You're welcome.  It's good to see you, too.  You look happy."

"I am."

"That's good.  If you aren't happy, there's no reason to live."

"I never expected you to be here…I never expected to see you again," Xelloss admitted.  He was nearly crying to see her, for it brought back all those hospital memories, all those terrible, horrifying days of confusion and…

"I did.  You see, we are all connected…" she said dreamily.

"Lina, I don't think we should get too separated from Xelloss.  He doesn't know how to get by in a place like this, and you know what kind of people he seems to attract…like fleas to a dog…"

"Zel, you sound like a parent.  He'll be fine.  He's talking to an old friend, and Val's right there.  Besides, he won't let us get too far away.  I made a deal with him.  Anyway, let's see if I can find a good group to dance with…"

The evening was looking like a long, dark tunnel…maybe a well, with water to drown in at the bottom.  Zel felt his defenses kicking in.  Whenever someone bumped into him, he was ready to attack; he jumped so many times he was nearly a twitching mass of nerves.

"Zel, you look like a dork.  If you don't calm down, they're going to think you're a junkie and throw you out!" Lina admonished.  "Relax!  At least look like you're enjoying yourself!"

"I'm not that good of an actor."

"You're really starting to tick me off, you know that?  Oh, all right.  I'll find someone for you to talk to."

Gourry, who'd been in a fog of confusion, sensed movement and stepped to one side.   Zel was shouting at Lina and did not.

"I can do that myself—" CRASH! Zel saw a flash of red hair amidst the shock of someone ramming into him.   "Shit, Lina watch where y-"

However, it wasn't Lina.

"I'm so sorry!  I saw everybody and I tried to run over but I musta stepped on something somebody spilled and I slipped and…OH!  I know you, kinda.  Fencing?"  she said breathlessly.

"Hikaru!"  cried a pair of tall, gorgeous girls.  Nearly eye-level with Gourry, but dwarfing Zel, Lina, and Zel's inadvertent assailant, they gushed about their good luck of finding the wayward Hikaru.

"That's the problem with short girls," the one with long, too-perfect-to-be-dyed hair said.  "You can't find them in crowds, so you loose them so easily."

"Umi!  Fuu!" Hikaru cried.  "Just a minute, I'm apologizing to Mr.…"

"I'm Zelgadiss.  It's okay, I don't mind," he hoped Lina hadn't heard that crack about short girls, though with these two Amazons, she might have met her match…

"So," Lain said, quietly, "did you ever find…your face?"

"You mean someone selling that video tape of my torture over the Internet?  No. Better than that, though, we caught the evil stepfather and the tape, so it's all over," Xelloss smiled.

"So your past is really behind you now? Your future…" she began.

"Is stormy, too.  But there's some light.  I have…real good friends.  They're helping me through it.  And 'it' is a long hard road…"

"It has to be.  Quick fixes don't work.  The best way is if you live out your life simply, without trying to influence too much of it."

"Yes, but if you don't influence anything, then it's like you've never been!"

"Maybe it's better that way."

"May be."  He smiled and looked up at her.  "JJ's asking for you.  Will you be here again?"

"I'm always here.  Come and see me if you ever want to; I'm always here."

"I will.  Thank you, Lain.  For everything.  And, if you wanted to know, my one goal in life IS to live simply."

"Then I'm sure you'll be happy.  Just remember to connect with people."

"I will."

And he went to find Lina shaking his head and wondering if he understood one word of that conversation correctly. 

"Hey" Lina piped up.  "I've heard of you guys!  You're part of the girl's fencing team, right?"

              "That's right; we lost the last championship, but damned if we're gonna lose the next one!" blue-haired Umi declared.

              "Well, we're at a disadvantage, as you know us, but we don't know you," Fuu, with short curly hair and wide glasses commented shyly.

              "I know of Mr. Zelgadiss!  And you, too!" Hikaru pointed at a confused Gourry.  "They're on the champion boy's fencing team!"

              "That's right!  I didn't know anybody cared about that stuff.  This is Gourry," Zel introduced his dazed friend.  "And this is Lina.  She really should join you guys, but I haven't been able to convince her to—"

              "That," Lina butted in, "Is because I don't think it's fair that the boys' and girls' teams are separate!"

              The other girls agreed heartily, and there was a great discussion among Lina and the Amazons.  Lina required Gourry to make supporting statements occasionally, but Zel seemed to be off the hook.  So, apparently, was Hikaru.    

Hikaru turned back to Zel, "Oh!  And look!  I got dog hair all over you!  See?  It's on me too!  I just love my dog, Hikari, but he sleeps on my clothes, if I've left them out, and he loves to sleep on my feet at night."

He shook his head, not bothering to try and brush himself off, "That's all right, Hikaru.  My dog does the same thing.  I probably transferred his loose hair to you as well."

"Oh, won't our dogs be mad?!" she giggled.  "We come home smelling of some strange dog, and we didn't include them!"

 "YOUR dog?  That's MY dog, little brother!"  Xelloss popped up out of nowhere.

Zel sighed.  Leave it to Xelloss to complicate matters!    "Correction, stepbrother.  And Xelloss, he's more mine than yours.   Beast," and he added for Hikaru's benefit, "is a wolf who's mostly blind and he sleeps on the foot of MY bed.  You don't even know where his food is stored!"  he directed back at Xelloss.

"Ha!  Well, that's fine.  You can be Beast's slave if you want to, then!"

Hikaru went indignant, which she managed to make very cute.  "Being nice to your dog isn't being a slave! It's being friends, best friends!"

"She's right," Zel smiled wryly, "Beast is our friend.  He even saved us, remember?  We OWE Beast—"

"Oh, gods, Amelia has corrupted you with her goodness!" Xelloss joked.

"Amelia!  You mean, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun?" Hikaru asked.  "You know her?"

As it turned out, Hikaru was a fellow-freshman friend of Amelia's, and part of all the student government activities.  Fuu was, of course, the Junior class president, Zel realized, and all three were really big on that kind of thing.  

"It makes sense," Xelloss whispered to Zel, "she's almost as annoyingly cheerful as Amelia, just as cute, and is drawn to you!"

Zel elbowed him in the ribs as punishment, and continued talking to the nice kid about dogs.  It was the first decent conversation he'd had in days; no underworld crime organizations, no secret agendas, no mixed-up family nonsense, not even teen angst.  Just a cute kid and her dog.  It almost made him miss Amelia…  

"So, there's this girl, Utena something, who's really into this revolutionizing the fencing clubs thing, and we're thinking of going in on it!  She's so intense, and really cool!  She's got so much charisma!  You should meet her, Lina."

"You're very charismatic, too," Fuu added to Umi's spiel.  "Together, you could really change things!"

"Damn straight!" Lina grinned.  "I'll have to talk to you fencing girls more often!  Anybody else I should know about?"

"There's a girl named Juri on the other team here tonight, but she's not very nice.  There she is, hanging with those rich kinds," Umi pointed to a group across the hall—

And there amongst Juri, Miki, Touga, and Saionji, were Allen and Filia.

Oh, crap thought Lina.  This could not be good.  But she decided to keep it under her hat for as long as possible.  Just enjoy the evening…

Lain had returned to her booth to adjust the stage lighting and fade out the techno music.  JJ announced, "Welcome to JJ's Cyberia.  If you attend to the stage, you will find tonight's guest singer, the up-and-coming Diva extrordinaire, Ora!"

A black-haired temptress in boudoir underwear stepped out onto the stage amid cheers and Lain's light show.  "I'd like to begin with my newest hit, and for a special treat, I'd like to sing it as a duet with the other co-writer, Sue!"

A light swung up to illuminate the stage while a tiny girl nearly flew out and down to perch on the stage…  The band began a simple backup and the lady and child sang 'CLOVER'.

Xelloss closed in on Lina to listen a moment, then asked,  "Would you like to dance, Lina?"  He smiled down at her, head titled to the side, then reached out with a hand.

"Sure, why not," she smiled.  A promise was a promise.

Val let his friend JJ return to his deejay duties while he roamed the floor hunting for action.  It wasn't necessary.  The 'action' found him.  Numerous punks and druggies from his past swarmed around, attempting to re-kindle friendships he'd ignored lately.

"Where ya been?"  "Haven't seen ya all year!"  "What'sup?"

Oh yeah!  Val thought  I don't hav'ta even answer and all's cool.  Bein' 'round those over-achiever dudes at home is wearin'.  I forgot how easy this was. 

After awhile, his activities started to leak out.  "Gotta band again.  Slayers.  Yeah we get gigs!  Couple in December, one at the beach and the high school.  It's a start."

"Dude, like, that's effort, ya know…?" moaned one slouchy kid.

"You still at that same place with that Gaav dude?" asked another.

"Nah," Val said coolly, "I hung out with Sano fer awhile.  Now I gotta room with a couple of the band guys."  Yeah, that sounded cool, as long as they didn't know that the band guys were the two nerdiest guys in the building.

When he let 'You can check out Macross Recording Studio at their web site' escape his lips, some of his old chums started to think something was up.

"Where you get yer hands on a computer?" asked one kid suspiciously.

"You stealing those now?" laughed another, saving Val the embarrassment of having to come up with a better cover-up.

Oh boy.

A couple girls nestled in, begging drugs off of him.

His hands flew up, "I ain't sellin' no more.  If I blow probation, I screw over my chance fer a driver's license an' gradua…—er, could lose my job."

"You graduating?" one girl asked in an obvious sneer.

"Me? Nah…got me a job and a band.  No time fer school," Val smirked.  Yeah, that was cool too.  I'm not graduating, this year—next year, he thought to himself.

Filia was bored.  If she didn't get to dance soon she'd start folding those damned paper cranes out of napkins for excitement.  Listening to boring kids gossip and posture, oozing attitude and self-importance, was wearing thin with Filia.  She was a young woman of substance; besides, the gossip didn't include anyone she knew!  Concealing a yawn, Filia turned away and feigned interest in people watching elsewhere.  She spied Val not far away girdled about by a rough-looking bunch of kids.  Oh, Gods, what's he doing here?  Not…not…drugs again!  she wondered.

"Knock it off!  I said I gave that up!  I got nothin', now leave off!"  he sneered, alas, out of ear-shot of Filia.

She shuddered and sniffed, Disgusting people! Filia looked back to Allen and snuggled up. "Time for dancing," she purred.

"You seem eager.  All right, my Filia-dear, whatever you want," Allen said smoothly and guided her through the crowd to the open dance floor.

Val's eyes caught and followed the beautiful pair, narrowing in concentration.  He was struck.  How could they be there?

"Oooooooh, looks like Allen's got a new piece of arm candy," chuckled a punk he scarcely knew.  "Wonder how long she'll stay skinny—"

Val growled deep in his throat, then snarled, "She doesn't know what she's getting' into with that …NO!  She ain't my **_nothin_****_',_** but she's in the band, a singer, so I don't want her hurt. Get it now?"

Having someone else at whom to direct his anger saved Val from channeling his rage at himself.  Still, his fists and jaw clenched tight of their own accord, and he saw flames in the darkness.  What could he do?  Nothing.  He could beat up Allen, but that would drive Filia away permanently.  He could rag on her, but that was equally counter-productive.  None of the schlock around him could compare to her, none of them could replace her, and none of them could help him regain her.

Just to rub salt in the wound, there went Xelloss, waltzing Lina around the room.  Why did girls always go for those guys?  The ones that were gentlemen on the outside and scum within (well, maybe Xelloss wasn't scum, but he was pretty evil and sneaky).  At least _he, Val, was honest!  He didn't put up any appearance of being a gentleman or anything that he was not._

"So," Lina said,"how was the reunion?"

Xelloss smiled.  "You mean with Lain?  It was very uplifting, in a sense.  You wouldn't believe how refreshing it was to talk to someone who only remembers me as a mental patient!"   

Lina laughed grimly.  "Ah, Xelloss.  That's when you know you're in too deep."

"Oh, I already knew that.  But there's nothing we can do now."

"I guess not.  It'll be okay, right?" she asked, attempting to catch his eye.

Xelloss was surprised to see fear in Lina's eyes, as she added, awaiting his confirmation,  "Right?"

"Right," he assured her.  "Everything will be all right. I'm…sure everything will be all right."

"Thanks.  I'll take your word for it.  And if you're lying to me," she winked, "I'll beat the crap outta you!"

"I won't resist," he chuckled back.

The song ended and Lina and Xelloss returned to Gourry and Zel's hangout near Hikaru.   Xelloss was about to return to the dance floor, alone if necessary, but paused by Gourry and whispered, "Don't miss your chance this time, okay?"

Gourry took the hint and immediately asked Lina to dance.

"Ah, sure, why not?  Hey, Zel why don't you and Hikaru get in some exercise too?"  Lina grinned and winked at her blushing friend.

Zelgadiss could have killed Lina, if he'd had a sword, or arrows, or some kind of magical spell to attack with.  But he didn't.  Sigh…  

"Sounds good to me.  Come on!"  the other little red-head cried, dragging Zel to the crowded dance area by the hand.

"Oh…joy…"

Val had gone to bury his anger in a soda and watch the video of an awful band torturing their instruments (and their audience in the process).  Ah, hell, it's no good!  I'm gonna find her and…ask her ta dance, anythin', get her over to Lina.  Let Lina pound some sense into her… Decision made, Val left his stool and cast about for Filia.  Either his 'dragon-sense' wasn't working or she wasn't in the building.  Nor was Allen. 

"So, my Filia, are you having a good time tonight?"  Allen asked, eyes warm and inviting.

"Hmmm, it's okay, Allen.  Not really my kind of place, but interesting," she managed to find something nice to say.  He was only trying to share his interests with her, and the other activities had been fine.  This was, too, but…  She couldn't put her finger on why, but she wasn't particularly happy.

Allen could tell.  He wasn't an insensitive clod.  "Filia, why don't we go outside for some fresh air?"

She nodded.  That would help.  "Thanks, Allen.  I'd love to," she added gratefully.  "Oh my!  Allen it's so cold!  My coat's in your car."

"No problem.  I'll need mine too," he smiled and together they trotted to the lot where his car was parked.  Zel's was in the space next to Allen's.

Filia felt her stomach lurch at the sight.  She wondered what they thought of the place… Cyberia.

"Come on inside and get out of the wind," Allen called from within the luxurious car.  Buttery soft, leather seats warmed electronically, hugged her body.  Allen pushed in a CD and adjusted the volume to just cover the car's drowsily humming heater.  "How's that, better?"

"Hmmm, yesss," she close her eyes and sank dreamily into the comfort.  He really is a thoughtful guy.  And so… close!  All of a sudden he seemed, very close.

"Filia, you are the most beautiful…woman… that I've ever seen.  I admired you from the instant I set eyes on you, " he whispered, leaning closer and nuzzling her ear with his nose briefly.  "You know, at first I just wanted you, but now… Filia, I need you…"

Filia raised an informed eyebrow, "Sex.  Is that what this is all about?"

He lowered his gaze a moment then met her steely one, "Well, now that you've put that idea into my head…"

Val circled the club floor one more time, then, nabbing Gourry and Lina, pushed through the mob to the door.  "One second she was here, the next…gone, with him.  Ya gotta be sure she's…okay and all," he jabbered to them.

"Shit, Val!  It's freezing out here!  So they left!  It was noisy!  Maybe she got sick or hungry or…" Lina groused, hugging herself and hopping around to generate some warmth.

"Take my coat, Lina," Gourry offered.  "We can look around for a few minutes, but I don't see anyone out here."

Val scanned the block and across the street.  He could see the parking lot and then he froze.  "Filia!"  he gasped and loped off.

"Come on, Filia.  You're not a little girl anymore.  Time to grow up, " he said intimidatingly and then crushed her lips in a searing kiss.

The windows were fogged but not her brain.  This was not what Filia wanted.  He was gentle and not too pushy, but the direction was wrong and the speed was dizzying.

"Allen, stop it!  That's enough, now, I want to go home!" she insisted.

"But it's so early!  We have plenty of time…"

"No!"

Val hesitated a second or two outside the familiar BMW.  They were in there, he knew.  Should he embarrass her and put a stop to their evening? He knew that she would never, ever speak to him again if he did.

"No!  Get away, that's enough!"

That was her voice coming from inside the car, and that was all it took to put an end to his indecision.  Val ripped open the unlocked door and grabbed the other kid's collar and yanked him off his passenger.  "She said 'no'!  Even I could hear her and I was outside!"  He growled fiercely into the shocked face of the handsome accoster.

"Val!" Filia gasped.

"You better get your hands off me, Val Gaav, or I'll have your butt behind bars before…" Allen sneered, recovering his wits.

"I think not, buster.  'Cause Gourry and I aren't gonna let anything happen, right?"  Lina flashed her fangs and grinned at Gourry.  

He nodded and frowned, "Filia?  You wanna come home with us?"

Filia was straightening her clothes and hair, "Yeah, sure, Gourry.  Give me a moment."

Val stood, arms crossed, keeping an eye on Allen, who was urging her to let him drive her home 'AT LEAST'.

"Allen, I don't want to argue with you right now," she began.

"I'm happy to take you home, no hard feelings, right?" he persisted.  "Besides, your friends are having a good time in there and now you're going to inconvenience them."

Good point.

"Filia, make up your mind!" Lina shouted.  "I wanna go home, I'm freezing, I've danced, and Zel wanted to go before he came, so Gourry's going to go let Zel and Xelloss know we're going… You'd be doing Zel a favor, ya know."

Gourry shrugged his shoulders and started back to get Zel and Xelloss.

"Filia, I don't want you leaving while you're upset.  Let me drive you home and try to make up for my…error in judgement," Allen tried again.

She sighed, "Allen, I'm going to have Zelgadiss drive me home.  You can do what you want, tell your friends what you will, but after tonight… I'm not all that comfortable being alone with you.  Good night."

Gourry returned, his face wearing a harried expression, "Ah Lina?  Gotta problem. Val?  Zel can't find Xelloss."

Lina grumbled something about 'that idiot' not making any distinction between Xelloss and Zel.  "Come on…Filia?  I can use the help."

So Gourry led Lina and Filia back to the club, with a silent, scowling Val following behind.

A frantic Zelgadiss met them at the door.  "He was dancing around like a lunatic.  I was overheated and bought a soda.  When I finished, he was gone.  Gourry came by and said Lina wanted to go, but I can't find him!  Anywhere!"

Val glowered down at Zel a moment then glanced around over the heads of the others.

"Is your Xelloss-sense tingling?" Lina chuckled.

"Ya don't get it.  He's so damned naïve…Over there!  Shit!" Val cursed.  "Gourry, see where I'm pointing?  Yeah, the knot of girls. Hopefully we can get him outta here before he drinks anything!"  

Gourry lurched left, Val right, and Zel plowed through the middle of the dance floor to the other side of the club like wolves on a hunt.  Zel was intercepted by two bunches of girls who had to admire his earrings and other jewelry.  Gourry was too kind to push everyone out of his way with Val's wild abandon.  As a result, Val reached the poor kid first.

He knocked the mostly full beverage cup out of his hand.  Xelloss gasped, stunned by Val's unexpected appearance and by the sight of his drink sailing through the air. 

"Vally?  Where's my drink going?"

"Ya drink any of that yet?"

"Not much…not much chance of me finishing that now either.  You owe this girl a replacement," Xelloss indicated the slinky one to his right.

Val grasped the girl by the arm, yanked her to the side and questioned her privately.  Satisfied with the answers, he grunted something unintelligible and pushed her away.  "Xelloss, we gotta go.  NOW.  We're takin' Filia home.  Everyone's waitin'," Val explained, ignoring Xelloss' questions.  Gourry and Zel charged in about this time.  

"Sorry ta haveta go so soon, but Lina says…" Gourry started.

Zelgadiss wrenched Xelloss away from his new companions, snarling, "You are not a priest yet.  Say good night, the car leaves in 5, 4, 3 minutes."

"O-kay, do-kay, but you don't have to be such a grouch, little brother!" he grinned and danced off between Val and Gourry.

Val opened the car door to the back and Filia slid into the middle.  He sank into the front seat with a sigh.  Gourry and Xelloss entered the back seat from opposite sides.  Lina peered into the back, "Well?  Make room for me…"

Val interrupted in a muted voice, "If they won't, I will."

"No thanks.  Scoot over everybody!"

It was a tight squeeze, but it didn't last long.  Zelgadiss dropped off Lina and Gourry first, and then drove the long road out to the settlement.  Val got out and opened Filia's door, "I'll walk ya to the door," he said simply.

"That's not necessary, Val," Filia murmured.

"Yeah, I know, but it's what I'm gonna do."

The porch light was on.  Her mother opened the door, "Filia?  You're home awfully early.  Everything… oh, it's you, Val."  She had been expecting the gallant and knightly Allen.  She got the gruff and uncomfortable Val.  In her eyes, the trade was unequal and disheartening.

"Ah, yeah.  Filia wanted to leave early, so Zel drove her home.  Ah, goodnight, Filia, Mrs. Ul Copt."  He couldn't say any more.  His throat tightened too much.

"Goodnight, Val.  And thank you, even if it wasn't necessary.  Thank you for caring," Filia added gently, then stepped inside the house and closed the door.

When Val returned to the car, it was empty.  Xelloss was sitting on the curb, head between knees panting.

"Sick," Zel informed him.

"Lemme look at your eyes, kid," he said, kneeling at Xelloss' feet.  "Not dilated.  Yer gonna be sick again soon so let me go back and get ya some water.  Oh, yeah, Filia will love this…and her mom more, I bet.  What?  Those girls slipped drugs into yer drink, but the one I talked to said it wasn't much and you'd only had a sip, right?  Let it be a lesson, dude.  Don't accept drinks or food or nothin' from strangers, got it?  Didn't ya watch 'Sesame Street' when you were little?  Right, now I'll go face the wrath of the dragon lady.  Why 'dragon lady'?  She collects those dragon pictures in a book and her bedroom walls are covered with…I'll go get that water now."

Zel said nothing.  He just stood watch over his impulsive friend.  "Oh, no, here comes Filia and her mother with Val."

Xelloss groaned.

Val yanked him to his feet and half-carried him to the house.  Mrs. Ul Copt led them to a cozy den with a fire burning low in the fireplace.  She was at the waddle-stage, heavy with Filia's sibling-to-be.  Filia was rapidly filling her mother in on who these guys were.  

Her mother just waved her off.  "That's right just stretch out on that couch.  I'm so sorry, I do recognize you from the play…was that back in December?  Oh how time flies!  But I can't seem to keep names straight.  Filia-dear, please get the mint blend ready.  Now, dear, you just rest a bit. Did you eat something that didn't settle right?  You have to be so careful eating out.  Oh, dear, I have to sit too. Why, thank you, Val.  Why don't you and that other boy…yes, Zelgadiss, go on out to the kitchen and see what's keeping that girl of mine!"

Filia stomped in carrying a tray of jiggling teacups, pot, sugar, and milk.  "It still has to brew awhile, mother.  Oh, I brought you a cup too.  Do you want it here or…what's wrong?"

"Just a contraction, dear.  They come and go for a few weeks before…"

"But the baby's due this week, Mom, and that's the second time that happened since I've been home!  Where's Dad?"

"Well, maybe I should give him a call, just in case.  He and Milgasia are in town tonight.  Another city council meeting…Oh, yes, bathroom's down the hall. Filia?  Help your friend there, and hurry dear!"

As it turned out, getting a call through to city hall at midnight on a Friday night was difficult. 

"Mom, it's too late for a meeting.  Be reasonable.  I'm sure they're on their way home by now!"  Filia said.

"She's probably right," Zel agreed.  "I have the mayor's number.  I'm giving them a call to find out…Yes, I'm sorry to call so late, Mayor Phil.  This is Zelgadiss.  No, I'm fine.  But, Filia's mother is trying to locate her husband, who was at the city council meeting tonight.  What?  No, I haven't looked outside.  Oh.  No, he wasn't alone.  Milgasia from the settlement was travelling with him.  Emergency?  I don't know, she might be having a baby…I'll ask." 

Zel turned to Filia's mother. "I have the Mayor on the line.  Apparently it's been snowing this past hour and the road is closed this way due to a big-rig that's fallen over at the turn and is blocking traffic. We missed it by half an hour or so, I guess. Your husband's caught in that, most likely, since the meeting broke up about an hour ago.  Anyway, the Mayor's going to check on that and get back to us.  He wants to know if you have a doctor here or what?"

"Milgasia.  He's the clan's doctor," she said weakly through another contraction.

"Oh, joy…" Zel drew a deep breath, "Mayor?  Oh, ah, sure, Phil.  Milgasia is the only doctor.  I'm calling Dr. Adams.  All right, thanks."

"Please, be on call…Hello?  Thank the gods, this is Zelgadiss.  No I'm fine.  Um…I'm out at Filia's at the settlement and her mother's having contractions and is due any time, I guess, and her Father is with her doctor stuck out on the highway behind a big-rig accident and it's snowing and making a real mess of things and I'm here with Val and Xelloss, who is sick because he drank something some girl drugged, but not much, Val says, and…all right," Zel stopped racing and took another deep breath.  "Mrs. Ul Copt?  This is Dr. Adams, the best.  He'd like to speak to you, please, ah, thanks."

They spoke in private a few moments, and then "…I will, and thank you so much.  I will.  Zelgadiss?  Dr. Adams would like to speak to you again," she said, handing the cellphone back to him.

"Yes, all right.  I have a pencil and… a paper.  Boil water, towels, oh please, no… Oh, I'm fine.  There's another contraction, so that's 15 minutes apart. Is that good?  Oh.  What else?  Filia?  What's the house number?  And the phone number so he can call us back before my cellphone dies. All right, got that?  So, you'll call back in 15 minutes or so?  Good.  Bye," Zel shut off his cellphone and shook his head.  "Well, Filia, unless there's a miraculous breakthrough in highway clearing science in the next hour or so, we'll be delivering your baby brother or sister OURSELVES!"

Val helped Filia fill huge pasta and soup stock pots with water and put them on to boil.  Filia's mother paced.  Xelloss was asleep, thankfully.  Zel wished he were nearly anyplace else right now. 

Ring, Ring

Zel picked up the phone after Filia's mother waved at him.  "Hello.  Thanks.  I'll ask.  Mrs. Ul Copt?  The doctor wants to know when your last contraction was…oh…that makes them about 8 minutes apart.  What next?  Towels, chairs, basin…basin?  Ohhh, shit…no, I'm fine. All right.  I'll put her on while I take care of that.  Filia?  Take this for me.  Val?  I need your help.  Mrs. Ul Copt?  The doctor has some suggestions for setting up your bed or any other bed you want.  Fine.  And some towels and, that's right, one of those."

"It'll be all right, dear.  Don't you worry, I've done this before, you know.  Too bad the midwife is out of town, though," Mrs. Ul Copt said reassuringly.

"I've never done anything like this," Zel moaned.

"I've dug bullets outta guys before.  That counts for somethin'," Val chuckled nervously, then added defensively, "At least Xelly-I–faint-at-the-sight-of-blood is quiet."

"There is that!" Zel smiled faintly.  "All right, here's the set up.  Two chairs at the foot of the bed like the picture I've drawn.  Got it, Val?  Yeah, for her feet.  Towels and gulp!  basin below, towels over bed.  Drop cloth?  All right, under the towels on the floor. Gods, I hope there's not that much…whatever.  That's it.  Oh, thanks, blanket for the…baby.   Sterilized water is for cleaning her and it off, I guess.  He hasn't gone into the details yet  thank Gods or I might lose it! ."

Val was talking, mostly listening to Mrs. Ul Copt complain about her back every few minutes, and keeping pace with her circling the front room.  "Was that another, Mrs. Ul Copt?  Okay, I'll tell her.  Filia, tell the doctor they're about 5 minutes apart now!"

"I can't believe this!  What if I hadn't come home with you guys!  I would still be…at the club and mom ALL ALONE!" Filia wailed and passed the phone back to Zel.  "Why does this have to happen now, of all times?  What other girl my age has to…"

"GETS to help bring her baby brother or sister into the world, ya mean?" Val corrected her with an odd expression of annoyance and amusement.  "Not many, I guess."

"Filia, hold on to the phone again, I have to go check on the invalid in the other room to be sure he's still conscious and breathing.  What a night!  I can't believe that this is all happening.  It's like some bad soap opera has taken over my existence and is determined to turn my life into a…" Zel groused out of their hearing and into the den where Xelloss was slumbering away with a smile on his face.  

"…living nightmare.  All right, you bane-of-my-existence, you're alive.  Pulse is fine.  Don't wake up under **_any_ circumstances or I'll have to kill you.  Glad you agree.  Hey, you're not so bad when you're asleep.  Sweet dreams.  Damn, wait until Lina hears about this night.  Will she have a field day with the jokes!  'Zel, you did what?  What an odd way to choose to spend your Friday night? Blah, blah, blah…' " Zel's voice returned to the kitchen where Filia was standing with the phone and excitedly waving him to hurry over.**

"Hurry, Zel!"  she squealed.

Val was helping her mother onto the bed and shouted out from the bedroom,  "Filia!  Bring us some ice in here, will ya?  She needs water!"

"Oooooooo, this is all happening soo fast!  I can't believe it!"  she giggled  and began smashing a bag full of ice cubes with a mallet that reminded Zel of the mace he'd drawn in her hand for her Valentine card. 

"Ah, Filia, that's probably enough.  You don't need to turn the ice into water for her," he said gently.

"Oh!  I guess I got carried away.  That's so much fun and it really lets me get out my inner feelings!  I'm coming! I'm coming!  What, Val?  Ohhhhhh, Zel. Two minutes!"  she screamed as she ran down the hall.

"Hear that?  Yes.  Two.  Now what?  Oh.  All right.  I'll pick this up in the bedroom then, just a minute.  Val?  Can you pick up the extension by the bed and hold onto it for me?  Good.  Thanks!   I'll be right back, doctor, DON'T GO ANYWHERE!"

Click! 

"I'm back, now what?  Oh.  Filia, bring in the sterilized water and put some in a smaller pot to cool, right away.  Got that?"  Zel stood trembling by the bed.  He hated hospitals and basins, especially basins, and sterile cloth and bandages and…  

"What?  You want me to do **_WHAT???_  I'll get Filia.  Oh, Gods, no…Filia, let me carry that.  This is really important now.  You, I repeat, YOU, need to help your mother out of her underwear and wash her off with a clean cloth with that sterilized water, get it?  No, that's not all!  Then you, oh ****_no_ you don't!  You're _not leaving me with all of this!  That's right!  YOU have to check to see how far she's dilated.  The cervix, stupid!  Sorry, I won't yell.  The opening has to be big enough for the baby to pass through eventually and the doctor wants to know how far along it is, all right?  All right, let's go."_**

Filia did as she was told.  Her mother remained calm and practically regal.  She was a real lady with class and poise, until the next set of contractions came, and then she could holler with the best of them.

"Doctor?  Four fingers, how's that?  Oh, I'd say a minute or less now.  Me?  Oh, I'd say I have a dangerously elevated heart rate and a…all right.  Filia, check again.  Seven, maybe?  Oh.  Filia, you sit on the bed and hold your mother's head and coach her on breathing."

"BREATHING?  She's not gonna stop breathing, is she?"  Filia's voice wavered in near panic.

"No," Zel frowned, biting back the 'you idiot' part with the supreme control for which he was famous. "Take the phone and listen to what the doctor has to say, while I talk to Val."

Val moved around the bed to the foot alongside Zel and awaited orders.  Zel spoke to him in a low voice, "Oh, ah, if all goes according to plan—"

"Whose plan?" Val moaned. 

"GOD'S plan, you know, that other guy's… I don't know whose plan, I certainly don't have one!  I'm calm, I'm calm… All right, the head, the baby's head  should be appearing real soon.  When that happens I need you to prepare to catch it.  Why?  So it doesn't fall onto the floor!  Oh, because I'm going to be busy doing about twelve other things a doctor ought to be doing.  Like gulp helping her push out the placenta and…stuff… all right? "

Val nodded.  He was white as a sheet and was afraid Zelgadiss would think he was chicken if he said no, or if he tried to say anything and gave away how much he was shaking.  "Hope I don't drop it," he whispered, not knowing that he'd said that aloud.

"You won't.  That's Filia's little sibling.  If you let anything happen to him- or her- your death with come only at the end of a long and tortuous series of vengeful acts the kind of which you can only begin to imagine," Zel smirked, gaining a bit of courage from that performance.

Val smiled back, "Thanks fer the reminder. Ah, I think ya have head…"

Zel reminded Filia, "Keep him informed!   Head, yes, I see it!   Wow!  Keep pushing, Mrs. Ul Copt, it's coming!  Again, wow, that's great!  I have a shoulder!  Keep it up, Mrs. Ul Copt!"

In another room, Xelloss stirred.  "Where am I?" he wondered.  He felt a little faint and queasy, but otherwise fine.  He stood and opened the door.  Voices.  "Zelgadiss is here, but who's doing all that screaming?"  He padded down the hallway to an open door from which both light and voices emerged.

"Say, what's going on in…" he paused and gaped open-mouthed as a slippery, wet, and shiny newborn baby literally popped out from between Filia's mothers legs.

"CATCH HIM!" shouted Zel.

Filia looked up in time to see Xelloss' face transform into the ghastly pale night-of-the-living-dead mask she'd seen before.  With a word to her mother, "Super!"  she slid off the bed and tore across the room.

"On it!" replied Val, positioning his huge hands (compared to Zel's) and a towel at ready.

Xelloss felt his world fade away.  Filia saw his eyes roll back into his head.  She was a step away from him.

"All right!" Zel and Val shouted together.  "Gottem, Mrs. Ul Copt!  You've got a boy!" Val grinned, gently cradling the squirmy, red mass and clearing the tiny mouth of goopy stuff.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  the baby cried.

Filia caught Xelloss' slumping form and gently lowered him, unconscious, to the bedroom carpet.  "So do I!  And he's about the weirdest boy ever!" 

Everyone laughed.

Zel picked up the phone and listened to the doctor's directions.  "Cut the cord… I don't have a knife.  I forgot that!"  

"No problem, I got one here," Val proclaimed, pulling a switchblade from some dark recess in his jacket.  "I got it.  You take care of the next part."  Val dipped the blade into the hot water, wiped it off on a towel, and then neatly sliced through the cord.

"Can you tie it off too?" Zel asked, returning to the phone.

"Do it right!" Filia cried out.  "I don't want to look at my bother's nasty little 'OUTTIE' for the rest of my life.  Tiny, tight, and an 'INNIE'!" she insisted.

"Innie, got it!  Shit, who knew that mattered?  There, take a look.  That okay by you?"  he grinned, though, knowing how excited she was about her little brother and that somehow, by some miracle or freak of nature, he, Val, was now a part of her family's history.  Never thought I'd have anything to thank that Schezar creep for.  

  While Val fussed with cleaning the baby, Zel had Filia help hold her mother's trembling legs as her final contractions expelled the bloody waste materials.  Filia carefully washed her mother and stuffed clean towels over the soreness to control the bleeding.  Zel removed the soiled towels, and stuffed them into the wash with some bleach and detergent.  He saved the 'basin' for the doctor to 'measure' or some other horrendous ritual he didn't want to know about.

When he returned to the bedroom, Filia's mother was resting comfortably, babe in arms.  Filia was off to one side of the bed cooing at the ugly tike.  Val was sitting on a chair, taking turns watching the room's inhabitants and staring out the window.  Xelloss was still out cold on the floor.

"Here," Val said.

 Zel sighed and caught the chair pillow that Val had tossed his way, and then crammed it under the purple-haired head, "That's more than you deserve.  Remember I warned you to stay asleep.  Guess I won't kill you, though, since you did your best to vacate the scene.  Some conditioning you've been through… 

"Well, that was something," Zel said to all that were listening.  "Wait, I hear something.  Val, in that field out there, is that…"

"Oh, yeah, arriv'n in style, Mrs. Ul Copt!  There's Doctor Adams… yeah, I guess ya might say he was pretty young… and Milgasia and yer husband and the Mayor too!  Helicopter transport and all!  I'll go get the door," Val said, vacating his chair in a rush of excitement.

Soon the room was a mass of activity.  Val handled the door as scores of anxious neighbors pressed for details.

"Er, ah, we were kinda busy or we would'a come asked fer help," he kindly told one pushy woman.  "A boy!  Size?  Looks small tuh me…What, I got no measurin' tape!  The doctor's here now and is takin' care of everythin'.  Hair?  He ain't got no hair yet!  Eyes?  Two.  He's got all the right stuff in the right numbers in the right places, all right???!!!!  Ah, she's doing fine.  Oh, ah, me and Zel and Filia helped out, but Mrs. Ul Copt did most of it, ya know.  Tell ya what.  If ya promise to stay out here and not come barging in on these poor folks, I'll go and ask, 'KAY?  Great…"

Val entered the busy bedroom and waited for a chance to speak.

"Yes, Val?" Filia's mother asked, kindly noticing his presence.

"Well, there's all these folks outside who I've been keeping busy, but they'd all like to know some stuff before going home fer the night."

"Tell them that he's going to the hospital for a check up in the morning, but that he and I are marvelous.  He has a name, but that will have to wait too.  Thank them all and wish them a good night, thank you dear," she smiled at Val.

"Ah, sure, you're welcome," he mumbled and left the room. 

She looked at her daughter, who was radiant with excitement and joy and something else, perhaps, and sighed.  Her attention was drawn back to her son who chose this time to squawk.  "Boys can be so troubling, but rewarding when they surprise you,"

Milgasia and Zel lugged the semi-conscious Xelloss back into the den.  Val closed the front door and ambled into the den where the clan leader, Milgasia, was talking to Zelgadiss.  He stopped when Val stepped in. "Ah, good to see you again, Val.  Quite a night's entertainment?"

"You could say that," Val said meekly.

"Ohhh," Xelloss moaned and opened his eyes again.  "Tell me this has been a drug-induced dream…Ah, hello?"  His eye's widened as he caught sight of Milgasia, whom he recognized from descriptions alone.

Zel jumped to explain what his friend had missed nearly entirely.  "So now I guess we should all just go home, "Zel finished with a yawn.  The adrenaline rush, which had been keeping him going all night, had worn off and he was looking at Xelloss' cozy spot on the couch with envy.

"It's too late for that.  You should all get some sleep, besides, the roads are still closed and the snow is piling up.  It's turning out to be the biggest snowstorm of the century," Milgasia informed them.  "You boys," indicating Val and Zel, "Should come stay at my place for the night.  I have the most room."

Filia was listening by the door.  She had wanted a chance to personally thank her friends for all that they had done for her family, and had come, by chance, to the den.

"What about Xelloss?" Zel asked, preparing for some kind of a scene.

"He can fly back with the Mayor, if he's going back tonight," Milgasia noted.  "I'll go find out."

"He's not going anywhere tonight," Filia told them.  "No one is.  The Mayor's staying in here, I presume, the doctor's staying on the daybed in the baby's room, and my friends can crash on the floor in the front room with some blankets.  Thank you for offering rooms for them, but Xelloss was sick tonight and will stay here in case he needs the doctor.  If he hadn't been sick, they would have left earlier and my mother and I would have been alone!"  Filia was tired and not thinking as much as feeling right now or she wouldn't have stood up to her leader in that manner.  Impertinence was not a desirable quality in the clan.

Milgasia frowned down at her.  "You don't know this boy, Filia.  He must not stay in the settlement tonight or any other night!"

"He's my stepbrother," Zel began.

"And my foster brother, ya might say," added Val.

"That's okay, guys," Xelloss interrupted.  "I'm not welcome.  I understand.  The Draconians are close enough to walk to...  Zel, what's Van's number?" he asked whipping out his cellphone.

"Nonsense!  It's the middle of the night, Xelloss!" snapped Filia.  "This is my house.  He is my friend.  And…I DO know who Xelloss Metallium is and HE is a blameless pawn in this game, or was. And from what I understand, he's going to risk his life to get Wolf…"

"Please!  Stop!"  Xelloss leapt over the couch to stumble near Filia. Smashing his hand over her mouth the smiled, "You see, sir, now that's…a secret!"  

Releasing her, he continued, "But I pose no threat here.  Just one syndicate member among oh, so many holy Cephied Believers, right?"

His friends couldn't believe that he would reveal his underworld ties so openly, practically flaunting them in the face of a powerful enemy.   

Milgasia backed down, "You and your 'brothers' may stay at my place, where I can keep an eye on you.  Not here, Filia.  Your family should have some privacy tonight.  I'll bring the boys over before the ride to town leaves."

And that was that.  Everyone was too tired to complain or unwilling to argue.  Zel, Val, and Xelloss gratefully accepted blankets and a warm floor for the night in Milgasia's home.  Whatever the morning would bring, they didn't particularly care to ponder.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	44. Chapter 44 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 44

******_THE SLAYERS_**

Saturday morning each of the Slayers received a special telegram delivered to their home.  Val, Zel, and Xelloss were not home.  They were asleep.  The boys slept through the morning, through the helicopter's early comings and goings, and would have slept all day, had Milgasia not awakened them.

            "Time to rise and shine, boys.  The Mayor has some special announcement, and the settlement has prepared a bountiful brunch for you before the helicopter takes you home," the older man enlightened the groggy kids.

            Xelloss silently suffered the lack of a shower, toothbrush, and change of clothes with panache.  Zel straightened the kinks out of his hair, brushed off his pants and followed the lanky, disheveled Val to the door.

            "This morning I am drinking coffee by the gallon," Zel said with a determined set to his jaw.

            "Think again, Dr. Zel," Val chuckled.  "Where you are, there ain't no coffee or caffeine here outside of a rare cup of non-herbal tea." 

 Val's smile grew as he felt the 'disturbance in the force' that he was causing.  "No meat, no so-das, no un-re-fined su-gar. Think: whole grains, lotsa fruit and ve-ge-tables.  Remember how pissed off I was after bein' here a week?  De-pra-va-tion.  I need it to keep ma at-ti-tude."

Xelloss thought that Val was hysterical and laughed accordingly.  Zel was gloomy to the extreme, and did not.  

"I can't wait to go home and be alone.  Oh, wait, you guys live there too.  WAIT!  What about my car?  Look, over there!  It's buried in snow!  I gotta get it out!" Zel flew into a panic.

Val wrapped his arms round the smaller guy, holding him still, "Relax, Zel. It ain't goin' nowhere.  But we are.  Eat!  Build them reserves, dude!" Val joked and pushed Zel ahead of him.

Milgasia had walked on ahead, and now awaited them at the door, "Hurry up!  Don't keep them all waiting!"

"Everyone's in such a hurry around here," observed Xelloss.  "Babies, FOGs  (Funky Old Guys- Rat's own term—spread the word!)… Ah, Filia!  Good morning!  Don't you look lovely this snowy morning?"

"Shuttup, Chaos-kid.  The only time baby-bro was quiet was when Mom and Dad took him off in that helicopter, so I got zero minutes of sleep. They're all back now.  Everybody's 'groovy', Mom says.  Her word, not mine!  Oh, the Doc wants to see you in private, first.  Gods, Xelly, you were the _last person I thought would take drugs.  That was __really stupid!"_

"Gods, Filly, you were the _last girl I figured to get seduced by that Schezar jerk.  That was soooo stupid!" he taunted her in imitation of her own voice. _

Her mouth fell open, a blush flushed her face, and her eye's flashed dangerously.  Then…

Zel brushed by them both, "You're both capable of better moments. And Filia?  Is it possible for **you to find **me** some form of caffeine?  Help the guy who helped bring your brother into the world?"**

His offhand statement diffused the situation and his question caught her off guard.  "I'll check.  Strong black tea is a possibility," Filia sighed too tired to play verbal war with Xelloss.

"Make it so," Zel commanded waving his hand and passing through the door.  He'd been dying to use that phrase since the very first time he'd seen Star Trek…

The food was plentiful, tasty, and healthy. Doctor Adams stood and spoke first.  Xelloss was declared sound and whole after last night's taste of drug-induced stupor and sickness. It had been an accident and now a lesson for them to pass on to save other kids. He congratulated the happy mother for her grace under pressure and the father for his perfect timing (that got him some laughs, even from the dour Milgasia.)  Zelgadiss and Valentine (Yes, Filia told them all his full name for fun or spite) were lauded for their courage and competence above and beyond the ordinary call of duty.  He finished with a toast to the new baby and his family, and then took his seat.

Mayor Phil responded with a toast of his own, and then cleared his throat, "I have something more to say.  Tomorrow's paper will run a couple articles with certain identities carefully kept secret.  I wanted to acknowledge our young friend for his significant contribution at a special dinner tonight at the Mayor's Mansion with his closest friends, and I will, no matter how difficult gathering you all together will be in this blasted snowstorm!  Who am I talking about?  Let me read from this article first:

"Ah, and I paraphrase this…Operation shuts down child porn network—reads the headline.  Teachers, priests, healthworkers, childcare professionals, policemen, a bus driver, photographer…the list of people being indited as we speak for crimes against our children.  One third of those arrested have admitted to molestation as well, proving that viewing is not a harmless diversion.  Children are currently being moved out of harm's way…

"The other article announces that our state has passed legislation to hold Internet Service Providers (ISPs) legally responsible for blocking child porn.  Huge fines for failure to comply or report."

"I would like to thank Mr. Xelloss Metallium for his hours of tireless service to this community to accomplish this," Phil paused while those at the table reacted with a combination of astonishment and delight at the disclosure.  "You may say something, or not, son," he added kindly.

"If you don't, I will.  So you'd better tell all,"sighed Zel contently sipping his second cup of tea.

Xelloss stood, uncomfortable with the attention for this achievement.  "I'm sure no one's interested…" 

Filia shouted, "I am, so tell me!"

He smiled, "It started out as a way to trace my stepfather.  I had spent four months in a hospital having my body repaired following torture and abuse at his hands.  My mother had planned the job in order to either kill me or send me to the mental hospital for life.  As it was, I spent the next year and one-half institutionalized after I attempted to kill myself.  I was despondent and alone.  In the mental ward I met an unusual girl who taught me how to use the Internet for fun and profit.  Her name was Lain.  She was at the Cyberia club, remember?"

"We started searching for my face on the porn sites.  You see, my stepfather had videotaped my torture and told me why, but he spoke in French so I didn't understand until…he was caught at last.  The tape was recovered thanks Zelgadiss! and it is in a secret location.  That information should never leave this room, by the way."  Xelloss stopped and stared at Milgasia.  He had just provided his 'enemy' information to endanger lives.  

"If certain people knew of that tape, several innocent people would be killed, without a doubt.  Anyway, I continued to search for child porn distributors, established a covert circle of other 'watchers' who reported illegal activity to police, sent evidence, and closed down sites. I guess we made a difference."

He slipped back into his seat, looking uncomfortable, aware of his rumpled appearance beneath the bewildered stares of the others sharing the table.

"Xelloss!"  Filia gasped. She was sitting beside him and had dropped her knife and fork sometime during his revelation.  Now she flung her arms around his neck and cried into his hair.

This was the second time in as many weeks that she'd done this, but before it was after condemning him and insulting him.  And that other time was in front of his friends.  Now he was seated at a table with her parents, the mayor and her clan leader.  Xelloss was astonished. He wasn't sure if he should say something or where even to put his hands.  He couldn't think for a second, so he looked up at Zelgadiss for help.

Zel knew the story, and was proud that his friend was going to get some kind of recognition for all his selfless work, if only from his closest friends.  He almost laughed when he spotted that oh-so-familiar look of panic on Xelloss' face; _he had certainly felt it many times.   Zel stifled a chuckle and kicked Val under the table.  Val's moved his glare from Filia and Xelloss to Zel.  Zel mouthed  follow me and quickly hopped out of his seat and joined Filia in a group hug.  Val understood and added his unwashed body to the huddle._

Xelloss gasped, "That's enough humanity!"

All four kids laughed and released him to breathe fresher air again.  Zel and Val congratulated him and slapped him on the back.  Other kind words ensued as the adults registered the enormity of his activities.  Milgasia alone sat guarded and unmoved.

"Please don't let an accident of birth completely mar your opinion of me."   Xelloss bowed his head in the clan leader's direction.

Milgasia pushed back his chair and muttered through clenched teeth, "Accident!  You are a symbol of all that is wrong with kids today.  You appear so noble, fooling these fine people, when beneath that smile is a heart of evil and malice.  You hide a cunning mind behind a mask of innocence, even from your friends.  But, not from me. I know garbage when I see it and smell it…"

"It's not my fault I didn't get my morning shower!" Xelloss giggled in defiance of the mistaken man.  He was actually very shaken by the attack, but his 'conditioning' had prepared him for verbal assaults, and worse  (although the sight of blood was still too much at times, wasn't it?  He thought.)

"Don't mock me, Godless monster!" Milgasia bellowed.  "Filia!"  he shouted, demanding her attention.  "As your clan leader, I forbid you from consorting IN ANY WAY with this living, breathing, vessel of evil!  And you!"  Milgasia pointed an accusatory finger at the tall green-haired kid,  "Valentine of the Ancient clan, the same goes for you.  You must not go back to that den of demons!  A room for you will be made up at my home immediately, where you shall live from forthwith."

Filia, exhausted and shocked by the pronouncement, burst into tears and ran into her father's arms.

Now Val was not an idiot, but he was low on sleep and high on stress after running on adrenaline most the previous night, so his judgement was a bit impaired.  He also had had it with control freaks running his life.  All things considered, Val was not going to take it any more.  

"What?" he roared, for a start.  "I'm 18 years old now and go where I want and see who I want, for starters.  Xelloss is my friend and his mother is my foster mother, by legal action bound to my… probation and accepted by the courts or somethin' like that, so I can't just walk away from that.  He and I are in a band together and I'm not about to give that up now either!"

He stopped as Zel's warning hand on his arm registered.  "Um, sorry fer yellin' in yer home, Mrs. Ul Copt.  I think I'm gonna help Zel find his car now."

He flew out of the room, with Zel at his heels.   "Hold up, Val!"

"Ya wanna find yer car, right?"  Val growled.

"Sure," Zel answered.  "I think Xelloss is coming too."

Xelloss stood as Val made his exit.  "I'm sorry too, Mrs. Ul Copt.  I make no pretence of who I am, but I am not a corrupter of anyone.  I hope that you'll be able to make the ceremony the first week of April, Filia.  I will be received into the shrine as a full priest at that time and hope that all my friends can attend.  Thank you all for your hospitality," he added with a bow to Milgasia, then hurriedly left the room in search of Val and Zelgadiss.

Phil jumped to his feet, stopping Milgasia from saying or taking any other action.  "You don't know the complete story about that young man, Milgasia.  Don't say anything more, you may regret your words in the future."

"That young man is a syndicate member, Phil!  He admitted it to my face.  You know who his mother is…and now she has those other two young men under her roof!  How much longer before she has them all doing her dirty work?"

The mayor was at a loss for words, a rare occurrence.  He couldn't give away the kid's plans, even to this man who could be of assistance.  He shook his head, "I don't know, but I believe they have what it takes to resist."

Dr. Adams was whispering to the Ul Copts and chose now to make his exit.  "I need to speak to the boys again, excuse me.  Phil, when is that helicopter due to arrive?"

Snow was no longer falling, but the narrow, winding roads of the settlement had not been cleared.  Zel stood shivering beside the white mound that was his car.  "If I can get the snow off, do you think it will start?"

Val shook his head, "Mebbe.  I might get it goin' fer yer, but ya got that card, right? The 'Oh! My Goddess' guys?  They might be able ta help.  The problem's the roads.  Until the highway's open the car stays put."

"Can't be helped then," Zel sighed, and, hearing the approach of boots in the snow, turned around to see Dr. Adams approaching the trio.

"Hello," the kind man greeted them.  "Pretty rough in there, huh?"  He asked, patting Xelloss on the back.

"Nothing I haven't come to expect from the Cephied Believers," he smiled carelessly.  "But I'll kill them all in the end…"

They all stared at him after that outrageous threat. 

"…with kindness, of course!" he laughed.

The good doctor shook his head. Zelgadiss was glad that he was around to witness this side of Xelloss.  He made another decision, and so, strode up to his goofy friend, pulled open his jacket, and yanked up his shirt.  His recent bruises were exposed.  "Doctor, did he tell you about these?  They're all over his body!"

Xelloss knocked his hands away angrily, "Mind you own business, Zelgadiss!"

"You are my business, Xelloss!  Until this mess is over, I'm making you priority number one!  You said that you were being 'conditioned' and trained by your boss or whatever.  Looks like thugs are beating you up, to me.  Next time you go, I'm going with you!"  Zelgadiss yelled.

"Not possible.  I'm fine," Xelloss shouted back.

"Sure you are!  You're crazy!  You faint at the sight of blood and you think you can take on Gaav!  You let some thugs beat you black and blue and say that you're fine.  You are not living in the real world!"  Zel screamed.

"I'm not crazy!  I don't answer to you either!  I only take orders from one person and it's not you!"

"Your mother.  After all she's put you through, you listen to her and not me?  Oh, yeah, she's family and I'm just some half-nephew, stepbrother, freak you have to share your house with!" Zel hissed.

To give him some credit, Xelloss didn't use a karate punch to him and break his jaw, instead, he slapped Zel's face, bloodying his lip.

Val was about to punch them both out, but Xelloss saved him the decision as to whom to go for first.  Before his fist could reach its target, however, Xelloss blocked it with one arm, and had Zel rammed up against his snow-covered car with his other.  

Zel placed a hand protectively across his mouth, smearing blood on his hand and face.  Seeing it frightened him.  Xelloss had never struck him before.  What was happening to them?

Xelloss was panting as he held his friend motionless against his car.  Their eyes met.  Zel's sorrowful blue-green eyes pleaded with Xelloss' flashing purple ones.  Dr. Adams stood between Val and the others, shaking his head.  Don't interfere!

Time stopped.  Zel could hear the sound of the helicopter overhead.  He felt awful.  Tired, hurting inside and out, he didn't want to go home like this.  He wouldn't.  "Xelloss, I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I said those things.  You're more than just my friend.  I'm so worried about you, you know?  I don't want to wake up some morning and find out that you're on death's door in the hospital or laying dead in a gutter.  I feel so helpless, and you're pushing me away, closing me off, and keeping your secrets…taking them to the grave.  And I'm so sorry…"

Zel stopped in a whimper.  He was cold and sad.  He closed his eyes and struggled to hold back tears.  Xelloss' weight lifted off his chest as his hand pulled back.  "Zelgadiss, I'm not working for my mother.  She transferred me to…someone worse.  I am his until my contract is complete, or until one of us dies.  I can't talk to her anymore and I shouldn't be telling you this.  But it's done.  Next Wednesday I get my final instructions and Friday it begins.  I'm going after Gaav, officially.  You and Lina and Gourry, for sure, are to accompany me.  Val, you I must protect from Gaav.  Please understand your task will be no easier, believe me, but you will not be with us.  That…is all I know."

"That's all you will say," Zel corrected-- eyes still closed.

"And…I'm sorry too, little brother.  I shouldn't have hit you," Xelloss said in his low voice.

"Yeah, and his lip was the only un-scarred part of his face too!" added Val.  "Shit, now he even scares me.  Ah, sorry, Zel, but ya ain't the fairest in all the land, ya know," Val muttered, looking for a hole to climb into.

Dr. Adams pulled out a clean handkerchief and pressed it to the swollen lip.  "Friends again?  That's good.  Actually, that was the healthiest exchange I've seen you two go through.  You weren't holding in your feelings, Zel.  And you were letting out some of that pent up aggression, Xelloss.  'Course it connected with Zel's face and that's not good.  It's time to go back and say good bye and collect the mayor."

"Can we see the baby again?" Zel asked, to the surprise of his friends. "You know, I never got to hold him after all!

"You want to do that?" Xelloss asked incredulously.

"Ya wouldn't believe how small they are," Val said with a touch of wonder in his voice.

"Didn't you say you wanted to get married had have a BUNCH of kids?  Maybe you ought to hold one first!" Zel smirked.

Xelloss made a face, "Do I have to?  I saw it come out, that was awful enough!"

Val opened the door, "They probably won't let the 'evil one' touch him, so don't get too excited, Xelly-boy."

Dr. Adams stepped in and searched for Mrs. Ul Copt.  Phil rose to greet the kids.  Milgasia was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh, of course they should hold the baby before they go," she cried out as she carried the quiet bundle down the hall.  "I just changed him so he's dry and happy.  Here, Val, you're closest."

Filia was standing in the doorway watching.  Val laughed and carried the baby, which appeared even tinier resting along his long arm. "You're frowning at me just like your big sister.  Bet she was a crabby baby too!  Oh, that you, Filia?" he winked, good humor twinkling in his eye.  She flipped her ponytail and stuck up her nose, but she smiled too.

"Zel, ready.  Like this…" Val insisted.

"I know, Val.  I've taken care of Gourry's youngest…even changed his diapers.  Thanks, though.  Oh, you're not so small are you?  Vally's just too big.  Nice hair, like a tennis ball.  Now you slumber soundly tonight so Filia can get her beauty sleep," Zel spoke in his soft low voice.

"The Gods know I need it too," Filia laughed at herself in a rare mood. "I'm just glad no one I know's here to see me like this!"

Val shot her a look that said 'what are we, dead meat?'

"Oh, you guys are friends and don't count.  You wouldn't notice if I was nude!"  she sniffed.

Her mother muffled a laugh with the extra baby blanket she was holding.  She noticed the looks those three boys gave her beautiful daughter, two of whom she was sure were in love with her.

"I'd notice that!" Xelloss giggled. "Oh, is it okay with you?" he asked Filia's mother when Zel offered him the baby.

She nodded, "Of course, dear, but it's easier if you sit first."

He took her suggestion and sat on the nearest chair.  Zel lowered the bundled into his friend's arms.  He copied the way Zel had held the baby and sat uncomfortably staring down into the tiny beady eyes. "He doesn't look anything like any of you!"  Xelloss said with surprise.

Mrs. Ul Copt laughed, "No, I suppose he doesn't right now, but you come back in a couple months and he'll look very different, I assure you."

"Can I?  Come back sometime?  I'd like that," Xelloss grinned.  "Filia?  Come here a minute…take a look.  Doesn't he remind you of that guy, what's his name? – on the football team.  I broke his arm or something… Oh, it was all in self-defense, Mrs. Ul Copt!  I'm not a violent person!"

Val was about to point out Zel's swollen lip, when Filia noticed it.  "Zel?  What happened to you?  I'll go get you some ice!"

"Nothing!  Don't bother, Filia.  I'll be fine, besides, there's miles of snow outside if I want it."

"Good, I'm too tired to get ice anyway.  What are you doing now, Xelly?" she asked, teasing him with the nickname.

"Smelling the baby, _Filly_.  He has a different smell.  Clean, milky, powdery, and wonderful…" Xelloss said transfixed on his new discovery.

"You get loonier every day!" sighed Filia.  "Thank Cephied the helicopter pilot's signaling for you to go.  I can't take you guys being all sensitive and all.  Give me my little brother, Xelly."

Xelloss relinquished his prize to Filia.  "O-kay, do-kay!  I want one too!  You're so lucky!"

"Don't look at me, Chaos-kid!" she sniffed and passed the baby to her mother. "Yes, he's always this annoying. He and Zel are the biggest nerds on the planet!  Come on, Val.  I'll walk you to the helicopter…well maybe not.  It's too cold.  I'll wave from here, instead."

Dr. Adams, Phil, and her three friends plodded though the snow and climbed into the crowded helicopter.  Filia waved and fell onto the couch beside her mother.  "I'm glad next week's the last week before spring break and I can stay home and help you."

"Me too, dear.  You're always so busy with your friends.  But, now I see why."

"What do you mean, mom?

"They're very cute boys and they think well of you.  Oh, a mother can tell.  They watch you all the time. I especially like the way they tease you."

"MU-THER!  They're just friends and guys in the band," Filia insisted.

"I know, but two of them would like to be more," her mother said quietly.

Filia supposed she meant Val.  But Val and who else? 

"You can't tell, dear?  They are both so cute about it too.  Why, qaaaaaVal and Xelloss, of course.  You knew that, didn't you?"

"What?  Val, maybe…once upon a time, but _Xelloss_?  Oh, no.  You're wrong about him.  He likes Lina, but she doesn't like him…besides just being friends and all.  Mom, really, he's just an annoying jerk most of the time.  And Val's an interfering, loud-mouthed punk!  Zelgadiss is the nicest.  If only…Lina brought in his fifth grade picture and he was so amazingly gorgeous before… his accident.  Anyway, I told you I'm helping Amelia to try and get him to notice her, but…he's so shy around her!  And touchy!  Yeah, they were just on good behavior while they were here, but back at school they are all just meat-eating animals."

"Well, I liked them all, now that I know them better.  WAHHHH!  Time to eat? Very well…They are the ones that brought you home last night, dear.  Would you like to tell me about that?"

"Oh, I suppose…they were at the same dance club we were, them and Lina and Gourry.  Allen was showing me off to his snobby friends and I was bored so he offered to take me outside for some fresh air.  Course it was cold, it was about to snow!  So we went to his car to get coats and warm up first.  Then…he started making some moves on me, which I was avoiding on my own when that interfering clod, **_Val _**rips open the door and threatens Allen.  Lina and Gourry show up and stop the blood bath, or court action, whichever.  Eventually we all have to go rescue Xelloss from the sirens--he's soo clueless about girls and he is a novice and is supposed to be ignoring them. We all get in the car, drop off Lina and Gourry and then…me.  Zel, Val and Xelloss all share a house these days.  And that's my story."

"Whatever happened to Allen?"

"Who?  Oh, him.  I don't know, went home, I guess.  He offered to drive me home, but I told him I wasn't comfortable alone with him. Boy, am I glad it wasn't him here instead of Zel and Val and Xelloss!  Oh, don't lament his passing, mom.  He'll find another girl, probably has one already.  Did I tell you he has an illegitimate son?  No?  Well, he does, cute little boy, Chid, as in Ra-Sheed.  Shocking, huh?  Oh, well.  When they look too good to be true, they probably are!  I'm going to take a nap now…homework later…"

"Rest well, dear," her mother sighed.

"Quenten WHAT?" Lina yelled into the phone.

"His name is Quenten Shadowrun Ul Copt," Zel sighed.  "So, I have to take a shower and get something done before tonight at Amelia's.  You're going, right?"

"Quenten.  What kind of a name is that to tag on a guy?  Huh?"

"Lina, goodbye.  I'll see you tonight," Zel hung up the phone and undressed.  He passed by the bathroom mirror and observed his reflection.  "Nice job, Xelloss.  What a pal.  At least I have a lip…" Actually the bruised lip was only slightly swollen, giving him that 'bee-stung' kissable look the movie stars were getting injections for. 

He decided to fill the tub and soak.  "Ahhh…so relaxing…"

 Until…

"Zel-ga-diss?  Are you there?" 

Pad, pad, pad,   pound, pound, pound

"Are you okay?"

Zel opened one eye to catch a glimpse of purple.  "I was.  Go away."

"Amelia's been trying to get a hold of you so she called me and said that the van will be by to pick us up in about half an hour, but that was…"

"Amelia.  What makes you think that's worth busting down my door and disturbing my bath?  And don't look at me, you idiot!  I want some privacy, all right.  Get out!"  Zel shouted crossly.

"BUT…that was twenty minutes ago so now you have ten minutes to suit up!" he giggled, wagging his finger at him.

"What!  You waited until NOW!  Shit!  I got to…get me a towel, be useful…I can't believe I spent an hour in the bathtub!  What am I going to wear?"

"I'll choose, okay?  Here, white shirt… khakis… navy blazer… underwear… socks.  Tie?  No?"  Xelloss casually tossed the articles onto his bed.

"Sure.  Thanks.  Is my hair okay?"

"Looks like it always does.  It doesn't even hold water, does it?" Xelloss asked in an amused tone, leaning against the closet door.

Zel glared at him, "Don't stare at me.  Have the decency to leave or look away at least."

"You know, the scars are hardly noticeable on your body.  Just your face and arms.  Did I do that to your lip?  Looks painful," Xelloss commented as he moved closer to the door.

"Yes.  It's not any more.  I told you not to look at me, Xelloss.  I really hate my body this way."

"I know, but no one else cares.   At the club, you didn't seem to be suffering at a loss of interested girls," Xelloss smiled.

"WE talked about our dogs, Xelloss, and she has a boyfriend someplace.  They all do.  If they are smart, nice looking, and talking to me…they're somebody's girlfriend.  See, I'm safe.  No guy would be jealous seeing their girlfriend with me, so they're cool about it."

"Not Inu.  You are bothering him.  And Amelia's everything you mentioned, except she's quite available.  That's what bothers you about her, isn't it?  No excuses.  You're not the poor little scarred boy no one loves if you accept her feelings for you," Xelloss smiled at his revelation.

"But she doesn't like me for me.  She's attracted to the poor scarred boy.  She's drawn to causes.  I've told you that before," he said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't think so anymore.  I think she's trying to be your friend and sometimes trying to attract your attention.  You should try being more outgoing.  You'll either scare her off or…"

"Or what?  What makes you think I even want a girlfriend?  Just because you seem to have an out of control hormone problem that results in needing a girlfriend doesn't mean I do.  I don't want to date or make a fool out of myself," Zel sniffed and tucked in his shirt.

"Zel, you are so scared that you'll show some feelings, and get them hurt, that you're missing out on the fun!"

"Fun?  Dating is fun? I have nothing to say, I don't like eating out, or eating much anyway, I don't like loud music or movie theaters or going to most sporting events!" Zel snapped and jammed on the blazer, and started for the stairs.

"Putting it that way, you're not much of a catch…Just kidding!  Hey you don't have to do any of those things.  Invite her over and cook for her.  Play games on the computer, sing songs on the guitar together, walk in the park, make-out on the beanbag chairs…" Xelloss chirped.  How he loved to tease his serious friend!

"XELLOSS!  There's the van…let's go!  Shit, where's your head?  Make-out on the beanbags…Where's my coat?  Oh…yeah, thanks…I'm not…I don't…You don't either!  Oh, forget it!  VAL!  VAL!  Oh, he's already in the van.  You lock the door, then!" Zel groused, blushing furiously.

The highway out to Filia's was still closed and wouldn't be cleared until that night.  She called to say hi and moan about being trapped at home with the howling monkey boy, little Quinny.  "Oh, and Zel?  Your car looks fine.  You and Gourry should drive out in his truck and pick it up tomorrow."

"Fine with me, if Gourry can GET the truck," Zel looked hopeful.

"If not, the van can take you out.  Just call me and let me know," Amelia offered.

"Ah, thanks, Amelia," he blushed. Gods…please help me stop that reaction! 

The dinner was huge, and so, wonderful for the voracious teenagers.  The mayor was in a good mood and told several off-color jokes that his daughter called 'awful, Daddy!'  As dessert was being served, he stood and toasted Xelloss for his achievement in disbanding a child porn ring.  Then he grew more serious.  "I understand that some very dangerous times are in your futures, kids.  I am proud to call you the future hope of Seyruun and promise to aid you in any way that I can.  I toast you all tonight, and look forward to doing this again with you all after the danger is past."

**_Zelgadiss' Journal Entry for:  Sunday,  March BG  (Before Gaav)._**

            All I remember about Sunday was doing homework and working out at the dojo.  Oh, yes, my car. The highway wasn't cleared until late morning, and Gourry couldn't get the truck until late afternoon.  He picked Xelloss and me up at the dojo and drove out to the settlement.  I think Filia's mother thought it was that other tall, blonde at the door, because her tense expression softened when she recognized Xelloss and me.

            "Hello, Mrs. Ul Copt!" Xelloss said cheerfully.  "Just wanted to check up on you and little…Quinny before we take Zelgadiss' car back.  Oh, this is Gourry.  You met him when we dropped Filia and Val off after the beach gig.  He was the band's driver!"

            "Oh, yes, I do.  Come in and warm up.  Filia's changing the baby now and my husband's fixing dinner. Would you like to stay?  There's plenty," she added generously.

            Xelloss was about to say yes, but I interrupted and excused us, "Thank you but I want to get back before dark.  Xelloss is driving and I want to survive it."

            "You're such an ego boost, little brother!" he smirked.

            We followed her into the front room where Filia joined us with the 'howling monkey'. 

            "Good lungs," Xelloss winced and passed on him.  "Gourry's turn.  He's had two younger sisters and three younger brothers to take care of, right?"

            Gourry swept up the wailing tyke and settled him down with a whisper and that soothing touch experience has.

            "What nice hair you have, Gourry," her mother said admiring a strand.  "And so long.  Didn't you find those little siblings of your hard on it, pulling and yanking, I mean?"

            "Ah, yeah.  My mom braided it at home.  One big one.  Until my older brother told her I looked like a really tall girl.  Now she ties it back into a ponytail.  Uh, he's gonna be real cute, Mrs. ….Filia's mom."

            "How can you tell?" Xelloss waltzed over to gaze at the ugly little face.  "He smells good, though."

            "Xelloss, you idiot!" I snapped.  "All babies look odd at first.  He's perfect.  Nice head, beautiful eyes."

            "Why Zelgadiss!  I think you're in love!" Xelloss teased.

            I blushed and stammered some nonsense.  Filia smacked Xelloss with the meat tenderizer—'works on ice, too!'—and saved me the trouble.

            I chose that time to say good bye and drag both of my idiot friends out the door.  "And bye, Filia.  See you in English tomorrow!"

            "English!  OH!  I have to finish that book tonight, don't I?  Thanks for the reminder, Zel, you're such a sweetie!"  Filia gushed and waved us out the door.

            "Ooooo, Zelly's a sweetie!" Xelloss squealed.

            "Don't call me Zelly, that's your nickname now, Xel-ly!  And I am sweet, sometimes," I smirked.

            "I said I didn't want to be called Xelly.  I'm Xel or Xelloss, _sweetie_!"

            "Oh, no…I'm Zel, you are Xelly.  You can't be Xel, ever, not then, not now, not ever…Xelly-poo!"  I chuckled as the car turned over on the third try.

            "Ah, Zel?  Sure you'll be okay?  Yer not gonna strangle him while he's drivin' or nothin', are ya?"  Gourry asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.  "Okay, I'll see ya later!"

            "You need to know where the light switch is, Xelloss.  It's likely to get dark before we get home, in fact, turn them on now, like Gourry is.  He's the best driver I know.  Yeah, thanks, just follow him out to the highway."

            That was Sunday.  Oh, yeah, Xelloss got us home safely.  He's okay with the driving as long as he keeps his attention on what he's doing and doesn't talk.  I actually find it pleasurable being a passenger in the car with him.  Quiet.  Blissful silence.  No radio—broken, years ago-- no talk: silence.  I have incredible hearing, far better than normal—yay, accident.  So silence is one of my greatest joys.  It lasted about half an hour, then we were home, but I treasured that time.

            I knocked on Val's door and helped him find some information on the Internet for a history report.  He's another good guy, now that I'm getting to know him better.  I feel for him and his messed up life.  I wish him all the luck courting the Queen of the Amazons. And as hopeless as it seems, I think he's as good for her, as he thinks she's good for him.  

But that's not my business, especially after I sensed something else going on today with Val not present.  Xelloss likes her.  He may not even know it, or he may be hiding it so well—but when has he ever hidden his feelings?  He told me he was in love with Lina.  Could be true, but how long could he sustain that for her?  No, he likes Filia…course he 'likes' anything in a skirt it seems, these days, so it's probably nothing.  Of course he told me he was 'giving up girls'.  What kind of idiot does he think I am? 

It had better be nothing.  Filia'd take his feelings, mash them with that meat-tenderizer, and jam them down his throat.  Yeah, that's a romance that's going one way fast: away!  Wait…if he brings down Zelas, Wolfpack Island is his…his gift, to give away.  And whom that would impress?  Oh, shit…he's not doing all this, risking his life…for Filia?  Oh…I hope I'm just delirious with lack of sleep.  Better go to bed and forget I thought it up at all.  Yes.  Sleep.  Twelve hours of sleep…who's there?  Oh, it's you Beast…sure climb on up and find a spot.  No, not in the middle, on the edge, the middle is mine.  This is my room and my bed.  I share just about everything with you Metalliums, but not the middle of my bed…oh, hell, just move over enough so I don't fall off. At least you're quiet.  And warm.  Bad breath though!  Gah!  Pant the other way.  Yeah, I love you too, now stop licking me and settle down.  Good night.

End journal entry STARDATE 3789BG (Before Gaav).

Monday was back to the gray blot of school.  In Science lab they were making plaster of Paris fossil casts from some found article from home, or the bottom of their pockets, as the case may be.   Lina had remembered to bring some small treasure.  Of course she wasn't busy delivering babies over the weekend either.   Zel pulled out a tiny purple paper crane that had migrated down to the bottom of his book bag unscathed.  That alone set it apart from his other choices.   After coating the objects in petroleum jelly, they placed them in cups, poured on the mix and waited for a few millennia to pass.  That gave Lina plenty of time to go socialize.  Today she **_chose_** to be the glutton for punishment and sought out Xelloss for entertainment.

"So… whattaya fossilizing today?" she asked in her cute voice.

"That's… a secret, Lina.  You know that!"  he smiled angelically.

"It's a secret from everyone else, but you can tell me, right?"  she pressed.

"Well, well, Lina, since you are in such a good mood for a Monday, I'll tell you!  Ready?  It's my secret signature identity key for the secret syndicate society club membership," he grinned.

She frowned,  "That's not funny."

"No?  Well, its not when I use it either.  But it keeps my real name off records and mislabels evidence later, if I need to. Of course, when its fossil is found a million years from now, I'll be dead and it won't matter," he joked and wiped the goopy white cement off his finger and onto the end of Lina's nose.

Lina grumbled and cleaned off her nose on his shirtsleeve, which grossed him out, "Serves you right!   So tell me about Quenten.  You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes, sort of.  He's little, like this," he held up his hands eighteen inches apart.  "Ugly like his sister, although…Gourry says they improve with age, like a fine wine.  But I'm guessing more like a moldy cheese, since he smells like milk.  Milk and something else…I can't quite put my finger on it…"

"Then you probably haven't changed a dirty diaper!"  she snorted.

"Eeew!  I said 'on it' not 'in it'!  And it wasn't that kind of smell.  A nice one…" he smiled dreamily.

"Whatever," Lina moved on.  "So why didn't you get Filia to cut your hair?   It's got to be bugging ya, in your eyes like that."

"Oh, she was too busy mashing me with a potato masher or meat tenderizer.  And now, she's **_forbidden to consort with the enemy_!  I'll have to find a new hairdresser…interested?"  he smiled down at her from his perch on a lab stool.**

"Why's that?  What did you do this time?"  Lina asked narrowing her eyes and ignoring his question.  "And this had better not screw up the band, Xelloss!"

"Me?  Nothing!  Milgasia is an even bigger snob than Filia and her father's his friend, to whom he kowtows on every issue, it seems. Her mother, on the other hand, is a real lady.  And tough!  She calmly let two kids she hardly knew deliver her baby!"

"Two?  Which two?" Lina asked warily.

"Zelgadiss and Val," Xelloss answered.

"What were you doing?  Oh, I get it…that's why Filia was beating on you. While the other guys were helping out, you were going after Filia!"

Xelloss nearly gagged.  He did lose his balance and slip off his stool.  "I did no such thing!  I was… was… "

Zelgadiss had wandered over when he had heard his own name being mentioned.  Now this was a good time to cut into their conversation.  "…Unconscious in the den, isn't that right?  The babies head was showing and then a shoulder and I called for Val to get ready to catch him, when you blundered in and, it was Filia who caught you though, wasn't it?"

By now half the class had surrounded them, and was asking questions in disbelief.  Even the teacher interrupted class and made Zel tell the entire story.  What he had done was no mean feat, and he spoke about it so casually, you'd have thought he was talking about a stroll in the park.

By the time lunch rolled around the story was all over the school, evolving over time with each retelling like a mutated organism.  Filia wasn't at school today, which fueled the fires in gossip hell.   By the end of the day it wasn't clear, but Zel had secretly delivered Filia's baby, the father of whom was Allen, Val or Xelloss.  Thankfully, Xelloss wasn't there most of the day to hear any of that, but it cast a shadow over his role.  Either he was the father, or he was not and so he was in a jealous rage and threatening to kill everybody.   Sylphiel heard it in art with Val sputtering in red-face denial,  "She's got a baby BROTHER, morons!  Shit!  Where'd ya hear that crap!"

His rage fueled the fires even more.  By the end of the day Amelia was in tears.  How could anyone even THINK those things about her friends!  How she wished she had 'fists of justice' to smash some sense into everyone!

The cooking class was studiously quiet, having the hero, Zel, and his loyal bodyguards, Lina and Gourry, in class and acting normally.  

"Lina, I keep getting the oddest expressions. Do you know what's going on?" Zel asked finally.

She shook her head, "No, but I know what ya mean.  I'll nose around and see what I can come up with."

Gourry knew.  He'd been in history with Val and Sylphiel earlier and heard it all.  He nudged Lina and told her to wait a few minutes until class was over and he'd tell her everything on the walk to band practice.  There was no reason for him to contribute to Lina's going ballistic in cooking class.  Nice, relaxing cooking class.

And, Lina did go ballistic.  At least they were outside where damage could be kept to a minimum!

That evening at the dinner table it became the topic of conversation.

"Val, darling, would you pass the salad this way…thank you.  Such nice long arms.  Well, Xelloss-dear.  I'm so glad you were able to join us tonight.  I haven't seen you in ages, it seems."

"Really?  I guess not!" he smiled.

"Well, the way I heard it today, I need to keep a better eye on you boys.  Let's see one of you is a father, one a doctor, and one about to murder the other two!  Oh, it doesn't matter much which is which, does it now?  Although I don't think Zelgadiss-dear is the murdering type," she smiled bemusedly at him.

I'm thinking differently…You with a stake through the heart would suit me just fine.  I could borrow that meat tenderizer from Filia…and drive it in with nooo problem… Zel thought.

"Oh, Zelas, you just can't believe all the crap you hear from kids at school," Xelloss smiled benignly.  

"No?  But you are cutting classes, dear, and that isn't a tall tale," she shot him a sharp glance.

"That new employer is quite…demanding.  I don't think he's really into school work either," Xelloss met her glare with one of his own, and then smiled.

"So, how is work coming along?  You finding your new employer satisfactory?"

"I don't see him much, and when I do, mostly we play chess," Xelloss lied smoothly.

"Well, don't displease him, dear.  You know what he'll do, don't you?"

Xelloss' left eyebrow twitched.  Only Zel noticed.

"Didn't he tell you what he does to staff who fail him?  Yes?  How about the ones that double-cross him?  No?  He gives them to his grandfather.  And you know what he does with the pretty ones?  Not that you'd mind.  The lucky ones die," she said in a tone of voice that most mothers would use to read off a favorite recipe.

Zel could hear Val starting to growl.  He kicked him under the table.  He didn't like the bent of the conversation either, but he could tell that she was testing her son's ability to keep his anger under control.

Xelloss squirmed imperceptibly.  "Oh that's just a lot of poppy-cock!  Mother, you are listening to way too much gossip these days!  But… Zelgadiss should tell you all about our wonderful stay with the Cephied Clan.  We're such favorites out there now.  We even got to bunk up at Milgasia's for the night.  He's such a trooper!  What?  You want me to tell it?  Okay, I'll get the story going, and then we can take turns, okay guys?"  He said in his silly simpering tone that irritated Rezo to near distraction. But Zelas said nothing.  She nodded to him to continue.

"I think I'll start at the club.  I had a great time. Met an old mental patient chum, danced, was slipped illegal drugs…Oh, don't worry!  Val saved me from actually doing any permanent damage to myself, or so the doctor says.  Oh, but that's later, I'll get to that part!" he paused and sipped water.  "Did you have a good time, little brother?"

"Yes, actually.  I didn't have to dance much and after your friend supplied me with earplugs, I enjoyed the music.  Too bad we had to leave so soon," Zel sighed for affect.

"By the way Zelgadiss-dear, I love what you're doing with you ears.  Rezo have you noticed?  Of course not, darling. I'll tell you then, Zelgadiss has earrings…how many?  I count 1,2, maybe  3 in each ear!"

Rezo began a rant about the evil punk invasion that Zelas stifled with a few well-chosen words, more wine, and a dizzying kiss.

"Now, back to our story," Xelloss giggled.  "Our hero, Val was about to dismember Filia's seducer, when... Tada!  Lina and Gourry come to the rescue!"

"Yeah, well…if we hadn't gone after Filia, who knows what woulda happened to her," Val said defensively.

Zelas turned her attention toward him, "Filia, dear?  She's the one you stayed with over the winter holiday?" 

"Yeah, and practice with four times a week in the band and see every day in art and at lunch…yeah, that one!  But she was out with some other piece of shit who attacked her in his car, so I put a stop to it," Val said with a note of pride in that no-nonsense style of his.

"That's the Allen Schezar piece of shit, mother," Xelloss smiled.

"Oh, yes one of those rich Draconians," she smiled back.

"Bing-go!  So we all drove her home like the boy scouts we are!  Well, Val and Zel did.  I wasn't feeling so sharp, seeing as my liver won't metabolize chemicals properly and my nervous system is shot!  Never matter, where was I?  Oh, arriving at Filia's place…Zel?"

"We went in, dropped off Xelloss to throw-up and then sleep the rest of the night, when Mrs. Ul Copt starts having contractions.  As luck would have it, her husband and the only medical authority on the settlement were both gone together in town here, on the night of the heaviest snowstorm in the city's history and amazingly enough the only midwives were off on holiday as well!"  Zel sighed, but was now getting into this story-telling thing.

"That's YOUR karma kicking in, Zelly-poo!"  Xelloss laughed.

"I called Dr. Adams for assistance…" Zel began.

"That won't be billed to me, will it?" Zelas asked, disinterestedly. "Which reminds me boys, you're starting to pile up the doctor bills on a regular basis.  Perhaps I should try hiring him on full-time, our private physician?"

"Don't bother, Zelas," Xelloss yawned.  "Don't you already own his old man?  You know, the one that signed the papers to institutionalize me with a mental disorder I DIDN'T HAVE!"

"Talk to your new employer, then, and have him pick up the medical bills," she said with a hard edge to her voice. Her eyes flashed and gave away her anger.  Xelloss was getting to her.  Zel could tell.  "I'm sorry, Zelgadiss-dear.  Go on with your story."

Back to cooing at me, huh? Zel smirked to himself.

"The good doctor was very helpful over the phone, and led me through a successful delivery of a baby boy with the steadfast assistance of nurse Val.  Xelloss did his best to stay out of the way and keep Filia busy at the same time.  All in all, it was a fine evening with the Ul Copts," Zel finished his tea and his story.

"But you left out the exciting part where the Mayor, Milgasia, and the missing father all fly in by helicopter to find the clan has grown by one!"  Xelloss chirped.  "Then Milgasia, that fine upstanding asshole, puts us all up at his place.  I must say, Mother-dear, that you must have screwed him over well once upon a time for him to have given ME such royal treatment!"  

Rezo slammed his hand on the table, "That's enough of your foul-mouthed insults and insinuations directed at your mother!"

"Well, you must know her better than me, but I wasn't implying anything.  I meant that she must have done something to hurt my image with the guy since he had a hell of a chip on his shoulder when it came to 'those Metalliums'.  He forbid Val and Filia to have anything to do with me.  ME!  Why me, you ask?  What did I ever do to the clan to be so thoroughly despised?   Apparently, when I was born I was used as a pawn to swindle the clan out of their ancestral home… WOLFPACK Island!  Thousands of the clan lost jobs, many died, and you know what?  They all blame me!  Imagine that!  And there I am like some demon hanging out with their little angels in the kingdom of the gods!  I'm lucky they didn't have me drawn and quartered, or, better yet, burned at the stake!  Oh, yes!  What a day, what a day for Metallium De Fey!"  he sang the last line.  "So that's what I meant when I said she 'screwed him over'… of course, that was probably after she found out that sleeping with him didn't work."

Rezo was about to strangle Xelloss, but he was much too quick and agile.

"You were doing a lot of that back then, weren't you, Mother-dear.  That's why my father started drinking himself to death, wasn't it!"  Xelloss smiled triumphantly.  Zelas was turning purple.

"Gotcha!  You didn't know I found out, did you?  I found his jour-nal (sung in a silly singsong voice)!  It's filled with lots of juicy gossip. I bet you'd like to know where it is too!  Well, I can't tell you because… that's a secret!"  he smiled and wagged his index finger in a teasing manner.  "Good night everyone!  I'm going to go to my room to do my homework. Oh, I do so love these family chats over dinner!" he laughed and left the house.

Val and Zel collected the dishes, cleaned up, and got the hell out of the kitchen in record time.

"He's nuts! Cer-ti-fiable!  He just cut his bridges and wrote out his death sentence!" Val gasped to Zel in his funky gray room.

Zelgadiss sat at Val's computer.  "Maybe, but I don't think so.  Xelloss is not dumb, Val.  Everything he does is well thought out.  Well, not with girls because that's all new territory, what I mean are devious schemes and clandestine ventures, those make up his dominion.  He had that entire skit sketched out before walking in ON TIME for dinner.  We added the spontaneity he needed to move the conversation along to touch on all his points—his declining health due to her, buying off doctors, using him from the moment of birth for evil purposes, her…ah, general lack of morals.  Get it now?  That was all for my father's benefit.  He's her weak point.  For some reason she needs his support.  If Xelloss can undermine that, even a little, then at some critical time he might fail her and all her plans collapse."

"Whoa…he told ya that?" Val asked in awe of the crazy kid.

"Him, Xelloss? No. I just figured it out."

"Just? As in, just this moment?" Val pressed.

"Yes.  Tonight, when I saw an odd glimmer in Rezo's eyes, like he was seeing for the first time." 

Val pondered what he'd heard.  "Now what?"

"Internet," Zel said as he typed furiously.  "Know anything about breaking into the DMV records? I have a car license plate number…"

Val shook his head and studied Zel's progress, "How'd ya get past those passwords?"

Zelgadiss smiled slyly, "I've been testing it each night from different servers and hiding my identity.  Last night I broke it, so here we go… Hmmm, HM company car?"

"HM… Her Majesty? " Val suggested.

Zel grinned, "Hell Master. Xelloss is working for Hell Master Phibrizzo, another underworld syndicate leader up there with Gaav and Zelas.  I don't know anything else about him or what having that information will do for us now, but it might come in handy later.  Don't let anyone know we learned this, all right?"

"Course not!" Val growled.  He knew dangerous material when he heard it.  Moments later he added, "You gonna tell me that password, just in case I need it?"

Zel narrowed his eyes, "What do you think?"

Val chuckled, "Just asking!"

Zel grinned back, "Just leaving!"

Zel's next stop was to check in on Xelloss.  After knocking and hearing a muffled grunt, he let himself in and re-locked the door.

"Xelloss?  You up there?"

"Yeah."

Zel climbed the stairs and rested his eyes on his friend, stretched out on his bed, shirt off, cold compress on his head.  

"And don't yell at me.  I know I'm banged up."

"Little early for bed, isn't it?" Zel asked, examining the marks and making a mental note of the number.

"Not for me."

"God, Xelloss, look at yourself," Zel moaned and looking away when he felt his stomach lurch.

"I do…regularly.  Unlike yourself, I don't mind my own appearance."

"So you're trying to match your skin tone to your hair, is that it?" Zel asked.

"Wednesday is the last day of conditioning.   Hey, it's working!  I didn't lose it down there this time," Xelloss smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I noticed…Rezo, you got through to him tonight. I hope it was enough.   So…no plans tomorrow?"

Xelloss slowly rolled his head back and forth, "No…."

"Good.  I do.  In the morning get up like you always do for school. We'll eat and go.  Dress warmly and pack a change of clothes, just in case it's raining."

Xelloss removed the compress from over his eyes, "Where're we going, little brother?"

It was Zel's turn to smile, waggle his index finger and say, "That's a secret!  Now, go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"O-kay, Do-kay!"

"Oh, ah…was that true…about your liver not working right?"

"Yes."

"Does Dr. Adams know that?"

"Yes."

"All right then, good night, Xelloss."

"Zelgadiss?  Thanks for caring.  About me, that is."

"Ah, sure, Xelloss. That's what friends are for."

"But you're more than just a friend."

"That's right, and I do more, too.  That's what a real family is all about."

"Zelgadiss?  What would I do without you?"

"Um, I don't know…good night!"  Zel said and left quickly.  

The next morning Zel called into the school office and reported three absences due to illness.  Val was settling into this life of crime, nerd-style.  Breaking into DMV records, skipping school and reporting it, oh, yeah…

Zel was keeping to the speed limits, though, as he drove the scenic route to the coast.  What weather!  Snow one week, in the fifties the next, and sunny!  The smell of fir trees signaled the climb over the coastal range was nearly over.  Down the other side brought the scent of salt air and…

"F R E E D O M!"  the three boys screamed out the open windows, wind hitting their happy faces and pushing their words back into their open mouths.

Zelgadiss stopped at a State Park, paid the fee, and found a parking spot.  They made a run for the beach.  Zel won.  He always did. He was the fastest runner in the world, or so he joked.  But he wouldn't join the track team.  He wouldn't expose his scarred arms and legs to the eyes of the other kids, no matter what.

Zel came to this beach because of the great piles of logs and driftwood.  He'd always wanted a brother or friend to come here and build a fort.  Now he had two, if he could convince them to help, and they were strong to boot.  Zel was so excited, though, that finally, even Val broke down and helped schlep huge logs over to a clear spot.  After awhile, a fort grew out of the jumble of sticks and Zel showed them how to play.  He showed the boys who had lost their innocent childhoods too soon how to pretend to be knights and pirates, sea captains and dragons.  Tee hee!

"I shall be a great black dragon," Val laughed.  "Of the Ancient Clan, whose blood has been tainted by that of the soulless demons, and now is out to destroy the world!"  He growled and looked most fierce and ferocious.

"I am a dark and mysterious shaman sorcerer swordsman!" Zel chanted.  "I will serve and protect the world from evil, even as the world shuns me for my frightening appearance and power."   He picked up his wooden sword and dove at the dragon-boy.

"I am one of the demons, but you cannot tell since I am fair of face," Xelloss smirked evilly.  "I wield powerful black magic spells and you never know what side I'm on or who I serve!  Like a priest, I appear and my staff is full of chaotic energy!"  he hissed flipping his crude staff like a bo.

No one won or lost that battle, except the fort, which was destroyed in the melee for world dominance.  By early afternoon the war was ended, having no victor, and the boys walked back to the parking lot.

"So where do we go for lunch?" Xelloss asked, taking his turn in the back seat.

"Everybody like clam chowder?" Zel asked.  "Good, then I know a place."

They huddled over their hot, steaming bowls of thick soup, dipping in hunks of bread and sopping up the broth before dripping the messes into their mouths.  They were sitting outside, LIKE MEN, in the now chilling afternoon air that ripped off the ocean and down the coast every day.   They were colorful, noisy, sloppy, and happy.  They were alone outside, comrades and brothers at heart.

They were laughing at some off-color joke of Val's, when he stared at Xelloss and shook his head.

"What?" Xelloss smiled.

"Too bad ya don't have a sister I could date," he joked.

"Well, I did…"

"Oh yeah?"  he asked, forgetting the past.

"That…would be my mother, Val," Zelgadiss reminded him with a punch to the nearest arm.

"Ah, shit. That is just too weird to want to remember."

"Tell me about it!" Xelloss and Zel said simultaneously.

"Don't do that!" Val laughed.  

"It might start happening to you next," Zel grinned.

"If you keep hanging around with nerds like us!"  Xelloss finished in his silly voice.

"What?  Talkin' like goofball here or findin' out I'm related to ya in some perverted way?"  Val chuckled.

"No chance of either!"  Zel remarked. "Not unless I start pickin' up yer slang…"

Val glared at his friend, "Cute, Zel."

Xelloss looked thoughtful, "Related, hmmm.  That's a thought,"

"That's a bad thought, Xelly.  Think 'bout what we go do next!" barked Val.

Xelloss smiled evilly.

Zel moaned, "Wrong, Val.  Now you've set him a challenge."

Xelloss, "Got it!  It explains a lot too!  Listen, Milgasia has something Zelas wants to have or control or pollute or something.  She can't negotiate for it so she seduces him.  The happy little result of that must be hidden, of course, so Milgasia hides you…"

"ME!" Val snorts.

Zel wisely stopped listening at the word 'Listen' and was now studying the roadmap that Xelloss had packed away in his coat pocket.

"YOU, in with a big family of far-away-clan where nobody bothers to count…" Xelloss smiled.

"No way!" Val scoffed.  "Our birthdays aren't far enough apart anyways…"

"UNLESS… You are really only 17 or actually 19!  What's a year or two one way or the other, right?  So that would explain why Milgasia hates me, the handsome hero, but adores you, the rough-hewn villain.   BUT… the clans are gathering and you are coming."

Val's eyes narrowed, "So what?"

Xelloss' gleamed, "You have green hair, unusual for clan…"

Val shrugged.

"Zelas is a natural green, not blond!"  Xelloss introduced gleefully.  "So Milgasia has the plane detour into a mountain.  But, low and behold… you are safe!  Well, he stifles your inclusion into clan events and all is well until he finds out Zelas has arranged Gaav to become your stepfather.  He can't fight you both so he gives up and leaves you to fry in hell with the demon lords.  It must be tearing the guy up inside to think that you are living under the same roof as Zelas and me.  And you thought it was your magnetic personality and charm that has had her pawing all over you!"

"Are you done with your nonsense now, Xelloss?  There are holes in that tale big enough for you to drive my car through to these tide pools, if you guys are interested," Zel observed. 

"Tide pools!  OH GOODY!" Xelloss exclaimed.  "Can I drive?"

"Yeah," Zel smiled and handed over the keys.  "Hey, Val?  You're not actually taking any of that seriously, are you?"

Val stared at him, waiting for Zel to illuminate that gaping hole in the story.

Zel nodded, "For one, your birth certificate is legit. And for another, Zelas is a natural blond."

"How would you know?" Val asked.

"Well, the birth certificate is backed up by official clan documents…" Zel began.

"Not them things, the blond part," Val demanded.

Xelloss looked interested as well and jangled the keys nervously.

Zel blushed.  The blush went two shades deeper when he choked out, "She- she… she runs around sometimes without clothes on and once or so I've noticed… GAH!  Let's just go!  Xelloss, before I change my mind!"

Val and Xelloss laughed at his discomfort. But Zel felt bad for his friend.  Deep down he knew Xelloss was hurt by his mother's behavior.

On the way home, Xelloss remembered something and turned into the strip mall near their house.

"Be riiiiight back!"  he sang as he skipped out of sight.

Val had fallen asleep in the back seat but, now bleary-eyed sat up, "What'sup?"

"We'll have to wait and see.  It's a Xelloss stop.  We're almost home though.  I'm going into the deli and pick up dinner," Zel said and left the car to Val.

Xelloss returned with a package tucked under his arm, "Where's Zel?"

"Dinner. Deli. What ya got?"

"Have to wait until we get home!  We'll have a picnic outside and I'll show you these!"  Xelloss smiled.

Val sighed.

Zel returned with a huge sack.  "Good, you're done.  I'm hungry."

Xelloss and Val exchanged 'hungry? Zel's hungry?' expressions, and then they drove off.

On the grassy lawn outside the practice room, Zel spread out the food on an old blanket from the back of the car.  He was ravenous from the fresh air, exercise, and good times.  

"So what's that?"  Val asked Xelloss.

Xelloss smiled and unwrapped the now-framed pictures Zel had drawn of himself, Val (who didn't know Xelloss had even taken it), and Lina.

"Tada!  Aren't they great?"

"Yeah…thanks," Val gasped.  "Art for my room!"

Zel chuckled.  Life was good.  Life was wonderful!

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	45. Chapter 45 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 45

******_THE SLAYERS_**

Wednesday 

            "Where the bloody, freaking hell were you guys?!"

Lina was furious.  Zel, Xelloss, and Val were no-shows the day before,  and they hadn't answered her phone calls either.  They were all standing in front of the lockers before first period, and when Lina had spotted them, a look of sublime relief came over her face—quickly replaced by the fiery demon maw screaming at them now.

"Why weren't you in school?!  Why didn't you answer my calls?!  What the hell were you playing at?!" she wasn't sure whether to tear her hair out in frustration or theirs'.

Val thought it was cute.  "Aw, just look how worried she wuz about us!  She misses us for one day and—"

"Don't you DARE pat me on the head or you'll lose that hand!"

Gourry wasn't very pleased, either.  Amelia, fresh from a stirring student council meeting, was nearly crying.

Zel looked at Xelloss.  "Why are you so mad—"

"Why?  Why?! WHY?!!" Lina screamed at Xelloss, and then dropped her voice to a snake-like hiss.  "Because, right on the eve of the big battle, the three Metallium inmates suddenly don't show up to school.  They aren't at home. They don't pick up the phone.   And they didn't include me!  Don't you get it?  I thought that you guys were dead!  I thought you'd run off to fight THEM alone, and were shot in some gutter!  You were dead, and I wasn't there to help!  NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The hurt in Gourry's eyes mirrored her sentiments.  "Can't you think about our feelings once in a while?" he asked, very softly.  "Lina was crying.  She came over to my house—"

"That's enough of that!" Lina interrupted.  "It's not about me!  It's about—about—"

And then she lost it.  She was on her knees in front of the lockers, face buried in her arms, massive bangs hiding her completely.

Zel had had enough of this by the time Amelia seemed ready to run crying into his arms.  It was time for some Strong Zel Persona to take over.  "Xelloss, you may want to hide, or at least keep quiet," he whispered to his cohort.  Xelloss nodded.

"And what about OUR feelings?"

Everybody jumped.  

Zel spoke again.  "You haven't let us get a word in edgewise.  You have no idea what happened or why.  For all you know, we could have entered in the 'big battle' yesterday, and won!"

There was a gasp.

"We didn't," they looked ready to throttle him, but that wasn't new, so he went on, "but you didn't know that.  Here's what happened.  It was all my fault, so don't you go yelling at Val or Xelloss about this.  I can take any abuse you throw at me, but first hear me out.  I had us call in sick, but I really drove us down to the beach.  No, Lina, don't choke me, and I KNEW you weren't actually sitting on the ground crying—"

"Of course not!  I was merely regaining my composure!"

"Great.  Anyway, I drove us down to the beach, and we played in the sand—"

"We built a fort!  Out of logs!  I wonder if any of it is left?  No, I think we broke it up pretty good in our battle.  Val was an evil dragon half-breed, Zel was…"

"Leave me out of this…" Zel started to say.

"…a shaman swordsman and I was a tricky demon  and he pretended to fight over… oof!

"I told you to be quiet," Zel reminded him.

Val had planted a punch into Xelloss' stomach, not too hard, but he didn't pull it either.  It was Val's turn, now.  "We ate lunch, and harassed the wildlife in the tide-pools and dragged Xelly's sorry ass out of the one he fell in…"

"Lina, we just acted like kids.  Irresponsible kids, yes, that is exactly the word I wanted, thank you for screaming it at me.  Irresponsible kids.  How much longer can we be irresponsible kids?  I've never—anyway, after this week…I just wanted to have fun, Lina.  I'm sorry we didn't tell you.  I'm sorry we didn't bring all of you guys, it would have been great."

Gourry could sense Zel's aura of strength failing fast, daunted by the ominous cloud over their immediate future.  "Yeah, maybe next weekend, when it's all over, we'll all go to the beach.  I could take us in the truck," he offered.

Thank you, Gourry, my savior!  Your animal instincts have saved me once again! Zel told him with a glance.

Wasn't nothing.  Any time Gourry smiled back.

Lina was silent.  Zel's impertinent words were being mulled over like fresh cider in her brain.  Xelloss thought this the perfect time to lay it on a bit thicker.

"Here Lina, we have something for you," Xelloss smiled in attempt to mollify her somewhat.

She gave him all of her attention.  He grinned, dove into his backpack, and pulled out a book-shaped package.  "Here…" 

Curious, she nabbed the package and ripped off the paper wrapper.  Zel's drawing of her, all framed…

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ! 

There was no more time for further discussion.  They reluctantly scattered to their classes.  

 Passing notes… A time-tested way to converse in the classroom in semi-secret.  Zel, Filia, Lina, and Xelloss killed at least one trees-worth of paper in English composition alone.  At first the teacher passed it off as 'cute', since that 'poor, lonely, boy Zelgadiss' was included.  For him alone she would allow the intricate love-notes to pass without censure.  She hoped that lovely girl, Filia, was interested in him.  She sighed, it reminded her of that fairytale, Beauty and the Beast.

"So how much of our plans should we share with the others? –Filia"

"Whatever we need to! –Lina"

"Leave Sylphiel and Amelia out of this. -- Zel"

"AMELIA!  She's been setting up the whole recording studio meeting! —Lina"

"Zelgadiss is right.  The fewer the better. – X"

"They will only get in the way. –Zel"

"You cold-hearted bastard, Zel!  She's had her heart set on going! —Lina"

"He's afraid he'll be too distracted. Hee, Hee." – Filia"

"That's right!  We need to focus.  You aren't going either, Filly-poo. – X"

"Go to hell, Xellykins! —Filia"

"Zel!  I am sooo going with you! —Filia"

"No.  Lina, Gourry, Me, Xelloss. –Zel"

Filia gazed at Zelgadiss with misty blue eyes and handed him a note.  The teacher sighed, "It's too beautiful to witness… I'll even put up with those other two loud-mouthed kids for…them…"

"I will soooo embarrass you in front of soooo many people if you don't change your attitude, Mr. Attitude!  P.S. And you KNOW I can!"  -- Filia"

Zel blanched, and then blushed as fear then an over-active imagination kicked in. He wrote furiously.

"No!  It's important that you do something else for us!  You and Val have an important job too, just in another place.  It's dangerous, too, if that's what you're after. —Zel"

The teacher smiled smugly, "I'd love to see what she wrote to get that reaction from the young man.  Her usual writing is so…impassioned."

"So, how am I to find this place?  You know where I'm going, don't you? – Lina"

"Yes.  This is not the time to pass that info, Lina.  How did you like Cyberia?  I'd like to go again, would you? – X"

"Cyberia?  Oh, yeah.  Better than the place it used to be.  If Zel weren't such a stick-in-the-mud we could all go this… well, soon. –Lina"

"We'll go in April then. –X"

"Why me and VAL!  Why isn't he going with you?  Don't you need a thug? —Filia"

"No.  You'll need protection.   Why is the teacher smiling?  Did I miss something in the lecture? –Zel"

"Lecture?  Gods, Zel, you're new at this aren't you?  It's silent reading time. You are SUCH A NERD, you know that, don't you? – Filia"

"I have it down in black and white… make that purple and white.  Isn't that Xelly's purple pen? – Zel"

Zel smiled and waved Filia's note at her.  The teacher nearly wept with joy, "Yes, YES!"

"Ask Filia to trim your bangs.  You're bugging me with the constant messing with them you're doing.  – Lina"

"As you wish… could you ask her for me?  I'm afraid. —X"

"And YOU are gonna take on GAAV?  Gimme a break!  You faint at the sight of blood and are afraid of a cheerleader! —Lina"

"Not always!!!!! And she's very scary with scissors in her hand and a gleam in her eye—X"

"So what's with all that conditioning stuff?  Shouldn't you be all past the blood thing by now? –Lina"

"I didn't tell them. I wouldn't have gotten the assignment. There isn't much call for hitmen who faint.  And there aren't enough shrinks in Seyruun to cure me anyway.  So, I'm good at keeping secrets. —X"

"They don't seem the forgiving type.  What if Zelas gives away your little secret… tells them you lied? —Lina"

            "Then I'm dead meat, or just plain dead. –X"

            "Filia… offer to trim his hair before I chop off his hand. —Lina"

            "I'll give you a good-luck trim at band practice…you going to be there? – Filia"

            "Wouldn't miss the feel of your hands in my hair for any price! – X"

The bell rang, and the classroom emptied.

            The week before spring break was punctuated with tests in nearly every class.  Val had to make up one he'd missed due to his romp at the beach, though Zel and Xelloss were unfairly (he thought) spared the torture.  That left Filia with no one to play with at lunch for two days in a row (Monday she stayed home and Tuesday the boys were at play).  Actually, she'd been hoping to be able to talk with Val, about the clan and his possible place there.  The way he'd behaved during the delivery was so promising, it made her think that maybe he was born to be one of them, and with just a little nudge in the right direction, he could become someone her mother would truly approve of…

            Xelloss was nervous and hardly ate his pizza slice.

            "Before that gets any colder, ah…" Gourry hinted from across the table.

            "What?"  Xelloss jumped.  "Oh, that, take it."

            "What's your problem?"  Filia asked in a bored tone.

            "Who me?"  Xelloss tried to pull off 'casual' but only managed to pull off 'klutz' by knocking over Zel's bottle of juice.

            Ever since Xelloss had come home with those lilac bruises, Zel hadn't been quite in the mood to yell at him.  So, he simply stood up, saying, "I'll go rob the lunch-line of some napkins…"

             "Yes, geek-head!"  Filia said, pounding Xelloss on the shoulder.  Only once, however, because this time she got a reaction.

            "Ow!"  he moaned, raising a swollen hand to his shoulder.  "So violent, Filia!"  

            "I hardly touched you!" she insisted as she stood, circled the table, and sat beside him.  To his amazement, she stretched the neck of his sweater wide enough to reveal a dark purple smudge.  "You've been in a fight!   Look at your hand!  Zel, didn't you notice this?  Is karate that rough these days?"

            Xelloss removed her hand and frowned.  

"It's not your concern, Filia," Zel pronounced.

Lina interrupted, " Of course it is!  In a few days we'll be VERY busy and YOU, buster, are supposed to be healthy!   And, YOU, Zel-bub are supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"It's okay, Lina!" Xelloss smiled.  "Just the results of a little fun-at-the-beach, you see?   So don't worry.  Although, I'm flattered that you care," he batted his eyes engaging at Filia, who was still holding his mangled hand.

Filia dropped it like a piece of raw meat.  "C…care?  Like Lina said, lives could be at stake here, Chaos-kid."

"What happened to 'Xelly'?  I was getting used to you calling me that," he smiled boldly.  Without Val around, he was unafraid to engage in some innocent flirting to annoy the snooty girl.  "But, maybe you know if there are any secret clan salves you could use to help heal this?  Yes?  Better than the shrine healing goop?"

Filia had a responsibility to supply her healing arts when called upon.  She wondered if he knew that, and was testing her resolve, or if he were merely baiting her.  "I'm sure I have something that could help.  I'll bring it to band practice today."

"Hope you have a large supply," Zel muttered.

Wednesday after lunch.

Val, Filia, and Sylphiel had agreed on a T-shirt design, at last.  Their decision left Filia in charge of the lettering, sticking close to the Slayers logo already in use.  The overall design concept was Val's territory.  Sylphiel focused on the actual silk-screening technique.  Now, Val and Filia had to argue about the color selection.

            "Think spring and summer, you know, light and airy," Filia said with aplomb.

            "Airy, _fairy_.  Fil, no," Val said stubbornly.   "Suzaku Seven, we ain't.  Dark an' moody is more like us. Ya know, Lina'd puke over them pastels you're pickin' out!"

            "Like, you're just insecure about your masculinity.  You have to look all black and edgy to feel tough-- great **_globs_ of black.  Time to branch out, Val," she snipped and tossed her blonde ponytail.**

            Val, sputtering in annoyance said, "I like black.  Don't show dirt or nothin'.  And I'm **_NOT in-see-cure !_**  You're thinkin' 'bout Zel."

            "Zel wears light colors…" Filia smirked.

            "Yeah, ones that blend into the walls like cee-ment-gray, saa-ge green, and dir-tee beige," Val smirked back.

            Sylphiel had been listening to their amusing rancor.  "Why not, you know, use different colored T-shirts but the same ink printing.  You know like the guys wear darker greens and the girls wear lighter… or blues, maybe?"

            Val chuckled, "You are pretty sharp today, Sylph."

            "Fine.  Different T-shirts, same ink… black, I suppose…" Filia sighed.

            "Silver.  Black outline," Val said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

            "SILVER?" Filia said, bewildered.  "Where do you think we'll get our hands on that stuff?  Not at school!"

            "I'll go ask.  Teacher might know an art store," Val answered seriously and stalked off in search of the art teacher.

            Sylphiel watched him go, then asked, "So, how's your little brother?"

            "More of a pain than HIM," Filia smiled.

            "Hmmm, I think he's so cute when you two argue.  He tries to be so cool, but he's really smart and… emotional.  I think he's, ya know, happier now that he's living with Xelly and Zel," Sylphiel giggled.

            "Being around Zel makes him happy?" Filia said, ignoring the 'cute' comment.  "That's pretty funny.  Zel could bring down a puppy, and you know I love Zel too, but… I'm telling Amelia to give up on the guy.  She's getting really discouraged, you know.  And if nutzo **_Xelly_** doesn't send them both to their graves, then… I don't know, but… all I've noticed is that Val's cleaner, and he's at school on time in the morning—probably Zel's influence, I'll give you that one. "  

Filia noticed a tiny reaction from Sylphiel that she took as 'you just mentioned a person of interest', and so she decided to test the waters a bit, " So how is the nutcase at the shrine these days?"

            "He's like sooo different there.  He's quiet and **_so smart_.  I don't know anyone as smart as him.  No, I mean it!  He memorized everything already and it's only been a month or so!  He's going to receive admittance into full priesthood in April with LAST year's novices!  And don't give me that look, Filia Ul Copt!"**

            Filia grinned,  "Sylphiel… not another crush…"

            Sylphiel rushed on before Filia could get started, "So… you've been ignoring Val, for awhile.  Are you still thinking about Allen?"

            "That was really random, Sylphie!  Him?  Well, I was…it was nice to be around some class for a change.  He does look good on a horse too!  Hell, Allen always looks good, but… I'm not ready for a boyfriend like him, I guess.  Shhh… Val's coming back."  

Filia turned toward the tall, green-haired punk, her friend, fellow band member, and nemesis at times. "So?"  

Val smiled smugly, "We can get sil-va at the university art store.  Okay with the babes then?"

"Yeah, sure.  Silver, whatever," Filia drawled in an attempt to appear bored. 

"I could pick it up tonight, if Sylph here could give me a lift downtown after the practice tonight.  Whaddya say?" Val looked at Sylphiel for an answer. 

"It's only a block from the shrine, no trouble," Sylphiel nodded. 

Val picked up the design and looked it over, "Good.  We still have time to get this on the screen?"

Sylphiel nodded and began to transfer the paper drawing to the silk while Filia did the same for the lettering on a different screen.

"I'll pick up some T-shirts, then, at the mall, if I can get my dad to drive me to the mall tonight.  He usually gets baby duty at night, but…I need daddy time too," Filia complained.

"The Mall?" Val snorted.  "Shit, Filia that place is such a rip-off!"

"Oh?  And I suppose you know a better place?  And I mean for NEW shirts, not re-sale crap!" Filia snapped back.

"Yeah I do.  It's downtown too, near the art place we're goin' to.  It's an OUT-LET store," Val smirked at his superior network of knowledge.

"Sylphiel, you'd better go with him or we'll be letting HIM pick the colors!" Filia whined.

"I…I can't.  My father won't let me," she said gently and looked away.

Val did the math, "He's a smart dude.  It might damage your re-pu-ta-tion to be seen around town with…me… alone.  So, la-dies, you're just gonna havta trust my un-re-fined taste again!"  he laughed hard enough to rattle some chains.

"NO WAY!" Filia gasped.  "There is no way that I'll let you do that alone.  I'll go along… I'll catch Zel later.  He mentioned stopping by the dojo after practice tonight so maybe he can give me a ride home.  I bet Lina will be interested too… I don't know, but I'll think of something.  Wait for me by your locker, okay Sylphiel?  After school."

"We're done at the dojo late, and then I promised him to…" Zel began.

"We?"  Filia asked.

"Xelloss and me.  WE," Zel answered, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh…" Filia's mood shifted to the dark side. "Well, that's just great.  I need a ride back to the settlement tonight.  Val's picking up t-shirts and supplies and we can't leave him to do it alone.  The Gods only know  what awful stuff he'll pick out." 

Zel imagined pink tanks with hearts, the last tops he knew Filia must have picked out, "Not as bad as… All right, but we have a stop or two to make first.  Val knows where it is, so meet us at the dojo at eight o'clock on the dot, or walk."

Band practice started with some tunes.  Just playing together and singing for the joy of music.  After and hour they took a water break and Xelloss stood up to speak.  "I won't be at school tomorrow or Friday so I wanted to say a few things."  He paused dramatically before continuing.  "First, the danger we are facing is real and eminent.  Second, anyone unable to go through with whatever challenges we face, please say so now."  

He paused and caught each of his friends' eyes with his own deadly serious ones.  "Good.  Now Gaav is said to hang out in and around Atlas City.  That's where we're headed."

Lina added, "Yeah, Luna has told me to find some shrine in the mountains there to collect the 'special evidence', but I don't know much else."

Xelloss nodded, "We'll meet at this restaurant in Ridkou Village outside of Atlas City.  I'll have directions by then."

Amelia spoke up, "Our appointment is for Monday, no… Wednesday now at Macross Studios.  We don't record yet.  We're just going to check out the place and equipment and meet the technicians for a later recording date.  No matter what, I plan to make that with Lina, Gourry, you and Zel, right?"

"Everything will be over by then, I hope, Amelia," Xelloss smiled faintly.

"And Daddy understands, but I need to get back after that for the spring shrine celebrations…you do too, don't you Xelloss?"  she asked anxiously. 

"Yes, I plan on it, but Amelia, I don't know what will happen to me.  It all depends on how well we all pull this off.  Sylphiel, where will you be?"

"Shrine duties, both here and in Sairaag.  My father's ready if Gaav comes this way, he told me to tell you that, you know…"

Xelloss smiled, "Thank him for me.  Filia?  Sounds like you will have your hands full at the settlement."

Filia nodded, "There are so many spring activities and if Val agrees to come and baby-sit…"

"I ain't got no invitation…an' I gotta work anyways," Val mumbled.

"Val will be called upon to ensure Milgasia's cooperation in either locating or extracting the hidden data.  What Luna's got and Milgasia has hidden, only Lina is being entrusted with…not me, of course," Xelloss smiled.

"That's dangerous for Lina," Val growled.

"That's what Zel and me are for!" Gourry assured him.

"Amelia will be endangered as well.  I hope you've taken that into consideration, Xelloss!  I still say she should have her father drive her up separately Monday morning after…" Zel said sharply.

"Yeah… I know, Zelgadiss," Xelloss waved a hand.  "But, you never know what important role each of us may be called upon to play."

Zel didn't like to be dismissed so casually.  "So, let me get this timing straight."

Xelloss nodded, "You'll leave Friday after school and get to the Ridkou restaurant for dinner.  I'll meet you there, where we'll proceed together on to find the shrine Luna suggests.  By that time I will have a better idea where we're going and when we should expect to run into Gaav.  Lina, you will wear the amplifiers?  Good.  Gourry, your sword?  Good.  Zelgadiss?"

"My sword and…that other thing, even if I have to steal it…I'll have it ready," he nodded grimly. 

"Val?  This is for you.  Yes, your very own cellphone and its programmed for me, Zelgadiss, McGywn, Dr. Adams, and the rest of the team.  Test it out later, okay?"

Ring, ring!   

Zelgadiss answered his phone, "Hi Val, Bye Val."  Click! 

Ring, ring!   

Xelloss answered his phone, "Hi Val, Bye Val."  Click! 

Val was laughing, "Hey, dudes, another toy!"

Zel crossed his arms and sighed, "So…"

Lina interrupted, "So this is our last practice for a while, eh?  I have a song to work out with Val and Zel then."

Xelloss had walked over to where Filia sat and knelt beside her, looking expectantly.

"What do you want?"  Filia asked grudgingly.  "Oh, yeah, the settlement salve.  I always carry some.  I'd just give it to you but… part of the treatment is the application."

Xelloss gave her a confused look, "O-kaaaaay.  I'll have to take off my sweater first… You know me, I don't care, but if you want more privacy, we could do this up in the loft."  He hid his eyes with his bangs so as not to give away any secret emotions.

Filia was once again uncomfortable.  She knew he had NO interest in her, but there was something about his tone, not to mention her mother's words.  No, that 'he likes you crap' was nonsense for sure!  She made up her mind.  "No, I'll do it here.  I'm sure as a novice you understand how…"

"Improper?  That's the word, right?  How improper it would be for me to have a … girl in my bedroom rubbing my bare skin.  Well, I figured since it was you, it wouldn't matter!"  he grinned.  

Filia almost hit him with the jar of salve. How dare he insinuate that she was inconsequential and undesirable, especially since he was himself!  I'll show him!  I'll be the mature one here.  

"Whatever.  Just show me where you want this stuff already," she sniffed indignantly.

As he pulled off his top and exposed the layers of bruises over the nightmare of scars and rippling muscles, she took a sharp intake of air, which drew the attention of Amelia and Sylphiel.  They had been talking about an upcoming shrine activity for spring, which included the mayor's daughter.

"Oh, Gods… Xelly you guys play hard, but not this hard!" Filia managed to say through her constricted throat.

Xelloss shook his head, "That's right, Filly… Vally and Zelgadiss couldn't inflict this much damage on me with my hands tied, maybe if my feet were tied too… Ouch!  … and they had baseball bats… Ach!  That one's painful… Ahh!  That one is too!  Oh… that's very nice though…"

Val's eyes riveted onto the scene at the other end of the room.  He shivered once in distaste at the dark smears that stood out garishly from Xelloss' pale chest.  He watched Filia carefully massage salve onto his back, her attention was on her chores and Xelloss' head was down, long hair hiding his face.  Sylphiel's face wore a mask of horror.

"Shit," Val muttered through clenched teeth.

"What?" snarled Lina, who had been delivering her rendition of how the harmony should sound.  "Constructive criticism, Val, is welcome, but…"

She followed his gaze to the other side of the room.  So did Zel, who knew what to expect.  With lightening speed, Zel moved beside Amelia and Sylphiel and pulled them away.

"Don't ask… leave them be.  He'll fall apart if you start screaming or crying.  Come over here and listen to Lina's song.  She needs some help," Zel murmured with an amazing amount of sensitivity and discretion. Gourry slipped between Xelloss and the others, acting as a buffer and screen.

"Ah, Xelloss?"  Gourry said in a gentle voice.  "I'm not doin' nothin'.  I'll go up to the loft with ya and, ahhh, help Filia."

Xelloss nodded and waited for Filia to get up, then stood and led the way up the stairs. Gourry handed Xelloss the kimono that Sylphiel had painstaking hand-sewn for him.  Although Xelloss had no shame and didn't seem at all to mind Filia looking at him, Gourry thought it safer… just in case.  

Gourry continued talking while Xelloss stretched out onto his bed and Filia tried to find an uncompromising position to get into.  "Ummm, ya got them on yer legs too… when ya bumped into the chair there, you, ahhh, looked hurt.  Take off the pants and… Yep, this one needs some of that stuff.  Want me ta do it, Filia?" 

"Ah, thanks, Gourry, but I can do this.  A clan priestess of my stature is required to administer first aid when called upon.  Watch how I do this, see the massaging adds warmth and softens the skin so that it absorbs the herbs and it all works much faster.   Then here, I rub like this and the muscles relax and more blood flows into the area and that speeds up healing too.  Xelly, you need to turn over now.  Oh… without the scars, the bruises on your thigh here ready look nasty.  I want to know what's going on with all this."  Filia demanded.  

She was much more comfortable, now, with Gourry nearby.  The talking also helped her focus on the task, rather than on the beautiful boy she was touching so intimately.

"I told you.  I've undergone some training.  I have a 'hitman' contract, Filia, but I'm not a thug.  So… I have to be conditioned to accept a high level of punishment and still keep my secrets, you know!   That's all over now.  The real work is…is starting tonight," his voice faltered, revealing a certain level of trepidation about the future, which he'd been trying to conceal.  He flung an arm over his eyes and lay silent and still. 

 "Gourry!  We need a bass rhythm down here, so unless Xelloss needs you to hold his hand or anything…" Lina called.

Filia shook her head, "I'm almost done.  Go on, Gourry, and thanks bunches.  Remind me and I'll buy you an ice cream at lunch tomorrow!"

"Sure thing!"  he smiled and pounded down the stairs.

Filia screwed the lid on her jar and squeezed Xelloss' foot, "You awake?  I'm done."

Xelloss sat up slowly, "That feels soooo much better all ready.  I think the shrine healers should invite you in as a guest speaker and give them a demonstration.  It's much more effective than their methods.  I believe I'll be able to leave tonight in top form."

"Tonight?" Filia asked, surprised at the suddenness of it all.  "You're leaving tonight?  Oh, I'm so … No, I won't say that.  I'll miss you at school and make sure Val has his cellphone with him at all times.  What else can I say or do for you?"

"Well, that ice cream deal sounded nice to me, if I come back," he smiled.

"You mean '**_when_' you get back.  Sure, ice cream, got it… mmmph !  **

Xelloss drew back from his gentle, but passionate kiss to Filia's lips, grinning from ear-to-ear, "Sealed with a kiss!"  He chuckled.   "I always wanted to do that! Don't be so uptight!  Hey, call it a dying man's last wish!  'One last kiss from all his friends!'  Oh, and are you going to trim my hair too?"

Filia sat aghast a moment, then scrambled off the jiggling waterbed and to her feet.  He had stolen that from her, as nice as it was… "You'd better hope you die, Xelly-bean!"  she yelled.  Filia grabbed the nearest thing, a pillow, and pounded him over the head repeatedly.  

Xelloss had a giggling fit.  It was noisy enough to bring Val charging up the stairs, followed by Lina.

"That ain't part of no cure.  Get off him.  Xelloss, you gonna get dressed and play drums, or what?"  Val gave them both a nasty glare.

Filia dropped the pillow, straightened her clothes, and palmed the jar,  "Keep someone between Xelly and you at ALL times, Lina," she said with annoyance, but ruined the effect with a quick wink and smile.

Xelloss pulled on his dojo clothes and clamored down the stairs, still smiling.   He played drums and sang and enjoyed the moment with his friends. 

 When Lina called it a night, Xelloss had one more thing to say.

"I wanted to tell you all, so you all know… ah, let me start again.  I remember my father's last words to me.  He told me he was going to take a short nap and then see me later.  I didn't happen.  I never saw him again after that.  It's made me think over the years.  I've tried to live for the moment and enjoy each day.  I know this has really bugged some of you (he smiled at Zel) because often it rains trouble later.  I rarely have looked more than a week or two out into the future. I've avoided it, actually.  The future has never been under my control and the disappointments when dreams and hopes fail (he glanced briefly at Lina) are hard to take.  Life's too short.  So I wanted to tell you guys something so that my last words to you include my true feelings.  You have all changed my life so incredibly …  I'm so happy… so lucky beyond words to have known you … so honored to call you my friends.  I…I wanted to share… a little ditty, kinda a poem, I'd heard on a Laurence Welk show.  Yeah, it was some repeat show and I was in the hospital, but I remember how it goes: 

Yesterday was history,

Tomorrow is a mystery,

But today is a gift,

That's why we call it the present. 

"It summed up me, so I wrote it on a card—yes, in purple pen ink—one for each of you. "

He pulled a tiny stack of cards out of the air (it seemed) and handed one to Amelia saying, "I love you," and kissing her gently.  Then he stepped back and repeated the action to Sylphiel.  Filia allowed him one more transgression, and received her card and kiss.  Lina gave him a big hug first, and then closed her eyes.  He might have lingered longer over her, but it may have been her imagination at work.

Xelloss grinned and giggled as he said, "Now I can die a happy man.  I may die a virgin, but at least I can say I've kissed the four most beautiful girls I know!"

"How about Kiki?" Amelia asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Five!"  he giggled.

"You left out Martina, didn't you?" Lina smirked.

"Six!  No, five… I said the most beautiful, and I meant it!" he smiled and turned toward the guys.

He approached Gourry, who said, "You're not gonna kiss me, right?"

Xelloss shook his head and smiled slightly, "Nooo," then gave his buddy a card and a warm hug and said, "I love you."   

He smiled at Val, who looked upset as he closed his hand around his card.  "I love you," Xelloss said aloud and hugged his punk friend. 

He turned to Zel. And stuffed his last card into Zel's shirt pocket,  "I love you, little brother," he whispered and threw his arms around the kid who stood trying to control himself.

"Me too, big brother, but…" he said gently pushing Xelloss off.  "Now that you've gotten all that out of your system… I know I speak for us all when I tell you that we are all coming out of this alive and well.  There are a lot of people out there, police-type people ready to jump in and help.  No heroics.  We have backup, understand… everyone?  Good.  Now, go home and eat, rest, and pack LIGHTLY.  It's a normal day of school tomorrow and Friday, for most of us.  Try and … live for the moment and don't worry about the future, as Xelloss wants us too, all right?"

Everyone was wasted emotionally.  Amelia and Sylphiel said something kind to Xelloss.  Then it was time to leave.  Lina and Gourry walked home together reviewing plans and food to pack for Friday.  Sylphiel offered a ride to Amelia, since she was driving Val and Filia downtown to the art store anyway.  After getting their supplies, Val and Filia could walk to the dojo. Zel was left to change into his dojo attire and then he and Xelloss could head off for their appointments.

The extra workout at the dojo was good for Zel.  He had stress in excess, and the karate rolls and punches were a fine release.  Who knew when he'd be back to normal life activities again?  Xelloss was in another room most of the time, but towards the end he just wandered around speaking to friends quietly, the sensei following him and smiling.  This was his last day of work for 'a few weeks'.  Nuriko was giving him a big hug when Sano lumbered up to Zel, ending his lesson.  

"He's just gonna be gone a couple weeks, right?  You'd think he wasn't planning on coming back," Sano chuckled.

Zel looked sadly over at his friend  You're right…

"Yo!  We is here!" 

Zel smiled and nodded to the two friends at the door, "Come on in Val, Filia.  He's just saying… bye for a couple weeks.  Give him a few more minutes.  So, Filia, what have you chosen for our future wearing enjoyment?"

"Red," Filia said with disgust.  "None of my choices were considered, I mean what kinda expert was that guy, anyway?"

"That dude knows, Fil, he just does.  He sells stuff at concerts and knows what moves and what doesn't.  See?  Different shades," Val pulled out a few to show Zel, who couldn't care less.

"Why so many?" Ze"l asked, not even pretending to care about the colors.

"Lina, need I say more?  She demanded we make plenty to sell," Filia said.  "Gods, I can't stand them!  Zel, go pull Nuriko off him and let's go!"

Val and Sano greeted each other and began another conversation, while Zel migrated over to Xelloss.

"What're they doing here?" Nuriko asked.

Xelloss looked to Zel for the answer. Zel sighed, "Filia needs a ride home and I guess Val's coming along too.  They were out choosing t-shirts and Filia wouldn't trust Val with the colors.  Ready, Xelloss?  We do have another couple stops, correct?"

Xelloss nodded, found the sensei, bowed, and then returned to Zel, "O-kay, do-kay!"

Zel parked outside a dance studio, not far from the performance hall where he wince the Mayor, and Amelia had watched the Nutcracker ballet.  Was that in December?  Feels like another lifetime… Zel thought to himself. 

"**_Why _are we stopping _here?"  Filia practically wailed from the back seat with Val._**

"I won't be long, Filia," Xelloss smiled

 "Dance studio, Zel?"  Filia asked as Xelloss opened his car door.

"Take all the time you want," Zel said meaningfully.  "I promised you, and they know that.  Don't feel rushed.  Want me to come along?"

Xelloss shook his head, "No, this won't take too long."  He entered the studio.

"So?"  Filia pushed.

"The dance master is world-famous, Filia.  He asked Xelloss to join his troupe, and I know what you are thinking, and I can assure you it's all above-board.  He's not a pervert and he's serious about wanting Xelloss as a student of his.  I don't know what the conversation is about, though," Zel sighed.

Fifteen minutes later, Xelloss returned to the car.  "Well that's over.  Thanks, Zelgadiss."  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Half an hour later, they parked in front of Filia's house.

"Is it too late to see your brother?"  Xelloss asked, opening his eyes and rolling his head over to look at Filia.

"You guys want to come in for a minute?" she asked politely.

Of course they did.  So they all clamored noisily out of the car and stomped up to the door.  "Hello, Mr. Ul Copt!" they greeted the tall blonde man holding the squawking baby.

Xelloss waited his turn.  He approached Filia's father and spoke to him quietly, while Filia left the room to dump her backpack. Val scooped up the little guy and was rewarded with having a long green tendril of hair grasped and tugged by a tiny fist.  He grinned and chortled in an undignified way (Val did the chortling, that is). Zel was next.  The two stared into each other's bright blue eyes a moment.  Here was someone who could look at the scarred boy and show no alarm, no fear, no horror, and he was so small…

Zel passed Quinny to his friend, "I think he's getting tired."

Xelloss smiled at his armful of warm baby, "Hmm, we've worn him out, I'm afraid, Mr. Ul Copt."

"Good.  Maybe he'll sleep tonight.  So Filia tells me some of you are going to the Macross recording studios over spring break.  Does that include you too, Val?"

"Ah, no.  Lina, Amelia and Gourry are goin' with Zel and Xelloss here, but the studio thing's Monday," Val started to explain.

"Not you?  Why not come stay at the settlement, and then… stay here?  There are many clan activities during the week and we could use an extra pair of hands."

"Thanks, but I've got my job and I have no way of getting' back and forth."

"No problem.  Someone's always driving into town on business.  We arrange car-pools all the time.  I mean, with your two other friends gone, you don't want to be left alone in… at home," Mr. Ul Copt added meaningfully.

"Well, since ya put it that way… Okay, sure.  Thanks!"  Val laughed.

Xelloss and Mr. Ul Copt eyes met.  Xelloss nodded then said, "I know some of us have homework, so it's time, isn't it Zelgadiss?"

"Thanks, boys, for bringing Filia home.  Stop on by anytime… and I'll make arrangements with you later, Val," Mr. Ul Copt said as he led them to the door.  He stopped Xelloss on his way out and whispered, "That's what you wanted, right?"

Xelloss smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Ul Copt."

Nothing important was discussed on the way home.  Xelloss drove while Zel and Val talked music a little, but mostly they rode in silence.  

"Zelgadiss?  Would you check Dr. Adams for me?  I think he's at the hospital tonight," Xelloss asked.

"Yeah, he's there and not busy.  He'll see us in room 12A, oh and McGywn got your message from earlier, I guess.  He's on his way to 12A too," Zel said after a brief phone conversation.

"Thanks, that's good, saves us a trip," Xelloss nodded.

"Touchin' bases, huh?" Val asked.

"Yep!  Out of sight, out of mind!  I want everyone to remember me!" Xelloss giggled.

"Kinda morbid…" Val groused.

They found room 12A, knocked, and let themselves in. 

Officer McGywn smiled and shook hands with Val,  "I do like see'n yer on this side o' the law, my boy!"

Val nodded and blushed, "Ah, me too…"

Xelloss ran through his timetable, "The exact locations I'm afraid I don't know yet, but I will before my meeting with Zel and the others.  Milgasia's cooperation is the most questionable…"

"You'll have it.  Ya got my word," Val grumbled.

"I'll keep you updated when I can, but Zelgadiss will be better able to, I think.  I don't think it's a good idea for me to be chatting to police while masquerading as a syndicate hitman on assignment," Xelloss said with his trademark smile. 

"Filia from the Cephied clan anointed me with her special magical herbal goop.  See?  I think it's really helping too!"  Xelloss pulled the gi open to show the doctor.  

The two men winced imperceptibly.  "Ah, yes, nice job, Xelloss.  What good friends you have, hmmm?  Is she someone special to you?"

Xelloss looked sideways at Val's tense form, "Nooooo, but I think she really is having a hard time hiding her feelings for that guy."

The good doctor smiled at Val,  "I see, so is the 'Allen' problem over with?"

Val cleared his throat and looked like he'd love to be nearly anyplace else, "Ahhh, I guess so.  I'm stayin' with her folks over spring break, when I'm not busy…but it was her father who asked me, not her.  She's not mad at me or nothin' anyways."

"Zelgadiss?  You have anything to add?"  Dr. Adams asked.

Zel stared at Xelloss, "Xelloss, here, is convinced he's not coming back.  I want you two to tell him that he IS, and not to give up that part of the plan and do something stupid and take some unnecessary risk or jump in front of bullets, or speeding trains or pretend that he's invincible or that there's no one backing him up!  He's said his good-byes and quit his job and… don't give up…please…promise me!"  Zel directed his last words to Xelloss in a barely controlled, very emotion-filled voice.

Xelloss smiled, "I just discovered a family, a brother, a nephew… I won't give all that up purposefully, Zelgadiss.  I promise."

McGywn laid out his plans and strategies, especially for Val and Zel's benefits.  They needed to know how to contact him and what information he would require.  Dr. Adams did the same.  After fifteen minutes they were done. 

Each man shook hands with the young men and wished them well.   Xelloss spoke privately with the doctor, and pocketed a small vial before saying his final good bye. 

"So what'd he give ya?" Val asked as Zel started the engine. 

"What?"

"Ya heard me.  I saw him give ya somethin'," Val pressed.

Before Xelloss could stop him, Zel snatched the tiny vial out of his pocket where he'd noticed the bulge.  He frowned at the label and tossed it back to Val, "Suicide pills.  I thought Gaav was the enemy."

Xelloss reached back and stole them out of Val's grasp, "There are worse things than dying… if I'm caught double-crossing my boss, for instance.  I've met the master of Hell and befriended him, the next time we meet I'll be prepared, no matter what."

Xelloss was so dark that neither Val, nor Zel questioned him any further.

A late-afternoon conversation at the WhisperingOaksRetirementCenter.

            The old gentleman sat at the window overlooking the gazebo in the garden below.   It was dark, and the only illumination came from a single, stark sulfur light above the exit door.  

            "Good evening, grandfather.  Enjoy your dinner?"  asked the dark-haired boy.  Boy, for the young man was small and delicate-looking like a child of 12. "No.  The food was terrible.  It's a disgrace what they serve on a plate to these old people.  Ah, well, it's the same story every night.  Why are you visiting?"  he asked gruffly.

            "I wanted to see the face of the man I call 'grandfather'!  Do I need a reason?" asked Phibrizzo, underworld crime lord controlling the oilfields of the Middle East.

            Saygram Sr., father to Gaav's General Saygram, sighed, "You always have something in the works, schemes, plans, something.  Ah, well… So… what do you think of the new recruit?"

            "Xelloss?  I like him!  He and I will be running the entire syndicate within two years," the kid laughed.

            "You think he'll share it with you?"  the old man leveled a hard look at the boy.

            Phibrizzo returned the gaze with one of uncertainty.

            "You look surprised!"  Saygram chuckled.

            "You don't think he's that ambitious, do you?" Phibrizzo asked.

            "He let you win at chess," Saygram answered.

            "That's not true!  And he does win sometimes!" the boy whined defensively.

            "Humph!"  the old man snorted.

            Phibrizzo sighed, "So… what do you think I should do about him when his contract is over?"

            A sly look washed across the old man's face, "Give him to me.  I could use a new amusement. These serving boys are becoming dull."

            "You are an awful man, grandfather."

            "Of course I am.  That's why I'm still alive!"

            "I'll tell you what… I'll give it my consideration.  You may be wrong. I think he admires and respects my power and accomplishments, for my age.  He is a strong ally," the boy said.

            "True, but you know whose son he is…"

            "Zelas!" Phibrizzo spat.  "But he hates her.  It fuels his drive.  He has no qualms about destroying her someday as well.  I'm sure of that!"

            The old man shifted in his chair as if to leave, "Suit yourself, then.  But if I were in your shoes, I'd settle for offing the dangerous one and accruing that grandson of the Red Priest you were telling me about."

            "Why settle?  With the combined inheritance of Xelloss, Gaav's son, and the Zelgadiss freak, plus my own, I will be able to control four parts of Shabrinigdo's shares!   I will be the majority stockholder!"

            "That's only if you can convince them all to join forces with you," Saygram sighed as he rose slowly and painfully from his chair.

            "Well, that's where the Lina girl comes in…Hey, don't worry, I have a plan that can't fail!"  the kid laughed. "I've been watching them carefully.  The best surveillance.  And... if Xelloss shows signs of disobeying, you can have him!"

            Saygram stood and straightened with effort, "I'll retire happy, even while you rot in hell."

            "Ha!  That's a good one, grandfather!  That's why they call me Hell Master, old man.  I even control Hell!"

Thursday.

            Zel made his breakfast.  Val sauntered in and jammed two pieces of bread into the toaster.  "He gone?"

            Zel nodded, "I heard a car pull up about two AM.   I hope he'll be…"

            Val interrupted, "He'll be there Friday… and he'll be okay."

            Zel shook his head, "It's not fair.  We all were just getting to be friends and the band was just starting to get good and I was finally starting to look forward to getting up in the morning and now… I don't want it to end…"

            Val's eye glittered with emotion, "Me neither.  So we're gonna make it all work.  This time next week we'll all be soakin' in that hot tub moanin' about the break bein' 'bout over."

            "ALL of us?"

            "Yup.  And richer than shit!"  he chuckled.

            BING!  

            "It's your toast.  Grab it and go or we'll be late!" Zel shouted as he scrambled for his shoes.

            "Who cares?"

Indeed.  Certainly none of the Slayers cared much about anything that day at school.  

Sylphiel was talkative at lunch.  Amelia had moved over into Xelloss' empty seat so that she was mostly across from Sylphiel.  Val sat in Amelia's vacated seat beside Zel, whether it was to cover up Xelloss' absence or for his own hidden purpose, Zel didn't know or care.  Zel was in Zel-land, where no one else could gain admittance.  Filia sat between Lina and Sylphiel, since Gourry hadn't claimed his usual seat yet.  So, when he did arrive, he stood puzzled a moment before taking the empty seat beside Lina and across from Val.  This new seating plan grouped the boys at one end and the girls at the other, with Lina and Zel marking the separation.

            "Thought I was at the wrong table," Gourry smiled and bit into his sandwich.  "For a second… everyone was moved around…"

            Val shrugged and played with his bowl of chili, "Yeah, well…same ole…" his voice fading into nothingness.

            "So, I never thought my first kiss would come from… Xelloss.  My dad would kill him, if he found out, which he won't.  He broke a rule and with me!  Gods, daddy would kill me too!  But…" Sylphiel smiled.

            "But…what!" Filia prompted her friend.  "It wasn't so special.  Allen's was better, but… without feeling, you know.  Xelly's was meaningful and…"

            "From the heart!" Amelia cried.  "Nothing could compare to…you know (Zelgadiss')… but he was so sweet and sad.  I cried for hours after I went home."

            Zel watched the girls out of the corner of his right eye, and then sank his head onto the table and stayed that way, using his folded arms as a pillow. 

            "He's sure taking it hard," Filia whispered.

            Lina looked at Zel and finished her milk, "His best friend's gone and he worried and doesn't want to talk about it.  Xelloss was acting pretty weird yesterday, even for him."

            "But you let him kiss you again…that's two that you've gotten from him and… anyone else or was he your first too?" Sylphiel whispered.

            "Nope," Lina said in a clipped voice.  She nabbed Gourry's plate with half a sandwich, added her own fruit salad, and shoved the entire meal onto Zel's arm.  "Eat this.  Val?  It's your job to get him to eat dinner or he'll starve to death and be useless tomorrow.  And my first, um…_one_… was from Zel. 'Course it was pretty one-sided and stupid and he's already forgotten it and will deny it.  He'd snuck into my room to return a book on, well that doesn't matter, and when he tried to escape out the window, I surprised him.  We were only 12 or something.  Nothing special, right?  Hey, you kick, kick !  Aren't ya gonna say something?"

            Zel peered up at her through his bangs, his bright blue eyes shooting icy arrows into her laughing red ones. "You have said enough, Lina.  There is nothing left for me to say."

            Filia shot off her mouth, "Gods, Lina, how insensitive!  Maybe it was something special for him.  What's he supposed to say? 'Oh the moment our lips met, I knew it was love… but now you call it stupid!'  No wonder he's so…"

            Lina had flushed red.  She hadn't meant any of that, she had simply wanted to get his ire up and get him out of his mood.  To her surprise Zel was speaking to Filia.

            "I meant, Filia, that what Lina had said was correct and that there was nothing remaining for me to say.  That's all.  No hidden messages or meanings.  Now can we talk about something else?  Ah, thanks, Lina, for the food.  I'd forgotten to pick up something," Zel said in a flat tone devoid of humor or any other emotion.

            Filia left the table and returned with an enormous bowl of ice cream covered with strawberry topping and whipped cream.  This she set down in front of Gourry, "See I remembered.  Thanks for chaperoning last night.  You know, the minute you left, he kissed me, the idiot.  That's why I was hitting him.  He's so… annoying!  He's all quiet and innocent then so passionate, then goofy.  I know you miss your friend, Zel, but frankly, there's much less… turmoil without him."  

            Zel was looking forward to having a break from Filia for a few days.  She spoke her mind, and in the meantime: 1) had hurt Gourry's feelings bringing up 'kissing' topics –he knew Gourry and Lina were maintaining the 'just friends' mode— 2) had hurt Val by mentioning Xelloss' advances, 3) had embarrassed both Lina and himself, and 4) reminded them all that Xelloss was gone.

            "Zel?  It's the bell.  Time to go to class," Amelia nudged him gently.  "And I just want you to know that I think we all miss him, really, Filia too.  She just doesn't know how to talk about it.   See you in cooking!"

Thursday evening.

That evening Zel tapped on Val's door, "Packing?"

            Val opened up, "Nah, did that yesterday to be sure I had clean stuff, come on in."

            Zel sank onto Val's beanbag chair, Lina's first beanbag chair gift last fall.  "I got stuff to wash too.  I'll get… his stuff and we can get that done as well.  Just change into what you'll wear in the morning and we can do it all."

            Val stared at his glum friend, "Give me the keys.  I'll get his stuff and meet you in the laundry room."

            "He always separated according to fabric content and color, but that makes an extra load.  White and dark will do, right?" Zel asked.

            "Yeah, sure.  I stick it all in one load usually.  Makes the underwear gray, but, hey, who's gonna care?  Well, besides Xelloss.  He's always spotless and without a hair out of place, though it was getting' long… Hey, Zel?  I'm sure he's fine."

            "Yeah.  Shit, I hope I don't wimp out and faint or freeze up and screw up things," Zel moaned.

            "Yuh won't.  Not with Lina and Gourry and Amelia countin' on ya," Val said sincerely.

            "Oh, ah… thanks," Zel needed to obsess about something else.  "So how do you propose to motivate the great Milgasia into helping?"

            Val's smile grew into a leer, "Ha, I gotta hand it to Xelloss for puttin' the idea in my head.  I'm gonna blackmail him.  I'll threaten ta tell the clan I'm his and Zelas' son, or else."

            "But it's not true!  He'll tell you to go to hell and you'll be stuck!" Zel said.

            "Don't matter, if I've got this," he smirked and waved a paper.

            "What's that?" Zel's eyes narrowed.

            "My birth certificate complete with his name and seal…"

            "WHAT?  How did you get that?  Oh…not… Xelloss…"

            "Yeah, I little partin' gift from Chaos-kid.  Found it under my door. Looks legit… old…and it's on the hospital database.  He left me a note.  Ahhhh, he really could be good in a life of crime," Val chuckled.

            "That's what worries me about him, and you, for that matter!  The fine line between right and wrong is screwed up in his head.  For him the ends justify the means too many times."  Zel shut up and sighed.  "Ah, good.  This goes into the drier but on low heat and the short cycle so the shirts don't get wrinkled. What?  It's not much extra trouble to do it right!  Last load into the washer…"

            "So, where do you figure Zelas has gone?  She wasn't at dinner tonight and Rezo wasn't sharin' nothin'," Val asked as they settled back in his room.

            "It can't be good.  I'd like to hope that she's leaving Xelloss alone though," Zel shook his head.

            KNOCK, KNOCK  

            Val looked at Zel who shrugged, "I don't know."

            "Yeah?" Val shouted.

            "Is Zelgadiss with you?" Rezo asked.

            Zel opened the door, "Ah, hello, we're just passing the time while doing the wash."

            Rezo stood in the doorway, "Xelloss has gone already?"

            Zel didn't know what to say.  He didn't want to put Xelloss into any more danger.

            Rezo understood more than Zel thought, "May I speak to you alone.  I have something to show you."

            Zel followed his father to the front room where he stood nervously at the couch, "What do you want?"

            Rezo took his time.  He wanted to speak with his son, and there was a chance that this would be his last opportunity.  He set a long priest's staff into Zel's hands, "Many people have asked me for this over the years.  Nels Lahda wanted it for his shrine, where it's a valuable relic.  Zelas, Gaav, and lately, Xelloss.  I'm sure you haven't forgotten that argument.  I turned them all down.  You see, it wasn't mine to give away.  It's yours.  Your grandfather left it and the cloak in my possession."

He paused to sit down and indicated that Zel should sit beside him on the couch.  "Yes, the cloak and this staff are originals.  My father, the Red Priest,  asked me to hide them after he returned from his travels.  I was a young man about your age.  I never knew him.  He was gone so much of the time.  But, I knew something was wrong, terribly wrong with him.  I hid his things as he asked and a few weeks later…he went truly mad and, well you know the story.  A few days later, I looked in on the things and found this note wrapped in the cloak.  It was a note, to my future son, willing his entire inheritance to you, and you weren't even born yet!  For years I harbored a hatred for him and, sadly, yourself.  I vowed to get my share, at any cost. "

"Well, the cost has become too high, I've decided.  I've enjoyed these past three months tremendously, watching you and your fine friends growing up.  I realized that my most esteemed possessions were nothing in comparison, to those treasured evenings at the table listening to you all.  Then I found that plans were in motion to destroy you all, to acquire inheritances, all driven by a kind of greed and power-lust I no longer had or wanted any part of.  Xelloss' harsh words tore away a veil in my mind, which was shrouding the true nature of the beast… the master of the beast… the evilest woman known to man.   Seeing Zelas for the first time as the woman she had become, not the one I once knew and loved, helped guide my decision."

Rezo rose from the couch and retrieved another staff.  It was nearly as tall as that of the Red Priest, but instead of the loose rings at the top, there glowed a deep, red globe between two uneven prongs.  "This is for Xelloss, when you see him.  This belongs to Zelas.  It is the most powerful symbol of the syndicate, the Eye of Shabrinigdo, a ruby of priceless value.  She left it in her haste to leave to Wolfpack Island.  I suppose she believed it to be safely hidden here."

"The priest staff is yours.  If you want him to have it, well, that's your decision.  Gaav would like to get his hands on it, to sell it of course, but the ruby one will draw him like no other.  I feel that you are alarmed at the extent that I know your plans.  Well don't be.  I've spoken to Nels Lahda and Phil Seyruun, old friendships I'm pleased to have renewed, thanks again to you and your friends.  I'm on board.  I will be keeping track of Zelas."

Rezo pulled out a cellphone, "I'll let you know if she moves.  Do you have room to add another number?"

Zelgadiss, silent up until now, nodded, and pulled out his cellphone, "Your number?"  Then he entered the code as Rezo recited it.  "Do you want mine?

Rezo smiled, "Thank you, but I already have it.  Number one on the AutoDial.  Listen, son, I know you don't trust me. I wouldn't after all you've been through either, I suppose.  But, I'll be here waiting and I'll do my part to help save your lives.  Oh, and Zelas and I are separating.  I will file for divorce when you are all back safely.   In the end, I know I've stayed here to save her son and you and Val too." 

Zelgadiss smiled.

"Have you nothing to say?" Rezo asked.

"Actually I was thinking that the only one who'll be sad to hear the 'divorce' news will be Xelloss.  He's really enjoyed calling me his little brother.  He said it made him feel a part of a family," Zel sighed.

"Well, that he'll always be. Xelloss is my brother-in-law, you know, as well as step-son."  he paused to smile and then continued, "I am glad you two came to know one another and be friends.  Your mother really was his sister.  I didn't make up that story, if you ever wondered."

"Thanks.  I guess I never was quite sure what the truth was.  Rezo?  Father?"

"Yes?"

"Xelloss taught me that since we never know when our last words together may be said, we should be sure to say what we really mean or how we feel sometime, so that we don't regret never having done so," Zel said standing to face the father he'd never had the chance to know, until that moment.

"He's an emotional boy, your friend Xelloss," Rezo replied. 

"Unlike me, huh," Zel smirked.  Zel jumped forward, threw his arms around his father, and held him tightly.  "I love you," he whispered through tears running down his cheeks and onto his father's shoulder.

Slowly, Rezo returned the gesture, and whispered back, "I don't deserve this, but I shall cherish this forever.  I love you too, son."

They stood like that for a long time, both unable to be the one to break the comforting hug.  It was the first time they'd ever exchanged any touch.

"Are you still bothered by those scars, son?"

"Not so much.  They let me see who my real friends are.  But, someday…"

"We can get you fixed up," Rezo finished.

Zel released his hold and wiped his eyes, "Um, it's late and I need to get up for school, then I have a busy weekend planned."

Rezo nodded, "I know. Call me tomorrow night.  Let me know you're all right."

"O-kay, do-kay!  Heh, heh, I had to say that.  Don't **_ever_ let him know I said that either," Zel chuckled as he lifted both staffs, one in each hand.**

"I won't.  I'll be up to see you and Val off in the morning so make me breakfast!"

"Sure, I'll bang on your door when I get up so you don't get cold eggs," Zel suggested lightheartedly.

Rezo stopped and then chuckled, "Bang all you like, but don't let that damned dog into my room.  He drools.  Slobbering nuisance."

"Beast?  I like him.  He's mine, you know.  Xelloss said I could have him.  I'm very good with them."

"Of course, they're both sniveling, annoying…" Rezo began.

"Slobbering, nuisances… Yeah, but I meant dogs in general.  That's all right.  Ah, good night and thanks for the sticks!" Zel smirked.  "Oh, and GOOD NIGHT, VAL!  I KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING!  AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLD THAT LAST LOAD OF LAUNDRY!"  

Rezo shook his head and followed his son up the stairs.

From the room below they could hear laughter and the muffled voice of Val as he screamed back at Zel, "Go to hell, freak!"

Friday morning, Rezo 'watched' the two remaining boys load up the car.  He had offered to feed Beast for Zel, his son--he liked the way that rolled off of his tongue—since that dog mattered to him.

"Ah, do ya have the number at the Ul Copt house where I'll be staying?" Val asked Rezo before getting into the car.  "Probation rules and all…"

Rezo nodded, "Number 4 on the AutoDial, Val.  Call me too, tonight."

Val agreed and climbed into the passenger seat. Zel started the engine and away they went.

Rezo had slept well, the best in years.  Zel had made him his favorite breakfast of poached eggs on toast and hugged him again that morning before leaving the house.  He had his son back, his pride, and a purpose of importance and consequence—keep the kids safe, protect them from Zelas.  Well, no one said parenting would be easy!

Zel drove first to Lina's, picked her up, and tossed her bag into the trunk.  Next, he stopped for Gourry, his bag and sword, wrapped in a coat.  Then he drove to the Mayor's mansion.  Amelia and her father were standing at the door awaiting their arrival.

Zel grinned uncharacteristically, "Hello, I'll get that bag, Amelia.  Oh, and Phil?  Rezo, my father, is on board too!  He told me everything."

Val rolled down the front seat window, shook his head, and smiled at Amelia, "Meet the new Zel, son of Rezo."

"Why that's wonderful, Zelgadiss!" cried Amelia.  "Something good has come of this already!  I just know everything will turn out okay now!"  

In her excitement she gave Zel a little hug, and in his excitement, he didn't even blush.

Phil congratulated him and told him about a conversation he'd had with Rezo recently about his decision to separate from Zelas' influence.  Then he reminded Zel to 'take care of his little girl', much to the embarrassment of both kids.

It was a lost day of school.  In the end, Sylphiel drove Val and Filia out to the settlement simply for the company and distraction.  Zel, Lina, Gourry, and Val turned onto the highway and aimed for Atlas City.  

Next stop, Ridkou Village!

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	46. Chapter 46 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 46

******_THE SLAYERS_**

**_Note to preface chapters 46-48: Any reference to the Slayers Next anime plot, characters, or direct dialog is absolutely intentional!  We dedicate this plot arc to those wonderful creative Slayers manga and anime writers that have given us inspiration and purpose.  If the dialogue ever dips below thy godlike expectations, blame it on Software Sculptors' subtitles (no disrespect intended!), not poor wee Frog or pitiable Rat!  Thank you, thank you, everyone, for reading!  We're not even close to being done with this story, but Rat just entered a rare sentimental mood and wants to extend gratitude to our readers, especially all those who're so talented at leaving reviews!  Hope you still want to read this after Rat got all mushy…  _****__**

Late Friday afternoon.

"Cute town, huh?" Lina smiled over at Amelia sitting beside her in the backseat.  Gourry was finishing his turn at the wheel and Zel was looking out for the Ridkou Village Restaurant. 

"Oh, it's so rustic.  Do you think it's kept this way to be a tourist trap?" Amelia asked wide-eyed.

"Nah, it's the ghetto underskirting of Atlas City.  That's why we'll be staying here, cheap," Lina answered.

"On your left, Gourry," Zel pointed out a place with a recently re-painted sign.

"Yeah, see it.  Looks okay.  No broken windows," Gourry said, faintly humorously, as he pulled into a parking space.

He held open the eatery's door for his friends and handed Zel the car keys as he passed by.  "It's early, only 5:00.  Wanna take a walk and check in at the hotel across the street?"

Zel hesitated then nodded, "Good idea."

Gourry encouraged the others to find a table and order drinks.  "He needs to keep busy, ya know, and he won't eat anyway.  I can wait."

Amelia watched him leave, and then said in passing, "Mr. Gourry's so sweet and thoughtful, like a big teddy bear.  He sure takes care of Zelgadiss too."

"Yeah, like the little brother he doesn't need, huh?" Lina chuckled. 

"Mr. Gourry's the best, everyone says so," Amelia added.  "You ought to try and be nicer to him, Lina."

"And why is that, Amelia?  I'm plenty nice as it is!" she said defensively and noticing that her friend had dropped (finally) the 'Miss' formality with her as well as the 'Mr.' for Zelgadiss.

"Because he's here for you, Lina.  To protect you.  To risk his life so that you can get some disk or paper or whatever.  To serve the just and righteous cause!" Amelia cried, fist held high in the air.

"He's here to help me and Zel and Xelloss and you, too!  I didn't ask him to do that either!  It's his choice.  I'm the only one who had to come to this vile village," Lina snapped.

"Lina, don't pretend you don't know how much he cares for you, Mr. Zelgadiss too, and Mr. Xelloss **_still_.  Wow, Lina, Mr. Xelloss kissed you at least two times longer than me, I'm sure…"**

"Don't remind me.  He was taking advantage of a sappy moment, that's Xelloss," Lina groaned, blushing at the thought.

"Is that why you can't be close to Mr. Gourry? Lina, you DO like Mr. Xelloss, don't you?!"

"I like things about him, Amelia.  And Zel and Val and Gourry too!  I don't think I have to choose one and make that one a boyfriend.  I'm not ready for one, I'm not interested in dating or committing, I have things to do, places to go, and more on my mind than boyfriends, GOT IT!"  Lina's voice rose to a shriek.  "And you should, too!  Sylphiel's a bad influence on you, but she's limited her future to getting a heath-care job and settling down in a few years.  And Filia!  She should know better!  Allen Schezar of ALL people!  Even Val's got better morals, I think…" she mumbled her doubts.  "I gotta give you credit, though, you've stopped mooning over Zel and he seems more relaxed around you.  He needs to learn how to cultivate friendships before he can accept affection."

"He let me hug him this morning…without blushing!" Amelia burst with the news.  "His father and him made up and he's going to help us.  My daddy said so too!  Zelgadiss was so happy when he picked us up in the morning!"

"What?  Rezo's helping him?  Why didn't he say anything in the car?  He should have told ME!  That's important news!" Lina shouted looking at the door as if expecting him to walk in any minute.

"That was in the morning.  He's so down now.  He might be waiting until Mr. Xelloss shows up so he only has to say it once.  Anyway, pleeeeeease don't yell at him.  He'll know I told you and then he'll be mad at me too!" Amelia begged.

"I won't say a word, Amelia.  Here they come.  Hey, if we can get him to eat, my day's been a success!" Lina smirked.  

To Gourry she asked, "So how're the accommodations?"

"Ah…" he began cautiously, and glancing down at Zel for support, and pulled out the chair beside Lina.

"The room's fine," Zel muttered, standing and checking his watch.

"ROOM?  You mean roomSSSSS, doncha?" Lina hissed.

Zel sighed and closed his eyes, shielding himself from her ruby glare, "One for tonight.  After that the adjoining room is unoccupied and we can have them both for an entire week at the same cost as just the weekend and Monday… so we have both for the week," he explained carefully.

"For a week, minus tonight," Lina corrected him.

"Minus tonight, that's correct," Zel sat beside Amelia.

"So where are you guys staying tonight?" Lina continued to prod.

"On the floor.  You don't' think we'd leave you two alone, so you?" he demanded some credit.  "I don't know what Xelloss will be doing either, but all five of us may be in that room!"

"Sounds cozy!" chirped a familiar voice.

"Xelloss!" four voices called out simultaneously.

"Yes indeedy!"  he grinned and pulled up another chair.  "So, what's the house special?"

Zel caught himself before jumping up and hugging his friend.  That wouldn't be dignified for two guys.  He limited his expressions of joy to a serene smile and glancing at a menu with the intention of ordering dinner.  

            Lina was not so serene.  "Xelloss!  You—you skunk!  You—" Lina grabbed him by the collar and screamed in his smiling face.

            She was interrupted by a large plastic tray that struck her upside the face with a resounding thwack.

            "MARTINA!"

            "Why, Martina, how…unexpected!" Xelloss smiled.  Lina was fuming and recovering from the blow, confusion and ire swirling about chaotically in her eyes.

            "Don't you pick on him, Lina Inverse!  Maybe all your pathetic loser boy-toys will let you beat on them, but Xelloss is different!"

            Gourry and Zel went quite green, and had one of their 'male mind-meld' conversations about whether to cream Martina, Lina, or just hide under the table.

            "Y'know, 'Cream Martina' sounds like a drink," Gourry muttered.

            "How did you--??" Zel wondered.  It must be those basic animal instincts…

            They were spared making a decision (though nothing else), however, when Amelia decided to intervene on their behalf.

            "Miss Martina!  That was a dirty, slanderous thing to say, and untrue, to boot! Mr. Xelloss gets beat up more than either of them—I mean," she blushed, wondering where that came from, "I mean that Mr. Gourry and Zelgadiss are both independent and heroic individuals who do not deserve to be put down in any way! And Lina, too!  You have no idea what you're talking about, so why don't you just be quiet!  And besides, Zelgadiss isn't, and, well, Mr. Gourry isn't…I mean, Zelgadiss is not…"

            "Feeling very well, thank you, Amelia," Zel said, and rushed to the men's room to escape the scary girls.

            "Neither am I!" Gourry joined him.

            "Oh, thanks for abandoning me!" Lina shook her fist at them.  "I can't escape there, you know!  Damn ungrateful deserters!  Traitors!  I oughtta--"

            "Stand up for your reputation, Miss Lina!" Amelia declared.  "Stand up and show that mean Miss Martina how pure and righteous you are!"

            "That'll be pretty hard for Lina," Xelloss mumbled.

            "What was that?!"

            "You tell her, Xelloss!"

            "Oh, my…"

            "Do you think they're done yet?"

CRASH!! "Harridan!"  CRASH!! "Harlot!"  

            "Nope.  Still at it."

            "Do we really have to sleep in the same room tonight?"

            "Unfortunately, Gourry, that appears to be the only way.  I'm stealing the closet.  Maybe you'll fit in the bathtub?"

            Nels Lahda found his daughter lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  "Hello?  Can I come in?" he said, knocking gently at her door.

            "Father?  Sure… I just got in.  Strange, it's spring break and me and my friends should be having a band practice and partying, instead…" she broke off in tears.  "Oh, Father!  Why did all this have to happen?  It didn't seem real, until this week.  And…"

            "And?  Did something happen that bothered you?" he gently prompted.

            "Yessss, the other night, Xelloss kissed me…and Lina and Amelia and Filia too and told everyone he loved them and went on about how important we were to him and… like… like he doesn't expect to ever… come back!  But that can't be! And Zel and Lina and Amelia and GOURRY!  Father, they might really get hurt!   We're just kids and things were just so good!  Why does this have to happen?"  she wailed.

            Her father/uncle sighed, "Some people have an important role in life.  In Xelloss' case it's now.  He's recognized this and is dealing with it as best he can, dear.  Many young people his age have had to fight for their country in wars, died--and some have survived, too.  They had no husbands or wives or children depending on them, just family at home. It's like that for your friends.  Gourry's folks are brave to give up their son, Phil, his treasured Amelia, Rezo, yes him too, may lose his son, and Luna, her dearest sister may be walking to her doom—BUT--for a cause they believe in.  It's not that they won't be missed, either.  That may be your role, to remember them.  However, you've been trained in the healing arts of the shrine.  I expect you to serve bravely if and when you are called upon to act.  Yes, Xelloss has warned us of various fallback positions from Atlas City through Seyruun to Sairaag, so you are likely to see them soon if Gaav's not contained in Atlas City."

            "He's so nice and funny, Father.  We were all just getting to know him and poor Zel!  His best friend!  Zel has been so depressed, you know," Sylphiel sniffed again, then smiled at a memory.  "Did you know that his dream was to have a real family of his own?" she sniffed back tears.

            "Xelloss?  No, I didn't.  He's a strange young man… If he succeeds in his plan to rid this world of two dangerous, foul people, then he'll make his dream come true for many other people, like his friends.  Tell me, you haven't become involved with that kid, have you?"

            "Oh, no!" she blushed at the thought.  "Gourry's always been so perfect for me, but…Xelloss is so unpredictable and fun.  He's been concentrating on being a good novice too!"

            "And dangerous and troublesome!  I don't think he's for you, dear, and I actually like him a lot.   Well, it hardly matters, we'll just have to wait and see when we are needed… But as for now, come help your mother fix dinner and have something to eat."

            "Okay, Father… and thanks for listening," she smiled and brushed her hair before running off to the kitchen. 

            "Anytime, dear," he whispered, running his fingers through his thinning hair.  He shook his head as he watched her retreating form and thought, "God help me if he's as crazy about her as he is crazy."

Filia chatted to a few acquaintances on the bus to the settlement.   She sat in the window seat in the third row. Val had a note from the school office permitting him to take the school bus.  It was a good thing, too, because the driver wouldn't have let him on.  Even so, he wasn't happy about it.  That boy looked like trouble. He didn't look like one of those clean-cut Cephied Believers.  Val slid into the back-most seat, dumped his travel bag on the seat beside him, folded his arms and scowled at everyone. 

He wondered why he was doing this.  Not the job for Xelloss, that was an honor thing.  Why was he staying at Filia's house?  Whatever flame once burned brightly, now seemed burned out between them.  Between them.  That's a laugh.  Zel thought Amelia's interest in him was about pursuing a cause?  Well, that could go for Fila too.  Wasn't he, Val, her lost cause?  At least if he was lost, he wasn't a cause anymore.  He hated being 'saved' as much as Zel did…more, since Zel really didn't know what he was talking about… 

After 15 minutes, Filia and Val were the last two kids remaining on the bus.  Filia turned her head.  Val was staring at her.  He kicked his bag onto the floor and patted the empty seat. "Come here," he mouthed silently.

No one else around to see it.  She stood and wobbled to the back.

"Sit down before ya fall down," Val advised and moved his arm to the back of the seat.  She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.  

"Do you think they'll be all right?" she asked wistfully.

"Driv'n to that slum-hole?  Sure, they'll be fine do'n that, heh, heh.  After that?  Yeah, I'll make sure of it!" he said oozing confidence.

"You?  What are you doing?" 

"I'm mak'n sure Milgasia shows up to help, that's what.  Then I'm stay'n round to pro-tect the in-no-cent," he smiled.

"So when's Milgasia started taking orders from you, huh?" she smirked.

"Once he sees this, he'll wanna keep it quiet.  He'll waltz with Xelloss, if I ask him to!"  Val chuckled and pulled out an envelope for Filia to open.

"WHAT?  Zelas and Milgasia!"

"Shhhh, keep it down, little clan-maiden," Val warned her with a squeeze to the shoulder.

"Did Xelloss conjure up this trash?  Milgasia won't buy any of it, of course.  He knows it's impossible, so this is a fake and he'll kick your butt out of the settlement so fast… That idiot, Xelloss.  This could ruin your future!  Did you think about that?  Xelloss wants you to risk your chances at finding a home in the clan, in such a stupid way!  I'll help you.  I'll convince Milgasia to go do…whatever.  Just promise me you'll burn that treacherous birth certificate!"

"Home with the clan?  What makes ya think I want that?" Val asked seriously.

"Well, I thought…you seemed so relaxed and happy, I guess, over the winter break.  And, like, you're on a return visit and…and all," Filia said uneasily.  "And you were so impressive with the delivery and handling the crowds and… I thought you liked it there."

Val settled his golden gaze on the beautiful girl beside him.  "It all depends, that's all."  He looked out the window to the pastoral view whizzing by.  "I've made promises ah gotta keep.  An' miles to go before I sleep.  An' miles to go before I sleep…"

"Robert Frost.  You've read Robert Frost?" she whispered in wonder.

"I've read lots of stuff.  I like poetry best. It's more about feel'n and less 'bout facts.  Stupid, huh?" he asked, looking at her askance.

"Not stupid.  Appealing…"

"LAST STOP, MISS FILIA and your, um, friend there," the bus driver called out.

"Thank you.  See you in a week!" she smiled as she hopped off the bus.  She waited for Val, grabbed his hand and shouted, "Come on, run!  I can't wait to see little Quenten!"

            ~*~

Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xelloss were sitting at a table in Ridkou village waiting for their check to arrive.  "So Luna tells me to go to this shrine up in the mountains here and get the directions to the 'secret hiding spot' of this important secret evidence.  I know its important, but why all the cloak and dagger stuff?"

            "Your father was a professional, Lina, and he died," Zel reminded her.  "She's trying to protect you by giving you false leads and keeping you out of Xelloss' way."

            She gave Zel a harsh glare.

            "Just my uninformed opinion," he amended.

            "Shouldn't we be on our way and get this all over with?" Lina attacked Xelloss.

            "I have some business with Xelloss first…in our room," Zel drew Lina's attention back onto himself.

            Lina added, "That had better include us all, buster!"

Amelia waved down Martina for the check, and then followed her to the cash register.

            "So why are of you slumming in Ridkou Village?" Martina pried.

            "We have an appointment in Atlas City at a recording studio.  We want to learn about the equipment and personnel before scheduling a real—and expensive—recording date," Amelia supplied patiently.

            "RECORDING STUDIO?  Why… I should go along too!  I have a song too, ya know!" Martina cried and looked around wide-eyed.

            Amelia regretted her honesty.  Lina would kill her if this meant having Martina trailing them and skulking around.  "Well…we're not going tonight and its probably going to be really boring, and not all the band is here either!  Oh, they're going. Gotta run, bye!"

            Gourry led the group to the room, checked the number on the key, and declared, "Yep, this is it.  Ladies first, Amelia.  Oh, and you too, Lina."

            "How convenient!" smiled Xelloss as he withdrew a key with a flourish.

            "Where do you think you're going?" Lina demanded. 

            "My room," Xelloss answered, turning the key in the lock of the adjoining room they were deprived of.

            "What?!" shouted Lina and Zel in mutual surprise.

            "You have a room? Why didn't you get us one too while you were at it, bozo?" Lina asked with a punch to his arm.

            "OW!  I would have, but I didn't make the arrangements!  I was just given an envelope with instructions and a key!"  Xelloss whined defensively.

            "Um, Xelloss?  Can Zel and I room with you tonight?" Gourry asked in a quiet voice.

            He smiled and nodded agreement.

            "I have something for you in the other room," Zel reminded him.

            "Group meeting in OUR room in five minutes, okay?" Lina announced, winked, and smiled, her good humor improved by more livable sleeping accommodations.

            Zelgadiss reached under the bed claimed by Lina and withdrew a long stick partially covered with Gourry's long blue coat.  Xelloss' face lit up, "Y…You got it!  You actually, really, truly, got it!"

            Zel smiled and ripped off the coat.  Instead of the Red Priest's staff, a dangerous looking staff with a glowing red ball at the tip was resting in his scarred hands.

            "Oh, my Gods!  Where in hell have you been, Zelgadiss?  How the shit did you get yours hands on Z…Zelas' syndicate staff?" Xelloss was sputtering with excitement.

            "His language has definitely gone downhill since his 'conditioning'," Amelia whispered to Lina.

            "Brace yourself," Zel grinned.  "Ready?  Rezo gave it to me.  Zelas has gone to Wolfpack Island, but left this behind.  They're separating, Xelloss.  Divorcing after this is all over…"

            Xelloss' happy façade dropped.  "Divorce?  But why?  What's Rezo up to?"

            Zelgadiss sat on the edge of the bed and explained Rezo's change of heart,  "So Mayor Phil and Nels Lahda and my father are all in league now.  Rezo has taken it upon himself to watch Zelas so she can't interfere or sabotage our plans.  In particular, he's watching out for you, Xelloss.  He reminded me that you'll always be family--his brother-in-law, in particular, and my uncle, no matter what."

            "So, you acquired a real father and lost a brother this week?"  Xelloss asked in a low voice.

            "I haven't lost anything but a dangerous step-mother, Xelloss.  And don't worry, we'll always be brothers, even in those times when we can't manage to be friends," Zel said kindly. 

            Xelloss flew at his friend and gave him the hug Zel couldn't give earlier, "Thank you, Zelgadiss."  He jumped back, holding the staff, and cried, "Yes!  This is worth…millions…priceless!  With this I wield an amazing power within the syndicate.  THANK YOU!  You have no idea what this cost Rezo to take from her.  He just signed his own death warrant, should we fail."

            "Well, he must place a lot of faith in you since he made it clear that it was for your use.  He, ah, also gave me the Red Priest's staff…to keep or give away," Zel said.

            "Really?  That's great, Zelgadiss!  I hope you put that in a safe place.  What's that look supposed to mean?"  Xelloss smiled.

            "I, ah, didn't know if you'd want this one, so I brought the other along too.  It's… in the trunk of my car," he added sheepishly.

            Xelloss cracked up.  "That will make a great story to tell your grandkids someday.  How Zelgadiss stored the Shrine's most sought after relic in the trunk of his car in some sleazy hotel parking lot in Ridkou Village!  We'd better go bring that in before its stolen!"

            Zel blushed at the gentle ridicule, and then sped out of the room to his car.

            When he returned and passed the staff around for everyone to see, Lina asked again, "It's getting dark out.  Are we gonna try for that shrine tonight or pass until the morning?"

            "Tonight, but we'll wait to be sure everyone's gone home.  For what we want to do, we don't want company," Xelloss said.

            Amelia held the priest's staff in awe.  The Red Priest's magnificent staff belonged to Zelgadiss, and she was holding it!  "Oh, Zelgadiss, this is beautiful!  No matter what, I feel privileged to have held this.  I can feel the holiness of the Red Priest like an aura!"  Misty tears began to collect in her eyes, clumping her long lashes and blearing her vision.  

Her friends noticed, and were about to say something when she beat them to it.  "It gives me courage, the courage I need to go on!  Yesterday, Daddy talked to me.  It might be the last time I ever…" she choked off, and then resumed.  "I love him.  He might be scary and strange, but he's been such a big part of my life, after Mom died of cancer and my sister…left…" she looked wistful. 

            "He said that he understood why I wanted to come, to make a difference, to take a stand for righteousness--- but that it was hard to let me go to an uncertain fate.  However, he had so much faith in you all, my friends, and in me that he knows that our just cause will prevail and we'll all live long and…"

            "…and prosper.  Uh, from Star Trek.  Vulcans say that as a greeting.  You know, pointed ears, super-logical, half-breed, science officer on the USS Enterprise… Mr. Spock?" Zel explained to the blank faces.

            "Is that someone ya pretended to be when ya played with Lina?" Gourry asked totally clueless about the 1970's TV series.  "Does kinda sound like ya."

            Xelloss burst out laughing, while the others sat and watched Zel turn increasing intensities of red.

            "THAT, was my LAST attempt at humor," Zel sputtered and folded his arms across his chest.

            Xelloss, barely holding back his giggles, walked closer to Zel and tapped him on the head.  Zel didn't blink an eye.  Xelloss turned toward Lina and said in a deadly serious voice, "He's dead, Jim."

            Before Zel could react, Xelloss shook his head, put on a frown, and said in his best imitation of a Scottish brogue, "That's not verrrrry fuunny, Doctor McCoy, seeing as how it's just those rare Vulcan mating hormones actin' up an' all!"

            Zel gasped and tried to pound his friend into oblivion, while Xelloss laughed and hardly fought back.

            "Ah, I was right?  Only he plays with him instead?" Gourry asked Lina, skeptical that only he seemed to get Zel's point.

            Zel was muttering to Xelloss between punches, "Dammit, Xelloss! You could have just said we watched re-runs in the hospital!"

            Lina just shook her head, "I guess, Gourry… Hey, cut it out!  Don't we have some Gaav butt to kick around now?  That's right it's late enough, let's go!  Zel, you feeling okay?  You're acting weirder than Xelloss now, you know that, right?  Well, I'm telling ya so that when you start dancing I can be the first to say 'I told ya so'!  Heh, heh, yeah and I know you won't hit me 'cause of that honor thing ya got about not hittin' girls!" Lina chuckled while Zel fumed.  She pulled on her black and red coat (from Gourry) over her yellow t-shirt and favorite red jeans.

Xelloss laughed and disappeared next door to grab his priest's cloak and warm blue gloves that he'd tossed onto one of the beds.

            "So are ya gonna carry that priest thingy and yer sword?" Gourry asked as he slipped his own sword into his makeshift belt attachment.  He dragged on his blue coat over this denims and baggy, blue t-shirt and glanced at Zel.

            "No.  I'm not sure what to do with it now.  It's not safe any place I put it," Zel said with a touch of exasperation.  How could he have not planned for that contingency?  He tied on his sword using a second belt over his long-sleeved, over-sized, tan t-shirt and khaki cargoes.  He picked up his hooded, beige coat and put it on, sighing with unreleased tension showing on his face.

            "Let me carry it, please?"  Amelia begged him with the biggest pair of blue eyes she could muster.  "I promise not to let it out of my hands, and besides, I haven't anything to carry!"  She spun on a heel to demonstrate that only her matching pink-trimmed white blouse, pants, and coat were in her possession (well, aside from her ubiquitous shoulder bag). 

            "Fine.  But it's heavy so trade off with me if it starts to slow you down," Zel nodded and handed off the Red Priest's staff.  "Now where's our guiding light?"

            "Ready!"  Xelloss called as he waved from the doorway.  The cloak nearly hid his creamy turtleneck and black pants.  In his gloved hand was the ruby-topped staff glowing faintly in the gloomy hallway.  "Shall we proceed, oh brave followers?"

            "Onward!" Lina laughed.

            "And upward!" added Amelia.

            "Oh, joy…" sighed Zel with Gourry in silent agreement beside him.

~*~

Val pitched his light bag onto the floor of the den where Xelloss had slept through most of the famous Ul Copt home delivery.  The result of that joyous event, baby Quinny, was asleep, as was his exhausted mother.  

"Napping," Filia's father said, holding a finger to his lips and turning on the oven to heat the casserole his wife had made earlier.

"I'm taking a shower," Filia announced and disappeared down the hallway.

"Um, I'll take a walk, unless you need help," Val said in a low voice.

"No thank you, relax a bit.  Dinner at 6:00!" Mr. Ul Copt reminded him.

Val nodded and left the house, following one of the narrow paths that meandered throughout the rural settlement.  This one, he remembered from December, traced its way from Filia's house to a copse at the top of a low hill.  There, he settled onto a fallen tree trunk and lit a cigarette-- his secret vice.  He certainly had enough blatantly exposed ones.  Before he placed his first step into the band practice room, Xelloss had spoken to him privately.  He never smoked in that room, or anywhere in his friend's presence.  The better he understood Xelloss' mother, the better he understood his friend—and she smoked lots.  So, in a rare show of respect for Xelloss' sensibilities, Val never smoked in his presence.   From the depths of his jacket pocket, Val withdrew a small worn book and thumbed the ragged pages to find a marked page.

"There you are!" Filia cried out.  "It's almost dinner time and I thought you'd be heading back by now.  VAL!!!!!"

Val dashed out the burning stub on the ground, "I heard ya.  I'm coming."

Filia proceeded to give him a lecture upon the health benefits of clean living and ranted on about how smoking was the number one detriment to both good health and clean living. 

He shook his head, dismissing her blather, "Yeah, well don't matter.  I'll follow ya."

"But it DOES matter!  I matters to me…and it SHOULD matter to you!  You don't want to die of some awful cancer, do you?  Well, do YOU?  Besides, I'd never kiss anyone who smoked… such nasty tasting breath!"  she blurted out.

That got his attention.  Maybe she DID care about what happened to him.  Maybe she cared more than she cared to let on.  Maybe… Secretly he vowed never to smoke again.  "Yeah, like dragon breath, huh?" he chuckled and strode past her, pocketing his book. 

Why did I say that to HIM?  Now he'll think I'm thinking about letting him kiss me!  As it is, after hauling Allen off me, he probably thinks I'm easy.  He hasn't said so, of course, but after that stupid remark… Filia squeezed her hands into fists and stomped after him.  "Oh, Val?  By the way, I didn't mean that to sound like it did."

He slowed to let her catch up to him, "It sounded like ya cared 'bout what I did.  Ya didn't mean that?"

"No! I mean, I do care.  What I was talking about was the other part."

"Other part?  What are ya talk'n 'bout, Filia!"  He stopped and let her catch her breath.  She did sound a little out of breath; she was breathing pretty hard.

"The part about… not kissing anyone who smoked…" she faltered, forgetting what her point was.

"Then, you will kiss someone who smokes," he dared her on.

"No… no I won't, but…"

"So, if I asked, you wouldn't kiss me, huh?"

"Well, that's not really my point here…"

"Then, you would?" he pressed for some sign from her, some lowering of her defenses.

"Would?  Would what?" she trembled.  What a word-game mess had she just gotten herself into!

Val crossed his arms and looked away, "Will you let me… ah, forget it, Filia.  Let's face it.  You're interested in those pretty-rich-boy-types like Schezar and Xelloss.  I ain't one.  So quit pretend'n that I'm some ugly duckl'n who's gonna be some hot swan dude.  I…I may have fallen for ya, but I ain't changin' overnight and I'm not some hard-luck case to 'improve' either."

He looked back down at her.  A leaf had blown into her hair.  He reached for it and disentangled it, then stashed it into his back pocket.  "Aw, don't think I'll go pawin' all over ya like those dudes either.  Usually the girls go fer me first, heh, heh.  Come on, or your Dad'll have the whole clan posse after us, well, me anyways," Val chuckled and loped on ahead.

Filia walked in silence.  Had he just admitted that he still liked her?  Yeah, she was sure that was in there somewhere.  But he's not going to make the first move.  It would be up to her.  AND he was staying the rough punk kid.  Take him or leave him.  WELL, now… she had her choice of admirers, better in many ways than him.  No way was she going to go begging for his attention.  No way.  He could just suffer.  She wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyway.  Especially one living under her roof right now.  Especially one who thought he was sooo great with no room to improve!

  Arrogant idiot!  

 And what was he reading out there?  What could be in that little book?

Dinner at the Ul Copts was quiet.  Val ate and listened politely, but offered nothing to the conversation.  He was rolling around his arguments to Milgasia in his mind.  He must convince him to do whatever Xelloss asked.  He could only hope that he wouldn't have to rely on a bogus birth certificate and blackmail.  Filia might never forgive so grievous an insult to her leader as that.  And her opinion mattered—a lot. 

Filia was sure that she had made her point.  In absolute silence.  Words were not necessary.  Attitude was in the way you moved, and she was aloofness incarnate.  Too bad he wasn't noticing her.  Why wasn't he even looking at her?  He was out doing her on the coolness scale!  Ooooooooooooooo! she growled to herself.

"Filia, darling, did you have a bad day at school?  Well you have all spring break to re-coop, starting with tonight.  Your father and I are going out.  It's been a LONG time for us and I'm sure between the two of you that you'll be able to take care of Quenten.  I've already filled bottles with expressed breast milk, so you can feed him anytime he squawks.  Okay, dear?"  her mother asked.

"What?  Babysit?  Tonight?  Oh, sure, fine.  I have no plans.  How about you, Val?  You have a hot date or something?" Filia snapped out of her reverie and into reality.

"Something…maybe…if Xelloss calls, but other than that, no.  I'll be here, Mrs. Ul Copt," he answered politely.

"Xelloss?  You had band plans then?" Filia's mother asked.

"Ah, no, he's gonna kill my step-dad and I need to be there," Val said vacantly.

"Was that a joke, dear?  Xelloss didn't seem to be the violent type when he was here," Mrs. Ul Copt said jokingly and followed her husband to the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, a joke.  He's a nerd and…"

"And a MAJOR geek, Mom," added Filia for emphasis.  "Nice hair though."

Val glanced at Filia, "He looks like a girl."

"Then you're looking at the wrong parts!" Filia snapped.

"And what parts are YOU looking at?" he grinned.

"Bye, kids!  Don't wait up!"

"WHAT?  What could you POSSIBLY… Oh, bye Mom, Dad!  Have a good time!  …POSSIBLY mean by that?  I hope you weren't insinuating that I have ANY interest in that, that…piece of RAW GARBAGE!"

"He's okay, really.  And I know girls who like him too, younger, mostly.  He's, ah, got a strange mag-ne-tic per-son-al-ity-eee.  Hey, it's fine with me if you wanna pretend he's outta the loop.  I just think he looks like a girl, so does Zel, or did more before he got his face messed up, but, hey, they're both the best friends I've got now.  Shit, that's so lame… but it's the truth—Gourry too!  So, when I get that call, I go, understand?" 

He looked so sincere and intense--the clan Val, the open Val-- that Filia was knocked down a few pegs.  "You'll go, and take Milgasia with you, that's right, huh?  Right?  I'm going too!"

"Ohhhhhh, nooooooo, Filia, yer parents would kill me without a second thought.  I couldn't…no, it's gonna be too dangerous and ya got no reason to be there.  Me?  I gotta be there.  Gaav, the syndicate… keep away, Filia.  If any thing happened to you, I'd… have ta come back an' explain to yer parents and I'd lose my tie to the clan and all… I'd never forgive myself.  No, you stay, watch over things here and… ah… is that a baby crying?"  Val jumped up and practically ran down the hall.

Filia was aghast.   That was the most emotional outburst from him that she'd remembered.  He loved his friends and wanted to do his part to protect them and, be a hero too.  And he wanted her to be safe.  To protect her as well.  What happened to Mr. Arrogant-but-cool-about-it?  WELL, now… 

~*~ 

Martina, exhausted from her catfight with Lina and the bleakness of the late-night shift at the restaurant, rubbed her eyes and took a second look at the five figures moving in stealth from the hotel to the parking lot.  She decided to observe them from a safe location behind the restaurant's garbage bin.  

Yes!  Those were her friends!  What were they doing out at this hour sneaking around?  

 She watched them pile into the car carrying long sticks and drive off in the direction of the shrine.  

Yes!  The car turned up the winding drive to the hilltop shrine.  Now that was interesting!  No recording studio up there! What kind of trouble could Lina be trying to get her Xelloss—for he did still pine after her, right?  In spite of the obvious affection Zangalus doted upon her!   Better hurry before they get too far!  

"UGH!" she cried out.

"Uh, sorry, Miss Martina.  Guess I missed with the night's garbage!  You shouldn'ta been back there though," groused the busboy after just dumping the pail of slop over her dress.

"Now I'll have to change first!" she screamed and ran off into the night.

~*~

            Zel was using a tool from a hidden pocket to jimmy the lock on the shrine door.  "Almost… there, got it!"  he smiled proudly  "It's hard handling fine tools wearing these driving gloves, but we're in."

            "Breaking and entering now, Zel?" Lina smirked as she led the way into the dark hall.  "I'd forgotten about that hidden talent but I'm quite impressed."

            "I can't believe you know how to do such…criminal things!" Amelia cried.

            "I only did it so that Lina wouldn't destroy the door.   And I know that it's wrong and I regret doing it. And I don't justify my actions at all."

            "Yeah, yeah, so I'll tell McGywn to arrest ya later, okay Mr. Self-Righteous?  So, Xelloss what now?"  Lina asked as the darkness closed in around them.

            "I believe that we follow the sound of the computer hum—that way!" he said indicating that they should stumble around in the semi-darkness of his glowing staff and turn left.

            "That's right, kids, if you're **_looking for the bathroom_**.  That's the buzzing of the failing overhead fluorescent light in the men's room," said a very short old woman that had appeared out of the darkness from the other direction.

            The kids stopped up short.  Zelgadiss was the closest to the woman and was feeling guilty already about the break-in.  "Gah!" he choked back a cry of fear.  He had broken into a SHRINE, for gods'sakes!  He was surely going to pay.  Then he recognized the grizzled features,  "Oh, I know you!  You're the old caretaker from the Sairaag Shrine!  Remember me?  Zelgadiss?  And this is Xelloss.  You told us about…"

            "Hold on, young man.  You must have me confused with my sister.  I'm the caretaker of this shrine, just call me Auntie Aqua.  Heh, heh, it's my nickname from the days I delivered all the holy water to the shrines… or was it drinking water?  No matter.  You must be looking for something my dear," he said turning to Lina.  "Auntie Aqua can help you."

            "Sis didn't tell me anything about you being here," Lina mumbled.

            "Oh, but she told me all about you.  Come dear, and all your nice friends, tell me all about yourselves.  Oh, and thanks for not damaging the lock, though next time, just knock like the sign says, the shrine's always open," she smiled at poor Zel and led them away from the bathroom passage.

            Zel glared at Xelloss who shrugged, "How should I have known?"

            Indeed, Xelloss did not know this woman's connections to Luna or the Shrine or to a sister in Sairaag.  His boss had left this out of his information packet.  To relieve boredom and stress, he began to chant, "There once was an old hag from Sairaag…Who had a twin sister whom she gagged… She tied her with rope…and to dismiss any hope… She filled her great maw with a clean rag…"

            "We're looking for some particular information," Lina said cautiously.  "It's evidence of many past crimes, but I don't know much else."

            "This way leads to the computer facility.  Yes, down this secret passage through the Shrine's underground catacombs.  It's a long way so I hope you like to walk," Auntie Aqua explained.

            Lina didn't mind the walk, but Gaav's presence weighed heavily on her mind.  She smiled and asked hopefully. "Would you take us there?" 

            "Surely, deary, it's my job!"  the old woman smiled.  "But would you be so kind as to help an old lady and carry these for me?" She piled Lina's previously empty arms full with her mop and bucket of cleaning supplies.  Lina and the old woman walked ahead, arm-in-arm and chatting amiably.

            "Lina makes friends fast. Those two are getting along well," Zel remarked to Gourry.

            Gourry smiled and nodded, "Lina makes friends fast because she's a lot nicer than she lets on!"

            Xelloss walked beside Amelia in back wary of the shadows and creatures hidden in the darkness.  Was this where Gaav was hiding?  Phibrizzo was uncertain, at least his information was unclear.

            "So these must be good friends to accompany you," The old woman said to Lina.  "Especially that good-looking tall one.  Is he someone special?"

            Lina blushed, "Who? Gourry?  Um, we're just good friends.  There's nothing going on between Gourry and me!"

            Auntie Aqua smiled knowingly and slowed to a halt before a wall of circuit breakers. Flip! flip, flip! went the switches as hundreds of rows of fluorescent lights poured their dim radiance over the group, and over row upon row of computers. They had arrived in a room filled with computer monitors.  In all directions doors in the walls opened into more computer-filled rooms.  Lina and company walked forward, passing through more rooms which opened into countless more rooms, all filled with countless more computers.

            Xelloss smiled at Zel.  Computers they could deal with.  At first even Lina and Amelia gave the terminals their best try. 

            "I can't understand a word?  Does this need a password to make it intelligible?" Lina yelled over to Zel.

            "I don't know, Lina.  It will take awhile to figure out how this data is encoded," he said calmly and returned to his work.

            "It's no human language I recognize!" Xelloss muttered.  "DAMN!  That's no good either!  What insane genius conceived this data storage device?  YOU wouldn't be able to answer any of my questions, would you?"  He asked the old woman.

            "Not my line of work," she shook her head.  "Come with me, dear," she said, taking Lina aside.  Gourry, bored, trailed behind to the next room.  

            Auntie Aqua took both Lina's hands in her own as they sat together at one of the tables.  "So, Lina-dear, tell me.  What are YOUR plans here?"

            Lina stopped short.  Someone had finally asked that question, the one she'd dreaded.  Amelia, Xelloss, Gourry, Val, even skeptical Zel, they'd all been so wrapped up in their own problems—and rightly so, in most cases—that they'd mercifully forgotten to talk about what was actually happening.  They were too scared, too confused, too, well, young, to really fully grasp the magnitude of their situation, Lina knew.  It was repression, voluntary, conscious repression of this giant cloud that had loomed on the horizon for so long, and was now gathering overhead, threatening to burst.  If they couldn't talk about it now, just imagine what it would be like in a week, a month, a decade…would they lose this entire year?  Or would they lose all the rest of their years, their entire future?  No matter how many times they said it, they didn't believe it.  Not even Xelloss.  Lina knew it, she knew that not even Xelloss could comprehend dying; it was impossible in their minds.  And Lina knew that she would do anything—anything—to keep them alive.  

Somehow, she sensed in this old woman the potential of someone who could understand her plight, and so Lina confided in Auntie Aqua, "I would do anything I could do to save them—and the only thing I have to offer is myself.  I'd pledge myself to Gaav, to the syndicate, to anything to save them." 

            "No," she said with vehement finality.  "No, dearie, you mustn't do that, you cannot!"

            Lina looked at her with despair.  "But it's all that I can do!  It's my last trick!  I know more than anyone but Xelloss and Zel does about this thing, and I know deeper than them, too!  I know what Gaav wants, and I know that he'll get it, too, unless there's someone to stop him, and if that means something drastic—"

            "No, Lina, you don't understand at all.  You wouldn't be saving them, but destroying them and everything else you love!"

            A shiver of truth ran through Lina as she listened to the old woman speak.  "If you joined with Gaav, not only would you be doing yourself a great evil—depriving yourself of your bright and promising future—the brightest and most promising future I've ever seen—but you would destroy your world.  Lina, your friends wouldn't have come all this way just for Xelloss!  It is you they follow, Lina, you they'd follow to the end.  You know that it is true, because, as far as they know, this is the end, and they're here with you.  You think you are doing this for Xelloss, but it's not just for him, is it?"

            "No.  It's for everybody."

            "I understand.  And you wouldn't want to destroy all that, would you?  For if you joined Gaav, so would your friends, and then they'd be lost, especially Valentine, Zelgadiss, and Xelloss."

            Tears collected in the corners of Lina's blood-red eyes as images of a possible future flashed unbidden across her mindscape.  Those shivers of truth went right to her heart, which was racing with her mind: could she believe?  Accept?  Understand?

            ~*~

"USELESS!  Everything I've ever learned is absolutely USELESS!" Zel cried with frustration as he tapped away at the computer terminal.  "There are so many!  The data we need could be on any or ALL of them, but I can't decipher a goddamned thing!"

            Amelia looked at him with sad eyes, "It's not your fault, Zelgadiss.  You're doing everything possible.  So am I, and Mr. Xelloss too!  We'll just keep at it!"

            Zelgadiss drew in his breath, "This sucks.   I'm seeing double now.  Xelloss?  You getting anywhere?"

            "Ugh..." Xelloss grunted.

            "Right.  Same old, same old…"

            "This could take forever!"  Xelloss exclaimed with cheer.

            "You're closest, Amelia, you punch him," Zel sighed, rubbing his blurry eyes.

            "But he has so many bruises already!" she cried.  Instead she stood behind Xelloss and massaged his shoulders.  "It's GOT to be here.  I KNOW you can find it.  ONE of you will!"

            She punctuated her words with a pounding to his back.  

            "Ouch!  Amelia, stop hitting me!" he giggled in mock terror of her attack.  "Help me!  Zelgadiss, she's hurting me!"

            "I'm sure you can handle her, Xelloss.  Leave me out of your fights.  ARGH!  Not again!  I can't stand this, and I'm really good at it too!  Or was…  Give me a break here!"

            "Where do you suppose Lina's gone?" Xelloss asked.

            "She took a walk with the old hag.  Gourry too, I think, " Zel answered vacantly.

            "If we don't make any headway soon, we'll have to try plan B."

            "Plan B?  Will I like it any better?"  Zel smirked.

            "Noooooo, but it's more dangerous!"

            "Oh, joy…."

            "I'm not making any headway here either.  I'm going to find Lina and suggest an alternative," Xelloss rose from his terminal and kicked the chair.

~*~

            Lina sat in deep thought.  The old woman had wandered off.  Gourry was fiddling with the dangling zipper pulls on his cargo pants pocket, trying to entertain himself.  No one was talking to him, and without something to occupy itself with, his brain would just shut off... 

            "Hi," Lina said, smiling weakly at him as she moved to sit beside him.

            "Hey," he smiled back.

            What the old woman had said to Lina suddenly moved itself to the front of her mind, repression again.  She didn't want to think of the task at hand, so instead she was left to dwell on less earth-shaking things (though less earth-shaking for whom?).

            "…We've been hanging out together, the band and all, a long time, huh?  I mean, it's getting to be natural thinking of us together like this, you know?"  

He nodded, wondering if she was ever going to get to the point, or if he should step in and guide her there himself.  Would he even have the guts if he had the opportunity?

"So, I was wondering how much longer you'd stick around, what with graduation coming up and that job you're thinking about.  The band's pretty important…" she asked softly.

            Gourry smiled, relaxed.  "Oh, I was think'n, the rest of my life."  There, he'd done it!  It wasn't hard at all?  What was so hard about communication?  

Lina blushed.  What could she say to that?  'That's nice' sounded shallow.  'That's a long time, heh, heh' sounded pretty lame too.  Did he mean what she thought he meant?  Naw, he couldn't…could he?  "Don't you have places to go and people to see and experiences to…ah, experience?"  she asked, and leaned over to see his reaction.

            …

            Gourry's head was resting against the wall, eyes closed in a quiet, peaceful sleep.

            Lina sighed.  How could the thought have even entered her mind?  The big lug.  He was loyal and blonde like a golden retriever—and not quite as bright.  But she was awfully glad he was there with her, and a strange pang began mewing in her chest.  She pushed her chair closer to his and leaned on his side.  Within a minute or too, she was asleep as well.

            She dreamed she was playing Clue ™ with the devil.  Except, she and all of her friends were the pieces—she was Miss Scarlett, Amelia Mrs. White, Zel was Mr. Green (Val seemed to be sharing the role with him, in a grudging sort of way), Xelloss Prof. Plum, Filia had the role of Mrs. Peacock, and Gourry made a convincing Colonel Mustard.  They were just pieces in a game, and the devil—a tall, bulky man with bottlebrush red eyebrows and a Picasso face—was moving them about on the board, laughing and guffawing at their feeble attempts to break free.  All she had to do was give in, become complacent and docile, and it wouldn't hurt as much, oh no, if she just stopped thinking, stopped trying, it wouldn't hurt at all… 

            And then there was another force, an additional influence.  Sometimes it was Grandmotherly Auntie Aqua, sometimes it was a man: blond, serene, with power in his jaw-line and kindness in his stunning blue eyes, standing beside the devil.  And suddenly, the giant presence of the red-browed devil has shrunk.  Beside Aqua, he was nothing.  Beside a power of goodness, this 'devil' was revealed to be but a minor demon attempting to usurp power from a greater evil.  Now, Lina was free, for this new information entered her mind: you don't have to give in.  There is a way.  Gaav is not the end.  You can find a way, and it will be better than any choice anyone can give you.  Don't give up…

            Lina's eyelids shot open only to see Auntie Aqua's kindly old face not far from her.

            "Auntie…" she started.

            "Ahem…" came a rough voice from the doorway opposite Lina and Auntie Aqua.

            Xelloss, humming a tune, stepped into the room from a different path.

            "Xelloss?" Lina asked hoping for some good news.

            His eyes were riveted to the man hovering just inside the door.  Hearing Lina calling his name, he diverted his eyes to her, "We can talk later."

            The stranger stepped into the room, his coarse appearance contrasting sharply with the stark, clean computer room.  "So, you've come to interfere again, Xelloss?"            

            "Well, yes, of course, Mr. Saygram!"  Xelloss smiled politely.

            "Saygram?" Lina hissed unhappily.  She recalled the name from the Valentine's day dance.  Sano had reported some goon looking for Val, and Val mentioned the name 'Saygram'.

            "One of Gaav's retainers," Auntie Aqua whispered to her.

            "It's been a long time.  What do you want with us today?"  Xelloss asked easily, folding his arms across his chest and smiling.

            Saygram frowned, "You have become a bit of a nuisance for us. I understand you have a contract as well.  I like a challenging boy."

            "Those aren't the words I expect from someone who usually turns tail and runs.  Of course, that was from a master swordsman two feet shorter than you," Xelloss' smile widened.

~*~

            "THAT'S IT!  Dammit all!  Ah, sorry, Amelia, but I have admitted defeat.  Shhhh.  I heard Lina!  Voices, come on this way!" Zel shouted and grabbed Amelia's free hand and led her deftly through the maze of rooms.  

            ~*~

            An incredibly tall and powerfully built man entered the room where Lina was entertaining Xelloss and Saygram.  The room shrank in comparison.  He wore an oversized gold trench coat over ill-fitting clothes and his glorious mane of red hair flowed over his back.  But it was the lantern jaw, sadistic eyes and flame-red eyebrows that told Lina that this… was Gaav. 

            Gaav's eyes were riveted first to Lina and her valuable treasures, the amplification jewelry belonging to the syndicate.  Next, he noticed the Red Priest's staff, held defiantly by Amelia, who had just entered the room.  That, he wanted too.  His expression of greed became one of malice as his eyes spied the staff of Zelas' power in the hands of a young priest kid, someone he knew…

            Xelloss recognized him, as well.  An expression of anger and fear washed over his previously composed features.  It was fleeting, however, and he quickly adjusted his face and stance, remarking, "So, Gaav himself finally makes an appearance!  All the times we in the syndicate have challenged you, you've hidden away." 

            Gaav's expression darkened, "Yur bein' here changes all that."

            "You don't want Hell Master to see all this stolen stuff hidden away in Atlas City—mostly his, right?  He IS your greatest obstacle now, isn't he?" Xelloss continued, boldly.

Gaav is hiding from, who?  'Hell Master'?  Who the _hell_ is he, and why would he be interested in ME?  Lina wondered in silence, watching the tense scene unfold before her.

            "You've changed your image and your name since I last saw you," Xelloss giggled slightly.  He was amusing himself by watching Gaav's expressive eyebrows.  They were nothing if not two gigantic, furry orange caterpillars cavorting above—and sometime over and in—his eyes.  "You were that stupid, doting, and very short-lived step-father-number-two—if I recall rightly?  My real father being number one, naturally!"

            Gourry, awake by now, was startled to clarity by those words. "I wore his clothes, once after gett'n wet," he gasped to Zel, who had sneaked into the room with Amelia.  Finding the others spellbound to the overbearing maniac's presence, Zel was able to catch Lina's eye and surreptitiously slip a disk into her hand, shaking his head.

Lina blinked, Gaav was one of Xelloss' stepfathers?  Oh, no… Was this another secret?  Maybe he didn't know till now… What's that?  Zel's got the info?  No?  Why's he shaking his head?  Doesn't matter… 

Once the hand-off to Lina was complete, Zel began to do the math.  Xelloss' dad dies when he's 5, mother re-marries and for only two years or so…but if Gaav became Val's step-father…that wasn't long after he turned 5 or 6 because he was in that kindergarten pic of Filia's, then disappeared.  Gaav couldn't be married and in two places at once, so…if Zelas married him right after (ugh) Xelloss lost his dad and Val is only 4 not 5 or 6 at THAT time, then … two years later, Gaav leaves Zelas and becomes Val's step-dad when Val's now…6 not 7 or 8!  That works!  No, Xelloss implied that this second stepfather taught him about the birds and the bees and he was only… 7, which is pretty young for… oh, God, no.  That's too awful to imagine.  Change gears.  What if Val IS younger?  He'd be just seventeen, not eighteen.  Shit, even that stupid Milgasia story would work out!   No, that's not even right if Zelas had affair with Milgasia BEFORE  Xelloss was born… What if it was AFTER?  ARGH! This is madness!       

            Xelloss bowed deeply to the giant hoodlum.  After referring to Gaav as a past stepfather, he was now bringing him up to date, "Now you're just a traitor to the Shabrinigdo Consortium."

            Gaav stepped forward closer to the brave young man, "Oh, yeah??  Yuh mean I used to be a lot more PO-LITE!"  He shouted the last word at the same time that he reached out and slammed Xelloss' face into a handy computer terminal.

            Remarkably, Xelloss' mild-mannered façade held.

            Gaav grinned and attacked again.  Punching the kid without mercy in the chest.  He held Xelloss by the neck and sputtered into his face, "Now, there are a few things I need to ask yuh.  Are yuh listen'n?  Good.  Ah hate repeatin' mah-self. Now, what're Hell Master's orders to yuh?  What's that Phibrizzo kid up to this time?"

            Xelloss smiled through the blackening eye and swelling cheekbone. "Oh, do mind the hair, I do hate to have it messed with, you know!"  he giggled, then more seriously he went on to answer.  "Why, ex-step-father Gaav, I'm here to learn why you were trying to secretly gain control of Atlas City and Seyruun, and to get back Hell Master's stuff, of course!"

Gaav growled, "I         pound 

KNOW   pound 

THAT!!"  pound

"That wasn't all, was it?  I want yuh ta explain _why yer followin' that girl!"_

Xelloss looked at Lina a moment, then returned his undivided attention back to his opponent, who was continuing to shout in his face, "What is Hell Master up to by havin' YUH with her instead of sendin' 'er alone?  DON'T WASTE MUH TIME!  I could always just kill yuh right here!"

Amelia couldn't contain herself.  She was horrified at the abuse Xelloss was taking and was about to cry out, when the old caretaker's hand covered her mouth.  "Be strong," she whispered.

Xelloss opened his eyes and stared straight into the eyes of death before calmly replying with a smile, "Even threatening me like that, Lord Hell Master didn't tell me all the details, so I haven't much to add."

"Then YOU DIE!" Gaav roared.

"H O L D    I T    R I G H T    T H E R E,    M I S T E R  !" Lina shouted over the gasps of the others.  She grinned evilly and waved a shiny disk in the air.

"What kind of joke is this?" Gaav thundered as Lina's outburst instantly distracted his attention.  

"You saved me, Lina!"  Xelloss sighed dramatically as he dropped to the ground.

Lina gave him a wink, and then courageously addressed Gaav, "You think I can just stand by doing nothing while you bully my friend?"

"Do yuh know just how powerful to the syndicate this chump is?  That staff alone means he wields all his mother's power, who knows how much Hell Master has put at his disposal!"  Gaav growled, his eyes never leaving the disk in her hand.

From the other doorway, Saygram cleared his throat, "I'll take that disk now…" and moved toward Lina. 

Gourry had nudged Zel when Saygram drew everyone's attention at the doorway.  In silence communication, the two kids prepared themselves to step into the fray.

 Gaav's general, Saygram, picked up the intervening table—with forty terminals and various computer components and equipment piled on it—and slung it out of the way like it was a bag of marshmallows.

"You're a pretty strong guy!" Lina gasped.

Saygram nodded.  Measuring the distance with his eyes, he knew one long leap was all it would take and he'd be on her.  "Looks like this is it!" he hissed.

Gourry and Zel drew their swords to block his way to Lina.

Gaav narrowed his focus back to Xelloss, "Never mind Atlas City!  Never mind Seyruun!  How dare yuh come here and interfere in mah plans!"

Xelloss stood and brushed himself off, "Please, there's no need to thank me!"

"I'll shut that smart-ass mouth of yours forever!" Gaav roared back.

"Actually, you're not the first to threaten me about that!"  Xelloss grinned.

"What're kids like you do'n with swords like those? They ain't toys!" Saygram taunted them.

Gourry and Zel moved cautiously, keeping themselves between Saygram and Lina.  Amelia clung to Auntie Aqua like glue and also moved to a position behind Lina.  

Zel's mind was racing faster than his heart rate.  The fact that the disk was blank mattered not, as long as Saygram believed it held incriminating information.   However, Zel did not want to die over a blank disk, God, another failure!  And, he wasn't presumptuous enough to think he and Gourry had any real chance over that trained assassin --who was currently just toying with them-- either. There has to be another way out of this!  Maybe Xelloss has another, or at least SOME, ace up his sleeve.  Of course, he appears to be busy with his own problems.  I'd better think, think, think… 

Meanwhile, Gaav and Xelloss were having some family 'catch-up' time.

"If he was just trying to distract me, you alone would have been enough!  But Hell master must have some other purpose for that girl!  Tell me what it is!" Gaav demanded impatiently, his previously stewing wrath about to boil over.

"And, I told YOU that Lord Hell Master didn't tell me that!  Are you dense or what?"

"Really?" Gaav cooled to a near-simmer.  "But yuh must have wondered about it, huh?  Didn't yuh wanna know why yuh was ordered to make nice with that girl and bring her here?"

"Yes, I thought I should know what Lord Hell master's plan was as well," Xelloss looked at Gaav conspiratorially.

"OH?"

"But, as I learned more about her and her friends I realized to a large extent what his plan was."

"Humph!"  Gaav relaxed, and stepped back from Xelloss.  "Now was that so hard?  You're a crafty one, all right."

Xelloss lowered his voice to a whisper, "I believe that the objective of Lord Hell Master's plan is…" 

He hesitated a split-second to judge distances and his friend's whereabouts, then finished, "… a secret!"  he laughed and leaped out of the way of Gaav's outstretched arm and massive fist—the right one, anyway  I must remember he's left-handed as well…, Xelloss thought as the left connected with his chin, bringing the kid down hard.

"Don't let him get near you!  Ignore his unjust and idle threats!"  Amelia cheered encouragingly to Lina.

Lina nodded and turned on her amplifiers, "If I scream loud enough, you'll go deaf!" 

Saygram answered back by hurling a chair at Zel and diving again for Lina.  Gourry whacked Saygram across the back with his sword, flat side down, knocking the air out of him.  The older man's momentum carried him into a bank of terminals, where he lay unmoving for some time.

"You all right, Zel?" Gourry cried as he worked his way over to the prone kid, Lina now at his side.

"Yeah, just clipped my shoulder.  I'm fine, but we gotta make a run for it!  Lina?  Which door?  Left?"  Zel gasped in pain while struggling to his feet.

"That one!" she pointed left.  "Xelloss let's get out now!"

Xelloss was kneeling at Gaav's feet, clearly in pain, "Looks like you've all been having a tough battle too!"

Amelia ran to him, oblivious to Gaav's might, "Mr. Xelloss!  You're hurt badly!"

He winked up at her though his better eye, "I think now would be an excellent time to think of an escape plan, don't you?"

Gaav laughed without humor, "Do you think that yuh can escape from me?  Yuh never could before!"

Gourry sneered, "Mr. Ultimate Bad News is in our way, Lina!"

Lina rolled the alternatives over in her head, Offer herself in exchange for her friend's freedom and possibly buy them some time or…

"H O L D   I T  !"  shrieked a girl's voice from the room next to them.

"Martina!" shouted the kids in unison.

As she slid into the room, colliding with chairs and the flotsam of damaged computer hardware, Zel shook his head and moaned, "Here comes the worst possible person at the worst possible time!"

Martina landed upside down and strewn with cables. She recovered quickly, however, and tore off the last of her entanglements, then cried, "Oh, Mr. Xelloss-dear!  I've come to save you!" 

"Miss Martina?"  Xelloss croaked, confusion replacing his smiling mask.

Lina shook her head.  Just what they needed!  Another idiot to contend with!  "Xelloss!  She's YOUR responsibility, pal…"

Martina didn't want Lina's interference in her rescue attempt, so she jumped to Xelloss' side, arms outstretched in anticipation of his grabbing her, and cried out tearfully, "MASTER XELLOSS!"  He wasn't paying much attention, though, and so she fell unceremoniously flat on her face.

Lina slapped her hand over her eyes and groaned. 

Xelloss looked at Martina, holding a hand to his shoulder and wondering if it was dislocated.  He smiled and winced as she pressed her weight on it.

"Master Xelloss!  You're hurt!"  Martina whimpered.  That did it.  Now she was incensed.  "Master Xelloss!  Now that I, Martina Xoana Mel Narrachoa, have arrived…" she began her outrageous speech. 

Xelloss blanched in a mixture of pain, horror, and fear that Gaav was about to blow them away.  With her next statement, Xelloss felt that uneasiness in his stomach that Zel often complained about.  

"You have nothing to worry about!" Martina finished with gusto.

Lina was about to blow as well, when she hissed between clenched teeth, "WHAT do you think your coming here will accomplish?"

"You need to ask?" Martina asked in the snootiest tone possible. "I'm going to drive these characters…" she indicated everyone in the room with a careless sweep of her arm, "away.  One, two, three…"

"Now look, Mad Martina!   Do you know who this guy is here?  He's GAAV!  The…" Lina burst out.

"The WHAT?" Martina interrupted rudely.

Furious with the delay, the danger, and Martina's contemptuous attitude Lina started screaming at her, "HE'S one of the most powerful syndicate crime lords in the WORLD!  He's REALLY strong.  Someone like you can't do anything!"

Martina drew herself to her full height, which was several inches taller than Lina, and said, "I don't care if he's Gaav or Gutter!"

Now, Gaav was not a patient man, and this idiocy was arousing his violent temper.  He pulled a small digital device from his pocket and held a thumb over its readout window,  "Is yur comedy routine over?  I'll show yuh no mercy, young lady!"

Gourry, Lina, and Amelia had been slowly working themselves around to the left doorway, their escape path.  Zel, having grabbed hold of Xelloss' cloak with demon strength, was dragging him toward the door as well.  "Digital triggering device," Xelloss whispered to Zel, who nodded in understanding, then passed the information to Lina.   

Gaav held a chair over his head with his free hand and was about to bring it down upon Martina's head, when the old cleaning lady rolled her bucket of cleaning supplies at his feet with a surprising force.  The unexpected impact bowled him over, causing him to release his hold on the chair, bringing it down on his own head. "AARRRRRRRGH!" he howled.

Lina leaped at Martina and, using her like a shield from Gaav's next assault ran through the doorway.  She pushed Gourry, Zel, Xelloss, and Amelia ahead of her yelling, "Move it!  He's got some kind of explosive detonator in his hand, old lady, come on!"

Auntie Aqua smiled at Lina and told her in a steady voice, "When you leave here, go to the Katahto Mountains for the original documents, these have been damaged by Gaav's people it seems…and don't look back!"  She slammed the door against Gaav and his general's on-rush and jammed it shut with her mop handle.  "GO!  Child, keep to the right at each turn, and hurry!"

The kids tore through the rooms hoping their mental compasses were working.  Right, right, right, straight, right…there, there's the final door, now the Shrine's entry… YES!  

Gourry was practically carrying Xelloss out the door, whose lock Zel had so carefully picked, and down the steps to the wet, grassy lawn. 

"Go for that hedgerow!"  Xelloss yelled.  "Everyone, dive for it!"

The warning preceded a violent concussive force plowing through the shrine in a tremendous ball of flame that grew to gigantic proportions before enveloping them all in a hail-storm of cement and smoke.  

Xelloss rolled free of a large block and pulled out his cellphone.  Dead, crushed by one of Gaav's blows or the impact of the hunk of cement—not that it mattered.  "Zelgadiss!  ZELGADISS!  Where are you?  ZELGADISS!" he cried out in desperation. 

"Over here!  I'm fine, but Amelia's leg is trapped.  There, got it. Gourry?  Gourry, you with Lina over there?"  Zel coughed in the dusty air. 

Xelloss stumbled to his feet and bounded over to the gully hiding Zel and Amelia from view.  Gourry waved and struggled to his feet, pulling a ragged, but whole Lina up as well.  Martina shook herself free from the debris and stared wide-eyed at the destruction around her.

"Your cellphone, Zelgadiss!  Is it working?  Mine's shot.  It is?  Thank your karma, for me.  Buzz Val.  Tell him, here, I will…" Xelloss panted, coughed, and sneezed simultaneously.  "Val?  God, it's a mess here.  You must, I repeat MUST get Milgasia to meet us at the, are you listening?  Yeah, sirens, it's going to get noisier fast and we have to get out of here.  Go to the KATAHTO Mountains.  Repeat that back.  Yeah, that's right.  ASAP!  It will take us the rest of the night driving like maniacs and stopping for gas to get there before sunup.  Good luck!  Yeah, we're all okay, considering.  Thanks, Val.  Remind me to tell you a funny story about your ex-old-man, okay?  Hurry!  Bye!"  

Click! 

Zelgadiss was already in his car engine running.  Amelia was in the back holding back tears, barely.  Gourry claimed the front seat because he took up too much space in the back.  Before closing his door, he pulled Lina into his lap.  Xelloss and Martina crammed in beside Amelia in the back, and Zel floored it.  Xelloss directed him down a back service road away from the advancing emergency vehicles.  "I gotta stop for gas.  We're running on fumes as it is," he muttered to Gourry.

Martina snapped out of her daze, "Quarter mile on the right, Gas-N-Go.  Has a bathroom and market.  I need to go and I need a drink!"

"She drinks gas?" Gourry smiled at Zel.

"Figures…"

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	47. Chapter 47 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 47

******_THE SLAYERS_**

            "Who was that on the phone?  Xelloss?" Filia asked through a yawn.  Her parents had long returned home and gone to bed.  Baby too.  She and Val were watching bad movies on the TV.

            "Yeah, um, I gotta go now, Fil.  I'll call and let ya know how it goes," Val said quietly as he unwrapped his long legs and arms and stood up.

            "And you're planning on getting Milgasia to take you for a drive at 2:00 in the morning?" Filia smirked.

            "Yeah."

            "I'll help.  He'll open the door for my face," she insisted, using the couch to get up off the floor.  "Go on.  Get your stuff.  I'll grab a coat."

            Filia had left before Val could say anything.  He was hoping that he'd not have to resort to blackmail tonight. He was having doubts about his ability to stoop that low anymore.  This 'cause' was making him feel all noble and all, but his role seemed downright sleazy.  Well, he was just a punk.  The 'son' of a low-grade crime lord, possibly the bastard son of the most villainous, immoral woman he knew. It was a task he was well suited for, right?  And, if Filia could be of use then so be it.  So, why then was he feeling so dirty? 

            "You ready yet?"  Filia called from the back door.

            Val was still standing in front of the TV. "Yeah."

~*~

The Gas-N-Go was close; it had that going for it.  Zel rolled up to an open gas pump.  Gourry stopped him from getting out.  "Let me take care of it.  You better get him fixed up or someone might start to wonder and call the police, huh?"

            Zel looked back at Xelloss.  His swollen eye and generally roughed up condition could rouse suspicion. In fact, they were all dusty and worn, but even though Gourry's long blond hair was as grimy as Auntie Aqua's mop, he didn't look like he'd been in a fight.  "Sure, Gourry.  Good idea.  I could use some water too.  Hey, gang?  I'm taking Xelloss to the men's room to clean him up.  You ought to too.  We'll meet in the fast food part, all right?"

            "Just keep your priest's hood over your head and keep your face in the shadows.  Yes, like I do, or did.  I don't do that so much anymore, do I?" Zel flashed a little smile at his friend.   They walked, at times painfully, out of the bathroom, greeting Gourry on his way in.

            "Hey, all gassed and ready.  Ah, an' here're the keys," Gourry said softly in passing. "Oh, and order me a chocolate shake, extra large with malt, if ya would, Zel?  Mebbe some fries and…"

            "And whatever else Lina orders, gotcha!" Zel added in Lina's style, then smiled and shook his head.  They caught up with the Lina and Amelia at a couple tables, placed their orders, and found seats.  Gourry soon joined them and the food and drinks were spread around before anyone said anything.

            "I hope the old lady made it out," Gourry mumbled at last.

            "Oh, I'm sure she did!" Amelia said full of hope.

            "Actually, I am too," Zel agreed.  "She and her sister are wise old women that survive everything.  I'm sure she had her own escape route planned, just like she knew we were coming."

            "I'm glad you said that, Zelgadiss.  It makes me feel better," Amelia smiled a bit, and then closed her eyes.

            Lina looked sideways at Xelloss who had been very quiet.  "You know, I don't think anyone could have stood up to Gaav any better," she said kindly.

            He shrugged his shoulders.  "Doesn't matter, though.  The contract's still open.  We'll meet again soon."

            Lina didn't like this disheartened version of Xelloss.  He needed to talk, and it was going to up to her to get him going.  "So… was all that stuff true?  Was Gaav really one of your stepfathers?  One nod for yes will do.  Thanks.  Why haven't you ever told us that?  Val especially!  Say, how does that work?  He musta been married to two women at once, eh?"

            Xelloss smiled grimly, "I was as surprised as you.  I didn't know until I saw his eyes, and his eyebrows.  As I said, he'd changed a lot, appearance-wise, and I hadn't seen him since I was only… pretty young."  He glanced up at Zel, who was watching him intently.  He figured that Zel had been doing some quick computations and arriving at the same inconclusive conclusions Lina was, plus the potential Val link.   "I just kept thinking that they looked like a couple of mating caterpillars--his eyebrows, Lina-- and it took my mind off my troubles!" 

But Zel remained mute. Let him keep his secrets tonight, at least. 

Martina chose this moment to blunder in ranting at Xelloss, "YOU!  You're one of THEM!  Some evil henchman for the…"

Lina slapped a hand over the girl's mouth so fast it made her head spin.  "Shuddup!  Haven't you done enough damage for one night?  Now, keep your voice down, or I'll hav'ta silence you forcefully.  Got that?  One nod for yes… Good.  Now sit down!"

Martina was shaking with rage.  She could barely contain herself long enough to hiss at him, "SSSSSSIN-di-cate!  And you're a priest, too?  I suppose with some kinda celibacy rule, right?"

Xelloss painted on a half-smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm afraid it's true."

"You LIED to me!  I…I'll never love anyone AGAIN!" Martina wailed and ran out the door, crying.

"What about Mr. Zangalus?" whispered Amelia, certain that she had that couple right.

But Gourry was just shaking his head, "It looks like that was a real shock to her, huh?"

"I'll say!" cried Amelia.  "But look how sad Mr. Xelloss is now!  That awful Miss Martina!  He doesn't have to be part of the syndicate!  It's not too late!  End your evil ways and become the priest I know you are destined to become!"  She stood arms outstretched about to break into song.

"Um, even if you ask…" Xelloss smiled faintly.

Gourry gently pulled Amelia back to her seat and said in Xelloss' defense, "Come on, it's not like Xelloss WANTED to be born an evil, despised syndicate dude."  He smiled, knowing that he was right this time.

Amelia frowned at him, "Mr. Gourry, what are you saying?  The syndicate is the natural enemy of all who follow the path of justice and honor, of all who live!  The syndicate causes terror and damage for no reason, over-throwing governments, fixing oil prices, and drug running!  We can handle this without Mr. Xelloss being one of them!  It makes him just as horrid as them!"

Xelloss cringed then looked beseechingly at her, "Please don't say that!  I'm not as bad as all that…"

" Oh, I know, that, Mr. Xelloss.  You can be a wonderful person full of hope and happiness.  You can stop those despondent 'end of life' thoughts!  I know, let's sing songs to cheer you up!  Let's see,  "Life is WOOOOOON-derful, for those who CAAAAAAAAAARE…"

Lina looked a bit sick and turned to Zel, "That could get to anybody…"

Xelloss' head sank to the table.  Gourry took pity on him and everyone else, and, since he was closest, pushed Amelia back into her seat, "SHHHHH, he's got a headache, Amelia."

"Oh, okay, I'll stop singing then…So Mr. Xelloss tell us what's going on, then.  You just let yourself get all beat-up by that awful man.  You can't possibly be expected to  keep taking that kind of punishment.  And who is that Hell Master guy he was yelling about?" Amelia cried out insistently.  She wanted answers!

Xelloss didn't budge.  Zel was staring disconsolately out the window and checking his watch.  Lina sighed wearily, "I don't think he's going to tell us anything more, Amelia."  

~*~

Filia insisted that she preface their visit to Milgasia with a phone call.  That was a good idea.  The Cephied clan leader was unhappy to be disturbed in the wee hours of the morning/night, and it took some pleading on the young woman's part to get him to agree to speak with them.

Val was visibly uncomfortable as he sat in the man's Spartan living room on the thin, worn couch.

"SO?  What is the problem that couldn't wait until the morning, the sun-lit morning?" Milgasia growled. 

Val cleared his throat and looked the man directly in the eyes, "I need ya, that is, I'm askin' you to take me to the Katahto Mountains, now, immediately and, ah, help Lina find some information that's stored up there."

"No."

"It's very important that we do this, MR. MILGASIA.  Our friends just tried to get it someplace else and… they got attacked by Gaav and are tryin' to out-run 'em and get this stuff before he kills them!  Without that stuff, they can't destroy the syndicate!  That's what we're tryin' ta do!  But if Gaav stops them… they're on their way now!  Xelloss called from a cellphone and there were sirens screamin' in the background and he said things were a mess…" Val explained rapidly, desperately trying to convey the importance of the mission.

"Xelloss!" the man spat venomously, "You had me listening until you mentioned his name.  Of course it's a catastrophe, with that kid involved.  It's no wonder he's led his closest friends into some disastrous situation.  And now you want me to risk my life as well?  AND turn over the most important data, data that's cost the lives of countless men and women to collect, to… to… that base creature?  Val, I told you to stay away from him.  This is why.  He is no good, and will lead you all to your deaths.  That is the way of the syndicate.  Corrupt the good, destroy the incorruptible."

Val considered the words a moment, It wasn't Xelloss they all followed, it was Lina.  We're doing it fer her, not just fer Chaos Kid or Zelly boy or anyone.  But, 'corrupt'?  Xelloss was becoming a priest.  Sylphiel's father believed in him.  Amelia's father believed in him enough to lend his dearest daughter to the cause.  He was a goofy kid with and ugly past, but a good heart.  That he was sure of.  Well, he wanted to kill his mother and Gaav too, but who wouldn't?  

"You're wrong about Xelloss, Sir.  He's workin' to free himself from Zelas and me from Gaav and to return that Wolfpack Island place to you folks.  The Mayor, the head shrine guy, that doctor dude, the police chief, they all believe in him.  But he needs that information.  Give it to Lina, Luna's entrusted her with its care and delivery," Val nearly begged. 

"No, even with all that you've said; I cannot release that information to a bunch of unprotected kids, one of which is an avowed syndicate member.  Now go, Val.  Call him back and tell them to return to Seyruun and safety."

Val knew that he couldn't do that.  He would not let down his friends like that.  He would have to take the risk of losing his future as well to save the world.  "Maybe you should have a look at this first, before you give me your final decision."

Val handed Milgasia a worn envelope from his black leather jacket pocket.  Milgasia opened it and withdrew the folded paper.  His hand holding the birth certificate trembled, his face paled,  "Did HE give you this?"

Val nodded.  GODS!  Was it true?  Was it even possible? 

Milgasia handed him back the paper, and without looking him in the eye, picked up the phone.

Val couldn't hear the conversation, but he figured this was where the plan backfired.  Milgasia would check with the hospital, verify the bogus document, and send him, Val, packing.  That's when he noticed that Filia was standing in the room.  He hadn't noticed her at all coming into the house.  He thought she'd gone home.  Great.  Now she would be witness firsthand to his humiliation about to come.

His eyes met hers as he shook his head.  He didn't know what to say to her.  Her disappointment in him was plain.  

"Oh, Val," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Filia, ah, I'll be leavin' the settlement soon.  Thanks for everythin' an' I'm sorry to have drug ya into this mess," he said folding her, he knew, in his last embrace.  He knew she'd never clasp him close to her again, either in her heart or with her arms.  He'd lost her forever.  Well, it was a risk he had to take, right?

~*~

They all followed Zel's eyes to the view.  Even in the darkness, the highest point, known as Dragon's Peak, was visible.  To get there, they would need a road map of the area, something Xelloss didn't have.

"Zel?  Time to move on, huh?" Lina prodded him with a finger to wake him up.

Zel nodded and rose, fatigue marring his sensitive eyes, "Yes."

Gourry stood also and offered to drive for awhile. 

"So, what about Martina?  It's late to just dump her in a pit like this, isn't it?" Zel muttered.

"I vote to leave her," Lina said, giving Amelia a 'don't you dare disagree with me' look.

"That won't be necessary," snipped Martina, returning from using the payphone.  "I'll find my own way!  I have a job in town in my Aunt's restaurant.  I have to WORK unlike little Miss Princess Amelia.  Oh, there's my ride now!" 

Martina left in earnest.

"That was easier than I expected," Zel sighed and pushed open the door.

Lina stood by the fork in the road on the edge of town staring up at the peak.  "We need a guide."

Zel folded his arms.  They had been kicked out of the car and told to 'settle their differences' before getting back in.  Gourry left the motor running, using up gas, just so they'd hurry up.  "We should just go!  How difficult can it be to get up there?"

"Spoken JUST like a MAN, Zel!  A stupid, pig-headed man who hates to ask for directions.  I'm going to go back to the service station and ask, if I have to walk the entire way ALONE!"

Zel stood wide-eyed, rolling her accusation around in his mind, 'Just like a man!'  She said it like I had a disease or something! 

Lina swirled around and stomped off into the darkness and POW! PLUNK!  she ran headlong into a kid about her size and landed on her rear end.  Gourry and Amelia got out of the car to see what was going on.  

"Oh…" Lina moaned, raising her hand to her head.

"It's just a little boy!" cried Amelia.

Lina noticed that one of the amplifying bracelets was missing.  She furiously scrabbled around the ground looking for it, when Gourry grabbed the boy.  "It's pretty late for a kid to be out.  Hey, I know you!  You're Joey's friend!  Hey, everybody it's okay, he's my brother's friend ef-something!"

Lina's attention was distracted by the bracket peeking out of the kid's pocket, "Why, the little THIEF!"

"THIEF?!" the kid cried out.  "I, ah, just needed a ride out of town.  I was staying with a cousin but…things didn't work out.  I know my way around here good.  Maybe if you promise to take me back to Seyruun, I'll help you out.  And, ah, the name's Phil.  Hi, Gourry!"

"The car's crowded already," Zel said curtly.  He wanted to tough it out alone.

"Well, I do have a map…" Phil confessed.  He jumped a bit as Lina striped him of his stolen merchandise, while she made a dive at the map as well.

"Gimme!" screamed Lina.  But he clearly wanted something in return.  "Okay, Amelia!  Give him some money for a bus out of town.  Oh, I don't know, $20 ought to do!"

Phil happily accepted the money and waved them on.

"Don't you think it was kinda odd, him being right there when we needed him.  I mean it's 3:00 in the morning!" Amelia whispered to Zel, who was pouring over the map in his hands using a tiny penlight Amelia had stashed in her purse.

"Odd doesn't cover it.  Suspicious would, but I'm frankly too tired to care," Zel sighed and called out to Gourry, "Take the next turn right, then right hard up the hill."

~*~

"Get whatever you need.  We go in ten minutes," was all the tall, handsome man said as he left the room for another.

Val lost his balance and stumbled back into the bookcase behind him, carrying Filia along and mashing her into his chest. What had Milgasia just said?  We're going? 

OOMPH! 

"God, Val!  When did you become such a klutz?  Or are you trying to make more out of this 'comforting a friend' hug?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, but didn't really try to free herself.

"Oh, ah, sorry 'bout that.  I was ah… must be tired.  So, I'll walk ya back to the house," he said shakily, guiding her to her feet and to the door.  He did keep an arm around her.  He knew good karma when he felt it!

~*~

Martina jumped into the back of the cab and yelled, "Do you know the road to the top of that peak?"

The driver shook his head, "No, Ma'am, I can getcha to the mountains, but I gots no cause to drive them roads in the dark!"

"Move it then!" she ordered.

~*~

The winding road was treacherous in the dark and the wisps of fog blinded them when the car sank into dips.  The map was okay, and, if they hadn't just happened to pass up one the cross roads or markers (which would make them hopelessly lost), they were only half an hour from their destination—whatever that was.  

Amelia and Xelloss were asleep.  

Lina and Zel were nervous wrecks as they helped spot markers and decipher map details for Gourry in order to prevent an actual car wreck.  Lina had the window rolled down and was half hanging out, "You're over the lane line, again!" she shouted to Gourry.  To herself she worried, We'd better not be lost…

~*~

"This is where I stop," declared the worn cab driver.

"Ooooh, I have to get up there tonight!" Martina wailed out the open window and shaking her fist at the man.

"What if I said I could guide you?" asked a young-sounding voice outside the vehicle.  "I know exactly where to go.  I'd be happy to show you.  Their car was too crowded, Lina said, so they left me here… alone…"  sniff ' 

"That's terrible, a terrible thing to do to a little boy.  Hop in.  I'll drive, if you tell me which turns to take," grumbled the driver.

"So…you don't like Lina?  Humph!  I like you already!  Hi, I'm Martina."

"Good to meet you.  I'm… just call me Phil," he smiled innocently.  That always worked well.

"I'll tell you right up front, I can't pay you for the help, but I can promise you future royalties from the CD I'm making…with the Slayers, you know," Martina shouted with maniacal certainty.   She then mumbled under her breath, "Though I can't for the life of me figure out how we're going to do this up there at this hour…" 

~*~

"This should be it.  Last turn coming up.  Unless of course we're hopelessly lost…" Zel said in a low voice to Gourry driving beside him.

Gourry slowed as they passed a sign saying 'Vista Point— turnout 100 feet-- Valley of the Dragons'.   Sure enough, there was a turn and a parking lot with viewing telescopes and a placard describing the area.  A simple map pointed out the famous Dragon's Peak, looming to their right, and the valley.  The 'dragons' these days were nesting condors, the largest birds of prey on their continent.  

"It says here that in the morning we could see hundreds of birds catching the warm updrafts and soaring over the valley," Amelia made out using her tiny penlight.

"Well, it's too damned dark and misty to see anything.  So, now what?"  groused a tired and cranky Lina to a tired yet patient-looking Xelloss. He was thinking how glad he was that they'd thought to stop and feed her first.  "We just stand here in the dark and wait for…"

"Helicopter!"  Zel said.  "I hear one coming from… over there!  See anything?  A light maybe, Gourry?   Xelloss, could it be Gaav or Val?"

"Hard to say, little brother, but if it gets closer we might be able to make out the Seyruun logo.  Damn, I have to clean my contacts.  Everything's getting blurry.  They're not made to be worn this long," Xelloss grumbled and stalked back to the car to change them.

When he returned, Lina asked, "So what is this place really?  What's up here besides birds?"

"Ah, Lina, good question," Xelloss smiled.  "This is a secret Cephied clan land grant which the syndicate has yet to take away from them.  But, what with Gaav working from Atlas City, Zelas from Seyruun and Hell Master from Sairaag…"

"Hell Master!  That's the guy Gaav was so worried about, huh?" Lina asked smugly.  She'd just extracted information from Mr. I've-Gotta-Secret, and she was proud of herself.

"Ah… yes…him…"

"And he accused you of working for him.  But you are working for Zelas, right?  So what's going on?"  Lina pressed harder for more answers.  Like a starving animal at times, Lina could only nibble at tasty tidbits for so long.  Eventually she needed and entire meal, a seven-course one with all the extras!

Gourry had been straining to see the helicopter, which Zel had claimed to hear.  No one else had heard it, but they all had acknowledged Zel's superior hearing from the past, and so, gave credence to his words.  Gourry's vision was like that.  His vision was in no way diminished by hours of reading too many books. For that reason, he was the first to spot the flying white spot.

"There!  It's coming this way!  I see a light-colored blob…with a smudge on the side.  Hey!  It's flashing some kind of a signal!  Write this down, Zel!  Let's see… long, long, short, short…" Gourry continued reading the tiny blinking light to the others, until they could read it as well.

Xelloss shook his head, "Too bad I never was a boy scout and learned Morse Code..."

"But Gourry was!" grinned Lina.

Gourry turned to Zel, who was writing down the rest of what had been said, "Then it just repeats from here on…" Zel began.

"Ah… it's Val.  It's the 'tiny, shiny wings, I will follow you' part of that song, Lina!" Gourry smiled triumphantly.

"OKAY!  Good job Gourry!" she grinned in return and clapped his soundly on the back.

Xelloss nodded,  "Lina, power up those amplifiers and call him back!"

Xelloss stood in the center of the parking lot and did something, because suddenly his staff glowed and a bright red light emanated from the ruby orb.  Zel herded the others out of the way, while Lina called out in a BIG VOICE and Xelloss glowed with the flares on his staff.  In that way, the helicopter was guided to the empty parking lot without incident.  While the machine hovered a few feet off the ground, Zel placed a few calls, notifying Rezo, the Mayor, and McGywn of the safe arrival of Milgasia.

Milgasia leaped from the helicopter to the group standing off at the side then waved the pilot to take off with the other two passengers.  

Xelloss stepped forward to greet him, "It's been…only a week?  Seems like a long time, Milgasia."

"Yes, but not long enough, Xelloss," Milgasia frowned down at the priest-clad kid.

"Let Lina see the books, all the evidence that's been collected.  Hey, it's Hell Master's idea, not mine!  But it'll be our job to keep it out of his hands, eh?" Xelloss smiled placidly.

"And if I refuse?" Milgasia asked, concern written across his brow in magic marker.

"Something other than negotiations…" Xelloss growled menacingly, which startled Amelia so much that Lina had to silence her with a glare.

Milgasia looked over at Lina and back to Xelloss, then nodded, "Very well…"

~*~

"…I mean, he doted on me all the time!  I had to change schools to get away from him, he was coming on a bit too strong, if you get my meaning…" Martina smirked and winked over at the captured…ah, captivated audience of Phil.

"And now he's come back for me and guess what?  He's some priest or something with celibacy vows and, get THIS, he's a member of that hoodlum outfit, that vile syndicate bunch!" she whispered so loudly that even the driver could hear                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  her.

"You don't say?" the boy said warily, sweat dropping as she snuggled closer to him.

"But, enough of him…How old did you say you were?" she grinned.

"Well, ah… I didn't…Oh, look!  We're almost there!  Do you see the lights?"  Phil pointed out to the driver hastily and readied himself to hop out.

~*~

Milgasia reluctantly led Lina along a path illuminated by the dim beam of his flashlight.  "The entrance to the offsite storage facility is hidden here, through this cave."

"I think you have something of value to us, LINA INVERSE!" shouted a rough voice nearby.

"SAYGRAM!"

Xelloss held his syndicate staff as he would his karate bo and stepped onto the path between Gaav's general and Lina, "I will fight Saygram.  Go both of you!  Hurry Lina!"

Lina nodded and ran to catch up with the head clansman.

~*~

The cab pulled up to the entrance to the parking lot, "This is where I stop.  That'll be $12, plus tip, lady!"

Phil was out.  Martina ransacked her purse for the money, "This is all I have, take it!"  She flung a bill at him and flew out of the cab.

            He unfolded the bill.  "Five bucks, figures!  I'm outta here," he grumbled and sped off into the darkness leaving his cheap fare to her own devices.

            Martina could see very little of what was going on beyond the helicopter, but she did see Lina and some tall, good-looking blonde dashing off toward the cave's entrance. "Humph!  I'd better see what they're up to!"  she muttered to no one in particular, and hurried off to the cave.

            Xelloss was countering the larger man's moves effectively, but he was no fighter.  His plan was to keep the goon busy until Lina was done, then get the hell out of there.  That's when he noticed a boy, a short, dark-haired boy out of the corner of his eye, NO!  Couldn't be!  No, not him… HERE!  

            That small distraction gave Saygram the break he needed to call in reinforcements.  Before Xelloss was aware of it, two more of Gaav's minions were bearing down on Zel, Amelia, and Gourry.

~*~

            "Sure is dark in here," Lina said to cover her rising fear.  She hated slugs and other slimy things, though no one but Zel knew that about her… so far.  She wanted to keep it that way, but this place oozed slime.  "EEK!  Something's got me!" she cried out and whacked away at the offending object.  

            SLAP! 

            "OUCH!  Lina!  That's MY hand!"

            "Martina!  You idiot!  Beyond idiot!  What are you doing here!  Let go and go back NOW!"

            "B-b-but it's sssssso daaaaark!" wailed the green-haired girl.

            Milgasia stopped in his tracks.  "It's too late.  If she goes back now, she'll get lost and probably fall to her death.  For now, you'll have to stay close or get lost forever…

            "… too late …"

            Lina froze in her tracks, "TOO LATE????"

            Milgasia looked down at the two terrified girls and turned the corners of his mouth upward, some, "Just kidding."

            Lina frowned, "Grrrr, just get on with it!"

            Milgasia replied casually, "I can see why Xelloss puts so much faith in you."  He didn't explain why.  Instead, he asked her, "Why do you suppose I'm helping you?"

            Lina became more relaxed now that they were talking and the cave appeared drier and less slippery, "Well, I know you and Xelloss aren't friends, but…"

            Milgasia sighed then said, "Because I'm afraid of him…and his connections and what they are capable of destroying."

            He then told her the story, which Lina remembered from Filia's rant  that day, ages ago, when Zel was sick and Xelloss was about to be.  Filia had dumped the revelation on them all about how the clan was snookered out of Wolfpack Island and that it was Xelloss' fault.  She must have memorized it by rote, because Milgasia told it identically, altering no details.

            "Yeah, yeah, I heard it all, but Xelloss just learned about it from Filia last month.  He was very disturbed about it.  Yes, really!  He has promised to give it all back to you, when this is over, you know.  Yeah, I BET you didn't know that about him.  He's very sad inside, but goofy and smart, just a kid, ya know?  You might try actually talking to him sometime," she said meaningfully.  She didn't like to be judged by her cover either!

            Milgasia said nothing.  Maybe he was pondering Lina's words, or just trying to recollect where they were headed.   Materializing out of the gloom was the bent form of an old woman.

            "It's the old lady!" shouted Martina!

            Lina's heart leaped She DID make it out alive then!  

~*~

Zelgadiss and Amelia could debate and win word-play battles hands down, but this fight was mute and getting physical.  Gourry was a pretty good shot with a rifle, picking off rats at the dump, but he didn't have a rifle, and these rats were bigger than what he was used to.  What they had were two swords, fencing training, and courage, oh yeah, and a janglly priest's staff. In short, they were mediocre fighters, certainly not killers, with a lot of heart.  The three kids were up against trained thugs with weapons of mass destruction, who had orders to hold, but not kill, the kids until the important data was recovered.  

The stand-off was uneasy.  Zel and Gourry kept Amelia between them and the overlook fence.  If a goon approached too close, Gourry would take a swipe or two until they backed off.  Once, Amelia batted one of Saygram's minions hard over the head with the staff, "Yes!  Its time we SHOWED THEM how powerful JUSTICE is!"

~*~

"Auntie Aqua!  I came here like you told me!  I need to collect all the evidence fast, just so me and my friends can survive out there!" Lina cried out.

The old woman smiled, "Just what I'd expect you to say… Let's go now."

As they clustered near filing cabinet lit by a single overhead, bare light bulb, Lina pointed and asked, "Is that it?"

Milgasia whispered to Lina, "Yes, go ahead.  I'll keep the meddling Martina girl out of the way.  There's a single notebook of discs, which hold the evidence against the syndicate going back to D.K. Aqua-- before he died.  It includes updates by your father, Laurence, your sister, Luna, and myself."

Lina began stuffing her coat pockets with discs and shook her head, "So tell me, why did Gaav turn against the syndicate?  Do you know?"

Milgasia nodded and offered an explanation, " Once there were three brothers of wealth.  The eldest, D.K. Aqua, was an ancestor of the shrine caretaker of the same name.  The youngest was named Gaav, just as his namesake is called today.  The middle brother was Shabrinigdo.  They were unhappy sharing the vast company holdings, and so they fought.  

"In the end, D.K. Aqua used his superior power to defeat Shabrinigdo, divesting him of his fortune and splitting it up amongst his descendants-- some of whom you've heard of, like the Red Priest, Zelas, and Xelloss and Zelgadiss' connections through their parents.  D.K. Aqua then imprisoned Shabrinigdo in an undisclosed place.  

"He sent Gaav to live with the Cephied clans where D.K Aqua's influence was strong.  The intention was to rob Gaav of his evil connections, because he was still young and impressionable.  But Gaav's twisted mind and crude methods seemed to reborn over and over reappearing in his progeny, until his darkened soul was reborn into the low-life, small-time criminal boss you met last night; a man filled with hatred for the syndicate consortium."

Milgasia hardly finished his sentence before he was interrupted by the man himself, "YOU!  Yuh protect that girl?  She's sent by Hell Master, that makes yuh allied with HIM!"

Milgasia stepped back and glared at the giant man in the dirty trenchcoat, then answered, "NO!"

"Why do protect Lina, then?" Gaav roared in frustration.

"So she can go on living," Milgasia said simply.  He carefully worded his answer so as to conceal her actual purpose.

Gaav backed down a bit, "I see then, you give me no choice.  We restart the war of the brothers!"

While the two men talked shop, Auntie Aqua maneuvered Lina and Martina to the exit route.  She forced a flashlight into Lina's hands telling her, "Follow the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars on the foot path, you'll not get lost!"

Lina and Martina ran like scared rabbits, found the cave exit, and raced out to find their friends in mortal danger.   Martina frantically looked for a safe hiding spot, and, spying the boy, Phil, behind a rock, fled to his side and hid.

Amelia was crying out, 'Taste the fists of JUSTICE!',  while Gourry and Zel simultaneously landed blows to one of the thugs.  

"VICTORY!"  she cheered.

Another goon jumped behind Amelia, and before Lina could shout out a warning, he'd knocked the cheerful girl to the ground.  

Ooooph!  

Lina growled under her breath, "That was low.  I wish Sylphiel was here to help her!"

Milgasia saw Amelia take the blow as he exited the cave mouth.  He rushed to her side, administering first aid.  Xelloss, who was still holding off Saygram, heard Amelia's cry and turned to look— that was a big mistake.  Saygram knocked the wind out of him, and he fell and rolled out of sight.

Saygram advanced on Lina, pulling out his concealed gun.  

CRACK! 

He pistol-whipped her, sending her careening into the rocky cliff.  Lina groaned as her knees folded and she slid to the ground.  She could still move her hand.  She felt out a fist-sized rock, and when he'd closed in on her again, she slammed the rock into his face, knocking him out.  Xelloss had crawled over to Lina to protect her, but it seemed she had just saved them both!  

But he was unable to thank her before Gaav burst onto the scene and pulled the trigger.  A bullet passed through Xelloss' left shoulder and out the front.  Xelloss automatically pressed his right hand over the wound to stop the flow of blood.

The huge man reached down and yanked Xelloss to his knees.  Xelloss lolled his head toward Lina and croaked, "You did well, Lina!" 

Gaav sneered into the boy's pained face, "I'm impressed, even with serious wounds, that yuh is still talkative." 

Xelloss forced a smile, "Although this time it'll take me a while to recover from what you just did!"

"Exactly right!  Now accept defeat and tell me Hell master's plans.  WHAT IS HE UP TO?"  Gaav roared in his face.

Xelloss gasped at the noise and searing pain, "They are…"

Gaav tightened his grip, "Yes!"

Xelloss closed his eyes, took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked toward the boy, hiding with Martina in the distance.  He glanced down at his hand and noticed his own blood seeping between his fingers, then quipped, "… a secret!"

His purple eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

Zel and Gourry couldn't see exactly what had happened, but a feeling of dread washed over them both.  Xelloss was out of sight, blocked by Gaav's huge back against a dark jumble of rocks.  They had heard a gunshot, his voice, but now…nothing.

Gaav snarled and dropped the limp form.  He turned his deadly gaze onto Lina nearby and strode her way, "Now then, I may not know Hell Master's plans, but I will stop him!"

Zel and Gourry had been transfixed by the surreal play being acted out before them.  Gourry, as if released from a spell, sped toward Lina, knocking a minion out of the way. 

"L I N A!" Gourry screamed, worried to death for her.

Gaav chuckled humorlessly, "And I'm impressed by how yuh all have been able to confound mah plans so well up until now.  Sorry… but now yuh must die!"

Gourry stood over Lina, drawing his sword, "I'm that girl's protector!  I can't stand by and let you do that!"

You idiot!  You can't fight that guy!  Oh, well, if we're going to die, might as well go out protecting Lina, eh?  So, I'll just make the count two idiots, then… Zel thought to himself as he ran to Gourry's side.

"Me neither!  I can't just go along with what you're planning.  I have no syndicate ties to protect, like Xelloss.  Just my best friends!" Zel snarled in a strained voice.

"Ridiculous!  Yuh risk yur lives when yur know yuh can't win!" Gaav spat.

"SHUT UP!" Zel cried in a mass of nerves and anger.  "We are fighting for our lives here!"

"I see…just as I am figh'n for mah life against Hell Master's plans.  We're not so different, me an' yuh!" said Gaav in an amused tone of voice.

Zel quickly sneaked a sideways glance to Lina and said in a low voice, "Lina, there is no way we can beat this guy no matter what we say.  Our only hope is to get you outta here safely!  Hopefully Milgasia can call back that helicopter and get you, Amelia, and Xelloss away."

"That's right.  Zel and I will buy you enough time to get on board," Gourry agreed, teeth clenched in determination.

Zel and Gourry attacked, swords drawn with all their skill.  Gaav flung Gourry against a rock wall as if he were a rag doll.  Next, Zel received similar treatment.  

Meanwhile, Milgasia's first aid was helping Amelia.  Her eyes were open and she was attempting to sit up.

Zel clutched his ribcage and wheezed as he stood his ground against the evil man.  Gourry shook the rubble out of his hair and scrambled in place beside his buddy.

Gaav glared down at them, "All good things must come to an end!"

Amelia pushed Milgasia away whispering, "Check on Lina and Xelloss!"

She picked up the largest rock she could manage, silencing her groans, and threw it with all he strength at Gaav's head.  It connected with a wet 

THUNK! 

 "JUSTICE will ALWAYS triumph!" she cried.

He hardly registered the offense (He was often considered to be one in a long line of thickheaded Gaavs).  Instead, he blinked, scattering his eyebrows about for a few seconds, then said, "Listen ta me.  As long as Lina knowingly aids Hell Master's plans—which are the source of upheaval and chaos in the world—then yur good friend is a villain as well!"

Amelia choked,  Lina wouldn't do that, would she?  No, no, she doesn't even know what that guy's plans are! 

Gaav used her moment of hesitation to advance on her and Zel, who was nearest her.  Zel dove in front of Amelia, shielding her from the brutal beating aimed at her, taking it himself.  He collapsed bleeding from open contusions to the face and chest.

"Oh, Zelgadiss!" she cried falling at his side and raising his head to her lap.  She smoothed his wiry hair off his pale, scarred face and bent over, clasping him tightly.  She heard Gourry attack Gaav, only to be knocked into the rock pile with a sickening SLUNK! .  When she sat up, her petal-pink and white top was soaked in Zel's blood.

"No matter how 'JUST' yuh may consider yur cause or yurself, in the face of overwhelming power, yur is helpless!"  Gaav laughed pitilessly down at the wounded group.

~*~

"I can't believe he did that to us!" Filia spat at nobody in particular.

  Val had long worn-out his curse-rich vocabulary describing Milgasia-- his ancestry, what he could do with his various body parts, and where he was destined to wind up, not to mention descriptive passages about how he could do it.  Now Val sat taut with more pent-up aggression than he knew what to do with.  But he just had to sit.  The pilot adjusted his headphones and ignored the outbursts.  He was to circle until there was only enough gas to return or land again when notified by Milgasia.  He just had to sit.  Just sit.  And sit.  So he sat…

~*~

"What's this?" Gaav growled, noticing that his gun was out of ammunition and his pockets were empty.  He grumbled and growled about the 'problem with hired help', then slumped off to the van parked further down the road.

"Looks like we did it," Gourry groaned, as he and Zel used Milgasia's flashlight to wave down the helicopter.

Milgasia was arguing with Amelia and Lina, "You both must get in.  I'll take you to safety…"

"No way am I gonna leave my friends in the lurch, buster!" Lina yelled pushing his hand off her shoulder.  She remained kneeling by Xelloss, adjusting his shirt.

"Besides, Mr. Xelloss is REALLY hurt!" Amelia cried from the rock pile.  "H-He's bleeding like mad!  I…I don't know if there's a pulse even!"

This time Val jumped 15 feet out of the hovering Helicopter to where Lina, Amelia, and Milgasia were arguing over Xelloss.  

"There's NO TIME for this," Val growled as he scooped up Xelloss and stumbled back to the waiting ride.

Milgasia shook his head and caught up with him, shouting directions, "I'll hold him, you get in first and together we'll…"

His voice was cut off my Martina's hysterical screaming, "Where's the little boy?  He's GONE!"  She clutched at Amelia and dragged her off to look for Phil.

Gourry had limped over to Lina and wrapped her in a hug, "You should go…"

Zel shouted, "Too late!  Gaav's coming back!"

"Everyone, RUN!" Gourry shouted.  Seeing that Lina was hurting, he simply picked her up and starting running—no apologies made.   Lina blushed to think he'd automatically sought to protect her in such an intimate grip.  Zel caught up to Amelia and Martina and pushed them ahead.  "Gaav's coming to kill us, run into the cave!"

The helicopter took off with its wounded passenger, Xelloss, Milgasia, Val, and Filia, and disappeared into the darkness.

Gaav aimed his weapon, preparing to eliminate all witnesses, when a blast from a semi-automatic weapon lit up the dark from atop a large boulder outcropping.  Multiple bullets ripped through Gaav, reducing his trenchcoat to shreds and his body to a bloody pulp.  Could that be the end?  How could such an abrupt, sudden moment end everything?

The four fleeing kids froze in their footsteps.  "Ohmigod!" gasped Lina.  "Th… that kid just blew Gaav apart!"

Zel was glad the body was shrouded in darkness, he felt woozy enough as it was.

The kid called 'Phil' stood grinning down at them, triumphant at his achievement accomplished with minimal activity.  Then he spoke, and sent the kids rising hopes crashing down.  "Nobody recognized me but Xelloss.  I'm Phibrizzo, but you can call me Hell Master!" 

"W…w…What?  Another syndicate underworld leader!  Oh!!!!!" cried Martina, tearing at her hair.

Lina mumbled, "And Xelloss didn't let on….he didn't warn us..."

Phibrizzo continued to speak to the dying, if not totally dead, Gaav, "I couldn't tear the low-life, gangster thug out of you, Gaav.  You know that you never could live up to the demands of true syndicate leadership. And I doubt you'd swear loyalty to me now…which means the only course left to me is to kill you outright."  

He blasted out the man's brains, splattering the rocks with flesh and blood. 

Phibrizzo turned to Lina, smiling, and told her conversationally, "I let it slip out to Gaav's riffraff that I was planning something that involved Lina Inverse."

Gourry had released the squirming, fuming Lina and now she exploded, "So you sent Xelloss to point us in the right direction and mess up Gaav's plans FOR YOU!  WE WERE USED AS BAIT TO TRAP THE TRAITOR GAAV!"  

Now, deep down she knew that Luna and Xelloss, and to some extent Milgasia, had orchestrated their own plan that overlapped with 'Phil's', but she wasn't about to let on about it to him.  She could act the 'personally insulted' role if need be.

Hell Master chuckled at her apparent outrage, "That was one of the reasons …oh, I thought you'd figured that out!  Especially Lina Inverse, who has handled the treasured D.K. Aqua files … who can destroy everything and help the syndicate achieve its ultimate goal!  And for that, we need you, Lina Inverse.  I had hoped that you'd play that final card when you were fighting Gaav…that was a disappointment.  I guess you weren't desperate enough…" 

Phibrizzo hopped down from his boulder rostrum, ran up to Gourry, and pointed at him, "You'll do!"

Five of his henchmen appeared out of the mists, grabbed poor Gourry and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into a sleek, black limousine, which had been parked out of sight.

"If you want him back… come to Sairaag!"  Phibrizzo yelled as he climbed into the car and it buzzed off, leaving Zel, Lina, Amelia, and Martina in shocked silence.

~*~

"Hello?"  Sylphiel greeted the lanky dark-haired kid at the door.

"Zangalus," he introduced himself.  "Sorry 'bout the hour, but I'm desperate…looking for Gourry.  There wasn't anyone at his house…did they go on a trip or something?"

"A trip?  I don't know…Gourry's gone for…the weekend, maybe most of the week.  I don't know about his family, though… I don't know when he'll get back really, either…" she answered, voice wavering with worry.

Zangalus sank into a chair, "Well wouldn't ya know!  There's this crisis about to mess up everything and I have to get him--and Zelgadiss, too--to rally 'round."

He looked so low that Sylphiel sympathized with him.  She knew most of her band was involved in a crisis of their own.  What if this was part of it?  "He might call me though...  I'll listen, if you'd like to tell me about your problem?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, thanks… There's some girls starting a revolution, they call it that, with petitions and all?  They want to make the fencing team co-ed!  Co-ed!  That Utena Amazon and scary Umi!  Do you know what that means?  Do you?"

Sylphiel's eyes narrowed.  She was worrying about her dear friends in… were they still in Atlas City?  Xelloss seemed to believe it was a life and death situation!  And here was this…idiot moaning about his fencing team going co-ed!  She smiled to think what Lina's say to him.  She shook her head, "No, Zangalus.  What does it all mean?"

"They'll kill us!  They are REALLY good!  The guys will never get into the finals!"

She frowned, "Isn't that good for the team?  Doesn't that make the team that much better in the long run?"

"Well…yeah, but… I wanna be in the finals!"  he cried.

RING, RING! 

"I gotta get that…" she said to excuse herself.  Sylphiel picked up the receiver from the entry phone, "Hello, Lahda residence, downtown Shrine… Oh, Zel!  Where are you?  How are you?  Ooh My God!  Not him!!  WHERE?  You want me to meet you WHERE?  SAIRAAG?  NOW?  Okay, I will…I WILL!"  

CLICK!  

"Zangalus!"

"Sylphiel!  A…a…are you all right?"

"No!  Do you really want to see Gourry?  H…he's been kidnapped and taken to Sairaag!   I'm letting my father know I'm going and I have to collect my … oh, I already did that…I'll be right back!"  A distraught girl flew out the room leaving a stunned boy in her wake.

Minutes later she returned with her father helping her secure her priestess cloak and handing her a healer's bag. The man was speaking to his treasured daughter in a low voice, instructing her, advising her, and emboldening her as best he could.

"Oh, Father!  Gourry, why Gourry?  Oh… I don't think I can drive, will you?" 

"Of course, I've got the keys right here.  Oh, hello?"  he noticed the tall boy standing uncomfortably in the room for the first time.

"I just filled my tank…and my 'Howling Sword' is in the trunk.  I'd be honored to drive you…"

"Fine, son…Let's get going then…" Nels Lahda muttered as he guided the two kids out the door to greet the dawning of the new day.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	48. Chapter 48 121003

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 48

******_THE SLAYERS_**

Sunday Morning.

"Take him, take him outta here!  NOW!  Phibrizzo's insane!  There's nothing Xelloss can do here but get killed, and he's about half dead already!" a frantic Val cried in anguish.  "I'm goin' in…that lunatic has Gourry!"

Dr. Adams had rushed to the scene, and just caught Xelloss' limp body as Val thrust it at him.  The valuable staff had been left behind in Amelia's safe keeping.  The doctor lowered Xelloss to a waiting gurney, took his pulse, and checked his pupils.  Wads of folded cloth had been pressed to Xelloss back and upper chest wounds to control the bleeding.  "Val-son, hold up just a second," the doctor called to Val and caught hold of his jacket sleeve. "What can you tell me about Xelloss?"

"Milgasia said, 'Banged up, punched, gunshot to his shoulder and bloodied his hand', I think, and ah, then he fainted," 

  RING…  RING! Val's cellphone interrupted.

  "Ah, obvious face injuries, some head trauma, Zel said on the phone that he'd complained about blurry vision earlier, but maybe that was just dirty contacts…"

RING! 

Val had finished ticking off the damage report and then answered his insistent cellphone. "WHAT?  Rezo?  Now?  I…I…I…yeah, I just talked to Zel as he faded away.  His cellphone batteries died."

Filia waved wildly, "Where!  WHAT?"

Val listened to the phone, and then yelled at Filia, "WOLFPACK ISLAND ASAP!!!!!"  

Val returned to his cellphone, "Zel'd come but…he's not here yet!  I figure he's still headin' for the shrine here in Sairaag. He was drivin' before we got cut off.  I was in the helicopter so I got here first with Xelloss…yeah, but he's hurt bad and is goin' to the hospital…I…I but… Gourry's been kidnapped by that madman Phibrizzo! Lina's in danger, I gotta… Yeah, lot's of police on the way and there's some dudes in black…sharpshooters creepin' 'round…"

Val listened carefully to Rezo's words.  There really wasn't much he could offer Lina here, but Zelas was on that island with Rezo, and Rezo needed him, the man trusted HIM.

" All right, I'll be there…You want me to remember 'AutoDial #6'? I will, and thanks," Val screamed over the roar of the beating rotors.

CLICK!  

 "I'm ON it!  You stay with Xelloss, doctor!" Val shouted.  Val started to run to the helicopter.  Filia was chattering nervously to the doctor, telling him that he might have his hands full soon so he should send Xelloss to the hospital before he tried to run off to Lina-- when Milgasia put a hand on her shoulder and guided her after Val.

Dr. Adams called over two medics to load Xelloss into an ambulance and pulled out his cellphone, "Officer McGywn?  Rezo called Val for help at Wolf Pack Island. That's correct. His friends from the clan are heading over via helicopter."

"Okay.  I've got officers on the mainland a'ready to close in…You said that the Val boy is one of the clan kids a'goin?  Thanks. Yeah, I got his number," the officer snapped.

RING!  

 "Val?  Officer McGywn here.  Hold the ride, I'm a'sneakin' on board!"

Val convinced the pilot to wait for McGywn, and then they took off and headed west to Wolf Pack Island, the early morning light to their backs.  He was glad Xelloss was gone…in better hands.  He didn't hate the guy, he was a good friend, maybe more; it wasn't his fault…but why didn't she look at HIM the way she had looked in that guy's purple eyes?  'Course the guy was dying…she'd probably never looked death in the eyes before…

"He'll be okay, ya know.  He's like a cat with nine lives.  He's used up four, so he's got at least five ta go," Val said to Filia.  

"Four near-deaths that we know of…and, I didn't even trim his hair…" she said sadly and continued to stare out the window as the distant shoreline came into view.

~*~

          The rising sun seemed cold and insensitive.  How could it ascend on a day like this? 

In the back seat, Martina was mumbling incoherently about how she only thought they were going off without her to make a CD, not engaging in some sort of violent gangster war.  Nobody paid her any mind, though, not even poor Amelia who'd given up her front seat next to Zel to spare Lina the torture.  Amelia was left holding the staves and swords, wishing they were switched with her absent friends.  It was so quiet and calm without Xelloss' antics, so cold without Gourry's big, sunny presence!  She looked up at Lina's stiff, frozen form.  Did she feel it, too?  Why wasn't she saying anything?  What was wrong with Lina?

            Zel didn't have time to worry about her, at least not consciously.  He was busy feverishly trying to drive and make status calls on his cell phone simultaneously, not to mention warding off complete exhaustion with will power alone.  He was losing, however, and it was becoming apparent in his driving skills.  After the second swerve out of his lane that he only barely avoided barreling into a ditch, it was divine intervention that his cell phone batteries finally died, just as he was finishing his phone call to Val.  Furiously, he threw the now useless gadget at the car door beside Lina, and it hit the plastic handle and bounced off onto the floor as a testament to his fervor.

Technology was failing him.  The computer, his phone--at least his car was still working!

            Amelia stared wide-eyed at the back of Zel's chair.  He was angry!  Everybody was so unhappy!  She just felt so scared, so shaken, and there was nobody to comfort her.  

            A sudden whimper caught her attention.  Martina was crying!

            "Oh…" Amelia let it out, as well, and the two girls cried together in a much-needed hug.

            Lina stared vacantly out a window, right at a point where the sun hit the glass and made a blinding flash.  She couldn't think.  She couldn't feel.  The last sleep she'd had was that wink earlier when she had the dream about Gaav and D.K. Aqua, when she'd leant against…

            Clouds rolled out from the vanishing line of the sky and wept rain down upon them.  Drops pattered against the windshield and the wipers kicked in with their rhythmic whoosh. 

            'Sairgaag-5 miles' read a battered green sign.  Amelia pointed it out.  Zel grunted acknowledgment.  

            Lina watched the rain splatter itself against her window, drip down in quivering, tortured paths to be flung off at the bottom off the pane.  It was gray now, and cold.  She was ice and…and she could feel nothing.  For the first time, she understood Zel.  Sometimes, a feeling is so strong, so confusing, that to unleash it would be as to let a flash of lightening free.  It would break her.  And so she had to petrify, become stone.  Then she wouldn't think about Xelloss bleeding in a helicopter, or Amelia crying in the back seat, or Gourry…

            Didn't he just tell her that he was going to stick around forever?  Then where was he now?  "Why did he have to go and get himself kidnapped!" she said out loud.

            "M-miss Lina!  How can you say that?!  It-it wasn't his fault!  He was…"

            COUGH COUGH WHEEEZE…

            CHOKE CHOKE WHEEZE…

            The car came to a puttering halt.

            "*@#$%!" Zel cried, and let his head crash onto the steering wheel in utter despair. "#$&*%!  There's my karma kicking in…"

            "No, that was your car kicking the bucket!" Martina corrected, missing the point as usual.

            "Yes, yes!  That, too!" Zel cried, pounding the steering wheel.

            It was a minor crisis, but everybody was losing it. Martina, Zel, and Amelia all competed vocally trying to give advice as to what to do.  Chaos ruled.  It was exactly what Lina needed to awaken.

Lina threw open the door, letting a torrent of wind and rain into the vehicle that shocked them all into silence. 

 "Well, anybody else gonna help me get out and push?"

            They all got out in a daze and helped the frighteningly cheerful Lina shove the fallen car out of the middle of the road, into the very ditch Zel had attempted to avoid just prior.  "Heave!  Heave!"

            It only took about five minutes, but it was especially taxing after the previous night.  As soon as the hulking nuisance was out of danger, all four kids sank into the muddy, churned-up turf, leaning their backs against the car.  

            Rain battered them, running down their faces and dripping off their chins.  Lina began it.  It was a long, maniacal release, starting with depraved laughter.  Zel joined in without thinking, and the others couldn't help it, either.  Suddenly, tears were pouring down their faces, mingling with the rain.  The laughter had become sobbing, a release of the intense emotions they'd been bottling up inside.  Eventually, it died down, and they all felt infinitely better. 

            "Lina!  A coffee shop across the highway!  Let's get dry and…" Amelia said excitedly.

            "Something to eat!" shouted Lina crossing the road before Zel had the car locked.

            Exhaustion seeped from every pore, but rolls and coffee were providing everything to mask it but the sleep they really needed.  

            "Well?  What do you think we should do now?" Zel asked seriously.  "We won't accomplish anything just waiting around here."

            Lina gave him a worried expression, "Hnn? That's right…" and returned to thinking.

            Martina smashed her hand on the table, "I've had my innocent heart cut to shreds here!"  she said with no small amount of irritation, raising her fist for another smash.  "I say we find that little creep Phibrizzo right now and…" 

            Amelia shook her head sadly, "That's not what we're talking about." 

            Martina turned her angry gaze on the younger girl, "Then what ARE you talking about?!  You're not worried about Xelloss, are you?  He's a goner for sure!"

            "What?  How can you say such a thing, Miss Martina!"  Amelia cried out.

            "Well, from where I stood, he got shot through the heart and was bleeding to death on the rocks," Martina sniffed.

            "Not exactly," whispered Lina.  "When Val picked him up, he was alive.  There wasn't enough blood on him to have hit his heart…I think it was higher."  She looked to the side somber and grim, "Well, Zel, when you think about it calmly," she took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, "We're facing Hell Master Phibrizzo… and he's as powerful in the syndicate as they get.  Forget how young he looks, for the time being."

            Her order of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast arrived and were placed invitingly in front of her.  Her face lit up and she squealed, "Now this is the perfect way to start a morning!  This is ALL for me, so no taking any Gourry---" Her voice faltered as she rested her eyes on the empty chair, the one that would be his ordinarily. 

            "Miss Lina…" Amelia gasped tenderly.  "Lina you…"

            Zelgadiss held his serious expression without emotion.  He hadn't seen Xelloss receive that serious injury.  He had no idea.  Now two of his best friends were… gone!  He couldn't come to grips with it all.

            Lina looked downcast, but had more to say, "You see, I don't think going there… is going to save Gourry… And he never said he'd release Gourry safely if I went… either… Which means, if I just show up…" she grasped her mug firmly, "he just might kill Gourry once his purpose has been served.  Now look at it from the other way.  The safest thing for Gourry as a hostage would be for me NOT to go there."  She looked into the mug and caught her reflection staring in disbelief at herself, "So, you see, to just keep on running and never go to Sairaag… would be the smartest thing to do."  Lina closed her dispirited eyes and waited.

            "So," Zel began in a soft voice belaying gentleness he so rarely imparted, even among his close friends, "You're just going to leave him there?"

            Lina hid her eyes with her bangs to further compose herself before saying, "Except the guy is the best bass player a band could have and he promised to be my protector on this trip, after all, so I just can't ignore him."

            Amelia had kept her thoughts to herself, especially when Lina's words seemed contrary to how she was feeling, up until now.  Jubilant with hope she cried out, "So then, you're saying…"

            "I'M GO TO SAIRAAG!" Lina shouted.

            "Yes, Miss Lina.  You're exactly right!" Amelia jumped up onto her chair and raised her fist high, "Now that we've decided that, let's leave right now!"  And with that, she hopped to the floor and ran to the door.

            Lina, however, was not finished.  She hung her head, unable to meet any of her friend's eyes, then frowned.  "Hold it! I'm going to Sairaag alone."

            Amelia, Zel, and Martina all gasped,  "WHAT?" or "Eh?"  And flooded the room with a mood of disappointment.

            "A-alone?  Miss Lina, did you say alone?"

            "It looks like I'm the only one Hell Master wants (and I'm sure as hell not going to let him rope the rest of you into his trap).  There's no point in having the rest of you go too." 

            "You're right," agreed Zel quickly.  "None of us had the strength or training to even scratch him."  Zel's face fell.  Sadly, he knew this was true.  "If we went with you, we'd only get in the way."

            Amelia's expression turned from one of sorrow to that of anger in an instant, "Mr. Zelgadiss!"  For a second, it looked like she might just smack him.

            He sighed, and continued talking, ignoring her indignation, "However, if by some miracle Lina IS able to win on her OWN… she'll never let us hear the end of it."  He looked down at his hands which were laced with bruises and abrasions, "And…I find that prospect far worse than anything Hell Master might do.  That leaves us with only one option—" He peered up at Lina through his messy, wiry bangs and saw two red shocked eyes gawking back at him.

            "That's right!"  Amelia shouted with determination.  "We ALL go to Sairaag!  And if we fight with courage and justice, we'll make our hopes come true!"

            Zel closed his eyes, cutting off his connection with Lina, "Exactly."

            Lina smiled, "Zel…"

            But he cut her off, "However, before we do, there's something I want to clear up."  He was serious.  "Hell Master's objective." 

He folded his arms over his chest and said, "Lina, it's clear he wants to have you do something for him.  I know that this wasn't all about knocking off Gaav.  I know Xelloss switched from working for his mother to Phibrizzo, but that he would never place you in any mortal danger without some knowledge of what you were getting into or without having some way of getting that information to you.  Without him here to…beat the story out of…  I want you to explain what then…"

Amelia screamed, "WHOA!  STOP!  We don't have to hear what Hell Master is up to!"

Lina gazed at her sweet friend in wonder, "You don't have to hear it?  You, Amelia, Miss Truth and Justice?"

"That's right.  Look, we know whatever he's up to it's for no good, right?" Amelia asked.

"Well… I guess so…" Lina mumbled.

Amelia continued, eyes closed and a finger raised to further her point, "And…if I hear what his plan is, then I might have to stop you, Miss Lina.  Even,"

Lina, startled at her friend's admission, waited hear her out.

"Even if it means abandoning Mr. Gourry.  And I absolutely don't want to do that!"

"I see…" Zel nodded.  That was pretty much how he'd felt about it all along.  He didn't want to know too much from Xelloss.  "Then I don't want to know either.  Besides, asking won't affect our enemy either way."

Lina stared at them both, "Are you guys sure about this?"

Amelia answered, "It doesn't matter if we're sure or unsure!  We're ALL going to save Mr. Gourry.  Isn't that reason enough?"  She gave Lina her biggest grin of confidence.

Lina returned a smile at the girl who was growing up right before her eyes, "Amelia…"

Amelia thrust her arm forward, fist toward Lina.  Lina nodded and covered the steady fist with her scraped-up hand.  Zel stood, and added his on Lina's.  All for one, and one for all!  In a sudden movement, Martina smashed hers on as well.

"Let's go to Sairaag so I can have my revenge!"  To which she added, sheepishly, "And, maybe rescue Gourry, too…"

Standing outside the coffee shop watching the traffic flow by and the rain fall down, Lina stretched and grinned at Zel. "I really gotta do something to get my stress level down before we get to Sairaag."

Zel flinched beneath her ruby gaze.  Please don't let it include me…

Lina grinned and flung an arm around him and started to sing, 

"'…Just one slip and to hell you go, so ya better not get in my way!'"

Amelia and even Martina, off-key but in rhythm, joined in and stopped traffic.  It was a good thing, because one of the cars was carrying their friends.

"Zangalus, stop!  That's… LINA!"  Sylphiel cried out, rolled down the window of the slowing car and yelled in a very un-ladylike way, "L I N A !"

With the extra manpower Zangalus and Nels Lahda offered, they rolled Zel's car into the nearest gas station, while the girls drove with Sylphiel. The problem turned out to be wet spark plugs and a sorely needed tune-up, which Amelia gladly paid for.  Soon they were on their way to the Shrine.  Zangalus driving Martina, Lina, and Sylphiel, and Zel driving Amelia and Nels Lahda.

Sylphiel asked Lina seated beside her in the backseat, "What will you do when we rescue Gourry, Lina?"

"Huh?  What else?  Go home, take a shower, check up on Xelloss and Val and Filia…"

"That's not what I meant.  Lina, you once told me that Gourry-dear was just a friend and musician in your band, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"Is that still the reason you hang around so much together?" 

"Eh?" wondered Lina.

"See, if that's the case, then I…"

Lina was saved from listening to any mushy drivel, by Zangalus' interruption, "So, why was Gourry taken hostage?  If that guy's really as strong as you say he is… wouldn't just killing you all have been a lot easier?"

Lina sighed.  She was tired of having to be the one with all the answers.  Curse that Xelloss anyway for getting out of the explaining part! "The one he's after is me.  He wants me to do something for him," she muttered.

"In exchange for Gourry's life?"

Lina thought about her 'dream', where she was almost responsible for enrolling her buddies as Phibrizzo's lackeys and turning over YEARs of incriminating evidence to be destroyed by the syndicate.  Her face clouded with anger, "Let's just say that doing what he wants…is the last thing I want to do. Anyway, don't feel like you have to help us.  You aren't mixed up in this, Zangalus."

"Heh!  Naturally I hadn't intended to come with you.  I'll just go after Gourry myself," the dark young man said with the face of a stoic.  "I want my fencing team back together and I will fight anyone who gets in my way!  That's all I'll say.  Besides, I don't really work well in groups…just let me do it my way."

Martina, sitting beside him went all starry-eyed, thinking, He's so cool and nihilistic!  That slightly upturned hat…and that stylish trench coat, too!  Stop it! STOP IT! she argued to herself and shook her head, You swore you wouldn't trust anyone anymore with your heart again!  But still… still… remember the play?  He was so romantic… 

Sylphiel recognized that 'I've got a crush on you' gaze of youthful yearning.  She leaned in close to Lina's ear and whispered, "I've wondered about her taste…"

But Lina cut her off, "Just leave her alone…" 

Zel was deep in thought and silent as he concentrated on his driving the 'scenic loop' around the town's centrally located crater.  Sairaag.  Sylphiel's birthplace.  The place my grandfather destroyed and home of the lives he took with him…Lina's father, Sylphiel's birthparents, half the city…The second time I've been here.  The first time, Xelloss and I… He felt his chest tighten in pain.  Xelloss.  That odd guy had really gotten to him.  His 'brother' and best friend.  He couldn't believe that he might not have survived all this… Xelloss.  Gourry…At least Xelloss had had the chance to say 'goodbye' to everyone he cared about, but Gourry… How would he ever be able to face Joey, Chuckie… his mom…?

"You can park over here, Zelgadiss," Nels Lahda pointed out.  Zangalus followed them into the semi-empty parking lot.  Two firetrucks, one with the letters EMS on the side and three unmarked sedans were visible at the farthermost corner. "There is more support here than you think," he continued as the kids re-joined at the steps to the shrine.  "Orders are to stay out of sight.  No one knows what's going on or what to expect, but they don't want to spook that Phibrizzo character.  I'm going over to speak to someone and see what information I can get you about your friends."

Zel nodded, only his eyes revealing how grateful he was.

They had a problem: they couldn't get in.  The shrine was locked up with a complicated series of electronic locking devices.  Amelia and Martina watched Zel tinker away, while Lina and Sylphiel walked around looking for another entry point.  Zangalus, true to his word, was on his own…someplace.

"Phibrizzo wants me to join him.  He thinks that will get Zel and Val, at least, to join also.  I'm not sure what edge that gives him, but it must have something to do with their inheritances.  He also wants all that information that's been collected against him," Lina confided in her shrine-maiden friend.

"What will we do?" Sylphiel worried, "Even if he releases Gourry, if you give him that data or join him…"

"Honestly, I don't know…" Lina shook her head.  "Before I know the true nature of the kind of agreement I'd have to commit to, I'm not sure if I can pull off a lie.  But I can't let Gourry be held hostage either!"

"AH HA!" Zel cried with barely contained glee. 

"Progress, Mr. Zelgadiss?"

"Yes.  I got past the first layer of locks. The door is still sealed by something, but I'm on top of it now…"

"Zel?" Lina asked as she and Sylphiel returned from their unsuccessful tour.

"I just need to figure out the password here…" he muttered.

"How many letters?"

Zel gave Lina a quizzical look, "Eight."

"I got it!" she pushed him aside and typed rapidly on the miniature keyboard.

BUZZ! Entry allowed.

"So what did she type?" Amelia asked Zel, who was smirking.

"GOTOHELL."

"Okay, time for the main course!" Lina shouted.

It was agreed that Zel, Amelia, and Martina would wait outside a few minutes to direct the dark ops, while Lina and Sylphiel snooped around inside.  They'd all meet in the main rotunda if the entry hall appeared safe.  Zangalus slipped in behind the girls, shadowing their movements.

"Why do you think he's trying to be so sneaky?" Amelia whispered to Zel.

"He's afraid to go it alone, I guess," he shrugged.

"He's so mysterious," Martina sighed.

Amelia and Zel shared a 'Give me a break' thought.

Phibrizzo was seated behind the priest's rostrum. Gourry, bound and gagged by several high-tech, electronically controlled metal manacles, lay at his feet.  The powerful syndicate boss seemed pleased and was speaking to himself, "So, you've made it into my temple, have you?  I was hoping to have a little fun with you first.  But now playtime is over… Lina Inverse."

Lina moved determinedly, keeping up her spirits by focusing on the goal, Gourry, I'm coming to save you!  She opened a door to the main hall of the rotunda and…

Phibrizzo's disembodied voice greeted her.  "Hello!  Welcome to my temple!  You've finally made it.  I've been waiting a long time for you."

Sylphiel nudged Lina and pointed up at the chief priest's lectern.  Zangalus joined the gathering, "Who's THAT arrogant little brat?"

"That's Phibrizzo," Lina growled, her eyes never leaving the kid's face.

"WHAT?!" Zangalus croaked in alarm.

"Heh, heh, heh," chuckled H. M. Phibrizzo with a grin.

Sylphiel looked horror-stricken, "I...It can't be…this child?"

Lina was angry and spat, "He uses his youthful looks to trick people, the jerk… but he has double or triple the power of any other syndicate member we've ever seen."

"I see…" Zangalus muttered.  "If YOU say he's that bad, then…"

To Phibrizzo, Lina said, "Exactly… And what's with all of this?"  She gestured to the robotic 'henchman' loaded with constraints for many more people.

Phibrizzo smiled showing no concern and waved his hand making a broad movement, "You see, many of my servants aren't here.  What with the Middle East crises these days, I need them to watch over my oil holdings.  So I brought this along to restrain you, as needed.  Too bad Xelloss was hurt.  I had looked forward to having him help me here."

"Too bad about that…" Lina growled without sympathy.  "And you thought something like this would make me join forces with you?"

Phibrizzo smiled demonically, "Perhaps.  However… I prefer to keep you from escaping, nonetheless."

Zangalus spat, "You fiend!"

"Hold it!" Lina cried out.  "One more thing before you do that…Where's Gourry?"

"Oh yes!  That guy…" the kid yawned and snapped his fingers.  A light focused on the form at his feet.

"Gourry-dear!" Sylphiel cried out in anguish.

"Don't worry!" Phibrizzo smiled in her direction.  His smile became an evil glare as he added,  "He isn't dead…for the moment, anyway."

Lina repeated under her breath, "For the moment…"

"Yes.  A living thing locked up without water and food and hope slowly dies.  Leave him there too long and…" Phibrizzo began.

"No!!!" Sylphiel wailed.

"You've GOT to be kidding!" Zangalus gasped.  Maybe the seriousness of the madness he'd stepped into was finally soaking into his brain.

Phibrizzo smiled, "To save him, you must join me, turn over your friends to me, and give me those discs.  That's the only way."  His eyes grew wide and bright with insanity. 

Zangalus stepped forward, drawing his sword, "Then that simplifies things!  I'll slice you in half!"  He ran toward the raised lectern and swiped at the grinning kid with his best fencing move.  Remarkably, the sword bounced off an invisible, bulletproof glass barrier shielding Phibrizzo.

The annoying boy shook his head at his attacker, "You still don't know how powerful I am, do you?  Very well…"  He stepped down from the rostrum.

~*~

The helicopter settled on the marked landing pad of the exclusive Wolf Pack Island Resort.  It was dark. Mist hung over the island like a damp hug.  As the three passengers sprinted away from the noisy rotors spinning over their heads and blowing their hair in their eyes, they could see the darker outlines of armed men on the fringes of the pad and hear the mournful call of a roaming pack of wolves.  Filia remained with the pilot, cellphone in hand to relay information and keep a line of communication open.

Zelas' thugs surrounded them.

A few hundred yards offshore, uniformed police and part of the Seyruun Guard were landing their boats.  The thunder of the surf, crashing against the jagged rocks covered up the noises of the light boats scraping over the pebbled beach and of the trampling of dozens of heavy boots.  McGywn's boys didn't fool around.

McGywn pushed Val to the ground, Milgasia following by example.  The sharpshooters had taken strategic positions around the compound.  On a silent signal, all Hell broke loose.

            Val broke away from the melee in the encampment and fled up the rock staircase to an upper landing.  Where was Zelas…or Rezo? 

            McGywn saw Val out of the corner of his eye, and nodded toward the stone steps.  "That way.  Go!  Stop him," he ordered a younger, fleet-footed officer at his elbow.

            "What was that?" Zelas asked nervously. 

            "Sounds like gunfire.  You stay here.  I'll go find out.  Don't worry, I'll be right back," Rezo said trying to sound calm and in control.  He set his cellphone down on a table by the door and walked out, leaving the door open a crack.  

He moved quickly for a man unable to see.  Down the stone corridor, around the next, down the staircase and the winding side exit.  He stopped and listened…someone running, but not fast…muttering… That's the Val boy, I'm sure of it!  I'd better be sure he's got reinforcements behind him! Rezo opened a door onto a wide patio.  It was quiet.  He stole across the imported pavers to another door.

.

Rezo was halfway out the door, when an officer placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Sir?  Better leave this to the professionals."

Rezo froze.  With an air of elegant equanimity he replied, "Of course. Then you had better hurry that way, before that boy, who is out to be a hero, is killed or turned into a killer!"

"Professor!  You know where Val is?" grumbled McGywn, catching up to the two men. 

Rezo nodded, "You must be the officer my son spoke so highly of.  Yes.  I've visited this resort many times.  Zelas is alone in her room and I am sure I heard Val thundering that way only moments ago.  Up the stairs, left corridor, last door over looking the sea.  She'll be there.  Stone floor.  No carpeting.  Easy to mop up blood."

McGywn was out the door before the word 'sea' reached his ears.

Rezo smiled.  He knew another way.  A faster way.  He listened for other officers, and when he knew there was no danger of being seen, he dipped into the passageway, unlocked a door marked 'Danger Electrical', and disappeared inside a hidden corridor.

Milgasia moved silently from his hiding spot and slipped unperceived through the door marked 'Danger Electrical'.  He could read the signs as well as any blind man.

Val whipped out his cellphone and punched AutoDial #6.  Two doors down on his right he heard a cellphone buzz, "Gotcha!  Rezo is the MAN!  Now I see where Zel got his smarts, heh, heh…"

RING!  RING! 

Zelas' eyes moved to her husband's cellphone…ringing.  That's all Val needed, some direction.  Val flew into Zelas, feet knocking the gun from her hand.  He was strong, tough, and taller than she was.  In a split second he was holding her in a headlock with the gun to her head.  "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger right now," he purred into her ear.

~*~

Zelgadiss finished talking to two officials outside, explaining, as best he could, what the 'plan' was.  He knew that they wanted him to go in and help direct his friends out, ASAP!  Fine with him.  Leave the dirty work to the professionals. 

"Wait for us!" shouted Amelia and Martina, scrambling through the door. 

"What was that!" wailed Martina.  "I heard Zangalus…screaming!"

"We'd better hurry, then," grumbled Zel, picking up the pace.

"Ahhhhhch!"  Amelia cried as she tripped over Martina's feet and fell, grasping her ankle.  "Ooooh, that same one I twisted last fall!"

Zel looked back, "Amelia?  Are you all right, Amelia?"

Martina was trying to lift Amelia to her feet, but the petite brunette, sniffing a bit, shook her head, "I don't think this is going to work!"

Without thinking, the young man ran back and hauled Amelia up, "Damn, at this rate…" He lifted Amelia in his arms and took off, "Come on, Martina!  This way!"   In a gentler voice he whispered to Amelia, "You'll just have to heal yourself.  I can't carry you like this for long."

A blush spread across Amelia's cheekbones, "Right!"

Zangalus made another run at the barrier, trying to break it with his sword.

Phibrizzo smiled evilly, taunting the weaker kid, "And?"

Lina couldn't stand the tension much longer, and whispered to Sylphiel, "He's almost too powerful for us to take on. He's just one guy, but he's had time to prepare.  Will I have to join him after all?"

Sylphiel shook her head, "I have an idea.  Maybe if I offer to join, too…the power of the Shrine comes with me.  Maybe he'll accept just you and me and release Gourry, before Zel and Val get here?  Val is coming too, isn't he?"

"Val?  He should have been here a long time ago.  Hmmm, maybe your plan will be enough," Lina considered her plan.  "Oh, all right…"

The girls stepped forward.

"So, you're finally getting into all this?" the evil kid chuckled.

Lina kept walking closer, "We have a counter offer…"

"It won't work!" Phibrizzo smiled.

Sylphiel shouted in a shrill, wavery voice, "Take me as well…as an innocent shrine maiden with all the power of the SHRINE behind me, but free Gourry!"

"Let me think about that…" he grinned, turned, and left the dais.  He was no longer in sight.

"Right, let's go get Gourry," Sylphiel cried.

Lina climbed the final steps and sank to Gourry's side.  His eyes were  open, but appeared glazed, as if he were drugged.  The mouth gag included a metal ring encompassing his chin; locked electronically.  His legs were clamped together at the ankles similarly.  When Lina checked his arms, pulled back behind his back, she found that the wrist manacles were also fused electronically.  "He didn't release him at all!"

"He's a liar as well," spat Zangalus hoping up alongside the two girls and Gourry.

"Oh, I wasn't lying… You just haven't given me all I asked for yet!"  Phibrizzo chortled as he reappeared on the dais from a side door.  "I wasn't expecting a shrine maiden, as well…Still, you surprised me.  And for that, I'll now have to punish you as well!"

Zel, Amelia, and Martina burst into the shrine's main rotunda.

"Yes! You're all here.  Now, Lina, you can watch them die one by one!"

Lina growled, "What did you say?"

Phibrizzo pointed at Amelia, "Wonder why they call me Hell Master?  Let me show you!  Let me start with you!"

Amelia was balancing her weight on one leg and leaning slightly on Martina when she felt an electrical sizzle –like an aura— around her.  She stiffened as the metal armature locked her legs and arms securely.  Her knees bent and she fell.  Zel's quick reflexes enabled him to catch her,  "Amelia!"

"I…I'm okay, I'm okay…" she whispered as a robotic arm lifted her weight and swung her body beside Gourry's.  The mouth guard snapped in place to silence her further.

Phibrizzo laughed, "The controller of death, that's what I am and you are my toys.  Lina Inverse, until you join me and give me what I want, I will imprison all your friends and put them to death!"

Sylphiel received the robotic lock down next.

"Sylphiel!" Lina cried out.  Her friend had been so brave.  She didn't deserve this--of course, none of them did, but what could she do?  Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw movement in the pews by the entrance.  Zel nodded imperceptibly and whispered to Lina, "Help for us…"

"Ha, ha!  Oh, how…terrible!  So, feel like joining me now?" Phibrizzo shouted maniacally.

Zelgadiss noticed his attention was again focused on Lina so he lunged at the kid, sword drawn, hoping to catch him off-guard.  Alas, the robotic locks encircled his legs mid-stride, and before his gag was in place, he yelled,  "You son of a…"

  SNAP! 

Lina screamed, horror-stricken as her dearest, oldest friend joined the tied-down heap, "Zel!  ZEL!!"

Martina became hysterical, "Come on Lina!  Do something!  What are you waiting for?!  He's really going to kill EVERYONE!"

Zangalus stepped forward.  He'd give it one more try, "HOLD IT!  Hold It!  I know when I'm beat…I surrender.  I surrender.  I was just passing by, so let me go, okay?"

Martina's face fell in disappointment, "Zangalus?"

The lanky kid bowed low to the Hell Master and said, "Please, I beg of you…" and then he slowly moved in closer.  Without warning, he leaped at Phibrizzo, bringing his sword down full force onto the shield.  Cracks appeared in the barrier's surface.

Restraints flew out from the robotic arm locking down Zangalus' arms and legs.  As he fell, hard to the ground, he choked out, "Nearly got you!"

"Zangalus!" whimpered Martina, running to cushion his head.

"Convince Lina… I know you can do it…" he sputtered as he handed her his prized sword and swooned from the hard collision with the barrier.

Martina wasn't called Mad Martina for nothing.  Like most nicknames, she had earned it along the way of life.  Her eyes lit up in a crazed way as she gripped the 'Howling Sword'.  "LINA!"  she screamed as she swung the blade wildly at the young hoodlum.   But Lina didn't move.  "What is this?" Martina cried.  "This isn't like you!"

"Martina!" Lina cried, grieving for her friends, as the last one fell to the electronic manacles.  Lina caught Martina before her head hit the stone floor. "Don't try to talk, Martina."

Martina shook her head, "You want to save him…don't you?  Gourry?  You love him…don't you?"

Lina stared back in surprise…  Love?

Phibrizzo wanted this to end, but if the idiot girl could convince Lina to ask, so be it.  The gag hovered in space, waiting for her to finish.

"Now stop this…Be honest with your own feelings.  Even if the entire world is destroyed it doesn't matter…does it?"  

CLAMP! She too was silenced.

"Martina!  Martina!" Lina she cried out.  Now, she had run out of options.  That 'help' had better materialize real quick.

"Feel like joining now?" Phibrizzo mocked her. "If you're still not in the mood…You do realize what I'll do next, don't you?"  He raised a handgun, which had been concealed behind the rostrum.  "If I shoot, then they will die.  It's so lovely to watch… Wouldn't you like to see?"

Lina felt more like crying than fighting anymore.  What 15-, no make that very nearly 16-year-old (it was almost her birthday), would want to be put through this torment?  She gritted her teeth and answered with a controlled voice, "Who'd like to see that?"

"Well? Then join… There's a chance you'll enjoy the work. You are tough.  Hmmm?  Seems you won't join until I really kill some one."  He turned to look over the bound kids stacked at his feet.  "So, who do I begin with?  Maybe this scarred boy here? Oh, yeah, he's one of the one's I'm recruiting… I know, let's start with HIM!"  He kicked Gourry hard, waking him up.  He grinned at Lina, "Unless you do something, he's about to die!"

Lina stood gaping.  Phibrizzo cocked the trigger, aimed…

"G O U R R Y!"  she cried.  "Okay, I don't care what happens to me…I'll become…"

"At last, you're finally ready!" he grinned.

"Right now I choose Gourry over the entire world."  Lina closed her eyes and whispered, "Gourry, give me the strength I need!"

To her confusion, Phibrizzo began a crazed rant, "Now let your body be pierced by the souls of the dead!"  His eyes looked wide his face insane.

The lights flickered and went out.  Electronic interference waves cut off the signals controlling the locks on the kids, freeing their hands and feet and mouths.

Phibrizzo didn't seem to notice.  He was laughing and raving as a man demented, "YES! I'll take those discs now!  Denounce everything in this world!  Now I have you and all your followers!"

Lina stood shaking her head.  "Those discs are long gone, out of my hands, in possession of the authorities (I hope…)."

"No! NO!" he screamed in panic. "Then all is lost!  I must die!  I'll take you all with me!"

While Lina tried to keep his attention on her, Zel was trying to move the others to safety.  "You, who stand before me desiring destruction—It's my friends who shall destroy YOU!"

Phibrizzo wrenched his body around looking frantically for an open exit, but all the pathways were blocked by armed police and open doors were jamming under some electronic direction other than his own.  He screamed in terror as his dreams changed to nightmares.

"No…that can't be true!  Once you join me they will all… How did you get rid of that data?  The only one close to you who's not here was Xelloss…would he betray me?"  He shook his head, "I should have listened to the old man after all.  I honestly never expected this to happen.  After finally having my wishes so close to being fulfilled…to have this sudden reversal waiting for me at the end!"  He fell to his knees whimpering, "My plan…my plan…to have this happen to it…All my calculations…My plan, with all my perfectly set schemes…so close to fruition!"  He set the gun by one knee and slammed both palms onto the stone floor with a resounding 

SMACK! 

"I  W A N T  T O  B E  D E S T R O Y E D !" 

"I  W A N T  T O  B E  D E S T R O Y E D !"

"Destruction… Yes, it's the ultimate wish of the syndicate. That's what we were created for… Isn't it?  Isn't it?  That's what we were created for?"  He looked up plaintively, hoping for some divine answer.  He must have heard something.  His eye shone with a kind of mad enlightenment and he picked up the gun, stood and waved it around.  But his other hand was in his pocket.

"Come on Lina," Zel whispered across the narrow space separating him and Lina with Gourry.  "This way out!  Can't you hear me?  Come on?"

His voice was drowned out by that of the crazy kid.

"But my destruction shall consume this shrine, all things…it shall consume the world!  I understand now…Xelloss…Lina… just vessels, too weak…I'll free the destructive force.  I'll set it free!  All the world, let it be destroyed with me!"

            All eyes were on the hand with the gun, when the other pulled out a mechanical triggering device.  Wires (now visible) connected the detonator, which wrapped around his waist to a ribcage of plastic explosives.  He was a walking bomb holding a detonator in one hand and a gun pointed at Gourry in the other.  "But you, you who have destroyed my plans, my hope—Xelloss was loyal to you in the end, wasn't he?  He was willing to doublecross his heritage, his OWN MOTHER for YOU!  He double-crossed me for YOU!  I HATE YOU!  You made me do it, remember that!  I'll make you suffer more than anyone!  If your friends are so important to you, I'll take them away!"  

            He pulled the trigger.

            Gourry squeezed his eyes shut.  Lina leapt wordlessly.  The explosion of the gun broke their hearts.  

            "LINA!" screamed Gourry. "She's been shot!"

            All the others had been successfully shunted out of the rotunda, all but Zel, at the door leading out, and Gourry who had caught Lina's collapsing body.

            "OUT!  RUN!" Zel shouted to Gourry pushing the taller kid carrying his dear friend.  "He's going to blow up himself and us too if we can't get out!"

            They ran.

            Time stopped.

            The roar of the explosion knocked Zel senseless, but he kept on running.  Gourry could no longer see or breathe anything but smoke, but he kept on running.

            Somehow they had cleared the building as the wreckage pelted them with debris.  Amelia must have seen Lina's limp body in Gourry's arms, "Oh, Miss Lina!"  

            Zel could see her lips move, but heard nothing…just a roar…"Lina!  What about Lina now?"  he screamed, but couldn't hear his own voice. Maybe he hadn't said a thing.

            Ambulances, lights…he saw flashing lights, Where was that awful, roaring cacophony of noise coming from?  It drowned out everything else. Look, Sylphiel's talking, what's she saying?  Can anyone else hear?  What's wrong? Zel felt nauseous and weak.  Panic took the place of reason, which for him was more terrifying than the events passing in front of him.  He felt hands, strong hands grasp his arms and lead him to a clearing.  Anxious faces with moving soundless mouths stared at him.  He tried to tell them not to worry, he looked like a freak way BEFORE this happened, but nothing came out.  Confusion, why was there so much confusion? Then, thankfully, all the chaos became still, dark, and floaty. 

            "She's not…breathing!" gasped Sylphiel as the paramedics pushed everyone aside to get to Lina.  "She sacrificed all that she was…to save Gourry's life!"

            Gourry would not release her.  "It can't be true!"  he shouted.  He leaped inside the waiting ambulance cradling Lina in his arms.  "I dunno what's goin' on here, but…I want it all undone!  All undone!"  

            IV tubes were inserted into her arms; monitors attached and turned on.

            "That's right!" Martina running up behind him and shouting in nonsensical agreement.  "What's the point of you saving all of us and Gourry…if you aren't here anymore!"

The technicians worked as the vehicle sped off on its way to the hospital, carrying Lina and Gourry, and leaving behind a cluster of very distraught friends.

"Lina!  Wake up, Lina!" Gourry demanded.

"Zelgadiss!  Where did you go?  OH!" called Amelia, hopping on one foot and brushing away a medic attempting to apply first aid to her arm, sticky with fresh blood and dust. "I need to see him before…"

"Don't worry, Miss.  You're all being taken to the hospital.  You'll see him there.  Now, you can't walk so the sooner you climb on this gurney and cooperate the sooner you go," a kind young woman said.

~*~

"Lina wake up! Lina!  You belong here with me! Lina!  Lina!  Lina…

"You think I'm gonna let you take Lina away like that?" Gourry argued with the hospital personnel. "This time I'm gonna save you!  I'm gonna save YOU!"

They had wheeled Lina into the Emergency room and reattached the lifesaving equipment. Gourry stared from the wrong side of the glass-windowed door.  

"I won't let you go!" he shouted.

The heart monitor flattened and redlined.  NAAAAAAAAA! 

Dr. Adams ran down the hall, pushed Gourry through the door into the room with Lina and a host of emergency medical personnel, "We're losing her!" someone shouted to him.  Gourry loped to Lina's side in two strides.

It was all dark, 

dark and formless.  

Silent. Scentless.

It was nothing, nothing at all…

A light…         

a glowing… 

and a voice calling…

aaaw, let me sleep, why doncha? 

"Lina, maybe you were stubborn and sort of defiant.  Maybe you tricked people with your charm.  Maybe you looked down on folks weaker than you, but…But I…I NEED YOU, LINA!"

Oh, yeah…

Definitely a glowing ball of light. 

Yep, and that was my name, 

For sure…

"LINA!  Don't leave ME!" Gourry pleaded.  In desperation, he grabbed her shoulders and drew her near.  Nothing.

I bet if I reach out, 

I can get that ball.  

It's probably valuable.  

Why else would it be yelling my name 

and waking me up?  

Might as well go for it, eh? 

"Lina…" he moaned.

She opened her eyes.  She blinked, "Gourry?"

"Lina?" he gasped unsure what was real.  

She blinked again and smiled.

Gourry leaned closer and drew her into a kiss.

For the briefest of moments, they touched, and something beyond words and reason passed between them.  Then Lina regained consciousness.

"Gourry! What were you DOING!" she cried, and punctuated it with a slap.

"Lina!  You're back!" he laughed, and rubbed the cherished spot where his cheek was turning red.

"Ah, I think she's stabilizing, doctor.  Lucky thing that bullet lodged in her breastbone … and missed her heart…That heavy jewelry must have diverted the bullet." the staff rattled on.

"She needs a sterile room and surgery, Gourry.  You need attention, yourself.  Nurse!  Get this kid in a room and check him over…" Dr. Adams called.  He turned back and continued to administer to Lina.  "Where did you put that jewelry?  Good, I'll take care of it for her."

"All your friends are staying over the rest of today and tonight for observation and protection.  The police will be in later to interview you and the press is about to go ballistic—that's my job, to protect you, my daughter in particular, and all you kids while you have a chance to absorb the impact of your experiences and injuries."  Mayor Phil of Seyruun was in command.

"Thank you, daddy," the young lady smiled wearily.  "I'm so tired, but I have to know about my friends first."

He nodded, "Understandable, darling daughter.  I'll give you the basics then you must sleep and I must run back to the cleanup duties.  Sylphiel has a broken arm and bruises, and is in the room next door with her father right now.  Maybe later we'll arrange to move her in here with you, but you both need rest first, I repeat.  Martina and…Zangalus are scratched up and bruised and in shock, but they'll be fine.  Martina in sleeping a few doors down.  Gourry has some serious bruises, a cracked collarbone, and probably saved Lina's life.  He's across the hall and sleeping."

"So Lina's alive?  And Zelgadiss?" Amelia cried.

"Lina's…in critical condition following surgery to remove a bullet from her breastbone.  Dr. Adams is monitoring her constantly and gives her a good chance of recovery.  She did regain consciousness, thanks to Gourry somehow, but she'll be drugged out through tonight anyway.  Her sister, Luna, is with her.  Zelgadiss.  Well, dear, he had some internal bleeding and cracked ribs…serious contusions, like Gourry.  The most serious problem is with his hearing.  He'll be receiving more tests this evening I understand, but he's sleeping now a few doors down from Gourry."

"Have you heard from Mr. Val or Miss Filia?" Amelia asked, her eyes closed with exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

"I'm trying to get more on them, but the last update I heard was that they'd landed safely on Wolf Pack Island," her father sighed and brushed her bangs off her forehead.  A tender gesture revealing his affectionate nature beneath the gruff exterior.  "You haven't asked about Xelloss."

She nodded, eyes closed, "I was afraid to…"

"He's alive.  He suffered a great deal…blood loss…he's in a coma, but alive.  The doctor says…that's good.  It's the brain's way of healing.  So, now dear, rest and heal that fractured ankle of yours and sleep well knowing your friends are close and out of harm's way and receiving the finest care possible."

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you, darling," he whispered back and left the room. 

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	49. Chapter 49 121103

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 49

******_THE SLAYERS_**

Monday.

Dr. Adams scribbled out his next question on the yellow tablet and handed it to the silent young man staring out the viewless window.

            #  Would you mind if I wheeled your stepbrother in here with you? #

            Zelgadiss read the note and smiled.  His chest was wrapped to secure his ribcage, but otherwise he appeared fine.  However, after witnessing two huge explosions in one weekend, he had completely lost his hearing.  They had no idea whether it was permanent or not, though they were hopeful.  To Zel, that meant that they didn't have the guts to tell him anything damaging.  Who would have the guts to tell a seventeen year old guitar player that he'd never be able to hear again?  So he had secluded himself in his room.  Nurses had helped the kids pass notes and stay in touch, somewhat, but he kept slipping into slumber and wrote nothing in return.

            "Sure, as long as he's quiet," Zel quipped.  He winced and covered his eyes.  Every so often the roar would return in his head, proceeded by a splitting headache.  "And as long as it's a cost cutting measure…."  

            #  Ha, ha!  Consider it done, then.  It's too soon for more pain medication, so see if you can sleep.  Later.  #

            Zel dozed off again for an hour or so.  When he opened his eyes, his head was quiet and he had a roommate, and a room-full of monitoring equipment.

            "Hey, big brother…you look lousy.  Yeah, don't mention it…don't mention anything at all.  Actually, you can chatter on and all and it won't bother me at all…or sing…or…anything," Zel watched his friend breathe, unmoving, eyes closed, at peace.  "I wish you'd try…at least.  Hmm…let's see what your chart says.  You know, I'm getting good at reading these now.  See what our quality time together has brought me?  Broken cheekbone, this explains why half your face is covered or purple.  Torn shoulder muscles, blah, blah…from bullet entry/exit—that ought to keep you off the drums awhile.  Bone bruising to chest…spleen damage…lots of painful stuff, right?  Pages of head trauma…not good.  Well, at least you're not complaining."

            Zelgadiss flipped through the pages of Xelloss' chart while seated on the edge of his bed.  He sighed and rubbed his scarred hand over his friend's smooth cold one.  "I don't know if you can hear me, I can't hear me.  I'm not even sure if what I'm saying is what I think I'm saying, which is mostly nonsense.  I haven't seen anyone.  I don't want to yet.  God, Xelloss, my hearing was the ONLY thing I had going for me that I relied on.  What if I can't hear again?  I loved the Slayers and playing guitar.  Oh, well… at least I helped destroy a couple shrines in the process.  That ought to seal my fate, huh?  Now I've out-done Val in bad-karma illegal whatnot.  Goody for me.  

"Did anyone tell you that Lina's been downgraded from critical to serious?  Yeah, she's improving, no infection…she'll have a chest scar like the rest of us to boast about though.

            "Gourry's fine but won't leave until Lina's okay and Sylphiel's rooming with Amelia, heh, heh…  That's got to be fun, huh?  They're probably talking about us too…  Uh, who else?  Martina…how did she get to be part of this?  Had to be your doing.  I know I left her at the Gas-N-Go.  And Zangulus!  What the hell was he doing at the shrine?  

"Oh, and I bet you're wondering about our stuff…well I sure am!  What about my sword?  The staves and Gourry's sword?  No one should ever give me anything with value…  The staves should be in the trunk of my car, where ever THAT is.  See?  I've lost that, too!  So's my worthless cellphone!  Ah…well…I've got to tell you, you sure planned one hell of a spring break!  

"What's that, you say?  Oh, yeah I forgot…you don't make plans (ha ha, I know you so well, I can have a conversation with you when you're unconscious and I'm deaf).  You sure wrecked Phibrizzo's plans!  He was not happy when he figured out that you double-crossed him!  He was crazy…blew himself up.  He killed Gaav too.  So he was your first stepfather…  Shit, Xelloss, didn't life give you any breaks?  Did he hurt you, too?"  

He contemplated his sleeping friends' impassive face for a few moments.  "And I thought I had it bad.  But even if I am deaf for life, you'll still have me beat.  You're safe now, though.  Oh, well.  It's been nice talking with you, heh heh, but I'm drifting even farther away…  You know, I never used to talk so much—must be because I have such a good listener, eh?  Well…good night, big brother."

            Zel sank back into his bed.  If only it really was his bed, not some sterile, rock-hard hospital cot.  How long had it been since he slept in his own bed?  Three days?  No, longer than that…right?  Thursday night.  Even then, it was his bed in Xelloss' house, not his old room.  That was far longer in the past.  

Beyond that, where would he go?  When Xelloss woke up (pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease), would he still live with him?  Rezo—no, his father was going to divorce the evil lady.  Where would they live?  It wouldn't be so bad, living with him now that he was his father, but how could he live without Xelloss?  He'd gotten so used to the annoying pest, just like a real brother…

            And so thinking, Zelgadiss Graywords drifted off to sleep.

            ~*~

            Zel awoke hours later, thirsty.  He reached for his water cup on the bedside tray, and found a note.  

            #  Didn't want to wake you.  Lina says hi.  She took a turn for the worst, but now her lungs aren't congested- no pneumonia- so she's back on the mend.  I'll stop by later.  Got a message from Milgasia: everyone ok, where are they?  Static…  More when I hear more—LUNA #

            Zel turned to look at Xelloss.  Who are you?  Not my friend, you must be a wax model, a changeling…  Ah, Luna slipped a note on his table too.  SIGH!  

He turned to his side and stared out the window, pondering Milgasia's words.  Where are who or what?  Everyone ok…  I hope that means Val, Filia, and Rezo.  Now what?  Buzzing?  I hear buzzing.  Great.  Now I'll go mad listening to that sound…

His back was turned to the door, and so did not notice that his father and Val had stepped into the room.  McGywn authorized the helicopter to land on top of the hospital building, so they had only been in the building a few minutes.  All they knew was that Xelloss - coma, Lina - serious gunshot, and Zel – hearing; that is, not much.  McGywn led the way, striding down the secured hallway, locating all of the kids.  When he arrived at the two boys' room, he opened the door and admitted the father and foster brother, then left to find Dr. Adams.

"Yo, Zel!  Hey I'm back!  I gotta tell ya that island is a paradise…  So … Zel?  Zel?  You all right, man?  Zel?"  Val began.  He had started out buoyantly, but Zel's unmoving, cold reception caught him off-balance.

"Val," Rezo grumbled, "Are Xelloss and Zel both in here?  I don't hear either one."

"Zel's ignoring me and Xelloss is asleep or something," Val answered as he stood by Zel's bed and shook his shoulder, "Hey!  You gotta problem?"

Zelgadiss jumped at the unexpected human contact, "Gah!  Whaa?  Val?!  Re…Father!"  He grinned and grabbed Val's arm with one hand and handed him the notepad and pen with the other.  "I can't hear at all so you have'ta write…"

He wasn't sure if he'd even said what he intended, so he wrote on the pad, # I don't hear anything.  Time to test your writing skills.  Tell Rezo.  # 

"VAL?"  Rezo repeated.

"Um, Zel can't hear at all.  He's given me a notepad to write stuff, but…I … I…  I'll be back…I can't do this," Val sputtered and flew out of the room leaving two bewildered people behind.

Zel rushed to his father and wrapped his arms around him.  He whispered into his ear, "I can't tell if I'm saying what I mean, but…I'm glad you're here, Father."  He could feel his father shake and hold him for support.  He knew he was probably saying something, but it didn't matter.  They didn't need words, written or oral, to communicate the words of caring which they now shared.

They were still standing together when Val returned with a laptop computer.  Zel saw the computer and understood.  Val could type faster than write, and Rezo could type (although not read it) but not write at all.  They'd all be able to communicate much faster now.

Val typed, * What you say makes sense, but your voice sounds weird.  Not too weird.  Toneless.  Go ahead and talk, if you want.  Computer is Adam's *

Zel smiled, then typed back, * I think I'll type as well, then.  So tell me what happened?  *

Val typed, * Too much to type…  Wait until you can hear better.  *

Zel shook his head, * What makes you think it's going to get better, Val?  Tell me something!  *

Val must have said something to Rezo, because he then typed, * She's in custody.  No one hurt seriously.  Milgasia is concerned.  He wants to know where the evidence is…the discs!  *

Zel said aloud, "I don't know.  Lina had them.  Luna's with her, ask her!"

Val nodded and left the room.

Rezo tapped out a note for Zel, *How are you feeling, son?  *

Zel hoped that he would say the words that he was thinking.  He knew Rezo couldn't read the typed words.  "Headaches, sleep a lot, broken ribs hurt, pretty much hurt all over, when the pain medication wears off, sometimes I hear a buzzing…used to be a roar.  Xelloss hasn't moved.  Without Val here, we're the blind, deaf and dumb society.  Go talk to him, maybe he'll wake up, huh?  Careful of the left shoulder area; a bullet passed through him.  "

*All right.  I'll stick to his hand, when I find it,  * Rezo typed.  

Rezo found his way over to Xelloss' bed, sat on the edge and spoke quietly to the still boy.  

Val banged in, "Lina can't be seen.   I'm too germy, but Luna says Lina says she stuffed them in Xelloss' shirt before I grabbed him."

Zel looked at everyone expectantly.  Rezo shook his head and pointed to Xelloss, while Val typed the message out to Zel.

Zel shook his head and typed, *See for yourself, he's in hospital garb and bandages.  Find out who took off his clothes!  *

Val nodded, * I dumped him on Dr. Adams.  I'll start with him…* He handed back the computer, then left the room on a mission.

Rezo patted Zel's arm, then typed, * What do you need?  *

Zel muttered furiously, "My hearing back, my car, my cellphone, the staves, my sword, Gourry's sword, my friends, my own bed, answers… my life…oh, and until I leave, a pair of pants would be nice."

Rezo typed, *I'll see what I can do.  I need to speak to police.  Have you been asked to give a statement yet?  * 

"No.  Until you and Val walked in here, I've only seen one nurse and the doctor twice.  I've been asleep mostly.  Ahhh…buzzing again…like living in a hive of bees…" Zel said aloud.

Rezo patted his son's back.  He wondered if any cause was worth the sacrifice of his two boys…

~*~

"I know they have to be in this room, Mr. Gourry.  I hear voices too!  Miss Sylphiel's holding the door, hurry…  OH!  It's Mr. Val and the Professor!  Mr. Zelgadiss!"  Amelia cried.  She was being partially supported by a rolling chair on one side and Sylphiel on the other.  Her left ankle and leg were encased in a heavy-looking walking cast.  Sylphiel's right arm was in a cast hanging from a sling around her neck.  Both girls were wearing full-length robes over gowns from home.  Gourry was dressed in fresh clothes, bandages appearing from beneath his over-sized, button-down shirt.  He looked stiff and in pain as he moved.

Val greeted them.  Zelgadiss was seated on his bed with the computer.  He tucked his blanket around his legs modestly and typed, * I've never seen you in a dress-shirt, Gourry.  Nice robes girls.  Wish I had one, hint, hint.  Oh, I can't hear and Val says my voice is weird so you have to type to communicate with me.  This will minimize the chat considerably.  Oh, let me know if the doctor comes by… *

Gourry typed by way of answering, *Crakt collar bone so have a brace under this.  Can not carry stuf.  Did he wake up yet?  They do not let me see Lina.  I hurt all over, U 2?  *

Zel looked at his friend and said in his toneless voice, "I hurt too, sorry.  Luna wrote me this, take a look.  Xelloss is still in a coma.  Hasn't moved."

*Scary, isn't it, that Lina and Xelloss were both shot?  * Val typed.

*But Lina was hurt worse than Xelloss!  * Amelia put in.  *How come Xelloss is in a coma and Lina isn't?  *

*Someone told me you had something to do with it, Gourry?  * from Zel.

Was he blushing?  Zel couldn't remember ever having seen Gourry blush before.  Whenever something embarrassing happened, the big lunk always seemed mercifully oblivious.  It was one thing Zel had always admired, even envied in him.

*Dunno.  I was there and I said something and she woke up.  It was not anything.  * from Gourry.  His big fingers, unlike Val's, lost all dexterity on the keyboard, so it was a long and difficult process for him.  Zel didn't mind.  At least he was communicating with him, even if it had to be between the lines.  There were still two (three, counting Filia—where was she?) friends he hadn't 'talked' to yet, and it was starting to wear on him.

*Sure, sure, we believe you (wink, wink) * from Val.  Gourry pushed him gently, and Val poked him in the center of his head.  That was the extent of roughhousing that they were capable of.

*Is your hearing ever coming back?  * Sylphiel asked, her big, worried eyes catching his.

Val almost punched her, but said aloud, " How would he know?  Be useful.  Find the doctor! "  He was being protective of Zel.  Zel was upbeat right now and Val didn't want him going morose on them.  He typed, *She's going for Adams.  We need to know about the stuff, too.  *

Amelia was trying to be brave and positive, but she was out of ideas.  How to put a positive spin on any of this, was beyond her.

 "It's okay.  I'm not allowing myself to think about it.  Repression and all that.  Besides, I'm alive and conscious.  There are others who…"  *Where's Filia?  What happened on Wolfpack Island?  * he typed instead.

Val eagerly took the computer, * Milgasia wouldn't let her step off the helicopter.  She handled communications for everyone.  She did good.  We dropped her and Milgasia off with the clan before coming here.  *

            *But what did you DO?  *

            *I would like to know, too.  No one has told me anything.  * Sylphiel put in.

            Val and Rezo muttered together first, then satisfied with the story details, Val began to type about the flight, dropping off Xelloss, landing at Wolfpack, and finding Zelas, * McGywn's troops held off the few syndicate thugs hanging around, while I went after Zelas.  I had a gun at her head, but Rezo stopped me from shooting her.  He didn't want me to add 'murderer' to my rap-sheet downtown.  That was hard, not to do it.  Milgasia was there too—followed Rezo, I guess.  He and Zelas got into an argument.  He was furious about the birth certificate, which made me think there must have been something going on.  She pretended not to know about it.  He said he'd seen it, that I had it, and she laughed.  Why are YOU laughing, ZEL? 

* When you type, you could be me, you know…You don't type like you speak…That's all.  Sorry.  Continue.  Please… *

            * Yeah… funny guy.  She said 'that's a secret' and told him to get a paternity test if he cared so damned much.  By this time he was ready to shoot her, but I had the gun.  McGywn and a couple police dudes came and arrested her for crimes of child abuse (for which he had evidence I guess) and other stuff and had her taken away.  That was the exciting part.  *  Val sat back and resting his hands.

            * I don't understand, * Amelia typed simply.

            * Xelloss gave Val a fake, presumably, birth certificate with Zelas and Milgasia's names on it—the parents of our little Valentine here—to blackmail Milgasia into helping Lina.  There was obviously enough truth there to make it work.  Scary, huh?  *  Zel typed.

            Gourry shook his head and said something like 'Zelas bitch', but Zel couldn't hear it.  

            *  Problem is, Val's age, Gaav, Xelloss' age, Gaav, Zelas X Milgasia—none of it makes sense.  The math doesn't work.  Only Zelas can fit the puzzle together correctly.  BUT, it's none of my business.  The more everyone talks about it around Xelloss, the more it hurts him.  Yes it does!  He tries to make it a big joke, but it's his MOTHER!  Remember that!  He may not show it, but even he gets embarrassed.  *  Zel typed furiously.

            Rezo had been pacing near the door.  He was anxious about the missing discs.  Sylphiel returned shaking her head, "The doctor's sleeping.  He was up all last night and the night before, I guess.  He wrote a note to you, Professor.  Would you like me to read it to you?"

            "Yes, please."

            "It's short," she said breaking the seal along the edge.  "It says…'I have them.'  That's all, I'm sorry."

            "That's enough, thank you," Rezo said with a relieved smile.  "Type it out for Zelgadiss, please.  It means you all succeeded."

            Zel read the message and looked at Xelloss lying on the nearby bed.  "Hey, hear that?  You did it!"

            Sylphiel broke into tears and fell across Xelloss' still form.  Grief and stress were overwhelming her.  Amelia hopped over and tried to offer her friend some support, but she needed it as well and only managed to start crying too.  Gourry noticed Zel flinch and hold his head grimacing.

            "Ah, Amelia?  I'm takin' ya out, Sylphiel too.  Zel's head's hurtin'.  We'll visit later.  Rezo nodded and stepped away from the door.  Val turned off the laptop, snapped it shut and carried it out.  He returned it to Dr. Adams desk with a note, "Thanks—would have asked, but you were sleeping—Val."

            He ran into Officer McGywn on the way out, "Just return'n someth'n we borrowed, Sir."  Men in uniforms made Val nervous, even one he was learning to trust.

            "I believe ya son.  Been visit'n, have ya now?"  McGywn asked smiling.

            "Yeah, Zel can't hear noth'n and Xelloss is a vegetable.  Seems hardly worth it now.  If we'd known what we were do'n, how it'd turn out… we wouldn't have done it," Val said sadly.

            "That's why ya were the only ones that could'a done it.  Gaav, Zelas…they weren't expectin' a bunch of kids to bring 'em down.  They were awatchin' one another, waitin' fer the adults to do somethun.  Now, tell me about yer friends and show me their rooms," the officer said.

            Rezo sat in a chair between the two beds.  A nurse had brought Zelgadiss more pain medication so that he could sleep again.

            "He was complaining about a buzzing noise, different from the one before," Rezo explained crisply to the nurse.  She nodded and made a note on his chart.  When Rezo spoke, people listened.

            CLICK! 

            Now he sat listening to the TV news with the volume turned low.  What kind of spin was Mayor Phil putting on this mess to protect the kids?

 ``````````````````IN  THE  LOCAL  N E W S ``````````````````

"Two shrines, one near Atlas City, the other in Sairaag, now both destroyed.  All evidence points to a common cause.  The police have no leads concerning the first explosion, but the Sairaag Shrine was a suicide bomb…Several young people were injured and taken to Seyruun General Hospital…"

            "In interviews with the public, conflicting pictures emerge…

                        'I think it's all those secret Cephied cultists stirring up trouble…'

                        'That's right!  They've been hankin' fer those wetlands and makin' trouble fer the cities fer years!'

            "The picture of religious groups at odds with each other becomes clearer as this reporter has learned of another police action on the obscure WOLFPACK Island resort community.  This has been a hotspot of contention for the Cephied Believers extremist organization, led by Mr. Milgasia,  for many years…."

"In an unrelated event a van load of teenagers destined for a recording date overturned on the highway near Atlas City.  Two of the teens are in critical condition…"

`````````````````` WORLD  N E W S  EVENTS `````````````````` 

            "There has been a sudden increase in oil prices as rumors of turmoil in the oil conglomerate hierarchy continue to circulate…"

            CLICK! 

            Rezo had heard enough, and switched off the TV and picked up his book to read.

            Later that evening Xelloss' fingers twitched.  Zelgadiss was talking to him and squeezed his hand.  It wasn't exactly a squeeze back, but it was something.  Zelgadiss was overjoyed.  To celebrate, he found some old reruns on the TV to watch; telling Xelloss and Rezo what was going on.  Rezo, who could hear the actual dialogue, but not see the action chuckled and almost wept a couple times when he had laughed too hard at his son's quips.  Maybe Xelloss was smiling inside, too.  

The entire evening had started on a pleasant note.  McGywn had visited earlier and brought them good news.  Zel's car was safe in a secured lockup.  The two priceless staves had been removed from the trunk and were in a separate lockup.  He tossed Zel his cellphone, with fresh batteries, "Just in case yer were miss'n it!"

            "Lina had some valuable jewelry," Zel noted after thanking the man.

            "Yes… she said someth'n about that, oh, sorry, I'll write this down…" he said, pulling out a note pad and pen.  # The lad, Gourry, said he heard Dr. Adams say he'd take care of the jewelry.  I'll talk to the Doc in a bit, when he tak'n visitors.  Good night now.  #

            The staff had arranged for Val to stay with Gourry in his room and wheeled in another cot for Rezo to stay with his two boys.  The concern wasn't so much with their health but a matter of security.  McGywn wanted statements from the kids.  The Mayor wanted the kids out of the media mess.  The CIA wanted to be sure that the syndicate was out of the loop.  

Here, it was another long night.  It was as if they were in a different time stream.  Time was measured in pain dosages, IV changes, and meal trays.  Outside the hospital people worked and lived their lives, inside the kids were in a kind of stasis…waiting.  Waiting for Zelgadiss to hear again.  Waiting for Xelloss to wake up.  Waiting for Lina to get them all together again.  Waiting…

Tuesday.

            Rezo had gone out for a walk with Luna.  Val had been to the gift shop and found Zel some drawing paper and pencils, and a deck of cards for himself and Gourry.  Zelgadiss was quietly drawing.  Breakfast came and went.  Gourry and Val visited and they played poker, using Zel's uneaten Fruit Loops for chips.  Sylphiel and Amelia visited; Amelia pushed in a wheelchair.  Zel told them to just talk together and not worry about him.  He wanted to draw.  For once, their incessant chatter didn't bother his concentration.

            Amelia insisted that they stimulate Xelloss.  If he moved a hand, he might do more.  Ah, a NEW cause… Zel thought to himself as he watched Amelia and Sylphiel each take one of Xelloss' feet and begin to massage it.

            Val and Gourry were saying something to the girls.  Probably 'Why waste it on him?  Hey I got feet too!'  Zel smiled at the thought.

            Gourry was tapping on Zel's shoulder and pointing to Xelloss.  Apparently he'd moaned and moved his head.  The girls were squealing joyfully—success.  Some successes were measured in the oddest ways.

            Dr. Adams ran Zel through another series of tests.  He reacted to loud noises with pain, midrange with buzzing, and low sounds were ignored.  Well, that was an improvement.  Change was good, but for Zel, it was too slow to be encouraging.  

            The doctor was thrilled to hear about Xelloss' responses.  He picked up Zel's note pad and wrote, # Keep up the good work, the talking and touching.  More, more, more.  There aren't nurses enough to spare.  #

            Zel replied, # Then bring in the dancing girls.  That might be stimulating!  #

            He blushed when the good doctor cracked up and laughed, and scribbled rapidly to Adams,  # For him…Xelloss!  You know what I meant!  Oh, can we borrow your laptop again?  Faster for writing than this note stuff.  #

            The kind man shook his head and left, grinning all the way.  He liked the two kids he'd gotten to know so well these past few months.

            Lina was improving rapidly.  Her friends would be allowed to visit after lunch.  When Rezo returned, he handed Zel a sack of clothes, a toothbrush, tooth paste, and more notebooks (some lined, some unlined) and a mechanical pencil.  Zel smiled, "Thanks.  I was definitely feeling under dressed around here!"

He scrunched up his face at the clothes choices, when he sorted through the sack.  Rezo shook his head and said- not caring if his son heard him or not - "Blame Luna if you don't like them, not me!"

Zel didn't understand.  Oh, well, he had to admit that he did look nice in the blue shirt and black jeans, but he had trouble moving his arms and legs to get dressed, he was so taped and bruised and sore everyplace.  At the end of the twenty minute struggle, though, he was happy to be in clothes again.  He just bit his lip and moved slowly.  He'd be able to maintain his dignity and see Lina again!

"Hey, Xelloss," Zel muttered to his silent pal.  "I'm visiting Lina!  She's better, so why aren't you?  Don't you want to come see her too?  I bet you do!  All you have to do is say the word.  "  

But he said nothing.  A nurse came in to tend to Xelloss.  She changed his IV, reset his monitors, and turned him on his side.  Zel must have been staring, because she was staring at him.  "Are you brothers?" she asked.

"Uh…" he pointed to his ears and shook his head, picked up the notepaper, and handed it to her with a pen.

She blushed at her mistake, and wrote, # Sorry…Are you two brothers?  #

He nodded.  It was easier that way.

She busily wrote some more, # You don't remember me, do you?  From your last hospital stay?  Course my hair was brown then, now its blond… #

Zel took the notepad and read the words.  Oh, shit!  She was the same nurse.  The one that gave Xelloss the note with her phone number.  He wrote,    # Sorry.  I do now.  Hi.  #  Then he stopped.  What was there for him to say?

# You guys sure get hurt a lot!  And all the secrecy!  Are you spies?  #  she giggled as she passed the note back.

# No.  Can you tell me about coma cases, like his?  How long?  What helps?  #  he wrote, changing the topic.

She nodded, # Days, Weeks, Months, forever maybe, if he doesn't get better.  Depends on the brain damage.  He might just suddenly wake up and know nothing, or slowly re-awaken and be a different person.  Every case is different.  I'll check the brain-scan results here.  #

She handed back the notepad, then flipped through the envelope attached to his chart.  Forgetting that Zel couldn't hear, she said, "Look here, these dark spots.  Blood, bruising, damage.  If it heals, fine, if not…he's scheduled for another scan this afternoon.  That's why I'm here, to roll him away.  I'll let you know what the results are, okay?"

He stood frowning.  He understood pictures and that she had little to add.  He turned away to the window.  More rain.  He didn't hear her roll Xelloss out.  Zelgadiss tended to be moody and morose.  Now he had good reason to be.  

'A different person', wasn't that what I'd wanted him to become?  He bugged me so much; I just wanted him to change all the time.  What kind of a friend was I, to not be more accepting?  So my bad karma screws him up.  If I hadn't tried to be friends, none of this would have happened!  If I'd not bothered hanging out with these guys, they'd all be fine.  Lina wouldn't be nearly dead!  It's my fault.  MY FAULT!  I should go, get out of here, go somewhere far away and then maybe everything will be fine again.  Alone.  Yes, I should be alone where I hurt no one but myself…alone.  

He turned.  Xelloss was gone, god-knows-where.  He was alone.  He pulled open the drawer to the small dresser along one wall.  The hospital stored bandages and cleaning supplies in all but the top one.  There was stored what was left of his things: car keys, money, and wallet.  His clothes had been cut to shreds to get to his wounds, and so, had been disposed of already.  His coat was, thankfully, intact and hanging in the closet, alongside Xelloss' dusty, torn priest's cloak.  Zel quickly threw on his coat, gasping in pain, jammed his jeans pockets full of his stuff, grabbed his cellphone, and paused.  He considered just walking out, but decided to leave a note first so that no one got blamed for his actions.  Done.  He opened the door.  Quiet, of course, but no people stirring.  He slipped out unnoticed.  Beige coat concealing him, blending him into the building, no one noticed the quiet boy walk past.

Gourry ran back into the hallway where Val was waiting for Zel and him to join the others on their visit with Lina.

"They're both gone!"  he gasped.  "Nobody's there!"

Val jumped.  He loped into and around the room, found the notepad and read.  "Shit!  That asshole!  Come on, Gourry.  Grab our coats.  I don't know where Xelloss is, but Zel's left the building."

Lina shouted, "His what?"

Amelia winced, "The note said that he wanted to 'free us from his karma for good', Lina.  So Mr. Val took Mr. Gourry to go look for him.  You don't think that he's blaming himself for all of this, do you?"

Lina growled, "Of course the idiot does…if he has nothing else to do but mope around and dwell on the past and… unless he found out something bad…  Amelia!"

"Y…you don't think something happened to Mr. Xelloss?"  Amelia cried.

"Maybe he… died!"  Sylphiel wailed.  "Oh, no!"

"Ah…shut up!  Go, Amelia, find out what's up with Xelloss.  Sylphiel, you can walk, snoop around and see what you can find out!  Then you guys, hurry back!"  Lina said, barking out the orders, then sinking back into her pillows, exhausted.  "Zel, I'll kill you for scaring us like this…."

As it turned out, Zelgadiss did not get very far.  As he exited the hospital, he ran into Luna and officer McGywn and about five security men lurking about.

"Aren't you supposed to be visiting my little sister now?  She'd been looking forward to seeing you all so much, and –for some sick reason—you especially.  What's the problem?  Oh, you are not skipping out on her, are you?  Not after all she's done for you in the past!  You get you butt back in that building and up in her room before I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!" 

Zel couldn't actually hear a word she had yelled.  He hadn't needed to.  He had only to imagine, based on past experiences.  Zel gave a tiny 'yelp!' spun around, and ran back into the building—colliding with Val's studded vest.

"OUCH!"  he gasped and looked up at Val and Gourry's angry expressions.  There was no turning back now.  Luna was behind him, Val and Gourry in front.  Zel closed his eyes, sighed, and admitted defeat.

"Take me to Lina," he muttered flatly.

They walked, limped, and strode in silence.  They rode the elevator to their floor, in silence.  There, they met up with the friendly nurse, Amelia in a wheel chair, Sylphiel pushing her, and Xelloss on his gurney being returned to his room.

"Oh, good, Zelgadiss.  Look at these pictures!  See the difference!"  The pretty nurse was holding out two sets of x-ray-like fuzzy brain scans for him to examine.  

Zel understood enough to look where she pointed.  Sure enough, the dark spots were fading, mostly.

Val interceded, "That guy can't hear, ya know.  So, those are Xelloss' brains?  Don't look so special ta me, but there's less of the shaded areas on this one.  That good?"

She almost fainted at the nearness of the tall, fierce-looking punk, "Ahhhh, yes.  Xelloss," gaining courage from the other kinder-looking kids, she continued, "The blood is clearing up, but some places are still damaged.  It's progress.  Good progress.  He heals really fast!  You know, most people die from blows to the head this serious.  He must have really good luck!"

"Or someone's good karma is helping him, eh?"  Gourry said, looking directly at Zel.  Yes, I mean yours.  

"See!  I knew he was okay," Amelia said cheerfully.  "And I knew all along that Lina was wrong.  I just knew Zelgadiss would never run out on us.  Not when he knows how much we all need him."

"Ya know, Amelia, he can't hear ya," Val reminded her.

"Yep, or I wouldn't have said it!" she grinned and rolled her wheels on ahead to tell Lina the good news first.

Zel plodded on.  He knew Gourry was mad at him.  He knew Amelia had just said something kind about him.  He knew Xelloss was improving.  And he knew Lina was going to kill him anyway.  Oh joy!  

As it turned out, Lina was too tired to kill, just feed.  Amelia helped her eat lunch while they all chatted.  Zel watched Lina's face, gratified to have her on the mend.  To him she was the most beautiful sight.  Her long red hair had been done up on top of her head to get it out of the way, so her creamy neck stood out against the pillow case.  She was wearing dark red pajamas from home, he guessed from Luna.  He could make out a bruise starting from the curve of her neck and making its way down, covered by the top…

"Zelgadiss?  What are YOU staring at?"  Lina growled.

Zel blushed and looked up into her glowing red eyes.  What HAD he been staring at?  Wait…  "W-What did you say?  Lina?  I heard that… what you said…what I'm saying…I can hear…but there's lots of random noise too!"

He was grinning like an idiot.  His karma had kicked in and gotten him out of a tight spot.  His friends were thrilled and cheered and screamed so much that the buzzing started again and he got a splitting headache.  So, his karma was funky that way.  It giveth, and it taketh away.  The nurses pushed everyone out of Lina's room anyway, saying, "She needs her rest.  You can come back after breakfast tomorrow!"

Dr. Adams was waiting by Zel's room to talk.  He sent the other kids away 'to rest' (they were getting restless from all this rest) and focused on Zel.

"It came back, for a little bit I could hear, but now there's all this buzzing and noise again," Zel complained.

Adams wrote, # That will happen.  Sensory overload.  I want you to lie down, take the medication, go to sleep…and don't leave the building!  #

#  Sorry about that.  I got scared.  Facing reality and my friends is hard.  Easier to simply run away.  Except around here!  #

Dr. Adams chuckled,  # Indeed?  You knew Lina's sister as a child, didn't you?  Not a guess, she told me about you.  You've always been a troublemaker, haven't you?  #

Zel shook his head ( Everyone knew he was as straight-arrow as they came, didn't they?), # No!!!  She never understood about Lina and me.  We were kids and had lots of freedom and fun.  #

# Breaking into houses, sneaking into her room at night, hiding out and pulling pranks on the neighbors—that's what I heard.  # the doctor smiled as he handed back the note to the angsty kid.

Zel smiled slightly, # Yeah, all that and more…#

The doctor patted his arm and turned to his other patient.  He read Xelloss' charts and manipulated his arms and legs some.  He spoke to him quietly.  He rose to leave and he said, "Now, if I can just get you to wake up, maybe I can get you all out of here so things will quiet down again."  He shook his head and left.

~*~

He heard screaming and moaning.  He knew it.  Zelgadiss sat up his heart pounding with the rush of adrenaline circulating throughout his body.  At first he couldn't remember where he was.  All right, the hospital.  Who was screaming, then?  

Nobody was in the room.  It wasn't late.  Zel checked his watch; it was only 6:00 PM.  Rezo had left a note to say he had gone home to change clothes and check the mail, etc. He would be back around 9:00 PM.  Fine.  He slowly, painfully crawled out of bed and walked over to check on his roommate.    Hmmm,  his blankets are partially off.  There, all covered up.  

"Were you having a bad dream?  Hey, I can hear myself talk again.  Did I tell you?  Yeah, maybe I'm going to hear again like a normal guy, huh?  So was I dreaming, or was it you or me screaming a bit ago?  Hmmm? "

Zel had brushed some loose hair away from his friend's face—Xelloss wrinkled his nose. "Ticklish?"  Zel blew a stream of air on his eyelids—they fluttered, but did not open.  "Hello in there!  How long are you going to stay in hiding, huh?  Lina says 'hi' and demands that you come see her tomorrow, got that?  Don't say I didn't warn you either!  

"What else, oh, yeah…Luna's here, staying with Lina.  She scares the shit out of me…still!  She's like a taller, older, meaner Lina—without the charisma and good looks.  Well, she's not bad looking, I guess.  Actually, I can't get up the nerve to actually look directly AT her face (kinda like the sun?).  No wonder she still thinks of me as a kid, I must act like an idiot around her.  But you charmed her didn't you?  What was it she liked about you?  Oh, yes, you cleaned her house…can dance well, what else?  Oh, have…make that HAD a job.  You'll have to find something less dangerous to do in the future.  Karate and head injuries don't mix well.  Hey, maybe Luna can get you a job…"

Xelloss moaned.  Real sound.  His hands gripped his sheets and twisted as if he was enduring incredible pain.  Zelgadiss frantically searched for the call button and buzzed for help.

Xelloss was the one who was screaming.  Zelgadiss had wrapped his arms around his friend in a struggle to keep him from falling off the 'bed'.  The nurse saw them and shouted, "Hold on, I'll get the doctor!"

"Hold on?  Shit, if he wakes up, he just might kill me.  Oh, joy!"  Zel moaned, but held his friend still.

Dr. Adams burst through the door and calmly instructed the nurse and Zel to follow his directions.  Zel calmed down and started talking to Xelloss, insisting that everything was all right.  'It's okay, Xelloss' became his new mantra.

Medication to control seisures was administered as well as (what Zel recognized it to be) morphine added to the IV. "Get him to ICU.  I want his brain activity monitored, and nurse, get my father on the line ASAP and tell me when the neural specialist is in!  Zelgadiss, don't worry.  Although this was unexpected, it's not unusual. I'll bring him back in a few hours…morning at latest."  Then he was gone and Zelgadiss was all alone again.

He left a note, "Visting friends,"  and left the room.

"Gourry?  Val?  You guys still here?"  Zel knocked at the semi-open door.

"Hey!"

"Yo!  You okay?"  Gourry smiled and slammed his cards onto the floor.  "I'm out!  Yeah, they won't let us leave just yet.  Maybe tomorrow. I dunno.  I'm loos'n weight so mom's bring'n dinner soon.  Care to share?"

"Sure, thanks, but I'm not hungry.  Xelloss… the doctor took him away again to 'monitor' him.  He was screaming like he was in agony and woke me up.  Seisures or convulsions, too…I'm not supposed to worry.  So lets talk about something else, all right?"

"Glad you can hear again," Val tried.  "Amelia and Sylphiel are com'n over after dinner and maybe call Filia.  She's been go'n nuts call'n on the phone.  Not call'n you, though, she doesn' know ya got yer hear'n back.  Milgasia's driv'n over tomorrow for some big police powwow we're hav'n.  Seems ta be some me-di-a problems.  You pay attention to the news?  Me neither.  I don't wanna know what's happen'n outside.  Bring yer sketchbook?"

"Yes.  I'm drawing my friends.  I'll start with you guys, all right?" Zel smiled a little.

"Like models?  I don't haveta do nothing, right?" Val asked.

"Like what?  Pose?  No.  Just be natural," Zel answered as he began to draw.

They talked and he drew until they were interrupted by Gourry's mother and her portable dinner containers.  She had enough to feed the entire floor, or just Gourry and Val.  Zel nibbled so Gourry's mother wouldn't feel hurt, all the while adding details to his friends' portraits.

"I'm so happy that your hearing is improving, Zelgadiss.  And Lina's doing so well.  I had hoped to stop by her room, but I've been told to wait until tomorrow,"  Mrs. Gabriev said.

"Is the door locked?" asked Zel cool as ice. 

"Yes…"

"Well, then… Val?  What kind of tools are you carrying?" Zel grinned.

Val grinned back, "All yuh need."

"Now, boys, I don't want you to get into any trouble here…"  she began, but was stopped by Gourry. 

"We wanna say hi too.  If she's sleep'n or someth'n we won't stay."

Without further hesitation, the four gathered 'casually' around the door to Lina's room, while Zel tampered with the lock.  

CLICK! 

Val whispered, "Cool…Mr. Straight-Arrow breaks the law again…"

Zel stuck in his head,  "Lina?"

"Zel?  How did you…oh, yeah, you're James Bond these days…come in.  Hurry guys.  Oh, Mrs. Gabriev, hello!  Is that a piece of pie?  YES!  They're trying to starve us to death here!  So, Zel, I understand that breaking the law gets easier the more often you do it, is that true for you, too?  Okay, I'll get off your back.  I'm glad to see you.  It's so boring watching TV.  Is that a sketchbook?  Hey, do you have one I could write in?  Yeah?  Go get it, buster and all your sins will be forgiven."

Zel hurried back to his room, found the lined notebook and a pen, then scurried back to Lina's—unseen.

He set the things on her bedside tray and listened to the light banter.  He watched Gourry's face.  Something had changed between those two.  Gourry could look deeply into Lina's eyes without shying away.  He hardly said a word to her, but he was communicating plenty.  Once, Zel noticed, their eyes met and Lina blushed.  She didn't stop talking, but she smiled.  Lina.  Lina and Gourry.  Something happened when Gourry saved Lina.  Something important.  Gourry was in love.  And Lina?  Well, she wasn't fighting so hard anymore, or so Zel thought. 

Mrs. Gabriev was talking to them all, "We'd better go before we're caught.  I'm so pleased to see you smiling again, dear.  I'm coming tomorrow and bringing the kids to see Gourry and you, if it's not too much."

Val, Zel, and Gourry reluctantly said their goodbyes and followed her out.  She continued to speak to her son awhile.  Zel and Val moved on to collect Amelia and Sylphiel.  

"Did ya notice anyth'n different about him?"  Val asked.

Zel nodded.

"Someth'n happened.  You were there when she got hurt…"

"Gourry carried her out then…the explosion…chaos…He won't talk about it.  But he saved her life, later… after getting to the hospital.  He didn't look so, how to put it…afraid of her, I guess.  But he doesn't want to talk about it, so let's drop it, all right?" Zel sighed.

"Yeah, sure.  Now tell me, would Xelloss have let you off so easily, huh?"

Zel smiled, "Ah, no.  He would still be picking my brain for evidence pointing to some kind of growing romance and talk endlessly about it.  I don't get it.  It's just not interesting to me, as a point of conversation."

Val chuckled, "Maybe ya just haven't met the right girl.  Ya seem to talk more than ya used to."

Zel stared at him, "There is no right girl for someone like me.  They either feel sorry for the 'poor scarred boy' or feel 'safe' because I couldn't possibly have any feelings, or ignore me at best.  Maybe when I'm older and around people who aren't so appearance oriented…Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, Zel.  I'll let ya off easy, cause yer so freaky look'n and I feel sorry fer ya," he teased and pushed the smaller guy out of his way.  "Geez, you take yer self too seriously.  Hey, girlies, you decent in there..or, can we come in?"

Amid squeals of delight, Zel could hear Amelia's voice, "Mr. Val?  We're ready, if you want to come in."

Gourry joined them, offering each a slice of pie.

"Oooooooo, you're the best!" Sylphiel cried, oozing adoration.

Zel put his hands over his ears, wincing, "Please.  Don't shriek."

Sylphiel wrapped him in a hug of surprising intensity.  "I'll just whisper, okay?" she said quietly.  "Oh, you're thin!"

Zel blushed, "Yes…I prefer my own cooking.  I can't eat the crap here…"

"I KNOW what you mean.  It's pretty awful.  I'm hoping to lose some weight.  What do you think?"  Sylphiel asked.

Think?   Zel simply blinked.

"Well?  Do I look THAT bad?"  she asked Zel again.

Val and Gourry were not going to bail him out.  Okay, guys.  I'm REALLY sorry about trying to split today.  Now help.  Ah, Gourry, come on.  I KNOW we can communicate this way.  Val?  Gourry?  Gah! 

"You look fine, Syphiel.  B-better than fine.  Real good, but I thought you looked good before.  You don't need to lose any weight.  You don't want to look like a boy, do you?  Aren't girls supposed to have curves?  What?  Did I say something wrong?  YOU ASKED!  Why ask me?  Whaat do I know?  Do you think I'm an expert or something?"

"You're HOPELESS Zel!" Sylphiel laughed. "Not every girl can be as lucky as Amelia, you know!"

Amelia felt Zel's cerulean gaze pass over her. Now she wasn't starving herself, was she?  No, she looked fine.  Same as usual, in spite of the bad food.   

"What's wrong, Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked, smiling.  She knew that Zel was fair game tonight, having tried to run out on everyone earlier.  Her code of justice allowed for a little fair play.  Her clothes were tasteful as always, but form fitting tops were distracting…

"Wrong?  Nothing.  Nothing at all. You look fine too; that is, except for the cast.  How are you feeling, by the way?"  He gasped, finally able to dig himself out of that hole.

"It's a nuisance, especially when I get an itch under the cast that I can't reach.  How are your ribs?" she asked moving closer and pointing.  "Which side?"

"Uh… both, actually.  Five on the right and four on the left.  It's hard to get dressed, which is why I'm wearing a button-down shirt.  Ah, Luna picked it out.  I don't usually wear this kind of…"

"Fitted clothes.  I know.  You usually wear baggy ones.  But you look really good in them…that color makes your eyes stand out," Amelia added with a smile.

She was standing only a foot away from him now.  Val was stiffling a laugh with difficulty.

"Yeah, but I think he's in shock!"  Val sputtered.

Gourry took pity on him at last, "Ah, Zel?  Are ya gonna draw Amelia and Sylphiel too?"

"Draw us?  Like, our portaits?  Really?  That would be soo cool, Zel!" Sylphiel cried out, while Zel stuck his fingers in his ears.  "Here, do Amelia first, while I fix my hair."

Zel complied.  At least this way he wouldn't have to talk.  Amelia sat regally, like a princess, especially in a long skirt and sweater.  He noticed how delicate her features were and how large her eyes were.  Her gaze was fixed on something in the distance, not dreamy, but poised and lovely.  How could he possibly do her justice?

snap ! 

"Is something wrong, Zelgadiss?" she asked.  

"No.  My lead broke.  I was pressing to hard.  I have more.  I'm nearly finished, so you don't have to sit much longer, unless you'd like a break?"

"No thank you, I'm fine.  You haven't mentioned Xelloss tonight.  I'm always a bit afraid to ask," Amelia said kindly.

"Yes.  I can see why too.  He's… being monitored for seisures and all.  I'm told that its not uncommon and not to worry.  Dr. Adams was going to call his father.  His father was the doctor that sent Xelloss to the mental ward and treated him for an illness he hadn't had.  My guess?  His brain chemistry is messed up.  Hopefully, someone can fix him up.  If not…" Zel's voice faded away.

"Did you know Gaav was his first stepfather?"  Gourryl asked, forgetting that Val  and Sylphiel hadn't been around during the Ridkow village fiasco.

"WHAT?" Val shouted.  

Zel jumped a foot and dropped his pencil.  Oh…no…

"Yeah, it was news to me.  You too, Zel?"  Gourry continued.

Val grabbed Zel and spun him around.  Nose-to-nose, he asked, "And ya haven't thought to mention it to me?"

Zel looked away, "No.  I had other things on my mind.  Besides, I thought it was Xelloss' job to tell you.  He didn't have a clue about the guy, until the man burst onto the scene.  He's the one who…Gaav beat Xelloss up and shot him.  Phibrizzo blew Gaav away with a semi-automatic, then kidnapped Gourry.  Now get your hands off of me and stop bulling me, Val.  I'm not the enemy here!"

Val removed his hands; they were shaking, "Sorry, Zel.  I don't wanna be like him, ya know.  It's just…a shock.  Another link…"

"We shouldn't be so surprised, actually.  Thinking about it all, we're all living close together on purpose.  So they can keep an eye on us.  WE held, still hold, the inheritances of the syndicate.  Naturally, keeping us in ignorance of everything and yet right under their noses was the perfect solution.  Until…"

"Until you decided to be friends and start a band," said Gourry.

"Yes.  And talk and break the rules and out-smart them all," Zel added.

"Gaav.  He was a cruel man, and Xelloss called him the nicer but dumb one, huh?" Val mused.

"I don't think Xelloss ever wanted any of us to know how disturbing a childhood he had had.  Xelloss is weird, but not cruel…he doesn't kill cats or bully kids…but he's emotionally wasted and naïve at the same time.    I'm wondering if he's not hiding in that coma partially to prevent having to confront you… us about his past.  Who knows what's going on in there?  Maybe he has other half-brothers and sisters waiting out there…" Zel muttered.

"Ta kill him…" Val began, but the looks of horror he got from Zel and Gourry shut him up.  "Nah,  not that.  So… why did Zelas protect him from a life of crime with Gaav, but not me?  Whether or not she's my (shudder) mother…Why let him be tortured  by Dubois later?  I don't get it,  any of it!"

"I hope he didn't get it either, " Gourry said quietly.  "I like ta think he was just a kid with problems like any other.  I know it's not that way, but… I'd like him to wake up and forget…"

"STOP!  Don't say that!  Remember, sometimes we get what we wish for, and regret it later, " Zel cautioned his kind-hearted friend.

Sylphiel and Amelia sat quietly together, listening to the guys.  Sylphiel sniffed back tears.  Amelia decide to change the subject, "I think he'll wake up and be ready to put all this behind him and move on, that's what I think!  So, what about us doing something fun?  Like…Clue?  Daddy brought me lots of games.  I'll go get some and be riiiiight back!"

 And that's what they did.  Val, Zel, Gourry, Sylphiel, and Amelia  played board games past midnight on the floor, just like any other kids for a change. For the first time Zel looked at Amelia a little differently-- with respect.  She was a pretty tough cookie, all right.  He was lucky to have these friends, he knew.  Right now he had his hearing back,  a father, truly awesome friends…if only… if only Xelloss could have his life back, then he'd be satisfied.   

"Zelgadiss?  It's your turn to roll," Amelia reminded the day-dreaming boy.

"Hmmm?  Oh, yes, of course.  I say…it's Miss Scarlet in the kitchen with…the fork, I mean the rope…right?  Am I right?  I am, aren't I?"  he grinned with certainty.

"Yes!  How did you guess so fast?" whined Sylphiel.

"Because he's so smart!  That's why you and Mr. Xelloss are taking some classes at the university next year.  Isn't that so?  Math and science?" Amelia asked.

"Um, I don't know.  Zelas was looking into it…who knows?" Zel said closing his eyes.

"Zelas… I shoulda killed her when I had the chance," Val muttered as he stood up to go back to the room he shared with Gourry.

"I'm glad ya didn't," Gourry said  simply.

"So, thanks for the games, Amelia.  That was a good idea.  It was fun.  Good night, " Zel said with his half smile, and followed Val out the door.

"'Night everyone!"  Sylphiel and Amelia cried out.

"Wow, I've never heard Zelgadiss say such nice things to you before!" squealed Sylphiel after closing the door.

Amelia beamed, "And did you get a peek at the picture of me? "

Sylphiel nodded, "Barely…it was great,  what I could see of it!  So, how did it feel having him just stare at you while you had to sit still?  He broke his pencil over your face, I think."

"I don't know…sometimes I could strangle him and other times…well, he wouldn't like me to do either of those things, so I don't.  I just like to hear him speak.  His voice is so…"

"Sexy, I know.  He doesn't even suspect, I'm sure.  He totally unaware of how cool a guy he is, which makes him even more…" 

"Interesting," Amelia finished for her enthusiastic friend.  "Of course," she sighed, " If he does take classes at college next year, he'll be around all those mature women who'll make me look like a baby!"

"Amelia-dear!  When he was looking you over tonight, he wasn't thinking 'baby', he was thinking 'oh, baby!' "  Sylphiel laughed.  "Oh, that sounded more like something Filia would say, didn't it?"

"Yes, or Mr. Val!"  Amelia laughed.  "I can't imagine Zelgadiss ever saying something like that!"

"No, me neither.  More like…'Oh, Amelia-darling, you look fine tonight.  Better than fine, really good', ha, ha ha..." she laughed.  Amelia laughed too.  "He's such a geeky nerd, Amelia!"

"I know…that's what I like about him…cause someday he won't be, and everyone will see him then.  Now he's my secret hero and rock star guitar player," Amelia smiled and started changing her clothes for bed.

"But his scars…"

"What scars?  Those marks?  He can get those fixed, if he wants to, but  I think they just add to his mysterious aura.  Honestly!  And his hair!  I'd love to run my fingers though it, if he'd let me, but he'd probably faint, then think I was some kind of a pervert…then never talk to me again."  Amelia shook her head, then smiled at a memory, "He's really strong.  I broken my ankle tripping over that Mad Martina girl and then he just picked me up and carried me.  He could have left me there."

"Good thing it was you he had to carry, you're so small," Sylphiel sighed.  "I wonder if…"

"I'm sure Mr. Gourry could carry you," Amelia said helpfully.

"I wasn't thinking of Gourry…Anyway, I have so much to do at home!  Like kimono orders…I have one for Val, a gift he ordered, nearly done and six more waiting and now…a broken arm!"  Sylphiel complained.

"You helped me sew my Halloween costume,  I can help you when we get home, okay?  Good, now if you weren't thinking of Gourry, you know I'm going to ask WHO you were thinking about,"  Amelia pried a little.  She remembered some of the Filia and Sylphiel conversations about boys in their classes.  It seemed to her that Sylphiel dreamed about a different one every week…football player, basketball captain…whomever.  But she also knew that her friend had liked Zel and Gourry for a long time.  She had declared Zelgadiss 'the most gorgeous guy' in the fifth grade and languished in Lina's shadow—for he had room in his life for his friend Lina, and only Lina, back then.  After his accident, Zelgadiss disappeared for nearly two years and Gourry shone more brightly.  Sylphiel took on babysitting jobs at his house (still did) simply to get him to notice her, but once again…Lina was there.  

Gourry was not confused or unsure.  Gourry liked Lina, not Sylphiel, no matter how much she felt that he was perfect for her and that Lina ignored him.  Actually, how Lina felt about anyone was a mystery to Sylphiel, but Lina had turned Xelloss down.  Flat-out 'no'.   And he was going to be an outstanding member of Sylphiel shrine, if he ever woke up…

"Miss Sylphiel?  That's okay.  You can think about anyone you want and not tell me.  I didn't mean to be noisy, just interested,"  Amelia added kindly.

"Oh…Amelia… I'm so confused… After Zel had his accident, I couldn't accept the change in him.  I'm not as good a person as you.  I've always thought Gourry would be the ideal man for me, but he never notices me.  And now…Amelia, promise not to tell anyone, please?"

"Miss Sylphiel?  Maybe you should talk to him, whomever he is, first?  See if he is interested, too, before committing so much time worrying about it."

"I don't know if I can!  Ever!  Amelia…" Sylphiel sniffled more and looked tragic.

Amelia frowned a little, "Oh, Miss Sylphiel, you don't mean to tell me you think you like Mr. Xelloss now."

"Y..yes.  What's wrong with that?  You don't think I'm smart enough?"

"Well, I don't think you two can even exist on the same plane most of the time.  He's really out there most of the time.  But, I think he's really nice and funny.  Kiki said he was charming.  Daddy says he's unstable and immature."

"My father called him dangerous and 'not for me'.  I know all that, Amelia, but he's so cute and passionate and…" Sylphiel giggled.

"Impulsive and covered with scars inside and out and currently in a coma.  Though, if he pulls through…WHEN he does, his life goals pretty much match yours so…if there's any justice in this world, I hope you get a chance!"  Amelia cheered.

"Thank you, Amelia!  I hope so too!  I made myself a promise.  When he wakes up, I'm going to tell him as soon as I get a chance."

Zelgadiss decided to simply get ready for bed, take more pain medication, and read the book Rezo had brought him.  His father was already asleep.  Xelloss wasn't back.  He sighed and removed his shirt, found a sweatshirt and put it on.  That took 2 minutes of excruiating pain.  Next, he kicked off his pants and slipped into sweatpants.  Two more minutes passed.  

"I'm going to wear these for the rest of the week," he moaned.

He limped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up.  When he stepped out, Xelloss was being rolled back in.  He looked quiet and still.  A turbaned, sleeping teenager of indeterminable age and sex.  A still-life of  arrested youth.

The nurse reattached the IV, and monitors hummed to life.

"What can you tell me about…my brother," Zel croaked.  The dry, stale air was irritating his throat.

"Your hearing is back?  That's wonderful news.  Well, let's see, he's fresh from the  ICU where a neural specialist ran tests and has put him on some new medication.  The swelling in the brain is gone, as are the worst of the damaged areas.  He's on the mend.  Now…buzzing again?  When did you last take these?  Time for more…now, don't complain.  You're doing fine.  What's that book you're reading?  Chemistry?  That would put ME to sleep!  Well, I've got to check on the others…" 

Swell.

I'm bored.  Bored BOred BORed BOREd BORED!  They exile me from my friends, take away all sources of entertainment, and leave me with a TV.  After all this, all I want to do is talk to my friends—me and Zel have a LOT to talk about—and I can't even do that.  We're heroes, right?  So why are we being punished?

Oh, listen to me, going all Justice-freak.  But it's a good point.  Realistically, even though we took down the local chapter of the syndicate, eliminated a couple of big bosses, and liberated all our futures, no good can come of it for us.  It had to be done, of course.  It would have been our deaths—at least Zel, Xel, and Val's.  But what now?  Nothing we did was terribly legal.  We've got all of these important people in the community in compromising positions, with reputations to preserve.  Who can defend us?  No one.  There's going to be a big, sick cover-up, and some day it will be exposed and there goes our lives!  

On a more short-term note, we've still got to go back to school and pretend nothing happened.  People will ask about our spring break and wonder why we clam up and look like hell.  And say good-bye to our recording date!  We'll never make that.  Hell, our whole band!  Zel can't play, I can't sing, Val's a wreck, Gourry can't even carry his bass, and…and…  

…And…

There's that, too.  I can barely remember back then, when Xelloss was just this annoyance on the fringe.  It just seems impossible to have life without him, now.  The times we've all shared: meals, gigs, trips, parties…how can I ever let them go?  I won't.  I won't let him go!  I WILL NOT LET HIM GO!  I wish I could be with him right now.  Dear gods, I'd do anything to get him back.  Anything.  Even friggn' MARRY him if I had to!  

It's not that simple, though.  There's no simple choice, no matter how difficult, no quick sacrifice.  I know.  But still, I would do it if I had to.

And here I am, useless and lethargic in this nasty little bed.  I can just feel my muscles atrophying, not to mention my brain melting from this moronic television!  There's only so many Brady Bunch reruns you can watch without getting violently ill.  And they put my remote control on the table I can't reach!  Where's that notebook Zel brought over?  Those SADISTS!  I'm going to blow this place to hell when I get out!  I swear, if I had a few tons of C-4, I'd blow it up NOW!  All I can do is stare, stare, stare at that glowing screen!  If only I could get up…get up and press that one little 'power' button…  But I can't even do that.  Is this what the great Lina Inverse has been reduced to?  An invalid?!  No!  No, I will not let it be so!  I--!

I'm exhausted just thinking.

…

Man, how did we get into this?  I mean, I've been in trouble before—all that time with Nahga—but this, this was big time stuff.  Dear gods, what have we done?  What have we done?  Now I'm sounding like a daytime soap (curse the TV!  Curssssse it…).  But, hey, we brought down a few shrines, didn't we?  That would look great on a resume.  Dad would be proud of me, wouldn't he?  I walked in his footsteps… Man…

It was inevitable, come to think of it.  The whole conflict, I mean.  With my father, Zel's grandfather, Val's step-father (wow, negative male role-models, eh?), Xelloss's LIFE, it had to happen.  We had to get into it.  But how did we manage to get out of it is the real question.  And that brings us back to Xelloss. It wasn't ALL Xelloss, of course, but it was, in a way, simply the fact that he's our friend that saved us all…

Oh, gods, Xelloss!  If you don't wake up soon, I'll kill you!  You hear me, Xelloss?!

                                                            …*~*~*~ *…

"Lina?"

Zelgadiss shuddered,  "Xelloss?"  He scampered to the bed and looked at his friend,  "Xelloss, it's me.  Did you say something?"

"Zelgadiss?  Is it still night? "  Xelloss blinked groggily.

"Ah, no, I mean yes!  It's night, but not still.  It's Tuesday…no, Wednesday morning now.  Want some light?"

"Wednesday…"

"Xelloss, it's all over.  You did it!  You beat Gaav, you brought back the evidence (wherever it is…),  you're free of Phibrizzo, ah, what else?  Zelas is under lock and key someplace…everybody's going to be all right!"  Zel spoke rapidly, excitement overflowing sense.

"Lina?"

"Yeah, her too, although she took a bullet, as well.  She's re-cooping down the hall.  Want me to go get her?"

Xelloss nodded.

"All right.  First, Rezo's here too.  Let me tell him!"  Zel  scurried over to Rezo's cot and shook him awake.  "Xelloss is awake and talking!  I'm going for Lina.  Come take a…hold his hand or something!"

Zel pulled his father over to Xelloss' side, checked that they were both on speaking terms, and flew out the door, ignoring all his aches and pains.  When he reached Lina's room, he didn't knock.  He tried the door, still unlocked, and blasted in.  Lina was somewhere between nearly asleep and mostly awake, " For Gods'sakes, Zel!  What are you doing!  Shhh. Or you'll wake up Luna too!"

"Xelloss, he called your name first thing!  I said I'd bring you.  Can you walk?"

"Walk?  I can barely sit up!"

"Then, let's roll," he smiled,  unlatched the locks on the gurney/bed wheels, and began to push.  "Grab the IV…" he cautioned her.

He had to mess with the door, but once he got it partway through, he ran to Val/Gourry's, "Hey!  I know you're not asleep.  Help me get Lina to my room…Xelloss is up and is asking for her, you idiots!  What do you think?"

Val and Gourry practically bowled over the smaller guy to see who could get to Lina first.  Val, being healthier, got to do the pushing, Gourry took the IV, and Zel skipped to Amelia/Sylphiel's room.

Without knocking, he crashed into the room.  The astonished girls were sitting on their beds, in their pajamas, still talking.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!   You should really knock…" 

"Come on!  Xelloss is awake!"  Zel sputtered out breathlessly.  He vanished instantly.

"Did he say…?"

"Mr. Xelloss?  Let's go!" Amelia grabbed her robe and hopped to  wheelchair.

Zel beat the bed brigade to the room.  He held open the door for Lina et al to pass, and then slid past to Xelloss' side.

Rezo was holding the boy's hand and speaking to him in a low voice.  When he heard the commotion entering the room,  he said, "I think you have some visitors.  You up for all of them?"

Xelloss nodded.  It hurt to smile or nod but he tried.  Rezo and Zel helped him sit up with their extra pillows stuffed behind his back. 

"Ha, ha, heh, heh… Now,  aren't WE a pair, huh?" Lina chuckled.

"Lina,"  was all he could say for an emotional few seconds.  He glanced with his single uncovered eye at each of his friends, then asked, "Filia okay?"

Val stepped closer, "Oh, yeah, she's fine.  She's comin' ta visit tomorrow, er…later today, I guess now."

"I had this weird dream…" Xelloss began.  "You were all in it, but you were different.  You (pointing to Gourry) were some kind of animal who'd found his courage, it had always been there though. And you (pointing to Zel) had this impenetrable skin, but found you had a heart inside.  And you (pointing to Val) were…happy to find out that you had brains after all.  And you…( looking at Lina)  just wanted to go back home.  And you (Amelia) were her cute little sidekick, and you (Sylphiel) were the good witch and Filia- you told me she's not here, right?—was the evil one, heh!"

Sylphiel was snickering, "That's not a dream, that's how the Wizard of Oz ended,  Xelloss!"

"Oh, really?  Then, try this… I was floating down this long tunnel with no end.  Zelgadiss grabbed me and pulled me faster, telling me that the light was just up ahead.  I saw it but it was so dim.  Zelgadiss told me, "Lina's waiting…see?  She's making it bigger."  And 'BOOM!' the whole place got really big and the light too bright.  The dream kinda ended there…except I heard voices, Lina and Zelgadiss', I think,  then…and I'm sure of this part,"  he paused and looked at Lina.  "You said you'd marry me if I made it through the tunnel… and Zel pushed me from behind so hard…then the next thing I knew…Zelgadiss was here in the dark telling me stuff.  And now this…weird, huh?"

Lina covered her eyes with her hand, "You said it, buster!  Now, about that promise…"

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	50. Chapter 50 121103

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 50

******_THE SLAYERS_**

            Rezo and Luna had left early Wednesday morning to go home.  They would return before lunch for 'the gathering' as it was affectionately becoming called—the re-telling of the story to the police, CIA, FBI, and each other.     The kids were to eat, shower, change clothes, and rest beforehand.

            Zel and Xelloss were awaiting their nurse help.

"I wanted to die, you know," Xelloss said quietly.

            "No.  You didn't."  Zel said curtly.

            "Yes.  Craven me.  I didn't want to face having to deal with a real future.  Plans.  Goals.  Reality."

            "Well, now you do," Zel sighed.  "You're not alone."

            "Aren't I?  I have no mother or father…"

            "Damnit!  You have ME!  Rezo!  We're family…currently brother and father and permanently…you know those other things.  You have Lina, Val… the rest of our friends to lean on, too.  We have the band to rebuild, recordings, school to finish, SUMMER… blessed summer vacation!  That means beach trips, a visit out to Nahga's dude ranch bad-girl school…"

            Xelloss raised a dubious eyebrow and added gloomily, "Endless doctor's appointments, lawyers, court appearances…"

            "Finances and living arrangements to work out… yeah, lots of gritty stuff BUT we do it together, one day at a time with help from others.  It's not all on our shoulders, Xelloss.  No secrets, no hidden agendas… let's share this load, all right?"  Zelgadiss reasoned.

"Oh…"

"If Rezo leaves, he'll need help.  I can't leave him alone…" Zel began.

"No.  I suppose not."

"I won't leave you alone either," Zel assured his friend.

            "Really?"

            "God, Xelloss, are you suddenly dense or something?  As soon as we get the a-okay, we go home, buy food, go to school, and move on ahead with our lives.  Together."

            "I guess so.  Where do we live?"

            "I'm not sure, but your place, that is my…our house…to start anyway.  Val's living there too," Zel started to lose tract of his point.

            "He's got his own place to go back to, if he wants…so do you.  Rezo never sold his place, " Xelloss reminded his friend.

            "So he gets a maid and moves out and our house becomes an all-teen-male hangout while Val's place gets fixed up.  We'd be the envy of the high school-- you know that?  No A-dult SU-per-VI-sion… as Val would say," Zel smiled.

            "He would, wouldn't he?"  Xelloss half-smiled in return.  "We could stay up as late as we wanted…"

            "Playing video games all night…"

            "Eat when and where and what we wanted to and…have girls over anytime…" Xelloss was getting into it now.

            "Ah…maybe…that really depends on…who…" Zel blushed.

            "I meant our friends…the band.  Zelgadiss, what were you thinking?"  Xelloss' visible eye twinkled.

            This was about the time the nurse rolled in.  This was the pretty, young nurse who'd been stuck with them since the beginning.  "Time to get cleaned up, boys!"

            Zelgadiss grabbed his sack of clothes and sped to the bathroom, "I'll take care of myself!"

            Xelloss opened his one visible eye and looked at the young nurse, "Oh, I remember you.  Sorry I never called, but I'm a novice with the Big Seyruun shrine and can't date."

            "That's okay.  You can call me later.  Right now, its bath time…"

            Val was wearing Gourry's clothes.  Rezo was a good man, but it never occurred to him to bring clothes for Val, too, and obviously nothing of Zel's would fit the tall kid.  Since Gourry was injured and could only wear button-down shirts, it was even one of Gourry's little-worn dress shirts.  The pants Val could stand—they were just khakis—but he was having difficulties with the stiff orange shirt.

            "Man, I'm gonna lose my touch!  I miss my black!  If I don't wear anything with studs, I'm gonna turn into ZEL!"  Val cried.

            "Oh, so I'm the antithesis of cool now?  What about my stud bracelet?  My multiple piercings?  My leather jacket?"

            "Yeah, but you only wear that stuff when you're playn' rock star with the band."  Val cracked a grin.  "That would make you a POSER!"

            "Am not!  I'm actually a guitar player, unlike all your punk-rocker friends who couldn't find 'C' if their lives depended on it!"

            "Relax, relax!  I'm just givin' you a hard time.  You're the coolest nerd in the school, 'kay?  Man, and my hair!" he moved on capriciously.  "I don't have no gel, so its all so limp and—"

            "—natural?  Acting like HAIR, instead of some sort of molded plastic form?"

            "Oh, like yours?  Wait, that IS natural, I fergot!  Dude, I wish my hair was all wiry like that!  I'd save millions on gel!"

            "I never thought of it that way…" Zel sighed.  Fashion was so beyond him.  He had his own vague limits and goals, but they were few and simple: drab was good, loose was good, black was good, all-encompassing was a must, a leather jacket was the crowning achievement.

            "Don't even talk about hair!"  Xelloss moaned, thinking about the unclean, unbrushed mess under his bandages—if it was even there.  They couldn't have cut it all off, could they?  No, they wouldn't—would they?  "Or clothes.  Why don't I get any clothes?"

            "No one wants to bother to dress ya," Val joked.

            "Actually, it is too much trouble to put you into clothes.  You're too bandaged up yet.  You and Lina can just stay in wheel chairs and compare blanket wraps," Zel smirked.

            Val was looking Xelloss over carefully.  "You feel okay?  You look kinda glazed."

            Zel folded his arms and said, "You would, too, if you'd been on a Morphine diet all night."

            Xelloss shook his head, "Not anymore.  I told the nurse I wanted to he clear headed for this meeting.  My head hurts, that's all.  That and everything else.  Course I just had a bath at the hands of a lovely young lady, so life has its pluses as well.  She's not bothered by my scars either.  She's seen worse, she says…probably thinking of Zelgadiss," he smirked. 

            "Why is it YOU break the law and then get the drugs AND the girl, while I get jailed!"  Val laughed.  "Well things are gonna get different fast.  I'm gonna…"

            Milgasia and Filia walked into the large hospital conference room, followed by Amelia and Sylphiel with their fathers.  Rezo and officer McGywn were chatting off at the side, and then stopped to wave Milgasia over.  Doctor Adams entered with Luna pushing Lina in a wheel chair.  He hadn't wanted Xelloss or Lina to attend, but acquiesced after they had insisted they'd find a way around him anyway.    

            "Before we get any farther, I'd just like to let you kids know how proud I am of you," the Mayor said.

            "It was a foolhardy, dangerous, adolescent thing you kids all did—and I'm proud of you, too," McGywn added. 

            "Pride…I have no words to describe it…relief that you are able to all be together again, and sorrow for all your suffering," added Nels Lahda.

            "I've begun a new life at nearly the cost of my two boys and I am ashamed at my lack of courage…until almost too late," Rezo said softly.   

            "I am humbled in the presence of such overwhelming bravery and by the blackness, at times, of my own conduct," Milgasia said shaking his head.

            "Damned straight, all of ya!" shouted Luna.  "These kids are the best of Seyruun.  I say let's treat them to a pizza party right here, right now…while we talk, of course!"

            No one argued as, on cue, pizzas, rootbeer, plates, and napkins rolled in on carts for everyone.  It had been pre-planned, but nice just the same.  The entire meeting was being recorded.  Each person had a microphone; even Xelloss and Lina had one attached to their wheelchairs.

            Xelloss and McGywn whispered back and forth, then the officer announced, "To begin these proceedings, Xelloss would like to start.  Go ahead when you are ready…"

            Xelloss took a shuddering deep breath, and began,  "I want to absolve my friends of any crimes related to this incident.  I have been the only one cognizant of the game being played out and the only one who should be held responsible for their actions…"   

            Lina, Val and Zel interrupted him with declarations to the negative.  McGywn called them to silence.

After a moment Xelloss continued, "It all started in September with my first assignment.  My entire life up until that point was a nightmare preparing me, creating a monster under Her control.  I was to meet Lina.  Make friends.  I was incapable the year before, but I watched you.  I knew who you were…Lina, Val-entine, and Zelgadiss.  Lina was the key.  I served my Master/Mistress well.  She had me under her control."  

He was again interrupted by his friends.  Zelgadiss was about to start yelling, but since the object of his anger was sitting beside him, he growled, "Xelloss, you bastard!  No wonder you wanted to die rather than admit to Lina, Val, and me that we were part of your assignment from the start.  Part of your machinations for … how long?  As long as I've known you?"

Xelloss shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't really have a choice then…I changed, Zelgadiss.  You know my friendship is real, don't you?" 

Before Zel could snarl some insulting reply he'd regret later, Mayor Phil interrupted, "Now, boys…in a way, Zelas didn't do anything differently than any other concerned parent would do.  Listen to what I say, I do have a different point of view here.  I've often had to direct my daughters' activities, against her desires at times, and encouraging Xelloss to make new friends with kids SHE knew something about is not bad parenting.  Just about everything ELSE I've heard her do to you was though…but in this case, Zelgadiss, I think your friend was being directed as any parent might.  She knew Lina, unfortunately from many office visits the year before because she was sigh getting into trouble with my dear, troubled daughter Nahga.  I'm sure she knew Lina was a good open-minded girl who could use some new friends herself.  Am I right?  Lina's a great kid, cream off the top!  That brought you, Zelgadiss, into contact with Gourry, Val, and Xelloss, who now number among your best male friends, correct?  That's right.  Not to mention that Xelloss would benefit from Lina's female contacts as well.  Good, smart, moral girls from excellent stock!"

            Amelia, Sylphiel, and Filia all blushed at that reference.

            "Daddy!  That's no way to talk about us, like we're…" Amelia began.

            "Breeding material?  Stock…moooo" Xelloss grinned, or tried to with that part of his mouth that was visible.

            "XELLOSS!"  Lina screamed with most of her strength dissipating instantly after the outburst. 

            Phil glared at Xelloss, but taking pity on the helpless kid, he simply cleared his throat and continued on, "So…Zelgadiss?  You understand my point?"

            Zel was trying hard to suppress a grin himself.  "Ah, yes sir.  I shouldn't blame Xelloss for being such an annoying bastard because his mother made him do it…Ah…I'm just kidding, sir.  I get that maybe encouraging him to make friends was a good idea, I just don't buy the 'good parenting' part of the motivating force.  Some of the terrible things I've heard her say to him…she was trying to desensitize him into an automaton."

            "Thanks, Zelgadiss.  Make me feel good," Xelloss muttered.

            "Well, she didn't succeed, right?  She even lost control over other parts of your life…like winning the Dubois/tape battle, becoming a priest, turning against the syndicate, and surviving it all.  Feel better?  You're no automaton," Zel smirked.

            "And?"  Xelloss prodded.

            "He's not interested in turning any of us into syndicate fodder either.  He's made that pretty obvious," answered Filia loudly into her microphone.

            "Thank you, Filly-dear," Xelloss sighed.  "I have more to say, before I … have to go back to my drug drip."  He winced and then continued.

"Any way, my hatred for my 'mother' disabled me from making friends with girls in particular for the longest time.  Sorry, Filia, but your blonde hair set off all kinds of negative feedback from the moment that we met.  Zelas was certain I would follow her orders.  You see, she had made sure that I was incapable of normal emotional responses.  My…treatment at the hands of …Dubois was to prevent close personal ties to be made with Zelgadiss and Val as well.

            "She was wrong though.  I fell in love.  With life.  I'm sorry that I used Kiki and Martina some to distract attention off the rest of you…but you can see what happened to Kiki?  At least she never got hurt!  And Martina?  No, I didn't 'transfer' her-- as much I would have liked to—that was done from the principal's office.  It was nice…being liked for once…  However, my close personal, but emotionless, contacts were to be with Lina, Zelgadiss and Val.  

            "I became a novice for mental healing and an excuse to avoid contact and learn to deal with my overwhelming feelings for you all.  And it helped, and still does.  I didn't know what her plans were.  Just 'make friends'.  The plans were slowly revealed, but mostly uncovered by Zelgadiss and myself—like our pasts and Lina's father—and later Val's connection became clearer.  I was a tool to be used to gain control over enormous amounts of money and territory and power.  All of which would be mine someday, if I survived. 

            "But…I fell in love and that was stronger than anything else.  I began a plan to save my friends from certain evil; one I couldn't avoid myself.  I did take one precaution -- sorry Zelgadiss…I didn't mean it to hurt you too -- and that was to get the Dubois tape.

            McGywn help up a video tape saying, "A copy.  The original is safe.  The DA agreed that the evidence was incriminating enough for us to hold her on child abuse charges until the other evidence was in.  Go on…"

            "The rest of the plan came together as we learned more from Rezo, about the Red Priest and Sairaag, then I deciphered my father's journal.  Once I understood the real cause of his death…Her behavior…and the intertwining of Milgasia, Wolf Pack Island, and…  Gaav.  I didn't know him as Gaav.  My first stepfather was a big, loutish Scandinavian, Uugard Nomed.  For those unversed in syndicate lore, that backwards is Draguu Demon.  Gaav's title.  Dragon Demon Gaav."

"Well, Milgasia's name led me to hospital records and Dr. Adams, Sr. … and to his role in the syndicate laundering drugs and money through the mental institute.  Sorry, Dr. Adams, but if you want to protect him, I can tell you where the disc of info is to destroy all the evidence.  No?  Good…  I just owe you so much, that's all…

"So…  I wanted to get Gaav first.  To stop him from hurting Val anymore, you know?  I tried to formally join the syndicate under…Zelas and be assigned to turn in Gaav.  Her opinion of my abilities left me no choice but to try an alternative direction.  Looking back, she probably had quite a few laughs at my expense.  For those that missed the highlights of my life program, she felt I should offer myself to draw him out.  As repulsive an act as that was then, I had no idea who he was…Instead, she transferred me to another syndicate leader, at least her equal."

"That insane Phibrizzo kid?" asked McGywn.

"H.M. Phibrizzo.  Hell Master Phibrizzo.  Nice names, these syndicate people have, eh?  He's a kid younger than Amelia.  He runs the Middle East Oil holdings for the syndicate, indirectly of course.  His old man makes the decisions, I believe, but he was not the inheritor.  Like Zelgadiss who inherited the Red Priest's portions rather than his father here?  I think he was another unfortunate kid, could have been me, without my friends.  A puppet controlled by some father far away…living with another hell-for-a-guardian 'grandfather', who happens to be Saygram's father living at the…in town.  He wanted a friend and thought he'd found one in me…I'm glad I wasn't there to betray him in person…" his voice faded away as he winced in pain.

            "I think it's time for a break," said Dr. Adams.  "Nurse, take Lina back to her room and I'll get Xelloss back to his.  One hour."

Many hours passed, more statements were made, and more breaks later…

            Val had taped up a sign on the door so everyone could see it on entering.  It read: HOSTAGE SITUATION -- hour 5.

            As everyone took their seats or were rolled in, Val stood and waited for their attention.  "We, ah, have a little skit for ya, so…"

            Zelgadiss began, "So, how does it feel to be a hero, Xelloss?"

            "Wonderful… bring on the morphine-drip!  How about you, Val?" 

            Val pointed back at the sign on the closed door, "Like jail.  I share a room, got no freedom, wear bad clothes, and eat crappy food.  Zel?"

            Zelgadiss gave him a smirk then answered, "Like home.  My home away from home, only with room service and … those other things.  I've spent so much time in hospitals, I kind of like them.  What do YOU think, Xelloss?"

            "Gotta love 'em, little brother.  Since I became a teenager, I've spent more time in hospitals than school.  Yes, hero's welcome for us all.  NO?  So I guess we're not heroes after all…Then what are we?"

            "Well," Zel began ticking off on his fingers.  "We did leave a couple shrines in ruins, after breaking into them and attempting to steal protected computer files.   I remember blackmail, breaking into DMV records, and tampering with hospital records and sealed court documents…"

            Xelloss added, "Don't forget carrying unconcealed weapons!  Val-ly… didn't you break the law?"

            Val shook his head, "Nah, I'm clean.  No drugs…no way I broke any laws. 'Course I got the Metallium/Graywords curse…ya know the one that goes…  'I wonder who I'm related to today?'  Cool, huh?"

            "Then…we're not heroes…  we're criminals… at least we're all treated that way," Zel sighed.  He turned to McGywn and said, "So why don't you just arrest us?  Why don't we have a lawyer present?  What are our rights?  We just want to go home!  Home, wherever that is…What's going on here?"

            Val nodded, "The End."

            Rezo was smiling.  He'd come to recognize, and sometimes appreciate, his son's sarcastic – if not arch – sense of humor.

            "There are no lawyers because…there are no charges.  In fact, none of the events you've described will ever be known.  The clan will not know, the shrine, the media, and especially the syndicate," answered officer McGywn.

            Xelloss chuckled, "Zelas is ALIVE!  She knows!  Don't you think the syndicate will be sending a fleet of lawyers to gain her release?  Then…"

            "That's not a'happening.  She has signed a paper, resigning her syndicate position, releasing yer from all syndicate obligations…" McGywn tried to explain.

            "Can I see it?  The paper…" Xelloss asked.

            The officer opened the file of loose papers and sorted through the stack.  "Here is a copy," he said, passing the crisp copy to Xelloss.

            Xelloss looked it over, and then shook his head, "Syndicate won't buy it.  It hasn't her stamp."

            McGywn raised an eyebrow.  This kid knew something very important.  They'd had trouble proving syndicate operations involvement in the past, because of some 'signature' difficulty. 

            Xelloss looked around and caught Filia's eye.  "May I see your pendant, Filia?  Zel, could you go to our room and get mine out of the top drawer?"

            "Ah, sure.  I don't always wear it…here," she said, getting up, walking over and dropping the chain into his hand-- as Zel left the room.  Filia asked, "So, show me what's so important."

            Xelloss held it up for all to see, "These inscriptions show the Cephied-Shabrinigdo connections on this side.  On the other…Cephied family hierarchy, which I'm sure Milgasia knows more about than anyone else present."

            While Milgasia took a turn at explaining what he would, Zelgadiss returned with Xelloss' stamp.  When Milgasia was finished, he sat down.

            "This," Xelloss began waving his pendant like Filia's, "is similar to hers on the one side, but on the reverse—there are the syndicate brethren in symbol-form."  He proceeded to explain in detail the symbols and then, "The only way a document is made official, is by the application of this stamp.  See?  If I tape over these parts and press this on an ink pad, only the seal showing…Zelas, in this case, will print.  That is her signature."

            So simple.  The CIA agent whipped out his cellphone and walked outside.  He'd seen many papers with various odd, unidentifiable stamps on them.  Now he hoped many crimes could be linked back to the syndicate member responsible.  

            "I sold my soul to Hell Master that way," he said closing his eye and sitting back, tired and in pain again.  "Lucky for me…he's dead.  Contract's over."

            McGywn was out the door as well.

            "Looks like a few more loose ends…" Amelia sighed.

            "Loose?  His whole backup plan's unraveling, if you ask me.  Which no one has…" muttered Zelgadiss.

            Dr. Adams demanded another break and bed rest for Xelloss and Lina.  He looked over Gourry, Zel, Amelia, and Sylphiel and declared them fit for bed rest too.  The meeting broke up to be resumed in three hours.

~*~

            Val hunted out Filia, who was looking dazed and lost.  "Yo."

            "Oh, Val.  Hi."

            "Wanna take a walk?"

            "Will they let us?"

            He grinned, "I found a way out.  Come with me."  He led her to Gourry's room, where he signaled 'Don't tell' to his friend, who nodded ' course not'.  Val opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge.  He turned to Filia and offered her a hand, beckoning her to join him,  "Just a little climb to the fire escape, and we are free!"

            Filia smiled and grabbed onto his wrist, "Better not let me fall!"

            "Not a chance," he whispered into her ear.

            From the fire escape, it wasn't far to the alley.  He leaped the final few feet then helped Filia to the ground.

            "Fun, huh?" he grinned.

            She blushed, "Well, it shouldn't be…"  

            Together they left the alley and made for the downtown.  "Wow, it seems like I've been gone a year!" he exclaimed.  Then, remembering how he looked, he froze.

            "Val?  What's wrong?  Are we caught?"  Filia asked in excitement.

            "Uh, nah…it just, well I look like a…"

            "Like an ordinary guy.  That's okay, I know some places we can go where I KNOW you won't run into anyone you know.  And if you're good, I'll buy you a new shirt, okay?" 

            He nodded.  She was nice.  In addition, true to her word, he never saw a familiar person his age.  He did have to visit a ceramics shop, where he learned more about vases than he had ever cared to know.  And a boutique, where he found a NEW black shirt they both liked.  And a bath shop, where Filia bought each of her hospital-bound friends a small bottle of scented shampoo.

            "Sylphiel will appreciate it, she was complainin' the other night 'bout the kind her father brought her.  Xelloss too, when he gets that bandage off.  Uh, and thanks fer the shirt.  I'll pay ya back when I get some money.  I'd get ya somethun ta eat, but…"

            "Val.  It's okay.  I brought money.  You didn't.  Don't get all bent out of shape, okay?  Now, I'm taking YOU to a tea house.  It is tea time!"  she smiled.

            "Tea House?"  he tried to say, but it came out, "Erk?"

            The waiter placed them by the back window at a table covered with white linen and a vase of pink carnations.  Val felt uncomfortable, but he could tell Filia was relaxed and happy, so he looked out the window and said, "I'll have whatever you're having."

            Filia smiled, "Of course."

            The requisite pot of tea and two delicate porcelain teacups and saucers were placed in the table's center.  Filia poured and offered him milk and sugar.  He declined both.  

Before the food arrived, an elderly woman and her younger associate greeted Filia, "My daughter and I were just about to go back to the settlement, when I said, 'Now Sarah, isn't that the Ul Copt girl with her beau, the one who spoke so nicely to us at the door when her mother had just had that baby!'  And, low and behold… it is you, isn't it?"

            "Yes, Mrs. Saunders.  I'm Filia, and this is Val.  We're in town with Milgasia today."

            "Oh, well.  I won't keep you then, enjoy your tea."  The woman gave Val a good look, and smiled,  "Such a handsome young man too.  You must be from the Ancient clan.  That's where all the good-looking, green-haired men come from.  Too bad we lost so many…"

            Val jumped out of his seat, "Excuse me…Mrs. Saunders?  But…Could you stay and talk some more?"  He pulled out a couple chairs for the two ladies.  He explained what he knew of his past; the airplane crash and eventual loss of contact with the clan.  "So if ya know anyone who mighta known my folks or had any pictures, would ya let Filia know?  She'll know how ta reach me."

            The women nodded and promised to gather SOMETHING for him.  When the kid's food arrived, the women waved and left.

            "These sandwiches are kinda small, but they taste good, don't they?" he asked casually.

            "Um, yes," Filia smiled.

            "Uh, what's the matter?  You're all quiet and all."

            "You.  Out of your element, you are so different.  Nice different."

            "Oh," he looked down at his plate.

            "I like your hair that way.  I never noticed how long it was.  You wore it tied back at the settlement.  I could trim the split ends, if you want…sometime," she noticed that he was a little embarrassed, and so, checked her watch and said,  "I guess we'd better get back before someone notices we're AWOL."

            "Sure," he said quietly and watched her pay the cashier and leave a tip.

            On the way out, Val held open the door for Filia.  He smiled and shook his head at that.  She noticed, but pretended not to.  Instead, she reached out for his hand, and together they walked slowly back to the hospital.

            He stopped her before entering the sterile environment.  "Filia?  Thanks fer the tea and shirt and comin' with me.  I like bein' with ya."

            She smiled back, "Really?  I wasn't so sure.  You were awfully quiet, for you!"

            Val placed his hand on her shoulder so he could look at her face, "I was thinkin'…  Would ya like ta do somethun like that with me again?  Just me an' you, I mean."

            "You are asking me out on a date, right?" she asked him.

            "That's right, a date.  Don't tease me, Filia.  Just say no, if ya don't wanna," he said guardedly.

            "I'm not trying to bug you, so don't get all defensive.  I just wanted to hear you say it that way.  Sure, I'd like to do something, sometime with just you," she agreed finally.

            "Doesn't gotta be tea, does it?"

            "No.  What did you have in mind?  Or do I want to go there?"  she grinned.

            He returned her smile.  He knew she was kidding him now.  "I was thinkin' 'bout pickin' up a book at the bookstore and maybe goin' to the art museum.  Ya seem ta like pottery and I noticed the signs ad-ver-tiz-n a new show 'bout that stuff."

            "That sounds like two dates.  I only agreed to one," she watched his smile waver a bit then said, "But two's okay."

            He nodded, "That's it?  I don't gotta ask yer father's permission or nothin'?"

            "God, Val," she sighed.  "It's not like we're getting married!  I'm not THAT sheltered.  They've met you.  They like you...enough.  Of course, they like Xelloss too, so who knows about their taste, huh?" she laughed.

So on that discordant note, they entered the hospital, understanding that their friendship had changed in an afternoon.

~*~

            Gourry had slept like a log.  He hadn't noticed that Val had returned to drop off his borrowed shirt.  His cracked and bruised body was healing well.  He turned over and sighed.

~*~

"Hi, Lina."

"Hi, Zel.  And I thought you'd lost visitation rights," she joked weakly.

"I'm not supposed to be in here, but I just wanted to talk.  If it's too strenuous for you—"

"Zel, when has it ever been too 'strenuous' for me to talk?"

"Heh.  But you've never been…shot before, so maybe you should take it easy."

"I don't ever intend to get shot again, I can tell you that.  I really never thought it'd happen even once."

"None of us did.  Oh, Lina, we just rushed into this whole thing without thinking."

"I know."

"I mean, we thought we were invincible.  Xelloss talked about dying, but we all were sure that he wouldn't.  I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have him in a coma, much less gone forever."

 "I know."

"Just, thinking back…did you have any concept of what we were getting into?  You realize how…how really big this was now, don't you?"

"Of course.  The others…Sylphiel and Amelia, Gourry, even Val and Filia, they still don't really understand.  You and me, Zel.  Xelloss, too, but right now, its just you and me.  That what you want to talk about, the gravity of the shit we just went through?"

"Um…yeah.  Is that okay?"

Lina was silent for a moment.  There was a layer of glaze on her eyes for a moment, a barrier between them.  Then it was gone.  "We just started to take down the 'syndicate.'  The 'syndicate' is basically a web of organized crime that stretches all the way around the world, they act like a secret society or a cult, a dark version of the Cephied Believers.  Phibrizzo is gone, Gaav is gone, and Zelas is out of the picture.  That's three out of five, right?"

"Right.  And if you've been watching the news, the destruction of Gaav and Phibrizzo coincides with new crises in the Middle East and South America—oil and drugs," Zel pointed out.

"That's what I thought…'unrelated news' my ass.  Just scares the shit out of you to think about how connected all that 'unrelated news' really may be, eh?"

"Indeed.  So, how did we do it?  That's what I don't understand.  How did a bunch of High Schoolers take down the syndicate?  At the time, it just seemed totally natural.  'Gee, I feel moody today.  Guess I'll go blow up some shrines and kill a few crime bosses while I'm at it!'"  Zel snickered.

"Heh, heh, heh.  That's how I feel for a week out of every month, but you're a guy, so it doesn't mean anything to you.  Jeez, sorry for bringing it up!  They're just the facts of life, don't be so sensitive!  At least you don't have to go through it!  I deserve to get to talk about gross stuff, if I have to go through it!"

"Fine, fine, fine!  I'll just cringe while you're not looking.  Can we get serious now?"

"I was serious!  But, really, Zel, you need to lighten up.  If you don't, you'll go mad.  You can't be intense all the time."

"Watch me.  Every time I try to be funny, I end up getting you all mad at me…"

"Oh, boo-hoo.  You can't 'try' to be funny and light, you just have to 'be.'  Anyway, back to the grave situation.  How did a bunch of half-cocked, ill-prepared teens take 'em down, you asked?"

"Yeah."

"It's because we were a bunch of dumb kids that it worked.  Think about it.  They underestimated us.  Yeah, they were interested in getting a hold of us for various reasons, and we were viewed as a minor obstacle, but not a threat.  They didn't expect us to actually act.  I don't think they expected us to follow Xelloss.  Also, they didn't anticipate our connections.  They didn't know that Rezo—your dad—wasn't on their side, they didn't think we'd be able to get Milgasia and the clan backing, and they didn't think we'd have the mayor and his resources on our side."

"Yeah, that helicopter sure came in handy."

"So did Milgasia.  I guess they expected us to be so freaked out by what was happening that we wouldn't dare tell anyone.  They didn't know how good you, Xelloss, and I were at talking to adults!"

"And they used to worry about us in second grade when we stayed in at recess to discuss Lord of the Rings with our teachers!"  Zel chuckled.

"Fools.  Fools, all, to doubt us.  We were destined for greatness from the beginning, Zel!  You and I, we're the geniuses.  Xelloss is damn smart, but he has zero life skills and common sense.  You and me, we're gonna--"

"Have the nurses in here if we don't keep our voices down!"  Zel shushed her.  She must have been tired, since she was starting to rave.  He sighed and shifted in his chair.  "So, how are you feeling, Lina?"

"That's supposed to be the first thing you say to me!  Insensitive twerp."  She winked.  "I feel like crap, but less bad crap than before.  You?"

"The same, more or less.  Having you and Xelloss back…takes a weight off my mind."

"I'm so glad I can lighten your load.  But its good to know you can hear again.  I was scared we were gonna have to break up the band—we could never find another guitar player like you."

"Lina…that was very touching."

"Wasn't it though?  Drummers are a dime-a-dozen, but guitar players—especially ones who can sing sappy songs that make middle school girls swoon…"

Zel laughed.  "By the way, I'm writing this one piece…"

The nurse swept into the room, followed by Luna. 

 "Zelgadiss!  You are both supposed to be resting before the next session.  You are such a bad influence on Lina!  Do I have to have you BANNED from this room?"  Luna yelled to his retreating form.

"Ah, sis, we were just talking," Lina drawled, closing her eyes and dropping off.

"I know.  That's what you always said back home too," Luna sighed and turned off the lights.  "At least the dumb blond has better manners than disturb you and that other nuisance can't move on his own.  Who'da guessed my little tom-boy sister would be such a man-magnet?"

Before Lina could respond to that allegation, there was a slight tap at the door.

"What's that?"  Lina turned to the door, which was creaking open a crack.

"Lina?"  Gourry's soft voice called out.

Luna marched to the door.  "Ya got five minutes then OUT!  Understand?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am," he nodded and smiled over her head at Lina.  Luna shook her head and left Lina and Gourry alone. 

"Hi."

"Hi, Gourry.  How're ya feelin'?"

"Okay.  I fell asleep and, ah, feel better now.  All that talkin' is tirin' huh?"

"Yeah.  I just wanna get better and go home and, I MUST be nuts to say this, but…I even miss school!"  Lina chuckled.

"Well, lunch, mebbe," he smiled.  "I, ah, like your hair up like that.  It makes ya look taller, too."

"It does?  Well, I'll have to wear it up more, then.  It's cooler for summer, anyway…" she closed her eyes.  Fatigue was settling in again.

Gourry fidgeted with the blanket covering her, "Um, about the other day…"

Lina opened an eye,  "Gourry, I'm sorry I slapped ya so hard.  Just my natural reactions…"

Gourry placed a finger to her lips, "S'okay.  Didn't hurt, you were pretty weak…didn't even make a mark."  He leaned in closer so she could see.  "Ya probably weren't much awake either."

I am now!  What are you up to?  Lina thought, opening both eyes to watch his face.

"Better go, now…" he smiled and hesitated a second, then kissed her forehead and stood up.  "See ya later, Lina."

"Uh, sure, later…" Lina said watching the tall kid close the door behind him.  "When I'm a LOT stronger…"

~*~

Zelgadiss found that his room was a bit crowded for his tastes.  Luna and Rezo were chatting in one corner, while Dr. Adams was hovering over an, apparently, sleeping Xelloss.

"Ah, Zelgadiss, good I wanted to run a new hearing test and check you over.  Take off your shirt, please and have a seat on your bed."

Zel looked over at the 'company'.  He'd come to decide privacy was a 'many splendored thing'.  Hospitals, and doctors in particular, gave you little of it.  Now he was to disrobe at the drop of a hat, with non-family members present!  Oh, joy…  

"How's he doing?"  he asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Xelloss is improving remarkably.  He needs to rest more.  I'm not allowing him to return to the meeting with the rest of you if he's still asleep.  He's responding well to the medications, which are stabilizing his brain chemistry.  I think I'll bring in a good friend of mine, a psychiatrist, to evaluate him further.  I'd like for all of you kids to talk to him."

Zel's hearing must have returned to normal.  He could hear that old familiar sharp intake of breath, as Luna saw his scarred chest and back for the first time.  Luckily, the rib taping covered up some of his marks.  He turned his head toward her and said in a low voice, "If you think I look scary, you should see what Dubois did to him!  I'm just a freak by accident.  He's…" but he didn't say anymore.  He couldn't.

"You can put your shirt back on, while I setup the monitor here," Dr. Adams told Zel.  "And, Zelgadiss, if it bothers you that much, you know you can do something about the scars…anytime."

"I'm still thinking about it…Xelloss has told everyone that I'm an elf.  It's pretty funny.  Yeah, I can hear that, and that, and that…"

"I haven't started the test, yet!" the doctor chuckled.

"No?  Well you turned on the machine and it puts out a background signal at about .005 kHz.  I can hear that.  I can hear Rezo fumbling with two coins in his pockets, a…quarter and a dime.  Right?  Father?  Yeah, I got that elvish hearing all right," Zel grinned.

Dr. Adams looked at Zel, "How long have you had hearing like this?"

"Since I woke up in the hospital after the lab explosion."

"You're kidding?  Professor, what was in that chemical lab, if I may ask?  I understood you to be studying cloning."

Rezo reluctantly entered the conversation.  Zelgadiss was curious to know more.  He'd never asked.  He was sure that he'd never get an answer, but with both Luna and Dr. Adams present, maybe…

"You are correct.  At the University, our department worked in conjunction with the biochemistry and medical school labs on a joint cloning project.  However, I had my own laboratory at home, where I conducted research of my own.  I was attempting to find a cure for my own blindness.  I had successfully created a neural transmitter that could enhance nerve impulses, even very weak ones, from the retina to the brain."

"Or from the ear to the brain, maybe?" the doctor wondered.

"Perhaps…  I never considered the possibility…  I wasn't aware that Zelgadiss had unusual hearing until…lately.  If this is true, then, it worked!  All these years and it worked.  Well, what do you know?"  he smiled slightly.

"Father, if that's true…if you could re-create your notes… deaf people might be cured--or at least near-deaf could be helped.  Did it ever get tested on anyone besides me?"

"No.  And everything was destroyed.  I never went back to that room or to that research."

"But, what if I wanted to?  What if we worked together?  I know I'm just a kid, but I…" Zelgadiss looked anxiously at his father.

Rezo looked thoughtful, "Let's think and talk more about this later, son.  It dredges up many sad memories…for both of us.  You're also talking about a huge under-taking.  There's rebuilding and file recovery…"

"Gourry's dad is in the construction business and Xelloss and I are quite adept at getting data out of…"

"Unlikely and secured locations…I KNOW that.  I just wish you didn't sometimes.  There are legal complications to some of your activities, Mr. Greywords," Rezo said sternly, but not harshly.

"I am aware of my…transgressions, father.  Acutely!  I suffer nightmares regularly about being caught and chide myself for being so weak.  I really used to hate the way Val and Xelloss lacked moral integrity…then found that I, too, would sometimes believe that the end justified the means.  That's why I was asking about lawyers.  We're in there testifying without representation.  Like idiots, we could be digging our own graves!"

"Mayor Phil has had his lawyer, Mr. Fribrizzo, write up some legal mumbo-jumbo to release you all from prosecution.  I believe he's arranged to have all of Val's police records cleared as well.  He was looking for him earlier, at break.  You don't know where he might have gone, do you?"

"Ah, no.  I think he and Filia took a walk around the hospital.  There are lots of floors, you know," Zel smiled to himself.  Those were all true statements.  Unrelated, but true!

Dr. Adams insisted that the two boys be allowed to sleep in peace, and ushered Luna and Rezo out the door.

"So what's the story behind Xelloss and Dubois?"  Luna asked Rezo.

"Ah, well…that's a long one and not a very happy one to relate.  How about I tell you short version while we walk downstairs to the cafeteria and I'll buy you dinner?  We need to collect Milgasia as well."  Rezo said in a low voice.

"Dinner?  Sure.  Now tell me everything…"

~*~

Xelloss woke up as the meal trays were delivered.  "Do I get food too?  Oh, goody!  Mashed potatoes, gravy with…what are those?  Bits of turkey?  Okay.  Peas, a roll, and what's for dessert?  JELL-O?  What does he get?  PIE?  I want pie too!  Okay, just trade, then.  He won't eat anything anyway.  Of course he likes Jell-O!  Dotes on it!  Thanks, you're nice.  What's your name?  Candy?  Hi, Candy, I'm…that's right!  My name's on the chart isn't it?  That's my little brother, Zelgadiss.  Funny name, huh?  Oh, is he still sleeping?  Go ahead, wake him up, he won't want to miss…his Jell-O!"

Xelloss was feeling chipper.

"Hel-looo!  Dinner time, Zel-GAAAA-Disss!"

"Shuddup you asshole!  I needed that sleep."  

Zelgadiss was not (feeling chipper).

"Hey, be nice.  Candy's here!"

"WHO?!  Oh, hi…"

"Bye, Candy!  See?  She brought us dinner.  You like Jell-O, right?"

"Oh, sure.  God, what a plateful of crap…You want it?"

Xelloss made a face, "You have to eat or they'll put you on the IV next."

Zelgadiss paled, "All right…" He picked up an awkward spoon/fork combination tool and dug into the potato mess.  " Why can't they just give us regular implements to eat with?  Why a 'spork' or 'foon' and no knives…they afraid I'll try to stab myself?  How does one butter a roll with a…coffee stirrer?  What did she bring us to drink?  MILK!  I haven't had milk… no…it won't kill me…"

Zelgadiss took another bite, "Where's YOUR Jell-O?  PIE?  How come YOU have pie?  No.  I don't want yours.  I want mine.  I hate everything that jiggles…including your stinking waterbed!"

"It doesn't stink.  Ahhhh, how I'd like to be floating on it right now."

"You sound pretty floaty as it is…How much of that pain killer have you ingested today?  Shit.  They'd better be planning on getting me some before I kill you," Zel growled and returned to eating.

Xelloss found his bed adjustment buttons and sat up higher, then sank slowly down…then he popped right up again.  Down.  Then UP!  DOOOWWWNNN.  UPPPP! 

FRUWAP!    SLUMP

Zel's Jell-O slipped down Xelloss' sleeve and onto the floor.

"Not very sporting of you, Zelgadiss!  Say, I bet I can walk!"

Zelgadiss couldn't watch.

"Zelgadiss?  Could you give me a hand here?"

"I have changed my name."

"Oh?  Here just stand by me while I get up so if I fall you can…"

"Zel."

"Huh?"

"My name.  Zel.  Say it."

"Zel Zel Zel … Now will you appear and help me?"

"Yes.  You realize that I have nine broken ribs so if you can't support your own weight you can't lean on me."

"Whoa…swirly…"

"Sit down before you fall down!  Now move slowly…" Zel cautioned his spacey friend.  He really didn't want Xelloss to fall.

"O-kay do-kay!  I can stand now…I'm walking to the bathroom…"

"All right, but I stop at the door," Zel insisted.

Xelloss stuck out his tongue and giggled.

Zel slumped beside the shut door sighing, "He's the goofball again.  I'm moving out… my old house?  Hell, I'll have enough money to buy one, right?  Nah, too much trouble…" He saw a familiar face peak in at the hall, "Gourry!  Hey, Hi!  Come in!  Haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Uh, hi, Zel.  You okay?"

"No.  Xelloss is in his goofball persona again and…  I'm not in a tolerant mood, I guess."

Gourry smiled, "I'll stay here and you can go see Amelia and Sylphiel."

Zelgadiss figured this would be an okay exchange.  Gourry and Xelloss could entertain each other just fine.

"Zel?"  Xelloss called from inside the bathroom.  "Are you there?"

"No, it's me, Gourry.  Zel's—"

"Zel?  You turned into Gourry?  What shall we do?!  Though I guess that makes it a lot easier for Lina to choose—"

"Xelloss?  Are you okay?"  Gourry seriously worried about his friend's mental health.

"Okay-Dokay!  Just a minute, I'll come out to talk to you…" Xelloss' cheery voice rang out.  "I haven't any clothes, do I?"

Gourry checked around, "There's some stuff in a bag here…Could fit, maybe."  He tossed a pair of jeans and a shirt to Xelloss, who took one look and shook his head.

"Whose stuff is this?  Tight black jeans?  I'll take the underwear.  I can barely get these pants zipped!  Maybe if I exhale…  I bet Zel can't even wear these.  Good thing I stopped eating for a few days.  Okay, now let me see that shirt.  Who bought me this?  Its stretchy and synthetic, and it doesn't fit!"

Gourry was moving toward the door.  "I got one that will.  Hold on!"

Xelloss grabbed Gourry's arm, "Okay, Dokay!  I'm HOLDING ON!" 

By this time Gourry knew his friend was more than his usual goofy, he was downright nuts.  He gently unwound the pale fingers and guided him back to his bed.  "Ah, just stay here and I'll bring ya another shirt.  Ya like orange?"

"Yep!  Oranges…lemons…limes…citrus of all different kinds!"

"Ah, well… don't move," Gourry shook his head and made it to his room in record time.  The discarded dress shirt lay on the floor where Val had tossed it earlier.  Gourry snatched it up and ran back before Xelloss could do who-knows-what on his own.

Xelloss, as commanded had not moved, possibly not even blinked by the time Gourry returned.  "Ah…sorry, you can move now."  Gourry avoided looking at the horribly scarred and thickly bandaged chest of his friend as he helped him into the shirt.  Xelloss rolled up the cuffs and buttoned up.  

"I'm not sure if I can even tuck it in.  It's not my usual garb, but it beats the gown, eh?"  he smiled halfway.

"The, ah, orange and black is…not purple!"  Gourry said encouragingly. 

An older, mature nurse strode into the room.  "What are you doing up, young man?"

Xelloss swept her up in his arms and stepped around the room gingerly, "DANCING!"

~*~

Filia and Val had parted in the hall near Sylphiel and Amelia's room.  Sylphiel need to buy some things in the drug/gift shop down stairs for herself and Amelia (whose period had just kicked in unexpectedly). 

"But, like…  I don't know where it is…I don't want to get lost or get into trouble with all these guards around here."  Sylphiel quivered.

Filia needed to talk to Amelia, so she designated Val as her guide, "Val's the man about town, you know.  He knows his way around this place, too.  Go on.  I need to speak to that Amelia girl.  Oh, Amelia!  What an awful cast!"  Filia cried out and disappeared into her room leaving Val with the hovering Sylphiel.

"Come on, Sylphie.  I won't bite.  I've been downstairs to the shop.  It's got a pretty good selection of stuff, too.  Whatcher look'n fer?"  he asked helpfully.

"I want to fix my nails and Amelia needs pads…girl things, you know what I mean?"

Val colored slightly.  Never in his life had he spent so much time around girls as he had since he added his body to the count at the lunch table.  Previously he'd mostly hung out with druggies, skaters, and rockers—no one who was going to share personal stuff like that.  His actual experience with girls was mostly talk.  He wasn't particularly attracted to the kind that had liked to hang on him, so he hadn't advanced much beyond the kiss and grope stages.  Even then, that had been limited to a couple unfortunate experiences.  So, to actually sit and talk and listen and emotionally involve himself in the day-to-day lives of four open and engaging young women had been an eye-opening, mind-expanding experience for the kid over the past months.  He had a vague idea what Sylphiel was talking about, so he nodded.

~*~

Zelgadiss had decided to take a walk on his own before visiting the girls.  He wanted to think about the future, his future, without anyone else's input.

~*~

"Oh, Filia!  Isn't it ugly?  I can't wear pants and I only have these two long skirts.  I feel so…"

"Stately, it makes you look like royalty walking amongst your minions," Filia laughed with her younger friend.  "You look great, actually."

"Hmm, Zelgadiss was over the other evening with Mr. Val and Mr. Gourry and he drew portraits of me and Miss Sylphiel.  I was wearing this then too."

"Portraits?  He drew pictures of all of you?"  Filia quizzed.

"He's going to," Amelia answered evasively.

"Amelia…  I was wrong about encouraging you to chase after that nerd.  He's not worth groveling in the dirt for…I mean it!"  Filia said expansively.

Zelgadiss knocked once and pushed the door open a crack, "Amelia?  Sylphiel?  I thought I heard…oh, hi, Filia…Amelia.  I, um…Gourry's giving me time off from Xelloss, who's being particularly trying right now.  Val's back?  Maybe I should go find him…"

Filia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room.  "Val and Sylphiel are on a mission.  I had wanted to say something to Amelia, but since you're here, and you need to hear this too, it will save me time."

Amelia froze.  OH no Filia…!  

Zelgadiss felt his stomach lurch,  "If this is about forcing Amelia into that shrine with that crazed maniac, I...I'm sorry.  I didn't know what to expect, but she couldn't walk, that was clear, and I couldn't just leave her lying helpless on the ground, could I?  So I carried her into the most dangerous situation I could find and nearly got her and all of us killed!  Satisfied?"

Filia was not.  "Zel-ga-diss.  You are so…OH I don't know the words to describe you sometimes…but I'll think of them in a minute!  First, Amelia.  You have been crazy about this guy all year and gotten practically NOWHERE.  One measly kiss…oh, yeah, two.  You pour out all your time and energy on him and he hardly nods his head in your direction.  If fact, I'd say he actually avoids you!  What's with you?  Ice-cold bastard…yeah, that's the description of you, Zel, which comes to mind.  Amelia, there are dozens of better guys interested in you and yet this …creep… is what you fall for?"

Amelia was humiliated.  There was some truth to her words, but still…right to his face!  Zel wasn't too happy either.

He blew.  "Filia, it's you who doesn't understand.  Not everyone's the same.  She has plenty else on her plate besides…romance.  School government, clubs, the stuff she does with the mayor's office, and the band!  I'm in the band.  We share friends.  I'm really not that important to get all worked up about, Filia.  We're just friends and she's just a kid.  Quit trying to make something more out of all this, quit pushing her into situations she's not ready for yet, all right?  Amelia's only what...barely fifteen.  That's excessively young to have a boyfriend.  What are you thinking, Filia?  You feeling sorry for the poor, freaky-looking guy, too?  So sorry that you'd try and push him off onto one of your friends in order to 'save him'?  NO, thanks!"

Added to that emotional outburst from Zelgadiss was that potent overwhelming hormone surge going on in her own body.  Little Miss Amelia blew.  She snapped up a crumbled ball of paper, probably something Zel had left, and shook it in the air.

            "Miss FILIA, Mr. Zelgadiss!  Stop!  Stop it, right now!  See this wad of paper?  That's like my feelings…complex and all folded up and partially hidden, protected."

            Amelia smashed the paper and smoothed it out into its original rectangular shape.  "Now, this is what you did to them.  Laid out what YOU could see... all in plain sight… for anyone to get at."

            Amelia shredded the paper with her fingernails and cried, "Now this is what's left!"  She covered her eyes with her hands and cried.

            Zel was shocked.  He thought he was protecting her and himself from untrue accusations.  But Amelia was crying.  He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.  He wasn't all that cold; he had feelings.  He just didn't want to expose himself to ridicule.  Filia should be feeling bad.  She said those things.  Amelia, crazy about me?  Turning away others, for me? No.  She's wrong, and now Amelia's crying, for gods'sakes! Now, Amelia, yell at Filia and you'll feel better… 

            Filia crossed her arms over her chest.  She wasn't finished.  "That's right, he doesn't care about your feelings.  Typical guy, treats you like a little girl and acts all superior to make up for his own inadequacies, you know.  Busy?  What girl's too busy for her boyfriend?  Who doesn't like a little romance in her life? Huh?  What a bunch of bullshit!  Come on, let's get you all fixed up…Oh, here's Sylphiel.  Let me do your nails and toenails so the ones peaking out of the cast will look cute, okay?"

            Sniff!  "O..okay, Miss Filia.  I'd like that…sniff" cried a tearful Amelia.

            Zelgadiss nearly got whiplash from the impact.  What just happened here?  I'M the bad guy?  No, I'm a 'typical' guy and an inadequate one at that!  What did I do?  I thought I did a nice thing by carrying her when she was hurt.  I didn't know she'd be in so much danger.  But that wasn't what they were talking about.  That was dismissed as…'ice-cold bastard'?  Filia!  What do they expect of me anyway?  I need someone to talk to about something I understand!  I'm talking myself to death here.  I can't really talk to Gourry…or Val…or especially Xelloss!  Lina.  There's someone I can talk seriously to…Oh, right, I'm banned from that room.  Oh, joy…I think we've all been stuck in too close quarters for too long with too many unhappy situations to contend with… He turned to leave the room when Gourry rushed in.

            "Zel, ya in here?"

            "Unfortunately, yes.  I'm on my way out, though.  Is there a problem?  Why not?  As if there weren't enough already.  "

            "Ah, yeah, I think so.  The police guy is look'n fer ya and yer dad.  He's with Xelloss in yer room now."

            "Thanks," Zel nodded and walked down the hall to his room.  Rezo, with a CIA agent escort, was just entering the room.  Xelloss, in his striking black and orange ensemble, stopped his chatter when everyone clamored in.

            McGywn looked somber, "Come in and find a seat.  Something terrible has happened and I want you to know immediately."  

            He had everyone's attention.  The CIA agent spoke next, "I'm sad to report that your wife, Professor Graywords, your mother, boys… was shot to death in her secured holding cell thirty minutes ago.  We have every reason to believe that it was a syndicate inside job, but how…"

            Zelgadiss flew at the man's throat, ignoring his own aching, taped sides, grasped the agent by the collar and screamed, "You BASTARDS!  I saw you run out of here with that pendant of his after he explained its usefulness.  What kind of statement did you falsify with her signature?  How did you get that into the syndicate's hands THAT fast?  I thought you were protecting her!  She had answers to some important questions we'll NEVER know the truth about now.  And HIM!  He's got to live with the knowledge that he was responsible for his own mother's death!  After Val, and my father went to so much trouble to see that she was captured safely.  Oh…I can't believe this…I can't believe it!" he moaned and released the man.

            Before anyone else could recover out of the stunned silence, Xelloss began to laugh.  He hopped up and danced out the door singing, "_Ding Dong!  The witch is dead.  Which old witch?  The wicked witch! Ding Dong!  The wicked witch is dead!"_

            He was hauled back in by one male and one female nurse.  "Maybe we should sedate him?  Check his meds…  IV… sedate… medicine…drugs…"

            Zelgadiss couldn't understand the madness happening around him!  "Stop!" he shouted.  "Don't give him anything!  Let him talk, or sing, dance or scream…just leave him alone!  He's lost his mother, for gods'sakes!  Dead.  His father and two stepfathers…all dead!  Why don't you all go…get OUT OF HERE!  You've done your jobs, now go!  Leave him alone!  GO!  GO!  GO!"

            Everyone left, but Rezo.  Rezo, Zel, and Xelloss were alone to sort out their lives.  For about five seconds.  

Val had run into Luna and Milgasia, who'd told him that something was up when an agent for the CIA was taking Rezo away from his dinner.  Val loped further up the hall, where he caught McGywn's attention,  "What's goin' on?"

            "Well, there's been some bad news, son.  We just had to tell 'em Zelas was murdered a few minutes ago," he muttered.

            "Zelas?  Dead!"  Val began.  "Ah, shit…" He ripped open the door to Zel's room and slammed it shut behind him.

            "You may not have been aware of this, but she just might have been his mother as well," Milgasia said in a low voice.

            McGywn did not know.  He groaned, "Not another poor kid…This mess just gets worse and worse."

            Zel stuck his head out of the door, looked at the men standing there and announced, "The meeting is over.  We have nothing more to say to any of you.  Tomorrow, we go home.  Lina too, if she can…I'll pay for private in-home, 24 hour, round-the-clock nursing care, if that's what it takes!  But we're all going home.  This is over.  The hostages are being freed!  We are done!"  He punctuated his final sentiment by slamming the door.  

CRASH!  

Authors' Note:

Congratulations!  You have just completed over 1000 type-written pages of Seyruun High Jinx!  That should count for something, right?!   Thanks for your continued interest.  'See' you for next week's installment!  -- Frog & Rat

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	51. Chapter 51 121103

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 51

******_THE SLAYERS_**

Xelloss locked himself in the bathroom as best he could, making it quite obvious that he didn't want to have any one of the number of important conversations he and Zel needed to have.  It was just as well, since Zelgadiss didn't exactly relish the thought of talking to him about anything, either.  That said, it was lonely in that hospital room, with only their thoughts to keep them company.

Luna was a godsend, strangely.  "Hey, you," she directed at Zel's bowed head.  He looked up with sleep-deprived, red-rimmed eyes.  "You look like unholy crap," she commented.  "I don't know why, but Lina wants to talk to you.  I just gave her the news about Zelas, if you want some background—though I don't know WHY I bothered to tell you that."

"I…can't leave Xelloss—"

"I'll stay here with him.  I like that nutcase best of all of you: he's nice and clean."

Zel nodded and left, calling back to the closed bathroom door, "See, I get to see Lina since I'm still under control.  Maybe you'll get special privileges if you calm down, too."

Xelloss didn't answer. 

"Oh, Xelly-boy!  Coming out to see me, eh?"  Luna was calling as Zel closed the door behind him.  "Oh, you're wearing the pants I bought Zel!  You look better in them then he does…I don't remember that god-awful shirt, though…"

Zel shook his head.  He was glad he wasn't the one stuck in that room.

Lina was a thunderhead confined to a bed.  Lightning clashed in her eyes as she turned them on Zel.  "So, Zelas is dead."

"Yes."

"How is Xelloss?"

"Why don't you just call him in and ask him!"  Zel spat, then instantly regretted it.  "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I know, I know…"

"I didn't say anything," Lina pointed out.

"Yes, but I can hear you yelling at me in my mind!"

Lina laughed, but ended up gasping in pain.  "Damnit, Zel.  It hurts to laugh.  It hurts to scream.  I hurts to cry, too.  Hell, it hurts to breathe!  You never know how pleasant breathing really is until you can't do it right anymore."

"Yeah, I can't breathe too well, either, from the broken ribs."

Lina looked gentler for a moment.  "What happened, Zel?  You're a wreck.  Something happened, and I wasn't there.  So you have to tell me.  What happened when they told you about Zelas?  Is that why you're so broken up?"

"Kind of…Xelloss started singing that song from that movie…Wizard of Oz, you know, 'The witch is dead,' and they wanted to sedate him!  To pump him full of more chemicals!  Why can't they just leave him alone?  If he wants to act like an idiot, let him!"

"I know.  I don't like it when people use drugs to try and 'cure' annoying personality traits.  I say, the less drugs you can take, the better."

"Yeah, and Xelloss hates hospitals, he hates being confined, and its just wearing on him."

"I hate hospitals, too.  I hate this room.  I HATE IT!!  It's just so…clean, and bare, and there's nothing interesting to do!  I've tried to make it like me—"

Zel noticed that, despite the fact she was stuck in bed, her room was the messiest of all of them.  She'd managed to spread out everything that wasn't tied down, so it looked like the Hurricane Lina had hit.

"—and now I can't reach anything!" she lamented.

Zel sighed.  This was not good for her, nor for Xelloss, nor for him.  The others were fine, as far as he could tell, but it was killing the three of them to be stuck there.  Funny that they were the three who really had to be there…

"Well, you're in luck.  I blew up at the CIA agents, threw them out, and proclaimed us liberated.  No more meetings, no more hospital.  The adults are  all conferring, and by tomorrow, we'll be out of this place.  Where we'll be, I don't know, but it won't be here…maybe we'll crash the Clan…"

"You cussed out the CIA?  Zel, I have a new-found respect for you!  Where did you get that strength?"

"Well, it pissed me off that they would sell themselves to the syndicate—"

"Ah, so it's not just me who suspected."

"Of course not, I'm a genius too, remember?  It was that, and I was just…really angry for other reasons."

"That was lame.  Such as?"

"You don't want to know."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!  I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR HOURS WITH NOTHING TO DO, AND I'M STARVING FOR CONVERSATION!  So I'm even interested in your feelings today."

"I'm touched."

"You should be.  I'm now in searing pain from all that yelling.  The sacrifices I make for you!"

"Yelling is supposed to be beneficial for me?"  Zel arched an eyebrow.

"Zel, I'm going to kill you.  Just tell me what's eating you already!"

"Now I don't want to since you've make such a big deal about it—"

"TALK OR DIE."

"Fine!"  Zel sighed and pulled his chair closer, arranged himself so he could rest his folded arms on his bent knees, and let his head droop so he didn't have to make eye contact with her.  "It sounds dopey when I have to say it… Filia…decided it was time to put Amelia on the spot…and me too.  You probably can guess where I'm going with this, right?  Well, Filia came down on Amelia pretty hard, I thought, so I tried to stand up for her…"

"Hold it…what was the issue here? "  Lina asked puzzled.

"Me.  Filia told Amelia that I was a lost cause and to stop… whatever … thinking about me I guess.  I said that Amelia had better things to do than focus on romantic crap and that she was too young anyway.  That got me into deeper shit…I don't even want to think about it.  I thought Amelia would be mad at Filia, but things happened that I don't seem to be able to fathom anymore and they're all buddy-buddy and I'm the bad guy.  And if none of that made any sense to you, then I told it correctly."

"I'd say you deserve to be so confused simply for trying to tell Filia that she's wrong about anything, but that's too harsh.  Man, I'm on your side in this.  Amelia usually has more sense, though.  My best bet is that the confinement is starting to wear on them, too.  And Amelia wouldn't have started her period, would she?"

"I don't know!  Don't ask me about that stuff!"  Zel turned nearly purple.  "Wait, Sylphiel brought in some pink plastic package of god-knows-what…they were talking about toenails or something, but…"

"Zel, you need sleep.  You're ranting.  And I was right.  Zel, they're just emotional and hormonal, and, being male, you were a handy target.  Don't worry.  Amelia will come crying into your personal space soon enough, begging forgiveness for her unfair and unrighteous behavior.  Mark my words."

"I dunno.  They didn't seem liable to ever speak to me again."

"Oh, you're blowing it out of proportion.  Now, you may go.  I'm finished with you.  I can't breathe deeply any longer, and it's my bedtime," she shooed him with the air of a queen dismissing a pageboy.

Zel smiled, shook his head, and took his leave of her.  The storm had blown over, and now it had rained itself out

.

"Yo, Zel…gimme yer car keys," Val grunted on his way down the hall.

"Won't do you any good without a car to go with them," Zel remarked acidly.  He felt restrictions constricting tighter and tighter, like his pants.

"I kin take care o'that," Officer McGywn offered from the side.  "It's been checked for evidence and is cleared.  Yer kin pick it up down at the station, even at night.  I assume yer know the place?"  he grinned at Val, who nodded.  "Yer do have a drivers license, Val-ma-boy?"

"I won't break any laws gett'n it home," Val mumbled.

"That's what I thought.  Here…" McGywn placed a couple quick cellphone calls, then returned to the boys, "Pick up his car, then tomorrow, go directly to the DMV.  There'll be a restricted license there ready for yer signature.  Now, it's only good for three months, so yer kin take care of the professor and the others.  Yer kin git a regular one anytime now.  You'll need a birth certificate…but yer have no problem finding those it seems."

Val's mind cleared for a second, "I can get a driver's license?"

"That's right.  When I said all charges were dropped, that goes fer yer record.  Clean slate, it is now.  Yer other bad times are behind yer.  Now yer an adult and it all counts.  Remember that, will you?  Okay, so it's up to yer friend here—if he trusts yer driving his car-- but yer be driving legally now."

Val whooped it up, and jingled Zel's keys, "I'll be back ta get ya tomorrow, Zel.  I'm on a mission for Rezo so if ya wanna know more, talk to yer old man.  Uh, and thanks for the wheels, dude!"

"Don't mention it…" muttered Zel.  "Mission…what kind of mission?"

As it turned out, he was not to find out until the next day.  Going home day.  All the parents and Luna chose the evening to disappear and Gourry's family called to say that they'd all be there to pick him up tomorrow – no visit tonight.  That was that.  Zelgadiss had done it.  Whether or not he had changed the world was hard to tell, but he had changed his little piece of it for the time being.  He felt worlds better now as well.

~*~

"What?  Oh, poor Mr. Xelloss and Zelgadiss and…  Professor Rezo…" Amelia cried.  "To have lost a mother…a wife…even one like that…I have to go talk to Zelgadiss. And Miss Filia!  After putting him on the spot like that, she should be here now and apologize to him!"

"Oh, Gods, how horrible for them.  But, what can I say to Xelloss?  It's all been so awful!"  Sylphiel sniffled.

"You've lost a mother and a father.  I'm sure you can go with that," suggested Amelia as the older girl pushed her wheelchair out the door and down the hall.  

Gourry, Zel, and Xelloss were talking in low voices when the girls appeared.  Gourry heard their knock on the door, but asked first, "Wanna have them in too?  Okay…Come in!  There's an extra chair or a cot.  Take ya pick."

Sylphiel nodded and first crept timidly up to Xelloss.  He was lying on his back on his 'bed', one arm slung over his 'well' eye.  The IV was attached and he appeared to be asleep.  "I'm so sorry," she whispered, touching his sleeve lightly before taking a seat on the chair near Gourry.  "Is he awake?"

Gourry shook his head, "Don't think so.  Luna gott'm to lie down after he started cry'n.  He's been up too much, doctor said.  Zel is, though.  He's just rest'n and pretend'n to be asleep."

"Are you playing 'possum', Zelgadiss?"  Amelia giggled quietly as she rolled over his way.  "That's what my daddy would say…when I was pretending to be asleep.  Especially if it was morning and I was supposed to be getting up early to do something I'd promised to do.  Sometimes he'd let me sleep and get away with it, but other times he'd make me get up and follow through with my promises.  It taught me two things…first, not to make promises I couldn't keep and second, not to put off some things to have to face them later."

Zel rolled to his side and opened his eyes, "'Possum, hmmm...  Your dad's a pretty smart guy.  He's been very good to us too.  I think he's taken a lot of the heat off of us.  I'll have to thank him tomorrow.  A man of honor, that's what I'd call him.  He's the kind of hero folks look up to, or should.  You do, don't you?"

"Yes.  Dad, Mom, Hero—he's all that and more to me.  I consider myself lucky to have him.  I didn't always, though.  I used to be so jealous having to share him with the city all my life.  He couldn't always be there with me when there was a catastrophe and he'd have to rush out and help others or direct or mobilize or fend off the media. Nahga, dear Nahga, reacted worse, though.  I haven't called her today…  Oh, did I tell you that I called Max Sterling at the Macross Recording Studios to explain why we were canceling and… he said he'd heard about our car accident on the news!  The band wasn't identified by name, but when I called, he figured it out.  Didn't know what to say so I just told him I'd call him later and set a new date."

Zel reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "You said the right thing.  You show good judgement for a little girl."  He added the last part with a twinkle in his eye.

After a quick glance to make sure that he was yanking her chain, Amelia said, "Little, yes… but not YOUNG!  There's not a thing I can do about my height, or my age!"

"I know…me neither.  I wouldn't mind being taller or older than any of the other guys I know… except Van.  I've got him beat, I think.

 Amelia giggled.  "I think he's a little bit taller than you, though it may just be the hair.  That Inu guy from fencing isn't very tall, though."

"Yeah, I guess there are some short guys…" he looked at Amelia.  "You're not really…depressed because of me, are you?"  Wow, where did the courage to say that come from?

She looked a bit sad.  "Not…not terribly.  I mean, there was truth to what Filia said, but some of my outburst was just girl stuff."

Zel knew what 'girl stuff' meant, so he blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry for making you a scapegoat for my frustration!"  she cried.  "It was wrong of me to be so hard on you, but when you called me a 'little girl'—"

"I was only trying to defend you—"

"Oh, I realize that.  I just wasn't ready to deal with it at the time.  It's okay.  I understand, now, and just want to apologize.  It's not really worth getting so upset over!"

It took a minute for that to compute.  It did sound a little like Filia's sentiments that Zel 'wasn't worth it', as if he was insufficient to bother about, but he decided that even that was a good thing.  Amelia wasn't mad at him, or about him.

"I agree.  That's what Lina said, kind of…"

"Besides, I AM only fifteen!  There's plenty of time for all that stuff when I'm a sophomore!"

Oh joy…    

Gourry pretended that he hadn't heard a thing.  He really didn't listen to most of it.  These confusing social problems were too much for him, but he could at least figure out that everything was okay between his friends.  Zel and Amelia were reasonable people, and he had confidence that they would be there and not emotionally wasted when he needed them.  There was really little else that he needed to know.  "Hey, I think Xelloss is waking up!"

"Great.  Let's crowd around him so he gets claustrophobic when he wakes up and freaks out!"  Zel said, sarcastically.

Amelia slapped him gently on the arm and said jokingly, "You are so mean to him!"

Xelloss blinked a few times then fumbled for the bed-adjust button.  He pressed the 'head up' button and regained an upright position.  He opened his eye and squinted at the cluster of friends.  "The problem with disposable contacts is that once they've all been disposed of, you've lost contact.  Anyone see my glasses anywhere?"

Gourry shook his head.  He didn't understand what Xelloss said half of the  time, but he did understand the question. "No.  I don't think any of your stuff got here."

"Oh, well I know who you all are so I guess I don't need to see any deeper. I wanna go to the beach."

"You can't go to the beach," Zel corrected.

"Yes the beach," Xelloss went on, "Just me, the waves, and my IV!" 

"I think the IV drip has been adjusted a tad.  Feel better?"  Zel asked.

"Nooooo.  I ache all over.  Gods, pain…I liked it better the other way," Xelloss moaned.

"I'm sure you did.  You were feeling no pain and sailing pretty high there."

"Yeah?  Boy, I can see how kids get into drugs…beats reality sometimes…" Xelloss began.

To everyone's surprise, Gourry shot up and said in a controlled voice, "No, ya don't mean that really.  Ya know they make ya sick and hurt ya.  My older brother…I got his stuff…bass, wheels… he got into drugs…He went to college—real smart, ya know?  He started party'n and all…  One night mom got the call, he'd OD'd at some house and was at the hospital… after he died, I got his stuff, so I'd remember…  Don't ya ever do that to us…your friends.  NOT EVER, HEAR ME! 

Everyone sat stock-still in shocked silence.

 "I, ah…" Gourry continued.  "…  Told Val, if he ever brought stuff on him 'round us, the band, I'd make sure he'd never be able ta come back.  He never did.  He said he just sold what he had to, what his…Gaav, made him, but stayed clean.  He knew better than slowly kill himself.  You too.  Ah, that's all I wanted to say…"

Xelloss shook his head slowly, "Okay, I won't…I don't even drink cough medicine.  It's just tempting when it hurts so bad.  But, hey, I got my friends here.  That's so cool…to have friends here.  Gourry, my little brother, Amelia, and Sylphiel.  Your arm's hurt?"

Sylphiel moved her chair closer, "Yeah, part of the building fell on me on the, you know, way out after that crazy boy… Sniff!  

"…then Zel just kept pushing me and was carrying Amelia.  Gourry was carrying Lina…who was bleeding all over…  Martina and Zangulus got out first.  Some men in black clothes were pushing and directing us out some back door as the building just started crumbling you know, and stuff was flying around and the noise!  It was so awful!  I'd tried to forget it all until now," she was shaken by Gourry's disclosure and now blocked memories from her nightmarish experience 'unloaded' and flowed forth.  Amelia wrapped her arms around her shattered friend and together they wept away the painful recollection.

"I wanna go to the beach," Xelloss repeated.  "I had so much fun there with you and Val that day."

"We'll all go to the beach," Zel agreed this time.  "As soon as Lina can get around, all right?"

"Yes the beach," Xelloss said in a different tone of voice, "Just me, the waves, and my friends.  We'll take sleeping bags.  No tents, just the sky above.  And cook hotdogs and tofu-dogs and melt marshmallows and sing songs all night until we can't sing any longer then we'll tell scary stories and when everyone's all creeped out we'll try and fall asleep.  That's what we'll do."

"Yep.  Sounds good ta me.  Long as the weather's good," Gourry smiled at Zel.

"I think we'll have to buy new sleeping bags.  Our last ones were lost, I think…" Zel tried to remember what had happened to their stuff after the wind and rain chased Gourry and him back into the motel room.

"Val and I threw them in the garbage.  They were really foul, believe me!" Xelloss chuckled.

"I see…well…I don't suppose you have one either?"  Zel smirked.

"Sleeping bag?  No.  I've never slept outside before.  Have you?"  Xelloss asked.

"Oh, yeah…Lina and I up in the tree house," Zel paused when he noticed that his friend's stares were burrowing into his brain.  "We were only little kids then!  Not after we were twelve!  She was…my only friend.  The only one who I could talk to…It never occurred to me that it wasn't 'appropriate' until Luna stopped us.  I didn't know that she was a girl, I mean that it MATTERED that she was a girl.  I treated everyone about the same…still do…that's my problem…isn't it?"

"I'm sure Lina doesn't think you have a problem…and nor do I, now that I understand you better," Amelia smiled.  Now she got it!  Gourry had kept telling her to just 'be Zel's friend' and he was right!  Zelgadiss thought of girls as equals, friends, not potential GIRL-targets.  Amelia turned toward Gourry and looked at him with a new respect.  He rarely said much, but what he did say mattered.  It wasn't that Zelgadiss spent so much time talking to Lina because he liked her as a boyfriend would, it was because she treated him like an equal would…like a boy- space –friend. 

Amelia looked at Sylphiel and wondered.  She wondered if Xelloss wasn't the same, just looking for friends to talk with and share his thoughts with.  It was hard to tell with him.  He said the oddest things.  And he certainly was more… aggressive and outgoing than Zelgadiss.  She wondered about him, a lot.  Her Daddy called Zelgadiss a 'late bloomer' with promise, but Xelloss was an 'unstable and immature' young man.  She wasn't sure either one of those descriptions were entirely correct.

Sylphiel was asking Xelloss about his injuries.  He was lucid and coherent, but spoke in another language at times.  Zelgadiss spoke it too.  Amelia listened carefully; yes it was that way of talking, funny, clever.  He spoke to her like he would one of the guys, not like someone he was trying to impress or pretend around.  Amelia sighed thoughtfully. Friends.  But very special friends.  WE are all very special friends.  She closed her eyes and smiled, giving herself a hug.

"Amelia?  Care to share that thought?"  Sylphiel asked slyly.

"I'm so happy.  I'm so lucky to have such wonderful friends.  The most special people in the world," she whispered.

Xelloss smiled.  "My sentiments exactly.  Things have been so hectic, I haven't had time to say it, but I'm indebted to you all.  You came and did something brave and terrible for me, and I was so scared to ask you because it was so dangerous and…awful…but I'm just so GRATEFUL that you all came through for me."  It was hard to tell whether he was deadly serious or slightly acting—until Zel caught sight of a shimmer of tear in his eye.  He meant it all.  He'd just seen so many musicals that sappy dialogue was ingrained in his immature brain.  "No one's ever done that for me before."

"Oh, Xelloss!"  Sylphiel cried and threw her well arm around his stock-still form.  "That was so beautiful!  And I don't regret it at all!  I'm so glad we did that for you, because you deserve it!  I'm so sorry about all the horrible things that have happened to you, and I just want you to know that you are a wonderful person and none of it is your fault!"

She rambled on for a while, and Xelloss wasn't sure whether to be touched or uncomfortable.  Sylphiel was very emotional, but not very articulate.  Zel smiled and watched Xelloss pat Sylphiel stiffly on the shoulder in the classic, "there, there," gesture.

"You're enjoying it, big brother," he whispered.

Well, it WAS nice to be held.  So he let her, he wasn't strong enough to do much more.  After a few more seconds of that, Xelloss mused, "Too bad we don't have our computer games here, huh?"

Amelia helped drag Sylphiel off him and cried out, "WE have games, don't we Miss Sylphiel?  Come with me and help choose some and bring them back.  It'll be fun!"

"But Zel always wins!"  she whined.

"Not the games I have in mind, come on…" Amelia insisted.  

Zel shuddered.  What could they possibly be, and did he really want to know?  He didn't ask.  He simply watched the girls roll out the door.

Xelloss chuckled, "Gourry?  I was thinking about what you just told us…about Val and discouraging him from bringing drugs around the band.  I did the same to him to stop him from smoking.  Didn't know?  Yeah, the smell on his clothes sometimes.  He never smokes inside the house.  I've hardly seen him taking a break outside either.  My point was that he must really like us and the band a lot to give up his vices.  He hasn't even time to hang out with his old friends with the band practices, school, and his job."

Gourry smiled, "More to it than that, ya know."

Xelloss thought a moment, "Ah, yes, Filia.  She's quite talented with her hands.  Those clan healers know their massage technique.  Which brings to mind…Where are she and Val tonight?  Do we know, or did I just miss out on something?" 

Zel sighed.  He definitely wanted off the 'hands on' discussion so he offered his report on Val's activities, "Val left to pick up my car.  He's got a temporary license from McGywn so he can take care of us, I guess.  Anyway he's doing errands for Rezo and took Filia with him.  Oh, no…the girls are back…with the games, too…"

"LIFE and HUNGRY, HUNGRY HIPPOS!" announced Amelia as the girls returned to the room.  

"LIFE?  There's a board game named LIFE?  And that other…you made that one up, didn't you?"  Xelloss laughed.

Xelloss was not up to the 'hippos' game.  Too strenuous, he claimed.  Gourry had the right attitude and managed to gobble up the lion's share of the marbles each time.

When it came to LIFE, Xelloss summarized his game in two words, "LIFE sucks!"

"Only yours, mine is marginal," Zel quipped.  "This game is all a matter of chance, you are aware of that, are you not, Amelia?"

"Of course!  It's fair that way.  See, Miss Sylphiel has made the most of her choices and is about to win.  Whereas, Mr. Xelloss…Let's just say you need to rely on someone with good life-affirming skills and team up next time. Of course it's not a team-type game but…Mr. Gourry?  You and I are tied.  I think we could make a good team.  You seem real lucky to me!  Mr. Zelgadiss?  You have an attitude problem."

Zel shook his head, "You think?  No, I'm just bored.  I think I'll draw some more, if you don't mind.  I'd like to finish the sketch I started of Sylphiel."

"Don't draw me like this," moaned Xelloss, covering up his bandaged head with a sheet.

"I'm not going to."

Soon after, a nurse or two came in to check Xelloss and change his IV.   "How is the pain level now?" a nurse asked him.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?  Seven.  I have a migraine coming on and what happened to my gut, anyway?  Can I take this head bandage off?  And my shoulder…damn Gaav…  How long before this heals?  I play drums and dance and do Bo combat and…"

The nurse shushed him, "I'll up the pain medication a tiny bit so you can sleep.  You need to change back into your gown so the doctor can examine you again tonight.  He'll answer all your questions.  Here's a clean gown.  Do you need help changing?"

"No," he muttered, grabbed the cloth, and walked gingerly into the bathroom.

"He shouldn't be leaving so soon," the nurse said, turning on the silent cluster of kids watching.  "He'll need constant supervision and someone to change his bandages and monitor his medication."

Zel looked away.  He'd already made his decision.  They were going home.  "Gourry?  Rezo's cot's up for grabs.  Want to stay in here tonight with us?"

"Ah, sure.  Val's not coming back tonight.  I'll pack up, use the bathroom there, and be back later.  Thanks!"  The tall lanky blond slunk out of the room, hair flying in a breeze of his own making.

"If the doctor's on his way, we'd better be leaving too," Amelia said thoughtfully.  

"Drop on by if you want any company though!"  Sylphiel added in a friendly tone, as she and Amelia followed Gourry out the door.

When Dr. Adams arrived, Zelgadiss offered to leave, but he was stopped.

"You'll need to know what to do if you plan to be the one to take care of your friend.  Is that your plan?"

"Show me what to do," was all Zel said to the doctor.  To his friend, he asked, "Is that all right with you, Xelloss?  That I do this?"

"I trust you with my life, little brother," Xelloss smiled weakly.

"I know you're good for bandaging a simple head wound but these are more serious.  Go wash up at the sink and lend me a hand, would you?  Fine.  First I'll remove the main wrap with the scissors…"

Zelgadiss winced at the sight of his friend's bruised face and swollen cheek and eye.

"The break was here and very clean…it's healing fine so no further…"

Gourry tapped lightly on the door and pushed in.  Zel waved him in, then continued to attend to the doctor.

"Oh, that feels so good to have off!"  Xelloss gasped.  He quickly ran one hand up to his head and through a few strands of hair.  "Oh, that's still there too!  I was afraid that you'd shaved it all off!" he said with relief.

Adams chuckled, "If I had, I would be auctioning it off right now and make my millions.  Your band has a large fan-base out there, I understand, from all the messages and cards pouring in.  I know, you haven't seen a thing.  All your mail was being opened and scanned for threats or…It's all being boxed and sent home with you tomorrow.  Now, then, back to business, Zelgadiss…"

Zel watched and listened.  "I'm going to replace the face-protecting bandage for a few more days, at least. "

"Can I at least WASH my hair before you do?"  Xelloss whined piteously.

"You'll need help so that you don't get any of the other bandages wet," Adams cautioned.

"Of course…" Zel moaned.  "And since your brand of shampoo is not available…You can use this one Filia got you.  Oh, she got us all one, so don't feel special.  You can use mine as well since it's too …flowery for my tastes."

"He prefers those earthy scents like 'Oh!  Desire In De Dirt', 'Passion Sur la Burrow' and 'Lust du Cave'!"  Xelloss giggled.

Zel gave him a dark look, then glanced pleadingly toward Gourry, who, in turn, picked up a biker magazine Val had found some place and began to read.  Ooh…a '99 Valkyrie for $700…must be a rusted out frame for that money…

Xelloss continued, "I use lavender shampoo because it cuts the oil—my hair gets really oily—and maintains the color balance…  What are YOU laughing about, Zelly?  Maybe your hair doesn't take any special care to keep its unnatural color and texture while still getting clean, but I don't want mine to get split ends after blow-drying…What's so funny?  You're the one who showed me the benefits of the blow drier!  Gourry?  You do stuff to keep your hair looking…Oh, I give up!  People buy the stuff so I know I'm not alone!"

"Girls do, Xelloss.  You are just so vain about your appearance, its funny," Zel smirked.

"Me, vain?!  You are the most self-absorbed guy I know!"  Xelloss blurted out in defense.  "Hiding yourself in baggy clothes—well not tonight I noticed, but usually!  Hooded sweatshirts…what else…oh, yeah, the oft repeated 'I'm just a freak, she can't possibly love me!' line…" Xelloss cried in a falsetto.  The funny voice plus the fact that Xelloss looked like a freak himself, made the situation humorous, even to the target.  With Zel chuckling slightly, Xelloss teased some more, "So where did this new 'poured into our clothes' look come from?"

"Luna," Zel gasped in barely controlled laughter, as Xelloss' one good eye grew wide.

"L…Luna picked these out?"

"Yes.  For me, though the black jeans fit you…I believe one of the nurses said something about 'leaving nothing to the imagination'…course the other said something like, 'I don't need to use MY imagination.'  That was the one who gave you the bath, I think."

Xelloss kicked Zel hard enough to knock him off the edge of his bed.  

"All right, boys…I would like to get this done…" but he just shook his head.  "Go wash your hair!  Gourry, let me look at you awhile.

While Xelloss stuck his head under the shower and Zel scrubbed gently, Gourry talked with the doctor.

"I'm stiff all over and it hurts, but not noth'n I can't take.  I just wanna know when I can carry stuff, ya know, like books, my bass, and skate again.  And I don't think archery's gonna happen either, huh?"

"Four weeks.  No sports.  You might be able to play bass sitting down.  No weight across your chest.  No girl carrying either, got that?"  the doctor joked.

"Ah, no…I wasn't plann'n to real soon.  It's gonna be hard to keep my little brothers off, though.  I'll manage.  I don't know 'bout those two though.  If they can keep from killing one another- like me and my brothers-- that'll be someth'n…  Course with Val there, he can take 'em both on with one arm the way they are," Gourry smiled.  "How's Lina?"

"I was just visiting her.  She's doing very well.  I wish I could keep her over a few more days, but…anyway, the setup for her and her sister sounds adequate and I will be stopping by to check you all twice a day for a week, then gradually taper off if I see that you're all taking good care of yourselves.  I recommend that none of you return to school for another week, however.  That's to give some  time for this accident/incident to blow over and for your injuries to heal more completely.  I don't want you jostled in the halls and back in the hospital."

The shower water was off now, but the two guys inside the bathroom were still arguing about towels or something.

"Do you know that you saved Lina's life, son?" the doctor asked in a kind, low voice.

"Um, kinda, if ya say so."

"I do.  I was there, remember?  Her heart had stopped and the emergency crew was frantic.  I pushed you in that room against all the rules of sanity and you called out to her…repeatedly.  But, it was that last trick you pulled off pretty smoothly that I'll have to remember for the next time I have such a case.  If I write it up for the medical journal, I'll call it the Gabriev Kiss of Life."

Gourry smiled and shook his head, "You saw that?  She's not too happy 'bout it, so don't say anyth'n, 'kay?"

"You guys about done in there?  I want to finish with the bandage changing," Adams called to the now-quiet kids in the bathroom.

Xelloss was first to burst through the door, "You kissed LINA?  That woke her up?"

Zelgadiss smiled faintly, "No wonder you've been so tight-lipped.  Whoa, teasing Lina about the Gabriev Kiss of Life is sure to bring on that famous Inverse Slam of Death.  You can write that one up as well, Doc!"

Gourry looked like he'd just received the I. S. of D.  Then he smirked in an odd way and told Zel, "You sounded just like Xelloss, ya know.  If my eyes had been closed, I woulda thought it was him."

Zel shut up like a clam.

Xelloss chuckled though, "And that sounded like Vally-boy to me!  We have been stuck together too long, huh?"  

"I want you to watch how I change the wadding over the bullet entry and exit points," Adams calmly nudged Xelloss in his attractive boxers-with-towel look onto his 'bed' while simultaneously directing Zelgadiss' attention to the business at hand.

"Ugh," Zel let out his breath when he saw the ugly wound.  "How long's it going to take before he'll repair all that muscle?  Archery's definitely out, but the drums…"

The doctor shrugged and continued showing Zel how to replace the dressing, "You young guys heal fast.  Now his ribs are taped like yours and will remain that way until I say so…at least four weeks.  Don't mess with them or yours.  I'll be around often enough in the next few weeks to make any adjustments necessary.  Now, that other bruising from before the weekend is nearly gone.  That's amazingly fast."

"Thank Filia and her healing arts, Cephied clan secret sauce, magic fingers…" Xelloss smiled a lop-sided smile and winked his eye.  "So we're famous, huh?"

Doctor Adams pulled out a newspaper clipping and read it aloud to the three kids. 

"'SLAYERS SLAIN!

Seyruun High principal, Zelas Metallium, was killed when the van she was driving hit the center divider and overturned.  The van was carrying the local teen band, the SLAYERS, to a recording date in Atlas City.  The lead singer, Lina Inverse, is in critical condition with chest injuries.  The principal's son and drummer for the band, Xelloss Metallium, remains in a coma.  The other band members are being treated for broken bones and contusions at Seyruun General.  '

"So…" he continued.  "That's what the public believes is true. The Cephied Believers are taking a great deal of heat over the shrine attacks.  Gaav was killed by another syndicate member.  Saygram and a van-load of his lackeys—all dead-- was found…another inner-circle syndicate cleansing.  Ah, let's see…Phibrizzo.  More of the same.  No Slayers family soap opera.  I hope you're not too disappointed.  I sure am."

Zel shook his head, as did Gourry.  Xelloss closed his eye and remained motionless.  Gourry was the first to break the silence, "Lina's gonna blow.  We better think of somethun special for her birthday."

"Oh…that's is coming right up, isn't it?  She'll still be a mess too…" Zel mused.

"Can we take her to the beach?  In just a couple days, will she be well enough?"  Xelloss directed the question to the doctor.

"I'll do everything possible."

~*~

Val had made excellent use of his cell phone and Zel's car and Rezo's credit card.  Xelloss' place and his shared house were getting a make-over supreme.  He had assembled three work crews, and more kids were showing up and volunteering all the time.  The objective was to make Xelloss' place into a hospital ward for Lina.  Luna would stay in the loft aerie of Xelloss' to watch Lina at night.  Neither Lina nor Xelloss could handle stairs so Xelloss would be staying in Val's newly remodeled room.  Val moved his things in with Rezo, sharing the master bedroom weekdays.  Weekends he would stay with Milgasia at the settlement.  Zel kept his room, unchanged.

The Draconian forces included Van and Allen (surprise), and proved handy at moving computer hardware and reassembling it.  From the dojo came Sano, Kenshin, Nuriko, and Sango, who dragged along Miroku, Inu, and Kagome.  Miroku also picked up his friend (and Xelloss') Kazumi from the Shrine.  They moved furniture out of the master bedroom, painted, and rearranged. 

Martina and Zangulus showed up with others from the play, including Ranma, Ryoga, and Bunny.  They helped rearrange Val's room to make room for rented monitors and other hospital equipment.  

Gourry's brother Joey and two sisters took down the drums, put away the band stuff in the labeled travelling boxes, stacked pillows, emptied the refrigerator, and helped the rental company move in Lina's 'bed' and monitoring equipment.  Allen, Nuriko, Sano, and Van dropped by to pickup Xelloss' computer games and clothes.  Allen emptied the closet, while Van stuffed boxes with the contents of his clothes drawers.  They were amazed at how neat the place was.

Val supervised one house, while Filia supervised the other.  They took turns.  She smiled civilly at Allen, then Val found a reason to exchange houses.  Simple redirection.  Filia ordered food for the 'work crews'-- making use of that credit card Rezo had lent Val.  Pizzas, pop, and salads were devoured by the table-load.  Some of the kids worked through the night, crashing to sleep where they fell.  By late morning the last of the stragglers had gone.

The places were ready for occupancy Thursday early afternoon.

~*~

"You know, the ceiling is very interesting," Lina mumbled, "if you're as bored as I am.  There's all these dots, in interesting patterns—well, not so much interesting as not boring—and you can make pictures out of them…See, there's a pizza with olives and pepperoni, and there's a bowl of rice…cheerios spilled on the floor…those are hell to clean up…" Suddenly, Lina burst into laughter.  "The Greeks!  I get it now!  All those constellations…they made pictures out of the stars cause they were DAMN BORED!"

And Lina laughed all alone until her chest hurt too much, which coincided with the doctor's arrival.

"Lina, are you alright?  Is there something wrong?" he was alarmed by her tears and the look of pain on her face.

"No no no, I'm fine…I just had an epiphany…"

The doctor shook his head.  That Lina was one strange girl.

"You are recovering with astonishing speed, Miss Inverse, still tomorrow's move will be very tiring for you so I want you to sleep now.  These painkillers will help you relax…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what all the dealers say when they offer ya drugs, heh, heh…just jok'n.  I'll take you up on it tonight, doc!"  Lina smiled and swallowed the pills and water. 

He patted her head and turned out the light on his way out.

"I mean, they really didn't have much to do back then, other than farming and building and villager stuff.  And at night, it was too dark without electric lights to see anything, so all they could do was look at the stars…I wish I had a window…"

~*~

Thursday Afternoon.

"Well, that was Zel say'n he's ready ta go.  Yer stay'n here?  Ah, come on…  What's that look for?"  Val asked Filia.  

Filia had stayed overnight at Luna's place, which was an eye-opener to one used to a clean, organized, natural environment.  She had just walked over to the Metallium/Graywords house, leaving Luna to finish some personal tasks before returning to the hospital with Rezo and Val.  

"Ah…  I said some stuff to Zel yesterday that I wish I hadn't now, that's all," she said wistfully.

"Like what stuff?"

"Like 'you're not worth Amelia's time' kinda stuff.  This was WAY before Zelas was killed.  I was going to have a little heart-to-heart with Amelia and Sylphiel, after our…tea …but Amelia needed some pads… her period right?"

Val swallowed and nodded while looking out the window.

"So Sylphie found us and, you know, you went with her and I went on to Amelia's room.  So I was gonna have this talk with just her.  I've been giving her some guidance lately through her pathetic romance with that idiot Zelgadiss."

Val 's eyes narrowed.

"Not that he'd notice if she ran naked through the streets, but just a few hints.  Anyway…don't give me that evil glare.  I think Zel's a dream-boat, but he's hopeless around girls.  And touchy as hell!  ANYWAY… he comes into the room so I include him in our discussion, which was a bad idea, but I think he got the point.  And I think he's got his wish too."

"And what's that?"  Val asked.

"She's moving on.  Leaving him alone, where he wants to be," she answered evasively.

Val was glaring at her now.  Filia was wonderful, but sometimes she was too callous.  Val had once thought that she and Zel were actually a good match for one another, but, luckily, they were not on that wavelength.  "That woulda been hard on a shy guy like Zel, Filia."

"Worse than that, Val.  I, uh…got carried away and called him an 'ice-cold bastard' and told her that 'there are dozens of better guys interested in her'…and that he doesn't care about her feelings and that he treats her like a little girl and acts all superior to make up for his own inadequacies… maybe some other things too.  Well…I was on a roll!"

"A roll," Val shook his head.  "He saved Amelia's life when he carried her outta that blasted up building…with, what, nine broken ribs?  He pushed Sylphiel out ahead of him, Martina and that Zangulus dude, too.  He's gonna stay home ta take care of Xelloss and Lina until they can go back ta school, if they do."

He turned to look down on Filia, "I hope you get on a roll apologizing to him.  He's one of the best guys you'll ever meet." 

"Oh…  I know…" she moaned. "Yeah, I need to clear the air with Zel.  I mean, he's so smart and able to articulate about just about anything but interpersonal relationships.  I wanted to get him to open up a little, but I'm afraid he'll close up forever now," Filia sighed.

Val smiled, "So that's why ya volunteered to help him with Lina, eh?  Guilt eat'n away at yer?"

"Well, Lina needs the help and Zel can't carry her around with those broken ribs, can he?  It'll give me a chance to re-assess and make up to him for sure," she insisted.

Val placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he's an old friend.  He's probably frett'n bullets about facin' ya and will let ya off easy.  I'm gonna havta keep my eye on them both now though…"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Dream-boat and Mr. Beau-ti-ful-hair both under the same roof with you, almost…"

"Oh, yeah.  I guess you will.  And for someone's dad, that Rezo guy's not so bad a looker either.  Whoa, testosterone alert!"  she chuckled at Val's wide-open-eyed response.  "That's why I plan to stay at the other house, where I'm needed." 

Val grinned and mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, then added, "I'll be back in an hour or less with at least one of my 'brothers'" He collected Rezo, loped down the walkway to Zel's car, climbed in, and drove off to pick up Luna. 

"This is gonna be fun," she whispered.  She found a sunny spot on the newly-mown grass and stretched out and relaxed.  

Spring.  It was spring and not raining or cold or windy.  Just nice.  She couldn't believe that her parents had agreed to let her do this, especially after running out without telling them the other night to…to go help Milgasia and Val eventually bring down Zelas.  So dangerous!  But Milgasia had explained it all to them and had her call in several times to assure them that she was okay and out of the line of fire.  But still!  

Filia let her mind wander as she melted under the sun's rays, And now to help take care of Lina for a few days, with Rezo and Luna around at night.  The taste of freedom and independence is sweet.  Sweet like a spring afternoon.  Sweet like that kiss from Xelloss…

… !!!!  … 

Where did THAT come from?  That kiss was NOT sweet, that was …ahem… those were preconceived, calculated moves to annoy me.  Yes, I'm sure of it.  'Last wish of a dying man', my foot!  'Sealed with a kiss', I should have sealed it with a …a… pounding him with my meat tenderizer!  But his head can't take much more abuse, can it?  Sigh…and he had such a gentle touch and a sincerity, unlike Allen.  But those scars!  Ugh!  And I touched them, and more!  I can't believe I did that either!  But I HAD to and it did help him…

At least he doesn't wear purple boxers…God, what am I thinking about?  I shouldn't even KNOW that about my goofy, nerdy friend!  I wish I didn't!  Get that OUT of your head NOW, FILIA!  I am SO glad no one I know is a mind reader!  

Lean and muscular…you wouldn't think so from his clothes.  Must be that Karate workout, or the dancing…  Sylphiel said I REALLY missed out on something special by not dancing with him.  He must be good if he was asked to join a troupe.  And to think I thought he was gay!  Nerdy and a goofball but not…definitely not gay.  

Time to trim his hair too…Val's also…cool green hair like grass…  Oh YUCK!  I've got grass stuck under my fingernails now!  Better go in and wash them before everyone gets here…Yeah, Zel and Val and Xelloss under one roof!  I could sell tickets!  Maybe I'll mention that to Lina…  Toss in that great looking hunk Gourry and there they are, the Slayers men…  Come right in!  $5 a head!  Oh, I've been out in the sun WAY too long…  Better make some tea, too… 

~*~

The Slayers were escorted by police out the back way, whether walking or rolling on two wheels.  The media missed their escape.  Val drove Xelloss and Dr. Adams, with Xelloss stretched out across the back seat.  Amelia's van carried Lina and Luna, in addition to herself and the mayor.  Sylphiel left with her father and Rezo to be dropped off at the communal house.  Zel and Gourry sat stiffly in the car seats on their ride home with Mr. Gabriev.  The rest of the Gabriev family had remained at home to minimize the chaos and to give the boys room to stretch out in the family car rather than the pickup

.  

"I'm staying where?  In the practice room?  Whose bright idea was that?  Zelgadiss', I bet?  Oh, Rezo and Luna combined…well I can't fight that dreadful duo, can I?"  Lina smirked to her good friend, Amelia.

Luna had been explaining the setup to the mayor and now to Lina in a louder voice, "Zel want's to play nursemaid to the sickies, I guess, and his father figures it'll help him deal with the load of guilt he's been carrying around.  He can cook and walk.  Filia said she'd stick around during the day for awhile—probably until school starts-- to help you get to the bathroom and all.  I would, but I gotta get back to work and classes start up at the college next week.  So I'll crash up in the loft…"

"That's Mr. Xelloss' place," Amelia said.  "Hope you like the color purple!"

"And water beds," Lina chuckled.  "Gourry said it was like balancing on a raft at sea.  Don't you get sea sick, big sis?"

"I'll manage…Now Xelloss will be in a downstairs bedroom in the boy's house," Luna began.

"That would be Mr. Val's room.  Poor guy!  He just moved in!"  Amelia sighed.

"He's going to Milgasia's on the weekends and rooming with Rezo the other days.  Nice kid.  He and Filia having been organizing bunches of friends to get the house all fixed up so don't forget your manners and thank them before you start complaining, GOT THAT SIS?"  Luna turned her head back toward Lina to make sure she heard that.

"Yeah, yeah, hearts of gold…hard work…I'm impressed," Lina mumbled.  "So who's going back to school next week?  Are you, Amelia?"  
            She shook her head, "Dr. Adams said no, not until I'm stronger and can manage a walking cast, but I think I could get enough friends to push me in a wheelchair and go back sooner!  Val and Filia are going next week, of course, and Sylphiel can, if she wants.  She's so upset about all this mess though.  Especially about Xelloss.  She took his being hurt so badly pretty hard and considering how she feels about...  You, too!  She'll cry at the drop of a hat right now…maybe four days of quiet at home will heal her heart.  Let's see…Gourry…"

"He's not go'n next week.  He told me as we were go'n out.  He can't move or carry stuff for long and the doctor doesn't want him gett'n too tired either.  He doesn't want to get behind, but Val and Sylphiel should be able to keep him up to date.  Zel will get him through history, he promised…  Geez, I wonder who the new principal will be, huh?"  Lina wondered allowed.

Amelia nodded, "I have an idea who it might be.  The vice principal will probably fill the position temporarily until the year is over, then a search for a new one can go on into the summer if necessary.  I hope it's someone nice."

~*~

"LUNA!  LUNA's got my waterbed?  Where do I sleep?  In the…what?  Val's room?  That gloomy, gray cave?  What about the practice room?  There's lots of room there.  Lina won't mind.  Why not?  What do you think I'm up to anyway?  I can barely walk!  Lina's bedridden!  Give me SOME credit!  Oh.  Privacy.  Gottcha.  We could put up a screen…" Xelloss muttered sulkily.

Val chuckled, "Hey I don't even get a room to myself, so quit yer bitch'n, all right?  It's only temporary til ya get back ta school."

"I'm not going back." 

"Sure."

"I'm not.

"I said 'sure'!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Doctor Adams remained the silent listener in this exchange.  Without Zel's argumentative nature added to the mix, Xelloss calmed down.  Unrequited, but quiet.

"Where are my clothes?"  Xelloss started up again.

"In my room where ya get to hang out all by yourself and whine to Zel ta get yer water," Val shouted over his shoulder.

"How's Lina going to get help then?"

"Filia, for a while, then Zel's gonna run back and forth until he drops dead.  That's what he gets fer lett'n guilt get to him."

"Guilt?  What's he blaming himself for?"  Xelloss was mystified.

"Well whaddya think?  Ya got shot and beat up and HE didn't stop it from happen'n.  Lina got shot and HE didn't protect her.  Little Amelia, Sylphiel, Gourry… all got hurt.  He told me he shoulda got them out faster, sent Amelia out from the start…it goes on and on.  You'll have days to mess with one another's minds over all that crap," Val snapped back.

Xelloss was satisfied: he had Val in a conversation.  "So, Filia's going to be around?  Did I hear that correctly?  What guilt-sentence is she working off?" 

Val chuckled, "Ya got her pegged.  She in-sul-ted Zel.  Called him a cold-hearted bastard.  Ya know, about ignor'n Amelia most of the time.  She put him on the spot with Amelia stand'n there and all.  Then he left the room to find out about…yer mom and all…Filia feels bad about it."

"Cold-hearted?  Oooooh, that's so low it misses the mark entirely.  He's very emotional, just scared to death and unsure of himself.  Funny too!  So he feels guilty, eh?  And SHE feels guilty too?  Oh, this will be fun!  A guilt fest.  Hey, I can do guilt good…but should I make them feel guilty for my condition or…should I play the guilty one begging for their mercy?"

"How bout ya just be the sick kid trying to get better fast so his friends' lives can get back to normal…and try be'n thankful yer have them!"  Val growled.

"I am…" Xelloss said sullenly and fell into silence for the rest of the ride home.  There was no way of getting Val's goat.  Val's goat had a spiked collar, sharpened horns, and saber fangs…

~*~

Nels Lahda looked over at his passenger quickly, then back to the road, "You're a brave man.  A house full, TWO houses full of teenagers, boys AND girls.  Most injured and all hurting.  Good kids, terrific, but quite a handful!"

Rezo nodded, "Yes, my life has certainly been transformed this year.  I never imagined anything like this would happen…I'm too concrete a man.  It's wondrously marvelous!  Want to help?"

"Ho, ho…sure, I'll stop by and lend a hand," Nels Lahda chuckled.

"And bring food, father!  Lina's there now and she eats more than Zel and Xelloss combined!  I'm so glad they're better.  When Zel got his hearing back we all cheered!  And Xelloss  sigh , when he woke up and started telling us about his dreams and all…we were sooo happy.  He asked me about my arm and then I started crying and telling him about that horrible accident when that kid blew himself up…he…"

Nels Lahda glanced a Rezo a moment, "She's a bit enamored of one of your boys over there, I'm afraid…"

Rezo nodded, "The kids all seem close.  I wouldn't worry about yours.  The boys appear harmless.  We got the sarcastic wit, the neurotic wit, and the wit-less, noisy punk—take your pick, but they're all good kids.  I can't tell you how they got that way, either.  I truly cannot."

~*~

Filia had all the doors and windows open to rid the house of the fresh paint smell and air it out.  Beast was happy to sleep out on the porch with some human company.  He had missed his boys, his pack.  He heard Zel's car.  Yep, they're here!  

"AHWOooooooooooooooo," he howled and stood up. "AHWOooooooooooooooo!"

"Yes!  Hi!  When you're ready, I've made tea in the kitchen!"  Filia cried out as she watched the cars and vans pull up and empty out her friends.

Gourry wanted to wait to see everyone get settled in.  Zel invited him to stay, "Val can drop you at home on his way to the DMV.  That way we can make sure he actually follows through."  

Gourry agreed.  He told his dad the plan, then found a couch in the front room on which to collapse.  Filia brought him a cup of tea, then hurried out to greet the Amelia van.  Zel, tired as he was, checked Val-Xelloss' temporary room, then the practice room-Lina's place, then collapsed on another couch with Beast at his feet and a cup of tea.

He nodded as Dr. Adams rolled Xelloss into his room.  "See you in a few minutes, little slave—I mean, brother."

"Oh ho!  Hey, I don't even know how to hook up your IV yet; I'm not quite ready to be your slave.  I could neglect you and let you rot away in there alone if you annoy me too much!" he winked.  Xelloss stuck out his tongue.  Gourry shook his head.

"You guys act just like me an' my brothers.  You're really like family now."

Filia raised an eyebrow.  "Is that what it is?  I thought they were just weird."

Gourry shook his head.  "Naw, that's just the way bothers act, you know?  Me an' Joey do stuff like that all the time.  If you live with someone near your own age, you get on each others nerves a lot…"

"Well, me and Quinny won't behave so immaturely!  We'll read and listen to music and learn the Clan ceremonies…"

Gourry laughed.  "You're gonna do that with your little BROTHER?  Sure…what about him?  He's gonna have his own ideas, you know, he's not just a doll to play with." 

Filia was surprised.  Insights—from GOURRY?  But he was the most knowledgeable on the subject.  He had a steady, normal family with lots of interaction with younger kids.  Maybe that was why he got along so well with so many different kinds of people?  She'd have to think about what he said…

Zel smiled.  He was proud of Gourry.  The guy had just wowed Filia with knowledge he had and she didn't.  It would just go to show that there were some things even SHE wasn't the ultimate expert on…and maybe it would create a few chinks in that armor of self-righteousness…show her right…  Zel devolved into stewing over Filia's past comments.

He was distracted from these bitter but dangerously intoxicating thoughts by the sight of Lina being wheeled into her new residence.  Gourry perked up, too, and Filia returned to the kitchen to fix up another cup of tea.

The pilot of Lina's vessel was none other than Megumi, the nurse friend of the Sano-Kenshin-Val contingency.  Val had said something about getting her to help a bit, and it was she who was going to teach Zel what to do with the IVs and other medical equipment.

Zel tried to get up to greet her, but found that he couldn't budge.  As soon as he exerted any strength, he turned into pain-riddled gelatin.  Oh, how he hated Jell-O… 

With those handy animal instincts, Gourry rose, smiled at Zel reassuringly, and wandered out of the room to deal with the new arrivals.

Filia noted that Zel was alone.  It would be the perfect time to apologize to him…but not until she finished delivering her tea.  Any excuse to put off THAT talk…

"Hey, Miss…"

"Megumi.  You're Gourry Gabriev, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good to see you again.  I wish it was under better circumstances, but I just don't get to make any social calls unless someone gets hurt, I guess."

"Yeah, that's too bad."

"Anyway, we're going to get Lina settled in here, but then I want to talk to Zelgadiss."

"He's not moving well, but he's in the living room.  He's sorry he couldn't get up ta greet ya, too, but his ribs are really bothering him."

"Oh, that's awful.  But he's still up to the training?"

"Yeah, he's really interested in it, from what I can tell.  He kinda likes all this doctor-stuff."

"Really?  Maybe he'd like to pursue a career in medicine?  I'll talk to him about that.  Now, would you like to stay with Lina and keep her company while I go talk to Zelgadiss?" the dark-haired beauty asked, finishing the final touches of Lina's medical arrangement.

"Sure!" he smiled affably and pulled up a chair.  "Nice talkin' to ya!" he called after Megumi as she left.

"Sure was!" 

Gourry looked down at Lina, "Wow, you've been so quiet!"

"Well, you were doing fine on your own.  I didn't have to interrupt you."

Gourry realized that was a compliment and glowed.  "You feelin' any better?"  

"No…but I had the best dream."

"Oh?"  Gourry said to seem interested.

"It was me, James Bond, and Winston Churchill playing jeopardy.  The categories were 'Silver Age Marvel Comics', 'Japanese History', '31 Flavors of the Month', and some other stuff I don't remember…I won, of course.  But instead of getting money, I got bags of rice, and suddenly Zel was dressed in a big pink bunny suit and was complaining so loudly I woke up.  But it was cool, 'cause I got to beat famous people in a game that takes world knowledge."

"That's pretty weird, Lina."

"Hey, I don't have any control over what I dream!  Besides, I've been so bored lately…Did I tell you what I figured out about the Greeks?"

Megumi found Zelgadiss half asleep on the couch in the living room.   Rezo was seated in a nearby chair 'watching ' the news on the TV.  She knelt by his head and smiled.  "I have an idea.  Why don't I stop by tonight to check the IV's, then come by in the morning for your training session.  I have to go to work part of the day, but I can stop by twice a day to help you.  No…don't get up.  I can see you need to rest as much as the others and I don't mind helping out, you know.  So, nod your head and I'll see you later!  Bye, bye!"

Rezo said to his son, "See sounded like a lovely young lady, Zelgadiss."

"Yeah, Sano's girlfriend, serious too.  She's going to make a great doctor."

"Introduce me next time," Rezo demanded gently.

"Sure, if I can keep my eyes open…"

Filia had decided to bite the bullet and talk to Zel.  She found him much as Megumi had, lying half awake on the couch.  Rezo took a deep breath, "Hmmmm, Lilies of the Valley…must be Filia Ul Copt."

"Ah, yes!  It's my favorite fragrance.  We distil many of our own essential oils at the settlement.  Um, Zel?  Can I talk to you a second?"

"Why don't you help him get upstairs to his room where he can sleep and not bother me with all his moaning," Rezo said with a touch of sarcasm.  It was catching, or inherited.

"Sure…Zel?  Oh, here comes Gourry…I know you can't do much either, but can you help get him standing?  I know you can walk, don't be such a wimp!" Filia chided him into moving.  

It wasn't easy, but he made it up the stairs and onto his bed.  Filia pulled over the desk chair and began, "I really wanted to say how sorry I was to have ripped into you like I did.  You do have feelings, I know.  You may not show them like I'D like you to, but…well, I shouldn't have called you names and…Zel?  Zel, are you listening?"  Silence.  "You're asleep, aren't you?"  She shook her head. "Well, at least you're back home, huh?"

Filia closed the door on her way out and climbed slowly down stairs.  She carefully stuck her head into Xelloss' room.  He was asleep, too.  "I'd better go check on Lina while I'm at it…"

She ran into Val on her way out.

"Hey, I'm gonna run Gourry home now and go by the DMV.  Do we need anything?  Food?"  Val asked.  

Filia thought a moment, "I'll go with you.  We need to go shopping.  Zel is definitely not going to be able to do a thing for a few more days, much as he'd like to.  I'll tell the professor and Luna.  Maybe she can drop off some stuff from the restaurant!"

"Good thinking, Filly-girl!"  Val chuckled and he opened the door for her.  

Gourry stumbled out to the car, clearly in need of bed rest too, and added, "I'm not sure, but I think my mom is bringing dinner over.  Ask when ya drop me off."

At that moment another car slowed to a stop out front.  Milgasia with the Ul Copts stepped out and into the arms of their daughter.  

"We came to pick up Milgasia at the hospital and have a meeting with the Mayor to attend, so of course with thought we'd stop by.  Oh, hello Val and …Gourry!"  her mother greeted them all.

Val nodded, "'Lo.  Ah, Filia?  I gotta go do my stuff now.  I'll come back for the shopping part, if we need to.  Ah, nice see'n ya."

"Well, would you all like to come on in and have tea?  Professor Graywords may be the only one awake, though," Filia said, linking arms with her mother, while her father carried the sleeping baby.

"If its not too much trouble…"

"No, Mom.  This is nothing!"

Beast woke up to find his favorite human gone again and a noisy bunch of strangers entering his space.  He slowly rose and sniffed his person out—upstairs.  With supreme effort and grace, the huge wolf-dog hopped upstairs to the right room and then crawled up onto the bed alongside the sleeping boy.  Zelgadiss sighed and draped a thin arm over the warm animal.  At peace again.  There's no place like home.  

There's no place like home.  

There's   

 no     

place      

like       

home…

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	52. Chapter 52 121203

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 52

THE**_ SLAYERS_**

****

Special thanks to the creators of the Slayers Try Treasury Vox from whence originated the Zelgadiss vocal.

            "What?"  Val asked first thing when he saw Filia on his return from dropping off Gourry and getting his temporary license at the DMV.  "Somethin's up.  Oh, here's dinner for twenty- Gabriev-style.  Ya don't hav'ta eat the meat part.  So?"

            Filia took the cartons and shoved them where they would fit in the refrigerator.  "Well, my folks have gone to a meeting at the Mayor's and we have Quenten Shadowrun to baby-sit.  It's no biggie.  We'll take him along to the grocery.  I have a list based on the carrying capacity of the refrigerator."

            "Oh.  Well, okay.  Get him and let's go.  What's that stuff?"

            "Carseat for him and bag of baby stuff, just in case.  The carseat fits into the shopping cart, too, so it's all right.  You hold him, I'll get the seat hooked up…yeah…okay, now set him in and lock that over his head… SNAP!  Let's go!"

            Val just did what he was told.  He wondered,  Stuff, just in case of what?  It's only a trip to the grocery?  but kept it to himself.

            There is nothing like a simple trip to choose food items to attract or estrange two people—like a magnet, it goes both ways.

            "Tofu?  Fried, I guess.  I don't eat it, do I?  Oh.  Okay, as long as I can get some meat, too!

            "Do we need ALL those vegetables?  How 'bout some apples?  Nah, it don't matter if they're OR-GAN-IC or not…get the cheapest."  Val said with disdain.

            "Everything you put in your body matters!  You really ARE what you eat, you know.  Where's the fresh foods grocer?  Ah, there she is…Excuse me, we'd like to try this apple.  Are Fugi's still good?  What?  Oh, yeah, thanks.  His name's Quenten…about a month old…Oh, he's not MINE!  He's my little brother!  Thanks for the sample.  Okay Val see?  That's one good apple.  That's the one to get."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Val rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  So, what else?  We've got tofu, veggies, fruit…but nothin' to really EAT.  Besides, who's gonna cook this stuff?  I sure ain't doin' it."  

            Filia thought.  "Well…I can't really cook either.  You're right.  Zel isn't going to be up to any kitchen work for a few days, Xelloss is worthless, Lina's bedridden and a disaster in the kitchen anyway…"

            Val grinned.  "See?  Veggies and tofu ain't no good."

            Filia huffed.  "We're not going to put them back once we've picked them up!  We'll manage somehow.  It'll be fun…maybe…a cooking project!  You and I can cook a few healthy meals!  It'll be…"

            "Ca-taass-tro-phic!  I didn't say I wouldn't do it!" he soothed her, anticipating a meltdown.  "But we should have a back-up plan.  Luckily," he grinned, leading Filia and her baby brother down an aisle stocked with colorful, un-natural packages…  "I have an ace up my sleeve!  I've had to cook fer myself fer years, ya know…"

            "Oh, no…not—"

"Mac 'n cheese, ramen, rice-a-roni, chicken soup—especially good fer the sickies.  Anything out of a box, can, or bag is my specialty!"

Filia moaned.  "Just think of the chemicals!  The MSG alone!  If you are what you eat—"

"Then I'm cheap and easy.  So?"

"No no no!  That's not true at all!  That's what everybody says about you, but I know that it's not true.  People just like to rely on stereotypes and avoid thinking, looking deeply…"

"Then maybe yer shouldn't use that stoo-pid phrase anymore," he smiled.  Before she could think up a clever come-back he added, "So by lookin' at ya, I shouldn't think yer high quality and hard-to-get?  Ha!  Hey, bananas!  I got dessert covered.  Banana cream pie.  Didn't think I could do it, huh?  Well the re-ci-peee is on the box of vanilla pudding.  No problemo, Filly-girl!"  he smirked and loped over to the fruit aisle again.

~*~

Back home, Zel stirred.  Beast grunted, snorted, and whined don't you want to sleep some more?  .  But it didn't hinder Zelgadiss.  Guilt was catching up to him again.  He was supposed to be taking care of his friends, not sleeping!

  "Hey, Beast.  You want to come with me on my rounds?  Good boy.  You can be my trusty side-kick.  If I suddenly collapse, you'll go get Rezo—my father, right?"  He kept his hand on the dog's collar as he descended the stairs.  The company was priceless.

Xelloss remained asleep, thankfully.  Zel left him.  He would be the one ordering him around for the next few days.  He should treasure the moments when…who was he kidding?  He'd rather be helping him than wondering about his health.  What if he never regained his light, goofy self?  Enough!  On to Lina.

"I'm bored.  BORED!  Give me something to do before I go insane, Zel!  I've been talking to myself, and I can't argue with or yell at myself!  It's boring when there's no new stuff to think about…"

"Right, right…Let's see what Xelloss keeps up here in his aerie.  He's got to have a bookshelf or something…"

Lina groggily watched Zel rummage through a pile of paperbacks sitting next to Xelloss's bed.  Then it hurt too much to look up, so she closed her eyes and just listened…Zel had a nice voice… 

"Man…'Les Miserables', 'Best of Isaac Asimov', the scripts for 'Caberet', 'Man of La Mancha' and "Threepenny Opera'…any of that sound good?  Man, he's such a fool for musicals…Lina?  Lina?"

She had drifted off.  Zel sighed.  Why did he bother?  He slunk down the stairs to her bedside, tucked a found copy of 'Wizard of Oz' into her arms, and left.  (Is there a theme developing here?) 

~*~

            "Isn't that…a lot of ramen?"  Filia winced at the sound of cellophane crunching in the shopping cart.

            "'Course not!  See, they're all different flavors!  Here's Yakitori and Beef Curry, Lemon Pepper Chicken and Tomato—"

            "Enough!  They're all meat and chemicals!  I still don't like it!"

            "Yeah, well, it's easy to make, Filly-girl.  Even you can do it.  See, ya just mash up the noodles with that handy-dandy meat tenderizer," he shot a grin at her, "dump 'em and the flavor dust-shit in a pot of water, turn it up to 'high', and let is cook till it boils over!  Perfect every time, I gua-ran-tee."

            "That's…a travesty of cooking, Val!"

            "Hey, I didn't say I was no gourmet!"

            "Well, promise me you'll at least buy those…bagged salads, too."

            "Yeah, I'm getting there.  It'll be my third time in the veggie isle—a record fer me!"

            "I might have guessed…Val?  Have you noticed that we're getting some dirty looks?"

            "Yer must be kiddin'.  That's what I GO for.  Ah, that reminds me.  Gotta get more gel.  Used it all up this mornin'.  Next aisle!"  He led the way, threading through the other shoppers, ignoring their stares.

            "Well, it's new to me…" Filia snapped.  "Oh, yuck!  Drool!  Val!  Stay with him while I go out to the car and get a diaper to wipe him off."

            "Catch!"  Val shouted as he aimed the car keys in her direction.

            When Filia returned, Val was chatting with three girls while holding little Quinny.  "Like sharks to the bait…" Filia grumbled.  He did look pretty cute holding the baby.  Less…harsh, more…nurturing.  Quinny's drool was nowhere to be seen.  "So, I'm back," she stated awkwardly.  It is my little brother.  Now go away!  All of you!  Go!    

One of the girls she recognized from school or someplace inconsequential seemed to know Filia too, "Oh, I know YOU…is it YOURS?"

"HE is my BROTHER," she said flatly, then turned to Val.  "We need to get back."  Val nodded and let her push the cart to one of the lengthy checkout lines.  He said a few departing words to the lingering girls, then looked for Filia.  She paid no attention to the censured glances aimed at her, while she thumbed through a fashion magazine.  Val slipped around a couple carts and joined her in line.

"So you found something to clean him up with?"  Filia asked without looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, handkerchief in my pocket.  Now there's an outfit for the band!" he smirked, pointing to a beaded-bra top worn with skin-tight hip-huggers, laced up the front.

She sniffed, "I can just see Sylphiel and Amelia trying to convince their dads to buy THOSE."

Val chuckled, "_I can just see Amelia in that…"_

Filia snorted in disgust and elbowed him.  That's when she caught one of the glowering older women passing by say to another,  "That's so terrible.  She's so young to be raising a baby…and with an awful man like that!"

"Man?  He's just a kid too.  Poor baby.  Those teenage parents are the worst!!"  said another.

Filia blanched.  So that's what the dirty looks are about.  They're not directed at Val, they're directed at ME!  

Val started unloading the shopping cart, humming a tune.

"Val, you have plastic to pay for all this?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah.  What?"

"I'm going out to the car…with Quinny," she said and rushed out of the store.

Never before had she felt so misjudged!  What if he _had been her son?  Val her boyfriend…  Why __couldn't she be a good mother?  Why assume she was bad?  Why assume he was hers ANYWAY?_

By the time Val reached the car and had unloaded the bags, Filia was indignant and in tears.

"Hey!"  He moved the baby into his carseat and locked him in.  "Filly-girl?"

She covered her face with her hands and turned away from him.  He climbed into the driver's seat and leaned closer, "Filia?  What's up?  This isn't about those girls checkin' out Quin-boy, is it?"

She shook her head violently and waved with one hand,  "Just g…g…go home.  Please!"

"Okay…" he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  He saw the entrance to the park near Xelloss' and parked the car.  Val unlocked the baby's carseat and carried the combo under one arm, while opening Filia's door and gently tugging at her to get out.  "Come're."

Together they walked over to a park bench and sat.  Val plunked Quinny on the ground to gurgle happily up at them.  She had wiped off the few tears, but was dark as a storm-cloud.  "Those people were staring at ME!  Calling ME an awful teenage MOTHER, for gods'sakes Val!  I'm never been so humiliated!"

Val nodded and trapped her hand under his, "Ya know, Zel goes through stuff like that every day sometimes.  After awhile, ya start believin' it.  Fer him it's his looks.  Some folks whisper that he oughta wear a mask so they don't hav'ta see him.  Yeah…it's true!  I went shoppin' with him more than once.  Computer shoppin' with him and Xelloss and me.  We all looked pretty weird together, I suppose.  Xelloss bought respect by running up a huge credit card bill.  I heard someone say that, really!  I nearly killed the dude, but Zel stopped me with a look.  It hurt, but he understood.  He didn't want to look at himself either."

Filia felt miserable.  What had she said to Zel the other day?  'Ice-cold'- he had to be at times, didn't he?  He had to protect himself somehow.  

"Val…lets go home.  I need to talk to Zel."

"That would be a good idea.  And Filia?"

"Hmm?"

"If it makes ya feel any better, the things they were calling me were even worse."  Suddenly, he grinned.  "At least you get to be the victim!  I'm the predator, ya know.  Geez…I know kids our age who…ya know…anyway, I was always thinkin', maybe if people didn't," he paused to look over his shoulder and pull out of parking lot, "didn't judge people so damn fast, didn't insult 'em, then they wouldn't be so terrible.  Right?  If they had some self-a-steem, maybe they wouldn't take it all out on the kid later, ya know?  Maybe ya don't.  Oh, well.  So, yer gonna patch things up with Zel?"

Filia wiped a trail of drool off of her brother's face.  "I'm going to try.  But he can be so difficult to talk to.  He's so smart and so cynical; it can be a real chore to get past those defenses."

"Yeah, but he's cool, deep down in the depths of that frozen heart," Val chuckled.

Filia narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just messin' with ya.  I know, I know, it's not funny.  But teasin' is a way of…ah, hell with it!  Enough of this philosophy shit!  Let's have some music."

~*~

They were home in a few minutes.  Zel was up wandering around.  He opened the door for them.  "You won't believe the kitchen.  Luna's taking food over to her place to store it because we're running out of room in the refrigerator!" he said eyes glittering with excitement.  "Everybody's bringing us FOOD!  University people, the high school staff, friends!"

Zelas!  They'd forgotten about her how her death would effect so many others.  Not the syndicate boss Zelas, but the educator, supervisor, board member, and wife of a well-respected university professor was dead!  Rezo had had to go to his room to rest, so many people had stopped by to pay their respects in the past hour.  

Filia ushered Zel into the kitchen to sit and rest himself, have a cup of tea, and watch the baby while she unloaded the groceries and Val manned the door.  Val liked to be in charge of the door.  He figured he could always become a club bouncer, if everything else fell through.

"What does your father want to do about her funeral?"  she asked Zel.

"Cremation and… he's checking her will…  Xelloss knows, but he's… undependable right now.  Which reminds me… he asked me to ask you to bring Milgasia to see him as soon as he brings your parents back.  Only the Gods know why…no…not even them…"

Filia stopped fiddling and pulled up a chair next to her friend, "Zel, we're here talking like nothing's happened, but that's not true, is it?  I put you on the spot and said some cruel and UNTRUE things to you the other day."

She took a breath and didn't let him get in a word before saying, "No, don't say 'it doesn't matter' because I know it does!  You have such a…an honest way about you and a warm heart, really.  You are the best kind of friend ANYONE could want.  And, while I've got you listening…you have a really sexy voice.  When you were reading poetry in front of the class in composition, remember?  Yeah, well you didn't hear, but I did and Lina did…we heard lots of other girls whispering about your voice.  No, they were NOT snickering about your skin or hair either!  Well, you'd better believe me Graywords!  It's true!  When you are ready, there are lots of girls out there waiting…wanting to go out with you and get to know you.  Just so you know…  Don't forget what a wonderful person you really are…none of us—Slayers 'us'—will.

"Now that I've embarrassed you again…Oh, come on Zel!  Talk to me!" Filia demanded.

"I don't know which is worse.  Listening to you insult _me_ or my _intelligence," he said bluntly, stood, and walked toward the door._

Filia threw her teacup after him (which he dodged with ease) screaming,  "You are IMPOSSIBLE!" 

He smiled, "I have to live up to my heartless reputation," and left the room. Okay, so Filia had tried.  He'd forgiven her already, but she seemed more sincere than usual.  Well, he couldn't let her know that he appreciated the kind words.  That would imply he believed her! 'Sexy voice'—oh, Filia, I'm not THAT gullible!  

His thoughts immediately moved on, Xelloss at his mother's funeral.  Do I really want to imagine that?  No.  Might as well check on him…

Milgasia returned with the Ul Copts half an hour later.  Filia lead Milgasia to Xelloss' room.  "Xelloss, you up?  Oh, hi Zel."

"Just leaving," he muttered and left the clan with Xelloss.

"How are you feeling?"  Milgasia asked stiffly.

"Ask me later," Xelloss smiled despite the bandages.  "I have some papers for you.  Zelgadiss has gone to bring them here.  I wanted to talk about things…"

"This can wait until you're feeling better," Milgasia began uneasily.  "Whatever it is, you should rest and heal."  He found a chair and sat down.  He ran a hand through his long blonde hair, and then said, "I didn't believe you were going to really do anything.  Then when I saw you there…giving Lina the chance to safely follow me… then later after taking that brutal punishment from…Gaav.  I didn't think you were going to survive.  Tell me, was he really a step-father of yours?"

Xelloss nodded, "It was a surprise to me too, like I've said."

"But to treat you that way…"

"That was my life.  I try not to think about it and prefer not to talk about it either.  Ah, Zelgadiss!  Thank you.  Here are the old deeds to the properties on Wolf Pack Island and to the island itself.  As you can see, they are in my name.  I typed this out earlier, just in case I didn't make it.  Which was a good idea since the CIA never returned my signature pendant…Any way, this paper says that I am returning the island to your clan's control.  Cephied Clan.  All the properties and structures.  As of…today!  I have only one request…"

Milgasia was flabbergasted.  He had not expected Xelloss would actually follow through. Generosity from a kid who was the son of ZELAS!  He barely recovered enough to respond politely, "Request?  What would you like?  Shouldn't we have a lawyer check all this?"

Xelloss shook his head, "Later, if you want.  Fribrizzo, the Mayor's lawyer helped me with this… OOMPH!  "

"Oh!  Xelloss!  I…I simply love you for this!"  cried Filia, wrapping his immobile, bandaged and blanketed torso in a hug.

Val had followed Zel and was standing in the doorway waiting for Rezo to join them.  Unluckily, his timing prevented him from hearing anything else but her affectionate admission.  Zel instinctively turned to catch Val's expression change from surprise to hurt to a frown as he backed out of the doorway.  Zel leaped up as fast as his injuries permitted and caught Val's arm just outside the door.

"Xelloss just signed over Wolf Pack Island to her clan.  Land rights, resort, everything.  It's worth MILLIONS!  That's what that's all about…excitement, not romance  I hope to the Gods…," Zel wheezed and coughed with the exertion.

Val shrugged.  "'Course.  What did you think I was thinkin'?"

"Come on back in.  This is something you fought for as well…" Zel added.

In fact, Milgasia was calling Val back to personally thank him for his role in making this all happen.  Val strode over to Milgasia's side, noticing that Filia was sitting on the bed, but no longer snuggling with Xelloss.  He flashed a warning glare to Xelloss, but the bandaged kid's single eye was closed.  Val forgave him instantly as a pang of guilt passed through his shattered emotional state.  He hadn't noticed that Milgasia was speaking to him…

"I went to great lengths at one time to stop the transfer of the property to the syndicate.  Whether or not, Val, you are the result of my failed attempt to sway Zelas, it cost me my family.  My wife left me and joined another clan, although no one knew why…  I know I have not pursued proving my paternity…but it has not been out of shame.  I'd be proud to call you son.  You see, if I did that then, because of clan law, I would gain control of your inheritances until you are 21."

There was a sharp intake of several breaths as the assembly understood the importance of his words.  He continued after a pause, "Zelas kept you out of Gaav's hands seeking to take advantage of his absence and gain that control, but she didn't understand clan law correctly either.  The magic number is 21, unless you have no living parents—foster fathers do not count.  So you see, you are to become a very rich young man, Valentine of the Ancient Clan, just as soon as the paper work on Gaav's death clears…any day now.  I would look like some kind of opportunist, wouldn't I, if I waited until this time to pop up and claim clan paternity rights?"

Val smiled, "Thank you, Sir.  I don't want the test done either."

Xelloss cleared his throat, "I DO have a request."  He waited for Milgasia to attend to him.  "I would like to have her remains buried on the island and I'd like you to make it appear that turning it over to you was HER idea—HER last wishes, okay?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Ya gotta be nuts?"

Xelloss answered the gasps of confusions, "Because…  I want everyone to think that MY mother was a good person, like my real father was a good man.  I don't want to be known as that 'son of a bitch', you understand?  The son of an admired lady sounds better.  I bet Zel and Val don't want to be pitied for living with an icon of evil either, correct?  How about you, Rezo?  'Course not!  No one really wants to find out that she was fooling them all.  So, deal?  Am I making sense?"

"Perfect sense," Milgasia nodded.  "Again, you amaze and humble me, young man.  Although…her remains may have another resting place.  You find out anything yet, Rezo?"

"I'm waiting on the will.  Now Xelloss, I appreciate what you're doing here, but I also want you to get credit for what you've done," Rezo said with great warmth.

"Credit?  I'm alive and so are my friends and we have unfettered futures to look forward to…Ummmm…do you think I can visit the island sometime?"  Xelloss asked with a quiet laugh.

Milgasia smiled, "I'm certain that anytime…"

Val interrupted, "How about a Slayers event here?  We can have a vay-cay-shun on the Island.  There's beaches, woods, stone walls…"

Milgasia smiled more, "I can't see why not…"

Filia broke in, "Wolves…are there still wolves there?"

Rezo nodded, "Oh, yes.  I can attest to that.  All night they howl…Quite disturbing, damned dogs."

And so the conversation continued in that vein for some time, until Zelgadiss noticed Xelloss slumping with exhaustion.  "All right.  Take your planning and scheming outside.  The patient needs his rest before dinner!"

"Yes, Doc-TAR Zel-GA-diss dude!"  Val smirked as he led the way out.

Filia bent over Xelloss and whispered something into the tired patient's ear that made him smile, and then she left Zel alone with his friend.

"So…what was that all about?"  he asked Xelloss.

"Me following through with one of my promises?"

"Not that, the Filia-thing."

"You want to know what she said?

Zel nodded.

"Maybe it's a secret…no…just kidding, little brother…She just said 'thank you' and called me 'rare' or something or some kind of reference to raw meat…  'Hunk' maybe…heh, heh, heee…         That's all…  Tell Val not to worry…much…" Xelloss smiled and opened his eye.  His expression was unreadable.

Zel looked at him seriously.  "You know, the night before this whole mess started or right around then, I had all kinds of second thoughts about you and this plan of yours.  I even had this really crazy thought that maybe you were doing the whole thing JUST so you could impress Filia, and give her Wolf Pack like a prize.  Tell me that was all wrong.  Tell me that you really risked your life and everyone else's life for the righteous cause, as Amelia would put it…CORRECT?  Nod your head…  Good.  I wanted to see it or hear it from you.  Then I congratulate you for your good deed today.  Now I'll let you rest.  Need anything?  Water?  Sure, I can get that…"

~*~

            "Why am I all alone?"  Lina wondered aloud, just to hear the sound of her own voice.  It kept her company.  "I'll bet Xelloss is just drowning in visitors.  May hell consume them all."

            She flipped idly through the book Zel had left her.  "Zel is such a Tin Man…Speak of the devil!"

            Zel entered the room.

            Lina covered up her joy at a visitor with a retort.  "You should knock before entering a tender young maiden's room."

            "I see no tender young maiden, only the dreaded sorceress Lina.  Now, do you want news or to insult me?"

            "Oh, news, I suppose.  And can you make sure I get the newspaper tomorrow, speaking of news?"

            "I'll take your request into consideration.  Xelloss," he looked her in the eye, "turned Wolfpack Island over to the clan."

            "VACATION TIME!"  Lina hollered, and then winced with the pain of exertion.

            "Probably, when we all get better.  In the meantime, you need to calm down, drink more water, and relax.  Doctor's orders."

            "Which doctor?"

            "Doctor Zel.  Now, drink your water," he grinned.

~*~    Saturday.

            Zel did bring Lina the paper the next morning, though she was asleep when he left it with her.  As a supplement, he switched the TV on to a news channel.  He listened with half an ear while he scrambled eggs and toasted bread for breakfast.

            '…on our coverage of the recent Syndicate meltdown.  The two shrines that were destroyed this weekend are still being surveyed for evidence.  Here's a few local opinions…"

            Zel stepped away from the sizzling frying pan to hear better, taking a few wet dishes and a towel to dry them with to occupy his hands.

            "…Well, it's obviously a government conspiracy.  They want to take out the independent shrines and replace it with a national organization, throwing our local traditions to the winds!" barked one mad-looking zealot.  Zel almost went back to the noisy depths of the kitchen, but the next speaker caught his attention.

            "…I think it's those smug Cephied Clan members behind it all.  They've come out of this far too well off, with the new acquisition of valuable resort land and new money.  It just seems suspicious to me, that the people who died were all traditional enemies of the clan…"

            Zel paled.  He quickly replaced the dishes on the counter, threw the towel down, turned off the heat on the range, and ran.  Lina had to know this.  Things would not go well if this was kept from her for long.  

            "…For the record, the clan denies any involvement in the incident."

            "Lina!  On the news—"

            But Lina already knew.  She was holding the paper, folded back to display a certain article.

            "So, Zel, what do we do?  The clan looks bad, the syndicate looks like the victim… and we're nowhere to be seen."

            "Of course.  Lina, we're kids.  The right people wouldn't believe a word of what we did, and the wrong ones would make our lives hell.  Would you really want to go through the rest of high school with that story being the first thing anyone knew about you?  You'd be a target, a celebrity, infamous…"

            "I know, I know.  I've already thought about that stuff.  I just don't want to lie, Zel.  I don't want to fake it.  I can only act like Lina."

            "As demonstrated by your Queen Titania, agreed.  I guess I'm more flexible.  I don't really want anyone to know who I am, so it doesn't bother me—"

            "Liar.  It does bother you.  You're pretty moralistic, Zel.  You don't want to live a lie, do you?  Anyway, that's a dead-end street.  Why is the news story coming out like this?  We can agree that we're out of the picture for a good reason, but Zelas is a good guy, the shrines were destroyed by Gaav and Phibrizzo, who then destroyed themselves.  And if Xelloss wants his mom to be remembered as such…that can't be good for him.  Someday, he'll breakdown and—"

            "You forget.  Xelloss is an excellent actor.  He's so layered, with wheels within wheels, that you can't tell what's really him and what's a façade—if even he can make the distinction."

            "True, but he's only human, not some monster.  Someday, this will all come crumbling down…for him, for you, for me--_and_ for the Cephied clan, as well.  Zel, they're coming off as bad guys!  They helped us so much, though I hate to admit it, and now they're going to be demonized.  It'll kill Filia, and Val's going to have a hard time, too.  Damnit, how can we live with the public making opinions based on false information?!  If we're the only ones who know the truth, how can we live in this world?!"  

            Zel put his hand on her shoulder to steady her.  "Lina, calm down.  You're getting hysterical.  It's not that big of a deal—"

            "Not that big of a deal?!  We watched our friends—each other—get brutalized mercilessly, we saw people shoot each other to death, saw them commit suicide!  You and I are going to go back to school and be the only ones who've seen that kind of world.  How can I talk to the others who haven't seen it?  Who don't understand?  Haven't you thought about this?"

            She was close to tears, but too strong for that.  Even with all the stress and frustration, she was maintaining her dignity.  Zel admired her infinitely for that.  "We know.  The Slayers know.  It's…enough for now.  We've only got a year left, right?  All advanced placement and college-level courses next year—"

            "Which are sounding more and more…"

            Zel looked at her in surprise.

            "Trifling.  That's the word.  But anything that will get me out of high school ASAP is good.  I'm sick of school."

            "I thought you liked it."

            "So did I.  But now…all I want to do is…well, I dunno.  I'm not that far yet," she smiled suddenly, and Zel felt a huge load fall of his heart.  "But I'm working on it.  Damn, this is serious.  I really was getting pretty hysterical there, wasn't I?" she laughed.  "That's what happens when I'm left alone with my thoughts.  And this book."  She held up Xelloss' beat up copy of 'The Wizard of Oz.'  "They don't ever talk about what happens when she goes back.  They show her cruddy life in Kansas, her marvelous adventure in the magical fantasy dream world, and then she gets her desire—to go back to her dreary home!  They never talk about how she deals with her friends at school, how nobody can possibly understand her since she had a magical fantasy adventure that no one else had.  I wish they went into that a bit more…"

            "She probably gets sent to the same institution where the kids from the Narnia books and all the other children's fantasy novels get sent.  Though, if I remember correctly, wasn't OZ all a dream Dorothy had to convince her that her home wasn't so bad?"

            "In the musical version.  The book isn't so clear on that fact."

            This was the real Lina, talking seriously about dated fantasy novels.  A good time to bring up: "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

            "My birthday?  Gods, it IS coming up real soon, isn't it!  I dunno.  Lots of chocolate.  And a band that's operational.  That is, if a motorcycle and college scholarship are out of the question."  She winked playfully.

            "Heh.  You forget.  With our money, it's quite feasible—"

            "Oh, go to hell, you rich pricks!  I'm probably the only Queen whose servants are richer than she!"

            "Probably," Zel agreed with a smile.  "Anyway, I'll bring you your breakfast.  I was cooking when I heard the news," Zel said.  "Later."

            "Later, but not TOO much later.  Hey, do ya think I can get rid of this IV?"

            "I think so.  Your appetite is nearly normal and you're drinking plenty, but only Dr Adams will know if you're ready to get off the meds.  Now, I must retreat to the galley, your highness!" 

            Lina smiled.  That had a nice ring to it…'your highness, Lina Inverse!'

~*~

            "Come into the cave, my slave," Xelloss called out.

            Dr. Adams entered the dimly lit room,  "I suppose you may address me that way.  You are paying a great deal for the privilege, however.  Yes, it's me.  Hello, Xelloss.  How are you feeling today?"

            "Dr Adams! I thought it was Zelgadiss!  Sorry about that.  You won't charge me extra for the insults, right?  Feel…  I feel stronger, like I can stay awake for more than an hour at a time, maybe.  No headache so far today.  This face bandage is really awful and itchy and hot…  I'd like to have bi-ocular vision again.  Ah… what's with the chest bandages?  Broken ribs?  Oh… like Zelgadiss, huh?  My shoulder's sore and stiff.  I guess I'm just noticing some of the other stuff, now that my head's clearer."

             "Hmmm, that's correct.  You're off the pain-killers and your brain chemistry is stabilized.  Your healing ability is remarkable!  Being at home has been good for you, it seems.  You had a bullet through that shoulder so it's bound to be sore.  Anything else?" 

            "Well, it may just be an aftereffect, but beautiful young women keep falling into my lap and then start to cry or get all emotional," Xelloss smiled slyly.

            "Sounds serious. Symptomatic of some other changes going on in your life.  I'm not sure there's any easy cure for that…" the young doctor grinned.  "But, since your father figures have been rather…poor, if you have any questions…growing-up, adolescent-type questions, please ask me.  You know, you can talk to me about anything, Xelloss."

            The poor kid scrunched up his face, "Thanks, actually I'm doing okay in the friend department.  Amazing isn't it?  A nutcase like me!  But…  I don't seem to be able to figure out girls too well.  I mean I figure them out AFTER I've made a mess of things.  The rules are complicated and everyone seems to know them but me!"

            Adams chuckled, "Join the crowd!  That's what growing up is all about.  Learning the rules.  Everyone's different, I'm sure you've noticed that."

            "Yeah, Lina can hit me, but otherwise she doesn't make much contact.  Amelia likes to give everyone hugs, but especially one somebody who doesn't appreciate them—not me.  Filia is hot and cold and unpredictable.  Sylphiel is emotional, off the charts at times.  Now, I have to treat them all with kid gloves or I'm overly aggressive, which I don't mean to be!  Am I making sense?"

            "Plenty.  Just slow down and you'll do all right.  Also… watch out.  As soon as word gets out about your wealth, you'll have more unwanted attention.  Then it might get hard knowing who your friends really are," the doctor warned gently.

            Xelloss nodded, and then moved on, "So how's Lina doing?" 

            "Remarkably well, too.  However," he started to caution Xelloss, "she's in no shape for a party at the beach.  Sorry, but she wouldn't be able to have much fun and the risk of pneumonia…not worth it.  You'll have other times coming up.  It's almost summer vacation."

            Xelloss nodded, "My first summer with friends…"

            "That should make it the best one," Adams said gently.  "What's wrong, you're a bit low?"

            "There's so much to do and I haven't the energy.  Like what?  Like a birthday party for my… for Lina, and a funeral, and I'm becoming a priest and the ceremony is next weekend and it's really important for me to go.  I have something to do… something special.  And Zelgadiss hasn't said anything exactly, but I know it's just a matter of time before he and his dad move back into their house, and Val too.  And I know I'm 18, but I…I don't want to be here alone.  Maybe I'll e-mail Kiki and she'll come back.  She said she'd marry me, did you know that?  No?  I don't want to be alone…" Xelloss whimpered.  He looked up desperately, "I thought when this was all over, that I'd feel better, but I don't!  I'm nervous-like and sometimes my heart starts pounding and I feel like I'm going crazy!"

            Dr. Adams calmed him down, "First of all, no one is leaving you to live by yourself.  I know the professor has no plans to do so and Zelgadiss, well, he'd be just as lost without you.  So…erase that set of worries from your mind.  Next, I have a good friend stopping by later.  The psychiatrist, yes.  It sounds like you're suffering from anxiety attacks—very common after the trauma you've been through.  I hesitate to fill you full of more medication, for numerous reasons, including your susceptible liver, if that's actually the case, which I'm not certain is true, and your age.  As you know, growing up is learning to adapt to life's up and downs…without drugs.  So, I want you to talk to him.  He's a nice man.  Will you do that?"

            Xelloss closed his eye, "Yuss.  Can Zelgadiss be with me?"

            "If he wants, that would be fine, but I want you to do the talking, not him, just yet.  He needs help also, but I don't want to confuse matters, understand?  You agree?  Fine, then.  Anything else before I go?  Hmmm oh, well, you are welcome.  I'll check on you later.  Bye."

~*~  Monday.

            Sylphiel and Amelia talked one another into going back to school.  Amelia's van picked up Sylphiel and together they rolled into Seyruun High amid screams of delight from friends and hundreds of onlookers.  

Val and Filia arrived independently.  Filia had returned to the settlement Sunday night, after Lina assured her that she'd live until Filia dropped by after school.  After all, Luna would be with her until her 11:00 class.  Filia, Val and Sylphiel were the center of attraction in the silk-screening class.  

A 'moment of silence' was observed at the midday to show respect for the passing of their principal.

Amelia, Sylphiel, Filia and Val sat together at their table.  Within five minutes half the school had passed by to wish them well and asked about the missing band members.

"I'm glad I came today," Sylphiel sighed.

"I'm glad the others didn't," Val grumbled.  "Especially…"

"Zelgadiss…"

"Xelloss..."

"Lina…"

"Yeah, and Gourry too.  Maybe next week things will be back to normal and Gourry can sneak back in," Val finished.  "Lina and Zel might make it back after Me-mor-i-al  Day vacation."

"Xelloss too, right?" asked Sylphiel.

"Nah...  He said he's not coming back, and I believe him," Val said as he chugged a cup of tea.  Addictive tea!  It DID have caffeine in it, after all.   

"NEVER?!" Sylphiel cried out.  "Oh no…he's got to come back!  I…ah, well, you know, it wouldn't be right without him, and he has lab work, too!"

Val gave her a strange look, "You're awfully eager to see him.  Stop by and give Zel a break entertaining him, then."

"Oh, that's a good idea!  I will!  Well, today's party day, right?  So… tomorrow or Wednesday.  I'll bake him some cookies and…" Sylphiel brightened perceptively.

"Ice cream," Filia offered.

"Yes!  Ice Cream!  He'll like that!"

"Better take some to Lina.  She wouldn't forgive you if you left her out.  And Gourry, you haven't forgotten him now, have you?"  Filia added.  She was having a hard time understanding the signs she recognized to be 'crush'.  Since when did Sylphiel care so much about Xelloss?  Had she missed something?  Amelia was busy chatting with other friends so she could press her for information.  Sylphiel and Xelloss?  What did those two have in common? The Shrine.  The Slayers.  Dark hair with bangs.  That it?  Yup!  Soooo…

"Oh, of course I'll visit Gourry too, silly!"  Sylphiel giggled. 

Gods, and they both giggle don't they?  

~*~

"YES!  They'll pick up everything for the party on the way home.  We have food, but the snacks and cake and more drinks… and Gourry.  They'll get him too.  Now I'm going over to check on Lina.  Stop worrying!"  Zel cried out to Xelloss as he backed out of the room.

"Decorations?  What about those?  Zelgaaaaaaadiss?  Leave me, will you?  Okay.  I'll come up with my own plan then…"  Xelloss sighed and leaned back onto his pillows.

            Zel was greeted by a strange, moist projectile hitting him in the face.  "Lina?!"

            "Oh, sorry, Zel.  I wasn't aiming for you."

            The next thing Zelgadiss noticed was the strange objects littering the floor, orange, finger-shaped things scattered about…"Lina, what's going on?"  They were those baby carrots Filia had bought for Lina's snacking pleasure.

            "I've rediscovered how much I love throwing things."  Another carrot sailed through the air and bounced off the wall.  "Kleenex boxes work well, too, but there's a limited supply of them.  There's plenty of these nasty little vegetables, though.  Who bought these dry li'l numbers, anyway?"

            "Filia.  You're supposed to eat them."

            "They make better projectiles."

            "You're bored."

            "You're a genius.  You know, the best thing about this place is the lack of a TV."

            "Is that so?" Zel asked disinterestedly, doing the necessary alterations to Lina's medical equipment.

            "You can really think in the quiet."

            "You think?"

            "And there is the window to look out of.  Luna took down the curtains.  The purple was getting me down, ya know?"

            "Indeed."

            "And India ink cats run across table cloths spread with too much peanut butter, don't you agree?"  Lina asked guilefully catching her friend in a non-listening state—which was starting to annoy her.

            "Hmmm," he nodded.

            Lina grabbed Zel by the only body part reachable, his wrist,  "What did I just say?"

            "Ah, you'd like something to eat…peanut butter and…Indian food tonight?" Well, he tried.

            Lina gave up.  Why torture the guy, right?

            He sighed and hung his head, "Sorry, I'm all listened out and it's your birthday.  I wish I could make it a better one for you but…" he suddenly turned away.  He would have moved off but she still had a vise-like grip on him.

            In a moment of tenderness, Lina yanked him back to yell at him a bit about him trying to do too much.  "Zel, now that's enough…Zel?  ZEL!"

            "That's me, Zel.  I have stuff to do so I'll see you later," he mumbled, turning his back and wiping his eyes, then tugging at his sleeve like a squirrel struggling against a bear trap.

            Lina whispered, "I've never seen you cry and I know you're not going to now, but I can tell you're upset about something.  Gods know that you've got plenty to cry about, so why don't you tell ME about it and I'LL be the listener for a change."

            After a few more words of encouragement, Zel conceded and plunked himself down on her bed. He sounded a bit wavery and younger, "It's just… we'd planned a really cool party for you.  It'd be at the beach where we'd do the fort thing and Gourry has a volleyball net he said he'd bring, and we'd have a cookout, Xelloss had that planned, and…" he stopped to breathe.  "And now it's going to be a…"

            "It's going to be the best you can do under the circumstances, I understand that Zel.  And I…appreciate all you're doing, even if I haven't said so."

            "But…it's nothing compared to what you did for … after my accident, just you, every day or two… and I was so…" Zel looked at her with an anguished expression.

            "You were pretty difficult, to be sure, but you were a lot worse off than I am now and younger and…"

            "All alone…Gah!  It was an awful time.  Thank you for the friendship back then… and now," Zel said softly. 

            "Don't mention it," Lina muttered.

            There was an awkward silence.

            "Ah, which reminds me," Zel stood.  "IF you release me, I'll go get my guitar and …I'll be back."

            Lina blushed.  She'd forgotten about THAT!  "Sorry!  I just didn't want you to squirm away.  Sure, go, go, go!"

            Lina shook her head, "Yeesh, he's getting touchier all the time.  Gourry's…not afraid enough of me any longer and Xelloss!  I've let him get away with way too much as well.  Hmmm, when I get better I'm going to have to whip them back into shape.  I can't start getting all soft, can I?  Not me.  I'm the Lina Inverse, band leader and…what did he call me?  Oh, yeah, sorceress supreme.  Good touch, Zel.  Ah, speaking of my lackey, heeeeeee's baaaaaack!"

            Zel smiled at the return of her good humor, "So I started this song in December when I was in the hospital and I think I finished it during this round in sick bay.  I, ah, have to warn you, it's more than a bit sappy, even Xelloss gagged the first time he heard it so…don't say anything until I'm done, all right?"

            "Shit, Zel you are rattling on and on more and more.  You know who you sound like?"

            "You better not say 'the goofball'," Zel growled.

            "YOU!  You sound like you used to, before the accident.  More like that anyway, but older, of course.  Oh, forget it!  Stop glaring at me!  Sing your tune already!"  Lina commanded.

            "Well, if you don't want to hear it…" he countered.

            "I do.  Now…"

            He picked up his acoustic guitar and said, "It's called 'More Than Words'".  He found the first cord and fingered a short introduction, strumming a cord, then sang:

            'I used to love it…

Looking up at the sky alone in the middle of the night, reminiscing.

I was young…

More stubborn than anyone, and iced over with pride.

…

When I close my eyes,

I can see that person I used to be

Who kept his heart so closed fading away into the distance.

I was so lonely, but now, 

I have so many friends here that never make fun of me…'

"Ah, maybe I ought to change that to 'seldom make fun of me, hmmm? Ha!  Okay, I'll go on…"

'Ahh, dear friends forever.

…

In this cold unmoving body, I feel my heart becoming warmer.

Does this mean someone's becoming precious to me?

…

I'll never say goodbye to my friends,

Because I'll make our dreams come true.

This is the real me, dear friends forever.

You who snapped me out of it, my dear friends forever.'

            A knock preceded the voice at the door, "Lina?  You in there?  Oh, ah…Hi, Zel."

            "Gourry.  I wrote a new song and, ah, inflicted it upon Lina here.  Hey, I have a few things to take care of if everyone's here, so…I guess, since the weather's good we'll be eating outside on the grass.  Lina, if I brought in a wheelchair, could you get yourself into it?"  Zel asked.

            "Yeah sure.  I'll be okay,"  Lina grinned.

            "I'll trust Gourry to let me know.  Gourry?  You okay with babysitting Lina awhile?  I thought so…" Zel smiled and left.

            "How're ya feelin', any older today?"  Gourry smiled and pushed his hair out of his face.  "Yer look…about 16."

            Lina frowned, "I look about 12, but thanks anyway.  I feel better actually.  How 'bout you?  Moving better?"

            "Yeah, I'm not so sore all over, but the doctor says 'no school' yet.  Guess my big bones take a long time to heal, huh?" 

            CRUNCH 

            "They all take too long to heal.  Ah, don't worry about the carrots," Lina smiled.

            "Throwin' carrots?  I'll give ya somethin' Xelloss won't mind findin' on his floor.  Here…" Gourry handed her a pack of cards from his pocket.  The trashcan was empty, so he carried it closer to Lina and gave her a demonstration.  "Try tossin' the cards into the basket; hats work good too."

            While she tossed, he scooped up the carrots and stuffed them into an empty 'natural, organic' potato chip bag. 

~*~

"Fiiiiiiilleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  Xelloss called from his cave.

Stomp, stomp, stomp…

"Yeah, yeah…  What NOW?  Do you do this to Zel all day?  He's nearly a skeleton as it is!  What…  Oh… paper cranes…  Did you make ALL of those?  They're very good.  Who brought you the paper?  Sylphiel?  Hmmm… you know what that must mean?"  Filia smirked.

"Zelgadiss likes to run around.  Covers up for his hyperactivity, I think," Xelloss half-smiled.  "I don't make him do anything…or Sylphiel.  She's being … thoughtful, unlike SOME people I know who feel they must badger the weak and infirm."

"She must like YOU now.  So be proud.  You've finally made a conquest," Filia smiled with finality.  He was rolling the thought around in his head, which gave her the opportunity to continue.  "So, when you get better, what are you going to DO about it?"

Xelloss hid his eyes.  He had thought of the right retort but had to prepare himself for the delivery.  It wouldn't due to break out laughing, when you're pretending to be serious.  "Filia?  I don't know.  You see, you kiss better so I was hoping for more opportunities with you.  Of course, not until you can bear to look at me again, you know… these bandages are covering up a mess underneath.  But… it was worth it!  I'd do it all again to save the wolves…"

Filia didn't say anything.  She wasn't sure how he meant that…IF he meant any of that  Opportunities…save the wolves…club the Xelloss!  I know he isn't interested in me, so what's that all about…_guilt_.  That _must_ be it!  

She looked for something very big and hard to wallop him with.  Her eye caught sight of Val's skateboard and she thought 'weapon'. As she sprinted around the bed to the other side of the room, Filia caught her foot in the IV stand and tripped.  Xelloss stretched out his good arm automatically and caught her, preventing her from falling. 

Val chose that moment to walk in.

Xelloss looked up, shrugged, and dropped her.  "Oopsie," he said in an off-hand manner.

"Fer a bed-ridden invalid, you sure can do a lot of damage," Val snorted.

"She started it!" he whined.

"I'm sure…  Ah, now, Filia, don't wail on the poor guy!  He's too weak to defend himself!  Shit, you wouldn't make a very good knight."

"What was that?"  Filia demanded.

Val held up his hands and raised his eyebrows.  "I'm just sayin' yer not very chiv-al-rous, y'know?  No honor--"

"I have plenty of honor!  I know more about honor than your shrunken punk brain could ever comprehend!"  Filia retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down.  Ya know, I could've made some comment about you and Xelloss getting' cozy, but I decided this would be the less dangerous road.  Just goes to show that I've got crappy judgement," he shook his head and left the room, since he'd forgotten what the business he had there was already.

He ran into Zel in the hall.  "So, where's the wheelchair?" the semi-frantic Zelgadiss asked intensely.

Val slapped his forehead.  "That's what I was goin' in there fer!  I fergot all 'bout it…Xelloss and Filia were bein' all weird an' stuff and I just—"

Zel mumbled something about Val catching 'Gourry Syndrome' from sharing the same hospital room.  "All right.  You check on the others and the food, I'LL deal with the clowns down the hall!"  

~*~

"Why are you so good at this?"  Lina exclaimed.  She and Gourry had a contest going at card-tossing.  She'd taken the red suits, Gourry the black, and they'd been flinging the little pieces of paper into the trash basket for nearly half an hour.

"I have all sorts of cool tricks," Gourry replied.

"Yeah, I guess you can skateboard well, too.  And you're a really strong, well-balanced fencer.  You've got good coordination."

Gourry laid down his hand of clubs and spades.  "Are you okay, Lina?  You're not…going to die or anything?!"  he looked at her with serious concern.

Lina blinked.  "Die?  What?  No, we're past that possibility.  Why would you think that?" she sputtered.  "Stop looking so serious!  You're scaring me!  Do you know something I don't?!"

Gourry shook his head quickly to mask the relief on his face and to reassure Lina.  "No…no…I just thought you were being so nice, it was like you were—"

"I can be nice!  It's not so unusual for me to be nice!"  Lina yelled.

Gourry smiled.  "That's Lina back.  Don't worry.  I—we like you any way you act, mean or nice.  Not mean," he corrected himself to avert another outpouring of Lina-ness, "just normal." 

Lina took a deep breath.  He was trying to express himself and keep from angering her, and he ended up talking himself into holes.  Who's fault was that?  Her own, for yelling at him every time he opened his mouth.  Did she really yell at him enough to make him suspicious when she gave him a compliment?

Before she could find the right words to apologize, the whole conversation was completely driven from her mind by Gourry's next comment.  "Thank you, Lina.  For comin' after me…for saving me.  I didn't say it before 'cause I was scared to, I guess, but…you took that bullet for me and I…didn't want to think about it 'cause if you had…if you had…" his voice cracked, so he avoided saying the difficult words and simply moved on to the next part of the sentence, "then I dunno what I would've done…without you…"

"Gourry, forget it…you don't have to think about that.  We're all fine now, and everything's okay—"

"You didn't have to save me, but you did…and I'll never forget that.  I can't forget it.  I owe you my life, Lina.  I owe you my LIFE.  They say it in movies and stuff, but I really mean it."

"No no no!  You don't owe me anything!  You saved me, too, remember?  You called me back when I was gonna die…I don't know what you did, but it worked and—"

"It was nothing like getting shot, Lina!  You were gonna die for me—"

"But I didn't!"

"No, but you were going to, and I…I just want to thank you, not make you mad at me!"

No…he wasn't crying.  Couldn't be.  Could he be?  Oh, gods, no…  "Gourry?  Gourry, I'm not mad at you!  I just don't want you to owe me anything.  I was gonna do it by my own choice, you didn't ask me to.  You don't owe me anything, Gourry, since I chose to do it myself.  Understand?"  

He was looking the other way, so she couldn't see whether it was sinking into his skull or not.

Gourry wiped his face with the back of his hand, snorted quietly, and turned around.  "Yeah, but…I WANT to owe you…I'm really grateful…that's the word…and I want to do something for you and today's even your birthday and I couldn't do anything special and…and…"

It was the most he'd said in weeks.  Recently, he'd been so astute, so perceptive, so unlike he'd ever been before.  Or maybe he was always like that and she just never noticed—had any reason to notice, that is.  Was that fair to him?  Just because he wasn't a genius like Zel and Xelloss didn't mean that he deserved to be ignored.  Unlike them, he was stable and happy, no angst, no haunted past.  

"It's okay, Gourry.  We all had more to think about than a birthday party.  I'm not mad, I don't blame you.  Don't worry about it!"  She tried to laugh, but all she could do was smile weakly.

"But—"

"What do you want me to say?!  'I'll get even wit-chu latah'?!"

He laughed a little.  "I guess that would be stupid, huh?"

"Yes!  So, see?  Let's just say that we're even, and let it go?"

"I don't want to let it go.  It was my life—and yours!  How can you just let that go?  Don't you ever think about my feelings?"

"I just want everyone to be happy!  I'm sorry if I can't do that—"

"Don't be mad, Lina.  Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad!  I'm just—" yelling, Lina?  Great…  "I just don't know how to talk to people when they're talking about this kind of stuff.  Okay?  I don't know how to do it.  I feel like Zel, like how he can't talk to people about this stuff."

"'This stuff'?"     

 "Yeah!  You know!  Feelings…and stuff."  She looked down at her hands and blushed.  It wasn't fair!  She was stuck in bed and a captive participant in this conversation!

"It's okay, Lina.  I don't know how to talk about it, either.  But that's okay, 'cause you understand right?"

"Understand?!"

"What I'm trying to say."

"Gourry…"

He placed a hand beside her face, a huge hand that could cover the whole of it, "Lina…"

"LINA!  Has Gourry gotten you ready for the party?  Are you ready?  Val sent me to remind you," Sylphiel called as she began to push open the door.

Gourry straightened, "Ummm, I'm workin' on it.  Ah, where's the wheelchair, Lina?  Oh, yeah, I see it.  Now you just hold on.  Put an arm around my neck like this and then your feet go on the ground.  See, didn't hurt either one of us!"

"I can walk the two steps it takes to get into the wheelchair.  Just make sure that the IV rolls with me, okay?"  Lina winked and smiled.  "Whew!  That was an invigorating walk.  Now, my knight, roll on!"

"Sure thing, your majesty," he smiled and pushed the wheelchair forward as Filia held open the door.

"Lina!  You look so pretty with your hair up and your pink cheeks.  The exercise must be good for you…or the company," Sylphiel smiled, closed the door behind them and followed them to the party.

**__**

~*~

Zel ran into Filia carrying an armload of brightly colored paper cranes in the hall two steps later.

"Honestly that guy is SO irritating, Zel.  Only someone like YOU can put up with him!"

Zel stepped aside as she rushed by.  "I'll take that as a compliment then."

"Take it or leave it.  I SHOULD just trash these things but he's guilted me into stringing them and hanging them for decorations!"  she yelled as she retreated out of sight.

"I don't think 'guilted' is a word, but then, no one's listening to me anyway…" Zel shrugged and entered his friend's room.  "So what did you say to her this time?"

"Nothing much.  She's so easy to tick off," Xelloss said, then changed the topic.  "Have you come to take me away?"

"No, and if you can't play nice with others, no one will.  You'll be left here and miss the festivities.  Don't look at me that way!  Is there a wheelchair here…that's it.  Good.  When we're ready someone will get you…maybe.  All right!  Val will, unless you messed that up too.  No?  Good.  You need him to help you into that… you don't?  Fine.  Come out when you're ready then and I won't bother worrying about you.  What?"

"Would you unhook the IV, please little brother, first…before you go?  Thanks," Xelloss looked at him pleadingly.

"Sure.  Still can't deal with the sight of blood, eh?"

"Not mine!"

"So…want to know what Filia told me?"  Xelloss asked with the barest hint of a smile.

"Not really.  Filia says a lot of things. She's as bad as you, always scheming.  At least she's giving up on me for awhile, so I suppose you are her next victim in the pairing department.  So who's the one?"

"How did you know?"  Xelloss chuckled.  "Sylphiel.  She said Sylphiel likes me now, that's why she brought me the origami paper.  She meant LIKE likes me and wondered what I was going to do about it," Xelloss confided.

Zel shook his head, "Filia has been busy again, huh?  She's giving up on me and so now she'd into matchmaking with you.  Forget it.  Enjoy the attention and stay out of the fray.  I'd like to give Sylphiel credit for simply being kind and remembering you exist in your little lonely cave."  Zel smiled, "Sylphiel, huh?  Don't worry about her.  She's a bit expressive of her emotions and likes to do random act of kindness.  Really, I think she's just trying to be nice to you because you've had a run of hard luck."

"That's what you thought about Amelia."

"And it's true!"  Zel insisted.

"No it's not."

"Yes.  It is.  It's all settled too."

"Settled?"

"Settled.  Filia started it.  Pointing out what an 'ice-cold bastard' I was, then I pointed out that Amelia's too young to have romance on the brain, and THEN sometime later…  Amelia seems okay and Filia apologizes and I am off the hook, for awhile," Zel sighed.  "In the end I'm guilty of being a 'typical guy'.  How about that?"

"Off the hook?  Having a girl like you really puts you out, doesn't it?  Don't bother to answer that one, little bro, I'm not looking for a fight with you.  So if you're not interested in Amelia then…I mean, she's cute, has a very nice figure, is smart and interesting, has money, is very thoughtful and kind-hearted, and will turn into a good kisser with some practice," Xelloss smiled, his one visible eye flickering with glee.

Zelgadiss glared at his friend, "What's that predatory look about, huh?  What are you thinking of doing?  Leave her alone, Xelloss."

Xelloss only smiled a moment, and then said, "Okay, but I'm not the one you need to be concerned about.  I'm certainly not your competition with her…"

Zelgadiss gave him an odd expression, perhaps even a bit haunted. 

"Okay.  Can I go now?  Now that you've shot down MY hopes for romance in the near future," Xelloss chuckled.

"Did I?  Good.  You have more important things to think about.  Like getting well and Lina's birthday party and…  Besides, you had given up on girl hunting once, so I know you can do it again.  Now, here's the chair for you.  I need to see if Amelia has help…" Zel began reeling off his responsibilities. 

Xelloss lowered himself gingerly into his wheelchair and looked up, "Ah…speak of the devil…Hi, Amelia!  Yes, we're coming.  Zelgadiss was just giving me a hand.  Would you like him to push you?  I can manage on my own, you know…Karate builds upper body strength and muscles.  Maybe you'd like to join Zelgadiss and me at the dojo sometime?  I could give you some lessons…yes?  Oh, goody!  A reason for me to go on living!"  

"Oh, Mr. Xelloss!  You are such a tease.  You must be feeling better today.  I'll think about the karate, though…I felt awfully defenseless in front of Gaav and Phibrizzo.  Maybe I SHOULD learn to defend myself!  Zelgadiss?  Won't you be training with that master swordsman…Mr. Himura this summer?"

"Ah, yes, if he hasn't forgotten.  It may take me awhile to get into shape enough for that, though.  But as for you, I'm not so sure that…" Zel began.

"Ooooo, don't you say that I'm too young, or too short, or too weak, or too…"

"…'Busy', I was thinking.  It takes up at least three nights a week, or two nights and a weekend day.  The band was taking four…and I know you do other clubs and activities as well.  That's all!  I didn't mean to offend," Zel added quickly.

"I'll have PLENTY of time in summer, Mr. Zelgadiss," Amelia said defensively, but not angrily.  "Oh, Miss Sylphiel?  Is Mr. Val around?  Yeah, I need him…to…Yes!  Can you give me a hand?  Please help Mr. Xelloss get outside.  Thank you.  He's trying to be all independent, but I can tell he can't push with one arm.  Now don't give me that defiant look, Mr. Xelloss, I know how hard it is to make this wheelchair go.  I have a newfound admiration for anyone who must rely on one of these everyday of their lives.  I had plenty of help at school today, friends and all, but there are places where the ramps are inadequate—too sharp a turn or too steep or missing entirely!  I'm going to record all the short-falls at our school and ask the other wheelchair users for input and fix the problem!"  Amelia cried enthusiastically.

"A new 'cause' Amelia?"  Zelgadiss chuckled.

"You bet, and a worthwhile one too!" she smiled as she twisted around and punched his arm gently.  "I'm genuinely interested!  I never take on anything I'm not sincere about.  Never."

Zelgadiss held his tongue.  He could tell when he was about to stumble into a verbal trap.  He did, however, quickly sneak a peak at Xelloss to make sure he was keeping out of the conversation.  Val had his hand plastered over Xelloss' partially bandaged mouth and shot a 'got it UN-DER control' look back.  The indignant purple eye said, 'I'm going to get you back for this, and it's going to hurt.'

Oh, joy…

The party began a healing process for the band.  No fighting, scheming, or tears, instead there was laughter, singing, and only some gentle teasing.  Rezo and Luna had helped haul out the kitchen table and chairs for the bipedal folks.  Candles ran down the center of the red-covered table.  Filia had engineered a tree-full of tiny 'fairy' lights in the overhanging tree limbs.  And there was food.  Plenty of that!  It was Lina's birthday party after all! 

"Zel, would you do me—the birthday girl—a favor?"

"Your wish is my command.  Ah…don't make me regret saying that, all right?"

"Too late," Lina grinned.  "I'd like you to play that new tune for everybody now.  Yes, right now.  You were going to haveta play it sometime!  Now, it is MY birthday, today, April 1st!  That's right, my minion, as ordered."

Only a little reluctantly did he do so.  

'…

I'll never say goodbye to my friends,

Because I'll make our dreams come true.

This is the real me, dear friends forever.

You who snapped me out of it, my dear friends forever.'

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	53. Chapter 53 121203

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 53

******_The SLAYERS_**

Amelia's van picked up Sylphiel each morning on the way to school.  By Friday, Gourry was added to the schedule.  Xelloss and Zelgadiss had entrusted Amelia with their locker combination.  They promised to 'will' it to her when they finally graduated from the high school forever, because she loved the idea of a locker that she could climb into and hide, when needed.  

Filia went straight home to the settlement for the rest of the week-- to catch up on home cooking, they all guessed—so Val caught a ride home with Amelia.  This enabled them to deliver homework both directions to Lina, Zel, and Xelloss, though the enthusiasm for doing mundane class work was lackluster at best for the home-bound trio.  

            Lina was bored enough to dive into her reading and writing, but was too tired to open the math book, so Zel prodded a little.  Xelloss couldn't care less about anything.  Often he was giddy, excited and looking forward to a life free of worry.  At other times he was depressed and angry about his weakness, appearance, and pending duties.  

Zel lost patience with both of them by dinner time and found that Val was a sanity-saver for him.  He could go cook in relative quiet while Val gave the others the news of the day and newest gossip, the good stuff that Amelia and Sylphiel hadn't already told them.  After dinner, Val either hung out to do his homework or went to the music store to put in a few paid hours.

Thursday afternoon, Sylphiel visited Xelloss first, bringing him a sack of soft cinnamon cookies that she'd made the night before.  "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"About the same, although I'm off the IV now, which is more comfortable, and the doctor said I could go to the funeral and entering-priest ceremony in the wheelchair without the head bandaging.  He's taking it off tonight and we'll see," Xelloss said in a flat tone.

"Why, that sounds wonderful!  But you don't look so happy?"

"Just moody.  Adams says that's part of the head trauma so don't worry about it.  He says that about nearly every problem I have though.  I don't want to look like an accident victim at the ceremony.  And my cloak, the one you made?  It's a mess and my hair is god-knows-how too long and my FACE!  You haven't seen it, but even Zelgadiss grimaces when he changes the bandage," he whined some more.

Sylphiel was really nice, though.  She simply smiled and said, "I can fix the cloak while we talk.  Zelgadiss mentioned some tears, so I brought extra fabric and thread, wasn't that smart of me?  Where is it?  This closet?  Okay, you know…it's not too bad.  Even with my broken arm, I can fix this, if you help.  Then I'll have Amelia's van driver stop at that corner cleaners and have them do a rush job on it so it will be ready tomorrow.  No trouble at all!  Now where did I put my bag?  Oh, thanks!  I just get distracted sometimes and forget stuff.  Course you wouldn't understand, would you?  You are SO SMART you could forget half of what you know and no one would notice.  Oh, here comes the doctor with Zelgadiss now.  Should I go?  No?  Okay, I'll get out of the way and repair this.  Do you have any scissors?"

Zelgadiss nodded to her and the doctor greeted them both.  He let Zel remove the bandage and then tenderly poked and prodded the area.  Adams spoke to him all the time, "Well, Xelloss, as long as you avoid re-injuring your face, I think we can leave off the tape.  How does that sound?  Mirror?  Maybe later.  The swelling is localized to the cheekbone area and the bruising is…going to take some time to completely go away.  Yeah, go ahead and put on your glasses.  I'd like to do an eye examination to be sure your right eye has improved."

Xelloss passed the test, then asked, "What about my shoulder and ribs?"

"Next month you will be 90%, as long as you take it slowly, rest, eat, and follow directions.  Are you being a good patient?"

"You'd have to ask Zelgadiss about that.  I'm demanding, I think, but I don't want to be," Xelloss replied in a low voice.

"Exercise is on your list now, which will help your attitude.  Walk around the house, stairs… a few at a time… between houses would be fine too."

"I can go visit Lina then?"  Xelloss' face lit up a tiny bit.

"Only if SHE wants you to," Zel interjected.  "She can't get up yet and will feel very resentful if you can.  Anyway, you can't go now.  She has a visitor and so do you."

After the doctor left, Xelloss asked Zel and Sylphiel to stay longer.  "I have an idea for the priest-initiation ceremony I'd like to run by both of you, okay?"

~*~

            "Oh, Lina!  Look who I brought to see you!  You remember Chiriko from the Suzaku Seven, right?"  Amelia asked.           

The young guy in question nodded and smiled, "Tasaki sends his regards, by the way, and will probably stop by later with Nuriko.  We were so struck to hear what happened to your band.  You don't look like you'll be cutting loose Slayers' style real soon, huh?"

            "Nah, can't stand for long yet, but…I'm getting' better.  So're the others.  Next month we'll start talking practice again," Lina added hopefully.

            "I hope so, 'cause we got this idea.  Wanna hear?  Okay, we got this tour this summer, not far…Seyruun, Atlas City, beach area…  In fact, we got the job at the resort you played at in December, I think, because we promised to try and get your band…as our opening act!  What do you say?  We'll do all the promotional stuff, though any help or $ you can put in won't be turned down, and we'll be managing the gigs too.  The food and lodging stuff we can do later, if you're interested, which I hope you are 'cause it would be so really cool to do this together 'cause then we can do a song together maybe and we mesh so well and…and…"

            While he paused for air, Amelia said thoughtfully, "This might be just the kind of thing we need to get the band jump-started again.  This…accident… has been a huge blow to us all, and especially Mr. Xelloss, who lost his mother.  A little something to work toward might help him out of his slump."

            Lina looked at Amelia questioningly, "Slump?"

            Amelia nodded, "Mr. Val told me he's really up and down, mostly down when he gets home after school.  I haven't gone over there, I, um, left that for Miss Sylphiel to do while I visit with you."

            Lina looked at their guest, "Well, sounds good to me.  Saturday will be a bad day for us, funeral and all, so tell Tasaki and the others, if I don't see them first, that I'll test the waters and get back to them next week.  It may BE just the ticket, Amelia, like you said.  Thanks…thanks for the offer."

            Chiriko and Amelia fell into a mutual 'happy hug', just as Zelgadiss tapped on the partially opened door and pushed it open, "Lina?  Xelloss had this idea… Oh… sorry, I'll come back later.  You're busy, I can see."  He left the practice room quickly, sporting a faint blush.

~*~

            "SO?  Does she like the idea?"  Xelloss asked Zel as he slumped moodily into the chair by the computer.

            "Amelia's visiting Lina."

            "And…?"  
            "I don't know…I didn't ask."

            "Why not?  You can talk, can't you?" Xelloss asked a little exasperated at his reticent friend.

            "No. Yes!  They were…busy."

            "Zelgadiss…."

            "They came to visit with Lina and will go then I'll go back over."

            "They?  Amelia and who else?"  Xelloss continued to prod.

            "Chiriko was on his way over from the middle school and Amelia waved him down and we gave him a ride over.  He was really excited about something," Sylphiel interjected.

            "Yes.  Busy."

            "Too busy to hear you out?  Lina's NEVER too busy to listen to what you have to say.  And Amelia's more than happy to let you carry on…" Xelloss teased.

            "This was too personal to share with … strangers.  That's all.  Now…I'm going to start dinner, while you have company," Zel muttered and left.

~*~

            One moment Zelgadiss was there entering Lina's place to speak to her, the next he was gone.

            "Zel?  You there?  Come in and listen to this!"  Lina called back.

            "Oh… he's gone, Lina," Amelia said clearly distressed.  He saw me in the arms of Chiriko… oh no…Certainly he didn't think it was anything more than friendship?

            "Something wrong?"  Lina asked.

            "I didn't come to see Mr. Zelgadiss, just you.  I've been…avoiding him a little.  He seems to need the space.  And just now…he ran off as soon as he saw…us hugging.  No you didn't do anything wrong, Chiriko.  Nor did I!  Mr. Zelgadiss gets uncomfortable about some things.  He wasn't expecting to see me here, I suppose," Amelia explained.

            "Not just you…" Lina sighed.

~*~

            "There, I got all the rips fixed.  Some cleaning and it will look wonderful on you," Sylphiel cheerfully.  "Oh, don't worry about your face.  Everyone will understand.  And soon you'll be good as new.  Wow…your hair is…"

            "What?"  Xelloss asked concernedly.

            "Really long!  Wasn't it about chin-length at the beginning of school?  Now it's below your shoulders, see?  It separates at your shoulder.  Oops!  Oh, I won't touch it, I know it's all bandaged.  Is that where the bullet hit?  Did you pass out then?"

            "Ah, I let Gaav beat me up a bit more before I completely passed out.  Gah… but it's stiff.  Ah…thank you, Sylphiel, for taking care of my cloak for me. Please have your father give me a call tonight so we can discuss my plan, okay?  I can't seem to call at a convenient time.  So, honestly, how's my face?"

            Sylphiel glanced at him and blushed, "I think it's beautiful…"

            KNOCK, KNOCK!  

            "Mr. Xelloss?  Is Miss Sylphiel in there?  It's time to go, oh… hi guys.  Sorry to interrupt, but I've got homework and stuff…We'll see you Saturday!  Oh, I almost forgot," Amelia said.  "Miss Filia said that she would trim your hair tomorrow before she and Val head out to the settlement for the night.  I guess Milgasia will bring them back Saturday morning.  That sounds like a lot of running around to me, but…who knows.  Anyway, Mr. Xelloss, you have the head bandage off!  You must feel, soooo much better with that awful thing off.   Bruises?  I guess so, but I'm not looking at those.  You ought to know me well enough by now to know that I don't really pay much attention to superficial things like that!"

            As she and Sylphiel rolled out to the van, Chiriko doing the pushing, Xelloss thought about what she'd said.  Zel, standing at the door had heard, Xelloss knew from the look in his eyes. She hadn't considered Zelgadiss to be one of her causes because she didn't consider his appearance to make that big of a difference.  Their eyes met, Zel's and Xelloss'.

            "I'm making dinner.  Why don't YOU get some of that exercise and go talk to Lina yourself," Zel snapped and stalked off.

~*~

            "Sure, the Doc says I can go to the ceremony, Xelloss.  What you're planning though…well, if Zel and Rezo are cool with it, what can I say?  You clearing it all with Sylphiel's dad?  Good, do that tonight.  Well, you're a sweet guy, you know?  Face is a mess, but that's okay, it gives you that tough, street-fighter look, heh heh.  Yuh, need to tie back your hair in one of those ponytails, yeah, and grease it back a little…yeah, Val's got crap to do that with I'm sure, bangs too.  Yeah, roll up your sleeves and you'll look like a real brawler!"  Lina laughed with Xelloss in a light-hearted moment.

            "Shit, my hair is long enough for a ponytail.  I never had it this long before.  I was always a mean, generally troubled, smart-aleck with short hair…a loner.  I think I'm trying to over compensate now.  You're smiling…"

            "You and Zel traded places.  He was more carefree and funny and you were the troubled loner.  Then you switched roles so that he became the gloomy one and you became the goofy guy," Lina observed.

            "And now?"  Xelloss asked, folding his arms.

            "You're both coming together, rounding out, a little of each, normalizing…"

            "So says Lina, shrink-extraordinaire…" Xelloss smiled.

            "Right!"  Lina grinned.

            "So… tell me about Amelia and Chiriko," Xelloss asked.

            "Zel told you about that, huh?"

            "Noooooo, I was hoping you could shed a little light on his sudden snappish behavior, Doctor Lina," Xelloss smiled.

            "The idiot barged into my room, saw Amelia and Chiriko in a joyful hug, then tore out without learning the true story—which, by the way…"

Knock, knock, Bang!  

            "I served Rezo his dinner, want me to bring you yours in here?"  Zel shouted in at the door.

            "How about I help carry our dinners over here and all three of us eat here.  Val too, if he's home," Xelloss suggested.

            "Yeah, good idea.  Zel, I have some really interesting news I want to share," Lina said supportively.

            Zel nodded and Xelloss followed him out.  Ten minutes later, Val, Xelloss, and Zel were eating on the floor of Lina's 'place', while she ate on her lap and explained the deal with the Suzaku Seven.

            "Yeah, could be good," Zel concurred. 

            "Somethin' to work toward," agreed Val.

            "Hope I can still play," Xelloss smiled weakly.

Knock, knock, Bang!  

            This time it was Rezo at the door, "Kids?  There is a lawyer, Mr. Fribrizzo, here to see most of you.  Shall I let him in?"

            "Yeah, the more the merrier!" yelled Lina.  "You too!"

            As it turned out, he had the preliminary numbers for some of the financial wizardry he'd been paid to perform on the behalf of the kids awaiting news of their inheritances—not to mention the various hospital-related agencies waiting to get paid for services rendered.

            "I can do this in private with each of you separately…NO?  Okay, then…Val you may look this over…" Fribrizzo handed him a sheaf of paperwork with a number circled at the bottom of the last page.

            "WHOOOPEEEEIIIIIIIIIAAA !  I will NE-va HAF-ta work a-GAIN!"  he bubbled with glee.

            "What you see there is the trust from the Ancient clan, you being the sole inheritor, and some insurance settlement from your mother.  Note, this does not count the Gaav-syndicate numbers, which are more complicated, seeing as Xelloss may be a partial inheritor of that as well…  What, Xelloss?"

            "Forget it.  Give it all to him.  He suffered living with the creep longer than me," Xelloss waved his hand and dismissed the multi-million dollar offer outright.  "It may not amount to that much in the end since Gaav was no money manager and much of his stuff was in illegal drugs and overseas interests."

            Val shook his head, "Thanks, dude.  Every little million helps, ya know."

            "Zelgadiss.  This is for you to look over.  Again, your portion of the Metallium estate from your mother will take a while to determine completely, but the Grayword's inheritance is clear."

            "Holy shit…" was all Zel could muster.  He'd never imagined wealth of such magnitude in his life, only the amount it would take to cure his scars or buy a car.

            "And Xelloss, this is all based on some preliminary figures we had on the inheritance YOU get directly from your father, and then from his daughter…"

            "That's Zelgadiss' mother.  Give all that to him, please," Xelloss asked calmly.

            "Okay… the syndicate portion you get from your mother is, as I said earlier, not complete but I've put what we know and as estimate for what we don't.  There is also a dance studio, which you now own…Let's see…no Gaav money,  right?  Right…  Ah, then there is the part of your mother's settlement related to the school board, which is divided between you and her husband…"

            "That all belongs to Rezo here.  He got her the position and…well…it's his," Xelloss muttered.

            "And you've taken care of the Wolf Pack Island business, correct?  Good.  Well… may I give you boys a little advice?  Don't do anything immediately to draw attention to yourselves.  It's not in the bank, anyway.  You and I will have many more meetings to determine how you should go about handling all this, okay?  Okay…  Any questions; that is that I might be able to answer?"

            "Yeah, I have one!"  Lina interjected.  "How come these guys get all this dough, and the clan gets its reputation screwed, and the Shrine Collective is down two shrines with no money for compensation?"

            Leave it to Lina to bring them all down to earth.

            Val was first to answer, "I think that I have an idea to solve ALL kinds of problems.  Ready for the dude with the answers?"

            "Shoot," grinned Xelloss who shot the first --from the top of a pile of paper pellets that he's been rolling between his fingers—of many balls at Val's head.  He was trying to see how many he could get to stick in Val's hair.

            "Okay…Ah, how 'bout we all rebuild the shrines, but in secret?  I mean, like, in the clan's name, not ours.  Since Gaav destroyed the small one in Ridkou Village, I'll pay for that one.  Hope those catacombs ain't irreplaceable…How much do ya think that would cost?"  Val asked the lawyer.

            "I…I don't know, but I will find out.  I think that would go a long way to subverting whatever plans the syndicate has to damage the reputation of the Cephied Clan, but…" Fribrizzo began.

            "Bingo!"  Xelloss laughed, landing another pellet in Val's spiky hairdo.

            "The Red Priest took out the Sairaag shrine…" Zel began.

            "And most of Sairaag…" added Lina.

            "And little Hellmaster blew it up the second time," Xelloss said as he flicked off a couple more paper wads.

            "So Xelloss and I will cover the costs to rebuilding that one," Zelgadiss finished.  "But the town is more in need of some jobs than a fancy building."

            "I'll look into that for you as well.  There are some high-tech firms looking for cheap industrial space and trainable but entry-level type positions.  Perhaps a little financial incentive would encourage them to consider Sairaag.  Well, kids that's a lot of work for me to get started on!" the lawyer laughed.  "Anything else?"  Fribrizzo asked in admiration of the generous kids he was working with.  "You're wise to keep this secret and make much of it appear to be coming from others or you will have every suffering agency in the land after your money."

            "Something for the hospital…Doctor Adams, to help his father … McGywn the, Mayor's office…  I don't know… another helicopter?  Ask quietly, okay?  Thanks.  That's all folks!"  Xelloss waved a 'found' carrot stick stub in a familiar cartoon rabbit's salute. 

            "Don't eat that," Lina warned him, knocking the offending vegetable out of his fingers.  "I've been using them for ammunition, you know, target practice."

~*~

Thursday Evening.

            Zelgadiss tapped on the door, "You awake?"

            Xelloss mumbled in a half-awake voice, "Hmmm, am now.  What time is it?"

            "Your watch and glasses are on the nightstand.  I took mine off when I had my shower."

            "Thanks.  Ah, good to see you again, Zelgadiss!  Is that you?"

            "Obviously.  Who else would offer to do this for you?"  Zel asked as he began removing the bandages from Xelloss' shoulder.

            "Well, there was this nurse…" Xelloss snickered.

            "Who is not here now…"

            "You're right.  So what was up with Amelia's visit today?"

            "She brought that kid from the Suzaku Seven.  Lina told you about that."

            "So?  They want us to play, to open for them.  So…  So?"

            "So… he was holding her in a very familiar way when I walked in."

            "Offering her solace and sympathy for her serious injuries," Xelloss smiled.

            "AMELIA, not Lina," Zel scoffed at his friend.

            "Oh, well…It's what you wanted, right?  For her to move on and leave you alone?"

            "She's only four…fifteen!  She's got years for all that, what's the rush?  Why not do other stuff?  I mean, she'd usually so busy and…" Zel started to explain.

            "And paying attention to you, my friend," Xelloss smiled cunningly.

            "I said to her, when she and Filia were on the attack, that she should wait a bit, give herself some time…"

            "And you…" Xelloss whispered.

            "So I guess she simply decided to not to wait," Zel sighed.

            "I'm sorry."

            "Sorry?  Why?"  Zel asked.

            "Because I know how it feels… to have somebody look at me in a special way and make me feel important to them… then … to lose that.  It's a sad, empty feeling," Xelloss said meaningfully.

            "Kiki?"

            "Yeah… and Lina.  Not that I was ever special to her or anything.  Gourry kissed Lina and she returned from the dead.  Sounds like a gothic romance novel, doesn't it?  I guess that was just a matter of time.  They are… wrong for each other, but …And you know Gourry couldn't be bought off either!  All the money in the world wouldn't buy either of them," Xelloss shook his head.

            "Ah, well…  I'm going to bed now.  Tomorrow should be quiet until Filia and Val drop by.  Filia's cutting your hair?"  Zel wondered aloud.

            "Trim, I think.  I like it long.  Hides my face now.  Zelgadiss?"

            "Hmm?"

            "How did you ever manage to look at yourself in the mirror after the accident?"

            That took Zel by surprise.  "I was curious.  After that…I didn't look purposefully.  I still don't, you know, much… unless I have to.  You'll be back to normal in a few weeks, so don't obsess." 

            "It's hard.  Good night, Zelgadiss."

            "'Night, Xelloss, thanks for ah…"

            "Same here, little brother."  

Friday Afternoon.

            While Zelgadiss was helping Xelloss wash his hair over the kitchen sink, Val was taking a shower, washing the gel out of his hair so that Filia could give him a trim too.

            Filia was visiting Lina.  "I'm going to hang all these cards and notes that were sent to us while you were in the hospital.  I brought string from home and some tacks.  Oh, and Sylphiel brought me more paper cranes—plus all the ones we all collected last month and the new ones Xelloss had me string—I think we have about 1000!  Here!"  Filia shouted to Lina, dumping an armload of paper cranes and a needle and thread on her lap.  "Bored?  How about stringing a few hundred for the cause."

            "The cause?  Us getting well, huh?  Sure, why not.  I'm not much good for anything else, am I?  More reading homework and an essay and math and a Spanish dialogue to do alone.  I guess that makes it a monologue!  Science… I'll get Zel to explain what's going on in that class.  No history?  Oh… read that chapter.  Cool.  A day of school reduced to three hours of reading and writing.  So why does it take 7 hours there?  Oh, yeah, it keeps us out of the way while the grownups work.  Do I sound cynical?"  Lina smirked over at her friend, who was standing on a chair stolen from the kitchen and pounding a tack into the wall with a shoe.

            "Cynical and sarcastic.  Just like Mr. Martyr Zelgadiss.  There, how does that look?  Cranes and cards, does it make a statement?  Could I turn it into a project for my art class?  Oh, here come the boys.  Hello!  Be careful and don't trip over the chair!  Val, are you going to be first?"  Filia asked snatching up her hair-cutting tools and pointing to the empty drum throne.

            "Ah, sure.  I wanna be done before ya get all bent out of shape fightin' with him," Val grinned and nodded to Xelloss.  Val had a towel over his shoulders and his shirt in a hand.  He slumped onto the stool and closed his eyes as Filia combed out his snarls.  The personal contact felt nice.  Had he been a cat, he would have purred.

            "So…Do you want it pretty much the same or something new and dramatic?"  Filia asked.  She ran her fingers through the long part in back.  "I could even it out or keep it uneven and jagged or cut it short or…cut it like…"

            "Just like usual, but trimmed.  Whatever.  Don't cut it too short, but it is getting' kinda long.  Just don't give me the same haircut as Xelloss!"

            "Better save the clippings for Lina," Zel chuckled.  "Didn't Adams tell you the same joke?  No?  Well, he said he could make millions selling Xelloss' hair, had he had to cut it off at the hospital.  So, Lina could sell Val and Xelloss locks for her college fund."

            "Don't laugh!  I'd do it, too!"  Lina laughed, in spite of her command to them not to.  "But you'd have to get some of Zel's and Gourry's, too to be complete."  

            Zel covered his head protectively, "Gahhh!  Stay away!  My hair doesn't grow!  Don't touch it!"  

            "Why would I want to touch that weird mess you call hair anyway?  But Gourry…  I'd trim his hair," Filia smiled as Val's eyes flew open to meet hers. "You should probably close your eyes while I'm trimming near your face."

            "Yer cuttin' below my chin.  My eyes should be safe," Val pointed out.  He liked the feeling of her breath on his cheek and he liked the serious look on her face as she concentrated on keeping both sides even.

            "Are you going to wear it up and spiked for the funeral?" she asked.

            "Ah…I'm not sure.  I think Rezo would like it…not that way.  The thing's for him as much as anybody."

            "Okay, then how about that black head band to keep the hair out of your eyes?"  Filia suggested.  She put some 'leave it in' conditioner on her hands and rubbed it through his hair, instantly giving it a healthy, green shine.

            "Maybe."

            "I'm going to dry it now and then brush it out," Filia informed him as the dryer roared to action.

            When the dryer was quiet, Lina looked up from her book, "Val!  Wow, is that you?  Nice hair!"

            Filia guided him to the bathroom, where there was a mirror, "You can decide what you want to do to it in there.  Xelloss?  You're next.  Yes, put on your shirt.  I don't think you want any hair working its way into your bandages.  Is any part of your upper torso NOT wrapped in gauze?  No, DON'T show me!  It was just a rhetorical question, idiot!  Oh, your hair is almost as long as Val's!  It grows so fast!"  

She punched him on the 'well' shoulder for that.  "Lucky…  So, what do you want, Xelly?  Short, trim, or are you growing out the bangs or…yeah, yeah, midway through your eyebrows.  Fine.  How about the rest?  You don't want to get confused with Sylphiel, do you?  All right, then you need it off the shoulders, with those idiotic bangs.  Why 'idiotic'?  Because no other guys wear their hair that way these days."

"So it makes me look different…distinctive…like me.  I like it that way," Xelloss smiled.  "Oh, and thanks for not saying anything about my face.  Pretty awful, huh?"

"Yes, but it's temporary, right?  Does it hurt still?  That's too bad…" she concentrated on making the sides even and then moved to the back.  

"Nice cut, Filly-girl.  Guess I owe ya somethin'.  How 'bout dinner out?  I need to get a book too," Val added as a reminder of her previous 'date' promise.

"Sure, tonight?  Isn't Milgasia picking us up in a hour though?"

"I'll take care of that.  There's a ride back later," he checked the clock on the wall.  "That the right time?" he queried the semi-astonished Xelloss.

"Huh?  Time?  Yeah," Xelloss answered.  Did Val just ask Filia out?  And didn't she just agree?  That was easy, wasn't it?  I could do that!  Xelloss thought to himself.

Val was making a cellphone call outside, so Xelloss took the opportunity in hand, "Filia, would you consider going someplace with me?"

She snorted and banged him on the head with her comb, "Idiot!  Weren't you paying any attention just now?  I have plans tonight!  Now chin down and hold still so I can finish back here.  You want this razor straight."

Well, she didn't say 'never', did she?  Xelloss smiled faintly.  

"Now the drier…you conditioned it already, didn't you?  I can tell, it's so silky and slick…" she continued on in that vein.

Val stepped back in.  Lina remembered her news, "Oh, did Amelia tell you about Chiriko's visit?  Yeah?  What do you think?  Good, huh?  Opening act,  gigs already set up…" 

"Sounds great!"  Filia agreed.  "When can Gourry start playing?  How about you, Zel?  Xelloss, has the doctor even thought about you?"

"Gourry can start soon, if he sits so his shoulders don't carry any weight," Lina answered.  "There, all strung.  Here, Filia, hang 'em high!"  Lina pushed the paper crane chains off her lap.

"Same for me," Zel said.  "But it'll be May before Sylphiel gets her cast off, and Amelia…at least that long.

Filia turned off the noisy hairdryer.  Xelloss' hair was done.  He swished it slightly back and forth.  "Thank you, Filia.  It's all swingy now."

"You're welcome, Xelly-bean.  Listen, we were wondering if the doctor's said anything about you being able to play the drums anytime in the next decade," Filia said in a slightly mocking tone of voice.

"Ahhh, no.  I'm not very mobile.  This shoulder's shot, literally, with both sets of muscles, front and back, ripped up.  There's some kind of stitching here…"

"Abdominal muscles, internal organ stitches—spleen, I think," Zel noted.

"And ribs, here…" Xelloss pointed to one side.

"Three on that side and two on the other," Zel corrected.

"So I can't move.  So I can't play drums," Xelloss looked down at his hands.  "But I can teach Joey some."

"Not while I'm staying here, buster!"  Lina shouted.  "Peace and quiet.  That's what the doctor ordered.  NOT, I repeat, NOT drum practice with Gourry's idiot-stick little brother!"

"Okay, dokay, Lina!"  Xelloss grinned.  "He's a nice kid, actually."

"You say that because he worships the ground you walk on.  Geesh, he even wears his hair like yours…  'cept it's yellow not purple.  Heh, heh, he's even about your height…no, more like Zel and skinny too… and isn't he only 12 years old?"  Lina chortled.

"I'm as tall as Xelloss!"  Zel asserted.  "It's those Nordic Gabriev roots…not the French side, at work that makes them all so tall.  I don't have Nordic genes…"

"Which reminds me," Filia grinned.  "Whatever happened to those jeans you guys were wearing home from the hospital.  Wearing, did I say _wearing?  I meant __poured into!"_

Zel turned from Lina to Filia and blushed.  Xelloss laughed.  "Luna picked them out and brought them for Zelgadiss to wear.  Gourry passed off a pair to me by mistake.  So you noticed the new look?"

"Oh, yeah…" both Lina and Filia moaned, and then cracked up laughing.

Val gathered his overnight stuff and Filia and left, 'borrowing' Zel's car to get to the restaurant and bookstore downtown.

Zel prepared spaghetti with meat sauce with endive braised with garlic in olive oil.  The meal was served in 'Lina's' room, with Luna and Rezo joining them on beanbag chairs.  Luna and Rezo shared a bottle of wine, while Zel, Lina and Xelloss enjoyed Italian sodas.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Zel, you sure can cook," Luna teased the poor kid with praise.  "You and Xelloss make perfect roommates, well almost perfect.  Tell you what, you can move into our place next…no, that won't do…just invite me over for dinner once in awhile after Lina's moved out, okay?  Lina, you should move into Val's room once he's gone, though.  Perfect setup for a gal who can't cook or clean!  What do you need that Gabriev guy for?  Oh, height, yeah.  You are pretty much a sawed-off little runt, aren't ya?" 

Zel looked sideways at Lina, who looked tired, embarrassed, and angry all at once.  "I think Lina needs to rest.  We all do.  We have an overly busy day tomorrow, which I'm not looking forward to all that much; that is, until the evening ceremony with Xelloss, of course.  So Dr. Zel says…Luna, help me wash dishes.  Lina close your eyes and wait for your sister to help you get cleaned up.  Xelloss, you can go collapse until I can…good, you can get dressed all by yourself, huh?  Fine.  Father?  I need a hand up, thanks."

And they all obeyed Dr. Zel once again.

Saturday morning.

            The funeral had a huge turn-out from the political and educational community.  The press was out in full-force to get pictures of the family and goggle at a regular Who's Who in Seyruun.  Rezo, Zelgadiss, and Val were seated in hard, metal folding chairs up front, while Xelloss was restricted to a wheelchair between Rezo and Zel.  Val sat next to Zel, and kept glancing around to find the other Slayers.  Xelloss kept his eyes on his hands, which were folded on his lap.  

Nels Lahda had been kind enough to conduct the funeral for his longtime acquaintance, Rezo, even with the busy afternoon and evening ahead of him at the shrine.

Zel kept his eyes on Xelloss.  He never quite knew what to expect, but he wanted to be ready to stifle any improper outburst or provide him a shoulder to cry on…whatever was necessary to get through this.

Speaker after speaker came forth, praising some person who was a complete stranger to her son and step-son.  Zel had felt one of them should speak of their 'mother', and he hadn't wanted it to be Xelloss, so he had volunteered to do it.  Sylphiel's father introduced him, and he rose, slowly and moved to the lectern.  Xelloss raised his eyes and listened to his friend's words.

"Zelas, I wanted to thank you for two things-- for my best friend and brother by marriage, and for my father.  When Xelloss and I first learned that our parents were to be married, we could hardly stand one another."  

Zel turned to Xelloss and smiled, then continued speaking, "But, proximity and necessity drew us together.  And now, by your death, we shall be bound together forever as brothers.  I also wanted to thank you for my father.  Without your involvement, he and I may never have rediscovered our relationship.  So, I thank you, Zelas.  You changed my life in unanticipated ways, and made me a better person."

With that said, he returned to his chair.  The grateful look in his friend's eyes told him that he'd said the right things.  Xelloss had loved his mother, not the woman that died, but the idea of a mother, and now he mourned her passing.  Pieces of his childhood had been lost bit by bit; fathers, his old room, his innocence, a mother…and now it was gone forever.  Tears held back for days, now trickled from his eyes unchecked.  

He loved the funeral.  Particularly because it was hers.

~*~

            Val drove them home in silence.     "We goin' to the big feast or whatever's happenin' at the re-cep-shun hall?  No?  Good.  I ain't used to being lost in a crowd of black.  I usually stand out!  So, you guys wanna rest and let me do lunch?  Yeah, I can cook!  I bought tons of crap…enough for Lina and that sister of hers."

            "They're giving us some space and eating at the hall, as long as Lina can…she has to be back in an hour to sleep," Zel answered.

            "Good. Then it's just us," Val nodded and parked in front of their house.  

            Hot steaming bowls of ramen noodles, flavored with different little packets of dust and a tossed green salad, straight from the bag (dressing included) awaited the family at the kitchen table, while a freshly-made banana crème pie chilled in the refrigerator.  Val was so proud.  His first dinner party.

            Xelloss looked pale, but dove in with a hearty appetite.  Zelgadiss complemented the noodle soup as 'just the thing' for the day.  The beautiful spring day had turned windy and wet again.  Capricious Spring!  As fickle as…  Xelloss' moods.  Rezo ate sparingly.

            Sigh…   "I will miss her.  She was at least two different women," Rezo began.  Zelgadiss stopped eating to listen.  His father never spoke of personal things, so this was worth paying attention to.  "The one your father first loved, who grew up to be the principal of your school…now there was a fine lady.  I didn't need eyes to see the way she was admired, I could feel the envy the other university professors felt when he walked into a room with her on his arm, or later when it was me with her on MY arm.  She loved you then," he paused for Xelloss to get his meaning.  

"She loved you when she was that woman.  It is too bad that she had received the syndicate conditioning which could turn her into…that other creature.  Anyway, today we will think of the first one and mourn her death."

Xelloss nodded then swallowed his soup, "Val?  Great stuff, can you make more?"

"Sure, dude," Val stood up to reach Xelloss' empty bowl, "If ya want, I'll even show ya how."

Zel's head sank to the table, "Oh, joy.  My father going all sappy and Val giving Xelloss cooking lessons…"

Saturday evening.

"All right, Xelloss, I have everything I can carry, which is myself.  Val has put the packages and your staff in the trunk already.  Val even tied the wheelchair to the roof, in case you start to self-destruct…  Look, Rezo's standing on one foot, waiting.  What's keeping you?"  Zel shouted at the bathroom door.  

Silence.

"Xelloss, just don't look in the mirror.  This is about you becoming a priest, not a beauty pageant!  It will be dark in the Shrine hall, your hair and bangs cover your face better than mine!  Besides, everyone will expect you to be half dead so… that's better.  Grab your cloak and let's go."

"Okay," the solemn-faced young man said as he followed his closest friend out to the car. 

The hall was filled with kids and their parents.  Sylphiel led the Slayers group to a reserved seating area where there was room for Amelia and Lina's wheelchairs, Xelloss' too could be stored handily.  Gourry and all his family were seated beside Lina and Luna.  Amelia and her father took their seats beside them.  The Ul Copts and Milgasia (to Xelloss' surprise) were seated directly behind them, with a space for Val as well.  The young priest Miroku (Inu's friend and sometimes boyfriend to Sango, dojo friend of Xelloss') directed Rezo, Zelgadiss and Xelloss to a roped off area for the entering priests and priestess' and their families.  Val helped them place the wrapped bundles and Xelloss staff (also under wraps) at the front, slightly away from the other staves.

Fifteen minutes later, the lights dimmed and the previously inconspicuous candle flames sprung to life, giving the room an aura of magic and mystery.  Nels Lahda stepped up to the lectern and began the invocation.  He asked that the young people be granted the strength of will and character to succeed in their individual missions, to uphold their vows, and to serve the shrine as their duties would require.  He said a few more words and then called out the names of the twenty-five new priests and priestesses.  One at a time, the young people rose and accepted their new staff from the leader of their chosen shrine.  Nels Lahda had a kind word to say to every one.  He had saved Xelloss for last.

"Xelloss Metallium, come receive your staff," the high priest intoned as he had done for all the other young people before him.

Xelloss rose slowly, with help from Rezo, and together with Zelgadiss, joined Nels Lahda at the front of the hall.  There had been considerable murmuring in the hall at the sound of his name, but now a hush swept the room.  

"I understand you have a staff for me as well?"  Nels Lahda smiled down at the kneeling young man.  "If you're having trouble, please feel free to stand up," he added in a low voice.  

Xelloss looked up and grinned, "That's okay, I'm not sure I can GET up!"

Nels Lahda nodded to Miroku to assist.  Xelloss smiled and stood firmly with the aid of Miroku's strong arm, while Zelgadiss picked up a packaged staff, and Rezo held a soft bundle in his arms.  

"Zelgadiss and his father Rezo Greywords, son of the great Red Priest, would like to return these priceless artifacts to the shrine for everyone to see.  These are the originals, protected by these caretakers from destruction in Sairaag and by desecration by the…the…others… over the years since that time," Xelloss said seriously as Zel and his father unwrapped the treasured heirlooms—the tall ringed-staff and flowing red mantle—of the Red Priest. 

The crowd's reaction was immediate.  "Oohs and Ahs" echoed around the hall.  Few people believed that the Red Priest was ever a truly real, living man.  Fewer still knew of the relics' existence.

"They offered me his staff, but I feel unworthy of such an honor.  Besides, it belongs here for everyone to see.  Might even draw visitors, neh?"  Xelloss' eyes glittered with merriment.

"I'm certain it will," Nels Lahda smiled in return.  "Thank you all."  He slowly unfolded the other staff, while asking, "Is this the staff you choose, then?"

"Yes.  I know it's unusual, but it will be a constant reminder to me of why I chose the priesthood and my obligation to carry out my assigned duties.  I also think it looks kinda cool," Xelloss grinned and cocked his head to the side to catch Zel's exasperated expression.

Nels Lahda untied the wrappings covering the blood-red orb atop the long wooden staff, the syndicate power staff.  'Kinda cool!'  Good grief!  The ruby alone is worth…ah, well…  I'll break it over his head if he touches my daughter, however…

Xelloss accepted the staff with a bow, and then returned to his seat with his friend and step-father.

With the formal activities over, Nels Lahda was free to relax and mingle with the kids and parents over refreshments.  An armed guard stood watch nearby the valuable relics, allowing anyone who wished to view them, but not to touch them.  

The Slayers all clustered together in the center of the reception area surrounded by friends and family for a warm, happy reunion.

"Gourry, you look a little glum, what's up?"  Xelloss asked with more interest than was usual for him.  He and Gourry got along fine, but they were not close by any standard of measure.

"Ah… this got me thinkin'…'bout my Dad's sword…that I lost.  He knows I didn't mean ta, but I took it without askin', and now it's gone," Gourry admitted to his friends.

(Now, to this day everyone who witnessed the scene has agreed, Xelloss pulled it out of thin air.  Zelgadiss still will smirk when he hears that said, but he won't give away the secret as to how it was done.  So let's just say it was…magic, and tell the story.)

Xelloss grinned and said in his sing-song voice, "You mean this?  Were you missing this?  Here, it's yours and you'll need it again someday, I think!"  Then, Xelloss pulled the legendary Gabriev heirloom sword out of thin air smirk, smirk and held it out to his friend.  "Go on, take it!  It's kinda heavy!"

Gourry choked, coughed, and gasped, in that order.  "M…My sword!  T…thanks!  Where'd it come from?"

Xelloss smiled evilly, "Let's just say…"

Lina rolled her wheelchair over his foot.

YELP!  

"What was that for, Lina?"  Xelloss whined.

"That's for starting to say 'that's a secret'.  Now, answer him, buster!" she glared meaningfully from her glowing red eyes.

"But I wasn't gonna SAY that," he whined some more.  "I was GOING to say that I made a trade with the CIA.  My pendant for that sword.  You had dropped it on the way out of the Sairaag shrine when you were carrying Lina.  The last man out was an agent for the CIA and he picked it up.  Funny how he forgot to return it…" Xelloss chuckled to himself.  "But I reminded him and now here it is!  Wasn't that nice of me to remember?"

Gourry didn't care what the story was, his gave his friend a generous hug then held it up to show his family,  "I didn't lose it after all!  Xelloss had it!  Great, huh?"  

Lina punched Xelloss on the hip to get his attention, "Hey, that was another good deed you've done today.  You are just racking 'em up lately.  How many millions have you let slip through your fingers in the past week?"

He smiled down at her and shrugged, "Doesn't matter…friendship and family, that's all that counts.  I've given up a few things, but I've gained some respect, so I'm the rich one in the end."

"So, Master of Deception, which musical did you swipe THAT tripe from?"  Zel mused in a low voice to his friend.

"I made that up!  I…I meant that!  I DO have a sense of honor, Greywords!"  Xelloss spat with an intensity Zelgadiss was unused to.  

Zel was taken aback.  Never had his friend called him by his last name!  "Sorry!  I meant that as a joke, Xelloss, but it was unfair to you.  I'm really sorry!" Zel gasped out.  But Xelloss just shook his head and averted his gaze.  Zel's sarcastic wit had hurt his friend.

Further discussion was cut off by the Gabriev family coming over to greet Xelloss and thank him for the recovery of the precious treasure.  Xelloss glowed with pleasure.  People liked him, admired him…all except for his 'friend' who mocked him.  Zel's attitude had dulled the sheen of pride in him.

An hour later they piled into the car-- Zel casting quick, uncertain glances over at his friend sharing the backseat and Xelloss lost in a dark, silent stew of hurt feelings: loss and anger.  Val and Rezo chatted amicably in the front seat, unaware of the tension brewing behind them.  The drive was over quickly and Val parked the car in front, noting that Luna's car was already back.  That meant Lina must have been tired out by the busy day to give up and go home before the party was over.

"I don't need help.  I can get in and out of a car by myself," Xelloss admonished Zel.

"I can see that," Zel answered back as quietly as possible.

At the door to 'his' room, Xelloss hesitated knowing Zel was standing close.  "I can take care of myself.  I'm going to take an aspirin and go to sleep.  You can tell the others to leave me alone as well!"  SLAM!  

"Whoa, dude!  What's his problem?  I thought he'd be sailin' pretty high after all that glor-ee-fi-ca-shun!"  Val asked curious about Zel's gloomy countenance as well.

SIGH   "I, um…said something cutting and hurt his feelings …but I think there's more to it that just that…He doesn't want to be bothered.  He's taking a nap."  Zel 's eyes were caught in Val's intense gaze.  "I'll look in on him in a few minutes," he said then pushed Val out of his way and escaped to his own room.

KNOCK, KNOCK 

Val answered the door, "Yeah?  Oh, hi Filia.  I'm not ready tuh go yet.  I need to change clothes and pack my bag first.  Come on in and wait…the, ah…kitchen's safe, I think."

A few minutes later on their way out the door to Milgasia's waiting car, Filia asked, "Safe?  What's going on in there?"

"Zel and Xelloss are fightin' 'bout somethun.  Glad I'm outta THERE for the night.  Maybe I'll stay at the settlement all week!"  Val sighed as he sank his head onto the head rest and closed his eyes.  "Those are two messed up, moody guys."

"Do you think you ought to just leave them alone?"  Filia asked.

"Lina's there and so's Luna till Monday morning.  That'll keep 'em from killin' each other."  Val changed the topic.  "So, what's new at the settlement?"

"Mrs. Saunders called.  She and Sarah, oh you remember those nice ladies at the tea shop, don't you?"  Filia started.

Milgasia grinned.  So, you let the little lass drag you to a tea shop?  Oh, my…son, you must be weakening…or under a spell…

"Yeah…" groaned Val.

"Well, they called to invite us over tomorrow afternoon.  They have pictures!"

Val perked up, "They do?  That's….somethun… I'll think about it…" he added coolly.  Can't forget to be cool. 

"Well, yeah…  I just thought you might be interested, that's all…" Filia whispered.  She felt a little disappointed that her news hadn't swept him off his feet.  She decided that a funeral in the morning followed by watching your closest friends fight probably had more to do with his lack of enthusiasm than anything else, and so she let it pass.  She sat pensively watching the city's buildings thin out and the familiar farmland expand and stretch out to the horizon.  Going home.  Her home.  The Settlement.

Sunday.

Zel made a breakfast of pancakes and sausages.  There was a note on the kitchen table:  'Gotta work.  Feed the girl.  Be back for dinner early – Luna'

"One less to feed," he sighed and placed the warm plate on the tray with a glass of milk, silverware, and a napkin.  He slipped on his shoes, picked up the tray and carried it to the separate residence were Lina was recovering.  There he set the tray outside and knocked on the door.

"Lina?  You up?"  No answer.  "LINA!  I have your breakfast and it's getting cold!"

"Come in then!"

He unlocked the door and pushed on in, balancing the tray carefully on one hand.  "Where do you want it?  Oh…right on top of you, eh?  I didn't say hello?  No, I guess not."

Lina watched her friend out of the corner of her eye while she stuffed a sausage in her mouth.  "So what's the matter with you?  You're a morning person, right?  I slept for 14 hours after coming home last night, but you look like hell."

"Thank you for noticing.  I didn't sleep well last night."

"Hmmm?" she tried to urge him to open up a bit, but her mouth now contained two pancakes.

"I didn't have a good day yesterday."

"Giving away your family treasures was a nice gesture."

"Yes.  It was the right thing to do."

"Like re-building the shrines and letting the clan take the credit?"

"Yes, if that's possible."

"And returning Gourry's sword?"

"That…was Xelloss' business, not mine."

Lina raised an eyebrow.  She had hit a nerve.  "So…you are having a problem with Xelloss?  That's no surprise.  You're either best of friends or fighting, and now you're fighting.  You know he's gonna be unstable for awhile and inside he's a turmoil of emotions, a mess…Val gone yet?  Well, after I'm done eating, you can tell Xelloss that I want to see him.  You try and get some rest before you end up back in the hospital.  Is that good lookin' doctor coming today?  Good."

Zel sat a few minutes longer, then left to deliver Xelloss' breakfast.  Xelloss was up and in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of juice and eating a sausage out of the pan.

"Help yourself," Zel said without meeting his eyes, then left and climbed the stairs.  If he couldn't sleep, he might as well read.

CRASH!  

He froze midway up the staircase CRASH!  CRASH!  BANG!  

and whirled around.

CRASH!  CRASH!  BANG!  

Rezo, who had thrown on a robe and hurried out of his room at the cacophony of breaking dishes, joined Zel on the stairs.  With a hand on his shoulder he whispered, "What's going on?"

CRASH!  CRASH!  BANG!  

Before Zel could answer, however, Luna flew though the front door, "I could hear that from outside!"  She rushed to the kitchen and took in the scene.

Xelloss was standing amid piles of shards from dozens of broken dishes. He looked up at her as she cautiously crept in.  

"Ho, there…come on kid, let's get you cleaned up, huh?  Bet you've hated those dishes for years…Who?  Dubois bought them?  No wonder…Time for something new…" Luna chuckled in a conciliatory manner. 

"Am I bleeding?  Just wash it off.  No!  Don't let me see it!"  Xelloss warned her, then whispered, "I faint…" and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom.

"Okay…" Luna answered calmly.  "Then I want you back in bed.  Gourry called and he and some others are coming over, probably at lunch time…"

"I don't need sleep.  I want to wash my hair and take a shower and…I need help and…"

"And that's not coming from me, as much as I might enjoy the experience…" Luna teased.  "Oh, don't worry I was joking… maybe.  I'll get your male slave to do that.  Now what?  What's wrong with that little worm?"   

"I freed him," Xelloss pouted.

"Ha, ha, ha!  How very noble of you, but that was too soon, wasn't it?  Now you'll have to pay the guy.  I'll work out negotiations and you can…start stripping…" Luna leered. "And you better be nice to him or I WILL BE BACK!" Xelloss looked pale and closed the door and locked it behind her.

Zel was listlessly dropping the larger shards into a paper sack.  A broom and dustpan stood nearby.  Luna marched into the kitchen, porcelain crunching underfoot.  "Do this later!  I HAVE to get back to work.  I just HAPPENED to be outside because I left the keys in the other place.  And it's a GOOD thing I DID, huh?  You just gonna LEAVE him standin' there dripping BLOOD on the floor?  Was he kiddin' me or does he really faint at the sight of blood?"

Zel had backed up as far as he could, although he was considering trying to hop up onto the countertop next.

"Look at me, you little WORM!  Now go give him a BATH or I will have to do it and take it out on your hide later!  You have company coming for lunch so get this mess cleaned up AFTER you do what you PROMISED back at that hospital.  HE may have released you as his personal slave, but I haven't.  NOW HOP TO!"  Luna bellowed so that Lina could hear her as well.

Zel scooted like a nervous colt, disappearing from the kitchen and reappearing outside the lower bathroom.  TAP, TAP  

"It's, um, me.  Luna sent me…"

Xelloss opened the door, "I heard.  My hair and…all…" 

For a moment the two kids just floated in uncomfortable-land.  Zel looked at the boxer-clad, purple-haired kid and pictured the injured head on his lap after they fell down that slope in the park in…October?  Then again, watching his blood seep into that nasty mattress up in the high school bell tower in…  December?  He'd never be able to forget his friend hanging onto life in that coma only days ago, wasn't it?  Damn! 

Xelloss was thinking along similar lines. He remembered opening his eyes, his injured head resting on his friend's lap after they fell down that slope in the park in…October?  Then again, waking up, head bound in his friend's torn shirt coming out of the high school bell tower in…  December?  He'd never be able to forget his friend leading him out of that coma only days ago, wasn't it?

"Xelloss,  I'd really…"

"Zelgadiss, I'm sorry…I don't know why I did all that.  I felt so angry and you just ticked me off.  I don't know why!"

"It's all right.  Better me than…someone who doesn't know you so well.  We'll tell Adams about it, but he did say you night suffer from all kinds of temporary (we hope!) personality changes following the head injury.  If it seemed out of control, then it may have been.  Anyway, what do we do here?"

"Well, the nurse gave me a sponge-bath…"

For another moment the two kids returned to that uncomfortable-land. Then Zelgadiss had an idea.  "Why don't I run a bath for you, a shallow one?  I'll do what I can to help you in and out.  Don't worry about the lower bandages, I have to change them anyway…You can, ah…do the rest…you know…"

Xelloss was quick to say, "Yeah, I can do the rest!"

Zel continued, "Right!  Until you want me to help with the hair then just…"

Xelloss interrupted, "Yell.  I'll yell."

Zel nodded, "Fine.  I'll just read a book outside the door then…"

Xelloss nodded and stared at Zel.

Zel smirked, "Give me a moment to draw your bath, Sir."

Xelloss smiled, "Go ahead.  You know, I'm not body-conscious at all, but you are making me nervous."

Zel sighed, "I make myself nervous.  Now, I shall avert my eyes and help you in…"

Xelloss snickered, "You are such a comedian…Okay, I'm in.  Soap and a washcloth and…perhaps you can find an unbandaged square inch of my back to wash before leaving?  No?  Then, you're excused, _Jeeves.  I'll call you shortly."_

Zelgadiss smiled, shook his head and closed the door behind him.  He was glad the 'fight' was over.

The Amelia Van dropped off Amelia, Sylphiel, and Gourry to visit for the afternoon.  Gourry helped Lina into her wheelchair and pushed her to the other house and into the living room.  Sylphiel let Zelgadiss help push Amelia's wheelchair while she skipped on ahead to hold open the door.

"I brought some tapes to watch," Gourry explained.  "A couple favorites of Lina's and I rented some new ones."

Xelloss was already ensconced in a soft chair near the TV.  "Movies?  Good idea!  What are they?"

"Ah…anime," Gourry began.

"An-i-may?  Never heard of that one," Xelloss said.

"No…it's not a movie it's…Japanese cartoons for people our age," Gourry tried.

"Subtitled!"  Lina cheered, hold one up and waving it around.  "Boogiepop Phantom…oooohhhh, I've been wanting to see that one.  Kinda dark and… you'll love it Zel.  What else?  ARISLAN!  Cool, Gourry, a pseudo-history of Persia with a dash of Tolkien tossed in… and CLAMP SCHOOL DETECTIVES?  Amelia and Sylphiel bait, huh?"

"Yeah, and…" Gourry pulled a last, weather-worn tape without a cover from the bottom of the bag.

Lina's eyes glowed with the childlike elation that had been absent for so long.  "Captain Harlock!  My all-time favorite!  Gourry how did you KNOW?!"

"Well, you've got those posters all over the walls of your room—"

"When did you ever get into my room?!"

"When did she have Captain What-ever posters on her walls?"  Zel wondered.  "What did I miss while I was a cyborgial recluse?"

"I've been a fan of this stuff since…ages ago, Zel!  You should remember, we used to watch it!  You know, space-pirates…"

"Alien invaders, plant-women assassins…" Gourry chimed in.

Everyone looked at Gourry and Lina like they were nuts.

"Don't tell me you've NEVER watched anime!  Ha, ha, ha, heh, heh…so much for all your Japanese heritage!  I can't believe you've missed…" Lina laughed uproariously.

Zelgadiss snatched one of the tapes out of Lina's hands and stuffed it into the TV VCR player and hit the play button.  

"I'll order lunch…" he muttered.  

By the time the yakisoba noodles and sushi arrived, all six kids were hooked on anime.

"That is not a guy."

"Yes, he is!  He's a cute little 14-year-old…"

"Yeah, so was I, and I didn't look like that.  Man, he's even got a jeweled tiara!  And those are the longest eye-lashes!"

Lina kicked Zel lightly.  "Shut up!  Arislan's doing the best he can with what he's got!"

"And what he's got is LOOKS!"  Sylphiel sighed.

Lina laughed.  "See?  That's what anime's got: cute guys.  It's the same kind of cute you 'n Xelloss are: slight and feminine enough to be non-threatening."

"Feminine?!"

"Yeah, but 'feminine' is a relative term, so…"

A few hours later, the topic resumed.

"And those…those are NOT MALE!"  Zel sputtered.

"Oh, how cute!  What adorable little boys!  So charming and polite!"  Sylphiel and Amelia giggled at the antics of the CLAMP SCHOOL DETECTIVES.

"No!"  Zel declared.  "No!  That is NOT what little boys are like!  And those kids are voiced by girls, to boot!  Dear gods, is this why most boys and girls don't communicate?  They're mis-represented?!"

"Zel, you're thinking too hard.  This is just cuteness, written by a bunch of crazy ladies in Japan somewhere.  Relax, relax…now, let's move on to something darker…Boogiepop, here we come!  Now, what'll really irk you about this one is how they all look the same…"

"Wow, now all the girls look like guys!"

"Zel," Lina said, exasperated, "let's just let the topic rest at this: the difference between what a boy looks like and what a girl looks like is minimal, to say the least.  I mean, if we all shaved our heads, wore concealing robes, and no one wore make-up, could you tell the difference?"

That gave Zel something to think about, and it wasn't the prettiest of pictures.  Xelloss had been listening without talking, for the first time in ages.

"I suppose not…"

"Damn straight, you can't!"  Lina admonished.  "And never ferget it!  Speaking of that, I've got to talk to that Utena girl about joining the fencing team…"

Gourry smacked his forehead.  "Oh!  I had something to say about that…something…I talked to Zangulus recently and he said something…"

"Don't strain yourself, Gourry," Lina patted his shoulder.  "He'll be over here soon, anyway.  We can just wait for news 'till his visit, 'kay?"

"Sure," Gourry smiled with relief.

"Why did I never know this stuff existed before?"  Zel and Xelloss asked, glued to the TV.

Lina grinned.  "'Cause you ain't got no culture', that's why."

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	54. Chapter 54 121203

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 54

**_    THE SLAYERS_**

Sunday Afternoon, continued.

          "Actually, Zel," Lina continued.  "You guys have watched some anime before, but we didn't call it that.  Like…Captain Harlock a loooong time ago on the TV, Zel, remember?  And, Xelloss you know about the Sailor Moon girls—I KNOW Zel does, heh, heh."

          Zel glared at her a moment.  Oh yes.  Bunny at school dressed like the leading lady and HE (Gods forbid and kill Amelia for it) was allowed out of the house costumed as the leaning lady's love interest.  Amelia had a costume she called 'Sailor Justice' and didn't clue him in on the significance of his costume.  Neither did all the others.

          Amelia blushed and wished she could roll away into a gaping pit.

          Xelloss grinned, "Yes I do!  Sailor Justice and Tuxedo Zel!"

          That sent Zel plowing into Xelloss, "Cut it out, Xelloss!  Or I swear when you get better, I'll pound your mouth in!"

          "Sensitive?"  Xelloss smiled, not the least impressed by Zel's feeble wrath.

          "Just don't talk about me and her that way, all right?"  Zel hissed in a low voice only Xelloss could hear.

          "Sure thing, little brother," Xelloss said patronizingly.

          "You done with your scene, kids?"  Lina smirked.  "As I was saying…there was a time when you watched Gundam Robots blast each other out of the universe, Zel, and you said it was your favorite show!"

          "I was a captive audience in the hospital at the time.  So what?"  Zel snapped.

          "That was Japanese animation too.  In addition, DRAGONBALL Z and…" Lina began.

          "I don't like that," Sylphiel said breezily.  "Ugly guys picking nasty fights."

          "I gotta agree with ya on that, Sylph," Lina nodded.  "The art's gone downhill too."

          "Wasn't 'My Little Pony' anime too?"  Amelia asked, pulling back from the precipice a bit.

Lina began, "No, Amelia.  It was created by Hasbro, an American company to sell toys, but the animation was done in Japan…like all animation was…and mostly is…"  

          Her words were dismissed by Sylphiel's squeals of delight, as an effusion of childhood memories overcame her intellect.  "Oooooh!  That show was SOOOOOOOOOOO cute!  I still have a huge collection of the little pony dolls in a box at home!" 

          "Oh, Sylphiel!  ME TOO!" gushed Amelia.  "Come over tonight and I'll show you mine!"

          While they made 'pony' plans, Lina continued her lecture, "That movie we all saw last fall…LOST UNIVERSE…"

          "Zelgadiss, remember you and I went with…" Xelloss started to remind everyone, but Zel's glare silenced him this time.

          Sylphiel misunderstood his hesitation, though.  She thought he was caught up in the emotional turbulence of his romance cut short with Kiki, instead of Zel's 'date' with Amelia.  Her face grew pensive as she withdrew into herself a moment, Poor, Xelloss…he must still pine for Kiki…I must help him forget…

          Gourry interrupted both of them, "That wasn't anime, Lina."

          "That's right, Gourry, at least YOU'VE been paying attention here.  That was a live action movie BASED on an anime, which was, like most anime, based on successful manga, er, comic book series.  What I'm getting at is…Zel?  Are you listening?  Xelloss quit bugging him for a minute while I talk.  Okay, now where was I?  Ah, thanks Gourry, my point is that you like anime-- have always liked it-- even if you didn't know where it came from. There.  I've talked enough.  Put in the next tape, Gourry."

~*~    

As promised, Filia and Val strolled over to the tiny, well-kept cottage of Mrs. Saunders for tea.  Her middle-aged daughter, Sarah, met them at the door, "Hello Filia, Val, come right on in.  Mother is waiting in the parlor.  She's so excited…"

          Val wasn't sure why their visit should bestow 'excitement', but nodded affably while Filia chatted about whatever.  He had seen homes like this in old movies, but unexpectedly he felt as if he had stepped into the past.  Heavy curtains adorned the windows, thickly padded chairs covered in muted, floral chintz flanked a wine-red velvet couch.  He had no idea where to sit.  Mrs. Saunders waved them on in.  "Here my dears, sit by me on the couch so I can show you the pictures!"

          Val nodded again.  That problem solved.  He and Filia took their seats on either side of the old lady.

          "I'll bring the tea and biscuits?"  Sarah asked her mother.

          "And plenty of them!"  her mother ordered in her merry voice.

          "Sarah and I were out of town last autumn when I understand Milgasia was hunting for information for you.  We were visiting her sister and family near Atlas City, you know, Filia-dear, with the fine nephew…Julian… who was such a good friend to you last summer on vacation.  I believe they'll be joining us again this summer…Now, where was I?"

          "Pictures?"  Filia swiftly returned the discussion back on course.

          "I wasn't there yet," the old woman smiled slyly.  "Well, all right…take a look…  Now this is the oldest.  These are clan reunion pictures, you understand.  I had no family in the Ancient clan.  I don't think anyone here did.  A few older people left here and joined them but no intermarriages for a long time.  You see, they were a rather… snobbish lot.  Very aloof…and, it was said, they were very wealthy and powerful, but shrinking…  So, this must have been taken 25 years ago.  How old are you ah…Val?"

          "Seventeen, I think," Val muttered.

"There's been some confusion over his birth certificate," Filia explained.  "So which are which?

"Oh, it's hard to tell in this picture because there's no color.  But, this one is in color.  Yes!  Many of the men and a few women have that distinctive green hair color of the Ancient Clan.  Like yours, in fact, young man!  Now here's the interesting series that I've put together…"

She spread out five large-format glossy photographs on top of the coffee table in front of them.  "The reunions were officially every three to five years.  These were taken…twenty years ago, seventeen, fifteen, thirteen, and then…ten.  Yes, the lovely green-haired people are gone.  Ah…the tea.  Dear, can you put the tea at that end and put the biscuits at the other."

Val's eyes were glued to the photos.  Analyzing each in turn.  His attention focused on one particular family group which seemed to grow in numbers as the years went on.  Finally he lay them out in sequence.  "It's them, my family.  Here I bet I can find them in the 25 year old picture.  Yeah, here… the couple with the baby, then five years later… there they are again with more kids…"

He took a moment to search out the next evidence, "Three years later, yeah, Filly, with another child, then two more and… the mother's not in the photo, but the father and the older kids are…"

"Val!  Do you think that could be YOUR family?  It would work!  Your mother would have stayed home with a four month old baby…you!" Filia chattered excitedly.

"Then look at this one.  Two years later…there's the whole family again Husband, wife, five kids…the youngest…" Val's voice lowered to a near-whisper.

"The youngest has wild green hair, like the father and that other kid beside him, another boy, I guess.  Val that has to be you and your family!"  Filia cried.

"Then three years later…gone…all gone…" he whispered.

"All but you.  You're alive and here.  You're here to represent them, as best you can," Filia gently added.  He looked back at her.

"Mrs. Saunders…  Is there anyway to identify these people by name?"

She smiled knowingly, "Yes.  We have vast genealogies maintained for centuries.  The trick is searching for the information on the computer…I'm not computer savvy," the old woman sighed.

"But I am," Val grinned.  

"Then have your tea and sweets then let's get hacking!"  Mrs. Saunders chuckled.

Val clicked away at the keys using all the skills he'd acquired from Zel's patient teaching.  "Okay…here's a possibility…Ancient Clan family of seven… ages of the children… a match!  The names…  I must be Valentine _Agares!  Wow, we were an important family…my father was the Ancient Clan __leader, Filia!  Look!  It's gotta be…there are NO other families with the right number of kids or the perfect match of ages with the pictures…none… no others even close!"_

"Oh, Val!  We have to go tell Milgasia and show him this to verify that we've looked at all the data…but it's so wild!  Val Agares.  Val _Agares_…you could change your name back to that…a totally fresh start!"  Filia announced.

"Yeah…maybe…I'll think about it…" he smirked, and then grinned.  "A past and a future…what a day, huh?"

||||||||||#####||||||||||#####||||||||||[[[[]O[]]]]]||||||||||#####|||||||||||#####|||||||||||

          That day at school, Val and Filia shared the exciting news with Amelia, Sylphiel, and Gourry.

          "That's wonderful, Val!"  Amelia cried.  "Val Agares… sounds dramatic."

          Gourry smiled, "So you were the youngest…four brothers and sisters…I still gottcha all beat though."

          Val grinned, "Yeah, so Milgasia can't believe we figured it out.  You'd have thought that he would have known the other clan leader and his family but he had some lame excuse…So this summer he's taken me ta look over the Ancient clan settlement land.  Nothin' there, he says.  Everythin' was sold off and closed up long ago."

          Filia added, "What I want to know is…what happened to the relics and valuable treasures stored there?  Who has the stuff?  Clan wouldn't sell it outside of the clan!  Something's not right about the whole thing!"

          Val patted her on the head, "Calm down, Filly!  It's not like I need any more money or nothin'."

          "Don't patronize me, Vally-boy!"  Filia warned, eyes flashing.

          "Ahem…excuse me…Amelia?"  intoned a mild-sounding voice overhead.

          Amelia turned to face the stranger, only to recognize him as Hojo, a friend, of sorts, to Kagome and classmate to Xelloss and Zelgadiss.  "Yes, you are Hojo, right?"

          "Yes!  You remembered!" he smiled, delighted that someone did, she guessed.  "Ah, I noticed a few empty seats…can we join you?"

          Amelia looked over at his two younger friends, "Oh, of course!  Tambo and Melvin from my English and government classes, hi!"

          Hojo took the seat open beside Gourry, while the other two flanked Amelia.  Sylphiel and Filia were in conversation on the other side of Gourry and Val, who had been sitting next to Amelia, across from Filia, had taken off to chat with his old punk friends.

          "We were sorry to hear about your accident.  How are the others?" asked the math nerd with glasses, Melvin.

          "We sure miss Zel and Xel around the computer lab!" moaned the equally nerdy, but nice, Tambo.

          "Miss Lina and the others are healing, but it may be a month before they can return to school.  Mr. Xelloss may not come back at all!"  Amelia informed them all.

          "Yeah, to be in a coma and then wake up to find out all your friends are hurt and your mother's dead, how horrifying!"  Hojo empathized. 

          "He's been… very upset.  But he made it to his induction ceremony and now he is a full-fledged priest in the shrine!"  Amelia added cheerfully.  "He's very strong and dedicated."

          "Who's that?"  Sylphiel asked, knowing full well of whom Amelia was speaking.

          "Xelloss," Tambo answered.  "He was always so nice and indefatigable helping that unfortunate Ryoga in the computer lab.  I liked him…even though he stole away the girl of my dreams…"

          "Quit talking about him like he's dead!"  Filia snipped.  "He's practically up and running at home.  He just adores having his poor friend wait on him hand and foot."

          "By the way, Amelia, HAVE you heard from Kiki lately?  She left so suddenly, I never had a chance to say goodbye," Tambo sighed.

          "Ms Zelas had her sent back to Paris, you know, when she found out that Xelloss wanted to marry her, and that Kiki'd said YES!" squealed Sylphiel, who loved a romantic soap opera.  "It almost broke his heart!  But he's over her now, I think."

          Amelia and Gourry looked at Sylphiel sympathetically and said nothing.

          "Whoa…I didn't know anything like THAT was going on between them!" exclaimed Tambo.  "See!  I KNEW he wasn't gay, like you kept telling me, Melvin!  I told you he liked her and that she wouldn't go out with me because…sigh her heart belonged to him."

          "She didn't date because her Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let her because they said that she was too young," Amelia declared like a jail sentence.  "And…I e-mail Kiki every week, but…I've not told her much about the accident.  Now, Mr. Hojo, was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

          "No, just asking after our mutual friends, that's all," Hojo smiled and stood.  "Looks like lunch is nearly over.  See you later!"

          Amelia watched the boys go, shaking her head slightly.  Gourry reached across the table and laid a knowing hand on hers.  Their eyes met.  Before he could communicate verbally, Val rejoined the group with a grunt.  

"Buncha dumb-asses…" he growled.  "Ah, not you guys, them.  The cretins I was tradin' stories with.  I ain't got nothin' to say to them any more.  Nah, that's not right…they ain't got nothin' ta say ta ME that I wanna listen to…"

Amelia nodded, "I know…I don't seem to be able to talk to others…"

Gourry cleared his throat and withdrew his hand from hers, "Others.  Ya just said it.  There's _us_… and then there's the _'others'_."

Filia stared at the tall blonde guy.  "That's right, but it goes deeper too and you, Gourry, most of all of us here know that.  We're a special group and I am NOT just talking about the Slayers band-that-plays-music friends, but the Slayers banded-together-to-save-our-lives, friends forever."  Like Zel's song…

"That's right," Amelia agreed.  "Mr. Gourry, you and Mr. Zelgadiss can communicate with your eyes.  I've seen it!  Miss Lina can read my mind, I swear!  How many of the clan kids come to this high school?  Two!  You, Miss Filia, and Mr. Val.  I think you must be very brave to do that, Miss Filia.  It must further separate you from both worlds.  Mr. Gourry, whatever you did, we know you saved the life of someone, who had given her life to save yours.  Think of the things we have gone through…have done for each other!  We do have a special connection.  Oh, you guys!  Thank you for talking to me about this.  I thought that maybe I was just imagining it all."

"Nah, weird as it seems, I've been feelin' it all week," nodded Val.

"Me too," agreed Filia.

"Yep…for a long time.  Like family, but different," said Gourry with a smile.

"Come visit the others with me after school today, please?" begged Amelia.

"Of course…" the others agreed.

BUZZ and the lunch hour was over.

~*~

Nuriko and Tasuki were between classes at the university, and so, decided to pay the 'at home' Slayers a call. 

          Zelgadiss tread wearily to the door.  He had just finished washing up lunch dishes and more than anything wanted to sit down and rest, read a book maybe, when he heard the pounding at the door.

          Sigh… "Hello?  Oh!  Nuriko, Tasuki, come in.  Social call, right?"

          The tall red-headed punk, Tasuki, laughed raucously, "Sure, YOU could call it that!  How are ya'll?  Shit, you look bad."

          "That's not nice to say," Nuriko admonished his boorish friend and co-band member.  "Zelgadiss…all right, ZEL, you stretch out on the couch and rest.  We'll go find the others…"

          "No, that's all right.  We'll all go see Lina, she's staying in Xelloss' place and isn't mobile.  Xelloss, on the other hand…" Zel began.

          "Is right here!"  Xelloss finished as he entered the room wrapped in his kimono and sweatpants.  

          Nuriko flung a hand over his mouth in a very feminine gesture, to prevent a cry from escaping his lips,  "Oh."  He hadn't been expecting the bruised and broken face.  He stepped up quickly to meet his dojo teammate.  Before flinging his arms around Xelloss in a hug, he asked, "Can I touch you?  Will you break?"

          Tasuki grinned and shook his head, "Breakin's not what he's concerned about with you, I'm sure."

          Xelloss smiled, "S'okay…" and accepted the friendly gesture.  Nuriko was his only friend willing to offer physical comforting, no strings attached.

          Nuriko whispered, "I feel bandages all over…but at least you're alive."  He released Xelloss and backed away, "I was so shocked to hear about your band…and I'm so sorry about your mother."

          Xelloss shrugged his shoulders, his new answer to that statement, "Thanks.  I'll be fine.  My little brother is taking good care of me!"

          Tasuki glanced over at the drained face of the smaller boy with the odd hair and scarred features.  "Did I miss somethin', or is that a new name for boy--?"

          Nuriko silenced his inept friend with a punch to the stomach, "Brothers as in _step-brothers as in they share parents, ah…parent."_

          Zel turned as he heard the sound of his father entering the front entry from the kitchen where he had been fixing a cup of tea.  "Yes.  Here comes our father now…  Professor Greywords, dean of the chemistry department at your university.  Father?  A couple of friends from the university have dropped by to see us.  We're taking them over to see Lina, but I thought I'd introduce you, since I always seem to forget.  Ah, this is Tasuki, who actually used to live in our old neighborhood at one time and knew Lina as a kid…but we, ah…didn't cross paths much back then…And this is Nuriko, who knows Xelloss from the dojo.  They're in a band with some other guys known as the…"

          "Suzaku Seven.  Yes, I remember you talking about them.  Well, nice to meet you," Rezo grumbled and stalked off to listen to the news.

          Nuriko appeared amused, "I took a class from him once.  He doesn't like ME at all."

          "Well, maybe if ya stopped the cross-dressin' an' tryin' to look so beee-u-tee-ful ya wouldn't draw attention to yerself, the kind that ya don't want!  Ever think of that?"  Tasuki snapped as he yanked on Nuriko's long purple braid.

          "Ouch!  It had nothing to do with THAT!  The man can't even SEE!" Nuriko insisted, as Zelgadiss led them all out the door and over to Lina's.

          TAP, TAP 

          "Lina?  You up for visitors?  All right…" he unlocked the door to their old practice room and waved the others in ahead of him.  At his first chance, he slipped inside, fell onto 'his' beanbag chair, closed his eyes, and prepared to simply listen.

          Lina glowed.  To be the center of attention and to have soooo many friends to talk to was nice, but she found it difficult explaining the accident-that-didn't-happen.  She found it hard to find ANY safe topic of conversation.  Clan, syndicate mobsters, CIA, intrigue after intrigue with danger lurking along the way…were not to be discussed.  

          Xelloss, however, lived up to his reputation as the master of deception, and found LOTS to talk about.  "So, how are things back at the dojo?"

          "We REALLY miss you.  I've had to work extra to cover your hours and there isn't ANYONE for me to spar with that even comes CLOSE to you.  PLEASE tell me you MIGHT make it back?"  Nuriko pleaded.

          "My doctor's making no promises.  This time I got head injuries I barely survived.  I shouldn't take unnecessary risks, like getting kicked in the head…"

          While they continued to babble, Tasuki looked over at Zelgadiss.  Zel was watching the other two young men.

          "Hard to decide which is the prettiest, eh?"  Tasuki chuckled.

          Zelgadiss blushed, but Lina laughed, "Right now, Nuriko has him beat.  But after the bruises are gone…must be a purple hair thing!"

          "No!"  Zel shouted adamantly.  "Xelloss looks like a guy, Lina.  He dresses like a guy and mostly acts like one too!"

          Lina stared at Zel, "Oooo-Kaaay… moving on."

          Tasuki said, "So now that I've gotten a good look atcher…I get what Chiriko was sayin' about yer band gettin' back together.  He ain't playin' drums next week an' YOU ain't 'bout to run around singin' like ya did."

          "Not next week, you're right!  But next month…I'm countin' on singing again!"  Lina grinned.

          Zel closed his eyes again and relaxed.  

          "So what do you THINK about your band opening for ours?  Good, yes?"  Nuriko asked Xelloss.

          "Hmmm, yes.  It would be great.  Everyone likes the idea, right?  Ah, Zelgadiss is asleep.  Well, right, Lina?"  Xelloss called from his beanbag seat.

          "Yeah, beats waiting tables this summer!"  Lina laughed.  "I just don't want to make a commitment until I know we can do it.  Ya know, run through a few practices and see if we still got what it takes to be a band.  You guys don't really understand what all we've been through, but it takes my heart away for me to be reminded right now."

          Xelloss had never heard Lina admit to weakness of that kind, of heart.  She always had spirit to spare!  He tried to stand up but failed, until Tasuki lent him a hand.  "Thanks…the abs aren't back yet either."

          "What happened to yer stomach?"

          "Ah, internal injuries and I was sewn up, I think.  Dr. Zelgadiss could fill you in on the details, if he were awake.  He's quite knowledgeable these days and has the medical lingo down pat." 

Xelloss smiled then turned to Lina, "Lina, don't worry about the band.  Once everyone starts playing again or singing again, it will all come together, you'll see." 

He rested against her 'bed' and fingered a loose lock of her hair.  "Whatever you want to do, we'll do.  Wherever you want to take us, we'll go.  Whenever you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture.  What, where, when, no questions asked, huh?  So you're loading it all on me?  I get to make all the decisions?  I get the stress?"  Lina cried out.

Xelloss opened his mouth to protest, but Lina got there first, "And WHAT do you think you're doing with MY HAIR?"

Xelloss smiled.  He didn't drop the curl which he had teased into wrapping itself around his little finger.  "Nothing.  See?  It likes me, I think."

His purple gaze glittered flirtatively.  He knew Lina didn't have the energy to fight him off, so he thought he'd have a bit of fun, and hoped to hell that she'd forget it after recovering.  "I've never seen this color before, up close.  It's very rare."

Lina frowned.  She knew perfectly well what he was up to.  Zelgadiss was not going to protect her either.  "Release my hair, Xelloss Metallium or I will inflict great pain upon you in two weeks.  And, as you'll remember Gourry saying, 'an elephant never forgets' and nor do I!"

"O-kay, Do-kay, Miss Lina Inverse!" he giggled, then leaned over and kissed her on the nose.

She was left speechless and blushing as he moved away and back over to the two young men lounging on beanbag chairs and watching the performances with amusement.

"Oooh, yer playin' with fire there, dontcha know!"  Tasuki laughed, sending his multiple earrings jingling together.

"Really?  You think so?"  Xelloss grinned.  "I wouldn't know about that."

Nuriko smiled, "Lina, you all seem pretty close…more than just a band, eh?"

Lina turned her burning ruby gaze from Xelloss to Nuriko, softening her expression at the same time.  "Yeah.  I've got to say, MOST of them I consider to be my very best friends.  But some, ONE fruitcake in particular, needs to be taken down a notch or two.  Tasuki?  You wanna teach this guy to mind his manners for me?"

Tasuki's eyes widened, "Who ME?  ME?  Yer askin' me ta punch out that guy?  Even hurtin' like he is now, he'd have me beggin' fer mercy before I could land the first hit!  Oh, no, I'll leave the fightin' to yer ladyship."

Nuriko chuckled at the thought, "You both seem particularly close to Zel here, or he wouldn't be around taking care of you."

"He's my best friend," they both declared simultaneously.

"Guy-type friend, that is," Lina added, glaring at Xelloss for stepping on her lines.

Nuriko bent over the sleeping kid and brushed a wiry strand away from his face, "Poor kid.  He was probably pretty cute before the accident…" he said softly.

"If he wakes up, you just might find out how cute he can be!"  Lina warned.  "He's very sensitive about his looks and hates, I mean REALLY hates, to be touched, so…that's right.  Blackbelt or not, HE'S faster than lightening and…" 

"…And his verbal assault will kill you if his icy cold stare doesn't!" Xelloss finished glibly.  "He yells at us all the time!  I think our demands are starting to get to him!  Oh, I have an idea!" 

Xelloss climbed the stairs to his loft/bed for the first time in weeks. He moved slowly, but made it to the top, then to his dresser, where he dug around until he found what he wanted.  Pleased, he cautiously climbed back down and joined the others now clustered around Lina.

"Zelgadiss let me borrow these," he reassured Lina as he opened Zel's yearbooks from grade school and the one he had from middle school.

"Tasuki, you must have gone to the same school, right?  But you don't remember Zelgadiss and from the way HE tells it, he and Lina were glued to the hip most of the time," Xelloss grinned at Lina who was ignoring him pointedly while thumbing through Zel's first grade book.

"You ought to be in the fifth grade when I was in first?" she asked.  "Yeah, here you are.  Same wild orange hair and devilish sneer."

"Ha!  That's me all right!  Whata cool lookin' dude I was, too!"

Nuriko scrunched up his nose,  "So what happened since?  Oh, I'm teasing you.  You were just…"

"A real tough little brute, to my recollection," Lina smiled.  "Now, on to ME!"

As always, Lina's flaming hair and bewitching smile popped off the page.  Xelloss pointed her out unnecessarily and asked, "So…where's Zelgadiss?"

Silence.  Both visitors looked over the pictures carefully.  Finally, just when he was about to admit defeat, Tasuki said, "Well, there's the cute girl you hung out with…that one with the dark hair.  But I don't see Zel."

Nuriko gasped as Xelloss grinned, "Tasuki, look at the eyes…the eyes…that blue-green…that sarcastic grin…oh…my…Gods…Xelloss, tell me that's not Zelgadiss…"

Lina nodded, "Pretty cute, huh?"

Xelloss picked up another book, "Wait till you see him in the fifth grade…Here's Lina…yeah, I think she's gorgeous too!"

Lina punched his arm, causing him to nearly drop the book, but she was smiling too.

"I'll let you find Zelgadiss.  BINGO!"  Xelloss laughed.

"I think I'm in LOVE!"  Nuriko moaned.  "Oh, my.  No wonder he's so sensitive!  Lina, this is awful!  Isn't there ANYTHING that can be done for him?"

"Yes," Xelloss answered instead.  "But he's refused treatments.  It's true, Lina!  I was there in the doctor's office and heard it all.  Expensive, but even Zelas was willing to pay for it!  Experimental, but…anything could help a little!  But he said…he'd THINK about it.  I don't think he wants to look like…" Xelloss stopped.  He didn't want to say anything too personal.  He just realized that he probably had said too much already.  "Please don't tell him I told you that.  I'm sure he wanted to keep it to himself."

The others nodded.  "Of course," Lina muttered.

"Hey, he's Asian, isn't he?" Tasuki asked.

"Half.  So am I!  You see, his mother was my sister…Oh, ah…you can forget I said THAT too.  I guess I'm not so good at keeping secrets anymore, huh Lina?"

"Maybe we all are…maybe we have too many.  Oh, I don't think he cares about that one.  It's too weird to believe anyway," Lina sighed with fatigue.  "One last book then I gotta rest-- like it or not, guys."

Xelloss held open the sixth grade year book.  "I found this one.  He never actually shared it with me.  This picture was taken two days before the accident, so I guess it brings back memories for him."

Yes.  Zelgadiss had been a very attractive boy.  And Lina had been right, he had been very feminine looking with dark shoulder-length hair, huge sparkling eyes, and this time, a real smile.

Next thing Zelgadiss knew, Xelloss was shaking his shoulder.  "Hate to wake you, but the guys just left and Lina's going to take a nap so…  I thought you'd like to come back with me."

          "Yeah, thanks.  Sorry, Lina…  I'll leave you in peace and quiet.  Gods only know who'll stop by after school's out," Zel sighed and slowly rose and ambled out the door.  Little did he know how true his off-hand statement would be!

~*~

The Amelia Van pulled up to the Slayers' boarding house, just as two familiar kids climbed out of their car parked across the street.

          "Hoy!  Gourry!"  Zangalus shouted.

          "Zangalus?  Oh…" Gourry greeted his fencing teammate.

          "Wow!  What a big house!  I knew Xelloss was rich, but this is disgusting!  Life is SOOO unfair!  I hope there's something to drink!" spat Martina.  "I'm dying!"

          "Well, it's Lina's digs too, so there's gotta be something!"  Gourry laughed.  "Zel knows where here's stuff to drink."

          Without knocking, Gourry opened the front door and held it for the SLAYERS and friends, playing doorman.  "We're here, Zel!" he called.

          "'We' who?" he sighed, juggling glasses of water and a bag of potato chips for 'her ladyship'.  Xelloss popped up behind him, waving spastically.  "Oh, 'we' as in 'us'.  Hi, guys, hi Martina, Zangalus.  Just a sec, I'm—"

          "Who do I have to know to get something to drink?"  Martina asked.

          "Something to drink?  There's cans of fizzy shit in the fridge, you can have anything you find.  Now, if you'll excuse me, Lina is waiting impatiently…" Zel slipped through the crowd and stepped gingerly to Lina's little sub-house.

          "How rude!  Zangalus, get me something to drink!"

          Xelloss raised his eyebrows as he watched the dark-haired boy dutifully fetch Martina a can of soda.  "She has you whipped!" he whispered furtively, met only with a dazed expression on Zangalus' face.

          "Oh, Xelloss!  It's good to see you up and about!  Are you feeling better?" Sylphiel asked.

          "Why, yes I am, thank you," he patronized her.  "Just a few more weeks, and I'll be able to take off these bandages—"

          "And look at yourself in a mirror?"  Martina asked with the sensitivity of a sledge-hammer.  "You look AWFUL."

          "Thank you, Martina.  I would not have known that without your astute observation!"  Xelloss smiled, the snot oozing from every syllable.  "Would you all like to follow Zel's example and go visit Lina, where we can all catch up together?"

          Gourry opened the door again, and they funneled out, only to pack themselves like sardines into the much smaller box where Lina was kept.

          "Gah!  What are you all doing HERE?"  Zel squeaked when he turned around to find himself face-to-face with a crowd. 

          "We're visiting Miss Lina, of course!"  Amelia asserted.  "Here, Miss Lina!  I have your math homework, and the new book you have to read for English!"

          "That's TWO books…woah!  Science fiction in a lit class?  I'm impressed!  That teacher isn't so bad after all!  Aw, but I've already read 'Brave New World'…1984!  Never got around to that one…Liked Animal Farm, though, so I guess me and Orwell will get re-acquainted…"

          "You only have to read one, but she didn't know which one you wanted.  I'll take back that other one—"

          "Don't WE need books, too?"  Zel asked. 

          "I have your books.  I only picked up two, since I forgot about Xelloss, but Amelia remembered, luckily," Filia pulled two more paperbacks from her bag.

          "You forgot about ME?  How could you forget about ME?"  Xelloss whined, as much from physical pain getting to him as a friend's neglect.

          "Not entirely," Filia answered.  "Here, I…I repeat, I collected your math and science work…and…this note is from the office.  Something to do with that place...Whispering Oaks."

          Xelloss had been reaching out to grasp the papers, but suddenly blanched and dropped his hand.

          "Xelloss?  You all right?" Filia asked, afraid that he might faint.  "Where's that well guy…Zangalus?  Yeah, come here quick.  Help Xelloss sit down before he falls down!"

          "I'm okay," he mustered, but accepted the aid of the other boy's strong arm to get settled in a beanbag chair before opening the note.

          Lina's curiosity was piqued, "So, what's it all about?  I thought that…involvement was all over?"

          "Obviously, from his reaction, he thought so too,"  Zel observed.  He knelt stiffly beside his friend.  "Don't read it now.  Wait.  Just enjoy your friends for a bit, all right?"

          Xelloss nodded and looked for a pocket into which to stuff the note.  "Here, I'll take it.  I have pockets,"  Zel offered.  Xelloss released the note, happy to be relieved of the responsibility. 

          "NOW then," Martina's voice rang out like a fog horn.  "I'd like to talk about what happened FOR REAL back at those shrines and all.  You wouldn't BELIEVE what I've had to go through since then!  Meetings with secret police, buying off my parents to drop charges and having to agree to some idiotic story that Zangalus and I were in some car following the band and suffered only MINOR injuries…"

          "Well, you didn't get hurt, did you?" sniffed Filia. 

          "I WAS EMOTIONALLY DAMAGED!  And HE (pointing to Xelloss who was looking defeated on his drab beanbag chair) is to blame for it ALL!"  Martina raged.

          "Xelloss?  He almost died!  His just buried his mother last weekend!  How can you come here and scream at him that way, you insensitive klutz?"  Filia railed back.  She could insult her friend, but damned if she was going to let that little witch hurt him! 

          "Dead?"  Martina's face shed every ounce of color.  "Your m…mother died?  Oh…Xelloss, I…I didn't knoooow!  Nobody told me!"

          "It's been in the papers for weeks, Martina.  The high school principal?  Zelas Metallium?  Ringing bells now?"  Lina spat from her perch on her 'bed'.

          "Your mother was thaaaat woman?"  Martina's eyes rolled back into head and she fell heavily…into Zangalus' arms.

          "Well, deposit her someplace and tell us about how you're doing," Lina directed Zangalus, who looked a bit confused as to what to do with an unconscious Martina.

          Once that she was laid out on a few bean-bag chairs, with Amelia absently fanning her, they were able to move on.

          "The story's pretty much the same with me," Zangalus said.  "We were bought off, silenced with money…  But at least we came through unscathed, more or less.  And I…came out with a little more than I bargained for," he grinned, indicating Martina.

          "But," he went on, "that's just the beginning.  I have news about the fencing club…"

          "Yeah!"  Gourry remembered.  "See, Lina?"

          "See what?" she wondered.  "Oh, that…what's up with the fencing club, Zangalus?"

          "It's horrible!" he cried.  "They had a revolution or something, and now—now—"

          "Now WHAT?!" Lina demanded.

          "Now there are GIRLS on the team!"

          "Woo-Hoo!"  Lina cried.  "Take that, you sexist pigs!"

          "No, no, you misunderstand!"  Zangalus hushed her.  "They'll kick our ASSES!  Those girls, Umi and Fuu and Utena…they're taller, faster, and more skilled than half the guys on our teams—taller than Van, Zel, and Inu, better than Inu, especially, which isn't so bad since he's one of the opposition, but—"

          "Well, I'm joining it as soon as I can move!  Ha, ha!  I'll take on all you, plus those girls!"  Lina sighed with contentment.  Ah, a new challenge!

          "Let's just focus on getting better first, Lina."  Zel shook his head.

          "YOU don't seem too concerned, Zelgadiss," Xelloss wondered.

          "I have faith in my partner, so I'm not worried.  Zangalus, I wouldn't freak out if I were you, either.  Van is pretty solid, too."

          "I dunno…he's fierce, but he's not stable.  Just mention that brother of his and he becomes a demon, but he'll regress just as quickly…and he's kinda shifty around girls…"  

          "Well, I'll take care of that!  Just give me a few minutes with him and a sword, and I'll—"

          "Scare the hell out the poor kid.  He's messed up enough without your influence," Zel assured her.  

          Martina moaned and came to her senses at last.  Sylphiel brought her a drink, and then settled in beside Xelloss protectively.  "Xelloss is a full priest in the shrine now, Martina."

          "What?  That was quick.  So, does that mean you can't have a girlfriend or ever get married?  How sad for you!  Just think of all the happiness you're gonna miss!"  Martina ranted on.

          "Um, I think you have the wrong idea or the wrong religion.  The shrine's priest's are free to marry, Miss Martina!"  Amelia spouted.  

          "Oh…well, did I tell you I'm back at Seyruun High?  Transferred back to stay and I DON'T have to work, thanks to that LARGE sum of money I got paid to shut up…" Martina continued without skipping a beat.

          "How much do you think it'll take to shut her up now?"  Xelloss whispered to Zel who was sitting at his elbow.

          "Oh Lina, what an awful thing you had to go through JUST to come to grips with the truth about your FEELINGS!"  Martina was now hanging on Lina's 'bed' emoting.  "I mean, both you AND Gourry BOTH had to almost DIE for you to realize your TRUE LOVE!"

          Near death was certainly in the air.  And if Lina had been in tip top health, Martina's head would have been flying through the air as well. 

          Gourry buried himself in conversation with Zangalus, a safe spot.  This new fencing team crisis was just the thing to mend broken fences.

 Amelia compassionately grabbed Martina by the wrist, "Well, it's already time to go!  Lina and Xelloss need their beauty rest before the doctor comes!  I'd walk you to the car, but I'm in a wheelchair…Zangalus?"

          Val, who had been in the house making some phone calls and getting a little peace and quiet, was standing in the doorway now.  He had overheard enough to know that it was time to help expedite Martina's exit.  He wore his most forbidding expression and jangled into the room, "Hey!  The doctor's gonna be here soon.  Zangalus!  Time to go, huh?"

          The two kids thanked Xelloss for the drinks, said their good-byes, and then Val whisked them out to the car with a growling "Good bye!"

          When he returned, alone, there was a universal sigh of relief. 

          "That has got to be the most obnoxious female on the face of this earth!"  Zel muttered.

          "Do we have to go, too?  Is the doctor really on his way?"  Sylphiel asked Xelloss.

          "No and…no, not today.  That was Amelia's clever ploy to rid us of a growing pestilence, with only the threat of a doctor!"  he chuckled.

          Sylphiel missed the joke, but was relieved to know she could stay longer, "Well, that's wonderful.  Now we can all talk freely, can't we?  So let me tell you the news…okay Filia?  Good.  It's just sooo exciting!  We were hanging the first few t-shirts up to dry…you know, the one's Val and Filia and me all designed for the band?  And a bunch of kids wanted to buy them, already!  So now we have to make more!  It gets better!  Um…where was I?  Oh, ah, we started making more and one of the kids came back and said he wanted to buy TEN more, that kids ALL over the school were gonna want them!  Anyway…now the whole silk-screening class has decided to help and just make OUR t-shirts to sell!"

          "It's the first time the art department's ever broke even.  If we sell enough, we'll get to keep the profit," Filia added with a touch of well-deserved pride.

          "Wow, guys!  That's great!"  Amelia gushed.  "But, doesn't the band get to have some, too?"

          "Yeah, I was just calling around to see if I could get us a deal on ink and shirts.  We'll be doing a lot of them, but…" and he reached around and pulled a handful of red-toned, cotton-knit shirts out of a grocery sack.  "We get these to wear for now."  He held up one of the shirts to show off.

          "Wow!"

          "Cool…"

          "You guys are very talented!"

          "I'm going to wear mine now!  Well… I DO have a tank top under this sweater!"  Sylphiel giggled.  "Xelloss, help!  I think I got my sweater caught in my hair clip!"

          Xelloss reluctantly assisted, but only managed to undo the clip and cause her miles of hair to come tumbling down in his face.  He shook himself free, and then frowned over at Zel, who was smirking back.  Filia pushed the boys outside while she and Amelia changed into their tops, then helped Lina get hers on.

          "OKAY!  You can come back in now and look…" Amelia called.

          Val had his on, of course, but the others would have to wait until their chests were unwrapped before struggling into t-shirts.  

          "I have to say, those are professional looking," Zel noted.

          "Lina, that t-shirt matches your hair, only darker.  Looks nice.  Good taste in design too," Xelloss complimented everyone involved.

          "Really great!"  Gourry added with a smile, "Thanks!"

          "I'm feeling like singing.  Put on a CD we can all sing to!"  Lina commanded.

          "As you wish, your highness," Zel smiled and found and old Beatles album.

          'Yesterday…

          All your troubles seemed so far away,

          Now it looks as if they're here to stay, 

          Oh, I believe…in yesterday…'

          The Slayers could still sing together, at least.  Now if only their drummer wouldn't keep falling apart…

~*~

          Val stumbled into the house, dropping his book and pen.  "Yo," he mumbled to Zelgadiss, who was standing in the kitchen.

          "I don't really want to commit murder at age 17, but I am THAT close,"  Zel hissed holding up a shaking hand with fingers pressed together.

          "Bad day?" Val asked as he helped himself to a soda.  Zel was straining to control himself.  "Oh, ah… where is he now?  His room, huh?  Where's the mess?  I'll go talk to Rezo, you…can hang out upstairs."

          Rezo was seated in his comfortable Lazyboy chair 'watching' TV. Pillows were strewn, some ripped and spilling their foam guts onto the floor, and the two table lamps' shattered remains lay near the wall where they had been smashed.  Rezo pointed to a cardboard box and broom, dropped on the couch.  "Val?  Glad you are home.  I believe Zelgadiss has had enough of that…his step brother for the day."

          "Yeah, sure…" Val groaned and loaded the box with shards then stuffed the pillow remains into a garbage bag.  He swept a bit and considered the job completed, when the front doorbell rang.  "I'll get that…"

          "Oh!  Hi Val.  That's right you're staying here too!  How nice!  Say, Inu and I are here to see Zel and Lina and Xelloss, too, if they can have visitors…" the bright and cheerful Kagome greeted him.

          "Yeah?  Well come on in, I'll take you up to Zel's," Val said as they climbed the stairs to Zel's room.  "Xelloss is…I don't know, I just got home and…  Zel?  You decent in there?  KA-GO-ME's here and…Inu."

          Zel opened the door.  He was unused to having visitors in his room, girls in particular, and Kagome was… "Ah…hi…"

          "Let 'em visit with you a minute while I go check on Lina," Val smirked.  He didn't think it would do his friend any harm to entertain guests on his own once in a while.

          Zel widened the doorway and stepped aside, "Come in.  There's a beanbag chair and one at the desk…"

          "Oooh!  Nice view, Zel.  Come over here Inu!  Look, there's the park!  Wow, your room is really nice…clean too!"   Kagome laughed.  "See, Inu?  And he's taking care of two others and his blind father and probably feeds Val too—and HE manages to make his bed!"

          Inu growled something about evil older brothers.

          "I agree, whatever you said," Zel sighed and plopped down on his bed.  "I nearly killed mine today.  He's so damned irritating!"

          "Who?"  Inu asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

          "Xelloss…"  Zel hissed. 

          "HE's your stepbrother?  I thought that was some kind of a joke?  So, it was your…stepmother who died?  Your dad still here then?" Inu wondered.

          "Yes.  To all of it.  It's the family from hell, really!  But…" Zel shook his head.  He didn't know why he was telling this gruff kid all this stuff out himself.  He hardly knew him! 

          "So your mother…divorced?"  Inu asked cautiously.

          "Died when I was born.  She was from Japan and was actually Xelloss' older sister, whom he never met, obviously.  Getting the picture?  Well that's the part I can talk about, the rest is so damn, bloody awful I get sick thinking about it."  Zel sank into a gloomy state, and then realized that Kagome was also present.  He sat up suddenly, "Kagome, sorry.  I didn't mean to…"

          "Let off some stress?  Don't worry!  I think it's healthy, plus…  I find your story really interesting.  My home life's so ordinary and boring!"  she sighed, smiling some.

          "Feh!  You got it easy, girl!  Me, ever since my father died defending my mother…who died anyway…I've had to live IN MY OWN HOME like an outcast begging for scraps, while MY brother lives royally!  The only thing I own is my father's sword."

          Zel remembered seeing it one night at a fencing match.  Inu had brought it in to show his teammates and Zel couldn't help himself.  It was huge with a white fur swatch at the grip.  "That was one truly awesome sword, Inu.  I don't think I could even swing it.  Gourry has a family heirloom, too, that he can use, but I nearly cut off my own foot trying to pick it up!"  Zel chuckled slightly at the memory.

          "Yeah, those old ones can be heavy.  You had to be REALLY strong to fight then!"  Inu agreed.

          "I've got one too, from…my grandfather.  Want a look?"  Zel grinned, pleased to have something to share with a new friend.

          While they were talking shop over the old blade, Val lumbered in.

"Lina is up and takin' vis-it-tors now.  Ah, why don't we go ahead while the swordsmen live in the feudal era," Val grinned slyly to Kagome.

          He could be quite devastating when he turned on the charm, and around young, pretty girls, he could.

          "Okay!"  Kagome squeaked in a tiny voice.  "Are you a Japanese history buff?"  She asked, not knowing what else to say to the six foot tall, green-haired, handsome punk kid.

          "Heh, heh…nah, not me!  Zel's been makin' me pick up those swordfightin' an-i-may videos on my way home from school.  He and goofball watch that stuff most the time now, when they're not bustin' up the house…Xelloss, anyway.  KNOCK!  KNOCK!  Lina, Kagome to see ya!  Sure, comin' in…"

Zel and Inu were still discussing swords as they clamored downstairs.  A distraught-looking Xelloss met them at the base.  "Zelgadiss…I…I'm sorry.  I don't know why…"

          "You couldn't help it, I know…Ah, Inu's here and Kagome…we're visiting over at Lina's, want to join us?"  Zel asked.

          "Yeah, thanks," Xelloss nodded.  "Ah, hello, Inu.  I'm a mess right now.  After I, ah, brush my hair.  Go on, I'll be over in a minute."

          Inu watched the strange kid walk away, "So, he's in a bad way?  He looks like he's been fighting."

          "It's not his fault.  It's a side-effect from the head injuries he received.  He…has some serious mood swings and looses control.  He's been on a rampage today, though he's quieted down now, thankfully," Zel explained quietly as he led Inu to the other house.

          "Oh yeah?  I do that sometimes, even without the head problems!  Guess you think I'm nuts, too?"  Inu growled.

          "I'm not one to judge what's normal.  Just look at me and think if I could lead a normal kind of life," Zel said, pushing aside his bangs to reveal more of his scarred face.

          "Eh, you're all nuts over here!"  Inu chuckled.  "Got room for another?  I'm dyin' to get outta my house!  You think THIS place is hell, but it looks like heaven to me!"

          They reached the back door, when Zel heard the front doorbell ring.  "What NOW?  Oh, well…" Zel went out the door and tramped across the yard to the front of the house.  Inu followed like a trusty dog.

          A small contingency from the Draconian cult stood outside the door.  "Hey, Van!  Over here," Zel shouted.

          "Zel?  You're moving around pretty well…Inu Yasha!"  Van gasped.  He knew Kagome from school, but did not socialize with the fencing competition.  

Zel froze.  "Your last name is Yasha?  I never knew…"

          Inu stalked up and glared at everyone, as usual.  "It means demon."

          "Sounds…ruthless, ne?" quipped Xelloss from the front door.  "More visitors?  Allen!  Long time no see?  Eh, don't worry, I'm perfectly harmless.  I'm so weak, I can't even defend myself."

          Van glanced at his feet to avoid eye contact.  Zel he liked, but the others made him think of the other odd people in his life he tried to avoid.  That's when he noticed the box of lamp parts and bag bursting with pillow stuffing.

          Allen followed his eyes, "Doing some redecorating?"  He stared at Xelloss, then Zel, a kind look of understanding in his eyes.  "We have a house 'cleansing' every so often.  Less often this year than last, and last year less than the year before.  My sister, you see.  She has a serious personality disorder.  Horrible abuse case when she was younger and I was… sent to a boarding school out of town."

          He placed a hand on Xelloss' shoulder and they all walked slowly to Lina's.  "I can never forgive myself for not being there to help her, so now I'm seeing to it that she receives the very best treatment.  She'll never be truly normal, but I hope that she can find some level of self-control and happiness in her life.  Someday, perhaps she can have a friend or two."

          Xelloss looked askance at taller, poised guy of the same age as himself.  He appeared serious and sincere, dropping that supercilious mask that Xelloss hated.  "I thought she was different, good different, I mean, when I danced with her in October.  A free spirit.  When I'm up and about, I'd like to see her again, to talk, of course."  He remembered the conversation with Dr. Adams…the one in which the doctor had mentioned her sad case.  Wisely, Xelloss said nothing to Allen about it.

          Allen nodded, "Hmmm, she looks for you in the halls, you know, just to wave and be acknowledged as another living being.  She certainly has noticed you're missing.  I could bring her over next time I come, if you'd like.  She likes to go to the park…"

          "I bet she likes the swings best," Xelloss chuckled.  Allen nodded again.  

"The middle one goes…" Xelloss began.

          "The highest," Allen finished for him.

          "Yeah!"  Xelloss grinned and twirled around, "All us nutcases know THAT!"  He giggled and danced the rest of the way to Lina's door.

          Zel smirked, "It's comforting to know that he can maim or kill with minimal effort."  For Van's benefit he added,  "Karate.  Blackbelt with several layers of expertise above that.  Good thing we're friends.  Actually, he's not at all violent toward any of us.  Just some pent up anger and issues to work out.  Lina?  We're here…"

          "Hey!  Allen, Van…Inu come on into my lair.  Yeah lots of cranes and cards.  So, which of you guys did the hauling and which did the painting?  Yeah?  Thanks!"  Lina grinned.  She did remember when people did her a good turn…an elephant never forgets the good stuff, either.

          Xelloss thanked them as well.  "You did a very good job on the hardware.  I can't believe you guys did it for us."

          "Yes," agreed Zel.  "But you did so good a job that these guys are too comfortable being home.  I don't know if I can get them to go back to school."

          Allen smiled and clasped Lina's hand,  "You must come back.  The place isn't the same without you.  Too quiet without your…beautiful turbulence."  He placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand and released it smiling.

          Lina glared a moment, then grinned,  "Good try, buster, but that stuff doesn't work on me, ya know.  Ask Xelloss!  He'll tell you I'm immune!"

          "But he's right, about the place not being the same without you.  And your other poor friends!"  Kagome said.  "You wouldn't believe who's sitting at your table nowadays!  Tambo, Melvin, and Hojo!  Oh, they're nice enough but…"

          "WHAT?"  Xelloss gasped dramatically.  "HOJO?  In my chair?  How can this BE?"

          "Actually, I think Amelia's sitting between Tambo and Melvin so… that puts Melvin in your traditional spot.  Hojo's more where Lina sits.  Isn't that right, Van?"  Kagome asked.

          "I dunno.  Could be," the boy fell into a black mood to match Zel's darkening face. 

          "Well, I think I'm right.  Melvin and Tambo have some connection to Amelia…a class or something.  They're all freshmen, right?  Hojo's a junior but lives next door to Melvin, I think he said once.  Anyway, I think Melvin has a crush on Amelia, cause…" Kagome continued, mostly to Lina and Xelloss, who were paying attention.

          Zel was staring out the window.  His control over his part of the world was crumbling.  He was brought back into the discussion by Van.  "So, I suppose Gourry has told you the fencing news?"

          Zel turned toward him and nodded, "The girls' team is joining us.  Sounds like a good idea to me.  Most of them are as skillful as the best of us, and certainly more brutal!"

          "Huh?  Girls on your fencing team?  Heh, they'll be pushovers!" scoffed Inu.

          "You think so now, but I'm not joking.  Umi and Utena and Fuu are merciless and NEVER lose.  They also stand about five inches taller than you and have the trained edge over all of us…they really train!"  Zelgadiss emphasized.

          Van added, "Their coach got another job and they're pissed that our team gets more money for events and equipment.  So now we share.  I don't mind either.  Frankly, we'll be unbeatable—just a warning, Inu, no offense.  My partner, on the other hand…"

          "Zangalus?  Don't worry 'bout him," Lina said, joining into the boy's discussion.  "He was over the other day and we set him straight.  Besides, he's gonna be kept pretty busy, from what I could tell, and won't have time to worry 'bout what he can't help.  Busy?  OH!!!!  Martina!  Yes, she's back for good!  Noticed her?  Betcha did!"

          "Now, then, there's another good reason to come back.  No one can deal with Mad Martina like you guys!"  Kagome said.

          "That's not exactly a compliment, ya know," Lina muttered.

          "Well, I'm a bit off today.  I go into a BIG fight with my little brother this morning.  He was looking for something in my room without asking…" Kagome began.

          Inu practically snorted, "YOU think that little twerp is a _problem?  I'd trade him for Sesh ANY day.  You remember how he beat me up for borrowin' that stupid motorcycle of his?"_

          Van shook his head, "My brother…ran out on my family when we needed him the most.  He's brought nothing but disgrace upon us ever since!"

          Val added his two-cents-worth, "Humph!  I just found out I had a mother, father and four brothers and sisters…all but my mom and I died before I knew them…then she died a few years later…Anyway, from the photos…I had at least one older brother and he had hair the color of mine…" His voice drifted off as he gazed out the window, imagining what those kids would be like today.

          Allen shook his head, "I'm sorry that you never got the chance to know him…all of them.  Your life would certainly turned out to be…much easier."

          "Hah!  Havin' Gaav for a stepfather don't sound good to you?  He was Xelloss' stepfather first!"  Val sucked in his words.  He didn't mean to have told them about that.  He shot a truly apologetic look at Xelloss, who simply smiled and shrugged.

          "So?  My life's an open book now!"  Xelloss chuckled.  

          "You guys are scarier than shit!"  Inu hissed.

          "Gourry had an older brother, did you know that Van?  Yeah, he told me about him in the hospital, this LAST round.  Died of a drug overdose a couple years ago," Zel said quietly.  "He wouldn't want that to get around, but I know you guys will keep it to yourselves."

          "Brothers, heh!  Talk about scary, my sister can probably take on ALL your screwed up brothers at once, and THEN some," Lina yelled.

          "Oh, Gods, she's right too!"  both Zel and Xelloss gasped together.

          "Well, maybe we should have a party…invite 'em all to it…and see who survives," Lina giggled.

          "Only if we get to help!"  Inu added.

          That made everyone laugh and relax a bit.  

Seems that they all found ways to make a few connections to the outside world.  Sharing painful moments and a few laughs acted like a catharsis.  They all had their share of troubles in varying degrees, but they were not alone.  

Lina began to think about these other kids.  They needed a network, a community of others to socialize with when their personal lives became too harsh.  They all did.  Maybe it was time to consider going back to school.  There WAS a higher purpose to all this, and Lina knew she would have to take an active role in it soon or later.  And it might as well be sooner so she could mold everyone to her standards, right?  Right!  "School's not just about classes, it's about forming bonds with others for the future!"

Zel focused his blue eyes on her red ones, "Lina?"

"Did I say that out loud?"  she asked.  "Well, I was thinkin' here and all…maybe I will go back to school in a few weeks.  Just to claim back my lunch table territory, if nothing else!"

Zel smiled a smile of relief Now, that's my Lina coming back to life!  

~*~

Later that evening, Zel did his rounds.  He knocked on Lina's door, but was turned away by Luna. 

 "She conked out at 7:30!  I bet you and Xelloss spent too much time with her and she didn't get any rest, am I right?  Visitors too?  Probably PILES of them all in this little room!  Well, she was WASTED!"  Luna ranted.

Zel's anguished expression must have been so pitiful that it melted Luna's heart just a little.  Before he spun on a heel to get away, she clenched his shoulder in a iron-clawed grip and said, "But she was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time.  Now GIT!"

He looked her in the eye, then smirked and walked away.   

Ha!  

Next he checked the front room.  Rezo had gone to bed and Val was watching the last ten minutes of some stupid law show on TV, his history book open on the couch as well as a pocket-sized book in his hand.

"Yo…commercial break.  You going ta bed?"  Val asked.

"Yes.  Doing my rounds first.  Lina fell asleep at 7:30, Luna said… we didn't let her get enough rest.  But she was getting back to normal."

"Good.  I'm tired of all the mopin' 'round.  I'm ready to do some music," Val grinned.

"Yeah, me too.  Soon, real soon.  So, what's the book?"

"Oh, this?"  Val looked a bit embarrassed.  "Ah, poetry.  I like to read it and…sometimes write a little.  If I get good enough, maybe I'll write somethin' I can turn into a song…like you did.  That song you did, at Lina's birthday…the shit, man.  Good poetry's like that, I think.  I may not always get it up here ( he pointed to his head) but I feel it in here," he said with his hand over his heart.

"Deep, Val, and true for me, too.  I can't often say how I feel, but if I sing it, it's like someone else is doing the talking for me."

"Yeah, and poetry's easier to write than essays or stories…I don't have ta worry 'bout sentence structure or spelling," Val chuckled at his own failings.  

Where did all that arrogance get off too?  Zel wondered.

"Well, 'night.  See you in the morning for breakfast," Zel said with a sigh.

          "Yeah, sure, but ya don't have ta get up.  I kin do my own, ya know."

          "I know you can, Val.  It's just…I like the company," Zel said and stood up and walked to the next waiting room.

          Val watched Zel leave and chuckled to himself, Heh, what happened to the loner guy?  

          "Xelloss?  You still up?  What are you doing sitting here in the dark?  I'll turn on a light click.  I just wanted to know if there was anything I could get for you before I headed upstairs…  What's that?  XELLOSS!  I thought you got rid of that thing!  You don't need it anymore!  Here, give it to me and I'll…" Zel choked back his panic.  Xelloss was crinkling a prescription label (which he'd been peeling off ) in one hand and in the other he was rolling something between his fingers-- that little vial, that lethal little vial of instant death the doctor had given him before the "adventure."

          "Zelgadiss, please.  That note from the office at school.  Do you have it?"  Xelloss asked.

          "Yes.  Here.  Now give me that thing."

          Xelloss swatted away Zel's hand and tore open the note and read it, eyes glued to the message.  He shut his eyes a moment then met Zel's penetrating gaze.  "I've got to do one more thing…then, it will be all over…"

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	55. Chapter 55 121303

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 55

**********_THE SLAYERS_**

Xelloss swatted away Zel's hand and tore open the note and read it, eyes glued to the message.  He shut his eyes a moment then met Zel's penetrating gaze.  "I've got to do one more thing…then, it will be all over…"

Zel grabbed the note out of his hand and read it over, "Who's this?  What does this mean?"

Xelloss closed his eyes, "Please, promise to drive me someplace tomorrow.  I'd do it myself but…"

"The hell you will!  I'm not even sure _I should be out driving around, and I KNOW you shouldn't be.  This is nonsense, Xelloss.  Whatever it is, if it has waited this long it can wait another week until you're doing better.  What?"_

"I must do this one more thing.  I must do it tomorrow," Xelloss met his eyes.  "I'll do anything…Do I have to beg?  I will, if I have to…"

Zel sank onto the bed beside his tortured friend, "Go…but only if I go with you."

"But you don't know what I'm going to do!" 

"So?  If it has ANYTHING to do with that bottle, I'm not letting you out of my sight!"  Zel said sternly.

"Okay."

"_Okay, what?"_

"Okay, you can come with me and meet Mr. Saygram."

"SAYGRAM!?  I thought he was dead?"

"That was Saygram Jr.  This is Saygram Sr., his father, Phibrizzo's grandfather too, by the way," Xelloss raised an eyebrow.  He wasn't sure that Zel could understand how much he needed to go.

"This is a closure issue, isn't it?"

Xelloss nodded.

"Personal or syndicate orders still left undone?"

Xelloss closed his eyes and made no motion to answer the question.

"That's what I thought," Zel said curtly.  "I don't like this, you know.  Oh, I'm still going with you, but I just wanted you to know, I object strongly to you're continued involvement in ALL this.  WHEN will it all END?"

"This is it.  It ends with this.  I promise."  Xelloss opened his eyes, "And I always keep my promises."

"All right.  How long do you think it will take?  Oh.  Then, tomorrow, after breakfast we'll leave after I check on Lina.  We don't want her worrying about being left out of something…I know, there's an anime she wants to see, but it's not at our local place.  We'll go looking for it across town.  It won't be a lie, and she'll buy it, if we bring back lunch as well,"

"Lunch?  As a goodwill offering?  Okay, it IS Lina.  Thanks, little brother.  This is…very important.  I'll owe you lots…I already owe you lots…How_ever am I going to repay you?"  Xelloss asked._

"You can't.  My goodwill can't be bought.  But you can do me a favor and get your mind on the near future.  Think positively and start thinking about the band and playing music and making something of yourself, just for the summer.  No further out than that.  All right?"  Zel looked at his friend beseechingly.

"Tomorrow.  Ask me-- remind me tomorrow.  Not tonight.  Too much to think about tonight," and Xelloss closed his eyes and turned his head to the wall signaling the end of the conversation.

"I won't forget.  Goodnight.  Try to sleep," Zel whispered and stepped silently out of the room, up the stairs, and into his own room.  He collapsed onto his bed wishing the next day were over.

Zel pulled into the parking lot of the Whispering Oaks Retirement Center and turned off the ignition.  Xelloss had not said a word the entire trip over.  He was clearly delving into some private hell, drawing on some internal strength to pull off his next performance.  He was like a man in a trance.  

"Xelloss?  Time for you to lead the way," Zel prodded gently.

"O-KAY, DO-KAY!"  Xelloss grinned and exited the car nimbly, considering the bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen.

Together they entered through the front doors, and approached the reception desk.  Several of the workers recognized him and greeted him warmly, offering him condolences on his losses.  They were clearly pleased to see him again.  "Yes, Mr. Saygram has been expecting you for some time.  We tried to explain that your injuries from that car accident were too serious for you to be out and about visiting crabby old men.  Yes, you'll find him in the same place.  Here, take this chessboard," the young woman explained.

"Thank you, Nancy," he said pleasantly and carried the game under an arm.

A few hallways later and Xelloss stopped.  Seated near a window at a small table was their target.  Saygram looked up, "Eh?  Oh, it's is you at last.  I thought it would be you.  I told him…well.  You look fine.  I was told you were dying in the hospital."

"Exaggerations.  You know how the press is.  Dress it up to make a better story. I'm fine now."  Xelloss smiled and set the game on the table.  "A game?"

"If you want.  Set them up."

While Xelloss removed the chess pieces from a small zippered bag and placed them on the board, Saygram attended to the quiet, intense boy standing to the left and behind Xelloss.  "So, you're a grim child and not terribly attractive either.  What's your name?"

"Zelgadiss Greywords."

Saygram's eyes sparkled with recognition, "Yes…son, no…grandson of the Red Priest.  I met him once.  Taller than you, dark hair, handsome…"

Zel looked down at Xelloss.  The pieces were in place and he was waiting.

"Shall we begin?  You may have the first move, if you like," Xelloss smiled in a relaxed manner.

Zelgadiss was nervous.  He could feel the evil and power emanating from the old man like a tangible creature, a demon ready to strike.  He wanted to bolt, dragging Xelloss along with him to safety.  The feeling grew stronger, nearly overwhelming him.  Then it passed, and was replaced by a calm certainty, like euphoria, but Zelgadiss-style with more control.  He looked up and met the old man's eyes.

"Yes a good-looking man, but weak, unlike you," Saygram grumbled and moved a pawn.

Zelgadiss looked back at the board and watched the game unfold.  He wondered at a couple of Xelloss' choices.  He appeared to make careless errors, losing an essential piece here, a valuable one there.  Zelgadiss was practiced at hiding his emotions, though, and so, remained unmoved and nonjudgmental.  He could have as good a poker face as there was.  His eyes may have dilated when he thought Xelloss made a grave error which placed his king in peril.  Then he saw it.  The trap was placed, so well disguised that he nearly missed it.  

Did Saygram see it too?  Did he have a counter move to protect his players?  Saygram moved a piece without pause.  Was he so astute a player to have guessed it all along?  Did he have a trap of his own that I have missed?  Zel tensed.  

Xelloss moved his chessman.  The trap was set, the bait-- the queen herself—in place.  

Would he go for it?  Oh, he must see what's going on!  He'll back off and try another tactic.  Zel blinked.

Saygram smiled.  "You've given me your queen?  That weakens your game tremendously."

Xelloss leaned back, "Ah, well…it's just a little game of chess, right?  Care to stop?"

"Hah!  You'd like that, now that I have the upper hand.  No, Mr. Metallium, we'll play it out to the _absolute _end," Saygram smiled with satisfaction.

"If you insist, then, to the _absolute_ end," Xelloss smiled easily and leaned forward choosing a piece and placing it.  "Check."

Saygram frowned and studied the board.  He moved his king to safety, pressuring a knight and bishop.  A good move.  He smirked, "Take your pick.  Which to save and which to lose…"

Xelloss nodded.  He picked up a piece and set it on the board, "Checkmate.  I lose the queen and a few inconsequential players, but I save the king and those that matter, and the game.  The game's over Saygram."

Saygram sat back and sighed.  "I see."

Xelloss reached into his pocket and withdrew a small vial, "This is for you.  Consider it a gift, a consolation prize for the loser.  It's better than you would have given me, I'm sure."

Saygram reached out, snagged the bottle in his claw-like, shriveled hand, and chuckled deeply in his throat.  "Compassionate bastard, aren't you?"  

Xelloss didn't answer.  He simply extended a hand and said, "Thank you for the game.  I can't say I enjoyed myself, however.  I'm leaving now.  Oh, and I understand it tastes best in red wine, though I don't know first hand.  I don't drink. I'll be checking the obituaries tomorrow morning."  Xelloss stood and smiled, "Goodbye."

Zelgadiss nodded and followed Xelloss to the reception desk.  

"Goodbye, Nancy.  My work experience here is done now.  I'm afraid I won't be able to return due to other obligations, but thank you for the kind recommendation.  Good-bye now," Xelloss smiled and shook her hand.

She smiled and said something nice, and then they left.

            They walked briskly out to the car as if in a race against time.  "Backseat!"  Xelloss gasped, stumbling a little.

            Zel opened the back door and Xelloss slid in, then stretched out, shaking with released tension and exhaustion.

            "Home?"  Zel asked, starting the car and heading out to the street.

            "Do your errands.  I just need to unwind," Xelloss said in a whisper.

            Zel drove on to several video rental stores until he found the multiple volumes Lina wanted, then stopped at an Italian bakery for pizza-bread and Limonata sodas to take home for lunch.  When he parked in front of his home, Xelloss was asleep.  He labored over whether or not to wake him, when a purple sparkle from a half-opened eye signaled his was waking up on his own.

            "Home, already?"  Xelloss smiled and struggled to sit up.

            "Yes.  I thought we might picnic in the front room and watch some of this series.  Can you get there on your own?  Good.  I'll get Lina and come back for the food if you can get the VCR started.  Thanks.  What?"  Zel asked.

            Xelloss wrapped his friend in a very brief hug and whispered, "Thanks, Zelgadiss.  You are the best…person I will ever know."  He scooped up the tapes a walked up to the main house, before Zel could say anything.

            "You're welcome," Zel said in a low voice and took off the other direction.  "…big brother."

            Lina accepted the invitation and clamored into the wheelchair without help, "I'm gonna be able to walk over tomorrow.  That's my goal.  Hey, if I don't have a goal, I don't make any headway, right?  'Course I'm right!  Hey, Xelloss hand me one of those pizza things.  Okay, now listen to the theme song.  The Record of Lodoss Wars' theme music is great, huh?  Do you think we could do it Slayers style?  Well, think some more and we'll talk about it more later."

            "Hah, hah…see Xelloss, it's you.  Okay, so he's a bit chubby, but Etoh's a priest and has your hair, purple pageboy!  Cool, huh?"  Lina laughed.

            Zel agreed, but Xelloss didn't see ANY similarities.

KNOCK, KNOCK 

            He was saved any further teasing by the arrival of his psychiatrist.  Zel answered the door, "Hello?  Yes, Xelloss is here.  Come in.  We're just watching movies.  Ah, this is our good friend, Lina.  Lina?  This is a doctor to see Xelloss.  We should go."

            But Xelloss wanted them to stay.  His spirits were soaring, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and he wanted to share this with his two closest friends.  

            "So, you seem more cheerful today," the doctor noted.

            "Yes indeedy!"

            "How about the uncontrolled anger?"

            "Only once this week!"

            "Anxiety?"

            "Nope, all gone."

            "When are you going to see Dr. Adams next?"

            "End of the week, right Zelgadiss?"

            Zel nodded.  He kept track of the dates and times, as suited his nature, for the entire household.  He found that coordinating five busy lives was easier that way.

            "You'll be getting out from under the wraps soon…taking off the bandages.  Have you given any thought about returning to school?"  the doctor asked.

            Xelloss shook his head, "I'm afraid, frankly.  These two plus a handful of others are the only ones I can be myself around.  I've been putting on an act for so long.  I don't want to go back and start all over, pretending…"

            "Pretending?"

            Lina, unable to contain her silence for long, piped up, "We ALL have gotta go back and we're expected to be part of a CIA cover-up and play charades around the truth!  He's not the only one with that problem.  All of us are!  Poor little Amelia is so disheartened I can't stand it.  And if you think HE'S scary when he gets out of control, I have NO qualms about using ALL my powers to blow up the entire city of Seyruun!  Well, not exactly…guess I've been watchin' a little too much anime lately." she smiled wanly, backing down at bit.  "But ya get the point, huh?"

            The doctor smiled, "I understand.  The pressure must be making the idea of transitioning back into normal life difficult."

            "NORMAL LIFE?  WHAT about that guy's life, not to mention mine and Zel's here, do you think is gonna be normal?  He's an 18 year old boy with no parents who lost his innocence to more than one tortuous relative, and who's spent more time in the hospital than in school?  Are you going to help him pull a NORMAL life out of that?  I can answer that…" Lina ranted.

            "She's good.  She can pose the questions and answer them herself…" Zel whispered to Xelloss with his trademark smirk.

            Lina knocked Zel onto the floor with a well-placed kick from her wheelchair.  "I WAS THE ONE TALKING!  The answer is… no, you aren't.  Not you, not his teachers.  It's gotta be us, his friends!"

            "Oh, Lina, I KNEW you cared after all!"  Xelloss cried out then fell into a giggling mass of purple on the couch.

            "Zel, YOU find some spot on his body to pound for me, will ya?  Now, where was I…yes, thank you Zel, getting on with our lives.  So…what are you for?  Xelloss?  How much are you paying this yokel?  I can ask asinine questions for free!"

            "You cannot dispense drugs, Lina," Xelloss smiled, amused by her antics to push the cool doctor's buttons and get him riled up.

            "Not legally, but you don't need those either.  You need to get your ass over to the practice room and set up your drums and pound them again.  Zel needs to stop playing our servant and start playing our lead guitarist!  Hmm, that was pretty clever, wasn't it?  True also.  And if I don't move out of this insane asylum, I'm gonna be a permanent member!"

            Xelloss straightened up and grinned.

            Oh, no… Zel shook his head.  Lina left herself open for what's coming.

            "That was true!  It wasn't a dream!  You DID promise to marry me if I survived, didn't you?  I KNEW I heard that!"  Xelloss folded his arms smugly.

            Lina blanched then blushed in furious succession. 

            "Ah, am I interrupting anything here?"  the doctor asked, flipping over a page on his chart and scribbling a note or two.

            Zel broke his silence, "No, not really.  Anything you can do to get this back on course would be appreciated.  I can tell you that Xelloss has been improving this week and …oh, hello, Beast.  Lonely or hungry?  Little of both?  Well, join the club, have a seat…NO!  Not on ME!  Get off…oh, just move over some then…"

            "Why do I get the tail end?" whined Xelloss, pushing the soft, feathery tail out of his face.  "And why do animals always stick their feet in your…ah…private parts…like people are simply uneven pillows?"

            "Speaking of pillows…" Lina interjected, noticing the complete absence of the dozen or so cushions usually lying around.

            "Re-decorating…" Zel began.

            "Without me?"  she wondered.

            "I think the future little lady of the house would like to choose her own colors.  What do you think, darling?"  Xelloss smiled.

            "I think…" Lina began in a very low voice.

            "I think you and I should take the rest of our discussion into your room, so your friend and girlfriend can get dinner started and I can delve deeper into past," said the doctor, standing and pulling Xelloss to his feet at the same time.  Beast moaned and slid onto the couch without waking up.

            Zel agreed and stood also, completing the transfer of the old dog to the couch.  "Lina, I'll take you back to stew in your room while I prepare a stew of my own for dinner.  See, I can be clever too."

            "Did you hear what he said, what he called me?"  Lina croaked.

            "Who are we screaming about now, Xelloss or the shrink?"

            "Both!  But Xelloss was taking advantage of his head condition, knowing I can't pound him and…"

            "Lina, what do suppose he was talking about…that dream versus reality stuff with you making promises to him?"  Zel wondered aloud.

             "I…I have no idea!  It's his head condition, I think.  It might be a dangerous new side-effect, we should tell the doctor—"

            "Lina, you're not convincing.  But don't bother explaining.  I don't even want to know.  Don't even know what possessed me to ask….

            "But…" he started again.

            "Huh?"

            "But you didn't really, did you?"  Zel asked, quietly.

            Lina looked askance at him.  "Are you jealous?"

            "No!  I just want to know…"

            "No.  I didn't, not really.  He knows it, too, he's just trying to push his luck.  Now, you can't let them go on thinking that…Damnit, he called me his girlfriend!  You can't let them THINK that, Zel!  I'm—"

            "Fine, Lina.  I'll set them straight.  Calm down, Lina.  See you at dinner."

~*~

            "So, what's really troubling you the most right now?"  the doctor asked.

            "I need to talk to Lina, but besides that…I have a box of stuff, sloppy term, a box of _momentos_ from way back—I can't open the box.  I can't enter the upstairs bathroom.  I faint at the sight of my own blood still.  I don't know what to do…"

            "Stop with that thought.  What would you like to do?"

            "Right now?  Have a girlfriend for real.  But more realistically, I want our band to get going again and I'm holding it up most…"

            "Why's that?"

            "I can't remember our songs.  Not a note.  Not a word.  So selective a thing, the mind is.  But I can't play drums yet anyway so it hardly matters."

            "Have you told them?"

            "No.  I keep hoping it's temporary, like everything else."

            "Perhaps it is.  What else would you like to do?"

            "I used to work at the dojo.  I'd miss that terribly if I had to give it up for good.  I might enjoy dancing just as much though…but…"

            The doctor nodded, "But…"

            "I have enough trouble with my 'image' around girls without THAT added complexity.  Also, it will probably take more work than I want to put into it to get back in shape.  You see, I own the studio now."

            "You have many skills.  Running a studio may be one of them.  Produce a show or…"

            "A musical!  That could be fun!"  Xelloss brightened at the realization.  "And I'd like to take a vacation with the whole band, no work and all fun.  I've never done that!  Well, Zel took Val and me to the beach one afternoon.  That was really great, too!"

            "That sounds like a good idea then.  I believe you've made remarkable progress these past weeks.  Dr. Adams told me that you were a fast healer.  I sense other deep-lying insecurities we need to work on, though."  The doctor turned back a few pages in his notebook.

            "Oh, I've got those all right," Xelloss chuckled.  "I'm smart, so I get labeled a geek.  I'm a drummer, so I get labeled a loser.  I'm different, so I'm a nutcase.  I'm not tough and buff, so I'm gay.  The list goes on and on, but those are the highlights.  Insecure?  Well, duh!"

            "Being smart might be what saves you in the end.  I understand your band was a local phenomena, so being its drummer, I'm sure YOU didn't feel like a loser when you were up on stage, true?  Okay, now let's see…

"Most teenagers try to act pretty weird, but I know the label must hit too close to home for you.  As your confidence grows, your personality will solidify more and you'll feel like you fit in better."

            The doctor paused to let his previous words sink in.  Xelloss rolled the words around a bit then nodded, "Go on."

            "The last point, well frankly, when I first started meeting with you, I thought you were gay.  So many young gay men were once boys who'd been abused.  Only you know how you feel about girls or other boys for that matter, and if it's girls that interest you primarily, then fine.  If not, then…that's fine too, just something else for us to talk about in the future.  But, it seems you have a girlfriend now?"

            "No, just a friend, actually.  I'm currently unattached, but I definitely like girls!" 

            "Then that's a problem we don't have to address, just the image part.  That will change as you mature more and spend time around other kids your age.  How about some deeper issues…Let's talk about your mother."

            Xelloss squirmed.  "I'd rather not."

            "I see.  Then we've touched on the right topic," the doctor smiled imperceptibly.

            Xelloss kept his mouth closed and looked to the side.

            "I understand she was a well-thought-of woman in town, and donated her Wolf Pack Island holdings to the Cephied clan."

            "That's correct," Xelloss replied curtly.

            "Xelloss, I'm your doctor.  Nothing you say here leaves this room, but you need to talk about her."

            "She was all that, and more.  What has Dr. Adams told you about the family?  Well, then let me begin at time before I was born."

            Xelloss led his astonished listener through an unbelievable story filled with illicit affairs, conspiracy, high drama, horror, and sadness.  "So at least Val knows he's not a blood relative and now probably regrets his decision not to shoot her when he had the chance.  Me, I handed her over to Mr. Death when I demonstrated the use of my syndicate pendant and then gave it to the CIA."

            "So you feel it was your fault?  You feel responsible for her death.  Don't you think she knew it could happen at any time?  After her plans fell through she had ample opportunities to get away.  Instead, she went to the island with a very small squad of soldiers for protection.  When that fell apart--and here I was thinking that she was hoping her husband would kill her in relative secrecy or that poor Val kid would break down and kill her-- she knew she had one last ace in the hole.  You.  If you turned over that key information, she knew it would be all over…at last."

            Xelloss looked at his hands, "You mean, she expected me to do it so she could die and not have to suffer the consequences of all her lifetime of evil actions?"

            "Yes, otherwise why didn't she demand the pendant's return after you signed up with Phibrizzo?  She could have returned it to you after you had succeeded in that mission.  However, leaving it in your possession bonded her to you…and linked you back to her, which ensured her a quick death."

            Xelloss smiled and shook his head, "Possibly.  I don't really want to go into her head.  There were lots of other ways to explain her behavior, but yours is plausible.  I certainly wasn't planning to kill her when I pulled out that damned pendant.  I only wanted to tell the whole story."

            "That makes a difference, but even so, after all she'd done, the game had been hers and she lost.  You were just an unfortunate pawn."

            "Not exactly.  I knew what I was doing.  I was working for her.  Then I was working for myself.  I just wasn't thinking clearly in the hospital, I didn't think through the consequences of MY actions thoroughly enough.  Heh, heh… my friend, Zelgadiss, always harangues me about that."

            The doctor smiled.  He was making some headway with this kid at last.  "So the Island give-away was your idea?"

            "Yes, I really want the truth to die with her.  For Rezo and me both, it's better that she dies a respected lady, agreed?"  Xelloss smiled.

            "Yes, I do."

            "You going to make me talk about my fathers now?"  Xelloss smiled.

            "Gaav and Dubois?  I don't even know where to start!"  the young doctor chuckled.

            "I could start with Rezo.  He's turned out to be the best.  My real one, well, I really don't remember him.  I used to fantasize about him, turning him into the ideal man.  But…I've read his journal.  He was from another time and place.  Brilliant but flawed and in the end, weak.  He could have taken me away from her, saved me and himself, but he drank instead, fell into a depression, stopped his cancer treatments…essentially gave up.  Rezo, on the other hand came through for me, putting both himself and his son at risk for me.  Rezo, saving the best for last."

            "Interesting.  Have you told him that?"

            "No.  I've been a real prick to him," Xelloss frowned.

            "It might go a long way in your healing, if you affirmed his importance to you…face to face," the doctor urged. 

            Xelloss nodded, "Who's next?"

            "Me.  It's time for me to go now, Xelloss.  But first, I just wanted to say, as a friend and not a doctor now, I just want to say that for all you have been through, you're quite a remarkable survivor."

            "Me?  Thanks, I guess.  But I never would have made it without my friends," Xelloss grinned.

            "The 'Slayers', huh?  Maybe the 'Survivors' is a more appropriate name?"

            "Or the Shrine 'Destroyers'!"  Xelloss chuckled.  "Hey, I'm a priest now so I can joke like that!"

~*~

            "Amelia, what would I do without you?"  Sylphiel sighed as the two girls worked, hunched over a large work table.  Amelia had cut out four kimonos that afternoon and was starting the fifth.

            "You'd just have to call these people and tell them about your broken arm, silly!  Oh, you know I'm glad to help.  It feels good to be doing something worthwhile!"  Amelia insisted.

            "There!  Val's gift to Sano is done!  Like?"

            "Oooo, that's gorgeous, Sylphiel.  He'll love it, I'm sure."

            "Amelia?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "So…you've been spending time with Melvin lately.  I think he likes you a lot," Sylphiel giggled.

            "I guess so, but…"

            "But?"

            "He's nice but so…"

            "Young and ordinary compared to someone who'll remain nameless," Sylphiel giggled.

            "Well, yes, but…"

            "But…he will talk to you…"

            "About nothing of importance…" Amelia finished.

            "And he's not afraid to ask you out…"

            "Although I haven't said I will yet…" Amelia sighed.

            "You are so in trouble, Amelia," Sylphiel sighed as well.

            "So are YOU!  You were making your feelings pretty clear to Xelloss the other day.  And rather shamelessly I might add!  Really!  Practically undressing in his lap!"

            "I took off my sweater!  I had a top under it!  I think he unclasped my hair on purpose anyway.  Amelia!  I was just trying to get him to notice me!"  Sylphiel insisted.

            "He noticed you, all right.  You know if you get too aggressive, you'll scare him off.  Think of Kiki. They only talked together. He's not very experienced with girls, so if you come on too strong he'll balk!" 

            "You're thinking of the-one-who-must-not-be-named."

            "Him too!  Similar mold," Amelia agreed.  "Ah, hah!  Another one done, what's next?  Oh, pretty, I might cut one out like this for me.  No this one!"

            Sylphiel looked up at the silk cloth Amelia was holding to her cheek.  It was aquamarine, Zel's-eyes blue.  "Gods, Amelia, choose something less obvious, would you?"

~*~

            Rezo was listening to the evening news when he heard a soft rustle of silk kimono.  "Xelloss?"

            "Yes…sir.  Do you have a moment?  To talk, please."

            Rezo turned down the sound and faced up to the origin of the Xelloss noises, "Certainly.  Have a seat on the couch.  What's on your mind?"

            Xelloss kneeled close to Rezo's chair,  "I need to…I want to thank you for all you've done for me.  I was talking to the doctor, shrink, this afternoon and realized that you've been the best father I've ever known.  That you've done so much for me: stood up for me, risked your life for me, entrusted your son and family heirlooms to me."

            Xelloss moved closer, resting a hand on the chair for support.  "And I have been very disrespectful to you.  So I wanted to let you know that I do appreciate everything you've done and apologize for my poor behavior."

            Rezo was stunned.  He was completely unprepared of this outpouring of emotion from Xelloss, or anyone for that matter.  He put an arm around the boy's shoulder and croaked, "It's okay.  I always understood you…up until now, that is…"

            Xelloss perked up quickly to catch a twinkle of good humor in Rezo's voice.  "I meant all I said, you know!"  Xelloss reassured the man.

            "Of course.  I…just don't know quite what to say in return.  You are a very odd boy, but my son thinks the world of you and you have proved yourself courageous and loyal to your friends.  I wish I knew what I could do for you to help."

            "I don't want to be alone.  When you move back to your house, Zelgadiss will go with you and…I know Val has his own complicated life to explore," Xelloss explained.

            "I see.  Well, now I have your expectations to live up to, do I?"  Rezo chuckled.  "That's just as well.  My own son asks nothing of me.  I have not yet worked out all the details, but I'm considering various actions.  Xelloss, I promise you'll have company—yours to drive out by your own actions, perhaps, but I won't leave you here all by yourself.  All right?  You're not crying now are you?  Here, take my handkerchief, I hear Zelgadiss coming.  You don't want him to see you like this, do you?"  Rezo smiled and shook his head.

            "Oh, he's used to me falling apart by now," Xelloss grinned, waving the cloth with a flourish.

            "Oh, Xelloss?  I was just going over to check on Lina.  Wanna come with?"  asked Zel.  "And give my father back his handkerchief.  Don't you know it's not nice to tease a blind old man!" 

            "OLD MAN!"  snorted Rezo.

            Xelloss thought that was very funny and laughed so hard he cried.

~*~

She wasn't sure how it got in.  Luna must have left the loft window open for some air or something.  Regardless, there it was, staring at her with its shiny black eyes.

It was almost the size of a cat, sleek and aerodynamic, shuffling its feathers and edging around on the back of her wheelchair that it claimed as its perch.

It cocked its head at her.

"What?  What're you looking at?" she demanded.  But the bird didn't answer.  "Shoo!  Shoo, you big thing!"  Lina was running out of creativity.

The bird continued to stare at her, fluffed its wings, stretched its neck.

"Damn it, I'm sick in bed and I can't reach you!  You're doing this to torture me!"

Silence.

"You remind me of Zel.  I scream at you, and you just look at me like you know better.  Well, you don't!  You're just a dumb bird!  I won't let you psyche me out!"

Silence.

"So, you wanna fight, eh?  Well, to hell with being injured!  I can get you from here," Lina reached down and peeled off her socks.  "I'm a pretty good shot these days!"

A sock sailed through the air at the bird.  

Quothe the raven:  SQUAWK!! 

~*~

The loud noises tipped Zel off that there was something wrong.  He and Xelloss hurried to the door and threw it open, hoping that it wouldn't end with a slap from an indecent Lina—

"Get back here, you black buzzard!" Squawk!  

They were met with the bizarre sight of Lina up and about, chasing something black that flew and emitted loud noises.

"Lina, what in hell are you doing?"

"Stop gawking, boys, and help out, damn you!  This damn crow's got in my room and it was staring at me, and you've got to get it OUT!"

 "Lina, you're up!"  Xelloss laughed, and joined in the chase.

"You're nuts.  Here, I'll keep the door open, and you guys can chase it out…" Zel ducked as the crow whizzed past his head, squawking all the way.

Lina and Xelloss cheered, and Zel closed the door.  "How'd it get in?"  Zel asked.

"I don't know…I think the upstairs window was left open or something."

"Xelloss, close it."

"Why me?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

"Okay, Lina.  So, you're up and moving.  How do you feel?"

"Not bad, Dr Zel.  In fact, that felt pretty damned good!"  she grinned as she flopped onto a beanbag chair.

Zel said no more.  He knew that it meant Lina would be going back to her own house soon, and the strange feeling he had concerned him.  He SHOULD be relieved that he'd have less to do and happy for Lina's quick recovery, and he WAS, but…he was going to miss her, that he was.  

"Sorry to disappoint you…" she began.

"Hey, Zel-gaaaaa-dissss!  Give me a hand with this, okay?" came Xelloss' muffled voice from the loft above.

"Yeah…" Zel answered and left Lina. 

From the loft she could hear his irritated voice telling Xelloss, "This is no time to be cleaning and moving boxes of crap, Xelloss.  It's been a long and exhausting day for me and…oh, all right.  Where do you want this?"

"Downstairs."

"Anything breakable in it?"

"No, I don't remember…" Xelloss answered carelessly.  "Hey, be careful!"

His 30 pound box of momentos slid down the first ten steps.  Zel nudged the box with his foot, and the box continued on, finally coming to a halt at the bottom.

Lina, Zel and Xelloss pushed the box to the center of the room and waited.

"Well?  Do we open it or just contemplate its existence?"  Lina asked.

"I want to, but I can't," Xelloss explained weakly.

"Then I will…" Lina threatened, and ripped off the tape.

"Wait!"  Zel shouted.  "What's inside?"

"My past.  I need to do this, but I can't."

"So, you DO want me to open this?  Yes?  Zel, get outta my way," Lina pushed his arm away and pulled back the flaps.  "Ooh pictures!"  She grabbed a stack and spread them out.  "Heh, heh, lookit that tough little kid with his hands in fists and the narrow frowning eyes!  It's black and white, but I bet that's a purple crewcut!"

Zel looked askance at Xelloss to check his reaction.  "Ah, Xelloss, if you take your hands away from your face you'll see better.  So far, there are just a few pictures of you…about seven years old, would you guess Lina?  Lina?"

Xelloss uncovered his eyes to see what had silenced Lina.

"Gaav didn't look so bad back then.  This one's in color, but…you weren't very happy in this photo, either," she pointed out.

Xelloss picked up another picture.  It was similar to the one of his father holding him as a very young boy that he stored in the dresser by his bed.  "This was my natural father with me.  Very formal.  The series was taken at a photographer's studio one day."

"Yeah, here's one like it with…your mother too, all three of you," Lina said.  "It's weird looking at other peoples' pictures.  You see all kinds of similarities, like…Amelia looks like an aunt of hers, while her sister is a copy of her mother.  Zel looks like his mother, or so you told me or Rezo or someone said, but also similar in mannerisms to his dad.  Now your face is like your mother's…but your hair and eyes…your father's."

Xelloss nodded.

"You played soccer, Xelloss!"  said Zel.  "So did I, for a while…till I got to middle school.  Baseball too.  I was the fastest runner and a dead-on pitcher."

Xelloss blinked.  He couldn't remember having heard Zel gloat about any accomplishments before.

"Yeah, even better than me, but no one else came close, of course," Lina smiled.  "There's something else to do this summer vacation!  I bet that Van kid, and Hitomi play soccer and baseball.  Kagome still does, I know, and…there's a high school team!  Nah, best not get them involved if it's for fun…"

"Whoa now, you were in lots of dance recitals, weren't ya?  You looked pretty cute in those tights as a kid!"  she grinned and winked at Xelloss.

He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"At least you got away from the crew-cut, pretty severe.  You WERE in a school play!  Which one is this?  Let me see if I can figure it out…" Lina squinted over a couple of pictures.

"The King and I," Zel said, leafing through a play-list.  "You had the lead?"

"Yes, it needed someone who could dance well and looked…remotely Asian.  I had to sing too, but…well, you know I'm not great at that.  But, I was fierce enough to pull it off.  Funny, until now, I'd forgotten all about it!"  Xelloss smiled in amusement.

"What school was that?  You must have lived all over the place!"  Lina noticed.

"While my first father was living, we lived out in the country.  He drove into the University.  But after he died, we lived around.  I changed schools every year, I think.  I was…a trouble maker.  After Gaav…we stayed around Seyruun.  This house belonged to Dubois originally…I found the deed changed over to my mother's name…regardless of what stories she and Rezo made up about the place."

Zelgadiss cleared his throat, "Well, there's very little left unbroken of his in the place anymore.  The kitchen table and a couch?  Couple chairs?"

Xelloss nodded, "That's right.  I've just about gotten rid of the reminders.  And when I can walk through the entire place and NOT feel his presence lurking around, then I know he's gone from my brain."

In an effort to deftly change the subject, Lina swung around a couple heavy books, "Here's a few year books.  Guess ya didn't stay long enough in one place to pick up many, huh?"  Lina sighed.  "Want to look through them now or …later then…"

She pulled out a soft-green silk box that appeared aged and worn.  "Should I open this?  Okay… "

"This was my father's.  Some old pictures he had of his first wife…your grand-mother, I guess, Zelgadiss.  Weird.  Here, take these two.  That's her and your mother as a baby.  That's your mother as a girl…" Xelloss passed the pictures over to Zel.

"Zel!  Look how much you look like her!  The same exact smirky-know-it-all grin!"  Lina gasped.

"Looked.  Not anymore.  It's not in color, but her eyes look dark, probably dark brown," Zel said with no emotion. He no longer looked like anything but an accident victim.  "Thanks, Xelloss.  I'd like to have them."

"What's this?  Another one of those syndicate seals, Xelloss?!"  Lina hissed.

"Hers.  My sister's.  Her mother's.  I should destroy it.  Here, Zelgadiss…"

"Don't give it to me!"  he rocked back in horror.  "Just put it back where it's been all these years.  We'll think about it later."

"My father brought her here to escape the syndicate.  Some things you just can't run away from.  You just have to face the facts and deal with what life gives you, right Lina?  Oh, more for you, Zelgadiss.  A book of poems in Japanese, a mother to daughter thing, I think.  We should take Japanese and try and read the inscriptions, eh?"

Zel nodded and opened the book.  "It's very old.  Some drawings too.  All handwritten…beautiful.  Thanks again."

"Soooo, what, no stuffed teddies or toys?"  Lina asked peering into the box.

"No, I pretty much destroyed everything.  Ah, some old albums my father played on the record player.  Yeah, archaic, huh?  Singing in the Rain…Top Hat…hmm…hav'ta find a record player…  Val would know where to find old electronics, huh?"  Xelloss asked Lina.

"Maybe.  Well, that's about it, Xelloss.  You don't keep much," mused Lina.

"Nor does Zelgadiss.  When he moved over he only had his sword, clothes, one box of…"

"Crap, my acoustic guitar, and my computer.  Now I've got…more computer crap, a beanbag chair, a portable CD player, ah, yes the guitars-plural…no cellphone any more.  Now that came in handy!  We need to replace those, and this time we'll get you one too, Lina," Zel sank back into his chair and closed his eyes.  "Oh, and a car…"

"In fact," Xelloss started up.  "WE should get Gourry and Sylphiel each one too!"

"A car?!"

"No, Lina, a cellphone."

"Well, then, what about Amelia and Filia?"  Lina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well they can afford to get their own, but what the heck, maybe I can get a quantity deal!"  Xelloss giggled.  "I'll order those tonight and we'll hand them out as surprises…better yet, we'll make a quick trip to the mall tomorrow…"

"I'm going to bed," Zel announced.  "You and your machinations should too.  And Lina?  Congratulations on your activity tonight.  I think I forgot to say that."

"Why, Zelgadiss!  How you've changed.  Where's the famed cold-hearted bastard?"  Xelloss chuckled.

"You'll see him again the next time we meet, I'm sure," Zel muttered.  "Oh, yes.  You two have something personal to settle.  You should do that now."  He stood to leave.

"Stay!"  Xelloss and Lina gasped together.  "…Please, Zelgadiss/ Zel!"

"Why?  It has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the two of you.  Personally, I'd rather not get involved."

"Help mediate, then…just in case I feel like drawing blood," Lina begged plaintively, until the last few words said with bit of fang showing for emphasis.

He stood with his back to them, and said softly, "All right.  Make it quick."

Silence.

"I can see you need me to get this started.  Sigh Lina was disturbed today by the certain … inferences… that you two were… closer than you really are…  Shit, that's lame," Zel grumbled.

"What happened at the hospital was this…" Lina began, needing to purge her soul of the whole ordeal.  "I was lying in bed worried about the fate of my friends.  I didn't want you to die or become some vegetable, Xelloss…  So…I just blurted out all kinds of drivel…including something to the effect that I'd even marry you if that's what it took to get you to wake up, all right?  Get it?  Now, how the hell that actually traveled through hospital walls and into YOUR thick scull to then get assimilated and puked out into your dream, I have NO idea!"

Xelloss made a face, "Eew, Lina you do have a nasty way with words sometimes.  I don't either.  But it was your voice in my dream."

"And that's it, right?  I can go now?"  Zel started to get up again.

"Right.  Bye!"  Lina let out her breath.

Xelloss laughed, "You two are so funny!  You can talk for hours about any thing, but when it comes to the important things, like your feelings about others, you get lock-jaw and clipped-lines…as in cutting off the sentences as soon as you think you've made some point.  Letting others know how you feel about them is important!  We're best friends here, just open up!"  

 "That's…not easy," Zel balked.

"I don't always know how I feel," Lina declared.

"Nor do I, but I try!  Let's see…I'll go first and set an example.  Lina.  I know you don't think of me as marriage or (even) boyfriend material-- or anyone else that I can tell-- but you like Zelgadiss a lot…and Gourry too.  Course, that doesn't stop how I feel about you.  I like you a lot, enough to shut up before I embarrass you any further.  

"Zelgadiss.  I think of you as my best friend and the one I'm closest to in the entire world.  See?  I love you both and I can say it and I don't turn into a toad or anything!  Now your turn, Lina!"

"Gahh!  Xelloss.  I hate doing this stuff!  All right.  I like all of you but I don't need a boyfriend to make my life complete, get it?  As long as we can all do stuff together, I'm satisfied.  And marriage!  We're all so young!  Xelloss, how can you even joke about that?  There are so few enduring ones out there!  What do you even know about it?"  Lina demanded.

"Well, I know SOME things…" he grinned.

Lina kicked him in the shins, "Idiot!"

"Ouch!  I was just kidding…no, I mean I know those things, but I was just teasing you about…ah, okay, Zelgadiss, your turn in the spotlight," Xelloss smiled.

"You're my confidants and closest friends.  I want you both to find happiness.  I, um…" he stalled in mid air.  

Before he regained altitude, Lina asked,  "Why did you turn down the doctor's offer of a cure?"

Choke, sputter, need air…

"Zelgadiss?  Oh, better open the door, Lina, and get him more air.  Zelgadiss?  Take deep breaths of that night air…" Xelloss crooned.

"And make it snappy, moths are getting in!"  Lina shouted.

"You sure do have a way to get out of tense situations and avoid talking about how you feel!"  Xelloss giggled at his friend.  

"Shuddup, asshole," Zel gasped.  

All right, back on cruise control!  Zel glared at the other guy, "Have you had enough of this yet?"

"No," Xelloss smiled.  "Luckily I can talk to Val about personal interrelationships.  He's rather astute.  What?  Not like that!  He's actually not very experienced with sex, not like you might expect from the way he talks at times.  Zelgadiss!  Stop that!  It's just a word.  Say it!  Say: sex, sex, sex, sex  Ack!  You threw a sock at me, Lina!  ANYWAY…"

"If you guys have settled your relationship for the night, I'm going.  Actually, I'm going no matter what.  You can stay here and explore the depths of your souls all night, if you want!"  Zel snorted.

Lina retrieved the first sock and sent it sailing through the air, past Zel, and then hitting Xelloss in the head.

THWACK!  

Zel made it all the way to the door before Xelloss called out, "Wait up!  I'm coooomiiiiiing too!"

 "And STAY out!"  yelled Lina.  "Ahhhhhhh!  Males!  Single-minded male animals!"  She really wasn't terribly angry, just uncomfortable.

Oh, joy…  "Thanks, Xelloss," Zel grumbled on his way back to their lions den.  For what, you ask?  For alienating Lina.  Now she'll never want us back over there to talk!"

"I think you're wrong, Zelgadiss.  I think Lina needs to talk to someone about how she feels sometimes, and you're her best friend and I'm only like her evil conscience!"

"But I'm a guy!  She'll talk to Amelia or…Amelia's good for that stuff.  Lina and I are not about that.  Now good night.  I'm going to bed and forget this day happened."

"I bet you wo-on't!"  Xelloss giggled, and disappeared into his room. 

The Next Morning.

  Pound, pound, tap, tap 

            Val answered the door,  "Too early fer vis-ee-tors, what in hell do you want?  Oh, Officer McGywn, come in…sorry…Zel an' me are eatin'.  Can I git you some coffee or anythin?"

            "Coffee sounds good, thank ye boy.  Is Xelloss up as well?"  the heavy-set man asked as he pulled out a chair at the table alongside Zelgadiss.

            "No, he doesn't have tuh.  I'm goin' tuh school, ya see, and Zel here…is a mornin' guy," Val answered comfortably.  He had nothing to hide these days and McGywn had gotten him that clean record and drivers license, so he was polite to the man.  

            Zelgadiss, on the other hand, sat back, arms folded and scowled menacingly.  "You have to go through me to get to him.  What's your business?"

            Val looked incredulously at his friend.  Zel was being rude for no particular reason, he thought.

            "I'd like to ask him a few questions," McGywn answered cagily.

            "Sorry.  He's not responsible for his answers or actions," Zel said curtly and left the table.  He took a couple steps to a bulletin board he'd erected and pulled off an envelope thumb-tacked in the center.  He returned to the table, flinging the paper from the envelope at the officer.  "Psychiatric release form.  I am the one you talk to."

            "I see.  Well, Mr. Greywords, we once were good friends, you and I, and I was a'hopin' we could just discuss this like friends."  McGywn unfolded the obituary page from the morning's paper and pointed to one article in particular.  "You can see how it caught my eye?"

            Zel didn't flinch a muscle.  

Val leaned over for a better view.  "So some ole FOG (Funky Old Guy) died.  Always do, don't they?  What?"  He read further to where McGywn was underlining the name: Xelloss Metallium.  "Hey, Xelloss has another inheritance from a guy he played chess with?  Some guys just can't lose!"

            "Seemed unusual, since he'd only been visiting from the school for a few weeks.  So I placed a few phone calls.  Apparently both o'yer two kids-- by the description it was you with him-- paid the man a social call yesterday afternoon.  They played chess, an' Xelloss beat him an' they shook hands.  Yes, they sent me the video over the Internet.  I've looked it over a few times.  Now, something mighta been passed between them, but before I go an' waste the taxpayers' money on some overpaid technician to enhance the detail so I canna be sure…  I thought I'd come ask yer."

            Zel didn't even blink.  "Xelloss got a note from the school, forwarded from the Whispering Oaks.  I wasn't going to take him over, but he felt duty-bound…  You saw what I saw.  They played chess.  One game.  Xelloss won.  They said their good-byes.  We left.  Now, Val has to leave for classes and I have Lina's breakfast to prepare, no small task.  Excuse me."

            The officer sighed, "I donna want to bring more grief into this house, son…"

"Then GO!"     Zel admonished him.

McGywn tried again,  "Trust me.  What you say will go no further than this room."

"Trust you?!" Zel spun around to face the much bigger man.  "I've done nothing else and look what happened?  Val risked his life…my father did, too!  And what for?  So that you could let the CIA kill Xelloss' mother!"

Val grew rigid.  Zel rarely showed this much anger to an adult.

Zel looked up at the officer with his icy-cold, scar-encrusted stare, and continued, "NO one helped us at Ridkou, or at the mountain pass.  Gaav was torturing Xelloss and where were you guys?  If not for Milgasia, Xelloss would be dead too!  Who stopped Phibrizzo from killing Gaav…or kidnapping Gourry?  Why couldn't any of those 'men in black' get us outta that shrine before Lina had to take a bullet?  Why wait?  Weren't they trained to save Gourry BEFORE we risked OUR necks?"

He gave McGywn no chance to answer, he just tore on, "The problem is, I DID trust you…I trusted you all along to do something!  But then, Xelloss made ONE mistake.  He gave away the secret to the pendant seals.  Did Milgasia offer to tell you about the CLAN's use of THEIRs as a signature device?  NO!  Don't you think HE knew about them!  The clan uses them as well!"

Zel swallowed and took another breath, before finishing his tirade, "But… Xelloss innocently did, and then they took it and with it betrayed his mother…and now she's dead and he knows he was responsible…and he has to live with THAT along with enough other baggage to fill a hundred mile long freight-train.    So, from my perspective…I've trusted you enough and now I owe you nothing."

McGywn's face drooped with the weight of great sorrow, "Aye…the way ye tell it, boy, I dunna blame ye one bit fer bein' mad.  Trouble is, you've got me mixed up with the FBI and CIA.  Oh, I know yer thinkin' I'm agonna pass the blame.  I won't do that.  I dinna mean fer it all to turn out the way it did.  I'da hoped to save his mother fer the court system, but…  I underestimated those men, too."

"I gave him the vial from Dr. Adams.  It was his decision to use it or not," Xelloss said from the entrance to the kitchen.  "Zelgadiss, thank you, but let me say this,  'That man' was a dirty, vile old man who'd hurt many others.  His son was worse and dead.  His grandson…was dead as well.  I had betrayed his grandson's trust and so owed him this last gesture of compassion.  You see, he contacted ME.  The syndicate's retribution for his poor judgement would not have been so merciful.  Now, do I need to fill in the names?  What are you going to do to me?"

"Ah…ye shoulda told me back at the hospital.  We coulda brought the ole bird in," McGywn shook his head.

"No, THEY would have gotten to him first.  Besides, I had to.  It was in my contract.  I am now released from the syndicate.  All contracts are closed.  Otherwise…I would be considered 'in active duty'…'on call'…bound to them.  Now I'm free.  Are YOU going to lock me up?"  Xelloss met the officer's gaze, searching for an answer.

"No, son… in fact, it seems that I inadvertently left that video in the car window…melted that evidence.  Eh, he was dying anyway.  Ye did him a favor, as I see it.  It's a case closed.  Crazy ole coot gives inheritance to only person who gave him the time o'day, after mournin' the death o'his only livin' relatives.  Yeah, sounds all right ta me.  Well, thanks fer the coffee.  And Zelgadiss?  Thanks fer watchin' out fer my son and getting' him outta that explodin' buildin'."

Val looked confused a moment and Xelloss just gaped. 

Zelgadiss gasped, "No, not…Zangulus?  I've met his parents, and you weren't one of them."

McGywn motioned for everyone to sit down.  "This will take a bit o'time to tell…  To start, his mother remarried…that's why ye haven't seen much o'me.  The rest…well, you, Xelloss enter into it.  Funny how that is, eh?"

Zel leaned back but said nothing.  Xelloss smiled.  Val remained standing, hands fumbling in a pocket.  

McGywn continued, "So, my son was about 10 when…I was the driver and lost control of the car.  He was almost killed.  I visited him in the hospital every day 'til he was well enough to carry home.  I'd just brought him home that verra day when I got the call from the dance studio…"

Zel glanced at Xelloss, who looked down at his hands.  Not a happy memory.  

McGywn sighed then said, "When I saw that poor boy's body, Xelloss' here, I saw my own son, tortured to death.  I was so crazy I nearly tore that Dubois monster apart with my own hands…We got that man, didn't we boys?  But I lost my son.  His mother never forgave me for the accident that nearly cost our boy's life.  She left, and took 'im away.  After awhile, he no longer wanted to visit me on weekends."

"But, miracles do happen.  One day he came ta see me.  We got to talking about his life and friends…yer band…fencin'.  I gave him my Grandfather's sword, an heirloom sword related to that of the Gabriev's, by the way.  I told him it wasn't a toy.  He respected that.  Then, months later, the day came for you boys and girls to leave.  I told him that if the opportunity should arise that he should be required to use that sword, then he should take use it wisely and help.  He didn't know what I was getting at, at the time, but when the opportunity arose, he acted courageously to save his friends.  That's what I was talkin' about, Zelgadiss.  Now I got my boy back safely and we visit on the weekends."

Xelloss grinned, "Have you met his girlfriend?  NO?  Oh…well…be prepared!"

Zel found his voice, "So you KNEW he was in that building and you STILL went to WOLF PACK ISLAND to capture ZELAS?"

"That was my duty!  I trusted you and those 'men in black' to protect my boy, but I knew this other lad, Val, and your father were goin' off needin' me ta do my job.  The fact is…"  

"You got shafted by the FBI and CIA too!"  Val interrupted McGywn.

"Yes."

Zelgadiss nodded, "I see.  I owe you an apology, Officer McGywn.  You've always been good to us…I should have known better.  I feel better about Zangulus now, too.  It always bothered me how he just materialized there with Sylphiel and her father on the way to the Sairaag Shrine."

Val nudged Zel and said, "He does play the saxophone in the high school jazz band, ya know."  Figuring that Zel needed further prodding, Val said, "Shit, that new song of yers could use a wailing sax solo, right?"

Zelgadiss smiled faintly, "Perhaps.  It's something to mention to Lina, but on that song I think it's all right."

"Ah, shit!  I'm gonna be late!"  Val yelled as he checked the time.

"My fault," smiled the officer.  "Tell ya what, I'll give you a ride."

"Do I hav'ta sit in the back?"

"Well, you should…but just this once…" McGywn lead the way out the door to the patrol car.

"Front seat!"  Val laughed.  "I'll tell everyone I'm thinkin' of bein' a cop!"

"Not a bad job fer a smart lad like you, Val," McGywn said with a quizzical expression.

"Oh yeah?  Well, maybe so… but I don't gotta do NO work if I don't wanna, ya know," Val smiled smugly.

"No, yer not a rich-boy type.  Just think about it, son…"

~*~

So, another chapter closed on the 'terrible event' which marred the Slayers' spring break.  And Xelloss was right; tension eased between Lina and her two male attendants.  Xelloss teased her, but she knew he was not predatory.  Zelgadiss ignored them, knowing it was harmless.  And so, the bones knitted, the bruises faded, and the wounds healed.  Time raced on.  

~*~

Thursday Afternoon in Late May. 

When the day came to remove the bandages, they all met at the doctor's office together.

Technicians cut off Sylphiel's cast, freeing her arm at last, "Oh, my arm looks so shriveled and pale, but at least it isn't so heavy!"

Amelia was never so happy than to walk again without restriction, "And to wear PANTS again!" she cried joyfully.

Gourry felt strong enough to pick up something heavy and…"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  Lina screeched as he tossed her up and down a couple times.

"Just testin', Lina," he smiled.  "In case I need to save you again!"

"If you don't watch it, buster, YOU'RE the one who's gonna need saving!"

Val and Filia had come along for the show, laughing and cheering them along.

"ME NEXT!" hollered Lina.  "You said these could come off today, and damned if I'll going to wait ANY longer!"

Xelloss opened his eyes and grinned evilly, "Adams is busy.  But if you're in THAT big of a hurry, I'll call Dr. Zel.  Ho, Zel-gaaaaaa-disssss!  Lina needs her… whoomph!  "

Val silenced him with a wad of cotton balls and some surgical tape.

Dr. Adams was with Zel in his room, showing him where to snip the tape, which had held his ribcage together.  Zel unwrapped his own ribs, and suggested that the doctor, "Attend to that idiot next for me, please.  He claims to be ticklish and I'm NOT going to touch him!"

Dr. Adams chuckled, "I see.  You've had enough of doctoring for awhile?"

Zel shook his head, "No.  Only of that particularly difficult patient."

"Okay, I was intending to do it anyway," Adams said good-naturedly.  When he was satisfied with Zel's condition, the doctor checked in on Xelloss next door.  Zel had followed surreptitiously and opened the door wide.

  As the bandages were unwrapped, dozens of rubbery vinyl toy bugs fell off, appearing to be crawling out of his chest.  To add to the illusion, Zelgadiss recoiled in horror and Xelloss moaned and groaned.  Not only the Slayers, but all the office staff came running into the room to see what tragedy was being played out inside.

Everyone, Adams included, were taken in by the joke for a few seconds.  When the realization that it was unreal swept through the crowd, Lina had to be gently restrained from causing new damage to her practical-joking friends.

"It was Zelgadiss' idea!"  Xelloss whined.  "Pound on him, not meeeee!"  he pleaded.

"That will cost you extra, Mr. Greywords!" warned the good doctor.  But the twinkle in his eye and subsequent chuckles let them all know that he considered it a joke.  

Lina was last, much to her chagrin.  The doctor took his time to test her strength and set her straight about her reduced activity.  "The wounds are healed, but you've lost muscle mass.  You must work up slowly to where you were before.  Here is a booklet with specific exercises designed to get back that muscle tone.  Also, you'll need to see a physical therapist for the next two weeks.  Now don't groan.  She's very good and it will get you in shape that much faster!  Expensive?  Lina, all this is covered by your policy.  Yes, Rezo assured me and Luna was standing there nodding her head.  Now, get dressed and go join your friends."

It was Thursday evening and to celebrate they all went out for pizza, followed by ice cream.  For Zelgadiss, however, it was a bittersweet moment.  He was glad to have his friends healthy again, but it signaled time for a change.  

Xelloss noticed his downcast demeanor, and flung a cherry at him off his spoon.  "Don't think about that tonight.  You have all day tomorrow to mope!"

Zel, caught the offending fruit in a lightening quick move.  "I'll brood if I want to."  He flicked it off a finger, propelling the red blob at Xelloss' nose.  "Bingo!"  Zel smirked.

"So…."  Lina shouted above the din, "How about a song?  One of ours," she grinned on their way out to the van.  "We'll practice all the way home.  Xelloss, you do the honors and pick one!"

"Ah…that's okay, Lina.  Go ahead, you are the leader!" he smiled easily.

"Okay, name one.  Xelloss?  Anyone.  What?" she stopped abruptly at the door to the van.

"I ah…can't seem to remember any.  But I'm a very fast learner!" he smiled weakly.

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	56. Chapter 56 121303

(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 56

**_THE SLAYERS_**

Thursday evening.

Lina shook her head and said to Xelloss, "Memory loss _AGAIN_? It'll all come back. I'm not worried."

            Xelloss smiled, "I'm glad you're confident, Lina. I was hoping you'd be disturbed enough to promise me anything to ensure my complete recovery." He ducked her punch, hopped out of range of her kick, and dove into the van unscathed and giggling. "I haven't lost my form!"

            "Don't start gloating! I'm way outta shape, here. Just give me a few weeks then I'll get you back! And that's a promise!" Lina shouted as Gourry gave her a needed hand up into the van.

            "I don't think so, LEE-NA!" he taunted back.

            "Give it up, Xelloss," Val warned, taking a seat beside him. "She'll tear you apart one of these days."

            "Oh I can't wait!" Xelloss continued to laugh hard enough to start coughing.

            "Where'd that gag that I stuffed in your mouth go? Hey, Zel? Gimme a hand here! I wanna get this handkerchief tied in back to shut him up!" Val yelled as Zel pushed him to the back of the van.

            "I'll pass," Zel said curtly.

            Gourry followed Zel and filled up the back of the van with his legs.

            Sylphiel took the seat beside Filia mid-van, and whispered, "Did you see his chest with the tape off? He's so muscular!" 

            Filia nodded, "Oh yeah, Gourry's strong. Did you get a chance to hold that old sword of his? Weighs a TON!"

            "And Xelloss tore it out of thin air," Sylphiel sighed.

            "Uh, huh, but did you get a peek at HIS chest? My Gods, as if he needed more scars! I mean, his body's a battleground!" Filia sniffed.

            "Filia, that's awful! Not so loud either! He'll hear you."

            "Well, it's TRUE. I rubbed that ointment all over him and he's scarred ALL over, though mostly on his back and chest and it nearly made ME faint," Filia insisted.

            Sylphiel closed her eyes and thought about what she'd seen, "But he has the nicest smile…"

            Filia bumped her friend with her shoulder, "Sylphiel, nice try. He's pretty cute, but he's no Gourry!"

            "Or Val?" 

            "Val? Ha, he's no Gourry either! But…looks aren't everything. Amelia keeps reminding me of that," Filia smiled and looked out the window.

            "She still likes 'you-know-who', but I think she's gonna go out with, you know, the one with the glasses," Sylphiel whispered.

            "It's about time…" Filia turned around to look back at Amelia sitting beside Lina. "Let's find out. I'll take it from here. Oh, Amelia! You have any plans Friday or Saturday?"

            "I…I don't know. I thought I'd help Miss Lina move tomorrow after school and then… aren't we all going to try a little music Saturday?" Amelia answered.

            "Yeah, sure. But I was referring to the evening… after all that," she smiled innocently.

            Amelia blushed. She had decided to go see Star Wars with Melvin, but preferred not to tell her friends, just yet. "Maybe a movie Saturday night."

            Filia nodded with satisfaction. 

            Sylphiel whispered, "Episode II then. He's been talking about it all week at lunch."

            "I've been wanting to see that new Star Wars movie," Filia sighed. "Anyone else?"

           "I gotta work. F*#&^^ing inheritance crap is _still_ tied up in paperwork. I've been skippin' hours all week, like right now," Val grumbled.

            Xelloss brightened with enlightenment of a sort. "I can take you!"

            "Huh?" Filia sputtered Zel-like. Events had suddenly taken an unexpected turn down an uncertain path for an unknown reason.

            "Sure, why not?" drawled Lina. "We've been wanting to watch something big-screen too, right Gourry? Yes, you! Any other 'Gourry's' in the van? Pay attention back there you guys. We're making plans for Saturday so listen up. Band practice and lunch…make that lunch then band practice then…dinner, then movie. Amelia, can the van take us all?"

            Amelia was aghast! No, no, no way did she want all these friends to see her there. "Oh, Miss Lina, I'm sorry but the van's…not going to be available."

            Filia glanced at her younger friend and smiled. "That was almost going to become a lie," she whispered to Sylphiel, who was not smiling at all. Filia replayed the preceding events in her mind. Xelloss, the idiot, had made it sound as if he was asking her, Filia, out—intentionally or not—and that had hurt Sylphiel's feelings. "Sylphie, he meant 'us' not just me. He just likes to tease us, you know. Sylphiel! Stop brooding. He's called Chaos-kid for a reason. Don't fall for him, okay? You can do better."

            Sylphiel shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "Every time I like someone…they like someone else more…"

            "Oh, Sylphie…he doesn't like me or anyone else more than you. Remember that Valentine's Day card…what he wrote to you? Yes, I'd call that romantic. Gods, I can't really be encouraging her to _like that idiot! He's just an inept _geek_."_

            Xelloss had lost control of the situation-- if he had had it to begin with. His clumsy attempt to ask Filia out had erupted into another 'Slayers' event. He wasn't the only unenthusiastic one, he noticed, looking around. Amelia looked practically grief-stricken. He wondered about that She was thinking about going to a movie…the van's busy…Oh… She's got a date with some guy, or she'd be telling us more. 

            He twisted around and caught Zel's eye. Nothing there. She's not going out secretly with him. Zel was patiently explaining the movie's confusing relationships to Gourry. 

"But he was just a little kid Joey's age in the last movie and she was…a LOT older," Gourry complained.

"Age is unimportant to them, I guess. Besides, he was probably eleven and she was only thirteen, maybe a mature thirteen in Episode I. Then in this one he's, I don't know, fifteen…" Zel began.

"And she's seventeen, like you and Amelia…but reversed," Gourry pointed out.

"Maybe it's been more like ten years since Episode I," Zel back-peddled quickly. "So they're in their twenties. Yeah, that's more likely. I'll check on the Internet and see if it says…"

So, little Miss Amelia is going out with another guy for sure. If it was a girlfriend she would have said so…Oh…what now? Sylphiel's crying? Why's Filia glaring at me? I'm innocent! Aren't I? All I said was 'I'll take you' to Filia. Oh, my… now they're both looking at me. 

Xelloss met Sylphiel's eyes then said aloud, "Would you like to come with me too? If you think your father won't mind, that is. I don't think he trusts me. Oh, and…Zelgadiss? Can I drive your car to the movie? You TOO? Okay, so Sylphiel, you, and Zelgadiss and Filia? You guys come with me and…Gourry? Can you drive Lina in the pickup, your Dad doesn't need it at night, right? Night, right, night, right, night, right…" he repeated incessantly until Val punched him in the ribs. 

"OOF! Okay! Well Zelgadiss, if you want, you can go with Gourry and I'll take ALL the girls in your car. I thought so! Good. Then is everything o-kay, do-kay?" Xelloss smiled amiably. I think…

Zelgadiss waited until they were piling out of the van in front of his house to talk to Amelia. He couldn't understand what Xelloss was thinking to leave her out of the plans. His friend normally wasn't so asocial as to leave out one of the group. Could he be doing it for me? So I don't have to be around her? That idiot…that's not what I meant. 

Zel shook his head and hurried to catch up with Amelia. "Amelia, wait…please. I, uh, wanted to ask if…um…" 

Amelia stopped half-way up the walk to the practice room. They had left their school things on the floor before going to the doctor's office earlier. She was upset about the mess she was in now. She wanted to grab her things and whomever she had to drop off at home, then go think alone. But then again, why should she be upset? She was going to a movie with someone. A friend. Why couldn't she do that without feeling guilty? Filia had gone out with Allen and she had even known that Val cared. Zelgadiss had made his position clear. They were going to be friends and nothing else and the only going out he'd be doing with her would be as a group thing. So…she shouldn't be feeling bad.

"Mr. Zelgadiss? What is it?" she said more sharply than she had intended.

"I'm sure Xelloss meant to have included you too. Just put you and Lina into one thought," Zel said obtusely.

"Mr. Zelgadiss. Are you talking about that movie? Well, I have other plans, thank you." 

She turned and left to get her book bag.

Zelgadiss remained standing in the path of everyone else's progress. 

Where did I go wrong? he wondered. I hadn't been paying attention to all the chat… Xelloss, that asshole probably was at it again. I will …get him, now that he's 'well'…

~*~

Later that evening…

            Zelgadiss planted himself outside on the front porch. He was cold but better off mentally out there where he wasn't likely to run into the purple-haired menace. Val opened the door and looked out, "Zel?"

            "That's me."

            "Whatssup?"

            "…"

            "Trouble in par-a-dise?"

            Zelgadiss did not want to discuss all his current 'problems' with Val or anyone else, for that matter. The problem with Amelia was difficult to pinpoint, but he could put it aside. Lina's leaving was at the root of the problem, but there was nothing he could do about that except suffer in silence. Xelloss, on the other hand, was aggravating him. Like no other friend, Xelloss could get under his scarred skin and provoke him to the limits of his self-control. Mulling all that over, Zel sank deeper into Zel-land.

            "Hey! Okay, dude, must be somethin' ta do with Xelloss, huh? Yeah, just nod vacantly fer the a-fir-ma-tive. Wanna play a trick on him? Ah, come on… Well, I gotta idea. Nah, it won't hurt'im, much," Val grinned evilly.

            Zelgadiss shook his head. 

            "Here's what you do…" Val continued on.

            Zelgadiss, who kept shaking his head, said, "I don't think so. I don't do that kind of thing. Val, it's not really my kind of…"

            "Ah, come on, dude. Your last joke went over pretty good. Now yer kin add this one to your re-per-toire … "

            "All right…what do I do? Just that? Fine." Zel acquiesced. He had never lived in a house with a bunch of rowdy guys or watched scummy teen movies or TV. He had no idea what Val was up to… 

~*~

Luna had already moved out by the time the kids had returned, Thursday evening. The washing machine was packed with her used sheets and towels. The closet was bare. The loft was empty. All was ready for Xelloss to return and reclaim. Oh, and she even remembered to leave a thank-you note on the pillowcase.

Lina was stretched out below on a beanbag chair, thinking. She either had to finish reading her book or go see what was 'cooking' next door at the boys' place. No brainer there! She crammed a paper crane-- 'trimmed' from the collection festooning the room—into her book as a page marker and scampered across the grassy way.

Lina could hear an angry shout from within, even before she opened the door…

Apparently, Zelgadiss had set a timer on his computer upstairs, as per Val's instructions. Zel was to flush the toilet in his bathroom at the sound of the buzzer, while Val was in the master bathroom preparing to do the same thing. 

Xelloss? Xelloss was taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom, happy at last to do so in private and at his leisure. He had just broken into the second verse from 'Ooooh! What a Beautiful Mooooorning', when all the cold water vanished and only the hot water blasted him on the back.

"Aaaaargh!" he cried out, then turned down the hot and cranked up the cold water. "I can't WAIT to be back in my own place with my own hot water heater and…"

The upstairs toilet tanks refilled completely and icy-cold water returned to the shower in force.

"SSSSSSSSShiiiiiit! Yelp!" he screamed and shut off the tap. Outside the bathroom door, he could hear what he thought to be both Val and Zel's laughter. Laughter that stung like salt on his tender skin. The hairs on his arms prickled up -- fighting response. "Zel did that on purpose? Oh…"

He lunged out of the shower, banging open the shower door and then nearly ripped off the bathroom door as he thundered out of the room and down the hallway, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind. He traced Zel's racket near the kitchen.

"You ASSHOLE! That F*&*^ing water could have burned me! It hurt like HELL! IT ISN'T GODDAMNED F^#*&^ING FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!" he screamed and continued screaming a string of obscenities rarely uttered by either of them.

Lina stood there gaping.

Zelgadiss' eyes swept the room from Val's vivacious visage to Xelloss' furious face to rest at last upon Lina's catatonic countenance. He hadn't been laughing so much as coughing. He regretted taking part in the ill-conceived, infantile prank already. 

"Ah, maybe you should go now Lina," Zel said quietly.

"Huh? Wha…aa?" gasped Xelloss, swirling around to see if it was true. 

"Oh, my…" It was. Lina was there.

Now, normally he wasn't body-conscious, but standing dripping wet, stark naked no more than ten feet away from a thoroughly appalled and mortified Lina Inverse was even too much for him. He spun on his heel, fled into his room, and slammed his door.

Lina, who appeared to be fixed in place, felt heat burn from her head to her toes, melting her into floor. Then Xelloss disappeared.

She didn't remember leaving the room, when seconds later she found herself back in the practice room, nose buried in her book. Her attention strayed from the words on the page before her, however. She hadn't even thought about what was going on, at first, then…it was too late. She'd looked. 

Face, face, face, look at his face, dammit! But she'd looked. She wasn't even cognizant of the scars on his chest either. Lina had never observed the mature male naked before. Oh sure, Gourry's little brothers scampering around the house, but not…an older guy, and certainly not one of her friends and… Why him? Why do my 'firsts' end up being with Xelloss? First guy to kiss ME (I kissed Zel so that doesn't count), first guy to TELL me he liked me and wanted me to be his girlfriend, first guy I see naked…GAH! I've GOT to wipe my mind clean…wipe, wipe, wipe…I am SO glad I'm going home tomorrow. 

Val meanwhile thought the entire incident was hysterical. Zel did not. He could not believe that he had participated in something so juvenile as that. But he wouldn't go as far as to admit he was wrong—that would be admitting that he knew what he'd been doing! His face was flushed with enough embarrassment for both Xelloss and Lina, as well as for himself. Zel was also concerned for Lina. "All right, that's enough, Val. We'd better go check on Lina. She wasn't part of the plan and I don't think she appreciated being included in our practical joke."

"Yer kidden'. Ya think she wants ta see more GUYs right now? She's seen enough dude flesh for the night. Just let her be, to…to ponder the en-ter-tain-ment," Val laughed again.

Zel thought about it, "Agreed. I don't know what I could say that wouldn't make matters worse."

"Ya got him, though. Bet he'd like that cold shower now…" Val chuckled, then erupted into laughter at his own joke. He was the only one.

~*~

Friday morning.

            Lina did not join the 'boys' for breakfast the next morning. Too soon. Instead, she sorted out her clothes and threw out accumulated garbage. Not usually a tidy person, Lina suddenly felt the need to keep busy. She also didn't want to leave 'Lina reminders' around for Xelloss to find when he moved in later. Xelloss. Gods, how long could she put off dealing with him? 

            KNOCK, KNOCK 

            "Just a minute! There! I snagged more detritus to toss. Yeah? OH!" Lina cried out when she opened the door.

            "You missed breakfast. Val left a note before going to school. The other ONE…I'm not speaking to," Xelloss paused. 

            "…"

            "I'm hungry and I bet you are too. It's a short walk to the bakery…my treat?" he asked hopefully.

            Lina did not want to talk, but she was hungry, "I'm ravenous. Sure, okay…I'll just grab a jacket. Is it raining? No?"

            The two friends walked uncomfortably to the shop, the chilly, damp, spring morning air adding curl to Lina's tousled mop. Xelloss held opened the door with a faint smile and followed her in. "Anything, as much as you can hold…" he crammed his hands into his pockets and gazed over the selections himself.

            They sat together at a small table near a window where they could watch cars pull in and out of the parking lot. Lina dunked donuts into her glass of milk while Xelloss sipped orange juice and played with a crème-filled eclair. After he'd teased all of the filling out into a soft, sticky blob, he continued to stab at the frosting with his finger.

            "Ah, Lina, we've got to talk."

            Sigh…

            "I know I've offended you. It was unintentional, but still, I just wanted you to know that I'm very sorry about what happened," he began tentatively.

            …

            "Your friendship means EVERYTHING to me, Lina. I want to know that we can be around one another and be okay. Lina? I'm not a monster."

            Lina knew it was her turn to forgive and forget. "I'm making a big deal out of nothing, aren't I? It's just that…gods this is uncomfortable. How can you be so at ease? Ah, of course, all that conditioning probably comes in handy at times like that, this, whatever."

            "What do you mean? Conditioning makes me comfortable being naked around my friends? Oh, you mean talking about problems…well, that comes with having a lot of problems to talk about and so many strangers to have to open up to, I guess. Like at the hospital, Lina. Nurses, technicians, shrinks—all require me to drop my 'shielding' and allow them access to me, if I'm to get any better. What I mean is, I'm not bothered that you saw me, I simply don't want it to strain our friendship. Understand?"

            Lina nodded. "Oh, get over it, Xelloss. It was bad timing on my part… What happened anyway?"

            Xelloss explained the prank, to which he added, "I'm so mad at him now that I'll probably just hang around the park all day, grab lunch at the deli, then be back to help get the rental beds out and vacuum and move my computer and my clothes… You know, as much as I am looking forward to getting my room back, I going to miss having you to talk to any time. Well, I can see THAT was a stupid thing to say. You ready to go back?"

            "If it makes you feel any better, think of the whole incident like a test you just passed."

            Xelloss frowned, "A test."

            "Yeah, they're treating you just like one of the guys, you know, like you can take a joke and be part of the guys and not go…"

            "Crazy? You mean they think I'm all normal now so they can treat me like shit again?"

            "That's right! Join the boy's club. Although it seems more a Val-type thing than Zel, consider yourself initiated into the gross-guy society. Oh, you can stop here, I know the way, for gods'sakes Xelloss. If you're gonna hang in the park, go do it. I'll see ya later! Oh, and thanks for the donuts!" she winked and continued on her way back.

            Xelloss found his favorite swing and sank into it, closing his eyes. Now if only he had his 'talk' with Zelgadiss out of the way…

~*~

            Zelgadiss was irritated. As always, one of his jokes—well, not HIS joke but one he got sucked into-- had gone awry. He'd only meant to knock Xelloss down a few pegs for interfering in his life, but he'd succeeded in alienating both Xelloss and Lina. 

            "Damned karma!" he spat as he dug though his clothes looking for something to wear. He'd finished up Luna's stuff late last night and hadn't gotten around to doing up his or those of any other of the roommates in the insane asylum he called home. He finally found one that was clean and that fit, most were too small now. He looked into the mirror.

            It was the shirt Xelloss had discarded, the blue shirt, once oversized now a good fit. Zelgadiss smiled. He HAD grown. He thought he was as tall as Xelloss now. He was taller than Inu and Van, too, he was sure of it! The clothes Zelas had bought him in November were snug—to his standards of bagginess-- but were all he had. And shoes! It was a good thing school was almost over, he was going to need a new wardrobe. 

            Ding, Dong 

            Zelgadiss ran down the stairs to the front door.

            "You're here for the hospital beds, right? Come this way first. While you're taking care of this one, I'll go warn the occupant of the other house that you are on your way over. Yes, that house over there," Zelgadiss said soberly.

            Lina was returning to the practice room from her walk as the rental bed and monitors were being wheeled out of her place, her ex-place.

            "Zel! They came early, huh?" she called to her somber-faced friend.

            "Lina? I knocked first, but you weren't in, so…"

            "It's okay, Zel, it's not my place any more. Grrrreat day for a walk!"

            "You went for a walk, then."

            "Yeah. Xelloss bought me donuts," she caught his expression change to indicate his entering an even darker mood. "He wanted to apologize and you know him, he likes to talk stuff out. He's at the…"

            "Fine. Well, I have other things to do right now, like laundry and homework," he said dryly and turned back to the main house.

            "Me too!" she shouted to his retreating back. Why was he being rude to her? What had she done in incur his disdain? "And here I thought you'd grown OUT of that immature behavior! Just shut me out then, if that makes you feel good!"

            He stopped and turned, "It does. If you want to discuss it, go back and converse with him." That said, he entered the house and disappeared.

~*~

Xelloss returned to the strip mall for lunch at the deli. Mrs. Shearer had owned and ran the deli near Xelloss' home for over 20 years. It's where she had met her late husband, whose parents had owned the business as an old-fashioned corner market. She started working there when she was fifteen and had sold the first handmade sandwiches over the counter. The market business had declined, but the sturdy lunches with all the trimmings had grown in popularity until, finally, after her marriage at eighteen, the couple transformed the shop into the current thriving delicatessen. Five years ago, Mrs. Shearer had lost her husband, and so ran the shop with the help of a niece or nephew or other part-timer.

Xelloss ordered his favorite: pastrami on rye with thick, juicy slices of pickle and a can of vegetable juice.

"Here dear!" the shopkeeper called out to Xelloss, "What are you thinking? That's not enough to put any meat on those bones. You're so thin! Here, now…that's right…it's just a bit of cheesecake to go with…a sample…try it and I'll bring you a nice cup of tea!"

"Thank you Mrs. Shearer. I have been ill, but I'm fine now," he smiled and sat at a corner booth with the morning's paper. He munched and read, passing the time quietly until he heard the sound of a familiar voice. He gave a momentary glance to the counter, only to see Rezo and the owner chatting away like intimate friends. Apparently they were. For some time, Xelloss watched her pat his arm affectionately and lead him to a cozy nook where she could pass him tidbits, wait on the counter, and converse with him at the same time. Very cozy. After his mother, this woman looked plain. Anyone would. But Rezo looked comfortable and nearly cheerful. That was nice. 

Xelloss smiled and checked his watch. If he left now he could pick up his new contacts from the pharmacy (if the order had come in on time!) and get back to the house to see Lina off. He cleared his lunch trash and politely thanked the lady by name, "Thank you, Mrs. Shearer. The cheesecake was terrific. I'll buy a whole one from you, if you'll make one sometime?"

"For you, dear, anything. Here, take the rest home. No, don't argue! Just enjoy!"

Xelloss smiled and nodded. He carried out his prize, waving over his shoulder.

"Such a fine young man. He comes here with your son every so often."

Rezo shook his head, "Well, he's my son now that Zelas is dead. Lives in the remodeled garage. I haven't made up my mind what to do about the house and the boys…I can't just take one boy and leave the other." 

"Well, dear. You know we've talked about this before, and the offer's still open," the woman said as she set a cup of tea down in front of him. "You think about it, will you?"

"Of course. I will. Thank you."

~*~

Saturday.

            After the effort of moving out on Friday, Lina had cancelled band practice for the next day in favor of sleeping in and enjoying her privacy. Gourry would be by to pick her up to meet the others for dinner and the movie. She was looking forward to some of his laid-back company after the last few intense days with Zel and Xelloss. 

She'd seen Val for a few minutes before he left to the settlement for the weekend. She thought he was nuts having to get into work the next day and go back again that night, but he seemed to enjoy his time with the Cephied Believers. Val didn't push her to her limits anymore. He'd mellowed out a lot lately. Must be those wholesome weekends with the clan, she thought.

Filia caught a ride in from the settlement and met the others at the Chinese restaurant. From there she would accept a ride with Xelloss to the movie and then, after the show, she would ride home with Val in another car he had arranged for them. She was hoping Val's first big purchase would be a car.

Xelloss had chosen the Chinese restaurant for his own party, of sorts. Zelgadiss observed, to himself, that it was the same restaurant where Rezo and Zelas had taken them to announce their upcoming nuptials, months (it seemed like years) ago. He hoped that Xelloss wasn't planning to pull a nasty rabbit out of a hat, but wouldn't put it past him. The more Xelloss changed, the more he remained the same. Predictably unpredictable, calmly restless, cheerfully despondent—a warm-fleshed, self-contradiction and walking, talking oxymoron aptly nick-named Chaos-kid. 

The two friends had not spoken since the distressing prank-gone-bad. When it was time to leave for the restaurant, Xelloss had appeared at the car door, driver's side. Zel said nothing. He climbed into the passenger seat, his mood blacker than his T-shirt. 

When Xelloss picked up Sylphiel at the shrine, Zel took the opportunity to migrate to the back seat, giving her the front seat and the benefit of Xelloss' company. She chattered about the shrine while Xelloss drove the three blocks to the restaurant, and parked. Zel was out of the car and seated inside before Xelloss had the doors locked.

Xelloss had pre-ordered a mini-banquet to save time. He had something to say and he didn't want them to be late for the movie. Zelgadiss decided to forego the meal sipping his tea, instead, and waited for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"Ahem…guys?" Xelloss began.

Lina stopped mid bite, "What?"

Zel sighed, "And here it begins again…"

"No big thing, but I thought since we're here mostly…I was going to do this at the practice but…anyway. Zelgadiss and I…"

Leave me out of it! 

"…thought we should all have a cell phone to keep in touch, so…" Xelloss passed out everyone's new phone. Zel's too. "This is for Amelia, when we see her next. If you don't like the color, just trade. I picked out all different ones so that you could tell them apart."

Zel looked down at his. He'd been last. It was purple. "Sylphiel, would you like to trade with me?"

She was delighted. Now his was pink. "Where's Amelia's? I'll trade with her since she's not here to argue," he said to no one in particular. Now he held a blue one and a pink one.

Xelloss was explaining that they were all pre-programmed with each of their numbers. Next, he instructed them how to re-order the number priorities and shuffle the owner's number to another location.

Lina stared at hers after making a few changes and helping Gourry with his. "So, I can call people and give them this number… How does the phone bill get to me?"

He grinned, "That's a secret!"

Zel and Filia piled into the backseat. Zel figured he could tolerate her best of any of them for the short trip to the downtown theater. Filia and he rode in silence by mutual agreement. Everyone had noticed Zel's mood, but said nothing. It had been long overdue, Lina had warned, when she called everybody to cancel the practice. 

Hindsight being 20/20, Filia doubted her entire plan now that it was too late to change anything. Amelia would most likely wait until the lights darkened before entering the theater, and then she and Melvin would leave before the lights came up again. Zel would miss them, would not see what he was missing out on, and would miss the point entirely. Filia looked askance at her silent friend. Not that he'd notice anything, tonight. 

She was wrong.

Amelia and Melvin had already taken their seats inside and were nibbling on popcorn, when the other kids noisily blundered in.

"Hey, Lina!" Gourry said, poking her shoulder. "There's Amelia already. I didn't know she was coming? Who's that she's with?"

Zelgadiss' eye riveted on the back of Melvin's head. He found a seat beside Gourry and settled in for the show. If anyone had answered Gourry's question, Zel hadn't heard. He cut off communication with everyone and focused on the screen. Why had he let them all get to him? Why couldn't he have stayed a rock? What was wrong with being an island anyway? Lina had gone. Val was gone for the weekend. Xelloss was as good as gone. He could have all day Sunday to himself. Just like he liked it. Quiet. No demands. Just him. Oh, joy.

The previews roared onto the screen with earsplitting, attention-getting volume. Zel winced. He hated going to the movies for many reasons, but the loud noise cranked up to ever-deafening levels in order to drown out the chattering audience was a primary one. Ten seconds into the movie soundtrack, just as the words 'Star Wars' popped onto the screen, Zel felt an intense pain shoot through his head. His ears started ringing. Oh, no! No one noticed his anguished expression as he stood up and crossed the aisle to the exit. They did notice his leaving.

"Good gods, Zel…" Lina murmured.

"His heart's broken!" Sylphiel sighed to Xelloss.

Feeling guilty, Filia sighed and looked over at Amelia. Amelia had noticed the Slayers arrive and take their seats, and had considered saying hello. However, she felt that she owed something to Melvin for inviting her out, and if she joined her friends, she'd be leaving him off by himself or dragging him along. So, she engaged him in an intense conversation debating the pro and cons of nihilistic behavior in government decisions and avoided her friends' stares. 

When Zelgadiss stood abruptly and edged out to the aisle, Amelia felt a little pang deep inside. He had a hand over one ear. 

"Excuse me, Melvin. I need to…go the ladies' room. I'll be right back," she whispered and quickly left the theater.

Once outside the darkened room, Amelia searched for Zel, and found him hunched over in a corner of the lobby.

"Mr. Zelgadiss, can you hear me?" Amelia cried. She resorted to tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

His tortured expression said it all. No, he couldn't hear her. She nodded and rummaged through her purse for a paper and pen.

# I'm calling a ride for you. Stay here. #

He shook his head violently, then pulled a pink cell phone out of his pocket, saying, "It's yours. A gift from Xelloss. Good timing, isn't it?" 

Zel smiled faintly as Amelia nodded and stared at the phone. Punching out a number took at matter of seconds. Zelgadiss watched her fervent expression as she dictated directions to the person on the other end of the conversation then closed his eyes and waited.

A tug at his sleeve revived him. Stuffing a note into his hand, Amelia rushed back into the theater to inform her friends that Zel was on his way home. When she had done that, she told Melvin that there was an emergency requiring her to leave at once. He offered to leave as well, but she insisted that he stay and watch the movie. With a little nudging, Xelloss agreed to drop Melvin off on his way home in Zel's car.

Zelgadiss had not moved. The ringing had not abated and now his stomach was churning from the stress, lack of food, and emotional turmoil of late.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and opened an eye. Time to go.

Amelia led him out to the waiting van. 

"Amelia, thank you for all this, but you don't need to take me home. Go back and watch the movie."

Amelia shook her head, "I want to be sure that you don't need to see a doctor." 

Of course, he didn't hear that, but he knew what she meant. He simply sighed and settled into a seat. He was in no mood to fight tonight. When they were nearly home he pulled out the blue cell phone and asked, "If you don't like that color, there's this one, too."

Taking the blue phone in her hands she smiled, "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss! It's just the color of your eyes! Yes, I like this one a lot more!"

Again, he didn't hear her, but he understood that he was now the proud owner of a powder-pink cell phone.

After leaving Zelgadiss to rest on his bed with a cold compress, Amelia closed the door to his room and crept down the stairs. She found Rezo listening to 11 o'clock news. "Professor Greywords?"

"Amelia? I thought I heard someone come in. Back early?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Zelgadiss is lying down. His ears…the sound in the movie theater must have triggered another buzz-attack. I don't know whether or not to notify his doctor."

"Hmmm. That's too bad. I'll go check on him in a few minutes and if he seems to be getting worse, I'll put in call. How does that sound to you?"

"Fine, I think."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you. The van's out front waiting. I'll just go on then, unless you'd like me to stay?"

His response was cut off by the sound of footsteps and the crash of the front door.

"Is he okay?" Xelloss gasped breathlessly.

Melvin caught Amelia's eye, "We left as soon as we could. Why didn't you tell me it was one of your friends, Amelia?"

"I…I didn't want to ruin our…good time," she said softly, then to Xelloss she said, "His ears are ringing and his head hurts. That's all I know for sure. The music was too loud…" Then a realization occurred to her.

"Oh!" she cried out in anguish. "Oh, Xelloss, what if the BAND'S music is too loud? The same thought must have occurred to him by now, too!"

"Amelia, I'd better go up and talk to him now. Thank you for bringing him home. What's that? You got a cell phone?"

"Mr. Zelgadiss said you got one for everyone…it came in handy already. Thank you."

Xelloss smiled. "That's right. You're welcome. I wasn't sure which color would be yours, that's all. Melvin? Can you get a ride home from here?"

"He'll come with me, Xelloss. Good night. See you later. Call me in the morning and let me know…anything," she reminded him.

"Okay, do-kay!"

~*~

Monday.

Lina had agreed to get a ride to school with Gourry's mother. It would be her first day back in the grind, and her strength was far from top form. But at the last moment she called and said she'd have to opt out that day. She just didn't feel ready. Lina slunk deep into the pillows of her bed, her own bed. There IS no place like home.

For those less fortunate, there was first-period 'Advanced English Composition' class. Martina was there, sitting at the far side of the room, thankfully. Zel noticed Lina was missing and so, he was doubly not ready for a Martina moment. He and Xelloss took their customary seats near Lina's still unoccupied seat and Filia. 

To Filia, they both appeared pale and wan. I hope I don't look as bad. Okay, now why is Xelloss smiling that way? 

Zelgadiss had whispered to Xelloss upon entering the classroom together, "See? I was afraid she wouldn't make it to school. At least our seats are still open, good!"

"How thoughtful. Filia's wearing her hair up. Did you notice? Makes her look older, but we shouldn't tell her, right?" Xelloss looked to Zel for confirmation.

"That's right, don't. You'll face HER wrath then. Smile if you feel that you have to do something," Zelgadiss advised.

"Okay, dokay!" Xelloss smiled as he started to sit down.

Well, I can take care of that smile! Filia returned his smile and casually knocked his notebook off the edge of his desk.

Xelloss frowned but said nothing. He flung his jacket over the back of his chair and walked around the desk for the notebook.

"What's this?" Filia asked innocently after picking up a paper off the floor, which had fallen out of Xelloss' jacket pocket. 

Xelloss blanched.

She smiled evilly and waved the folded piece of lavender-scented paper. Heh, heh…wiped it riiiight off his face. 

Filia smiled cutely again, "Love notes, to you? What could the note say?" Filia asked aloud.

"You really want to know? Really? You want me to say it aloud…here…now?" he whispered as the teacher entered the room. 

He made a lunge for the note. To his chagrin, Filia was quicker and whipped it out of his reach.

"Filia!" he hissed. "Give it back. It's not for you. It's private."

"Oh, ho!" Filia grinned. "It IS a love note!"

Zel had had enough of the teasing. He saw his chance and grabbed at the note. "I'll take that," Zel sighed in an exasperated way. Why everyone had to act out in such stupid ways, he couldn't hazard a guess. Just return the note to Xelloss and end this idiotic situation before someone gets embarrassed. Zelgadiss didn't feel his karma kick in until he'd already made his move.

"No, I'll take the note, young man," the teacher intoned from above. She removed the note linking Filia and Zel's hands.

"Shit!" Xelloss hissed under his breath.

The teacher walked back to her desk, reading the note on the way, then turned and said, "Filia, Zelgadiss? I'd like to see the two of you for a moment after class. Now, back to our discussion of George Orwell…"

Zelgadiss felt his heart race. Now what? When the teacher was busy with another student, he turned back to Xelloss and whispered, "So, what does she think Filia wrote to _me_?"

Xelloss leaned forward, eyes on the teacher, and whispered, "Um…Your waterbed was lovely. Thank you for sharing it with me. I dreamed of you and me on a raft lost at sea each night. What did you dream about? Er…something close to that…Luna, the dear, left it on my bed…where I should have left it, I KNOW, but I was going to show it to Lina, for laughs… Ha. Ha. Eyes front and center now."

Oh, joy.

Whatever was said in class sailed right by Zel on his raft of stress floating in a sea of anxiety. As the others shuffled out on their way to their next class, Zel remained, head on desk. Filia dutifully marched up to the teacher's desk, "Yes? I don't want to be late for my next class."

The teacher smiled wisely, "No one could be happier for you two than me. You are two of my favorite students in class. And, as unlikely a match as some would think, I believe you are truly meant for one another, but…"

Filia stared at the teacher blankly. What was this old bag ranting on about? 'Match', 'couple'? She couldn't mean Zel and ME could she? What…was in that note…I will kill Xelloss, so help me…What's she saying now? 

Barely able to support his own weight, his legs moved into position and straightened; Zelgadiss stood up. Now the teacher wanted HIS attention. Gods, help me…

"I just don't want to see the two of you do something rash and ruin the beautiful future I know is waiting out there for you. You DO know what I'm saying here, don't you?" the teacher asked a little louder.

Filia shook her head, "No, actually I have NO idea what you could possibly be thinking…"

Zelgadiss did and tried to intercede on her behalf, "It's not how it sounds, you see that was a note from…" Zel hesitated, No, don't say from HIM and involve another party in this mess. "We're not really a…"

"Men never have the whole story, dear," the teacher interrupted and looked motherly at Filia. "What my point is if you keep fooling around together…"

Filia's eyes grew wide with understanding, "Oh, no…we're just friends. Nothing like that's going on. That note was…just a joke, that's all. I have got to run…" And she did. 

Zel picked up his books and started to leave as well.

"Zelgadiss? I'm glad you're back at school again, dear. Just try and watch the extracurricular activities, will you?"

He nodded mutely and suffered through her romantic sigh.

The three kids next met up in history class.

"I was late to my French class!" Filia yelled in Xelloss' face the moment he appeared.

"My, my, Filia," he backed away, holding his hands up defensively. "I believe that it was YOU who stole MY property."

"Why would you be carrying a note like that anyway? I didn't even get to see it, but now that teacher thinks Zelgadiss and I are a veeeeery close couple!" Filia cried.

A couple of grubby kids sitting close snickered.

"Shuttup!" she turned and snapped at them.

"Well, actually, Filia," Xelloss continued. "It was written TO ME from…that's a secret. Grin You stole it and Zelgadiss…"

"Is right here, so stop talking about me and sit down," Zel said.

"Okay," Xelloss smirked at Filia and settled into his chair.

Filia continued to whisper to poor Zel this time, "So what could Xelloss possibly write on that note that could have implied that you and I were…together somehow?"

Zel gave her a deadly glare.

"Oh, yeah…It is great having you all back to screw up my reputation!" Filia snorted.

Zel looked down at his hands and sighed.

Xelloss felt his friend's hurt and lashed back, "Being linked up with Zelgadiss may disgust YOU, but it could only help YOUR re-pu-taaa-tion!" 

Filia did not miss the Val imitation and allusion to his 'bad boy' image.

Zel sank lower into his seat.

Filia kicked Xelloss, "Only _you disgust me! Now shut up before THIS teacher gets ticked off!"_

Yes, it was good to be back where everybody knows your name, your friends' names, and is more interested in your love life than you are...

"Listen up now class!" the history teacher shouted for attention. "This is new material and IT WILL BE ON THE FINAL EXAM so pay attention!"

Xelloss stood up and marched out of the room for a drink of water, a long drink. Zel closed his eyes for a short nap. Filia discussed T-shirt selling strategies with Ryoga, who claimed to know the market well.

Soon, the torture was over and it was on to the third class of the day!

Lina, Zel, and Xelloss had missed so many labs that the teacher was considering giving them all 'incompletes', except that they were his top students.

Xelloss didn't care. He could fail him, if he wanted to, he didn't care at all. 

Zelgadiss negotiated a workable solution for Lina (when she returned) and him, and Xelloss too. Half of each class period and into part of lunch each day, the three students would meet and complete the lab work. The teacher computed that it would take them about two weeks to finish. As it turned out, it took them less than a week. Each of the kids set up and completed one lab each, compared notes, and wrote up separate reports, but with three working in parallel on three different projects the work got done in record time.

Hurray for Zel!

With that settled, they would still had time for social interaction at the lunch table; that is, whenever Lina returned.

At lunch that Monday, Zelgadiss was explaining his medical situation, "I'm wearing noise filters in both ears.  Hopefully, anything too loud will be muffled enough so that I don't return to the land of giant bees and cotton balls."

He looked up when three guys he recognized loomed over him.

"I wanted to find out how you were," Melvin spoke to him earnestly.

"I'm going to fine, ah…thanks. Just trouble with my hearing," Zel muttered.

"That's too bad. But I guess that's common for you rock band people, huh? Well, Amelia? See you in the next class, okay?"

"I was just going," Zel said standing to leave. "You can have my seat." 

"Hey, thanks!" Melvin smiled and plopped down next to Amelia while Tombo and Hojo found places at the table. "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Amelia's eyes followed the somber boy's figure as Zel joined his other friends at Van's table. "Not unless he has something to say."

Zelgadiss smirked to himself, Yes, Melvin, I damaged my hearing by playing my guitar too loudly…while blowing up a couple shrines. 

~*~

At home Monday evening…

            Bored out of her wits and yearning for some news, Lina decided to call Amelia…

            "Hello?"

            "Lina, here."

            "Hi, it's so neat having this cell phone. Every time it rings I know it's one of my friends and NOT for Daddy. What are you calling about, Miss Lina?"

            "Hey, just wanted to know how things were, and you're the best one to call since you don't mutter or giggle like some OTHER people I know," Lina chuckled. "So, were the three stooges at our table still? Oh, are they going to be at our table from now on? It's okay, kinda, but I bet Zel's not taking it well-- you know how he is about changes and new people…"

            "I know. I don't know what to do! I think Melvin…likes me and he's nice and all, too nice to just tell him to go find another place to eat after letting him join us. But…I wish Mr. Zelgadiss would just…maybe I should find another place to sit so he can sit next to Mr. Xelloss like he used to."

            "Yeah, that might work, but try giving it a little time first. So what else…" and Lina listened to Amelia's day at Seyruun High.

~*~

Monday evening…at another house in town…

That night for dinner Xelloss ordered pizza to be delivered. He was exhausted and he knew Zel was tired out from his first full day back at school. While Val helped clean up the table, Xelloss decided now was the best time to get through another of his 'mental' obstacles.

            "Zelgadiss?"

            "What? I was about to go up to my room and do homework until I dropped… or simply drop, then do my homework."

            "Can I come up for a couple minutes?"

            "Why?"

            "Well not to talk to you, if that's the problem!" Xelloss said with some irritation.

            "Fine."

            Once Zel entered his room, Xelloss followed and stood in front of the bathroom door. He had not entered that bathroom alone since the day Dubois, his stepfather, had attacked him, beginning in that room.

            "You want to use it? Go ahead. I'm just going to crash on my beanbag chair and read," Zel said with a sigh.

            "Ah, thanks…I just need to go in…alone…for once," Xelloss said in a low voice.

            Zelgadiss understood now, "Ah…right.  I'll be right here, if you need me."

            Xelloss shook his head, then grinned, "I know…I'll just imagine you in the bathtub glaring at me. That's gotta be at least as scary as anything else I've experienced in there!"

            Zel was about to say something harsh, then thought about how really awful Xelloss' memories of that place actually were, and grinned instead, "That'll _do_ it all right!"

Xelloss opened the door and…just stood there. Zel tapped at the keyboard, turning on it's CD-player. Xelloss could hear the theme to 'Lodoss Wars' begin and smiled, He's been busy downloading music lately… Zel checked the play list, stuck in a CD and…Slayers tunes filled the air.

"Lousy recording," Xelloss called out.

"That's us. Joey taped us and got it on a CD. Recognize this song?" Zel asked.

"Ah…catchy tune…" Xelloss smiled and turned back to face the open doorway. "Well, here goes nothing…"

Zelgadiss tensed, not knowing what to expect. It was quiet, though. After what seemed to be a few minutes, he rose and peeked in. Xelloss was standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, a single tear running down his cheek. As soon as Zel entered, he quickly wiped it off with his sleeve.

"I'm all right. I'll be all right, too. This room doesn't bring back the memories like it did," he smiled a little.

"Do you want to talk about it? It must have been more and worse than you told me in October," Zel said in a low voice.

Shaking his head, Xelloss said, "Thanks, but no. It was sick and perverted and…I can't even say the words to describe it…I don't want you to think about that kinda stuff either. But, I think I've eliminated another cause of my nightmares tonight."

"How about the master bedroom?"

"I'm fine with that, actually. I never spent time in there and I can associate it with Rezo now. This room…is yours, the house… is ours. I think I'm fine now, about the house. Dubois is really dead and gone," he sighed with relief washing over his features.

"Good. Now I've got homework to do, and so have you…want to bring it over and do it here? Fine then hurry up and…Xelloss, don't worry. I don't think any worse of you for what happened in your past. It's what you make of the future that counts now," Zelgadiss said meaningfully.

Xelloss nodded and left smiling back to his place to find his notebook.

(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	57. Chapter 57 121303

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

Chapter 57

**********_THE SLAYERS_**

Monday.

            The time had come.  For days, Lina had been dreading it.  It surprised her how much she dreaded it, in fact.  Always smart but never a nerd like Zel, Lina had maintained a tolerance of school for the past few years.  She'd found a way to pass every class with more-or-less flying colors without doing much work, and that had satisfied her.  In the back of her mind, she'd held a goal to strive for: college.  Having no money, she would have to get a scholarship for any school she wanted to go to, and that meant getting good grades.  

            But suddenly, the thought of school sickened her.  What else was there for her to learn?  Near-death experiences certainly teach one about enjoying life.  School was not enjoyable.  It kept her away from her passions, her music and her friends and her adventures, occupied her precious mind with useless thoughts of equations, triangles, acids, bases, and stupid French war tactics.  Why was she still taking all these silly classes?  What did she want to do in life, anyway?

            Lina reflected.  Why did she want to go to college so badly?  What did she expect to find there?  A spell of ultimate power?  A prince on a white horse?  A degree in philosophy?  What did she expect to accomplish there?  She would be packed into classes with hundreds of others, all competing for attention, grades, education.  Rich kids could afford to spend all their time studying and writing papers, but she would have to be working as well as all that.  How could she compete?

            In that instant, Lina felt so alone.  It seemed as if she was lost in a great river which swept all others gleefully along, but somehow she had to swim upstream, against the current.  She could see their smiling faces and seductive beckoning as they flew past, but she was not like them, could not follow.  She and only she was a creature built to swim against the flow.

            So when the boys came by in Zel's car to pick her up, their pleasant surprise was spoiled by her vehement reluctance.

            "No!  I don't want to go!  I'm still weak!" she protested, contradicting herself by beating off anyone who got too close.

            Zel did not look amused.  "Lina, this is childish.  You can't miss another day.  Review for finals starts in a week, and the teachers are thinking of giving us all reduced credit if we don't get our make-up tests done soon—and that means you!"

            "I had to go," Xelloss insisted.

            "I don't care!  I've decided to drop out!  If I have to swim against the current, at least I want to do it my own way!"

            "What the hell's she talkin' about?"  Val snorted.  "Yo, Lina!  Remember all those times YOU forced ME to go?  Like finals last term?" he grinned wolfishly.  "Well, now it's PAYBACK TIME!"

            And with a nod to the others, Val hoisted Lina by her legs, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and tossed her into Zel's car.  Zel slipped into the driver's seat and ducked flying shoes she sent from the back.  Xelloss came last, carrying her backpack ceremoniously.

She was not ready to forgive them in composition class.  Acquaintances and well-wishers gathered around to gawk and chat with her, which she found to be annoying and even caused her some anxiety.  

Zel noticed, and stepped in heroically to snarl at a few, "Find something else to do…" and followed up with an angry glare.

Xelloss noticed Martina powering up and rose to cut her off.  "Martina?  Is that a new hair-cut?  Yes?  I thought so.  So tell me all about you and Zangulus…"

In short, Lina escaped the worst of the onslaught first period.  Her next class was Spanish where, although there were a few well-wishers, she had no friends and a crazed but protective teacher to shield her.  

When Lina reached History class, Filia rose to the occasion, snipping and snapping like a rabid dog at any and all who came between her and Lina.  Zel and Xelloss pawed and whined at the edges.  

By science, Lina was tiring out, but also ignoring the posturing her friends had gone through to afford her some privacy.  She was definitely ready for her lunch break next…

Lunch time.

            Lina entered and kids scattered throughout the cafeteria began to clap.  By the time she'd reached her table, the entire room was cheering or clapping, and a few whistling a warm welcome back!  She finally had to stand on a table and give a short speech to quiet the room and get on with the meal at hand.

            AHEM!  

            "Yeah I'm back, now go get a life!" she shouted then plunked down to eat, or at least pretend to eat.

            First, there was a shock-wave of surprise, followed by irritated voices in a hubbub of both wonderment and enmity.  The other slayers took turns covering the surrounding area, finding friends to ameliorate among the masses.  Amelia and Filia were especially adroit at this; even Val set a few creeps straight, "Give her a break, she's lucky to be alive…" 

"Do I have time to get another bagel?"  Zelgadiss wondered aloud.  Xelloss had finished off Zel's first one plus his can of drink.  He checked his watch, "Yeah…just time enough…"

Before he made it back to the table, however, Zel was accosted by a group of girls from the past semester's acting class.  One of them, Bunny, he had danced with at the Halloween dance.  That horror!  Amelia had invited her Slayers friends over to try on costumes and eat before the school dance.  Zel had thought that he was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera—although the mask wasn't quite correct.  As it turned out, he was some guy…Tuxedo Mask… and Amelia was Sailor Justice, and she didn't tell him.  To make things even worse, this girl, Bunny, had come dressed as Sailor Loon or Moon.  Zel knew nothing until he had danced a slow dance –don't ask why—with Bunny and she told him that they were dressed as a popular cult couple.  It embarrassed Zel to think about it even now. 

Currently, Bunny and some of her friends were impeding his progress back to the Slayer's table.  He recognized the girls, even been introduced to them at the Asian Celebration.

 "Oh, Zelgadiss, is that reeeeeeeally you?  You've been gone sooooo long!  You've got earrings and…like, you look really so cool.  Anyway, I was telling my friends here that, like you were such a great dancer and, we were wondering if you'd like to…go to that new club?  We're still selling those special passes for our fund raiser too, anyway…So here's my number…you can just meet us there or if ya need a ride we can pick you up.  Friday at 7:00!"

"Ah, I'm not…" Zel started to say 'interested', but she was drug off by a bunch of giggly girls and the noise of departing kids drowned out his voice and carried them out the door.

So now what?  He wondered looking down at the mint-green card with Bunny's name and phone number neatly printed in glittery pink ink, and sighed.

            "So what's that?" Xelloss asked Zel as he took his familiar seat between Amelia and himself.  Some days Melvin joined them, sitting on Amelia's other side.  Hojo and Tombo sat on Xelloss' far side on those days.  Like this day.

            "A bagel," Zel answered curtly.

            Xelloss made a face, "Funny, it looks like a green card."

            "Oh, that!  I was accosted.  Here, you take it," Zel tossed him the card with Bunny's number like it was a snake.

            "Pretty, I wouldn't have considered you a glitter-pink-ink man, though," Xelloss chuckled and continued to tease his friend.  "No WONDER you're being accosted… OUCH! "

            Zel drew back his fist, "Bunny gave it to me, Xelloss!  She wants us to go to that dance club again.  She, ah…noticed the earrings too."

            "What did you tell her?"  Xelloss smiled.

            "That I wasn't interested…but I don't think she heard me.  That's if we need rides…the card."

            "It was fun!  Lina wanted to go again, I'll ask her or…Filia… or Amelia… or..." Xelloss smiled coyly.

            "Whomever you wish…as many as you can squeeze into the car…anyone that you can convince to go with you, I don't care.  I'm not going!"  Zel insisted.

            "Going where?"  Amelia asked politely.

            "Dancing…Cyberia club…Friday…" Zel said between bites of his bagel.

            Amelia's eyes went wide, then she grinned, and "I'd love to, Mr. Zelgadiss!  What time are you picking me up?"

            Zel's eyes flew to meet hers.  Oh shit…There was a time when I would have simply told her that I wasn't going and if she wanted to, just ask Xelloss, but…When did I get so soft?  I know…when we fought for our friend's lives side-by-side…when you were the only one to help me, unbidden mind you, at the theater…So, heartless-bastard with a conscience…what are you going to say?  

            Sigh!    "Xelloss wants to go too and I'm sure…" Zel began uncomfortably.

            "Oh, of course he'd be coming!  And Miss Lina, and Mr. Gourry?"  Amelia smiled pleasantly his way.

            "Ah…" Gourry said, "Lina shouldn't go dancing after a day at school and a band practice…"

            Lina, busy toying with bits of with her lunch was only barely registering the ongoing conversation, but she did overhear her name being bandied about.  "What's that I shouldn't do?" 

            "Dancing.  Well that settles it then.  We'll just put it off until Lina's ready," Zel decided out loud, then noticing he was the center of attention added, "Make sense?"

            "No.  I wanna go.  I don't haveta dance all night.  I can't imagine something awkward or desperate won't happen to cut our evening short, as usual.  I mean, when have we ever done ANYTHING without a disaster occurring!  We'll go, have a rotten time, and leave before I collapse," Lina said sourly.  "On the other hand, forget it!"

            "Put that way, how could any of us resist?"  Xelloss smiled.  "Filia?  Sylphiel?  I know Lina painted a pretty picture just now, but the place is just filled with vice and temptation galore…  Val, or do you have to work?"

            "Work," Val said simply.

            "I'd love to, but…I know my father wouldn't let me," Sylphiel sighed, resigned to her fate.  "Aren't you supposed to begin your shrine duties this week, Xelloss?  You have to check the schedule!  Call!  You mean you haven't yet?  Better do it now, you might be on for tonight, though you and I can ask for band-nights off…"

            "Oh, my…I'd forgotten…" Xelloss jumped up, pulling out his cell phone simultaneously. 

            "Well, if no one can go but us…" Amelia began.

            "Yes, we should think of something else then," Zel agreed with haste.  "There's the bell…we'll talk later!"

            Lina trudged blankly on to her next class, PE.  She didn't even need to show her note to the instructor, she was excused from exerting herself.  Instead, she walked slowly and alone around the gym…around and around.  When the bell rang, she picked up her bag and ambled to her trigonometry class.  Instead of taking her previous seat near the front of the room where she could see the board, Lina slunk into a dark corner.  Only one more class to go…

            Her last class had been the cooking one with her friends—that was before spring break.  That was to have become archery with Kagome, but she'd missed too much, as had her friends, and was in no shape to pull a bow.  Consequently, she and all her friends were back in cooking class.  This was a good thing.  Lina did little and her friends covered up for her and protected her from those questions:  'What happened?  Are you ever going to record?  Did you nearly die?  Were you all bloody?  Was the principal's head cut off?  That's what we heard!  Do you have scars?  Are you ever going to sing again?  Are the Slayers over?'

            She wanted to scream out the truth, or just scream…

            BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  

            The day was over, finally.  Just this week then next, then finals, then over…

            "Come on, Lina.  I'll carry your stuff.  The van's out front to take you home," Gourry said quietly, guiding her out and away as Zel and Xelloss shielded her from the crowds of well-wishers and the curious. "So you wanna try for a band practice Friday?  Just a song or two.  Okay, we'll do that then."

That evening.

            The doorbell rang while Xelloss was washing dishes.  Zel, Gourry, and Val were having a history final review in Val's room and Rezo was listening to TV news.  Xelloss turned off the tap, and dried his hands on the way to the door.

            "Yes?"

            "I'm collecting for the lawn work.  It's been three months, once a week at ten dollars a week that's…"

            "Here's $200.  Thanks for the work.  Can you continue to come?  Good.  Do you do other work?  Oh, I don't know…like trimming bushes and cleaning up stuff?  Yeah?  Well, if you give me your number, I'll call with some other work for a friend of mine.  Here, you can write it down on this," Xelloss said handing the man a scrap of notepaper from school.

            The man left and Xelloss returned to the dishes, thinking.  The backyard was a wasteland.  Filia talked a lot about fresh and pure, organically grown produce.  It was better because it was grown without deadly chemicals and was environmentally 'friendly'.  Zelgadiss like to cook with the freshest of ingredients.  The food tasted better and looked nice.  A garden would be nice.  Flowers and vegetables.  Now, how to get started?  He dried his hands and the last of the dishes, then scurried off to his place, his loft, his computer to plan.

~*~

Tuesday.

            For Lina, Tuesday was like Monday, only longer.  For the others, they couldn't wait to get home…

            Xelloss had wasted no time; he had appointments with two landscape contractors after school.  Together they walked off the measurements, laid out string and pounded in stakes to mark walkways and raised beds.  They left promising to out-bid one another by the next day.

~*~

Wednesday.

            Like Tuesday.  Lina was depressed and simply marking time.  Something had to be done. 

            In the afternoon, Zelgadiss and Val noticed a rig pull up outside the front walk, and then begin to unload a small backhoe.  "What do you suppose that's for?"  Zel wondered aloud.

            "Diggin' holes.  Big ones," Val said, opening a soda bottle carefully to keep it from fizzing over.

            "No, that's not what I meant.  I know what a backhoe does.  I meant, why are they here?"

            "Xelly-boy's got a new project goin' out back."

            "Oh?  I didn't know that," Zel said a bit hurt at being left out of the loop.

            "Right.  It's a surprise for ya so ignore it," Val smiled and sipped his soda.

            "A surprise?  What's it going to be?  I hope it's not a pool.  I sink like a rock…not enough body fat to float, you know," Zel pointed out lazily.

            "Notta pool.  Somethun 'bout plants.  I ain't sayin' no more and spoilin' his fun so…go back to readin'."

            "Oh, joy…"

            "Ah, don't start worryin' 'bout it.  Anyway, I hear Gourry tunin' up so we'd better go on over…" Val said as he loped out the door to Xelloss' place.

The Slayers planned to have their first practice session on Friday.  To that end, Zel and Val had been working hard to get Xelloss up to speed.  Val helped him setup the drum kit.  Zel made him sing all the songs until the tunes and rhythms were second nature again.  Xelloss put on the headphones and pounded out his parts to the CD Joey had made, scratchy and unbalanced as it was.  The brain connections were still there.  He just needed to jump-start the whole system.   

            By Wednesday, he had re-learned much of his parts while playing with just Val and Zel, so after school he felt confident enough to invite Gourry to join them.  It was of primary importance that the instrumentals be down pat before further complicating the mix with vocals.  

            Xelloss jogged into the practice room after supervising the start of the digging operation.  "'Lo everyone!  Listen to this, for Lina's signature number…" He pounded out a rhythm and then added cymbals and snare drums.

"You play differently," Zel announced.

            "Yeah?"

            Val joined in, "More ag-gres-sive…"

            Zel added, "Less tentative, which is odd since you weren't sure what to do just a week ago.  It's fine, mind you.  Don't get me wrong!  Do you feel confident about all this?"

            Xelloss nodded, "The question is…will Lina like it?  Do you think it's good enough?  I'm not changing the sound, am I?"

            Val patted him on the back, "She'll be worrin' 'bout herself.  If she can sing one song, we'll be lucky, dude.  Gourry, lay down some bad bass for us.  Xelly-boy's 'bout ready to re-join the Slayers." 

            Gourry was happy to plug in and rev up.  It had been a long time waiting.  "Like ridin' a bike, ya never forget yer music," he smiled.

            Xelloss smiled, "That must be my problem then!  I never had a bike to ride!"

            The boys were incredulous.  "What!  That's impossible!"

            And so, plans for a bike-buying excursion grew into plans for a short bike tour and camping trip.  A trip to the big sporting goods store near the mall was is order.

            "We need camping gear, sleeping bags, stuff…" Gourry pointed out.

            "My bike was stolen…" Val moaned.  "So I'd need a new one."

            "I gave mine to one of your brothers, Gourry.  And, no, I don't want it back.  I'll just get a new one too.  In fact, Gourry, I have a proposition for you.  If you teach Xelloss to ride a bike, I'll buy YOU a new bike too.  Deal?  Believe me, it's worth it!"  Zel grinned as Xelloss punched his shoulder.

            "I'm not THAT much trouble, am I?" he whined.

            "YES, YOU ARE!" all three guys chimed in unison. 

            They agreed to go bicycle shopping the next day after school.  Even Xelloss was excited.  Buying a bike sounded fun.  The riding…well…that was another thing.  And camping!  Bugs and sleeping on the ground…but he kept his mouth shut.  He could be outdoorsy and tough too.  At least he'd try.

            "All right, one more time through for Val, who is going to try and play the keyboards with BOTH hands this time," Zel sighed.

            "Yeah, my mind was driftin'.  Break!"  Val begged.

            Xelloss hauled out some drinks, "Remind me to stock up before Friday…"

            "So, what'ya doin' different on the drums?"  Gourry asked.

            Xelloss shook his head, "You tell me!  All I had to go on was that recording your brother did, where it sounds like I'm banging on trashcan lids.  Each head makes a different sound, like a voice.  When I hit them I have to keep in rhythm, of course, but also add color."

            Xelloss sat on his throne and demonstrated.  "The bass drum, you feel it, right?  The cymbals add brightness, sizzle, excitement, depending on which ones I hit, how I hit them, and with what.  Same with the other drums…tom toms are tunable, I can play an entire piece on just these, listen…"

            "That's cool…" Gourry smiled.  "Like you're in a cave or somethun."

Xelloss nodded, "Then there are the snares…here, I can make you think of a dirge…"

            "Yeah, no crashes or thumpin'…interestin'," Val nodded.

            "If I try and am good enough not to throw everyone else off, I can introduce an upcoming theme with a little foreshadowing…just like in writing…" Xelloss explained.

            Val chuckled, "I think you think too much…"

            "There's a number on some old album…  A Salty Dog…Oh, Val, do you know where I could get my hands on a record player?  I have some old vinyl records I'd like to listen to again," Xelloss asked.

            "Yeah, I'll pick ya up somethin'.  Can I see the albums?"

            Xelloss nodded enthusiastically and hopped up to his loft and made shuffling noises.

            "So, what do you think he'll bring down?"  Gourry asked.

            "Better be more than show tunes…" Val muttered.

            "Don't count on it.  He's a romantic who lives in the past, if you haven't noticed, musically, that is," Zel stumbled about verbally.

            Val chuckled, "He's a ro-man-tic.  That's good!  So, Gourry, did Lina tell ya 'bout the joke we played on him?"

            "That's 'we' in the loosest of terms," grumbled Zel.

            Gourry shook his head, so Val told the story, breaking into laughter.  "Ya shoulda seen the look on Lina's face!  Price-less!  And Zel…"

            "Felt like an idiot for having any part in it, even if I didn't know what I was doing…"

            "What was that?"  Xelloss asked innocently as he thumped downstairs, albums in hand.

            "I was tellin' Gourry 'bout the shower joke," Val cackled.

            Xelloss' face darkened, "It wasn't very nice, or funny…"

            "But…" Val interrupted.  "Yer took it good.  No whinin' an' moanin'…impressive cursin' as well…"

            Xelloss smiled faintly,  "And Lina can still talk to me without turning colors.  THAT was not an easy discussion to lead.  I know she'd never seen… a guy before and she wasn't pleased that it was me, I can tell you that!  But, it's over…for now…until the right time comes…for my practical joke…and I'm good at plans…devious ones…Val-lee boy."

            Val might have been a bit taken aback, perhaps a little fear crept into his heart and shown from his eyes.  He'd just survived one of Xelloss' planned adventures and he hadn't been the target…the targets were all dead.

            "How 'bout we practice a few more tunes before I hafta go?"  Gourry suggested.  "Hey, those your albums?  Procol Harum …Jefferson Airplane…Grateful Dead!  Cool old 60's stuff, Xelloss.  Maybe the band can do somethin' on one of these?"

            That drew everyone's attention onto constructive applications and away from those unproductive ones.  

~*~

Thursday.

Thursday after school, Zel drove Gourry, Val, and Xelloss to the bike shop.  They looked at all kinds of bikes and equipment before letting a lean, buff salesman—who boasted having finished first in the Seyruun 600  (whatever that was, Zel shrugged) —step in and advise them.

Before leaving, they each had a new bike with water holders, repair kits, racks and bungee cords.  Xelloss insisted on a bell, and Gourry encouraged them to all get helmets.  Zel figured the gloves were practical and cool, but Val suggested water-filled seats.  Turns out, Val's suggestion was a good one and later, they all had their bikes retro-fitted for comfort.  While Val was busy showing Gourry some maps, Zel and Xelloss worked out delivery and payment arrangements.

For that amount of money, the delivery was free and immediate.  

Gourry grinned at Xelloss and whacked him on the back, "I can teach ya this afternoon, then!"

Xelloss smiled weakly, "Oh…goody…"      

            As it turned out, Xelloss had a great sense of balance and good coordination, so he learned to ride, under Gourry's patient tutelage, in a matter of minutes.

            "Look at me!  I'm flying!"  Xelloss yelled joyfully.

            "That's a bike, not a broomstick, Xelloss!"  Zel chuckled.

            "Cel-e-bra-tion time!"  Val called.  "And I know just the place…Come on Zel, yer drivin'."

            "I am?  I do have work…studying, so…" Zel began.  

Gourry shook his head and guided him out the door while Xelloss locked up one house and Val the other.  "A thing I learned…  We don't live forever, so try an' do somethin' fun when ya can.  Ya never know…"

Zel nodded, "All right.  You have a point, but we have to get back pretty soon."  When he reached the door to the car, he waited for Val and Xelloss to get closer, then asked, "Where to?"

"Over near Sano's…pool," Val directed him as he sat in the front passenger seat. He turned around to direct his next question to the backseat,  "You ever play pool, Xelly-boy?"

"Ah…no.  Is it like learning to ride a bike?  No?  Less physical…Is it like learning to play drums?  No?  More mental?  Well, no matter, I can handle it, if Zel can…" he smirked at the driver.  "This week I'm up to all challenges!  Foreword, ho!"

Xelloss leaned forward and said, "So, you're not afraid that I'll embarrass you there?  People you know may be there."

Val laughed, "Oh, there might be, but I don't care anymore.  Yer tough, so am I, the others…they don't matter.  See, I know the real you, the one who'd give up his life fer his friends.  And, ah…no matter how nuts you act like, that's the way I think of ya…so yer can't em-bar-rass me."

"Whoa, that's, like, deep, man!"  Xelloss snickered.

Friday…

Lina did make it through the entire week and was determined to have a Slayers band practice after school, even if it killed her.  Gourry took it upon himself some time ago to ensure Lina's safety.

            "Now this is how it's got to be, Lina…and ya know I'm right so don't argue," Gourry said firmly.  He was sitting beside her on the van going home, holding her backpack on his lap.  He had already listened to her side, and he was patient, but now, it was his turn.  "Right…ah, you sit, no standin', 'kay?  And ya sing less than half the songs…and…when I think ya look tired-er than ya do now, we go home.  No fightin', or I'll carry ya…and I can, ya know…" He smiled a little bit as he listened to her voice her objections, but wouldn't budge on any point.

            Lina started to say that she'd make her own decisions and blah, blah, blah, when Val interrupted her to add his opinion,  "He's right and ya know it and I'll help him, if necessary.  Case closed!"

            She gave up, wilting under the heat of their reasoning.  She'd just have to hide her exhaustion better!

            Xelloss had restocked the tiny refrigerator with an assortment of sodas and fruit juices.  Amelia unloaded some homemade brownies from the back of the van to complete their refreshment.

            "So, Mr. Xelloss?  Will you be able to play today?  Lina mentioned that you were afraid that you'd forgotten everything," Amelia asked.

            "I'll be fine, Amelia.  I've had help from these guys all week to guarantee the instrumentals are down.  We sound good, I think.  And although my drumming may not be exactly the same, my singing's just as weak!"  he laughed a trifle nervous about his debut. 

            Val punched him in the shoulder, "Only thing weak about'cha is yer con-fee-dence!  Give me a hand layin' cables, drummer-boy."

            Filia and Sylphiel chose two out-of-the-way beanbag chairs to slump on.  "Come over here Lina!  So, how did your week back go?  Do you have lots to do this weekend?"

            "I don't want to talk about it.  I think I'll be okay for another practice tomorrow, if that's what you're asking?"

            "Let's see how this one goes first, Lina," Gourry suggested.  "Give me an 'A', Val."

While the others tuned up, Lina sipped a glass of milk, thoughtfully produced by Gourry, and actually ate part of a brownie, the most she had had all day to eat.  Everyone noticed, but remained mute.  Pointing out her changed behavior did not seem like a wise thing to do.

            The band ran through half a dozen songs, first time just to refresh their memory of the lyrics, then a second time to fit the instrumentals together.  Lina took it easy, as was recommended, not belting out her numbers as usual.  It felt good to be with these people, and JUST these people.  Here she had nothing to hide…except a bit of fatigue…

            "Where am I?"  Gourry!  What are you doing?  Put me down this instant!" Lina screamed and kicked.

            Luna opened her front door, "Well, I hope you're not carrying her over the threshold for the wrong reason, Blondie!"

            Gourry grinned, but didn't let go until he'd reached her bedroom.  There he gently placed her on her bed and said, "I gotta go help out my dad now…Ah, remember, lunch and practice tomorrow at Xelloss' place.  I'll be by … before noon to pick you up… in the truck!" he added hastily.  He smiled and loped out of the room before she could scold him any more.

            "Thanks, Gourry," she whispered and closed her eyes, falling asleep within moments.

Friday evening.

            As it turned out, Zel's karma was working for him this time.  Xelloss was to report to the shrine, thus canceling the 'dance' date absolutely.  Val had gone on to work, Filia was invited over to Sylphiel's until Val and her ride back to the settlement could pick her up around 8:00 PM.  Suddenly, Zel and Amelia found themselves alone in the practice room.

            "Well, that leaves just us then, Mr. Zelgadiss.  We shouldn't go dancing without the others, I suppose…"

            "No.  That's right.  I…I was just going to go play a computer game…" Zel said quickly.

            "Which one?  I love some of them!  Lost Universe!?! You HAVE that game?"

            "Actually, Xelloss got it some time ago and currently it's installed on both systems and we attack one another, but…"

            "Could I see it!  PLEASE!"  Amelia begged.

            "Well, okay…you know the way…  Oh, I can fix some food to take up, first.  It's almost dinner time," Zel reminded her and stopped off in the kitchen first.  He slapped together some sandwiches, coleslaw, and grapes, and let her carry the napkins and drinks to his room.

~*~

            Sylphiel accompanied Xelloss from the shrine door to inner offices.  In the background he could hear the boys choir practicing.

            "My father asked me to take you to his office.  He must have something in mind for you, Xelloss.  I think you really impressed him…the way you planned everything and how brave and smart you are…  I believe he considers you a special kind of person…  I know, I do…" 

            "Why, thank you, Sylphiel.  That's very kind of you to say.  Would you like me to say good-bye before I leave tonight?  Where shall I meet you?  Here?  Okay…"

            Xelloss smiled and left her to re-join Filia in her room.  He knocked on the shrine director's door, and entered on command.

            "Good evening, Xelloss.  Sit down over there.  Now… first… how are you feeling?  Adapting to school again?"

            "If by 'feeling' you mean 'am I still crazy'…well, I've been seeing a psychiatrist who has helped me vanquish a few ghosts and helped me come to grips with others of my past.  I haven't been having nightmares recently and I'm content, happy, and at ease for the first time in my life," Xelloss smiled to prove it.

            Nels Lahda nodded, "Good…then I was wondering if you've given any thought to the future?"

            "Ah… not specifically…  I promised Zelgadiss that I'd concentrate on the summer only, well that and getting through the next couple of weeks of school.  My dream has always been to have a family, a real one… a good one… and that's all changing for me…again.  I am not giving thought to much right now.  You see, I'm putting off all that I can.  It's…overwhelming…the decisions.  So I have a lawyer to help me and Val and Zelgadiss with the financial problems," Xelloss answered as best he could.

            "As to the shrine," the older man said, "There are many levels of involvement, especially for the priests.  The more involved you wish to become, I can accommodate you.  There has been no known syndicate member allowed in the shrine before, intentionally, so I am taking unprecedented steps with you.  I've protected your secrets as best I can and shall continue to.  You see, I trust you.  So, how preoccupied are you going to be next year?  "

            Xelloss smiled, "I'm…stunned and honored, Sir.  Thank you.  I'll be equally open about my thoughts to you then…  I consider myself first and foremost part of the Slayers' band, then a priest to the shrine… at this time.  Zelgadiss has made me join him at the university part-time next fall, so I'll be busy there as well.  My karate job is…over.  My doctor would never treat my head again if I went back, I'm sure!  Then there's this dance studio I own…I'm not sure what to do about that yet…  I'll have an income to manage…  The shrine.  I see that as my future when I'm done with school.  It's given me stability and a cause… a purpose beyond the usual selfish ones.  I will devote my time and money to it as I can now, and more in the future.  Did I make any sense there?  I was rambling again."

            Nodding, the high priest answered, "Professor Greywords gives you high marks, young man.  That means a lot coming from him and considering that he didn't think to highly of you a few months ago.  You smile.  I guess things got a bit dicey around your house?"

            "Oh, yes, Sir."

            "He says that despite your past, you are very moralistic, you don't drink or smoke or touch drugs, and, as far as he knows, you have no girlfriends."

            "Well, Gourry and Zelgadiss deserve the highest honors.  Val and I try to live up to their standards.  The drugs and alcohol are…very bad for me…We've even stopped Val from smoking!  Course that's mostly Filia's doing but still…Clean.  We're all clean.  You'd be surprised," Xelloss paused and smiled.

            "Val, even he has some pretty high moral values, and he's had a tough childhood to break free from also.  He's going to graduate next year and is walking the straight and narrow paths to the settlement each weekend now.  ME?  Well, I have my little brother looking over my shoulder all the time and he's as straight-arrow as they come.  But…the marriage thing… that's me.  I think what my mother did to my father was…criminal.  She destroyed him.  I'll wait for the right girl and cherish her for my life.  I want children to love, like I'd wanted as a kid… a father…  I'll be the best I can be.  Kinda sappy sounding, huh?  Well, that's me too," he added unapologetically.

            "Heh, heh… well you are an original, Mr. Mettalium!  Refreshingly frank and open…Slayers first, priest second, eh?  For now?  Okay…funny guy…but I can tell you have a serious side to you.  Your friend Zelgadiss is right, you should finish school, challenge yourself.  You never know what you might need to know in the future or want to do.  Opportunities come by when you least expect them, and you need to be ready.  I want you to know that you'll always have a home here at the shrine, a safety zone."  Nels Lahda sat back in his chair and looked at Xelloss.

            Xelloss smiled, "Thanks!  I will have a few things to do first, but a life with the shrine sounds right to me.  My family owes the world and I am content to carry that…not 'burden', since I consider it an honor to serve…  So, what are my duties for now?"

            "I'd like you to keep a low profile…"

            "Miroku says most new priests begin with door-duty…"

            Nels Lahda nodded, "Yes, but I think less contact with the public is better…  Besides, I'm not sure I want you hanging around my daughter that much!"  He smiled at the embarrassed young man.

            "You look surprised," he told the now-silent Xelloss.  

            "I don't understand.  We eat lunch together at school, there's band practice, a few road trips…  I must say she sews well!  She made my priest's cloak and a kimono for me, you know!  My father was Japanese and I guess it's a 'roots' thing…  I wear it everyday too," Xelloss smiled.  He wasn't sure what the man wanted to know about his interactions with his daughter, so he tried to cover all the bases.

            "Then you aren't courting my daughter?"

            Xelloss felt the blood leave his head bereft of food for thought.  "Ah…  Sylphiel?  No…  None of us are dating really…Maybe Val and Filia once…but there's a lot of clan identity working there, I think…  What was I saying?  Oh, yeah, most girls think I'm gay, a nerd, or crazy.  Sylphiel's never called me any of those, though.  She's very nice and doesn't treat me as if I'm weird.  I believe she likes Gourry, though…" Well he tried to sound coherent.

            Nels Lahda stared hard at Xelloss for a moment before commenting, "You believe that, don't you?  Maybe you aren't aware of her feelings about you.  I was worried that you might take advantage of her naivete…  But it may be one-sided."

            "I didn't know, Sir!  She's my friend and I'd never mean to hurt her, never!  She's sweet and beautiful…cooks well too… unique cookies!"

            The older man smiled, "That's all right then.  You're not actively pursuing her.  That's what I was wondering.  Is it true then what I heard, that you were once engaged to a girl…and under-aged one?"

            Xelloss sighed then nodded, "Yes, but… it was mostly a ploy to divert attention away from my other friends at the time.  It worked and it protected Kiki, sad as the parting must have been for her (and me…) Anyway, as difficult as it is to explain here to you now, it was…  No.  I won't justify my actions anymore, but if things had not turned out as they did, I would have lived up to my obligations or released her, her prerogative."

            Nels Lahda cleared his throat, "I see.  Your intentions were honorable no matter how questionable your judgement might have been…you were just a boy at the time yourself.  Well, I won't keep you much longer this evening.  I imagine you have other plans."

            "No, I was planning to stop by and say good night to Filia and Sylphiel before I go, but nothing else."

            "Hmmm, would you be interested in seeing our computer facility and records room, then?  I was hoping you'd be able to maintain our databases and websites," Nels Lahda smiled as he walked to the door.

            "Take me to your server!"  Xelloss chuckled.

~*~

Meanwhile, Filia and Sylphiel were listening to music and talking in her room.

            "Well, that practice wasn't as bad as I thought it might be.  The guys really worked to get the music back, don't you think?"  Filia asked.

            "Un, huh…they sounded good together," Sylphiel answered as she thumbed through her closet looking for her outfit for the next day.  "What do you think of this top?"

            "Kinda low…Who sits across from you at lunch?  Xelloss?  It's fine then."

            "What do you mean?  He would look or doesn't care?  Anyway…Lina looked down still though," Sylphiel returned to her closet.

            "He'd look, but I don't know if he'd care.  Yeah, Lina being weak and out of it for so long…it's probably bad for her.  Let's bring something over to practice tomorrow to cheer her up," Filia suggested.

            "Okay, but we should ask Xelloss first.  He's got lunch planned already.  You really don't think he'd care?  He notices what we wear…the band singers I mean… and always says something.  You mean, he doesn't care what I wear?" Sylphiel's voice rose shrilly.

            "Maybe he does.  He doesn't say much these days.  He's disturbingly quiet."

            Sylphiel figured Filia was just distracted by someone else, "So… what's up with you and Val, or is Xelloss still bothering you?  Maybe I'll just not wear a bra if it's going to show…"

            "Xelloss?  Gods, Sylphiel, I'm not interested in that…guy.  You shouldn't be either.  He's certifiable and you know it!  With that blouse…it's too see-through.  You'd have to wear a sweater to get past your father."

            "Yeah, you're right…I'll wear the other one then," Sylphiel sighed.  She was pleased to have found the clothes to make the right statement at last.  "He's not dangerous…"

            "Dangerous!  How many people died because of him?  I'm not saying they didn't deserve it but…we have his word for that…"

            "Filia!  I didn't see that awful Saygram or that…  Gaav monster but… he was nearly killed by them!  Val can tell some very ugly stories about Gaav too!  And I was there when that insane **kid**…. Gods it was AWFUL, Filia!  And Xelloss never touched any of those men.  They did it to one another because of their own evilness.  And…  Zelas shot Dubois and the CIA or the syndicate killed her…NOT XELLOSS!"

            Filia sighed, "Yes, but the truth is…Xelloss is alive and they are not.  Who knows what ties he still has, half-brothers or step-sisters lurking out there.  He's nuts!  What if he gets angry and WHAM!  That Blackbelt comes in and Crack!  You're dead too!"

            "Oh, Filia, that's ridiculous and you know it!"  Sylphiel giggled at her friend's extreme silliness.  "He's kind and gentle and sweet-tempered and funny and he dances like…a movie star…he's so cute…handsome…in a pretty way…has great hair…  He's neat and clean and smart as anything!"

            "Oh, and rich.  You forgot that.  Oh, all right.  He's attractive and can be refined when he's not goofing around but… don't forget his past, Sylphiel!  He was abused and although he never says anything about those experiences, they have to have changed him.  He wasn't just tortured…it wasn't all mind-games.  Val told me that Xelloss most likely was sexually abused as well by very violent men.  You want to get closer to him?  Well, when he decides to open up and tell you about that, then you know you can trust him."

            "How about Val?"  Sylphiel asked quietly.  "Has he told you about his past?  His ugly years with Gaav?"

            "No.  He's started to, I think once, but I'm sure that he's afraid I'll be repulsed and never care for him again."

            "Is that true?"  Sylphiel asked.

            "I don't know.  I don't know how important he is to me yet…  So we wait,' Filia looked down at the fabric in her hands.

            "He's here now.  Xelloss, NOT Val, silly!  He's meeting with my father about his shrine duties.  He'll meet us later to say good-night."

            "Where?  In your ROOM?" Filia cried.

            "No, of course not.  Father would ban me from the band if I allowed something like that!  We'll all meet in the public entry."

            "Good, you don't need 'alone' time with him, believe me.  He has trouble keeping his hands to himself…  Oops!  Sounds like a van…Val's here too.  It's time for my ride back to the settlement.  Remember what I said…and find out what we should bring to the lunch, okay?  Right, BYE!"

            "Bye, Filia!"

            Sylphiel was standing in the entry, waving to Filia, when Xelloss walked in.

            "Hello!"

            "Oh, hi!  I thought you'd forgotten.  That took you a long time!" she said to him.

            "Sorry, we got to talking about you…Just kidding!  Sorta… then he showed me to the computers.  Looks like there's a place to hide me away at the shrine," he grinned.

            "Oh, that's good, right?  You and computers make a good match.  So… what did you and father have to say about me?"

            "He's a good man, Sylphiel.  He's worried about his treasure.  He wants to know about my shady past, my clouded motives, my unsure plans… and how they…or…how I feel…mostly if I was going to corrupt your virtue!" he smiled and shook his head.

            Giggling, Sylphiel said,  "Oh, father!  How silly…"

            "Not to him.  You are all he's got…his wife of course, but you are his future investment and he wants to be sure you're safe and happy."

            "But with you I feel safe…and happy," she demurred.

            "Ah… why's that?  I'm just another guy…" Xelloss backed off cautiously. 

            Sylphiel stepped closer, "With a black-belt…I've known you all year and know you'd never hurt me or any of your friends.  I know how good a friend you are to all of us…funny, smart, cute…"

            Xelloss stopped her with a hand, "Sylphiel, stop before you say something you'll wish you hadn't later.  Wow, I sure wish someone had said that to me a few times in the past year!"

            That made her giggle again, "You THINK too much!  Just go with how you feel…" then an expression of comprehension enlightened her countenance.  "Oh!  You still love Kiki…and Lina, don't you?"

            "Yes.  Yes, I do, but…  I'm not IN love with them.  I've come to learn the difference, I think.  Our goals are different, we share interests and friends.  I love being with Lina but… there's no 'us' in the future, that I see.  She's a free spirit while I…am less sure."

            Sylphiel nodded, "Then…it's Filia, right?  You like her, don't you?"

            "Ha!  Probably more than she likes me, that's for sure!  But, you see, I like all of you.  You're my friends.  I know, you mean that special feeling.  Sylphiel, give me a little more time to work out my personal problems then…we'll see what develops, okay?  Our band may have some road trips and…"

            "We'll all be pretty close then and…and you don't want to add more tension to the mix?  I think I understand.  You lost your family and have to work out your new one too, don't you?  And here I am pressuring you to include me into that mix too soon.  I'm sorry.  I guess I've needed something hopeful to think about throughout all this mess and I …thought about that poem from Valentine's and bringing you soup and your kiss…my blush first…though I can tell you're far more experienced than you let on…" she opened her eyes and stared deeply into his scared ones.

            "Don't look at me that way…" he choked out.  "I'm only human, you know.  I have to remind myself here that I'm the adult in these situations and have to exert my self control so…  I'd better go.  I have to run to catch the last bus out to my part of town…NO!  No, but thank you for the offer of a ride, Sylphiel.  I don't think that's such a good idea right now…  Good night!"

            "Good night!  See you at practice tomorrow…  OH!  What should I bring for the lunch?"

            "ICE CREAM!" he shouted from the sidewalk and hurried away.

~*~

            Val stumbled upstairs to see if Zel was home.  He paused at his door and heard voices, one definitely female.

            TAP, TAP 

            "Just me, don't need to open if yer busy, heh, heh," he chuckled.

            "Come in!"  Zel called out with a touch of irritation.

            "'Lo, Amelia.  I'm off work and about to go pickup Filia…ride's waitin'…See ya tomorrow fer lunch, right?"

            "That's the plan," Zel smiled.  "We'll practice whether or not Lina makes it."

            "Xelloss promised a meal, she'll come fer that!  Later, dudes…er, dudette and dude…" Val closed the door, picked up his bags on his bed downstairs, and left.

            "You're worried about her, aren't you?"  Amelia asked, searching Zel's eyes for an answer.

            "A little.  She's never been down like this before…in ALL the time I've known her.  Down and unenthusiastic.  Not like her.  I don't know if we'll be ready for anything like touring with the Suzaku Seven this summer," he said with a hint of sadness.

            "We seem to find ways to overcome our problems, Mr. Zelgadiss.  Miss Lina will too.  She has to come to terms with the role she has to play at school, and that's nearly over.  Musically, we'll be fine, I think.  The drum part sounded different to me, did you think so too?  Yeah, and it's not just the way he plays; he's more serious.  Then there's Miss Sylphiel…"

            "Sylphiel?  What's her problem?"  Zel asked mystified as ever by his friend's inner workings.

            Amelia looked him over, and then said, "I can trust you with this info since maybe you know something that can help."  She waited for Zel to assure her.  He blinked, and then nodded, hoping it wasn't a serious illness.  "Miss Sylphiel has fallen for Mr. Xelloss.  Since Valentine's day its been coming on bit by bit, but three months is a long time for one of her infatuations…Mr. Gourry being a different case altogether.  I don't know what to tell her!  She's convinced that Mr. Xelloss can make her happy!  I don't think she's told him yet…"

            Zel closed his eyes and sank back onto his bed.  Gods how he hated discussing relationships!  If he could extract his friends from this mess before they were in over their heads, then…he'd have to do something…  "No, she hasn't.  He's clueless, mostly.  Amelia, he's confused about life, his in particular.  Right now, he just might just go for her, rash decisions are not yet a thing of the past.  He's also rather weak around persuasive females, as you may have noticed.  All right, around any remotely encouraging females.  What a mess…"

            "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss…it's not so bad as all that…  She's sweet and adoring and …he's needy and kind and a genius.  They'd be happy!"

            "What would they even talk about?"  Zel asked as he stood and moved to his window.  "Their interests are poles apart."

            "Maybe they won't talk very much…oh, that didn't sound quite right!  Um, the have the shrine in common and the band…food.  He likes to eat and she likes to cook.  Gossip… he's curious…  Listen, they both want to get married and raise families," Amelia said.

            "SHE'S ONLY 16!  Her father would have a fit!  He'd never allow it!"

            "I'm sure she'd wait until she was through with school.  She's not that desperate!"  Amelia frowned slightly at her dense friend.

            "Who knows…he may be 18, but sometimes he acts like a little kid, who, I might add, can bring out the nurturing side of a girl like Sylphiel.  You know that she's not too sharp and he's an idiot sometimes!  I hope…" Zel noticed that Amelia was studying him again and calmed down.  "I don't know what I hope for actually.  I think I've got him convinced to take some classes with me at the university next year.  Rezo's taking care of all that for us…  Xelloss agreed to finish high school, if it can be done next year as well.  But…it's all I can do to keep him focused on finishing THIS year sometimes.  He seems to be over the anxiety attacks…afraid that Val would go then I'd move out and leave him all alone…but, if he thinks Sylphiel is an answer to that problem as well.  If he sees her as an escape from his loneliness problems, what can I do?"

            "I'd like to think better of both of them," Amelia began.

            Zel continued without listening to what she was saying,  "You've got to convince Sylphiel to get her head on straight and give him more time…at least the summer… to get his act together."

            "Mr. Zelgadiss, do you know if Xelloss even notices her?  We may be blowing this all out of proportion."

            "Ah…he doesn't talk about her, that's a clue.  He likes to talk about 'feelings' a great deal, to me anyway… and to Val.  He just learned a lesson or two about love and friendship from Lina, so he's vulnerable.  I'll try to talk to him about resisting…  No, he'd never listen to me," Zel sighed at last, collapsing onto his bed again.

            "You're one of the only people he does pay attention to.  Your opinion matters to him more than anything!  That's why your disapproval hurts him so.  He tries to live up to your standards and when he can't…Don't shake your head at me!  I've SEEN it, Mr. Zelgadiss.  He may call you 'little brother' but to him you're his role model for honesty, integrity, and perseverance…" Amelia shouted, her tiny fist upraised.

            "And pig-headedness…"

            "If you are stubborn and have GOOD judgement, that's not 'pig-headedness'!  He sees the virtues you uphold and your faults and how you handle your weaknesses and failings…  He watches you all the time and attempts to emulate you.  If you tell him Sylphiel is a good thing, he'll go for her.  If you tell him he's nuts to consider her, then he won't.  Like it or not, you do have power over him!!"

            "Amelia…  I…I'm just a freaky-looking seventeen year-old guitarist and student.  What do _I know?  I can't be responsible for someone else!"_

            "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss…  I thought we'd gotten beyond those scars… to that wonderfully complex personality we all adore," Amelia said.

            Zelgadiss glanced up quickly to see an impish grin spreading across her face, "Oh, joy…" He knew she served that up as 'meaningful', as a complement with a side of 'dig'.  Lay off the 'feeling sorry for yourself' stuff.  It's not a fall-back position with these friends anymore.  

            While Zel was pondering this new revelation, he heard a familiar voice at the door.

            "Hello!  Zelgadiss?  You up?  Can I come in, or do you have company?"          

            Zel smiled and looked askance at Amelia, then said, "Speaking of the devil…"

            "Mr. Xelloss, it's just me.  Come on in," Amelia said kindly.

            He pushed open the door, "Cozy…um…You're here rather late, Amelia." 

            Amelia cried out in alarm, "Late?  Oh, NO!  It's 10:00!  I should be home by now!"

            Zel calmly reached for his cell phone, "Give your father a call.  I'll drive you home."

            "Actually, he won't be at home.  He's at a city commissioners' meeting tonight…"

            "Well, in that case…just leave him a message and say you're with us and we're stopping for ice cream on the way!"  Xelloss smiled, pleased with his plan.

            "US?"  Zel wondered aloud as Amelia nodded and started dialing.  "All right…"

            "You know where we really ought to go, don't you?  Xelloss asked as they thumped down stairs.

            "No, where?"  Zel asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

            "I know!" Amelia cried out.  "Let's go see that new Star Wars movie!  That's what you were thinking, right Mr. Xelloss?  Even Melvin went back to see it the next day!"

            "Sure, why not?  Just leave another message with our good friend Phil.  He'll understand.  Tell him...you are with us, the safest dates in town!"  Xelloss grinned in triumph.

            "Sounds fine with me.  Mr. Zelgadiss?"  Amelia looked questioningly at the nervous boy beside her.  How he could bravely stand against those horrible gangsters, yet be here trembling next to her was beyond her comprehension.

            "Ah…sure, why not?" he gave in.  "Now that I have these earplugs, might as well test them out."  Checking his watch again he added, "We'll just make the last showing of the night, if we hurry."

            "How exciting!  I've never been out this late with two of my favorite … men-friends!" she chuckled slightly.

            "Actually, you've been out all night with all of us, as I recall…" Zelgadiss reminded her.

            Xelloss' eyebrows shot up at the implication, but knowing that his friend meant that innocently, he switched topics, "Soooo… speaking of Melvin…  You two still dating?"

            "No, not really.  He's… a very nice guy but, frankly, kinda dull.  I mean, compared to the kind of lives we've been leading these last few months…  I can't explain it very well, I suppose, but since spring break in particular I haven't felt… right.  We weren't injured in a car wreck and the images of pain and horror and bravery… are emblazoned into my mind.  Those events changed me, all of us, but we have to pretend that it didn't happen!  That's what's wrong with Miss Lina.  She's sick about it and she's not getting better until she decides what to do about it… how to cope and come to grips with it all."

            "You are right," Zelgadiss said solemnly.  "I want to help her."

            "We all do, Mr. Zelgadiss.  But I think we should give her a few more days on her own first."

            To change off that gloomy topic, Amelia turned to Xelloss for a run-down of his night, "So do you have an assignment at the shrine now?" 

            "Yes, I do!  Computer tech stuff.  I can make a difference immediately and it keeps me out of the picture awhile.  Not everyone's keen on me, I understand."

            Zelgadiss pulled into the parking lot and had no trouble finding a close parking space.  "Is that so?  Is Nels Lahda still worried about you corrupting Sylphiel?" he asked bluntly.

            "That too!"  Xelloss giggled.  "I was caught a bit off-guard about that.  I hope that I convinced him of my good intentions and lack of interest…for the time being.  I tried to!  I'm not some sex-starved, depraved, maniac…well… depraved, anyway…"

            "Mr. Xelloss!"  Amelia cried out, punching his arm as they walked into the theater.  "You are not a starved… anything!"

            "Ameeeee-leeeee-a!"  Xelloss chortled back.  "How would YOU know?"

            Zel conversed with the ticket agent and left the other two to their own devices.  He was not going to let them drag him into their nonsense. 

            "What's important is that her father knows that you are recovering from your recent traumas and that you are not predating on his territory!"  Amelia said with conviction.  "And that you let Sylphiel know that too."

            "Interesting way to put it, Amelia.  I did, or at least I tried.  Don't get me wrong, I think Sylphiel is very attractive and nice, but…  Even if I know that mentally I'm in fair shape, I'm messed up emotionally.  I'm not ready for…  I shouldn't enter into any kind of relationship shit right now.  It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved."

            Zel paused at the end of the hall to the inner door and stared at his friend a moment before saying, "That's a refreshingly mature attitude.  You've come a long way."

            Xelloss looked away, clearly happy, but slightly embarrassed, for once, "The therapy has helped, really.  I'm more focused… have been able to focus on solving my problems rather than just blaming them on the demon's in my past."

            "I'm proud of you, big brother."

            "Thanks, little brother."

            "Can we go and sit down now?  It's about to begin!"  Amelia smiled, pushing Xelloss gently through the passageway.

            "Yeah.  So, does this mean I don't have to lecture you about keeping your hands off Sylphiel?" Zel asked Xelloss over Amelia, who was seated in between the taller boys.

            Xelloss stuck out his tongue, "That's right.  I can behave myself just as well as you.  Amelia, you can attest to that, right?"

            "Well, we just sat down, Mr. Xelloss," she teased.

            "Ah…I'm closing off my ears entirely until the music's off…Let me know when it's quieter, all right?"  Zel asked Amelia.

            "Of course, Mr. Zelgadiss," she smiled.  She knew he needed to tune out Xelloss as well.

            The previews were usually loud and uninteresting, but one in particular caught the attention of all three kids:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^                     =============================================================

Shots of pink ooze getting blown up… 

A party scene with humans and obvious not-so-humans mixing it up… 

A coffee shop with close ups of a young man with stylish blonde hair and soulful blue eyes talking to a smaller guy with messy black hair… 

Several shots of a very small apartment with a tall sinuous man wearing a red kimono and a seductive smile and other more horrific-looking females (?) passing through…  

A wild-looking woman in striped business suit flanked by a much younger, boyish looking young man…

More pink ooze…

Outdoor shots of a city…

More shots of the two young men, the blond flipping crepes and smiling…

Closing shots of a door opening into darkness… then a pair of glowing eyes and eerie howling, followed by the title…

                      THE EXORCIST'S CLOSET

             THE ORDINARY LIVES OF EXTRAORDINARY PEOPLE

             Original Screenplay and story by Rat ( Kaeru Shisho 1/2)

               Showing in theaters (and to fictionpress.net) near you now! 

        !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  Authors' note: Sorry for the shameless advertising, but we really recommend that you check out this story under the 'original fantasy' grouping.  Thank you!

(((.-)) Zel  |||^.^||| Xelloss  |{{^.^}}| Lina   |((.^)|| Gourry   ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val


	58. Chapter 58 121303

(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val

**_THE SLAYERS_**

Chapter 58

Saturday.

Everyone was to arrive around noon for lunch, then band practice. Xelloss had gone out early to pick up food from the delicatessen. Around 10:30, Zelgadiss heard a truck pull up in front of the house and voices in conversation. Xelloss, it seemed had something new going. Straining for a look out his window awarded Zel nothing. If he wanted to learn more, he would have to use more than his acute hearing. 

He slid down the banister to the hall and checked the front window. BELLIAR'S TENT AND AWNING announced the delivery van. Curiosity got the better of him. Zel scooted around to the back door. He's never even used the back door before. Xelloss, he knew, had been working on a 'surprise' for him, and so, he had avoided sticking his nose into the backyard until now.

He peeked out the grimy window in the door and watched. Two new teak tables and matching chairs had already been unloaded and were placed invitingly on the cement and brick patio. A large wooden trellis suspended overhead provided shelter from the elements and support for at least two, that Zelgadiss could see, wide porch swings which were in the process of being hung by two delivery men. He drew back from the window with a smile. He had only caught a glimpse of the yard beyond, so the surprise would still retain a bit of mystery for him. 

How odd… but nice, he thought.

The van roared away and Xelloss appeared in the kitchen where Zel was musing in a chair, an unread book in his hand.

"Hello!" he bubbled with glee while making neat piles of plates, utensils and napkins. 

"Like some help?" Zel asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Take these tablecloths and the deli sacks and…we can come back for the drinks…outside!" Xelloss chirped as he made for the door, himself laden with items.

"Sure…" Zel sighed, tossed some hair out of his eyes and stumbled out the door loaded with cartons.

"Set the food on the side table and help me with the tablecloths," Xelloss said.

"All riii-ght," Zelgadiss said distracted by the view. "Xelloss! You did all this?"

Xelloss grinned. His friend looked pleased and surprised the perfect combination. "Not at all… I hired people to do it."

Zelgadiss smiled and walked around looking at the multitude of raised beds with the start of green things growing.

Xelloss continued, "Nothing fancy. Just pathways and raised planters for you to grow fruits and vegetables…flowers, herbs… I've been reading about gardening but I'm going to need Filia's help—if she actually knows anything and is not all 'talk'. This closest bed…should be for the kitchen herbs, so I planted chives and parsley and thyme and rosemary. Nice blue flowers, huh? And, ah, oregano and dill seeds."

Xelloss stood by a small tree in a pot on rollers. "This is a Turkish bay tree. It has to be rolled indoors if it frosts in winter. Ah, what else… Right now you can plant about anything so I put in carrots and beans and salad green stuff…over here are sunflowers and pumpkins a couple kinds…There are five different kinds of tomatoes and basil in this bed…and some hot peppers. I think they're the kinds you like to use, but we can order others!"

Zelgadiss mumbled something about, "They'll be fine…I can't believe this…"

Meanwhile, Xelloss rattled on, "You can see a few plants, but pretty soon the seeds will come up and it'll be crowded. Oh, here are strawberries blooming already! I think this walkway would look nice with roses on the arches, but berry vines would be good too. Whatever you want… those we plant in fall…What? Something wrong?"

"I…I can't believe this! You built all this…for ME?"

Xelloss nodded, a bit of apprehension creeping into his brain. Was he entirely off doing this without consulting Zel first? After all, it was his house too. "I can change it! Anything! All of it, if you don't like it! I should have asked you, maybe, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I actually didn't do much…I paid Gourry's sisters and Joey to do all the planting and…you don't have to do anything! Really! Joey wants a job and is happy to trade work for money and drum lessons…um…"

"Xelloss! It's all right…I love it! It's wonderful! I wouldn't change a thing! Ah, I'll hire Joey to help though, its more than I can handle, especially if the band gets busy," Zelgadiss started laughing. "I can't believe it! It's so unexpected!"

"Well you like to cook and I like to eat…" Xelloss smiled again, recovering from his doubts.

"I think…it might be fun. So this is all going to be a garden party today?"

"Yep!"

"I looks…very nice out here. I'm sure it will be… ah, the doorbell… Lina, that's my guess," Zel smiled.

He was correct. Lina and Gourry were first. Val and Filia had been dropped off at Sylphiel's and together with Amelia, picked up ice cream before arriving. Lastly, Rezo entered accompanied by Mrs. Shearer and one of her luscious cheesecakes.

"Oh, my dear what a wonderful back yard you have here. It was so sweet of you to invite me too. Where should I put this?" Mrs. Shearer asked Xelloss.

Zelgadiss unburdened her of the cheesecake, saying, "Thank you…would you like a tour? Yes? Ah, Xelloss? Why don't you give Mrs. Shearer the tour while I distribute drinks?"

Rezo settled into a chair with a gingerale, "He's been worrying about this all week. I'm amazed that he got it all done. I hope you appreciate what your good friend has done for you here! Did you tell him? Good. This is marvelous…smells like rich soil and food. Maybe I'll buy you a barbecue…"

Chucking to himself, Zelgadiss wondered about the company his father had been keeping lately. When had the word 'marvelous' come into the old man's vocabulary? And when had barbecued food entered his mind? As a matter of fact, when had Mrs. Shearer been apart of his life? That looked intriguing… Well, if wanted a little company, so be it…At least she looked closer to his age…and could cook… What was he thinking? About his own FATHER! Shit! He'd been listening to Amelia and Xelloss talk relationship crap too much!

However, things were almost spoiled by Lina's dour mood. They had been sure it was only school getting to her, but she hadn't even brightened at a party. Most frightening of all, Lina didn't seem to have an appetite!

Luscious deli food and dazzling desserts were piled in front of her, and for perhaps the first time in her life, she wasn't ravenously devouring them. This fact was not lost on her friends. Her suddenly dark, moody persona hung over them like a pall, the polar opposite of her usual fiery exuberance.

"Miss Lina…" Amelia began.

"What?!" Lina growled. "Why are you all staring at me? I'm just not hungry, is all! You never freak out when Zel doesn't eat!" Lina pounded the table, making her paper plate laden with cheesecake hop to the ground with a sickening splat.

Gasps went around in a wave. Lina stared at the splattered food impassively. 

"Here, Lina," Gourry pushed his plate in front of Lina. "You can have mine."

Lina stared at that piece of cheesecake instead, and neither thanked him nor ate it.

Looking at Gourry's confused, crest-fallen expression, Amelia knew that a swift topic change was needed. Perhaps reminding Lina of better days would cheer her up? "Do you remember the first time we all met? We had come to school to pick up our class schedules. Everyone was there that morning, though…we didn't all know who we were or who we were going to be," she began.

"Yes. I thought I had a chance to be in an acting class without anyone I knew knowing about it," Zel smiled at the recollection. "The next thing I knew, everyone was talking about being signed up for the same class!"

"Oh, yeah…Sylphiel and I were wandering by when she spotted Gourry. We were all so excited about getting that acting class together, although, I can't remember anyone I was with but Sylphiel now. I had broken my watch and had 'head cheerleader' on the brain that day. But I did see you, Zel, and a couple of other interesting new faces…" Filia smiled at Val and Xelloss.

"I wanted to be Juliet in Romeo and Juliet…I still remember…" Sylphiel sighed dreamily.

Gourry chuckled, "It took me the longest time to figure that one out, the acting class. I didn't sign up for it, I'm sure."

Val laughed hoarsely, "Ah, shit I know what yer all talkin' 'bout now…I was so out of it back then. I was livin' in a madhouse and called it 'lucky' if I even made it to school. I sure as hell didn't sign up for that class, but it turned out to be a good one, eh? Oh, yeah and me and you, Gourry, didn't we paint that board of yours that day?"

Gourry nodded with a smile, as Lina spoke up for the first time, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Then HE (pointing to Xelloss) shows up smiling like the Cheshire Cat and Zel tried to make his usual get-away…"

"Right! I was going to change my schedule. I couldn't stand the thought of being in an acting class with…so many people that I knew… humiliation at every turn. I kept checking my watch because I knew the office would close early… but HE (pointing to Xelloss as well) kept getting in my way…making me late!" Zel tried to explain.

"I think I slowed you down too, Mr. Zelgadiss, because I remember the first time I saw you at school that day. Miss Lina introduced us and it took me a minute to place your face. Then I remembered…I'd met you over the summer when my daddy gave your father an award in chemistry. I thought you were an interesting person and I was so excited to find out that you were a special friend of Lina's…but you were…let's just say…in a hurry to be someplace else fast."

Zel blushed, "I thought you were shocked to see someone so scarred, as was the norm, and…I really was in a hurry to get that class changed. But…I guess my karma wasn't on my side that day…"

Xelloss folded his arms and smiled smugly, "It had nothing to do with your 'karma' little brother. You do realize now that that was all rigged, right? I mean, that was the only class I could fix all of us into, what with the funny schedules, different grade levels…It was quite difficult, but I managed it. And YOU, Mr. Zelgadiss," he grinned and pointed at him this time, "YOU almost wrecked it all! I had to think up a shitload of crap to slow you down!"

"No kidding…so that's why you were such an obnoxious jerk that day!" Zelgadiss grinned back. 

"Well, I couldn't have been THAT bad! You did play a game over the Internet with me that day!"

"Oh, joy…"

"And just think how we've changed!" Filia said. "We went from a bunch of strangers to people we'd give our lives for…"

"And we went from penniless kids to a horde of millionaires!" Xelloss giggled.

"If there's anything left after we rebuild those stupid shrines," Val snorted.

"Oh, come on! We've got plenty!" Xelloss snorted back.

"Well, I'm using mine for college…and I thought, maybe I could help out…anyone else who needs it…" Zel mumbled. "I mean, Gourry might be interested in some trade school to add new ideas to the company when he takes it over, and some business classes might be useful for him…"

Gourry turned red and coughed. "I…I don't need any of that, I mean, I'm grateful that you'd think of me, but…." He glanced at the now sullen Lina. "It seems like there's someone else…who needs it more…"

All eyes were on Lina again. The heat of their glances was enough to light her fuse and set her off.

"No!" she screamed, as if they were talking about feeding her to a pack of wolves. "No! I don't need your charity! And I'm not going to college!"

Another wave of gasps.

"But, Lina…"

"Shut up! I hate school! I hate all the people and the stupid curriculum! I…I don't even think I'm going back to school next week! I've HAD IT!"

Val stood up. "Yo, Lina! You listen to me! You bitched and whined at me fer years about getting' back to school, and now yer quitin' on me? What the hell is that?!"

"I was wrong, okay?!" Lina screamed back. Tears were stinging her eyes. "I was wrong! School is pointless and stupid! After…after all we went through, that stuff is shit! I almost died, okay? Why would I need to know trig? They teach you some weird, convoluted version of history that leaves out all the secret treacheries and real reasons behind everything! Think about it—what do we really know? It's so easy to hide the truth…"

"Lina…" Zel swallowed.

"The kids and teachers at school all 'know' that we got injured in a car wreck! They're positive that's what happened! But we all know that's not true…

"There are people who think the whole thing was some plan of the Clan to take back their lands any way possible! But we know that's not the truth. People are stupid! They learn in school to believe anything written down, anything a person in authority says. But it's all wrong…" she broke off into silent tears of anger and frustration. "I hate this world…"

"Lina," Zel said, firmly, "Lina, that doesn't mean you give up."

"But I'm tired of fighting…its impossible to change the whole freaking foundation of the world!" Lina cried.

"Things looked impossible when we knew that Xelloss was going off to fight the syndicate. Things looked impossible when Gourry got kidnapped. Damn it, things looked impossible when you gathered this group of random people together to eat lunch that first time!" Zel ranted. "But you did it, Lina. It was you. We couldn't have done it without someone strong and scary and determined to terrorize us into formation. You can do anything, Lina. And you know it. If you give up right now, you'll be adding to the mindless parasites on this world who you hate. If you give up, you'll be shaking the foundation that we all stand on. Understand?"

"Why do you have to rely on me?"

"Because you're the only one who we CAN rely on!" Zel declared. 

Amelia stood up too. "There's no one who can do what you have, no one who can tell our story like you, because there's no one who knows us like you!" 

"If you want the truth told," Filia started, "you'll have to—"

"Do it myself," Lina whispered. "I…"

Silence struck them, and they all watched her again. She dragged her sleeve across her eyes, effacing the tears. Still hiding her face, Lina picked up a fork, inserted it into the thick, creamy slice of cheesecake, lifted out a chunk…brought it down to her mouth…

"I…" She looked up, and there was the most frightening look of evil determination on her face, "I'm going to eat the whole cheesecake!"

"No, Lina!!" Gourry dove to cover the remaining half moon of dessert.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lina laughed demonically. "I know what I'm going to do know! I've figured it out…and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me!"

"I can eat the whole thing first!" Gourry cried.

"Not that, you idiot!" Lina yelled. "I mean, I know what I'm going to do with my life! I know how I'm going to do it! How I'm going to spite the whole freaking world! When your reality is based on lies, it's like a house of cards in wonderland waiting for something, or someone, to come along and blow them all down!"

"Umm…how?" Xelloss asked.

"That…" she turned to him, "is a secret!"

Even though no one knew what Lina had in mind for her future, they were relieved that her spirits were improved. So much recovered, in fact, that they had a good practice and spoke seriously afterwards about the band's future. The best news was: They agreed that the Slayers were up for touring, and so, Lina placed a call to Tasuki.

"Hey, Lina here…yeah, lots better. You still got that opening act spot open? Offer's still good? Good, then we…accept! When's the first gig? That soon? Great, I'll let the others know, then… and, ah…thanks, bud… yeah, yeah, you too! Bye!"

"So, we've got to get our act together?" Filia asked. "How soon?"

"What?!"

"Oh, joy…"

~*~

The next week was a whirlwind of activity. Students had last minute work to complete, tests to makeup, and projects to turn in.

Monday morning.

Lina was returned from the dark side. Being uncharacteristically sensitive, she started out apologizing for her former grouchy behavior to all her friends and acquaintances, as she ran into their familiar faces.

The transformation was overnight and apparent to everyone from the start. It was a Monday morning, so she had to manage her acts of contrition in spite of her normally grumpy-first-thing-in-the-morning personality, and she did it well. 'Grumpy', however, was not morose. Zel was morose.

"So, Zel, what's your problem?" Filia asked on their way to history class. "I thought you were all over that note thingee by now."

"Huh? Oh, that," he blushed at the memory of that incident. "No, I had completely forgotten about that…until now."

"Oh, sorry. Then what?" she asked again pausing in the hallway and pulling him aside before entering the classroom. 

"Nothing. Let me go," he said looking first at his shoes then at the door.

Filia tossed her pony tail and snorted like an angry mare, "No can do. Tell me or I'll set Lina on your case. She's too excited about something mysterious to notice you right now, or too used to you. Me? I'm looking for a cause…"

"Then go save the wolves…"

"Zel-el…do I need to get Xelloss involved? And you know I hate to stoop to that…Ah, ha! That got a reaction. So, it has to do with that nitwit…should have guessed right off, of course. So, spit it out…fast. I don't want to be late and he's looking at us and is about to come get you…"

Zel swallowed and spoke quietly in a rush of words, "Xelloss put in that whole garden thing for me…"

"Yeah, nice wasn't it? So?"

"So…I'm worried…wondering what he's about to do next…"

"What, like…be the best friend you've ever had? Sounds dangerous, Zelly."

"NO! Like run off and do something dangerous. Like before…He's so…"

"Like, nuts?"

"No, unpredictable and secretive," Zel finished at last, exposing his innermost anxieties to a different friend.

"I have an idea…I have my ways of goading him into giving out info…No, I won't tease him into thinking I 'like' him either. I'm not that…well, I just won't, that's all. I'll find out before the day is done, or the week…tops!" she smirked and pranced on in to her seat.

Xelloss watched her curiously, then Zel as he wandered in obviously disturbed about something. Earlier, Xelloss thought Zelgadiss appeared to be forlorn as well. Lina at last seemed back to normal, he sighed internally with relief. He truly wanted his best friends to be happy, and after all the horrible things his friendship had brought them so far, he had a long way to go to make up for it all. The problem was, he didn't have much experience at doing nice things without cross purposes. He wanted them to know he was sincere, not simply seem sincere. And his closest friend, Zelgadiss, was so skeptical.

At lunch Lina was so… well, Lina. First thing into the cafeteria, she jumped up onto their table and began a speech, "Hey! It's Lina Inverse talking here, so listen up! I understand that a Lina impersonator was here last week…"

Giggles…

"Well, she's been taken care of…" Lina smiled evilly, causing more laughter. "Now, I'm back and to celebrate I'm announcing an eating contest. Ah, rules and awards to follow… All interested bodies, come on over!"

So, she had declared a food eating contest right then and there. "Xelloss, you take care of the prize, will ya?" she winked and continued collecting both spectators and contestants from around the cafeteria, to his amusement and consternation.

Their entire table became the playing ground, forcing non-combatants, like Zel, Sylphiel, Filia and Xelloss to either stand and watch or find other places to sit. To be fair, they all had to eat the same type of food. Xelloss suggested ice cream and since he offered to provide the financial backing, ice cream it was! He collected others, like the aforementioned Slayers, to carry bowls of soft-serve to each of the contestants. Shortly an entire crew of 'carriers' was required to keep the food supply coming and ensure that no shortages occurred. 

Val and Zangulus were impressive, as were a handful of others, size being of no importance: Ranma, Ryoga ate with appetites leaning toward the ferocious; Amelia and Bunny were neck and neck for the longest time, but Gourry and Lina were remarkable, beautiful in their utter disregard of their actual carrying capacity or health. One by one eaters, literally in some cases, dropped off leaving a hearty few to shovel it to the bitter-sweet (chocolate/vanilla swirl) end.

When there were only five minutes remaining in the lunch period, only two contestants were left. Lina and Gourry were taking it slowly, but both were entirely bent on winning, and apparently both were able to as well!

"Xelloss, do something before they kill one another," Filia demanded.

"ME? Why ME? It wasn't MY idea in the first place. I'm just pay-rolling the operation!" he complained.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble thinking of something to say that will put one or both of them off their feed. Now DO IT!" she yelled.

"Okay…" he whimpered and crept up behind the two friends. "Ahem…I thought I might mention the prize, before we run out of time."

"Don't matter ta me…" Gourry mumbled.

"Bring me another!" screamed Lina, unaware of Xelloss' interruption.

"It might," Xelloss snickered and drew up closer to Gourry and whispered into his ear. When Gourry only blinked, Xelloss whispered a bit more explanatory information. Gourry's eyes went wide, his spoon slipped and fell onto the floor. The bell rang.

"And we have a winner!" Val laughed, standing on the table. He yanked Lina up beside him, raising her arm in triumph. "Lina Inverse! Let's hear it for her, eh?"

The crowd roared and cheered then quickly dispersed to all quadrants of the school.

Lina eagerly looked around searching for the reward, "Well? So, what's the prize Xelloss?"

"Ah…time for PE, neh?" Xelloss smiled, wiggled his fingers 'bye', and scuttled out quick like a bunny. He hadn't a class, since the community service job was completed, so he had been accompanying Zel to the computer lab and lending a hand. That was where he was hiding now, behind a terminal, in a corner, a dark corner, a dark, dark corner.

"Lina, no. He's not here," Zel insisted. "You can look and see for yourself. No, I have no idea what the prize was that he had in mind but my guess is that you'd be better off not finding out. I know, I can go to hell and take my opinions with me. Thank you. Now, either search the premises or go to class, but let go of my sleeve and don't rip my shirt, please. That's right. Someplace else. Far away, I hope for his own good," Zelgadiss sighed as Lina hurled herself out the door and down the hallway.

When she was out of sight, Zel turned, scanned the room and after settling his gaze on that shady-looking corner terminal, walked on over to it and said, "All right, you owe me one. What did you tell Gourry to scare him off a sure win?"

Xelloss peeked over the top, first to check for incoming Lina-powered fists, then for Zelgadiss. Finding the later, he cleared his throat and replied, "Well, you have to understand that I didn't have much time to plan this out. I wasn't planning on anything in particular until Filia urged me on. So I had to think of something fast. It's not really complete either and will require the participation of a few others…you probably…" He paused and smiled, as if that was explanation enough.

Zelgadiss' eyes glittered, "And the prize is…"

Xelloss smiled, "Well, since Lina won…after school today she gets to decide which of her friends get to serve her lunch on a school day of her choice."

"And…"

"Well, she can have those lucky individuals dress up any way she likes and…carry her in on a chair and bow and scrape… just for lunch, you understand!" Xelloss assured Zelgadiss. "She may not choose you!"

"Oh, of course not. It might embarrass me, so of course she wouldn't dream of asking me… It could have been worse. I wonder, why did Gourry get so upset?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I, ah, told him something different," Xelloss smiled. "And of course, that's a secret!"

"Of, course it is and of course you did. You set her up to win then," Zelgadiss shook his head.

"Me? Why, yes, I thought it would be for the best, you see."

"I see… well, you going to help Ryoga find his missing files today, or shall I?"

Xelloss smiled, "I'll take him on. You can help Hojo, I think he want's to talk to you anyway,"

Zelgadiss nodded and wandered over to Hojo's terminal. "How is your project? Done? That's good to hear. What? Kagome and Inu…problems. Well, I don't want to know…or get involved…or…all right, go ahead and tell me then…Who? Kikyo? Never heard of her…"

~*~

Tuesday Evening.

Rezo was talking privately with Xelloss after dinner. Zel and Val were invited to join them in a half an hour for an important 'family' discussion, but for now, just the two men were sitting in the front room.

"I thought about all you've said to me over the last few months, and came to the conclusion that you were misinformed somewhat as to the circumstances surrounding your father's death. I'd like to clarify a couple things for you at least, things I remember from those times," the older man began wearily.

Xelloss nodded and settled uncomfortably on the edge of the couch. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this at all, but Rezo never wasted his breath, and so, he figured he'd better hear the old man out.

"You see, chemo doesn't work for alcoholics because it's too hard on a liver which has already been damaged by excessive alcohol. Now whether your father truly understood that or not, I don't know, but I know he didn't tell the doctor treating his cancer about the extent of his drinking problem. The cause of that, you've guessed right about. He didn't tell me directly of her infidelity. I really only just understood the extent of …her behavior when you… exposed the truth. But he was sick about her next failed pregnancy. That birth certificate…you modified that to appear to be … to mislead everyone into thinking it might have been Val's, correct?"

Xelloss nodded and looked down at his hands, "Yes, Sir…"

"Well, there was a live birth, but the infant died of complications within minutes. That occurred about a year after your birth, certainly not much later. It was very close to the time of…Zelgadiss' birth…"

Rezo swallowed hard before continuing. Xelloss wondered how such a cold man could still feel so deeply about an event seventeen years in the past. He remembered the record that he changed, but it had apparently been altered before by someone else because the dates and death didn't match this story.

"It was certainly a sad time for us all, when it should have been a time of joy, but my wife was dead, his…Zelas was left unable to bear any more children after that. He knew it hadn't been his anyway since…well he just knew and then the drinking began. I believe he even knew about the cancer at that time, at least that something was seriously wrong. I'm telling you this because I know you harbor fears at times about more undiscovered siblings out there, and I want you to know that there aren't any. Just you and your…sister."

Xelloss looked up and met Rezo's hard gaze, "Yes, thank you. I WAS concerned."

"The other point I wanted to get across I'm still getting to so hold on…" Rezo sipped at his cup a moment, then said, "The chemo…when your father realized that chemotherapy was his last resort, he took it knowing that his damaged liver might not last. He did it because he wanted to be there for you, his son, Xelloss. You were everything to that man! You can't imagine how proud he was of you…and you looked so much like him too, as much as a baby could, mind you." 

Rezo paused for Xelloss to wipe his eyes, and then proceeded, "But his health deteriorated rapidly after that. The cancer had spread to his liver and… there was no hope. He told me that he knew his death was eminent and that he didn't want you to be left in her sole custody. He wanted me to take over for him…ME! I was so deep in grief, I couldn't even take care of my own son, let alone my good friend's energetic older one as well. But I promised to do what I could. And I did, although looking back, I wish I could have done more and made different choices. I made sure your mother and you had a home and she had a career… a 'cover job' as it turned out, but…that was out of my control, that syndicate mess."

Rezo sat back and turned the cup in his hand, stirring up the dregs of tea and some memories as well. "Then came Gaav… but she disposed of him quickly. He didn't work with her teaching image, for one thing…I sent money and secured the principal position for her, but remained on the sidelines until…well, more recently. That was what I wanted you to know, Xelloss. Oh, and thank you for giving those momentos to Zelgadiss. He was showing them to me this morning. Ah, and here come my other boys … come on in and sit down. I hope this won't take too long because… my favorite financial show is coming on in a few minutes."

The boys all knew that Rezo was joking, his sort of sarcastic humor that Zelgadiss inherited. 

"I would like you all to know about my plans, such as they are. You all know Mrs. Shearer by now, which makes this a lot easier…"

Zelgadiss' eyes grew wide. Xelloss had warned him that he'd seen them together not a few times now, down by the deli counter and that he suspected something was cooking… brewing with a touch of romantic spice. His mind reeled while he tried to remember if she had children of her own…a niece for sure…he didn't know!

"SHIT!" he burst out. "Does she have a daughter?"

Everyone turned to stare at Zelgadiss. Rezo cleared his throat, "Why yes, but, now, as I was saying…"

"You're going to marry her, right?" Zelgadiss interrupted for the second time in a row. "And move in a STEP-SISTER?!! Where? My room, I suppose…and I'll have to go…stay with HIM?" Zel pointed to Xelloss.

Rezo gave him a frown, "Her daughter is 28, married with a baby in Atlas City. She is not moving into this house, I am not getting married, and in fact Dorothy, Mrs. Shearer to you, and I will be…"

"Living together… UNMARRIED, for gods'sakes?!" Zelgadiss was on his feet and shouting.

"Shall I silence him, Rezo?" asked Val with a smirk on his face.

"BUT YOU HEARD!" Zel sputtered in excitement.

"SHUDDUP!" yelled both Val and Xelloss.

"I ain't heard nothin' but yer shit, now zip it and listen ta da man!" Val retorted.

Zelgadiss sighed and fell back onto the couch, deflated for the time being.

Rezo shook his head, smiling slightly, and then continued. "I think it's time for me to move back to my own home…"

Xelloss tensed.

"I've had it all fixed up, repaired, painted, re-carpeted …all except for the basement laboratory. I had intended to rent it, but now I feel you all could use the space. You're growing up. This is legally Xelloss' property to deal with, and I know you're not anxious to kick anyone out, but… Don't interrupt me, son…" he warned with a wagging finger in Zel's direction. "You're not moving with me. You are staying here to keep an eye on your brother."

"Mrs. Shearer is moving in with you?" Xelloss ventured.

"Yes. She had approached me immediately after Zelas' death to offer her assistance with house-keeping duties at this house. Knowing that we had a house full of mostly young men, she figured we'd be helpless. As it turns out, I'm the only one who can't take care of himself, so she will be renting the lower bedroom, adjoining spare room and bath at my house while seeing to it that I'm fed, the house is in order and that I get shuttled to and fro…in exchange. I think it works out quite nicely. She'll save money and be able to rent out that terrible apartment of hers above the deli, to her nephew and girlfriend… We're hoping that will encourage them to get married quickly and live frugally." Rezo paused, smiled, and said to his son, "You can stop holding your breath now."

"I wasn't holding my breath…much…" Zel objected.

"Nah, he'd be out cold by now," Val chuckled.

"So when might all this take place?" Zel asked.

"I wanted to speak to you all first before proceeding, and then Mrs. Shearer will move in and let me know when to start packing. I really have few things to move…I'll leave the TV and furniture, since Dorothy wants to buy some new pieces." Rezo began.

"Of course. Why is it women always want to replace what YOU have with their own stuff or new stuff?" Zel smiled.

"I can answer that one!" Xelloss chirped. "Because he chooses such ugly old crap to begin with…"

"Well, it all _looks_ alike to me…" Rezo said defensively, but chuckled with the others at his own joke.

"WE need some new stuff too!" Xelloss added.

"Yeah, since ya broke everything, yer paying fer it too!" Val pointed out.

"So… you're staying too?" Xelloss smiled. "I mean, I really want you to, but I was afraid you'd be going, once your house got fixed up."

"I don't know what I'm doing, exactly. But I don't want to take care of a place alone…especially when I'm goin' back and forth to the settlement all the time. I think I'll have Gourry and his dad fix it up slow like. By the time they're done I have a feelin' Sano and Megumi will be ready to move in."

"Val? Sano tell you something he hasn't told me?" Xelloss asked.

"Ah, maybe…I took him that kimono Sylphiel finally finished…a thank you fer puttin' me up fer so long, and he's thinkin' 'bout askin' Megumi to marry him. They can have the place for cheap and save the double rent they have to pay otherwise."

"Mr. Val, you are becoming quite the gentleman!" Xelloss laughed in an imitation of their friend Amelia.

"So, with fixing up your place, Lina's house and the basement lab…Gourry's going to be getting a lot of work experience," Zelgadiss pointed out. "I still want to do more for him though…"

"I got it!" Xelloss hopped up. "A memorial fund…in his brother's name, the one that died in college. We can fill it with money so his brothers and sisters can go to college…or use it for a business loan…whatever. He might let us do that, right? I'll call Fribrizzo and ask how to do that…"

"You do that, but let ME talk to him. I think I can make it sound like it's his reward for cutting off the drug traffic from Gaav and company…he might buy something like that in his brother's name…" Zel said.

"Okay, dokay, little brother. I think your idea's cool, Professor!" 

Rezo nodded, "Thank you for saying so, Xelloss." He smiled noting that that had been the first time Xelloss has called him that, a sign of respect. He waited for his son to say something.

"Yeah, place'll be quiet without the TV goin'," Val chuckled.

"Three teenage guys, a house to ourselves…and a hot tub…" Zel said with a smile.

Rezo was surprised. That was not what he had expected from HIS son. "There will have to be some rules, of course!"

"Oh…sure…of course there will be…" Zel grinned and shook his head as he stood to go. "Lots of them… tons… lists and lists… volumes and books… posted and collated, stapled, in notebooks, a library full… with spine labels… Dewy Decimal system, I think," his voice receding up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

"What do you think he meant by all that?" Rezo asked, exasperated.

"It means, he thinks your idea is fine and he's going to be all right!" said Xelloss. "We all are!"

~*~

Wednesday Evening.

The lawyer, Fribrizzo, met with his most highly valued clients (barring the mayor, of course) Xelloss, Zelgadiss, Val, and Rezo. By invitation, Luna and Lina joined them on this most auspicious occasion.

"We're not done!" Xelloss cried out to the frazzled, by this time, looking man, "Just hire some more help if you need to! I've got more money to dole out." 

"And I feel…I know I owe other people something, too. Like Sylphiel, who is not present here tonight. She lost her parents, because of my grandfather. I want to be sure she has money for college or whatever," Zel said hurriedly.

"Not to mention our fearless leader, Lina!" Xelloss grinned. "Don't you feel guilty about her father's death too? Of course you do! So…getting this all down, Fribrizzo? Good. That's what this is partly about, isn't it? We want that house she shares with her sister to be in THEIR names, not the absentee mother. And we want it completely paid off and fixed up. And we want money put aside for Lina to go to college, right little brother? And a nice little bundle in a dowry so she'll attract quality suitors, right Lina?"

Lina was in shock. She had been prepared, or as Xelloss put it, 'pre-warned' by Rezo and her sister earlier. She thought they must be joking—still did, especially when Xelloss said the silly 'dowry' part-- but the lawyer was busily typing it all out on his laptop. She started to make odd noises.

"I'll get this in a legal format, then let you boys fill in the amounts after we've discussed some figures…"

"Lina, I can't replace your father in you life, but…let me, er, us try and do what he would have done for you, if he were alive today, please," Zel said in low voice, attempting to stifle any argument from her.

"Well," Lina conceded, "it does fit in with my plan pretty nicely…" 

~*~

Thursday.

Half of the classes were simply showing movies now that the end was in sight. Teachers were preparing tests, or packing suitcases, for the final few days. It helped student attendance figures to have weather which was cool and overcast with occasional drizzles.

Filia spent her bus ride to school thinking about how she'd extract Xelloss' secrets, if he had any left. She'd just be direct, she decided. That would be best. Flirting would just fuel his overactive imagination and possibly his teenage-male libido as well, so scratch that. Pressure wouldn't work, nor would pain—he was practically raised on both. Barter. Yes he liked games and trade-offs… Now what did she know that he might want to know too? Gossip! Ah…

Catching his attention after English was a cinch, extracting him from the company of Lina and Zel was another thing all together. "Hey, Xelly, wait up a sec!" Filia shouted, 'dropping' her notebook and scattering a few papers with her foot for good measure.

"Problems, Filly-dear? Here, let me help," he smiled and chased down the errant scraps gallantly--that is until he opened his mouth. "Really, I thought you were much better at walking and talking at the same time than this!"

"Yeah, well…thanks. Listen I want to know something and I want you to tell me straight. I'm willing to give you some info in exchange, all right?"

"Okay…what kind of info?"

"I wanna know why you did that garden thing for Zel. The REAL reason, mind you. Not some 'because he's my best friend,' or, 'my only living relative' crap either!" she said.

"Oh…what makes you think those weren't my reasons?"

Filia caught his eyes open with her own penetrating glare, then said, "Because whenever you do something caring, it's to distract attention from some dark and mysterious, possibly destructive machination you're carrying on someplace else. It's why people like Gourry and me can't trust you and why my Zel is worried about you, and I don't want him eating up his guts over you again!"

Xelloss' smile faded. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Filia…and not true either! I'm trying to do kind things for those who've stood by me and I owe… My friends understand--and trust me! That's it, the truth at no cost to you, because you're my friend, too."

He stomped off frowning, saddened by her words. Gourry trusted him! He let his little brother and sisters come over and work and he had taught him to ride a bike and was going on an all-guy bike trip with him. He was his friend, like Val and Lina and…the others. Certainly Zel had liked the garden! He'd accepted it all on good faith, an act of friendship and good will with no evil intentions involved. Where did Filia get off saying that kind of stuff to him anyway? It sure made a lousy start to the day… 

He was still smarting from her barbs when he fell into a seat in the back of the history room far removed from his friends, and proceeded to fill a page of notebook paper with swirling lines. It was a more productive thing for him to do than watch the stupid documentary the teacher was firing up on the classroom VCR… Noticing his mood, Zel looked to Filia for an explanation.

"Oh, I just hurt his delicate sensibilities a bit. He's trying to play the honorable good guy and do good deeds for his friends, so relax Zel. He's not planning the next suicide mission or anything."

Zel flashed an angry glare her way, "Then you'd better go apologize. The sooner the better."

Rolling her eyes at the suggestion, she eventually conceded the point and caught him during the class 'study time'. "Xelly? My mistake. Everybody loves you and your good deeds so come on back to your chair and help pry Lina's secret out of her… like only you can."

Understanding that that was Filia's way of saying 'sorry for hurting your feelings', Xelloss nodded and slid his books over to his customary seat.

"What did you think you were doing sitting way back there?" Lina hissed. "Don't you know it's too late to try new seating arrangements? You're stuck with the rest of us for the duration, short as it is…"

Her short rant did the trick. Yes, these were his friends who cared what happened to him and how he felt, even if they contributed to his grief as well.

"So, Filly…" he whispered while the teacher was starting up another fascinating movie short. "What kind of gossip were you willing to turn over earlier?"

"Did you hear about Kagome and Inu breaking up? Yeah? Oh, from Miroku at the shrine? No? Hojo? Oh, yeah, you've got him in some classes. And Zel? She's been talking to him? Umm… that's good…No. I know it's a secret. I'll bug Zel about it tomorrow. Thanks. Okay… well, you know Sylphiel's crazy about… You know? You've 'talked'? AND? Status quo while you sort out your life. Thank the gods. You two are like so wrong for one another. Why? You've got practically nothing in common to talk about…and her father…WHAT?"

"I said, having a girlfriend's not all about conversation, that's all," he smiled. "I'm sure you and Al-len did more than converse while you were together!"

"He wasn't my boyfriend and we did stuff, but not what your dirty mind is implying…"

"Besides," Xelloss interrupted. "At first, what did you and Val have in common, hmm? Long legs."

"He and I have the clan in common and music and art and… poetry," she rejoined.

"Poetry? Ah, the Valentine's Day poem…"

"Better stuff than that! Better than you write! He keeps a little notebook with…ah, nothing, forget that I said that…" she blushed as Xelloss leveled his grin her way.

"Poetry…and you've admitted that he's your boyfriend now? Interesting…"

"No! He's not my boyfriend, so don't get all excited. That wasn't what I was going to say anyway… I was going to tell you about Amelia, but…"

"Amelia? Umm, she's not going out with Melvin anymore?"

"Ah, I don't know about that, she might, but she still likes Zel, regardless of his lack of interest in dating," Filia said at last maneuvering the discussion off of her love-life.

"Well, I wish her good luck. He's…complex. What? Class is over already? When did it start? Did I miss anything important Lina?" Xelloss asked with mock concern.

"Important? This class? You are sooooo funny, Xelloss!" Lina smirked.

Xelloss fell in step with Zel on his way to the same science class. "You look happy. Filia divulge some secret to you?" Zel asked.

"Oh, yes, and she's just so much fun to annoy! It just makes my day."

"Oh, joy…"

~*~

Friday.

Friday was an early release day for locker clean-out. Amelia recommended that they all haul their stuff via her van that day, regardless of the fine weather. 

"We'll have plenty of time to practice too!" she added.

This practice was important since they only had this one plus next Friday to practice before a Saturday run-through with the Suzaku Seven THEN the Sunday afternoon gig in town. School was nearly over and every day counted now. The weekend was filled with studying and tutoring for some, so Saturday practice was cancelled. The following week began with two days of finals, Monday and Tuesday, and then a make-up day Wednesday, which none of the Slayers would need. That was it! After that, the cheerleading squad planned a party Wednesday afternoon, which Sylphiel and Filia planned to attend together. Lina and Amelia decided to spend that time at Lina's doing her annual 'paper blow out' and room cleaning. And the boys…they were taking a two-day over-night bike trip. They would leave Wednesday early and return Thursday not-too-late. So little time, so much to do… But first things first: lockers and finals.

Somehow, 'finals', that name that sends shivers of panic down any semi-conscious students' spine, is mostly thunder. The Slayers had already vowed not to worry too much about them. After nearly dying, one's priorities become changed, and although not everybody fell as hard as Lina had, everyone was more disassociated with school than before. But even so, once they added up which classes they actually had serious final tests in, the situation looked lighter.

Finals were spread across two days, the first with extra-long periods for the odd-numbered classes, the second with the same for the evens. That meant that they only had the possibility of four tests per day, though with lunch added into the equation, there was the promise of one day with only three. Of course, then there were the classes in which even the teacher wanted to start vacation early… 

It was lunch, and the Slayers were gathering together to eat and chat. And what was there to chat about but finals? 

"Let's see…day one is English, History, Lunch, Math. English will be light, knowing that dumb-bunny teacher," Lina snorted, "History is a joke, lunch is lunch, and I'll just spend it studying for blasted, evil math!" Lina declared. "Day two is Spanish, in which we're watching a movie that I can miss, Science, PE, Cooking. Science will be a straight-forward multiple-choice test, PE and Cooking are off. Hey…that means I've got only four tests!" she laughed maniacally. The others glared at her with envy. "Oh, come on, don't look so pissed! You guys have most of the same classes as I do!"

Zelgadiss thought a moment then said, "English…History…Math…ditto, but math might be difficult…"

Xelloss interrupted, "It wasn't last year for me! He lost the test and had us make up some questions and then we spent the rest of the time coming up with the answers. 'Course, we all knew he really had had no intention of giving us a test because he always makes up the grades the weekend before so he can sneak out to the beach early."

Looking at his friend with a blank expression, Zel continued on, "So the first day is nothing much. The next is German…"

"Ditto for German! She's going out with the Math teacher and they'll be packing it in together…You didn't know? Zelgadiss! Don't you pay attention to anything going on around you?" Xelloss grinned.

"No. I generally avoid knowing things like that. So Science…computer lab has none…and cooking. Guess that day won't be so bad either," Zel sighed and sipped at his canned juice. "You have English anyway," he said to Xelloss.

"Uh, huh… and History and Math too. Then the next day there's science and cooking, same as you. So knowing that…that frees up our weekend for some fun, right?" Xelloss asked.

"Not for ME!" cried Amelia. "I have gobs and gobs of stuff to go over and review sheets to write up and study cards and…"

"Lots, got it, Amelia," said Lina. "Val? You're smiling."

"Yeah, I figured out it ain't so hard to pass everythin'. Mostly all ya gotta do is show up…except for…" Val said in unison with Gourry, 

"History!"

Sylphiel shook her head and moaned, "My math class is gonna be trouble, but all the studying in the world won't help."

"Well, Xelloss, why don't you offer to tutor her like Zel does for Gourry and Val?" Filia asked as she settled into her chair with a fresh cup of tea. 

"If you'd like, I could…" Xelloss smiled. "And Filia? I can help you with your French…test. You can practice on…I mean, WITH me any time."

SMACK! OUCH! 

"Filly! It was just a joke!"

"A stupid one!" Filia said and pounded on him with her lunch sack one more time. Unfortunately, the sack ripped open, spilling uneaten grapes and vegi-chips over his head. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

He wiped the food off and shook his hair, then with a disgusted look said, "I'm sure you are. I'll come up with a funnier one…in English composition, I think… something lewd and meaningless to impress the teacher…Maybe an essay on… Lost at Sea: Zelgadiss and Me…by Filia Ul Copt. Drifting on a raft for days with nothing better to do than…"

Smack! 

"Ha, ha!" Xelloss laughed as she chased after him trying to land another slap.

"What's their problem?" Val asked as he sank into his customary seat at the table.

"Nothing. He seems to feed off her anger, though, so I guess he was hungry today. So where were you?" Lina asked.

"Oh, I juss gotta talk to my old gang every so often. Jillas and Gravos need a good example ta follow. Hey, I'm one of the good guys now, aren't I? They're goin' ta classes and told me they were passin' everythin'. Guess no one wants summer school, either. At first they all teased me 'bout livin' in the nerd house, but now…I gotta job and do real music with a band and…have stuff ta do. So they know if I can do it, so can they…you know, make somethin' of our lives…Shit, what garbage am I sayin'? Do I sound like the nerds now? Come on, Lina, tell me! I gotta know!"

Lina smirked back, "Yeah, must be catching, huh? Why do think I had to get outta that place as fast as I could? I was starting to talk relationship crap, well kinda. Not to mention the gross-guy shit…which WE WON'T SPEAK OF AT THE LUNCH TABLE!"

"Gods no!" Filia agreed. "I'm still eating! Lina, you're one tough girl to have survived a gun…ah…such a serious accident and then staying at THAT place for a month. I don't know which would have been worse, had it been me."

"Had it been you, Gourry wouldn't have… tried so hard," Xelloss smiled. That started off another volley of attacks from Filia aimed at silencing him.

Sylphiel sighed and Amelia rolled her eyes then turned to Zelgadiss. "So you guys have your bike trip all planned?"

Gourry answered, "I booked us at the first camp at Seyruun lake. They got water and a bathroom there…short ride up and back with swimmin'. Not much, a test run. I did it once with my big brother and I was only Joey's age."

"Why not ask Joey too?" Amelia asked.

"He's takin' care of Zel's garden. He wants to get a drum set," Gourry answered. "One first time camper'll be enough, anyway."

Amelia nodded. Of course he meant Xelloss. "Well, Miss Sylphiel, Miss Filia, and I can do that some time, if he'd like to go with you."

"Thanks for offerin', Amelia." Gourry smiled. "So there's tutorin' after practice today…or is that on Saturday?"

Zelgadiss said, "Ah, today and, if necessary, Saturday as well. Just bring everything and we'll sort out study groups then."

"Lina…" Xelloss coughed, "just when do you plan on having your lunch party? The other participants in the contest want to know…"

Lina chowed down on a large slab of blackberry pie from the restaurant where Luna worked, and ignored him. Suspense…she was suddenly the mistress of suspense, toppling Xelloss from his post as mysterious one. She had an event AND a secret plan!

"Lina!" Xelloss whined. "You've got to do it SOME time! I'm so looking forward to seeing Zel in a bunny suit, or whatever other disgusting creations you can come up with…"

Lina swallowed her mouthful. "Whatever I force him to do, you'll be ten times worse, smart guy. And—" she grinned and raised her voice, "I'm holding the lunch party during lunch on the last day of finals, so tell all your friends in the other lunches to come on down and see people embarrass themselves for me!"

There were cheers all around.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the scheduled classes, and the Slayers left ensemble to find their lockers and empty them. In Lina's case, Gourry simply rolled over a trashcan so she could save steps.

The sounds of locker clean-out were varied and strange. There were cries of disgust and alarm, exclamations of recognition, and waves of laughter. Paper was rustled, shredded, balled up and tossed into large metal trashcans, keepsakes were fondly crammed into bursting backpacks. Organic trash—old lunches, rotting flowers—was also common, and sometimes lockers would be so fetid that they had to be exhumed, rather than cleared out.

"Check this out!" Val laughed, seizing something out of the massive Xelloss/Zel locker. "Look! It's, like, solid!" It was a Frappecino bottle, left there by Zel—presumably in the first week of school. There had been an inch or so of fluid left, which, as Val had said, was now nearly solid, a slowly oozing sludge.

"Gross!" Filia and Sylphiel squealed.

"Cool!" Lina laughed. "I've got one, too! What once was tea, now is—mutagenic toxic waste!" Lina brandished a bottle of yellow stickiness at Zel.

"Pretty, Lina," Zel ignored her. "There…mine—ours—is now clean," he informed Xelloss. They stood back and nodded at a job well done: the locker was bare but for two over-loaded backpacks and a few orderly books.

"You know," Lina said, glancing first at the clock and then at her mess, "I don't have time for this! Here—we—oof—go!" Lina wadded the whole pile of paper into a mass and rammed it into her bag. "I'll just sort through this when I get home! Problem solved!"

"But, Miss Lina---what if there are papers you need for classes in there?" Amelia wondered.

"There won't be," Lina brushed the idea off as if it were the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard. "Now…almost time to go home. I was wondering, Amelia, if you might help me with costumes? I have an idea for my lunch party on Tuesday, and if you help me, I'll let you off light," she grinned evilly.

Amelia was more than happy to help, even without the promise of lessened embarrassment. She loved dressing up her friends, as they found out on Halloween all those months ago, and had plenty of resources to outfit tall and small alike in anything Lina could dream up… Since the Amelia van was already dropping people off that day, it would be just as easy to simply take Lina home with her.

At the mayor's house, later that afternoon, the two girls sat in Amelia's room, in a sea of papers while the younger girl put away the items she'd taken home. Lina was cleaning out her backpack and carrying on a running monologue,

"I wrote such an evil, but good book report on this book. I loved it, but my teacher thought it was inferior to whatever dreck she wanted me to read… 

"Gods! I got assignments from LAST year in here! AHHHHH! That can go to hell too!

Jettisons a notebook, launches papers…

"Now we get to the frightening stuff, this is my 'go to hell' pile, this goes… a cool pile of stories, poems—those I keep. 

"This is the best…ah, I can do it better now, OUT WITH YOU!

"Vocabulary for Jane Eyre…oh I could have used that!

"More Spanish! Anything from Spanish is going OUT! RIP! 

"I'm taking Japanese next year, so are you…I'm gonna be able to read Manga next!

"What's this? Every once in awhile… oh, this was worded oddly…the characters were flushed out…don't you think they meant fleshed out?

"Some of these are…scary things…living in here…I might keep this…no …I already have three beginnings to that story!

"Math… RIP! 

"So THAT'S what I did with that assignment! 

"On to the next trash can to fill!

"In my current mood, if the teacher had wanted this he wouldn't have given it back, right? RIP! 

"I thought I got rid of this! It keeps coming BACK! 

"It says…useful stuff about space and planets…I could use this for a sci-fi story, eh?

"Look! It's ALL in folders now! It looks like I'm organized with everything in folders, heh, heh, heh."

"Oh, Miss Lina, you are hopeless, you know?" Amelia laughed at her dear pack-rat friend.

"Yeah, well who cares. It's time to look into those costumes!"

On their way down to the couch-house full of costumes left over from Halloween, Amelia asked, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"A mad tea party! You know what THAT means!" Lina grinned.

Amelia was delighted. "Oh! Perfect! I can't wait! You know, the local Storybook Theater group dropped off their old costumes…I'm sure we have everything you'd need!" 

"Lucky!" Lina laughed. "See, the fates shine on my idea!" she congratulated herself. "So, here's my line up…"

~*~

Monday came and went. They were optimistic about their performance on their tests, for the most part, and summer was now so close they could taste, smell, hear, and feel it al around them. The idea of constraining themselves inside of that school building a moment longer was unbearable. Of course, they still had a day of tests (such as they were) to focus themselves back on. 

However, it wasn't the thought of those tests that had Lina's friends in a sweat of stress and panic, but instead the promise of extreme embarrassment during the lunch party. That was a scarier thought than any test a teacher could throw at them.

The hour was fast approaching. Xelloss carried the box of pastries he'd been ordered to bring, and Zel tried to hide the thermoses of tea in his backpack. Amelia cheerfully toted a tea set, and after dropping it off at the table, went to hunt down Lina's victims and give them their costumes in paper bags. 

Val took it with all the cool and calm as if he was the courier in a drug run, stealing away a casually as possible. Amelia had to drag Gourry, however, though Sylphiel and Filia giggled and took theirs like the strong girls they were. Even Zangulus and Martina were not spared! 

Zel looked like he was being given a life sentence. And, as he opened his bag in the boy's bathroom, he realized he was… the White Rabbit. Thankfully his costume was not the head-to-toe white fur it could have been. He pulled on the white dress pants, complete with fluffy tail sigh followed by a white shirt and sigh pale pink vest. He tied the mint green bow tie expertly, and then drew on the white and black checkered jacket. One look in the mirror gasp! to check the tie, then on with the tall furry ears and the soft white gloves moan. Lastly he clipped the gold chain to his belt and pocketed the gigantic pocket watch.

"My, my… aren't you looking sharp! I just KNEW that Lina was going to dress you up like a bunny!" Xelloss giggled. "Look at me! What do you think?"

Zel looked into the mirror at the apparition in purple, "Oh…gods…" he moaned shaking his head, "Except for the 15 inch ears and fuzzy tail I almost look… but you…"

Xelloss grinned, big grin, "If only I could teleport…" He turned to show off his purple and yellow striped tail, which matched perfectly his three-piece suit. The shirt was barely visible in forest green, but the tie fairly glowed in lime green and candy-pink polka-dots. Atop his head were ears, cat ears in purple and yellow stripes—the Cheshire Cat. "We'd better hurry, we don't want to keep little Miss Alic-a-lina waiting… or are you always late…for a very important date?"

"I'm changing my name next year," Zel muttered, "because Zelgadiss Greywords will never live this down…"

"…I don't get it," Gourry scratched his head. He and Val had emerged from the other bathroom, costumed as well, and met Zel and Xelloss in front of the cafeteria. The tall blonde was hard to miss in an outfit composed of white pants and turtleneck with shiny, silver spray-painted cardboard armor and a ridiculous helmet topped with a white plume. A horse's head was stenciled onto the breastplate on his front.

"You're the White Knight," Zel sighed. "Although he was from the 'Through the Looking Glass' story rather than "In Wonderland,' I thought."

"What?"

"It's a mad tea party—Alice in Wonderland, dude," Val told him. "Ever see that movie? Read the book?"

"Yeah…yeah, I know what you're talking about," Gourry brightened. "But I don't remember any White Knight…"

"From the whole Chess metaphor in the second book," Zel shrugged. "The Disney movie left that out."

"Oh. So…Val is…"

"The Mad Hatter," he grinned, tipping his purple top-hat. Under that, he wore a black-and-white striped suit with a fluffy cravat and dainty gloves. Somehow, he managed to make it look good—maybe the slightly crazed look in his eyes helped, as well as his jaunty way of wearing it. He figured that if he was going to dress up, he might as well make the best of it.

"And I'm the Cheshire Cat!" Xelloss purred.

"Then you—" Gourry pointed to Zel.

"I…" he clenched his teeth, "am the White Rabbit!"

"So," Val wondered, "Where's the March Hare?"

"Right here, Mr. Val!" Amelia popped up out of nowhere. She, too, was wearing a suit, though hers was made of brown velvet, with ears to match. She had a large blue bow-tie at her throat and a fluffy tail to match Zel's. "We're both rabbits!" she informed him, enthusiastically.

"That's…wonderful…" Zel choked.

"Great!" Val laughed. "Now, for the hot girls…"

"Hey!" Amelia sniffed.

"Hot UPPERCLASSMEN, then," he amended, winking at her.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Oh, man…" Val paled momentarily. "Like she needs this power-trip…"

Filia entered the scene, in a stunningly flouncy red dress, complete with heart-shaped stand-up collar to frame her beautiful and haughty face. She even had a crown and scepter to add to her authority. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Lovely!" Amelia gushed.

"Scary…" Val whispered.

` Sylphiel rounded out the group as a gray-velvet version of Amelia, but with large round ears and a rope tail. She was fiddling with her lavender bow tie when she saw the others, Xelloss in particular. "Oh! You're so bright! I feel so dull and…"

"Mousy?" he smiled. "You're the Dormouse then. And here comes the fetching duo: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee!" 

Zangulus looked more glum than dumb (if that was possible!) as he entered arm-linked with Martina in matching red and yellow striped British school-boy outfits and propeller-caps. Waddling closer to the colorful group clustered outside the cafeteria door, Martina demanded, "So now what?"

"Lina!" Xelloss called. "Time for your entrance! That's right, climb up top. Comfy? Good. You like the suit? I'm not fond of the color but…the fit's swell! Okay… Val, Gourry… if you'd take the rear corners while Zelgadiss and I take the front ones and… Zangulus, yes, if you'd stabilize the back…then we are ready! On the count of three…"

The boys lifted the table then, with a few unsteady steps and not a few groans, Lina was hoisted up and carried aloft a cloth-draped cafeteria table into an empty slot in the lunch room. They proceeded, some willingly, some less so, accompanied by a fanfare of whistles and wolf howls from the already assembled crowd in the cafeteria. Amelia and Filia gathered Martina and Sylphiel to spread out the assorted food, including Zel's tea and Xelloss' pastries, Amelia's finger sandwiches and tea set, Filia's herb bread, Val's cheese assortment, Sylphiel's lavender biscuits, and Gourry's curried chicken salad. Martina and Zangulus supplied sugar cubes and honey, milk and lemon for an English-style tea. 

Lina beamed, waved, and blew kisses. Sitting like an empress observing her thralls below, she smoothed her crisp white pinafore over her French blue dress. Black and white tight-covered legs adorned with shiny Mary Janes dangled loose as Gourry lifted her off the table, then she started kicking, "I can get down myself!"

"Not today!" he smiled and took the less-than-gentle pounding to his shoulder in stride as he pulled out a chair with his foot and lowered her ceremoniously into it. His eyes passed over her admiringly; he'd rarely seen her in a dress, and never one like that one. "Ya look…that's a nice color on ya, Lina," he managed to say.

Blushing at the compliment, she replied, "Ah… sure…thanks…but then everything looks good on me, right?" 

Each of her friends took turns serving her tidbits and then passing the plates of tasty morsels around. Taking his duties seriously, Val poured tea, and while he poured he recited a poem:

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat!

"How I wonder what you're at!

"Up above the world you fly,

"Like a tea tray in the sky… 

"That was from the book, ya know," he added with the barest hint of pride, then added with a dashing leer, "More tea?" 

"No! You can pass me the sugar though, and Zel! Bring me those sandwiches!" Turning back to Val, she added, "I have something of my own to read…later, after I have more to eat!"

"There's one. The sandwiches are not ALL for you," Zel instructed her. "Tell me what you want and I'll pass it…"

"ALL, asshole, ALL the sandwiches NOW!" Lina shouted.

Zel stood and did her bidding all the while attempting to be invisible so as not to draw attention to his bunny-self.

"OH! HOW CUUUTE!" came a squeal of delight from behind. Bunny, the sailing club leader, scooted up to Zel and gave him an affectionate, and to his mind, over-zealous squeeze. "I could just hug you to DEATH!"

"I think you may have just done that!" Xelloss chuckled.

Bunny giggled and released her hold, then grabbed Amelia up in a similar display of warmth while asking, "So is your band gonna wear these costumes to perform in?"

"No… I'm too hot simply sitting around," Amelia began. "These are for…" and she explained the eating contest award to her friend while leading her swiftly away from Zelgadiss. She hoped he noticed and appreciated the gesture. He did, with a weak smile in her direction.

Next thing Amelia knew, however, Kagome was wrapped in Zel's arms, sniffling a tiny bit about how his white ears reminded her of…someone else's white mane. He didn't seem to mind and consoled her as best he could until Allen and Van wandered over. Using the opportunity to interfere, Amelia handed off Kagome to Allen while Van admired Zel's courage, or brazen audacity, to wear that costume to school.

"Looks ta me like it's made him a real babe magnet!" Val laughed in passing as he refilled empty tea cups.

"Nice cravat, Val," Allen said. "Could start a new fashion, though, not in keeping with your former grungy look."

There was a time when Val would have ripped into the other guy lashing out in anger, but times and events had smoothed even Val's rough edges a mite. "Nah… ya gotta have the top hat ta really look right and balance the weight," Val grinned and spoke in his most outrageous dialect instead, "…but they ain't got no hat hooks around no more."

Van stood beside Zel's chair as the rabbit-kid sat down, and shook his head at the sight of Xelloss, "You… remind me of a cat, I mean a particularly clingy brown striped one I once had… called Merle, I think she was… brown and yellow… She never was too fond of Hitomi though…"

The friends ate and drank and carried on as usual…

At one point, both Zel and Amelia were standing side by side. When Val noticed he joked, "Somebody better keep an eye on those two…You know what they say about rabbit breedin' habits, don'cha? Heh, heh…"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" bellowed Filia.

Zelgadiss and Amelia hopped apart faster than, well, two bunnies. Xelloss was laughing so hard, tears were flowing and hiccups started.

Filia glared at him and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be able to disappear or something, Xelly-cat?"

"What, and leave only my hic! grin for you to re-hic!-member me by? Ah, shit…Sylphie? How do I hic! get rid of these hic-hic!-cups?" he whined.

"Running helps," she began to explain, which eventually led to Xelloss chasing Sylphiel around the table—much to her obvious delight—meowing like a tom-cat to her mousy squeals.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD, TOO!" bellowed Filia over the din.

As soon as the food was consumed down to the last crumb and drop, Lina checked her watch. Lunch was nearly over. She climbed atop the table, with a hand from Gourry, and whistled for attention, "Hey! Listen up! The time has come, the leader said, to speak of many things… Of shoes and ships and ceiling wax… of cabbages and kings…And why the sea is boiling hot, and what the future brings…"

"What's she talking about?" Gourry whispered.

"Shh!" Amelia warned.

"She's going to reveal her secret plan!" Xelloss told Gourry.

"Shut up, the lot of you, or—"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!"

"Exactly, Filia. Couldn't have said it better myself," Lina grinned approvingly. "Now listen up good, guys, 'cause I'm revealing my inner soul here, and if you piss me off, I'm gonna blow. Get it? Okay. Deep breath. After the whole…incident…I was left feeling pretty…lousy, you know? Like, what was there left in the world for someone who's almost died? I've only seen the worst side of growing up…evil, abusive, greedy adults. Adults who lie, cheat and steal. I don't want to be like that. I understand that the truth about our accident is concealed for our protection, but to hell with that! I don't wanna be a liar!" Lina cried. "I don't want to live a lie, I don't want to uphold the status quo, I don't want to help perpetuate the lies our stinkin' society is based on! There's gotta be more to life than what I've seen…

"So, what I'm getting at is that, well, I'm going to go to college, become a journalist and writer—and deal in truth, not lies! I'm going to change the world if it kills me! Even if every big corporation, religion, and government hates me, I'll never give up!" She raised her fists in determination. "And the first part of my plan to do that is…well…I've gotta tell our story. Maybe it shouldn't come out too soon, but it'll take me a while to write it anyway, and we'll all be out of school in the next couple of years, so… 

"Here's what I've written so far. I'm terribly modest, of course, but I'm sure you'll still recognize my rather toned-down character," her eyes sparkled and she took out a sheaf of papers to read from. 

"Summer was almost over, only another week until classes would start. Today everyone was picking up their class schedules, paying fees, and greeting friends not seen all summer. At the center of the whirlwind of activity, stood a petite, fiery redhead named Lina Inverse, 2nd year student at Seyruun High School. She exuded…hmmm maybe I mean 'shone with'… confidence and 'can do' energy, and so, attracted followers like moths to a street-lamp."

"Why Miss Lina, that's our story isn't it? That's how this year began, right?" Amelia asked.

Lina looked up and smiled, "Yep! Wanna hear more until the bell rings? Okay, then…where was I…"

"Probably about to disturb my serenity," Zel smirked.

"Right!" Lina smiled. "It goes…'Ah, ha! Got 'em all! Hey Zel, how about you?' Then I describe you and your creepy, good looks."

Putting a hand over his face, Zel shook his head and tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah, then I land into you for ignoring me…'Well? Are you listening to me? What did you get? Oh just gimme that!' I said snatching the schedule out of your grasp. 'Yeah, mostly the same stuff. Acting? Hey we have acting together…' So then a gaggle of starry-eyed choirgirls chimed in, "Acting Ooooo we have acting too!' Then I describe one, ah… you Sylphiel, yeah I say nice things! What do you take me for, Zel?"

"Well, we weren't the best of friends back then," Sylphiel reminded her.

"Yeah, right…well… I don't lie…although it IS from my point of view. What I'll do is write up a day or so from memory then read it back for you guys to fill me in on YOUR innermost thoughts or, if you must, your feelings at the time. It won't be easy 'cause looking back, we were a year younger and our current selves aren't the same. In any case, I make the final decisions as to what goes in or not, so if I don't agree then… too bad. Write your own versions!"

"Lina, whatever you do will be fine with all of us, I'm sure," Zel said. "This will take quite awhile to write. We'll probably forget too many details to make it interesting anyway."

"I'm starting this summer…and I bet that I can write this entire year of action in about five years…" Lina began.

"But, if you had a laptop to carry to practices and jobs and all…" Xelloss smiled.

"Then I'd have it done by next summer and be ready for the next project!"

"Sounds like a trip to the local computer store again," Zel smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" Lina cried. "After school, that is."

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period for everyone else, but for the Slayers, it was just the beginning…

.

End Seyruun High Jinx -- year 2001-2002

(((.-)) Zel |||^.^||| Xelloss |{{^.^}}| Lina |((.^)|| Gourry ((^.^)) Amelia |))-.-((| Val 


End file.
